Continuer malgré tout
by viescale
Summary: Cette histoire se situe à la fin du Prince de Sang Mêlé, plutôt axé sur Severus, et vu essentiellement de son point de vue. Que va t il devenir? Comment se sortir de cette impasse et continuer quand même? A t il trahi l'Ordre et Dumbledore?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Je tiens à préciser que les personnages (pour la plupart) et l'universde cette histoire sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne suis pas rémunérée pour cette fiction, elle provient seulement de mon imagination ! Cette fiction fait suite au tome 6 le Prince de Sang-Mêlé.

CHAPITRE 1 : La colère du maître

Une douleur lancinante au flanc droit...

Une sensation douloureuse comme un liquide brûlant courant dans ses veines...

Tout son corps frissonnant de fièvre…

Combien de temps s'était-il endormi? Combien de temps était-il resté ainsi étendu? Il avait du mal à réfléchir, à se remémorer comment il était arrivé là... Lentement, à force de concentration les souvenirs affluèrent : il était allé trop loin cette fois, il avait joué avec le feu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas apprécié ses initiatives, et pour cause, elles contrecarraient ses projets. Pourtant Severus avait cru encore une fois pouvoir le berner... "Tu commences à le sous-estimer, méfies-toi", se sermonna mentalement Severus.

Il se souvenait son retour auprès du maître après sa dernière mission :

_« Severus, je ne peux croire ce que m'ont rapporté tes compagnons mangemorts pour cette mission, sifflait le Seigneur des Ténèbres apparemment furieux. Tu as OSE le tuer, alors que je vous avais formellement ordonné de me le rapporter vivant pour que je puisse lire ce qu'il savait! ENDOLORIS ! »_

_Et la douleur fulgura en Severus, transperçant tout son coprs en quelques secondes, et le projetant à terre incapable de répondre, mais il s'efforça de ne pas crier, « Ne pas lui donner cette satisfaction... Tu devrais en avoir l'habitude depuis le temps, se dit Severus ». « Ne pas crier, résister à la douleur » psalmodia-t-il intérieurement. Enfin le Maître cessa, et le regarda avec un sourire de contentement. Severus put reprendre son souffle et tenta tant bien que mal de se relever, les jambes toutes flageollantes et son corps endolori encore parcouru de frisson. « Non je crois que je ne m'y habiterai jamais. Peut-être avec un peu de chance ce DOLORIS suffira pour apaiser sa colère. » Mais en posant les yeux sur son Maître, il comprit qu'il n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui. _

_« J'ai... J'ai pu pénétrer son esprit M..M..Maître, tenta-t-il de balbutier, et lui soutirer toutes les informations utiles, m..m..mais il n'y avait rien que nous ne sachions déjà. Arberloth n'était au courant de rien concernant les projets de l'ordre, il n'était pas un membre clé et ne faisait que suivre les directives. Les autres membres de l'ordre arrivant à son secours, j'ai cru qu'il n'était pas utile de vous le ramenez et de nous encombrez de ce poids morts, risquant alors de nous faire prendre... »_

_Severus avait la très nette impression de ne pas avoir été suffisamment convaincant, au vu du regard rempli de haine et de fureur de son Maître. Il baissa le regard, plein d'appréhension, évitant de croiser à nouveau ces yeux rouges et de leur donner une porte ouverte à son esprit. _

_- « Tu n'es pas là pour réfléchir et décider de ces choses, tu es là pour obéir Severus. Je te l'ai déjà dit à deux reprises depuis la mort de Dumbledore, (à ce nom Severus tressaillit légèrement mais essaya de ne pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait, gardant un visage aussi impassible que possible) et ce sera la dernière fois. Te crois-tu plus intelligent ou meilleur legilimens que moi pour décider à ma place? Crois-tu que d'avoir tué Dumbledore te laisse le droit de faire ce que tu veux, quitte à passer outre mes ordres? Ou peut-être est-ce autre chose?... _

_- Non Maître rien de tout cela, répondit Severus le plus calmement qu'il put; j'ai cru agir dans Votre intérêt. Mais je me suis fourvoyé, je le comprends bien, Maître. Je ne commettrai plus ce genre d'erreur._

_-Oui je l'espère. Mais je dois sévir cette fois, je t'ai déjà laissé trop de chance. Accio baguette »_

_D'un geste vif, que Severus ne put anticiper, il s'était saisi de la baguette de Severus et la brisa en petits morceaux en l'écrasant de sa main comme une simple feuille sèche. « Sans baguette je suis mort ! Tout est fini ! Non reprends-toi Severus, tout n'est pas encore joué. »_

_- « Je dois donner l'exemple, tu comprends Severus? Si je laissais tous mes mangemorts n'en faire qu'à leur tête, que deviendrions-nous? N'es-tu pas d'accord? »_

_Cette question n'attendais évidemment pas de réponse et Severus se tut, « Inutile de tenter le diable », pensa-t-il, en s'effoçant de cacher cette pensée. Il ressentit à ce moment la sensation bien familière de quelqu'un essayant de lire ses pensées par légilimencie, il se concentra et tenta de fabriquer des souvenirs susceptibles de satisfaire au Maître. Après quelques minutes ce dernier reprit : _

_-« En temps ordinaire cette faute devrait être puni de mort ! »_

_Severus tressaillit de nouveau, mais cette fois de terreur : « Le Maître avait dû parvenir à franchir ses barrières mentales, pensa-t-il, au désespoir. Tu aurais dû t'en douter, cela devait arriver un jour. Tu as surestimé tes capacités en occlumencie, mon petit Sev! »_

_- « Mais (Severus reprit secrétement espoir, « Se serait-il trompé finalement, avait-il réussi de nouveau à lui cacher ses vraies pensées? ») en souvenir de ce que tu as accompli et de tes fidèles services, je t'accordes une dernière chance. »_

_A ces mots Severus sentit fulgurer une douleur à son flanc droit : le Maître venait de le transpercer assez profondément à l'aide d'une dague en argent, qu'il tenait de sa main gauche tandis qu'il lui agrippait fermement l'épaule de l'autre main l'empêchant d'esquiver. Il sentit alors une sorte de brûlure et de fourmillement, se répandre tout le long de son corps. Severus dut faire tous ses efforts pour ne pas hurler et ne pas vaciller sous la douleur, il se contenta de porter les deux mains vers la plaie et de garder le regard baissé. _

_Le Maître se pencha alors légèrement vers lui et lui sussura à l'oreille : _

_- « Que croyais-tu, que j'allais te laisser partir indemne? Non ce serait trop facile, je te lances un défi, digne de toi selon moi : cette lame, comme tu as pu le sentir, est empoisonnée, un poison virulent, mais lent, tu ne mourras pas tout de suite. Enfin... je ne crois pas. Avec tes talents tu devrais pouvoir t'en sortir? (petit ricanement). Bien sûr il ne s'agit pas d'un simple petit poison, mais d'un mélange de ma composition, cela aurait été trop aisé pour toi sinon. _

_Je te donnes un indice : ce poison mettra deux mois pour s'éliminer totalement de ton organisme, donc n'espère pas trouver un subterfuge pour diminuer les effets du poison le temps qu'il s'élimine, cela ne suffira pas. Tu as tout intérêt à trouver un antidote, s'il en existe un, tout au moins un remède… sinon... _

_Si tu survis, ce dont je ne doutes guère, tu seras digne de revenir parmi mes mangemorts, obéissant et humble, comme tout bon mangemort. _

_Une denrière chose : ne t'avises pas de te représenter devant moi sans un "cadeau" (Il insista particulièrement sur ce dernier mot) digne de ce nom. Tu vois ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas? As-tu bien tout compris, Severus? »_

_A ces dernières paroles, il retira la lame, Severus ne put retenir alors un gémissement, le sang coulant sur ses mains, qui comprimaient la plaie. Puis il remit la dague dans son fourreau et la tendit à Severus en disant : _

_- « Tu en auras besoin, ce me semble, lui souffla-t-il dans un ricanament bestiale, telle une hyène avide de sang. »_

_Severus s'en saisit d'une main tremblante mais ne répondit rien, il en aurait été incapable d'ailleurs, il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, ses jambes vacillant de plus en plus sous son poids. Il se sentit tomber à genoux, à bout de force._

_- « Maintenant hors de ma vue, Je t'attends dans deux mois. Inutile de te représenter devant moi avant. Vous autres, sortez le d'ici... Un rire sardonique sortit alors de ses lèvres dans un rictus hideux, qui fit frissonner toute l'assemblée présente. »_

_Severus fut sorti, ou plutôt traîné, dehors, comme un moins que rien et laissé pour mort dans une rue, qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Puis ses souvenirs devinrent brumeux... _

_Il se souvint seulement être rentré chez lui difficilement, se traînant, avoir réussi ensuite à s'administrer les premiers soins puis avoir sombré dans un sommeil agité._

Cela faisait quatre jours de cela maintenant. Il ne se rappelait même plus comment il était arrivé là. Il n'était pas chez lui mais dans un de ces refuges qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de s'aménager au cas où. Quelle bonne idée d'ailleurs ! Depuis l'assassinat de Dumbledore, près de six mois auparavant (une grande tristesse l'envahit à nouveau à ce souvenir), il était devenu l'ennemi public numéro un et était recherché partout, une dizaine d'aurors à ses trousses, sans compter les membres de l'Ordre qui le croyaient certainement toujours coupable. « Mais tu es coupable ! Tu l'as bien assassiné non ? »

Ce refuge était dans l'Allée des Embrumes, un endroit mal famé, mais il savait qu'au moins ses poursuivants réfléchiraient à deux fois avant d'aller le chercher en ces lieux, l'endroit étant assez risqué en ces temps troublés, même pour des aurors bien entraînés. Quant à lui, un mangemort, qu'avait-il réellement à craindre?

Il avait dû certainement ces derniers jours vadrouiller d'un endroit à un autre, tentant d'échapper à ses poursuivants. Il ne s'en souvenait plus très bien au juste, tout était un peu flou.

Il était las, partagé entre le désir de mourir, d'en finir là et cet instinct de survie qui le poussait à lutter. N'avait-il pas promis à Dumbledore qu'il ferait son maximum pour aider Potter dans sa quête? Il lui devait bien ça, à ce vieux fou, insatiable de friandises et de bonnes paroles ! Après tout n'était-ce pas le seul à lui avoir donné sa chance, une vrai chance j'entends, et à lui avoir accordé sa pleine et entière confiance, son estime et son affection même, malgré toutes les erreurs (et tous les crimes) qu'il avait pu commettre. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de vouloir jouer les héros? « Laisse donc cela à d'autre Sev, laisse donc cela à Potter et sa clique. Ah ce Potter, maudit soit-il ! Sans lui il n'en serait pas là! Maudits soient tous les Potter d'ailleurs! »

« Ressaisis toi Sev, choisis maintenant : la mort ou la survie! Ce n'est pas en restant là à rêvasser que tu trouveras une solution à ton problème. Tu as peut-être réussi à fermer la plaie et à arrêter provisoirement les saignements ainsi qu'à ralentir le poison mais cela ne suffira pas, tu le sais pertinemment bien. Le poison progresse vite tout de même », pensa-t-il après avoir ressenti une autre de ses pulsations brûlantes et douloureuses... En fait chaque pulsation de son coeur devenait douloureuse, non pas une douleur fulgurante mais une douleur lancinante, insidieuse...

« Alors réfléchis et vite. Tu ne pourras pas trouver tout de suite sa composition et élaborer l'antidote, tu n'en as pas les moyens ni le temps. Tes poursuivants risquent bientôt de te trouver et tu n'auras peut-être pas la force de fabriquer le remède jusqu'au bout... »

« Déjà relève toi. »

Mais ses muscles réchignaient à lui obéir. Il avait beaucoup de mal à bouger ses membres ; avec maintes efforts et au bout de quelques minutes, il parvint cependant à se redresser et s'asseoir. Sa respiration était saccadée et il était en sueur. « Calme-toi d'abord, maîtrise-toi, ton corps doit obéir. »

« Trouver un autre remède en attendant pour ralentir à nouveau le poison. Un bezoar serait l'idéal, mais où en trouver? » Il en avait cacher dans chacun de ses "refuges" mais il les avait presque tous épuisés ces quatre jours. « Quatre jours déjà! »

« Il doit m'en resté un dans cette fameuses chambre à la tête des trois sangliers. Mais vais-je pouvoir entrer? Comment y accéder sans se faire remarquer ? En espérant que la chambre soit libre, cette fameuse chambre qu'il avait occupée quelques temps, quand il était encore jeune homme, près de vingt ans plus tôt... »

« Aller d'abord lève-toi et habille toi, tu réfléchiras en route! »

Et il s'obéit, chaque mouvement lui lançant comme de petites aiguilles dans tout le corps. Puis il sortit. Il faisait déjà nuit, en novembre la nuit tombait effectivement rapidement bien qu'il ne devait être qu'en début de soirée. Il rassembla toutes ses forces et transplana vers Pré au lard.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2 : Rencontres fâcheuses

Severus avait enfin réussi à se glisser dans cette fameuse chambre située au premier étage de la Tête du sanglier. Cela n'avait pas été sans mal, mais apparemment personne ne l'avait reconnu, ainsi emmitouflé dans sa cape, la capuche lui recouvrant la tête, ce qui dans un lieu aussi sordide ne paraissait nullement suspect. Il avait dû commander une boisson pour ne pas se faire remarquer, « Et voilà comment dépenser le peu qu'il me reste ! Se dit-il avec hargne ». Il s'était attardé à sa table, au fond de la salle, puis au moment où plus personne ne prêtait attention à lui, il s'était discrètement éclipsé vers l'escalier. En fait il était devenu un expert dans l'art de s'éclipser ces derniers temps…ironisa-t-il doucement. Par chance personne n'occupait cette chambre actuellement, en fait elle était souvent inutilisée, car la moins confortable.

Tout était comme dans son souvenir, rien n'avait changé depuis tout ce temps. Il avait occupé cette chambre pendant plusieurs mois lors de ces heures si sombres il y a près de vingt ans, mais il avait presque l'impression qu'il avait quitté cet endroit la veille seulement.

« Inutile de s'attarder sur ces souvenirs sans importance ! Tu te fais vieux Sev, tu deviens nostalgique on dirait !»

Il se dirigea directement vers le lit en fer situé contre le mur d'en face, le tira de quelques centimètres, et, un genou sur le lit, palpa le bas du mur qu'il venait de dégager. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement : son ancienne cachette était toujours là, il tira doucement un morceau de la plainte de mur, à ras du sol, révélant alors un creux peu profond, où se trouvait une boite en bois. Il s'en saisit : personne ne l'avait donc trouvée ! La chance était peut-être avec lui après tout ! Il avait placé cette boite il y a longtemps et n'avait pas pu la récupérer ayant dû partir précipitamment en ce temps là, mais finalement cela allait tourner en sa faveur aujourd'hui.

Il ouvrit la boite en retenant sa respiration : tout était bien là. Il en renversa le contenu sur la table située à côté du lit. Il observa le fameux bézoard qu'il était venu chercher, il y avait également divers autres ingrédients rares et plus ou moins interdits, entre autre une plume de phénix. Il avait oublié cette plume, mais celle-ci pourrait se révéler très intéressante dans son cas présent, étant un puissant remède à certains poisons.

Soudain il entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir se dirigeant vers la chambre où il se trouvait. Il se retourna vers la porte. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, deux personnes au moins venaient vers lui, mais il n'avait pas d'issue possible, la fenêtre étant trop petite. De toute façon même s'il avait pu s'échapper par cette ouverture il n'en aurait pas eu le temps, ses assaillants ayant déjà fait irruption dans la pièce, baguettes brandies vers lui. Il entendit une des personnes hurler « _Experlliarmus_ » et sentit le sort le frapper en pleine poitrine. N'ayant plus de baguette lui-même, il ne pouvait parer le sort et le reçut de plein fouet tombant à la renverse sur le lit.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que déjà une poigne de fer le saisit au collet, le tira du lit et le plaqua contre le mur opposé. Ses réflexes se faisaient vraiment plus lents à présent, ce poison se répandait de plus en plus, il fallait à tout prix qu'il puisse le ralentir. « Je suis maudit, j'y étais presque… »

- Lupin ! Black ! Que me vaut ce plaisir ? Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'insigne honneur d'un tête à tête avec vous deux ! dit Severus en reconnaissant ses agresseurs. Maintenant il était fait ! Il ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir : soit ils allaient le tuer sur le champ, ce qui après tout, serait un moindre mal, soit ils le livreraient à l'Ordre ou au Ministère, et dans ce cas il préférait grandement la première option. Il se garda bien toutefois de livrer ses réflexions aux deux autres.

- Inutile de faire de l'ironie avec nous Severus ! Rétorqua Lupin, le fusillant du regard, expression assez rare chez lui d'ordinaire.

- Tu nous a donné du mal Snivellus, tu es plus doué que je le croyais en fugitif ! Cela fait plusieurs mois que l'on te courre après, te suivant de près mais te manquant de peu à chaque fois. Que mijotes-tu aujourd'hui ? Qu'es-tu donc venu chercher dans ce taudis ? Serais-tu donc nostalgique au point de revenir à tes premiers amours ? lança Sirius.

- Black ! Je vois que tu as repris des forces depuis notre dernière rencontre. Répondit Severus d'une voix grave et presque suave, en articulant chaque mot. Oh… mais peut-être ne te souviens-tu pas de notre dernière entrevue, au Ministère, alors que je t'arrachais à une mort certaine de derrière ce charmant voile noir ! Le ton se faisait plus rageur au fur et à mesure de la phrase. « Tu ferais mieux… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage, Sirius s'était déjà jeté sur lui, écartant d'un geste brutal Lupin et frappant Severus, d'abord d'un crochet du gauche contre sa mâchoire puis du poing droit en plein ventre. Ce dernier se plia en deux sous l'impact et tomba à genoux, incapable de répliquer, que ce soit par geste ou verbalement. Sirius le releva sauvagement et le projeta contre la table. Severus s'y agrippa et s'efforça de rester debout. Il essuya d'un revers de manche le sang qui perlait de sa lèvre fendue et baissa le regard vers son ancienne plaie au flanc qui s'était remise à saigner, lentement. Son regard se posa alors discrètement sur le bézoard. Il pourrait peut-être s'en saisir, on verrait ensuite s'il trouvait un moyen de s'échapper ? Il glissa alors insidieusement sa main appuyée contre la table, tentant de cacher ce geste aux deux autres qui le fixaient intensément : il toucha le bézoard du bout des doigts puis parvint à s'en saisir et à le cacher au creux de sa paume.

Malheureusement Sirius revint à l'attaque et le plaqua à nouveau contre le mur, pour le frapper encore à l'abdomen. Severus entendit un gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres et lâcha le bézoard, qui roula par terre.

- Alors on fait moins le malin maintenant, Snivellus ! Ta précieuse magie noire ne t'est plus d'aucun recours ! Réponds-nous donc quand on te parle ! Te ferait-on si peur que tu n'oserais plus parler ?

- Il me faudrait plus qu'un chien galleux et qu'un miteux loup-garou pour m'impressionner ! répondit Severus avec effort. Mais il sentait ses dernières forces le quitter peu à peu. Il lutta malgré tout pour ne pas perdre connaissance et garder un semblant de dignité en présence de ces deux acolytes.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'être en pleine forme Snivellus ! Se moqua Sirius, la voix remplie de dédain et de mépris. N'arrives-tu donc plus à dormir, les meurtres que tu as commis troublent-ils ton repos en hantant tes cauchemars? Ou ton Maître aurait-il été mécontent de toi ? N'aurais-tu pas été un gentil mangemort, Snivellus ? Ce n'est pas bien d'être si désobéissant ! Qu'as-tu donc appris à Poudlard ?

Severus songea alors à ce fameux soir où il s'était rendu avec Dumbledore au Ministère pour libérer Sirius de sa prison voilée, un an auparavant. « Mais pourquoi avait-il cédé encore à Dumbledore ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté de « ressusciter » ce maudit Black alors que tous le croyaient bel et bien mort ? Tu te fais toujours avoir mon petit Sev ! Si tu n'avais pas cédé tu en serais débarrassé et tu ne l'aurais pas devant toi à l'heure qu'il est, à te hurler dessus comme une bête fauve ! » L'entretien que Severus et Dumbledore avaient eu à ce sujet un mois avant de libérer Sirius avait été assez mouvementé.

- Severus ! lui disait Dumbledore de son ton le plus calme mais aussi le plus catégorique, avec ce regard bleu perçant si caractéristique. Qu'avez-vous à sourire quand je vous parle de la mort de Sirius ? Savez-vous donc quelque chose que je devrais connaître ? Savez-vous quelque chose d'important concernant le voile de la mort, qui nous serait utile ?

Le sourire sarcastique presque diabolique qui s'était dessiné quelques minutes plus tôt sur le visage de Severus s'était alors instantanément effacé. « Oui il savait quelque chose sur l'arcade et le voile à travers lequel Black était stupidement tombé ! Et non il n'avait pas du tout envie d'en parler à qui que ce soit ni de faire quoi que ce soit, surtout si c'était pour faire revenir son ennemi de toujours, ce misérable animagus ! » Mais Severus croisa alors le regard de Dumbledore qui indiquait clairement que cette fois il ne pouvait se défiler.

- Oui je sais effectivement quelque chose sur ce voile ! maugréa Severus à voix basse presque inaudible et à contre cœur, après avoir hésité de longues minutes.

- Et puis-je savoir de quoi il s'agit exactement ?

- Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

- Non effectivement ! Je vous écoute Severus, vous avez toute mon attention ! lui répondit Dumbledore avec un large sourire bienveillant et ironique à la fois.

- Et bien… Sirius n'est peut-être pas mort ! dit-il dans un souffle. Je dis bien peut-être ! s'empressa de rajouter Severus en voyant le visage du vieil homme s'éclairer soudainement.

- Expliquez-vous, s'il vous plaît !

- J'y viens, mais si vous n'arrêtez pas de m'arrêter comment voulez-vous que je vous explique quoi que ce soit ? Lorsque quelqu'un traverse le voile de la mort, elle ne meurt pas… « tout à fait ». Elle se retrouve en fait prisonnière, je ne saurais dire où précisément, mais tant qu'une personne vivante pense encore à elle, elle ne meurt pas, son âme est… disons… « en attente ». Donc je pense que Sirius n'est pas mort, pas encore, tant que ce Potter pense encore à lui en tout cas !

- Intéressant ! Puis-je savoir d'où vous tenez ces informations ? Et connaissez-vous un moyen de le sortir de là ?

- Une question à la fois ! Pour répondre à la première, je crains que la réponse ne vous déplaise puisqu'il s'agit de magie noire… donc je n'en dirai pas plus. Quant à la seconde, peut-être que oui. Mais je refuse de prendre de tels risques pour un vaurien d'animagus ! répondit Severus un peu plus vivement qu'il n'aurait voulu. Le risque est beaucoup trop important, je ne suis même pas sûr d'être capable de réaliser un tel acte de magie noire ! Renchérit Severus ironiquement. Vous ne voudriez quand même pas que je replonge dans mes anciens penchants, Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Severus ! Le ton de Dumbledore montrait qu'il n'était plus du tout enclin aux sarcasmes. Ses yeux brillaient d'espoir et de colère à la fois. Je vous prierai de bien vouloir laisser vos petites querelles intestines d'adolescents mal dégrossis de côté. Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Je vous croyais plus intelligent que ça Severus ! se radoucit-il soudainement, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Surtout que je devine que cela vous démange de tester ce « sortilège » et de tenter de repousser vos limites dans ce domaine ! Ne tentez pas de le nier, je ne vous connais que trop bien ! le coupa net Dumbledore avec un geste de la main alors que Severus s'apprêtait à répondre …et je ne vous reproche rien. Je vous fais suffisamment confiance pour savoir que ce ne sera pas cette petite incartade qui vous fera replonger vers vos anciens penchants.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que vous voudriez que je tente de sortir Black de ce mauvais pas ! Severus s'était brusquement levé et commençait à faire les cent pas de long en large devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Vous m'avez parfaitement compris Severus. Faut-il que je vous en donne l'ordre ?

- Non ce sera inutile ! répondit Severus d'un ton acerbe et amer, s'arrêtant du même coup de marcher.

- Combien de temps vous faudra-t-il pour vous préparer ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement. Je vous tiendrai au courant. Et Severus était sorti, furieux, faisant voleter ses robes derrière lui et claquant la porte.

Severus en était là de ses souvenirs quand il revint malgré lui à la réalité. Il entendait les sarcasmes de Black et les propos rageurs de Lupin sans vraiment les comprendre. Il vit Lupin ramasser le bézoard et se diriger vers la table pour prendre les différents objets étalés sur la table, il sentit une main le fouiller vraisemblablement à la recherche de sa baguette et vit se tourner vers lui des regards interrogateurs. « Ils peuvent toujours la chercher !» ricana intérieurement Severus, affichant un maigre sourire hautain. Sirius vit alors la dague, accrochée à la taille de Severus et s'en saisit, la dégaina de son fourreau et l'observa attentivement, apparemment intrigué. Il effleura du bout des doigts la lame tranchante : « Allez vas-y ! Coupe-toi avec cette lame ! Je pourrai enfin jouir et te voir dépérir à petit feu, rongé par ce poison qui enflamme mon sang actuellement ! Vas-y ! » pria Severus pour lui-même, mais Sirius tourna le regard vers lui. Comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de Severus et ne voulait pas lui donner satisfaction, il stoppa net son geste et rengaina la dague. Un silence pesant, inhabituel entre eux trois, s'installa soudain.

Finalement il se sentit traîner à l'extérieur de l'établissement, tous les regards se tournant vers eux sur leur passage, puis il reconnut la sensation désagréable du transplanage et se retrouva, toujours tenu fermement par Black et Lupin, dans une rue de Londres qui ne lui était pas inconnue : ils étaient en face du 12 square Grimmaud, le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ainsi l'ordre n'avait pas été dissous et continuait ses activités ? Son procès allait donc commencer !

Et bien soit ! Il leur montrerait à qui ils avaient à faire !

Fin du Chapitre 2


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3 : 12 Square Grimmaud

Arrivés au 12 square Grimmaud, Sirius et Rémus pénétrèrent directement dans la cuisine, sans prêter plus d'attention aux insultes habituelles de la mère Black, et jetèrent violemment Severus à terre, qui glissa le long du sol jusqu'à la table située au centre de la pièce.

Il tenta de se lever en s'appuyant sur les mains mais ses bras cédèrent sous son poids et il dut se résigner à rester au sol, se tenant son flanc blessé, la respiration saccadée, l'autre main l'aidant à se redresser légèrement. Il garda la tête baissée, le regard fixé au sol, s'efforçant de retenir les larmes de rage qu'il sentait monter. Mais aucune d'elle ne perla de ses yeux secs et durs. Il releva alors doucement le regard et aperçut que de nouveaux venus avaient fait irruption au seuil de la pièce, certainement attirées par les hurlements de cette vieille harpie.

Se tenaient ainsi devant lui, debout sur le pas de la porte et le fixant du regard, ébahis pour certains, méprisants ou haineux pour d'autres, un certain nombre des membres de l'Ordre : une partie de la famille Weasley (sauf Arthur, encore au Ministère malgré l'heure tardive), le célèbre trio de Griffondors Potter/Granger/Weasley, qu'il exécrait tant, Nymphadora Tonks, et bien sûr Lupin et Black. La plupart le dévisageait comme s'il s'agissait d'un revenant… « Il paraît vieilli, changé ! Toujours son teint aussi blême, encadré de ses cheveux noirs et graisseux, mais il a maigri, beaucoup maigri, fatigué aussi, avec ses cernes…on dirait qu'il est faible, voire blessé… » pensait pour eux-mêmes chacun des membres présents.

Severus scrutait lui aussi chaque visage, de son regard de jais profond et perçant, cherchant à déceler leurs intentions et leurs pensées. Ils avaient beaucoup changé en quelques mois : était-ce la peine ? la peur ? la fatigue ? le « stress » de leurs tâches pour l'Ordre ?

Molly Weasley paraissait dix ans plus âgées, les traits tirés et la mine bouffie ; Ginny quant à elle avait subitement mûrie, il voyait devant lui une jeune femme et non plus l'enfant qu'il avait eu en cours l'année dernière ; les jumeaux Weasley avaient l'air plus sérieux, plus mâtures qu'à l'ordinaire ; quant au fameux Griffondors, il s'agissait peut-être du seul élément ayant peu changé, toujours inséparables. Severus remarqua tout de même deux mains se frôler pour finalement se serrer l'une dans l'autre, c'était Ron et Hermione… Cette image, pour le moins insolite en ces circonstances, fit soulever brièvement un sourcil à Severus : « avec ces deux-là on aura vraiment tout vu ! » « Potter pour sa part, toujours aussi arrogant et imbu de sa personne » pensa-t-il, en voyant Harry le fusiller du regard, les yeux emplis de haine : s'ils avaient été une baguette, Severus serait certainement déjà mort, frappé de multiples Avada Kedavra.

- Vous avez fait vite pour arriver ! déclara Molly Weasley, rompant par la même le lourd silence qui s'était installé. Les autres sont prévenus ?

- Oui, répondit Rémus, nous les avons averti comme vous juste avant de quitter la Tête du Sanglier ! Il ne manque plus grand monde d'ailleurs : Alastor Maugrey, Sturgis Podmore et Dedalus Diggle ne pourront pas être là, étant partis en mission. Il ne manque plus que Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Hestia Jones et McGonagall. Tonks, sais-tu si ta sœur sera des nôtres ce soir ? (1)

« Nayasta Tonks, la sœur de Nymphadora, serait donc revenue en Angleterre ? Il manquait plus que ça, j'aurai préféré la revoir dans d'autres circonstances… » pensa Snape.

- Je pense que oui, mais je ne sais pas quand elle arrivera, inutile de l'attendre ! répliqua Tonks !

Soudain un bruit de porte se fit entendre avec les hurlements de bienvenue habituels de Madame Black : trois personnes vinrent grossir les rangs du petit groupe.

- Ah ! Kingsley, Elphias, Hestia ! Parfait ! Quand on parle du loup ! s'écria Rémus

- Oui désolés du retard, on a été retenus, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! répondit l'un d'eux. On vous expliquera ça plus tard ! Alors où est-il ?

- Là par terre, comme un misérable rat qu'il est ! déclara Sirius, amer.

- On attend encore McGonagall ! Elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, elle avait juste quelques détails à régler à Poudlard ! On ne peut tout de même pas commencer sans elle ! intervint Tonks, qui avait peur que la situation ne dérape et ne devienne complètement incontrôlable.

« Ainsi donc Minerva aurait repris les rennes à la fois de Poudlard et de l'Ordre ? Audacieux, mais elle est capable de tout effectivement ! » en conclut Sévérus intérieurement. Pour le moment il avait jugé préférable de ne pas intervenir, idée de ne pas rappeler sa présence inopportune lors de ces touchantes retrouvailles, mais ce fut peine perdue…

- Alors Snape, qu'as-tu donc à nous raconter en attendant ? Quelles sont les nouvelles chez les mangemorts ? Vous avez bien fêté vos petites victoires ces derniers mois ? s'entendit-il demander par Remus.

Mais Severus ne répondit toujours pas : « A quoi bon ! De toute façon pour eux je ne suis qu'un mangemort de plus et un traître! Un lâche, selon Potter ! Quoique je dise ça ne servira à rien ! Pauvres imbéciles ! S'ils savaient ! »

- Vas-tu enfin te décider à parler ? Ou faut-il trouver des arguments plus convaincants pour t'aider ? Lança un Sirius menaçant, la baguette toujours pointée vers Severus et s'apprêtant à lui jeter un sort. N'en tenant plus d'attendre ainsi, il leva un peu plus sa baguette, cette fois bien décidé à agir : _Endolo_…

- _Expelliarmus _! hurla une voix indignée derrière aux. Et la baguette de Sirius vola à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tous se retournèrent pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

- Sirius ! poursuivit la voix indifférente aux regards tournés vers elle. Comment osez-vous ? Un sortilège impardonnable qui plus est ? Je n'aurai jamais cru ça possible de votre part ! Seriez-vous tombé par la tête ?

- Professeur Mc Gonagall ! Enchanté de vous revoir après si longtemps ! Articula difficilement Severus, les dents serrés de rage … et de soulagement : « Je l'ai échappé de peu ! »

Le Professeur McGonagall venait juste d'entrer, et s'avançait vers eux, tout le monde s'écartant sur son passage pour la laisser se placer au centre de la pièce. Elle s'arrêta tout près de Severus, qu'elle toisa du regard de toute sa hauteur. Personne ne l'avait entendu, tant le ton et la tension étaient montés d'un cran !

- Je ne t'aurai pas cru capable de lancer un Impardonnable ! continua Severus à l'adresse de Sirius. Je suis presque impressionné ! Mais je crois que ce sera pour une autre fois !

Il se mit à observer Mc Gonagall d'un œil attentif. Elle aussi avait changé, toujours aussi austère sous ses airs sévères mais elle avait pris de l'assurance, elle respirait l'autorité, qu'il valait mieux apparemment ne pas contredire, sous peine d'encourir la fureur divine… Aussi étrange que cela lui paraissait, elle ne le regardait ni avec colère ni avec dédain, non… on aurait dit qu'elle s'interrogeait plutôt, une nuance de déception et de tristesse sur le visage…

- Snape vous n'êtes pas tellement en posture de nous faire part de vos sarcasmes! Quant à vous, tous autant que vous êtes, vous alliez laisser faire Sirius sans rien dire ? Je n'y crois pas ! Vraiment ! Pourtant vous avez tous lu la dernière lettre de Dumbledore : il nous a explicitement demandé de lui laisser le temps de tout nous expliquer ! Non ?

Severus qui avait reporté son regard sur le sol, releva la tête vers Mc Gonagall à ces derniers mots, incrédule, ne parvenant pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Dumbledore aurait laisser une lettre ? Pour le disculper, lui, Severus ? » Son visage, d'ordinaire si impassible, devait certainement laissé transparaître pour une fois ses émotions et exprimé son incrédulité et sa surprise car le Professeur Mc Gonagall rajouta à son adresse :

- Ne faîtes pas cette tête Severus, vous en deviendriez presque humain !

Il replaça aussitôt son masque habituel se parant de froideur et dépourvu de toutes émotions.

- Oui Dumbledore nous a laissé une lettre, continua-t-elle en le fixant intensément, pour expliquer que votre …« geste »… n'était pas une trahison de votre part et pour nous rappeler que vous aviez sa pleine et entière confiance ! Il nous a demandé de vous laisser le temps de vous expliquer, enfin plus précisément de nous expliquer ce qui c'était passé exactement !

- De m'expliquer ! Mais qu'avez-vous affaire de mes « explications » ! vociféra Severus fou de rage, tentant de nouveau de se relever mais renonçant sous la douleur qui venait de lui fulgurer dans tout le corps. Il se laissa alors retomber sur le sol, en gémissant faiblement. Ce qui n'échappa à personne. « De toute façon qu'est-ce qui pourrait expliquer mon « geste » ? pensa Severus, Que croient-ils donc ? Que je l'ai tué par plaisir, par vengeance ou sur les ordres du seigneur des ténèbres ? Mais oui, Severus, bien entendu c'est ce qu'ils croient ! Te faisais-tu encore des illusions ? A leurs yeux tu ne seras toujours qu'un mangemort et un traître, un assassin ! »

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes. Le Professeur Mc Gonagall repris calmement :

- Severus, je n'ai pas beaucoup de patience en ce moment alors ne me poussez pas à bout je vous en prie ! Calmez-vous tout de suite ou je vous laisse entre les mains de Sirius !

La douche froide qu'il venait de prendre ne radoucit en rien l'humeur de Severus mais il tenta de se calmer, de toute façon trop affaibli pour tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Personne d'autre n'avait osé prendre la parole depuis l'arrivée de l'ancien Professeur de métamorphose, maintenant devenue d'ailleurs directrice de Poudlard (2) et Dirigeante de l'Ordre du Phénix, ce qui lui allait par ailleurs comme un gant contre toute attente.

- Tenez voici cette lettre ! Puisque vous paraissez si dubitatif et sceptique, vous n'avez qu'à la lire vous-même !

Severus s'empara, d'une main tremblante, de la lettre que lui tendait McGonagall et la lut tant bien que mal, ses yeux ayant de plus en plus de mal à accommoder.

_« Chère Professeur McGonagall ! Chers membres de l'Ordre !_

_Si vous lisez cette lettre, cela signifie que je suis mort. Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous laisser seuls, en cette période si sombre, continuer cette lourde tâche, mais ma mort s'avérera plutôt bénéfique pour l'Ordre et sa mission, croyez-moi !_

_Je pense aussi connaître les circonstances de cette mort et la personne qui a eu la lourde tâche de me tuer : ne lui en voulez pas ! Il m'a exécuté sur MON ordre ! Oui vous avez bien lu ! Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous donnez son nom car ce serait trop le compromettre, mais je suis sûr que vous comprenez parfaitement de qui je veux parler. Je ne peux pas non plus tout vous expliquer, pour les mêmes raisons, et ceci serait d'ailleurs beaucoup trop long._

_Je ne vous demanderai cependant qu'une seule chose, et ceci sont mes dernières volontés : laissez-lui le temps de tout vous expliquer. Il détient de précieuses informations pour le reste de la quête et est une clé déterminante pour sa réalisation. Cet homme n'est pas le traître que vous croyez, il sert et servira toujours, j'en suis certain, l'Ordre fidèlement, et ce au péril de sa propre vie ! L'Ordre a besoin de lui ! Ne le condamnez pas sans l'avoir entendu. Je vous le répète : il a effectué cet acte, aussi cruel que cela puisse vous paraître, sur mon ordre, et a fait preuve ainsi d'un courage dont peu d'entre nous pourrait se vanter. Je lui fais entièrement confiance._

_Je vous fais confiance et sais que vous respecterez les dernières volontés du vieux fou que j'étais. _

_Merci mes amis. Je serai toujours à vos côtés. N'oubliez pas : il y a bien pire que la mort, la mort en soi n'est qu'un nouveau départ !_

_Dumbledore._

_PS : A cet homme et ami très cher, je le remercie de toute la dévotion et la confiance qu'il m'a accordée. Je lui souhaite de tout cœur de pouvoir vaincre ses démons et de connaître des jours meilleurs à la fin de cette guerre. »_

Severus laissa la lettre glisser de sa main et tomber à terre. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il pris un si grand risque à écrire cette lettre qui aurait pu tomber en de mauvaises mains, et ce dans le simple but de le discréditer. « Au point où j'en suis, une accusation de plus ou de moins ne changerait pas grand-chose ! Vieux fou sentimentaliste ! » Il fut brutalement interrompu dans ses réflexions par une voix furieuse qui s'écria à la surprise générale :

- Alors, c'est tout ! Il va encore s'en sortir comme ça, sans rien de plus qu'une simple réprimande, voire une promotion, tant qu'à faire ! Rien de plus !

- Non Monsieur Potter, mais nous devons bien au Professeur Dumbledore de respecter ses dernières volontés, non ? lui répondit McGonagall. Une larme perla au coin de son œil au nom de l'ancien directeur défunt, mais bien vite elle se reprit. Bien je crois que tout le monde est d'accord, maintenant ! Alors ne perdons pas de temps ! Si personne n'a de remarques constructives à faire, ne m'interrompez plus ainsi et commençons !

Un ricanement se fit entendre, doucement d'abord, puis un peu plus fort, provenant du sol où gisait Severus. Un sourire défaitiste et désabusé s'étira sur ses lèvres, devenues de plus en plus pâles au cours de l'entretien. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, accusateurs et qui l'auraient foudroyé sur place s'ils avaient pu lancer des éclairs.

- Peut-on savoir ce que vous trouvez si drôle, Severus ?

- Vous, …Professeur… souffla-t-il quasiment inaudible, baissant la tête encore un peu plus. Ne me… parlez pas des dernières volontés… d'Albus Dumbledore… alors que c'est moi …qui les ai accomplies ! Ces dernières paroles lui avaient demandé un effort considérable. Il pâlit encore plus, si c'eut été possible, et chancela légèrement sur sa main qui le maintenait, puis se reprit tant bien que mal.

- Comment ose-t-il ? s'exclama brutalement en cœur Harry, Rémus et Sirius.

- Severus ! Vous divaguez ! Mais …. vous semblez blessé ! reprit Mc Gonagall remarquant subitement son état de faiblesse et la plaie d'où s'écoulait un fin filet de sang, tachant les dalles de pierre de la cuisine. Elle se tourna d'un air accusateur vers Sirius et Rémus qui lui répondirent silencieusement par la négative d'un signe de tête. Elle reporta son regard vers Severus qui se mordait les lèvres, pour tenter de ne pas laisser échapper d'autres marques de faiblesse.

- Que vous est-il arrivé Severus ?

- Vous allez devoir poser les bonnes questions, cher Professeur ! Je ne pense pas avoir le temps de répondre à toutes, alors, si vous voulez comprendre mon « geste » … et les plans qu'Albus Dumbledore m'a confiés, ne tournez pas en rond….Je crains qu'il ne me reste que peu de temps !

- Laissez-nous voir votre blessure ! Nous pouvons certainement arranger ça !

- Laissez donc, ne perdez pas votre temps ! répondit froidement Severus que la colère redonnait momentanément quelques forces. Que croyez-vous donc ? Que je n'ai pas déjà essayé ? Non cette plaie ne guérira pas ainsi…

- N'y a-t-il rien à faire ? Il doit bien y avoir un moyen, tout au moins pour vous donner un peu plus de temps afin de répondre à nos questions ? répondit-elle aussi froidement que lui. L'Ordre doit connaître ces informations, elles sont peut-être primordiales.

Severus réussit à lever les yeux vers elle, des yeux qui avaient perdu leur froideur une fraction de seconde, il semblait réfléchir un instant, qui parut à toute l'assemblée une éternité.

- Oui je crois que vous avez raison, vous avez le droit de savoir. Répondit-il finalement dans un souffle, résigné, las, la tête basse.

- Severus… Ce n'est pas une simple blessure qui pourrait vous arrêter… vous avez l'habitude et vous êtes plus doué et plus résistant que ça tout de même….

Puis tout à coup elle s'arrêta, elle venait de réaliser ce que ses paroles impliquaient. Elle repris, plus lentement :

- A moins que…que ce ne soit pas une simple blessure mais qu'elle soit… Elle ne finit pas sa phrase de peur d'entendre la réponse.

Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer d'ailleurs.

- Peut-être le bezoard… ajouta-til, hochant la tête faiblement de haut en bas en signe d'affirmation, comme pour confirmer les doutes que McGonagall n'osait émettre tout haut. Sa fierté en prenait un sacré coup. « Moi qui ne voulais jamais montré mes faiblesses… Décidément, pris à ton propre jeu, Sev ! » se dit-il pour lui-même.

Elle le regarda interloquée, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Mais il n'en dit pas plus. Elle vit alors Remus sortir un objet de sa poche, et le lui tendre : un bezoard... Elle ne semblait pas réagir. Hermione, qui jusque là était restée muette, à la fois d'appréhension et d'étonnement, s'écria, presque apeurée par ce qu'elle venait de comprendre :

- Oui ! le Bezoard ! Un antidote très efficace pour la plupart des poisons, ou qui permet tout du moins de ralentir les effets de celui-ci…

Tous se tournèrent vers elle puis vers Severus : « Serait-il empoisonné ? Cette blessure ? Ce serait donc ça ? » les entendait-on tous pensé.

Mc Gonagall finit par arracher le Bezoard des mains de Rémus pour le tendre à Severus, mais trop tard, Severus venait de perdre connaissance au même moment.

Oui j'ai créée une sœur pour Tonks, ça m'amusait, vous verrez plus tard ce que j'en ferai…

Oui là encore : Poudlard a tout de même ouvert, même si le nombre d 'élèves inscrits a considérablement diminué.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4 : Le Procès

Des voix lointaines, presque des murmures…

Un goût amer, et salé dans la bouche, une sensation d'irritation au fond de la gorge qui lui arrache une légère toux rauque…

Les voix se rapprochent…

Une claque sur la joue gauche, cinglante, brûlante presque. Puis une deuxième et une troisième dans un même va-et-vient semble-t-il.

Les joues en feu… Un tiraillement au niveau de sa lèvre inférieure droite, lorsqu'il essaie de les remuer, légèrement fendue apparemment… un peu de sang séché à la commissure, vu le goût acre et ferreux…

Une douleur lancinante dans tout le corps…

Il tente de bouger, mais impossible : des liens lui entravent les jambes et les bras. « Apparemment je suis assis et attaché. » Sa tête ballotte doucement de gauche à droite, d'abord baissée, puis il tente de la relever doucement jusqu'à la reposer contre l'appui tête du siège, une douleur fulgurante lui faisant alors froncer les sourcils, les yeux toujours clos. « Des mouvements lents, faisons des mouvements lents… Quelle migraine ! Quelqu'un peut-il arrêter ces coups de marteau de Troll dans ma tête !! » Il reste ainsi quelques secondes, le souffle un peu court…

Une voix se fait plus distincte, « j'ai l'impression de la connaître, désagréable impression d'ailleurs » : une voix grave et rauque, presque menaçante :

- Vas-tu enfin te réveiller, belle au bois dormant ! Quoi que « belle » est un bien grand mot pour un rapace tel que toi !

- Sirius calmez-vous ! Je vous en prie, vous me fatiguez à la fin avec vos remarques mesquines !

Une voix féminine cette fois, plutôt âgée, sévère et autoritaire…

Ses yeux tentent de s'ouvrir mais se referment aussitôt, aveuglés par cette lumière blanche éblouissante. Deuxième tentative, plus timide, cette fois les yeux mi clos seulement, le temps qu'ils s'adaptent à la lumière ambiante, en gardant toujours la tête appuyée contre le siège, légèrement en arrière. Des images floues d'abord : apparemment plusieurs personnes l'entourent, assis ou debout, autour de ce qui semble être une table, mais leurs silhouettes sont trop indistinctes encore pour qu'il les reconnaisse. Peu à peu elles deviennent plus précises… Une dizaine de personnes : « les membres de l'Ordre ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Où est-on d'ailleurs ? » Puis soudain tout lui revint : les quatre derniers jours, la Tête du sanglier, cette fâcheuse rencontre avec Black et Lupin, et son arrivée, plus que mouvementée au 12 square Grimmaud. « J'ai dû m'évanouir, je ne me souviens pas avoir été installé ainsi et attaché. »

« Et ce goût amer et salé ! Bien entendu ! Le bézoard ! Ils ont dû me le faire avaler, ce qui explique cette sensation de mieux être, la douleur est toujours là mais moins prenante, je me sens aussi quelque peu moins fiévreux… »

- Snape ! Tu réponds quand on te parle !

« Ah ce Black, si je pouvais la lui fermer ! Rien que de l'entendre, mon mal de tête revient au galop ! Comment ce chien galleux ose-t-il me donner des ordres ! Pour qui se prend-il ! » pensa Severus en entendant cette voix tant haïe.

- Severus ? Nous entendez-vous ? Severus ? Répondez-nous s'il vous plaît !

« Ah cette chère Minerva, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être sensible et attentionnée parfois, derrière sa façade austère et autoritaire ! Inutile de me couver du regard, ça ne servira à rien, Minerva ! Je ne suis plus un de vos élèves ! » continua-t-il pour lui-même.

- Oui, je vous entends, Minerva ! Je vous entends même très bien à présent ! daigna-t-il répondre, d'une voix nonchalante en un murmure, interrompant là ses réflexions. Inutile de me hurler dans les oreilles ! Je ne suis pas encore sourd, à ce que je sache ! Bien que si vous continuez comme ça, cela ne devrait pas tarder !

- Bon ! Et bien, je constate que vous avez recouvré suffisamment de force pour vos sarcasmes, nous pouvons donc commencer sans plus attendre notre petit entretien ! Figurez-vous, Severus, que nous avons quelques questions à vous poser et j'espère obtenir de vous une pleine et entière collaboration !

Après un échange de regards déterminés entre eux deux, Severus répondit finalement d'une voix suave et doucereuse :

- Vous l'avez ! Je répondrai à toutes vos questions ! Enfin, à celles auxquelles j'ai des réponses, bien sûr…

- Bien ! Nous déciderons par la suite de ce qu'il adviendra de vous ! Rien n'est encore décidé !

- Sur ce fait, je ne me fais aucune illusion, Professeur McGonagall. Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de vous donnez toutes les …. « explications » nécessaires à l'Ordre ! Ne vous inquiétez pas !

McGonagall fit alors signe aux membres présents de s'installer, et ceux restés debout, prirent des chaises pour s'asseoir avec les autres autour de la table : Severus se trouvait lui-même sur un siège, attaché par des liens magiques, à l'une des extrémités de la table, tous les regards tournés vers lui, comme autour d'une proie fraîchement capturée et prête à être consommée…

Voyant que personne n'osait lancer le procès et ouvrir les hostilités, Severus, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, prit la parole :

- Par quoi voulez-vous commencer ? Que désirez-vous savoir avant tout ?

- Commencez peut-être par le début ! répondit McGonagall

Severus marqua son incompréhension en arquant légèrement un sourcil, McGonagall poursuivit :

- C'est-à-dire… ce fameux soir sur la tour d'astronomie…enfin vous voyez ce dont je veux parler…

- Vous voulez parler du meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore ? ajouta Severus, en insistant bien sur les derniers mots, non sans une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. Appelons donc les choses par leur vrai nom, inutile de tourner autour du pot !

A ces derniers mots, tous les membres se raidirent d'indignation sur leurs chaises, s'échangeant des regards d'exaspération, un murmure de mécontentement parcourant la salle. « Comment ose-t-il prendre cela avec autant de dérision ! Il n'est pas en position de railler et d'ironiser ! »

- Oui ! Merci Severus ! Je vous serai grés de cesser avec vos sarcasmes. Nous vous écoutons ! reprit McGonagall. Tous les murmures cessèrent aussitôt, l'attention de l'assemblée revenant sur Severus.

Severus émis un petit raclement de gorge avant de commencer son récit. Il relata les faits tels qu'ils s'étaient déroulés ce soir-là, en les énonçant de façon purement objective (chose assez rare pour le préciser de la part de cet homme…), depuis le moment où le Professeur Flitwick était venu le chercher dans son bureau jusqu'à sa fuite dans le parc de Poudlard et son transplannage.

Ce récit correspondait assez bien à ce qu'avait relaté Harry peu après ces événements tragiques, au grand étonnement de ce dernier qui s'était attendu à ce que Snape déforme les faits et les enjolive. Mais, non ! Rien de tout cela ! Il avait tout avoué, sans rien omettre, ou presque…. Il avait effectivement tout relaté, jusqu'à son altercation avec Harry dans le parc, sans toutefois parler du Prince de sang mêlé… Etrange, pourquoi Snape ne voulait-il pas qu'on l'associe au Prince ? Qu'avait-il donc à cacher de pire que le meurtre de Dumbledore et qui puisse être rattaché au Prince ? Harry décida de garder cela pour lui en attendant. De toute façon quelle preuve de ce qu'il avançait avait-il à fournir ? Aucune, mieux valait ne rien dire pour le moment et continuer à écouter.

Malgré tout, son auditoire avait l'air sceptique et ne semblait pas croire ce qu'il avait raconté, notamment l'épisode avec le Professeur Flitwick. Tous le suspectaient de l'avoir agressé, ne pouvant admettre que le Professeur Flitwick s'était tout simplement évanoui.

- Le moyen le plus simple, puisque vous ne semblez pas croire à mon récit, serait peut-être de vous montrer directement mes souvenirs ! Cela économisera ma salive et vous convaincra peut-être que je ne vous mens pas impunément ! répliqua Severus d'un ton acerbe et amer, après avoir entendu leurs doutes. « Même en leur racontant tout sans détour et sans commentaires assaisonnés, ils ne croient pas un traître mot de ce que je dis ! Vraiment des idiots, incapables de discerner quand on leur ment ou quand on leur dit la vérité ! Vraiment pitoyables ! »

- C'est une idée, effectivement ! Mais comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? Nous n'avons pas de pensine à disposition, et même si tel était le cas, nous n'allons tout de même pas nous passer à tour de rôle la pensine, cela prendrait une éternité !

- Bonne remarque, Professeur McGonagall ! Mais j'y avais pensé, bien sûr ! Il me faudrait un miroir, assez grand pour que vous puissiez tous regarder ensemble… voyons, à peu près de la taille de cette table…

Tous le regardèrent interloqués.

- Qu'as-tu besoin d'un miroir Snivellus ! Ton reflet ne nous intéresse guère et tu risques même d'effrayer le miroir lui-même ! ricana Sirius

- Merci beaucoup de cette réflexion si… instructive, Black ! Sombre crétin ! Je vais m'en servir pour y faire refléter mes souvenirs, que vous pourrez ainsi suivre comme si vous y étiez ! Bien que je conçoive sans peine qu'un cabot galleux de ton espèce ne puisse rien comprendre à une magie si raffinée !

Sirius se leva brusquement, prêt à sauter à la gorge de Severus, mais fut retenu par ses voisins qui le forcèrent à se rasseoir non sans mal. Severus pour sa part était pâle de rage et crispait les poings à tel point que l'on pouvait voir blanchir les jointures de ses phalanges.

- Messieurs ! s'écria le professeur de métamorphose. Calmez-vous sur le champ où je vous livre tous les deux au Ministère ! Severus, non pas que je ne vous en crois pas capable, mais comment cela est-il possible ? Je n'ai jamais eu vent d'un tel acte de magie. Je serai curieuse de savoir comment vous vous y prenez !

- Et bien Professeur McGonagall, outre le fait que je suis un expert en légilimencie et en occlumencie, je suis aussi un aggelomens ! Un sourire hautain, et presque carnassier s'étira sur les fines lèvres de Severus, fier de l'effet qu'il produisait parmi les personnes présentes. Je peux ainsi communiquer ou… transmettre mes souvenirs par la pensée. Cependant transmettre ses souvenirs à un si grand nombre d'interlocuteurs à la fois, directement par la pensée, serait, Mmh…, comment dire… difficile, bien que pas impossible, et fatiguant.

- Et que vient faire un miroir dans cette histoire ?

- J'y viens justement, Lupin ! Si vous cessiez de m'interrompre à tout bout de champ, vous auriez déjà l'explication ! Nous avons découvert avec le Professeur Dumbledore un procédé qui me permet de diffuser ces pensées par l'intermédiaire d'un miroir ou tout autre objet réfléchissant… un procédé assez proche de celui du miroir du Riséd, d'ailleurs !

« Je suis peut-être acculé et piégé, à leur merci, mais je ne suis pas pour autant totalement inoffensif, même sans baguette ! Et oui ! Méfiez-vous encore de Severus Snape ! Tout n'est pas fini ! » siffla-t'il intérieurement.

- Un aggelomens… répéta McGonagall songeuse. J'en avais effectivement entendu parlé, mais c'est un don assez rare ! En fait si mes souvenirs sont corrects, le monde sorcier n'en avait pas connu depuis plusieurs décennies…

- Effectivement ! Je ne connais personne d'autre actuellement possédant ses facultés ! Et c'est pour cette même raison que personne d'autre, à part Albus, n'était au courant ! Une telle révélation aurait été beaucoup trop … dangereuse pour moi en cette période si… troublée, une telle capacité serait beaucoup trop convoitée, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…. Je ne l'utilise d'ailleurs que rarement.

- Désolée de paraître inculte mais qu'est-ce qu'un aggelomens ! demanda soudain Nymphadora Tonks, interrompant ainsi la conversation.

Severus remarqua alors une jeune femme, à peine plus âgée que Nymphadora et lui ressemblant étrangement, à ses côtés. « Nayasta ! C'est bien elle ! Toujours ses airs hautains et méprisants ! Elle n'a pas vraiment changé malgré tout ce temps ! Et cette hargne dans son regard ! Si elle continue à me fixer ainsi je sens que je vais l'étrangler !» mais Severus fut à nouveau interrompu dans ses pensées.

- Un aggelomens est une personne capable de transmettre ses pensées à une autre personne quels que soient les dons de cette dernière… de lui parler en quelque sorte sans émettre de son, directement par la pensée, si vous voulez…expliqua Rémus

- On peut résumer ça comme ça ! Cela est assez rapprochant ! Conclut Severus, affichant un air de triomphe non dissimulé face cet auditoire interloqué. « Tiens le loup-garou n'est pas si ignorant que ça après tout ! Je dois avouer qu'il marque un point ! » ajouta-t-il pour lui-même, se gardant bien d'émettre ce commentaire tout haut.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment la différence entre legilimencie et aggelomencie ! s'exclama Harry

- Non moi non plus ! Renchérit Ron, tous deux ayant eu quelque peu du mal à comprendre la dernière partie de cette conversation.

- Cela ne m'étonne guère de vous deux ! Peut-être que Miss je-sais-tout se ferait une joie de vous expliquer ces subtilités ! Enfin… Puisqu'il faut toujours tout vous répéter pour que quelquechose parvienne à rentrer dans vos têtes écervelées, je vais simplifier les choses : en gros, un legilimens peut s'introduire dans l'esprit d'une personne pour en extraire les pensées ou les souvenirs, un occlumens, ayant quant à lui la capacité de fermer son esprit à cette intrusion. Un aggelomens, lui, peut …comment dire… communiquer à distance sans prononcer une seule parole. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de souvenirs mais de paroles transmises par la pensée… Comprenez-vous enfin la différence ou faut-il vous faire un dessin ! rétorqua Severus d'une voix doucereuse, et dangereusement suave. Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, pourrait-on en revenir à notre sujet initial ? Apportez donc un miroir ou quelquechose d'approchant et posez le donc sur cette table ! Nous pourrions alors avancer de façon constructive !

McGonagall fit un signe de tête affirmatif en direction de Sirius et Rémus qui partirent, en maugréant contre Severus, et qui revinrent avec un miroir faisant quasiment la taille d'un homme. Ils le posèrent sur la table et reprirent leur place respective, attendant la suite des événements, avec une certaine inquiétude et une certaine curiosité aussi.

- Mais comment savoir s'il ne va pas là encore trafiquer ses souvenirs ou en fabriquer de faux ! demanda Nayasta, qui jusque là n'avait prononcé aucune parole.

- Je constate que vous n'avez que peu d'expérience dans ce domaine, ce qui est assez déplorable pour une sorcière digne de ce nom ! Un souvenir trafiqué ou fabriqué de toute pièce est facilement identifiable, comme pourront vous le confirmer ceux d'entre vous qui ont eu le privilège d'en voir dans une pensine…

- Oui effectivement Nayasta ! Severus dit vrai : il est impossible de fausser un souvenir sans laisser de trace, même si cela est fait de façon subtile et minutieuse ! Je pense que nous pouvons nous fier à cette méthode. Allons-y ! s'exclama McGonagall, sur un ton qui ne permettait aucune réplique.

- Pour me faciliter la tâche il me faudrait pouvoir toucher le miroir ! Si ce n'est pas trop demander, bien sûr !

Voyant que personne ne réagissait, Severus ajouta, une once d'agacement dans la voix :

- Que craignez-vous donc à plus de dix contre un ! Qui plus est, je suis attaché et désarmé ! Ce n'est pas en me libérant une main que vous prendrez plus de risques !

D'un autre signe de McGonagall, ce fut Kingsley cette fois qui se chargea de défaire les liens retenant la main droite de Severus, d'un gracieux coup de baguette. Ce dernier posa alors la main sur le miroir, d'un geste majestueux et théâtral, se délectant de ce moment de puissance, toute relative quelle soit. Il jubilait intérieurement. Puis il se concentra en fermant les yeux : des ombres se dessinèrent peu à peu dans le miroir, d'abord floues puis de plus en plus distinctes. Tous purent alors assister et voir de leurs propres yeux dans les moindres détails les souvenirs de Rogue de ce soir fatidique et du meurtre de Dumbledore.

- Je vois… Effectivement ce que vous avez relaté précédemment correspond bien à votre souvenir, vous ne nous mentiez pas… mais…. vous ne nous apprenez rien de nouveau, Severus, ajouta McGonagall d'une voix très calme. Tout cela nous a déjà été raconté par quelqu'un qui a été témoin de la scène depuis le début. Rien de ce que vous venez de nous montrer nous apporte quoi que ce soit, et au contraire cela nous montre que vous êtes bien coupable du … enfin du… du meurtre du Professeur Dumbledore.

A l'évocation de ce fameux témoin, Severus lança un regard plein de sous-entendu vers Harry. « J'en étais sûr ! Il était donc bien présent en haut de la tour… les deux balais, le regard de Dumbledore… oui il était là et a tout vu, j'en suis sûr ! Ca explique tout ! Toujours et encore Potter ! »

- Je ne nie pas avoir tué le Professeur Dumbledore, Professeur McGonagall, répondit tout haut Severus, toujours fixant Harry. Il observa quelques secondes de silence, puis baissant légèrement la tête et reportant son regard sur le miroir, les yeux étrangement vides et lointains tout à coup, il reprit :

- Non malheureusement, je ne le nie pas. C'est bien moi qui ai lancé l'Avada Kedavra, c'est bien moi qui l'ai exécuté, et je n'étais pas sous l'emprise d'un quelconque sortilège. Non j'étais bien en pleine possession de mes moyens, et ai agi de mon propre gré !

Un murmure indigné et consterné se fit entendre, mais Severus n'y prêta pas attention et continua.

- Je ne nie pas les faits, Professeur McGonagall. Cette fois il la fixa intensément de son regard noir le plus pénétrant. Mais je nie les intentions que vous m'avez attribué sans fondement, sans rien chercher à comprendre, en adoptant la solution de facilité, la moins dérangeante pour tous : à savoir que je ne suis qu'un misérable traître, un assassin, …un « lâche » ! En prononçant ces derniers mots il s'était tourné ostensiblement vers Harry, et le fixait d'un regard plein de mépris et de haine, que Harry lui rendit bien d'ailleurs. En fait vous ne supportez pas cet acte, car il ne vous rappelle que trop bien vos propres faiblesses : personne ici présent n'aurait été capable de le faire, même si la survie de l'Ordre ou de bien d'autres personnes était en jeu… En fait ce sont vous les « lâches » ! Severus avait prononcé ces derniers mots quasiment en rugissant et tout son corps tremblait de rage, perdant son contrôle habituel.

De nouveau le silence se fit, un silence atterré.

- Il est vrai que vous ne nous avez rien dit des véritables raisons qui pourraient justifier ce geste. Vous vous êtes pour l'instant contenté de nous relater les faits, rien que les faits, sans nous donner la moindre explication quant à vos intentions véritables.

- Mes intentions véritables ? Le Professeur Dumbledore vous les a déjà données dans sa lettre, ce me semble ! Il me l'a demandé. Oui il m'a demandé de le … de le tuer. Il ne m'en a pas vraiment donné l'ordre, comme il le prétend. Non ! Jamais il ne se serait permis d'obliger quelqu'un à commettre un tel acte. Non ! Mais il me l'a demandé, imploré même, pour l'Ordre, au nom de notre…amitié. J'ai d'abord refusé, mais vous connaissez bien ce cher Albus, il est impossible de lui refuser quoi que ce soit bien longtemps. Il a souvent des … arguments redoutables et imparables ! La voix de Severus était devenue de plus en plus sourde, de moins en moins ironique.

- Comment peux-tu parler d'amitié, toi qui ne connais pas les sentiments humains, toi qui as fermé ton cœur à toute émotion, un cœur que rien ne peut atteindre ! s'écria Sirius, ne pouvant réprimer sa colère plus longtemps.

- Qu'importe ce que tu peux en penser Black ! Le Professeur Dumbledore et moi avions une relation de profond respect et d'estime, et ce de façon réciproque ! Ne vous en déplaise Monsieur Black ! répliqua Severus d'une voix dure, froide, vibrante de fureur.

- Assez ! Là n'est pas la question ! Intervint McGonagall. Avez-vous des preuves matérielles de ce que vous avancez ? Non, bien sûr. Question stupide ! J'aimerai dans ce cas que vous nous racontiez l'entretien au cours duquel il vous a fait cette requête, et que vous nous le racontiez dans les moindres détails si possible, Severus ! Cela nous aidera à comprendre ce que le Professeur Dumbledore vous a demandé exactement et pourquoi !

- Bien ! Mais au lieu de vous le racontez, je vais vous le montrer plutôt, ce sera plus simple ! En fait le plus simple serait que je vous montre les événements clés de cette dernière année qui vous permettront de mieux appréhender la situation. Je vous demanderai juste de ne pas m'interrompre et de ne poser vos questions qu'une fois tout terminé. Pour tout dire, je pense que cette « affaire » a débuté avant ma dernière rentrée à Poudlard, au tout début de l'été de l'année dernière, en début juillet exactement. C'est à cette période que j'ai reçu à mon domicile une visite, disons… pour le moins inattendue, qui a probablement tout fait basculer. Voici ce qui s'est passé.

N'attendant même pas de réponse ni d'approbation, il reposa à nouveau sa main sur le miroir et fermant les yeux, projeta ces souvenirs, si lointains lui semblait-il, sur la surface argenté du miroir. Il leur montra alors la visite de Bellatrix Lestrange et Narcissa Malefoy lui demandant d'aider son fils Drago, ainsi que le rituel du Serment Inviolable entre Narcissa et Severus les liant jusqu'à accomplissement de la promesse de ce dernier… ou jusqu'à sa mort.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la salle, une fois le souvenir estompé. Cette révélation était de taille, mais pour beaucoup ce n'était qu'une preuve supplémentaire de la trahison de Snape. En particulier, les aveux qu'il avait fait à Bellatrix ne plaidaient pas en sa faveur, et encore moins le fait d'avoir si facilement accepter le Serment Inviolable avec Narcissa, alors qu'il prétendait connaître parfaitement la mission de Drago et donc sachant à quoi il s'engageait… Enfin c'est ce qu'ils croyaient ! C'est ce qu'ils avaient conclu de ce souvenir… Mais cela correspondait-il à la vérité ?

McGonagall était ainsi perdu dans ses pensées, se demandant pourquoi Severus leur avait montré ce souvenir, qui l'accablait plutôt qu'il le disculpait. Où voulait-il en venir ? Ce devait certainement être beaucoup plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait… Severus avait-il joué encore une fois parfaitement son rôle d'espion ou avait-il montré son vrai moi et ses véritables allégeances lors de cette rencontre ? Ce qu'il avait dit à Bellatrix était-il ce qu'il pensait vraiment ou n'était-ce que pour la convaincre et la duper encore et toujours ? Et pourquoi avait-il prêter ce serment, s'il connaissait la mission de Drago ?... Et si… Et si en fait Severus ne connaissait pas encore la mission de Drago à cet instant et avait accepter de prêter le Serment dans l'espoir d'en apprendre un peu plus, en bon espion qu'il était?

Les hauts cris des autres membres la tirèrent de ses réflexions et la fit revenir à la réalité. Un bon nombre des membres s'étaient levés et commençaient à insulter Severus, lui retournant tous les arguments qu'il avait si bien donné à Bellatrix, le traitant de tous les noms, qu'elle n'aurait pu répéter vu la grossièreté. Severus quant à lui ne répondait pas, les regardait d'un air impénétrable, comme si les insultes lui glissaient dessus sans l'atteindre, apparemment impassible, affichant presque un sourire indéfinissable sur ses lèvres pâles. Il paraissait calme, trop calme en fait se dit-elle pour elle-même.

« Incapables de se contrôler et de réfléchir deux secondes ! Voilà bien des Griffondors sans cervelles ! Se jeter tête baissée et foncer sans essayer de voir au-delà des apparences ! Et après ça ils parleront de vouloir sauver le monde ! J'ai bien peur que le monde soit perdu s'il faut compter sur ces imbéciles, même des Trolls montreraient plus d'intelligence ! Ce qui n'est pas peu dire ! » bouillonnait Severus dans son fort intérieur, mais ne laissant rien transparaître.

- Calmez-vous ! Essayez donc de réfléchir deux secondes au lieu de hurler tous en même temps des propos qui n'ont ni queue ni tête ! La situation n'est peut-être pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraît. Je commence à avoir une petite idée de la signification de tout ceci. Mais laissons donc continuer Severus je vous en prie ! J'aimerai connaître la suite si ça ne vous dérange pas trop ! Et je vous rappelle que l'on n'a quand même pas toute la nuit !

Severus était comme abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la part de McGonagall. « Pas mal pour une Griffondor, elle se défend bien ! A se demander si elle est bien Griffondor d'ailleurs ! S'il ne savait pas qu'elle avait été la directrice de la maison Griffondor, il en aurait peut-être douté ! Enfin une qui utilise un temps soit peu son cerveau ! Prometteur ! Ton cas n'est peut-être pas si désespéré mon petit Sev ! »

- Merci Minerva ! Finit-il par lui répondre. Je vous avais pourtant demander de me laisser finir et de ne poser vos question qu'à la fin ! Mais comme toujours les Griffondors n'en font qu'à leur tête. Si vous m'aviez laissé continuer, vous auriez vu mon entretien avec le Professeur Dumbledore quelques heures après cette fameuse visite et vous auriez peut-être mieux compris mes propos !

- Allez-y Severus, continuez s'il vous plaît ! Le ton de McGonagall s'était étrangement radouci, presque de nouveau amical à son égard comme lorsqu'ils étaient collègues. « Je crois qu'elle commence à comprendre. C'est bon signe pour toi Severus ! »

La surface du miroir se mit de nouveau à trembloter. Apparut alors dans le reflet une silhouette grande, fine, un homme vraisemblablement, recouvert entièrement d'une longue cape noire, la capuche rabattue sur sa tête, se tenant devant la porte du bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

_-Entrez, fit une voix derrière la porte._

_L'homme ouvrit la porte et pénétra alors dans le bureau, rempli de nombreux instruments argentés, tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Une fois la porte fermée, l'homme rejeta sa capuche vers l'arrière, révélant ainsi son visage à Albus Dumbledore._

_- Severus, je ne vous attendais pas si tôt… ou plutôt si tard vu comment brille ce si bel astre qu'est la lune !_

_- Désolé Monsieur si je vous dérange à une heure si tardive, mais je ne suis pas venu vous parler d'astronomie. répondit un Severus passablement fatigué et préoccupé même si ses traits restaient impassibles et sans expression. J'ai quelquechose d'urgent à vous communiquer !_

_- Oui je m'en doutais. Vous avez l'air préoccupé ! Oh oui je le vois bien, vos masques dénués de toute émotion ne marchent plus avec moi ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant le regard quelque peu courroucé et étonné de Severus. Est-ce si grave ?_

_Severus s'assit sur un des fauteuils faisant face au bureau de Dumbledore sur un signe de la main de celui-ci, et ce dernier prit place derrière son bureau._

_- J'en ai peur, et je pense même avoir, … Mmh…compliqué la situation, si ce fut possible !_

_- Je vous écoute. Voulez-vous du thé ?_

_Severus lui répondit non d'un signe de la main, accompagné d'un regard courroucé devant les détestables manies de Dumbledore à perdre ainsi du temps en de banales civilités. Il lui détailla alors la visite qu'il avait reçue dans la soirée et toute l'entrevue qui avait suivi, énonçant les arguments qu'il avait donné à Bellatrix pour la convaincre de sa fidélité au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ainsi que le Serment Inviolable._

_- Je pense avoir été un peu trop loin ! Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais essayer de savoir la nature exacte de la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a confiée à Drago, et je devais aussi convaincre Bellatrix ! Si je n'avais pas accepté ce Serment, elle aurait su et aurait pu me démasquer. J'espérai tout du moins découvrir de quoi il en retourne précisément grâce à ce Serment, mais Narcissa a été assez subtile pour ne rien me révéler. Ah ces Black, rusés quand ils le veulent !_

_- La situation risque de devenir critique maintenant ! Quels sont vos plans dès lors ?_

_- Je vais devoir découvrir quelle est cette fameuse mission, et le plus tôt sera le mieux ! Je pense malheureusement qu'il s'agisse d'attenter à la vie d'un des membres de l'Ordre, ou de le livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut-être s'agit-il d'ailleurs du jeune Potter ! Ensuite… et bien ensuite j'essaierai d'empêcher Drago d'accomplir cette mission… et alors… alors… enfin… vous voyez ce que je veux dire…Une fois le Serment Inviolable rompu, je crains qu'il ne faille vous passer de moi ! conclut Severus d'une voix calme, à peine tremblante._

_- Je suis d'accord sur un point : je pense effectivement que vous devez tout d'abord découvrir ce dont il s'agit. Mais pour le reste, nous aviserons ensuite ! Je crains cependant que vous n'ayez pas le choix Severus, vous allez devoir réaliser ce Serment !_

_- Comment ? Êtes-vous devenu fou ? Surpris par les dernières paroles de Dumbledore, Severus s'était levé d'un bond, les poings crispés à présent et la voix rauque. Vous me demandez de réaliser ce Serment, quitte à devoir tuer Potter ! Quand bien même mes sentiments envers ce jeune effronté ne soient pas les plus tendres, je ne souhaite tout de même pas sa mort, loin de là. Je ne me suis pas efforcé toutes ces années à le protéger, bien malgré lu, d'ailleurs, vu sa fâcheuse tendance à se mettre dans des situations inextricables tout seul, pour ensuite l'exécuter ou pire le livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! _

_- Calmez-vous Severus ! Jamais je ne vous demanderai une telle chose ! Non je pense que cette fois-ci ce n'est pas le jeune Potter qui est visé ! J'en suis quasiment sûr. Tâchez donc de découvrir ce dont il s'agit et nous verrons ensuite !_

_Dumbledore s'était rapproché de Severus pour se placer face à lui et le fixait d'un regard bleu acier intense et pénétrant par-dessus ses demi-lunes, tentant d'accrocher le regard de Severus, quant à lui plongé dans ses tortueuses pensées, les yeux dans le vague. Il releva alors la tête et croisa le regard de Dumbledore, ce bref échange silencieux entre les deux hommes était lourd de signification, tous les deux réalisant à l'instant que la guerre allait prendre un tournant décisif… et douloureux. Les décisions qu'ils allaient devoir prendre se révéleraient cruciales pour la suite des événements et détermineraient probablement l'issue de cette guerre. Severus n'était pas sûr de vouloir être là pour voir cette issue… Il avait un mauvais pressentiment._

_- Je suis désolé, finit-il par articuler difficilement. J'ai peur d'avoir une fois de plus pris une mauvaise décision, qui risque de nous coûter cher ! Très chère !_

_- Non Severus ! Ne dîtes pas cela ! Je pense au contraire que cette « décision », comme vous l'appellez, peut tourner à notre avantage. Elle vous permettra de conserver votre position en tant qu'espion. Votre rôle est primordial dans ce conflit, sans vous et sans espion, nous perdons un atout majeur, et je doute que nous puissions même gagner cette guerre ! En outre vous pourrez peut-être éviter à Drago de commettre l'irréparable ! Allons Severus vous n'allez pas perdre courage maintenant que tout se joue ! Dumbledore avait dit cela sur un ton presque paternel. _

_Ce vieux fou avait toujours le don de convaincre les personnes les plus sceptiques !_

_Le vieil homme s'était tourné vers la fenêtre, et semblait perdu dans ses réflexions et dans la contemplation du parc de Poudlard, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Soudain il reprit : _

_- Severus promettez-moi une chose !_

_- Quoi donc ?_

_- Que, quoi qu'il vous en coûte, vous accomplirez ce Serment !_

_- Non je ne peux vous promettre cela ! Pas sans savoir ! Non !_

_- Severus promettez-le moi ! Vous êtes trop précieux à l'Ordre pour que l'on se permette de vous perdre ! répondit Dumbledore d'un ton sec._

_- Non ! Je ne peux pas ! S'exclama rageusement Severus, presque en rugissant. Vous ne savez même pas ce qu'il en est ! Comment pouvez-vous me demander de promettre une telle chose, alors que si ça se trouve l'Ordre aurait plus à perdre si j'accomplissais effectivement ce Serment !_

_- Je suis quasiment sûr de savoir ! Et si cela se révèle exact, l'Ordre perdra bien moins que si vous mourrez ! Alors Severus ne faîtes pas l'enfant et promettez-le moi !_

_- Dîtes moi ce à quoi vous pensez alors peut-être je vous le promettrai !_

_- Severus ! s'exclama Dumbledore, presque sur un ton de reproche. Je préfère ne rien dire pour le moment et attendre que vous en appreniez plus de votre côté. Alors, Severus, cette promesse ?_

_Les deux hommes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, aucun d'eux ne cillant, comme livrant une bataille silencieuse. Severus était très habile à ce jeu là en temps ordinaire, mais là il faisait face au plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, à l'homme auquel il n'avait jamais rien pu refuser. Une fois encore il capitula, baissant le regard. Il tourna les talons, sans un regard en arrière ni une parole d'au revoir, et se dirigea vers la porte. Dumbledore savait qu'il avait gagné, cela équivalait entre eux à une promesse verbale, voire même plus, il le savait ! Severus le ferait ! Severus savait quant à lui, que cette promesse implicite que lui avait arrachée Dumbledore serait bien pire que la mort. Il le sentait !_

_- Ah au fait, puisque vous êtes là autant que je vous l'annonce tout de suite ! reprit-il alors que Severus avait déjà atteint la porte et s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, résigné. Félicitations Severus ! Vous avez enfin obtenu le poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal cette année !_

_- Après tant d'années, vous me l'accordez maintenant ? Je crains que cela ne présage rien de bon et qu'il y ait anguille sous roche ! Mais je vous remercie Monsieur !_

_- Je vous aurais cru plus enthousiaste à cette nouvelle Severus ! Préférez-vous conserver votre titre de Maître des Potions ?_

_- Non ! Je me contenterai de ce nouveau poste ! Merci !_

_- Bien ! J'en étais sûr ! Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps ! A bientôt Severus !_

_- A bientôt ! Maugréa Severus plus pour lui-même que pour Dumbledore et il sortit faisant voler ses capes derrière lui comme à son habitude et claquant la porte._

L'image s'assombrit et disparut pour laisser place au reflet des membres ébahis. Ebahis à la fois de ces nouvelles révélations, mais aussi et surtout par la familiarité dont ils avaient été témoins entre les deux hommes. Aucun des membres de l'Ordre n'avait eu l'occasion de voir la véritable nature de la relation entre Snape et Dumbledore, ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de voir une telle franchise et une telle sincérité de la part de Severus… Ils n'auraient jamais cru cela possible s'ils n'avaient pas assisté à cette scène eux-mêmes.

Mais Severus ne leur laissa pas le temps de digérer ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre et enchaîna.

- Ensuite a eu lieu la rentrée, rien de bien nouveau pendant plusieurs semaines. Je tentais en vain de convaincre Drago de me laisser l'aider et de me confier ces intentions, tentant ainsi de découvrir en quoi consistait cette mission. Puis il y a eu ce fameux incident avec le collier. Plan stupide et signe d'un manque d'expérience évident ! Je me doutais que c'était de son fait, mais je n'avais aucune preuve et rien qui puisse me mettre réellement sur la voie. Enfin au mois de décembre, le soir de Noël chez Slughorn, Drago a été surpris dans les couloirs, j'étais persuadé qu'il complotait encore et qu'il s'agissait encore de cette mission.

Harry sentit son estomac se nouer, il se souvenait lui aussi de cette soirée où il avait suivit Drago et Severus et les avait surpris tous les deux dans une salle en pleine discussion, assez mouvementée d'ailleurs. Mais il se garda bien d'en parler et continua d'écouter le récit de Snape.

- J'ai donc tenté une nouvelle fois de le convaincre, ce qui fut à nouveau un échec. Cependant lors de notre tête à tête, j'ai pu percevoir certaines de ses pensées par legilimencie. Je n'ai pas pu tout découvrir, il faut dire qu'il a appris l'occlumencie et se débrouille plutôt pas mal, LUI…

Severus se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Harry, ses yeux exprimant reproches et amertume, Harry quant à lui, déglutit péniblement, se rappelant ses cours d'occlumencie, souvenirs douloureux et catastrophiques pour lui. Détournant enfin son regard vers l'ensemble de son auditoire, Severus poursuivit :

- J'ai alors compris qu'il s'agissait bien d'un attentat envers un membre de l'Ordre, mais que la cible n'était pas Potter comme je le croyais d'abord, non la cible n'était autre que… Albus Dumbledore. Sa voix s'étrangla soudain à ce nom.

Il fit une pause, comme pour laisser à tous le temps d'assimiler ce qui venait d'être dit, mais plus pour se laisser le temps à lui-même de reprendre une certaine contenance.

- Je ne parvins malheureusement pas à découvrir comment il comptait s'y prendre. Drago s'est enfui, et depuis je n'ai plus jamais eu d'autre occasion. Il m'évitait ostensiblement, ne voulant pas que je m'immisce dans ses… « prérogatives » ! Je suis allé le soir même voir Le Professeur Dumbledore pour le tenir informer.

- Je commence à comprendre un peu mieux ! Mais, Severus, pourquoi ne pas avoir tenu les membres au courant ! Surtout moi ! J'aurai peut-être pu vous aider à convaincre Drago de renoncer à cette mission ou de vous laisser l'aider !

Severus se mit alors à rire, un demi-rire, dirons-nous, où perçaient l'ironie et le sarcasme. Tout le monde fut cloué sur place d'entendre pour la première fois de leur vie Severus rire, même si ce rire tenait plus d'un ricanement bestial voire démoniaque que d'un rire humain…

- Professeur McGonagall ! Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, voyez-vous vraiment un élève de Serpentard se confier à un Griffondor ! Dans un monde utopique peut-être mais nous sommes dans la réalité ! Quant aux autres membres, il valait mieux que personne d'autre ne soit au courant, vous n'auriez jamais accepté la décision d'Albus Dumbledore !

- Severus, je vous prierai de prendre un autre ton avec moi ! Même si, je l'admets, vous avez touché juste ! Et cessez donc ce rire, on vous prendrait pour un démon ! Je vous préfère encore grincheux et pince-sans-rire ! Cela vous sied beaucoup mieux !

Severus se calma sur le champ et la fusilla d'un regard étincelant de colère. Mais il ne répliqua pas.

- Pour en revenir à nos affaires, voici l'entretien que j'eus ce soir-là avec le directeur.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5 : La dispute

De nouveau le miroir scintilla et tremblota, reflétant peu à peu les images de la nouvelle scène.

_Se profila alors un Severus pâle et las dans le bureau du directeur, assis dans un des fauteuils, quasiment avachi, se tenant le front d'une main comme pour s'en faire une visière, le coude lourdement appuyé contre le bras du fauteuil, tandis que l'autre main restait inerte sur ses genoux, et racontant cet entrevue avec Malefoy à Dumbledore. Ce dernier écoutait attentivement le récit, n'interrompant pas son interlocuteur, mais ne paraissait pas troublé outre mesure par ce qu'il entendait. _

_En fait un observateur attentif aurait pu pensé qu'il savait presque déjà tout et que cela ne l'étonnait guère… Mais le Severus de la vision ne regardait pas le vieil homme, fixant le sol comme pour échapper à ces yeux bleu acier qui n'auraient fait que confirmer la triste vérité. « L'un de nous doit mourir ! Accomplir le Serment signifie le tuer. Lui, la seule personne qui m'ait jamais fait confiance, qui m'ait donné une seconde chance sans me juger ni me condamner ! Mais je ne peux pas !»_

_- Severus, vous vous souvenez n'est-ce pas de notre entretien de cet été ? demanda doucement Dumbledore._

_Severus se contenta de hocher la tête positivement comme toute réponse, regardant toujours le sol. « Oh que oui il s'en rappelait et maintenant il entrevoyait ce que tout cela impliquait. »_

_- Vous vous souvenez de ce que nous avons conclut, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Et qu'avons-nous conclut, au juste ? Parce que pour ma part, je n'ai rien conclu avec vous ! déclama Severus relevant enfin la tête, comme défiant le vieil homme qui se tenait devant lui._

_- Severus ! Vous avez promis d'accomplir cette tâche qui vous incombe, quoi qu'il vous en coûte ! Vous savez, comme moi, que l'un de nous ne peut rester ! Moi je me fais vieux, ma vie a été pleine et riche, il est temps pour moi de partir. Vous devez rester, survivre et continuer malgré tout ! Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir aider réellement Harry dans sa quête !_

_- Au diable Potter ! Je ne peux pas faire ce que vous me demandez ! Cela m'est impossible. Je préfère encore mourir, je pourrai au moins mourir la tête haute._

_- Severus ! Nous ne pouvons pas laisser le jeune Serpentard aller jusqu'au bout ! Vous savez, en connaissance de cause, que cela le mènerait à sa perte ! Seriez-vous prêt à sacrifier ce jeune homme par pur égoïsme, pour sauver un pauvre fou qui a déjà bien assez vêcu comme ça et qui de toute façon est bientôt à la fin de sa vie ? Vous voyez bien vous-même que je m'affaiblis de jour en jour. Les derniers événements ont été éprouvants pour moi, et sans vous d'ailleurs, je ne serai plus là ! Mon temps est révolu, Severus ! Le ton était monté peu à peu se faisant de plus en plus autoritaire, n'autorisant aucune réparti._

_Severus ne répondit rien. Que répondre d'ailleurs ? Mais pourquoi s'était-il laissé entraîné dans cette histoire. Il blâmait Potter et sa clique d'avoir le don de se retrouver dans des situations qui les dépassaient, mais finalement lui-même pouvait leur faire concurrence !_

_- Severus, reprit plus doucement Dumbledore, vous êtes le seul à qui je peux demander ça. Si ce n'est pas vous qui le faîtes, ce sera un autre, un mangemort ou Voldemort ! Severus tressaillit en attendant ce nom. Je préfère mourir de la main d'un ami … que je considère d'ailleurs comme un fils._

_Severus le fixa d'un regard noir impénétrable. Que ressentait-il à ce moment : tristesse ? Désespoir ? Chaleur filiale ? Il ne saurait le dire lui-même, peut-être tout à la fois._

_- Je vous en prie Severus, acceptez ! J'ai conscience que ce que je vous demande est difficile et inhumain, que cela fait ressortir des souvenirs destructeurs pour vous, des souvenirs que vous aviez enfouis au plus profond de vous, j'ai conscience que je vous demande de faire ce que vous vous étiez juré de ne plus jamais faire ! Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je n'ai personne d'autre vers qui me tourner ! _

_Silence. Severus détourna de nouveau le regard vers le sol. Puis brusquement se leva sans mot dire, et se dirigea vers la porte._

_- Severus promettez-moi de faire ce qui devra être fait le moment venu ! Promettez-le moi ! le supplia-t-il une dernière fois avant que Severus n'atteigne la porte. Mais celui-ci ne répondit rien. Il s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée, face à la porte, la tête légèrement tournée vers Dumbledore. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres et prononça des paroles inaudibles, aucun son ne sortant réellement, puis il sortit, en claquant la porte._

_Toutefois il était possible de voir une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux de Dumbledore, qui pétillaient alors étrangement, il émanait de lui comme une aura de plénitude jamais vue auparavant. Il savait que Severus avait en fait fini par accepter et ferait ce qu'il devait faire en temps voulu._

_- Laissons lui un peu de temps ! marmonna le vieil homme comme pour lui-même. Merci Severus !_

Tous gardaient les yeux rivés sur le miroir, bien que la scène soit finie depuis longtemps. Ils avaient besoin d'un peu de temps. Severus avait gardé la main sur le miroir, les yeux fixes, sans expression, vides, comme paralysé par ce souvenir.

Cela était si douloureux pour lui. Il n'aurait pas cru cela si douloureux ! Il ne s'était jamais confié à qui que ce soit sur ce lourd fardeau, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se livrer ou d'étaler ses sentiments d'ailleurs ! Severus se sentait mal à l'aise, mis à nu. Il venait de révéler une partie de lui, de son moi profond, ce qu'il n'aimait, mais alors n'aimait vraiment pas du tout ! La seule personne avec qui il pouvait se confier si librement, était morte, définitivement morte, tuée de sa propre main, assassinée par ses propres soins…

Partager ce douloureux, et pourtant si intense, souvenir avec des gens qui le considéraient comme à peine humain, comme un traître et un assassin, avait été difficile, déchirant. Mais Albus lui avait demandé de leur « expliquer » et de continuer malgré tout. Mais pour continuer, justement, il fallait qu'il regagne un tant soit peu leur confiance, si infime soit-elle, pour qu'ils le croient, pour qu'ils croient les informations qu'il détenait et qu'il puisse continuer cette guerre. Si ce n'avait pas été nécessaire il aurait gardé ce souvenir pour lui, mais il sentait au fond de lui, que c'était CE souvenir, et aucun autre, qui les déciderait, que seul ce souvenir leur permettrait vraiment de comprendre…

Mais pouvaient-ils vraiment comprendre ? Et comprendre quoi ?

Severus commençait à avoir les idées embrumées. Diffuser ainsi ses souvenirs, assez éprouvants, l'avait vidé de son énergie. Il se sentait las, à bout de force. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude d'utiliser ses capacités d'aggelomencie, et surtout pas de façon si intense. La douleur, qui jusque là était restée sourde, se faisait de plus en plus rappelée à son corps épuisé, il sentait peu à peu la fièvre reprendre son feu ardent dans ses veines, qui palpitaient faiblement maintenant.

Il écoutait à peine les murmures qui s'élevaient peu à peu au sein des membres. Ceux-ci commençaient à discuter entre eux, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention à lui. Mais une voix, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, et qu'il exécrait, le sortit de ses songes :

- Alors, la dispute à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, c'était ça ! S'écria Harry, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, faisant brusquement le rapprochement entre ce qu'il venait de voir et ce que Hagrid leur avait raconté, à Hermione, Ron et lui, l'année dernière. Alors votre dispute avec le Professeur Dumbledore, c'était pour ça !

- Oui ! C'était pour ça, Potter ! Mais comment êtes-vous donc au courant de cette … « dispute » ? Personne n'était présent à ce que je sache ! A moins que votre tendance légendaire à enfreindre les règlements et à violer la vie privée des autres ne soit encore à l'origine de ce mystère ! cracha Severus, d'une voix rauque et faible.

- Serait-ce trop vous demander de nous expliquer de quoi vous parler tous les deux ? Demanda McGonagall.

Harry expliqua alors ce que Hagrid leur avait raconté au sujet de cette dispute qu'il avait, comme par hasard, surprise entre Dumbledore et Severus. Severus, lui, n'écoutait pas le récit, reparti dans ses songes, se remémorant, cette fois pour lui seul, ce souvenir.

_Il avait été convoqué par Dumbledore peu de temps après cette terrible entrevue et les vacances de Noël. _

_- Et si nous prenions l'air ! déclara Dumbledore sur un ton presque enjoué, à l'arrivée de Severus dans son bureau._

_Severus avait été plutôt surpris, vu l'heure tardive, et vu le peu de fois où il avait eu le plaisir de se promener ainsi avec Albus. Mais là, il savait que ce n'était pas une promenade de « santé » ni pour admirer paisiblement le paysage : Albus voulait encore en parler. Severus dévisagea alors son mentor d'un air grave, montrant clairement à Dumbledore qu'il n'était pas dupe de son manège._

_- L'air frais nous fera du bien et nous aidera à éclaircir nos idées. Reprit Dumbledore._

_Les deux hommes descendirent alors dans le parc, parcourant les couloirs de Poudlard sans prononcer un seul mot, comme si toute parole était inutile désormais entre eux._

_Arrivé à l'orée de la forêt interdite, Dumbledore commença enfin :_

_- Alors Severus avez-vous réfléchi depuis notre dernière entrevue ?_

_Severus ne répondit rien, contemplant le sol, en marchant. Bien sûr qu'il y avait réfléchi ! Mais il ne s'était pas encore résolu à cette décision. Il avait la désagréable impression que tout se jouait entre ses mains, que sa décision allait être capitale pour la suite et qu'il faudrait qu'il en assume les conséquences. De toute façon, pour lui, les conséquences ne pouvaient être que désagréables, voire désastreuses, dans un cas comme dans l'autre._

_Voyant le silence buté de son collègue et ami, Dumbledore continua : _

_- Je sais qu'au fond de vous, vous connaissez la bonne décision, et que vous vous y êtes résolu. Je vous en remercie Severus !_

_- Vous avez un peu trop tendance à penser que tout va de soi. Mais, moi, je n'ai peut-être plus envie de le faire ! Vous ne pouvez pas toujours obtenir tout ce que vous souhaitez Monsieur le Directeur ! Severus avait haussé le ton, mais ne s'en préoccupait pas plus que ça, au risque que quelqu'un les entende._

_- Severus ! Vous avez accepté ! Et c'est comme ça ! Vous devrez le faire ! Je compte sur vous ! répondit Dumbledore d'un ton très sec. Ah et n'oubliez pas non plus l'enquête que vous devez mener dans votre maison !_

_Les deux hommes s'étaient arrêtés et se faisaient face, comme se défiant, se regardant droit dans les yeux. Severus n'avait encore rien répondu, il savait que c'était inutile, le ton de Dumbledore était assez catégorique et lui indiquait clairement qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre. Severus reprit alors son chemin et ils repartirent lentement au château, côte à côte et silencieusement. Les deux hommes savaient que le sujet était clos, et qu'il était inutile de revenir dessus._

- Severus ? Severus ? l'appellait une voix, le ramenant à la réalité. Severus ? Vous nous écoutez ? lui demanda McGonagall, à la fois inquiète et surprise.

Severus l'observa un instant puis observa ses interlocuteurs un par un : leurs expressions étaient très différentes selon les personnes, pour certains la haine et le mépris avaient laissé place à de l'incompréhension et de la tristesse, voire…de la pitié ? « Mais je ne veux pas de leur pitié ! ». En y regardant de plus prêt, il constata que ces personnes étaient minoritaires : Miss je-sais-tout-je-me-mêle-de-tout-Griffondor-au-grand-cœur, Doge et Shacklebolt, somme toute insignifiants, Molly et Arthur Weasley aussi et …et c'est tout. Arthur Weasley ? Quand était-il arrivé au juste ? Severus ne l'avait pas remarqué… Pour les autres, ils gardaient toujours cette étincelle de colère, de haine et de rancœur, ou encore de mépris, incrustée dans leurs prunelles, comme Black ou Rémus. Quant à Potter, son expression était indéchiffrable, chose rare chez le Griffondor, comme si de nombreuses émotions se battaient en lui.

Au fond rien n'avait vraiment changé, ils lui accordaient toujours autant de mépris et de haine. « De la confiance ? Mais comment pouvais-tu penser qu'ils t'accorderaient un peu de confiance, eux qui se méfiaient déjà de toi avant tous ces événements, alors maintenant quoique tu dises ou tu fasses, rien ne les fera changer d'avis ! » Pourtant il le fallait ! Il avait promis à Dumbledore, il lui avait promis de continuer malgré tout ! Ce qu'il s'était efforcé de faire jusque là, mais si personne au sein de l'Ordre ne lui faisait un tant soit peu confiance, si personne prêtait foi à ce qu'il pouvait leur dire ou leur fournir comme information, c'était peine perdu !

Non pas qu'il se préoccupait vraiment de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser ou non de lui, il n'avait que faire de ses regards haineux et méprisants, il avait même cultivé cette réputation de personnage détestable, somme toute beaucoup plus facile à assumer ! Mais s'il ne l'acceptait pas en tant que membre de l'Ordre et en tant qu'espion, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire ne servirait à rien ! A quoi bon essayer de les aider, si ceux-là même qu'on aide refusent quoique ce soit venant de vous ? Et que peut bien faire une personne seule ? Pas grand-chose, en somme…

Severus en arrivait à ces conclusions quand il reporta son attention sur McGonagall. Soudain il réalisa que, elle, elle avait compris ! Comment avait-il pu douter ainsi de Minerva après tant d'années passées ensemble ? Une lueur d'espoir germa alors dans l'esprit de Severus. Il suffisait d'une seule personne après tout ! Lui accorderait-elle pour autant la confiance que Dumbledore lui avait offerte ? Non peut-être pas, mais le peu qu'elle lui donnerait suffirait peut-être…

- Severus ! Je pense comprendre enfin ce que le Professeur Dumbledore voulait nous dire. Cependant certains événements ayant eu lieu ces derniers mois m'interpellent. J'aurai encore quelques questions à vous poser.

- Faîtes ! Je vous écoute ! S'entendit-il répondre comme s'il s'agissait d'une autre personne.

- Tout d'abord nous avons régulièrement reçu des messages, contenant des informations primordiales sur l'activité des mangemorts ces derniers mois. Ces messages étaient signés « un allié », mais l'écriture était inconnue de nous tous. Connaîtriez-vous par hasard cette personne ? McGonagall lui lançaient des regards appuyés presque moqueurs par-dessus ses lunettes avec un léger sourire lui pinçant les lèvres.

- Mais il me semble que vous avez déjà votre petite idée ! Est-il besoin de vous confirmer vos soupçons ?

- Et l'écriture ? Comment expliqueriez-vous que personne ne la reconnaisse, alors que si mes soupçons sont fondés, ça aurait dû être le cas !

- Cette personne doit avoir des talents cachés de faussaire, ce qui, de nos jours, ne serait pas un luxe ! Ou alors vous vous trompez et finalement ne connaissez peut-être pas cet « allié » ! Severus marqua ses paroles par un sourire moqueur et cynique.

- Je vois ! Vous ne voudrez pas nous en dire davantage, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne vous contredirais pas ! J'aurai trop peur d'encourir votre colère !

- Autre chose me préoccupe davantage. Plusieurs membres ont malheureusement perdu la vie : Mondingus en septembre et Abelforth récemment. Or si l'on en croit la rumeur, ces deux personnes ont été assassinées, elles aussi, au cours d'attaques de mangemorts. Et ces rumeurs évoquent même un nom concernant le mangemort responsable de leurs morts. Le ton de McGonagall était devenu plus grave et triste, toujours en fixant Severus.

- Je connais les rumeurs ! Inutiles de me les rappeler ! la coupa sèchement Severus. Et je suis bien obligé d'admettre qu'elles sont justifiées ! Si vous…

- J'en étais sûr ! Il a bel et bien rejoint les rangs de Voldemort et nous a trahi : en fait il nous extermine tous un par un ! s'écria Harry, ne le laissant pas finir.

- On ne peut pas se fier à lui ! Il prétend nous aider et espionner Vous-savez-qui pour l'Ordre, mais à la moindre occasion il nous poignarde dans le dos ! A mon humble avis, il a adopté une confortable attitude, prétendant de chaque côté espionner l'ennemi, mais n'attendant que la fin de la guerre pour enfin choisir son camp : le camp du vainqueur. Une seule chose le préoccupe : préserver ses arrières et ne servir que ses propres intérêts ! Un bon Serpentard en somme ! Intervint à son tour Sirius.

- Une confortable attitude ? Mes propres intérêts ? Répéta Severus entre ses dents.

Rémus se leva alors pour venir se positionner debout face à Severus, se penchant vers lui, les mains appuyées sur chacun des accoudoirs du siège où était attaché Severus et le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Sirius. Ce n'est qu'un misérable traître. Combien faudra-t-il de morts pour que l'Ordre réagisse ? Pour ma part, nous n'avons pas trente-six solutions. Soit on le livre au Ministère, soit on l'exécute nous-même !

- Rémus, Sirius, reprenez votre calme ! Aurais-je la possibilité de dire mon avis tout de même ! s'indigna McGonagall. J'aimerai entendre la réponse de Severus !

- Mais il nous l'a donnée sa réponse ! Il a avoué ! Que voulez-vous de plus ? Il a tué trois membres, non mais ! Et de sang-froid qui plus est !

- Non Nayasta ! Je veux entendre toute la réponse ! Severus je vous écoute !

- Que voulez-vous que je dise ? Vous avez entendu les arguments, si bien démontrés d'ailleurs, de vos compagnons d'armes. Que vous voulez que j'ajoute ? Que, par l'incompétence qui règne ici, deux autres membres de l'Ordre ont été exposés à une mort certaine, tout simplement parce que VOUS n'avez pas daigné prendre en considération les informations que l'on vous avait transmises ! Qu'à cause de cette maladresse, ou peut-être de cet oubli que sais-je ? un membre a dû prendre, seul, LA décision qui s'imposait pour assurer la sécurité des autres membres ! Pourtant, cet allié vous avait bien prévenu de ces attaques imminentes et vous avait même indiqué les cibles visées, non ? Vous avez bien reçu les informations, non ? Vous l'avez vous-même déclaré précédemment. Mais vous n'avez apparemment pas jugé nécessaires d'y prêter attention ! Si vous aviez fait le nécessaire pour contrer ces attaques avant qu'elles n'aient lieu, nous n'en serions pas là, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé, Fletcher et Abelforth seraient encore parmi vous ! VOUS êtes les seuls responsables. Votre méfiance paranoïaque, n'a d'égale que votre stupidité et votre orgueil ! Cracha Severus, un air quasiment dément, inhumain, sur le visage, déformé par la colère qu'il ne maîtrisait plus, le souffle saccadé.

- Tu peux toujours parler d'orgueil ! Si tu étais cet allié, pourquoi ne pas être venu toi-même nous donner ces informations et t'expliquer par la même occasion ? lui siffla Sirius. Mais tu es si orgueilleux et si imbu de ta petite personne que tu ne pouvais pas te rabaisser à cela !

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas venu ? Quand on voit vos réactions présentes, la réponse me paraît évidente ! Et pour quoi faire ? Severus reprenait alors sa voix doucereuse et sarcastique. Pour me faire exécuter par l'un des membres un peu trop zélé, bien trop heureux de tenir enfin l'occasion de se faire justice et de se venger de la mort de Dumbledore ! Je ne suis pas si stupide, Black ! Je ne vais tout de même pas me jeter dans la gueule du loup ! ajouta-t-il, en affichant un sourire mauvais, à l'adresse de Lupin, qui s'était redressé et se tenait debout devant lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Une fois m'a suffit ! Merci bien !

- Nous nous passerons de vos souvenirs de jeunesse ! répondit McGonagall, l'allusion que Severus venait de faire au sujet de cette fameuse farce de Sirius à son encontre, au cours de leur cinquième année, ne lui ayant pas échappée. Severus pourquoi avez-vous donc … dû tuer Mondingus puis Abelforth ?

- Cela vous intéresse vraiment ? Les explications de Rémus et Lupin ne vous suffisent-elles pas ? Le ton de Severus était plus calme. La fatigue commençait de nouveau à le submerger et la douleur se faisait plus présente. Comme si chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses avaient des perceptions décuplées : le moindre frôlement du tissus de sa robe contre sa peau l'irritait, le moindre mouvement l'élançait… « Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de flancher Severus ! Pas maintenant ! Pas devant tous ces charognards qui n'attendent que ça ! »

- Severus, gardez votre hargne pour d'autres ! Non, ces … explications ne me suffisent pas !

- Et bien soit ! En septembre, l'attaque contre l'Auror Gisby et sa famille, comme vous l'avait indiqué cet « allié », a été plus violente que prévue. L'objectif était juste d'éliminer l'Auror, et sa famille si elle était aussi présente. Seulement d'autres sorciers étaient présents, apparemment invités chez les Gisby, ce qui n'était pas au programme. Ils ont prêté main forte à la famille Gisby, Fletcher y était. Mais aucun autre membre de l'Ordre par contre…

- Nous avons parfaitement compris la leçon, Severus ! Merci ! Veuillez poursuivre votre récit, en évitant si possible ses sous-entendus déplacés.

- Pfff… Déplacés quand cela vous arrange ! Donc, comme je le disais Fletcher était présent, et …moi aussi. J'étais chargé de superviser l'opération, laissant aux autres les basses besognes !

- Où comment ne pas se salir les mains ! ironisa Sirius

- Je dirai plutôt « où comment essayer de trouver une solution à cette impasse et faire rater la mission », puisque l'Ordre ne daignait pas participer… Mon plan aurait fonctionner à merveille, si cet imbécile de Fletcher ne s'en était pas mêler en voulant jouer au héros : j'avais si bien désorganisé les rangs de mangemorts, de façon assez subtile je dois l'avouer pour éviter de me faire démasquer bien entendu que la famille de l'Auror et ses amis auraient eu le temps de transplanner dans un lieu plus sûr. Mais Fletcher m'a reconnu et a voulu rester et nous faire face, risquant par la même occasion d'entraîner la perte de tous les autres sorciers présents qui n'ont pas voulu le laisser seul. Fletcher a été gravement touché, presque mort. Les autres sorciers ne pouvant nous résister plus longtemps, l'ont d'ailleurs laissé pour mort et ont transplanné. Ce qui a évité d'autres pertes !

- Mais vous avez dit presque mort ! Il ne l'était pas encore n'est-ce pas ? questionna Tonks, redoutant la réponse.

- Non, mais il était condamné de toute façon, il agonisait déjà. Les autres mangemorts voulaient … comment dire … s'amuser un peu avec lui ! Mais j'ai eu… pitié… et l'ai achevé. Je pense lui avoir épargné tortures et lente agonie ! Nous ne pouvions nous permettre de toute façon qu'il soit pris vivant. Il n'était pas très fiable lui non plus, et il aurait parlé à la première occasion pour sauver sa vie.

- Un mangemort, avoir pitié ! On aura tout vu ! Et quand tu dis nous, tu parles de l'Ordre peut-être ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu fais encore partie de l'Ordre ?

- Sirius je ne tolérerai plus aucune intervention de votre part ! Taisez-vous ! Laissez le finir ! Puis se retournant vers Severus, McGonagall reprit : Bon admettons pour Mondingus ! Admettons que vous ayez agi dans notre intérêt, dans l'intérêt de l'Ordre ! Comment justifiez-vous le meurtre d'Abelforth, le frère du Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Là encore vous auriez pu l'éviter si vous aviez pris en compte les indications que vous aviez en main ! Vous étiez prévenu de l'attaque à Pré-au-Lard ! Pourquoi l'Ordre a mis tant de temps à réagir ? Quand vous êtes arrivé, il y avait déjà de nombreux blessés, et quelques morts. Les mangemorts avaient pour ordre de faire des otages, mais la cible principale était Abelforth, proie facile pour eux d'ailleurs. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres connaissait le lien de parenté d'Abelforth avec Albus Dumbledore et se doutait qu'Abelforth faisait partie aussi de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Oui il connaît le nom de l'organisation, je ne sais comment, mais il le connaît. Severus répondant ainsi aux regards interrogateurs de ses auditeurs.

- Et… l'encouragea McGonagall, le fixant de plus en plus intensément.

- Et ce qui était inévitable arriva : Abelforth fut capturé. Nous devions alors le torturer pour l'affaiblir puis le conduire jusqu'à Vous-savez-qui qui se serait alors fait une joie de s'introduire dans son esprit par legilimencie et ainsi y puiser toutes les informations utiles. Car bien qu'il fut le frère du sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps, Abelforth était loin d'être aussi puissant et n'aurait pu faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'aurait pas pu résister à cette séance, ne sachant maîtriser l'occlumencie. Mais il détenait beaucoup trop d'informations cruciales concernant l'Ordre, qui auraient réjouies le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qui auraient conduit l'Ordre à sa perte.

Severus marqua une pause, non pour faire effet dans l'assistance, tel qu'il aimait en produire d'habitude, mais pour avaler le peu de salive qu'il lui restait. Il avait la gorge sèche, la sueur commençait à perler de son front, ses membres commençaient à ressentir des tremblements qu'il avait peine à contrôler. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait en lui : il n'avait pas peur, non, il lui en fallait beaucoup plus ! Et à vrai dire son devenir propre lui importait peu, persuadé qu'il était d'être condamné tôt ou tard ! Non, son corps échappait à tout contrôle, comme… comme… mais bien sûr… les effets du bézoard s'estompaient et le poison reprenait ses droits sur son organisme ! Si tôt ? Normalement cela aurait du durer au moins deux jours, alors que cela ne faisait que quelques heures ?! Certainement d'avoir autant usé de ses capacités d'aggelomens l'avait plus fatigué que la normale…

Son regard se porta vers la fenêtre : l'aube approchait, cela faisait donc environ six heures qu'il était là. Six heures d'interrogatoires sans interruption ! Enfin il avait connu pire… des années plus tôt…

- Severus ! Pourriez-vous poursuivre s'il vous plaît ? Que s'est-il passé par la suite ? lui demanda McGonagall, le rappelant soudainement à la réalité.

- Et bien, j'ai demandé à mes … Mmh… « collègues » mangemorts de me laisser seul quelques instants avec Abelforth. Celui-ci me reconnut sans peine, je lui ai alors rapidement expliqué la situation, et ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendait de lui et lui réservait. Il a compris qu'il n'en ressortirait pas vivant et qu'il risquait de livrer tout ce qu'il savait Je lui ai alors proposé de l'aider… si l'on peut dire. A cet instant je pense, qu'il m'a compris, qu'il a su. Il m'a alors demandé de … de le tuer. …. Ce que je fis.

- Il vous l'a demandé ? Ou vous lui avez suggérer ? se risqua McGonagall, bouleversée, la gorge nouée.

- Un peu des deux sans doute… je ne sais trop…

- Tu pourras ainsi te vanter d'avoir décimé toute la famille !

- La ferme Black ! Tu as de la chance que je sois attaché et sans arme, sinon je ne donnerai pas cher de ta peau ! Mais c'est ta spécialité de t'attaquer quand tu ne risques pas grand-chose et de te cacher quand le danger approche ! Tu n'as pas perdu les vieilles habitudes prises à Poudlard apparemment !

Sirius voulut une deuxième fois se jeter sur Severus, mais Rémus et Kingsley s'interposèrent et le retinrent, Severus quant à lui arborait un sourire en coin ostentatoire et provocateur envers Sirius.

- Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ? reprit McGonagall, abandonnant de jouer aux arbitres entre eux deux.

- Ensuite ? Et bien la suite, vous la connaissez puisque vous avez enfin daigné vous montrer, mais trop tard ! Trop tard pour Abelforth. Enfin… votre intervention a au moins eu le mérite de libérer les otages ! Les mangemorts et moi sommes alors retournés au manoir de Vous-savez-qui pour lui faire notre compte-rendu, enfin… plutôt pour faire mon compte-rendu, les autres n'osant dire un mot, vu l'humeur exécrable de celui-ci…

- Et comment a-t-il réagi ?

- Comment voulez-vous qu'il réagisse ? Il était furieux bien entendu : le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tolère pas l'échec... et encore moins la désobéissance !

- Ah… je vois ! J'aurai encore une dernière question Severus !

- S'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir ! répondit Severus, relevant un sourcil en signe de surprise. « Que peut-elle bien encore vouloir savoir ? »


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6 : Verdict

- Comment se fait-il que l'on n'ait pas trouvé votre baguette sur vous, mais une simple dague ?

- Ah ceci justement, c'est un petit cadeau de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, en récompense de services rendus ! railla Severus. Il a cru bon de me priver de baguette, pensant certainement que j'étais assez doué pour m'en passer et m'a offert, si gentiment, cette dague à la place. Mais il ne s'agit pas d'une simple dague ! Et je serais vous, je ne me piquerai pas avec ! A vos risques et périls sinon !

- Vous voulez dire que Vous-savez-qui a détruit votre baguette ?

- Faut-il tout vous répéter, Professeur McGonagall ? D'habitude vous êtes plus rapide d'esprit !

- Alors ce serait Vous-savez-qui, qui vous … aurait… poignardé avec cette dague… empoisonnée ? Mais pourquoi ? Vous a-t-il démasqué ? Sait-il que vous êtes… Elle ne finit pas sa question, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ce qui lui était arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien l'exaspérer à la fin avec toutes ces questions ! Et ceci ne la regardait en rien, ni l'Ordre d'ailleurs ! » Severus ne répondit rien tout d'abord, lançant des regards noirs menaçants à McGonagall et aux autres membres.

- Si je peux vous rassurer, non, Vous-savez-qui ne sait pas qui je suis véritablement, il n'a pas encore eu vent de ma… trahison ! Sinon je peux vous assurez que je ne serai pas ici, il se serait amusé bien plus longtemps avec moi ! Non, il s'est juste… disons… un peu emporté !

Au fond Severus n'était pas si sûr de ce qu'il venait d'affirmer, mais mieux valait garder ses doutes pour lui !

Il sentit brusquement une main lui attraper le poignet et la lui plaquer de force sur le miroir. Severus dévisagea celui qui avait osé ce geste éhonté et lui lança des regards meurtriers.

- Potter ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Un accès de folie passager sans doute, pour oser agir de la sorte ! Qu'espériez-vous ?

- Je veux voir la vérité ! Je veux voir ce que Voldemort a fait ensuite quand vous lui avez fait votre compte-rendu ! Je veux voir pourquoi il a réagi ainsi avec vous et tout ce que vous nous cachez ! Je veux savoir ! Qui êtes-vous vraiment Snape ? De quel côté êtes-vous vraiment ? Avez-vous choisi un côté d'ailleurs ? Êtes-vous un traître Snape ? Cria Harry

- Quelles que soient les réponses que je donnerais à vos questions, elles ne vous satisferont jamais, Potter ! Alors lâchez donc mon poignet maintenant ! Et ne m'appelez plus Snape !

- Non ! Vous allez tout nous montrer ! Je pense avoir compris comment ça fonctionnait !

- Comment ça ? Comment ça fonctionnait quoi ? De quoi parlez-vous, bon sang, Potter ?

- Comment fonctionnait votre truc, d'aggelo-machin-chose, là ! Il pointa alors sa baguette de sa main libre vers Snape et hurla : _legilimens_ !

Severus ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part de Potter et ne s'y était pas préparé. Il eut tout juste le temps de replacer certaines de ses barrières mentales par occlumencie, mais … la surprise, la fatigue, la douleur qui le tenaillait toujours… il avait eu du mal à barricader son esprit. La pression qu'exerçait Potter sur son esprit était forte, le bougre ! Il avait fait des progrès en legilimencie ! « Mais pas assez pour percer mes défenses ! Il va falloir encore travailler Potter ! »

Les autres assistaient à la scène stupéfaits n'osant réagir, regardant Severus et Potter dans leur lutte mentale. Severus savait que la pression de Potter n'était pas assez forte en elle-même, il n'y mettait pas assez de hargne !

Cependant Severus sentit un moment de faiblesse l'assaillir, son esprit s'embuer et se focaliser momentanément sur la douleur physique qui s'intensifiait de plus en plus alors que cet échange s'éternisait, lui faisant perdre pied quelques secondes. Des ombres commençaient à s'agiter dans le miroir, des ombres floues et furtives pour le moment, rien de bien précis n'était décelable… enfin pas encore, mais peu à peu des images se formèrent, comme des flashs, sans liens tangibles entre eux, comme des épisodes pris au hasard, les images défilant rapidement.

_Un homme au regard rouge satanique et au visage de serpent avec un sourire démoniaque à faire froid dans le dos, parlant à un autre homme dont on ne pouvait distinguer les traits : « Severus, je ne peux croire ce que m'ont rapporté tes compagnons mangemorts pour cette mission. Tu as OSE le tuer, alors que je vous avais formellement ordonné de me le rapporter vivant pour que je puisse lire ce qu'il savait! ENDOLORIS ! » et l'autre homme tomber à terre en se tordant de douleur…_

_Le même homme-serpent tenant une dague et frappant l'homme en face de lui à l'aide de cette dague en jouissant, tandis que retentissaient les mots : « Je dois donner l'exemple, tu comprends Severus? »…_

_Un éclair vert sortir d'une baguette pour aller foudroyer un vieillard affaibli adossé contre ce qui semblait être un muret… Albus Dumbledore !..._

_Un homme aux cheveux noirs, penché vers un homme plus âgé, très affaibli, vraisemblablement encore Albus Dumbledore, et lui prodiguant des soins, en particulier à la main droite, noircie, comme morte et rongée de l'intérieur._

_Un enfant d'à peine dix ans, aux cheveux noirs, pleurant silencieusement, agenouillé auprès d'un corps de femme couvert de blessures multiples, le sang coulant encore de nombreuses d'entre elles… _

_Un jeune homme près d'une falaise, ses cheveux noirs aux vents, contemplant l'immensité de l'océan devant lui et l'horizon, des larmes silencieuses perlant de ses yeux noirs de jais et souillant ses joues creuses…_

_Un bébé d'environ un an, tout au plus, aux yeux verts, un éclair vert fulgurant le frappant de plein fouet, le bébé hurlant bruyamment, se mêlant aux hurlements, quasiment inhumains, d'une autre personne, puis une ombre noire s'enfuyant tandis que sur le front du petit se formait une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair…_

_Un garçon de moins de dix ans, aux yeux verts cachés derrière des lunettes, et une cicatrice sur le front, pleurant silencieusement dans un placard sous les escaliers…_

_L'homme-serpent de nouveau se redressant et ricanant d'une voix glaciale devant un jeune garçon aux yeux verts et toujours la même cicatrice, attaché à une tombe…_

- Assez Potter ! rugit Severus. Il ferma les yeux et concentra toute l'énergie qui lui restait pour repousser définitivement cet assaut hors de son esprit. Harry fut comme violemment projeté vers l'arrière, lâchant prise et Severus retira sa main du miroir en la laissant glisser doucement sur ses genoux. Harry regardait Severus, interloqué, réalisant avec peine ce qui venait de ce produire : il avait quasiment réussi à pénétrer l'esprit de cet homme réputé comme un excellent occlumens.

Oh bien sûr, il n'avait pas vraiment brisé les barrières mentales de l'homme, et celui-ci était visiblement épuisé par ses blessures, ce qui avait dû aider d'ailleurs, mais il avait tout de même fait d'énormes progrès ! Et surtout sa théorie s'était apparemment révélée exacte : si Snape se concentrait trop sur ses capacités de legilimencie ou d'occlumencie, il pouvait perdre la maîtrise de ses autres facultés, dont celles d'aggelomencie. C'est pourquoi ces images lui avaient échappé et s'étaient projetées sur le miroir. Ainsi même si lui Harry, n'avait pas tout à fait réussi à lire directement dans l'esprit de Snape, il avait réussi à lui faire perdre le contrôle de ses autres facultés. Il se rassit tel un automate sur une chaise à proximité, heureux de sa découverte sur Snape, mais se sentant aussi tout à coup très faible. Cette bataille bien que non physique, l'avait totalement vidé de son énergie lui aussi.

Tous restaient cois devant cette scène quasiment surréaliste.

« Intéressant ! pensa Severus. Le fait de devoir repousser l'assaut de legilimencie lancé par Harry m'a fait perdre le contrôle de mes capacités d'aggelomencie… C'est comme si … Mais non, je n'avais encore jamais perdu le contrôle ainsi… Peut-être n'ai-je pas assez l'habitude d'user d'aggelomencie… A moins que le fait de bloquer l'accès à certaines données dans mon esprit provoque la diffusion d'autres plus personnelles ? Peut-être que cela s'est toujours produit ainsi d'ailleurs mais que cela était resté inaperçu jusque-là ? Ou peut-être que, lorsque j'utilise l'occlumencie comme je le fais devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'utilise inconsciemment dans le même temps l'aggelomencie et diffuse certaines pensées sélectionnées ?…. J'ai même diffusé les souvenirs de Harry que je percevais par legilimencie… Etonnant… Je ne comprends pas encore vraiment ce qui s'est passé, ni comment ni pourquoi… Mais il faudra y réfléchir … et y remédier très rapidement…. » Il ferma les yeux et reposa sa tête contre le dossier de son siège. Il était épuisé, vide…

- Severus s'il vous plaît ! Il nous reste encore un dernier point à éclaircir ! l'apostropha tout à coup McGonagall

« Encore ! Bigre ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être tenace ! Elle n'a cessé de me questionner et elle veut encore poursuivre ! »

- Selon Dumbledore vous détenez des informations utiles quant aux plans qu'il avait mis en place avant … avant sa disparition. Pouvez-vous nous les transmettre ?

- Je pense que sur ce point Monsieur Potter est tout à fait capable de vous tenir au courant, en tout cas pour certains projets. Je répondrai ensuite aux questions que vous ne manquerez pas de vous posez ! Monsieur Potter, tout le monde est tout ouï et n'attend plus que vous !

- Non ! Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé explicitement de ne rien dire, et ce à personne !

- Il me semble pourtant que vous en avez déjà fait part à vos chers amis Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger, non ? En quoi est-ce différent ? Ou insinueriez-vous que les autres membres de l'Ordre ne sont pas aussi dignes de confiance ?

- Ce n'est pas de cela dont il s'agit !

- Non ! En effet ! C'est de votre arrogance dont il s'agit, Potter ! Cessez donc les enfantillages, vous me fatiguez à la fin ! Je sais parfaitement ce que le Professeur Dumbledore vous a dit, puisque nous avions convenu, LUI et MOI, de ne divulguer ses informations qu'à un minimum de personne requis !

- Lui et vous ? Je ne vous crois pas ! Alors vous êtes au courant pour les … mais Harry s'arrêta là, réalisant soudain que les autres écoutaient aussi avec avidité.

- Oui je sais pour les Horcruxes ! Je vous signale Potter que c'est moi qui suis sensé vous donnez des informations pour les trouver ! Oui, je sais combien il y en a ! Je sais aussi combien vous en avez trouvé, vous et Albus ! Le Professeur Dumbledore avait décidé de vous tenir au courant, ce dont je déplore, mais soit ! Il avait ses raisons ! Il avait effectivement décidé de garder encore quelque temps cette information secrète pour le reste de l'Ordre. Nous craignions la présence d'un traître dans les rangs de l'Ordre. Mais cette crainte a pu être écartée récemment et ce avec certitude. Donc il est temps, je pense, de tout révéler, aux autres membres !

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ce que vous dîtes est vrai ?

- Rien Potter ! fit Severus dans un souffle, puis continuant dans un murmure. Seulement dans cette quête, vous allez avoir besoin d'aide, et je ne pense pas qu'à trois vous y parviendrez ! Qui d'autre que l'Ordre pourrait vous aider, dîtes-moi ? Bien ! Dans ce cas, puisque vous ne me contredisez pas pour une fois, il serait peut-être plus sage de tenir informer ces personnes qui mettent leur vie en danger pour vous aider, non ? Qu'elles sachent au moins ce à quoi elles s'engagent ?

- Désolée de vous interrompre, mais pourriez-vous nous en expliquer un peu plus ? Pour ma part je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dîtes tous deux ! Et qu'est-ce que ces … Hor-je-sais-plus-quoi ? Intervint Tonks

- Potter ? Nous vous écoutons ! De toute façon si ce n'est pas vous qui le faîtes, je me chargerai moi-même de tout leur expliquer !

Après un long moment d'hésitation, pesant le pour et le contre, Harry se décida enfin à tout expliquer au sujet des Horcruxes. Il avait effectivement besoin d'aide, et ne pouvait entraîner ces personnes sans qu'elles sachent exactement le danger qui les attendait. Il savait que, même s'il décidait de ne rien révéler, les membres ici présents continueraient quand même de l'aider, mais elles devaient savoir ce qui les guettait.

Il expliqua ainsi que Voldemort avait réussi a créé des Horcruxes, six a priori, d'après les déductions de Dumbledore, et qu'avant toute chose il fallait trouver ces Horcruxes et les détruire. Bien sûr ceci souleva beaucoup de questions, peu de gens connaissant quoi que ce soit aux Horcruxes d'une façon générale. Questions auxquelles Harry et Severus répondirent plus ou moins patiemment, Severus désespérant de l'ignorance de ces sorciers : « Et dire qu'ils sont sensés participer à la sauvegarde de ce monde ! » pensait-il. Harry poursuivit, leur révélant que Dumbledore en avait déjà trouvé deux, et les avait détruits, et que le fameux soir où Dumbledore était mort, ils étaient partis tous les deux en quête d'un troisième, un médaillon, mais qu'apparemment quelqu'un d'autre l'avait trouvé avant eux, comme en témoignait la lettre d'un certain R.A.B. laissée dans ce fameux médaillon.

- Je m'en doutais. murmura Severus, plus pour lui-même. « Je savais qu'il partirait le chercher mais je ne savais pas quand. C'était donc pour ça qu'il s'était absenté ce soir-là ! J'aurai dû l'en dissuader ! Peut-être que tout cela ne se serait pas passé ! Peut-être que j'aurai pu ainsi évité ce désastre ! » continua-t-il pour lui-même.

- Vous vous doutiez de quoi ? Demanda McGonagall, intriguée

- Rien de bien intéressant dans le cas présent. Répondit Snape revenant à la réalité. Monsieur Potter, je serai curieux de pouvoir lire moi-même le message laissé par ce R.A.B., si cela ne vous dérange pas trop, bien entendu.

- Je ne l'ai pas ici ! Lui cracha Harry

- Cela aurait été étonnant ! Rétorqua Severus, ne se laissant pas duper pour autant par le mensonge de Harry, comprenant qu'en fait Harry se méfiait et ne voulait pas lui en dire plus.

« R.A.B. ? De qui pourrait-il s'agir ? Un mangemort ? Un membre de l'Ordre ? Quelqu'un d'autre ? Ah… ces initiales ne me disent rien. R.A.B. ? Est-ce qu'il s'agit bien d'initiales d'ailleurs ? Un surnom, ou les initiales d'un surnom ?... » Severus était parti dans ses pensées. Ces réflexions bouillonnaient à un rythme effréné en lui, il ne prêtaient plus vraiment attention à ce qui l'entourait, bien qu'il entendait quand même la conversation qui avait repris sans lui, comme un écho lointain.

Apparemment ils étaient en train de débattre d'un autre sujet à présent : lui vraisemblablement ! Mais il ne parvenait pas à suivre correctement ce qui se disait, ses oreilles commençaient à bourdonner, sa vue se brouillait peu à peu, il sentait le sang lui frapper les tempes lui donnant soudainement une migraine affreuse, il avait l'impression de sentir chacun de ses organes fonctionner au ralentis, son cœur battre plus lentement, ses poumons se remplir plus difficilement d'air…

- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous ! Je crois en ce qu'il nous a dit et montré, je pense sincèrement qu'il agit pour l'Ordre, dans l'intérêt de l'Ordre. Albus lui faisait une totale confiance, et, même si je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir lui accorder une aussi grande confiance, je fais confiance au jugement d'Albus. Il s'est peut-être trompé sur certaines choses ou événements mais jamais sur quelqu'un. Et je ne crois pas qu'il se soit trompé sur Severus non plus !

«Ah chère Minerva ! Mais peut-être est-ce un peu tard ! » Severus se sentait peu à peu plongé dans des brumes opaques et tentait de résister et de rester éveillé, mais il parvenait difficilement à suivre la conversation, qui devenait de plus en plus intéressante pourtant.

- Vous ne pourrez m'empêcher de douter Minerva ! On ne pourra jamais savoir de quel côté va sa loyauté, si tant est qu'il soit loyal à un camp donné !

- Rémus je vous comprend, mais ne le condamnez pas ! Nous avons besoin de lui ! Même si Dumbledore n'est plus, fiez-vous à son jugement ! Il devait savoir des choses concernant Severus pour lui faire une telle confiance. Pour ma part, ce que j'ai vu et entendu ce soir m'ont convaincu ! Severus fait bel et bien partie de l'Ordre et le restera tant que j'en serai ! Il ne nous a pas trahi.

- Même si je n'approuve pas toujours les actes de Severus, et que ce qu'il a accompli est difficile à accepter, je suis de l'avis du Professeur McGonagall.

Tout le monde se tourna vers celui qui venait de prononcer ces paroles : Kingsley Shacklebolt ! « Tiens Shacklebolt ! Qui l'eut cru ! Lui, me soutenir ! »

- Oui nous sommes d'accord, renchérirent Elphias Doge et Hestia Jones.

- Nous aussi, Minerva, nous vous suivons ! approuvèrent Molly et Arthur Weasley à l'unisson.

- Désolé Harry, je sais que tu risques de m'en vouloir, mais moi aussi je veux croire en la fidélité du Prof… euh… de Monsieur Snape.

- Hermione ! Non pas toi ! s'écria Harry qui avait repris un peu de force.

- Non c'est pas vrai ! Pas toi ! hurla Ron à son tour.

Mais Hermione hocha la tête de haut en bas comme pour confirmer les craintes de Harry et de Ron, avec un air dépité qui fit sourire McGonagall.

« Quoi ai-je bien compris ? Miss-je-sais-tout prendrait ma défense ? Non, je dois commencer à divaguer… »

- Je n'apprécie pas beaucoup Snape, mais j'ai des doutes maintenant quant à sa réelle culpabilité. Je me range à votre avis, Minerva. Tonks avait beaucoup hésité à parler, mais finalement, elle ne pouvait les laisser condamner Snape si un seul petit doute subsistait…

- Alors ça c'est un peu fort ! Toi qui le critiques à chaque fois que tu le vois ! Ma propre sœur ! Se retourner contre moi !

- Ce n'est pas contre toi, Nayasta, mais je ne peux juger un homme coupable, alors que j'ai encore des doutes… Tu sais très bien que je serai toujours auprès de toi, mais là je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies raison…

- Qui d'autre se range à notre avis ? Personne ? Donc si je fais les comptes nous sommes huit à pencher pour sa… disons… non culpabilité ! Kingsley, Elphias, Hestia, Molly et Arthur, Tonks, Hermione et moi. Alors que de votre côté vous n'êtes que sept : Sirius, Rémus, Harry et Ron, les jumeaux Weasley et Nayasta.

- Mais il manque encore quelques membres, Maugrey et….

« Dommage Maugrey ! Tu n'auras pas le loisir de m'interroger ! Tu vas être déçu, toi qui voulais ta revanche sur notre dernier tête à tête d'il y a vingt ans ! »

- Tant pis, Sirius, nous n'avons pas le temps de les attendre. Le coupa McGonagall. Nous devons prendre une décision tout de suite, car Severus a besoin de soins rapidement. Il faut donc décider de son devenir maintenant ! Si je reprends les comptes, là où vous m'avez interrompu, il me semble que nous l'emportons, de peu mais nous l'emportons. Donc nous optons pour garder Severus au sein de l'Ordre. J'aimerai que, quoique vous en pensiez, chacun considère dès lors Severus comme un membre à part entière de l'Ordre !

« Huit contre sept, serré ! Mais bon ! Mieux vaut se contenter de peu ! Rhha cette douleur qui me relance de plus belle… Dommage… ils se sont décidé peut-être un peu trop tard ! Je … Je me sens partir, j'ai... j'ai du mal à ... »

- Bien ! maugréa Rémus

- Il s'en sort toujours ! tenta Harry une dernière fois, mais en vain, McGonagall le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec toute l'autorité qu'elle dégageait, ce qui le fit taire immédiatement.

- Oui Minerva ! Nous le traiterons comme un membre de l'Ordre ! répondit Nayasta, presque de mauvaise grâce. De toute façon il faudra bien faire avec !

- Malheureusement Sirius, il va devoir rester ici quelque temps, le temps de recouvrer toutes ses forces. Je ne vois pas où il pourrait aller d'ailleurs, avec tous ces Aurors qui le pourchassent. J'en suis navrée ! J'espère que vous n'y voyez pas trop d'inconvénients !

- En plus ! Manquait plus que ça ! Mais même si je voulais refuser, je ne pourrai pas, n'est ce pas ? Ai-je donc vraiment le choix ! Mais soit ! Je me plierai à vos décisions Minerva, et cette maison étant le quartier général de l'Ordre, je vous laisse carte blanche ! Seulement que l'on ne me demande pas non plus d'être aimable.

- Non je n'irai pas jusque là ! Je crois Severus que vous l'avez échappé de peu. Severus ! SEVERUS ! s'écria soudainement McGonagall se retournant enfin vers lui et le voyant pris de spasmes de douleur, toujours attaché sur sa chaise, à demi-conscient, les yeux mi-clos, les mâchoires serrées, ne laissant sortir aucun son…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Elle défit les liens magiques d'un coup de sa baguette. Severus tomba alors vers l'avant, et se retrouva recroquevillé au sol en position foetale, les poings crispés, les bras repliés sur sa poitrine, les spasmes devenant de plus en plus violents…

« Tr.. Trop… tard » parvint-il à articuler avant de plonger dans le noir.

- Non Severus, il n'est pas encore trop tard ! lui répondit doucement Minerva, se mettant à genoux à ses côtés. Tonks, allez chercher Madame Pomfresh d'urgence nous allons avoir besoin de toutes ses compétences. Arthur pouvez-vous le porter s'il vous plaît ?

- Oui bien sûr ! Et se faisant, Arthur fut surpris, voire choqué, de constater la maigreur de l'homme qu'il tenait dans les bras, sentant ses côtes et ses os sous le tissu de ses robes. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune difficulté à soulever cet homme qui pourtant mesurait près de 1,80 mètres et était plus grand que lui.

- Sirius avez-vous une chambre de disponible ?

- Oui à l'étage ! Suivez-moi !


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7 : Réveil

Pomfresh arriva par la cheminée, déboulant dans le salon attenant à la cuisine, recouverte de suie de la tête au pied. Elle fut suivie quelques secondes plus tard par Tonks, le rose de ses cheveux alors parsemé de gris et de noir.

- Ah Madame Pomfresh, bien contente de vous voir ! lui dit Molly, visiblement, pâle de fatigue et d'inquiétude. On vous attend là-haut ! Ils ont dû commencer à faire les premiers soins, mais je pense que vos compétences seront les bienvenues, ils ne parviennent pas à arrêter les saignements.

- Où sont-ils ? Demanda Pomfresh, encore essoufflée par sa course à travers Poudlard pour réunir son nécessaire et venir au quartier général.

Bien que n'étant pas un membre à part entière de l'Ordre, Pomfresh était mise dans la confidence, étant souvent appelée pour soigner l'un des membres. Heureusement elle était déjà réveillée, et Tonks n'avait donc pas eu à attendre qu'elle se prépare, ce qui en soit n'était pas très surprenant, vu qu'il était déjà presque sept heures du matin. « Ils avaient passé toute la nuit ! Fichtre que le temps passait vite ! » se dit Tonks intérieurement.

-Là haut, au premier étage ! Je vais vous y conduire. Tonks ! Alastor, Dedalus et Sturgis sont enfin rentrés de mission, pouvez-vous les tenir au courant de ce qui s'est passé et de tout ce qui a été dit ? Le Professeur McGonagall est encore là haut mais ne va pas tarder à devoir rentrer à Poudlard, et les autres ne leur feront pas un compte-rendu très impartial, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

- Oui je vois très bien ! Ne vous en inquiétez pas Molly ! Je m'en charge de ce pas. Sur ce, Tonks disparut dans la cuisine où les autres membres, non occupés près de Severus, était restés et parlaient avec les trois nouveaux arrivants.

Pomfresh, quant à elle, suivit Molly, non sans appréhension et incompréhension. Il faut dire que Tonks n'avait pas pris le temps de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, Pomfresh ne savait donc ni qui était blessé ni pourquoi. Lorsqu'elle entra avec Molly dans la chambre en question, elle s'arrêta brutalement sur le seuil de la porte, recevant comme un choc au cœur qui manqua presque un battement, à la vue de Severus Snape !

- Vous m'avez appelé pour … lui ! Un… un meurtrier ! Mais pourquoi est-il ici ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas livré aux autorités ?

- Madame Pomfresh, je vous en prie, nous avons besoin de vous. Je vous promets de tout vous expliquer par la suite. Nous avons de bonnes raisons de garder Severus ici et même de penser qu'il n'est pas celui que tout le monde croit ! Me faîtes-vous confiance Madame Pomfresh ?

Celle-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête, le regard toujours fixé sur Severus, étendu sur un lit, livide, du sang tachant les draps en abondance.

- Bon dans ce cas, aidez-nous ! Il perd tout son sang, et nous ne parvenons pas à arrêter ces saignements ! reprit McGonagall. Madame Pomfresh, s'il vous plaît ! Réveillez-vous et agissez bon sang ! Je vous promets de répondre à toutes vos questions ! Mais pour l'amour de Merlin (1), secouez-vous ou il sera trop tard !

Pomfresh sortit enfin de sa rêverie et, en professionnelle experte qu'elle était, se mit à examiner son patient.

Severus était étendu sur un lit aux draps qui avaient dû être blancs, mais maintenant rougis par le sang de l'homme. Il était torse nu, Arthur et McGonagall ayant entrepris de lui retirer ses vêtements afin d'effectuer les premiers soins d'urgence. La première chose qu'elle vit fut les nombreuses cicatrices, pour la plupart anciennes, qui recouvraient ce corps si frêle et si pâle : de simples longues estafilades blanchâtres pour certaines, d'autres cicatrices formant comme des trajets sinueux, que l'on pouvaient encore sentir rien qu'en les touchant, d'autres encore formant une légère dépression dans la peau…

- Oh je ne m'habituerai jamais à voir toutes ces cicatrices ! s'exclama-t-elle comme pour elle-même, mais les autres avaient parfaitement entendu.

- Ces cicatrices sont-elles dues à des blessures récentes ? S'enquit McGonagall.

- Non ! Un certain nombre d'entre elles sont bien plus anciennes. En fait je les avais déjà vues pour la plupart, il y a bien longtemps, quand il était encore élève… Ce sont d'anciennes cicatrices qui ne s'effaceront jamais mais je ne crois pas que ce soient les pires. Répondit Madame Pomfresh, presque maternelle, à ces souvenirs qui ressurgissaient en elle. Elle avait été horrifiée la première fois qu'elle avait observé ses multiples traces sur cet élève, et n'avait pu réprimé à l'époque un frisson de dégoût et de répulsion, s'imaginant les sévices qu'avait dû subir ce jeune corps. Cette réaction n'avait pas échappé au jeune Severus qui depuis était toujours assez réfractaire pour se rendre à l'infirmerie et préférait se soigner lui-même quand il le pouvait.

Arthur et McGonagall l'a regardèrent, surpris de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre : ces cicatrices… anciennes ! Et alors que Severus était élève… ! Ils réalisaient tout juste ce que cela impliquait mais n'émirent aucun commentaire. « Comment ai-je pu passer à côté d'une telle atrocité ? » se demandait McGonagall, devenant soudain aussi pâle que Severus.

Pomfresh retourna son attention sur Severus : ce dernier était maigre, il avait comme fondu en quelques mois. Oh il n'avait jamais été très épais, il est vrai, mais elle l'avait connu plus vigoureux, tout de nerfs et de muscles. Il avait également perdu beaucoup de sang d'une plaie assez profonde, au flanc, plaie qu'il avait dû refermer récemment par quelque sortilège mais qui s'était entièrement réouverte. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à se surinfectée. Il y avait aussi un bleu, certainement dû à un coup de poing assez brutal (Merci Sirius !...), mais rien de bien grave, et sa lèvre inférieure droite était fendue, ceci pouvait attendre également.

Elle entreprit alors de faire arrêter les saignements. Elle fit boire à Severus une potion pour faciliter la coagulation puis une autre pour la régénération des cellules sanguines. Elle nettoya la plaie puis mit en place un dispositif compressif temporaire, maintenu par magie. Les saignements commencèrent à se faire moins abondants.

Ponmfresh fit ensuite un examen plus détaillé de Severus et le retourna délicatement sur le côté pour déceler d'autres blessures éventuelles. Se faisant, elle remarqua alors une sorte de tatouage, de grande taille, de couleur noir, qui ressortait étrangement sur cette peau d'albâtre, dans le bas du dos : un serpent s'entortillant autour de la colonne vertébrale, la tête arrivant jusqu'à mis dos, et vous fixant du regard comme s'il était vivant, accompagné de chaque côté de sa queue, à la base du bassin, d'un lion à droite et d'un aigle à gauche, la queue du serpent s'enroulant autour des deux autres animaux comme pour mieux assurer sa domination. Ce tatouage réalisait de lents mouvements, comme animé d'une vie propre, un tatouage sorcier certainement, le serpent ondulant, tandis que le lion rugissait en battant de la queue et que l'aigle battait majestueusement des ailes.

- Tiens je ne l'avais encore jamais vu ! Il doit se l'avoir fait tatoué lors de ses dernières années de professorat à Poudlard ! Pas avant, sinon je m'en souviendrai ! Jolie toutefois ! s'exclama Pomfresh

- Intéressant comme tatouage !

- Oui je suis d'accord, Professeur McGonagall, très intéressant ! Renchérit Arthur Weasley.

- S'il vous plaît ! Vous n'êtes pas sensés faire de telles remarques mais me servir d'assistants ! D'ailleurs, en tant que tels, vous êtes tenus au secret professionnel tout comme moi ! Alors pas un mot aux autres, je ne pense pas que Severus apprécierait vraiment !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame Pomfresh, nous serons muets comme une carpe ! Quoique j'aimerai bien savoir ce que peut bien signifier un tel tatouage ! Lui répondit Molly d'un ton amusé.

Elle ne décela aucune autre blessure récente… Mais pourquoi était-il donc dans cet état de faiblesse, tous ses paramètres vitaux, cardiaques ou respiratoires étaient faibles, il était fiévreux et surtout pris de spasmes fréquents, à la limite des convulsions… Les blessures qu'elle avait constatées ne suffisaient pas à elles seules à expliquer l'état de Severus ni les saignements continus, en outre celui-ci aurait parfaitement été capable de soigner une telle blessure. Elle se retourna alors vers McGonagall, d'un air interrogateur et visiblement très inquiète, redoutant la réponse à la question quelle allait poser :

- Ne serait-il pas empoisonné par hasard ?

- Si je le crains ! Répondit McGonagall, tout aussi inquiète.

Personne n'ajouta rien. Toutes deux savaient que s'il s'agissait d'un simple poison, Severus, expert en potion, et particulièrement en antidote et antipoison, aurait pu se guérir sans difficulté. Ce qui signifiait qu'il s'agissait d'un poison complexe dont l'antidote nécessitait du temps et des ingrédients rares, s'il existait un antidote…

- Madame Pomfresh, puis-je vous laisser ? Je dois retourner à Poudlard, je vous laisse Arthur et Molly. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à leur demander. Je compte sur vous pour faire le maximum.

- Oui je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir mais sans antidote… Savez-vous au moins quelle arme lui a fait cette blessure ? Grâce à elle nous pourrions essayer de déterminer la composition du poison et essayé de trouver son antidote. Sans cela, je doute qu'il ne survive…

- Oui nous avons l'arme, je vais voir avec les autres membres pour qu'ils se chargent de cela. De même je pense qu'il serait plus sage qu'il ne reste pas seul : voyez entre vous pour établir une sorte de garde à tour de rôle à son chevet. Dit-elle en s'adressant cette fois-ci à Arthur et Molly. Tel que je connais Severus, il n'appréciera pas du tout de rester ici, et il risquerait d'agir de façon inconsidérée… Pour ma part, je pense pouvoir revenir ce soir. Tenez moi au courant de l'évolution !

Et sur ces derniers mots, elle sortit et repartit vers Poudlard après avoir répéter ces consignes aux autres membres restés en bas dans la cuisine, certains acquiesçant plus ou moins à contre-cœur.

Pomfresh mit près de trois heures à arrêter définitivement les saignements et à freiner l'évolution du poison et de la surinfection. Elle avait dû faire avaler, de force, plusieurs potions à Severus pour enfin le stabiliser, dans un état semi-comateux, encore inconscient. Quand elle se fut assurée que son état était suffisamment stable, elle regagna Poudlard, laissant ses consignes aux aides soignants volontaires Molly, Arthur, Nymphadora et Nayasta. Un tour de garde au chevet de Severus avait été instauré comme l'avait demandé McGonagall.

A certains moments Severus s'agitait un peu plus dans son sommeil, ouvrant parfois à demi les yeux ou gémissant faiblement, mais sans jamais se réveiller vraiment. McGonagall repassa comme promis dans la soirée et prit un tour de garde.

Soudain Severus sembla s'agiter plus que d'ordinaire et se mit à hurler et crier des mots incompréhensibles, ce qui attira les autres dans la chambre. Ils surprirent alors une Minerva, s'efforçant tant bien que mal de maintenir Severus qui s'agitait dans tous les sens, toujours inconscient pourtant, mais visiblement en proie à de redoutables visions, et repoussant violemment McGonagall de ses bras tendus vers l'avant. Sirius et Rémus s'élancèrent alors à son secours pour immobiliser Severus, et parvinrent à l'attacher au lit par des liens magiques.

Enfin ils lui firent boire de la potion de sommeil sans rêve que Pomfresh avait eu la bonne idée de leur laisser. Severus sembla alors peu à peu se calmer et s'endormit paisiblement comme si de rien n'était.

- Si j'avais su qu'il fallait aussi se battre avec lui dans son sommeil, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurai accepté autant de tour de garde ! Le chien ! C'est qu'il a de la force en plus ! S'exclama Sirius une fois tout rentré dans l'ordre. Allez vous reposer Professeur McGonagall. Vous semblez épuisée et vous avez déjà bien assez à faire à Poudlard ! Nous allons prendre la relève avec Rémus…

- Bien je vous laisse ! Mais n'en profitez pas et n'oubliez pas les soins que Madame Pomfresh vous a demandé de lui administrer !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Professeur, nous sommes sous bonne garde avec Molly, Arthur et Tonks ! Je ne crois pas que l'on pourra se laisser aller à nos mauvais penchants envers Severus. De toute façon nous attendrons son réveil, ce sera bien plus amusant !

- Sirius ! Lui lança McGonagall, d'un air à la fois agacé et amusé. Puis elle les quitta.

Aucun autre incident ne se produisit dans la nuit, ni le lendemain.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Severus commença à remuer, enfin à essayer de remuer, il ne pouvait en fait bouger que partiellement. Une main devait être attachée, ainsi qu'une jambe.

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger comme je le veux, pourquoi suis-je attaché ! Ah oui ! 12 Square Grimmaud ! Procès mémorable ! Je n'aurai pas pensé m'en tirer à si bon compte ! Quoique, Severus, tu te retrouves tout de même attaché ! Ca pourrait être mieux tout de même ! Oui, mais ça pourrait être pire aussi ! » pensa Severus, se réveillant peu à peu.

Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière trop vive l'obligea à les refermer aussitôt, puis, se protégeant les yeux de sa main libre, il les entrouvrit progressivement en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir s'adapter à la clarté ambiante. Il vit alors une silhouette bien connue se pencher vers lui.

- Bonjour Severus ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Je crois que j'irai beaucoup mieux si je n'étais pas attaché ni aveuglé ! Mais à part ça plutôt pas trop mal, je vous remercie, Minerva ! répondit-il d'une voix basse, assez faible mais audible, et rauque.

- Oui je suis désolée, mais face à votre sommeil plutôt agité, nous avons dû prendre certaines mesures, somme toute désagréables, je le conçois. C'est que même endormi et à demi-mourrant, vous avez encore la force de nous assommer mon cher Severus ! lui dit-elle, un large sourire sur les lèvres, et le regardant d'un air moqueur. Puis d'un coup de baguette magique, elle défit les liens qui le retenaient encore.

- Cela va-t-il mieux ainsi ?

- Oui merci ! fit-il d'un ton bourru.

Il essaya alors de se relever sur un coude, mais une douleur brutale au flanc et une migraine fulgurante se rappelèrent à lui. Il se rallongea aussi soudainement et porta ses mains à sa tête, la serrant comme dans un étau, essayant de chasser cette douleur par la pression.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Severus ? s'inquièta McGonagall

- Ca va passer. Juste quelques secondes.

Il resta ainsi quelques secondes. Puis, il réalisa tout à coup qu'il ne sentait pas ce contact froid si familier contre sa nuque et son torse, il porta alors la main à son cou cherchant vraisemblablement quelque chose, mais n'y trouva rien, ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils.

Ce geste n'échappa pas à McGonagall, qui s'empressa de le rassurer :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Severus ! Tous vos effets personnels, dont votre chaîne, sont rassemblés sur cette table. Nous avons dû, et je m'en excuse d'avance, vous enlevez cette chaîne, car vous auriez pu vous blessez lors de vos… crises !

Il ne répondit rien et tenta à nouveau de se redresser en s'appuyant sur son coude, tout en observant McGonagall d'un regard interrogateur. Le drap qui le recouvrait glissa de son torse, alors seulement entouré des bandes qui protégeaient sa plaie. Il réalisa tout à coup qu'il ne sentait rien d'autre que le drap sur sa peau et qu'il était… il était nu ! Il porta alors son regard sur le bas de son corps comme pour confirmer.

« C'est pas vrai ! Ils n'ont quand même pas osé … » Severus déglutit à cette découverte et reporta son regard sur McGonagall, apparemment amusée de la situation quant à elle, comprenant l'objet de l'embarras de Severus.

- Pourrai-je savoir ce qui vous amuse tant ? demanda-t-il sur un ton outré et proche de la colère.

- Désolée Severus, de vous avoir mis dans une position si … indélicate, mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Tous vos vêtements étaient tâchés de sang et nous devions soigner vos blessures !

- Je n'avais des blessures que sur le torse, ce me semble, non ?

- Severus ! Ne prenez pas ses airs outrés ! Je peux vous garantir que seuls, Madame Pomfresh, Arthur, Molly et moi-même avons assisté à vos premiers soins !

Severus se mit alors subitement à rosir, ce qui redonnait quelque peu vie à son visage jusque là plutôt livide.

- Madame Pomfresh !... Vous et … Molly et Arthur Weasley… ! Assisté aux soins! Mais… vous… Severus ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, trop confus pour continuer.

Il se redressa alors un peu plus et s'assit tant bien que mal sur le bord du lit, posant avec difficulté ses pieds à terre et tentant de maintenir le drap sur lui. Il avait l'impression que tous ses muscles avaient été passés sous rouleau compresseur comme disaient les moldus. Et cette migraine !... Il reposa sa tête dans ses mains, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux.

- Severus vous n'êtes pas raisonnable ! Restez donc couché ! Et reposez-vous !

- Combien de temps ?

- Combien de temps, quoi ?

- Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ? Combien de temps s'est-il passé depuis… enfin depuis mon soi-disant procès ?

- Deux jours, nous sommes le soir du deuxième jour pour être plus exact. Il doit être près de 21h, si vous voulez tout savoir. Et vous devriez vous recoucher, votre plaie se remet à saigner ! Nous avons eu assez de mal comme ça, alors, s'il vous plaît, obéissez pour une fois !

Severus regarda ses bandages et constata effectivement qu'ils commençaient à se teinter de rouge. « Pas étonnant en soi ! Ils n'ont pas dû trouver de quoi neutraliser ce foutu poison ! »

- Je suppose que, pour le moment, vous n'avez rien trouvé concernant le poison qui courre actuellement dans mes veines, et donc que vous n'avez trouvé ni antidote, ni de quoi le neutraliser. N'est-ce pas ?

Il leva alors doucement le regard vers McGonagall qui prenait un air contrit. « Inutile d'attendre la réponse, cet air en dit long ! » Il baissa les yeux puis dit, comme s'il réfléchissait tout haut :

- Bon dans ce cas, je vais devoir encore me débrouiller ! Je vais devoir tacher de trouver moi-même le remède ! Dans un premier temps, il faut que je détermine sa composition ! Veuillez m'apporter tout le matériel et les ingrédients nécessaires pour détailler la composition du poison… Si vous avez tenté de le faire auparavant, vous devez savoir de quels ingrédients je veux parler… Ah et n'oubliez pas la dague, j'en aurai besoin !

Puis n'entendant aucune réaction de la part de son interlocutrice, il la regarda à nouveau, et ajouta, avec un sourire forcé :

- S'il vous plaît !

- Bien ! J'ai cru un instant que vous aviez perdu les quelques rudiments de politesse que vous aviez appris ! Quoique même en temps normal, ce n'est pas la politesse et l'amabilité qui vous étouffent. Le ton qu'elle prenait n'était pourtant ni agressif ni contrariée mais au contraire amical.

- Minerva s'il vous plaît ! Epargnez-moi ces babillages puérils ! Et accédez à ma requête, ce sera bien plus utile !

- Severus, vous devez vous reposez !

- Je pense m'être suffisamment reposé jusqu'à maintenant ! Deux jours de sommeil, cela est plus que suffisamment. Et dois-je vous rappeler que si je ne trouve pas de remède à ce poison très rapidement, je ne durerai pas très longtemps ! Apparemment personne ici n'en a été capable, donc je vais devoir m'en charger ! Comme d'habitude ! Voilà ce qui arrive d'être entouré d'ineptes ignorants qui méprisent les arts des potions pourtant si basiques et si utiles, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils ne sont pas spectaculaires ! Pathétique !

- Severus ! Calmez-vous donc ! Je vais aller vous chercher ce dont vous avez besoin, mais je resterai avec vous ! Et promettez moi de ne pas abusez de vos forces ! Je n'ai pas envie de devoir encore vous réanimer ! Une fois m'a suffit bien amplement !

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand une voix grave et rauque la rappela derrière elle :

- Minerva… Pourriez-vous, avant de sortir, me donner… Severus avala sa salive et se racla la gorge avant de continuer, puis lui montra de la main le siège à l'autre bout de la chambre… mon pantalon… S'il vous plaît ? Il regardait dans le vide visiblement embarrassé.

- Bien entendu Severus ! McGonagall semblait plutôt s'amuser de la situation. Le voir ainsi si gêné était si rare qu'il fallait savouré le moment, trop unique pour passer à côté de ça ! Tenez !

Severus attrapa le pantalon d'un geste un peu brutal, plus brutal qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, en marmonnant un « merci ! » à peine audible, les dents serrées, évitant toujours de la regarder. Il détestait par-dessus tout être ainsi en position de faiblesse, à la merci de tierce personne, et d'être redevable de quoique ce soit ! En outre, il n'était pas dupe que les autres jubilaient en quelque sorte, de le voir ainsi, lui si fier et si indépendant d'habitude, devoir quémander de l'aide… Il rageait intérieurement, mais essaya de se contenir, trop fatigué d'ailleurs…

Et il valait mieux ne pas trop se faire remarquer, sa position restait tout de même précaire, bien qu'il ait obtenu l'appui de McGonagall. Cet appui était peut-être non négligeable, mais cela ne valait pas la protection que Dumbledore lui avait assurée jusque là : mieux valait rester sur ses gardes !

McGonagall sortit. Il se mit alors difficilement debout, les jambes encore flageolantes, se maintenant au mur pour ne pas tomber. Après quelques secondes, se sentant un peu plus stable, il enfila, d'un geste mal assuré et tremblotant, son pantalon. Voilà déjà qui est un peu moins humiliant ! Il aurait bien aimé aussi enfiler un haut pour ne pas rester ainsi torse nu, mais ne s'en sentit pas la force. Il avait déjà du mal à rester debout et à enfiler un pauvre pantalon, alors atteindre le siège à l'autre bout de la salle et enfiler sa chemise ou sa robe, là… cela paraissait assez compromis pour le moment.

Il se rassit donc sur le lit et attendit McGonagall. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à revenir, avec chaudron, balance en cuivre, mortier, pilon, ustensiles divers, fioles, et plusieurs ingrédients. Sans oublier la dague ! Elle déposa le tout sur la table, située à l'opposé du lit, près du fameux siège. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de tout disposer convenablement, elle se retourna vers Severus et avec un grand sourire lui dit :

- A vous, maintenant, Maître des potions ! Que je puisse admirer vos talents ! Aucune pointe d'ironie ne perçait dans sa voix, elle paraissait vraiment sincère.

Severus se releva alors comme précédemment et d'une démarche incertaine s'avança vers la table. « Je ne vais tout de même pas lui demander de l'aide pour ça aussi ! » Mais il se sentait chanceler et faillit vaciller sur le côté, quand il sentit une main forte le retenir par le bras et le soutenir, le guidant vers la table puis l'asseoir sur le siège. Il croisa le regard de McGonagall qui l'avait ainsi aidé, mais ne dit rien. Elle non plus, d'ailleurs.

Son regard se porta dans un premier temps sur les quelques objets qu'il avait en sa possession en arrivant, peu nombreux en fait, et qui avait été rassemblés sur la table. Il y avait quelques mornilles, formant une somme dérisoire, une lettre précieusement recachetée, un couteau dont le manche était fait d'un métal finement ciselé d'écritures anciennes et dont la lame était protégée par magie, ainsi que la fameuse chaîne en argent dont il ne se séparait jamais d'habitude. Toutefois les ingrédients qu'il avait récupérés à la Tête du sanglier ne se trouvaient pas là. Il s'empara d'une main légèrement tremblante de la chaîne et contempla un instant, au creux de sa main, les deux anneaux qui y pendaient, un en forme de serpent en argent s'enroulant en tête à queue et l'autre formé de trois anneaux enchevêtrés en argent, or blanc et or jaune et portant une inscription gravée à l'intérieur. Puis il se décida enfin à en détacher le regard et à attacher la chaîne autour de son cou.

McGonagall l'avait observé sans prononcer une parole, bien que de nombreuses questions la démangeaient, mais elle savait que ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit. Il commença alors à regarder ce qu'elle lui avait apporté et à disposer le matériel comme à son habitude. Il se tourna alors vers elle, un peu dépité.

- Je pense que malheureusement j'aurai encore besoin de vous !

- Bien sûr Severus ! Je vous ai dit que je resterai, alors autant que je vous sois utile !

- A vrai dire c'est votre baguette qui sera utile !

McGonagall comprit alors où il voulait en venir.

- Très bien ! Je vous écoute ! Quelles sont vos instructions ?

Severus lui demanda d'allumer un petit feu sous le chaudron et de faire apparaître de l'eau dedans, ce que McGonagall réalisa sans plus tarder. Il se releva alors, appuyé à la table et commença : il mélangea d'abord deux – trois ingrédients puis se saisit de la dague et, sous le regard terrorisé de McGonagall, se fit une entaille sur le bras gauche, sous la célèbre Marque des Ténèbres. Quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent alors dans le chaudron se mêlant aux autres ingrédients, formant ainsi une mixture d'une couleur rose orangée assez artistique.

- Que faîtes-vous donc Severus ? Êtes-vous devenu fou ?

- Ma chère Minerva ! Si c'est pour m'interrompre à tout bout de champ, autant m'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre qui montrera moins de curiosité ! Si je fais ça, ce n'est pas par pur masochisme, c'est parce que ce genre de poison ne se révèle certainement qu'en la présence de sang ! Mais je ne vous en veux pas Minerva, vous ne pouviez pas le devinez !

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'il faut du sang pour révéler le poison, si vous ne savez pas de quel poison il s'agit !

- Parce que je connais bien le compositeur de ce poison et ses petites manies. Je sais que c'est le genre de chose dont il raffole et qui l'amuse au plus haut point ! Vous voyez de qui je veux parler, n'est-ce pas ? Il tourna alors vers McGonagall un regard noir lourd de sous entendus.

Elle acquiesça de la tête, sans rien ajouter. Donc elle avait vu juste, c'était bien Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom qui l'avait ainsi blessé !

- Maintenant, s'il vous plait Minerva ! Laissez moi travailler en silence !

Severus poursuivit son travail, et elle l'observa avec attention, couper les ingrédients avec une dextérité presque envoûtante, mélanger les ingrédients si précisément préparés, chronométrer minutieusement et attendre les réactions, tout en griffonnant diverses notes de sa fine écriture illisible sur un bout de parchemin, puis reprendre ses mélanges, donnant de temps à autre des instructions à McGonagall qui s'empressait d'obéir.

Elle savait que Severus était un grand Maître des potions, extrêmement doué, peut-être même le plus doué de sa génération et de l'époque actuelle, comme elle-même était une experte dans le domaine des métamorphoses, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de le voir à l'œuvre. Severus sentait le regard de McGonagall le scruter dans ses moindres gestes, mais il ne s'en offusqua pas. Au contraire, il semblait s'en amuser presque au fond de lui, fier même de pouvoir montrer ainsi ses capacités à son ancienne collègue et surtout ancien professeur d'une matière dans laquelle il avait toujours eu beaucoup de difficulté à exceller. Les métamorphoses avaient été, et resteraient probablement toujours, un de ses points faibles.

Au fur et à mesure elle le voyait pâlir de plus en plus, et se mordre les lèvres. Des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur son front, alors qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment chaud dans la pièce. Ses gestes étaient de moins en moins précis, et à plusieurs reprises McGonagall devait elle-même faire les manipulations sous l'œil attentif de Severus qui lui expliquait comment procéder. Elle savait qu'il devait être exténué, mais se garda de tout commentaire, sachant qu'il était primordial qu'il puisse au moins finir de décortiquer ce poison, car s'il s'arrêtait, il n'aurait peut-être pas la force de reprendre… Et alors… Alors mieux valait ne pas y penser !

Enfin, au bout de deux heures d'acharnement, Severus se rassit et demanda à McGonagall d'éteindre le feu et de vider le chaudron. Il prit un parchemin vierge et commença à écrire. Son écriture, petite et fine, en patte de mouche, était devenue tremblotante. Tout en continuant à écrire, il dit à McGonagall, d'une voix sourde :

- Minerva, voici la composition exacte du poison. Et voici également les ingrédients dont j'ai besoin. Il me les faudrait assez vite, si possible, bien que certains soient assez rares. Je pense toutefois que vous pourrez tous les trouvez dans la réserve que j'avais constituée à Poudlard…

- Bien Severus ! Je vais aller les chercher tout de suite. Je pense pouvoir revenir d'ici une demi-heure avec tout ce qu'il vous faut ! Severus ça ne va pas ? Severus ?

Celui-ci avait eu un petit spasme, et se cramponnait au siège de douleur. Enfin la douleur s'estompa et il put répondre dans un souffle :

- Ca va aller ! C'était passager ! Il va falloir vous dépêcher cependant !

- Allez vous rallonger le temps que j'aille chercher tout ça ! Et tout en disant cela elle le tirait déjà légèrement pour le raccompagner au lit.

- Non attendez ! Je n'ai pas fini la liste, il me reste un ingrédient ! Bien que je croie que j'en avais sur moi en arrivant ici, il vaut mieux que vous en rameniez au cas où.

- Severus, c'est bon je me débrouillerai ! Rallongez-vous et attendez mon retour. Ce ne sera pas long ! Vous en avez assez fait pour ce soit !

Severus avait eu juste le temps de rajouter « plu… » sur le parchemin mais ne put finir son mot. N'ayant pas la force de résister plus longtemps, il se laissa faire, se rallongea et ferma les yeux. McGonagall lui fit boire une potion qui l'apaisa sur le champ puis partit. A peine la porte se fut-elle fermée qu'il se rendormit, d'un sommeil agité et troublé par des visions, des visions qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, des cauchemars du passé… Il n'entendit pas une personne entrer dans la chambre et s'asseoir sur le siège le fixant intensément du regard.

(1) Expression lue dans certaines fic et que j'ai trouvée assez sympa. Merci aux auteurs de me l'avoir prêtée.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 8 : Début de guérison

- Non son état est encore stationnaire ! Il n'y a aucune aggravation mais aucune amélioration !

Severus tourna la tête doucement et ouvrit des yeux encore embrumés vers la voix qu'il venait d'entendre, lointaine et si indistincte qu'il ne parvenait pas à reconnaître cette voix. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête dans du coton. Il ne parvint à distinguer que de vagues silhouettes.

- Ah Severus ! Severus ! Réveillez-vous ! Non Severus restez avec nous !

Severus cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, sa vue s'embrouillant, puis les ferma…

- Non ! Il est de nouveau inconscient ! Rien à…

Puis plus rien. Noir…

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Severus sentit brusquement comme une présence à ses côtés, une aura sombre, menaçante presque. Puis une voix se fit de plus en plus distincte, une voix féminine, chuchotant quasiment, il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud à son oreille :

- Severus, je suis sûre que tu peux m'entendre ! Alors écoute ce que j'ai à te dire ! Ecoute attentivement ! Je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir prendre ma revanche, douce vengeance… On ne me dénigre pas, ni moi ni ma famille, comme tu l'as fait sans en payer les conséquences ! Je te tiens, tu ne le sais pas encore, mais je te tiens ! Si mes soupçons sont exacts, tu vas bientôt devoir faire face à ton passé, et ce ne sera pas sans douleur…. Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

« Cette voix, je la connais, mais où l'ai-je entendu ? Ce ricanement, dément, je suis avec une démente, on dirait… on dirait presque Bella ! Non elle ne peut pas être là ! Ce ne peut pas être elle ! Tu dois avoir des hallucinations, Severus ! »

Mais il ne parvenait pas à se réveiller pour vérifier qui était là, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un, pour savoir si ses sens lui jouaient des tours, ou si cette personne, cette femme le menaçait effectivement. Sous l'effort, sa respiration se fit plus saccadée.

- Ne te fatigue pas Severus ! Je ne te ferai rien pour le moment, rien physiquement. Ce n'est pas à ta vie que j'en veux ! Non ! Mais tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! Je vais te laisser maintenant, alors repose-toi, tu en auras besoin ! A bientôt !

Une main fraîche se posa sur son front, mais n'apaisa en rien Severus. A bout de force toutefois, Severus abandonna et se laissa aller à la léthargie qui le gagnait.

Puis plus rien. Noir……

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Il sentit un liquide encore chaud lui couler dans la gorge, il déglutit et avala péniblement. « Quel goût amer et infect ! »

- Allez Snivellus, bois et ne fait pas d'histoire ! J'ai pas encore envie de me battre ! Tu m'accuseras encore d'en profiter ! Allez bois je te dis !

« Cette voix ! Ce goût !... »

Severus tenta de tourner la tête sur le côté mais une main ferme la maintenait et le forçait à boire cette mixture.

- J'ai dit « bois ! » Vraiment Snivellus ! Tu n'y mets pas du tien ! Allez, moi, j'abandonne ! Vas-y Nayasta, essaies toi ! Moi ça m'énerve, il va me rendre fou !

- Ah la patience et toi, Sirius !

« Sirius ! Nayasta !... »

Severus recommença à s'agiter comme pour échapper à ses deux tortionnaires mais se sentit tenu par deux mains fermes, puis… plus rien. Noir…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

De nouveau ce liquide chaud et infect ! Mais cette fois plus doucement !

- Allez Severus ! Réveillez-vous !

Mais Severus avait du mal à bouger les lèvres, à ouvrir les yeux… Il sentait son esprit se réveiller peu à peu, il entendait les voix, mais il ne parvenait pas à réagir.

« Mais que m'arrive-t-il, nom d'un dragon ? Allez ! Secoues-toi un peu, Severus ! »

- Je commence à désespérer de le voir se réveiller ! Si seulement il avait pu faire lui-même cette potion, nous serions sûrs au moins qu'elle est efficace !

- Professeur McGonagall ! Peut-être faut-il lui laisser encore un peu de temps !

- Oui Molly, vous avez peut-être raison !

« Du temps ! Mais non j'ai eu assez de temps comme ça ! Allez Severus ! Bouge ! Dis quelque chose ! Bon sang de bonsoir ! Réagis ! »

Severus lutta encore quelques secondes quand enfin il parvint à bouger les lèvres, bien aucun son n'en sortit.

- Attendez Molly ! Je crois qu'il bouge !

- Mais Professeur McGonagall ! Il bouge tout le temps ! Vous savez bien qu'il a le sommeil plutôt agité !

- Min… Minerva ! parvint à articuler Severus encore péniblement, mais les efforts s'avéraient fructueux. Il entrouvrit enfin les yeux : cette fois il ne fut pas ébloui, la lumière étant tamisée.

« Ah ils ont enfin compris, qu'il vaut mieux ne pas être agressé au réveil ! »

- Oui, Severus ! Bonjour ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Severus la regarda, vraisemblablement incrédule et ahuri, ce qui déclencha un rire quasi incontrôlable chez Molly qui observait la scène avec intérêt.

« Comment pouvait-on poser une telle question ? Apparemment mieux puisqu'il était réveillé, mais encore très faible puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à se lever ! Et qu'est-ce qui faisait tant rire Molly Weasley ! S'il était si comique que ça, ça se serait su ! Vraiment ! »

- A votre… avis ! dit-il sans autre commentaire.

- Mieux mais fatigué ! N'est-ce pas ? Reposez-vous donc. Je vais pouvoir rassurer tout le monde maintenant ! Essayez de dormir un peu plus tranquillement !

- Dormir ! Vous voulez … rire ? Je n'ai fait que ça ! Severus reprenait ses forces au fur et à mesure de la discussion. Il tenta alors de se lever mais y renonça.

« Non je crois que pour le moment tu n'iras pas plus loin, Severus ! »

- Restez donc un peu tranquille, pour changer !

- Combien de temps suis-je resté… ainsi ?

- Trois autres jours depuis que vous avez trouvé la composition du poison ! Malheureusement vous êtes tombé dans un semi-coma, vous n'avez donc pas pu élaborer l'antidote. Vous avez bien eu quelques moments de conscience mais très rapidement vous retombiez dans un sommeil profond.

- Trois jours… répéta Severus, dubitatif.

- En parlant de potion, tenez vous n'avez pas fini !

McGonagall lui tendit un verre encore un peu fumant, qu'il prit d'une main. Elle l'aida à se redresser un peu pour boire plus facilement. Il commença à boire une gorgée.

« Quel goût infect décidément ! Il faudrait qu'il voie pour améliorer ça, car s'il devait prendre ça tous les jours, il allait mourir non pas d'empoisonnement mais d'intoxication ! »

- Et qui a donc élaboré cette potion ? Demanda-t-il entre deux gorgées.

- Harry et Hermione. Je crois que Ron les a un peu aidé aussi.

Severus faillit tout recracher et s'étouffer avec ce qu'il restait encore de potion.

- Potter et Granger ! hoqueta-t-il tout en toussant légèrement. Mais ce sont des dangers publics numéro un en potion ! Enfin surtout Potter, qui ne manque pas une occasion pour transformer la plus simple des potions en mixture sans nom que même un Scroutt à pétard ne se risquerait pas à boire !

- Pourtant ils ont l'air de s'en être très bien sortis ! Grâce aux indications que vous leur avez laissées, il est vrai ! déclara Molly

- Et comment pouvez-vous en être si sûre ?

- Et bien pour la simple raison, que vous ne seriez sûrement pas là à hurler comme un loup mal luné si cette potion n'était pas convenable et efficace ! Non ? répondit McGonagall.

- Mmff… se contenta de répondre Severus, regardant McGonagall d'un air redevenu impénétrable.

« C'est qu'elle n'a pas tout à fait tort ! C'est qu'il s'est apparemment bien débrouillé cette fois-ci ! pensa-t-il, avec une petite pointe d'exaspération : toujours Potter !... mais avec aussi une petite pointe de fierté : après tout j'ai été son professeur pendant cinq longues années, se pourrait-il que j'aie réussi à lui inculquer quelques rudiments finalement ? Non ! Ne te fais pas d'illusions Severus, tu sais pertinemment bien d'où lui vient ce subit don pour les potions ! Et dire que c'est ce Potter qui détient maintenant ce live que tu as tant chéri et si précieux à tes yeux, ton compagnon si fidèle en sixième année. Enfin… en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'est pas sûr que ce livre l'ait bien aidé dans cette potion, la seule indication que j'avais laissé à cette époque à la page des antidotes étant Bézoard ! Quel crétin je pouvais faire à l'époque ! Enfin un crétin intelligent tout de même ! N'exagérons rien ! Bon sang, encore une dette à ce maudit Potter ! Ne me laissera-t-il jamais en paix ! »

- D'ailleurs, combien de temps vous faudra-t-il prendre cet antidote ?

- Il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'un antidote, Minerva ! Désolé de vous décevoir ! Ce poison contenait entre autre du venin de Basilic, un poison très rapide mais qui peut être aussi rapidement éliminé, et surtout du venin de Naja, une espèce de serpent redoutable et cruel. Et malheureusement, il n'existe pas de contre-poison au venin de Naja. Cette potion ne permet en fait que de neutraliser temporairement ses effets sur mon organisme, mais ne permet pas de bloquer ou d'éliminer entièrement le poison. Il va falloir que j'attende que mon organisme élimine lui-même toute trace de cette … substance, soit environ deux mois si j'ai bien compris. Il va falloir en attendant que je prenne de cette mixture tous les jours pendant deux mois…

- Pourquoi dîtes-vous « si j'ai bien compris » ? Vous n'en êtes pas sûr ?

- Aucune étude n'a réellement été faite sur le sujet, les victimes de Naja étant décédées très rapidement. Mais… une source sûre, pour ne pas la nommer, m'a … soufflé qu'il me faudrait deux mois… Donc…

- Bon ! Dans ce cas, je pense que vous allez devoir rester ici pendant deux mois !

- Non Minerva ! Dès que je serai mieux, je partirai. Je sais parfaitement que ma présence ici n'est que tolérée, mais que je ne suis pas le bienvenu. Ce que je conçois tout à fait d'ailleurs et ce sentiment est réciproque. Je vous … mmh…, il se racla la gorge, visiblement gêné, je vous remercie par la même occasion de m'avoir fait confiance, même si c'est une confiance toute relative, et d'avoir plaidé en ma faveur. J'espère que nous pourrons travailler dorénavant de façon… plus concertée.

- Bien sûr Severus ! Je ne suis pas sûre effectivement de vous faire autant confiance que notre cher Albus, mais je vous crois ! Quant à repartir, cela m'étonnerait grandement ! Vous allez me faire le plaisir d'obéir pour une fois et de rester jusqu'à guérison totale !

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tiennent, Severus ! Désormais c'est moi qui donne les ordres, et vous, vous obéissez !

- Je n'ai plus mon mot à dire, à ce que je vois ! Severus la regarda froidement, essayant par la même de la faire flancher, mais n'y parvint pas.

- Vous avez bien compris ! Et je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus ! Ce n'est pas vos regards meurtriers qui changeront quoi que ce soit !

« Quel caractère ! On ne croirait pas comme ça, mais elle cache bien son jeu sous ses dehors sentimentaux ! »

- Désolée de vous interrompre dans votre conversation, et vos retrouvailles si émouvantes, mais je dois préparer le dîner. Monsieur Snape, ne vous fatiguez pas pour le moment, je vous apporterai votre part tout à l'heure ! Molly sortit alors de la chambre, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, visiblement assez amusée de voir Minerva rabrouer Snape de la sorte. « Pas grand monde oserait lui parler sur ce ton ! » pensa-t-elle en sortant.

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être servi, je peux très bien descendre comme tout le monde !

- Je ne crois pas Severus ! Vous ne descendrez pas avant deux ou trois jours, je veux que vous restiez ici à vous reposer. Et pas de « mais »… voyant de nouveau Severus essayer de protester. Si vous êtes en meilleure forme demain soir, nous en reparlerons. En attendant je vais demander à Rémus de vous aider pour changer votre pansement et vous aider à vous vêtir convenablement.

- Non, ça il en est hors de question ! Vous aurez beau me dire ce que vous voudrez, mais pour ça je me débrouillerai seul !

- Dans ce cas : voilà tout ce dont vous aurez besoin. Elle lui indiqua d'un geste de la main des bandes et potions placées sur la table de chevet. Vos vêtements ont été nettoyés, on vous les a posé sur ce siège, mais je pense que pour dormir, vous préférerez sans doute une tenue plus confortable. Rémus a eu l'amabilité de vous prêter celle-ci, dit-elle en lui montrant un pyjama noir et une robe de chambre, noire également. Il a même essayé de choisir dans vos couleurs habituelles.

- Bien aimable à lui ! marmonna Severus dans sa barbe.

- Voici quelques livres qui vous permettront de vous occuper en attendant ! Je ne connaissais pas vos genres de lecture, j'espère que ça vous conviendra !

- Merci, Minerva ! Ca ira parfaitement comme ça !

- Ah ! Et Madame Pomfresh vous a laissé un peu de potion sans sommeil. Je pense que ce ne sera pas du superflu. Je sais que vous détester en prendre, mais cela vous fera le plus grand bien. Sans oublier, que d'autres personnes dorment ici et qu'elles n'ont nul besoin d'être réveillées par vos cauchemars. Donc je vous prierai d'en prendre, sinon vous aurez de mes nouvelles !

- Ce sera tout ?

- Je crois que oui. Lui répondit-elle, avec un air à la fois moqueur et fier. Bon je vais vous laisser. Je reviendrai demain soir après le repas. Je ne peux pas non plus m'absenter trop longtemps de Poudlard. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à demander à Molly, Tonks ou Nayasta ! Bonne nuit Severus !

- Bonne nuit ! dit-il d'un ton maussade.

« Si j'avais su ! Je me retrouve dans une situation passablement embarrassante, hébergé, nourri et soigné par mon pire ennemi, en compagnie de personnes qui ne me tolèrent que par respect pour McGonagall ! Peut-on imaginer pire ? Oui, Severus, on peut imaginer pire ! On peut imaginer Azkaban par exemple, avec ses gentils petits détraqueurs ! Tu devrais plutôt te réjouir d'avoir échappé à ça ! »

« Oui mais enfin quand même ! » Ne put-il s'empêcher de continuer tout seul.

Il prit le temps de découvrir la pièce où on l'avait installé : une petite chambre, toute simple, mais à l'ambiance assez chaleureuse, aux murs tapissés d'une tenture bleu nuit. Un lit, contre le mur faisant face à la porte, une table et un siège en bois juste à côté de cette dernière, et, contre le mur à gauche du lit, une cheminée de pierre où crépitait un feu de bois, les flammes virevoltant avec joie formant des ombres dansantes sur le sol, du parquet en bois, recouvert d'un tapis de couleur bordeau. Enfin un grand miroir, aussi haut que la cheminée, était posé à côté de celle-ci, contre le mur. Il régnait une odeur étrange, une sorte d'odeur de renfermé, très légère, mais qui n'échappait pas aux sens aiguisés de Severus. Une simple fenêtre, aux volets fermés pour l'heure, surmontait le lit.

Il se leva doucement, péniblement, se dirigea encore un peu vacillant vers le siège puis essaya de se vêtir du pyjama et de la robe de chambre, ce qui lui prit de longues minutes. « Voilà qui est déjà un peu plus présentable ! C'est qu'il me va presque ! On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais Rémus et moi faisons quasiment la même taille !».

« Maintenant un peu d'eau pour faire passer ce goût désagréable ! Ah mais il n'y a pas d'eau ! Et comment j'appelle moi ? En hurlant peut-être ! Ils ont oublié que je n'avais plus de baguette apparemment… Bon je verrai ça plus tard ! Tant pis je me passerai d'eau pour le moment ! »

« Ah mais ce goût ! Pense à autre chose Severus ! Mais penser me donne la migraine ! Bon laisses ça pour le moment, tu auras bien assez de temps pour penser ! Tiens voyons voir ce que Minerva t'a apporté en lecture ! Quelques livres sorciers, rien que je n'ai déjà lu ! Tiens des livres moldus ! Que croit-elle donc ? Que je suis inculte ? Que parce que j'abhorre les moldus, je ne sais pas apprécier leur littérature ? Alors voyons, « Guerre et paix » de Tolstoï, connais déjà… « Salammbô » de Flaubert, déjà lu mais ça fait longtemps maintenant… « Crime et châtiments », de Dostoïevski… et « Les fleurs du mal », de Baudelaire … Ah deux de mes préférés…Mais comment peut-elle donc savoir ? Ce ne peut être un simple hasard qu'elle m'apporte ces livres-là, justement ! »

« Peu importe Severus ! Profites-en ! »

Il s'installa alors sur le siège, le tournant vers l'âtre de la cheminée, pour pouvoir profiter de la chaleur du feu. Il choisit « Les fleurs du mal » et caressa presque amoureusement la couverture du livre, observant les reflets rougeoyants que les flammes projetaient sur le cuir brun. Il se décida enfin et, fermant les yeux, quasi religieusement, il ouvrit le livre, au hasard. C'était son loisir préféré, le relire encore et toujours, en le parcourant au gré du hasard… A force il connaissait ces poèmes presque par cœur… Il commença alors la lecture :

_Pouvons-nous étouffer le vieux, le long Remords,_

_Qui vit, s'agite et se tortille,_

_Et se nourrit de nous comme le ver des morts,_

_Comme du chêne la chenille ?_

_Pouvons-nous étouffer l'implacable Remords ?_

_Dans quel philtre, dans quel vin, dans quelle tisane,_

_Noierons-nous ce vieil ennemi,_

_Destructeur et gourmand comme la courtisane,_

_Patient comme la fourmi ?_

_Dans quel philtre ? - dans quel vin ? –dans quelle tisane ?_

Il releva doucement les yeux vers les flammes et déglutit péniblement, laissant les mots s'incruster une fois de plus dans son esprit. Puis il revint aux pages jaunies par le temps.

_Adorables sorcière, aimes-tu les damnés ?_

_Dis, connais-tu l'irrémissible ?_

_Connais-tu le Remords, aux traits empoisonnés,_

_A qui notre cœur sert de cible ?_

_Adorable sorcière, aimes-tu les damnés ?_

_L'Irréparable ronge avec sa dent maudite_

_Notre âme, piteux monument,_

_Et souvent il attaque, ainsi que le termite,_

_Par la base le bâtiment._

_L'Irréparable ronge avec sa dent maudite !_

_- J'ai vu parfois, au fond d'un théâtre banal_

_Qu'enflammait l'orchestre sonore,_

_Une fée allumer dans un ciel infernal_

_Une miraculeuse aurore ;_

_J'ai vu parfois au fon d'un théâtre banal_

_Un être, qui n'était que lumière, or et gaze,_

_Terrasser l'énorme Satan ;_

_Mais mon cœur, que jamais ne visite l'extase,_

_Est un théâtre où l'on attend_

_Toujours, toujours en vain, l'Être aux ailes de gaze !_

Etrange comme ces mots résonnaient si fortement en lui… Etrange que le hasard ait choisit aujourd'hui ce poème, qui avait toujours pris une signification particulière pour lui et lui touchait le cœur comme une pique acérée, un cœur qu'il croyait mort depuis longtemps… Comme si ce poème lui était personnellement destiné… Est-ce bien le hasard qui m'a amené vers ces mots, ne serait-ce pas le destin… Mais de quoi parles-tu là, Severus ? Tu commences sérieusement à délirer ! Allez reprends-toi !

Il ferma les yeux un instant puis reprit sa lecture. Seul, quelques instants seul, à lire ce qui le touchait le plus… Un moment de délectation pure, à déguster dans les moindres secondes…, car il n'en aurait probablement pas d'autres avant longtemps… (1)

(1) Ce passage est inspiré d'une autre fanfiction (en anglais) sur Snape, dont je remercie l'auteur.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 9 : Cohabitation difficile

Le lendemain soir, Severus remit un peu d'ordre dans la chambre. Il aimait bien que tout soit un tant soit peu rangé, cela donnait au moins un semblant d'ordre dans sa vie, même si celle-ci n'était pas vraiment « rangée »… Oh non, dans sa vie tout était allé de travers, tout avait déraillé ! Rien ne s'était déroulé comme il l'aurait espéré et comme il avait essayé de le planifier. Il avait en fait l'impression que toute sa vie lui avait échappée ! Il avait beau essayé de reprendre les choses en main, mais, rien à faire, tout lui échappait toujours, voire plus grave, quoi qu'il tentât, à chaque fois il perdait encore plus le contrôle…

Non décidément, il n'était pas doué pour mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie…

Il se força à sortir de ses songes, il était peut-être temps de descendre. Il devait être l'heure du repas, et il était hors de question qu'il se fasse encore servir ici plus longtemps. Il allait beaucoup mieux maintenant, encore un peu faible, mais mieux. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas toujours mangé à sa faim, ces derniers mois, traqué comme il l'était par l'Ordre et les Aurors, sans parler de ces dix derniers jours, où il avait été trop malade pour avaler quoique ce soit. En fait il avait recommencé à manger une alimentation solide seulement depuis la veille, depuis qu'il s'était enfin réveillé. Il mangeait encore peu, des quantités quasi ridicules pour un homme de sa taille, ayant encore du mal à se réadapter à une alimentation normale. Il se sentait plus ou moins vaseux, mais il descendrait quand même dès ce soir, et ferait quelqu'effort pour avaler quelque chose…

« Bon ! Il est temps d'y aller ! Allons affronter ces lions déguisés en agneaux ! »

S'encourageant moralement, Severus jeta un regard à son reflet dans le miroir. A vrai dire ils avaient fait des miracles avec son costume : il était propre et impeccable, ne laissant plus aucune trace de déchirure ou de sang. « Sacré Molly ! Si seulement elle pouvait en faire autant avec moi, parfois ça m'arrangerait ! » pensa –t-il en voyant son visage livide, au nez si disgracieux.

Il se contempla encore quelques secondes, de la tête aux pieds : somme toute il était assez présentable, ainsi tout de noir vêtu, pantalon et chemise noirs, recouverts de son éternelle robe de sorcier arrivant aux genoux, et chaussé de bottes légèrement montantes, la seule petite différence par rapport à son costume de Poudlard d'ailleurs. Il en profita pour examiner sa cape, laissée sur le siège : elle aussi avait été nettoyée et paraissait presque comme neuve. « On pourrait quasiment parler de travail d'artiste ! Molly est au moins douée pour ça !»

« Bon Severus, il faut vraiment y aller là ! » Il reposa sa cape sur le siège « Pas besoin de ça pour le moment ! Laisse la se reposer elle aussi ! » Prenant une profonde inspiration, et se recomposant un visage impassible et inexpressif, il se décida enfin à sortir et ouvrit d'un coup sec la porte. « Personne dans le couloir ! Tant mieux. Apparemment, je suis au premier. Ils doivent être tous déjà descendus et tu dois être en retard ! Tu aurais pu descendre plus tôt Severus ! Espèce d'idiot, tu t'es laissé perdre dans tes songeries inutiles ! »

Il descendit alors l'escalier, précautionneusement, se tenant fermement à la rampe, la tête lui tournant encore parfois un peu. Il parvint, au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, à atteindre le seuil de la cuisine sans rencontrer personne. Il s'arrêta brusquement, se soutenant d'une main au chambranle de la porte, essayant de se donner un air poseur pour ne rien laisser transparaître.

Tous les membres, qui apparemment restaient vivre quelques temps au 12 Square Grimmaud, étaient déjà installés à la table : les Weasley, quasiment au grand complet, Sirius, Rémus bien sûr, Granger et Potter. Il y avait aussi Tonks et sa sœur Nayasta, ainsi qu'une autre jeune femme, de vingt ans à peine, assez grande aux cheveux d'un noir d'ébène, à la peau très pâle et aux traits fins, d'après ce qu'il put en entrapercevoir, en grande conversation avec les deux sœurs.

Tous tournèrent leur regard vers lui, à son arrivée, certains devant se retourner sur leur chaise pour lui faire face, cessant instantanément leur conversation et le dévisageant sous toutes les coutures. « On dirait qu'ils ne m'ont jamais vu ! Leur a-t-on jamais appris qu'il était impoli de dévisager les gens ainsi ! Mais voyons, mon p'tit Severus, tu devrais être flatté de faire tant d'effets ! »

- Ah… Severus ! Je ne croyais pas vous voir descendre manger parmi nous si tôt !

Molly s'était levée et commençait déjà à préparer un couvert de plus.

- Tenez Severus ! Il reste une place de libre ! Dit-elle en lui désignant une place entre Nayasta et Arthur, presque en bout de table, juste en face de Rémus et Sirius.

« Charmant ! La place idéale en somme, si bien entourée ! » pensa Severus avec ironie.

- Merci Madame Weasley !

Il se dirigea, d'un pas lent mais assuré vers la place qu'elle lui avait indiquée et s'assit, effectuant des gestes lents, calculés, pouvant presque paraître nonchalants d'un point de vue extérieur, mais permettant en fait à Severus de ne pas accentuer son léger mal de tête. Molly s'était déjà empressé de lui servir de la viande et des légumes en quantité beaucoup trop abondante au goût de Severus, qui lui fit signe de la main que cela suffisait amplement.

- Merci, je crois que cela ira parfaitement ! Lui dit-il sur un ton froid mais poli avec une esquisse de sourire à son égard, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Alors bon appétit !

Molly retourna s'asseoir et recommença à manger. Mais tous les autres continuaient de le dévisager et gardaient le silence. Severus les regarda un à un et les dévisagea à son tour, s'arrêtant un peu plus longuement sur la jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle soutint son regard sans ciller : « Par Merlin ! Ce regard ! Noir, noir de jais, comme ses cheveux d'ébène ! Je connais ce regard ! Mais où ? Ses traits, on jurerait… Elle lui ressemble pourtant. Non ce ne peut être cela ! »

« Qu'a-t-il à me fixer de la sorte ? Quel regard pénétrant ! Je jurerai qu'il tente de lire dans mes pensées. Serait-il legilimens ? Et quelle ressemblance étrange avec … Mixiel ! Et si c'était lui, que l'on cherchait ? Non c'est impossible, pas lui… » pensa quant à elle la jeune femme.

Il détourna ensuite son attention sur sa voisine immédiate, Nayasta ! « Ah pourquoi est-elle donc revenue ? Quel tour pendable va-t-elle encore inventer ? J'espère en attendant, que la leçon que je lui ai donnée, il y a quelques années, lui aura fait comprendre qu'elle n'a pas intérêt à s'attaquer à plus grand qu'elle ! Une gamine qui veut jouer dans la cour des grands ! Enfin… la gamine a l'air d'avoir grandi ! Rhha… Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problème comme ça ! » Mais ils ne se dirent rien. Ses yeux refirent un tour rapide de la table.

« Bon alors, quand auront-ils fini de te fixer comme ça ! Je sens que je vais leur faire baisser les yeux par une de ces répliques bien senties ! Non, Severus calme toi ! Retiens tes critiques acerbes, tout au moins pour le moment ! Ne lance pas les hostilités ! Allez mange ! Peut-être cesseront-ils quand ils verront que tu ne réagis pas ! » Bien que très agité intérieurement, Severus garda une expression froide et impassible sur son visage.

Se disant, il se tourna vers son assiette et commença à prendre une bouchée puis deux, mangeant très lentement. Les autres semblaient reprendre leur conversation, lui jetant tout de même quelques coups d'œil de temps à autre. Tout en avalant une autre bouchée, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, comme pour mieux la savourer, sans pour autant relever la tête de son assiette :

« Ah cette sensation chaleureuse ! Ce goût légèrement salé, chaud sur la langue, cette chaleur granuleuse descendant dans la gorge… Pas forcément délicieux au point de se damner, mais toujours meilleur que ce que tu as pu manger depuis longtemps… Comment peut-on oublier cette si douce et agréable sensation… Je n'aurai pas cru que manger était aussi agréable, moi qui d'habitude dénigre les plaisirs culinaires. Il faudra y remédier ! Et t'efforcer de ne pas jeûner si longtemps, Severus ! »

- Quelquechose ne va pas, Monsieur Snape? Demanda une voix à sa gauche, timidement, visiblement troublée de le voir ainsi les yeux fermés et s'arrêter de manger.

Severus rouvrit alors les yeux et regarda, presque avec colère, la personne qui venait de s'adresser à lui. « Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille, à sa méditation ? Ne pouvait-on pas penser tranquillement dans cette maison ? A priori non !»

- Non, tout va bien, Monsieur Weasley ! Je savourais cette cuisine, c'est tout !

- Tu savourais ? Railla Sirius, qui n'attendait qu'un prétexte pour provoquer Severus. Vous entendez Molly ! Snivellus « savoure » votre cuisine. C'est peut-être bien le seul ! Non que votre cuisine soit si mauvaise Molly, je ne voudrais pas vous vexer, je serai bien incapable moi-même d'en faire autant, mais tout de même… Et il partit d'un rire gras, accompagné par Rémus, tous deux le fixant du regard.

Severus crispa légèrement les poings mais s'efforça de ne pas répondre et continua à manger. Mais à vrai dire, cela avait perdu tout son charme et il sentait déjà la nausée le reprendre. Il s'efforça tout de même de continuer, plus lentement.

- Oh ! Sirius ! S'il vous plaît ! Soyez un peu plus charitable envers cette chère Molly ! Que deviendrait-t-on sans elle ? Je crois que l'on mourrait de faim !

- Merci Tonks ! Au moins certains ont un peu de reconnaissance ! répondit Molly, sur un ton toutefois amusé.

« Répugnant ! Tant de plaisanteries douteuses, sur ce ton si faux de joie et de bonne humeur ! Vraiment écoeurant ! A faire vomir ! Pourtant, mon pauvre Severus, il va falloir t'y habituer, car tu risques de devoir rester entouré de tous ces Griffondors pendant près de deux mois ! Ah si au moins il pouvait avoir un bon petit Serpentard acerbe et sournois, même le plus bête soit-il ! Non, tant qu'à faire, pas trop idiot quand même ! »

- Alors Snivellus ! Tu as perdu ta répartie ! Oh c'est dommage, toi qui avais le verbe si bien acéré ! Ca va me manquer ! reprit Sirius, toujours riant.

- Non Black ! Je garde ma répartie pour les grandes occasions ! Et je ne pense pas que celle-ci en fasse partie ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, quand ce sera le cas, je pense que tu en seras le premier informé ! La voix de Severus était étrangement basse et grave.

- Ah tout de même ! J'avais peur qu'on n'ait perdu notre cher Snivellus en route ! Ca m'aurait presque manqué !

- Tu l'as déjà dit, ce me semble ! Tu radotes avant l'âge, Black ! L'air vicié de cette maison n'est peut-être pas bon pour tes neurones après tout !

- Je te signale tout de même que tu es accueilli dans cette maison à l'air vicié comme tu dis ! Bien malgré moi, je l'avoue ! Mais je n'irai pas contre les décisions et les besoins de l'Ordre ! N'en profites pas cependant et ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin, Snivellus ! Je te préviens, au moindre écart de conduite, tu me trouveras sur ta route !

A ces dernières paroles, Sirius s'était levé, les mains posées à plat sur la table et se penchant légèrement vers Severus, menaçant.

- Mais j'y compte bien Black ! Sache toutefois que je ne reste pas non plus ici par plaisir, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je serai déjà parti ! Mais, de même, je n'irai pas contre les décisions de l'Ordre !

- Ca, j'attends de voir ! Vois-tu, Snivellus, aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître, j'ai du mal à te croire sur parole !

Severus à son tour se leva, un peu trop vite à son goût, sa migraine lui tambourinant brutalement les tempes et son environnement immédiat tournant dangereusement. Il devint livide, il ferma une fraction de secondes les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits puis les rouvrit sur Sirius, une lueur de froide colère au fond de ses prunelles noires. Enfin il reprit d'un ton neutre et suave qui contrastait fortement avec son regard :

- Ce n'est pas moi qui viens d'ouvrir les hostilités Black ! Que veux-tu exactement ? Que je parte ? Oui, ça, je l'ai bien compris ! Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'iras pas contre les volontés de l'Ordre. Alors que cherches-tu à me provoquer de la sorte ? Tu voudrais peut-être que je te remercie à genoux de l'hospitalité que tu as l'amabilité de m'accorder, bien qu'à contre-cœur ? Tu sais pertinemment bien que je ne le ferai jamais, et ce d'autant plus que cette hospitalité n'est pas de ton fait ! Somme toute, en y réfléchissant bien, - si jamais tu es capable de réfléchir - nous pourrions presque considérer que nous sommes quitte : ta vie contre ton hospitalité !

Severus savait qu'il tenait là une arme redoutable, en rappelant ainsi à Sirius la dette que ce dernier lui devait pour l'avoir sauvé d'une mort certaine, de derrière le voile de la mort, l'année dernière presque jour pour jour. Un sourire mauvais s'esquissa sur son visage.

- Mais, mais… comment, comment oses-tu… Sirius bafouillait presque de rage

- Black ! le coupa Severus d'un ton tranchant, en haussant légèrement le ton, mais toujours sans laisser percer sa colère dans sa voix. Il semble que nous allons devoir cohabiter, tant bien que mal, pendant un certain temps d'ailleurs, alors autant calmer les hostilités de suite, et ce pour le bien de tout le monde ici. « Surtout le mien » ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Ces querelles ne concernent que nous, inutile d'en faire partager tout le monde. Ne penses-tu pas ?

Sirius ravala sa salive. Que répondre à ça ? Snivellus avait toujours les arguments fatidiques, impossibles à démonter. Une fois encore, cette joute verbale tournait en sa défaveur et il ne pouvait que, accepter, ou passer pour un imbécile égoïste incapable de faire fi de ses querelles. De toute façon, il est vrai, il avait une dette de vie envers Snivellus, pouvait-on considérer qu'ainsi elle serait réglée, il en doutait, mais…

« Pauvre Black ! Pris à ton propre piège ! Que vas-tu répondre à ça ? Mais rien, tu ne peux rien répondre, tu ne peux qu'accepter ! Je t'ai eu encore une fois ! Tu n'as donc pas encore compris qu'il est inutile de t'attaquer de la sorte à Severus Snape, tu ne gagneras jamais à ce jeu-là avec moi ! » Au fond de lui, Severus triomphait mais il conserva, non sans mal, son masque froid sur le visage.

- Je vois que vous avez enfin décidé de vous conduire en adultes et de mettre de côté vos incessantes querelles, dans le bien de tous ! Voilà qui me fait grandement plaisir ! D'autant plus de votre part Severus !

Sirius et Severus tournèrent d'un même mouvement leur regard vers la voix, qu'ils pouvaient reconnaître entre mille.

- Professeur McGonagall ! Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver !

Severus était plus qu'étonné. « Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver, d'habitude rien de ce qui m'entoure ne m'échappe. Tu dois être vraiment fatigué Severus ! Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Avait-elle assisté à toute la scène ? Après tout ce ne sera pas un mal pour moi, je me suis plutôt montré à la hauteur… On ne peut rien me reprocher cette fois-ci… Bien joué, mon p'tit Sev ! Bien joué ! Un à zéro ! »

- Alors Sirius ? Je crois que Severus vous a fait une proposition, mais je n'ai pas entendu votre réponse. J'attends !

Sirius déglutit, rageant intérieurement. « Savoures donc ta victoire, Snivellus, car elle ne durera pas ! Un jour je t'aurai ! Je montrerai à tous le traître que tu es vraiment ! »

- Je ne vois rien à redire à cela ! La proposition a l'air honnête. Si Snivellus s'y tient alors je m'y tiendrai !

- Heureuse de vous l'entendre dire Sirius ! Rasseyez-vous donc messieurs et finissez donc tranquillement votre repas !

Les deux protagonistes se rassirent silencieusement, toujours se fixant des yeux, comme si la joute verbale se poursuivait en joute silencieuse par des regards meurtriers. McGonagall prit place entre Arthur et Severus, mais ne prit pas part au repas, ayant déjà dîner à Poudlard.

- Alors je constate, Severus, que vous êtes décidément plus têtu que je ne le croyais ! Vous avez quand même décidé de descendre, alors que je vous avais demandé de rester vous reposer.

- C'était bien mal me connaître que de croire que je vous obéirai aveuglement sur ce point et que je resterai cloîtrer dans cette chambre à me faire servir comme un grand malade ! Vous m'avez côtoyé pourtant assez longtemps ! J'aurai pensé que vous aviez au moins appris cela sur moi !

Tous les convives écoutaient bien entendu la conversation entre Severus et McGonagall, espérant bien qu'une information croustillante leur échapperait.

- Oui j'aurai dû m'en douter ! lui fit-elle avec un sourire, le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes. Vous n'en faîtes toujours qu'à votre tête !

- Presque toujours ! Presque toujours ! répondit-il, détournant le regard, avec un air méditatif, presque nostalgique. « Presque toujours, ma chère Minerva ! Si j'en faisais toujours qu'à ma tête, Albus serait encore là avec nous… enfin avec vous, parce que, dans ce cas, moi, je ne serais plus ! » pensa-t-il pour lui-même.

McGonagall posa alors délicatement sa main sur le bras de Severus qui se dégagea d'un geste un peu vif et foudroya presque McGonagall, celle-ci prenant alors un air contrit. Elle savait bien que Severus détestait et ne supportait pas les contacts physiques, mais elle ne savait pas comment lui exprimer autrement son soutien. Elle sentait que cet homme était torturé et déchiré au fond de lui-même et aurait bien aimé l'aider. Si ce qu'elle avait compris se révélait exact, (je dis bien si…) comme cela avait dû être dur et destructeur, de devoir tuer son seul ami et de se mettre alors à dos la quasi-totalité de la société sorcière, tout en trahissant l'autre partie…

Severus avait repris, enfin avait tenté de reprendre, son repas. Mais il sentait comme une boule lui entravant la gorge, l'empêchant d'avaler. Son altercation avec Black et son bref entretien avec Minerva, l'avait un peu troublé. Des souvenirs, qu'il avait réussi à refouler jusque là, refaisant surface peu à peu.

- Severus, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Vous ne mangez pas et cela fait bien cinq minutes que vous triturez la nourriture dans votre assiette sans rien avaler, demanda Molly inquiète.

- Oui, Severus, vous devez manger un peu plus ! Vous devez reprendre des forces !

- Je ne suis pas un enfant, je sais bien ce que j'ai affaire ! Merci ! Inutile de me couver ! J'aimerai juste un peu de tranquillité !

Il vida alors d'un trait son verre d'eau et se leva, s'appuyant lourdement sur la table pour se redresser. Il se dirigea alors vers la porte, puis soudain se retournant d'un geste théâtral, comme à son habitude poudlardiesque, il fit mine de saluer de la tête en disant :

- Mesdames, messieurs, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne nuit ! Et il remonta dans sa chambre.

- Quelle humeur ! Dès qu'on cherche à l'aider, il nous sert de ces sarcasmes !

- Oui Molly ! Et dire qu'on doit encore le supporter. Combien de temps vous avez dit déjà ?

- Deux mois, Rémus, deux mois ! Allez voyons, ce n'est pas si terrible ! Laissons lui un peu de temps ! Je pense que la situation est plus embarrassante pour lui que pour vous ! Et puis il fait des efforts : il vous a même souhaité une bonne nuit ! Un miracle pour lui ! Je pourrai presque compter sur mes dix doigts le nombre de fois qu'il l'a fait à Poudlard, c'est pour vous dire !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Le lendemain, Severus se réveilla de lui-même à une heure assez matinale, comme à son habitude. Il ne dormait jamais beaucoup d'ailleurs, son sommeil étant souvent troublé par des cauchemars de son passé. Il n'aimait pas dormir, cela n'était pas si reposant pour lui, il ne parvenait à dormir véritablement que lorsqu'il était totalement exténué, ce qui n'allait pas vraiment être le cas ici, vu le peu d'activité physique qu'il pouvait entretenir ainsi confiné en intérieur. Il avait accepté de prendre de la potion de sommeil sans rêve la veille, mais il allait devoir se réhabituer à dormir sans. Il savait qu'une certaine accoutumance pouvait apparaître si on en prenait tous les jours, et il n'avait pas besoin de cela !

Il se leva, d'un air plutôt maussade, se rappelant ce qui s'était passé la veille et s'imaginant que cette journée n'allait certainement pas être bien différente. « Allez Severus, que deux petits mois ! Ce n'est pas la mort tout de même ! »

Il se rafraîchit rapidement à l'aide de la bassine d'eau qu'on avait déposée sur la table à son attention. « Qui l'avait déposé là, au fait ? Certainement un elfe de maison ! Les Blacks doivent bien avoir un elfe de maison eux aussi ! Allons ! Ne sois pas si paranoïaque ! Enfin si je reste deux mois ici, il faudra bien me laisser l'accès à la salle de bain, ils ne comptent tout de même pas à ce que je me contente de cette bassine indéfiniment ! Je réglerais ça plus tard ! »

Puis se tournant vers le miroir, il défit les bandages pour les changer et contempla la plaie qui balafrait son flanc d'un trait encore rouge mais net et fin. « Pas vraiment totalement refermée, mais au moins elle ne saigne plus ! » Il appliqua la pommade que Madame Pomfresh lui avait préconisé pour empêcher la surinfection et refit le pansement.

« Il faudra aussi que je me préoccupe de cette potion anti-poison. Je vais devoir avoir une petite conversation avec Potter et compagnie pour savoir exactement ce qu'ils ont mis et quel procédé ils ont utilisé, car je vais devoir faire dorénavant exactement la même, enfin… avec quelques améliorations quand même ! Parce que ce goût vraiment, non, pas possible ! Je ne tiendrai pas deux mois avec ce goût ! Finalement tu as un bon programme devant toi, pour t'occuper aujourd'hui ! »

Il s'habilla ensuite et se prépara à descendre pour déjeuner. « Peut-être était-il trop tôt ? Il doit être tout juste 7h00-7h30 ! Oh… et puis tant pis ! Je descends, je me servirai moi-même. Avec un peu de chance je serai seul ! »

Il descendit alors vers la cuisine. A son grand désarroi, il n'était pas seul : Molly était déjà là, préparant la table, les œufs au bacon sur le feu, les toasts déjà grillés pour certains…

- Bonjour Monsieur Snape ! Alors comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Bien Madame Weasley ! Mais vous pouvez abandonner ces civilités avec moi, vous savez ! Je ne m'en offusquerai pas, rassurez-vous ! Au contraire !

- Mais si je vous demande cela, ce n'est pas par simple politesse ! Je m'inquiète vraiment pour vous ! Et vous pouvez m'appeler Molly, ce sera plus simple !

« Mais c'est qu'en plus elle ne ment pas ! Qui l'eut cru ! Une Weasley s'inquiéter pour Severus Snape, le bourreau de ses charmantes petites têtes rousses et surtout de Potter ! Il va falloir t'y habituer Severus, tu risques d'aller de surprise en surprise dans cette satanée maison ! Et ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière ! »

- Pas la peine de vous inquiéter pour moi ! Vous devez avoir bien d'autres sujets à vous préoccuper !

- Pour le moment non ! Je me suis engagée à veiller à ce que vous ne manquiez de rien et à ce que vous vous rétablissiez ! Votre santé est une de mes principales préoccupations actuellement ! Et à vrai dire, votre mauvais caractère ne me facilite pas la tâche !

Severus était un peu estomaqué, s'étant attendu à tout sauf à cette réparti ! Qu'on lui reproche son mauvais caractère n'était pas chose rare, et il s'en amusait et en jouait même, entretenant cette réputation à la moindre occasion. Mais qu'on s'inquiète véritablement pour lui, si ouvertement et avec tant de franchise, il y était peu habitué, excepté de la part d'une poignée de personnes, tel Albus ou Minerva ! Il ne saurait dire s'il l'appréciait, au juste !

Il décida finalement de ne pas répondre.

- Mais ne restez pas debout ! Installez-vous donc ! lui dit-elle, lui épargnant ainsi les détestables civilités du style « Peut-on vous aider ? ». De toute façon, il ne se serait jamais abaissé à de si basses hypocrisies. Il détestait ces politesses et ne s'y résignait qu'en cas de nécessité absolue, ce qui était loin d'être le cas ici…

- Tenez voici vos œufs au bacon et des toasts tout chauds. Vous avez là de la confiture de fraise, de la marmelade d'orange amer et du beurre. Café ou thé ?

- Euh… Thé merci ! se contenta-t-il de répondre en s'asseyant devant l'assiette qu'elle lui avait servie. Il contempla son assiette d'un air dubitatif : « dix fois trop comme d'habitude ! Ca aussi il va falloir t'y habituer ! » Il commença à manger, lentement.

- Ah bonjour Chérie ! fit une voix chaleureuse derrière lui

- Bonjour mon Arthurirounet ! Euh… Arthur ! Se reprit Molly, un peu trop tard, voyant le regard noir que Severus leur jeta en entendant ce surnom pour le moins idiot. « Où suis-je tombé ? Suis-je tombé si bas pour me retrouver avec ces fous ? Comment peut-on se donner des surnoms si .. si …crétins ? »

- Bonjour Monsieur Snape !

- Bonjour Monsieur Weasley !

- Arthur !

Severus le regarda d'un air surpris. Arthur lui répéta alors :

- Oui appelez moi Arthur ! Les « Monsieur Weasley » font un peu trop officiels ! Depuis le temps que l'on se connaît maintenant !

- Bien… Arthur ! lui répondit simplement Severus. « Après tout il y a tellement de Weasley dans cette maison, que les appeler par leur prénom permettra peut-être de les distinguer ! »

- Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ?

« Ah non ! Pas la conversation ! S'il y a bien une chose que j'exècre, c'est bien les conversations banales et sans intérêt au petit déjeuner ! Juste un peu de tranquillité ! Est-ce trop demander ? »

- Bien ! Merci ! maugréa-t-il presque agressif, ses doigts se crispant sur les couverts qu'il tenait, jusqu'à rendre ses phalanges encore plus pâles qu'elles n'étaient déjà.

Ce dont Arthur, qui s'était assis en face de lui, dut s'apercevoir.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Severus eut envie de lui crier, de lui hurler même, que, oui, ça n'allait pas ! Que ce quelque chose qui n'allait pas c'était, lui, ARTHUR WEASLEY, avec son babillage incessant et futile dès le matin à l'aube. Voilà ce qui n'allait pas ! Mais il se contenta de foudroyer Arthur d'un regard noir très significatif en répondant d'une voix doucereuse :

- Non tout va bien… Arthur ! Tout va bien ! contredisant ainsi ce que son regard signifiait clairement.

Arthur se tut enfin, lançant un regard interrogateur à Molly qui avait pris place à côté de lui et qui haussa les épaules comme toute réponse, avec un air résigné.

- A quelle heure dois-tu finir aujourd'hui Arthur ? demanda-t-elle finalement à son mari

- Je ne sais pas ! Vraisemblablement vers 18h, mais avec tous ces événements on ne sait jamais, je pourrais encore finir en retard. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Molly ! Si nous avons un grave contretemps, je te préviendrai !

- J'espère que tu seras au moins là pour le dîner ! C'est assez rare que tu puisses te libérer comme hier ! Et n'oublie pas la réunion de l'Ordre demain soir au fait ! Il faut que tu préviennes les autres membres qui travaillent avec toi au Ministère, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils soient tous au courant !

- Ah oui ! Tu as bien fait de me le rappeler, avec tout ça, j'ai failli oublier. Au fait Monsieur Snape…

- Severus ! le coupa ce dernier. « Il était difficile de les appeler par leur prénom, sans leur donner le change de son côté !». Oui, appelez moi Severus ! Cela simplifiera les choses. Il tourna alors un regard chargé de sous-entendus à Molly.

- Donc, comme je vous le disais,… Severus, vous êtes bien entendu conviez à cette réunion !

- Convié ? Moi ? Je suis, il faut le dire, étonné que l'on me fasse encore participé à de telles réunions, pouvant être … mmh… compromettantes pour l'Ordre !

- Mais, vous avez été réintégré au sein de l'Ordre ! Répliqua Arthur presque offusqué que quelqu'un puisse douter de la réintégration de Severus. Le Professeur McGonagall n'a pas pu vous tenir informé car vous êtes parti avant qu'elle ne l'annonce hier, et elle n'a pas voulu vous déranger dans votre chambre. Elle m'a donc chargé de vous en faire part ! De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous n'assisteriez pas aux réunions !

Severus s'arrêta de manger, fixant Arthur d'un regard pénétrant comme pour lire en lui et vérifier qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui.

- Vous avez l'air sûr de vous et cela peut vous paraître une évidence, mais je doute que cela le soit pour tout le monde !

- Severus, ne soyez pas défaitiste ! Tout le monde se pliera aux décisions du Professeur McGonagall !

- Je ne suis pas défaitiste, je suis réaliste ! Quel sera l'ordre du jour, le savez-vous ?

- Nous devons faire un point sur plusieurs choses. A vrai dire, nous avons du mal à avancer et nous devons nous réorganiser, toutes nos actions n'aboutissent à rien de bien concret, voire se révèlent de véritables fiasco depuis … depuis… enfin vous voyez. Cette perte nous a porté un coup dur !

- Oui je vois ! Severus reporta alors son attention sur son assiette, songeur. « Ah Albus ! Et si vous aviez eu tort ! L'Ordre est complètement désorganisé et désemparé, il a perdu sa pièce maîtresse et son pilier et est complètement perdu sans vous ! Et vous qui croyiez que l'Ordre avait plus à perdre avec ma mort, plutôt que la vôtre ! Je crois que malheureusement vous aviez tort… pour une fois !»

- La réunion aura lieu ici demain soir vers 21h, pour que tout le monde puisse être présent. Presque tous les membres seront là normalement ! reprit Molly

- Bonjour Molly ! Bonjour Arthur ! dirent tout à coup deux nouveaux arrivants.

- Bonjour Rémus ! Bonjour Sirius ! répondit en chœur le couple Weasley.

Rémus et Sirius s'assirent en face l'un de l'autre, l'un à côté de Molly, l'autre à une place d'écart de Severus, sans lui prêter un seul regard, ce dernier feignant la même indifférence.

- Nos trois jeunes amis ne sont pas encore levés ? s'enquit Sirius, sur un ton enjoué.

- Non ils dorment encore, je ne vais pas tarder à les tirer du lit ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils restent ici, qu'ils doivent se laisser aller, c'est qu'on a du pain sur la planche entre les révisions, les missions pour l'Ordre…

« Tiens c'est vrai ça, je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais pourquoi notre charmant trio est-il resté ici en pleine année scolaire alors que Poudlard a tout de même réouvert ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas à Poudlard ? Auraient-ils abandonné leurs études ? Non puisque Molly vient de parler de révisions. Mais s'ils ne vont pas à Poudlard comment peuvent-ils envisager de passer leurs ASPIC ? Auraient-ils obtenu une dérogation ? Cela ne m'étonnerait guère de ces satanés Griffondors ! Et après, on me dira qu'il n'y a pas de favoritisme !»

- Vous en revoulez encore un peu, Severus ? Demanda Molly à brûle-pourpoint.

- Non merci. Je vais vous laisser. J'aurai cependant deux - trois choses à vous demander, mais je repasserai tout à l'heure quand vous serez moins occupée. J'aimerai aussi parler à Potter quand il sera libre, si c'est possible !

- Bien entendu, Severus ! Si vous ne reprenez pas vos détestables habitudes de vous défoulez sur lui comme à Poudlard, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. J'en ferai part à Harry ! répondit-elle d'un ton devenu soudain plus suspicieux et autoritaire.

« C'est qu'elle y tient à son petit Potter ! »

- Et que lui veux-tu à Harry ? Qu'as-tu donc encore à lui reprocher ? Qu'as-tu donc inventé pour le torturer ? Sirius n'appréciait pas du tout l'idée que Snivellus parle à son filleul, quelle qu'en soit la raison.

- Rien si cela peut te rassurer. Il s'agit d'une affaire entre moi et Potter, mais rien de désagréable pour lui !

- Je veux savoir ! Tu ne lui parleras pas tant que je ne saurai pas !

- Et bien, si tu veux tout savoir, je voulais juste le libérer de la corvée de faire cette satanée potion pour moi ! Mais si tu considères qu'il vaut mieux pour lui que cette tache lui incombe encore pendant près de deux mois, qu'à cela ne tienne ! Cela ne me dérange pas le moins du monde !

- Bien, mais je veux être présent !

- Soit ! Venez donc me chercher quand vos majestés Potter et Black seront disponibles ! Je reste à votre entière disposition ! De toute façon, je ne risque pas d'aller bien loin.

Severus se leva, puis d'un signe de tête vers Molly :

- Molly, je repasserai donc tout à l'heure !

- A toute à l'heure, Severus !

- A tout à l'heure, Snivellus !

Severus sortit et entra dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte puis s'adossa contre elle, en soupirant et en fermant les yeux comme pour reprendre ses esprits.

« Merlin ! Que cette journée s'annonçait éprouvante, sans parler de demain avec cette satanée réunion ! Mais tu feras face, comme toujours ! Pour le moment autant se détendre, de toute façon tu n'as rien d'autre à faire en attendant ! Ah j'ai oublié de l'eau ! Bon ce sera encore pour tout à l'heure ! »


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE 10 : questions potion

Severus entendit soudain trois coups frappés sans ménagement à la porte de sa chambre, qui le réveillèrent en sursaut. Il s'était assoupi, assis sur le siège, toujours tourné vers le feu, le livre qu'il lisait ayant glissé à terre et sa main pendant contre son corps.

Trois coups à nouveau encore plus brutaux.

- Severus ! Réponds ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! C'est moi Sirius ! Ouvre ou je défonce la porte !

« Allez Severus, secoues toi et va ouvrir à cette brute de sac à puce avant qu'il ne défonce vraiment la porte ! Déjà que tu ne peux pas avoir beaucoup d'intimité, alors imagine un peu avec une porte défoncée !… »

Severus se leva alors, bien malgré lui, encore tout engourdi et les yeux plissés de fatigue, et alla ouvrir.

- Toujours aussi subtil Black ! Je remarque avec joie que la délicatesse est toujours ton point fort !

Il trouva à la porte un Sirius assez énervé d'avoir dû attendre deux petites secondes à la porte, accompagné des trois autres Griffondors. « Pourtant je n'avais parlé que de Potter, non ? » Enfin après tout, au point où il en était…

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? Ca fait trois fois que je frappe à la porte, et tu ne daignes pas répondre ! Mais on dirait qu'on t'a réveillé ! Alors on fait la sieste Snivellus ! Fatigué mon vieux ? Que fais-tu de tes nuits ? En tout cas, pas de grande folie, on le saurait sinon, avec ton physique de rêve !

- Black ! Oui je suis fatigué ! Je suis fatigué de t'entendre ! Alors cesse de suite avant de dépasser mon point de non-retour ! Incapable de tenir plus de vingt-quatre heures, à ce que je vois !

- Des menaces ?

- Non ! Mais tu n'es pas venu pour échanger des mots d'esprit, apparemment ! répondit-il en regardant Potter et sa clique

- Non effectivement ! Tu as demandé à parler à Potter, alors nous voilà comme convenu ! Enfin si on ne te dérange pas trop ! Si tu préfères finir ta sieste, on peut revenir plus tard pour votre majesté Snape !

- Inutile ! Plus vite ce problème sera réglé, mieux ce sera pour nous tous !

- Pour une fois je suis bien d'accord ! Approuva Harry.

Severus se poussa alors et leur fit un gracieux signe de main pour les inviter à entrer, mais Sirius intervint :

- Non, je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'aller dans un endroit plus… neutre, si l'on peut dire ! Descendons en bas dans le salon ! Sirius n'attendit pas la réponse et descendit, suivi de près des trois jeunes gens.

Severus poussa un soupir de résignation et, après avoir fermé la porte, suivit à son tour. Quand il arriva au dit salon, Potter, Weasley et Granger étaient déjà installés, Potter assis dans un fauteuil et les deux autres sur le canapé, Black se tenant quant à lui debout derrière eux. Il s'agissait d'une pièce assez spacieuse, au mobilier ancien, mais non vétuste, les fauteuils et le canapé étant recouverts d'un tissus vert un peu passé, accompagnés d'une table basse en bois ouvragé, avec, tout le long du mur faisant face à la porte, une bibliothèque, remplie de livres apparemment non dénués d'intérêt, (« Je devrai venir faire un tour par ici, je pourrai peut-être trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant »), et, derrière le canapé, une grande fenêtre, donnant sur une sorte de jardin.

Devant les fauteuils, trônait une cheminée de marbre blanc/gris, sculptée à la mode sorcier du dix-neuvième siècle, autant que Severus put en juger de par ses quelques connaissances en architecture, ornée de sortes de bas-reliefs très travaillés, aux emblèmes de la maison Serpentard : ils représentaient en particulier deux immenses serpents, un gris et un blanc, dont les corps constituaient les piédroits de la cheminée, leur tête se rejoignant au centre du linteau, dans une face à face presque envoûtant tant leur regard vous captivait.

Severus fixait intensément ses sculptures, comme hypnotisé et s'était rapproché pour pouvoir toucher, enfin plutôt frôler, de la main cette merveille. Il sentait sous sa main, comme une chaleur qui le touchait au plus profond de lui et lui enivrait les sens. Non seulement il se sentait presque ému, captivé par cette sculpture mais il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose qui l'attirait. Mais quoi ? Il ne saurait dire au juste, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il connaissait cette douce sensation, il l'avait déjà ressentie, et ce à plusieurs reprises, mais quand ? Il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler.

- Snivellus, nous t'écoutons !

Mais Severus ne détachait pas son regard de cette cheminée, sa main toujours sur la tête du serpent gris.

- Snivellus enfin ! As-tu cessé de rêvasser ! On n'a pas tout notre temps, nous ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a donc cette cheminée à la fin ? Tu en veux une pour ton anniversaire ?

Severus parvint enfin à sortir de sa contemplation et se retourna vers ses interlocuteurs qui le dévisageaient d'un air agacés et impatients. « Severus ! Tu ne devrais pas te laisser aller comme ça ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! Il faudra revenir voir ça plus tard et l'étudier de plus près ! Je suis sûr que ça cache quelque chose ! » Il préféra resté debout et se décida enfin à répondre.

- Inutile d'aboyer Black ! Ce n'est pas, parce que, toi, tu es incapable d'apprécier l'art et le bon goût de tes ancêtres, que les autres sont obligés d'en faire autant !

- Bon suffit ! Viens-en au fait qu'on en finisse !

- Mmm ! Commença-t-il dans un raclement de gorge, tentant de reprendre une attitude impassible et froide. J'ai demandé à vous parler Monsieur Potter, au sujet de la potion que vous avez eu … l'amabilité d'élaborer pour moi !

Harry se sentit tout à coup tout petit. « Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas encore ? Car en général il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas entre ses potions et Snape ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Voilà, ça t'apprendra à vouloir rendre service ! Tu aurais dû refuser quand McGonagall t'a demandé si tu pouvais essayer de confectionner cette maudite potion ! »

- Cette potion n'est pas correcte ? J'ai pourtant cru en vous voyant en meilleure forme que tout allait bien avec ce remède ! se risqua-t-il tout de même. « Même si on lui avait demandé d'être aimable et poli avec Snape, ce qui en soi était déjà très difficile, il pouvait quand même dire ce qu'il avait dire, non ? »

- Oui cette potion a l'air…mmh… correcte ! dut admettre Severus un peu à contre-cœur. « Devoir admettre que Potter réussisse une potion est plutôt dur à avaler ! » Et non si je souhaite vous parler, ce n'est pas pour vous faire de tels reproches ! Son regard se porta alors ostensiblement vers Black. Non si je vous ai fait venir, c'est pour que vous me répétiez, dans les moindres détails, comment vous avez fait cette potion ! Je pourrai ainsi m'en charger moi-même par la suite !

- Comment j'ai fait cette potion ? Parce que vous ne savez pas comment la faire ? s'exclama Harry, incrédule que son ancien Professeur des potions ne sachent pas faire un tel antidote.

- Voyons Potter ! Bien sûr que je sais faire un tel antidote ! Je l'aurai moi-même fait si j'en avais eu la possibilité !

« Pourquoi ai-je toujours la désagréable impression qu'il lit dans mes pensées ?! » pensa Harry, sans toutefois oser rétorquer quoique ce soit.

- Si tu ne t'étais pas évanoui, tu veux dire ? le coupa Sirius

Severus le fusilla du regard mais ne releva pas la remarque et poursuivit à l'intention de Potter :

- Mais je dois reproduire exactement la même potion que la vôtre, je dois donc connaître les ingrédients que vous avez utilisez, je dis bien tous les ingrédients, ainsi que le procédé exact.

- Le procédé ?

- Oui le procédé Potter ! Faut-il vous rabâcher encore vos cours de première année ! Le procédé, c'est-à-dire l'ordre dans lequel vous avez introduit les divers ingrédients, le temps de chaque manipulation et le temps de pose, etc... enfin vous voyez où je veux en venir !

- Pour les ingrédients aucun problème, je m'en souviens parfaitement. Pour le procédé, quant à lui…

Severus blêmit en entendant ces derniers mots : « Ne me dîtes pas qu'il a confectionné une potion si délicate au petit bonheur la chance ! Sans même suivre un procédé défini ! Il n'a quand même pas fait ça ! Il a peut-être fabriqué assez de potion pour une semaine, mais il m'en faut encore pour un bon mois et demi ! Et si je ne reproduis pas exactement le même procédé, je n'obtiendrai jamais la même potion et alors… et alors le poison reprendra le dessus. » Il déglutit alors péniblement.

- Ah Potter, vous n'avez donc rien retenu de vos cours ! s'exclama-t-il tout haut, presque sur un ton professoral. Une potion signifie un procédé particulier, plus ou moins malléable certes, mais un procédé bien défini tout de même ! A un procédé correspond une potion ! On ne joue pas avec ces choses-là ! Avec de tel poison, il ne faut jamais changer d'antidote, surtout quand celui-ci ne parvient qu'à le neutraliser ! L'organisme ne peut s'adapter que difficilement ou que trop lentement à un nouvel antidote, à un nouveau mode de neutralisation, et les effets du poison sont si fulgurants, redoublant d'intensité par rapport à la première crise, que bien souvent … le patient meurt avant que ce nouvel antidote ne puisse devenir efficace ! Il faut pouvoir reproduire EXACTEMENT le même remède !

« Ah maudit Potter ! Je suis perdu ! »

Severus était perdu dans ses pensées, regardant droit devant lui, réfléchissant à un moyen de pallier ce problème. Personne ne prononçait un mot, réfléchissant à ce que venait d'expliquer Severus et comprenant petit à petit ce que cela impliquait. S'ils ne parvenaient pas à reproduire exactement la même potion, Severus risquait la mort ! Et avoir une mort sur la conscience n'était pas une chose très réjouissante pour aucun d'entre eux, même si cette personne était celle qu'ils exécraient plus que tout ! Soudain Granger rompit le silence :

- En y réfléchissant bien, je pense pouvoir me souvenir du procédé !

- Miss Granger ! Êtes-vous sûre de ce que vous dîtes ? Quand je dis reproduire le même procédé, cela peut vouloir dire à la minute de cuisson prés, ou au nombre de tour de cuillerée près…

- Oui, j'ai aidé Harry à faire cette potion. On a dû mettre près de trois heures à la faire ! Il faut dire que l'on n'a pas l'habitude de potion si complexe avec des ingrédients si délicats à manipuler.

- Oui c'est Hermione qui m'a aidé à établir un certain protocole. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à tout, mais je pense aussi pouvoir m'en souvenir dans les grandes lignes.

Cette fois, Severus commençait à voir rouge ! « Dans les grandes lignes ? Ah oui ? Je vais lui en faire manger moi des grandes lignes ! »

- Mais je m'en fous des grandes lignes Potter ! rugit-il s'avançant menaçant vers Potter. Je pense d'ailleurs les connaître aussi bien que vous ces grandes lignes ! Ce dont j'ai besoin ce sont les détails ! Tous les détails ! reprit-il d'une voix suave et murmurante. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire, ces subtils détails ! Ou peut-être sont-ils si subtils qu'ils vous ont échappés ? Peut-être vous paraissent-ils trop insignifiants comme détails ? Ce qui ne me surprendrait guère puisque vous ne semblez décidément rien comprendre à l'art si laborieux mais si noble des potions !

- Severus ! Tu n'es pas ici pour faire tes petits sermons de Professeur déchu ! Tu n'es plus professeur ! Alors calme toi ! Tu n'as aucune autorité sur Harry ou sur qui que ce soit d'autre dans cette maison ! Et je te rappellerai que tu es ici chez moi, en …invité ! Alors tache de te faire un peu humble ! l'interrompit Sirius, une colère bien tangible dans la voix.

- Je vous ai dit, Monsieur Snape, que je pense pouvoir reproduire le procédé ! se risqua Hermione, hésitante devant la fureur de Snape et de Sirius.

- Bien ! Miss Granger, Monsieur Potter ! Je vous écoute ! reprit Severus, la voix encore chargée d'une colère froide, son regard foudroyant tour à tout Potter et Sirius.

- Il me serait plus facile de la refaire ! En plus nous ferions d'une pierre deux coups ! Non seulement on vous montrerait le procédé et en plus vous auriez de la potion supplémentaire !

- Bien argumenté Miss Granger ! Quand voulez-vous vous y atteler ? Severus reporta alors son attention sur elle. « Etonnante ! » Son intelligence et sa vivacité d'esprit l'avaient toujours titillé un peu, à la fois de curiosité et d'agacement ! « Elle aurait dû aller à Serdaigle ! En même temps son côté impétueux et effronté correspondait tout à fait à Griffondor ! Etonnante ! Et agaçante surtout ! »

- Tout de suite, si cela convient à tout le monde !

Tous hochèrent la tête. Sirius insista pour rester. Bien qu'il savait pertinemment bien que cela allait être d'un ennui à mourir, il ne voulait pas laisser Harry seul aux mains de ce misérable Snivellus. Ils décidèrent alors de s'installer dans la cuisine, demandant à Molly de ne pas être dérangés.

Severus laissa les trois Griffondors installer le matériel et se préparer. Nul besoin de prendre des notes, il avait une formidable mémoire, surtout quand il s'agissait de potion. En attendant que tout soit près pour commencer, il observa les ingrédients posés sur la table. « Bon, c'est bien ce que je pensais McGonagall leur a donné ma liste, ils ont donc utilisé les ingrédients que j'avais indiqués. Ils ont même utilisé… tiens mais comment ont-ils su (ou deviner peu importe), je n'avais pas eu le temps de finir de l'inscrire sur la liste… ».

Les trois Griffondors l'attendaient visiblement. Il ne put s'empêcher alors, par curiosité, et comme pour les tester, de leur poser des questions, comme il aurait fait en cours. « Après tout ça peut toujours leur servir de … « révisions » puisqu'ils envisagent apparemment de passer leurs ASPIC !»

- Savez-vous au moins le nom de cet ingrédient et ces propriétés ? demanda-t-il de sa voix suave et doucereuse habituelle quand il était en cours, en désignant un petit pot contenant de la poudre brunâtre.

- Oui, il s'agit de l'écorce concassée de Surcicat, un arbre exotique. Cet ingrédient a la propriété de s'opposer aux hémorragies en accélérant la coagulation et en stimulant la production des cellules sanguines dans leur ensemble.

« La peste ! Elle sait toujours tout ! Difficile de la coincer ! Même hors programme, elle trouve encore le moyen de répondre juste ! »

- Et ceci ? fit-il, désignant cette fois une substance gélatineuse blanchâtre. Non Miss Granger, j'aimerai que ce soit Potter qui réponde cette fois !

- Ceci est du liquide lymphatique, d'un insecte rare d'Europe du Sud, dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom exact.

- Gorgulius hispanitus. Mais continuez, Potter ! « Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ne puisse se rappeler d'un tel nom ! Du latin, trop difficile pour Potter ! »

- Sa lymphe a la propriété d'éviter les convulsions en bloquant certains récepteurs des terminaisons nerveuses, empêchant ainsi le poison de s'y fixer et de provoquer des crises !

« Pas mal toutefois ! Il ne s'en est pas trop mal tirer ! A vrai dire, je suis surpris, qu'il ait retenu l'utilité de ces ingrédients alors qu'en fait il n'était pas forcément sensé les étudier ! »

Il passa ainsi en revue tous les ingrédients, une quinzaine environ. Il écoutait leur réponse, les complétant par moment, assez impressionné au fond de lui que ses anciens élèves, qu'il avait toujours dénigrés, car trop prétentieux et agaçant (Granger) ou trop peu doués (Weasley et Potter), aient montré un si grand intérêt pour cette potion. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas le laisser paraître et encore moins se l'avouer.

Il était assez peu courant qu'une potion contienne autant d'ingrédients à elle seule. Mais vu la complexité du poison, et vu l'absence totale d'anti-poison au venin de Basilic ou de Naja, en tout cas connu à ce jour dans le monde sorcier, il avait fallu trouver un remède neutralisant chaque effet possible de ces deux poisons, et de plus choisir les ingrédients pouvant être compatibles entre eux.

Une autre question démangeait Severus avant de les laisser commencer, enfin, cette potion.

- Encore deux petites choses !

- Snivellus enfin, pourquoi poses-tu toutes ces questions à la fin, puisque tu connais toi-même les réponses ! A ce rythme là on n'aura jamais fini !

- Si je pose toutes ces questions, c'est juste pour voir si ces jeunes gens ont eu la curiosité d'esprit de s'intéresser à ce qu'ils font. Et si par la même occasion ils peuvent apprendre un petit quelque chose, pourquoi se priver ?

- Ton côté professeur sans doute…

Severus se contenta de répondre par un haussement d'épaule dédaigneux.

- J'aimerai savoir une chose : pourquoi vous avez utilisé cet ingrédient-ci. Reprit-il, avec une lueur particulière dans le regard. « Comment avait-il su que cet ingrédient serait utile pour cette potion ? Voire qu'il serait peut-être déterminant dans sa réussite ? »

- Ceci est une plume de phénix, je crois. Répondit Hermione, fière de sa découverte. Car c'était elle qui avait trouvé quel était l'ingrédient que Snape avait voulu indiquer sur la liste donnée à McGonagall mais qu'il n'avait pas pu finir d'inscrire. C'était elle qui avait trouvé comment lier cet ingrédient aux autres dans la potion pour rendre tous les autres ingrédients compatibles.

- Enfin j'en suis sûre, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter devant l'air agacé de son ancien professeur. Pour fabriquer un antidote complexe, il faut allier les antidotes de chaque composant du poison mais il faut ajouter un ingrédient supplémentaire. En fait dans notre cas présent, certains ingrédients sont difficilement compatibles entre eux. Bien sûrs on aurait pu choisir d'autres ingrédients, peut-être plus faciles à lier dans une même potion, sans interactions entre eux, mais beaucoup moins efficaces. Or face à un poison si violent, il fallait des ingrédients particulièrement puissants, comme ceux étalés ici. Donc il fallait trouver un moyen de les rendre …compatibles.

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants observant Snape avec quelque appréhension. Mais il ne réagit pas, la regardant intensément de ses yeux noirs, attentif à ce qu'elle disait mais sans ciller.

- Et ?... finit-il par ajouter, voyant le trouble de Miss-je-sais-tout.

- Et… les plumes de phénix ont plusieurs propriétés, dont celle de pouvoir lier dans une même potion des ingrédients a priori antagonistes sans pour autant altérer leurs propriétés respectives. En outre ces plumes de phénix ont la propriété étonnante d'accélérer les effets de la potion, ce qui est très utile en cas …d'urgence. Cet ingrédient s'imposait donc comme l'ingrédient supplémentaire par excellence. Elle repensa alors aux conversations qu'ils avaient surpris tous les trois lors de la convalescence de Snape : apparemment il avait frôlé la mort et c'est la rapidité d'effet de la potion qui l'aurait peut-être sauvé…

« Une véritable petite encyclopédie, cette Miss Granger ! Agaçante, vraiment ! »

- Maintenant nous pouvons commencer, je pense. Conclut-il tout simplement, sans un « merci » ou sans un « impressionnant, vraiment félicitations ! ». Non ce genre de compliments n'était pas du style de Severus, mais cette lueur dans son regard en disait long et les trois Griffondors ne manquèrent pas de le remarquer. Leur ancien Professeur était fier, il était fier d'eux… peut-être aussi de lui un peu, puisque c'était leur ancien professeur de potions…

Ils commencèrent alors, détaillant chaque étape, s'arrêtant parfois pour se remémorer les gestes exactes qu'ils avaient effectués la fois précédente. Severus observait quant à lui, d'un œil expert et critique, les reprenant parfois dans certains gestes, leur donnant quelques astuces. Jamais il n'avait été comme ça avec eux, mais peut-être les considérait-il maintenant comme dignes d'intérêt ? Il rajouta enfin une petite touche finale, en versant dans le chaudron une fine poudre vert pâle qu'il avait trouvée dans la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Tout simplement de l'essence de menthe, Miss Granger ! Cela rendra le goût de cette potion un peu plus acceptable ! Parce que, voyez-vous, aussi efficace que soit cette potion, elle garde un goût infecte et je me vois mal en prendre tous les jours si longtemps avec ce goût-là !

- Oh, Snivellus fait le difficile en plus !

- Il faut savoir montrer parfois un peu de compassion aux patients désespérés, Black ! Et faire preuve par la même occasion d'un peu de créativité ! rétorqua Severus, presque moqueur.

- De la compassion ! Comme si tu étais capable de compassion, Snivellus !

- Mais je croyais que nous devions reproduire EXACTEMENT le même procédé avec les mêmes ingrédients ! remarqua Harry, qui digérait mal la scène que lui avait faite Severus, quelques heures auparavant.

- Oui c'est vrai, Potter ! Bonne remarque ! Dommage que ça ne rapporte pas de points à Griffondor, pour une fois que vous auriez pu en faire gagner dans un de mes cours ! Mais voyez-vous, sous cette forme, l'essence de menthe a perdu ses propriétés médicinales et ne gardent que des propriétés gustatives, donc il n'y a aucun risque à en rajouter dans cette potion.

- Et pourquoi n'en rajoutez-vous pas dans les potions que vous nous administrez ! Harry se rappelait avec une certaine amertume le goût désastreux des potions que Snape avait eu l'occasion de lui donner.

- Dans les potions que je vous administrais, Potter ! Que je vous administrais ! Je ne vous en administre plus à l'heure actuelle ! Ce n'est plus moi qui s'en charge désormais, faut-il vous le rappeler ? Et concernant votre question, je vous répondrais simplement : privilège du Maître des Potions. Fit Severus avec un sourire en coin.

Une fois la potion terminée, il laissa ces apprentis remplir les fioles et les étiqueter soigneusement. Ils les rangèrent sur une étagère vide, que Molly leur avait désigné comme étant destiné aux potions. « Tiens pourquoi les potions « Tue-loup » de Lupin ne s'y trouve pas dans ce cas ? Sont-elles rangées ailleurs ? Ou peut-être n'a-t-il tout simplement plus de potion « Tue-loup » ? »

- Encore une dernière chose ? Comment avez-vous élaboré le procédé ?

- Nous nous sommes inspiré d'un procédé présenté dans notre livre de potions de sixième année ! Tout simplement ! répondit Hermione.

- Je vois !

- En parlant de livre de potions de sixième année… commença Harry.

Mais il ne put finir, Severus lui coupant la parole d'un ton catégorique, tout en lui intimant l'ordre d'arrêter d'un signe de la main :

- Non, Potter ! Nous ne reviendrons pas sur ce sujet ! Je ne veux plus en entendre parler !

Il savait pertinemment bien où Potter voulait en venir, il voulait en savoir plus sur le Prince-de-Sang-Mêlé, mais il en était hors de question ! Potter n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir davantage.

Harry se tut alors, gardant ses questions et sa hargne pour plus tard. « On reviendra sur le sujet, Snape ! On y reviendra tôt ou tard, car je veux savoir ! »

Severus se leva alors et leur dit, accompagnant ses paroles d'un regard intense à l'adresse des trois Griffondors :

- C'est un miracle, Messieurs Potter et Weasley, que vous n'ayez pas fait explosé vos chaudrons et que vous soyez parvenu à ne pas transformer cette potion en breuvage sans nom ! Quant à vous, Miss granger, il vous reste encore quelques subtilités à acquérir concernant l'art des antidotes, mais peut-être arriverez-vous à les maîtrisez d'ici quelques temps ! J'espère que vous aurez au moins appris quelque chose !

Cela correspondait plus à un compliment qu'à une critique de la part de Snape. Celui-ci sortit ensuite sans un regard vers l'arrière, prenant au passage une des fioles, et repartit dans sa chambre.


	11. Chapter 11

_Merci mille fois aux reviewers dont les commentaires m'ont fait chauds au coeur!_

_Alors voici un petit cadeau de Noël : un nouveau chapitre avec un petit peu plus d'action (un petit peu)._

_Joyeux Noël et bonnes fêtes à tous!_

CHAPITRE 11 : Réunion houleuse 1ère partie

Tout le reste de la journée et celle du lendemain, Severus resta le plus clair de son temps dans la chambre, ne sortant que pour les nécessités quotidiennes. Il n'avait pas trop envie de se retrouver face à face avec certaines personnes, c'était encore un peu tôt. Inutile de tenter le diable, il n'était pas en position de force. Peut-être dans quelques jours, quand tout le monde se sera un peu plus habitué à sa présence ici, peut-être alors se risquera-t-il à visiter un peu. Il avait surtout envie d'éplucher la bibliothèque qu'il avait entraperçue, et d'examiner de plus près la cheminée de marbre…

Il avait bien sûr de quoi s'occuper : McGonagall s'était chargée de lui fournir un peu de lecture, et bien qu'il ait déjà lu ces quelques livres par le passé, il ne répugnait pas à les parcourir une nouvelle fois.

En attendant, il avait d'autres questions à régler. Molly lui avait déniché tout le matériel nécessaire à la confection de potions et lui avait même fourni un petit réchaud, ce qui permettait à Severus de se débrouiller seul, sans avoir besoin de baguette. Il s'attelait actuellement à reconstituer les stocks de diverses potions pour Madame Pomfresh : potions anti-douleur, potion revigorante permettant de redonner des forces, potion de « sommeil sans rêve », potion de cicatrisation et potion de régénération sanguine permettant de pallier les fortes pertes de sang. Stock qu'il avait grandement contribué à vider ces derniers temps. Pomfresh ne lui avait rien demandé, mais il lui devait bien ça !

Il avait aussi, par la même occasion, commencé à constituer un stock similaire de ces potions, ainsi que d'autres potions pouvant aussi se révéler utiles, pour l'Ordre. « Tout crétins qu'ils soient, ils pourront quand même en trouver une certaine utilité ! »

Il devait aussi réfléchir à un plan acceptable pour son retour dans deux mois auprès des mangemorts. Il n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait bien fait comprendre : il devait revenir avec quelque chose digne d'intérêts ! Mais que pouvait-il trouver qui ne soit pas compromettant pour l'Ordre, ou le moins compromettant possible, et qui puisse Le satisfaire? Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il y réfléchissait mais il n'avait eu encore aucune idée. « Ah pourquoi n'êtes-vous plus là pour me conseiller Albus ? ». Il fallait trouver, et vite ! Car mine de rien, les jours défilaient rapidement, cela faisait déjà un peu plus de dix jours qu'il avait été blessé et donc il lui restait devant lui à peine un mois et demi !

Toutes ces idées lui occupaient assez l'esprit, en attendant la réunion qui devait réunir tous les membres de l'Ordre le soir-même. « Ah j'avais oublié cette satanée réunion ! Ca encore, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir ! » Il sentait venir les questions et reproches qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de remettre sur le tapis ! Cette réunion allait encore durer une éternité ! C'était la première réunion à laquelle Severus allait assister depuis des mois. Il n'avait pas revu certains membres depuis un petit bout de temps, même s'il savait ce qu'il advenait d'eux…

En effet, bien qu'il ne fasse plus parti de l'Ordre depuis cet été, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait laissé la responsabilité de coordonner la collecte d'informations sur les membres de l'Ordre, étant le mieux placé de tous les mangemorts, puisqu'il connaissait bien ses personnes. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas la seule tache qu'on lui avait confiée : il était aussi chargé de superviser toutes les grandes actions des mangemorts. Lourde responsabilité en somme, puisque si cela tournait mal ou s'ils échouaient dans une mission, tout pouvait retomber sur lui….

En fait, il avait pu constater avec une certaine curiosité et une certaine crainte aussi, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était comme … rapproché de lui, le considérant presque avec plus d'estime, si l'on peut appeler ça de l'estime, et faisant de lui quasiment Son bras droit. Il est vrai qu'Il avait toujours considéré Severus comme un de Ses meilleurs mangemorts, mais Il avait toujours gardé une certaine distance avec eux tous, et particulièrement avec lui.

Alors pourquoi soudainement le Maître faisait-il une exception et lui donnait…. comment dire… plus d'importance, qui plus est pourquoi lui un des seuls Sang-mêlés de tous Ses mangemorts ?

Parce qu'il avait tué Dumbledore ? Severus en doutait, le Seigneur n'avait pas été très enjoué d'apprendre que c'était Severus qui avait exécuté le vieux sorcier, alors que cette mission avait été confiée au jeune Malefoy.

Parce qu'Il n'avait pas mieux sous la main, les Malefoy étant en disgrâce depuis l'arrestation de Lucius et l'échec de Drago ? Severus pensait qu'il y avait autre chose... et son propre orgueil l'espérait secrètement.

Pour mieux le surveiller ? Peut-être… Severus avait toujours pensé qu'au fond le Seigneur des Ténèbres se méfiait de lui, qu'Il sentait que Severus était différent des autres mangemorts, voire qu'il n'était peut-être pas aussi fidèle qu'il voulait Lui faire croire. Parce que, oui, Severus était bien différent des autres mangemorts… et cela n'échappait à personne, mais pour l'instant ça n'avait pas encore compromis sa position.

Finalement Severus ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver de réponses précises à cette question… Une seule chose était quasiment sûre : Dumbledore devait avoir tout prémédité. Severus était effectivement intimement persuadé que le vieux fou s'était sacrifié pour permettre à Severus non seulement de garder sa couverture, mais aussi de gagner une position encore plus haut placée au sein des mangemorts et obtenir alors des informations clés, faisant ainsi d'une pierre deux coups.

Et le jeune Drago, qui avait rejoint définitivement les rangs des mangemorts ! Autre sujet de préoccupation pour Severus. Il avait presque l'impression de se reconnaître, lui, étant jeune, dans certains aspects du jeune Malefoy (enfin certains, car question attraits physiques et richesse ils étaient assez différents, très différents même). Il sentait que Drago commençait à douter, mais que son état de disgrâce et la volonté de faire ses preuves risquaient de l'emporter sur la raison et de lui faire commettre l'irréparable. Parce que Drago n'avait pas encore commis l'irréparable, mais cela ne saurait tarder….

Enfin, pendant ces longs mois, il n'avait pas cessé pour autant d'espionner les mangemorts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres à la recherche d'informations utiles pour l'Ordre, et ce même s'il avait été renié par l'Ordre. Mais cela s'était révélé du coup beaucoup plus risqué, d'une part, parce qu'il se retrouvait plus souvent au sein des mangemorts et qu'il était, de ce fait, plus difficile de dissimuler ses pensées si longtemps, et, d'autre part, parce que ses moyens de communication habituels étaient inutilisables, et qu'il avait rompu tout contact avec les membres de l'organisation.

Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'utiliser d'autres méthodes, beaucoup plus risquées, en confiant par exemple ses messages à certains intermédiaires « anonymes » travaillant au Ministère pour atteindre Tonks ou Arthur sous couvert d'une affaire tout autre pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, ou en envoyant ces messages par hiboux, risquant ainsi dangereusement de se faire démasquer. Il avait bien sûr pris d'infinies précautions : n'envoyer des hiboux que de nuit, les plus rapides, voire ceux pouvant se rendre invisibles, cacheter la lettre de façon à ce que seul son véritable destinataire puisse l'ouvrir et la lire, la doter d'un processus « d'autodestruction », comme l'appelait Albus, pour ne laisser aucune trace de ces lettres une fois lues, et l'envoyer à partir d'un endroit connu de lui seul et de façon qu'il soit impossible de faire un lien quelconque avec lui et ce lieu en question,… sans oublier bien sûr la touche finale : changer son écriture … « Heureusement que je suis ambidextre et que personne ne connaît mon écriture de gaucher ! ».

Mais cela avait-il été suffisant ? Etait-il sûr de ne pas avoir été démasqué ? La réaction du Seigneur des Ténèbres, en rentrant de la dernière mission, avait été un peu… forte… Etait-ce une sorte d'avertissement, une diversion… ou un simple accès de fureur comme Il en connaissait souvent ? Severus ne saurait dire, mais il fallait redoubler de prudence à l'avenir. Et sa brutale disparition de la circulation du monde sorcier ces dix derniers jours n'allait sûrement pas passer inaperçue, ça il en était certain. Il allait donc devoir trouver là aussi une explication plausible… Que de problèmes à résoudre avant deux mois !

Pour conclure, entre ses nouvelles responsabilités au sein des mangemorts, le jeune Serpentard, et la récolte d'information pour l'Ordre, sans compter la pourchasse incessante des Aurors du Ministère, il n'avait pas vu les mois défiler. Il avait ainsi l'étrange impression que des années s'étaient écoulées depuis cette triste nuit et qu'en même temps cela s'était produit la veille seulement. Etrange et déstabilisant !

Un petit crépitement tira Severus de ses réflexions. « Severus, fais donc attention à ce que tu fais, bon sang ! Tu as failli en oublier la potion ! De toute façon il va falloir t'arrêter là, il va être l'heure du repas, et s'ensuivra cette fameuse réunion. »

Il finit alors la potion qu'il avait commencée, étiqueta les différentes fioles et rangea tout le matériel. « Par contre pour le nettoyage tu vas être obligé d'user tes petites mains et de t'atteler à la tache ! Tu ne vas quand même pas te rabaisser à leur demander encore de l'aide ! ». Il avait déjà dû demander assez de chose comme ça : l'entrevue avec Potter et compagnie, la veille, concernant son « anti-poison », puis le matériel pour les potions et l'accès à cette foutue salle de bain ! Cette dernière requête n'avait pas été sans peine, Black ne voyant pas vraiment d'un bon œil de devoir partager la même salle de bain avec Severus ! « Si tu crois que ça m'enchante plus que toi ! Tant d'histoires pour une simple salle de bain !».

Perdu dans ses pensées, il renversa un des ingrédients sur la table. Il s'empressa alors de ramasser comme il put la poudre orangée d'asphodèle, et se maudit intérieurement de se retrouver ainsi à l'état de manchot, privé comme il l'était de la seule compagne qui lui était restée fidèle toutes ces années, à savoir sa baguette. Encore un problème à régler : se trouver une nouvelle baguette et le plus vite sera le mieux, car cela devenait vraiment pénible ! Ca allait lui faire bizarre d'en changer, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'en était jamais séparé !

« Severus ! Reviens sur terre ! Inutile de se laisser aller à la nostalgie, ça ne changera rien ! »

Avant de partir il s'empara d'une petite fiole, précautionneusement posée sur la table de chevet et en avala le contenu d'un trait. « Ah c'est la dernière avec ce goût infecte ! Demain je pourrai enfin avoir droit à quelque chose de plus acceptable ! Bon, il est temps de descendre dîner je crois maintenant ! » Et il sortit.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

La réunion de l'Ordre devait avoir lieu après le dîner, dans le salon qu'ils avaient occupé la veille, et où Severus avait pu remarquer cette intéressante bibliothèque. Il avait donc préféré, en attendant la réunion, s'installer tranquillement dans cette salle afin de pouvoir étudier plus attentivement ces magnifiques ouvrages. Nombre d'entre eux portaient sur les Arts Sombres, et étaient plus ou moins interdits, voire introuvables pour certains. Une mine d'or pour Severus en somme.

Avec un peu de chance, il serait même possible de trouver ce qu'il cherchait désespérément depuis presque un an. Il était si difficile de trouver des informations sur les Horcruxes ou toute magie apparentée, comme si toute trace écrite avait été effacée : ce sujet était devenu un véritable tabou dans le monde sorcier depuis les deux derniers siècles… S'il ne parvenait pas à trouver dans les livres, il faudrait qu'il cherche d'autres sources, malheureusement moins fiables : on ne pouvait jamais vraiment se fier à toute transmission orale, qui déformait tout au fil du temps. Il avait déjà commencé la lecture de « Au-delà des Arts Sombres » du célèbre Professeur américain du siècle dernier, Christopher Auxley, quand Lupin et Black arrivèrent à leur tour.

Severus se redressa et remit le livre à sa place avant qu'ils n'aient pu voir ce qu'il étudiait. Mais ces derniers n'étaient pas dupes, Severus dans une pièce remplie de livres, qui plus est de magie noire ! Inutile de chercher midi à quatorze heures !

- Alors Snivellus ! Encore plongé dans la littérature ! Quoi que cette fois à mon avis, ce ne soit pas le même type de littérature ! Non j'opterai pour une littérature plus « sombre », si tu vois ce que je veux dire, Rémus !

- Oui ! Je vois tout à fait ce dont tu veux parler, Sirius ! Une littérature du genre « magie noire et compagnie ».

- Vous croyez toujours tout savoir sur tout apparemment ! Mais ne dénigrez pas si rapidement les Arts Sombres ! Devrais-je te rappeler Black, que si tu es ici présent, c'est en partie grâce à leurs pouvoirs. Ceux-ci pourraient bien se révéler utiles pour gagner cette guerre ! Et l'Ordre n'aura peut-être pas d'autres choix que de faire appel à ces vieilles sciences occultes ! Mais peut-être avez-vous peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ?

- Ah Snape ! Je détiens enfin tes aveux quant à ton amour tendancieux pour la magie noire ! fit une voix grave et rêche venant de la porte.

- Bonsoir à vous aussi, Maugrey ! Répondit Severus sur un ton suave et doucereux. Pour mes aveux, il faudra repasser, j'en suis désolé ! Quant à mes amours pour la magie noire, je crains que vous ayez mal compris ! Je parlai d'Arts Sombres et non de magie noire !

- Pour moi, c'est du pareil au même !

- Il existe une subtile différence entre les deux, je l'avoue, mais peut-être vous a-t-elle échappée ? Cependant si vous le désirez, je peux vous faire un rapide cours de rattrapage. Voyez-vous, on entend par Arts Sombres, les maléfices ou sortilèges qui utilisent des forces puissantes, difficilement contrôlables et pouvant être effectivement néfastes si elles sont mal contrôlées ou si elles sont utilisées dans de mauvaises intentions, mais fondamentalement il s'agit d'un type de magie relativement neutre, comme n'importe quelle autre type de magie. Alors que l'on parle de Magie Noire lorsqu'une personne utilise des maléfices ou sortilèges dans l'intention de nuire… L'intention de celui qui jette le sort est en fait ce qui fait la différence.

- Cesse ton baratin Snape ! cracha Maugrey, sortant sa baguette et la pointant vers Severus, menaçant. Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, je ne te crois pas. Quoi que puisse dire le Professeur McGonagall, tu n'es qu'un mangemort, un traître et un assassin et je vais me faire un plaisir de te livrer à Azkaban !

Severus commençait sérieusement à perdre patience, déjà si minime en tant ordinaire, mais se força à rester impassible. Sans arme, il n'irait pas bien loin de toute façon. Heureusement pour lui, d'autres membres arrivèrent, interloqués par la scène qu'ils découvraient en entrant.

- Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qui se passe encore ici ? demanda Molly d'une voix autoritaire et presque offensée. Pourquoi donc menacez-vous Severus de votre baguette ?

- Parce que ce scélérat n'est qu'un assassin qui mérite Azkaban et je vais l'y conduire sur le champ !

- Mais voyons Maugrey, vous n'y pensez pas ! Tout a déjà été clarifié, il y a quelques jours, lors de son arrivée au quartier général, et l'Ordre a décidé de réintégrer Severus et de l'utiliser à nouveau comme espion ! Répondit à son tour Tonks.

« Utiliser ?! Charmant ! Je savais que je n'étais qu'un pion ! Mais quand même on pourrait avoir un peu plu de diplomatie et de délicatesse pour mon orgueil ! Enfin, ça ne m'étonne pas de Tonks, un manque de tact désastreux !»

- Une partie de l'Ordre, Tonks, une partie de l'Ordre seulement ! Et je parie que si tous les membres avaient été présents, il ne s'en serait pas sorti aussi facilement !

« Facilement ! Façon de parler ! J'ai quand même bien failli mourir sur place alors qu'ils continuaient de délibérer tranquillement ! »

- Je ne lui fais pas confiance ! reprit Maugrey

- Mais personne ici ne lui fait véritablement confiance ! Mais il n'est peut-être pas coupable de ce pour quoi vous voulez l'envoyer à Azkaban ! répondit Arthur.

Cette fois Severus en avait assez entendu et se décida à intervenir :

- Merci d'avoir ainsi si bien éclairci la situation, Arthur ! Au moins je sais à quoi m'en tenir ! rétorqua Severus.

Il se recula d'un pas pour pouvoir laisser les nouveaux arrivants s'installer, à savoir les trois Griffondors, le reste des Weasley et Nayasta, quand soudain, il aperçut un éclair violet fuser vers lui. Il eut juste le temps de pivoter légèrement sur lui-même d'un quart de tour, pour éviter le sort et le voir s'écraser sur la bibliothèque derrière lui. Il se retourna pour fusiller du regard son agresseur, seule arme qui lui restait. Mais il n'eut que quelques secondes de répit et, à peine se retournait-il, que déjà un second sort et un troisième le visèrent à nouveau. Il se baissa pour éviter le premier et dut faire une roulade sur le côté pour éviter le second. Mais ce dernier parvint tout de même à lui érafler l'épaule.

- Êtes-vous devenu fou Maugrey ? s'écria Molly tirant sa baguette à son tour, prête à désarmer Maugrey si nécessaire, Arthur l'imitant à côté d'elle.

- Assez Maugrey ! Hurla Kingsley qui venait juste d'arriver, accompagnés des derniers retardataires. Ce n'est pas digne d'un Auror de s'attaquer à un homme désarmé !

Severus se releva, le regard haineux et noir de fureur contenue. Il examina rapidement son épaule : rien de bien grave, cela pourra attendre. Heureusement, il avait recouvré un peu de ses si bons réflexes, sinon merlin seul sait dans quel état il serait à l'heure qu'il est ! Le rustre !

- Quand il s'agit de ce genre de pourriture, peu importe !

Severus fit un pas en avant en direction de Maugrey, les poings crispés, la mâchoire serrée et lui cracha d'une voix rauque et redoutablement basse :

- Osez répéter ça ! Je vous montrerai alors de quoi est capable le traître, l'assassin, la pourriture ! Même sans arme, je peux me révéler assez dangereux, Maugrey ! Prenez garde à ce que vous dîtes !

Kingsley se rapprocha alors pour s'interposer, baissant la baguette de Maugrey d'une main et repoussant légèrement Severus vers l'arrière de l'autre. Ce dernier fulminait de rage mais se recomposa bientôt son masque, seuls ses yeux le trahissant encore.

McGonagall choisit alors ce moment pour arriver enfin par la cheminée de la cuisine, toute recouverte de suie. Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers le salon, tout en s'époussetant la robe, puis s'exclama sur un ton jovial :

- Ah désolée de ce retard, mais j'ai dû…

Elle s'arrêta en pleine phrase relevant le regard, découvrant alors les dégâts, dont des livres à terre dans un piteux état, et surtout Maugrey et Severus se mitrailler mutuellement du regard, Maugrey ayant encore la baguette à la main. En un instant, elle comprit la situation. Ce qu'elle avait redouté était arrivé. Elle avait cependant espéré pouvoir être là pour éviter d'en arriver à ces extrémités. Elle aperçut alors l'épaule de Severus légèrement éraflée. « Bon apparemment c'est superficiel ! Ce n'est pas ça qui va le tuer. On a peut-être échappé au pire ! »

- Que s'est-il passé ici ? Demanda-t-elle plus pour la forme, ayant parfaitement compris, mais voulant entendre ce qu'ils avaient à dire.

- Je crois que Maugrey et moi avons eu une petite discussion, un peu… animée, pour ainsi dire ! Mais rien de bien grave en soit et rien de bien étonnant de la part d'un tel … personnage ! J'ai juste failli me faire foudroyer par trois fois, mais heureusement je sais encore esquiver ! commença à expliquer Severus, voyant que personne ne prenait la parole.

- Toujours le goût pour les sarcasmes bien sentis, Snape ! Ma petite démonstration de toute à l'heure ne t'a pas suffit comme leçon ? Tu veux peut-être que je recommence ! répliqua Maugrey, que la présence de McGonagall n'avait pas calmé pour autant.

- Il en faudrait plus que ça pour faire taire mes sarcasmes ! C'est plus fort qu'eux, j'ai beau leur dire de rester tranquilles, ils sortent tous seuls ! Je n'y peux rien. Mais pour votre proposition, je suis au regret de devoir décliner l'offre, je devrai me contenter d'une seule… « démonstration » !

- Severus, Alastor ! Veuillez cesser immédiatement. Alastor, je pense que vous avez eu un compte-rendu détaillé de la dernière fois. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Donc je vous prierai de ne plus menacer Severus de la sorte. Et vous, Severus, tachez pour une fois de ne pas le provoquer et de garder vos répliques acerbes pour vous ! Ca nous évitera peut-être ce genre d'incident !

Severus leva les yeux au ciel comme en signe de résignation frustrée, puis reporta son attention sur McGonagall, tout en gardant un œil sur Maugrey. « Sait-on jamais ! »

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec cette décision. Pour moi, un mangemort reste toujours un mangemort. Après tout, on ne m'a pas donné mon avis !

- Maugrey ! S'il vous plaît ! Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne reviendrai pas sur cette décision ! Nous en discuterons une autre fois tous les deux si vous le désirez, mais pour l'heure nous avons d'autres questions beaucoup plus urgentes à débattre !

Maugrey consentit enfin à ranger sa baguette tout en continuant de maugréer pour lui-même.

- Bon, si tout le monde a fini avec d'éventuelles récriminations contre les décisions prises au sujet de Severus et de sa réintégration, nous pouvons peut-être commencer !

Peu de membres étaient vraiment convaincus au sujet de Severus et de sa soi-disant « innocence », mais personne n'osa émettre d'autres commentaires, comprenant que, de toute façon, cela ne servirait à rien et que McGonagall ne changerait pas d'avis. Les membres s'installèrent alors pour la réunion, certains s'asseyant, d'autres restant debout. Severus préféra rester un peu en arrière, debout, près de la fenêtre, pouvant ainsi plus facilement réagir et se maintenir un peu à l'écart. Il pouvait de la sorte observer chacun des membres et avoir un aperçu d'ensemble de la pièce. « Vigilance constante ! J'ai bien retenu la leçon, Maugrey ! » ironisa-t-il intérieurement.

McGonagall entama le débat et résuma la situation de l'Ordre, peu mirobolante en fait. Ses rangs diminuaient dangereusement. Ils n'étaient qu'une petite poignée, presque tous les membres tenant d'ailleurs dans cette même pièce soit environ une vingtaine de personnes. Et ils n'avaient obtenu que peu d'alliance, les autres créatures ou sorciers redoutant les représailles. L'Ordre pouvait compter sur les centaures, un petit groupe de géants que Hagrid avait réussi difficilement à rallier à leur cause (mais pour combien de temps ?), les dragons dressés par Charlie Weasley ainsi que quelques hippogriffes apprivoisés. Un groupuscule de l'Europe de l'Est composé de même d'une vingtaine de personnes s'était aussi allié à l'Ordre. « Risible ! L'Ordre ne pourra jamais faire face, avec si peu de soutien ! » pensa Severus.

Heureusement les mesures de protection des différents membres avaient été renforcées. Les échecs cuisants de ces derniers mois leur avaient fait au moins comprendre ça ! Ainsi par exemple, tous avaient pour consigne de se déplacer par binôme, jamais seul et de toujours tenir au courant un autre membre de ses déplacements ; de même le serment de fidelitas avait été réalisé pour chaque maison, protégeant ainsi leur famille… Au moins ils avaient retenu le message !

McGonagall récapitula ensuite ce que Harry leur avait expliqué concernant les Horcruxes et Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, et fixa alors les objectifs prioritaires : premièrement retrouver tous les Horcruxes et les détruire, deuxièmement, de façon concomitante, renforcer les alliances et en trouver de nouvelles et, troisièmement, vaincre Voldemort lui-même. « Charmant plan en perspective ! »

- Severus que savez-vous des forces de Vous-savez-qui ? Combien sont-ils, quelles sont leurs alliances désormais ? Qui les a rejoint ?

L'interpellé, alors appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, se redressa quelque peu et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, se tenant d'une main le menton et laissant courir son index sur ses lèvres.

- Une question à la fois, je vous prie ! répondit Severus d'une voix nonchalante et en un murmure. Le silence se fit instantanément pour que chacun puisse entendre ce qu'il disait. Concernant les forces de l'armée de Vous-savez-qui et leur nombre, je crains que cela ne vous démoralise tous ! Car de leur côté les mangemorts ont bien travaillé ! Et il rajouta silencieusement pour lui-même : « Eux ! ».

Il fit une pause, scrutant la moindre réaction. Il sentait la tension monter. Ils prenaient enfin véritablement conscience de l'ampleur de cette guerre : ils avaient peut-être cru qu'ils pourraient s'en sortir comme pour la première guerre, qu'un simple petit mouvement de résistance pourrait suffire, mais là non ! Cela ne suffirait pas ! Il fallait changer de tactique et vite, sinon ils courraient à leur perte.

Il fallait développer une véritable armée. Albus l'avait bien compris et s'était attelé à la tache avec ardeur. Mais vraisemblablement Severus était l'un des seuls à détenir la totalité des informations concernant cette recherche d'alliance entreprise par Albus, car apparemment personne n'avait pris le relais de toutes ses investigations depuis sa mort. Il fallait vite reprendre ce qu'Albus avait commencé, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard et que tous ses efforts ne soient pas totalement anéantis. Mais comment leur faire comprendre ? « En leur faisant peur, décida Severus, en leur montrant l'ampleur de la catastrophe ! »

Il reprit alors toujours d'une voix murmurante pour imposer le silence, cette fois quittant le mur pour s'avancer de quelques pas et joignant les mains sur sa poitrine :

- Vous-savez-qui a réussi à développer une véritable armée. Les rangs des mangemorts grandissent à vue d'œil. D'une vingtaine, ils sont bientôt passés à une petite soixantaine, soit plus du double de nos propres effectifs, et ceci n'est qu'un début… Ils recrutent au sein même des familles des mangemorts, certes, mais ils vont jusqu'à s'infiltrer dans les rangs des écoles pour recruter des sujets plus jeunes et, par là même, plus fidèles, plus facilement manipulables, plus … fanatiques et donc plus dangereux ! Quant aux sorciers qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à recruter, ils les terrorisent, les empêchant ainsi de rejoindre l'Ordre ou de s'opposer à Son ascension. _Divide et impera_ (1), diviser pour régner, tel est le credo. Si ces sorciers ne rallient pas Sa cause, alors ils ne rallieront pas non plus la cause de l'Ordre. Enfin… c'est ce qu'Il espère !  
Concernant les alliances, eh bien, nous pouvons être sûr que les gnomes, les trolls et la plupart des loups-garous (petits coups d'œil à Lupin) se battront à Ses côtés. Vraisemblablement aussi certains géants et les détraqueurs. Sans compter les inferis que Vous-savez-qui ne se gênera pas d'invoquer en cas de besoin. Les gobelins ont préféré restés « neutres » jusqu'à présent et les autres créatures se terrent au fond de leur trou espérant échapper au massacre.  
J'ai peur également qu'un bon nombre de sorciers de Durmstrang le soutiennent, mais rien n'est moins sûr pour l'instant. En gros, nous sommes actuellement à un contre… cinquante, voire cent… au minimum. Risible !  
Selon moi, il faut inverser les priorités et renforcer nos rangs avant toute chose. Si nous nous attaquons tout de suite aux Horcruxes, nous risquons de ne pas être prêts au moment fatidique et même d'être pris de courts dans cette chasse aux Horcruxes.

- Vous voulez donc que l'on abandonne les Horcruxes ? Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que cela faisait partie du plan du Professeur Dumbledore ! s'écria Harry.

- Non, je n'ai pas dit d'abandonner la chasse aux Horcruxes, Potter ! Faut-il donc toujours tout vous expliquer deux fois ? Je dis juste qu'il faut momentanément se focaliser sur le renforcement de nos troupes pour ensuite attaquer en force, et les Horcruxes, et Vous-savez-qui. Albus Dumbledore avait effectivement déjà entrepris de chercher les Horcruxes, mais nos forces étaient à peu près à égalité encore à cette époque, bien que Vous-savez-qui commençait déjà à prendre de l'avance. Le Professeur Dumbledore cherchait d'ailleurs dans le même temps à trouver et consolider des alliances. Nous n'étions pas alors en position d'infériorité ! Mais bien des choses ont changé en quelques mois !

- Et la faute à qui ? Est-ce nous qui décimons à tour de bras nos rangs ? lui cracha Nayasta, faisant allusion, entre autres, aux trois pertes, causées par Severus lui-même.

Severus la foudroya d'un regard noir perçant, mais Nayasta soutint son regard. « Que croit-il ? Qu'il peut m'impressionner de la sorte ? Il est finit ce temps-là, Snape ! Je ne suis plus une petite collégienne facile à intimider ! »

« Finalement elle a peut-être changé ! Plus déterminée ! Plus têtue aussi ! Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux non plus ! Intéressant… » Severus continua cette lutte mentale, où les mots n'avaient plus leur place. Au fond, il appréciait plutôt ceux qui osait lui tenir tête, cela pimentait un peu la vie ! Enfin dans une certaine mesure tout de même, et exception faite de Black et Potter !

- Et qu'as-tu donc à proposer pour pallier à ce problème ? Es-tu si brillant que tu connaisses déjà la solution ? railla Sirius, le ramenant à la conversation.

- J'y viens, Black, j'y viens ! Oui, mon brillant esprit a déjà élaboré une solution. La solution, je ne sais pas, mais une solution parmi tant d'autres. Severus regarda McGonagall comme pour demander son avis.

- Allez-y Severus ! Nous vous écoutons !

- Il faut dans un premier temps renforcer nos propres rangs parmi les sorciers et en recruter un maximum le plus vite possible !

- Brillante idée, comme si on n'y avait pas déjà pensé ! rugit Maugrey

- Si vous cessiez de m'interrompre ! Je ne dis pas que vous n'y avez pas pensé, seulement vous ne vous êtes peut-être pas tournés vers les bonnes personnes. Vous avez cherché à recruter parmi les gens que vous fréquentiez, les personnes que vous avez connu pendant la première guerre. Mais ceux-là sont trop âgés ! Enfin sans vouloir offenser les anciens qui ont connu cette triste période, bien entendu !

- Entre nous soit dit, tu en fais aussi parti de ces gens « trop vieux » qui ont connu la première guerre, non ? Rétorque Doge, vexé.

- Gardez donc votre susceptibilité de bas étage pour d'autres occasions ! Ce que je cherche désespérément à vous expliquer, c'est qu'il ne faut pas recruter parmi cette génération-là mais parmi la génération de Tonks, voire de Potter !

- La génération de Harry ! Mais ils sont beaucoup trop jeunes ! Harry passons encore, il n'a pas le choix et se retrouve bien malgré lui entraîné dans cette guerre. Et je ne suis pas ravie que mes fils et Hermione aient décidé de l'aider ! Mais recruter d'autres jeunes à peine sorti de l'adolescence ! s'exclama Molly, outrée d'une telle idée.

- Quant à la génération de Tonks, ils sont trop inexpérimentés et trop insouciants, inconscients du danger ! Voir de jeunes Aurors tout juste formés se faire envoyer au massacre est déjà assez inacceptable, alors intégrer ces jeunes imprudents au sein de l'Ordre ! Ce serait trop téméraire à mon goût ! Déclara Kingsley.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr ! Je suis d'accord pour dire que Tonks est parfois frivole et excentrique et que sa sœur n'en est pas moins insouciante et inexpérimentée, répondit-il en faisant une moue dédaigneuse en direction de Tonks et Nayasta, mais je pense que cette génération est tout, sauf inconsciente. Ces jeunes gens voient bien ce qui se passe autour d'eux et sentent bien le danger, mais, comme souvent à cet âge-là, ils n'ont qu'une envie, c'est de rentrer dans le feu de l'action. Seulement, ils ne savent pas comment. L'insouciance et l'inexpérience peuvent être contrôlées, il suffit de leur inculquer la formation adéquate, et non ce simulacre d'apprentissage que subissent les jeunes Aurors !

- Severus, je vous prie, pas de provocation ! Intervint McGonagall.

- Soit ! continua l'interpellé. Donc, pour reprendre, il faut changer les méthodes de recrutement. Vous vous êtes en fait contentés d'attendre que les volontaires viennent à vous, mais il va falloir aller à eux et aller les chercher ! Ces jeunes ne demandent que ça, alors…

- Et comment veux-tu que l'on aille les chercher ? demanda Rémus, de plus en plus intéressé.

- Et bien, certes pas en les apostrophant dans la rue ! Non, mais plutôt en écoutant les conversations dans les bars ou autres, en les observant attentivement, puis en filant les cibles potentielles, pour en dresser un profil des plus complets avant d'aborder la dite cible. Un travail laborieux, long et fastidieux, mais au comment plus rentable que votre méthode actuelle. Puis de fil en aiguille, de bouche à oreille, les rangs se gonflent… N'oublions pas non plus les jeunes Aurors du Ministère, si nous pouvions en rallier quelques uns ce serait un atout majeur dans notre jeu !

- Idée intéressante, mais dangereuse ! répliqua McGonagall. Comment être sûr qu'il ne s'agira pas d'un espion envoyé par Vous-savez-qui ?

- D'abord, grâce à vos propres espions, répondit Severus avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, écartant les mains l'une de l'autre pour se désigner lui-même, avant de les joindre à nouveau sur son torse.

Puis il reprit, tout en commençant à marcher de long en large, joignant alors ses mains dans le dos, comme s'il réfléchissait tout seul :

- Ainsi, leur filature devrait permettre d'établir un profil précis, dans les moindres détails, leurs fréquentations, leurs habitudes, leurs idéologies, leur famille, leurs amis, leurs goûts… tout devra être passé au crible. Ce qui nécessitera plusieurs agents, sur le terrain, des heures durant, avant d'obtenir un quelconque résultat, des agents si possibles doués pour l'infiltration… Ensuite, il faudra faire subir des sortes de tests à ces jeunes recrues… Nous devrions limiter les risques ainsi… Ils devront enfin subir une certaine formation, pour pallier leur manque d'expérience…

- Soit ! Mais quant aux jeunes de l'âge de Harry ! Je ne suis toujours pas d'accord ! renchérit Molly qui n'acceptait toujours pas cette idée.

Severus s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers elle, avec un air de défis.

- Quant aux jeunes gens de l'âge de Potter, je vous rappellerai Molly, que j'avais le même âge quand je me suis engagé dans cette guerre !

Un silence se fit.

- En outre Potter, ce me semble, a constitué il y a quelque temps une sorte de … groupe de défense… non ? reprit Severus d'un voix plus doucereuse, ne leur laissant pas le temps de répliquer. Et ce groupe s'est révélé somme toute, assez… efficace au Ministère, n'est-ce pas? Que sont donc devenus ces jeunes gens ? Ne pensez-vous pas qu'ils pourraient se joindre à l'Ordre ? Je ne parle pas de les exposer à un danger inconsidéré, ni de les faire participer à une bataille rangée ! Non, je parle de leur confier de petites missions, par exemple.

- Où voulez-vous en venir, Severus ? Si votre idée de recruter des jeunes de l'âge de Tonks, même s'ils sont inexpérimentés, peut passer, je n'apprécie que moyennement celle-ci par contre. Fit McGonagall sceptique quant à cette suggestion.

- Ces jeunes personnes sont encore pour la plupart à Poudlard ! Et il me semblerait utile d'infiltrer nous aussi Poudlard, autrement que par le corps enseignant… Il nous faut nous aussi diviser l'ennemi, en retournant sa propre arme contre lui. L'un des meilleurs moyens dont nous disposons actuellement, ce sont ces élèves : rendre inefficace le recrutement des mangemorts au sein de Poudlard. Nos jeunes « espions » auraient alors pour mission de détecter les élèves potentiellement intéressés pour rejoindre les rangs de Vous-savez-qui, et nous pourrions ensuite les en dissuader… tout au moins une partie d'entre eux. Je sais que bon nombre de ces jeunes recrues potentielles subissent une énorme pression de la part de leur entourage ou de leur camarade, et ceux-là nous pourrions les aider, leur offrir une autre alternative ou tout au moins une protection.

- Tu parles en connaissance de cause, on dirait ! s'enquit Rémus

- Oui je vous parle en connaissance de cause ! J'ai quand même été professeur à Poudlard et directeur de Serpentard, pendant près de quinze ans, et j'ai bien vu le manège qui commençait à se tramer au sein de nos élèves, l'année dernière. La pression que subissent certains est difficile à gérer et, ne voyant aucune autre alternative, ils choisissent bien souvent la solution de facilité. Et contrairement à ce que vous pensez, il ne s'agit pas seulement des élèves de Serpentard, toutes les maisons sont concernées, même s'il est vrai que les Serpentards sont des cibles privilégiées ! Mais ils ne font pas assez confiance aux enseignants, ayant certainement peur des représailles ou des jugements à la va-vite.

Se disant son regard se tourna vers McGonagall, puis il reprit :

- Alors qu'avec d'autres élèves… peut-être se méfieraient-ils moins… En outre, nos jeunes recrues pourraient aussi essayer de détecter les élèves intéressés pour rejoindre l'Ordre une fois sortis de Poudlard…

- Vu de ce point de vue, cette proposition n'est pas à écarter. Cela ne me paraît pas dangereux outre mesure et nous permettrait peut-être de rééquilibrer un peu le jeu. Réfléchit McGonagall à haute voix.

- Oui je pense que l'idée n'est pas mauvaise. Je peux me charger de contacter les anciens de l'AD, enfin les plus fiables d'entre eux. Je suis sûr que la plupart seront d'accord ! répondit Harry.

Severus était incrédule : « Potter ! Approuver une de mes suggestions ! Quel mauvais coup me prépare-t-il encore ?»

- Pour ma part, je peux me charger de tâter le terrain du côté des Aurors du Ministère, mais je doute que nous trouvions beaucoup d'autres recrues de ce côté. Répliqua Kingsley.

- Même un seul serait déjà pas mal ! lui répondit McGonagall. Qui se sentirait capable de commencer les investigations de terrain, pour chercher d'éventuelles nouvelles recrues ? Tonks ? Hestia ? Elphias ? Sturgis ?

- Oui je pense que ceci est dans mes cordes. Répondit Tonks.

- Aucun problème de notre côté non plus. Fit Hestia, Elphias et Sturgis hochant quant à eux la tête comme pour affirmer ces paroles.

- Peut-être… Lupin, pourrait-il se joindre à eux ? ajouta Severus, observant Lupin avec attention guettant ses réactions. Son rôle auprès des loups-garous n'est peut-être plus d'une grande utilité. Je doute que ceux-ci se joignent à notre cause, ils ont déjà choisi leur camp. Lupin devra bien sûr gardé… mmh… quelques contacts de ce côté pour pouvoir tenir l'Ordre au courant, mais il pourra aussi se révéler utile pour ce fameux recrutement. Il a déjà montré des capacités étonnantes à se … rapprocher de jeunes gens tels que Tonks ! Une personne de plus ne sera pas du superflue !

- Qu'insinues-tu par se … rapprocher ? demanda Sirius.

- Laisses Sirius ! On ne peut pas lui demander de comprendre ces choses-là ! répondit Rémus, sans un regard vers Severus.

- Lupin ? Êtes-vous d'accord ? lui demanda McGonagall.

- Oui bien sûr !

- Bon parfait. Je vous laisse le soin de vous organiser entre vous. Dès que vous aurez des cibles potentielles, prévenez-moi. Je me chargerai avec Severus de vérifiez la fiabilité de ces cibles par la suite.

Severus était pris de court. Avait-il bien entendu ? Elle voulait qu'il s'assure avec elle de vérifier la fiabilité des nouvelles recrues ? Lui faisait-elle tant confiance pour lui assigner ce rôle ? En outre ce n'était pas vraiment pour le réjouir, car cela ajoutait à sa longue liste de taches qui lui incombaient déjà et il commençait à se demander quand il trouverait le temps de dormir ! « Bon, d'accord, tu dors déjà peu d'ordinaire ! Mais là, ça commence à faire un peu beaucoup, non ? »

- Avec Severus ? Pardonnez-moi Professeur McGonagall, mais là tout de même ! Peut-on vraiment se fier à lui pour ce genre de … mission ? fit Sturgis qui jusque là avait peu participé à la conversation, se contentant d'écouter.

« Pour une fois que je suis content d'entendre ça ! Merci mon bon vieux Sturgis ! Pour un peu, je lui sauterai au cou… de joie ! Mais la décence et la dignité me l'interdit. »

- Je pense qu'il sera le plus qualifié de par ses capacités de legilimencie et d'occlumencie. Répondit le professeur de métamorphose. Il ne sera pas le seul d'ailleurs ! Je serai là également ! Qu'en dîtes-vous Severus ?

« Et mince ! Elle a toujours LES arguments irréfutables ! C'est pas possible ! »

- Je ne sais trop quoi répondre ! Certes utiliser la legilimencie sera nécessaire, mais peut-être d'autres personnes ici présentes en seraient-elles capables, non ?

Severus ne croyait pas un seul instant à ce qu'il venait de dire, doutant parfaitement lui-même des capacités de cette personne, mais il cherchait un prétexte valable, pour échapper à cette tache ingrate et rébarbative à souhait qui s'annonçait fastidieuse et ennuyeuse.

- Je ne pense pas que cette personne, si nous parlons bien de la même personne, soit encore en mesure de maîtriser pleinement ces capacités et de plus elle manque cruellement d'expérience. Je pense que nous aurons besoin de VOS capacités de legilimencie, à VOUS, et de votre expérience en matière d'interrogatoire et d'espionnage.

« Ils pourraient être un peu plus subtiles, quand ils parlent de moi ! Je leur ferais remarquer que je suis présent au cas où ils l'auraient oublié ! » se dit Harry intérieurement

- Mais cela risquerait aussi de me faire démasquer. S'ils envoient un quelconque espion, même si nous le démasquons, il risquerait de me reconnaître. Je doute que cela soit une bonne idée !

- Non, Severus. Vous ne travailleriez bien sûr pas à visage découvert et vous n'aurez pas besoin de parler ! C'est moi qui mènerai les interrogatoires, bien sûr, vous pourrez toujours me conseiller… mentalement par aggelomencie. Mais pour votre part vous utiliserez essentiellement vos capacités de legilimencie.

- Dans ce cas ! Je n'ai pas le choix ! Concéda-t-il finalement, au pied du mur. Il détestait être mis ainsi au pied du mur, mais s'il continuait à argumenter pour échapper à cette tache supplémentaire on l'accuserait encore de jouer un double jeu !

- Parfait ! Quant aux alliances possibles, avez-vous aussi des suggestions Severus ? continua McGonagall, contente de sa victoire.

(1) _Divide et impera_ : expression latine signifiant : « diviser pour régner »


	12. Chapter 12

_Allez dernier chapitre pour cette année, mais c'est loin d'être le dernier chapitre de l'histoire! _

_En vous souhaitant un bon réveillon à tous et à l'année prochaine!_

CHAPITRE 11 : réunion houleuse 2ème partie

- Ces suggestions ne viennent pas de moi directement, mais oui. Je sais qu'Albus avait déjà projeté d'autres alliances, plus ou moins dangereuses. Tout d'abord, bien que l'essentiel de l'action de Vous-savez-qui se focalise en Europe dans nos contrées, Il essaie d'étendre son influence le plus loin possible et développe peu à peu d'autres forces à travers le monde. Par voie de conséquences, d'autres mouvements de « résistance » se sont formés dans certains pays. Albus avait pris contact avec certains d'entre eux, comme vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure pour le groupuscule de l'Europe de l'Est. Mais il me semble qu'il y en a aussi en Amérique du Nord.

- Oui nous sommes au courant aussi de ce mouvement. Deux émissaires viendront nous rejoindre dans quelques jours et s'installer ici même pour coordonner leur action avec nous. Vous avez déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer l'un d'eux l'autre soir et vous ferez bientôt plus ample connaissance avec eux.

« Serait-ce la jeune femme si mystérieuse qui était présente au dîner il y a quelques jours ? » se demanda Severus. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de pousser plus loin ses réflexions sur le sujet et continua donc :

- Bien ! Les autres alliances envisagées, outre celles avec les loups-garous et les géants, dont vous avez tous pris connaissance dès lors et qui se sont révélées des échecs cuisants, sont beaucoup plus difficiles à obtenir et malheureusement plus ou moins fiables.

- De quelles alliances s'agit-il donc ?

- Dans un premier temps, il faudrait tenter de convaincre encore une fois, coûte que coûte, les gobelins. Ce sont de redoutables adversaires, donc autant les avoir de notre côté.

- Ca je pense pouvoir m'en charger ! Répondit Sturgis. Je n'ai peut-être pas beaucoup eu de succès avec eux jusqu'à maintenant, mais nous avions réussi à installer entre nous une certaine compréhension. Je peux toujours tenter de revenir à la charge !

- Il serait utile d'avoir aussi à nos côtés des dresseurs de dragons, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Charlie Weasley, et d'hippogriffes.

Charlie fit un simple signe de tête pour affirmer qu'il avait comprit et McGonagall répondit :

- Hagrid pourrait certainement se charger de dresser quelques autres hippogriffes et de former certains membres.

- Enfin, les dernières alliances auxquelles Albus avait pensées sont aussi les plus dangereuses. Il espérait pouvoir essayer de s'en passer et ne les avait envisagées qu'en dernier recours. Je crains cependant que nous n'ayons plus le choix. Ce sont… ce sont… les vampires. Finit-il dans un souffle.

Des murmures de protestations s'élevèrent d'un coup de l'auditoire, tous voulant parler en même temps. Severus leva simplement une main d'un geste péremptoire, pour imposer le silence, qui se fit presque aussi rapidement qu'il était disparu.

- Je sais que cette idée vous paraît assez saugrenue, Albus était un spécialiste en idées saugrenues et j'ai eu la même réaction. Un grognement se fit entendre du côté de Maugrey à cette évocation de l'ancien directeur, mais Severus n'y prêta pas attention et continua. Mais en y réfléchissant, il nous reste peu d'alternatives.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? As-tu une idée pour les aborder sans faire tuer notre émissaire et, plus difficile, pour les convaincre ?

- Pour les aborder, c'est déjà fait, si tu veux tout savoir, cher Black !

- Et pourrait-on savoir par qui ? Et comment ? demanda McGonagall

- Oui, pourriez-vous nous en dire un peu plus ? Parce que pour le moment à part donner de vagues directives, je ne vois rien de bien concret pour l'instant ! déclara Tonks impatiente d'en savoir plus.

Severus les toisa du regard un par un, un long moment.

- Et bien par moi !

Un silence pesant se fit. Severus se délecta alors de ce moment de… suspens, qu'il adorait entretenir. Puis il se décida enfin à poursuivre ses explications.

- Vous-savez-qui a bien pensé à ces mêmes alliances, et a donc chargé certains émissaires, il y a quelques semaines, de prendre contact, dont le dernier n'est autre que moi-même. Ce qui n'a pas été sans mal, je dois le dire, pour revenir intact, vivant et si possible non mordu ! C'est qu'ils ont de l'appétit et aucune considération morale !

- En somme, vous vous ressemblez bien !

- Sirius, s'il vous plaît garder ces remarques pour vous ! le supplia McGonagall. Mais, Severus, si Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom vous a envoyé, comment pouvez-vous dire que l'Ordre a déjà pris contact avec eux… A moins que…

- Oui, Minerva ! A moins que je me sois présenté en fait devant eux en tant que l'émissaire de l'Ordre et non de Vous-savez-qui. Je tenais là une bonne occasion de les aborder et de prendre contact, envoyé en toute légitimité par Lui, sans attirer les soupçons.

- Mais c'est une entreprise dangereuse et vous risquiez de vous faire prendre ! s'exclama-t-elle, presque choquée.

- Oui dangereuse sous tous les plans, je ne vous le fais pas dire ! Quant au risque de me faire démasquer, je ne pense pas. Aucun autre mangemort ne veut désormais prendre contact avec ces créatures des ténèbres, je suis donc le seul à communiquer avec eux. Il n'y a pour le moment aucune raison.

- Et pourquoi aucun mangemort ne veut avoir de contact ? demanda Lupin.

- Parce que deux d'entre eux sont déjà morts avant moi, tués, ou dévorés plutôt par ces assoiffés de sang frais ! répondit Severus sur un ton hargneux.

- Et comment se fait-il que, toi, tu t'en sois sorti indemne ? Intervint une fois encore Sirius, plus que suspicieux.

- J'ai, disons, bon nombre de ressources… Je connais assez bien ces créatures de réputation, je connais aussi leur différents penchants et certains de leurs... mmh… rites. Je les ai donc abordé en leur faisant une offrande digne d'eux. En outre certaines de mes capacités ont eu l'air de les intriguer et de leur plaire.

- C'est-à-dire ? Quelle offrande ? Et quelles capacités particulières as-tu donc de si plaisantes, que personne d'autre ne puisse offrir ? rétorqua Sirius.

- Je ne pense pas que ces réponses puissent être d'une quelconque utilité pour l'heure !

- Oh, mais si ! Je suis aussi curieux que Sirius. J'ai hâte de savoir quel plan machiavélique vous nous tendez encore. Je ne crois pas un seul instant à cette histoire d'alliances avec les vampires… s'écria Harry.

- Que m'importe ce que vous pouvez bien penser, Potter ! Je n'ai que faire que vous me croyez ou non ! Cette alliance est à notre portée, laisseriez-vous donc cette incroyable opportunité passer, au risque de se mettre à dos de si puissants guerriers ?

- Là n'est pas la question, Severus. Nous sommes juste curieux de savoir précisément comment vous êtes parvenu à « communiquer » avec eux alors que d'autres ont échoué jusque là. Répliqua calmement Kingsley.

Severus soupira, las de toujours devoir batailler pour un rien avec ces crétins congénitaux. Il observa un bref instant McGonagall, comme pour lui demander silencieusement son avis sur la question. Celle-ci comprit et hocha calmement la tête :

- Oui Severus. Je crois que vous feriez mieux de leur expliquer comment vous avez réussi ce petit exploit. Je crains, sinon, qu'ils ne veuillent jamais vous écouter ni adhérer à votre proposition. Je dois dire que pour ma part, je suis aussi assez curieuse, bien que je n'aie nullement besoin d'explication supplémentaire pour vous croire sur ce point.

- Soit ! se résigna-t-il finalement. Comme je vous le disais, Vous-savez-qui a envoyé deux mangemorts en délégation auprès des vampires siégeant en Europe du Nord. Mais tous deux nous sont revenus, l'un après l'autre, morts, et porteurs d'un message de la part de ces charmantes créatures. Elles exigeaient une offrande digne de ce nom avant d'accepter tout pourparler avec nous. Or il s'avère que j'étais le seul de Ses mangemorts à en savoir autant que Lui, si ce n'est plus, sur les vampires et sur leurs rites.

- Tiens comme par hasard ! Les rumeurs circulant dans les couloirs de Poudlard à ton sujet seraient-elles fondées finalement ?

- De quelles rumeurs veux-tu parler, Black ?

- Sirius ! Severus ! Arrêtez donc ces enfantillages !

- Non Minerva, j'aimerai bien que Black aille, pour une fois, jusqu'au bout de sa pensée, même si penser s'avère un vrai miracle pour lui !

- Mais Snivellus, n'as-tu donc jamais entendu les élèves te traiter de chauve-souris géante et graisseuse ou encore se demander si au fond tu ne serais pas vampire toi-même ?

Severus devint soudain rouge comme un pivoine, ce qui contrastait fortement avec ses tons habituels. Il serrait les dents et les poings de rage : « Chauve-souris géante et graisseuse ? Vampire ? Encore heureux que je ne suis plus professeur à Poudlard, car cette année il y aurait certainement eu plusieurs disparitions mystérieuses parmi ces chères petites têtes blondes écervelées ! » se dit-il pour lui-même.

- Black ! Suffit ! Severus, continuez s'il vous plait, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire. S'exclama McGonagall, furieuse.

Après une profonde inspiration, pour regagner son calme et son self-contrôle, Severus reprit d'une voix doucereuse :

- Donc, je disais être le seul à les connaître un tant soit peu, autant que faire se peut, pour pouvoir les aborder avec un minimum de risque ! Je savais, ou tout du moins devinais, de quelle offrande ils voulaient parler. Vous-savez-qui a donc décidé, après de nombreuses hésitations, de me laisser mener les pourparlers. Bien qu'il n'aime pas confier de telles missions, pouvant s'avérer fatales, à des membres si haut placés et si « indispensables » à son organisation, tel que moi, il dut cette fois s'y résoudre, n'ayant en fait pas vraiment le choix. C'est ainsi que je me suis présenté auprès des vampires, avec leur dite offrande. Offrande qui d'ailleurs les a amplement satisfaits et qui me permit ainsi de les aborder. Mais ne me demandez pas de quelle offrande il s'agissait, je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment nécessaire et vous ne l'apprécieriez certainement pas à sa juste valeur !

- Bien, nous n'insisterons pas sur cette « offrande ». Continuez Severus ! fit McGonagall.

- Après une entrevue plus que délicate, où mes capacités de dissimulation furent mises à très rudes épreuves, ils acceptèrent de poursuivre nos rencontres. Mais ils exigèrent que je sois, si l'on peut dire, mis à l'épreuve.

- Mis à l'épreuve ?

- Oui ! Voyez-vous, les vampires ont un ego très prononcé et ne vous considèrent dignes de faire alliance avec eux, que si vous avez fait vos preuves, selon leurs propres critères. Je dus donc subir différentes épreuves : d'abord j'eus l'insigne honneur de me battre en duel avec l'un d'entre eux et je pus d'ailleurs constater leur incroyable force et leur célérité légendaire, qui font d'eux de redoutables guerriers. Ensuite j'eus à subir une sorte de test « psychique », mettant en jeu toutes mes capacités de déduction, de réflexion et d'occlumencie. Ils ont cette incroyable capacité de sonder votre âme au plus profond de vous, de pouvoir cerner la moindre parcelle d'émotion que vous auriez laissée échapper…

- Sont-ils legilimens ?

- Oui Tonks ! Et de puissants legilimens, plus puissants que je n'en ai jamais connus, mais cette capacité à sonder votre âme et votre moi profond fait appel à autre chose que la legilimencie et je ne saurai le définir exactement.

- Et ensuite ?

- Les deux derniers tests furent quelque peu plus éprouvants, visant à évaluer votre détermination et votre endurance à … humm… à la Magie Noire !

- A la Magie Noire ?

- Vous avez parfaitement entendu Potter, ne me forcez pas à répéter ! Bref pour conclure, ils furent apparemment satisfaits et décrétèrent que j'avais réussi ces épreuves. Une fois celles-ci passées, et, je dois bien le dire, réussies haut la main, ils m'acceptèrent parmi eux et nous pûmes alors discuter de leur alliance éventuelle avec l'Ordre.

- Mais Severus, demanda McGonagall, il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe. Vous venez de nous dire que vous avez été envoyé par Vous-savez-qui, vous avez donc réussi à …

- Oui Minerva, en effet ! Vous-savez-qui m'avait envoyé les voir, mais les vampires n'en savaient rien. Je leur ai donc fait croire que je venais de la part de l'Ordre, feignant d'ignorer que des mangemorts avaient déjà été envoyés auparavant, utilisant pour cela toutes mes incroyables ressources d'occlumens. Je savais que les vampires n'avaient encore aucun réel a priori sur cette guerre et qu'ils ne voulaient pas s'y mêler ni choisir de camp, tant que ce ne serait pas nécessaire. Le tout était donc de les aborder. Peu importe de quel camp vous venez : si vous leur apportez ce qu'ils désirent et qu'ils vous jugent enfin dignes d'intérêt, ils sont prêts à vous écoutez !

- Et à Vous-savez-qui, que Lui avez-vous dit ? s'enquit Podmore.

- Je Lui ai fait croire, et Lui fais croire encore, que les vampires n'ont encore rien accepté, ce qui n'est d'ailleurs pas totalement faux. Ce qui me permet donc d'y retourner régulièrement, toujours au nom de l'Ordre, sans pour autant éveiller les soupçons du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui croit, quant à lui, que j'y vais de sa part.

- Et comment prend-Il le fait que les vampires refusent toujours de s'allier à Lui ?

- Comment voulez-vous qu'Il le prenne, Tonks ? Mal bien évidemment. Mais je préférerai ne pas trop m'attarder sur ces petits épisodes… répondit Severus, avec une discrète moue dubitative sur les lèvres, se remémorant douloureusement pour lui-même les quelques Doloris reçus en récompense pour son inefficacité dans cette transaction.

- Et donc qu'ont répondu les vampires ? Veulent-ils se joindre à nous ?

- Non, rien n'est encore joué. Désolé, Minerva. Ils ne sont pas encore décidés et il va falloir trouvé de bonnes raisons pour les pousser à rejoindre notre cause. J'ai peut-être une idée, mais je ne sais pas encore comment leur en apporter la preuve, car ils réclameront des preuves, cela va sans dire.

- Et quelle est cette brillante idée ? demanda Nayasta, plus sur le ton de l'ironie que de vraie curiosité.

- Les faire se joindre à nous, par pur esprit de vengeance ! Leur proposer l'occasion de se venger de leurs pires ennemis de toujours !

- Les loups-garous ! s'exclama soudain Rémus, en un murmure.

Severus se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'affirmation, le regard brillant d'une lueur triomphante et jubilatoire. Rémus, quant à lui, était blême, faisant concurrence à Severus, car il ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil une telle alliance.

- Bon je suis d'accord pour tenter cette alliance auprès des vampires ! Pouvez-vous continuer à vous charger de cette mission Severus ?

- Pour tout dire Minerva, je n'en suis pas sûr ! Devant le manque flagrant de résultats, Vous-savez-qui va certainement bientôt me demander de stopper là mes démarches, si ingénues soient-elles ! « Et doloris à l'appui, encore une fois, je le crains » ajouta-t-il intérieurement, crispant les mâchoires. Poursuivre les contacts malgré Ses ordres, me sembleraient encore plus … risqués !

- Avez-vous une solution à proposer ?

- Peut-être Minerva, peut-être ! Il faut tout d'abord agir au plus vite de ce côté, les convaincre rapidement avant que je ne puisse plus m'en charger moi-même. Ensuite il faudrait qu'un des membres m'accompagnent lors de nos prochaines rencontres pour pouvoir par la suite entretenir le contact.

- Mais qui ? Vous demandez là quelque chose d'extrêmement risqué !

- Ainsi, lorsque c'est moi qui prends tous les risques, cela ne vous pose pas de problèmes, à ce que je vois, Shackelbolt ! En tout cas pas un Auror, rassurez-vous ! Ca c'est une chose certaine, ils détestent les Aurors et toute personne du Ministère, vu toute la réglementation qu'on leur impose ! Et je dois dire que je les comprends !

- Ben voyons ! Entre fugitifs, vous vous comprenez ! fit Sirius entre ses dents, ce qui fit sourire Harry et Rémus qui se trouvaient à ses côtés et avaient parfaitement entendu.

- Sirius ! gronda Molly, à qui la remarque de Sirius n'avait pas échappée.

- Pas de loups-garous non plus, ni de personnes inexpérimentées. Trop dangereux ! Et l'enjeu est trop important.

- Il ne nous reste plus grand monde. Conclut McGonagall

- Non en effet ! lui répondit Severus, un sourire sournois sur les lèvres, tournant son regard noir vers Sirius. Tous suivirent le mouvement de ses yeux et des exclamations de surprise se firent entendre de tous côtés.

- Ah non ! Il est hors de question que je traite avec ces créatures, et surtout de travailler avec Snivellus. Je ne leur fais aucunement confiance ni à lui, ni aux vampires. Vous ne voyez donc pas qu'il veut me tendre un piège ! Il tient enfin sa vengeance !

- Voyons Black ! Moi qui croyais que tu ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose : te rendre utile ! Je suis profondément déçu ! Pourtant je suis sûr que ta condition de … « fugitif » leur plaira, tout comme elle leur a plu pour moi. C'est, entre autre, grâce à ça que j'ai pu maintenir une certaine… non, confiance serait un peu trop fort… disons une certaine entente avec eux.

- Severus ! Intervint McGonagall. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre un membre supplémentaire ! Cherchez donc une autre solution.

- Je n'en ai pas et je n'ai pas de temps pour en chercher une autre. Risquer la vie d'un membre, pour parvenir à s'allier plusieurs dizaines de créatures aussi puissantes, me semble un risque raisonnable … et calculé ! Si Black s'en tient à ce que je lui montre et lui explique, il devrait s'en tirer ! J'y suis bien parvenu moi-même, pourquoi pas lui, bien qu'il est vrai qu'il n'ait pas la même intelligence ni les mêmes dons que moi ! A moins qu'il ait peur de relever un tel défit !

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'approuver cette proposition, Severus !

- Je ne suis pas sûr que vous ayez le choix, Professeur McGonagall ! Et il serait dommage de ruiner les efforts accomplis en plusieurs semaines, si près du but, par simple manque de témérité et d'audace ! Suis-je bien au milieu de Griffondors ? Est-ce bien moi le Serpentard ? Parce qu'à vous entendre, je me croirais entourer de pauvres Poufsouffles couards et peureux ! Et après c'est moi que l'on traitera de lâche !

- Severus ! Là n'est pas la question !

- Laissez Minerva, après tout il a peut-être raison. La coupa Sirius, piqué au vif par les propos de Snivellus. Autant que je serve à quelque chose. Si cela peut nous apporter une alliance supplémentaire, qui plus est non négligeable ! Bien, Snivellus, je relève le défi ! Mais ne crois pas que je te fais confiance pour autant ! Si jamais il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, et que je tombe dans un de tes pièges pendables, soit sûr que tu ne t'en sortiras pas indemne cette fois !

- Je n'ai donc aucune crainte à avoir ! rétorqua Severus. Je te contacterai à la prochaine rencontre avec ces charmantes créatures de la nuit.

- Dans ce cas cette affaire est réglée. Nous referons un point au cours de la prochaine réunion. De mon côté, je vais tacher de maintenir les alliances déjà mises en place et d'en chercher d'autres éventuelles. Charlie, peut-être serait-il bon aussi de voir parmi les dresseurs de dragons, si certains seraient prêts à nous rejoindre. Avoir davantage de personnes capables de maîtriser les dragons serait plus que nécessaires…

- Je m'en charge, pas de soucis.

- Deuxième point : Severus connaissez-vous les projets de Vous-savez-qui, dans l'immédiat ou dans un avenir plus lointain !

« Décidément ce soir tu es la vedette, Severus ! Le grand retour ! A croire que tu leur as manqué ! »

- Ses projets sont assez simples : constituer une armée la plus importante possible, effrayer la population, quelle soit moldue ou sorcière, affaiblir au plus vite ses ennemis, détruire les moldus et les sorciers San… mmh… d'origine moldus, pour assurer la domination des Sang-purs sur le monde, et ce par tous les moyens, et ainsi prendre le contrôle du gouvernement de la communauté sorcière. Enfin, dernier point de taille, s'assurer de son immortalité et devenir le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps. Rien que vous ne connaissiez déjà ! Concrètement cela devrait se traduire par des attaques en masse de mangemorts, de plus en plus fréquentes, sur des cibles sorcières privilégiées : Poudlard, Pré-au-lard, le Ministère, les Aurors et leur famille,…. Peut-être le ministre lui-même… ainsi que des attaques massives contre les moldus pour instaurer un climat de terreur, provoquer ou faciliter les guerres chez les moldus, et affaiblir leur gouvernement aux yeux de la population.

- Savez-vous si une telle attaque est déjà prévue ?

- Je vous l'aurai déjà indiqué depuis longtemps si tel était le cas. Par contre il vaudrait mieux renforcer les mesures de sécurité des membres de l'Ordre et de leurs familles, ainsi que des Aurors… Quoique pour ces derniers, s'ils pouvaient diminuer en nombre, cela pourrait m'arranger, car ces derniers temps ils deviennent… comment dire… plutôt importuns et belliqueux !

- Severus ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour régler tes petits problèmes personnels ! Comment peux-tu plaisanter avec la vie d'autres personnes ?

- Depuis que l'on se permet de plaisanter avec la mienne, Rémus ! Et je vous ferai remarquer que ces petits problèmes personnels pourraient vite devenir le problème de l'Ordre. Si je me fais prendre par ces charmants Aurors, c'est direct Azkaban, sans procès… et fini les espions pour l'Ordre ! Sans compter que je risquerai peut-être de dévoiler au Ministère des informations… compromettantes pour l'Ordre…. La voix de Severus avait progressivement baissée pour finir dans un murmure doucereux.

- Des menaces ? l'invectiva Maugrey

- Non des faits ! susurra Severus. Il serait peut-être bon que j'en sache un peu plus sur les Aurors qui sont chargés de me traquer. Combien sont-ils et ce qu'ils savent au juste sur moi. Cela pourrait … m'être utile et donc être utile pour l'Ordre !

Les Aurors présents se regardèrent ne sachant s'ils devaient répondre à cette requête ou garder ces informations secrètes. Ils se tournèrent vers McGonagall, qui acquiesça de la tête les encourageant à révéler ce qu'ils savaient à ce sujet.

- Quinze Aurors sont chargés exclusivement de te poursuivre sans relâche. Répondit Kingsley. Tu es devenu ces derniers temps l'ennemi public numéro un, quasiment au même titre que Vous-savez-qui. Tu as même dépassé Sirius dans la côte de popularité ! Et comme ils croient toujours Sirius mort, ils n'ont que toi à se mettre sur la dent !

Severus déglutit péniblement. « Quinze Aurors ! Au même titre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Flatteur ! Pas étonnant que tu aies eu tant de mal à leur échapper depuis quelques semaines. L'avantage au moins c'est que maintenant tu n'auras plus les membres de l'Ordre sur le dos. »

- Apparemment ils envisagent de renforcer les effectifs ! Ils connaissent ton adresse impasse du tisseur, mais ça tu t'en doutes certainement, puisqu'ils ne sont pas parvenus à t'y trouver ! Ils connaissent aussi certaines de tes … adresses habituelles, telles l'Allée des Embrumes, la rue Woolfick, les bas-fonds du temple de Soutwarck à Londres, les souterrains de South-West-Park à Edimbourg et les grottes de Donegal sur la côte Ouest de l'Irlande. Ils connaissent certaines de tes… hum… astuces, dont celles de te fondre dans certains lieux publics moldus comme les musées ou cafés littéraires, ou de les semer dans les régions escarpées et boisées d'Ecosse ou d'Irlande, tes deux pays de prédilection apparemment…

Severus avait pâli à cette annonce. Il était traqué de partout et l'étau se resserrait dangereusement autour de lui, il allait devoir réfléchir aussi à ce problème, car vraisemblablement il ne pourrait pas continuer ce petit jeu, il allait devoir en changer et improviser ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait bien attribué des appartements dans son manoir, soi-disant pour faciliter le travail de Severus, mais moins il les utiliserait mieux ce serait ! Mais … peut-être n'aura-t-il pas le choix finalement !

- Vous pouvez rajouter la Tête de sanglier sur votre liste d'adresse ! Lança Sirius, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, n'ayant pas perdu une miette de ce qui venait d'être dit sur Severus. Précieuses informations à conserver dans un coin de son esprit, au cas où...

- Inutile d'en dire davantage, Shacklebolt ! Merci ! Pour résumer ils ont enfin cerné mes petites… habitudes ! Il était temps ! Depuis des mois que je les ballade !

« Ce n'était pas la peine d'étaler toute sa vie devant les autres membres ! Cela ne les regardaient en rien ! » avait-il envie de lui crier. Mais au fond de lui-même il redoutait de devoir reprendre ce jeu du chat et de la souris, car le jeu commençait sérieusement à se corser et pour le moment ne tournait pas à son avantage.

- Ne faîtes pas le fier, Severus ! Vous n'allez pas pouvoir leur échapper éternellement ! intervint Arthur.

- Je leur ai bien échappé jusque là ! le coupa Severus, ne le laissant pas finir.

- Pour le moment, le problème ne se pose pas. Severus va rester ici quelques semaines le temps que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Nous nous réunirons un peu avant son départ, dans environ un mois, sauf si urgence. Nous reparlerons de cette question à ce moment.

Severus ne fit pas d'objection, bien content finalement de pouvoir se poser tranquillement pour réfléchir et trouver des solutions à tous les problèmes qui commençaient à le submerger.

- En attendant, Alastor, Dedalus et moi, nous pouvons toujours demander à être intégrés à l'équipe des Aurors chargés de traquer Severus, comme ça nous pourrions fournir plus d'informations… proposa Shacklebolt, qui aurait été fusillé sur place par Maugrey si celui-ci possédait avec lui une telle arme.

- Bonne idée ! Je vous remercie Kingsley, cela pourrait être utile en effet. Bien je pense que nous avons fait le tour. Je vais devoir y aller. Nous nous pencherons sur les questions d'Horcruxes à la prochaine réunion, puisqu'il nous est impossible d'avancer concrètement sur ce sujet ce soir ! Vous trois, profitez-en pour réviser et pour vous entraîner ! dit-elle à l'adresse de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Molly, Arthur, Sirius et Nayasta resteront avec vous pour vous aider, Ginny pourra elle aussi en profiter d'ailleurs ! Quant à vous Messieurs Georges et Fred Weasley, nous comptons sur vos nouvelles inventions, alors travaillez-y attentivement ! Ah, Nayasta, votre jeune amie viendra s'installer ici dans quelques jours, ce sera plus simple pour vos recherches et pour vous organiser toutes les deux !

- Parfait ! Effectivement ce sera plus simple et moins dangereux ! répondit Nayasta, visiblement impatiente que cette « amie » les rejoigne.

« Et une de plus ! Mais de qui peut-il s'agir ? La connais-tu ? Tu verras bien, Severus, inutile de partir en conjecture pour le moment ! »

- Bonne nuit à tous ! s'exclama McGonagall

- Bonne nuit Professeur McGonagall ! répondirent plusieurs membres.

La plupart partirent, se saluant les uns les autres, les autres montèrent se coucher. Seul Severus resta, pensif, dans le salon.

« Concernant les Horcruxes, ma chère Minerva, j'ai peut-être une piste après tout, mais je n'en suis pas encore sûr ! Nous verrons à la prochaine réunion, j'en saurai certainement un peu plus sur la question ! » pensa Severus, tout en se décidant finalement à aller se coucher lui-aussi… et à soigner cette éraflure à l'épaule. « Maudit Maugrey ! Je te revaudrais ça, foi de Severus Snape ! »


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonne année à tous avec tous mes meilleurs voeux et ce premier chapitre pour commencer 2007!_

CHAPITRE 12 : Une nouvelle arrivée

Les jours s'écoulèrent ainsi, Sirius et Severus avaient décidé de s'éviter ou lorsqu'ils se rencontraient de s'ignorer superbement. Malheureusement leurs tentatives s'avérèrent souvent infructueuses, et les clashs ne manquèrent pas entre eux, sans toutefois aller bien loin. L'atmosphère était tendue et cette tension était palpable, qu'ils s'ignorent ou qu'ils se disputent n'y changeant pas grand-chose. Tous affichaient des mines déplorables, déprimés de cette ambiance désastreuse, et n'attendaient qu'avec impatience le départ de Severus, qui signerait aussi la fin de cette tension.

Severus suivait une sorte de routine, partageant son temps entre la concoction de potions diverses, ses recherches dans les livres si instructifs de la bibliothèque des Blacks, et l'élaboration de solutions aux divers problèmes qui encombraient son esprit. Cela faisait dès lors cinq jours que la réunion de l'Ordre avait eu lieu et aucun incident majeur n'était venu troublé le train-train quotidien qui s'était peu à peu instauré au sein de cette demeure.

Severus était ainsi en pleine lecture de « Arts Sombres ancestraux », écrit en latin, portant sur la magie noire, comme la plupart des ouvrages de la famille Black. Il poursuivait désespérément ses recherches sur les Horcruxes, malheureusement la plupart des livres qu'il avait consultés jusque-là ne contenaient aucune information sur le sujet. Cela ne le décourageait pas pour autant et il en profitait même pour compléter ses connaissances déjà non négligeables en la matière. Severus possédait lui-même en effet de nombreux ouvrages sur le sujet, et il avait même eu la possibilité de consulter la riche bibliothèque du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais ceux appartenant aux Blacks étaient le plus souvent des ouvrages rares, prohibés voire non réédités, et, pour la plupart d'entre eux, Severus n'avait jamais eus l'occasion jusqu'alors de les étudier. Bien entendu ce « divertissement » lui valait sans cesse des remarques et reproches acerbes de la part de Rémus et Sirius, mais Severus ne s'en préoccupait pas outre mesure.

Il essayait de relire pour la troisième fois un passage délicat qu'il tentait désespérément de comprendre, quand il entendit hurler la mère Black à l'entrée, puis des voix dans la cuisine jouxtant le salon. Il ne put s'empêcher d'écouter la conversation, restant assis dans le fauteuil où il s'était installé.

- Entre Nuwan ! Voici la demeure des Blacks ! Comme tu peux t'en douter, il s'agit de la cuisine. Mais tu dois être assoiffée, assieds-toi donc ! Nous te ferons visiter plus tard ! Que veux-tu boire ? Du thé ?

- Oui parfait merci Nayasta ! Alors toi et Tonks vous demeurez ici maintenant ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Ici c'est la demeure de la famille Black, et donc actuellement de Sirius et de Harry que tu as vus le soir dernier, mais Sirius a accepté de faire de cette humble demeure le quartier général de l'Ordre. Tonks a un domicile particulier, pas très loin d'ici, mais pour des raisons pratiques, et … je dirais personnelles, elle reste dormir ici. Quant à moi je ne suis rentrée en Angleterre que récemment, peu de temps après avoir reçu ton message. Je pourrai bien aller m'installer chez ma petite soeur chérie, mais comme elle est le plus souvent ici et que je n'aime pas restée seule, alors j'ai décidé de rester aussi. De toute façon c'est beaucoup plus pratique ! lui répondit Nayasta.

- Oh et puis c'est beaucoup plus amusant comme ça ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! s'exclama Tonks

- Parce que vous êtes nombreux à habiter ici ? demanda la nouvelle arrivée.

« Quelle voix ! Si suave, presque mélodieuse ! »

- En ce moment oui : il y a Sirius bien évidemment, surtout qu'il se fait passé pour mort, alors autant qu'il ne se montre pas trop…

- Tonks ! Ne t'embarque pas tout de suite dans les détails s'il te plaît. Ne t'inquiètes pas Nuwan, c'est une longue histoire, mais on te la racontera plus tard !

- Oui bon ! Alors il y a Sirius, Harry et ses deux amis : Ron Weasley le rouquin et Hermione Granger. La famille Weasley a préféré restée aussi avec Ron, bien que parfois ils rentrent quelque temps chez eux, au Terrier, comme ils appellent leur demeure : Molly et Arthur Weasley sont les parents de Ron et Ginny est sa petite sœur. Tu as pu voir aussi les jumeaux Georges et Fred, deux des frères de Ron, mais, eux, ils ne restent pas ici, ils ne font que passer… Je ne te parle pas de tous les membres de cette famille, ils sont assez nombreux, on te les présentera au fur et à mesure…

- Oui je pense aussi que ça sera plu simple, sinon je risque de tout oublier…

- Sinon il y a aussi Rémus, le meilleur ami de Sirius…

- Et le meilleur ami de ma petite sœur adorée ! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Nayasta jeta un clin d'œil à l'attention de la nouvelle arrivée.

- Ah Nayasta s'il te plaît ! Nuwan aura bien assez de temps pour comprendre tout ça !

Les trois jeunes femmes se mirent alors à rire de bon cœur.

- Mais la maison est assez grande pour abriter tout ce petit monde ?

- Oui ne t'en fais pas ! Il reste même encore une ou deux chambres de libres. Bref, que des gens bien sympathiques ! Tu n'auras aucun mal à prendre tes marques. Répondit Nayasta

- Enfin tous sauf un… rétorqua Tonks

- Oui c'est vrai ! On a oublié de te parler de Snape, Severus Snape. Tu sais cet homme qui t'a dévisagée aussi grossièrement le soir de ton arrivée au cours du repas,… mais si tu sais, cet homme, grand, aux cheveux noirs graisseux et au regard noir.

- Oui je m'en rappelle ! Et qui s'est disputé assez violemment avec Sirius !

- Oui c'est ça ! Sirius a accepté, bien malgré lui, de l'héberger pour quelques semaines. Il n'est pas très agréable ni très apprécié, et je serais toi je m'en méfierai. Il fait partie de l'Ordre, mais nous avons encore de sérieux doutes quant à sa loyauté envers nous. Précisa Nayasta

Severus ragea intérieurement : « Que de louanges ! Cheveux noirs graisseux ! Désagréable ! Bon oui je peux être très désagréable, c'est vrai, mais… quand même… » mais il se garda bien d'intervenir. La conversation devenait enfin intéressante, il n'allait surtout pas l'interrompre maintenant.

- Mais alors pourquoi l'Ordre le garde-t-il ici ? Pourquoi lui fait-il confiance dans ce cas ?

- Parce que McGonagall lui fait confiance, et que … que Albus Dumbledore aussi lui faisait confiance. Mais c'est un homme dangereux, érudit mais féru en magie noire en particulier. Il était professeur de potions à Poudlard, jusqu'à ce que … enfin c'est lui qui a assassiné Albus Dumbledore. Parvint à répondre Tonks

- Il a quoi ? Ah Mais oui ! Ce nom me dit quelque chose maintenant que tu me dis ça ! Bien entendu, on a parlé de cet assassinat en Amérique et ce nom de Severus Snape figurait en première page même. Il est recherché partout dans le monde !

« Flatteur ! Je figure en première page ! Dommage que ce soit pour un acte aussi funeste, j'aurai de loin préféré que ce soit pour l'Ordre de Merlin ! »

- Mais alors pourquoi fait-il encore parti de l'Ordre alors qu'il a assassiné son fondateur et dirigeant ? Et pourquoi le gardez-vous ici et ne l'envoyez-vous pas à Azkaban plutôt ?

- Ca aussi c'est une longue histoire ! Nous te raconterons tout ça plus tard ! En tout cas pour le moment, méfies-toi de lui ! C'est le meilleur conseil que je puisse te donner ! Et ne te fies pas à ses paroles douces et mielleuses, c'est un fourbe et un sournois ! lui répondit Nayasta.

Severus, jusque-là demeuré caché par le fauteuil, hors de portée des regards des trois jeunes femmes, choisit alors ce moment pour se manifester. Il ferma brusquement le livre qu'il tenait sur ses genoux, dans un bruit mat et sourd, puis se leva nonchalamment. Les trois conspiratrices aperçurent l'homme dans le salon, et cessèrent brutalement leur conversation, reconnaissant avec appréhension celui dont elles parlaient à l'instant.

Severus rangea l'ouvrage à sa place dans la bibliothèque, comme si de rien n'était, en prenant un malin plaisir à les ignorer ostensiblement et à les faire languir. Il savait qu'elles redoutaient sa réaction et qu'elles attendaient avidement qu'il rompe le silence. Enfin, lentement, d'un geste savamment calculé, il se retourna vers elles, avec un sourire narquois se dessinant sur ses lèvres fines et une lueur ironique dans le regard.

Son regard se porta sur la nouvelle arrivée. Il reconnut alors immédiatement la jeune femme qu'il avait aperçue quelques jours auparavant au cours de son premier repas avec les autres membres, cette jeune femme de taille assez grande, aux cheveux et au regard noirs, qui avait soutenu son regard sans ciller et qui l'avait tant intriguée. « C'est donc elle ! Nuwan, si j'ai bien compris son prénom. Prénom étrange et peu commun d'ailleurs. Alors ainsi elle vient d'arriver d'Amérique et va loger ici ! Voilà qui nous permettra de faire peut-être un peu plus ample connaissance ! J'ai l'impression de connaître ce visage, mais comment ? Et ce regard ! Et cette voix ! »

- Bonjour ! finit-il par dire, d'une voix nonchalante, après quelques secondes de silence. Mais ne vous interrompez surtout pas pour moi, je vous en prie, continuez donc votre conversation ! Je ne voudrais pas déranger !

- Bonjour Snape ! Alors toujours à espionner, à ce que je vois ! lui répondit Nayasta

- Loin de moi l'idée de vous espionner ! Je lisais tranquillement un de ces fabuleux ouvrages, en attendant le repas, quand je vous ai entendu arriver. Mais je vous certifie ne pas avoir prêter attention à votre conversation, trop absorbé que j'étais par ma lecture ! fit-il d'un ton moqueur, son sourire s'étirant encore plus sur ses lèvres d'un air mauvais.

- C'est étrange, mais je n'y crois pas un mot ! lança Tonks, de façon assez agressive. Vous avez certainement tout écouté sans en perdre une miette. Au moins comme ça les choses sont claires !

- Mais les… « choses » étaient parfaitement claires pour ma part, Tonks ! Je n'avais nul besoin d'autres explications ! Mais je vous remercie de cette délicate attention.

- Bon Snape ! Qu'attendez-vous donc ? Ne pouvez-vous pas nous laisser tranquilles et retourner à vos occupations si … intéressantes ! lui cracha soudain Nayasta, qui commençait à perdre patience. Elle détestait quand il jouait à ce jeu ! Car elle savait pertinemment bien qu'il jouait avec elles et qu'il se délectait de les tenir ainsi en « flagrant » délit, tentant de les provoquer et de les pousser dans leurs derniers retranchements ! Ce qu'il réussissait à merveille avec elle en ce moment même ! Il faut dire qu'il est particulièrement doué pour mettre mal à l'aise même la personne la plus stoïque qui soit ! Mais comment s'y prenait-il donc ?

- Oh, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je ne faisais que passer, juste le temps de prendre ce dont j'ai besoin et je vous laisse !

Ce disant, il se dirigea vers l'étagère où étaient alignées les fioles contenant son remède. Puis, alors qu'il était sur le point de se saisir d'une des fioles, il s'arrêta dans son mouvement, la main suspendue vers l'étagère et tournant légèrement la tête par-dessus son épaule en direction des jeunes femmes, il dit :

- Mais continuez ! Faîtes comme si je n'étais pas là !

- Difficile ! rétorqua Tonks. Bon Nuwan ! Tu as peut-être envie de te rafraîchir avant le dîner. Si tu veux, je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir, tu partageras la chambre avec Nayasta !

Et toutes trois sortirent sans un regard pour Severus. Celui-ci, ayant enfin attrapé la fiole de potion, se retourna alors pour les voir monter les escaliers. Il jubilait intérieurement et riait sous cape. Il avait encore gagné ! C'était vraiment trop facile avec ces Griffondors, mais cela lui procurait tant de plaisir que c'était plus fort que lui.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Le dîner arriva rapidement. Les convives s'étaient installés autour de la table, aux places qu'ils avaient l'habitude de prendre dernièrement : le trio Griffondor à une extrémité, avec Sirius et Rémus, puis Tonks et Nayasta, le reste de la famille Weasley et enfin à l'autre extrémité Severus, place qui lui convenait parfaitement, car elle lui permettait ainsi de rester tranquille sans avoir à faire la conversation. Et la conversation avec qui d'ailleurs ?

Nuwan avait pris place en face de Nayasta et à côté de Tonks, elle-même juste auprès de Lupin. Elles étaient toutes trois en grande conversation, parlant de choses anodines, quand soudain Sirius se mêla à la conversation.

- Alors Nuwan, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance l'autre soir. Ainsi vous venez d'Amérique ?

- Oui de la côte Ouest exactement.

- Y a t'il une école de magie là-bas ? Où avez-vous étudié la magie ?

« Mais que croit-il donc ? Que Poudlard est la seule école de sorcellerie avec Dursmtrang et Beauxbâtons ? Il n'y a pas qu'en Europe où l'on se préoccupe de l'éducation des jeunes sorciers ! Quelle question stupide ! Tout à fait du style de ce crétin de Black ! » pensa Severus, tendant tout à coup une oreille à la conversation qui s'annonçait _peut-être_ intéressante.

- Il y a une école de magie, effectivement, il y en a même plusieurs en Amérique, c'est un grand continent, vous savez ! Lui répondit-elle d'un ton légèrement moqueur. « Que croit-il donc que seuls les sorciers européens sont assez civilisés pour éduquer leur progéniture ? » mais elle se contenta de répondre poliment et d'un ton affable, bien qu'en temps ordinaire elle aurait répondit par un sarcasme bien placé. Mais elle ne connaissait pas encore assez bien ces personnes, qui avaient la gentillesse de l'accueillir et elles ne savaient pas comment elles réagiraient. Elle ne voulait blesser personne. Quoique, si ce Sirius continue à poser des questions aussi crétines, elle risquait de ne pas se retenir plus longtemps.

- Pour ma part, reprit-elle, j'ai étudié dans une école de Californie, près de la Sierra Nevada. Une très belle région que je vous conseille vivement de visiter à l'occasion ! Cela élargira peut-être votre culture générale !

« Voilà qui est bien envoyé ! Quelle répartie ! Sublimissime ! Je pense que je pourrai presque m'entendre avec cette jeune femme ! Délicieuse, vraiment ! » pensa Severus. Sirius, pour sa part, tenta de faire profil bas, se rendant compte combien sa question pouvait être vexante.

- Vous avez l'air de bien vous connaître avec Nayasta ! s'enquit Hermione, intriguée par Nuwan, dont le physique la frappait.

- Nous aurais-tu caché quelque chose, Nayasta par hasard ? ajouta Rémus malicieusement.

- Non ! Tu sais que toutes ces années je les ai consacré à voyager, faire le tour du monde. J'avais besoin de voire du neuf, autre chose… Je suis allée bien entendu en Amérique, et ai visité chaque université de sorcellerie. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Nuwan et Mixiel son frère. Nous avons sympathisé et avons gardé contact. C'est pour ça que le Professeur Dumbledore m'avait chargé de les accueillir ici, quand ils ont décidé de se joindre à l'Ordre !

- Nuwan, êtes-vous déjà venu en Europe ou en Angleterre ? demanda Molly.

A présent tous écoutaient et participaient à la conversation, enfin presque tous, Severus se contentant d'écouter, tous impatients de faire plus ample connaissance avec cette jeune femme.

- Il m'est difficile de répondre à cette question : dans un certain sens, je n'ai jamais vraiment habité en Europe. En fait je suis née en Ecosse, mais quelques semaines après ma naissance, nous sommes partis vivre en Amérique, donc je ne connais rien de ce pays, j'ai toujours vécu et étudié là-bas.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans notre charmant pays ?

- Plusieurs choses en somme. La principale étant d'apporter notre appui dans cette guerre. En effet en Amérique nous sommes au courant et vivons nous aussi la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort, dans une moindre mesure bien sûr, ses actions se focalisant pour le moment en Europe.

Tous, ou presque, tressautèrent en entendant ce nom banni et honni, mais Nuwan, bien qu'ayant remarqué la réaction, poursuivit comme si de rien n'était :

- Certains d'entre nous ont commencé à former un mouvement similaire de … résistance si l'on peut dire, et cherchaient à se joindre aux résistants ici. Mais nous ne savions pas comment prendre contact. Jusqu'à ce que nous rencontrions Nayasta. Elle nous a parlé de ce que vous faisiez ici, c'est grâce à elle qu'un certain Albus Dumbledore nous a contacté… - les autres membres tressaillirent de nouveau à ce nom mais cette fois leurs visages se marquèrent d'un éclair de tristesse – nous savions qu'il était le sorcier le plus puissant s'opposant à Voldemort, - nouveau tressautement - il nous a alors proposé de se joindre à l'Ordre du Phénix. Je suis donc envoyé ici pour coordonner les actions des deux groupuscules.

- Oui effectivement, nous avons entendu parler de vous et de votre mouvement. Mais vous deviez être deux émissaires non ?

- C'est exact. Mon frère arrivera un peu plus tard, dans une quinzaine de jours, tout au plus.

- Et l'autre raison ? Parce qu'il y a bien une autre raison ? Vous avez parlé de plusieurs… « choses ».

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de prendre la parole, à la fois avec étonnement et appréhension de la voir prendre part à la discussion, alors que d'habitude elle restait isolée dans un mutisme obstiné.

- Tiens Snivellus s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre que sa petite personne ! Tu me parais bien curieux ce soir ! Ou est-ce encore ta suspicion maladive et mal placée qui refait surface ?

- En effet, je suis plutôt curieux Black, ou suspicieux, comme tu veux, peu importe ! C'est grâce à cette… « suspicion maladive » que je suis encore ici, ainsi que certains d'entre vous, il me semble ! Je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi vous avez été choisie, Nuwan, vous précisément, pour jouer ce rôle de coordinateur. Je doute fortement que ce soit simplement parce que c'est vous qui avez noué les premiers liens avec Nayasta, ou parce que vous êtes née ici et que vous auriez ainsi plus de facilité à vous adaptez à notre mode de vie. Vous avez dit vous-même ne pas avoir vécu longtemps dans nos contrées. Non je suis persuadé qu'il s'agit d'une autre raison, …. disons plus personnelle, surtout sachant que vous êtes venu avec votre frère, n'est-ce pas Nuwan… Nuwan comment d'ailleurs ?

- Nuwan McArthur, et vous êtes… Severus Snape, n'est-ce pas ?

- Brillante déduction !

- Pour répondre à votre question, Severus,… Je peux vous appeler Severus ? Vous m'appelez bien Nuwan !

Severus lui répondit par un hochement sec de la tête, un brin agacé, et lui fit un signe de main l'incitant à continuer.

- Donc pour répondre à votre question, reprit-elle d'un ton froid et suave, oui il existe une autre raison… plus personnelle. Voyez-vous, Severus, mes parents actuels ne sont que des parents adoptifs, bien que je les considère comme mes véritables parents. Mais j'ai toujours ressenti le besoin de retrouver mes parents biologiques, de savoir d'où je viens, de retrouver mes origines, ici.

Nayasta observait son amie et Severus silencieusement : « Que la ressemblance est troublante ! Même le caractère ! Et que dire de la ressemblance entre Snape et Mixiel… Je suis persuadée que Nuwan l'a remarqué elle aussi ! Trop troublant pour être une simple coïncidence. Je suis sûre que mes soupçons sont fondés ! Toi qui croyait Snape incapable de… mais tu t'es trompé ? Avec lui il faut s'attendre à tout ! Ah Nayasta ! Tu le tiens enfin !»

- Et que savez-vous d'eux exactement ?

- Malheureusement pas grand-chose, Molly ! Je sais seulement que nous sommes nés prématurément, à six mois, et notre mère est morte en nous donnant la vie, à mon frère et à moi. Oui nous sommes des jumeaux ! s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter devant leurs regards étonnés. En fait pour tout dire, notre mère a est tuée par les sbires de Voldemort. Mais, je ne saurais dire comment, les enfants qu'elle portait, en l'occurrence nous deux, ont survécu. Les médecins de Sainte Mangouste nous ont fait naître par césarienne et nous sommes restés en couveuse pendant deux mois, puis avons été adoptés par nos parents, Alice et Youngston MacArthur, et sommes partis en Amérique. Quant à mon père, je sais juste que ce … ce lâche nous a…abandonnés, ma mère et nous deux, sans se préoccuper de notre devenir. Je ne sais rien de plus.

Severus était devenu soudain songeur et troublé, mais comme à son habitude aucun signe ne transperça son masque impassible et froid. Personne ne s'aperçut de la tempête intérieure qui grandissait et qui bientôt faisait rage en lui.

Il connaissait parfaitement cette histoire, car il l'avait vécue il y a près de vingt ans, il y a dix-huit ans pour être exact. « Non cela est impossible. Elle est morte, je l'ai vu mourir, sous mes yeux, l'enfant qu'elle portait ne pouvait survivre à ça ! Ou bien devrais-je dire les enfants ? Serait-il possible qu'en fait… ce soit eux, qu'en fait… Non je ne veux pas le croire ! Je ne peux pas ! Non Severus tu sais pertinemment bien que c'est impossible. »

- Vous ne connaissez donc pas le nom d'un de vos parents biologiques ?

- Non aucun d'entre eux. Albus Dumbledore, … oui il était au courant, c'est pour cette raison d'ailleurs qu'il a proposé à mon frère et à moi de jouer ce rôle d'émissaires. Albus Dumbledore, disais-je, a commencé des recherches et me disais qu'il avait une piste éventuelle sur … notre père. Mais il ne pouvait rien nous dire pour le moment, ne voulant pas brusquer les choses.

« Ah Albus ! Si vous saviez quelque chose, pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Si ce que je crains s'avère exact, comment dois-je réagir ? Que dois-je faire ? Pourquoi avez-vous gardé ça pour vous ? »

- Mais votre mère n'a pas pu être identifiée ? C'est incompréhensible !

- Non, ma mère n'a pu être identifiée. Selon les médicomages qui ont assisté à notre naissance, le corps de notre mère a mystérieusement disparu quelques heures plus tard dans la nuit. Ils n'ont donc pas eu le temps de l'identifier…

- Savez-vous au moins la date exacte de votre naissance ? Cela sera certainement la clef dans vos recherches !

- Etonnement oui, Arthur, nous connaissons cette date exacte. Nous sommes nés le 10 janvier 1979.

Severus reçut ses dernières paroles de plein fouet comme un grande claque sur son visage. « Les coïncidences n'existent pas. Nuwan est donc bien… la fille de Freyja ! Je sais maintenant où j'avais pu voir ces traits si fins, si caractéristiques entre mille ! Freyja ! Elle a les mêmes traits que sa mère, par contre pour le reste… surtout les yeux et la voix ! Non Severus, reprends toi enfin ! Tu divagues ! Attends donc de voir son frère, tu en sauras peut-être plus à ce sujet ! Calme-toi ! Ah Albus !»

Il sentait son sang pulser à ses tempes, son cœur battre à grands coups dans sa poitrine, cœur qu'il croyait avoir perdu depuis si longtemps… mais ses années d'expérience d'espionnage et de double jeu lui permirent de cacher son agitation intérieure : il se concentra pour diminuer son rythme cardiaque à une cadence normal et faire diminuer les pulses de son sang dans ses veines. Son visage continuait ainsi d'afficher un air de profonde indifférence aux yeux des autres, seule une étrange lueur pouvant le dénoncer pour quiconque le connaissait bien. Mais personne dans l'assemblée n'était en mesure de déchiffrer ces signes si infimes. Le silence régnait lourdement autour de la table, quand une voix les tira tous de leurs pensées.

- Alors Snivellus ! Est-ce que ça te dit quelque chose ? intervint abruptement Sirius, la voix aigre et emplie d'une sourde colère. Un mangemort tuant une femme enceinte de six mois, il a … dix-huit ans, c'est ça ? Peut-être connais-tu les parents de Nuwan et son frère ? Ou le mangemort assassin ? Ou peut-être y étais-tu tout simplement ? Ou,… sa voix se fit plus basse et menaçante, ou peut-être est-ce toi le mangemort en question ?

Le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour et il se leva brusquement, faisant tomber le siège où il était assis quelques secondes auparavant. Il dévisagea intensément Sirius comme pour l'avada-kedavariser du regard et rétorqua d'un ton dangereusement suave :

- Black ! Cela ne te regarde en aucun cas ! Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde pour une fois ! Même si tel était le cas, ce serait une affaire entre moi et cette jeune demoiselle ! Tu n'as rien…

Mais Nuwan ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase :

- Parce que vous êtes mangemort ?!

Tous les autres membres présents se regardèrent, contrits et gênés, ne sachant que répondre. Personne n'avait eu le temps de la prévenir, ne pouvant deviner l'importance que cette information pouvait avoir pour la jeune femme. Le silence déjà pesant se fit soudain glacial, Severus et Nuwan se foudroyant mutuellement du regard, deux orbes noirs fixant deux autres orbes noirs, s'affrontant en un combat muet mais redoutable et tentant chacun de percer les pensées de l'autre. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne parvint à franchir les barrières mentales qu'ils avaient dressées.

« Elle maîtrise donc la legilimencie et l'occlumencie ! Encore un argument en faveur de tes doutes, Severus… »

« Legilimens et occlumens puissant ! Intéressant ! » se dit-elle de son côté.

Sirius fut le seul à réagir. N'y tenant plus de cette attente interminable, il agrippa d'une poigne de fer le bras gauche de Severus, d'un geste si vif que ce dernier ne put réagir, et releva sa manche, révélant ainsi aux yeux de tous la Marque des Ténèbres.

- Oui c'est un mangemort, un fidèle serviteur de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ! C'est un traître, et un assassin ! Et en voici la marque !

Severus n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir et avait beau essayé de se défaire de cette étreinte, il n'y parvint pas. Quand tous portèrent les yeux sur la Marque honnie, il se figea, ne tentant plus de se dérober à cette emprise infâme. Il se sentit submerger par un vague sentiment de haine, de dégoût, de honte et de désespoir, ainsi mis à nu, la Marque de son éternel avilissement exposée ainsi à la vue de tous, qui plus est des gens qui pour la plupart le méprisaient plus que tout ! Mais il soutint le regard de chacun, comme les défiant, et leur adressa un air dédaigneux et hautain, seul défense qui lui restait, tout en crispant les mâchoires.

« Qu'ils regardent donc cette Marque ! Qu'ils la craignent ! Qu'importe ce qu'ils en pensent ! Elle est là et ne s'effacera jamais ! Ce n'est pas en la dévisageant ainsi que vous y changerez quoi que ce soit ! » Mais Severus ne put prononcer une parole, sûr que sa voix lui ferait défaut et qu'il ne pourrait l'empêcher de trembler, étranglé par l'émotion et la tension qui l'envahissait peu à peu.

Etrangement, une seule personne esquissait un léger sourire à cette scène, sourire qui passa inaperçu aux yeux de tous, sauf pour Severus. « Pourquoi Nayasta sourit-elle ainsi ? Elle a l'air de se délecter de la situation ! Je suis sûre qu'elle a tout planifié ! Ah la garce ! Je suis sûr que c'est elle que j'ai entendu quand j'étais à demi inconscient, j'en suis sûr ! »

- Il veut se faire passer pour un membre de l'Ordre, mais je n'y crois pas ! continua Sirius. Bon nombre d'entre nous n'y croient pas d'ailleurs ! Je suis sûr en outre qu'il s'agit de l'assassin de votre mère, Nuwan, ou tout du moins il y a assisté ! Il était déjà dans les faveurs de Vous-savez-qui en ce temps-là.

- Oui Black ! Effectivement je porte la Marque des mangemorts ! Finit par articuler Severus dans un murmure rauque où perçait la colère. Mais ceci n'est une nouvelle pour personne ici présent, si ce n'est pour notre jeune « amie » nouvellement arrivée ! Et quoique tu puisses dire, je fais partie de l'Ordre !

Il parvint enfin à se dégager d'un mouvement brusque et rabattit sa manche sur la Marque, tout en continuant, en fixant intensément Nayasta et Nuwan :

- Il est d'ailleurs regrettable que personne ne l'ait tenu informé d'un si important… détail ! Cela aurait pu éviter à tout le monde cette… vision d'horreur, si je puis me permettre ! A voir vos visages, on jurerait que vous venez de rencontrer le diable en personne, quoique, je l'admets volontiers, l'on s'en rapproche parfois dangereusement !

- Severus ! Epargne nous ton cynisme habituel ! Tu n'es pas en posture pour te le permettre ! renchérit Rémus. Sirius t'a posé une question, alors réponds-y !

- Lupin, je garde mon cynisme quand bon me semble et où bon me semble ! Quant aux questions de Black, rien n'est moins sûr pour le moment. Son regard se porta alors sur Nuwan qui n'avait pas cessé de l'observer tout au long de la scène.

Il garda quelques secondes de silence puis reprit plus doucement :

- Si mes sens ne me trompent, Nuwan, j'ai pourtant l'impression que vous connaissez, ou plutôt pressentez, une partie de la réponse !

Celle-ci lui fit un léger signe de tête en guise d'affirmation, les traits décomposés de colère, d'appréhension et d'impatience tout à la fois.

- Je préfères toutefois que l'on attende quelque temps, entre autre que votre frère soit parmi nous, pour éclaircir le mystère. Si mes soupçons se révèlent exacts, alors je vous garantis solennellement que je révélerai tout ce que je sais et que je répondrai à toutes vos questions ! Non, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter en levant une main d'un geste péremptoire, la voyant sur le point de parler. Inutile d'insister, je ne dirai rien pour le moment ! Je veux en être sûr avant tout. Je pense qu'en voyant votre frère, je saurai !

Le regard de Nuwan se voila alors de larmes. Ce qu'elle craignait quelques jours auparavant, quand elle avait entraperçu cet homme la première fois, serait donc peut-être exact finalement ?! Cet homme serait-il donc vraiment …. ? Non elle ne pouvait pas le croire, elle ne voulait pas le croire. Elle qui croyait, puisque Albus était mort, devoir rechercher pendant des mois voire des années avant de trouver une piste convenable ! Finalement cela se révélait peut-être plus facile que prévu, mais le résultat serait tellement … décevant, si horrible, si ignoble… Lui son… non ! Et comment allait réagir son frère, Mixiel, lui si impulsif et si coléreux !

- Severus ! Dîtes nous donc maintenant ce dont il s'agit ! Vous ne pouvez pas la faire attendre si longtemps ! Vous ne voyez donc pas que vous lui infligez une véritable torture !

- Mais Molly, vous savez pertinemment bien que Snivellus est un tortionnaire hors paire et adore torturer les gens sans défense !

- Black ! Je sens que tu dépasses les limites de ma patience, déjà si minime en temps ordinaire ! Je risques de ne plus pouvoir me maîtriser, ce qui serait vraiment… regrettable ! fit Severus, un sourire machiavélique étirant ses lèvres. Alors juste un petit conseil : si tu tiens à ta misérable vie, tiens toi éloigner de moi et ne te mêle plus de mes affaires, où c'est toi que je risques de … torturer ! Est-ce bien clair ?

- Est-ce des menaces ? Devant témoins en plus ! Je te croyais plus malins, plus… subtil, toi qui vénère la subtilité ! Proférer de telles menaces devant tant de monde, à quoi penses-tu donc Snivellus ?

- Prends le comme tu veux !

- Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner ! Tu es ici chez moi, dois-je te le rappeler ?

- Inutile, vous me le répétez tous suffisamment comme ça ! Mais je te ferai remarquer qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement de la maison de tes ancêtres, mais aussi du Quartier Général de l'Ordre ! De ce fait, j'ai autant le droit que n'importe quel membre de rester ici ! Maintenant si ma présence te dérange tant que ça, tout peut s'arranger. Laisse moi juste le temps de prévenir Minerva, pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, et le temps de régler quelques soucis … matériels, je te promets alors de libérer ton espace vital dès que possible !

- Non Severus ! Il a été convenu que vous resteriez jusqu'à guérison complète ! Et personne ici ne remettra en question cette décision ! N'est-ce pas Sirius ? Rémus ?

- Bien sûr Molly ! Nous n'irons jamais contre les volontés de l'Ordre !

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Rémus, mais qu'il ne se croit pas tout permis pour autant !

- Il me semble Sirius que c'est vous qui l'avez provoqué, et de manière assez agressive et peu civilisée ! Intervint Arthur calmement, essayant tant bien que mal d'apaiser les tensions et de détendre l'atmosphère.

Severus fut quelque peu décontenancé de cette intervention et, ne sachant comment réagir sur le moment, se contenta de fixer Arthur un point droit devant lui, pour reprendre son calme.

- Severus, nous direz-vous enfin ce que vous pensez savoir au sujet de la naissance de Nuwan et son frère ?

- Non Tonks ! Je vous l'ai dit ! Rien n'est moins sûr, et je ne voudrai pas induire en erreur votre jeune amie ! Il faudra encore patientez ! Vous avez bien attendu dix-huit années, Nuwan, vous pouvez bien encore attendre une dizaine de jours !

Nuwan baissa les yeux, pour la première fois de tout l'entretien, résignée, ce qui n'était pourtant pas dans son habitude. « De toute façon il ne voudra rien me dire ! A quoi bon ! Et si c'est pour me dire ce que je pressens et ce que je redoute ! Pourquoi donc faut-il que ce soit lui ? Attends Nuwan calme-toi ! Rien n'est joué pour le moment ! Si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses ! »

- Maintenant, Messieurs dames, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser. Je préfère vous libérer de ma présence importune et vous laisse enfin à votre charmante discussion ! Fit Severus dans un salut presque théâtral.

Puis il quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière et regagna sa chambre.

« Si je m'attendais à ça ! Comme si je n'avais pas assez de soucis sur les bras… Et si ce que je pense se révèle exact, comment le dire à Nuwan et son frère, comment gérer ça ? Je n'en ai pas l'habitude, moi ! Et dois-je tout leur dire ? Mais leur dire quoi, Severus ! Enfin, reprends toi à la fin ! Tu ne sais encore rien de concret, alors attends de voir ! Tu décideras ensuite ! »


	14. Chapter 14

_Recoucou à tous. Voici le chapitre 13, arrivé plus vite que prévu. je vais essayer d'accélérer un peu le rythme, pour finir cette fic avant le nouvel an prochain..._

_J'attends avec ardeur vos commentaires et encouragements divers! Une p'tite review please?!!_

CHAPITRE 13 : Tensions

Le lendemain, Severus avait décidé de se montrer le moins possible, ne se mêlant aux autres que lors des repas, qui se déroulaient d'ailleurs dans un silence tendu. Il aurait préféré tout, indifférence, haine ou même mépris, plutôt que ces continuels regards anxieux et inquisiteurs jetés à la dérobée à son intention.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir, de rester serein pour démêler les nombreux fils de ses pensées bouillonnantes et résoudre les nombreuses questions qui venaient sans cesse se briser contre la falaise de sa raison. Il avait la désagréable impression que cette falaise se fissurait par moment et qu'elle tendait dangereusement à se briser, toutes ces vagues de tourments et de contrariétés se gonflant au large pour venir l'assaillir de plus bel et répandre leurs écumes ténébreuses contre la roche qu'il tentait désespérément de maintenir ferme. Mais inexorablement l'assaut reprenait, il aurait eu envie de crier, de hurler à ses assaillantes invisibles de cesser, mais elles ne l'écoutaient pas. Et cette tension quasiment tangible dans l'atmosphère ne l'aidait guère.

Il restait cependant toujours impassible et insondable extérieurement, quoi que ces nerfs étaient en fait à fleur de peau et mis à rude épreuve. Le dîner du soir fut peut-être encore plus tendu que la veille, si ce fut possible, personne n'osait rompre le silence presque hostile et tous se contentaient de fixer leur assiette, soudain devenue passionnante. Nuwan quant à elle fixait continuellement Severus d'un regard chargé de colère et de mépris, mêlés à une étrange lueur indéfinissable, mais Severus tentait de ne pas y prêter attention.

« Si elle croit qu'elle va réussir à me faire changer d'avis avec ce regard menaçant ! Laisse lui le temps Severus ! Elle ne sait pas encore à qui elle a affaire ! »

Le dîner n'était pas encore finit quand un pop se fit entendre au milieu de la cuisine, son particulièrement inopportun dans ce silence de plomb. Une McGonagall rayonnante venait d'apparaître et s'installait déjà à la table, à la droite de Severus.

- Ah vous devez être Nuwan McArthur ! Cette dernière hocha la tête.

- Je m'appelle Minerva McGonagall ! C'est avec moi que vous avez correspondu depuis cet été.

- Enchantée de vous rencontrer en personne, Professeur McGonagall !

- Appelez moi Minerva, mon enfant, ce sera plus simple !

- Merci, Pr… euh…Minerva !

- Vous êtes arrivée hier soir ? Tout s'est bien passé, j'espère ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Je me sens bien, merci. Tout le monde a été très accueillant !

- Enfin presque tout le monde ! Ajouta Tonks, en désignant Severus du regard et en jetant à celui-ci un regard coléreux significatif.

- Ah ! Que s'est-il donc passé ? Demanda McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien de bien grave ! Nous avons eu une petite discussion avec Monsieur Snape !

- Rien de bien grave ?! S'exclama Sirius incrédule. Mais vous plaisantez Nuwan ! Il vous a carrément agressée, faisant des insinuations suspicieuses pour le moins déplacées ! Et vous dîtes qu'il ne s'est rien passé de grave ! Sans compter qu'il dit pouvoir détenir des informations sur votre passé mais ne veut rien vous révéler ! Si ça, ce n'est rien de grave, mais où va-t-on ?

- Sirius, vous exagérez peut-être un peu, intervint Arthur. Severus ne l'a pas agressée, même si ses questions étaient un peu… brutales. Et il n'a jamais dit qu'il ne voulait rien lui révéler, mais seulement qu'il préférait attendre que le frère de Nuwan soit là et qu'il puisse vérifier ses doutes !

- Si vous repreniez depuis le début, s'il vous plaît ! Ca m'aiderait peut-être à mieux comprendre ce dont vous parlez. Arthur, vous semblez le plus impartial dans cette affaire, je vous écoute !

Arthur s'efforça alors de relater les faits de la veille, dans les moindres détails. A la fin du récit McGonagall bouillonnait intérieurement : « Incapables de se tenir trente secondes ces deux-là ! Pire qu'à Poudlard ! Moi qui croyais que l'âge et le temps auraient vaincu cette ancienne animosité, mais rien de cela ! Au contraire, on croirait que c'est pire ! Irrécupérables ! ». Pourtant son ton était calme, sec mais calme, quand elle prit enfin la parole.

- Severus, Sirius, est-ce vrai ? N'êtes-vous donc pas capables de vous maîtriser ?

Severus avait gardé la tête baissée, fixant ostensiblement son assiette vide, tout le long du récit de Arthur, tandis que Sirius regardait McGonagall d'un air de chien battu. Il savait pertinemment bien qu'il était encore allé un peu trop loin avec Severus, surtout d'avoir montré la Marque. Mais bon sang ! Ce bâtard de Snivellus exagérait quand même ! Pour qui se prenait-il à la fin ? Aucun d'eux ne répondit à la question de McGonagall.

- Severus, peut-on savoir ce que vous nous cachez encore au sujet de Nuwan, ce que vous pensez savoir sur son passé et sur ses parents ?

Severus leva alors son regard vers McGonagall, indéchiffrable, aucune impression visible sur ses traits, mais on sentait la tension affleurée et perlée presque à travers sa peau livide. Il répondit alors d'une voix blanche, étrangement atone :

- Non, Minerva ! J'attendrais comme je l'ai indiqué ! Inutile d'insister, vous savez pertinemment bien que même sous la torture je ne parlerai pas !

- Pourquoi donc ne pouvez-vous pas nous en faire part de suite ? Nous pourrions essayer de vérifier ces informations avant même l'arrivée de Mixiel !

- Si je m'obstine dans ce silence, c'est que j'ai mes raisons ! Le ton se faisait plus cassant et glacial. Je vous répondrai seulement que ces informations, qui pourraient peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, intéresser au plus près Nuwan, ne sont pas anodines. Et que je préférerais ne jamais devoir les divulguer si ça ne tenait qu'à moi. Elles sont rattachées à un lourd passé qu'il vaudrait mieux laisser enfoui. Je ne les divulguerai donc qu'une fois que je serai sûr que cela concerne effectivement Nuwan et son frère.

- Je vois à mon grand regret que votre décision est irrévocable ! Mais je suis déçue Severus ! Vous nous demandez de vous faire confiance, mais êtes incapable d'en faire autant !

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec la confiance, Minerva ! Et je suis désolé de vous décevoir de la sorte. Répondit Severus avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. Mais il s'agit là d'une affaire… délicate, seul Albus en avait connaissance. Il avait été assez difficile de lui en parler à l'époque, alors maintenant dix-huit ans après !

- Je ne vous forcerai pas Severus ! J'essaie juste de comprendre, et j'avoue que vous êtes difficile à comprendre parfois ! Nuwan, quand votre frère doit-il arriver ?

- Dans une dizaine de jours, je crois !

- Peut-être si vous lui parliez d'une piste possible et que vous lui expliquiez que pour pouvoir en savoir plus sa présence est indispensable… Croyez-vous qu'il pourrait avancer son arrivée ? Cela réglerait le problème.

- Oui, vous avez raison. Je n'y avais pas pensé ! Une lueur d'espoir et d'impatience pétilla dans les prunelles d'obsidienne de Nuwan. Je lui écrirai dès demain, il devrait recevoir la lettre dans un ou deux jours…

- Bien ! Voilà un problème momentanément résolu jusqu'à la réponse de votre frère !

Tous sentaient bizarrement la tension tombée peu à peu, tous sauf Severus qui au contraire sentait l'étau se resserrer autour de lui.

- Par contre, Sirius, je ne tolérerai plus jamais une attitude telle que celle que vous avez eue hier à l'encontre de Severus ! Vous êtes sensé travailler bientôt de concert, dois-je vous le rappelez ? Votre comportement était plus qu'injurieux voire blessant, sans compter que vous avez peut-être choqué certaines personnes ici présentes. Elle montra alors Ginny et l'ensemble de la famille Weasley du regard, Sirius suivant son mouvement.

- Laissez Minerva ! J'ai l'habitude ! Quant à choquer certaines personnes, il serait temps qu'elles prennent conscience de tout cela, la guerre est là, ne l'oublions pas ! Elles auront bien d'autres occasions pour être choquées !

- Severus, s'il vous plaît ! Si vous pouviez modérer un peu vos propos, vous aussi, parfois ça m'arrangerait !

Severus fit une moue dédaigneuse à McGonagall tout en arquant un sourcil mais garda le silence. Sirius pour sa part était partagé : d'une part il s'en voulait d'avoir réagi si fortement, non pas à cause de Snivellus, il n'avait eu que ce qu'il récoltait, mais parce qu'il s'était laissé emporté et aurait effectivement pu choquer certaines personnes ; d'autre part pourtant il était offusqué de ne pouvoir dire ce qu'il pensait ouvertement. Depuis quand lui interdisait-on d'énoncer de telles vérités ?

- Il serait temps également de faire tomber les anciens tabous, non ?!

- Soit, mais pas de la sorte, Sirius ! Il y a d'autre manière… plus civilisée, je dirais ! Mais que vous arrive-t-il enfin ? Je savais que vous aviez beaucoup changé depuis votre retour, mais quand même pas au point de perdre toute considération des personnes qui vous entourent !

L'intéressé ne sut que répondre. C'est vrai que, depuis son retour l'année dernière, de derrière le voile de la mort, il ne se sentait plus le même, comme s'il était totalement désabusé, ayant perdu le goût à la vie, devenant insensible à la douleur des autres, s'en réjouissant presque, incontrôlable. Non pas qu'il ne ressentait plus de sentiments, au contraire ils étaient amplifiés, la haine et l'amertume le consumant. Il n'avait qu'une envie : détruire tout ce qui barrait son passage, et cela passait par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Pronocer-Le-Nom et aussi… par Snape.

Sa haine envers Snivellus s'était ranimée sensiblement depuis ces derniers jours, comme vivifiée par ce contact permanent. Il ne l'avait jamais apprécié et s'était toujours amusé à le martyriser à Poudlard : Snivellus était devenu en ce temps-là leur souffre-douleur préféré à lui et aux maraudeurs. Puis sa haine envers ce misérable s'était décuplée le jour où, il y a dix-huit ans, Snivellus lui avait … lui avait enlevé…. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs toujours pas prononcer son nom ni penser à elle sans faire refluer cette vieille douleur. Il aurait alors volontiers tué Snivellus de ses propres mains à cette époque, mais il avait réussi à oublier, ou plutôt à endormir cette rancœur, les années à Azkaban aidant sans doute. Mais cette haine s'était ranimée, devenant quasiment viscérale. Il voulait plus que le tuer maintenant, il voulait le briser, l'atteindre au plus profond, comme il avait été brisé… Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'avait jamais été comme ça ? Comme si son passage dans l'Entre-deux-mondes avait exacerbé toutes ces amertumes inassouvies…

- C'est vrai Minerva ! Vous avez raison, comme d'habitude. Concéda-t-il finalement.

- Je suis heureuse de vous l'entendre dire !

Severus croisa alors le regard de Sirius. Il fut presque pétrifié de ce qu'il entrevoyait, de ce qu'il lisait chez Black : « Non ! Impossible ! Il veut vraiment ma peau, non… plus que ça, il veut… il veut me détruire ?! Intéressant Black ! Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de tels sentiments ! Et bien, mon cher Severus, tu as intérêt à te tenir sur tes gardes, entre Black et sa cousine Nayasta ! Et tu devras faire attention aussi pour Nuwan et son frère et leur parler seuls à seuls, allez savoir ce dont un fou est capable ! » Soudain il ricana intérieurement. « Mais tu sais ce dont un fou est capable, puisque tu en fréquentes un régulièrement, tu portes même sa Marque ! Et allez savoir si la folie ne se communique pas à travers cette foutu marque de m… ! Va savoir si la folie ne pas atteint toi aussi ! Non ! Severus reprends toi, ses réflexions ne te mèneront à rien ! »

La conversation avait repris plus gaiement à ses côtés, mais Severus n'y prêta pas attention, perdu dans ses pensées, réfléchissant encore une fois à Freyja. Mais il fut tiré de ses contemplations par une main qui lui serrait doucement le bras droit. Il leva alors les yeux sur une McGonagall étonnée et presque inquiète.

- Severus ? Severus ? M'entendez-vous ?

Tous le regardaient interloqués : d'habitude jamais Severus ne se laissait aller ainsi à ses rêveries en public, lui qui était toujours vigilant, observant tout ce qui l'entourait comme à l'affût. Il répondit enfin, laissant percé son agacement dans le timbre de sa voix :

- Non désolé, Minerva, je ne vous avais pas entendu.

- Mais que vous arrive-t-il Severus ? Cela fait trois fois que je vous pose la même question. Mais vous semblez ailleurs, plongé dans je ne sais quelle songerie de votre cru, absent. Cela ne vous ressemble pas, vous m'avez habitué à plus d'attention d'habitude !

- Je suis tout ouï maintenant ! Alors quelle était votre question ?

Il fusillait McGonagall du regard, la décourageant de continuer plus en avant son analyse psychanalyste de bas étage, si jamais l'idée lui en était venue. Celle-ci se résigna : elle ne connaissait que trop bien son ancien collègue, quelque chose n'allait pas et le préoccupait plus que jamais, mais il ne dirait rien.

- Je vous demandais si vous aviez tout ce dont vous aviez besoin, ou si vous aviez besoin d'autres ingrédients ou que sais-je ?

Il soupira. « Pourquoi m'avoir dérangé pour de telles futilités ! Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de tranquillité et de solitude pour réfléchir, mais apparemment personne ici n'est capable de m'en fournir ! »

- Non ça ira pour le moment.

- Laconique et efficace ! Ironisa Rémus. Bon au moins, on est fixé ! Mais il n'alla pas plus loin, voyant le courroux de McGonagall refaire surface au très fond de ses pupilles perçantes.

- Bon, sur ce, je vais vous laisser. Molly, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir au moindre incident ! Et vous deux, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Severus et Sirius, et les pointant du doigt à tour de rôle, tachez de vous comporter de façon un peu plus adulte. Nuwan, je compte sur vous pour me tenir au courant de l'évolution des deux affaires vous concernant et j'aimerai être là quand votre frère sera arrivé.

- Pas de problème Minerva. Nous vous préviendrons. Répondit Nayasta.

McGonagall se leva et repartit comme elle était arrivée. Le silence retomba comme il avait été rompu.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Après le dîner, Severus était retourné dans le salon, pour remettre en place un des livres qu'il avait emprunté. Mais quand il voulut sortir de la pièce pour retourner à sa chambre, il trouva Nayasta sur le seuil, nonchalamment appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés contre la poitrine.

- Nayasta ! J'ai fini justement, je vous laisse le salon !

- Non ! C'est vous que je venais voir ! Je souhaitais vous parler !

- Me parler ? Désolé de vous décevoir, mais je crains de n'être pas disponible ce soir ! Cela devra attendre !

- Ca ne peut pas attendre Monsieur Snape !

Severus s'avança vers le seuil et tenta de sortir de la pièce, mais Nayasta l'en empêcha barrant le passage de son bras.

- Je vous prie de bien vouloir me laisser passer ! Et je ne le répéterai pas deux fois !

- Alors, on se défile ! Je vous fais peur ? Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas avoir une discussion civilisée avec moi ce soir ?

- Parce que les discussions civilisées sont impossibles avec vous, Miss Tonks ! Alors maintenant laissez moi passer ou je ne réponds de rien !

- Non ! Nous allons parler !

Severus la considéra un instant. Il savait qu'elle était têtue, plus têtue que sa sœur même, et qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elle désirait. Et il tenait peut-être là l'occasion de tirer les choses au clair. Mieux valait régler ça tout de suite !

Brusquement il agrippa le poignet de Nayasta, le serra bien fort, puis la tira vers lui violemment, l'empêchant ainsi de se dérober à son étreinte. Il ferma la porte d'un coup de pied et plaqua sa proie contre le mur, lui tenant toujours le poignet d'une main, appuyant l'autre contre le mur. Il s'approcha alors du visage de Nayasta et lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Je sais de quoi vous voulez discuter ! Vous voulez reparler de ce fameux soir il y a quelques années, lors de votre dernière année à Poudlard ! Je sais que vous n'avez jamais pu accepter que quelqu'un vous rejette, et surtout, que, moi, votre soi-disant professeur détesté, que vous croyiez prendre au piège, vous rejette et vous donne une si douloureuse leçon. Vous n'y étiez pas habitué, n'est-ce pas ? Mais vous avez oublié à qui vous aviez affaire Nayasta !

- Non... ce n'est… ce n'est pas ce dont je voulais parler… je voulais...

- Et de quoi vouliez-vous donc parler, Nayasta ? Je vous écoute ? Nous sommes seuls maintenant et vous pouvez parler librement…

Ils s'observèrent intensément, prolongeant le silence qui venait de s'installer. Nayasta ne tentait même pas de se défaire de l'emprise de Severus, sachant pertinemment bien qu'il ne la lâcherait pas de sitôt avant d'en avoir fini avec son petit discours. Au bout d'une minute interminable, Severus reprit :

- Moi, je vais vous dire de quoi vous vouliez parler et de quoi il s'agit. Vous vouliez que je vous dise pourquoi, pourquoi, moi, l'homme le plus détestable, éternel solitaire, vous ai rejetée, vous la seule femme qui ait montré de l'intérêt pour un tel homme. Comment ai-je pu osé rejeter une femme telle que vous ? Comment ai-je pu dénigré le fait qu'une femme aussi attirante et désirable ait daigné poser le regard sur cet homme si laid et si redouté que je suis ?

Severus se rapprocha encore un peu plus, serrant son corps contre celui de Nayasta, l'écrasant presque et l'oppressant, leurs lèvres se touchant quasiment, puis continua, dans un murmure presque inaudible, dangereusement mélodieux, mais teinté d'une colère glaciale :

- Et bien je vais vous répondre : vous avez appris à vos dépends qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec les gens, et surtout pas avec Severus Snape… Vous croyiez pouvoir charmer tout votre petit monde, pouvoir me séduire, moi aussi, comme vous avez dû en séduire tant d'autres, pour mieux me prendre au piège et ainsi me faire renvoyer de Poudlard, en me faisant accuser d'avoir abusé de l'élève que vous étiez ! Et je suis sûr même que cette brillante idée vous a été soufflée par un grand ami à moi, votre cher cousin Black ! Mais on ne joue pas avec moi, Nayasta ! On ne se moque pas de Severus Snape impunément ! Vous avez voulu jouer avec le feu et vous vous êtes brûlé les ailes ! Je vous ai eu à votre propre jeu : je vous ai attirée à mon tour dans mes filets, pour mieux vous laisser à votre propre désarroi, à votre passion inassouvie. Je vous ai rejetée simplement comme une malpropre et devant témoin, qui plus est ! Le comble pour une Black ! Je vous ai humiliée en public, en montrant aux yeux de tous ce dont vous étiez capable, en révélant à tout Poudlard le plan diabolique que vous vouliez me tendre et en ruinant ainsi votre réputation de petite fille innocente !

Nayasta ne répondit rien, le fixant de ses yeux bleus, où se mêlaient colère, crainte et impatience, une étrange lueur en plus… une lueur de… rage ? De folie ?

« Allez dîtes-le Snape ! Dîtes-le ! Dîtes-le que je vous attire ! Dîtes-le que vous me désirez ! Je le sais, je le sens, avouez-le ! Vous n'avez jamais voulu me croire quand je vous disais que vous vous trompiez. Bon, peut-être qu'au début il y avait une envie de vous jouer un mauvais tour… peut-être… j'avais peut-être envie de nous venger, moi et Nympha, pour tout ce que vous nous aviez fait subir à Poudlard, tout ça parce qu'on était de la famille de Sirius... Mais il n'y avait pas que ça… Bien vite il n'y a plus eu du tout de ça…Mais vous n'avez rien compris. Vous avez voulu vous venger, vengeance cruelle, mais si douce à votre cœur ! Vous sentez-vous mieux à présent ? Mais vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça Severus ! J'ai enfin trouvé une faille et votre passé va vous rattraper plus vite que vous ne le vouliez !»

Voilà tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui jeter au visage, mais ce n'était pas encore le moment et l'emprise de Severus sur elle était plus forte, il aurait été dangereux de dévoiler son jeu maintenant.

Severus, le regard toujours rivé dans celui de Nayasta, capta une partie de ses pensées par legilimencie, ses sentiments de désir et d'attirance envers lui, Nayasta ne faisant apparemment aucun effort pour les dissimuler. Il resta interloqué quelques instants puis se reprit rapidement. « Non, elle ment comme d'habitude ! Astucieux Nayasta ! Mais ça ne marche pas avec moi ! »

- Alors maintenant retenez bien ça, Nayasta ! J'espère que vous avez bien retenu la leçon ! Ne tentez plus jamais de vous attaquez à moi ! Plus jamais, vous m'entendez ! Car nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard et plus rien ne me retient ! Je ne serai pas aussi clément cette fois-ci ! A la moindre tentative de me nuire de votre part, vous le paierez et vous le paierez très cher même, vous n'en sortirez pas gagnante ! Foi de Severus Snape !

Ils maintinrent leur regard accroché l'un à l'autre comme pour évaluer la détermination de l'autre. Finalement elle réussit à articuler :

- En fait, je ne venais pas pour parler de cela ! Pour ma part, cela fait partie du passé ! Mais si vous voulez, on pourra en reparler une autre fois puisque vous y tenez tant ! Non, Snape, je venais vous parler de Nuwan !

Severus relâcha prise et recula de quelques pas. Quelle impudence, quel aplomb ! Mais, enfin, elle abordait le véritable sujet. Et confirmait par la même occasion ses soupçons. « Tu ne t'étais donc pas trompé Severus ! »

- Petite insolente ! Je ne suis peut-être plus votre professeur, mais je reste votre aîné ! Vous me devez un tant soit peu de respect ! Alors parlez moi sur un autre ton ! Pour vous ce sera _Monsieur _Snape !

- Mais, _Monsieur_ Snape, je ne pensais pas vous manquer de respect. J'en suis confuse si tel était le cas !

- Cessez donc votre manège et venez en au fait ! Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit !

- Toute la nuit… voilà une idée intéressante… reprit-elle sur un ton narquois et mutin.

- Au fait, Miss Tonks ! Venez en au fait ! Rugit Severus, hors de lui. « Incroyable, rien ne l'impressionne apparemment, elle était totalement à ma merci il y a quelques secondes, et la voilà qui recommence à me narguer comme si de rien n'était ! La garce !» pensa-t-il.

- J'y viens ! J'y viens ! Comme je vous le disais, je venais vous parler de Nuwan ! Vous n'avez pu manquer la ressemblance troublante que vous avez tous les deux. Et je puis dès lors confirmer que la ressemblance est encore plus troublante avec son frère. Alors si vous savez quoi que ce soit…

- On vient enfin au cœur du sujet et à votre plan sournois ! C'est donc bien vous qui êtes derrière tout ça ! Pourrais-je savoir en quel honneur vous permettez-vous d'interférez ainsi dans la vie privée des autres ? Est-ce une manie typiquement griffondorienne ? Cette histoire ne vous concerne en rien et je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir d'une gamine telle que vous !

- Snape ! Je ne suis plus une gamine ! Gronda-t-elle, furieuse.

- Non, cela se pourrait effectivement. Il sentait qu'il prenait le dessus, comme toujours avec elle d'ailleurs, il avait réussi à la faire sortir de ses gonds et pouvait diriger la discussion là où il voulait désormais. Il jugea le moment opportun de lui dévoiler ses conclusions.

- Une gamine serait incapable d'élaborer un plan si diabolique, fit-il de sa voix suave, murmurante. Parce que je sais ce que vous cherchez à faire, Nayasta ! J'ai enfin compris où vous voulez en venir. C'est vous qui avez amenez Nuwan et son frère à nous rejoindre, non pas dans les intérêts de l'Ordre, non ! Mais dans un seul et unique but : celui de m'atteindre pour me détruire, et ainsi vous venger, vous venger parce que j'ai osé vous rejeter et vous traiter comme une Black de votre espèce doit être traitée ! Mais vous n'y parviendrez pas, pas de la sorte!

Nayasta se calma instantanément, estomaquée d'avoir été si vite démasquée. Mais elle aurait dû s'en douter : elle avait affaire à Severus Snape, un Serpentard, maître dans ce genre de jeu ! Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il serait difficile de le duper longtemps et de gagner. Mais elle l'avait quand même touché, il était troublé par l'arrivée de Nuwan et de Mixiel, elle le sentait. Même si la victoire ne serait pas aussi délectable qu'elle l'aurait espérée, elle se contenterait de cela ! Ce ne serait déjà pas si mal. Enfin elle repris son air conspirateur.

- Mais on dirait que vous avez peur, Snape ! Vous redoutez la vérité encore plus qu'eux deux, n'est-ce pas ? Car mes soupçons s'avèrent exacts, je me trompe ? Vous en êtes persuadé à présent tout comme moi ! Quel lourd secret cela cache-t-il, pour que vous soyez si terrifié ?

- Je ne suis pas _terrifié_, je n'ai aucunement peur d'une quelconque vérité ! La colère gagnait peu à peu Severus qui parvint tout de même à rester maître de lui. Puisque le problème est là, j'y ferai face! Mais pour ces révélations, il vous faudra attendre comme les autres! J'en ai bien peur ! Ce ne sont pas vos… _conseils_ qui changeront quoi que ce soit à ma décision ! Mais je suis perplexe, Nayasta, perplexe de voir comment vous, une noble Griffondor, traitez Nuwan et Mixiel, personnes qui sont prétendument vos amis !

- Et comment traitez-vous les vôtres, Snape ? Comment traitez-vous vos amis mangemorts ? Vous qui les trahissez impunément depuis tant d'années !

- Parce que vous êtes maintenant persuadé que c'est bien eux que je trahis ? Et qui vous parle d'amis ? Depuis quand un Serpentard a-t-il des amis ? Je crois ma chère que l'on vous a abusé sur ce point ! C'est très regrettable.

Ils se jaugèrent encore quelques secondes du regard, comme pour faire céder l'autre, mais aucun d'eux ne flancha. Severus décida alors de mettre fin à l'entretien, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il savait à quoi s'en tenir au sujet de cette Black. Elle s'était crue rusée, mais elle ne pouvait pas gagner contre lui ! Elle ne constituait plus véritablement une menace, maintenant qu'il avait déjoué son stratagème.

Pourtant il faudrait quand même qu'il affronte les conséquences et qu'il révèle la vérité aux deux jumeaux, même si pour cela il fallait remuer ce passé boueux et visqueux qu'il aurait voulu oublier et qui lui collait à la peau. Il n'avait pas le droit de les tromper, eux, ils n'étaient en rien dans cette histoire, et en étaient même les premières victimes. Finalement, ni Nayasta, ni lui, ne s'en tiraient complètement victorieux… Certes, elle ne parviendrait pas à le briser de la sorte, mais, lui, devrait tout de même faire face à ce sombre passé. Match nul, en quelque sorte !

- Sur ce, si vous me le permettez enfin, je vais vous quitter et vous laisser méditer sur notre petite discussion !

- Bien ! Dans ce cas, bonne nuit, Snape ! répondit-elle, dépitée que cet conversation ait échappée ainsi à son contrôle, comme toujours face à Snape.

Et il sortit, faisant virevolter ses robes derrière lui et claqua la porte.

« J'espère que cela réglera définitivement le problème « Nayasta » et que je vais pouvoir rayer ça de ma liste ! Quoiqu'il en soit mieux vaut garder un œil sur elle. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être déchaînés ce soir ! A ce rythme là, Severus, tes nerfs ne vont pas tenir deux mois ! Bon allez maintenant détends-toi ! Détends-toi ! Pense à autre chose ! Non … finalement, ne pense pas ! Satané migraine ! Et bien tu n'es pas sorti de l'auberge !»


	15. Chapter 15

_Enfin voici le nouveau chapitre, avec un peu plus d'action, cette fois-ci..._

_Réponse aux reviews : Merci à oupsiglup, Lone Wolf, Becky666, Me-Violine, et amducias, pour tous leurs encouragements et leurs compliments qui m'ont vraiment touchés._

_Lone Wolf : Toujours aussi fidèle! Ce chapitre est un peu moins psychologique, il y a plus d'action, donc on en apprend moins sur Snape. mais les prochains chapitres devraient levé quelques pans obscures de son passé... Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir te montrer un Snape un peu plus humain. En fait pour moi, Snape est un des perso les plus humains, tout en ambiguïté..._

_Becky666 : j'espère que ce chapitre te passionnera tout autant... N'hésite surtout pas à me laisser tes commentaires!_

_Me-Violine : Ma deuxième fidèle! J'essaie, comme tu me l'as indiqué dans ta dernière review, de conserver les ingrédients qui font une bonne fic. Dis-le moi si je ml'écarte du chemin..._

_Amducias et oupsiglup : voici la suite que vous me réclamez tant. En espérant qu'elle vous palira tout autant!_

_Dans l'attente de lire bientôt nombre de vos commentaires!_

CHAPITRE 14 : Tue-Loup

Cela faisait maintenant près d'un mois que Severus était arrivé au Square Grimmaud. Il était le matin du vingt-cinquième jour plus exactement, il ne lui restait donc plus qu'un mois. « Un mois, que le temps passe vite et lentement à la fois ! ». La tension se faisait toujours sentir mais était plus sourde, aucune altercation majeure n'ayant encore éclaté. Severus prenait son mal en patience, vaquant à ses diverses occupations.

Quand il descendit à la cuisine ce matin-là, plus tardivement qu'à l'ordinaire, il eut la mauvaise surprise de voir McGonagall attablée et prendre son petit-déjeuner avec Molly, Arthur et le trio Griffondor. Il savait les autres absents pour la journée, ils avaient dû partir tôt vraisemblablement, sinon ils auraient été là eux aussi.

- Bonjour Severus ! Je ne vous attendais plus, vous nous avez habitué à être plus matinal !

- Bonjour Molly ! se contenta de répondre Severus entre ses dents, tout en prenant place à son tour autour de la table, au côté de McGonagall.

Inutile de lui expliquer le pourquoi de ce retard… Lui dire que ses visions nocturnes empiraient et le perturbaient de plus en plus ne servirait à rien, qu'à attirer d'autres questions, plus embarrassantes les unes que les autres. Bien qu'il se demandait comment personne ne l'entendait, s'étant réveillé plusieurs fois en sursaut, en gémissant, et en sueur, mais il était persuadé que parfois, il s'agissait plus que de gémissements. A moins que personne n'osât lui en parler, ce qui était aussi hautement probable. Et cette migraine qui ne le quittait plus !

- Bonjour Severus ! Comment allez-vous ? Vous me semblez fatigué !

- Je vais bien Minerva, ne vous inquiétez donc pas autant pour moi ! J'ai juste hâte de pouvoir sortir de cette prison poisseuse.

- Je l'imagine bien ! J'aurai aimé vous parler, si vous avez du temps à me consacrer !

« Je crois que, tout compte fait, tu ferais mieux de prendre de la potion contre la migraine, parce que, là, je ne crois pas que ça va passer tout seul avec Minerva ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien encore me vouloir ? » Il aurait voulu s'en passer, mais les coups de marteau redoublait dans sa tête et il n'y tint plus. Il sortit alors, d'une de ses poches, une fiole au contenu bleu foncé, qu'il vida d'un trait. Les regards curieux des membres présents le fixaient intensément, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention et reprit :

- Du temps ?! Mais je n'ai que cela ! Je vous écoute Minerva !

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux en parler en privé !

- Que peut-on avoir de privé ici ? Parlez donc qu'on en finisse !

- C'est au sujet de vos … elle se racla la gorge… nuits ! acheva-t-elle, l'air gêné et inquiet. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez des nuits agitées, perturbées apparemment par des…

- Je vous arrête tout de suite ! Cela n'est nullement ce que vous pensez et d'ailleurs cela ne regarde personne ! Je suis capable de régler ce problème tout seul.

Il fit le tour de la table du regard, dévisageant toute personne présente de ses yeux perçants, comme les défiant de contredire ce qu'il venait de dire. Personne n'osa d'ailleurs intervenir dans cette conversation qui s'annonçait délicate et tendue, mais tous écoutaient attentivement.

« Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle aborde ce sujet, précisément ? Tu aurais mieux fait d'accepter d'aller en _privé_ ! Ah Minerva ! »

- Oui je vois ça ! C'est pour ça que vous prenez de la potion pour vos migraines ! Il y a bien un problème, n'est-ce pas ? Vous venez vous-même de le déclarer !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je disais ! Vous déformez mes propos.

- Severus ne jouer pas sur les mots, je vous connais assez bien maintenant !

- Vous perdez votre temps, vous dis-je ! Mes nuits se déroulent à merveille, je dors comme un bébé d'un sommeil reposant et apaisant ! Cela vous convient-il ? fit-il sur un ton ironique.

- Non, Severus ! Comment expliquez-vous alors les cris et hurlements que vos compagnons de « prison » ont entendus ces derniers jours provenant de votre chambre ?

« Cris ? Hurlements ? A ce point ? Il est vrai que les dernières nuits ont été plus éprouvantes que les précédentes, mais à ce point ? Il va falloir te surveiller Severus ? »

- Ils ont dû se tromper et mal entendre. Je ne saurai vous dire ce qui s'est passé, ce doit être un mal entendu.

- Vous m'avez l'air d'un malentendu !

- Puisque vous en parlez ! Effectivement je suis un malentendu à moi tout seul, ma vie entière est un malentendu !

- Plus sérieusement Severus ! Nous avions déjà abordé ce problème lors de votre arrivée. Vous m'aviez promis de faire le nécessaire et de prendre de la potion de sommeil sans rêve.

- Assez, Minerva ! la coupa-t-il d'un ton froid et cassant sans équivoque. Je ne suis pas un de vos élèves qu'il faut materner constamment ! Je ne vous ai rien promis de ce genre et vous savez pertinemment bien pourquoi je me refuse à prendre de cette potion plus que de raison ! Rien de ce que vous pourrez dire n'y changera quoique ce soit. Si mes « nuits agitées » sont si inopportunes pour certaines personnes, ils n'ont qu'à insonoriser chaque soir leur chambre ou la mienne, peu importe… Mais je ne céderai pas. Maintenant la discussion est close !

- Soit Severus ! Je n'insisterai pas plus.

- Je vous en sais gré. Mais vous n'étiez pas venu rien que pour ça, j'espère ! Vous avez d'autres préoccupations bien plus importantes pour perdre du temps à ce genre de futilités.

- Non je ne suis pas venu rien que pour ça. Nous avons fixé une date pour la prochaine réunion : nous pensions que le 23 décembre devrait convenir. Même si c'est un peu proche des fêtes, je pourrai plus facilement me rendre disponible. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je ne vois aucune objection. Cela permettra d'ailleurs de rappeler quelques consignes de sécurité élémentaires avant ces périodes de fête et d'euphorie ! Ce ne sera peut-être pas du superflu !

- Quel sera l'ordre du jour de cette réunion ? Demanda Harry, prenant enfin part à la discussion

- Nous devons parler du retour de Severus auprès de Vous-savez-qui. Il faut aussi faire un point sur les démarches entreprises ce mois-ci pour agrandir nos troupes. Enfin, nous devons aborder la question des Horcruxes laissée de côté la dernière fois.

- Ce qui nous laisse présager encore une longue réunion ! répondit Ron, avec un air dépité.

- Oui, Ron ! Mais c'est toi qui as voulu faire parti de l'Ordre ne l'oublie pas ! Alors ne te plains pas !

- Mais je ne me plains pas, Hermione ! Je dis juste cela parce qu'il faudra peut-être prévoir un encas, au cas où !

- Pas d'inquiétude Ron, je crois que ta mère a déjà tout prévu ! rétorqua Arthur, amusé de cette réaction, somme toute juvénile et caractéristique de son jeune fils.

- Oui, pas d'inquiétude, je m'occupe de tout.

- Bien dans ce cas, je vais devoir vous laisser. Je vous reverrai très bientôt, je repasserai certainement dans deux ou trois jours… dit McGonagall d'un air sous-entendu à l'adresse de Molly et Arthur qui acquiescèrent.

« Que peut-il y avoir dans deux – trois jours de si particulier ? Mais bien sûr Severus, la pleine lune ! Mais comment font-ils pour assurer leur sécurité, si Lupin n'a plus de potion Tue-Loup ? Enfin là n'est plus la question, cette pleine lune devrait se passer sans incident, et les suivantes aussi, avec ce que tu lui a préparé… »

- Avant de partir Minerva, j'ai quelques petites choses à vous confier à l'attention de Madame Pomfresh.

- Bien je vous suis !

Ils montèrent tous deux jusqu'à la chambre de Severus. Quand elle pénétra dans la pièce, McGonagall remarqua aussitôt quantité de fioles de potions, précieusement étiquetées, sur la table. Une autre partie était déjà rangée dans une caisse dédiée au transport des fioles, caisse que lui avait demandé Molly il y a une petite semaine. Elle en resta bouche bée, anticipant ce que Severus allait dire.

- Mais… mais Severus, c'est vous qui avez confectionné toutes ces potions ?

- Qui d'autre sinon ? Surtout des potions entreposées dans cette pièce ! lui répondit-il en arquant un sourcil, et esquissant un rictus narquois.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Voyons Minerva ! Je ne suis pas maître de potions pour rien ! Il fallait bien reconstituer le stock de Madame Pomfresh, que j'ai bien contribué à vider d'ailleurs. Je doute que le Professeur Slughorn en prenne la peine, et s'il faut attendre que la commande arrive… Vous savez tout comme moi, que cela peut mettre plusieurs mois parfois pour avoir la commande… Madame Pomfresh ne peut, quant à elle, assurer à elle seule, et la confection des potions, et les soins de toutes les personnes vivant à Poudlard…

- Parce que, vous, vous le pouvez ? Rétorqua McGonagall, avec un sourire espiègle. Puis elle reprit, sans laisser le temps à Severus de répondre quoi que ce soit. Et tout ça, c'est pour l'infirmerie de Poudlard ?

- Non, pas tout. Seulement ce qui est rangé dans la caisse, je pense que cela devrait suffire dans un premier temps. Le plus simple serait que Madame Pomfresh me fasse une liste de ce qui lui manque pour les prochains mois…

- Et le reste ? S'enquit McGonagall, désignant de la main les fioles parfaitement alignées sur la table.

- Celles-ci sont pour l'Ordre.

Puis voyant l'air interrogateur et surpris de McGonagall, il reprit sur un ton légèrement moqueur.

- Oui, j'ai pu remarquer que le stock, que l'Ordre possédait, avait été totalement épuisé ! En somme, que deviendrait l'Ordre sans un Maître Es Potions tel que moi ! J'ai donc pris la liberté de m'atteler à la tâche. Ce n'est qu'un stock minime, mais j'ai encore un peu de temps pour le compléter…

- Severus, je ne sais quoi dire ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça !

- Il n'y a rien à dire, Minerva ! Répondit-il sèchement. Voici, pour Madame Pomfresh !

- Et bien, merci beaucoup Severus ! Je suis sûr que Madame Pomfresh sera soulagée et touchée de cette attention.

- Ah j'oubliai ! rajouta-t-il, alors que McGonagall s'apprêtait à sortir. Voici également quelques potions Tue-Loup. Il lui tendit quatre fioles remplies d'un produit vert émeraude argenté. Il serait sage de les remettre au plus vite à Lupin, la prochaine pleine lune arrivant à grand pas, dans deux – trois jours. Il lui lança alors un regard lourd de sous-entendu.

- Je vais de surprise en surprise, je ne pensais pas que vous auriez le temps pour cette potion. Mais je ne pourrai pas lui donner avant l'heure fatidique, je crains que vous ne deviez vous en charger vous-même.

Elle lui tendit à son tour un regard taquin et un sourire plein de sous-entendus, à la vue du visage défait de Severus.

« Elle plaisante là ! Non ?! Non, apparemment pas ! Me rabaisser à lui donner sa potion ! Comme si elle ne pouvait pas lui donner elle-même. Mais que croit-elle à la fin ? Que l'on peut m'amadouer aussi facilement et que cela suffira à arranger mes relations avec Lupin ? Alors là elle peut toujours rêver ! Cependant Severus, pour ta propre sécurité, tu vas bien être obligé de te plier cette fois-ci à cette fantaisie de Minerva ! »

- Puisque je vois que je n'obtiendrai pas votre coopération sur ce point ! Je suis donc contraint de me débrouiller seul.

- Je vais devoir vous laisser, Severus ! Et encore merci.

Sur ce, elle partit, le laissant seul dans la chambre, plutôt agacé.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Le soir même, avant de descendre pour le dîner, Severus s'assura qu'il avait bien mis dans sa poche les quatre fioles en question, ainsi que le parchemin qu'il avait préparé.

Le dîner se déroula sans accros, les conversations allant bon train entre les Blacks, Weasley, Lupin, Nuwan et le trio griffondorien. Severus restait, quant à lui, toujours aussi silencieux, observant avec attention les faits et gestes de chacun, notant ainsi toutes leurs habitudes dans un coin de sa tête. Cela n'était pas forcément utile dans ce cas, mais c'était un don qu'il avait développé très tôt, dès Poudlard en fait, voire avant, et qui lui avait grandement servi par la suite dans son rôle de mangemort puis d'espion, lui ayant souvent permis d'en savoir bien plus sur les gens que ce qu'il voulait bien laisser voir. Il était somme toute difficile de se départir de ses vieilles habitudes…

Il guettait patiemment que Lupin et Black sortent de table pour pouvoir donner son « colis » à Lupin, traînant ainsi plus que de coutume, ce qui lui valut bien sûr des regards de plus en plus interrogateurs et insistants au fur et à mesure que le repas s'éternisait. « Que pouvaient-ils trouver de si intéressant à traînasser ainsi à table ? » Mais il ne se départit pas de sa maîtrise, attendant comme si de rien n'était.

Enfin il vit Lupin se lever, seul, et quitter la pièce, prétextant devoir se rendre aux toilettes. L'occasion rêvée ! Severus se leva à son tour, sans un regard ni un mot pour ses compagnons de table, comme à son habitude d'ailleurs, et sortit à la suite du loup-garou. Il le rattrapa dans les escaliers et le bouscula innocemment. Tout en marmonnant quelques mots d'excuse à peine audibles, il en profita pour glisser les quatre fioles et le parchemin dans une des poches de Lupin. A priori ce geste passa inaperçu aussi bien pour Lupin que pour les autres qui les suivaient des yeux. Severus continua son chemin, sans se préoccuper plus avant des autres et regagna sa chambre avec soulagement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lupin retourna à sa place. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, quand il entendit, au moment de se rasseoir, quelque chose tinter étrangement dans sa poche contre la chaise. Il porta la main à sa poche, et sortit, ébahi, quatre fioles, dont il reconnut de suite le contenu, accompagnées d'un bout de parchemin.

Il le déplia, sous l'œil attentif de l'assemblée, qui ne perdait pas une miette de la scène et attendait avidement d'en savoir un peu plus.

Lupin leva enfin les yeux du parchemin, visiblement troublé et interloqué. Soudain, n'y tenant plus, Sirius lui prit le parchemin des mains et le lut à son tour, à haute voix, pour que tous en profitent.

« _Lupin,_

_Voici quatre fioles de potions Tue-Loup, qui devraient permettre de reconstituer momentanément ton stock et d'assurer à tous des pleines lunes tranquilles et sécurisées. Si besoin est, tu trouveras également des potions revigorantes sur l'étagère de la cuisine prévue à cet effet._

_Dès que possible, je t'en ferai parvenir d'autres._

_SS »_

- Toujours aussi aimable ! Toujours prêt à vous rabaisser à la moindre occasion ! fit Sirius à la fin de la lecture.

Tous regardèrent tour à tour Lupin et les potions qu'il tenait à la main. Puis Molly se leva et ouvrit la porte masquant l'étagère en question, dévoilant alors quantités de potions diverses, rangées avec soin et étiquetées.

- Potion revigorante, fortifiante, de régénération sanguine, anti-douleur, cicatrisante, potion de sommeil sans rêve, de tranquillisation… et quelques autres encore… Et bien je crois que notre stock est enfin reconstitué…

- Qui l'eut cru ! s'exclama Arthur

- Oui, qui l'eut cru de la part de Snivellus ! Mais je suis persuadé que cela cache quelque chose !

- Que veux-tu dire Sirius ? Qu'il voudrait nous empoisonner ? demanda Tonks, incrédule.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Il m'a toujours procuré une potion Tue-Loup irréprochable, et je ne doute pas un seul instant que celles-ci soient de même. Leur aspect semble parfait. Non, mais je ne comprends pas plus que vous.

- Monsieur Snape est bien trop intelligent pour tenter une telle chose ! Nous empoisonner par ses propres potions correspondrait à s'accuser directement !

- Oui je suis d'accord avec toi, Hermione ! Mais avoue tout de même que ce comportement est étrange, non ? répliqua Harry, toujours sur la défensive concernant la question Snape.

- Severus ne peut pas toujours avoir de mauvaises intentions ! Pour moi, ceci est une preuve qu'il ne cherche réellement que l'intérêt de l'Ordre.

- Molly ! Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes aussi naïve ?

- Appelez ça comme vous le voulez Nayasta ! Mais je ne pense pas que Severus veuille nous nuire.

Ils finirent ainsi le repas, en spéculant à tout va sur les hypothétiques intentions, mauvaises ou non, de Severus. Ce dernier, quant à lui, était de nouveau plongé dans ses réflexions tortueuses, planifiant déjà ce qui lui restait à régler avant son départ, et le bilan n'était pas vraiment positif pour le moment.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Deux jours plus tard.

« Deux jours de plus ! Déjà deux jours, et en même temps seulement deux jours ! Ce soir ce sera la pleine lune. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à se lever d'ailleurs. Ce bel astre lunaire qu'Albus aimait contempler, comme si sa lueur laiteuse l'aidait à mieux réfléchir. Quelque part, je pense le comprendre ! La lune m'apaise en quelque sorte, me donne un sentiment de paix, douce intimité et solitaire plénitude. Si différente de son frère, le soleil, cet astre si brillant et si agressif à la fois, sa lumière vous brûlant et vous transperçant sans aucune délicatesse. Ah Severus si tu t'entendais, tu deviens vraiment pathétique parfois à te perdre dans tes rêvasseries sans fin. Allez descend donc un peu, au lieu de rester enfermer dans cette maudite chambre, ou sinon tu vas perdre le peu de raison qu'il te reste ! »

Severus descendit ainsi directement au salon, sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Il s'installa à la fenêtre contemplant le jardin, baigné peu à peu d'une douce pénombre, le jaune vif du soleil tirant progressivement vers un dégradé aux couleurs chaudes, les ombres grandissant au fur et à mesure que le soleil déclinait. Il percevait déjà la silhouette de l'astre blanchâtre se profiler à l'horizon. Il devait être à peine 17 heures.

Il entendit soudain des pas se rapprochant puis s'arrêter sur le seuil de la pièce. Il se retourna nonchalamment et aperçut, hésitante sur le pas de la porte, Nuwan. Ils se jaugèrent quelques fractions de secondes, puis, sentant le malaise grandissant chez la jeune femme, Severus se décida à rompre le silence.

- Bonsoir Nuwan ! fit-il de sa voix suave et doucereuse. Je m'en allais justement ! Je vous laisse place libre.

- Non ! lui répondit-elle alors que Severus s'avançait déjà pour sortir. Restez ! Nous pouvons très bien être deux dans cette pièce, il y a suffisamment de place ici apparemment. Et votre présence ne m'insupporte pas au point de vous chasser de ma vue !

- A quel point ma présence vous insupporte-t-elle dans ce cas ?

Il la vit alors rougir légèrement à cette réplique, mais elle ne se départit pas de son calme pour autant. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand ils furent interrompu par des hurlements provenant du tableau de Madame Black, annonçant ainsi l'entrée de deux personnes.

- Sirius, tu exagères tout de même ! Allez tu peux reprendre forme humaine maintenant !

- Ah Rémus ! Ca fait du bien un peu d'air frais.

- Oh désolé ! On ne voulait pas vous déranger ! s'exclama Rémus en arrivant au salon et voyant Severus et Nuwan ensemble.

- Mais vous ne nous dérangez absolument pas, voyons ! répondit Severus d'un ton narquois. D'où te viens cette idée saugrenue ! De toute façon j'allais partir !

- Oh Snivellus ! Tu nous quittes déjà ! Quel dommage, moi qui me faisais un plaisir de discuter avec toi !

- Black ! Cesse ce petit jeu tout de suite et laisse moi passer !

- Ne t'énerve pas comme ça !

- Je ne m'énerve pas, je voudrais juste passer !

- Oh Snivellus…

Mais il s'arrêta net en pleine phrase, voyant le regard de Severus et de Nuwan se pétrifier en direction de Rémus. Il se tourna alors vers son ami et le vit avec horreur se crisper sous les spasmes de la transformation débutante, son visage et ses membres s'allongeant dangereusement, griffes et dents acérées se profilant au fur et à mesure, et son corps se couvrant peu à peu d'une épaisse fourrure hirsute grisâtre…

- Non, ce ne peut pas… La pleine lune devait avoir lieu que demain !

- Tu vois bien que non, Black ! La pleine lune c'est ce soir ! Et il n'a pas pris la potion ! Stupide lupus! Il va tous nous tuer !

Severus ne perdit pas plus de temps et réagit en un quart de tour. Il s'interposa entre le loup-garou et Nuwan. Ils leur étaient pour le moment impossible de sortir, le loup-garou se tenant juste devant l'entrée.

- Fermez la porte et barricadez la à l'aide de sortilèges ! ordonna Severus, parfaitement conscient qu'ils s'enfermaient ainsi avec le loup-garou et risquaient par la même de se condamner. Mais d'un autre côté, il fallait isoler Lupin du reste de la maisonnée, trois victimes suffiraient amplement.

- Qu'attendez-vous pour fermer la porte ! rugit-il ne voyant aucune réaction des deux autres.

Sirius sortit alors sa baguette et verrouilla la porte qui les séparait de la cuisine, ainsi que la fenêtre au bout de la salle. Puis il se métamorphosa en chien tandis que la transformation du loup-garou prenait fin.

- Sirius, protège-la et fais la sortir dès que possible ! fit Severus à l'intention de l'animagus tout en gardant Lupin à l'œil.

Et se disant, il s'empara d'un des tabourets de la cuisine, laissé dans cette pièce par inadvertance près de la porte, et le brisa pour convertir un des pieds en bâton de défense. La transformation de Lupin venait juste de prendre fin. Il fit alors tournoyer le bâton devant lui d'une main, titillant le loup-garou pour attirer son attention vers lui, tout en se déplaçant de côté, l'attirant ainsi lentement de l'autre côté de la pièce et libérant l'entrée. Sirius d'un même mouvement pris la place qu'occupait Severus quelques secondes auparavant, pour protéger Nuwan d'une éventuelle attaque de Lupin. Nuwan se remit enfin du choc et sortit sa baguette à son tour, prête à se défendre si nécessaire. Même si une baguette ne servait pas forcément à grand-chose face à un loup-garou.

La diversion de Severus se révélait utile, Lupin s'avançant peu à peu vers lui, tentant de s'emparer du bâton à coup de pattes violents, toutes griffes dehors. Mais il n'était pas encore suffisamment éloigné de la porte pour que les deux autres puissent sortir sans risques. Severus recula donc encore de quelques pas, s'approchant de plus en plus de la fenêtre. Il pourrait ainsi permettre à Nuwan (et à Black,grr… !) de sortir, mais se faisant, il se trouvait lui-même cerné, sans retraite possible.

- Black, fais-la sortir, IMMEDIATEMENT ! Hurla-t-il. Et allez chercher de l'aide !

Il évita soudain, d'un léger écart vers l'arrière, un coup de patte plus violent qui menaçait de le défigurer, mais il ne put éviter le second coup de patte qui suivait et qui frappa de plein fouet son bras, le désarmant par la même occasion. Il parvint à maintenir son équilibre, et s'empara alors d'un candélabre encore allumé sur le rebord de la bibliothèque derrière lui. Il le pointa vers le loup-garou, le menaçant des flammes qui animaient encore les bougies. Ce dernier hésita quelques instants devant le feu, stoppant momentanément son attaque, mais très vite se reprit et repartit à l'assaut. Il gifla le torse de Severus, qui tomba par terre sur le côté, lâchant le candélabre, seule barrière, qui lui restait encore entre lui et Lupin, si maigre soit-elle. Il releva alors les yeux vers le loup-garou, des mèches noires lui voilant partiellement le visage, juste à temps pour voir Lupin se jeter violemment sur lui.

Sirius et Nuwan avaient réussi pendant ce temps à sortir, barricadant le salon derrière eux. Les autres membres étaient déjà descendus, baguette au poing, ayant été alertés par les hurlements de la bête et les vociférations de Severus. Comprenant enfin ce qui se passait, Molly partit à la cave, chercher les chaînes qu'ils utilisaient d'habitude lors des précédentes transformations, et revint essoufflée.

Entre temps, Severus était encore aux prises avec le loup-garou, étendu au sol sur le dos, le loup-garou le surplombant carrément, et tentant difficilement d'éviter de se faire mordre. Il appuyait ainsi de toutes ses forces contre le torse de Lupin à l'aide de ses jambes, cherchant à le repousser le plus possible, lui et ses crocs, se protégeant par ailleurs le visage de ses bras, mais il se sentait fléchir, les griffes continuant par ailleurs de lui lacérer poitrine, bras et jambes. Il sentait ses forces l'abandonner, quand il entendit soudain la porte s'ouvrir avec grand fracas.

Lupin se retourna d'un coup vers ce bruit inopportun, permettant à Severus de reprendre son souffle quelques secondes. Les sorts fusèrent contre le loup-garou, mais ils semblaient ne lui faire aucun effet. Dans un éclair subit de lucidité, Severus faucha d'un coup de pied rapide les jambes de son adversaire, le renversant ainsi sur le dos. Ce qui permit aux autres de s'avancer et d'assommer le loup-garou, puis de le ligoter à l'aide des chaînes. Arthur et Sirius, de nouveau sous forme humaine, se chargèrent de l'enfermer à la cave, solidement ligoté et la porte cadenassée, comme ils le faisaient à l'accoutumée lors des autres pleines lunes.

Severus se redressa tant bien que mal et s'adossa contre la bibliothèque. Il était endolori, et épuisé, plusieurs estafilades plus ou moins profondes entaillant son torse, ses bras et ses jambes, son costume déchiré en lambeaux et une entorse au genou droit. Seul son visage était quasi intact, mais surtout il avait évité de se faire mordre. Il ferma les yeux, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits et une respiration normale. Il sentait quelques élancements à chaque respiration, mais il était soulagé : « Merci Merlin ! Au moins ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que tu deviendras loup-garou, Severus ! »

- Comment allez-vous Severus ? fit une voix à sa gauche.

Il rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il vit alors Molly et Nuwan agenouillées à ses côtés, les trois Griffondors, Tonks et Nayasta debout derrière elles.

- Comment voulez-vous que je me sente après avoir failli être mordu par un stupide Lupus ! répondit-il la voix plein de hargne et de mépris. Plutôt entaillé apparemment mais entier ! Il vous en a fallu du temps pour arriver !

- Désolé Severus ! Mais avec la potion Tue-Loup que vous lui aviez fournie, nous étions loin de nous imaginer une telle chose ! fit Arthur, revenu avec Sirius dans la salle.

- Ce n'est pas de notre faute si la potion Tue-Loup s'est révélée inefficace ! Comment pouvions-nous le savoir ! rétorqua Nayasta, jubilant presque de prendre Severus en faute.

Severus ricana alors doucement, mais s'arrêta aussitôt pris d'une violente quinte de toux.

- Pourrait-on savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? demanda Harry, agressif.

- Vous tous ! Si Lupin s'est transformé ce soir, la potion n'y est pour rien. C'est justement parce qu'il ne l'a pas prise ! Depuis le temps que je vous assène qu'il est dangereux et inconscient !

- Il n'a pas pris sa potion ? s'exclamèrent plusieurs voix en même temps.

- Non, Snivellus ! C'est un simple accident ! D'habitude, tout se passe bien !

- Un simple accident ?! Attends un peu que je me relève et je vais te montrer moi si c'est un simple accident !

- Severus, je vous en prie, cessez de bouger sans arrêt ! Comment voulez-vous que je vous soigne ! s'exclama Molly qui tentait tant bien que mal de soigner les blessures de Severus. Vous avez de multiples plaies plus ou moins profondes, mais assez facilement guérissables. Par contre, vous avez une entorse du genou droit et votre bras gauche est salement amoché. Sans compter votre ancienne blessure qui se remet à saigner.

Severus porta alors son regard vers son flanc et vit effectivement, à travers les lambeaux de sa robe et de sa chemise, les bandages se teinter à nouveau de rouge.

- Tonks ! Allez me chercher Madame Pomfresh et McGonagall ! Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir soigner tout ça moi-même !

- Restez Tonks ! Molly ! Il serait superflu de les déranger à cette heure-là pour quelque chose d'aussi futile ! Faîtes ce que vous pouvez et l'on verra pour la suite plus tard !

- Mais Severus…

Il jeta à Molly un regard noir furieux qui la fit taire sur le champ.

- Bon comme vous voudrez ! Plus têtu, on meure !

- Je saurai peut-être arranger ça ! risqua finalement Nuwan, qui examinait les blessures avec attention. Je ne suis pas aussi experte que votre Madame Pomfresh, mais je m'intéresse de près à la médicomagie. J'ai donc quelques notions.

Non pas qu'elle appréciait particulièrement cet homme, mais après tout il venait de prendre ces risques pour lui permettre de sortir indemne de cet « accident ». Et d'un certain point de vue, elle partageait son avis concernant le loup-garou. Elle aimait beaucoup Rémus, mais là tout de même, il avait agi de façon inconsidérée !

- Vos notions me suffiront ! Allez-y !

- Par contre, il va falloir que je vous enlève vos vêtements, ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste !

Severus déglutit, jeta un regard à la dérobée à Molly, comme cherchant son aide. Après tout elle avait déjà tout vu, donc ne serait pas plus choqué que ça. Tant pis si elle ne pouvait pas tout guérir, il verrait par la suite ! Mais il était hors de question que cette jeune femme, qu'il connaissait à peine, le voit dénudé ! Surtout qu'elle était peut-être… enfin elle avait vingt ans de moins, quoi !

- Dans ce cas, je préfère me débrouiller seul ! articula-t-il finalement.

- Severus voyons, vous n'êtes pas raisonnable ! Comment voulez-vous faire ! Allez laissez-vous faire ! Nuwan ne va pas vous manger. Lui répondit Molly, un léger sourire réprobateur sur les lèvres.

- Snivellus fait son pudique maintenant !

- Toi Black, sors d'ici, avant que je puisse me relever pour t'étriper ! Une quinte de toux le reprit, l'empêchant d'en dire davantage.

Il sentit alors des mains commencer à lui retirer sa robe, Molly et Nuwan étant bien déterminées à faire comme elles l'entendaient.

- Pas ici alors ! Finit-il par concéder, leur écartant doucement les mains de son bras valide.

- On ne peut pas vous déplacer dans cet état. Nous ne sommes pas suffisamment compétentes pour se risquer à aggraver l'entorse ou certaines blessures.

Severus observa rapidement les autres membres restés en retrait, puis son regard revint sur Molly. Cette dernière comprit le message et dit à l'adresse des autres :

- Si vous pouviez sortir, nous n'avons pas besoin de tout ce monde. Et fermez la porte derrière vous ! Sirius, je vous laisse le soin de contrôler que tout se passe bien en bas !

- Pas de problème ! Maugréa celui-ci en sortant.

- Non Arthur reste ! Nous pourrions avoir besoin de ton aide. Déjà si tu pouvais aller chercher une potion revigorante et une potion cicatrisante, ça ne fera pas de mal.

Tous sortirent, commentant avidement les événements. Severus entendit entre autres Potter faire des commentaires désobligeants à Granger et Weasley sur le comportement buté de son ancien professeur de potions. « Petit morveux insolent ! Je vais lui en faire voir des comportements butés ! Il peut toujours parlé, s'il croit que son comportement à lui est exemplaire ! »

- Severus laissez-vous faire à la fin ! rugit Molly tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de défaire à présent sa chemise et que Severus la repoussait à nouveau.

Il finit pas céder et se retrouva torse nu. Nuwan eut un mouvement d'arrêt devant la vue des multiples cicatrices apparemment anciennes, puis se reprit très vite. Cependant cette réaction n'avait pas échappé à Severus, qui resta aussi impassible que possible, mais qui intérieurement était plus troublé qu'il ne vouait bien l'admettre.

Il les laissa psalmodier plusieurs sortilèges d'affilée, voyant peu à peu les estafilades se refermer. Nuwan lui prit alors délicatement le bras, ce qui lui décocha des élancements jusqu'à son épaule. Tandis que Nuwan commençait ses incantations, baguette pointée vers le bras de Severus, celui-ci l'observait attentivement. Mais, quand il perçut les frissons que Nuwan ne put réprimer à la vue de la Marque sombre sur son avant bras gauche, il se rembrunit et son regard se perdit peu à peu dans le vide, se ternissant au fur et à mesure. Leur relation commençait mal, s'il fallait à chaque fois que cette Marque s'interpose entre eux !

Arthur revint alors avec les fioles et les tendit à Severus, qui en but le contenu avec une moue légèrement dégoûtée. Mais déjà il sentait les effets bénéfiques du liquide se répandre dans son organisme.

- Voilà qui est mieux pour ses blessures ! dit-elle enfin, contente de son travail. Bon, votre bras n'est pas totalement guéri, mais ce sera une question de jour tout au plus, à moins que Madame Pomfresh puisse venir avant, pour consolider ce que j'ai fait.

Puis elle tourna son attention vers les jambes de Severus et reprit :

- Pour pouvoir soigner ça, nous allons devoir aussi enlever votre pantalon ! De toute façon pou ce qu'il en reste, là encore !

- Non, mais vous ne croyez pas que vous exagérez un peu !

- Non Severus ! Nous n'exagérons pas. Allez Arthur aide-nous !

- Non, débrouillez-vous autrement, mais… j'ai dit non ! rugit Severus d'une voix sourde et rauque.

Il tenta de se lever pour les empêcher d'attenter encore à sa vie privée, mais n'y parvint pas et une douleur fulgura le long de sa jambe droite, lui arrachant un gémissement, accompagné d'un flot de jurons. Mais il ne se déclara pas vaincu pour autant, et ils durent céder et entreprirent de dégager simplement sa blessure. Il ferma alors les yeux, et s'adossa épuisé contre la bibliothèque, les laissant travailler comme précédemment.

- Pour l'entorse, vous risquez de boiter légèrement quelques jours ! Mais tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre d'ici peu. Vous avez eu de la chance !

- J'ai surtout eu de bons réflexes ! répondit-il, ré-ouvrant enfin les yeux sur les obsidiennes de Nuwan, qui le détaillait attentivement. Ils se scrutèrent un bon moment mutuellement, jusqu'à ce que Molly décide de rompre le silence.

- Nous allons vous aider à regagner votre chambre et à refaire vos bandages. Moi je vais tacher de redonner allure à vos vêtements ! Décidément, ils ne font pas long feu avec vous ! Nous reparlons de cet « accident » demain, quand nous aurons tous les idées plus claires.

Arthur aida Severus à se relever, lui passa une cape noire qu'il avait eu la présence d'esprit de prendre au passage et le soutint jusqu'à sa chambre. Arrivé sur le seuil, il se dégagea des bras d'Arthur, et se retourna vers celui-ci.

- Merci Arthur ! Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller seul à ce stade ! Je ne voudrai pas vous accaparer plus que nécessaire !

- Mais Severus…

Severus n'avait pas attendu la réponse et s'apprêtait déjà à refermer la porte, quand Arthur retint momentanément cette dernière entrebâillée.

- Molly vous montera votre repas tout à l'heure.

- Qu'elle ne se dérange pas ! Si la faim me tenaille, je serai bien encore capable de descendre !

- Elle passera tout de même pour redonner allure à vos vêtements !

- Soit !

Et il ferma la porte sans plus attendre. « Satané lupin ! Dès que tu reprendras forme humaine, je te jure que tu vas le payer ! »


	16. Chapter 16

_Fiction Rated T : Attention, ce nouveau chapitre contient une scène de violence, bien que rapide et peu décrite... Pour ceux qui préfèrent passer leur chemin, je vous ferai un rapide résumé en début du chapitre 16.._

_Merci encore à tous les reviewers en particulier à Lone Wolf, toujours fidèle au poste! _

_Lone Wolf : j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop déçu : finalment Severus n'arrive pas à se faire accepter par les autres, loin de là... Peut-être un jour?! La suite nous le dira!_

CHAPITRE 15 : Prince de Sang-Mêlé

Le lendemain, Severus ne vit aucune trace ni de Sirius ni du lupus, et ne put donc déverser sa colère sur eux. McGonagall avait été prévenue de l'incident. Elle avait éclairci l'histoire avec Sirius et Rémus d'un côté et Severus de l'autre et avait jugé préférable qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas en présence tout de suite. L'animagus et le loup-garou avaient donc été envoyés pour un ou deux jours dans un ancien refuge de Sirius, ce qui permettait à tous de reprendre leurs esprits et de se reposer.

Madame Pomfresh était passé dans la journée pour vérifier le processus de cicatrisation qui lui semblait satisfaisant. Elle remercia par la même occasion Severus pour son attention et lui remit, comme convenue, la liste des potions nécessaires pour les mois à venir.

Au dîner, McGonagall avait tenu à rester, manquant alors exceptionnellement le repas à Poudlard.

- Severus ! Madame Pomfresh m'a fait part de sa liste. J'attends que vous m'indiquiez les ingrédients dont vous auriez besoin et je vous les apporterai au plus tôt.

- Je vous la donnerai demain !

- Nous ne sommes pas pressés à ce point. Ménagez-vous tout de même ! Vous paraissez très fatigué !

- Après s'être fait agressé par un loup-garou enragé, j'aimerai bien vous y voir ! Il veut vraiment ma peau, nom d'un dragon ! Une fois ne lui a pas suffit, on dirait !

- Parce que vous avez déjà été attaqué par Rémus sous sa forme de loup-garou ? demanda Nuwan, interloquée et incrédule. Elle s'était très vite attachée à Rémus, homme calme et doux, mais aussi tellement triste. Bien sûr quand elle avait appris sa condition de loup-garou, elle avait compris d'où venait cette tristesse qu'on pouvait lire au fond de ses yeux. Mais elle ne se l'imaginait pas en bête fauve, et même en ayant assisté à sa transformation la veille, elle ne parvenait pas à réaliser que ces deux facettes correspondaient bien à la même personne.

- Severus ! Vous n'allez pas remettre cette vieille histoire sur le tapis ! intervint McGonagall agacée, laissant la question de la jeune femme en suspens.

- Quelle vieille histoire ? demanda Harry, trop content de pouvoir saisir l'occasion d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette fameuse mésaventure dont le Professeur Dumbledore lui avait vaguement parlé, mais regrettant immédiatement d'avoir osé poser cette question au vu du regard haineux du maître des potions

Il savait seulement que Severus avait découvert, suite à une mauvaise blague de Sirius, la cachette que Rémus utilisait tous les soirs de pleine lune lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard, au cours de leur cinquième année. Il savait également que Severus avait failli être tué et qu'il avait été sauvé par son père, James Potter. Mais il mourrait d'impatience de savoir ce qui s'était passé exactement.

Severus le darda d'un regard noir perçant, où jaillissait une lueur de fureur, à la limite de la démence. Ses traits étaient tirés, les mâchoires crispées, les sourcils froncés, ses yeux ne formant plus qu'une fente, et les lèvres fines devenant livides. Il parvint à répondre d'une voix glaciale :

- Ceci ne vous regarde en rien, Potter ! Quand apprendrez-vous à vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde ?!

- Mais cela me regarde ! Il s'agit aussi de mon père, non ?

- NON, POTTER ! Cela ne vous regarde pas ! rugit Severus, ne cherchant plus à contrôler sa colère et se levant, menaçant Harry de toute sa hauteur. Et même si votre… père y a joué un rôle, vous n'avez aucunement besoin d'en savoir plus !

- Je veux savoir ! S'entêta Harry.

- N'insistez pas, où je ne vous garantis pas de me maîtriser davantage ! Je risquerai d'être tenté de rejoindre le camp de mes _chers amis_, comme vous aimez à les appeler, et de vous livrer enfin au Lord noir !

- Severus ! s'exclamèrent plusieurs voix outrées.

Une douleur fulgurante et cuisante envahit brutalement la joue gauche de Severus et le fit légèrement vaciller de côté. McGonagall s'était levée et venait de le gifler. Severus porta machinalement la main droite à sa joue, et fusilla du regard McGonagall. Mais peu à peu son regard passa de haine, à mépris et enfin à effroi. Il réalisait seulement ce qu'il venait de dire. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait été aussi loin ? Jamais, oh grand jamais, il n'avait pensé un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire ! Mais il l'avait dit, et cela était amplement suffisant et parfaitement inexcusable ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Jamais il n'avait perdu son sang-froid à ce point.

- Severus ! Vous venez de dépasser les bornes. Je veux bien être patiente et compréhensive, mais ce que vous venez de dire est inqualifiable. Je ne saurai tolérer ça plus longtemps. Vociféra McGonagall, également hors d'elle comme jamais personne ne l'avait vu. On aurait cru que la colère divine s'abattait sur la demeure, enfin plutôt sur Severus.

Severus continuait de la fixer sans réagir, toujours la main plaquée sur sa joue.

- Je sais que vous êtes particulièrement tendu en ce moment, et que les pressions que vous subissez sont assez importantes, et ce de toutes parts. Mais ce n'est pas une raison valable pour vous défouler sur les autres ! Et encore moins pour dire de telles atrocités ! Continua-t-elle.

Severus finit par baisser la main, une main imperceptiblement tremblante. Il reprit alors peu à peu contenance et finit par articuler, non sans mal, la gorge nouée, toujours fixant McGonagall :

- Je… je… ne pensais pas ce que je disais. Je… je… c'est inexcusable, je le sais, mais… je suis… désolé. Je… Ces derniers mots lui avaient coûté. Severus Snape n'était pas un personnage habitué à s'excuser, mais, dans le cas présent, les excuses étaient de mise après de telles paroles !

Il tourna les yeux vers Potter, toujours assis, et qui restait comme hébété par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il avait déjà du mal à croire en la loyauté de Snape, mais ses derniers mots venaient de réduire en cendres le peu de confiance qu'il commençait à lui accorder. Le regard de Severus avait une étrange expression, difficile à déchiffrer : haine, colère, mépris, tristesse, déception, remords ? Harry n'en savait rien et n'en avait que faire de toute façon. Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose désormais : que Snape sorte de sa vue et disparaisse de sa vie.

Severus se décida enfin à continuer.

- Monsieur Potter, je suis… désolé ! Je sais que tout ce que je pourrai vous dire ne changera rien à ces mots amers et regrettables, qui n'auraient jamais dû sortir et qui ne reflètent en aucun cas ce que je pense. Mais…, sa gorge se serra de nouveau, puis il reprit : je ne peux pas les effacer et je sais que, malheureusement, ils resteront ancrés dans votre mémoire ! Je regrette ces mots et j'espère qu'un jour vous me croirez.

- En effet Monsieur Snape, ces mots resteront gravés là, répondit Harry, en montrant sa tête du doigt, et n'en sortiront pas de sitôt !

Severus ferma les yeux comme par lassitude et baissa légèrement la tête. « J'ai tout gâché, quelques mots ont suffit à faire envoler le peu de confiance qu'ils m'accordaient. Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, Severus ! Toutes ces années de maîtrise ne t'ont donc rien appris et ne t'ont donc servi à rien, pour qu'en une fraction de secondes, tu détruises tout et tu laisses la rage t'envahir et t'emporter. Tu sais que ta rage peut être destructrice, tu sais que tu dois la maîtriser à tout prix, et ne jamais la laisser s'exprimer de la sorte ! »

Il rouvrit alors des yeux vides de toute émotion, fixant un point fixe droit devant lui, perdu dans ses pensées sombres. Des souvenirs, très, très lointains, affluèrent alors en lui, sans qu'ils puissent les arrêter.

_Il vit alors un garçon maigrelet, au visage émacié, aux cheveux noirs légèrement graisseux et au nez disgracieux. Lui, enfant, âgé alors de neuf ans._

_Il était dans une pièce sombre, éclairée simplement d'une lampe accrochée au plafond bas, une pièce meublée simplement d'un bureau en bois, d'un siège et d'une étagère remplie à craquer. Le bureau du directeur de l'orphelinat, où il avait été placé momentanément quelques mois, en attendant le procès de son père. Se tenait face à lui un homme d'âge mûr, la cinquantaine environ, corpulent et petit, avec une légère calvitie. Aux côtés de Severus enfant, un autre homme, plus grand et maigre, l'air mauvais, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres, tenant fermement le bras de Severus à lui faire mal._

_- Monsieur le directeur, je vous amène ce garnement. Je l'ai surpris en train de sa battre comme d'habitude avec un de ses camarades. _

_- Et pourquoi se battaient-ils cette fois-ci ? demanda le directeur, d'une voix alanguie, visiblement ennuyé qu'on l'importune pour ce genre de bagatelles._

_- Parce que l'autre enfant aurait traité Severus de tous les noms et aurait insulté sa mère._

_- C'est tout ? Est-ce suffisant, Severus, pour justifier de s'attaquer à ses camarades ? Les punitions ne t'ont donc rien appris apparemment. Qu'allons-nous faire de toi ? Décidément tu n'es qu'un vaurien ingrat ! Que diraient tes parents s'ils te voyaient ! Mais nous allons nous charger de ton éducation et te montrer ce qu'on fait des vauriens de ton espèce ! _

_Le directeur regarda alors l'autre homme et lui adressa un large sourire mauvais, accompagné d'un regard sous-entendu._

_- Monsieur Grascot, je vous laisse libre de choisir la méthode appropriée. Je vous fais entièrement confiance._

_Severus détestait ces deux hommes, il détestait cet orphelinat, il détestait ses « camarades ». Que des moldus ineptes et abjects, qui ne savaient qu'une chose : donner des coups, toujours et encore. Son père, le directeur, ce chien de surveillant, tous pareils. Il méprisait aussi les enfants moldus, injustes et cruels, qui deviendraient comme ces adultes, des brutes en puissance. Il les haïssait tous, tous les moldus sans exception._

_Il se laissa entraîner sans résistance vers la petite pièce attenante. Après avoir fermé la porte, le surveillant lui ôta sa chemise sans préavis, puis le poussa brutalement au milieu de la pièce. Il se saisit d'un fouet avec un sourire démoniaque et commença à frapper le dos de Severus. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Les lanières entaillaient sa peau, plus ou moins profondément, du sang s'écoulant lentement des plaies, mais Severus serrait les dents, tentant de ne laisser échapper aucun gémissement. Il avait l'habitude des coups, il pouvait bien encore en encaisser d'autres. Il s'efforça de ne pas crier quand les coups s'abattirent encore et encore. Quatre fois, cinq fois, six fois… Aucune larme ne sortit pourtant de ses yeux noirs, qui n'exprimaient maintenant que haine et rancœur, désir de vengeance. Son cœur criait vengeance !_

_Les coups continuaient de pleuvoir, Severus ne put tenir plus longtemps sur ses jambes et tomba au sol. Le fouet fut alors remplacé par les coups de pieds et de poings. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en position fœtale, essayant par la même de se protéger le visage, mais ne put retenir les larmes plus longtemps quand il entendit un craquement douteux et qu'une douleur fulgura dans son bras droit._

_Le surveillant continuait en même temps de l'insulter, lui et sa famille. Tout à coup, les coups s'arrêtèrent et il sentit un souffle sur son dos. Il entendit au creux de son oreille son surveillant lui susurrer : _

_- Alors Severus ! As-tu retenu enfin la leçon ? Où faut-il employer d'autres méthodes. Que dirait ta putain de mère si elle te voyait ?_

_Le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour. Qu'on l'insulte lui, qu'on insulte son père, passons, mais sa mère…. Jamais il ne fallait dire du mal de sa mère. Elle n'avait peut-être jamais été une mère modèle, mais c'était sa mère, la seule personne qui l'ait jamais regardé avec une certaine affection. Amour était peut-être un grand mot, il n'aurait su dire si on pouvait parler d'amour, pour décrire ce qu'Eilenn Prince ressentait pour son fils, mais d'affection, oui, en quelque sorte. _

_Instantanément, les tremblements qui agitaient son corps cessèrent et il se figea, tandis que le surveillant continuait : _

_- Que t'a-elle donc appris ? Rien ! Ta saleté de mère n'a pas été fichu de t'inculquer la politesse et l'obéissance ! Encore heureux qu'elle n'ait pas mis au monde d'autres bâtards de ton espèce. Je comprends que ton père ait voulu se débarrasser d'une souillon dans son genre, une vaurienne, rien qu'une scélérate ingrate…_

_Severus en avait entendu plus qu'assez. La rage l'envahissait petit à petit, la colère montait en lui, annihilant toute réflexion possible, toute raison. Il commença alors tant bien que mal à se relever, ses prunelles étrangement animées d'une flamme démentielle. Le surveillant le regardait, toujours débitant son flot de paroles injurieux, savourant l'effet qu'il produisait sur l'enfant, et se munissant à nouveau du fouet qu'il avait laissé de côté. _

_Severus se baissa pour sortir un morceau de bois, qu'il gardait constamment sur lui et cachait dans ses chaussettes. Il pointa alors le bâton vers son agresseur, qui ricana face au garçon._

_- Parce que tu crois pouvoir m'impressionner avec ton stupide bout de bois ? Tu penses pouvoir m'échapper en me menaçant avec ça ?!_

_Severus n'écoutait plus, et laissa la rage prendre possession de lui. Tout à coup, une lueur sortit du bâton et fusa sur le mur derrière le surveillant. Un feu prit alors naissance léchant d'abord les planches de bois du fameux mur, puis grossit très vite, s'étendant rapidement de façon incontrôlable : en une minute à peine le flammes finirent par faire le tour de la pièce, les encerclant tous les deux. _

_Le surveillant était abasourdi, et, stupéfait, n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Il restait pétrifié, regardant tour à tour le feu et le garçon, avec fureur et frayeur. Mais Severus ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, une deuxième lueur sortit de la baguette qu'il tenait à la main et toucha cette fois de plein fouet le surveillant qui se mit à hurler, s'embrasant sous les yeux de Severus. Celui –ci baissa alors sa baguette, le regard vide et inexpressif, plus aucune larme ne coulant sur ses joue creuses. Les flammes crépitaient autour de lui et l'illuminaient, des éclats rougeoyants sur sa peau de neige tâchée de sang et marquée d'ecchymoses multiples._

_Les cris du surveillant avaient bien entendu attiré tous les occupants de l'orphelinat, qui étaient parvenus à ouvrir la porte et observaient horrifiés la scène se présentant devant eux. Le feu commença dès lors à se répandre au-delà de la pièce, les obligeant à quitter cette vision d'horreur. _

_A peine quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis le début de l'incident, quand l'orphelinat accueillit une étrange délégation, d'hommes et de femmes vêtus de capes et de robes étranges, des morceaux de bois à la main, s'efforçant d'éteindre l'incendie magique. Ils y parvinrent au bout d'un certain laps de temps, le feu n'ayant apparemment pas fait d'autres victimes._

_Une partie de la délégation se détacha du lot et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'origine de l'incendie, suivant les indications que leur avaient données les témoins de l'accident. Ils trouvèrent alors un petit garçon, ensanglanté, couverts de nombreuses plaies et de contusions, un bras faisant un angle plus que douteux, debout, livide et inexpressif, une baguette à la main gauche, devant un homme calciné, mort, dans une pièce encore enfumée et aux murs noircis._

_Tous s'étaient arrêtés sur le seuil de la porte, troublés et choqués de cette scène. Un des membres, une femme assez âgée, au visage doux et compatissant, s'approcha alors lentement du garçon et lui parla doucement, d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. Mais le garçon ne bougea pas d'un cil, n'eut aucune réaction. La femme tendit une main vers le garçon mais celui-ci recula d'un pas. Elle se contenta donc de prendre délicatement la baguette des mains de Severus, qui ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher._

_- Que s'est-il passé ? fit une voix grave, un peu essoufflée, juste derrière le petit groupe._

_- Ah Professeur Dumbledore ! Nous sommes heureux de vous voir. Répondit un homme, d'une quarantaine d'année, visiblement soulagée de la présence du vieux sorcier. Apparemment la cause de cet incident serait cet enfant. Il a l'air choqué et tétanisé, mais ne veut pas qu'on le touche._

_Tous s'écartèrent pour permettre à Dumbledore de voir la scène de ses propres yeux._

_- Y a-t-il des blessés ?_

_Un des membres hocha la tête, affichant un air horrifié, et montra d'un signe de tête le corps calciné en face du garçon._

_Dumbledore pénétra alors dans la pièce et regarda d'abord le corps inerte, puis le garçon, toujours immobile et livide, le regard vide. Il était trop tard pour le surveillant, mais peut-être pouvait-il encore aider le garçon !_

_Il s'approcha doucement, observant attentivement la frêle silhouette qui se tenait devant lui. Le garçon avait des traits disgracieux, un physique peu avantageux, mais avait un regard noir pénétrant, envoûtant, reflet certainement en temps ordinaire d'une intelligence vive. Le vieil homme s'agenouilla alors devant Severus et tenta de lui prendre les épaules, mais le garçon eut un nouveau mouvement de recul. Dumbledore stoppa son mouvement et resta immobile à son tour, toujours agenouillé devant le garçon, le regardant droit dans les yeux essayant de capter son regard._

_- Mon garçon ! Regarde moi s'il te plaît ! Regarde moi. Je ne te veux aucun mal, je cherche juste à comprendre et à t'aider._

_Aucune réaction de Severus. Dumbledore bougea alors imperceptiblement pour se mettre dans le champ de vision de Severus et enfin accrocha son regard. Les yeux noirs du garçon se tournèrent lentement vers les yeux bleus du vieil homme et ils s'observèrent longuement. Puis le garçon commença à regarder autour de lui, les murs, le plancher et le plafond noircis, puis il vit le corps calciné. Son regard changea aussitôt, ses yeux exprimant enfin la panique qui le gagnait, des tremblements agitèrent son corps et il recula jusqu'au mur lui faisant dos. _

_Puis il regarda à nouveau le vieil homme agenouillé devant lui, et qui lui tendait une main._

_- Je ne te veux aucun mal. Quel est ton nom ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

_Severus reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, horrifié par ce qu'il voyait, par ce qu'il avait fait… Il avait… il avait allumé un incendie, il avait détruit l'orphelinat et il avait… il avait tué…. Il était devenu un assassin, un meurtrier ! Son père avait raison : il n'était après tout qu'un monstre, une erreur de la nature !_

_Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux et embuèrent sa vue, mais il les retint et aucune ne souilla ses joues amaigries légèrement noircies. Il fixait du regard le vieil homme. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit. Il avait la gorge sèche, irritée, comme brûlée. Il avait encore le goût et l'odeur des fumées âcres de l'incendie. Il sentait ses poumons le brûler à chaque inspiration d'air…_

_- Il s'appelle Severus fit une voix à la porte. Severus Snape, fils de Eileen Prince et de Tobias Snape. Le directeur était encore en état de choc mais j'ai quand même obtenu qu'il me sorte le dossier de ce jeune garçon. Tous les occupants sont à l'abri et une équipe s'occupe de les mettre sous oubliettes. Ce qui va être difficile. Il va falloir faire croire à un incendie accidentel._

_- Mais c'est en quelque sorte le cas, non ? déclara Dumbledore, qui s'était alors relevé et regardait l'attroupement de sorciers du Ministère à la porte par-dessus ses demi-lunes. Pourquoi est-il dans cet orphelinat ?_

_- Sa mère est décédée il y a quelques mois et son père est actuellement incarcéré, son procès aura bientôt lieu. Il est accusé d'avoir… la voix de l'agent du Ministère s'étrangla soudain à la lecture de ce qui était inscrit dans le fameux dossier._

_- Oui ? s'enquit patiemment Dumbledore, le regard s'assombrissant de tristesse._

_- Il est accusé d'avoir tué sa femme, la mère de ce garçon._

_Un silence pesant tomba dans la pièce. Dumbledore finit par demander d'une voix las et empreinte de chagrin :_

_- Que comptez-vous faire de ce garçon ?_

_- Et bien nous devrons lui trouver un autre orphelinat, le directeur refuse catégoriquement de le reprendre et même si nous le mettons sous oubliettes, je doute qu'il ne se souvienne pas de Severus comme un pyromane… Le choc a été trop fort et la vue du garçon suffirait pour rappeler à tous ce qui s'est passé. Bien entendu, nous devons détruire sa baguette et il sera banni du monde sorcier._

_- Ne trouvez-vous pas que c'est une sanction un peu sévère ? Severus n'a simplement pas pu contrôler ses pouvoirs, qui se sont exprimés alors qu'il ressentait des sentiments forts, peur ou colère, ce qui arrive à bon nombre d'enfants sorciers de son âge. Nous ne punissons pas ces enfants de la sorte ce me semble ! Certes, dans ce cas, les conséquences ont été désastreuses, mais croyez-moi ce n'était pas volontaire. Et je crois que Severus est encore plus effrayé que nous tous. Répondit Albus qui tourna à nouveau son regard bienveillant vers le garçon._

_Severus qui n'avait pas écouté la conversation releva la tête vers Dumbledore à son nom et observa les autres sorciers un par un. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Qu'allait-on faire de lui ? Allait-on l'envoyer en prison ?_

_- Qu'avez-vous à proposer d'autre ? Il n'existe pas d'orphelinat pour enfants sorciers. Nous ne pouvons plus le confier à un orphelinat moldu sans brimer ses pouvoirs, ce serait trop risqué, et brimer des pouvoirs est un acte définitif et irréversible. Ce qui équivaut à le bannir de la société sorcière. Demanda un des sorciers du Ministère._

_- Que voulez-vous faire, Professeur Dumbledore ? Il est encore trop jeune pour entrer à Poudlard. Fit un autre._

_« Bannir de la société sorcière ? Poudlard ? » Les mots commençaient à lentement prendre une signification pour Severus, mais il redoutait d'avoir bien compris ce qui se disait._

_- Est-il vraiment trop jeune pour rentrer à Poudlard ? fit Dumbledore, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres et un éclair de malice dans les yeux._

La voix de McGonagall le tira de ses souvenirs, souvenirs oh si douloureux et poignants. Cela faisait si longtemps maintenant, qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Cet épisode lui avait cruellement appris l'importance de maîtriser sa colère. Il se savait capable du pire s'il se laissait aller à ses sentiments si forts, et pouvait devenir incontrôlable. Et il ne voulait en aucun cas revivre cette expérience. Non pas que sa vie fut exempte de tristes et funestes expériences, mais jamais il ne s'était laissé aller comme lors de ce déplorable incendie depuis.

Et tout à l'heure, il avait senti avec Potter sa rage monter et prendre peu à peu le dessus sur sa raison. Pourquoi donc ce gamin lui faisait perdre tout contrôle ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à garder sa totale maîtrise si légendaire ?

- Severus ! Fit McGonagall sur un ton sec et tranchant. J'attends votre réponse.

« Ma réponse à quoi ? » Severus n'avait rien suivi de son sermon et ne savait donc pas ce que Minerva lui demandait. Il la regarda insondable mais ne répondit rien. « Répondre quoi ? Tu ne connais pas la question.»

- Mais Severus à la fin ! Où avez-vous donc l'esprit ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? reprit-elle plus doucement.

« Que répondre à ça ? 'Désolé Minerva mais j'étais perdu dans mes charmants souvenirs d'enfance ! Je n'ai strictement rien écouté de ce que vous avez dit et de toute façon, ça me passe au dessus de la tête !' Non je ne crois pas qu'elle apprécierait beaucoup ! »

- J'avais l'esprit ailleurs, désolé !

« Décidément 'désolé' est un mot que tu prononces un peu trop souvent en ce moment, Severus ! Que ça ne devienne pas une mauvaise habitude ! Ou mieux, raye-le de ton vocabulaire !»

- Je trouve que vous vous perdez un peu trop souvent dans vos pensées en ce moment ! Je vous disais que vos excuses sont acceptées. Mais je ne tolérerai plus une seule fois de telles remarques, ni un tel comportement ! Quelles qu'en soit les raisons ! Au moindre écart, je vous expulse d'ici et de l'Ordre. Est-ce clair ?

Severus ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour les rouvrir sur une McGonagall au visage à la fois furieux et inquiet. Il soupira puis répondit dans un murmure :

- Très clair, Professeur McGonagall, très clair. Severus avait réussi de nouveau à reprendre son masque habituel dénué de toutes expressions, mais il ne put dissimuler la lueur de tristesse qui ternissait son regard, ce qui n'échappa pas à McGonagall.

Mais elle ne dit rien. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Quelle était cette indicible tristesse qu'elle percevait chez Severus ? Etait-ce les mots malheureux qu'il avait laissé échappé ? Ou était-ce autre chose ? Elle était persuadée qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il avait dit à Harry, et que cela lui avait échappé sous la colère. Elle réalisa alors soudain que, peu à peu, elle avait accordé à Severus une totale confiance, comme Albus en son temps… Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais elle sentait que Severus était digne de cette confiance. Cependant il était parfois tellement incontrôlable, tellement imprévisible, si colérique et si maître de soi en même temps, une véritable antithèse en soi. Elle ne savait pas aussi bien le comprendre qu'Albus… Peut-être qu'avec le temps…

- Minerva, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à ajouter, je vais vous laisser. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton froid et distant. Bonne soirée.

Il balaya une dernière fois la salle du regard, saluant rapidement chacun du regard, en s'attardant une fraction de seconde sur Potter, puis sortit, d'un pas mesuré.

Plus jamais il ne se laisserait aller ! Plus jamais ! Il s'était déjà fait cette promesse, il y a longtemps, après cet incendie, et avait réussi très vite à maîtriser toute émotion, à ne rien laisser paraître, à dompter toute expression de son visage ou toute inflexion de sa voix. Il était devenu un maître en dissimulation. Mais ce soir, il ne saurait dire pourquoi, il avait perdu le contrôle, quelques secondes avaient suffit. Peut-être s'était-il sentit trop confiant et avait-il relâché son attention ? De toute façon, qu'importe, cela ne se reproduirait plus désormais !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

- QUOI ? Que dis-tu Harry ? Snivellus a osé te dire ça ! Non mais il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe !

Sirius et Rémus était rentrés le lendemain dans la journée. Dès leur arrivée, ils avaient senti que quelque chose s'était passée, l'ambiance ayant imperceptiblement changé, plus tendue encore qu'auparavant, si ce fut possible…

Sirius avait voulu voir Harry tout de suite pour voir ce qui n'allait pas et l'avait trouvé dans sa chambre, en pleine discussion mouvementée avec Ron et Hermione, débattant encore apparemment de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Ils racontèrent alors en détail la scène et le comportement étrange de Snape.

Bien sûr Sirius était fou de rage. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose, étrangler Snivellus et le virer de la maison à coup de pieds, voire d'endoloris. Il se rua dans la chambre de Snape, mais ne l'y trouva pas. Il descendit alors en trombe, suivi de près par les trois Griffondors, inquiets de sa réaction. Il le trouva enfin dans la cuisine, déjà attablé, ainsi que Molly, Arthur, Nayasta, Tonks, Rémus et Nuwan.

Il se rua vers la table, et se plaça face à Snivellus, balayant d'un revers de main rageur tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Prenant appui des deux poings sur la table, il se pencha sur lui, bouillonnant de rage et menaçant. Le trio Griffondor arriva à sa suite et ils se décalèrent légèrement sur le côté pour se placer aux côtés de Tonks, Nuwan et Nayasta.

- Snivellus ! Comment as-tu osé ? Je t'avais pourtant prévenu.

Rémus, percevant que les choses risquaient dangereusement de dégénérer, se leva et se plaça près de son ami tentant de le raisonner et de l'apaiser.

- Non Rémus, tu es trop bon. Il t'a toujours méprisé et insulté, alors que toi, tu as toujours cherché à lui trouver des excuses ! Mais il n'y a pas d'excuses qui tiennent cette fois.

Il écumait de rage, crachant ces mots plus qu'autre chose. Severus le regarda droit dans les yeux, froidement mais déterminé. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, attendant la réaction de Black.

- Je ne veux plus le voir ici ! Il est hors de question que je partage ma table et mon toit avec un traître et un meurtrier ! Je ne veux plus voir ce mangemort dans cette maison.

Severus se leva alors lentement, impassible, presque nonchalamment. Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de répliquer que Sirius continuait.

- Je ne tolérerai pas une minute de plus la vue de celui qui a assassiné sans remords l'homme que je considérais comme mon père ! Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcés calmement cette fois, mais froidement.

Ce qui fit l'effet d'une douche glacée à Severus. Il s'était attendu à tout, aux coups, aux cris, aux jets de sortilèges en tout genre, à se faire étrangler, à tout… sauf à ça. Il blêmit et ses lèvres eurent un léger tressautement, à peine perceptible. Il aurait voulu hurler, se ruer sur Black… mais il n'en fit rien et se maîtrisa parfaitement. « Comment Black ose-t-il me cracher au visage le meurtre d'Albus, meurtre prémédité par Albus lui-même ? Sait-il seulement ce que cela m'a coûté et me coûte chaque jour ? Non Black ne sait pas et ne le saura jamais, il s'en contrefout ! »

- Mais pour Snape aussi, le Professeur Dumbledore était comme un père ! s'exclama une petite voix à l'autre extrémité de la table.

C'était Hermione, qui, on ne savait pourquoi, s'acharnait à défendre Snape, depuis qu'il était revenu. Depuis qu'elle avait vu ses souvenirs dans le miroir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son ancien professeur de potions était au fond de lui quelqu'un de bon, et qu'il était resté fidèle au professeur Dumbledore et à sa mémoire. Non pas qu'elle appréciait pour autant le personnage, toujours autant détestable voire plus, mais elle ne supportait pas qu'on accuse cet homme à tord.

- Miss Granger ! Ne m'appelez plus jamais ainsi ! Je ne suis peut-être plus votre professeur mais je suis encore votre aîné ! Vous me devez un minimum de respect !

- Et comment voulez-vous que l'on vous appelle ? Prince-de-Sang-Mêlé, peut-être ?

S'en était trop pour Severus, qui commençait sérieusement à voir rouge et qui sentait toutes ses bonnes résolutions de la veille partir en éclat. « Ne cède pas à la colère ! Ne cède pas à la colère ! » Psalmodia-t-il intérieurement pour regagner son calme olympien. Au prix d'un effort incommensurable, il finit par répondre d'une voix grave et doucereuse :

- Potter, êtes-vous donc incapable de garder quoi que ce soit pour vous ?

- Prince de quoi ? s'enquit Rémus, complètement abasourdi.

Même Sirius s'était brusquement calmé, comme refroidi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Snivellus aurait un surnom ? Prince-de-Sang-Mêlé ! Etrange comme surnom ! Un peu débile même ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait signifier ?

- Alors c'est donc bien vrai ! Continua la Griffondor. Harry nous avait dit pour le livre et les sorts du Prince-de-Sang-Mêlé, mais je ne savais trop quoi en penser.

- Le livre ? Les sorts du Prince de Sang-Mêlé ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Pourrait-on nous expliquer de quoi vous parler ? demanda timidement Molly, incrédule et complètement perdue dans cette conversation.

- Et bien, Harry s'est retrouvé l'année dernière en possession d'un vieil exemplaire du livre de potions pour sixièmes années : il était rempli d'annotations astucieuses pour améliorer les différentes recettes, ainsi que d'annotations de sort, plus ou moins… inoffensifs, apparemment inventés par l'ancien propriétaire du livre. Mais le seul nom que l'on ait trouvé, indiqué en dernière page, était « Prince de Sang-Mêlé ». Ce n'est qu'en fin d'année que Harry a appris que ce livre avait appartenu en fait au Prof… à Monsieur Snape lors de sa sixième année.

- Miss Granger, arrêtez ce petit numéro de suite ! fit Severus la voix de plus en plus basse et menaçante.

- Et donc Severus avait comme surnom Prince de sang-Mêlé ? en conclut Rémus. Mais d'où te vient ce surnom ?

Severus ne répondit rien et continua de fixer Granger, tentant de l'intimider pour l'empêcher de répondre, mais celle-ci ne parut pas s'en apercevoir et poursuivit.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé grand –chose sur la famille Snape. Jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur deux ou trois articles, dont un annonçant le mariage de Eileen Prince, sorcière d'une grande famille, et de Tobias Snape, moldu. J'ai aussi trouvé un article sur Eileen Prince dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, indiquant qu'il s'agissait d'une élève excellant dans le jeu de bavboules, jeu qui nécessite une grande dextérité… Puis un dernier article paru dans la gazette annonçant l'arrivée d'un garçon au sein du couple Snape. Mais c'est là qu'est le hic…

- Miss Granger, arrêtez ! Severus s'était rapproché d'Hermione et se trouvait maintenant en face d'elle, la foudroyant d'un regard noir redoutable. Mais rien ne pouvait plus arrêter Hermione, tout à son raisonnement. Les autres membres écoutaient, espérant percer un peu du mystère de Severus Snape.

- Sur l'annonce de la gazette, la date de naissance du garçon était le 09 janvier 1961, alors que Severus Snape est né le 09 janvier 1959. C'est là que je ne comprends pas.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, Miss Granger. Cessez donc de fouiner dans la vie privée des gens. Et cela vaut aussi pour vous Potter !

- Mais elle bien trop perspicace Severus ! Il est difficile de lui cacher quoi que ce soit !

- Minerva ! Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver ! grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Personne ne l'avait entendu arriver, la conversation ayant masqué le léger « pop » caractéristique du transplannage.

- Je suis sûr que c'est vous le garçon en question. Continua Hermione, encouragée et même aiguillonnée par McGonagall.

- Alors Snivellus serait un sang-mêlé ? Quelle nouvelle ! Lui, un Serpentard et fervent adepte des idéologies de son fondateur Salazar Serpentard ! Lui, un sang-mêlé ?! Lui qui voue une haine sans nom aux moldus, et aux sangs impurs comme il les nomment ?!

- Qu'y a-t-il de si choquant pour ton petit cerveau Black ! Après tout, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même est un Sang-Mêlé !

Tous le regardèrent choqués et sidérés.

- Vous-savez-qui ?! Un Sang-Mêlé ! s'exclama Tonks.

- Vous le saviez ? Comment le savez-vous ? Intervint à son tour Potter, le seul quasiment à ne pas être étonné de la révélation lâchée par Snape.

« Apparemment ils ne savaient pas pour le Lord Noir ! Et toi, non plus tu n'étais pas sensé être au courant. Dumbledore ne t'avait rien dit, bien qu'il devait se douter que tu savais certaines choses ! Tu ferais mieux de tourner cent fois ta langue avant de parler, Severus ! Ca pourrait te jouer des tours un de ces quatre ! »

- Donc c'est bien vous le garçon en question. Vous êtes bien le fils de Eileen Prince et de Tobias Snape ! reprit finalement Hermione, nullement déstabilisée par ces révélations, au contraire émoustillée de toucher du doigt la vérité. Mais alors pour la date de naissance ? Je ne vois que deux possibilités : soit il y a une erreur sur l'annonce parue dans la gazette, soit la gazette annonce effectivement la bonne date de naissance et donc … cela signifierait que… que tous les autres fichiers ont été… elle écarquilla les yeux comprenant enfin tout ce que cela impliquait. Tous les autres fichiers, dont les archives de Poudlard et du Ministère, auraient été falsifiés ! hurla-t-elle presque.

Severus déglutit péniblement le peu de salive qui lui restait et la fixa durement du regard, se taisant, ne cherchant plus ni à la contredire ni à l'empêcher de continuer. McGonagall était apparemment décidé à la laisser faire, alors….

- Je n'y comprends rien ! intervint Ron. C'est quoi encore cette histoire de date de naissance.

- Et bien pour simplifier, si j'ai bien compris, Monsieur Snape n'est pas né le 09 janvier 1959 comme l'affirme les fichiers de Poudlard ou du Ministère, mais le 09 janvier 1961. Les fichiers officiels ont été falsifiés.

- Ce qui veut dire… fit Harry soudain songeur.

- Ce qui veut dire que Monsieur Snape a en fait deux ans de moins que ce que l'on croyait.

- Oui Hermione ! Et donc, comme il est de la même promotion que Sirius, Rémus et mon père, cela signifie, qu'il est entré à Poudlard à neuf ans et non onze…

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la pièce. Tous dévisageaient Severus comme s'il découvrait un nouveau venu. McGonagall, quant à elle, qui savait ce détail depuis le début, ayant été mise dans la confidence comme tous les directeurs de maison de l'époque, regardait Severus d'un air dubitatif. Comment allait-il réagir encore ? Il n'avait certainement pas apprécié que l'on dévoile ainsi un de ses secrets les plus profonds.

Severus avait, pour sa part, bien du mal à rester calme. Au bout de quelques minutes, il parvint à se reprendre et dit, d'une voix suave et onctueusement dangereuse :

- Êtes-vous satisfaite de votre petit numéro, Miss Granger ! A croire que le choipeau s'est trompé : il aurait dû vous envoyer à Serdaigle ! Après de si brillante déduction, avez-vous encore quelque chose à ajouter ?

Rien ne servait de nier, la démonstration magistrale parlait d'elle-même. Il n'y avait pas trente-six Snape au monde, s'étant marié à une sorcière du nom de famille Prince. Ce qu'il espérait par contre, c'est que ces recherches se soient arrêtées là, ce qui avait l'air d'être le cas.

Tous continuaient pourtant à le fixer étrangement. Il voyait déjà les rouages de leur cerveau – pour ceux qui avaient un cerveau- fonctionner à plein régime, se posant moult questions sur lui, son âge, et surtout la question clé : pourquoi était-il rentré à Poudlard si jeune ? Poudlard n'avait connu aucun précédent de ce type, c'était apparemment le premier et le dernier élève à être rentré si jeune à Poudlard. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui justifiait d'une telle mesure ? Qu'est-ce qui justifiait toutes ces mesures, ces duperies, ces « falsifications » ? Il ne pouvait y avoir que quelque chose d'extrêmement grave pour cautionner une telle décision. Même McGonagall n'en savait pas davantage, s'étant toujours posé la même question, sans obtenir de réponse. Seul Dumbledore savait la vérité…

Mais il n'avait aucune envie de répondre aux questions qui immanquablement arriveraient tôt ou tard. Il n'avait pas envie de se justifier de toutes ces années de mensonges. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, toute sa vie avait été un mensonge. Il se décida alors à intervenir, leur coupant l'herbe sous le pied :

- Après cette remarquable démonstration de raisonnement, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous laisser à vos interrogations.

- Et où comptez-vous aller Severus ?

- Désolé, Minerva, mais je ne peux rester plus longtemps. On m'a clairement fait comprendre que ma présence dans cette demeure n'est plus tolérée. Je ne saurai m'imposer plus que nécessaire.

- Non Severus ! Il a été décidé que vous resteriez deux mois !

- Les choses ont changé, j'en suis navré. Pour ma part il est hors de question que je reste plus longtemps. Je devrai cependant revenir dans une dizaine de jours, pour la réunion de l'Ordre, n'en déplaise au propriétaire de ces lieux. Et si sa tolérance me le permet, j'en profiterai pour confectionner mon remède pour le laps de temps restant.

- Non Severus ! Vous restez.

Celui-ci cependant se dirigeait déjà vers l'entrée, attrapa une légère besace contenant ses potions pour dix jours et sa cape, qu'il avait déjà descendues et laissées sur la rampe de l'escalier. Il s'était douté de la réaction inévitable de Black et avait déjà prévu de partir avant même que l'explosion n'éclate. Il avait juste espéré pouvoir prendre un repas avant, mais bon, il faudrait s'en passer pour ce soir !

Une main le rattrapa doucement par le bras.

- Severus c'est trop dangereux !

Severus se retourna ver McGonagall et lui répondit, avec un sourire légèrement moqueur, mais aussi empreint d'une pointe de tristesse :

- Mais rien n'est assez dangereux pour Severus Snape, mangemort assassin !

Tous deux se regardèrent quelques secondes. Puis Severus reprit d'un ton plus neutre, perdant cette fois tout sourire :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Minerva, je reviendrai, dans une dizaine de jours.

Il ajusta la cape sur ses épaules et mit sa capuche, masquant ainsi la quasi-totalité de son visage. Et il partit, faisant virevolter sa cape derrière lui, tout en boitillant encore légèrement, sous les beuglements de Madame Black.

McGonagall le regarda partir tristement. Elle avait échoué, elle n'avait pas réussi à faire en sorte que les autres membres le tolèrent un tant soit peu. Mais elle ne renoncerait pas pour autant. Elle songea alors qu'il était impossible de maintenir un fauve en cage, son instinct sauvage reprenait toujours le dessus, comme pour Severus. Un sourire timide se dessina sur son visage, à cette image : comparer Severus, fidèle Serpentard, à un félin, emblème des Griffondors ! Quelle image cocasse… mais tellement frappante !


	17. Chapter 17

_Comme promis voici le résumé du chapitre 15 pour ceux qui ont préféré le passer (scène de violence dans le passage en italique)_

**Résumé du Chapitre 15 : Prince de Sang-Mêlé**

Le lendemain, après une conversation plus ou moins banale qui dériva insidieusement vers l'incident entre Severus et les Maraudeurs dans la cabane hurlante (non détaillée), la situation dégénéra entre Severus et Harry, ce dernier insistant pour en savoir plus et Severus refusant catégoriquement d'en dire davantage. « Je risquerai d'être tenté de rejoindre le camp de mes _chers amis_, comme vous aimez à les appeler, et de vous livrer enfin au Lord noir ! » a-t-il lâché à Harry. Ce qui choqua bien entendu tous les membres présents (Rémus et Sirius étaient alors absents), et, malgré les plates excuses de Severus envers Harry (faits rares et combien mémorables pour cet homme), le jeune homme reste furieux.

Ce qui déclenche des souvenirs d'enfance à Severus : un épisode douloureux lorsque, à l'âge de neuf ans, il fut placé en orphelinat moldu, sa mère étant morte et son père étant en détention provisoire accusé du meurtre de sa mère. Il se remémore un horrible accident où, après avoir été battu, comme souvent, et injurié par le surveillant, il le tua dans un accès de fureur en déclenchant un incendie magique avec la baguette de sa mère. Le Ministère, ayant intervenu pour « réparer » au mieux les dégâts, souhaite le bannir de la société sorcière mais, Severus enfant fut sauvé de justesse par Dumbledore en personne.

Finalement Minerva le sort de ses songes et accepte ses excuses, lui assurant toutefois, qu'elle ne tolérera plus aucune de ces remarques déplacées !

Le lendemain de cette dispute, Sirius et Rémus rentrent, et sont mis au courant de ce qui s'est passé la veille avec Severus. Furieux, Sirius veut expulser Severus du 12 Square Grimmaud, disant ne pouvoir tolérer, je cite, « celui qui a assassiné sans remords l'homme que je considérais comme mon père ! ». Hermione cherche, comme toujours depuis le retour de Snape, à prendre sa défense, et de fil en aiguille, tous apprennent que Severus s'était surnommé le Prince de Sang-Mêlé lors de sa sixième année.

Hermione explique alors ce qu'elle a trouvé sur ce Prince de Sang-Mêlé et en conclut que Severus est bel et bien le fils de Eileen Prince et de Tobias Snape alors simple moldu. Mais qu'il est en fait âgé de deux ans de moins que son âge officiel, sa date de naissance ayant été falsifiée, et étant le 09 janvier 1961 et non 1959. Ce qui signifie que Severus serait rentré à l'âge de neuf ans et non de onze, comme les autres, événement sans précédent dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Tous se demandent alors quelles obscures raisons peuvent justifier de telles mesures… (En fait les lecteurs auront, je pense, fait le lien entre cette rentrée précoce à Poudlard et le meurtre commis Severus à l'âge de neuf ans…)

Severus décide alors de partir, malgré les protestations de McGonagall, mais lui promet de revenir dans une dizaine de jours, pour la réunion de l'Ordre.

_Et maintenant place au chapitre suivant, où l'on change un peu d'air momentanémént. Merci à tous les fidèles reviewers en attendant avidement vos commentaires!_

CHAPITRE 16 : Escapades d'un fugitif

Severus se retrouva devant la porte du 12 Square Grimmaud. Cela faisait maintenant presque dix jours qu'il était parti, on était le 21 décembre en fin d'après-midi et il neigeait abondamment. Il ne savait au juste s'il était soulagé de revenir momentanément à l'abri, ou s'il était anxieux des réactions que son arrivée ne manquerait pas de provoquer. Son départ quelques jours auparavant avait été plus qu'animé, surtout avec Potter et Black : bref, toujours les mêmes !

Tonks se tenait à ses côtés, l'air aussi maussade que lui. Il y a trois jours de cela maintenant elle l'avait retrouvé, Merlin seul sait comment, et l'avait rejoint… en transplannant. Erreur, qui aurait pu être fatale. En effet, Severus s'était retranché dans des régions boisées de France, (l'Irlande et l'Ecosse étant « grillées », mieux valait changer de secteur) habitées seulement par des moldus, peu de sorciers s'aventurant d'ordinaire dans ces terres reculées. La magie, sous quelque forme qu'elle soit, était ainsi facilement repérable à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il avait donc vécu à la façon moldu, vivant de la seule cueillette, de la chasse au collet et de la traque à l'aide d'appât, jusqu'à ce débarquement intempestif de la jeune Auror.

Ils se regardèrent un instant sur le seuil de la maison, et se remémorèrent alors tous deux les trois derniers jours, et le moment où Tonks avait surgi, au beau milieu de l'antre provisoire qu'il s'était aménagée sommairement dans une petite grotte de la falaise, troublant ainsi la tranquillité qu'il tachait d'entretenir, et indiquant, par la même occasion, la localisation exacte de Snape à ses poursuivants, comme à l'encre rouge sur la carte !

_FLASH BACK_

- Tonks, que faîtes-vous donc ici ? Avait-il rugit. Et qu'est-ce qui vous prend de transplanner en plein milieu d'une zone moldue, exempte de quasiment toute magie ! Voulez-vous me faire tuer par vos confrères ?

- Moi aussi je suis enchantée de vous voir, Monsieur Snape ! Merci de votre si charmant accueil !

- Trêve de plaisanterie et de mesquineries futiles ! Votre transplannage inopiné va immanquablement attirer tous les Aurors à la ronde.

Severus, qui était alors en train de boire une infusion devant son petit feu de bois, était passablement énervé, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il fallait faire vite, s'il ne voulait pas se faire prendre. Il se leva alors abruptement, jeta son infusion au feu, puis commença à rassembler dans sa sacoche les quelques affaires, dont il s'était peu à peu équipées : le bol en fer forgé qu'il rinça rapidement, le fameux couteau finement ciselé qu'elle avait déjà vu il y a quelques jours au quartier général de l'Ordre, quelques herbes apparemment fraîchement coupées, une ficelle de fer de fin diamètre qu'il enroula avant de la ranger, une gourde contenant apparemment de l'eau…

- Que faîtes vous donc ? Pourquoi rangez-vous vos affaires ? Vous partez ?

- Oui Tonks ! Je pars avant que je ne me retrouve encerclé, près pour un départ à Azkaban !

- Mais que voulez-vous dire ? Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous faire prisonnier ni de vous livrer au Ministère !

- Je ne parlais pas de vous !

Il était en train d'effacer les quelques traces de son passage ici, éteignant le feu et détruisant le petit âtre qu'il avait créé… Mais il eut à peine le temps de finir, qu'ils se retrouvèrent déjà, lui et Tonks, encerclés par sept Aurors, plus que résolus à en découdre.

« Tonks, surtout ne réagissez pas, ne faîtes rien contre eux ! Ni contre moi si possible ! Faîtes-moi confiance pour une fois !» lui dit-il mentalement par aggelomencie, pour que les autres ne l'entendent pas.

Tonks comprit alors, mais trop tard, son erreur. Elle eut du mal à réaliser que Snape venait de lui donner ses quelques instructions dans son esprit, sans prononcer une parole, ce qui la réduisit effectivement à l'immobilité et au silence pour quelque secondes. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait la lame du couteau de Snape sous la gorge, celui-ci lui serrant les bras dans le dos de son autre main libre, l'empêchant de faire tout mouvement.

En effet, bien que sa marche de manœuvre était très faible, Severus avait réussi à assommer deux Aurors d'un souple moulinet de jambes, puis s'était saisi d'une de leur baguette tout en roulant sur le côté pour éviter les jets de sortilèges. Il était parvenu de justesse à en stupéfixer un autre et finalement s'était rabattu à la vitesse de l'éclair derrière Tonks, faisant croire qu'il la prenait en otage.

- Alors, Snape ! Aucun courage ! Tu as besoin de rempart humain, tu es donc incapable de te battre comme un homme ! Laisse-la partir et nous ne te ferons aucun mal ! Cria un des Aurors.

- Ce n'est qu'un lâche ! Ajouta un autre.

- Mieux vaut un lâche libre qu'un lâche à Azkaban ! Non pas que le séjour que vous me proposez me déplaise ! Enfin si, un peu ! Voyez-vous, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'y goûter, j'envisageais d'essayer plutôt une autre contrée pour mes vacances ! Oh, j'espère ne pas vous vexer surtout ! Mais j'ai besoin de plus… d'exotisme, dirons-nous !

Un des Aurors fit alors un mouvement brusque dans sa direction. Severus raffermit sa prise sur Tonks et la lame fit perler deux petites gouttes de sang sur le cou de la jeune femme.

- Non ! Ne faîtes pas un pas de plus ou je la tue sous vos yeux, sans préavis ! Abaissez vos baguettes et laissez les tomber à terre, si vous tenez à elle ! Laissez tomber vos baguettes, dis-je ! Il serait dommage de sacrifier un Auror supplémentaire en cette période si sombre ! Surtout si talentueuse ! Fit-il en susurrant ces mots de sa voix mielleuse et sensuelle, avec un sourire cruel.

La jeune femme, quant à elle, ne savait trop que croire. Etait-il sérieux ? Serait-il capable de la tuer, elle, membre de l'Ordre, juste pour sauver sa peau ? Ou était-ce seulement du bluff ? A quoi jouait-il donc ? On n'était pas au poker tout de même ! Quoique, au vu de la situation, on n'en était pas loin, à deux contre sept des Aurors les plus entraînés !

- N'ayez pas peur Tonks ! Je ne vous ferai jamais aucun mal ! Lui murmura doucement Severus dans le creux de l'oreille, percevant le malaise de celle-ci. Désolée pour cette petite éraflure, mais rien de bien grave, je vous soignerai ça, dès que nous serons à l'abri !

Elle était sidérée : avait-il lu dans ses pensées ? Mais comment ? Elle connaissait ses capacités en legilimencie, mais il lui fallait tout de même un contact visuel normalement, non ? Ou avait-il seulement deviné ses peurs et ses pensées ? Mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'approfondir ses réflexions.

Finalement, Severus vit avec satisfaction quatre baguettes tomber à terre, ses attaquants affichant un air de dépit et de rancœur refoulée. Snape allait encore leur échapper !

- Bien, voilà qui est plus raisonnable ! Maintenant poussez vos baguettes, et celles de vos collègues neutralisés, par-dessus le rebord de la falaise. Ce que l'un des Aurors, le plus âgé, fit, lentement, après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

- Tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement Snape ! Tu ne peux pas toujours fuir de la sorte !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Tonks ! On fera tout pour te retrouver ! fit un des plus jeunes, avec hargne.

- Maintenant où est votre baguette ? Nous allons devoir transplanner tous les deux ! Lui demanda Severus toujours à voix basse pour se faire entendre par Tonks seulement.

- Dans ma manche gauche ! Mais vous me serrez trop fort pour que je l'attrape.

- Laissez moi faire ! De toute façon, vous ne connaissez pas assez bien les environs, je vais nous faire transplanner ! Accrochez-vous à moi et accordez-moi encore un peu de confiance !

Se disant, il relâcha les mains de Tonks, qu'il avait maintenu tout ce temps fermement dans son dos, et glissa sa main libre dans la manche gauche de celle-ci : comme elle lui avait indiqué, il trouva la baguette, s'en saisit délicatement et la sortit. D'un geste vif, il croisa les bras devant Tonks, l'enlaçant de tout son corps et, serrant la baguette d'une main et le couteau de l'autre, il se concentra et transplanna, laissant les Aurors pantois.

Elle sentit cette désagréable sensation de tournis puis ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite clairière qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Severus lâcha son étreinte et elle l'entendit tomber à genoux derrière elle. Elle se tourna vers lui, furieuse et prête à lui montrer sa façon de penser pour avoir osé se servir d'elle de la sorte. Même s'il est vrai, elle avait trouvé la démonstration magistrale ! Quel cran ! Quel culot aussi !

Mais immédiatement, à la vue de l'homme à genoux, la tête basse et une main se tenant l'épaule, la respiration saccadée, elle se tut, incapable de réagir. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, puis s'agenouilla en face de lui et osa enfin lui parler :

- Severus, ça va ?

Il leva un regard noir indéchiffrable vers elle, les traits tirés, l'air las et exténué.

- Oui ça va ! Et depuis quand m'appelez-vous par mon prénom ?

- Désolée, cela m'a échappé ! Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'aller du tout ! Votre joue gauche a une entaille, apparemment superficielle mais tout de même assez grande, et votre épaule a été touchée aussi. Et je constate que votre plaie au flanc saigne à nouveau ! Vous avez l'air également épuisé !

- C'est que, voyez-vous, transplanner sans votre propre baguette, avec quelqu'un, même s'il s'agit d'une si charmante compagnie, alors que dans votre sang s'écoule un poison mortel, n'est pas de tout repos ! Lui répondit-il sur son ton le plus sarcastique. Quand à ses petites éraflures cela devra attendre. Je dois avoir une ou deux potions de régénération de force dans ma sacoche, nous en aurons bien besoin.

Tonks s'empara de la sacoche que Severus portait en bandoulière et fouilla dans son contenu. Elle fut surprise de voir tout cet attirail à l'intérieur : outre ce qu'elle lui avait vu rangé quelques minutes plus tôt, il y avait aussi une cape noire d'un tissus assez épais, différentes fioles, un nécessaire à potion rudimentaire et une étrange boite en bois de la taille d'un petit livre... Il n'avait pas tout ça en partant du Square Grimmaud. Où se l'était-il procuré ?

- Je ne vous savais pas si bien équipé !

- Il vaut mieux avoir un minimum d'équipement quand on est un fugitif, très chère… Je suis plein de … ressources ! répondit-il narquoisement.

Elle haussa un sourcil pour marquer son incompréhension, ou plutôt sa curiosité. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant avec ses réponses si évasives…

- Mais encore ? Continua-t-elle suspicieusement. Où avez-vous donc trouvé tout ça ? Vous n'aviez pas tout cet attirail en partant du quartier général.

- J'ai dû faire un petit détour vers mon humble demeure. Cela vous convient-il comme réponse ? Il commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Elle lui faisait perdre un temps précieux avec ses questions si futiles.

- Votre demeure Impasse des tisseurs ?

- Je n'en ai pas trente-six non plus !

- Mais comment ? Celle-ci est étroitement surveillée, non ?

- Ce n'est pas MA demeure pour rien ! Celle-ci possède fort heureusement de nombreux passages, encore inconnus de vos chers collègues ! Certes je ne peux m'y rendre pour un long séjour, mais je peux encore aller m'y glisser subrepticement pour aller chercher quelques affaires nécessaires… Pouvons-nous enfin reprendre nos affaires actuelles, beaucoup plus urgentes, ou avez-vous d'autres questions ?

Tonks se contenta d'une moue dédaigneuse et moqueuse.

- Bien, alors ces potions de régénération ! fit-il en montrant d'un signe de tête énervé la sacoche qu'elle tenait toujours.

Elle repartit donc à la recherche de ces fameuses potions de régénération au fin fond de cette sacoche. Elle leva alors un regard inquiet et désespéré vers lui, tout en sortant des débris de verre. Severus comprit tout de suite, poussa un soupir dépité et résigné et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

Ils avaient peut-être finalement réussi, lui et Tonks, à fuir. Mais, dans la bagarre, toutes ses fioles de potion s'étaient brisées, pas seulement les potions de régénération, mais aussi les trois fioles de potions de remède restantes… Fioles cassées, plus de remède, et rebelote les vertiges, saignements, migraine, fièvre, crampes et compagnie. Combien de temps cela prendrait-il avant que tous ces symptômes ne reviennent ? Il l'ignorait, mais le plus tard serait le mieux, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de se rendre directement au quartier général, il devait donc tenir quelques jours.

Il se redressa quelque peu, et leva la baguette qu'il tenait toujours, pour la diriger vers Tonks. Un frisson parcourut cette dernière, qui se demandait quel maléfice il allait lui jeter. Finalement, elle le vit simplement murmurer quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, et sentit un léger picotement au niveau de sa gorge. Il avait soigné la petite plaie au cou, qu'il lui avait faite avec son couteau ! Elle le vit ensuite lui tendre sa baguette, qu'elle saisit, restant sans voix.

- Allons-y, avant qu'il ne retrouve nos traces ! Suivez moi. Fit-il pour toute conclusion.

Tonks obéit sans aucune objection. Elle se sentait assez fautive de la situation délicate, dans laquelle elle les avait mené tous les deux. Ils marchèrent longuement, à un rythme soutenu, que Tonks avait quelque mal à suivre, jusqu'à la nuit tombée, et atteignirent le sommet d'une petite colline, en sortant de la forêt. Il lui avait rapidement expliqué qu'il valait mieux ne pas transplanner directement au 12 square Grimmaud, car avec les Aurors toujours à leur trousse, ils se seraient faits prendre dès leur première tentative et risqueraient d'attirer l'attention sur le quartier général inutilement.

Heureusement Severus avait de la ressource. Une fois au haut de la fameuse colline, il s'empara d'un étrange objet, qu'il porta à ses lèvres et d'où sortit un sourd sifflement à la limite de l'audible. Tonks était plus qu'intriguée, mais n'osait poser de questions, consciente de l'état plus qu'exaspéré de Severus.

Ils attendirent de longues minutes, lui restant debout, tendu, les yeux rivés vers le sombre manteau noir du ciel. Elle suivit son regard mais rien ne venait. Finalement n'y tenant plus, elle se risqua à demander :

- Qu'attendons-nous maintenant ? Ils doivent être sur nos traces, ils risquent de nous rattraper. Nous ne pouvons pas rester trop longtemps ici !

- Je le sais bien ! Un peu de patience ! Siffla-t-il, d'un ton glacial sans quitter le ciel du regard.

Puis soudain, il tendit le bras devant lui et lui désigna du doigt un point vers le ciel. Elle tourna les yeux vers ce qu'il lui indiquait, mais ne voyait rien. Elle se concentra au maximum et fixa intensément le ciel. Puis, au fur et à mesure, elle aperçut deux points noirs se dessiner sur l'horizon bleu sombre. Ses ombres grandissaient peu à peu, elle distingua alors deux créatures ailées s'avançant vers eux à grande vitesse. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle put contempler deux magnifiques chevaux ailés noirs d'ébène, se tenant majestueusement devant eux.

- Des… des… des Thesdrals ! Parvint-elle à articuler. Elle en restait bouche bée. Elle connaissait ses créatures de nom mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir de ses propres yeux. C'étaient des créatures rares, réputées pour leur caractère solitaire et difficilement apprivoisables.

Pourtant elles ne semblaient pas craindre Severus, qui s'était approché des Thesdrals sans hésitation et les caressait doucement, presque… affectueusement même, leur parlant à voix basse. Tant de douceur dans ce geste ! Tant de sérénité même ! Elle n'avait jamais vu Snape sous ce jour, avec personne ! Il se tourna enfin vers elle et lui tendit une main, l'invitant ainsi à s'approcher à son tour. Mais Tonks était comme hypnotisée, et restait immobile.

- Tonks, quand vous voulez ! Ils ne vont pas vous manger ! A moins que vous ne préfériez attendre vos confrères, mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que l'on rentre ensemble au quartier général. Cela permettra de décider de la meilleure tactique à adopter vis-à-vis du Ministère concernant votre pseudo enlèvement !

Elle acquiesça et approcha, timidement des chevaux, quant à eux quelque peu effarouchés par sa présence. Severus les rassura de sa voix mélodieuse dans une langue inconnue de Tonks, tout en aidant la jeune femme à enfourcher un des animaux. Elle sentit sous elle la créature se détendre, elle était acceptée. Severus enfourcha l'autre, un peu plus grand et donna l'ordre de départ.

- Je vous conseille de bien vous tenir ! Lui donna-t-il pour seule indication avant de partir.

Tonks se sentit alors soulever de terre, les muscles puissants de la bête vibrant à chaque mouvement sous elle, les ailes se déployant majestueusement derrière elle, dans un lent mais régulier mouvement de haut en bas, faisant frémir l'air dans son dos. La vitesse augmenta rapidement, le vent sifflant fortement à ses oreilles et dans ses cheveux, le paysage défilant sous elle devenant flou et imperceptible. Elle se cramponna de toutes ses forces, à la fois émerveillée et terrorisée.

Ils parcoururent certainement une grande distance cette nuit-là, quand Severus décida enfin à l'aube de faire une halte, pour laisser les Thesdrals se reposer disait-il. Comme si eux deux n'avaient pas besoin de se reposer ! Elle brûlait de lui poser des questions sur ces magnifiques compagnons, mais le regard courroucé de Snape l'en dissuada rapidement.

Ils s'installèrent sommairement, Tonks observant Severus dresser un petit campement pour la nuit, allumant un petit feu, en prenant soin de délimiter « l'âtre » improvisé à l'aide de pierre pour que le feu ne s'étende pas, puis préparant un repas rudimentaire à l'aide de ce qui lui restait des jours précédents : des champignons et des petites pousses inconnues de Tonks mais au délicieux goût de pomme de terre et assez nourrissantes, agrémentés de baies, pour finir par des fruits et une infusion.

Il ne parlait pas, apparemment plongé dans ses pensées, mais rien dans ces gestes ne dénotait une quelconque animosité envers elle. Il gardait un silence obstiné mais ne l'ignorait pas pour autant, lui indiquant par geste quoi faire, lui jetant des regards parfois furtifs, d'autre fois appuyés, il paraissait même prévenant, lui donnant la plus grande part, la laissant boire en premier…

- Vous devriez dormir un peu ! Dit-il enfin. Je n'ai malheureusement rien de mieux à vous proposer pour ce soir, que ce tas de feuilles.

- Et vous ? Vous ne dormez pas !

- Je prends le premier tour de garde, je vous réveillerai dans quelques heures !

Elle acquiesça et, sans un mot, s'installa le plus confortablement possible, à l'endroit qu'il lui avait indiqué. Très vite, elle se laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée, gagnée par la fatigue de cette journée harassante mais si passionnante.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Severus s'assit près du feu et se réchauffa les mains à la chaleur des petites flammes. Il avait fait un feu suffisant intense pour écarter les bêtes sauvages de la nuit, mais il ne voulait pas l'attiser davantage, de peur que la fumée n'attire l'attention.

Il la regarda dormir à poings fermés, à la fois exaspéré et surpris. Exaspéré de tant d'imprudence et de tant d'ignorance : « elle aurait pu nous faire tuer, de plus elle ne connaît rien, incapable de se débrouiller sans magie, lamentable... » Mais aussi surpris, tout d'abord de son endurance. Pas une seule fois elle ne s'était plainte, et pourtant il ne l'avait pas ménagée, et lui avait fait suivre un rythme plus que soutenu cette nuit… Lui-même était épuisé par cette course-poursuite, mais il fallait mettre le plus de distance possible avec ses assaillants, et regagner l'Angleterre au plus vite.

Il la vit frissonner, couchée en position fœtale, ses bras enserrant son torse comme pour essayer de se réchauffer. Il se dirigea alors vers elle, et délicatement défit la cape qu'il portait pour la poser sur les frêles épaules de la jeune femme. Elle semblait si fragile, si jeune, si insouciante… Il enviait quelque peu cette insouciance, qu'il n'avait jamais véritablement connue lui-même…

Il reprit rapidement ses esprits et chassa au plus vite la nostalgie qui le gagnait. Il retourna s'asseoir au coin du feu et se replongea dans ses pensées précédentes, plus constructives et beaucoup plus utiles que ses futiles songes…

Le voyage s'avérerait peut-être moins risqué et plus rapide à dos de Thesdrals, mais il fallait tout de même rester vigilants. « Vigilance constante ! » ricana-t-il en repensant au vieil Auror qui leur rabâchait sans cesse cette maxime. Ils allaient devoir faire quelques détours pour semer leurs poursuivants et brouiller les traces, avant de rejoindre l'Ordre. L'idéal serait de tenir deux ou trois jours, mais tiendraient-ils jusque là ? Les Thesdrals étaient des créatures robustes et endurantes, ils pourraient peut-être soutenir ce rythme encore un jour ou deux. Mais Tonks ? Combien de temps tiendrait-elle encore ? Elle était jeune, vigoureuse et courageuse. « Intrépide Griffondor sans peur et sans reproche ! » Ne put-il s'empêcher d'ironiser. Mais elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de traitement, cela se sentait ! Pourtant pas une seule plainte, elle avait même suivie docilement, sans protester comme il l'avait craint au début !

Elle s'était lancée dans une aventure dont elle ne se doutait certainement pas l'envergure. Jouer les fugitifs n'était pas de tout repos ! « Après tout, c'est elle qui est venue te chercher ! Qu'elle en assume les conséquences ! » Mais au fond de lui, Severus voulait à tout prix la protéger, il s'en voudrait s'il lui arrivait quoique ce soit. Mais ça, il ne se le serait jamais avoué pour tout l'or du monde !

Il s'aperçut soudain que le soleil était haut dans le ciel, il devait être le milieu de matinée, il était temps de reprendre la route. Il essaya de se lever, mais une crampe fulgurante tout le long de son corps, à la fois glacé par la brise du matin et en sueur, ainsi qu'un soudain vertige, le stoppèrent dans son mouvement. Il ferma les yeux un instant, se rassit et tenta de maîtriser son soudain malaise en prenant de profondes inspirations. Il porta une main tremblante à son front pour constater, comme il le supposait, qu'il était brûlant. Bien entendu, n'ayant pu prendre son remède la veille, les symptômes avaient repris, Severus aurait toutefois espéré qu'ils reprennent moins rapidement…

Il parvint enfin à se calmer, se leva doucement et difficilement, tremblant, les premiers pas quelque peu vacillants, puis entreprit de réveiller Tonks, en la secouant doucement par les épaules. Elle ouvrit enfin un œil et se redressa lentement.

- Il est temps de s'apprêter ! Nous devons partir d'ici dans une demi-heure au plus ! Levez-vous, si vous voulez toujours me suivre. Je vais préparer une infusion.

Il s'éloigna vers le feu, qu'il avait continuer d'entretenir toute la nuit, et commença à faire chauffer dans le verre en fer forgé l'eau qu'il avait récoltée à l'aide de la rosée du matin même. Il avait de même rempli sa gourde, mais il voulait conserver cette eau pour le voyage qui les attendait.

- Merci pour la cape ! Mais vous devez avoir froid ! Dit-elle le rejoignant enfin et lui tendant la cape.

Il la prit et s'en revêtit sans mot dire, les mâchoires crispées. Il lui tendit, toujours en silence, un fruit (le dernier nota-t-il) et le verre fumant, où infusait quelques herbes dégageant une douce et agréable odeur mentholée. Elle s'en saisit avec un sourire en remerciement, et remarqua alors le léger tremblement des mains de Severus. Elle leva les yeux vers son visage et nota les quelques perles de sueur qui courait sur son front, collant quelques mèches à ses traits anguleux, les lèvres crispées et pâles, et le regard… fiévreux ! Il a de la fièvre ! Aurait-il attrapé froid ?

Elle l'observa avec plus d'attention et comprit alors : le poison… le poison reprenait ses droits. Il fallait vite rejoindre l'Ordre, pensa-t-elle.

- Il faut rentrer au plus vite, Monsieur Snape.

- Non jeune fille ! Nous ne pouvons pas rentrer directement au QG, cela serait trop risqué, aussi bien pour nous, que pour les membres de l'Ordre. Il ne faut pas que l'on conduise vos sympathiques amis directement à l'Ordre, nous allons devoir faire quelque détour !

- Mais vous ne tiendrez jamais ! Les symptômes reprennent, ne cherchez pas à le nier, cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Elle se mordit alors les lèvres en réalisant ce qu'elle venait oser de dire : elle venait de donner un ordre direct à Snape et d'évoquer un sujet sensible chez lui, à savoir le nez…

Il la regarda froidement et rétorqua finalement :

- Je tiendrai, Tonks ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aurez pas à jouer les gardes malades ! Nous n'avons pas le choix de toute façon.

- Mais… tenta-t-elle une dernière fois.

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Ecoutez moi bien, maintenant ! Si vous voulez rentrer indemne, vous allez devoir m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil, sans protester ! Est-ce clair ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur à batailler constamment avec vous !

Il se leva alors, rangea son attirail et s'avança vers les chevaux ailés. Une voix derrière lui l'arrêta net :

- Mais vous n'avez même pas dormi et vous n'avez rien mangé !

Il ne réagit pas.

- Laissez moi au moins soigner vos blessures ! Continua-t-elle, s'approchant de lui et le contournant pour se placer face à lui.

Il la toisa du regard, de son regard froid, distant, qu'il réservait en général à ses élèves pour les impressionner. Mais elle tint bon et, sans attendre qu'il réagisse davantage, leva sa baguette vers la joue éraflée. Il tourna alors légèrement la tête comme pour mieux exposer la plaie. Tonks lança l'incantation et suivit du bout de sa baguette le trajet sinueux, qui se referma au fur et à mesure. Elle répéta l'opération pour l'épaule. Elle s'apprêtait à faire de même pour la blessure au flanc qui s'était remise à saigner légèrement, mais elle sentit une main ferme lui enlacer le poignet et l'écarter doucement.

- Inutile ! Cela suffira amplement ! Allons-y maintenant ! Nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça.

- Mais en plein jour, ne risquons nous pas de nous faire repérer ?

- Faut-il vous rappeler, Miss Tonks, que ces somptueuses créatures ont aussi l'incroyable aptitude de se rendre invisible, ainsi que le cavalier qu'ils ont l'obligeance de transporter ? répondit-il avec un léger sourire narquois.

Ils repartirent donc pour une nouvelle longue chevauchée. Ils s'arrêtèrent toutefois avant la tombée de la nuit, Severus s'attelant alors à la tâche de rechercher de la nourriture pour la nuit et le lendemain, cueillant quelques pousses par ci par là, cueillant quelques fruits aux arbres, ramassant des marrons, posant un collet à l'aide du fil de fer qu'elle lui avait vu ranger dans sa sacoche à son arrivée et installant devant le piège un appât.

Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un cours d'eau et établirent leur petit campement à quelques mètres de la rive, dégustant les quelques mets que Severus leur avait dénichés. Ils s'accordèrent cette fois une nuit entière de repos, dormant à tour de rôle. Le lendemain, ils constatèrent qu'un lapin s'était laissé prendre au piège, c'était un lapin de petite taille mais il ferait largement l'affaire pour le repas du midi.

Tonks apprit alors beaucoup auprès de Severus, redoutable fugitif, qui lui montra de nombreuses techniques de traques, de chasse, de survie et de pistage. Elle se demandait où il avait bien pu apprendre tout ça mais se gardait bien de poser des questions personnelles, connaissant parfaitement bien sa réaction.

Ils passèrent ainsi trois jours et trois nuits à fuir et brouiller leurs traces, parcourant les terrains reculés de France puis d'Angleterre jusqu'à Londres. Tout le long de leur périple, elle apprit à apprécier un peu mieux Severus, même s'il restait toujours aussi froid et distant, contrastant assez fortement avec les moments où il partageait ses connaissances avec la jeune Auror de façon presque cordiale. Il avait, quant à lui, fini par s'accommoder de sa présence. De toute façon, il n'y en avait que pour trois jours et il n'avait pas la force de se battre avec elle ! Il ne se gênait pas toutefois de lui faire remarquer ces maladresses constantes, qui lui avaient coûté ces trois dernières potions !

Il ne lui avait jamais posé la moindre question, même pas pour savoir pourquoi elle l'avait rejoint ainsi. Il considérait que si elle voulait lui révéler, elle pouvait le faire d'elle-même, mais qu'il n'avait pas à poser la question. Et qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé d'ailleurs, elle était là, à troubler la tranquillité qu'il chérissait tant ! Il était en outre certain que Minerva y était pour quelque chose.

Severus se sentait toutefois de plus en plus faible, ses gestes étaient de moins en moins précis, il avait de plus en plus de difficulté à se mouvoir, et, à plusieurs reprises, il dut laisser faire Tonks, lui donnant les consignes. Apparemment, la jeune Auror était plutôt réjouie de pouvoir participer ainsi, avide d'apprendre ces techniques de survie, bien qu'elle semblait inquiète pour lui. « Inquiète pour toi ?! Voyons, Severus, ne rêve pas trop ! Elle est juste inquiète que tu lui restes sur les bras ! » Mais le croyait-il vraiment ? Il n'en était plus tout à fait sûr, à présent. Mais il ne chercha pas à approfondir la question.

Ils se tenaient donc enfin devant cette porte, Severus l'air las et très mal au point, fiévreux et faible, Tonks l'air maussade et fatiguée, peu habituée à tant de tension, ayant peu dormi pendant trois jours. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment il tenait à ce rythme-là, en s'imaginant que, quand il reviendrait auprès de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, cela s'accentuerait encore… Elle ressentait maintenant un certain respect pour Severus.


	18. Chapter 18

_Voici quelques réponses aux questions laissées en suspens, je dis bien quelques..._

_Merci encore et toujours aux reviewers!_

_Lone Wolf : Non, la rebellion, ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, peut-être prochainement, peut-être... Un peu de patience..._

_Me-Violine : deuxième vision d'un Severus un peu moins parano et un peu plus adouci, en tout cas avec certains..._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à critiquer ou à faire vos remarques!_

CHAPITRE 17 : Retour troublant

Il se décida enfin à frapper à la porte d'une main peu assurée. Ce fut Molly qui leur ouvrit, un large sourire aux lèvres en les reconnaissant, puis un froncement de sourcil en voyant l'état de Severus et la fatigue de Tonks. Elle s'empressa de les faire entrer. Ils furent accueillis comme d'habitude par les cris de Madame Black, mais n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Molly les conduisit à la cuisine.

Ils s'assirent en silence, goûtant avec délectation l'ambiance calme et reposante de la maison, malgré la multitude de petits bruits parasitant le silence, et se réchauffèrent avec une tasse de thé.

- Je vais prévenir Minerva que vous êtes enfin rentrés. Je crois qu'elle souhaitera vous voir rapidement.

Ils se contentèrent tous deux de hocher la tête, sans un mot. Molly sortit et monta vers le salon du premier étage, où McGonagall s'entretenait encore avec Nayasta.

- Nayasta, j'imagine que vous devez êtes morte d'inquiétude pour votre sœur, fit McGonagall, après avoir pris connaissance du retour des deux voyageurs. Descendez donc la voir, nous réglerons les derniers détails plus tard. Si vous pouviez demander à Severus de monter en même temps !

- Pas de problème, Minerva. J'y vais de ce pas.

Elle sortit alors, accompagnée de Molly, et accourut à la cuisine pour accueillir sa sœur. Severus pour sa part, se leva, en maugréant de devoir quitter si précipitamment un siège passablement confortable et sa tasse de thé si réconfortante….

Quand il entra dans la pièce, il aperçut McGonagall regarder par la fenêtre, en direction du petit lopin de terre attenant à la demeure, un air surpris s'imprimant sur son visage. Il comprit instantanément le sujet de cet étonnement et lui expliqua :

- Ce sont des Thesdrals, ils sont apprivoisés et donc inoffensifs. Ils ont besoin de repos après le voyage que nous avons fait, et je n'avais pas d'autres endroits où les installer. Ici, ils sont au moins à l'abri des regards indiscrets, bien qu'ils aient la capacité de se rendre invisibles, et je pourrai leur administrer les quelques soins dont ils ont besoin.

La voix de Severus dans son dos fit sursauter McGonagall, qui se retourna aussitôt pour l'accueillir d'un large sourire. Mais celui-ci s'effaça rapidement, quand elle remarqua les signes de faiblesse que Severus tentait de masquer.

Elle lui désigna un fauteuil, dans lequel il se laissa tomber plus qu'il ne s'assit, sans se faire prier.

- Bonjour Severus, je suis heureuse de vous voir de retour, quoique j'aurai préféré vous revoir en meilleure forme. Quant à vos magnifiques compagnons, ils ne dérangent aucunement. Attendez moi un instant, je reviens.

« J'aurai pu rester en bas ! Si c'était pour me faire attendre ici ! » Râla-t-il silencieusement. Il ferma toutefois les yeux quelques instants, se laissant aller au confort mœlleux offert par le fauteuil, et sentant la fatigue le gagner.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et le trouva ainsi, la tête basculée en arrière appuyée contre le dossier du fauteuil, les yeux fermés et les traits tirés. Quand elle arriva à quelques pas de lui, il l'entendit enfin, presque surpris, et ouvrit les yeux, des yeux las et quasiment inexpressifs. Il la vit portant un plateau avec deux tasses fumantes, quelques biscuits et… sa potion ! « Bien évidemment Minerva a remarqué que les signes du poison reprenaient… »

Elle posa le plateau sur la table basse et s'installa dans le fauteuil en face. Il prit tout de suite la potion d'une main tremblotante, leva le verre en direction de McGonagall comme pour trinquer avec elle, lui tendit une ébauche de sourire puis but d'une traite. Apparemment une bonne âme avait de nouveau réalisé son antidote, cela devenait une fâcheuse manie !

Ils s'observèrent quelques instants en silence. Puis McGonagall se lança :

- Comment s'est passé votre… séjour ?

- A merveille ! La France est un pays très beau, mais étrange. Je crois que j'aurai du mal à m'habituer à leur coutume… En fait, tout se serait passé sans accroc sans l'intervention de Tonks !

- Ah, que s'est-il donc passé de si catastrophique ?

Il lui raconta alors en détail son arrivée impromptue, l'altercation avec les Aurors et leur fuite effrénée depuis trois jours. McGonagall écoutait, religieusement, se gardant bien de l'interrompre.

- En somme, fit-elle à la fin de son récit, avec une petite moue moqueuse, vous avez réussi à ne pas vous étriper ! Nous faisons des progrès, c'est déjà ça !

- En parlant de Tonks, je parierai que c'est vous qui me l'avez envoyée pour me ramener ! Je me trompe ?

- Je ne peux rien vous cacher, Severus !

- Mais pourquoi ? N'aviez-vous donc pas confiance en moi et croyiez-vous que je n'allais pas revenir ? Ou l'avez-vous envoyé pour me surveiller et m'espionner ? Ou peut-être pensiez-vous que j'avais besoin d'aide ? Et pourquoi Tonks ?

- Severus, voyons ! Ne vous fâchez pas de la sorte ! J'ai effectivement envoyé Tonks, car je craignais que les Aurors ne vous trouvent et que vous vous retrouviez en fâcheuse posture. Vous n'aviez aucun moyen de nous contacter, et réciproquement ! Tonks, étant Auror elle-même et n'ayant que peu d'animosité à votre égard, était la plus à même pour cette mission.

- Bien joué ! Les Aurors ne m'auraient probablement jamais trouvé dans ce coin reculé, si Tonks n'avait pas transplanné en pleine brousse déserte et exempte de toute magie !

- En êtes-vous si sûr ? Comment croyez-vous qu'elle vous ait trouvé justement ? Lui rétorqua McGonagall, imperturbable devant la mauvaise humeur de Severus.

Celui-ci la jaugea quelques secondes du regard, comme pour lire la réponse dans l'esprit de son ancienne collègue. Tout à coup, il écarquilla les yeux sous la compréhension de la situation.

- Oui, Severus ! Fit McGonagall, triomphante, voyant que le jeune homme avait enfin compris. Oui, effectivement, les Aurors étaient sur vos traces. Ils ont très bien appris vos méthodes de fugitif et étaient très près de vous trouver. Kingsley et Sturgis ont heureusement réussi à infiltrer les équipes chargées de vous traquer. Ils ont tout fait pour retarder l'avancée des autres Aurors, laissant ainsi le temps à Tonks de vous débusquer, de vous prévenir et de vous ramener

Severus baissa la tête et acquiesça en silence. C'était donc pour ça ! Tonks avait donc bien été envoyée par Minerva, et ce pour le sauver des Aurors ! Mais malgré tous leurs bons soins et leurs bonnes intentions, les choses avaient failli mal tourner. Et qui les avait sauvé des Aurors, qui les avait ramené ? Certainement pas Tonks ! Elle n'y connaissait rien ! Sans ses Thesdrals, ils y seraient encore !

Il s'en serait peut-être mieux tiré sans elle sur les talons. Il aurait certainement senti la présence des Aurors et aurait eu le temps de fuir… Cependant en était-il si sûr ? En y réfléchissant bien, si elle n'était pas arrivée de façon si impromptue, les Aurors l'auraient probablement quand même trouvé et il aurait été prit encore plus au dépourvu. Leur aurait-il échappé ? Il commençait à en douter… Elle était peut-être arrivée trop tard pour le prévenir, mais sans elle, aurait-il pu s'enfuir ? Peut-être pas…

Et cela signifiait que l'étau se resserrait de plus en plus ! S'ils avaient réellement réussi à retrouver sa trace, dans cette contrée perdue, et malgré toutes ses précautions, il aurait de plus en plus de mal à leur échapper et à les semer…

- Allons Severus ! Vous y avez échappé, c'est l'essentiel ! Et tout n'est pas négatif ! Répliqua-t-elle, essayant de le rassurer et de le calmer.

- Pensez donc ce que vous voulez ! Qu'importe, maintenant que nous sommes rentrés ! Par contre, il serait peut-être préférable qu'elle reste cachée encore quelques jours ici, jusqu'à ce que nous mettions au point une histoire qui tienne la route pour ces collègues, concernant ce pseudo enlèvement !

- Oui vous avez raison, comme toujours ! Elle restera ici jusqu'à la réunion, nous en reparlerons à ce moment-là. Finalement vous vous êtes presque attaché à cette « jeune écervelée » !

Severus lui répondit en maugréant entre ses dents.

- Mais trêve de plaisanteries ! Vous voudrez peut-être vous rafraîchir, avant le dîner.

Severus la regarda interloqué.

- Je ne pensais pas rester pour dîner, répondit-il. Juste le temps de refaire un peu de ce remède et je repartirai tout de suite.

- Pour ce remède, ne vous tracassez donc pas, vous en trouverez déjà de préparer en bas dans la cuisine. Vous devriez en avoir assez pour quelques jours et vous aurez tout le temps d'en confectionner de nouveau pour les jours restants. Il me paraît en outre évident que vous n'allez pas repartir à deux jours de la réunion. Nous aviserons ensuite !

- Mais… Minerva… Black…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tiennent. Quant à Black, les choses ont été mises au point ! Cependant je souhaite que, vous aussi, vous preniez sur vous pour ne pas changer l'atmosphère en électricité à la moindre occasion !

- Mmf…

- Vous disiez ?

- Je disais que vous ne m'aurez pas aussi facilement !

- Severus, soyez un peu plus raisonnable ! Vous n'êtes pas en état de repartir ce soir, ni vos Thesdrals, on dirait ! Vous n'allez pas repartir demain pour revenir le lendemain, ce serait stupide !

Severus sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Minerva n'avait pas tout à fait tord ! De plus il était exténué, une bonne nuit de repos (et de vrai repos !) ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et s'il voulait être là pour la réunion, il devrait rester tout près d'ici, ce qui s'avérerait peut-être difficile pour ne pas se faire prendre. Autant rester ! Le problème Potter et Black pouvait bien être évité pour deux jours, après tout ! Finalement il se décida à accepter.

- Soit, je reste ! Mais jusqu'à la réunion seulement ! Ensuite je repartirai !

- Venez ! Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à la chambre que vous avez laissée !

Ils se dirigèrent alors tous deux vers la chambre en question. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Severus quand Minerva ouvrit la porte. La chambre avait sensiblement changée : une armoire avait été installée, ainsi qu'une petite bibliothèque, placées contre le pan du mur de gauche, en face de la cheminée. Il aperçut quelques uns de ses livres sur la bibliothèque en question.

Il pénétra dans la pièce, presque timidement et remarqua alors une liasse de parchemins sur la table à sa droite, ainsi que plume et encrier… SA plume !! Les parchemins qu'il avait laissés dans un de ses tiroirs, et contenant ses travaux de recherches divers !!

Il se retourna vers Minerva, levant un sourcil pour marquer son incompréhension et sa surprise. Celle-ci, amusée de la réaction du Maître de Potions, lui sourit et finit par lui répondre.

- Oui Severus ! Nous avons décidé qu'il serait plus simple pour vous d'avoir une chambre attitrée ici même, puisque vous n'avez plus de pied à terre digne de ce nom. Ici, au moins, vous pourrez bénéficier de toutes les protections et vous reposer dès que nécessaire. Il nous a paru alors utile de ramener quelques unes de vos affaires, que vous aviez laissées à Poudlard et qui pourraient vous servir. Vous trouverez d'ailleurs quelques uns de vos vêtements dans l'armoire.

Severus ouvrit alors l'armoire en question et constata qu'en fait toute sa garde de robe de Poudlard avait été « transférée » dans cette armoire. Il referma l'armoire fébrilement, ému, mais faisant des mouvements lents, intentionnellement, pour cacher cette émotion, beaucoup trop excessive à son goût. « Tu es vraiment très fatigué pour réagir de la sorte Severus ! Ou tu te fais vieux ! »

Il se tourna alors vers la bibliothèque et vit avec surprise, soulagement et … amour, certains des livres qui garnissaient autrefois la bibliothèque de ses anciens appartements de Poudlard. Certains seulement… si peu en fait ! La bibliothèque était pourtant remplie à ras bord. Mais il y avait tant de livres qu'il avait dû abandonner là-bas… et ceux présents sous ses yeux représentaient une part si infime de ce qu'il possédait… Il passa une main sur le dos des livres, avec respect et nostalgie, une ombre obscurcissant alors fugitivement la lueur de ses yeux.

Cette mélancolie n'échappa pas à McGonagall. Connaissant Severus et son amour des livres, elle se doutait de ce qu'il pouvait penser. Elle s'empressa de le rassurer :

- Nous n'avons malheureusement pas pu installer toute votre bibliothèque ici, elle était bien trop fournie et n'aurait même pas pu tenir dans cette même pièce. Nous avons donc dû sélectionner les livres nous paraissant les plus utiles à l'heure actuelle. J'ai conservé les autres en lieu sûr, et vous pourrez les récupérer dès que vous le souhaiterez !

Severus lui tendit un mince sourire en coin. « Les récupérer ! Mais je ne sortirai probablement pas vivant de cette guerre ! Et même si je m'en sors, je ne donne pas cher de mon sort ! Non, Severus, tu sais bien que tu ne reverras jamais tes chers amis les livres ! Si seulement ils pouvaient être les seuls que tu ne reverras jamais ! Ah Albus ! Rhhâ Severus, reprends toi à la fin ! Cesse de te lamenter sur ton sort et de pleurnicher tout le temps ! » Se dit-il pour lui-même.

Il se sortit de sa contemplation et lui demanda finalement, assez abruptement :

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tout ça ? Je vous ai dit que je ne resterai qu'en attendant la réunion. Je ne pense pas réutiliser par la suite cette chambre plus que nécessaire !

- Et moi, je suis certaine du contraire. Vous en aurez besoin plus que vous ne le pensez ! De toute façon, cette pièce était inutilisée, donc autant qu'elle vous serve, non ?

Que répondre à ça ? Quand Minerva s'était mis quelque chose en tête, impossible de lui en faire sortir ! Severus se demandait qui de Albus ou de Minerva était le plus têtu, au final !

- Mais pourquoi tant d'attention ? Qui a eu cette brillante idée ?

- Que de questions Severus ! Ces « attentions », comme vous dîtes, sont aussi dans l'intérêt de l'Ordre ! Et pour la brillante idée, j'en suis l'auteur, mais j'ai été bien aidée par Rémus, Tonks, Molly et Arthur !

Toujours les Weasley dans le coup ! Tu auras beau t'acharner sur eux, rien à faire, ils s'accrochent ! Irrécupérables ! Sans parler du loup-garou ! Il croit peut-être s'acquitter de sa dette envers moi pour sa potion Tue-loup !

- Quelle équipe ! Fit-il simplement d'un ton narquois.

- Dignes Griffondors à la rescousse d'un vil Serpentard ! Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Severus roula les yeux au ciel, avec un léger sourire moqueur à l'adresse de son ancienne collègue. Au fond de lui, il était plutôt soulagé de retrouver un peu de cette complicité, qu'ils avaient ensemble quand ils étaient tous deux professeurs à Poudlard. Ils échangèrent alors un bref regard empreint de nostalgie, comprenant ce que l'autre ressentait.

Il détourna alors les yeux, comme gêné, mal à l'aise soudainement. Il remarqua alors qu'il manquait quelque chose dans cette pièce, et le chercha du regard mais ne le trouva pas.

- Où sont donc passer chaudrons, balance, mortier, bocaux « visqueux et immondes » et autre matériel de potions ?

- Ah ça c'est une surprise ! Nous vous montrerons demain ! Je vais vous laisser vous reposer en attendant le dîner. Si vous avez besoin de la salle de bain pour vous rafraîchir, n'hésitez pas ! Le dîner devrait être servi dans une petite heure, ce qui vous laisse un peu de temps.

- Je vais d'abord aller m'occuper de mes compagnons ailés avant. En parlant d'eux, ils ne pourront pas rester indéfiniment ici. J'aurai aimé vous demander la faveur de pouvoir les accueillir à Poudlard.

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, Severus ! Je suis même persuadée que Hagrid se fera un plaisir de les chouchouter, depuis le temps qu'il rêvait d'en rencontrer en chair et en os ! Je serai d'ailleurs curieuse moi-même d'en savoir un peu plus sur ces magnifiques créatures, et sur le pourquoi du comment vous vous retrouvez avec de si majestueux compagnons !

- Je me ferai alors un plaisir de vous éclairer sur ce point !

- Mais pour l'instant, je vais vous laisser vous reposer !

- Merci, Minerva !

- A tout à l'heure donc !

- Oui à tout à l'heure !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Après s'être assuré que les deux Thesdrals avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin et qu'ils n'étaient pas blessés, Severus s'était accordé un moment de détente sous une douche chaude et apaisante. Il avait soigné sa propre blessure au flanc, refait ses pansements et avait changé de vêtements, pouvant goûté de nouveau à la fraîcheur et la douceur de vêtements propres.

Il devait être l'heure du dîner à présent. Severus descendit vers la cuisine, presque serein. Il ne lui restait que quelques marches à descendre, quand il s'arrêta soudain dans son mouvement, la main se crispant peu à peu à la rampe qu'il tenait, s'empêchant de tomber ou de trembler. Il porta son autre main libre à son cœur comme pour l'empêcher de cogner si fortement, prêt à bondir hors de sa poitrine, ce cœur qu'il avait cru s'être changé en pierre inerte et froide depuis tant d'années. Il se trouva, pendant quelques secondes, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Il restait là, sur les marches, figé en une expression de stupéfaction profonde, inapte à cacher sa confusion et son trouble, le souffle retenu à la lisière de ses lèvres devenues soudain livides. L'objet de ce brusque émoi se tenait devant lui, assis à la table de la cuisine : un jeune homme de vingt ans à peine, élancé et assez grand, de fins cheveux noirs encadrant un visage, dont l'harmonie des traits délicats étaient légèrement altérée par un nez plutôt aquilin, sans toutefois l'enlaidir totalement.

Le jeune homme, comme attiré par une force mystérieuse, tourna son regard vers le nouvel arrivant, le fixant alors de ses yeux noirs de jais. Il eut la même réaction que Severus, arrêtant brutalement la conversation qu'il entretenait avec Rémus. Severus fut encore plus troublé par ce regard d'ébène : « Impossible ! On dirait… on dirait moi vingt ans plus tôt ! Bon peut-être avec des traits plus harmonieux, mais … impossible ! Mais si, Severus, tu vois bien que c'est possible ! Tu l'as devant toi ! Déjà Nuwan avait une ressemblance troublante, mais là, c'est plus qu'une simple coïncidence ! C'est lui ! Enfin ce sont eux ! Ton intuition ne t'avait donc pas trompé ! Oh Merlin ! »

Il ferma les yeux une fraction de secondes et déglutit péniblement, cherchant à reprendre contenance et à dissimuler son désarroi et son agitation intérieure. Il rouvrit alors les yeux, et se recomposant rapidement un masque d'indifférence, il descendit enfin les quelques marches qu'il lui restait pour s'avancer, lentement, vers la cuisine. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, sans lâcher des yeux le jeune homme et sa sœur. « Mixiel, ce me semble ! Mixiel et Nuwan, si je me souviens bien de leur prénom ! »

Un silence pesant s'était installé à son arrivée, tous les regards tournés vers les trois concernés.

- Severus ! Intervint McGonagall, cherchant à dissiper le malaise ambiant. Venez donc vous asseoir !

Mais l'interpellé n'eut aucune réaction.

- Severus ! Venez donc, vous dis-je ! Insista-t-elle, comprenant l'origine du malaise. Vous aurez tout le temps nécessaire ensuite pour résoudre ce… mmh… problème. Mais pour l'heure, installez-vous à table ! Il est largement l'heure de dîner !

Tous avaient bien entendu compris ce qui se passait entre Severus et les jumeaux. La ressemblance était trop frappante pour ne pas la voir ! Mais personne n'osait intervenir, ne sachant que faire en vérité. Molly se décida alors à rompre la glace, prenant son courage à deux mains, et demanda :

- Minerva, vous restez partager ce repas avec nous ce soir ?

- Oui, J'ai prévenu à Poudlard, que, ce soir, je serai absente ! Je souhaite rester pour m'assurer que tout se passe pour le mieux… cette fois-ci ! répondit-elle sur un ton lourd de sous-entendu en faisant le tour de la table du regard.

Tous les convives échangèrent entre eux des regards et des sourires gênés, ou moqueurs pour certains, ou baissèrent les yeux pour d'autres.

- Severus, s'il vous plaît ! Venez donc ! Ne restez pas planté là ! reprit-elle, légèrement impatiente cette fois. Elle prit alors délicatement le bras de celui-ci pour le conduire discrètement vers un siège.

« Allez Severus ! Réagis bon sang de bonsoir ! Par Salazar, bouge toi ! » Se disant, Severus tourna le regard vers McGonagall et dégagea doucement son bras de son étreinte. Il se décida enfin à s'asseoir sur le siège qu'elle lui indiquait, s'efforçant par là même de ne plus regarder en direction de Nuwan et Mixiel.

Il se contenta de contempler un point fixe sur la table devant lui, cachant difficilement les émotions qui le submergeaient de plus en plus. Il se sentait pris dans un tourbillon étourdissant, son passé ressurgissant et lui éclatant en plein visage, comme l'océan revient sans cesse sur les rives, fracassant ses vagues contre la roche ou le sable, inlassablement et inexorablement, charriant la boue et le limon chargés de tant de vies passées…

Personne n'osait reprendre leur discussion, la tension était palpable, tous la ressentant à même leur peau. Molly avait servi tout le monde, mais tous hésitaient à manger, attendant comme un signal. McGonagall prit donc l'initiative et commença à manger, suivie ensuite de Molly, puis des autres. Seul Severus n'avait toujours pas touché à son assiette, le regard fixe et vide. Nuwan et Mixiel, quant à eux, s'efforçaient de prendre quelques bouchées mais sans conviction, comme des automates.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Severus releva le regard vers les deux jeunes gens et les observa intensément, eux deux lui rendant son regard d'onyx. De nouveau, tous s'arrêtèrent, comme suspendus aux faits et gestes de nos trois protagonistes.

- Je crois que le temps des explications est venu ! Je vous attendrai dans le salon d'à côté, vous n'avez qu'à me rejoindre quand vous serez prêts tous deux ! Cela risque d'être long et… difficile. Prenez donc votre temps !

Il n'attendit pas leur réponse, se leva, lentement, et se dirigea vers le salon en question. Il referma la porte derrière lui sans se retourner et s'installa dans un fauteuil, se lançant dans la contemplation des flammes virevoltantes du feu de cheminée, qui, contre toute attente, l'apaisait quelque peu, calmant son propre feu intérieur.

Il n'eut toutefois pas longtemps à attendre. Il entendit la porte se refermer doucement dans son dos, et vit deux ombres se profiler à ses pieds.

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous vous asseyez !

Les deux jeunes gens obtempérèrent sans riposter, et vinrent s'asseoir sur le canapé à la gauche de Severus. Un long silence s'installa, aucun d'eux n'osant se regarder, ayant trop peur de ce qu'ils pourraient lire dans les prunelles de l'autre.

- Je ne sais par où commencer. Dit finalement Severus. Vous avez pu constater une ressemblance troublante entre vous et moi ! Cette ressemblance ne peut être une coïncidence ! En outre, l'histoire succincte que vous nous avez relatée la dernière fois, Nuwan, ne m'était pas inconnue !

Nuwan et Mixiel levèrent alors, d'un même mouvement, leurs yeux noirs, étincelants de colère et d'incompréhension, vers Severus, qui s'empressa de rajouter :

- Avant toute chose, je vous demanderai de ne pas m'interrompre, de m'écouter jusqu'au bout ! Ensuite, vous pourrez dire ce que vous souhaitez et ce que vous avez sur le cœur, me posez toutes les questions qu'il vous semblera nécessaires ! Mais laissez moi, s'il vous plaît, aller jusqu'au bout !

- Bien, nous vous écoutons dans ce cas ! répondit froidement Mixiel.

« Jusqu'à la voix ! » pensa Severus. Il releva alors la tête, interrogeant du regard Nuwan, qui acquiesça simplement pour toute réponse.

Il prit enfin une longue inspiration et se lança, reportant son regard sur les flammes, se gardant bien d'observer les réactions de ces deux interlocuteurs, se sentant pour la première fois de sa vie incapable d'affronter leurs regards et leurs mépris.

- Je connais votre mère, et, je pense que vous l'avez déjà deviné, je suis votre père !


	19. Chapter 19

Merci à tous pour vos reviews :

thegirloftheshade : Non je n'ai pas eu de problème avec la justice... Mais j'aimais bien joué dans le camp des fugitifs étant petite, peut-être des séquelles, qui sait? Sinon j'essaie de poster au moins une fois par semaine, voire plus si je peux... Merci en tout cas de tous tes compliments...

Lone Wolf : Toujours fidèle au poste! J'espère que ce chapitre va contenter ta faim... J'espère aussi que cette vision d'une autre facette de Severus te plaira encore!

CHAPITRE 18 : révélations

_- Je connais votre mère, et, je pense que vous l'avez déjà deviné, je suis votre père !_

Il marqua une pause, puis s'enfonça plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, laissant ses bras reposés nonchalamment sur les accoudoirs, et croisa ses jambes. Son attitude, apparemment décontractée, contrastait en fait fortement avec le tourbillon d'émotions qu'il ressentait au fond de ses entrailles et de son cœur de pierre. Voilà, il l'avait dit, enfin ! Il avait eu le courage de leur dire sans détour. Finalement ces mots n'avaient pas franchi ses lèvres si difficilement que ça !

- « Oui, reprit Severus. Votre mère, Freyja Madison, et moi, nous sommes connus à Poudlard et nous nous sommes devenusliés d' amistié. Nous n'étions pourtant pas dans la même maison, elle à Griffondor et moi à Serpentard. Oui, je sais, on vous a certainement parlé de la haine viscérale que se vouent ces deux maisons, réputées ennemies depuis des temps ancestraux. Et on ne vous a pas trompé, non, mais il y a parfois quelques… exceptions.

Ainsi votre mère est arrivée à Poudlard en cours d'étude en cinquième année, j'ai été immédiatement intriguée par cette jeune fille si étrange, si… différente, envoûtante. Elle exerçait sur moi un véritable pouvoir magnétique et j'ai très vite cherché à la connaître un peu plus. Apparemment elle aussi, car dès notre premier cours en commun, elle s'est installée d'elle-même à mes côtés.

Chaque cours commun Griffondor et Serpentard nous voyait ensemble à la même table, et nous nous sommes très vite liés d'amitié malgré nos différences. Bien sûr nous essayions de ne pas montrer que nous nous apprécions. Puis nous avons voulu nous voir en dehors des cours, et nous nous rencontrions alors en cachette, tentant de maintenir notre relation secrète. La révéler au grand jour nous aurait fait mener une vie d'enfer, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Au fil de nos rencontres, l'amitié s'est rapidement transformée en … mmh… autre chose. »

Severus marqua un nouveau temps d'arrêt, n'osant toujours pas se tourner vers ses deux auditeurs, qui, quant à eux, restaient cramponnés à ses lèvres attendant avec avidité la suite, sidérés de ce qu'ils entendaient. Enfin il se décida à poursuivre :

- « Tout se déroulait sans incident tout le long de la cinquième année, jusqu'aux alentours de mai. Enfin c'est ce que nous croyions. Mais je ne sais comment, d'autres élèves, des Griffondors, nommés les Maraudeurs pour être plus exacte, ont découvert notre relation et ont tout fait pour nous séparer. Ils ne toléraient pas de la voir me fréquenter, moi, LE Serpentard qu'ils détestaient le plus et qu'ils avaient choisi comme souffre-douleur dès notre première année… Mais ils n'ont pas réussi à dissuader Freyja de continuer à me rencontrer. Ils ont alors trouvé d'autres tours pendables à nous jouer, enfin plutôt à me jouer, quitte à risquer nos vies… »

« Enfin la mienne surtout ! » pensa Severus pour lui-même, en repensant à ce fameux soir où il avait fait sa première rencontre avec le Lycanthrope sous sa forme de Loup-garou. Il se souvenait de cette « mauvaise blague » qui avait failli lui coûter la vie comme si c'était hier, les Maraudeurs l'ayant attiré dans un piège, lui ayant fait croire à un message de Freyja, dans le simple but de l'humilier, voire d'attenter à sa vie, et de les séparer. « Non, Severus ce n'est pas le moment de repenser à ça, pas maintenant ! »

- Et… s'enquit Mixiel, froidement, devant le silence subit de cet homme qu'il détestait déjà et qui l'attirait en même temps.

- « Mmh… oui, désolé ! Donc je disais que ces fameux élèves ont tout essayé pour nous séparer. Pour être tout à fait honnête, ils s'en prenaient plutôt à moi, et évitaient d'attenter directement à Freyja. Mais malgré tout ce qu'ils ont pu me faire subir ou me dire, rien ne put nous empêcher de continuer, mais nous prenions d'infinies précautions supplémentaires. Non, leurs actions n'eurent que peu d'impact sur notre relation, nous liant même davantage de jour en jour. Mais vinrent les vacances, qui furent pour moi… difficiles. Je traversai une période, disons, de « grave crise » et je suis rentré en sixième année, quelque peu… changé. Ce changement n'échappa pas à votre mère, mais elle resta tout de même auprès de moi, même si parfois elle ne m'approuvait pas. »

- Quel changement ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'approuvait pas ?

Severus releva soudainement un regard réprobateur vers la jeune femme, une étrange étincelle scintillant au fond de ses prunelles de jais. Un tic nerveux se dessina subrepticement sur ses lèvres crispées. « Je leur avait pourtant bien demandé de ne pas m'interrompre, non ? Dois-je vraiment lui répondre ? De toute façon elle ne te lâchera pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas la réponse, ça se lit dans ses yeux, elle tient bien de sa mère… sa mère… Et puis tu leur as promis de répondre à leurs questions, après tout ! Alors que ce soit maintenant ou dans quelques heures, qu'est-ce que ça changera ?! »

- « Il me semble vous avoir demandé de me laisser aller jusqu'au bout et de poser vos questions ensuite. Siffla-t-il de sa voix doucereuse, après quelques secondes de lourd silence. Mais je vais toutefois y répondre. Pour décrire au mieux ce changement en moi, je dirais que mon… côté « sombre » prenait le dessus, m'envahissant peu à peu et plongeant toute raison vers des abîmes sans fond de haine, soif de vengeance et de revanche. »

Il scruta quelques instants les réactions de Mixiel et Nuwan, puis finalement détourna à nouveau son regard vers les flammes qui crépitaient dans l'âtre. Il venait de faire un aveu des plus difficiles et douloureux pour lui, et il sentait que ce ne serait certainement pas le seul de la soirée.

- « Ce bouleversement a été plutôt progressif, reprit-il enfin, et je pense qu'au fond il avait déjà commencé bien avant, mais il s'est effectivement accéléré au cours de cet été. Ce fut un véritable tournant pour moi. Et rien de ce que pouvait faire ou dire votre mère ne put y changer quoi que ce soit ! J'avais toujours été attiré par les Arts Sombres, ou Magie Noire comme certains les appellent, et ce avant même d'entrer à l'école de sorcellerie, cependant je n'avais jamais osé passer réellement à la pratique, ou très peu. Mais la haine, la rancœur, le désir de puissance et de vengeance annihilèrent le peu de barrières qui me retenaient encore et je me mis à expérimenter ce que j'avais pu apprendre sur le sujet… J'y passais tout mon temps libre, testant les sorts que je lisais, en inventant d'autres, tentant de réaliser les potions plus ou moins interdites quand je parvenais à réunir les ingrédients… ou d'en créer d'autres. C'était passionnant… enivrant !

Mais outre cette passion dévorante à laquelle je m'adonnais corps et âme, cette année fut marquée par une décision cruciale, qui a bouleversé radicalement ma misérable vie. J'avais, quasiment dès mon entrée à Poudlard, déjà rejoint un groupe de Serpentard, constitué d'élèves attirés eux aussi par la magie Magie Noire, la plupart plus âgés que moi. Alors que je n'étais encore qu'en quatrième année, il me parlait sans cesse d'une organisation secrète au service d'un puissant mage noir, dont le nom est tant redouté aujourd'hui. A la fin de ma cinquième, ils me proposèrent de me joindre à eux, de rencontrer ce fameux mage noir qui était très impatient de me connaître selon eux et de faire partie de cette organisation. Je n'avais encore rien décidé, de toute façon il fallait attendre ces dix-sept ans pour s'engager. Mais en sixième année, j'ai enfin pris ma décision, amère décision, qui bouscula tout, et j'ai alors rejoint cette sombre organisation connue sous le nom de mangemorts.

Je n'ai rien caché à votre mère, je ne voulais pas lui mentir, elle savait tout, pourquoi et comment j'avais pris cette décision, tout… Elle a tout entrepris pour me faire changer d'avis, mais j'étais trop aveuglé… Elle ne pouvait me suivre dans ma folie… C'est ainsi que la guerre nous sépara. En milieu de cette fatidique année, nous avions cessé de nous voir et nous ne nous parlions presque plus, prenant chacun nos distances. En sortant de Poudlard, nous avons rompu tout contact, moi oeuvrant au côté de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et elle soutenant l'Ordre.

Mais il faut croire que notre « amitié » était plus forte que tout et, par des circonstances que je tairai, nous nous retrouvâmes. Nous avons renoué, notre passion l'un pour l'autre nous emportant, malgré la guerre, devenant des amants ennemis, trahissant leur camp respectif pour un amour impossible et destructeur. Quand nous étions ensemble, nous oublions tout, la guerre, l'Ordre ou les Mangemorts, plus de missions, plus de guerre, plus de haine, plus rien, que nous deux à jamais unis dans cette passion dévorante… C'est ainsi que vous avez été conçus, d'un amour profond, sincère, inconditionnel… Quand elle m'a appris qu'elle était enceinte, nous avons décidé de nous marier, toujours en secret. »

Severus porta alors la main à son cou, la plongea dans son col et en ressortit une chaîne en argent ouù pendaient deux anneaux. Il les contempla de longues minutes, avec une expression de profonde tristesse et de détresse voilant ses yeux, ses traits se crispant à ces souvenirs si déchirants. Aucuns des deux autres protagonistes n'osèrent rompre le silence, chargé de mélancolie, qui flottait autour d'eux. Enfin, Severus détacha son attention des anneaux, retira la chaîne de son cou, en défit un des anneaux, en le laissant tomber au creux de son autre main, et le tendit vers les deux jeunes gens, tout en se penchant légèrement en avant pour se rapprocher un peu.

Mixiel et Nuwan le regardèrent dubitatifs, quand enfin le jeune homme se décida et s'empara délicatement du dit anneau. Il le montra à sa sœur et tous deux l'observèrent attentivement. Il s'agissait d'une bague formée de trois anneaux enchevêtrés, en argent, or blanc et or jaune, et portant une inscription gravée à l'intérieur. Ils se penchèrent légèrement vers la lueur des flammes pour lire l'inscription : « _Uni à jamais. FM et SS_ ». Ils levèrent alors en même temps deux regards interloqués vers Severus, qui attendait quant à lui leur réaction avec une pointe d'appréhension.

- Ceci est mon anneau de mariage. Dit-il finalement, la gorge nouée. Celui de votre mère est resté avec elle.

Lourd silence à nouveau. Puis Severus reprit d'une voix plus monocorde, essayant de contrôler le flot d'émotions qui le submergeaient encore.

- « Nous avons connu à cet instant un intense moment de pur bonheur. Cela peut paraître égoïste, voire cruel, de parler de bonheur, alors que la guerre faisait rage autour de nous, avec son lot de mort et de massacre, mais qu'importe ! C'est ce que nous ressentions ! Mais c'était trop beau pour durer. Malgré notre mariage, malgré votre venue imminente prévue pour dans quelques mois, nous continuions toujours d'œuvrer chacun pour notre camp… Enfin presque… Le doute s'insinuait en moi, je n'aimais pas cette vie que je menais. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimée, mais je ne sais pourquoi, je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Je me raccrochai désespérément et irrationnellement à cette vie faite de violence, de mort et de désolation. C'est le contact de Freyja qui me le fit comprendre et admettre. La vérité m'éclata en plein visage, j'entachais ce bonheur par le sang qui souillait mes mains. Je vis alors quel monstre j'étais devenu, monstre qui me fit horreur et que j'ai maintes fois vomi, monstre que je redoute et que j'exècre encore aujourd'hui… »

Severus ferma les yeux et déglutit le peu de salive qui lui restait. Il continua, la gorge sèche, la voix rauque et basse, presque un murmure.

- « Je sentais que je ne pouvais continuer ainsi indéfiniment, j'avais enfin compris mon erreur, mais cette erreur là était de taille. On ne quitte pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres si facilement. Je savais ce qui m'attendais, si jamais je décidai de me retirer des rangs de ses fidèles Mangemorts : une fuite effrénée et désespérée, impossible avec une femme enceinte et des enfants en bas âge, ou la mort…. Ma lâcheté ne put me résigner ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Je suis donc resté, et, peu à peu, j'ai commencé à donner des renseignements à Freyja, qui s'empressait alors de les transmettre à l'Ordre, sans jamais révéler sa source bien entendu. Nous jouions alors un jeu tendu, très tendu, mais cette tension nous rapprocha encore, si ce fut possible.

Cependant à son sixième mois de grossesse, Freyja disparut soudainement. Nous devions nous voir ce soir-là, mais jamais elle ne vint. J'ai espionné les membres de l'Ordre deux jours durant, et compris qu'eux aussi avaient perdu sa trace. Ce fut alors avec effroi que j'appris qu'elle avait été capturée par mes « _chers amis_ ». »

Ces derniers mots furent prononcés avec toute l'amertume et le dépit que put mettre Severus dans sa voix. Ses lèvres tremblaient alors furtivement, ses yeux se voilaient encore plus, les mots ne pouvaient plus sortir. Il sentait que les larmes menaçaient de refaire surface, luttant pour perler de nouveau au coin de ses yeux si longtemps resté secs. Mais une fois de plus, Severus se reprit et se maîtrisa, et rien ne s'échappa de ses paupières maintenant fermées.

- Je… je… Il m'a…

Les mots s'étranglaient dans sa gorge, incapables de sortir et de former une phrase cohérente. Il rouvrit alors les yeux sur Mixiel et Nuwxan, qui, eux, n'avaient pu retenir leur chagrin de s'exprimer, bien que silencieusement. Ils le regardaient, de nombreux sentiments dansant dans leurs prunelles d'obsidienne, et se mélangeant : haine, mépris, tristesse, souffrance, désespoir, et… tendresse ? Les larmes coulant doucement sur leurs joues.

- Les mots me semblent trop importuns pour vous relater cette tragédie. Je… je … préférerai vous la montrer, ce serait… peut-être plus facile.

Mixiel et Nuwan se regardèrent, puis acquiescèrent. Severus plongea alors son regard profond et intense dans les orbes de Nuwan d'abord puis dans celles de Mixiel, pour établir un contact mental, puis leur tendit à chacun une main, qu'ils saisirent, avec quelques hésitations.

Severus se concentra, sa respiration se faisant plus lente et profonde, et des images mêlées à des sentiments étrangers se formèrent alors dans les 'esprits des deux jeunes gens qui, sous l'effet de surprise, eurent d'abord un petit mouvement de recul, puis piqués par la curiosité, se laissèrent entraînés par le flot des souvenirs de Severus.

_Ils virent ainsi un jeune homme, tout de noir vêtu, encapuchonné et portant un masque aux reflets blanchâtres inquiétants, cachant à moitié les traits de son visage, arriver en transplannant, dans une immense salle circulaire, quasiment vide, sombre et froide, aux murs de pierre noire immenses, sans fenêtre, mais surplombée d'une magnifique voûte de verre qui révélait ainsi le ciel étoilé de la nuit. La salle était à peine éclairée par un faible feu de cheminée. D'autres hommes (ou femmes), encapuchonnés, et de même masqués, apparaissaient auprès de lui._

_- Bien ! Venez mes fidèles Mangemorts ! Approchez ! Approchez ! Fit un homme également vêtu de noir, assis nonchalamment sur un siège faisant vraisemblablement office de trône, au bout de la salle sur une sorte d'estrade. Son visage n'était pas bien visible dans la pénombre ambiante, seules deux étranges lueurs rougeâtres illuminaient ses traits anguleux. _

_Les dits Mangemorts obtempérèrent sans un mot et s'approchèrent pour saluer d'un même mouvement leur Maître, en se courbant devant lui. D'un signe, il leur fit signe de se relever. Automatiquement, ils formèrent un demi-cercle parfait en face de leur Seigneur. Tous se demandaient vraisemblablement pourquoi leur Maître les avait appelés, mais aucun n'osa poser la question. Ce dernier daigna enfin répondre à leurs interrogations muettes._

_- Ce soir, j'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer : une excellente amie a eu l'amabilité de venir se joindre à nous et nous allons célébrer de suite sa visite dans notre humble demeure ! Le ton employé était tout, sauf cordiale. L'ironie et le sarcasme côtoyaient le mépris._

_Cela ne présageait rien de bon, en particulier pour l'amie en question. Un frisson d'excitation et de peur parcourut la salle en un instant. L'homme se leva de son siège, révélant son visage dans la pâle lumière irradiée par le feu de cheminée, un visage étrangement déformé par un rictus machiavélique et à la peau diaphane. Il descendit majestueusement les quelques marches de l'estrade, sa grande cape noire traînant derrière lui, se retrouvant ainsi au même niveau que les autres, et se plaça au centre de leur demi-cercle._

_- En effet notre très fidèle serviteur que voici, continua-t-il en désignant un homme de haute stature au port altier, se tenant à sa droite et également encapuchonné mais dont quelques mèches blondes soyeuses s'échappaient de sa capuche, l'a rencontré au détour d'une mission et a eu la gentillesse de la convier à nous rencontrer. Quelle délicate attention ! Je suis sûre que cette visite en ravira plus d'un._

_Il fit alors un simple signe de la main à l'homme désigné. Celui-ci sortit rapidement par une petite porte derrière l'estrade et revint quelques minutes plus tard, en traînant, plutôt brutalement, une jeune femme enceinte, visiblement de plusieurs mois, peut-être même presque à terme. Elle était déjà savamment amochée, ses vêtements déchirés en de maintes endroits, de multiples plaies défigurant les traits délicats de son visage, et couvrant une bonne partie de son corps. _

_Il la laissa choir au sol aux pieds de son Maître, une lueur démoniaque traversant son regard et un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, rares parties de son visage visibles aux autres. La femme, alors à genoux, garda les yeux baissés, des larmes séchées souillant encore ses joues meurtries, et quelques tremblements sporadiques parcourant son corps affaiblis._

_- Voici notre très chère amie : Mademoiselle Freyja Madison, oeuvrant pour ce misérable Dumbledore et son Ordre du phénix._

Severus sentit les mains de Mixiel et Nuwan tressaillirent au creux des siennes, mais raffermit sa prise et continua son souvenir.

_Un murmure à peine audible de surprise et d'inquiétude fit frémir l'air vicié et suffocant de la salle. D'habitude, les Mangemorts ne faisaient pas de prisonniers, ils torturaient, brutalisaient de toutes les façons possibles et tuaient, mais jamais de prisonniers… sauf sur ordre spécial de leur Maître ou si leur victime pouvait avoir une quelconque valeur… Mais quelle valeur pouvait avoir cette femme enceinte ? Elle n'était pas un membre très important de l'Ordre. Avait-elle des pouvoirs particuliers convoités par leur Maître ? Ou ses enfants peut-être ?_

_- Mais certains d'entre vous la connaissent en particulier ! Mon cher Severus, approche toi ! Avance donc ! dit-Il de sa voix soyeuse._

_Le jeune homme que Mixiel et Nuwan avaient vu arriver en transplanner tout à l'heure, se détacha du demi-cercle et fit quelques pas vers son Maître, ses traits restant impassibles, bien que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et que tous ses muscles étaient tendus comme la corde d'un arc. Il s'efforçait de fermer son esprit, sachant très bien que si son Seigneur arrivait à lire son trouble, s'en était fini de lui. Néanmoins tout se bousculait en lui : pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi l'avait-Il gardé en vie ? Pourquoi cette mascarade ? Que voulait-Il au juste ? _

_Intérieurement il tremblait de rage, de désespoir, et d'impuissance. Il avait l'impression que tout se dérobait autour de lui et sous lui. Il ne savait comment ses jambes le portaient encore et comment son corps lui obéissait malgré tout. Mais un immense poids lui étreignait le cœur et le déchirait en mille morceaux. Tout était perdu ! Tout se finissait donc là ! Il devait faire un effort considérable pour ne pas laisser filtrer ses pensées, sentant le regard perçant du redoutable legilimens qui se tenait devant lui._

_Oh Freyja ! Ma Freyja !_

_- Mon cher Severus ! Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour toi ! Et oui, si toi tu l'as oublié, moi je ne l'ai pas oublié ! Nous sommes le 9 janvier aujourd'hui, le jour de tes vingt ans ! C'est un événement à ne pas manquer. Et voici mon cadeau !_

_Le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour, pulsant à ses tempes si fort qu'il avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser, sa vision se voila légèrement quelques secondes, et il s'arrêta momentanément de respirer. Avait-il bien compris ? Il redoutait d'avoir bien compris. Outre son excellente réputation de Maître des Potions et d'empoisonneur, incontestablement l'un des plus doués de sa génération, il s'était fait très rapidement une réputation de tortionnaire hors pair, maîtrisant aussi bien les tortures physiques que mentales, ce qui avait fait de lui également l'inquisiteur numéro un au sein des mangemort. Il était alors chargé des interrogatoires en tout genre, plus ou moins musclés, mais préférant les méthodes plus subtiles. Que voulait-Il donc de lui ? Voulait-Il qu'il la torture, qu'il la questionne à sa manière ? Mais que voulait-Il à la fin ?_

_- Ton ami Lucius m'a relaté ce que cette garce t'a fait endurer, comment elle t'a rejeté, quand elle a su que tu devenais Mangemort et comment elle t'a brisé le cœur ! Voici l'occasion de te venger ! Agis donc à ta guise !_

_Mais Severus resta paralysé. Il lui était impossible de répondre ou de faire le moindre mouvement. Les mots qu'il venait d'entendre résonnaient en lui comme un douloureux écho. Il se mortifiait intérieurement de s'être ainsi confié, il y a quelques années, à Lucius, dans un moment de faiblesse, un des rares qu'il s'était accordé. A l'époque, il avait été effectivement cruellement troublé et touché au cœur, quand Freyja s'était éloignée de lui, après qu'il lui avait avoué sa décision de __devenir Mangemort. Et Lucius avait été là, comme toujours, pour repêcher son âme esseulée, et en profiter bien évidemment pour le renforcer dans son choix de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

_Severus tourna enfin son regard vers Lucius, l'homme qui avait amené Freyja dans la salle. Car même avec le masque et sous sa capuche, il avait très bien reconnu Lucius. Ils se connaissaient trop bien depuis toutes ces années, et l'attitude arrogante de Lucius était d'ailleurs reconnaissable entre mille, même pour ceux qui le connaissaient moins bien. Lucius ! Comme il le haïssait à cet instant ! Comme il l'aurait volontiers tué sur le champ, s'il l'avait pu ! Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Car Lucius ne faisait jamais rien de gratuit en général ! Même quand il l'avait enrôlé au sein des Mangemorts, il l'avait fait dans son propre intérêt, pour plaire au Maître, pour obtenir la gratitude du Maître en apportant auprès de lui un génie des potions, doué en outre en legilimencie… Mais que pouvait-il obtenir de… ça ?_

_- Ssseverussss ! Siffla le Maître, de plus en plus irrité par cette hésitation et son manque de réaction. Notre… cadeau ne te plaît-il pas ? Tu ne veux donc pas t'amuser un peu ?! Es-tu si faible pour ne pas enfin jouir de ta vengeance ? Toi qui réclamais tant de pouvoir te venger et assouvir ta haine! En voici une première occasion ! Vas-tu donc enfin la saisir, ou rester là, sans réagir, comme un lâche ?_

_Severus ne répondit rien et baissa la tête comme toute réponse, tout en maintenant ses barrières, la pression de son Maître sur son esprit se faisant plus impérieuse. Freyja releva alors enfin la tête vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il y lut tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, et une muette supplication d'abréger ses souffrances, de l'aider à mourir dignement. Il sut alors ce qu'il devait faire, mais n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre._

_- Bien ! Dans ce cas, puisque tu ne veux pas commencer les festivités, je vais le faire ! Cracha le Lord noir, les traits déformés par la colère. _

_Il leva sa baguette d'un gracieux mouvement et susurra une incantation. Tous purent contempler le corps de la frêle jeune femme se tordre de douleur sous l'effet du Doloris. Puis les spasmes cessèrent tandis que l'homme abaissait sa baguette._

Severus sentit une nouvelle fois les mains des deux jeunes gens tenter de se dérober à son étreinte, mais il les teint fermement. Il fallait qu'ils voient jusqu'au bout, qu'ils voient tout. Il fallait qu'ils le sachent maintenant, il était incapable de leur dire avec des mots, mais s'il ne leur révélait pas tout maintenant, ils risquaient de l'apprendre autrement et ce serait encore pire. Il fallait qu'ils voient !

_- Alors Severus ! Le Doloris est pourtant ta spécialité et ton sort de prédilection ! Alors qu'attends-tu ? Susurra le Maître, ne contenant plus sa colère. Il leva à nouveau sa baguette et la jeune femme se contorsionna encore une fois, sa respiration se faisant saccadée, des sanglots se mêlant à ses cris d'agonie, puis sa voix s'affaiblissant pour finir par des gémissements. Le sort cessa encore une fois, mais Freyja continuait de trembler, son corps devenu incontrôlable. _

_- Puisque tu ne veux pas de ton cadeau, les autres vont pouvoir en profiter !_

_- Non ! Finit par articuler Severus, en levant un regard déterminé vers l'homme qui le dominait en face de lui. _

_- Bien, tu t'es enfin décidé ! Alors montre nous de quoi tu es capable ! Jouis de ta vengeance et fais nous jouir en même temps !_

_Severus leva alors sa baguette d'une main légèrement tremblante, plongea une dernière fois ses yeux dans ceux de sa bien-aimée, et tout en fermant son esprit à Celui-Qu'Il-Execrait-Et-Execrerait-A-Jamais, il lança un dernier adieu empli d'amour à sa femme et son enfant._

_- Avada Kedavra ! Murmura-t-il, un éclair vert fusant de sa baguette sur le corps qu'il avait tant aimé, tant désiré et tant caressé, ce corps maintenant inerte et sans vie devant lui. Il venait de le faire, il venait de la délivrer d'une lente agonie, il venait de la… tuer. Non, de LES tuer, rectifia-t-il pour lui-même._

_- Qu'as-tu fait Ssseverusss ?! Tu n'étais pas sensé la tuer, pas comme ça ! N'es-tu donc qu'un lâche ?! Tu m'as habitué à beaucoup mieux, beaucoup mieux… siffla le Lord noir, visiblement hors de lui. Lucius ! _

_Ce dernier s'avança, effrayé et presque tétanisé. Ce qui devait s'annoncer une charmante soirée divertissante avait brutalement tourné court. La fureur du Maître se réveillait et mieux valait ne pas l'attiser davantage._

_- Lucius ! Débarrasse-nous de ce misérable corps ! Laisse-le donc dans une ruelle isolée, d'autres se chargeront bien de la détestable besogne de l'enterrer à notre place. Vous autres, partez ! Sur le champ ! Toi Severus, reste encore un peu, j'ai un autre cadeau, puisque celui-là n'a pas l'air de t'avoir plu !_

_Tous transplannèrent sans demander leur reste, redoutant ce qui pourrait leur arriver s'ils traînaient un peu trop longtemps, et s'imaginant très bien ce qui attendait ce stupide Severus !_

_Severus se retrouva en conséquence seul avec le mage noir si redouté. Celui-ci leva sa baguette vers Severus le jeune homme et lui dit, un sourire démoniaque étirant ses lèvres : _

_- Bon anniversaire Severus ! Doloris !_

Severus rompit alors brutalement le contact, les mains moites, le front en sueur, et ferma les yeux. Ils étaient tous sous le choc.

Severus sous le choc d'avoir livrer ainsi un des plus douloureux secrets de sa misérable déplorable existence. Il avait vraiment cru ne jamais pouvoir y arriver. Une seule personne était au courant de cette tragédie au sein de l'Ordre. Toujours et encore cette même personne, mais elle n'était plus dès lors. Albus était décédé et ne pouvait plus l'aider. D'avoir fait ressurgir ce passé si encombrant, si saumâtre, l'avait perturbé encore plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il aurait espéré que révéler ce passé aurait peut-être soulagé un peu sa douleur et son désespoir, mais non, au contraire, il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient encore plus attisés…

Nuwan et Mixiel, quant à eux, étaient choqués par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Ils savaient enfin qui étaient leurs parents, quelle avait été leur relation… Ils avaient retrouvé un père, à défaut de pouvoir rencontrer leur mère, mais quel père ?! Ce père était un Mangemort, un assassin, un traître, un lâche. C'était l'assassin de leur mère, il avait tué leur mère froidement, et eux par la même occasion. Mais ils avaient survécu, par on ne sait quel miracle !

De nombreuses questions les assaillaient, mais ils ne savaient par laquelle commencer, ils n'osaient les poser. Ils ne voulaient plus parler à cet homme, si l'on pouvait encore considérer l'être qui se tenait devant eux, et qui leur avait ainsi révélé les atrocités de son passé (enfin une partie), comme un être humain ! Ils n'arrivaient pas à se résoudre à lui poser ces questions qui les démangeaient, mais ils avaient besoin de savoir.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, où chacun tentait de se remettre tant bien que mal de ses émotions, Nuwan se décida enfin :

- Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?

Severus la regarda, l'air quelque peu hébété, avant de se recomposer son masque indéchiffrable, puis de répondre, sur un ton plutôt cynique :

- Ensuite ? Et bien, j'ai d'abord essayé de me remettre des quelques doloris que j'avais reçus. Mais je voulais la retrouver, lui rendre une sépulture décente. C'est pourquoi le lendemain soir, je me suis rendu à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste, persuadé qu'une bonne âme l'aurait amené ici. Et je ne m'étais pas trompé ! J'ai… mmh… je me suis rendu à la morgue, où je l'ai trouvée, étendue, presque sereine. Je l'ai donc emmené avec moi, dans un lieu connu de nous seul, et lui ai offert les hommages qui lui revenaient. Sur sa tombe, j'ai juré à nouveau vengeance ! Et je suis devenu un traître !.

- C'est-à-dire ? S'enquit Mixiel, d'un ton froid et tranchant, le même que Severus savait si bien prendre pour intimider les autres….

- Et bien en donnant diverses informations à l'Ordre.

- Est-ce à ce moment-là que vous êtes allé voir Dumbledore ? Et pourquoi avoir choisi de changer de camp, au lieu de tout simplement partir, et tout quitter ? demanda Nuwan, un secret espoir au fond du cœur.

- « Pour répondre à la première question, non ! Ce n'est pas à ce moment-là que je suis allé trouver Albus. Non. Quant à la deuxième question : déjà avant ce… enfin avant ça, je donnai quelques informations à Freyja, plus pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse blesser qu'autre chose, peut-être. Après sa… mort - Severus déglutit à ce mot - je voulais me venger, et le meilleur moyen était de tout faire pour Le détruire, pour Le tuer. Le meilleur moyen que j'avais à disposition était de conduire l'Ordre à la victoire. J'ai donc décidé de trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres en dévoilant des informations cruciales.

Seulement, je ne savais plus vers qui me tourner. Je ne savais pas comment faire pour leur donner ces informations. J'ai alors suivi certains membres de l'Ordre, essayant de contacter l'un d'entre eux, un qui m'écouterait. J'aurai bien pu me tourner vers Lily Evans, devenue d'ailleurs Lily Potter : étant la meilleure amie de Freyja, elle m'aurait peut-être écouté. On ne s'entendait pas trop mal auparavant… Mais elle était difficilement accessible, je dirais, et cela aurait signifié peut-être se remettre en contact avec Potter lui-même : impossible !

J'ai alors rencontré un jeune homme, jeune Auror et membre de l'Ordre, nommé Londubat. Notre rencontre s'est faite dans des circonstances pour le moins délicates. Il avait été fait prisonnier par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et j'étais chargé de le questionner et de lui soutirer les informations par tous les moyens. J'ai alors décidé de le faire s'évader… En contre partie, il m'écouta, c'est ainsi que commença notre collaboration, tout en lui ayant fait promettre de ne jamais révéler la source de ces informations… Je ne voulais pas qu'il connaisse mon nom, et jamais il ne me posa de questions, mais il apprit tout de même mon identité, lors de ma première arrestation par les Aurors… Ironie du sort : la situation se trouvait inversée et il me fit sortir, comme je l'avais fait auparavant. Notre collaboration n'en a été que renforcée, et jamais il ne dévoila notre secret… »

- Et quand êtes-vous aller voir Dumbledore ? Quand avez-vous enfin décidé à vous « dévoiler » ? demanda Mixiel, sur un ton un peu narquois, la curiosité l'emportant tout de même sur le mépris et la haine.

- Plus tard, bien plus tard. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avait chargé, près d'un an plus tard, d'espionner Albus Dumbledore. Au cours de cette mission, j'ai entendu une révélation des plus importante, mais je n'en eus pas tout de suite conscience, et suis allé la livrer sur un plateau d'argent au Lord noir. C'est alors à ce moment seulement, que je compris l'erreur que j'avais commise, une de plus, et de taille. Je suis donc allé voir directement la seule personne apte à résoudre ce problème… Albus Dumbledore. C'est alors que je suis devenu officiellement espion pour l'Ordre.

Tout à ses explications, Severus revivait ces moments, mais ne put s'y attarder longuement, ses interlocuteurs l'assaillant encore de questions.

- Et pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait pour nous retrouver ? Pourquoi nous avez-vous abandonné ? demanda Mixiel, froidement, d'un ton plein de morgue et de hargne.

Severus les regarda droit dans les yeux tous les deux :

- Mais je vous croyais morts, comme votre mère ! D'abord je ne savais pas que vous étiez deux ! Ensuite, comment aurai-je pu me douter un seul instant que vous auriez pu survivre à un tel sortilège ? Je ne vous aurai jamais abandonnés, je ne vous aurai jamais laissés, si jamais j'avais su. Mais pas un seul instant j'ai pensé que vous étiez encore en vie. Je n'ai parlé à personne à Sainte Mangouste : que vouliez-vous que je dise ou que je fasse ? Je venais voler un corps, le corps de celle que j'aimais et que j'avais tuée. J'étais persuadé de votre mort, à tous. J'étais anéanti…

- Vous mentez, s'exclamèrent en chœur les deux jumeaux.

Brutalement ils se levèrent tous deux, Severus les imitant aussitôt.

- Vous mentez ! Continua Mixiel, toute sa haine et sa rancœur sortant et se déversant sur Severus. Comment cet homme pouvait-il être leur père ? Il ne pouvait pas le croire, il ne voulait pas le croire.

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers Severus, suivi de près de sa sœur, et lui empoigna violemment le bras gauche. Severus ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'en empêcher. Il sentait toute cette haine, toute cette violence, et cela le touchait profondément, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il se sentait paralysé, impuissant et brisé. Il avait tellement espérer que ça se passe autrement entre eux trois, entre lui et … ses enfants !

Mais leur réaction était en fait tout à fait prévisible. Pouvait-il vraiment leur en vouloir ? Non ! Mais ça lui faisait mal ! Très mal même ! Pourrait-il jamais un jour rattraper le temps perdu avec eux, et avoir une vraie relation père-enfant ? Il en doutait…

Mixiel releva alors la manche de Severus, dévoilant à leurs yeux la Marque sombre, bien nette sur l'avant-bras gauche de Severus. Il put lire sur les visages de ses jumeaux dégoût, haine et répulsion intense. Cette Marque les séparerait à jamais, il en avait peur. Jamais ils ne l'accepteraient ! Quoiqu'il fasse, rien ne changerait ça !

- Vous n'êtes qu'un mangemort assassin, un traître, un lâche. Vous les avez laissé faire, sans réagir, puis vous l'avez tuée de sang froid. Vous ne ressentez rien, vous n'êtes pas humain, vous n'êtes pas notre père ! Hurla Mixiel d'une voix glaciale. Vous me dégoûtez !

-Vous n'êtes pas notre père ! Jamais vous ne le serez ! Vous n'êtes qu'une pourriture de Mangemort ! Je vous hais ! Reprit à son tour Nuwan, en lui crachant au visage et jetant la bague, qu'elle avait gardée à la main tout ce temps.

D'un même mouvement tous deux sortirent du salon, laissant la porte grande ouverte, Severus restant seul, debout, au milieu du dit salon, les yeux fixés droit devant, abasourdi de ce qu'on venait de lui cracher au visage, de ce que ses enfants venaient de lui cracher au visage. La chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang… Il n'avait jamais espéré un jour devenir père, mais cet espoir secret venait de partir en poussière, tout rêve à jamais balayé par cette amertume…

D'un geste machinal, il essuya le crachat qu'il avait sur le visage de sa main droite. Il remarqua subitement l'anneau laissé à terre, le ramassa presque religieusement et se redressa lentement, le contemplant au creux de sa main gauche. Au bout d'un long moment, il serra le poing dessus, puis replaça l'anneau le long de la chaîne, qu'il remit ensuite à son cou.

Soudain son regard se tourna vers la porte : là, il vit avec horreur tous les membres de l'Ordre encore attablés, qui le fixaient ostensiblement, choqués et inquiets pour certains, presque heureux et ravis pour d'autres, en fait pour beaucoup… Il les fusilla tous d'un regard meurtrier, très significatif, les dissuadant de toute remarque.

Il constata alors que sa Marque était toujours à nu. Il la regarda longuement, un léger rictus pouvant ressembler à du dégoût et du mépris étirant ses lèvres. Puis, d'un geste rageur, il rabattit sa manche gauche. Il releva enfin la tête avec un air de défit et, à grande enjambée, se dirigea vers la porte pour la claquer violemment, s'enfermant seul dans le petit salon.

Il s'adossa alors à la porte et se laissa lentement glisser au sol, découragé et désespéré, pouvant enfin se laisser aller, puisqu'il était seul, à ses émotions troublantes, sans craindre le regard moqueur et méprisant de quiconque. Il resta ainsi assis, contre la porte, de longues heures durant, broyant du noir et ressassant son passé, sans faire attention au temps qui courait.

Fin du chapitre 18.


	20. Chapter 20

_Merci à tous de vos reviews toujours plus nombreuses et encourageantes : _

_BohemioKatharos : oui, j'aime bien malmener Severus, et je ne suis pas convaincu que ça va s'arranger pour lui par la suite. Mais Chhhuut! Ce serait dommage de divulguer la suite!_

_Lone Wolf : Je suis heureuse que tu aies apprécié le dernier chapitre, un peu sombre effectivement. J'avais quelque crainte de plomber encore plus l'ambiance..._

_Thegirloftheshade : Et oui nos erreurs nous poursuivent souvent! Merci de tes encouragements!_

_Alors voici encore quelques bribes de la vie de Severus, j'espère que ça vous plaira!_

CHAPITRE 19 : Espion jusqu'au bout

Enfin seul et face à lui-même, Severus revivait certains de ses souvenirs. Il revivait le moment où il avait fait une des plus grosses erreurs de sa vie, puis cette fois où il avait enfin fait fi de toutes ses peurs pour aller vers Dumbledore.

_Il se revoyait lui, étant jeune, devant la porte de la chambre à la Tête de Sanglier, où Dumbledore s'entretenait avec une jeune femme du nom de Trelawney, postulante au poste de professeur de divination à Poudlard. Il avait été chargé par son Maître d'espionner le vieux directeur de Poudlard, ce qu'il s'évertuait à faire, ainsi résigné à écouter aux portes. Il ne jugeait pas cette entrevue d'une importance capitale, mais il se devait de l'écouter tout de même, au cas où… _

_Il était donc là depuis un petit bout de temps, l'oreille tendue, quand il perçut la voix de la jeune femme se faire plus lointaine et énoncer des paroles pour le moins floues et nébuleuses. Mais en entendant l'évocation de son Maître, Severus prêta plus d'attention à cette prophétie. Car apparemment, cela avait tout l'air d'une prophétie ! Pouvait-on vraiment s'y fier ? Il n'y croyait qu'à moitié, mais son Maître voudrait certainement tout savoir, même si c'était sans importance. Il écouta donc attentivement jusqu'à la fin. La voix de la jeune femme redevint enfin normale._

_Ainsi, vers fin juillet devrait naître un enfant capable de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un enfant né de parents l'ayant déjà défié par trois fois… Que de niaiseries ! Qui pouvait vraiment prêter foi à de telles aberrations ?… _

_Mais Severus fut interrompu dans ses pensées par des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, indiquant l'arrivée du frère de Dumbledore. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de trouver une autre issue, il se sentit vigoureusement empoigné par deux puissants bras, qui le traînèrent sans ménagement jusqu'à la porte et le jetèrent violemment dehors. Il parvint à s'enfuir de justesse avant que la colère du vieil homme ne le réduise en pièce, et transplanna directement vers l'antre des Mangemorts pour faire son rapport. _

_Il se tenait maintenant devant son Lord, lui ayant relaté la prophétie, enfin une partie seulement. Il voulait déjà voir sa réaction. Autant garder des cartes dans sa manche, sait-on jamais. Le Maître était visiblement troublé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ce que Severus venait de rapporter était donc si important ? Se pouvait-il que, lui, le plus grand de tous les mages noirs, puisse croire de pareilles inepties ? Apparemment oui !_

_- Né fin juillet, et de parents m'ayant par trois fois défié. De qui peut-il s'agir ? Réfléchissait tout haut le Maître, comme si Severus et les autres Mangemorts n'existaient plus._

_Il faisait les cent pas de long en large, faisant virevolter ses capes derrière lui, les mains dans le dos, tête baissée._

_- Je ne vois que deux candidats : Potter ou Londubat !_

_A ses mots, Severus eut un sursaut, qu'il parvint à dissimuler avec peine. Potter ou Londubat ! Lily, la meilleure amie de Freyja ! Frank, le jeune homme à qui il délivrait ses informations et qu'il avait appris à estimer ! Les deux seules personnes qu'il aurait voulu épargner dans cette guerre ! Non ! Pas eux ! A croire que le sort s'acharnait vraiment contre lui ! En une seconde, Severus prit sa décision. Il ne devait en aucun cas révéler la deuxième partie de la prophétie. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres prenait connaissance de cette deuxième partie, Il déciderait certainement de tuer les deux enfants qui le menaçaient de la sorte, ainsi que leur famille !_

_- Qu'en penses-tu Severus ? Toi qui as un esprit si vif, qu'en penses-tu ?_

_- Maître ! Je ne suis pas sûr que nous puissions vraiment prêter foi à de tels propos ! Les prophéties sont si aléatoires et si peu fiables ! _

_- Tu es doué Severus ! Très doué ! Subtil aussi ! Mais visiblement la divination n'est pas ton fort ! Vu ce que tu m'as relaté, on peut croire qu'il s'agit là d'une vraie prophétie ! Et si cela s'avère exacte, il est rare que de telle prophétie ne se réalise pas. Je ne peux pas prendre de risque._

_- Mais Maître, il ne s'agit que d'enfants ! Comment des enfants pourraient-ils s'avérer être un danger pour vous ?_

_- Pour l'instant, il ne s'agit que d'enfants ! Pour l'instant, Severus ! Mais ces enfants vont grandir, et c'est là qu'ils deviendront peut-être un danger. Alors autant étouffer l'œuf dans le nid ! As-tu d'autres idées de cibles potentielles auxquelles cette prophétie pourrait s'appliquer ?_

_- Non Maître ! Mais est-il sage…_

_- Assez Severus ! Tu n'es pas là pour juger de mes actes ni de mes décisions._

_- Mais… s'entêta le jeune homme._

_- Assez ! Vociféra le Lord Noir, une inquiétante lueur embrasant ses yeux._

_Severus se tut. Il était peut-être aller trop loin. Cela risquait de mal tourner pour lui…_

_- As-tu entendu la suite ?_

_- Non Maître, j'ai été interrompu par le frère de Dumbledore._

_- En plus d'être insolent, tu te montres incapable ! Décidément ces derniers temps, tu te ramollis et tu deviens moins efficace. Le ton se faisait plus furieux et venimeux au fil des mots. _

_Severus appréhendait ce qui l'attendait. Ces derniers temps effectivement, le Maître n'avait pas été satisfait de lui, car il ne Lui avait rapporté aucune information intéressante, depuis plusieurs mois qu'il espionnait ce fou de Dumbledore ! Et pour cause, puisque justement il se gardait bien de rapporter ce qui lui semblait important ! Mais cette fois-ci, il s'était peut-être trompé et venait de livrer à son Maître une information qui pourrait finalement s'avérer capitale pour la suite. Quel imbécile il pouvait faire parfois ! Et tout ça, à cause de son mépris pour l'art divinatoire !_

_Et pour couronner le tout, même si ce qu'il venait de Lui révéler avait l'air de Le satisfaire, la frustration croissante de son Maître depuis ces longs mois, assaisonnée de l'insolence qu'il avait eu de Le contredire devant tous Ses Mangemorts, ne présageait rien de bon pour Severus. « Alors combien de Doloris cette fois-ci ? » se dit-il intérieurement avec une pointe d'ironie._

_- Sortez tous, je dois avoir une conversation privée avec Severus. Fit leur Maître._

_Les quelques Mangemorts présents sortirent sans un mot, ricanant en pensant au type de discussion privée que leur Maître voulait avoir. Et ils ne se trompèrent pas. A peine sortis, ils purent entendre l'incantation du Doloris rugir derrière la porte, mais aucun cri ni aucun son ne vint apaiser leur soif de torture. Ils partirent donc, presque déçus._

_Severus, quant à lui, était recroquevillé par terre, agonisant et reprenant son souffle entre deux sorts, ruisselant de sueur, des tremblements incontrôlables s'emparant de tout son corps, ses muscles tendus sous la souffrance, qui, malgré la fin du sortilège, parcourait encore chaque parcelle de son corps._

_- Relève toi Severus !_

_Et Severus tentait une fois encore de se relever, pour s'affaisser presque aussitôt sous l'impact d'un autre Doloris. Le quatrième. Puis un cinquième, un sixième, de plus en plus long. Il s'efforçait de ne pas crier, mais il ne put réprimer des gémissements. Il n'avait même plus la force de se relever. Enfin le Lord noir jugea bon d'arrêter. Il se pencha sur le jeune homme agonisant, qui reprenait difficilement ses esprits, et lui susurra à l'oreille._

_- J'espère que tu as retenu la leçon Severus ! Je ne tolérerai plus aucune insolence ni aucune erreur de ta part. J'espère que celle-ci sera la dernière. Est-ce clair ?_

_Severus parvint à hocher faiblement la tête pour toute réponse, toujours à terre, incapable de se relever ou de prononcer une seule parole. Le Maître appela deux Mangemorts et leur ordonna de faire sortir Severus et de le conduire loin du repère, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire. Ils transplannèrent avec un Severus pantelant, et le traînèrent devant l'endroit où il logeait, le laissant seul sur le seuil, encore chancelant. Severus les regarda partir avec une pointe de mépris dans le regard. _

_« Il faut les prévenir ! » pensa-t-il. Et vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Depuis quelque temps, il avait du mal à joindre Londubat. Or il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre du temps, il fallait qu'il puisse contacter l'Ordre tout de suite, mais comment ? Soudain une idée fit irruption dans son esprit embrumé. Il y avait déjà songé à maintes reprises, mais il n'en avait jamais eu le courage !_

_Cependant, actuellement, c'était la seule solution qui se présentait à lui. Il ne put réprimer un frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine. La peur ? L'appréhension ? Les Doloris de ce soir ? Qu'importe ! Il fallait aller voir ce vieux fou ! Quoi qu'il lui en coûte ! C'est alors qu'il se souvint des paroles que Dumbledore lui avait dite avant son départ de Poudlard : n'oubliez jamais Severus, que je serai toujours là pour ceux qui sont perdus et dans le besoin ! A vrai dire il était effectivement perdu, peut-être que Dumbledore… Oui, peut-être… _

_Severus essaya alors de transplanner jusqu'aux abords de l'école, mais il abandonna très vite, des nausées le submergeant tout de suite. Il était trop faible pour transplanner, pas de poudre de cheminette, pas de balai… Il ne voyait qu'une seule solution : à pied… à cette idée, il commençait déjà à désespérer. Mais il se reprit bien vite et se mit en marche._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Severus se revit ensuite arriver à la lisière de la forêt interdite, l'entrée du château se tenant devant lui, en haut de la longue pente qu'il devait encore monter avant d'atteindre les marches… Le chemin lui semblait interminable, il était à bout de force, il avait mal, froid, faim et soif, ses jambes le portaient à peine, il titubait et trébuchait tous les trois pas. Mais il était presque arrivé, après un jour de marche… Il ne pouvait abandonner maintenant !_

_D'ailleurs il se demandait bien comment il avait bien pu traverser les barrières de sécurité. Il savait qu'il y avait des barrières qui, normalement, empêchaient tout Mangemort qui se respecte de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école. Bon, d'accord, il n'était peut-être pas un Mangemort qui se respecte ! Et oui, d'accord, il était passé par la forêt interdite, mais les barrières faisaient effet là aussi, il le savait. En outre, aucune créature n'avait pointé le bout de son nez, comme si elles avaient eu la consigne de le laisser passer, comme si on l'attendait... Un frisson le parcourut à nouveau à cette idée. _

_Mais il reprit sa marche. Il trébucha, se releva, re-trébucha, se releva… Il était tellement concentré sur chaque pas, qu'il ne vit pas la silhouette massive s'avancer vers lui. Il ne la remarqua que lorsqu'elle se dressa devant lui, de toute sa stature de … géant. Hagrid ! Bien entendu ! _

_- Que venez-vous faire ? Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à entrer dans l'enceinte de l'école ? Demanda Hagrid d'un ton bourru et méfiant._

_Peut-être qu'après tout on ne l'attendait pas ?!_

_- Je dois voir le Professeur Dumbledore au plus vite ! S'entendit-il répondre d'une voix rauque venant presque d'outre-tombe._

_Hagrid le scruta de ses yeux noirs, de haut en bas, avant de répondre, d'un ton méfiant peu habituel chez lui : _

_- Dans ce cas, je vous accompagne. _

_Ils commencèrent donc à marcher vers le château. Severus trébucha encore une fois et sentit une poigne le relever par le bras, le bras gauche, et le soutenir. Severus se dégagea, un peu violemment, ce qui le fit encore chanceler, et siffla : _

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, j'y arriverai très bien seul !_

_- Bien, bien ! Pas la peine de vous énerver !_

_Ils arrivèrent enfin aux premières marches menant à la double porte battante en chêne massif donnant sur le grand hall. Ils commencèrent leur ascension, chaque marche arrachant des douleurs fulgurantes dans tout le corps de Severus. Il s'agrippa de toutes ses forces restantes à la rampe pour ne pas tomber, mais encore une fois il trébucha. Il n'eut pas la force de se relever et tomba inconscient. Il sentit à peine les deux bras puissants qui le soulevèrent._

_Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit deux yeux bleu gris perçants le fixer, à la fois inquiets et sceptiques. Il cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière vive de la pièce. Une pièce, circulaire, de drôles d'objets, une chaleur ambiante douce et agréable, des tableaux… Albus… Albus Dumbledore penché sur lui, et lui parlant. Il était dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore ! Il était encore allongé par terre, Dumbledore penché sur lui. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Il ne s'en souvenait fichtrement plus, mais il comprit bien vite quand il vit la silhouette massive d'Hagrid lui faire de l'ombre._

_- Professeur… Professeur Dumbledore ! Parvint-il à articuler._

_- Oui jeune homme ! Calmez-vous ! Que vous est-il donc arrivé ? _

_- Professeur, je… je dois vous parler !_

_- Reprenez-vous d'abord ! Nous parlerons ensuite !_

_- Non ! Cria-t-il, autant que ses cordes vocales asséchées lui permettaient. Non ! C'est… urgent. Maintenant._

_- Je vous écoute mon garçon !_

_Severus tourna alors un regard vers Hagrid et reporta son attention sur Dumbledore, puis il s'agrippa à l'épaule du vieil homme, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :_

_- Seul à seul ! C'est au sujet… d'une certaine… prophétie ! Il déglutit péniblement et lança un regard désespéré à Albus, qui visiblement avait compris._

_- Vous pouvez nous laisser Hagrid ! Je vais m'occuper de ce jeune homme. Dit Albus. Ah ! Ajouta-t-il avant que le demi-géant ne passe la porte. Et que cette rencontre nocturne reste entre nous ! Il appuya ses dires d'un clin d'oeil très significatif._

_- Ohhh ! Pas de problème Monsieur le Directeur. Répondit Hagrid avec un regard éloquent, montrant sa compréhension, tout en sortant._

_Une fois seuls, Dumbledore reporta son attention sur Severus._

_- Alors Severus, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à une heure aussi tardive dans mon bureau, qui plus est dans un état pareil ? demanda le vieil homme, avec un ton fatigué, où perçait une certaine tristesse._

_Comment ce vieil homme pouvait-il se souvenir de son prénom ? Se souvenait-il des prénoms de tous les élèves et anciens élèves ? Impossible ! Il y en avait tellement ! Et lui, Severus, avait été, et était encore, tellement insignifiant ! On le lui avait tant de fois si bien fait comprendre, et ce, quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il essaie de faire pour prouver sa valeur ! Comment cet homme, si important dans la société sorcière, pouvait-il se rappeler le prénom d'un jeune impudent si insignifiant tel que lui ?_

_Tout à coup, Severus ne sut que dire, ni par où commencer. Il tourna alors la tête vers son bras, son bras gauche, puis d'un mouvement lent releva sa manche pour révéler la Marque sombre, dévoilant ainsi son allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il redoutait de croiser le regard de Dumbledore. Toutefois il rassembla tout son courage, releva quand même la tête et accrocha ce regard bleu d'acier où diverses émotions perlaient : la tristesse, la déception… A quoi t'attendais-tu ? Qu'il te félicite peut-être ?... mais il nota aussi quelque chose d'autre… de l'espoir ?_

_- Je… J'étais chargé de vous espionner. Je vous ai pris en filature à chaque fois que vous sortiez de Poudlard. C'est ainsi que j'ai entendu la prophétie faite par une certaine Trelawney, à la Tête du Sanglier, au sujet d'un enfant pouvant être une menace pour le Sei… pour Vous-savez-qui. Je… je Lui ai rapporté tout ce que j'avais entendu…_

_Severus marqua une pause, attendant la réaction de son interlocuteur. Mais ses yeux pétillaient toujours de la même lueur : pas de colère, pas de fureur, non, rien de tout cela. De la déception peut-être, mais pas de mépris…._

_- Et… l'encouragea Dumbledore._

_- Et… il l'a prise au sérieux, il en a déduit deux noms. Potter et Londubat. Il faut… vite les prévenir ! J'ai déjà mis une journée pour venir ici ! C'est peut-être déjà trop tard ! Il faut les prévenir !_

_- Calmez-vous Severus ! Calmez-vous ! Je vais les prévenir de ce pas ! Attendez moi ici, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps._

_Albus prit alors de la poudre de cheminette et s'engouffra dans l'âtre pour disparaître aussitôt. Severus, qui jusque là était resté au sol, tenta de se relever, ce qu'il fit avec grand peine. Il parvint à atteindre un siège, où il se laissa choir, les membres encore agités de spasmes. Il s'emmitoufla dans sa cape usée par le voyage harassant à travers la forêt interdite, et croisa les bras sur son torse pour maintenir le peu de chaleur corporelle qu'il recouvrait. Il attendit patiemment, se laissant aller peu à peu à une douce torpeur, quand il entendit le vieil homme arriver par la cheminée._

_Il essaya de se redresser quelque peu sur le siège, voire de se lever, ce qui lui arracha une douleur intense tout le long de son épine dorsale._

_- Ne bougez pas mon garçon ! Restez donc assis ! Lui dit Dumbledore sur un ton bienveillant._

_Severus ne se le fit pas répéter, bien trop las pour tenter quoique ce soit d'autre. Il attendit que le directeur s'installe à son bureau lui faisant face. Une fois assis, ce dernier le toisa brièvement du regard, les coudes appuyés sur le bureau, les mains jointes sous son menton. Puis, d'un ton détaché, comme si de rien n'était, il demanda à Severus : _

_- Du thé ?_

_Severus en était bouche bée. Il venait de lui montrer la Marque, de lui dire qu'il servait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il Lui avait révélé la veille une information peut-être cruciale, et le vieux fou aux addictions glucosées lui demandait s'il voulait du thé ? Avait-il bien entendu ? Avait-il frappé à la bonne porte, finalement ? Ou alors…. Ou alors Dumbledore se moquait de lui ?! Peut-être n'était-il pas pris au sérieux ?!_

_Severus s'apprêtait à répliquer, qu'il venait parler de choses sérieuses et non prendre du thé, quand il fut coupé, avant même d'avoir prononcé un mot, par Dumbledore, d'un ton cordial mais sérieux : _

_- Non je ne me moque pas de vous ! Et je vous prends très au sérieux. Nous avons effectivement à parler de choses graves, très graves, et de lourdes décisions vont devoir être prises. Mais un peu de thé ne nous fera pas de mal ! Non ?_

_Severus ne sut que répondre, et se contenta de hausser un sourcil en signe de résignation. « Il lit dans mes pensées ! Bien entendu il est legilimens ! Et puissant en outre ! Arrive-t-il à passer mes barrières mentales ? » _

_- Oui je suis legilimens ! Mais vous êtes très doué, vous êtes un puissant occlumens et j'ai beaucoup de mal, je dois le dire, à percer vos barrières mentales. Je ne parviens en fait à capter que certaines de vos pensées, très fugaces, très banales en somme. Mais le fond de vos pensées, ou vos souvenirs, me restent inaccessibles… Vous êtes d'ailleurs une des rares personnes à me rester si inaccessible…_

_Avant même de pouvoir répondre quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva alors, sans même savoir comment, avec une tasse de thé bien chaud entre les mains. Du thé chaud, chaleur qui lui envahit peu à peu tout le corps, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore bu une seule goutte. Il porta doucement la tasse à ses lèvres, en huma délicatement le délicieux parfum mentholé, son goût préféré, et en but une gorgée. Il se rendit alors compte de combien sa gorge avait été asséchée. Il en but une deuxième, puis attendit en silence, gardant les yeux fixés sur sa tasse._

_Il était tout à coup fier de ce que venait de lui dire Dumbledore. Ainsi, lui, un des plus puissant legilimens au monde, avait du mal à le percer complètement à jour… Il se morigéna soudain intérieurement : il n'était pas là pour s'étaler sur de telles considérations. Il avait des choses bien plus importantes à lui révéler. Il avait en fait de nombreuses choses à dire, mais par où commencer ? _

_Finalement il n'eut pas le temps de chercher ses mots, que Dumbledore prit les devants : _

_- Ce que vous venez de me révéler ce soir est grave, Severus. Je ne parle pas seulement de la prophétie, mais aussi de votre Marque._

_Severus déglutit. Sa gorge se nouait. Il savait pertinemment bien l'erreur fatale qu'il avait commise, les atrocités qu'il avait commises par la suite, impardonnables… Mais entre le savoir et se l'entendre dire, il y avait une grande différence ! Il se contenta de hocher la tête, en fermant les yeux, puis répondit : _

_- Oui, je sais, Monsieur le Directeur. Rien de ce que je pourrai dire ou faire ne pourrai racheter toutes mes… erreurs. Je suis venu me livrer à vous, et je vous laisse libre de choisir ma sentence ou de me livrer au Ministère pour Azkaban. Qu'importe ! Mais tout d'abord je vous implore de m'écouter. Je pense que certaines informations pourraient vous être utiles, à vous et à l'Ordre._

_- Je vous écoute ! Mais avant tout, ceci devrait vous être utile vu votre état et vu la longue conversation qui nous attend…_

_Se disant, Dumbledore lui tendit deux petites fioles._

_Severus n'en revenait pas. Encore une fois, pas une réprimande, pas de colère, non, il voulait l'écouter, simplement…. Il regarda les deux fioles, d'abord suspicieusement, puis, résigné, s'en saisit d'une main, dont il ne put dissimuler les tremblements. Il les contempla quelques secondes attentivement et reconnut de suite, sans peine, une potion de régénération de force à la couleur ambrée du liquide et une potion anti-douleur à son aspect bleuté et velouté. _

_Il releva la tête vers le vieil homme, incrédule. Celui-ci l'encouragea alors d'un gracieux mouvement de main et d'un léger hochement de tête. Severus s'exécuta donc. Il sentit très vite la douleur s'estomper, même s'il sentait encore quelques réminiscences des sortilèges qu'il avait endurés la veille et de la fatigue accumulée. Une douce chaleur envahit son corps épuisé au fur et à mesure que ses forces revenaient couler dans ses veines…_

_- Je vous écoute maintenant ! Fit Dumbledore, d'une voix grave, mais dénuée de toute accusation. Dîtes moi d'abord comment vous avez pris connaissance de cette… prophétie et ce que vous avez exactement entendu._

_Severus lui raconta alors la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait donné, à savoir espionner Albus Dumbledore, ce qu'il avait accompli assidûment depuis plusieurs mois. Il lui expliqua comment il l'avait suivi jusqu'à la Tête du Sanglier, et ce qu'il y avait entendu, enfin en partie. En effet, tout comme il avait prétendu au Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avoir entendu que la première partie de la prophétie, il fit de même en présence d'Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci eut l'air suspicieux sur ce point, mais n'insista pas outre mesure._

_- C'était donc vous le jeune homme que mon frère a surpris ! Bien, maintenant ce point est réglé ! Les personnes concernées ont été mises à l'abri, et ce, grâce entre autres à votre intervention. Vous avez fait le bon choix, mon garçon._

_« C'est peut-être bien la seule fois de toute ma misérable vie où j'ai fait le bon choix ! » Se dit Severus intérieurement, avant d'ajouter à haute voix : _

_- J'ai encore d'autres informations qui pourraient vous être utiles._

_- Bien, allez-y. Je suis tout ouï._

_- Tout d'abord, je ne pourrai vous livrer le quartier général des Mangemorts, puisque, comme vous vous en doutez, pour utiliser vous-même ce genre de protections, le repère est incartable et protéger par le serment du fidélitas. Mais je peux vous divulguer des noms. _

_- Des noms ? Mais ne gardez-vous pas entre vous le maximum d'anonymat possible ?_

_- C'est vrai dans une certaine mesure ! Pour la plupart d'entre nous, nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps, et nous nous… fréquentons en dehors de ces... assemblées. L'anonymat n'est valable en fait que vis-à-vis des nouvelles recrues, mais les membres du noyau dur, appelé premier cercle, se connaissent parfaitement !_

_- Ainsi vous faîtes parti de ce « noyau dur » ? Et vous me proposez de livrer les noms de ces membres ?_

_- Oui ! Et celles des nouvelles recrues potentielles. Je ne les connais pas toutes, mais j'en connais un certain nombre. Voici la liste. Bien entendu, je doute que cette liste puisse vous servir devant le Ministère, qui ne vous croira certainement pas, mais elle permettra au moins à l'Ordre de savoir à qui il a affaire._

_Albus parut un instant circonspect : comment ce jeune homme, futur ancien mangemort, connaissait-il le nom de son organisation secrète, l'Ordre du Phénix ? Et que savait-il d'autres à ce sujet ? Mais son trouble disparut bien vite, se doutant en fait de la réponse à ces questions : Severus devait être au courant certainement grâce à elle !_

_Le Directeur consulta rapidement la liste et la replia soigneusement. Certains noms de cette liste ne l'étonnaient guère, d'autres en revanche étaient assez surprenants. Certaines recrues potentielles étaient d'ailleurs les mêmes recrues potentielles auxquelles l'Ordre avait pensées. Cette liste s'avérerait précieuse pour éviter d'introduire de dangereux éléments au sein de l'organisation. Rien que cette information valait de l'or._

_Severus continua alors, expliquant son rôle à lui au sein des Mangemorts, dans différentes missions et en tant que Maître des Potions, sans omettre les différentes potions qu'il avait mises au point récemment sur ordre du Lord Noir. Il donna alors à Albus Dumbledore un petit calepin noir, copie conforme de celui où il annotait toutes ses potions expérimentales et toutes ses inventions en sortilèges ou autres, avec leur antidote ou la façon de les contrer. _

_A cette lecture, le vieil homme resta un moment sidéré de tant d'ingéniosité… et de tant d'horreur, de tant de … machiavélisme… Comment un jeune homme si brillant pouvait créer tant d'atrocités, tout en étant si créatif et doué, et si prévoyant aussi ? Oui, doué, ingénieux et prévoyant, car souvent les « mauvais génies » se contentaient de créer des maléfices ignobles ou des potions sans nom, sans se préoccuper de leur remède… Mais Severus avait développé à chaque fois le poison et l'antidote, le sort et le contre-sort ! Remarquable ! Et étonnant !_

_Severus ne prêta pas attention à la réaction de Dumbledore, pour tout dire il ne la remarqua même pas, tant il était concentré sur ce qu'il avait à confesser. Il expliqua ensuite les différents grands projets de son Maître pour les mois à venir, du moins ceux en sa connaissance, sans oublier bien sûr la nouvelle priorité, à savoir tuer les deux enfants Potter et Londubat. Dumbledore écoutait attentivement. _

_Quand Severus eut fini, le vieil homme aborda enfin un sujet qui lui brûlait la langue depuis le début de l'entretien._

_- Severus, j'aimerai savoir une chose ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à devenir mangemort ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a ensuite fait vraiment changé d'avis ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à venir me révéler tout ça ? Comment puis-je être sûr de pouvoir vous faire confiance ?_

_Severus se mordit les lèvres et reporta son regard vers le sol. Que lui dire ? Devait-il tout lui dire ? Tout lui révéler ? Devait-il lui avouer tous ses remords, ses rancoeurs, ses peines ? Devait-il tout lui expliquer, pourquoi il était devenu mangemort, pourquoi il avait pris plaisir à torturer, brutaliser et tuer des gens parfois innocents, comment et pourquoi il avait eu peu à peu des doutes, comment peu à peu cette vie l'écoeurait, combien il se sentait pris de dégoût à la vue de ce qu'il était devenu, et pourquoi il en était arrivé maintenant à trahir ceux qui l'avait accueilli comme un des leurs, comme une famille ? _

_Comme un des leurs ? Comme une famille ? Mais que crois-tu Severus : les Mangemorts n'ont pas de famille, pas d'amis, et tu n'as jamais été des leurs. Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire sang-mêlé, et s'ils t'ont accepté parmi eux, c'est parce que tu es un géni dont ils ont besoin ! C'est tout ! S'il savait pour notre « Maître » !_

_Que devait-il dire à Dumbledore ? Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à perdre ? Il avait déjà tout perdu ! Il releva la tête : deux orbes noirs croisèrent alors deux perles grises. Il sut à cet instant, sa décision était prise : pas la peine de lui dire, montre-lui._

_Il se concentra, fixant intensément ses prunelles bleues pétillantes, et abaissa ses premières barrières mentales. Il commença à déverser ses souvenirs, un à un, en tentant de les rendre cohérents. Puis il abaissa une autre barrière et une autre, chaque barrière lui demandant un effort intense, lui qui les avait dressées si solidement depuis si longtemps. Jamais il ne s'était livré ainsi, il jouait vraiment le tout pour le tout, dans un dernier espoir désespéré, faisant défiler sa vie entière dans l'esprit du vieil homme devant lui. _

_Au fur et à mesure que les images défilaient, il sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort, ses tempes lui tambouriner fortement et dangereusement, mais il continua. Quand il arriva à la mort de sa chère et tendre Freyja, il se revit lui lancer le sort fatal, puis debout faisant dos à la tombe qu'il venait de lui offrir, regardant la mer en haut de la falaise, cheveux et cape au vent, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues amaigries. Il sentit alors les larmes de nouveau couler le long de ses joues, creusant des sillons amers sur sa peau pâle et cireuse. Il ne put les retenir. _

_Il pleurait rarement, mais le flot d'émotions était trop intense : faiblesse, tristesse et détresse face à son père brutalisant sa mère puis le brutalisant, impuissance, souffrance et honte face aux maraudeurs, souffrance et solitude à Poudlard, vengeance et haine enflant progressivement face à la violence de ce monde, face à la mort de sa mère tuée par son père, face à la brutalité des moldus, face à l'arrogance et la cruauté des autres enfants, sorciers ou moldus, jalousie aussi, illusion de pouvoir et de reconnaissance chez les Mangemorts, sentiment de puissance et de revanche face à ses victimes, jouissance d'effrayer, jouissance du pouvoir sur les autres, même si cela signifiait torturer, martyriser et tuer, soif de vengeance et de sang, soif de souffrance et de violence, puis peur du monstre tapis au fond de lui et qu'il était devenu, dégoût et remords, culpabilité et honte, espoir et furtif bonheur vite déchiré en lambeau à la mort de la seule personne qu'il ait aimée, méfiance constante, peur de l'autre et peur de faire confiance, peur de se faire encore trahir ou d'être encore déçu !_

_Il n'était plus qu'un homme déchiré, torturé et tourmenté par des visions de son passé, pas si passé que ça, écoeuré par ce qu'il était devenu, et par la vie qu'il menait, vie qu'il avait toujours détestée et qui le lui rendait bien, se sentant maudit et rejeté par la vie elle-même, ombre parmi les ombres…_

_Il avait fini de conter sa vie au vieil homme, mais les larmes ne cessaient de couler. Dumbledore le regardait d'un regard pénétrant, empli de tristesse mais aussi de confiance. Severus ne put soutenir ce regard plus longtemps, et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, se laissant aller pour la première fois de sa vie à ses pleurs et sa peine… Il se sentait pathétique, mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher._

_Il sentit tout à coup une main apaisante se poser sur sa tête, main chaleureuse et si réconfortante. Une autre main lui prendre le menton et lui relever doucement et tendrement la tête. Deux yeux pétillants le regarder avec… avec… affection, tendresse, et confiance. Peu de personne avait eu un tel regard sur lui : sa mère, Freyja, et… c'est à peu près tout. _

_Severus réalisa alors le contact physique qu'il avait avec le vieil homme, et ne put réprimer un léger mouvement de recul. Dumbledore n'insista pas et recula légèrement à son tour. Il avait remarqué que, déjà en tant qu'élève, Severus ne tolérait que difficilement les contacts physiques, mais cela avait été plus fort que lui, il avait eu envie de réconforter ce jeune homme, de le soutenir. De l'aider. Il avait déjà échoué tant de fois avec lui ! Cette fois, il se devait de réussir !_

_Les larmes de Severus s'asséchèrent lentement, ses yeux d'onyx scrutant les moindres réactions de ce visage légèrement parcheminé, mais si pétillant de vie et de malice. Un vieillard si pétillant de vie, alors que lui, encore dans la fleur de l'âge, avait déjà le cœur mort et l'âme noircie, perdue dans des abîmes sans fond et sans retour !_

_- Je peux vous aider Severus ! Entendit-il dire, après de longues, très longues minutes de silence. _

_Dumbledore s'assit alors sur le siège à côté de lui et lui sourit, d'un sourire calme et serein, qui réchauffa Severus. Il sut, il sut qu'il pouvait faire confiance au vieillard, qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Albus ! Albus ! Etrange, comment, tout à coup, il pensait à son ancien directeur par son prénom, et non plus par son nom ou son titre ! Non pas qu'il lui manquât de respect, non, au contraire, jamais il n'avait autant respecté ce vieil homme. Un grand homme, un grand sorcier ! Il comprenait enfin pourquoi Albus Dumbledore était considéré comme le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ! Cette calme puissance et cette sérénité presque pétrifiante qui émanaient de lui, en même temps que cette aura d'énergie si intense !_

_- Je peux vous aider ! Répéta Albus. Si vous le voulez, je peux vous aider à quitter les Mangemorts et Voldemort et à reprendre une vie honnête._

_A ce nom, Severus frémit, mais ne dit rien. Ce frémissement n'échappa pourtant pas à Dumbledore, mais, imperturbable, il poursuivit : _

_- Je peux vous aider à les quitter définitivement et vous mettre en sécurité. Je peux même vous trouver un travail digne de vos capacités. Peut-être même ici, à Poudlard. Voyez-vous, Severus, je connais vos prédispositions étonnantes en potions, art subtil et délicat. Il est assez rare, de nos temps, de trouver quelqu'un d'aussi doué que vous dans ce domaine. Or je cherche pour la rentrée prochaine un nouveau Maître des potions._

_Severus n'en revenait pas : Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, lui proposait, à lui, Mangemort repenti en perdition, un poste en tant que professeur à Poudlard, lui offrant alors sécurité, emploi, et foyer ?!... Impossible, il devait avoir mal compris ! Il ne parlait pas de le livrer à la justice ni à Azkaban ?!_

_- Vous… vous ne voulez pas me livrer ? Vous ne voulez pas m'envoyer à Azkaban ? demanda-t-il dubitatif et sceptique. _

_- Azkaban ? Non, pas après ce que vous venez de me révéler. Non, Severus je ne pense pas que vous méritiez Azkaban ou quelque prison que ce soit. Oh, bien sûr, vous avez commis des actes horribles et des atrocités difficilement pardonnables. Il faudra certainement du temps pour pouvoir vous racheter. Mais je pense que vous méritez une seconde chance ! Et je peux peut-être vous l'offrir._

_- Une troisième chance, vous voulez dire ! J'ai déjà eu une seconde chance, mais je n'ai pas su la saisir. Répondit Severus, se rappelant ce jour tragique où, à neuf ans, dans un orphelinat moldu, il avait tué pour la première fois de sa vie, et où Dumbledore était déjà venu lui tendre une main secourable…_

_Dumbledore comprit l'allusion et lui répondit calmement, mais fermement : _

_- Je ne considère pas cette fois-là comme une seconde chance ! Vous n'étiez alors qu'un enfant !_

_Quelques minutes de silence s'installèrent entre les deux hommes, chacun revivant cet instant où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, au cours de ce dramatique incident. Puis Dumbledore reprit plus doucement : _

_- Ce que je vous propose n'est pas forcément de tout repos. C'est beaucoup de responsabilités. C'est un travail astreignant, surtout que ce sera tout nouveau pour vous et que, si vous acceptez, vous aurez aussi la charge de directeur de la maison Serpentard. Mais je suis persuadé que vous ferez un excellent professeur et directeur de maison. En outre vous trouverez peut-être un peu de temps pour effectuer vos recherches… en toute légalité cette fois-ci !_

_Là, c'était le summum pour Severus. Il lui proposait un travail honnête, qui plus est pouvant être intéressant et qui le tentait beaucoup, et lui parlait de responsabilités et d'astreintes, alors qu'il lui proposait une bouée de sauvetage ? Trop d'émotions en si peu de temps, s'en était trop pour lui, lui qui d'habitude brimait tout sentiment et toute trace d'humanité pouvant l'affaiblir… Là il était servi ! La proposition d'Albus était plus qu'alléchante, mais… Mais il n'en avait pas le droit, ce serait trop lâche. _

_Si Albus n'envisageait pas de le livrer à Azkaban, peut-être pouvait-il encore se montrer utile pour l'Ordre ?! Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à proposer lui coûtait beaucoup. Certes il l'avait déjà fait en quelque sorte, oui, il avait déjà joué ce rôle d'espion pour l'Ordre ! Mais alors ce n'était pas pareil, ce n'était pas vraiment officiel, et peu de personne était au courant. A l'époque, il n'avait pas non plus beaucoup d'alternative, il n'avait pas, à ce moment-là, la possibilité de choisir de tout laisser tomber pour mener une vie tranquille, sans encombres ni tracas ! _

_Mais, non, décidément il n'en avait pas le droit ! Il ne méritait pas la vie douce et tranquille qu'on lui proposait ! Ce serait comme une trahison envers elle, sa défunte bien-aimée qui s'était toujours battu pour rendre ce monde meilleur ! Trahir ses soi-disant amis mangemorts, passons, mais elle, non ! Et peut-être en reprenant son rôle d'espion pourrait-il expier ses fautes et ses crimes ? Cela suffirait-il à racheter ses meurtres ? A purifier ses mains souillées par tant de sang ? A retrouver son âme au milieu de ses fonds abyssaux de noirceur ? Il en doutait, mais il pouvait toujours essayer !_

_Il était plongé dans ces pensées, regardant Albus sans le voir, les yeux quelque peu vitreux, quand enfin il reprit ses esprits, offrant alors à Dumbledore un regard déterminé et résolu. Ce dernier avait suivi tout le cheminement de pensées de Severus, ses doutes, ses craintes, ses remords et son envie de se racheter, et enfin sa détermination. Il sut alors, avant même que Severus ne parle, ce que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à lui proposer. Il en était à la fois heureux, soulagé, voire admiratif, et en même temps il le redoutait._

_- Monsieur, j'apprécie énormément cette proposition, plus que tentante je dois l'avouer. Mais je ne peux décemment accepter. Puisque vous ne semblez pas vouloir me livrer à la justice, je peux peut-être encore me rendre utile pour l'Ordre. Je peux peut-être… vous servir… d'espion ?!_

_Voilà, il l'avait dit ! Il avait eu le courage de le dire ! Il était aller jusqu'au bout !_

_- Comme vous l'avez fait depuis quelque temps déjà, n'est ce pas ? Parce que c'est bien vous l'allié et l'informateur anonyme de Freyja d'abord, puis de Franck Londubat ! Je me trompe ? Inutile de le nier, je sais tout, et de toute façon vous vous êtes quelque peu trahi tout à l'heure en me révélant vos souvenirs, dans lesquelles j'ai pu voir entre autre cette jeune femme…_

_Bien sûr, Severus ! pensa celui-ci. Quel bougre d'idiot tu fais ! Tu lui as révélé ta liaison avec Freyja tout à l'heure ! Il sait donc parfaitement bien ! Quel triple idiot ! Enfin de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça change ?_

_- Mais ça change tout ! Cela devrait vous prouver que vous n'êtes pas si mauvais que vous le croyez, Severus, qu'au fond vous êtes quelqu'un de bien !_

_« Baliverne ! » répondit mentalement Severus. « Elucubrations séniles d'un vieillard gâteux ! » Se surprit-il à penser. Il vit alors Dumbledore sourire et ses yeux pétiller de malice furtivement, avant de reprendre un air sérieux, et d'ajouter : _

_- Mais Severus, la proposition que vous faîtes implique beaucoup de sacrifice de votre part ! Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir encore assumer ce rôle, et cette fois de façon officieuse et non plus clandestine ? C'est un jeu dangereux, vous avez réussi jusqu'à maintenant, et brillamment je dois l'avouer. Vous êtes un occlumens hors pair, comme je n'en ai jamais rencontré, mais vous avez affaire à un puissant legilimens, à un cruel legilimens ! Serez-vous prêt à l'affronter de nouveau, à risquer de nouveau votre vie, pour une cause peut-être perdue d'avance ? Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir retourner auprès des Mangemorts et de vous faire passer pour eux, quitte à devoir faire tout ce qu'il faut pour paraître Mangemort à leurs yeux ? Je dis bien tout, même de nouveau torturer et tuer, si cela s'avérait nécessaire ?_

_Severus baissa les yeux, puis les releva bien vite et répondit, froidement, mais déterminé, son masque impassible, qu'il avait quitté depuis le début de l'entretien, soudain revenu sur son visage : _

_- Je ne dirai pas que je le veux, mais, oui, je suis sûr que c'est ce que je dois faire ! _

_- Bien dans ce cas, Severus, je ne vois pas comment je peux vous en dissuader. Sachez toutefois, que je serai toujours là pour vous aider._

_- Merci Monsieur._

_- Mais ma proposition pour le poste de professeur de potions et de directeur de maison tient toujours ! _

_- Co… comment ?_

_- Oui ! L'un n'empêche pas l'autre ! Vous êtes bien sensé m'espionner non ? Quoi de mieux que d'infiltrer Poudlard en tant qu'enseignant ?_

_- Et comment justifierions-nous le fait que vous ayez fait appel à moi pour ce poste, justement ?_

_- Très bonne remarque. Nous devons y réfléchir ! Mais je suis sûr que nous trouverons une solution._

_Severus était déjà perdu dans ses pensées, une idée émergeant dans son esprit tortueux de Serpentard. _

_- Severus, avez-vous une suggestion ?_

_- Peut-être… _

_- Oui, je vous écoute !_

_- Et bien, je sais que normalement vous recherchez vos professeurs par bouche à oreille, par connaissance, rarement par petites annonces. Toutefois, si vous laissiez croire que vous n'avez toujours trouvé personne au mois d'août et que vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que de passer une annonce dans quelques journaux sorciers, alors… peut-être pourrai-je faire croire au Sei…hum… à Vous-savez-qui que j'ai eu l'idée du siècle de postuler à cet emploi d'enseignant, me permettant en fait de remplir la mission qu'il m'a lui-même assignée. En étant assez habile, je pourrai peut-être même lui faire croire que c'est lui qui en a eu l'idée brillantissime !_

_- Cela me semble tout à fait possible en effet ! Alors, c'est convenu, vous acceptez le poste ! Conclut Dumbledore, visiblement heureux que Severus ait accepté. _

_En fait lui-même avait bien trouvé une solution similaire à ce que Severus avait proposé, mais il était beaucoup plus heureux que ce soit le jeune homme qui ait proposé la solution. En tout cas, aucun doute possible, ce jeune garçon avait été un brillant élève, certainement un adversaire redoutable, et serait un précieux allié, un de leurs atouts majeurs peut-être même dans cette guerre._

_Severus se sentait mieux, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il était bien sûr épuisé, vidé de toutes ses forces, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible après avoir subi quelques Doloris, avoir marché près d'une journée pour atteindre Poudlard, sans avoir pris le temps de se reposer, ni de rien manger ou boire, et après ce long entretien qui finissait aux lueurs de l'aube. Mais il se sentait quelque peu apaisé. La présence du vieil homme avait quelque chose de rassurant et de serein…_

_- Au fait Severus, saviez-vous que vous avez un don extrêmement rare ?_

_Severus écarquilla les sourcils de surprise, ne voyant visiblement pas ce dont voulait parler Albus._

_- Oui Severus, ce que vous avez fait tout à l'heure, en me révélant vos souvenirs, ce n'était pas de la legilimencie. Vous ne le saviez pas ? Vu votre air d'incompréhension, apparemment non, vous ne le saviez pas. La legilimencie ne permet que de pénétrer dans les pensées de l'autre, mais elle ne permet pas de transmettre ses propres pensées à une autre personne, directement, comme vous l'avez fait tout à l'heure._

_Severus paraissait incrédule :_

_- Que voulez-vous dire ?_

_- Et bien Severus, ce que vous avez réalisé tout à l'heure, c'est de l'aggelomencie ! Vous êtes un aggelomens, en plus d'être legilimens et occlumens. Et apparemment un aggelomens puissant. C'est un don extrêmement rare, il est surtout rare qu'il soit autant développé… Je crois que je n'en connais pas d'autre actuellement d'ailleurs. C'est un don très convoité aussi, alors ne le révélez à personne... Ne le révélez qu'en ceux en qui vous faîtes entièrement confiance, Severus !_

_Et il se leva, signifiant ainsi la fin de leur entretien._

_- Vous avez besoin de repos, Severus ! Je peux vous préparer une chambre, le temps que vous repreniez vos forces et que vous vous remettiez des effets des Doloris…_

_- Non, merci, Monsieur le Directeur ! Je ne peux me permettre de disparaître de la circulation trop longtemps. Je vais tacher de rentrer chez moi. J'ai tout le nécessaire là-bas. _

_- Bon, je vois que je ne vous ferai pas changer d'avis ! Vous êtes décidément quelqu'un de très têtu, mon garçon ! Au moins prenez la voie de cheminette, ce sera tout de même moins fatiguant. Il lui tendit alors le pot contenant la précieuse poudre. Si vous avez besoin de me contacter, voici de quoi me joindre directement, ce sera plus pratique. Et voici le code, je vous laisse le soin de le détruire une fois que vous l'aurez appris._

_Il lui tendait alors de l'autre main un médaillon ressemblant à s'y méprendre à une montre, mais dont le cadran était entouré de lettres et de chiffres, ainsi qu'un parchemin indiquant le code en cas de diverses situations._

_Severus s'avança alors vers Dumbledore, se saisit du médaillon et du parchemin, qu'il rangea précautionneusement dans une de ses poches, puis il s'empara d'une poignée de poudre et se dirigea vers l'âtre d'un pas décidé._

_- Merci Monsieur ! fit-il en guise de réponse._

_- Au fait Severus ! Ajouta Dumbledore avant que Severus ne parte. Appelez moi donc Albus !_

_Ce dernier se contenta d'un mince sourire, enfin ce qui pouvait ressembler à un sourire, et partit dans un nuage de fumée verte par la cheminée. _

Un frisson sortit soudain Severus de ses songes brumeux. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait froid. En effet le feu de cheminée n'était plus que de petites braises rougeoyantes mourantes dans l'âtre gris, et il était seul, dans le petit salon, qui paraissait alors quelque peu délabré sans la lueur chaleureuse du feu. Il devait être tard, ou plutôt très tôt, comme le lui indiquait le ciel sombre, à peine éclairé par le fin quartier de lune descendante. Cependant l'aube pointait déjà ses pâles rayons timides, un fin liseré rosâtre apparaissant à l'horizon.

Severus décida alors de regagner sa chambre, avant que les membres ne redescendent et ne le trouvent ici, dans cette piteuse posture. Il se leva, les membres engourdis d'être resté toute la nuit assis sur le sol, puis sortit.

Fin du chapitre 19


	21. Chapter 21

_De plus en plus de reviewers m'encouragent, ce qui réchauffe le coeur. Merci à tous!_

_Sushi-powa : Je suis heureuse d'être ta première fic sur severus. J'espère que ce chapitre va te rassasier momentanément... J'essaie effectivement un maximum d'être cohérente avec l'univers créé par JKR, mais je dois avouer que parfois, quelques détails m'échappent, alors n'hésitez surtout pas à me le faire remarquer.._

_Lone Wolf : Je crois aussi que Severus est maudit, mais intelligent, mais maudit... Bref un maudit intelligent! C'est peut-être pire! Quant à se faire accepter et pardonner de ses enfants, peut-être, peut-être, avec le temps, mais il faudra être patient..._

_J'attends toujours vos commentaires avec ardeur. Allez place à un peu d'action (un peu, pas trop d'un coup quand même!)_

CHAPITRE 20 : A la recherche du fameux médaillon

Il était assez tard dans la matinée, quand Severus sortit de sa chambre et descendit à la cuisine. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir, après être remonté pour se coucher. Son entrevue de la veille avec ses jumeaux l'avait trop troublé pour lui permettre de fermer l'œil, le passé avait ressurgi de façon si intense, qu'il avait maintenant beaucoup de mal à le refouler dans les méandres de son esprit pour se concentrer sur des questions beaucoup plus urgentes.

C'était donc avec un teint encore plus blafard que d'habitude et des cernes marquées qu'il descendit, un peu nauséeux et plutôt nerveux. Il constata qu'il était déjà la mi-matinée, bientôt dix heures selon la pendule de la cuisine. Il remarqua dans le même temps une autre pendule, peu ordinaire, ne servant pas à donner l'heure vraisemblablement.

Elle comportait non pas deux aiguilles, mais une petite vingtaine, toutes portant un nom. En regardant de plus près il put y lire les noms : les noms des membres de l'Ordre ! La plupart de ces aiguilles pointaient vers une petite phrase : « en sécurité », sauf quelques uns qui pointaient vers « travail » ou « Poudlard ». D'autres phrases faisaient le tour du quadrant comme « En danger », « En danger de mort », « Blessé », « Mort »… Drôle de pendule en somme… une voix le sortit de sa contemplation.

- Ah Severus ! Je ne pensais plus vous voir. Je vois que vous avez remarqué notre nouvelle pendule. Pratique, n'est-ce-pas ?

« 'Pratique' n'est pas le mot que j'aurai choisi. 'Stressant' plutôt ! » Pensa-t-il.

- Voulez-vous prendre un petit-déjeuner, malgré l'heure tardive ? reprit-elle sur un ton enjoué.

- Bonjour Molly ! Non je me contenterai d'un café, bien serré si possible.

- Pas de problème, je vous le sers tout de suite. Mais installez-vous, je vous en prie.

Severus obtempéra sans sourciller, ses muscles encore endoloris de la tension de la veille, bien contents de pouvoir se reposer quelques minutes. Il s'assit donc à la table, dos à la porte.

- Tenez, voici votre café bien chaud ! Mais vous devriez manger un petit quelque chose, vous n'avez déjà rien avalé hier soir… Vous ne devriez pas jeûner trop longtemps, ce n'est pas bon dans votre état.

- Merci Molly, mais je n'ai pas faim ! répliqua-t-il assez sèchement.

- Mais sachez que ça ne me dérange pas ! Vous savez les enfants m'en ont fait voir bien d'autres, j'ai l'habitude. Je ne voudrai pas que vous vous sentiez gêné surtout !

- Molly, je ne suis pas vos enfants et je n'ai pas besoin d'être materné. Merci ! répondit-il d'une voix doucereuse avec une nuance agressive. Votre attention est bien aimable, mais je vous assure que je n'en ai pas besoin. Reprit-il plus doucement.

- Bien, comme vous voudrez, Monsieur Snape ! Fit-elle, en insistant lourdement sur les deux derniers mots.

« Tiens, elle ne m'appelle plus Severus maintenant ! J'ai dû la vexer. Et bien tant pis, comme ça, elle comprendra peut-être. »

Sans un mot de plus, il commença à boire son café, mais ne parvenait pas à se détendre pour autant. Molly, quant à elle, s'affairait dans la cuisine, vraisemblablement à la préparation du repas de midi, sans s'occuper outre mesure de Severus. Il était une fois encore perdu dans ses pensées, quand Sirius entra, accompagné de Mixiel, tous deux en pleine discussion assez égayée.

En entendant ses voix, Severus se raidit un peu plus et ferma momentanément les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il avait recomposé les traits de son visage, redevenus impassibles. Les deux hommes s'étaient arrêtés de parler en le voyant assis et s'étaient figés sur le seuil de la porte. Severus se leva alors et, d'un gracieux mouvement, se retourna pour leur faire face et les regarder de ses yeux perçants, guettant le moindre signe offensif. Puis sur un ton calme et distant :

- Merci Molly pour le café !

- De rien Severus !

« Tiens, j'ai droit de nouveau à 'Severus' ! En tout cas elle n'est pas rancunière ! » nota-t-il pour lui-même rapidement.

Il se dirigea alors vers la porte, contourna les deux hommes, qui lui barraient partiellement le chemin, prêt à sortir, quand une voix l'arrêta dans son élan.

- Où comptes-tu aller Snivellus ? As-tu peur de te trouver dans la même pièce que nous ?

- Je ne vais nulle part, à ce qu'il semble. Je vous débarrasse seulement de la vue d'un assassin ! répondit-il toujours sur un ton calme mais plus glacial cette fois-ci.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'aller plus avant dans la dispute qui s'amorçait, Harry et ses deux amis de toujours arrivant à leur tour dans la cuisine, pour faire une petite pause dans leurs études. Ils s'arrêtèrent net de rire, quand ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un Snape plutôt tendu, lui coupant par la même occasion toute retraite.

- Messieurs Potter et Weasley ! Miss Granger ! fit Severus en guise de bonjour.

- Bonjour Professeur ! répondit Hermione, réalisant trop tard qu'elle venait de l'appeler encore professeur.

« Elle le fait exprès ou quoi ? Quand cessera-t-elle de m'appeler Professeur ? Combien de fois faudra-t-il lui rappeler ? »

- Snape ! répondit à son tour Harry, sur le ton de la provocation.

« Petit morveux arrogant ! Il le fait exprès, il cherche à me provoquer ! Ne rentre pas dans son jeu, Severus, ne rentre pas dans son jeu ! Ignore-le donc ! Mmff… Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! »

Severus les regarda longuement, chacun s'attendant à une autre explosion monumentale si légendaire de leur ancien professeur de potions, mais rien. Il les regardait simplement, se contentant de les détailler sans sourciller, sans aucune colère même dans son regard. Quelque chose n'allait pas… S'agissait-il bien de Snape ?!

- Monsieur Potter ! reprit enfin Severus, sur un ton neutre, en insistant toutefois sur le mot monsieur. Vous tombez bien, pour une fois. Je souhaitais justement vous voir.

- A quel sujet ? demanda Harry abruptement.

- Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux en parler dans un endroit plus tranquille, et non entre deux portes ?

- De quel sujet s'agit-il ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, moi ! répondit Harry sèchement sur un ton sans appel.

Une lueur de fureur traversa furtivement les prunelles de Severus, mais celui-ci se reprit bien vite. « Il cherche à te provoquer ! Ne cède pas ! Calme-toi ! Le petit morveux ! Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! Non Severus, calme-toi, il y a plus urgent ! Tu dois régler le sujet en question avant toute chose. Si tu réponds à sa provocation, tu ne feras que perdre ton temps et ça n'avancera en rien tes affaires. Donc reprends toi ! »

Après avoir réussi à rétablir son calme intérieur, Severus répondit en articulant bien chaque mot.

- Et bien, Potter ! Puisque vous pensez que l'on puisse aborder ce sujet ici, qu'à cela ne tienne ! Je souhaitais vous parler de ce fameux médaillon !

Les traits de Harry se crispèrent, son teint devint soudain livide et il se mordit les lèvres.

- Très bien, discutons donc de cela à l'intérieur ! répliqua-t-il finalement, en désignant de la main la cuisine.

- Soit. Fit comme toute réponse Severus.

Puis il s'écarta légèrement sur le côté pour laisser passer les trois Griffondors, avec un mince rictus victorieux sur les lèvres, rictus qui n'échappa à personne.

Après avoir soigneusement fermé la porte, Severus et les trois amis s'installèrent donc autour de la table, bien vite suivis de Mixiel et Sirius, Severus ostensiblement isolé à une extrémité, Molly continuant ses occupations tout en tendant une oreille distraite vers la discussion. Elle servit à chacun du café, qu'il acceptèrent de bon cœur.

- Qu'avez-vous à m'apprendre sur ce médaillon ? S'enquit Harry, visiblement irrité et impatient.

- Mais c'est vous Potter, qui avez à m'en apprendre ! Lui rétorqua Severus calmement.

- Vous nous faîtes perdre notre temps ! Je n'ai rien à vous dire au sujet de ce médaillon.

- C'est vous Potter qui nous faîtes perdre un temps précieux. Vous détenez des informations primordiales sur ce médaillon, qui me permettraient peut-être de le retrouver.

- Peut-être ? Et quelles informations ? demanda finalement Harry, la curiosité piquée au vif.

- Oui, peut-être. J'y ai bien réfléchi depuis un petit mois, et j'ai quelques suppositions plausibles à ce sujet. Je ne sais pas encore où il se trouve exactement, mais j'ai quelques pistes concernant ce R.A.B., deux pour être tout à fait honnête. Mais pour pouvoir déterminer quelle piste suivre, il me faudrait pouvoir lire le message qu'il a laissé dans la réplique du médaillon.

- Il est hors de question de te laisser accéder à de telles informations. Révèle-nous donc tes brillantes « suppositions » et nous ferons les recoupements nous-mêmes. S'exclama Sirius.

- Je vois Black, que tu es toujours aussi présomptueux. Crois-tu réellement que vous serez capable de faire les recoupements, comme tu dis, alors que vous avez été incapables pour l'heure de trouver une piste digne de ce nom, et ce, bien que vous connaissiez cette information depuis plusieurs mois ? Lui répondit Severus.

Silence.

- Je crois qu'il a raison Harry ! Nous n'avons rien trouvé. Après tout, le Professeur Dumbledore lui faisait confiance pou retrouver les Horcruxes ! Tu devrais lui montrer le mot laissé par R.A.B. Intervint Hermione.

- Nous ne pouvons lui faire confiance. Il n'a qu'à nous expliquer ses hypothèses, nous verrons ensuite. Fit tout à coup Mixiel sur un ton tranchant et glacial, comme seul Severus savait prendre.

Ce ton dur et âpre toucha profondément Severus, lui fit mal, très mal, comme si les restes de son cœur se brisaient en mille étoiles éteintes. Mais il ne laissa rien transparaître, seul son regard se voila légèrement, devenant plus gris que noir.

- Non, je suis de l'avis d'Hermione. Nous devons lui montrer cette lettre. Je sui sûre que Severus est le seul qui puisse réellement trouver la solution à ce problème. Après tout, il connaît Vous-savez-qui plus que quiconque ici…

Tous se tournèrent, ébahis, vers la personne qui venait de prendre la parole. Molly leur faisait face, au côté de Severus, qui la regardait lui aussi d'un air impénétrable, ne montrant pas sa surprise, si tant est qu'il était surpris.

- Bien, je vais aller le chercher ! répondit enfin Harry sur un ton las et résigné. Il se leva sans attendre d'autre réponse et remonta quatre à quatre à sa chambre.

Un silence pesant s'installa, Sirius, Mixiel et Ron dévisageant Severus avec méfiance, qui se contenta pour sa part de leur répondre par un regard dédaigneux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, qui parurent une éternité, Harry revint presque essoufflé, un parchemin à la main, qu'il lança presque au visage de Severus. Celui-ci l'attrapa avant que le parchemin ne lui crève un œil, en maugréant intérieurement après cette marque d'insolence ostentatoire.

Il jeta un regard assassin à Potter, bien décidé à lui montrer à qui il avait affaire à la prochaine occasion, puis se pencha sur le dit parchemin :

Au Seigneur des Ténèbres,

Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde

bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci

mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi

qui ai découvert votre secret.

J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe

et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai.

J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir

que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille,

vous serez redevenu mortel.

R.A.B.

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage de Severus. A la fin de sa lecture, il leva enfin la tête, et regarda ses interlocuteurs sans vraiment les voir, une étrange lueur de victoire pétillant au fond de ses orbes noires.

- Alors ? demanda Sirius, excédé de ces silences qui n'en finissaient plus. Apparemment Snivellus savait quelque chose mais ne voulait rien dire.

Il eut comme seule réponse un petit ricanement de Severus. Ce qui l'exaspéra au plus haut point.

- Alors, Snivellus, vas-tu nous dire enfin ce à quoi tu penses ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait ricaner bêtement ainsi ?

- Du calme, Black ! Du calme !

- Je me calmerai quand tu parleras !

- Oui, dîtes-nous enfin ce que vous pensez avoir découvert de si intéressant et de si drôle ! Rétorqua à son tour Harry.

- Si vous me laissiez en placer une, peut-être auriez-vous eu déjà la réponse ! J'aurai pu alors vous apprendre que ce mot est, ou plutôt était, de toute évidence l'œuvre d'un mangemort.

Cette simple phrase jeta un grand froid dans la salle, dont l'ambiance était déjà assez glacée comme ça.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- La preuve, Black, que vous avez besoin de moi, pour résoudre de si simples énigmes !

- Snivellus ! Tu vas nous répondre ou…

- Sirius ! Calmez-vous, je vous en prie ! Severus, si vous pouviez cesser de nous faire languir, ce serait gentil ! Intervint Molly.

- Mais je ne suis pas gentil, Molly, je suis Serpentard !

- Severus !! Fit-elle, de plus en plus bouillante d'impatience et exaspérée elle aussi.

- Bien, bien ! J'y viens ! Pour répondre à ta question Black, ce qui me fait dire qu'il s'agit d'un mangemort, c'est la façon qu'il a de nommer Vous-savez-qui. Seuls les mangemorts l'appellent ainsi : Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et je pense même connaître son identité.

- Aurais-tu l'obligeance de nous la révéler ?

- Mais je vais m'en faire un plaisir, Black ! répondit Severus en insistant étrangement sur le nom. Tout d'abord, il s'agit de quelqu'un qui connaissait parfaitement les plans de Vous-savez-qui, donc soit quelqu'un de proche, soit quelqu'un qui l'a appris par inadvertance. Quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait parfaitement bien en Magie Noire, ce qui n'est pas forcément le cas de tous les mangemorts comme vous auriez tendance à le croire. Ensuite il s'agit de quelqu'un qui a quitté le Lord Noir, et qui savait qu'il était condamné tôt ou tard, comme nous le montre la phrase « Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde » ou encore « J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir ». Certainement quelqu'un qui est mort à l'heure actuelle. Enfin, cette lettre devait permettre au Seigneur des Ténèbres de savoir qui était l'auteur de ce vol, donc R.A.B. doit être en quelque sorte des initiales, mais connu par un cercle restreint…

- Et donc ? demanda Harry à bout de nerfs

- Arrête donc de tergiverser, Snivellus ! Arrête de jubiler de la sorte en jouant avec nos nerfs et dis-nous tout !

- Oui, je jubile… Je jubile d'avoir découvert qui est R.A.B. alors que toi, Black, tu aurais dû le deviner… Etonnant de voir comment les liens du sang sont si fragiles dans cette si belle famille !

Sirius était prêt de se ruer sur Severus, qui se leva d'un bond, prêt lui aussi à en découdre par les mains si nécessaire, mais Sirius fut maintenu à temps par Mixiel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Que veux-tu dire ? Rugit Sirius, incapable de se contenir.

- N'as-tu donc pas compris où je veux en venir ?

- Cessez donc ce petit jeu malsain et dîtes-nous le nom auquel vous pensez ! Susurra Mixiel, sur un ton sec.

« Quelle hargne ! Quel ton tranchant et glacial ! Je croirais m'entendre ! La même voix ! Le même ton ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que cette voix me ferait tant d'effet ! Quel cruel effet ! »

- Puisque vous semblez ne pas vouloir comprendre, je vais vous expliquer clairement, en employant les mots à votre portée…

- Severus ! s'exclama Molly. C'est plus fort que vous !

- Oui Molly ! Mais je vais me montrer plus clément aujourd'hui. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai bien l'impression que ce R.A.B. n'est autre que ton cher frère défunt, Black : Regulus Black.

- Mais ses initiales étaient R.B., pas R.A.B. Si c'était bien lui, comment expliqueriez-vous le A. ?

- Tiens Miss-je-sais-tout-je-me-mêle-de-tout ne sait pas répondre à une question. Grande première à marquer d'une croix rouge dans le calendrier. Mais j'oubliais, bien sûr, seul un mangemort pouvait savoir ! C'est vrai ! Que suis-je bête ! Mais c'est votre jour de chance, puisque vous en avez un en face de vous !

- Severus ! Arrêtez donc, s'il vous plaît ! Quémanda Molly, presque sur un ton implorant, sentant la tension monter.

- Pouvez-vous répondre à la question, pour une fois ? Cracha Mixiel.

- Oui Mixiel, je vais y répondre. En fait Regulus s'était vu attribuer un surnom parmi les mangemorts, un surnom que lui avait donné le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. « Angelus », « mon petit Angelus », l'appelait-Il. Charmant non ? Ce qui nous donne Regulus « Angelus » Black ou R.A.B.

Silence.

- Et ton autre hypothèse ?

- Elle ne tient plus la route à la lecture de ce message. Je suis quasiment sûr de ce que j'avance. Oui Black, tout se tient. Ton frère a très certainement découvert, je pense par inadvertance, l'existence de cet Horcruxe et a pris peur devant l'ampleur de la folie de son Maître. Il a donc voulu le quitter. Mais c'était aussi se condamner. Il a donc tenté, dans un dernier éclair de conscience et dans un de ses rares moments de bravoure, de détruire cet Horcruxe. Mais il est mort, tué par ses anciens condisciples, sur ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour l'avoir si lâchement quitté. Reste à savoir si ton petit frère a eu le temps de le détruire avant de mourir. Et là, la tâche est beaucoup plus ardue…

- Que pensez-vous faire dès lors ? demanda Harry.

- Réfléchir ! Et au calme, si cela ne vous déranges pas !

Severus sortit alors de la pièce pour retourner dans sa chambre et réfléchir à la démarche à suivre. Tous étaient encore sous le choc de cette révélation et personne n'eut la présence d'esprit de l'arrêter.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Severus jubilait intérieurement. Il avait dans la bouche comme un délicieux goût de victoire sur son ancien ennemi Griffondor ! Black n'avait rien découvert ! C'était lui, Severus Snape, vil Serpentard, son ennemi de toujours, qui lui avait révélé cette information capitale sur son cher petit frère adoré. Enfin adoré, pas vraiment, leur relation fraternelle était plutôt du genre guerre fratricide.

« Lui, le grand, l'intègre et l'inébranlable Sirius Black, qui avait toujours été du bon côté et qui avait toujours rejeté son frère pour être devenu mangemort, venait d'apprendre que celui-ci était peut-être ce fou de R.A.B. et qu'il aurait peut-être quitté le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et lui, son frère n'avait rien fait pour l'aider, et pour cause, bien trop aveuglé par sa haine des mangemorts ! Peut-être réalisera-t-il que l'on peut changer et qu'un mangemort repenti peut exister !

Mais pourquoi espères-tu tant qu'il comprenne enfin ça ! Pourquoi espères-tu qu'il te reconnaisse enfin ! Cesse donc de rêver Severus ! Reprends toi, ces idées t'affaiblissent !

Allez, réfléchis plutôt à l'endroit où pourrait se trouver ce maudit médaillon ! Par où commencer les recherches ? L'idéal serait de trouver une personne ayant assisté au vol du médaillon ou ayant au moins été au courant. Qui… Il a certainement dû en parler à quelqu'un, il devait certainement avoir besoin d'aide pour organiser sa fuite. Qui ?... A qui ce petit gringalet de Regulus aurait-il pu se confier ? Un ancien ami de Poudlard ? Non, tous ces « amis » de Poudlard sont devenus mangemorts ! Il était peut-être idiot, mais pas à ce point !

Qui ? Sa mère, non elle devait déjà être morte ! Un serviteur dévoué ?... Mais oui… Bien sûr, un serviteur dévoué, dont le serment l'empêche de trahir son maître ! Qui de mieux qu'un elfe de maison ! Comment s'appelait l'elfe de Regulus : Keator ? Non Kreattur, je crois… Pourquoi ne faisais-tu pas attention à ce que te racontait ce gamin à Poudlard, tu aurais la réponse à l'heure qu'il est…

Oui, ce doit être Kreattur… Serait-ce l'elfe que Potter a renvoyé si obligeamment à Poudlard ? Si c'est le cas, tu ne pourras pas le questionner. Et de toute façon, jamais il ne te révélera un tel secret. Il ne le révélera qu'à son maître : Potter ! Hors de question de demander ça à Potter… sauf en dernier recours. Non il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui le trouve ! Je pourrai alors leur montrer leur stupidité… et leur proposer mon plan…

Bon, alors revenons au médaillon… Il y a en fait deux possibilités : soit il l'a détruit, et alors je ne le saurais probablement jamais, soit il l'a caché… Donc il faut chercher partout, avec l'espoir de le trouver… Peut-être l'a-il caché dans sa tombe ? Mais non, imbécile ! Puisqu'il a été tué par les Mangemorts, ces derniers l'auraient trouvé… Non réfléchis, Severus…

Où cacher un si précieux objet ? Dans un endroit particulièrement sécurisé, très difficile à trouver, dont l'existence, ou du moins l'emplacement, est quasi inconnu de tous… La maison, bien évidemment, cette maison est particulièrement bien protégée, ce qui en fait un si bon quartier général ! Je suis sûr que le médaillon a été caché dans cette maison !

Et c'est là qu'est le problème : ces imbéciles ont si bien nettoyé la maison et jeté tout objet se rapportant à la famille Black, qu'ils auraient bien été capables de jeter le médaillon avec ! Donc là encore deux possibilités : soit le médaillon est parti dans la nature, et alors les chances de le retrouver s'amenuisent encore… soit, par je ne sais quel miracle, il a échappé au massacre. Première étape : rechercher dans la maison, mais où…. Par quelle pièce commencer ?…»

Severus réfléchissait ainsi depuis presque deux heures, tout en faisant les cent pas de la chambre, usant le parquet encore un peu plus, quand il réalisa que ce devait être bientôt le déjeuner. Il se serait bien abstenu de descendre, « surtout pour se retrouver en si charmante compagnie ! » Mais la faim commençait sérieusement à le tenailler. Il faut dire qu'il avait dû sauter plusieurs repas ces derniers temps…

Il descendit alors à la cuisine, se préparant mentalement à d'autres provocations et d'éventuels conflits. Mais quand il arriva, il ne trouva que Molly, Rémus et Tonks. Tous deux paraissaient fatigués, mais Severus se garda bien de poser des questions. En outre, tu te doutes bien de la cause de leur fatigue : sûrement nuit blanche et ébats amoureux…

Il se contenta de s'installer à l'autre extrémité de la table, sans dire un mot, saluant d'un simple signe de tête le loup-garou et sa compagne. Rémus lui répondit à son tour par un hochement de tête un peu sec, mais Tonks le gratifia quant à elle d'un timide sourire. Sa relation avec la jeune fille s'était bizarrement considérablement améliorée pendant leurs escapades de trois jours… Pouvait-il affirmer pour autant qu'il l'appréciait plus ? Il ne saurait répondre, mais en tout cas il y avait nettement moins d'animosité entre eux.

Les autres membres arrivèrent et s'installèrent comme si de rien n'était, entamant une discussion joyeuse entre eux, Severus restant à l'écart. Le repas se passe sans incident particulier, et même dans une certaine bonne humeur, chacun ayant décidé d'ignorer royalement Severus, à l'exception de Molly, ce qui lui convenait finalement parfaitement bien.

A la fin du repas, il décida d'aller voir ces Thesdrals et de s'assurer qu'ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Ils avaient été convenus que, dans la soirée, ils rejoindraient Poudlard pour que Hagrid puisse s'occuper d'eux. Il avait toujours considéré Rubeus Hagrid avec un peu de dédain, mais il reconnaissait volontiers ses compétences en matière de créatures fantastiques et il lui faisait toute confiance pour s'occuper de ses deux amis ailés. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une petite pointe au cœur, car une fois à Poudlard, il ne pourrait pas les revoir, et l'enchantement les reliant tous les trois, lui permettant de faire appel à eux à l'aide de son petit instrument, serait certainement rompu par les protections de Poudlard….

Tout à ses mélancoliques pensées, en s'occupant des deux animaux, il ne remarqua pas la présence d'une jeune Griffondor, qui, intriguée, l'avait suivi et l'observait silencieusement. Ce fut la réaction du plus jeune des Thesdrals, et aussi le plus farouche, qui le mit en alerte. Il se retourna vivement, et foudroya du regard l'intruse.

- Alors, Miss je-sais-tout, vous avez enfin trouvé un nouveau sujet d'étude à mon sujet ? Je vous vois déjà fureter un peu partout, pour savoir où et comment j'ai pu rencontrer de si magnifiques créatures !

- Non Professeur ! Je ne furète pas… Je… j'étais seulement intrigué par ces animaux. Je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant. Ce sont des… des Thes…

- Oui, ce sont des Thesdrals ! Au moins, vous les avez reconnus ! Ce qui n'est guère étonnant d'une élève telle que vous ! Et si vous n'avez pas encore eu l'occasion d'en observer, c'est parce qu'il s'agit de créatures très rares, très farouches, qui ne se montrent pas facilement.

- Je sais juste qu'il s'agit de sorte de chevaux ailés à la robe noire, rares, rapides et ayant la capacité de se rendre invisible. Mais je n'ai rien pu lire de plus à leur sujet.

- Car il n'y a rien de plus d'écrit à leur sujet ! Ils se cachent des humains et les fuient d'ordinaire ! Peu de personnes ont eu l'honneur d'en approcher, voire de les familiariser ! En fait, seules des personnes ayant en elle certaines… mmh… particularités peuvent réellement devenir intimes avec ces fantastiques créatures. Bref ! Tout ça pour vous dire que seuls les véritables connaisseurs pourront vous en apprendre plus à leur sujet ! Vous n'aurez qu'à demander à votre ami Hagrid, il se fera un plaisir de vous répondre… conclut Severus, quelque peu irrité d'en avoir dévoiler plus que ce qu'il aurait voulu sur ces « amis ailés »… et sur la relation entre eux trois.

- Pourrais-je… pourrais-je les approcher ?

Severus fut surpris, voire même touché par cette requête, pour le moins inattendue. Il arqua un sourcil, parut réfléchir quelques instants, partagé, à la fois contrarié et troublé. Comment osait-elle lui demander ça ? Mais en même temps, comment refuser à une telle élève l'opportunité de mieux connaître ces créatures ? Après tout Tonks avait même eu l'occasion de les chevaucher !

Hermione s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, quand la voix suave et doucereuse de son ancien professeur de potions l'interpella :

- Alors, Miss Granger, on se défile ? Auriez-vous peur de vous approcher de ces créatures ? Et dire que les Griffondors sont réputés pour leur courage et leur témérité !

Celle-ci n'en revenait pas. Il avait accepté qu'elle puisse les approcher, elle, l'élève qu'il détestait le plus après Harry ! Sous la surprise, elle ne parvenait à faire un mouvement. Elle se retourna enfin, son visage illuminé par la joie et l'incrédulité mélangées.

- Allez, Miss Granger, nous n'avons pas toute l'après-midi ! Et d'ailleurs ils ont besoin aussi d'un peu de tranquillité et de repos ! Alors veuillez vous décider rapidement.

Il lui tendit une main, en signe d'encouragement, son visage restant impassible. Hermione fit enfin quelques pas en direction des deux Thesdrals, qui commençaient à piaffer d'énervement, visiblement tendus. Severus les rassura, en leur susurrant des paroles réconfortantes dans une langue inconnue et mélodieuse, ce qui eut pour effet de les calmer instantanément.

- Approchez-vous doucement ! Ils doivent s'habituer lentement à votre présence ! Bien, parfait, doucement. Vous y êtes presque.

Hermione se retrouva alors aux côtés de Severus, les yeux agrandis par l'ébahissement de se tenir si près de si splendides animaux. Elle n'osait faire un mouvement supplémentaire, retenant même sa respiration.

- Vous pouvez respirer ! Fit-il presque sur un ton moqueur. Ils ne vont pas s'effaroucher pour si peu ! Vous voulez peut-être les toucher puisque vous y êtes ?

Elle acquiesça, ne pouvant articuler un mot intelligiblement. Il lui prit alors délicatement la main et la lui déposa doucement sur l'encolure du plus grand et visiblement le plus âgé, le plus docile aussi. Hermione sentit alors la peau frémir légèrement à son contact, mais ne retira pas sa main pour autant, et commença à caresser doucement la fourrure soyeuse et si brillante. En fait, elle n'était pas tout à fait noire, quelques nuances de bleu sombre et de gris venaient reluire, embellissant encore davantage cette peau d'ébène, et reflétant les rayons du soleil. C'était comme dans un rêve, un délicieux enchantement…

- Et quelles particularités faut-il pour pouvoir les approcher ? Qu'est-ce qui fait que vous ayez pu familiariser ces créatures, vous et personne d'autre ? Hermione se mordit les lèvres, comprenant, mais trop tard, qu'elle avait posé une question de trop, et qu'elle était allée trop loin.

Severus avait soudain blêmi, un frémissement imperceptible parcourant ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante avec ses questions si embarrassantes… Devait-il lui répondre ? Non, il n'en avait aucune envie. Après tout, il n'était pas professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, elle n'avait qu'à aller se renseigner ailleurs. Non, décidément, c'était au-dessus de ses moyens de lui répondre. Ce serait trop lui dévoiler, trop SE dévoiler… Il tourna enfin les yeux vers elle, la colère et l'agacement illuminant ses prunelles.

- Et bien, Miss-je-sais-tout-je-veux-tout-savoir, vous n'aurez qu'à fureter ailleurs pour trouver la réponse, comme vous en avez si bien l'habitude ! Siffla-t-il.

Hermione aurait voulu à cet instant se cacher sous terre. Elle ne savait que faire. Elle aurait voulu s'excuser, ou au contraire se mettre en colère, ou tout au moins rester de marbre, comme savait si bien le faire son ancien professeur, bien qu'elle percevait sa tension. Mais elle ne fit rien de tout cela. Au lieu de cela, elle repartit simplement, dépitée, les pieds traînants, sans un mot. Le charme avait été rompu, et ce par sa faute à elle !

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle pose LA question qui fâche ! Cet instant avait été si magnifique ! Snape avait été si … gentil, se surprit-elle à penser. Oui, gentil… il lui avait parlé avec douceur, lui avait permis de toucher ces êtres, à qui pourtant il paraissait beaucoup tenir… Etrange d'ailleurs leur relation, si douce, si respectueuse, si… amicale, si… fusionnelle presque. Elle rit alors sous cape, à l'idée que les seuls amis de Snape étaient peut-être ces magnifiques chevaux ailés ! Elle était alors décidée à demander plus de détails à Hagrid ! Entre autre, elle voulait à tout pris savoir ce qui faisait que Snape avait tant d'affinité avec ces animaux.

Severus s'attarda encore de longues minutes après le départ de Granger, pour se calmer et profiter encore une dernière fois de cette compagnie si douce et si réconfortante. Il les ferait certainement partir ce soir, avec l'accord de McGonagall ! Ils avaient besoin de plus d'espace… mais ils ne se reverraient pas avant longtemps. Il partit enfin les laissant seuls tous les deux, après leur avoir accordé un dernier regard d'adieu.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il se laissa choir dans un des fauteuils du salon jouxtant la cuisine, encore vide à cette heure, et se laissa aller à la contemplation du feu de cheminée, laissant ses pensées vagabonder sans but précis. Il était ainsi assis depuis quelques temps, rêvassant sans but précis, quand son regard se porta presque machinalement sur le linteau de la cheminée.

Il repartit dans la contemplation des serpents ornant la cheminée, comme il l'avait fait la première fois qu'il l'avait vue… Cette fois où il avait sentie cette si délicieuse sensation… cette sensation qu'il avait déjà ressentie d'ailleurs… mais où et quand déjà ?… Porté par on ne sait quel instinct, il se leva et se dirigea nonchalamment vers la cheminée. Il caressa alors presque religieusement les serpents de marbre, le gris d'abord, puis le blanc, comme pour retrouver cette sensation et mieux s'en imprégner. Il sentit cette énergie lui parcourir la main, se propager dans son bras puis son dos et enfin l'envahir peu à peu. Energie… Mais oui bien sûr !

Il sut instantanément où il avait déjà ressentie une telle « énergie » : la Magie Noire ! Cette cheminée était imprégnée de Magie Noire ! Elle était protégée de puissants sortilèges de Magie Noire : de toute évidence elle devait cacher l'accès à quelque chose d'important. Il avait un étrange pressentiment…

Et si avec un peu de chance, il se trouvait là ?...

Il s'assura que personne ne l'observait. Puis il s'empressa de fermer la porte. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas de baguette et donc qu'il ne pouvait verrouiller la pièce. Il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche d'une brillante idée. Il opta alors pour barricader la porte, en coinçant d'abord la poignée par un chandelier bien placé, puis poussa un des fauteuils contre la porte. Il pria ensuite pour que cette barricade improvisée tienne le coup, et surtout pour qu'il ne soit pas déranger.

Il reprit alors son analyse de la cheminée. Deux serpents se faisant face, un gris et un blanc, avec des yeux étrangement globuleux, de la même couleur gris très clair… Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait signifier ? Emblème de Serpentard ? Certes, mais encore… Cette image lui rappelait quelque chose… Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, d'avoir déjà vu exactement ces deux mêmes serpents, mais où…

Il se remit à arpenter la salle de long en large, fouillant dans sa mémoire, débroussaillant ses souvenirs. Il se rappela enfin avoir vu représenter ces deux serpents, avec les mêmes couleurs exactement et les mêmes positions dans un tableau. Mais quel tableau ?... Tableau… tableau… se répéta-t-il inlassablement.

Il s'assit alors brutalement sur le fauteuil resté en place et se prit la tête entre les mains, la serrant comme dans un étau, comme s'il pouvait ainsi mieux faire sortir les idées… Tableau… tableau… Oui, ça y est ! Je l'ai trouvé ! Poudlard, bien entendu ! Un tableau présent dans un des passages secrets très peu connus menant à des souterrains dans la tour Nord… Un tableau représentant une ancienne légende sorcière, s'il se souvenait bien…

L'histoire de deux frères jumeaux, mais en fait très différents, héritiers d'un royaume, … Qui a la mort de leur père s'entre-déchirèrent pour le trône et le pouvoir, l'un voulant protéger la ville et ses habitants, l'autre ne cherchant qu'à assouvir sa soif de grandeur, quitte à écraser et opprimer davantage le peuple… Ils devinrent ainsi frères ennemis, engagés dans un combat éternel, jusqu'à perdre leur âme chacun. Ils furent alors condamnés par les dieux à vivre ensemble éternellement, transformés en serpents et à se retrouver à chaque coucher de soleil, sous peine de périr tous deux dans d'atroces souffrances, jusqu'à ce que la raison l'emporte enfin et qu'ils trouvent un accord… Mais jamais ils ne purent s'entendre et errent depuis éternellement, dévorés par le feu de leur haine mutuelle, les jours tournant inlassablement pour eux, sans rémission possible. _In girum imus nocte et consumimur igni _(1) _Nous tournons en rond dans la nuit et nous sommes dévorés par le feu_. Tel devint leur credo pour l'éternité.

Severus n'avait jamais prêté plus d'attention à cette légende à l'époque. Mais apparemment la famille Black était grande amatrice de cette histoire quelque peu ésotérique… Soit… Quelle est donc la clé de cette « cheminée » ?… Et si ?…

Severus se leva de nouveau et se plaça devant la cheminée. Il posa précautionneusement ses mains sur chacune des têtes de serpent, sentant à nouveau la magie affluée en lui. Il inspira profondément et se concentra intensément. Il murmura alors le fameux credo des frères serpents : _In girum imus nocte et consumimur igni _et retint son souffle. Il sentit la magie pulser en lui, des secousses légères firent frémir les serpents de la cheminée, qui se rejoignirent et s'enlacèrent comme s'ils se combattaient à nouveau, puis leurs yeux gris clair s'illuminèrent d'une étrange lueur bleutée.

Severus hésita un instant, puis, ne voyant plus rien se produire, comme par instinct, il appuya sur les deux yeux. La secousse se fit alors plus forte sous ses mains et il sentit tout à coup son énergie se drainer insidieusement vers les serpents, comme s'ils se nourrissaient de la magie de Severus. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul, anxieux mais aussi curieux, se sentant se vider peu à peu de son énergie, en même temps qu'une autre énergie se mêlait à la sienne, sans toutefois totalement l'affaiblir. Il se sentait au contraire comme grisé et enivré.

Les serpents se mirent alors à tourner, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement. Enfin, après plusieurs tours frénétiques, comme se détachant de la cheminée, ils se projetèrent dans le feu, quasiment avalés par les flammes. Dans une dernière secousse, faisant même vibrer les murs de la pièce, le feu s'éteignit brutalement et la cheminée s'engouffra dans le mur, s'agrandissant en hauteur, laissant apparaître alors un passage de la taille d'un homme et assez étroit, d'où des escaliers descendaient dans des profondeurs obscures et froides.

Severus prit alors son courage à deux mains, se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas avoir pris au moins sa cape et sa dague… Mais il fallait faire vite, le bruit attirerait certainement les autres… Il s'empara alors d'un des chandeliers encore allumés et entreprit de suivre les escaliers, trop curieux de voir où cela pouvait conduire.

_(1) In girum imus nocte et consumimur igni : palindrome latin signifiant :_ _Nous tournons en rond dans la nuit et nous sommes dévorés par le feu._

_Fin du chapitre 20_


	22. Chapter 22

_Merci beaucoup de tous vos commentaires, en particulier Sushi-powa, thegirloftheshad, et Lone Wolf._

_Pour une fois, Lone Wolf je ne vais pas répondre à tes questions, sinon ce serait tout te révéler... En tout cas pour une romance avec hermione et Severus je peux déjà te dire non. Bien qu'effectivement ils vont apprendre à se connaître et mieux s'apprécier, tout comme severus avec Tonks... Mais la romance sera pour plus tard..._

_Alors bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt de vous lire!_

CHAPITRE 21 : Magie noire

Severus descendit les marches pendant un laps de temps qui lui parut interminable, ayant abandonné depuis longtemps le décompte des marches. Il s'était arrêté de compter à la marche 387 et avait perdu patience. Il ne cessait de descendre, toujours et encore descendre, ce sombre escalier en colimaçon, son chandelier à la main, en prenant garde de ne pas aller trop vite pour que les bougies ne s'éteignent pas.

Plusieurs fois, les flammes vacillèrent lors de sa descente, mais pourtant elles continuaient encore d'étinceler alors qu'il devait avoir atteint des profondeurs abyssales. Il devait donc y avoir une source d'air, sinon depuis longtemps il aurait sombré dans l'obscurité totale. Pourtant il ne sentait aucune brise particulière, seule une atmosphère lourde et humide, limite étouffante l'entourait. Certes ces petites lumières vacillantes n'éclairaient pas très loin devant lui, mais elles lui permettaient tout de même de voir où il mettait les pieds et de garder quelques repères.

Ce qui n'était pas vraiment du superflue, car au fur et à mesure de sa descente, les marches de pierre brute étaient de plus en plus irrégulières, aussi bien en hauteur qu'en largeur, si bien qu'à chaque marche il devait faire attention de ne pas tomber. Les murs, taillés grossièrement, gris et suintants d'humidité et de moisissures, semblaient eux aussi se resserrer sur lui, à moins que ce soit cette obscurité et cette ambiance asphyxiante qui lui donnaient cette impression.

Pourtant Severus ne se sentait nullement effrayé, quelque peu inquiet, restant tout de même sur ses gardes, mais trop grisé par l'énergie qui lui envahissait ses sens, trop enivré pour penser à rebrousser chemin, comme attiré par un aimant. Il poursuivit sa descente vertigineuse, jusqu'à enfin atteindre la dernière marche. Il se retrouva alors dans un étroit couloir, qui apparemment s'élargissait peu à peu. Il regretta alors de ne pas avoir compté les marches jusqu'au bout. A quelle profondeur se trouvait-il ? Ce devait être certainement les bas-fonds de la demeure des Blacks, ou peut-être était-il plus bas que les fondations elles-mêmes ?

Il longea donc le couloir, un frisson, à la fois de froid glacial et d'excitation, lui parcourant l'échine. Il se retrouva alors devant une lourde porte de chêne vermoulu, aux bas-reliefs usés par le temps et devenus illisibles. Avec une certaine appréhension, il poussa la lourde porte et avança de quelques pas.

Il se retrouva dans une immense salle, dont il ne pouvait discerner les murs ou le plafond. Il avait besoin de lumière, ces simples petites flammes ne pouvaient suffire… Il sentait en lui l'énergie intense qui s'était accumulée au cours de ce long trajet et qui prenait ainsi possession de son corps. Il murmura alors, de façon presque inaudible, hésitant :

- _Lumos_ !

La lumière se répandit alors tout autour de la pièce, embrasant une à une les torches accrochées aux murs, puis le feu dans l'âtre situé à l'autre bout de la pièce, donnant à la pièce une luminosité presque chaleureuse, mais étrangement mystique.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de baguettes ! Il avait juste eu à murmurer le sortilège, sans un geste, sans instrument intermédiaire… et il ne se sentait pas épuisé pour autant. Il savait qu'il était capable de faire de la magie sans baguette, mais seulement en cas de magie noire et cela drainait généralement toutes ces forces, le laissant le plus souvent inconscient, pendant parfois plusieurs jours. Il évitait donc d'user de magie sans baguette, beaucoup trop dangereux pour lui… Mais là, c'était tout autre, il se sentait transporté, capable de tout et de n'importe quoi, plus fort et plus puissant que jamais…

Certes l'énergie qu'il ressentait l'envahir n'était autre que de l'énergie de magie noire, ce qui expliquait peut-être qu'il ait pu se passer de baguette, mais pourtant il ne ressentait aucune fatigue, aucune crampe ni aucune migraine… Cette salle était imprégnée de cette énergie et la lui transmettait : étrange… impressionnant, presque effrayant.

Mais la curiosité le poussa à poursuivre son incursion. Il observa alors la salle en question plus attentivement. Il s'agissait d'une pièce vaste et majestueuse, circulaire, d'environ cinquante mètres de diamètre, et de hauteur incommensurable. La voûte, magnifiquement sculptée de bas-reliefs à même la pierre, était difficile à admirer, se perdant dans l'obscurité du plafond, à une hauteur telle qu'elle se dérobait quasiment à l'œil humain, soutenue par de gigantesque colonne de marbre, de type gothique au vu des chapiteaux magnifiquement décorés des emblèmes de la maison de Serpentard, de fins serpents s'entrelaçant le long de la pierre mate.

Le sol était lui aussi fait d'un marbre mat. Au centre, légèrement surélevé par rapport au reste de la pièce, se dressait un autel, de la taille d'un homme, du même marbre que le sol, mais incrusté de pierres noires et bleues traçant des runes ancestrales. Tout autour de l'autel, des symboles étaient gravés à même le sol, un ancien pentagramme, très usité dans la pratique des Arts Sombres : une étoile à cinq branches entourée d'un cercle d'une envergure de dix mètres de diamètre, et au bout de chaque branche une rune antique, que Severus reconnut sans peine comme représentant les éléments fondamentaux, à la base de toute matière et de toute vie. L'eau, le feu, l'air, la terre et, à l'extrémité de la plus grande pointe, l'énergie pure reliant les quatre éléments entre eux pour former un tout indissoluble.

Enfin tout autour du pentagramme, au bas des marches menant à l'autel, des sièges, en bois sculptés, étaient disposés en demi cercle, à une distance respectueuse du pentagramme, faisant face à l'âtre où le feu s'était allumé précédemment. Severus aperçut alors deux bibliothèques et deux établis, de chaque côté de la dite cheminée. Il se dirigea à pas lent, respectueusement, vers le fond de la pièce, prenant garde de bien contourner l'estrade où se trouvait l'autel et le pentagramme, et atteint la chaleur envoûtante du feu.

Il observa minutieusement les bibliothèques d'abord : bien entendu, la plupart des ouvrages traitaient des Arts Sombres, de potions ou de sortilèges le plus souvent interdits. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur les établis : l'un était couvert entièrement de divers instruments et objets : coupe, calice, dagues ciselées de runes anciennes et autres objets indispensables aux différents rituels… l'autre était un établi apparemment réservé à la confection de potions. Tout le nécessaire à potions y était soigneusement rangé, ainsi que différents ingrédients, plus ou moins rares et douteux….

Severus était subjugué par la somptuosité et la majesté des lieux, il était empreint de respect et d'admiration, et resta longtemps à sa contemplation, emporté par cette ambiance envoûtante. Il connaissait bien entendu cette douce et enivrante sensation, mais il ne l'avait pas ressentie depuis si longtemps, depuis qu'il avait abandonné la pratique des Arts Sombres en fait… Il réalisa alors cruellement combien cela lui avait manqué.

Il avait toujours senti ce manque en lui, comme une drogue dont on essaie de se passer, mais, il avait réussi à se « désintoxiquer », en quelque sorte… Il sentit alors qu'il suffisait de peu pour qu'il retombe dans ses « anciens penchants », comme disait Albus… La tension qui l'environnait depuis plusieurs mois, la pression qu'il subissait de la part du Maître, les missions de plus en plus oppressantes, et même certaines missions pour l'Ordre, comme la recherche des Horcruxes puis leur destruction… Tout le poussait à « replonger », mais Severus avait tenu bon jusque là, enfin à peu près. Il avait tout essayé pour ne pas succomber… Mais en cet instant, il se demandait s'il avait vraiment envie de continuer ce petit jeu, s'il n'avait pas envie de replonger justement…

Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à perdre ? Au contraire, il lui semblait à ce moment, qu'il avait tout à y gagner : la puissance, la force… et ce pourrait être un atout majeur pour l'Ordre. Après tout, quel mal y avait-il ? Tout à coup, une image furtive lui revint à l'esprit : Albus !

Oui Albus ! Je sais ! Mais maintenant vous n'êtes plus là, que va-t-on devenir ? Qu'est-ce que l'Ordre va devenir ? Peut-être vous trompiez-vous finalement ? Pourquoi ne pas utiliser mes « admirables aptitudes » pour la magie noire au profit de l'Ordre ? Parce que je risque de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler ? Parce que, en voulant utiliser ces forces pour faire le bien, je risque au contraire de servir les forces démoniaques que nous combattons ? Mais qui vous dit que je ne pourrais pas me contrôler ? Qui vous dit que je ne saurais pas me maîtriser et que cela ne pourrait pas servir au mieux nos intérêts ?

Mais es-tu sûr de pouvoir te contrôler Severus ? Es-tu si maître de toi que tu pourrais t'y risquer ? Car, contrairement à ce que tu voudrais te faire croire, le risque est grand ! Tu risque tout : ton âme, ta vie… et celle des autres. Mais je n'ai déjà plus d'âme… et de vie, il m'en reste si peu ! Non réfléchis Severus ! Ne sois pas si stupide ! Prends le temps d'y repenser !

Il était perdu dans son débat intérieur, quand son regard se porta soudain sur un petit coffre en bois posé près du premier établi. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup prêté attention jusque là, mais sa présence ressortait étrangement dans ce lieu de recueillement, ce qui l'intrigua au plus au point.

Il s'approcha alors avec précaution du coffre et l'observa plus attentivement. Il ne comportait aucune inscription, aucune rune : un simple coffre en bois brute, sans sculpture, très rustique même. Il essaya de l'ouvrir, mais apparemment celui-ci était fermé à l'aide d'un sortilège. Il osa à nouveau faire usage de magie sans baguette :

- _Alohomora !_

Et le coffre s'ouvrit alors, sous ses yeux ébahis. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour y découvrir quelques objets, visiblement ayant appartenus aux ancêtres de la famille Black, et devant se transmettre de génération en génération.

« Je suis persuadé que cet imbécile de Black ne soupçonne même pas l'existence de cette fantastique salle, ni de ce coffre ! Quel crétin ! »

Mais il fut frappé de stupeur quand il aperçut au fond, un peu isolé des autres objets, un médaillon… Se pourrait-il que… ? Son cœur battait bruyamment et il eut du mal à reprendre une respiration normale, quand sa main se tendit vers l'objet dans lequel reposait peut-être tant d'espoir. Mais il ressentit une brusque décharge repoussant sa main et l'empêchant de s'emparer du médaillon.

Il devait être protégé… il retenta l'expérience, plus lentement, et ressentit la même décharge, aussi intense, une ancienne protection faisant appel aux Arts Occultes. Mais comment la défaire ? Severus tenta alors plusieurs incantations qu'il connaissait, mais sans réel succès. Pourquoi aucune incantation ne marchait-elle donc ? Quelle pouvait être cette magie qui lui résistait ? Il détestait quand quelque chose lui résistait. Ce devait certainement être un type de magie oubliée ou inusitée par les sorciers de son époque…

Il commençait vraiment à désespérer. Il faisait les cent pas devant le coffre à la recherche d'une solution, quand il se rappela une très, très ancienne incantation, qu'il avait lue dans un livre de la réserve interdite de Poudlard, et s'apparentant à la magie utiliser par les Elfes de Maison. Elfe de maison ? Kreattur ? Mais oui, cela se tiendrait ! Quelle était-elle exactement ?

« Ah oui, ça y est ! Je m'en rappelle ! » Il s'agenouilla à nouveau face au coffre et psalmodia la formule, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il sentit les barrières magiques entourant le médaillon s'affaiblir. Il continua encore, une fois, deux fois. Les barrières céderaient bientôt, il en était sûr. Il récita l'incantation encore une fois. Cette fois-ci les barrières cédèrent, un flux bleuté se vaporisant tout autour de l'objet. Il put enfin se saisir du bijou.

Les emblèmes de Serpentard ! Impossible ! Mais si ! C'était tout à fait plausible même ! Pourquoi tant de protection sinon ? Et l'objet était chargé de Magie Noire, il pouvait le sentir, pulsant à travers ses doigts qui tenaient le médaillon, et une puissante Magie Noire qui plus est ! C'était lui, il en était sûr. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir la réplique, mais il le sentait. C'était inespéré ! Il ferma alors lentement la main sur le médaillon, comme pour mieux s'imprégner de cette énergie, la chaîne en or s'échappant d'entre ses doigts et pendant nonchalamment. Puis doucement, d'un geste tremblant, il passa la chaîne autour de son cou et enfoui l'objet sous sa robe de sorcier.

Il sentit ainsi le contact glacial du métal contre son torse et un frisson indescriptible lui parcourut tout le corps. Ce contact était des plus désagréables, mais c'était pour le moment le moyen le plus sûr de le cacher de la vue des autres. Il serait trop voyant dans une de ses poches. Il ne voulait pas que les autres membres soient au courant tout de suite, il voulait attendre la réunion…

Il se concentra alors pour reprendre ses esprits, troublé par toutes ses sensations qui se bousculaient en lui… Au bout d'un temps indéterminé, il ferma le coffre et se releva. Il refit un rapide tour de la pièce, comme pour s'imprégner encore de son atmosphère exaltante, puis sortit enfin. Il referma enfin la lourde porte en chêne, toutes les lumières s'éteignant d'elles-mêmes. Il se retrouva dans l'obscurité totale, ayant laissé le chandelier dans la pièce. Mais il n'en avait plus besoin dès lors !

- _Visionis obscurantis !_

Il vit alors l'obscurité se changer en un dégradé de gris, percevant les nuances des ombres se dessinant devant lui, pouvant distinguer les moindres détails et les moindres aspérités des murs et du sol. Il n'avait plus besoin de lumière, ses yeux devenant aptes à voir dans les ténèbres. C'était un sortilège qu'il avait inventé il y a longtemps, lors de ses premières années d'espionnage, sort s'étant révélé très utile, mais il n'avait jamais essayé de le lancer sans baguette jusqu'à maintenant…

Il grimpa alors les marches patiemment, une à une, régulièrement. Le chemin du retour lui parut en fait beaucoup plus rapide que l'allée, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, peut-être parce qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées.

Quand il fut enfin de retour dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée, le passage se referma instantanément derrière lui et la cheminée reprit son aspect d'origine, dans une nouvelle secousse, un feu crépitant et chatoyant en son âtre. Il tendit l'oreille, anxieux, à l'écoute de tout bruit lui indiquant que les autres avaient été alertés par tout ce boucan. Mais rien… Personne ne semblait avoir réussi à pénétrer dans la pièce, personne ne semblait s'inquiéter de ce bruit… Il entendait cependant les conversations des membres dans la cuisine.

Il remarqua que la nuit était tombée, il devait être le début de soirée, et les autres devaient déjà être attablés. Autrement dit, il ne pouvait sortir discrètement. Ils devaient tous être déjà dans la cuisine, se demandant certainement ce qu'il faisait, et pourquoi il s'était enfermé dans le salon. Il serait obligé de leur faire face. Qu'importe ! Il remit rapidement en place les meubles qu'il avait déplacés pour bloquer la porte.

Il ouvrit alors la porte d'un mouvement brusque et pénétra dans la cuisine nonchalamment. Il ne s'était pas trompé : tous étaient là et le regardaient, plutôt surpris et agacés. Minerva était parmi eux, ayant apparemment décidé de passer tous les dîners de ses vacances de Noël avec les membres de l'Ordre au Square Grimmaud.

Il sentait encore toute l'énergie accumulée en lui, et affichait une indescriptible expression de triomphe et de puissance, peu familière pour lui qui ne laissait jamais rien paraître en temps ordinaire, ce qui n'échappa pas aux autres.

Il se dirigea, comme si de rien n'était, vers l'étagère où se trouvait sa potion. Il avait oublié de la prendre cet après-midi, il était donc plus que temps de la boire, il n'avait en effet aucune envie de subir à nouveau les symptômes du poison.

Mais un Black très, mais alors très agacé, s'interposa, lui bloquant le passage.

- Black ! Que fais-tu donc ? demanda-t-il d'une voix suave. Laisse-moi passer !

- C'est à toi qu'il faudrait demander ce que tu fais ! Cela fait depuis le milieu d'après-midi que l'on te cherche. On a alors trouvé le salon fermé de l'intérieur… Que faisais-tu donc dedans ? Que trafiquais-tu encore, Snivellus ?

Sirius perçut alors au fond des prunelles noires de Severus, une lueur rougeâtre inhabituelle, et inquiétante, qui lui donna la chair de poule. Il eut du mal à soutenir ce regard de braise, mais tint bon tout de même. Qu'avait donc Snivellus ? Quelle était cette lueur au fond de ses yeux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il leur cachait encore? Déjà qu'il avait du mal à digérer, que ce soit Snivellus, ce graisseux Serpentard, qui ait découvert l'identité de R.A.B… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore bien pu trouver, qui le rende si content de lui et si triomphant ?

Et dire que, lui, Sirius, le propre frère de Regulus, n'avait rien vu, rien compris… et surtout rien fait pour son frère… Quelque part, il s'en voulait, mais il avait besoin de reporter sa culpabilité sur quelqu'un d'autre, de trouver un bouc émissaire. Qui de mieux que Snivellus ? Ce cher Snivellus, toujours là pour lui permettre de se défouler… Impossible de trouver meilleur coupable !

- Severus, pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi vous vous êtes ainsi enfermé dans le salon ? demanda McGonagall, d'un ton inquiet. Et pourquoi vous ne répondiez pas à nos appels ? Nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre ! Enfin, JE me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Se reprit-elle, voyant le regard courroucé des autres.

- J'avais besoin de… réfléchir, en paix ! Je devais sûrement être perdu dans mes pensées, et je ne vous ai pas entendu ! Désolé Minerva, de vous avoir ainsi causé autant de souci. Mais il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter !

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'arrive pas à te croire, Severus ! Intervint Rémus, se levant à son tour, pour se placer auprès de Sirius et observer plus attentivement Severus.

Ses sens de loup-garou étaient en alerte. Quelque chose d'inhabituel et de dangereux envahissait Severus. Il vit lui aussi l'étrange lueur et surtout il sentit l'énergie puissante qui émanait de lui, de tout son être. La Magie Noire ! Comprit-il tout à coup. Severus était imprégné de Magie Noire !...

- Laissez-moi passer ! reprit Severus, de plus en plus agacé d'être détaillé sous toutes les coutures par les deux Maraudeurs. Et dans son état, il contenait avec toutes les peines du monde la colère qui montait en lui.

- Ou sinon ? S'enquit sournoisement Sirius.

- Ou sinon, je risque de devenir incontrôlable, Black !

La lueur de ses orbes sombres s'embrasa davantage, et devint alors visible à tous, qui restèrent atterrés à cette vision. Snape devenait réellement inquiétant. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu dans cet état-là, dégageant une aura si puissante et si menaçante à la fois, bien que celui-ci semblait encore pouvoir se maîtriser.

McGonagall laissa échapper une petite exclamation de stupéfaction.

- Severus, que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous semblez étrange, changé… Allez-vous bien ?

- Très bien. Je vais on ne peut mieux, Minerva. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le soir de me… contrarier !

- Oh, oui Snivellus va très bien, effectivement ! Tu transpires la Magie Noire ! Je le sens !

Personne n'osa intervenir. La Magie Noire ! Beaucoup d'entre eux n'avaient encore jamais eu affaire directement à une telle magie, mais il pouvait effectivement sentir cette énergie mystérieuse émanée de Severus.

- Black, laisse-moi passer, ou je ne réponds plus de rien. Je ne cherche pas la bagarre, pas ce soir. J'aimerai juste atteindre ma potion, si cela ne te dérange pas trop ! Lui répondit Severus, hargneusement.

- Non je ne te laisserai pas passer, tant que tu ne nous auras pas dit ce que tu faisais, seul, enfermé dans ce salon !

Severus soupira, soudain très las. Il tendit alors la main vers l'étagère, dont la porte s'entrouvrit légèrement, et fit léviter une fiole jusqu'à lui, sans avoir prononcé une seule parole. Un sortilège informulé, sans baguette ! Les autres membres n'en revenaient pas !

Severus but la potion, comme si de rien n'était et alla simplement s'asseoir à la place qui restait à côté de Minerva, laissant Black et Lupin, bêtement debout.

Celle-ci l'observa silencieusement, à la fois anxieuse pour lui et réprobatrice. Il lui retourna son regard, sans aucune expression sur le visage. Il sentait l'énergie s'atténuer peu à peu. Mais il savait que, normalement, il mettrait jusque le lendemain pour l'évacuer totalement. « Malheureusement » se dit-il dans son fort intérieur. Il se sentait si bien ainsi ! Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir garder cette puissance ! Mais toute chose a une fin !

Il se servit alors du plat qui se trouvait devant lui et commença à manger sans un mot. Il était quelque peu fier de son petit effet, bien qu'il savait qu'il allait en entendre parler pendant un petit bout de temps. Mais quelque part, il trouvait que ce n'était pas plus mal : au moins ils sauraient de quoi était capable Severus Snape. Peut-être pourrait-il avoir un peu plus de tranquillité ? Peut-être oserait-on plus difficilement l'importuner dorénavant ?

Mais en voyant les regards sombres et meurtriers des anciens Maraudeurs, il en douta. « Au contraire, se dit-il, cela risque d'être encore pire pour toi, les prochains jours ! »

- Tu ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça, Snivellus ? Je ne tolèrerai aucune Magie Noire dans cette demeure ! Eructa Sirius.

- Non, je ne crois pas m'en tirer comme ça ! Mais les explications arriveront demain, tout vous sera révélé lors de la réunion, quand tous les membres seront présents. Pour l'heure, mieux vaut ne pas pousser cette conversation trop loin !

- Severus ! Vous n'avez rien fait de grave au moins ?

- Non Minerva, répondit-il, avec un sourire sincère, rare pour lui. Je n'ai rien fait de grave, et en fait je n'ai pratiqué que très peu de magie. Bien que je n'aurai pas rechigné à en faire davantage. Mais je préfère ne pas en dire plus ce soir. Pour vous rassurer, sachez seulement que cela n'est pas néfaste pour l'Ordre, bien au contraire !

- Bien Severus, je veux bien vous croire ! Mais je m'inquiète de vous voir ainsi, si … transformé ! Vous semblez si … inquiétant !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela passera. Mon état actuel n'est ni dangereux ni néfaste pour qui que ce soit, si ce n'est pour moi-même, tant que l'on ne m'importune pas outre mesure. Il regarda alors les deux compères, qui s'étaient rassis à leur place, non loin de lui. Mais je ne suis pas apte à tout vous expliquer maintenant !

- Bon dans ce cas, je n'insisterai pas ! Concéda McGonagall. Mais vous nous devrez tout de même des explications dès demain !

- Non je les exige maintenant ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Moi aussi, j'exige des explications, maintenant ! Il nous demande toujours d'attendre demain ou plus tard. Comment peut-il nous demander de lui faire confiance, alors qu'il ne cesse de comploter derrière notre dos ?! s'écria Harry à son tour.

Severus n'y tint plus. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de retenir la colère montante et l'énergie qu'il sentait affluer, mais il n'y parvint pas, et le verre posé en face de lui sur la table explosa, ainsi que quelques autres verres. Heureusement personne ne fut blessé. Tous restèrent quelques minutes abasourdis, réalisant avec peine que c'était Snape qui venait de faire exploser les verres…

- Calmez-vous Severus ! Je crois que les explications peuvent attendre ! fit Minerva à l'intention des autres.

Molly acquiesça silencieusement, ainsi que Tonks, tous fixant Severus avec un air hébété. Ce dernier avait gardé les yeux fermés, sa respiration se faisant plus ample. Au bout de quelques instants, il parvint à canaliser cette énergie débordante et rouvrit les yeux, constatant les dégâts qu'il venait de causer.

- _reparo !_ Marmonna-t-il.

Les verres se reformèrent instantanément. Mais Severus commençait à se sentir exténué. Il avait trop présumé de ses forces et sentait cette énergie le quitter peu à peu. En temps normal, il n'aurait dû ressentir cette fatigue que le lendemain. D'avoir eu recours à de la magie informulée et sans baguette avait sans doute accéléré le processus. Il n'en avait vraiment pas l'habitude. Son propre flux magique avait été drainé pour ouvrir la cheminée et avait été ensuite remplacé par ce flux magique puissant, ce qui expliquait qu'il n'ait ressenti jusqu'alors aucune fatigue, mais maintenant que ce flux le quittait aussi, il se sentait vidé de toute force.

Et d'avoir essayé de contenir ce flux et sa colère n'avait certainement rien arrangé. Le corps humain n'était pas constitué pour contenir autant de magie, il fallait généralement la laisser s'exprimer. La réprimer comme il venait de le faire était finalement beaucoup plus épuisant que de l'utiliser sans retenue. Même manger lui semblait soudain éreintant.

- Je crois que je vais vous quitter pour ce soir ! fit-il d'une voix rauque et basse, les traits tirés.

Il se leva alors, le regard vide, malgré la petite flamme rougeâtre illuminant encore ses yeux, quelque peu tremblant, et monta lentement les escaliers. Personne n'osa le retenir davantage et il atteignit enfin sa chambre.

Il commença à se défaire de ses robes noires. Au passage, il s'assura rapidement du regard que ses affaires étaient toujours là, à la même place où il les avait laissées quelques heures auparavant. Comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un ait visité la chambre en son absence et en ait profité pour fouiller dans ses affaires. « Qu'est-ce que tu peux être parano, Severus ! Vieille habitude sûrement ! »

Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur son masque et son costume de Mangemort, qu'il était allé chercher chez lui à l'Impasse des Tisseurs il y a une petite dizaine de jours, et qui était soigneusement posés sur la table. Il allait bientôt devoir les revêtir à nouveau pour reprendre son rôle auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. A cette pensée, un frisson lui glaça le sang et il ne put réprimer une moue de dégoût et de mépris. Il reporta alors son attention sur la mystérieuse boite en bois, qui trônait juste à côté.

Il s'arrêta dans son mouvement, laissant sa chemise noire à moitié déboutonnée, et tendit une main vers la dite boite pour l'ouvrir précautionneusement. Il révéla alors son contenu, tout un bric à brac d'objets plutôt dépareillés : une lettre jaunie par le temps ; un parchemin encore roulé ; un sceau en argent servant à cacheter les lettres, n'ayant probablement pas servi depuis longtemps au vu de son aspect dépoli ; une clef en or, probablement d'un coffre de Gringotts ; une rose noire séchée ; un médaillon en argent patiné par le temps, où figurait, finement ciselé sur le devant, la lettre P entourée de deux lions ; un autre médaillon ressemblant étrangement à une montre ; une autre lettre encore cachetée ; un petit carnet relié de cuir noir et… un petit ourson en peluche tâché de sang…

La boîte où il conservait tous les objets rattachés à des souvenirs importants pour lui. « Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu ailles récupérer cette maudite boite ? La cape et le masque, d'accord, mais ça ? Vraiment ce que tu peux être fétichiste à tes heures, Severus ! C'est d'un pathétisme affligeant ! Cela ne te rappelle que de mauvais souvenirs. Tu ferais mieux de brûler tout ça ! » Il referma abruptement la boîte et s'apprêta à la jeter au feu, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. « Non pas maintenant ! Plus tard, plus tard ! Oh mais vraiment, Severus, que tu es pathétique ! Incapable de te séparer de cette maudite boîte à souvenirs !... Peut-être, mais pas maintenant ! »

Il reposa alors cette fameuse boîte, respectueusement, à son emplacement précédent, et se détourna vers les flammes. Il sentit à nouveau la fatigue le submerger. Il finit alors de retirer sa chemise qu'il laissa négligemment glisser à terre, et se laissa tomber à son tour nonchalamment sur le lit. Il s'allongea, trop épuisé pour retirer son pantalon et ses bottes, et s'endormit presque aussitôt sans demander son reste.

Fin du chapitre 21


	23. Chapter 23

_Merci à tous : _

_Bohemio-katharos : Toi qui trouvait Sirius détestable, te voilà servi, mais j'ai essayé de faire Rémus plus compréhensif et moins impulsif... _

_Polgarra : J'espère que cette fic te plaira tout autant avec ce nouveau chapitre entre Sirius et Severus..._

_Sushi-powa : Alors après Harry, voilà Sirius qui s'y met à nouveau... Tu vas enfin savoir ce que contient cette mignonne petite boîte à souvenirs..._

_Lone-Wolf : à défaut de voir la réaction de l'ordre du phenix au complet, on é déjà un petit aperçu avec Sirius... Toutes les questions que tu te poses trouveront à un moment donné ou un aitre leur réponse, promis, mais pas forcèment tout de suite. J'aime bien faire languir mes lecteurs... (auteuse légèrement sadique sur les bords à ses heures!)_

_J'ai hâte de voir vos réactions concernant ce petit intermède entre Sirius et Severus..._

CHAPITRE 22 : Le masque

Un léger « pop ».

Un bruissement de tissus…

Une respiration quelque peu irrégulière, un parfum inconnu… parfum d'homme…

Une présence, Severus sentit inconsciemment une présence… Etait-ce son rêve ou commençait-il à s'éveiller ? Y avait-il réellement quelqu'un ou dormait-il encore, et tout ça n'était que le fruit de son imagination ?

Il sentit alors des doigts froids frôler son torse et la chaîne qu'il portait au cou. Puis brusquement, ces mêmes doigts s'emparèrent des deux anneaux et, dans un bruit sec et mat, la chaîne se rompit, lui entaillant la nuque… ce qui réveilla définitivement Severus.

Il ouvrit les yeux, le cœur battant la chamade d'avoir été réveillé ainsi en sursaut, se releva sur un coude et instinctivement chercha sa baguette, tout en balayant la pièce du regard. « Imbécile, tu n'as plus de baguette ! » se dit finalement Severus, ne trouvant pas l'objet de ses recherches et recouvrant enfin totalement ses esprits.

Il constata alors la présence d'un homme dans la chambre, de taille assez grande, qui se tenait devant la cheminée, dos aux flammes, le dévisageant d'un regard dédaigneux et méprisant. Il tenait dans une main la chaîne qu'il venait d'arracher à Severus, et de l'autre la boîte et le masque de Mangemort. Black ! Encore et toujours Black !

- Alors Snivellus ! Bien dormi ? Tu cherchais peut-être ta baguette ?! Mais que suis-je bête, tu n'en as plus. Quel dommage ! Tu ne vas pas pouvoir m'avada-kedavariser !

- Black ! Que fais-tu là ? A quoi joues-tu ?

- Je venais juste te rendre une petite visite, voir si tout allait bien. Après ton petit exploit de tout à l'heure, tu dois être exténué ! Rétorqua Sirius narquoisement.

Sirius était ravi de tenir enfin Snivellus en porte-à-faux. A vrai dire, il avait été étonné de trouver l'homme encore endormi. Snivellus ne se laissait jamais surprendre d'habitude, le sommeil toujours léger, à croire que sa petite démonstration de la soirée l'avait vraiment fatigué ! Quand il était arrivé dans la chambre, il avait tout de suite aperçu cette mystérieuse boîte sur la table : il était certain que son vieil ennemi y cachait des objets d'une certaine valeur. Il avait enfin l'occasion de percer certains secrets de ce cher Snivellus, alors il n'allait pas s'en priver !

- Tout va bien ! Tu es rassuré, maintenant ? Alors laisse-moi tranquille et sors d'ici sur le champ ! Lui répondit Severus d'une voix basse menaçante.

- Bien, je te laisse !

Sirius s'avança alors vers la porte, toujours son butin dans les mains…

- Avant de sortir, aie l'obligeance de me rendre ce que tu m'as volé !

- Volé ? Comme tu y vas fort ! Je n'ai rien volé, j'ai juste trouvé ces objets négligemment posés sur la table... enfin sauf la chaîne, je te l'accorde ! Rétorqua l'animagus d'un air faussement innocent.

- Quel toupet ! Ces objets, comme tu dis, sont à moi ! Rends les moi, ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter !

- Ah oui ?! Alors j'attends de voir ça !

Se disant, Sirius sortit aussi vite que son ombre, et descendit. Severus se leva d'un bond et se lança à la suite de Black, sans prendre la peine d'enfiler une chemise. Mais Sirius avait été plus rapide et était déjà en bas, vraisemblablement dans la cuisine, où le rejoignit rapidement Severus. Il le retrouva en effet dans la dite pièce, en compagnie de Rémus, à qui il montrait ses trophées de guerre…

- Black ! Rends moi ça sur le champ !

- Wwou… Snivellus en colère ! Comme j'ai peur ! Que veux-tu ? Ah oui, que je te rende ça ? Alors voyons… fit Sirius, en commençant à ouvrir la boîte et à renverser son contenu sur la table.

Severus resta figé sur place. « Il n'a pas osé ?! Il n'a quand même pas osé ! Si, il l'a fait ! Mais je rêve ?! Non tu cauchemardes ! » Il était tout bonnement incapable de réagir ou de lui lancer une quelconque réplique cinglante de son cru. Il restait tout simplement là, debout, muet, à regarder les anciens Maraudeurs déverser sa vie sur la table. « Ta vie ! Comme si tous ces misérables objets représentaient ta vie ! » Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mis à nu, pendant que Black farfouillait les objets, maintenant éparpillés sur la table, comme s'il farfouillait en lui, comme s'il farfouillait son âme… « Comme s'il te restait un semblant d'âme, Severus ! »

- Sirius ! S'il te plaît, arrête ça et rends-lui ! Ca ne t'appartient pas !

- Oh Rémus ! On peut bien s'amuser un peu !

- Non, ça ne m'amuse pas !

Mais ces mots n'eurent aucun effet sur Sirius, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules et continua à étudier les objets étalés.

- Mais que de trésors ! Tu nous en caches des choses ! Alors une lettre, d'Eileen Prince, ta petite maman chérie, si j'ai bien compris… Ah ! Une autre lettre ! Tiens tu ne l'as pas ouverte celle-là, tu veux qu'on l'ouvre pour toi ? demanda-t-il en faisant mine de la décacheter.

Mais Severus ne répondit rien, le fixant simplement d'un regard étrange et lointain, la petite lueur rougeâtre encore présente au fond de ses prunelles, mais moins vive…

« La lettre de ma mère, la dernière avant qu'elle ne meure ! La dernière avant qu'elle ne me quitte à jamais ! Pour mon anniversaire, le 9 janvier 1970 ! La lettre de Freyja, celle qu'elle me donna en partant de Poudlard… Je ne l'ai jamais ouverte, je n'en ai jamais eu le courage... Mais, lui, comment peut-il se permettre de l'ouvrir ? Je sens que je vais l'étrangler ! » Pensa Severus. Cependant il ne daigna toujours pas répondre à haute voix, se contentant de donner les réponses intérieurement, pour lui-même.

- Non, on l'ouvrira plus tard ! Ensuite… Une clef ! Ton coffre à Gringotts peut-être ? Serais-tu plus riche que tu veuilles nous le faire croire ? Ce n'est pas prudent de laisser une telle clef traîner comme ça !

« La clef du coffre de la famille Prince ! Riche ? Peut-être ! Je ne sais même pas ce que contient ce putain de coffre ! S'ils savaient comment j'ai obtenu cet héritage !»

- Un parchemin… continua Sirius. Oh quel joli dessin ! C'est toi qui l'as fait ? Non impossible, un si beau trait de crayon ne peut être d'un Mangemort tel que toi ! Il représente qui au juste ?

« Ma mère, crétin ! Le dernier portrait que j'ai fait d'elle ! D'après mes seuls souvenirs ! Ca fait si longtemps maintenant que je n'ai pas esquissé un seul croquis !»

- Tiens un sceau ! Le sceau des Snape, c'est ça ?! Fit Rémus à son tour.

« Non, le sceau des Prince ! Abruti ! Les Snape n'étaient que de vulgaires moldus, et n'ont donc pas de sceau ! Ne savent-ils donc pas que je suis le seul Snape sorcier ?! Si, bien sûr, qu'ils le savent ! Qu'ils s'amusent donc, tant qu'ils le peuvent encore ! »

- Tu pourrais répondre quand on te questionne ! s'exclama Sirius, agacé par ce manque flagrant de réaction.

Severus ne fit toujours aucun mouvement, s'obstinant dans son mutisme borné. Il savait très bien que, pour l'heure, le meilleur moyen de leur faire perdre pied était le mutisme. Et cela semblait fonctionner à merveille. D'ailleurs il aurait grande peine à articuler un mot sans se laisser emporter. Mieux valait garder le silence. Finalement Sirius, de plus en plus furieux, reprit son inventaire :

- Que caches-tu donc de plus ? Un médaillon en argent, assez ancien apparemment : « P » ?! A quoi correspond cette lettre P, mon petit Snivellus ? A qui l'as-tu volé ?

« Sombre crétin ! Il ne reconnaît même pas le médaillon d'un de ses plus proches amis ! « P » comme Potter, mon cher Black ! Potter, ce nom te dit-il quelque chose ? Et je ne l'ai pas volé…, je ne suis pas un voleur comme toi ! Non, je dirais plutôt une légation post-mortem de cette chère Lily ! Quel cadeau ! Qu'en te décideras-tu d'ailleurs à en parler à Potter fils, Severus ? Depuis le temps que tu étais sensé lui en parler… Mais je suis encore incapable de m'y résoudre, ce garnement est comme son père, arrogant, égoïste et inconscient !»

Sirius essaya de l'ouvrir mais sans succès.

- Comment ouvre-t-on ce foutu médaillon ? Encore un de tes tours, Snivellus !

« Pour une fois, non ! Lily aussi était pleine de ressources, mine de rien ! Seul son destinataire, en l'occurrence moi, est capable de l'ouvrir. Comme c'est bête, n'est-ce pas, cabot ?! »

- Tant pis ! Ah encore un médaillon ! Non, une montre ! Enfin, drôle de montre… Ne serait-ce pas une montre pour transmettre des messages ? Pour communiquer avec tes amis Mangemorts ? Continua Sirius, laissant tomber le mystérieux médaillon en argent.

« Non, ils ne sont pas si subtils ! Ils sont aussi subtils que toi, d'ailleurs ! Non, la montre qu'Albus m'a donnée pour communiquer directement avec lui lors de la première guerre ! Peut-être serait-il intéressant de s'en servir à nouveau ?... Il faut dire que je ne suis pas très doué avec les patronus ! Cela pourrait régler le problème ?! »

- Oh regarde Rémus, un joli petit carnet noir, ton journal intime Snivellus ? Oh, intéressant… fit Sirius en ouvrant le fameux carnet et y lisant toute une liste de noms. De qui s'agit-il ?

Il parcourut rapidement la liste : Eileen prince, Tobias Snape, Arturius Prince, Hector Prince… intéressant ! Snivellus tiendrait-il la liste de sa famille, au cas où il perdrait la mémoire ? Non, une liste si longue ! Impossible qu'il s'agisse simplement de sa famille. Il continua la liste en question : inconnu, inconnu… Bizarre ! Pourquoi indiquait-il « inconnu » sur une liste de noms ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il signifier ? Puis son regard se porta sur des noms qu'il connaissait : Freyja Madison, James et Lily Potter, puis, beaucoup plus loin dans la liste, dans les derniers noms, Albus Dumbledore, Mondingus Fletcher, Abelforth Dumbledore, et quelques autres…

- Serait-ce… serait-ce la liste de tes victimes ? Parvint à articuler l'animagus, soudain devenu pâle. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Et combien cela fait-il en tout ? Cinquante, cent ? Tant de noms… Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

- Plus de cents, je dirai, si l'on compte les victimes anonymes… fit Rémus, aussi blanc que son ami.

Severus garda le silence, les mâchoires crispées et les poings serrés ! Maudit carnet, il aurait dû le brûler. Mais pourquoi s'obstinait-il à le conserver depuis tant d'années, et surtout pourquoi avait-il continuer à le remplir ?

- Attends, regarde Siri ! Au dos du carnet se trouve autre chose ! Continua Rémus.

Ils retournèrent le petit calepin noir pour y lire une autre liste, cette fois une liste de sorts inconnus et de recettes de potions…

- Je ne connais aucun de ses sorts, ni de ces potions. Et toi, Siri, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Non, Rémus, ça ne me dit rien ! Attends, si, celui-là je le connais ! s'exclama-t-il en désignant du doigt un des noms, avec la description du sort en question.

Rémus se pencha un peu plus pour lire ce que lui désignait son ami : « levicorpus ». Bien entendu qu'ils connaissaient ce sort, c'était un des sorts que Severus avait inventés en sixième année et qu'ils lui avaient ensuite « volé », et utilisé contre lui par la même occasion…

- Ne serait-ce pas le carnet de toutes tes inventions ? Charmant… et très instructif ! Tu es en fait plein de créativité… bien que d'une créativité parfois cruelle. Fit-il, affichant un air plutôt dégoûté et effrayé à la lecture de la description de certains sorts apparemment assez sanguinaires ou violents.

« Toutes mes inventions, peut-être pas ! Les plus bénignes, oui. Les autres sont précieusement gardées par Albus. Enfin, _étaient_ précieusement gardées… Maintenant, Merlin seul sait où elles sont… Certainement Minerva en aura hérité ! »

- Bref, précieux carnet ! A étudier plus tard. Sirius rangea alors le carnet noir dans une de ses poches. Oh, quelle belle rose noire ! En quel honneur ?

- Ca me dit vaguement quelque chose ! répondit Rémus, fixant étrangement Severus du regard.

« Bien sûr que ça te dit quelque chose ! Tu dois en voir tous les ans sur certaines tombes ! Ma signature en quelque sorte ! En quel honneur ? Et bien en l'honneur de mes victimes, Black ! Pour leur anniversaire… de mort, bien entendu ! Et je crois que bientôt tu pourras en voir une sur ta propre tombe ! »

- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste ? Un ourson en peluche ? Un ourson en peluche, Snivellus ? Alors là, je n'en reviens pas… Ton petit nounours quand tu étais petit ? Comme c'est mignon… Je t'imagine déjà t'endormir avec ton petit nounours dans les bras… Snivellus et son petit nounours !

- Charmant tableau, en effet ! répondit Rémus, en souriant à cette image.

Mais Severus, lui ne souriait plus du tout. Qu'ils s'amusent et le raillent au sujet des autres reliques qu'il avait conservées dans cette stupide boîte, passe encore, mais là, non ! Pas sur ça ! Quand il vit Black s'amuser avec la peluche, en lui faisant bouger les bras devant Rémus et en prenant une voix aiguë et nasillarde, il n'y tint plus, et sortit de la léthargie dans laquelle il s'était plongé jusque là.

- Black ! Lâche ça tout de suite ! Siffla-t-il. Ne t'amuse pas avec ça !

- Ah enfin, tu réagis ! Et pourquoi je devrai t'obéir ? Tu ne veux pas partager ton nounours en peluche ? Ce que tu peux être possessif, Snivellus !

Tout à leur querelle, aucun des trois ne remarqua la présence de Tonks sur le seuil de la cuisine, qui avait été réveillée et attirée par le bruit de la dispute.

- Ce n'est pas MON « nounours » ! Alors repose ça de suite ! Et aie donc un peu plus de respect !

- De respect pour qui ? Pour toi ?

- Non, pour son ancienne propriétaire ! Rugit Severus, cette fois hors de lui.

Comment osait-il ? Comment osait-il se moquer ainsi ? Severus repensa alors à la petite fille à qui avait appartenu cette peluche, à ses yeux qui l'avaient regardé une dernière fois quand il avait… Severus ferma alors les yeux à ce souvenir, cruel souvenir qui se rappelait à lui à un moment si inopportun…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu veux dire que cette peluche n'était pas à toi ? répondit Sirius, tout à coup devenu pâle, ayant peur soudain d'avoir compris les allusions de Snivellus. Se pourrait-il que son ancienne propriétaire, comme tu dis, ait été… une de tes victimes ?

Son regard se reporta sur le nounours, sur lequel il aperçut enfin les traces de sang, puis sur Rémus, devenu lui aussi très pâle, puis sur Severus, qui gardait quant à lui les yeux fermés et les mâchoires serrées. Il sentit alors une sourde colère monter en lui et l'envahir.

- Tu as tué des gamins ? Rugit Sirius plus qu'il ne le demanda. Je savais déjà que tu étais un meurtrier et un assassin, mais de là à tuer des mômes ! Sale pourriture ! Tu n'es qu'un Mangemort infâme et répugnant ! Comment oses-tu encore te présenter devant nous ? Comment oses-tu te regarder encore en face dans un miroir ?

Severus déglutit péniblement et ouvrit enfin les yeux sur un Black tremblant de fureur. « Si tu savais à quel point tu as raison, Black ! » se dit Severus. Mais il garda toujours le silence.

Tonks, sentant que la « discussion » s'envenimait dangereusement, s'éclipsa discrètement et sortit pour alerter qui de droit au plus vite.

Sirius reposa enfin la peluche sur la table, au milieu des autres objets, puis brandit le masque de Mangemort, un masque blanc immaculé, permettant de recouvrir le haut du visage jusqu'au niveau du nez, laissant les lèvres à découvert.

- Et tu as osé rentrer ceci ici ?! Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais un tel objet ne franchira une nouvelle fois le seuil de cette maison !

Il visa alors le masque de sa baguette et réduisit celui-ci en poussière à l'aide d'un sortilège, poussière qui se répandit par terre en un petit tas informe. Severus blêmit à la vue de son masque réduit en cendres… « Non ! Pas ça ! » Hurla-t-il intérieurement. Mais il était trop tard.

Severus sentit ses jambes vaciller et se laissa tomber à genoux, puis, d'une main tremblante, s'empara d'une petite poignée de cendres, pour la laisser glisser entre ses doigts… Il était sidéré. « C'est pas vrai ! Mais il veut vraiment me faire tuer ! Il veut vraiment ma peau ! Et je fais comment, moi, maintenant ! Cela va s'annoncer plutôt délicat de se présenter sans masque devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Merci satané Black ! Tous pareils dans cette famille de fous ! Alors voilà à quoi on est réduit quand on meurt ! Peu de choses en somme ! »

- Sais-tu seulement ce que tu viens de faire, Black ? fit-il d'une voix blanche.

- Oui, je viens de détruire ton masque de misérable Mangemort ! Masque qui n'aurait jamais dû atterrir ici ! Jamais !

De colère Sirius shoota dans le tas de poussières, les répandant un peu partout, et frappant du même coup la main de Severus.

- Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour les morts !

- Parce que, toi, Snivellus, tu en as plus que moi, peut-être ? Et en quoi pulvériser ce masque constitue un manque de respect aux morts ?

- Parce que tu viens de pulvériser les restes de mon père ! répondit Severus d'une voix glaciale et distante.

- Ton père ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Je pense que Severus a été assez clair, non ? fit soudain une voix féminine plutôt sèche, venant du seuil de la porte.

- Minerva ! S'exclamèrent Sirius et Rémus d'une même voix.

Ils n'avaient pas remarqué l'arrivée d'une McGonagall plus que furieuse, habillée à la va vite, suivie d'une Tonks plus qu'inquiète.

- Parce que ce masque serait… ? Sirius ne put finir sa phrase, les mots s'étranglant dans sa gorge nouée. Ce qu'il venait de comprendre le répugnait au plus haut point, bien que cela ne l'étonnait guère…

- Oui, Black, ce masque est fait à l'aide des ossements de la première victime du Mangemort, du crâne de la dite victime pour être plus exact ! répondit Severus plus glacial que jamais, toujours à terre, les yeux rivés sur les cendres éparses. Et tu viens de réduire les derniers restes de mon père défunt…

- Fait à l'aide des ossements de la première victime… répéta Rémus, presque sur le point de s'évanouir.

- Et c'était ceux de votre père ? demanda Tonks d'une voix tremblante.

- Ton père était donc ta première victime ? enchaîna Sirius, de plus en plus incrédule.

Severus releva enfin le regard et se leva, encore un peu vacillant lui-même, pour faire face à Black.

- On peut dire ça comme ça ! Tu as enfin compris ! Il t'en a fallu du temps !

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux cinq.

- Mais ton père est mort quand tu étais encore à Poudlard en sixième année ! s'exclama Rémus. Je croyais qu'il était mort d'un accident !

- Bien des accidents peuvent être provoqués, Lupin ! lui répondit Severus, se remémorant son plan machiavélique de l'époque : comment il avait concocté en cachette un poison lent et agressif, sans aucun remède possible ; comment il l'avait introduit dans une bouteille de whisky, qu'il avait envoyée ensuite, en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire à son très cher père, à la fin du mois d'octobre ; comment il avait profité d'une sortie à Pré-au-lard pour se rendre par voie de cheminette à Londres et faire expédier ce colis par la poste moldu, brouillant ainsi les pistes, et de façon anonyme bien sûr, bien que son père ait certainement compris qui était l'auteur de ce mystérieux colis, grâce à la lettre qu'il avait jointe mais qu'il avait ensorcelée pour qu'elle se détruise une fois lue.

Son père était ainsi mort d'empoisonnement, d'une lente et terrible agonie. Les autorités avaient conclu à une mort accidentelle, ayant retrouvé le corps en bas des escaliers et n'ayant pu détecter la moindre trace d'un quelconque poison. Severus se souvint de la joie et de la fierté qu'il avait d'abord ressenties, en lisant la lettre du Ministère de la Magie lui annonçant la mort de cet homme qui lui avait pourri la vie et qu'il avait tant haï, puis du dégoût et de l'effroi qui l'avait ensuite envahi en réalisant ce qu'il était devenu : un assassin, un empoisonneur en puissance…

- Vous étiez donc déjà Mangemort à cette époque ? S'enquit Tonks, à la fois effrayée et intriguée.

Severus hocha la tête négativement, tout en la baissant et en fermant les yeux :

- Non, pas encore. Pas encore.

- Tu étais donc déjà un assassin ?! Conclut Sirius, suffoqué d'une telle révélation, qui en fait ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il pensait déjà de Snivellus.

Severus ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit ricanement.

- Si tu savais Black ! En quelque sorte, j'étais déjà un assassin, avant même de rentrer à Poudlard. Mais mon père a été ma première victime… préméditée.

Lourd silence.

- Bien, peut-être pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce que signifie tout ceci ? Intervint enfin McGonagall, en désignant, d'un ample mouvement de main, les objets étalés sur la table et les cendres à terre, et essayant par là même de rompre le malaise qui s'emparait d'elle.

- Et bien… commença Sirius, les mots lui manquant soudain.

- Et bien, reprit Severus, toisant Black d'un regard hautain et prenant son ton le plus méprisant. Si j'ai bien compris, ce cher Black voulait me rendre une petite visite, souhaitant s'assurer que tout allait bien pour moi, après ma… « petite expérience » de cet après-midi. Puis voyant que, finalement, il n'y avait aucun souci à se faire pour ma santé, il a cru bon de me délester de quelques objets, les jugeant sans doute trop encombrants pour moi !

Sirius lui jeta un regard venimeux puis tourna la tête vers McGonagall, pour bien vite la baisser devant l'expression furieuse qu'elle affichait à son encontre.

- Après s'être bien amusé à détailler le contenu de cette boîte, de façon peu subtile je dois le dire, nous nous sommes quelque peu « disputés ». Ce qui a fini par… ce déplorable incident ! fit Severus en désignant d'un léger signe de tête les cendres par terre.

- Et quelle est cette boîte ? Qu'a-t-elle de si intéressant pour faire tout ce remue-ménage ? Leur demanda McGonagall, visiblement excédée.

Personne ne répondit, Sirius et Severus se fusillant du regard.

- Et bien, j'attends votre réponse, Messieurs !

- Rien de si intéressant. Juste quelques souvenirs ! répondit enfin Severus, impassible.

- Rien qui ne justifie donc cette agitation ! Sirius, êtes-vous donc encore si infantile que l'on ne puisse vous laisser seul plus d'une minute sans craindre au drame ? Pourquoi avez-vous agi de la sorte ? Tout ceci ne vous appartient pas, que je sache !

Lourd silence de nouveau. Seuls quelques échanges de regards haineux pour toute réponse.

- Sirius, rendez donc ces affaires à Severus !

- Non laissez Minerva ! Peut m'importe ! Qu'il garde tout ce fatras, si cela l'intéresse tant !

« Tu aurais mieux fait de détruire cette boîte tout à l'heure, au lieu de jouer au déplorable sentimentaliste ! Ca t'apprendra Severus ! Au moins comme ça, tu n'as plus d'excuses pour ne pas t'en débarrasser ! Mais pour le masque… Rhâaa… dans quel pétrin tu t'es mis ! Enfin, non, dans quel pétrin BLACK t'a mis ! Déjà qu'avant c'était tendu, mais alors là, c'est quasiment mission suicide de revenir sans ce foutu masque. Merlin ! Comment je vais Lui expliquer ça moi ? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir inventer encore ? » se morigéna-t-il silencieusement.

- Mais voyons Severus, ceci vous appartient ! Insista-t-elle incrédule.

- Non, je comptais m'en débarrasser de toute façon ! Si cela l'amuse, qu'il garde donc toutes ces foutaises ! Maintenant qu'il a détruit la seule chose vraiment indispensable !

- Vous rendez-vous compte Sirius de ce que vous avez fait ? demanda McGonagall, d'une voix sèche et cassante, les yeux pétillants de colère contenue.

« Bien dit, Minerva ! Alors Black, que réponds-tu à ça ? » continua Severus dans son monologue intérieur.

- Quoi ? Ce masque ? J'ai fait seulement ce que quiconque de sensé aurait dû faire ! Il est hors de question qu'il introduise tout son attirail de Mangemort ou fasse de la Magie Noire dans cette demeure ! Puisqu'il a l'air de ne pas vouloir le comprendre, je lui ai juste donné un petit rappel à l'ordre.

« Nom d'un dragon empoisonné ! Mais il me cherche vraiment là ! Il se fout royalement de moi ! C'est pas possible d'être si… si… si Black ! »

- Sais-tu seulement de quoi tu parles, Black ! Finit-il par dire tout haut.

- Oh mais je me l'imagine très bien !

- Vraiment ! Dans ce cas, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à te présenter à ma place à mon rendez-vous avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans masque ! Siffla Severus.

Personne ne répondit.

- Messieurs, calmez-vous ! Nous reparlerons de ce problème plus tard.

- Il n'y a rien à rajouter, Minerva ! Ce problème n'a malheureusement pas de solution !

- Severus, nous verrons ça plus tard. Peut-être devriez-vous remonter dans votre chambre et vous habillez de façon plus… convenable.

Severus sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues d'un coup, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il était encore torse nu, exposant son corps couvert de cicatrices à la vue de tous… Les quatre autres le dévisagèrent encore davantage, le mettant de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il ne sut que répondre et déglutit le peu de salive qui lui restait.

Sirius, quant à lui, retrouva instantanément son sourire moqueur. Mais ce sourire ne perdura guère longtemps, McGonagall reprenant :

- Quant à vous deux, restez un instant, j'ai à vous parler ! Ah Severus ! Le rappela-t-elle avant qu'il ne s'éclipse comme une ombre.

L'interpellé s'arrêta net, au bas des escaliers, qu'il avait déjà presque atteints, et se tourna lentement vers elle, lui offrant son plus exécrable regard noir assassin. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore ? Ne croit-elle pas que j'en ai eu assez pour aujourd'hui ? Je sens que je vais vraiment faire un meurtre ! Alors comment, pas l'avada kedavra, trop difficile sans baguette ! Etranglement ? Pendaison ? Non, mieux, au bûcher ! »

- J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer avant la réunion de ce soir. Je vous verrai dans l'après-midi, le temps que je rentre à Poudlard me changer décemment, et que je prépare tout pour mon absence. D'ailleurs je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je reste manger ici aujourd'hui.

Severus se contenta de hocher la tête d'un mouvement sec, et repartit, sans son voletage de capes habituel, cela va sans dire…

Fin du chapitre 22


	24. Chapter 24

_Aux reviewers toujours plus fidèles et nombreux, merci. Tous vos commentaires sont si précieux et me font si plaisir!_

_Lone Wolf : ta première impression est bonne : oui, Severus va avoir des problèmes par la suite, il ne peut que avoir des problèmes en jouant un tel jeu, mais la suite te le dira plus en détail..._

_Polgarra : J'ai tellement aimé ta dernière analyse que je ne peux m'empêcher de la mettre pour tous : "Très touchante cette boite à souvenir et très Rogue aussi cette facon de la rejetter à présent qu'elle est découverte! Une facon de reculer encore à l'intérieur de lui même, quand on a passé des barrières." Je ne pourrai dire mieux. j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir divulgué ainsi ta façon de voir les choses, mais c'était si bien dit..._

_Becky666 : je suis heureuse de te retrouver, tu m'avais manquée. J'espère que cette fic continuera de te passionner et que tu resteras toujours accro... Je ferai tout pour que tu le restes en tout cas..._

_th : merci beaucoup. Je fais tout pour donner à severus toute sa dimension. Mais c'est pas toujours facile..._

_thegriloftheshade : pour le médaillon ca ne devrait pas tarder... Ne t'inquiètes pas... Et merci de tes encouragements._

_bohemio katharos : Et oui heureusement que McGonagall soit toujours là. Mais moi j'aime bien rémus quand même, même s'il est vrai qu'il est faible avec ses amis et n'est toujours pas capable de s'opposer à eux... Faut pas trop lui en vouloir quand même..._

_Sushi-powa : Merci, je suis d'accord avec toi c'est vraiment triste toutes ces personnes qu'il a tuées, ou qu'il considère comme ses victimes... Mais moi aussi j'ai confiance en Sev (sinon je n'écrirais pas cette fic, me direz-vous, à juste titre...)._

_EmmaD : _ _On va voir un peu plus souvent les enfants Rogue, en fait petit par petit, la relation avec Severus va un peu plus s'étoffer, il leur faut juste un peu de temps... Sinon, c'est vrai que Rogue est parfois un peu trop maître de lui par rapport aux livres... Je pense que si je me mettais à sa place, j'essaierais aussi de me maitriser le plus possible, car je me sentirais en position d'infériorité et trés précaire... Mais peut-être ça ne durera pas?... En tout cas merci de tous tes conseils, que j'ai essayé de suivre. _

_Voici enfin la suite, je suis désolée mais j'ai dû couper le chapitre en deux parties. La deuxième partie ne devrait toutefois pas trop tarder..._

CHAPITRE 23 : Les plans de l'Ordre 1ère partie

Severus était couché sur le côté, sur le lit, tentant de fermer l'œil et de dormir, mais sans succès. Il avait beau se retourner dans tous les sens, rien à faire. Les derniers événements de cette soirée et de la veille envahissaient ses pensées, lui tambourinant la tête encore, et encore, et encore… Tous ses efforts pour penser à autre chose, ou pour ne pas penser du tout, s'avéraient infructueux.

Finalement, il décida de se lever. Autant rentabiliser ce temps, plutôt que de le laisser couler inutilement en pensées et souvenirs futiles… La nuit avait été courte. Et il se sentait las, aussi bien physiquement, ses dernières expériences l'ayant drainé de toutes ses forces, que moralement, ces disputes incessantes le minant et l'harassant plus que de raison.

En temps ordinaire, de telles joutes verbales l'auraient peut-être plutôt stimulé, mais ces derniers temps elles étaient essentiellement centrées sur son passé et sa vie privée, ce qu'il détestait au plus haut point. Sans compter que son retour imminent auprès des mangemorts accentuait la pression tapie au fond de lui depuis si longtemps, et il la sentait prête à éclater à tout moment. Il sentait qu'il suffirait d'un petit rien pour lui faire perdre tout contrôle…

Il se leva, et entreprit de mettre un peu d'ordre dans les différents papiers, qu'on lui avait rapportés de Poudlard, concernant les travaux et recherches sur lesquels il travaillait avant… avant de quitter Poudlard… avant de devenir un paria… Il décida de sauter le petit-déjeuner, n'ayant pas du tout envie de se retrouver parmi tous ces lions carnassiers et ayant besoin d'un peu de calme…

Il s'était laissé emporté à relire tous ses essais sur différentes potions ou sortilèges, complètement absorbé par sa tache, quand il entendit toquer à la porte. Il soupira, puis résigné devant l'insistance de cet inopportun visiteur, se leva et alla ouvrir… pour trouver McGonagall, habillée plus convenablement que cette nuit, les traits tirés, mais affichant un sourire radieux.

- Alors Severus ! Nous vous attendons pour aller déjeuner. Il est près de midi et demi…

- Ne m'attendez pas, Minerva. Je n'ai pas faim ! répondit-il sèchement.

- Ah non ! Vous ne pensez pas vous en tirer comme ça ! Vous n'êtes déjà pas descendu ce matin, vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'on va vous laisser jeûner encore longtemps ainsi.

- Merci, mais vous n'avez pas besoin de me materner. Si je vous dis que je n'ai pas faim ! Inutile d'insister, je n'irai pas déjeuner.

- Pas besoin de vous materner ? Quand vous faîtes de tels enfantillages ? Allez Severus, ne faîtes pas l'enfant et suivez moi ! Ou je vous promets que je vais vous mener la vie dure et la transformer en véritable enfer…

- J'aimerai voir ça ! Comme si vous étiez capable de rivaliser avec Black et Lupin ou encore avec ce Fou-Dangereux-Dont-On-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ! Severus se figea tout à coup, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il n'avait quand même pas osé dire ça ? Si ? Il avait osé ? Vraiment ? A voir l'air sidéré et en même temps amusé de McGonagall, si ! Il avait osé ! Oh doux Merlin ! Il commençait vraiment à perdre les pédales dans cette foutue maison ! Qu'on l'achève sur place ! Il aurait aimé disparaître six pieds sous terre à cette minute précise, mais malheureusement la terre ne semblait toujours pas vouloir l'engloutir cette fois-là ! « Bon, résigne-toi Severus et assume ! Le ridicule ne tue pas, quoique… Et si elle continue de glousser comme ça, je crois que je vais vraiment soulager mes envies de meurtre devant cette porte ! »

- Vous voulez parier ? En cherchant bien, je suis sûre de trouver quelque chose à la hauteur. Bon trêve de plaisanterie, suivez moi !

Severus comprit qu'il avait tout intérêt à céder, car sinon sa vie deviendrait vraiment un enfer ! Déjà que ce n'était pas mirobolant à l'heure actuelle, alors si Minerva s'en mêlait, ce dont elle était bien capable, vu l'air diablotin qu'elle lui offrait en ce moment, autant aller brûler tout de suite, ça ira plus vite…

- Soit ! Soupira-t-il, d'un air désespéré. Mais pour l'amour de Merlin, cessez donc de glousser comme ça ! On dirait une poule en train de s'étouffer à l'heure de la ponte. Ca ne fait pas très Griffondor !

Il sortit en claquant la porte et suivit McGonagall dans les escaliers, vers la cuisine. Ils s'installèrent comme d'habitude à une extrémité, l'un à côté de l'autre. McGonagall ne pouvait toutefois s'empêcher de laisser échapper par moment un petit rire, ce qui usait encore plus les nerfs de Severus.

- Minerva ! Voyons ! Si vous pouviez arrêter ces bruitages désagréables. Fit-il, la fusillant par là même d'un regard noir outré des plus enragés.

Ce qui provoqua une autre crise de cette dernière et attira la curiosité des autres membres attablés.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait tant rire Minerva ? Demanda Molly.

- Rien de bien important ! Parvint-elle à répondre, en jetant un regard entendu à son ténébreux voisin, qui manquait singulièrement d'humour.

- Dommage ! Nous aurions bien aimé participer nous aussi. Fit Lupin, avec un large sourire.

- Non, rien de bien important. Insista-t-elle.

Severus soupira de soulagement à cette réponse. Mais très vite, il se crispa quand il l'entendit continuer :

- Non ! C'est juste ce que m'a dit Severus tout à l'heure.

« Non elle n'a pas osé ! Où est la corde ? Je la pends, puis je me pends ensuite ! »

- Snivellus ? Je ne le savais pas aussi comique ! Et qu'a-t-il dit de si drôle ?

La curiosité de Sirius était vraiment piquée au vif. Snivellus faire de l'humour ? C'était à ne pas manquer !

- Il m'a juste dit que je ne pourrai rivaliser avec, je cite, « ce vieux Fou-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom », pour lui mener la vie dure et la faire devenir un enfer !

A ces mots, Harry recracha l'eau qu'il était en train de boire, tandis que Ron et Hermione avaient failli s'étouffer avec leur steak, Tonks affichait un air hébété, ses cheveux ayant passé subitement du rose au bleu, Nayasta, Molly et Arthur restant littéralement bouche bée, alors que Lupin ricanait à côté d'un Black qui avait pris soudainement un air des plus sournois. En fait, seuls Nuwan et Mixiel restaient quasiment impassibles, un léger sourire effleurant les lèvres de Nuwan.

- Minerva ! S'exclama l'intéressé, ne sachant plus où se mettre et essayant tant bien que mal de garder une attitude impassible. Ce qui était extrêmement difficile au vu de la situation…

- Désolée Severus, mais de vous entendre parler de la sorte de Vous-savez-qui, vous qui d'habitude pesez chaque mot que vous prononcez… Non cela était vraiment trop drôle !

- Peut-être drôle pour vous ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en faire tout un plat tout de même. Rétorqua-t-il, d'une voix des plus doucereuses et menaçantes. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez que je divulgue certaines de vos petites habitudes des plus… mmh… saugrenues !

- Quelles habitudes ? Demanda Tonks, vivement intéressée par ces éventuelles révélations sur son ancien professeur de métamorphose.

- Vous n'oseriez pas ! S'exclama McGonagall, ignorant délibérément la précédente question de la jeune métamorphomage.

- Vous voulez parier ? Lui répondit Severus sournoisement. Vous savez ce dont je suis capable.

- Bien, bien ! Alors Arthur, quelles nouvelles au Ministère ? Fit-elle finalement, cherchant à changer de sujet.

Les lèvres de Severus s'étirèrent en coin, en un léger sourire moqueur. Il avait gagné, comme d'habitude ! Elle n'était pas de taille à rivaliser avec un Serpentard, bien qu'elle soit en léger progrès… Il se replongea dans son assiette, indifférent à la conversation qui l'entourait, indifférent d'ailleurs à ce qu'il ingurgitait, répondant par monosyllabe aux questions de McGonagall. Le repas se déroula ainsi rapidement, au gré des conversations, plus ou moins sérieuses.

- Severus, veuillez me suivre, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer ! Lui intima McGonagall, à la fin du repas.

Il aurait bien aimé se dérober et retourner à ses notes de recherche ou à ses livres, à défaut de potions… mais il entraperçut l'air déterminé de son ex-collègue, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon s'il s'avisait de refuser. Il céda donc encore une fois, dans un soupir – encore un – las.

Elle le conduisit bizarrement vers la cave. Ils descendirent les escaliers pour arriver dans un petit couloir, où s'ouvraient trois portes : deux portes en bois sur le côté droit et une troisième, apparemment beaucoup plus solide, au fond du couloir.

McGonagall ouvrit une des portes en bois, alluma les lumières, et lui fit signe d'entrer dans la pièce. Severus la considéra un instant avec méfiance, avant de finalement obtempérer.

Il s'arrêta net sur le seuil, comme stupéfixé par ce qu'il voyait : il venait d'entrer dans une pièce, simplement meublée à première vue, avec plusieurs établis le long du pan de mur gauche, équipés de divers récipients et ustensiles ; à droite se dressaient de grandes étagères parallèles les unes aux autres, où s'étalaient divers bocaux au contenu douteux et quelques plantes, tandis qu'une armoire vide s'élevait fièrement sur le mur de fond, à côté d'une cheminée de pierre brute. Vraisemblablement armoire destinée à accueillir les futures concoctions. La pièce était dépourvue bien entendu de fenêtre, mais quelques ouvertures étaient minutieusement aménagées pour assurer l'aération…

Severus se tenait en fait sur le seuil d'un véritable laboratoire… Il n'en revenait pas. Ils avaient donc aménagé cet endroit à son intention ! Bien sûr, ce n'était pas totalement désintéressé, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion non plus. Mais au fond de lui, cette attention le touchait, plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Avoir un endroit à soi pour travailler en paix…

Il fit lentement le tour de la pièce, pour détailler tout ce qui constituait désormais SON laboratoire de potions… les ingrédients, les livres de potions, les ustensiles, rien ne manquait ou presque… Bien entendu, il n'y avait pas certains ingrédients extrêmement rares, mais il pourrait toujours tenter de s'en procurer par la suite. En tout cas, cela lui paraissait tout à fait convenable. Non à vrai dire, inespéré serait plus juste !

Cette délicatesse, certainement de Minerva encore une fois, marquait définitivement sa réinsertion auprès de l'Ordre. Il en ressentait un étrange sentiment de soulagement. Oh bien sûr, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était de nouveau accepté par les membres ! De toute façon, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment été. Toléré, oui, accepté, non, pas vraiment. Mais le fait de lui dédier un laboratoire, signifiait qu'il retrouvait en quelque sorte sa place de Maître des Potions au sein de l'Ordre… Inespéré !

McGonagall l'observait faire en silence, ressentant l'émotion et le soulagement de l'ancien Professeur de Potions. Mais elle garda le silence, attendant qu'il parle le premier, lui laissant le temps nécessaire. Elle voyait ses yeux brillés, retrouvés une petite étincelle de vie, et elle s'en réjouissait intérieurement, bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé lui en faire la remarque, tenant trop à la vie pour cela !

Une boule nouait la gorge de Severus, l'empêchant de répondre quoique ce soit, sa poitrine se comprimant, un pincement au cœur… « Severus, ressaisis-toi ! Cela en devient risible ! Toi, un Serpentard, te laisser aller ainsi à une telle émotivité ! »

- J'ai bien compris le message, Minerva ! fit-il enfin. Le stock de potions sera très vite reconstitué, ne vous en faîtes pas !

McGonagall se contenta de lui répondre par un grand sourire, prenant cette remarque de Severus comme un remerciement.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Ajouta-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea alors vers une porte, située entre deux établis à gauche, et le fit pénétrer dans une deuxième pièce. Celle-ci devait correspondre certainement à la deuxième porte en bois qu'il avait vu dans le couloir. Elle était constituée essentiellement d'immenses bibliothèques, érigées à droite de la porte où il se trouvaient, rangées parallèlement les unes aux autres, formant en tout et pour tout six allées. Sur le mur de gauche, une porte, certainement celle donnant sur le couloir, avec à ses côtés un vaste bureau. En face d'eux, deux fauteuils confortablement installés devant une cheminée.

Severus commença à arpenter les allées : potions, botanique, soins aux créatures magiques, sortilèges, métamorphose… Apparemment classés par domaine puis par ordre alphabétique… Il continua son inspection : Défense contre les forces du mal, médicomagie, alchimie ancienne, runes, arithmancie, astronomie… Severus crut reconnaître bon nombre de ses propres livres… Tout à coup il s'arrêta à la dernière allée : Arts Sombres, Magie Noire, Rituels ancestraux… Impossible : ça, ici ?

Il regarda McGonagall, interloqué.

- Oui, Severus, nous avons transféré tous vos livres ici, enfin ceux que nous avons pu sauver de l'inquisition du Ministère, même ceux portant sur des sujets si délicats et controversés. Après tout, ils pourraient peut-être se révéler utiles… Se trouvent aussi d'autres ouvrages, ayant appartenu à la famille Black et d'autres à Albus Dumbledore, qu'il a légués à l'Ordre…

Severus avait reporté son attention sur les dits livres, trop heureux de retrouver ces compagnons si chers à son cœur… Il avait passé tellement de temps à les feuilleter, les éplucher dans tous les sens… « Sentimentalisme quand tu nous tiens ! Encore et toujours ! ». Il continuait toutefois d'écouter Minerva, d'une oreille distraite.

- Bien entendu, cette pièce est accessible à tous les membres. C'est pourquoi la porte principale n'est jamais fermée. J'espère que vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

Bien sûr, qu'il y voyait un inconvénient ! Déjà d'une : il ne pourrait pas étudier ces magnifiques ouvrages tranquillement. Et de deux : il ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil que n'importe qui puisse consulter SES livres sans son autorisation. Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? Que valait-il mieux ? Les voir là et pouvoir les feuilleter à loisir – ou presque - ou les laisser à Poudlard, au risque de ne jamais les revoir ?

- Le laboratoire, par contre, est réservé à un nombre limité de personnes. Continua McGonagall. Seules quelques membres sont autorisés à y pénétrer : vous et moi bien sûr, Madame Pomfresh, bien que n'appartenant pas à l'Ordre… Lupin, Nuwan qui se révèle, étrangement, très douée en potion, fit-elle d'un ton soudain amusé…

L'allusion n'échappa pas à Severus, mais il ne releva pas. Bien entendu, tout l'Ordre devait être au courant que Nuwan et Mixiel n'étaient autre que ses enfants – de toute façon cela sautait aux yeux - et devait connaître également la tragique histoire de leur naissance…

- Ainsi que Harry, Hermione et Ron, qui se sont montrés assez efficaces pour votre remède. Il nous a donc paru judicieux de leur permettre l'accès à ce laboratoire.

Severus émit un grognement sourd à leur nom, mais ne rajouta mot. A quoi bon de toute façon ! Mais il n'appréciait pas trop l'idée de devoir partager avec le trio indésirable de Griffondors.

- Le mot de passe est « Fleurs du mal ». Il permet d'ouvrir aussi bien la porte d'accès par le couloir que la porte de communication. Le verrouillage est, quant à lui, automatique.

Severus sourit à ce mot de passe. Sacré Minerva ! Elle savait donc parfaitement bien pour ses lectures préférées… Ce devait certainement être Albus, qui lui en avait touché deux mots. Quels comploteurs, ces deux-là !

- Je pense qu'il serait sage de conserver dans le laboratoire le stock principal des potions, tout en en laissant quelques unes de disponible à la cuisine. Cela permettrait de mieux réguler leur usage, le stock ne sera pas forcément facile à maintenir. Ainsi, si nous avons besoin de « rationner », cela sera plus aisé.

- Oui je crois aussi que ce serait plus judicieux. Acquiesça-t-il.

Ils sortirent alors tous les deux, s'apprêtant à remonter. Severus marqua toutefois un court temps d'arrêt au bas des escaliers, observant une dernière fois la lourde porte du fond. A quoi servait-elle donc ? Se pourrait-il que… ?

- C'est là que Lupin se réfugie au cours de ses transformations. Répondit McGonagall à sa question muette. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cette salle est extrêmement bien protégée et barricadée. Il n'y a aucun risque.

- Mmff… fit Severus comme toute réponse. « Aucun risque ! Facile à dire ! On voit que ce n'est pas eux qui se sont retrouvé deux fois en face de ce lupus, prêt à lui servir d'encas pour la soirée de pleine lune ! »

Ils se détournèrent alors et remontèrent.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Severus et McGonagall étaient déjà installés dans la cuisine, attendant la réunion qui devait bientôt avoir lieu. Il n'était pas loin de vingt-et-une heures. Le dîner s'était déroulé sans incident, grâce entre autre à la présence de la Directrice de Poudlard, qui apaisait les esprits et imposait sans peine son autorité.

McGonagall avait prié Severus de rester avec elle à la fin du repas, alors qu'il aurait préféré s'éclipser discrètement, mais il n'avait pu s'y soustraire. Les autres membres, qui les avaient laissés seuls quelques instants, commençaient à affluer dans la pièce.

Quand tout le monde fut enfin arrivé, la réunion put commencer, cette fois sans altercation préalable, bien que la plupart lançait des regards méprisants et haineux à Severus. Celui-ci gardait, quant à lui, un air distant et dédaigneux.

- Bon, puisque tout le monde est arrivé, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Tout d'abord, refaisons un point rapide sur ce qui avait été convenu à la dernière réunion.

Ils firent alors un rapide récapitulatif de leur avancée dans la recherche d'alliance. Sturgis était toujours au même point avec les gobelins qui refusaient toujours de s'engager dans un camp. Les dresseurs de dragon, pour la plupart, ne semblaient pas prêts à s'engager non plus, bien qu'ils ne soutenaient pas Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom dans leur cœur, selon les dires de Charlie Weasley.

« Quel doux euphémisme ! Qui Le porterait dans son cœur ? Même pour ses Mangemorts, on ne pourrait en parler ainsi ! Alors pour les autres… Il n'y a bien qu'un Weasley pour sortir de pareilles inepties ! » Pensa Severus sarcastiquement.

Seuls deux d'entre eux semblaient vouloir se joindre à la résistance constituée par l'Ordre : un ancien élève de Poudlard, de Griffondor, si les souvenirs de Severus étaient exacts (encore un Griffondor ! Un de plus !), l'autre nom lui étant par contre inconnu. Restait encore à savoir s'ils pouvaient être fiables. Il fut alors décidé de se renseigner plus sur ces deux dresseurs, avant que Severus et McGonagall ne les rencontrent pour les « évaluer ».

Hagrid, qui n'était toujours pas présent à cette réunion, s'apprêtait à recevoir quelques autres hippogriffes à Poudlard, dans la forêt interdite, pour les apprivoiser. Concernant l'alliance avec les vampires, il n'y avait pour l'heure rien de nouveau, Severus n'envisageant pas de renouer les « liens » avant quelques semaines. Cette dernière remarque déclencha quelques ricanements de la part de certains membres, mais ceux-ci cessèrent rapidement devant le regard courroucé de McGonagall.

- Quand à nos alliances avec les autres mouvements mis en place à l'étranger, nous avons l'assurance d'avoir l'appui du mouvement de l'Europe de l'Est et des Etats-Unis. Continua McGonagall. Vous avez d'ailleurs certainement dû tous faire connaissance avec nos deux émissaires venant d'Amérique : Nuwan et Mixiel McArthur.

Comme ce nom fit étrangement mal à Severus ! Comme si un poids comprimait sa poitrine ! Comment un simple nom pouvait-il lui provoquer de telles réactions ? Lui, le froid, cruel et abject Severus Snape, aurait un pincement à ce stupide nom qui ne représentait strictement rien ?! « Ridicule ! Reprends toi Severus ! »

Tous se tournèrent vers les deux désignés, avec un sourire chaleureux. Ils devaient, bien entendu, être tous au courant de leur lien de parenté avec un certain ancien professeur de potion, ex-mangemort et soi-disant espion pour l'Ordre, mais, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la haine et le mépris que chacun pouvait ressentir pour le dit père ne rejaillissait nullement sur les jeunes jumeaux. Au contraire presque, leur tragique histoire, qui avait fait le tour de toute la fraternité de l'Ordre, leur avait attiré la sympathie de tous les membres.

- Ils resteront parmi nous de façon définitive, à ce qu'il semble, et s'assureront de coordonner les actions de leur ancien groupuscule en Amérique.

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement de façon très synchronisée et répondirent aux sourires offerts.

- Où en sommes-nous des recherches de nouvelles recrues potentielles ? S'enquit McGonagall.

- Tous les anciens membres de l'AD que nous avons re-contactés ont accepté sans aucune hésitation à se joindre à notre action. Répondit Harry. Neuville Londubat, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas ont acceptés de jouer les émissaires et les… « espions » pour l'Ordre. Fit-il en fixant hautainement Severus. Pour l'instant, bien sûr, ils n'ont encore aucune information importante à nous communiquer…

- De mon côté, deux jeunes Aurors seulement paraissent éventuellement fiables, passablement blasés de l'attitude du Ministère, et pourraient potentiellement vouloir se joindre à nous. Fit Kingsley.

- Ils nous faudrait plus que du « passablement » ou « potentiellement ». Il faudrait être sûr ! Rétorqua Severus, sur un ton cynique.

- Ce n'était pour le moment que du repérage. Il faut un peu plus de temps pour tester leur véritable « potentialité » ! Lui répliqua l'Auror sur le même ton.

- De notre côté, fit Tonks, ne laissant pas le temps à Severus de lancer une autre de ses répliques acerbes, nous avons assez bien avancé : nous avons repérer une petite dizaine d'éventuelles recrues. Severus avait raison, beaucoup ne savent pas comment rejoindre la « résistance », comme ils disent.

- Oui, et certaines d'entre elles ont un réel potentiel ! Ajouta Lupin.

- Tenez voici la liste de celles-ci, ainsi que leur « profil » détaillé. Se disant, Hestia tendit deux parchemins de bonne longueur à McGonagall, qui s'en saisit aussitôt et parcourut fébrilement la liste en question.

Son sourire s'élargit, quand elle reconnut certains noms, des anciens élèves, sortis plus ou moins récemment de Poudlard, la plupart de sa propre maison, ce qui en faisait sa fierté. Elle tendit la dite liste à Severus, sous les regards réprobateurs de tous les membres.

- Quand cesserez-vous donc de jeter ces regards venimeux, chaque fois que je tends un parchemin à Severus ! fit-elle, exaspérée de cette attitude qu'elle considérait comme purement puérile. Il a été convenu la dernière fois, qu'il participerait avec moi au recrutement définitif. Il doit donc prendre connaissance de ces listes, tout comme moi !

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tiennent ! Est-ce clair, Sirius ? Je crois que vous en avez assez fait ces derniers temps, pour pouvoir vous permettre de protester de la sorte sans arguments valables !

Sirius rougit violemment de se faire ainsi réprimander devant toute l'assemblée, tandis que Severus jubilait intérieurement. Ce dernier reporta alors son attention sur la liste que lui tendait McGonagall. Il parcourut de même les noms qui défilaient devant ses yeux, regrettant au fond de lui que si peu de Serpentards en fassent partie (un seul à vrai dire).

Même en temps de guerre, la rivalité courtoise qu'il entretenait avec McGonagall n'avait pas perdu de sa vigueur. Il était à la fois fier de sa maison (enfin de son ancienne maison, n'étant plus rien à Poudlard dès lors) et honteux que sa si mauvaise réputation se voit confirmée au cours de cette guerre !

Tout à coup, un nom le frappa. Où l'avait-il vu déjà ? Il connaissait la plupart de ces noms, pour les avoir eu comme élèves, mais ce nom-là, il l'avait vu ailleurs encore. Mais où ? Il sentait sa sonnette d'alarme intérieure résonner violemment. Il fronça les sourcils, se concentrant pour retrouver quelle importance ce nom pouvait bien revêtir.

McGonagall avait remarqué ce froncement de sourcil chez son ancien collègue, et suivait son cheminement de pensées. Toutes les conversations s'étaient arrêtées momentanément, dans l'attente de la révélation. Severus releva enfin le regard vers McGonagall et hocha la tête de droite à gauche en signe de dénégation, en lui pointant du doigt le fameux nom. Celle-ci comprit et le raya de la liste d'un coup de baguette magique. Il se souvenait enfin ce que ce nom lui rappelait !

- Peut-on savoir ce que vous manigancer tous les deux ? Pourquoi avez-vous rayé ce nom ?

- Possible futur Mangemort ! répondit laconiquement Severus.

Personne n'insista devant cette réponse plus que précise et concise.

- Beau travail tous les cinq ! s'exclama McGonagall à l'égard de Sturgis, Hestia, Elphias, Tonks et Lupin. Continuez vos investigations, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes sur la bonne voie. Elle fit un rapide clin d'œil à Severus, qui la dévisagea d'un regard noir irrité.

« Ne me dîtes pas qu'elle va prendre les fâcheuses manies d'Albus ! Parce que là, je démissionne ! »

- Severus et moi-même nous verrons pour nous entretenir avec ces jeunes personnes, avant de décider de les intégrer à l'Ordre.

- Avant même de parler de les intégrer, je suggère de prendre quelques mesures de sécurité supplémentaires vis-à-vis de ces jeunes recrues, au cas où un éventuel espion parvienne tout de même à s'infiltrer.

- Moi qui croyais qu'avec toi en tant que recruteur, l'Ordre ne risquait rien !

- Je n'ai jamais rien prétendu de tel, Black ! Et mieux vaut prendre plus de précautions pour rien, que risquer quoi que ce soit, non ?

- Oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Severus. A quoi pensiez-vous ? Fit McGonagall.

- Je pense qu'il serait sage de ne pas leur révéler l'adresse de notre Quartier Général, mais plutôt d'adopter une sorte de quartier général secondaire. Ce nouveau quartier général serait connu par tous les membres, tandis que le 12 Square Grimmaud serait réservé aux membres actuels, qui constitueraient une sorte de Conseil de l'Ordre. La localisation exacte de la maison des Blacks resterait alors connue uniquement des membres constituant ce conseil. Cela garantirait l'entière sécurité de cette demeure et des membres y siégeant !

- Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il y aurait un risque ? Avec le serment du fidelitas, il n'y a aucun danger, ce me semble !

- Vraiment ! En êtes-vous sûre, Molly ? Alors comment expliquez-vous que j'ai pu prononcer à haute et intelligible voix et ce, sans problème, le nom de cette maison.

- Et quand avez-vous fait ça ? Demanda McGonagall, n'ayant pas réalisé que Severus avait effectivement énoncé l'adresse à voix haute précédemment.

- Mais à l'instant. Nous sommes bien au 12 Square Grimmaud, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Severus, articulant bien chaque syllabe du nom en question.

- Co… comment avez-vous… balbutia Arthur.

- Comment j'ai fait ? Toute la question est là. J'ai découvert il y a peu, que le serment de fidelitas pouvait être rompu, en suivant un certain rituel. Je n'étais encore sûr de rien, ce n'était qu'au stade expérimental, que des suppositions. J'en ai fait part à Albus Dumbledore, qui a voulu tester mes suppositions sur moi-même - étant lui-même le gardien du secret, cela était impossible de l'essayer sur lui, bien évidemment – Mes suppositions se sont révélés exactes, puisque je ne suis plus soumis à ce serment concernant ce quartier général, depuis bientôt un an.

- Quel est ce rituel ? Questionna Tonks, dont la curiosité était ravivée.

- Je ne vais certainement pas vous le révélez ! Sachez seulement qu'il faut quelques gouttes de sang du gardien du secret. Mais il me paraît inutile, voire même dangereux, que vous en sachiez plus. Une chose est sûre : si je l'ai découvert, rien ne nous garantit que d'autres ne peuvent pas le découvrir à leur tour. Le serment de fidelitas n'est pas aussi sûr que ça, nous avons pu le constater bien tristement à de maintes reprises par le passé.

- Et qui nous dit, que vous n'avez pas révélé, ou que vous ne révélerez pas, l'adresse de notre quartier général à votre Seigneur des Ténèbres ? S'enquit Mixiel, toujours glacial, et fortement suspicieux.

« Jamais il ne me fera un tant soit peu confiance ? A croire que la paranoïa et la méfiance sont de famille ! Quoi que j'ai l'impression que sa sœur est plus conciliante à mon égard… » Pensa Severus, avant de répondre du ton le plus froid qu'il put prendre :

- Voyez-vous des Mangemorts ici présents ? Enfin, autres que moi ? Non. Donc je crois que la réponse est claire !

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, Severus ! Nous adopterons un autre quartier secondaire pour les jeunes recrues et garderons celui-ci pour le « conseil » de l'Ordre. Bonne suggestion ! Kinsgley, Sturgis ! Pourriez-vous rechercher des adresses éventuelles, sécurisées et pouvant convenir à un deuxième quartier général ?

- Pas de problème ! Répondit Kingsley, sans hésitation, approuvant lui aussi la suggestion de Severus.

- Quant à nous, Severus, nous nous organiserons plus tard pour auditionner les potentielles recrues. En parlant de Severus, où en sont les Aurors dans leur poursuite ?

- Les équipes ont été renforcées, comme je vous l'avais dit à la dernière réunion ! Fit Kingsley. D'ailleurs quelle sortie, à votre dernière rencontre avec les Aurors ! On en entend parler dans tous les couloirs ! Quel culot aussi ! Prendre en otage Tonks pour vous couvrir !

Lupin se tendit à ses mots. Tonks l'avait mis au courant et lui avait tout raconté en détail. Mais il ne voyait pas d'un bon œil qu'elle ait passé tant de temps, seule, en compagnie de Severus, et encore moins qu'elle semblât l'apprécier un peu mieux depuis. Mais il se retint de tout commentaire désobligeant.

- Fallait vraiment y penser ! Sans compter que tous se demandent encore comment vous avez fait pour parcourir une si grande distance en si peu de temps, sans utiliser de magie ni de transports moldus ! Continua Sturgis.

Tonks sourit alors largement à l'allusion de leur fuite effrénée à dos de Thesdrals, et observa Severus, qui restait toujours impassible. Même si ce voyage avait été éprouvant, elle en gardait en quelque sorte un bon souvenir, et cela resterait de toute façon une expérience inoubliable.

- A ce sujet, il vaudrait mieux réfléchir à une histoire plausible pour son grand retour au Ministère ! Rajouta précipitamment Maugrey.

En effet, il avait été jugé préférable que Tonks reste au quartier général de l'Ordre, en attendant de trouver une explication cohérente au fait qu'elle soit toujours vivante, alors qu'elle était sensée être aux prises d'un dangereux mangemort avide de sang !

- Tu as certainement encore une merveilleuse idée à nous proposer, Snivellus ! Après tout, c'est à toi de réparer tes bourdes !

- Que ferais-tu sans moi, Black, toi qui es fichtrement incapable d'émettre toi-même des « idées » !

- Severus ! S'il vous plaît ! Intervint McGonagall, de plus en plus à bout de nerf de leurs éternelles chamailleries. Dîtes-nous plutôt ce que vous avez prévu pour Tonks !

- Et bien, rien de bien compliqué en somme. Il faudra faire croire, qu'en tant qu'Auror bien entraînée, elle a réussi à m'échapper. Mais il faudra bien entendu que cela ait l'air le plus véridique possible…

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Tonks appréhendant la suite.

- C'est-à-dire, que si vous rentriez ainsi, sans même une seule petite égratignure, cela risque de paraître suspect !

- Vous suggérer donc que je simule des blessures ? Mais ils ne vont pas être dupes, ils ne sont pas si imbéciles que ça ! Ils savent encore repérer les sorts de dissimulation, et je doute que la métamorphomagie puisse les duper longtemps ! En voyant mes « blessures » ils exigeront sûrement que j'aille à l'infirmerie, et là je devrais cesser d'utiliser toute magie, et reprendre mon apparence normale !

- Je sais bien tout cela, Tonks ! Je ne suggère pas que vous simuliez…

- Vous ne suggériez pas que je simule ? Mais alors…

Severus acquiesça d'un signe de tête, quand enfin Tonks comprit où il voulait en venir. Apparemment d'autres avaient enfin compris, car déjà Lupin et Black s'apprêtaient à lui sauter dessus, retenus à temps par Kingsley et Sturgis.

- Du calme messieurs ! Je vois ce que vous voulez dire Severus. N'y a-t-il pas d'autres moyens ? Demanda le plus âgé des deux Aurors.

- On pourrait aussi faire croire que je l'ai finalement relâchée, constituant plus un boulet pour moi qu'autre chose, mais je suis sensé être un Mangemort sanguinaire ! Cela risquerait de paraître suspect, aussi bien du point de vue du Ministère, que du point de vue de Vous-savez-qui. Tous se demanderaient pourquoi je ne l'ai pas tuée ou livrée au Seig… hum… à Celui-Dont-On-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ! Cela risquerait d'éveiller les soupçons.

- En effet ! Tonks, qu'en pensez-vous ? fit McGonagall, que cette idée répugnait plutôt, mais elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution.

- Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Je crois que Snape a raison. Nous suivrons donc son premier plan et prétexteront que je me suis enfuie. Cela me paraît plus judicieux.

Severus en serait resté bouche bée, si sa dignité ne lui interdisait de paraître si ridicule, la bouche ouverte tel une carpe asphyxiée. Tonks adopter sans broncher un de ses plans des plus foireux, surtout pour elle-même ! Une première ! A marquer sur le calendrier…

- Et puis de toute façon, ce ne seront que de petites blessures temporaires, n'est-ce pas ? Fit-elle, essayant d'adopter un ton enjoué, mais sans succès.

- Nous t'aiderons ! Répondit alors Maugrey.

Tous fusillaient Severus du regard, le considérant comme responsable de la situation plus que délicate, dans laquelle était plongée la jeune Auror, et lui reprochant aussi cette idée des plus désagréables.

« Après tout ce n'est pas de ma faute, si elle m'a suivi et surtout si elle a transplanné dans mon refuge, nous faisant repérer à cent mètres à la ronde ! » pensa Severus.

- Dans ce cas, nous optons pour cette solution. Mais allez y quand même doucement, Tonks !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Minerva, nous ne ferons rien qui ne soit nécessaire ! Fit Sturgis.

- Pour en revenir au sujet initial, reprit Kingsley, les équipes d'Aurors chargées de vous poursuivre ont été renforcées, et nous avons réussi à nous infiltrer, Alastor, Dedalus et moi-même. Nous pourrons ainsi être plus au courant, voire brouiller les pistes…

- Merci Kingsley, cela pourrait aider en effet. Je crois que nous avons fait le tour des points abordés la dernière fois. Conclut McGonagall.

Tous affirmèrent d'un signe de tête. Elle continua alors :

- Maintenant passons à un sujet plus délicat. Comme chacun sait, Severus va bientôt devoir retourner auprès des Mangemorts, dans un peu moins de vingt jours. Qu'avez-vous planifié Severus ?


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPITRE 23 : Les plans de l'Ordre 2ème partie

- Ce que j'ai planifié ?! Répéta Severus, s'attendant à tout sauf à une question si vague. Et bien, je me verrais mal refuser un tel rendez-vous, auquel j'ai été convié avec tant d'attention. Mais, je pense que vous l'avez bien compris, je me dois de lui apporter quelque chose digne d'intérêt.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est-à-dire, Minerva, quelque chose qui lui apporte un avantage certain dans cette guerre : une information, un objet clé crucial, dont il aurait cruellement besoin pour s'assurer une longueur d'avance… Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

- J'ai comme l'impression, que tu as déjà une solution bien Serpentarde derrière la tête ! Je me trompe, Snivellus ? s'exclama Sirius.

- Non, pas du tout ! J'ai effectivement une idée, mais je doute qu'elle vous plaise.

- Nous vous écoutons, Severus, faîtes-nous donc part de cette idée. Nous verrons ensuite. répondit McGonagall.

Severus fit un rapide tour de la pièce de son regard ténébreux et pénétrant, avant de commencer ses explications :

- J'ai enfin retrouvé un objet, tant estimé par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, et tant recherché par l'Ordre.

Des murmures parcoururent tous les membres réunis, leur curiosité piquée soudain au vif. Severus s'arrêta un instant, attendant avec une pointe d'impatience bien contenue que ce brouhaha ambiant s'éteigne, puis reprit dans un murmure qui fit taire instantanément les derniers perturbateurs.

- Je pense que cet objet en question devrait amplement Le satisfaire, et me garantir de revenir dans ses grâces pour reprendre une place digne de ce nom auprès de Lui.

- Es-tu si impatient de reprendre ta place de bras droit auprès de Lui ? demanda Maugrey, toujours suspicieux et inquisiteur envers Severus.

- « Impatient » est un bien grand mot, Maugrey ! Et me considérer comme Son bras droit serait un peu trop prétentieux, bien qu'effectivement, depuis quelque temps, Il ait l'air de vouloir me donner plus de, disons, responsabilités, pouvant ainsi faire penser que je suis devenu Son second direct. Mais je doute que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puissent un jour consentir à accorder à qui que ce soit un tel honneur !

- Honneur ! Comme tu en parles ! Comme un bon Mangemort en somme ! fit Nayasta, du ton le plus agressif qu'elle était capable de prendre.

- Mais n'est-ce pas ce que je suis à vos yeux ? Rétorqua Severus toujours impassible et imperturbable.

- Trêve d'enfantillages ! Intervint McGonagall, excédé de ses éternelles joutes verbales entre Severus et les autres. Severus, s'il vous plait, venez en au fait, vous qui d'habitude n'aimez pas tergiverser, ne nous faîtes pas languir plus que nécessaire.

- Si l'on ne m'interrompait pas à tout bout de champ !

- Severus ! Dîtes-nous donc de quel objet il s'agit ! Fit-elle perdant toute patience.

- Soit, Minerva ! Il s'agit de ceci !

Se disant, Severus se leva et sortit un objet de sa poche. Dans un geste digne des plus grands tragédiens de théâtre, il brandit entre ses doigts fins une chaîne en or, le long de laquelle il laissa glisser un médaillon. Le médaillon pendait ainsi aux yeux de tous, stupéfaits et sans voix.

- Le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard ! L'Horcruxe volé par R.A.B. ! S'exclama enfin Harry, éberlué de voir l'objet en la possession de l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde après Voldemort, et qui le lui rendait bien d'ailleurs.

Severus acquiesça en silence, une lueur de victoire pétillant effrontément au fond de ses prunelles d'ébène.

- Oui Potter ! Le médaillon de Serpentard, et également Horcruxe !

- Co... comment l'as… comment l'as-tu… ?

- Cesses donc de bégayer bêtement Lupin ! On pourrait croire que ta bestialité t'a fait perdre l'usage de la parole ! Rétorqua Severus, de son ton le plus cynique.

- Severus ! Je ne tolérerai plus aucun propos de ce type ! Rugit Minerva, devenue soudainement pourpre de colère.

Mais apparemment ces hurlements n'eurent que peu d'effet sur l'interpellé, qui retroussa légèrement ses lèvres en un rictus machiavélique et carnassier, et qui darda un regard jubilatoire sur un Rémus penaud et rouge de honte. « Décidément, les Griffondors ont décidé de porter leur couleur jusqu'au bout ce soir ! Le rouge leur va si bien ! » Pensa le Serpentard pour lui-même.

- Comment l'ai-je trouvé ? C'était sans doute ta question, Lupin. Reprit Severus sur un ton narquois. A vrai dire je n'ai pas eu à aller bien loin ! Je l'ai trouvé en fait ici même, dans cette charmante demeure. Elle regorge de trésors mésestimés.

- Dans cette maison ?! Mais comment ça ? Fit Tonks.

- Dans ma maison ?

- Oui, dans cette maison ! Dans la maison des Black ! Et pour tout dire j'ai bien ri, Black ! Non seulement c'est moi qui ai compris que ce mystérieux R.A.B. n'était autre que ton cher frère décédé : Regulus « Angelus » Black, mais en outre c'est moi qui ai découvert où pouvait être caché ce fameux médaillon.

- Mais où exactement ? Nous avons passé au crible, rangé et nettoyé chaque pièce ! s'écria Molly.

- Chaque pièce ? Non ! Permettez moi d'en douter. Mais vous êtes toute pardonnée, Molly, puisque la pièce en question était parfaitement dissimulée.

- Une pièce dissimulée ? Ici dans cette maison ? Fit Sirius, incrédule.

- Ne me dîtes pas que même le soi-disant propriétaire de cette maison ne connaissait pas cette pièce ?! S'exclama à son tour Severus, qui cette fois-là en restait abasourdi.

« Qui l'eut cru, le grand Black ne connaissant même pas les moindres recoins de sa propre demeure ! Trop fort ! Quel coup de maître ! Tu es un vrai géni, Severus ! Je doute que tu eusses pu trouver mieux. Finalement quelle douce vengeance ! Quelle meilleure vengeance aurais-tu pu inventée, que de le ridiculiser de la sorte devant l'Ordre au complet ? » Il laissa alors échapper un petit ricanement mesquin à cette pensée.

- Non, je ne vois pas de quelle pièce tu veux parler ! répondit Sirius, aigre et amer, énervé que Snivellus l'ai eu aussi facilement. Mais peut-être daignerais-tu nous éclairer de tes lumières ?

- Et bien en fait, cette dite pièce se trouve apparemment dans les bas-fonds ou les fondations de la maison. Il s'agit d'une salle destinée originellement aux cultes ancestraux des Arts Sombres.

- La Magie Noire !

- Oui, Potter, certains la nomment ainsi. La Magie Noire ! L'accès à cette salle se trouve dans le petit salon. Fit Severus en désignant, d'un gracieux mouvement de main, le salon jouxtant la cuisine où ils se trouvaient. Par la cheminée. Protégée par de puissants sortilèges de Magie Noire.

- Et Regulus Black aurait donc caché le médaillon dans cette salle ?! Demanda Hermione, troublée et curieuse en même temps.

- Je ne saurai dire au juste si Regulus l'a caché lui-même dans cette pièce. J'aurai plutôt opté pour son elfe. Reste à savoir si cet elfe, quel qu'il soit, l'a caché là de son propre chef, et si oui pourquoi, ou s'il a agi sur ordre de son jeune maître.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que c'est un elfe qui a placé le médaillon dans cette salle secrète ? demanda Nuwan, elle aussi curieuse, voire presque admirative.

Etonnant que ce soit cet homme qui ait trouvé le fameux médaillon, en si peu de temps, en à peine deux mois, alors que Harry et ses amis le cherchaient depuis l'été sans succès… Et comment cet homme peut-il être à la fois si fascinant, si intelligent, et si froid, si mesquin ? Elle détestait cet homme, mais par ailleurs il l'attirait, elle voulait en apprendre plus sur lui… et bien oui, en apprendre plus sur son père, le connaître un peu mieux… Mais il était si difficile à aborder, et c'était si douloureux… A chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir ces images, sa mère morte, tuée par lui… C'était si douloureux…

- Simplement parce que le médaillon était placé dans un coffre et protégé par la magie ancestrale et puissante que pratiquent les elfes de maison. Lui répondit Severus, la sortant de ses réflexions. J'ai d'ailleurs eu grand mal à défaire ses sortilèges !

- Kreattur ! S'écria Harry, qui comprit en un éclair.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, interrogateurs.

- Oui, Kreattur !

- Quoi Kreattur ! Fit Ron, qui commençait un peu à être perdu.

- Et bien, je suis sûr que c'est Kreattur qui l'a caché là. Lui répondit Harry, emporté par son enthousiasme. Je suis sûr qu'en fait ce médaillon est celui que l'on a trouvé en faisant le nettoyage du salon du premier étage, à notre arrivée ici. Ce médaillon que l'on ne parvenait pas à ouvrir. On l'avait mis à jeter avec les autres objets, mais j'étais persuadé que Kreattur en avait récupéré certains. Seulement, je ne savais pas où il les avait cachés. Je suis sûr qu'il a réussi à récupérer le médaillon de Serpentard et qu'il l'a ensuite mis en sécurité dans le lieu le plus sûr qu'il connaissait : la salle de Magie Noire !

- Ca se tient, en effet Potter ! Et si cela s'avère exact, je dois dire que nous lui devons une fière chandelle ! Sans lui, nous aurions pu perdre définitivement l'Horcruxe sans espoir de le retrouver. Les elfes de maison sont peut-être finalement plus intelligents qu'ils n'y paraissent ! répondit Severus, narquoisement.

- Mais alors, c'est de là que vous veniez quand vous êtes sorti du salon hier soir ! Vous étiez imprégné de Magie Noire.

- Oui Mixiel ! C'est de là que je venais ! Et c'est aussi pour ça que j'étais trop exténué pour répondre à toutes vos questions. Utiliser une telle Magie, sans baguette pour canaliser votre énergie, draine beaucoup de forces.

- Dis plutôt que tu savourais ta petite victoire et souhaitais faire ton coup d'éclat lors de cette réunion, Snivellus !

- Si tu le dis, Black ! répondit simplement Severus, affichant un faible sourire en coin.

- Je serais curieuse de voir l'accès de cette salle. Fit Hermione.

« Sacré Miss-je-sais-tout ! Sa curiosité parfois mal placée la perdra ! » Severus interrogea McGonagall du regard, qui lui donna son accord silencieusement.

Il s'avança alors vers le dit salon, suivi de près par tous les autres membres et se plaça devant la cheminée. Il recommença le rituel qu'il avait exécuté la veille. Les deux mains posées sur chacune des têtes de serpent, il murmura l'incantation magique : _In girum imus nocte et consumimur igni_. Il sentit à nouveau la magie pulser en lui, puis les deux serpents de marbre frémirent et se rejoignirent, leurs yeux gris clair prenant cette délicieuse lueur bleutée.

Severus appuya alors, cette fois sans hésitation, sur les deux yeux. Il sentit la secousse s'intensifier sous ses mains et, à nouveau, son énergie fut comme drainée par la pierre, en même temps qu'une autre énergie l'envahissait. Mais il n'eut pas la force de supporter ce flux comme la veille et tomba à genoux devant la cheminée, vidé et exténué, les serpents reprenant quant à eux le balai que Severus avait déjà eu l'occasion d'admirer, avant d'être avalés par les flammes. La cheminée laissa place enfin à un passage étroit et à des escaliers vertigineux d'obscurité, sous les yeux interloqués des membres de l'Ordre.

Au bout d'un temps indéfini, McGonagall réagit et s'avança vers les escaliers, les scrutant quelques instants, puis se tourna vers Severus, toujours agenouillé, la tête basse et la respiration saccadée, visiblement vidé de ses forces. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, et lui posa, presque affectueusement, une main sur l'épaule. Severus tressaillit à ce contact, qui le ramenait brutalement à la réalité, alors qu'il aurait voulu se laisser aller à cette douce volupté enivrante. Il détestait les contacts physiques directs. Tous le savaient pourtant, non ? Qui était donc l'imprudent qui avait osé ?

Il releva un regard quelque peu embrumé et courroucé sur une McGonagall apparemment inquiète. Il n'eut pas alors le cœur de lui lancer ses habituels sarcasmes. Il la regarda encore quelques secondes avec un air las et distant, puis reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Il parvint à se relever, un peu chancelant, et, soutenu par McGonagall, se laissa guider sans résistance jusqu'à un fauteuil où il se laissa choir. Tous restèrent dans le dit salon, s'installant chacun, soit debout, soit assis, reprenant eux aussi peu à peu pied dans la réalité.

- Ce fut une expérience des plus intéressantes, je dois bien l'avouer ! Fit enfin McGonagall, rompant dès lors le silence quasi religieux qui s'était instauré. Mais comment avez-vous découvert ce passage ? Regulus vous en avait-il parlé ? Ou l'avez-vous trouvé tout seul ?

Severus entreprit alors de leur expliquer comment il avait senti le flux d'énergie la première fois qu'il avait vu cette cheminée, comment il avait fait le lien avec la Magie Noire, comment il avait découvert le mot de passe grâce à la légende du tableau qu'il avait vu à Poudlard et qui représentait les deux mêmes serpents que ceux de la cheminée. Il leur décrivit succinctement la salle et ce qui s'était produit la veille, lors de la découverte du médaillon.

Tous l'écoutaient avec avidité et admiration, en même temps que suspicion et une certaine crainte. Beaucoup n'aurait jamais soupçonné Severus capable d'une Magie si puissante, personne ne l'avait jamais vu pratiquer de la Magie Noire d'ailleurs et ne se doutait pas de l'étendue de ces capacités dans ce domaine. La plupart d'entre eux restaient en outre persuadés qu'il leur cachait quelque chose et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se méfier de lui.

- Maintenant que nous avons le fin mot de l'histoire, que comptiez-vous faire de ce médaillon ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous envisagez de rapporter cet Horcruxe à Vous-savez-qui ! Nous devons le détruire Severus, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le lui laisser une seconde fois. Reprit McGonagall.

- Laissez-moi donc vous expliquer jusqu'au bout. Vous déciderez ensuite !

- Très bien ! Allez-y Severus ! Exposez-nous votre plan.

- Pour tout dire, j'envisage effectivement sérieusement de le lui remettre à mon retour. Ce médaillon serait l'appât idéal, inestimable !

- Mais vous n'y pensez pas ! Lui remettre l'Horcruxe ! Et puis quoi encore ! Autant lui servir la victoire sur un plateau pendant qu'on y est.

- Harry a raison. Là Snivellus, tu t'es trahi tout seul. En fait tu ne cherches qu'une seule chose, c'est de revenir servir ton cher _Maître_ comme un bon toutou bien dressé. Tu n'es qu'un traître !

- Comment peut-on l'écouter encore une seule seconde de plus ? Il ne mérite qu'Azkaban et je vais l'y conduire sur le champ. Enchaîna Maugrey, qui brandissait déjà sa baguette vers Severus.

- Moi, je souhaite l'écouter jusqu'au bout. Alors rangez donc votre baguette Maugrey ! Enfin, voyons ! Croyez-vous Severus assez stupide pour nous montrer ce médaillon, et nous faire part de ses intentions, s'il s'agissait seulement de le rendre à Vous-savez-qui ? Si tel était le cas, il n'aurait eu qu'à nous le cacher et partir avec, à la date prévue, comme si de rien n'était !

- Merci Minerva. Fit Severus d'une voix devenue rocailleuse par la fatigue qui le gagnait. Au moins une qui ne me croit pas si stupide.

- Je vous en prie Severus. Je vous écoute.

- Donc, comme je le disais précédemment, ce médaillon m'assurerait sans aucun doute de retrouver ma place de choix parmi les Mangemorts, pour mieux espionner pour l'Ordre bien entendu. Plus je serai proche de Vous-savez-qui, plus je pourrai obtenir des informations cruciales. Quoi de mieux que de lui rapporter Son très cher Horcruxe pour Lui prouver ma soi-disant loyauté ? Qui pourrait alors douter de mon « allégeance » envers Lui ? Personne ! Il saurait alors que je sais pour les Horcruxes, et peut-être se méfiera-t-il un peu moins, peut-être me confiera-t-il plus d'information concernant les autres Horcruxes ?

- Mais cela signifierait aussi L'informer que l'Ordre est au courant et, qui plus est, recherche ses Horcruxes ! fit Dedalus, qui prenait la parole pour la première fois de la soirée.

- Oui cela est juste ! Mais croyez-vous vraiment que cette chasse aux Horcruxes pourrait encore longtemps passer inaperçue ? Le croyez-vous aussi idiot pour ne pas comprendre ce que l'Ordre cherche ? Ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! Tôt ou tard il découvrira que nous cherchons à détruire ses Horcruxes. Si nous optons pour ce que je vous propose, nous ne ferons que le mettre au courant un peu plus tôt !

- Justement mieux vaut tard que tôt ! S'il restait encore dans l'ignorance pour quelque temps, nous aurions peut-être encore l'effet de surprise à notre avantage pour un ou deux Horcruxes de plus. Rétorqua Sturgis.

- Certes ! Fit Severus. Quoique pour ma part, je pense que nous ne parviendrons à dérober qu'un Horcruxe supplémentaire avant qu'Il ne découvre le pot aux roses ! Et encore, si nous avons de la chance. Nous aurions alors trouvé combien d'Horcruxes ? Trois ou quatre sur six ! Et pour trouver les autres, comment vous y prendrez-vous ? Non, le mieux est de gagner au maximum Sa confiance, autant que cela est possible, comme l'avait planifié Albus, au risque de perdre le peu d'avance que l'on avait sur Lui, mais en étant sûr de pouvoir trouver ensuite TOUS les Horcruxes restants !

- Albus n'avait pas prévu de lui révéler notre connaissance des Horcruxes, je crois. Intervint McGonagall.

- Non, pas si tôt, il est vrai ! Son plan était que je me rapproche le plus possible de Lui. Mais les derniers événements ont quelque peu… compliqué la tache. Je pense que cette proposition est la meilleure option que nous ayons, si nous voulons continuer le plan d'Albus.

- Bien joué ! Et comme ça, il ne nous reste plus que quatre Horcruxes à trouver au lieu de trois ! Sans compter que sachant ça, Il va certainement renforcer les sécurités autour des autres Horcruxes ! Répliqua Harry.

- Et qui te dit qu'Il t'accordera Sa pleine confiance pour te parler des autres Horcruxes et te révéler leur emplacement ?

- Sache, Lupin, qu'Il n'accorde jamais Sa confiance pleine et entière à qui que ce soit ! Il s'agit juste de me rapprocher au maximum de Lui. Bien entendu, jamais Il ne me parlera de Lui-même des autres Horcruxes, mais moi, je pourrai Lui en parler. Sachant que je suis au courant, et de leur existence et de leur nombre, Il n'aura aucune raison de me cacher ce fait. Il ne me révélera certainement jamais non plus leur emplacement, mais à force de déduction et de ruse, je devrais pouvoir lui soutirer les informations nécessaires pour trouver moi-même le reste ! Alors, il est vrai, qu'Il renforcera certainement les sécurités, mais là aussi je pourrai plus facilement obtenir les informations.

- Je trouve cette idée beaucoup trop risquée ! Fit Dedalus, après mûre réflexion.

- Moi aussi, d'autant plus que dans ce cas, non seulement on perd le seul Horcruxe sur lequel nous avions quelques informations, mais en plus tout repose sur Snape, en qui je ne me fie pas totalement ! Renchérit Kingsley.

- Comment savoir s'il dit la vérité ? Comment savoir si ce n'est pas encore une ruse pour mieux servir ses propres intérêts ? S'enquit Nayasta.

Severus sentit alors le picotement caractéristique de quelqu'un cherchant à s'introduire dans son esprit. Il se concentra au maximum, mais le picotement s'intensifia et il eut du mal à le contrer. Mais d'où venait cette désagréable sensation ? Qui cherchait à percer ses pensées ?

- Il ne ment pas ! Affirmèrent tout à coup Mixiel et Nuwan en chœur.

Tous se retournèrent vers les jumeaux, ne comprenant pas vraiment comment ils pouvaient être aussi catégoriques.

« La legilimencie ! Bien sûr ! Mais comment… ? » Se dit Severus, intérieurement, commençant pour sa part sérieusement à paniquer concernant ses capacités d'occlumencie. « Comment ont-ils pu percer mes barrières d'occlumencie ? S'ils peuvent les percer, alors Lui aussi le pourra, et alors là, je suis fait comme un rat ! A moins que… A moins que d'avoir ouvert le passage tout à l'heure est drainé tant d'énergie, que mes barrières se soient partiellement brisées ?! Oui, ce doit être cela. »

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'il ne ment pas ? demanda Rémus, vivement intéressé par cette révélation, sur une possible faiblesse chez Severus.

- Nous sommes tous les deux legilimens. Répondit froidement Nuwan.

- Oui, mais Snivellus est réputé comme un puissant occlumens ! fit Sirius, jubilant à son tour que Snivellus puisse enfin trouver plus doué que lui dans un domaine dans lequel il aimait montrer sa supériorité.

- C'est exact ! Et c'est bien la première fois que nous parvenons à franchir certaines de ses barrières. Répondit Mixiel, calmement.

Severus déglutit, à la fois inquiet et rassuré. Inquiet, car qu'avaient-ils pu lire d'autre ? Et rassuré, car ses capacités d'occlumens ne s'étaient apparemment affaiblies que provisoirement.

- Sans doute que son affaiblissement provisoire et nos deux forces combinées puissent expliquer le fait que nous ayons pu pénétrer son esprit momentanément. Mais nous pouvons l'affirmer ! Il ne ment pas ! Ajouta Nuwan.

« Comment dois-je prendre ça ? Dois-je m'en réjouir, dois-je me réjouir qu'ils puissent savoir enfin que je ne mens pas ? Ou dois-je au contraire m'en attrister ? Comment dois-je prendre ça ? Que pensent Nuwan et Mixiel de moi ? Me voient-ils encore comme un sale mangemort traître et assassin, ou comme un éventuel père digne de leur estime ? Mais que dis-tu Severus ? Estime ? Amitié ? Mais comment peux-tu seulement imaginer avoir une relation d'amitié ? Le seul ami que tu ais jamais eu, tu l'as tué, et ce, à sa demande ! L'amitié, comme tout sentiment d'ailleurs, ne fait qu'affaiblir et rendre vulnérable. Chasse ses inepties de ta tête ! De toute façon ils ne pourront jamais te voir autrement que comme l'assassin de leur mère ! »

Severus préféra garder le silence, attendant en quelque sorte le verdict. Tous partirent dans une discussion des plus mouvementées, chacun donnant son avis sur la question, a priori peu enclins à adhérer à cette proposition. Seuls Harry et Minerva gardaient, à l'exemple de Severus, un silence obstiné, observant attentivement les réactions de ce dernier. Mais lui gardait ses yeux fixer sur les jumeaux, semblant écouter d'une oreille distraite ce qui se disait autour de lui.

- Non, je ne peux me résoudre à lui faire confiance. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Entendit-on dire Kingsley.

- Tu as raison. C'est trop dangereux ! fit Sturgis.

- Ce n'est qu'un Mangemort ! On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Il nous mène en bateau comme d'habitude. Ajouta Maugrey.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de débat infructueux, Severus n'y tint plus. Il reporta son regard las et vidé sur le médaillon, qu'il avait gardé en sa possession et qu'il avait repris dans les mains en attendant leur décision. Il se leva alors et les toisa d'un regard à vous glacer les entrailles. Tous s'arrêtèrent instantanément de parler.

- Suis-je bien au milieu de Griffondors sans peur et sans reproches ? Cracha-t-il. J'ai l'impression d'être avec des couards et des lâches ! Bien sûr que ce que je vous propose est un véritable coup de poker et est des plus risqués. Mais nous ferions un coup de maître s'il réussissait !

- Mais ce que tu proposes est plus qu'un coup de poker ! C'est du suicide ! Cela revient à Lui donner directement la victoire. Fit Lupin, désemparé, ne sachant quoi penser véritablement au fond de lui.

- Oui, du suicide, mais pas pour vous ! « Du suicide pour moi ! » ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Puis il reprit tout haut :

- Mon retour est grandement compromis, surtout sans mon attirail complet de Mangemort ! Siffla-t-il, en lançant un regard haineux à Black. Il me faut quelque chose de très important à ses yeux, pour reprendre place au milieu d'eux et avoir accès à ces précieuses informations.

Tous comprirent sans mal l'allusion de Severus à sa récente violente dispute avec Sirius, qui s'était terminée par la destruction du masque de Mangemort de Severus, bien qu'ils n'aient pas été mis au courant de tous les détails. Mais il ne leur laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus amplement et poursuivit :

- Pour l'Ordre, tout ne sera pas perdu pour autant en cas d'échec ! Si j'échoue, si je ne parviens pas à Lui faire croire tous les mensonges que je vais Lui rapporter à mon retour, c'est la mort, et une mort bien lente, qui me sera réservée… Par contre pour l'Ordre, vous n'aurez perdu qu'une bataille, laissant échapper un Horcruxe et l'effet de surprise, mais vous n'aurez pas perdu la guerre pour autant !

- Que voulez-vous dire par « tous les mensonges » ?

- Et bien Molly, je ne vais tout de même pas révéler tout ce que l'Ordre sait à Vous-savez-qui ! Je ne souhaite surtout pas qu'il sache que ces deux derniers mois, j'ai renoué avec l'Ordre et que j'ai été « réintégré ». Enfin, réintégré, façon de parler ! « Vu la confiance que l'on m'accorde, réintégration est un bien grand mot » ajouta-t-il intérieurement.

- Et qu'allez-vous inventer pour justifier votre disparition de la circulation, si vous ne lui avouez pas avoir renoué avec nous ? Parce que partout votre absence a été remarquée. Vous-savez-qui aussi a dû la remarquer ! Répliqua Sturgis.

- Je m'en doute ! Mais je ne vais certainement pas lui dire que j'ai repris contacts avec les membres de l'Ordre. Bien entendu, il me réintégrerait dans ma fonction d'espion au sein de l'Ordre pour le mangemorts, mais il se méfierait de nouveau de moi. Et alors là, adieu, les précieuses informations ! Quant à ce que je compte dire, cela ne regarde que moi ! Vous n'aurez qu'à faire courir le bruit que vous ne parvenez pas à me localiser, ni l'Ordre, ni le Ministère.

- Bien ! Puisque vous ne voulez rien nous dire ! Mais ça ne nous donne toujours pas la solution quant à ce médaillon. Répondit le vieil homme.

- Je pense qu'au final Severus a raison ! Il n'y a pas que du négatif dans sa proposition. Je la trouve même en fin de compte prodigieuse et ingénieuse ! Très Serpentarde certes, mais très ingénieuse ! Fit enfin Minerva, ayant écouté attentivement tous les arguments et ayant pesé soigneusement le pour et le contre.

- Mais vous n'y pensez pas Minerva ! s'écria Nayasta

- Vous perdez la raison ! Désolé, mais là, je ne vous suis pas ! répondit Dedalus.

Severus perdit tout espoir de leur faire entendre raison. Excédé et résigné, il s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers Potter et lui tendit le médaillon. Ce dernier, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce geste, en resta bouche bée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement ou d'articuler le moindre mot.

- Puisque la plupart reste indécis, je crois qu'il vous revient à vous, Monsieur Potter, de décider du devenir de cet Horcruxe. Fit Severus. J'espère seulement que vous prendrez la bonne décision !

Harry n'en revenait pas : son ancien professeur honni lui remettait le médaillon et lui laissait la décision finale ! Impossible !

Severus observait le jeune homme d'un regard intense, plein d'espoir et en même temps plein de résignation, s'attendant à un refus de la part de Potter, qui préférerait probablement détruire l'objet. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver autre « chose digne d'intérêt » pour son retour. Mais là, il n'avait vraiment pas d'idées ! L'idée de l'Horcruxe lui avait paru tellement génialissime, qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait trouver d'autre ! En outre, il aurait pu faire d'une pierre deux coups. « Mais résigne toi ! Tu es avec des couards et des crétins congénitaux ! Et dire, qu'ils espèrent gagner la guerre ! Et bien, c'est pas gagné justement ! »

Harry se saisit du médaillon, d'une main un peu tremblante, le regardant avec une étrange lueur de satisfaction. Puis il releva les yeux vers l'homme en noir qui se tenait toujours devant lui et l'observait intensément. Devait-il lui faire confiance ? Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Et s'il optait pour cette idée, qui, bien que risquée, pouvait se révéler très brillante si elle réussissait, que risquait-il ? Et si finalement ce plan échouait, et si finalement Snape les trahissait, comme le traître qu'il était en réalité, que perdrait-il réellement ? Prendrait-il finalement le risque ? Toutes ces questions lui taraudaient l'esprit, brouillant ses réflexions.

Au fond de lui, une petite voix lui disait de faire confiance à cet homme, qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait être, qu'il était digne de confiance et qu'il était peut-être le seul à pouvoir l'aider réellement. Cette petite voix lui rappelait Dumbledore… Mais une autre voix, la voix de sa raison, lui criait que les faits parlaient d'eux-mêmes, qu'en fait ce n'était qu'un meurtrier et un dangereux Mangemort… Quelle voix suivre ? Que choisir ?

Finalement, après de longues minutes de silence pesant et lourd d'attente, Harry prit une grande inspiration. Sa décision était prise.

- J'adopte votre plan, Monsieur Snape ! répondit enfin le Survivant.

Tous restèrent cois, incrédules. Avaient-ils bien entendu : Harry Potter, le Survivant, ancien élève de Griffondor, qui détestait Snape et qui disait ne pouvoir faire confiance à ce traître, venait d'acquiescer à une idée de l'ancien mangemort ! Ils devaient avoir mal compris ! Mais quand Harry reprit la parole, ils ne pouvaient se leurrer plus longtemps.

- Je vous suis, Monsieur Snape ! J'espère seulement faire le bon choix et que je ne serai pas déçu. Sachez que sinon, vous le regretteriez amèrement.

Il tendit alors le médaillon à Severus, qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, restait figé et muet devant le jeune homme. Il sentit Potter prendre sa main, y placer le médaillon au creux de sa paume puis refermer ses doigts sur l'objet métallique. Severus regarda un instant l'objet qu'il tenait dans la main, puis le jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude, les yeux de Lily...

- J'espère, dans ce cas, ne pas vous décevoir Potter. Fit-il de sa voix la plus suave, mais dépourvue de tout ironie ou de tout cynisme.


	26. Chapter 26

_Merci à tous les fidèles reviewers dont Bohemio, Lone Wolf et Aulandra 17._

_Pour répondre à l'une de vos questions : oui severus et ses enfants vont apprendre à mieux se connaître au fil des chapitres, mais de là à se rapporcher... Peut-être avec le temps. En tout cas, Lone Wolf tu as raison, les choses seront un peu plus facile avec sa fille..._

_Et oui, severus est un incompris, et pas qu'au sein de l'Ordre. Mais de même il serait difficile de quitter l'Ordre comme ça, il en a besoin, tout comme l'Ordre a besoin de lui..._

_Enfin, voici le dernier chapitre de cette semaine. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster le suivant, donc profitez-en bien..._

CHAPITRE 24 : Joyeux Noël !

25 Décembre. Noël.

Il détestait Noël. Cette effervescence, qui frémissait dans l'air et les secouait tous, adultes comme enfants. Toute cette agitation.

Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour une stupide fête, d'origine moldue en outre. Il détestait les fêtes, particulièrement cette fête. Fête de quoi d'ailleurs ? De partage ? Foutaise ! De l'amour et de l'amitié ? Que de balivernes ! Que de vains mots ! Ils avaient perdu toute signification pour lui depuis si longtemps!

Il avait préféré rester seul, laissant les autres à leur fébrile excitation. Depuis la veille, ils étaient tous à la préparation de la décoration, de mets culinaires les plus farfelus, et d'autres fantaisies sans queue ni tête.

Il préférait ne pas participer, mais surtout ne pas les voir si frénétiques et si joyeux. Il préférait rester seul, comme toujours, drapé dans sa froideur et son indifférence la plus totale. Enfin, en apparence…

Pour lui, ces fêtes ne signifiaient rien, rien depuis tant d'années. Pour lui, ces fêtes n'étaient que de lointains souvenirs, désagréables et douloureux, qui lui laissaient encore aujourd'hui un étrange goût aigre et amer dans la bouche. Le goût de la violence. Ces fêtes ne signifiaient pour lui que violences supplémentaires, et plus violentes que jamais.

Joie ? Il ne connaissait plus ce mot depuis longtemps. L'avait-il connu un jour au juste ? Attente frétillante de l'échange des cadeaux ? Bonheur de partager un bon repas ensemble ? Non pas pour lui. Lui était un éternel solitaire, détesté de tous et qui détestait tout le monde.

Non, pour lui : désespoir, tristesse et mélancolie. Il avait finalement décidé de rester dans le laboratoire de la cave, son laboratoire désormais, à concocter diverses potions et accroître le stock déjà en partie reconstitué pour l'Ordre. Ah les potions ! Ses seules amies, qui le rassuraient, le calmaient et lui susurraient tant de choses dans leur chaudron bouillonnant, sans jamais porter de jugement ni d'accusation sur lui, ou sur ce qu'il faisait. A ces pensées, Severus émit un léger ricanement qui résonna durement dans le silence glacial de la cave. « Quelle ironie, Severus ! Comparer des potions à des amies ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais eu d'amis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il avait déjà bien avancé concernant le stock en question, et s'accordait un moment de détente à retravailler un de ses anciens projets de recherche laissé à l'abandon depuis son départ de Poudlard. Une potion anti-douleur et revigorante plus efficace que celles existantes, une potion capable d'annihiler tous les effets du Doloris en une seule prise. Voire de les prévenir si possible.

Jusque là, les essais s'étaient révélés de cuisants échecs. Il ne parvenait pas à rendre les ingrédients compatibles ou alors la potion suffisait pour un Doloris mais pas pour plusieurs, ou encore ne se conservait pas assez longtemps.

Il avait abandonner la plupart de ses recherches il y a près de un an, mais il était temps de s'y replonger.

Il consulta rapidement l'horloge du laboratoire accrochée au-dessus de la porte. Treize heures. Minerva avait essayé de lui arracher la promesse de venir les rejoindre pour le midi et de rester avec eux l'après-midi. Mais il n'avait rien répondu, rien promis. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de passer cette maudite journée avec tous ces chacals de Griffondors ignares. Mieux valait encore s'enterrer vivant !

Malheureusement, la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard avait dû lire dans ses pensées, bien qu'à distance, car il entendit à l'instant même un coup timide contre le bois brut de la porte.

- Entrez ! Fit-il d'une voix sèche.

Minerva entrebâilla la porte timidement et passa la tête par l'ouverture.

- Severus, je vous dérange peut-être ?

- Bien sûr, Minerva ! Mais puisque le mal est fait, entrez donc. J'ai fini de toute façon.

Elle obtempéra donc sans plus attendre et vit tout un armada de fioles, remplies cette fois, toutes de couleurs les plus variées les unes que les autres, dans l'armoire au fond de la pièce. Quand avait-il trouvé le temps de faire toutes ces potions ? Pas ce matin tout de même ? Si ?

- Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu votre temps pour rendre ce laboratoire utile !

- Minerva, si vous me disiez directement pourquoi vous êtes descendue, répondit Severus abruptement, sachant en fait pertinemment bien la raison de cette intrusion dans son antre.

- Je venais vous chercher Severus. Nous n'attendons plus que vous pour commencer les festivités.

- Je pense que vous vous passerez très bien de moi ! Les festivités n'en seront que plus joyeuses !

- Non Severus ! Votre sens de la fête nous manquerait, assurément ! Allez, ne faîtes pas l'enfant, ne vous faîtes pas prier plus que nécessaire et venez nous rejoindre.

- Minerva !

- Severus !

- Et si je refuse ?

- Et bien, nous n'aurons plus qu'à descendre tous ici pour festoyer.

Il voyait mal comment résister à la détermination et à l'entêtement de cette femme. Albus avait vraiment déteint sur elle, à n'en pas douter ! Mais il ne pouvait pas s'y soustraire plus longtemps. De toute façon, elle ne le lâcherait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il cède.

- Soit. Je range et je vous suis. Lâcha-t-il, résigné.

Les yeux de Minerva pétillèrent de victoire. Elle avait gagné ! Ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit face à cet homme.

Arrivés à la cuisine, ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce devenue tout autre. Severus l'aurait à peine reconnue, s'il n'avait pas su où il était. Les murs étaient comme repeints dans des tons chauds mais non agressifs, avec nombre de guirlandes et autres décorations accrochées, de ci, de là. Des bougies flottaient vers le plafond, constellé d'étoiles et autres astres célestes… La table était également ornementée d'une nappe rouge et verte, un magnifique bouquet de fleurs aux diverses senteurs trônant sur la table. Un sapin avait visiblement été installé dans le salon d'à côté, également décoré dans les mêmes tons.

Tous s'y étaient donnés à cœur joie pour apporter une note de gaieté à cette demeure sinistre. Et le résultat était plus que probant, chacun affichant un sourire de satisfaction et d'indicible excitation. De nombreux paquets cadeaux attendaient sagement au pied du splendide sapin, chacun attendant en trépignant d'impatience le moment de les distribuer et de les ouvrir.

Mais à l'instant, l'heure était au repas, les cadeaux viendraient après. Tous étaient déjà attablés. Il ne manquait plus que nos deux compères qui prirent place, comme d'habitude côte à côte, mais cette fois en milieu de table. Ce qui eut le don d'agacer Severus, sans compter tous les regards insistants tournés vers lui.

- Puisque tout le monde est enfin prêt, nous pouvons peut-être commencer ! S'exclama Molly, sur un ton enjoué, tout en commençant à servir chacun.

Le repas se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, seul Severus restait silencieux et impassible, l'effervescence ambiante l'opprimant plus qu'autre chose. Minerva tenta à plusieurs reprises de le débrider, mais sans succès.

Vint alors le moment de distribuer les cadeaux, moment tant attendu par tous, ou presque. Severus ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un quelconque cadeau – et de qui d'ailleurs ? – mais il était tout de même resté, comme Minerva le lui avait demandé, ou plutôt ordonné. C'est alors avec étonnement qu'il vit son ancienne collègue s'avancer vers lui, et lui tendre un paquet oblong. Ne voyant aucune réaction du jeune homme ténébreux, Minerva s'assit à ses côtés, posa le dit paquet sur la table et le glissa en face de Severus.

- Joyeux Noël Severus ! Fit-elle simplement, sans plus d'explication, malgré le sombre regard interrogateur qu'il lui lançait.

Tous les autres membres, pourtant occupés à ouvrir leurs propres cadeaux, s'arrêtèrent instantanément, curieux de voir ce que Minerva avait bien pu offrir à l'ancien Mangemort.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre !

- Voyons Severus ! Ca me paraît pourtant clair : nous sommes Noël, et à Noël, les gens s'échangent des cadeaux, non ? Vous en aviez pourtant pris l'habitude à Poudlard.

- Mais…

- Allez Severus ! Ouvrez donc ! Ca ne va pas vous manger.

Bon gré mal gré, il reporta son attention vers le fameux paquet, plus long que large, et s'en empara d'une main hésitante. Il était assez léger, donc ce n'était pas un livre. Mais que pouvait lui avoir offert Minerva ? D'habitude c'était soit un livre, soit une bonne bouteille de vieux Whisky Pur Feu, soit une blague de très mauvais goût de ses collègues du style chaudron décoré pour Noël… Mais là, ça n'y ressemblait pas !

Il défit alors fébrilement le papier qui l'enveloppait. Il sut aussitôt, en voyant la boîte, ce qu'était son cadeau : une baguette ! Minerva avait pensé à lui offrir une baguette ! Mais comment pouvait-elle être sûre que celle-ci lui conviendrait ? D'ordinaire il fallait que le sorcier la teste lui-même : c'était la baguette qui choisissait son sorcier, pas l'inverse !

Il observa Minerva un long moment, l'interrogeant silencieusement du regard, chargé d'étonnement et d'incompréhension.

Celle-ci ne répondit rien et se contenta de l'encourager d'un signe de la main, à ouvrir la boîte. Ce qu'il fit sans plus attendre. Il souleva lentement le couvercle, la main tremblante. Il se revoyait plus de vingt ans auparavant dans la boutique d'Ollivander, accompagné de Dumbledore lui-même, pour choisir sa première baguette.

_Il se revoyait enfant, alors âgé de neuf ans, enfin officiellement onze, les cheveux noirs, l'air pantelant et perdu, avec le vieil homme à ses côtés, devant le comptoir d'Ollivander. Cela faisait un petit bout de temps qu'ils étaient dans la boutique, essayant baguette sur baguette, une bonne vingtaine, voire plus, ayant déjà défilé entre les mains du jeune garçon, sans trouver celle qui lui convenait véritablement. Severus commençait vraiment à désespérer, se demandant ce qui clochait chez lui, Dumbledore se demandant quant à lui si le jeune âge du garçon pouvait expliquer cette difficulté à trouver sa baguette. _

_- Se pourrait-il ?... Avait fini par dire Ollivander, en laissant sa phrase en suspens, avec un air méditatif et mystérieux, qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'appréhension de Severus. Puis le vieil homme partit on ne sait où, vers l'arrière de la boutique._

_Il revint enfin, après une bonne dizaine de minutes d'absence, avec une vieille boîte poussiéreuse, le regard soudain pétillant et adressant un sourire plein de sous-entendu à Dumbledore._

_- Je l'avais rangée dans un coin abandonné, n'ayant jamais trouvé de sorcier adapté à cette baguette. Cela fait près de cent cinquante ans qu'elle attend acquéreur maintenant. Elle n'a jamais trouvé personne lui correspondant. Tenez, essayez-la, jeune homme. Fit Ollivander._

_Severus se saisit du bout de bois sombre que lui tendait l'homme, avec une pointe d'appréhension et de désespoir. Trouverait-il jamais ? Il sentit alors instantanément un fourmillement et un picotement agréable au bout de ses doigts, dès qu'il frôla la dite baguette, et tout son être fut envahit d'une puissant onde, quand il la brandit à pleine main. Une aura bleu sombre et argentée l'enveloppa tout entier. C'était merveilleux… magique !_

_- Je crois que nous avons enfin trouvé votre baguette, Monsieur Snape ! Bois de sapin, 33,75 centimètres, assez souple, facile à manier, pour droitier ou gaucher, contenant en son cœur une serre de phoenix. On ne fait plus de telle baguette de nos jours, les serres de phoenix ne sont plus usitées. Il s'agit d'une baguette très puissante, très difficile à maîtriser… Seul un sorcier doté d'une grande force d'âme peut s'adapter à une baguette de ce genre._

_Severus se sentait fier tout à coup : c'était une baguette puissante, oui, il pouvait le sentir entre ses doigts ! Et cette baguette l'avait choisi lui ! Et lui seul !_

_Il releva le regard vers Albus Dumbledore qui se tenait toujours auprès de lui, et qui affichait un large sourire bienveillant, ainsi qu'une lueur de fierté dans son regard pétillant. Se pourrait-il que le vieil homme soit fier de lui ? Et pourquoi d'ailleurs, il n'avait rien fait de spécial ? Il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. Ollivander avait eu un regard plein de sous-entendu à l'intention de Dumbledore en apportant la baguette. Que lui cachaient les deux hommes ? Qui avait-il exactement ?_

_Il observa de nouveau la baguette qu'il tenait toujours en main et ses précédentes interrogations s'envolèrent aussitôt, comme elles étaient venues. Après tout, que lui importait-il, s'il tenait là, la baguette qui lui correspondait ?_

_Belle et somptueuse baguette d'ailleurs : assez fine et légère, ni trop souple ni trop rigide, sombre avec de magnifiques arabesques finement ciselées à même le bois, formant comme un pommeau, l'autre extrémité étant lisse. Il passa la baguette de sa main droite à sa main gauche. Elle avait une bonne prise aussi dans la main gauche… Il était en effet ambidextre, et comptait bien développer cette faculté aussi question sortilèges…_

_Tout à coup, une sinistre réflexion vint assombrir sa contemplation : cette baguette avait un prix, un prix qui devait être élevée, au vu du fin ouvrage qu'elle représentait. Il avait bien entendu quelques gallions que sa mère lui avait laissés en guise d'héritage, et Albus Dumbledore lui avait accordé une bourse d'étude pour son entrée à Poudlard. Mais cela était déjà tout juste suffisant pour s'acheter tout le matériel, les manuels et les costumes, qu'il devait le plus souvent prendre d'occasion d'ailleurs, alors s'acheter une si somptueuse baguette… Elle devait être hors de prix !_

_Il releva un regard triste mais déterminé vers Ollivander et reposa respectueusement la baguette dans son étui, en disant d'un ton étrangement mâture et fier pour un enfant : _

_- Je vous remercie Monsieur Ollivander. C'est une baguette somptueuse et magnifique, mais je doute qu'elle soit dans mes moyens._

_- Oh, je vois ! Je peux certainement revoir mes prix. Il serait vraiment dommage que cette baguette attende de nouveau cent cinquante ans pour trouver un si bon acquéreur !_

_- Merci, mais je ne saurai accepter._

_- Voyons mon garçon ! Répondit à son tour Dumbledore. C'est moi qui vous l'offre. Ceci est mon cadeau de bienvenue à Poudlard !_

_Severus était perplexe._

_- Pourquoi, vous, Directeur de Poudlard, me feriez-vous un tel cadeau, à moi, un simple élève de première année ?_

_Severus sentait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. En général les gens ne faisaient pas de cadeau sans raison et sans rien demander en retour. Que pouvait donc bien vouloir le vieux directeur ? Qu'allait-il lui demander en échange ? Et surtout qu'est-ce qu'un insignifiant garçon de son âge pouvait bien offrir à un tel homme ?_

_- Parce que, Severus, vous n'êtes pas un simple élève ! Lui répondit tranquillement le dit directeur. Pour moi, il n'y a pas de simples élèves, chacun est unique. Vous êtes unique. Et je dirai même plus, vous êtes spécial, cette baguette vient de nous le prouver, pour vous avoir choisi, vous, et personne d'autre._

_Severus continua de l'observer, sceptique et méfiant. Dumbledore comprit la méfiance et la retenue du jeune garçon, ce qui l'attrista au plus au point. Comment un garçon si jeune pouvait-il être si mâture, et surtout si méfiant envers toute personne ? Qu'avait-il vécu au juste pour être si introverti et toujours si distant, comme sur ses gardes ? _

_Dumbledore connaissait les sinistres événements qui avaient eu lieu les mois précédents à l'orphelinat, mais se pourrait-il que la situation soit plus grave encore ? Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait autre chose ? Son père ? Pourtant, les autorités moldues semblaient croire que Tobias Snape était innocent des accusations qu'on lui portait concernant la mort de sa femme, mère du garçon. Il n'avait pas encore été relâché, son procès n'étant pas encore fini, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Se pourrait-il que finalement il ne soit pas si innocent que ça ? Que cachait ce jeune garçon au fond de lui ?_

_- Allez, Severus ! Faîtes-moi l'honneur d'accepter ce cadeau. Cette baguette n'attendait que vous. Continua Dumbledore._

_- De toute façon, si vous ne la prenez pas, personne ne la prendra jamais. Je désespérai de la vendre un jour. Au lieu de vingt gallions, je vous la cède pour dix ! Ajouta le vieux marchand, en faisant un clin d'œil à Dumbledore, clin d'œil que ne vit pas Severus, perdu dans ses pensées._

_- Dix au lieu de vingt ! Répéta ce dernier, songeur, tout en recomptant les gallions qui lui restaient dans la paume de sa main. Mais il ne lui en restait que sept, et il devait encore s'acheter le nécessaire à potions…_

_Ce geste n'échappa à Dumbledore, qui intervint alors : _

_- Je vois qu'il vous reste sept gallions. Je vous fais une proposition, Severus : il vous reste encore le nécessaire à potions à acquérir, un gallion devrait vous suffire. Ce qui vous laisse six gallions pour la baguette. Je complète pour faire dix et cette baguette est enfin vôtre. Considérez cela comme une avance sur votre prochaine bourse._

_Severus restait dubitatif. Il détestait être redevable à quelqu'un, mais le vieil homme semblait sincère et ne rien vouloir en échange. Mais il avait déjà tant fait pour lui ! Il l'avait sorti de l'orphelinat, Severus ne pouvant y rester après cet horrible incident et son père étant toujours en détention provisoire jusqu'à la fin de son procès, qui ne se terminerait pas avant quelques semaines._

_Il lui avait évité d'être banni de la société sorcière – à cette pensée il ne put retenir un frisson – et il l'avait défendu à son procès… car, oui, il y avait eu un procès à son encontre, à la Section pour Délinquance des Mineurs du Département de la Justice au Ministère de la Magie, concernant le meurtre qu'il avait commis sur la personne de Monsieur Grascot, surveillant de l'orphelinat moldu, où il avait été placé en attendant le procès de son père…. Il avait été disculpé grâce au plaidoyer de Dumbledore, qui avait insisté sur le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un horrible accident et d'un acte de légitime défense, et sur la détresse de Severus… _

_Il est vrai que, depuis, Severus était encore plus renfermé qu'à l'accoutumée, plus distant, plus perturbé, plongé fréquemment dans ses songes, occultant parfois totalement le monde extérieur, et revivant en pensée cet événement qui l'avait marqué à vie. Il avait développé depuis une remarquable faculté de se fermer totalement aux autres, de ne rien montrer de ce qu'il ressentait et surtout de fermer son esprit. Dumbledore lui avait parlé d'occlumencie, une ancienne magie, très développée apparemment dans la famille Prince, la famille de sa mère, mais qui se manifestait rarement si jeune. En général, cette faculté se développait vers l'âge de la majorité. Seuls des événements traumatisants pouvaient expliquer un développement précoce de cette capacité psychique. Le traumatisme qu'il avait vécu, quelques semaines auparavant, était sans doute à l'origine de ce qui lui arrivait. Il devait maintenant apprendre à maîtriser ce don. Car pour Albus Dumbledore, l'occlumencie était un don, et non une fatalité !_

_Le vieil homme lui avait offert en outre une deuxième chance, un avenir même : il lui avait offert de rentrer à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard dès la prochaine rentrée, soit trois semaines seulement après l'accident en question, alors qu'il n'était âgé que de neuf ans… un événement sans précédent avait-il entendu dire… Cette proposition avait suscité un véritable remue-ménage au sein du Ministère, qui déjà avait été réticent à l'idée de disculper un jeune meurtrier, même si c'était de la légitime défense, et qui voyait d'un mauvais œil qu'un jeune délinquant soit initié si tôt à la magie… _

_Cependant l'influence de Dumbledore était apparemment grande : il avait assuré que Poudlard était le meilleur endroit pour assurer la surveillance du jeune garçon et la sécurité de la société sorcière, qu'en outre Severus était largement en âge de commencer son initiation de la magie, comme il l'avait déjà démontré en déclenchant cet incendie, et qu'il était donc préférable qu'il apprenne dès maintenant à contrôler son pouvoir… Le Ministère avait finalement cédé._

_Bien entendu, cela devait rester secret, son jeune âge n'aurait manqué de susciter moult questions, auxquelles ni lui, ni Dumbledore, ni le Ministère n'aurait voulu répondre. Il était donc convenu qu'il se ferait passer pour un garçon de onze ans aux yeux de tous, tous les documents officiels ayant été alors falsifiés à cet effet, changeant sa date de naissance du 09 janvier 1961 au 09 janvier 1959. De toute façon, quelle importance, deux ans de plus ou de moins ? Il était de taille assez grande pour son âge pour pouvoir passer pour un garçon de deux ans de plus, même si du coup il ferait plutôt petit pour onze ans ! Et il se sentait intimidé de se retrouver avec des enfants tous plus vieux que lui, et surtout de leur mentir continuellement sur ce fait. Mais qu'importe ! Il avait une deuxième chance et il devait la saisir, quels que fussent les sacrifices à faire pour en bénéficier !_

_Dumbledore lui avait de plus assuré un refuge pour les trois semaines restantes avant la rentrée, l'ayant installé au chaudron baveur, sous la responsabilité du gérant de l'hôtel, très gentil bien que parfois sinistre. Dumbledore avait également insisté pour l'accompagner en personne sur le chemin de traverse pour faire ses achats pour la rentrée à Poudlard, bien que Severus lui avait assuré pouvoir se débrouiller seul. Mais le vieil homme lui avait expliqué que c'était aussi une des conditions de son entrée à Poudlard, que pour le moment il ne pouvait être livré à lui-même, le Ministère ayant ordonné qu'il reste sous surveillance permanente jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! _

_C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait sur le chemin de traverse à faire les divers magasins en compagnie d'Albus Dumbledore, illustre Directeur de Poudlard, ce qui lui valait les regards étonnés des quelques élèves présents, et surtout la bienveillance de tous les commerçants. Le jeune garçon était reconnaissant de tant d'attention, mais aussi gêné, bien qu'au fond il ressentait aussi une faible lueur d'espoir et de bonheur l'envahir… Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui aussi connaître enfin le bonheur à Poudlard, peut-être qu'on ne le considérerait plus comme un monstre ou une erreur de la nature ? Peut-être…_

_Dumbledore avait remarqué que, de nouveau le jeune garçon était perdu dans ses pensées, tête baissée et paume ouverte sur les quelques gallions restants. « Fâcheuse tendance à se perdre dans ses songes ! Espérons que les cours et les études lui fassent perdre cette mauvaise manie et lui changent les idées ! » Pensa le directeur._

_- Alors ? Acceptez-vous ma proposition Severus ? Demanda-t-il_

_Severus sortit aussitôt de sa demie-torpeur et adressa un regard plein d'espoir au vieil homme. Devait-il finalement accepter ? Après tout, quel mal y avait-il ? Il avait tellement envie de cette baguette. Jamais dans sa courte existence, il n'avait réclamé quoique ce soit, jamais il n'avait fait de quelconque caprice comme tant d'enfants gâtés, jamais ! Etait-ce un caprice de désirer si ardemment cette baguette ? Si le vieil homme lui proposait si généreusement, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'accepter ? Sa fierté ? Son orgueil ? Mais de toute façon, n'avait-il pas déjà dû les écraser et les étouffer au fond de lui depuis tant d'années ? Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins ? Et puis il ne s'agissait que d'un emprunt en quelque sorte… Sa décision était prise._

_- Merci ! Fit Severus comme toute réponse. Cette fois, sa voix était sincère. _

Severus sentit tout à coup une main sur son bras droit, ce qui le sortit instantanément de ses vieux souvenirs. Il remarqua alors qu'il s'était arrêté dans son mouvement, laissant la boîte entrouverte seulement.

Il observa un moment Minerva, qui l'avait ainsi stoppé dans ses songes, mauvaise habitude qu'il n'avait, en fin de compte, pas tout à fait perdue, puis reporta son attention à nouveau sur la boîte. Il l'ouvrit enfin totalement pour révéler une baguette d'un bois blanc, presque doré, extrêmement travaillée. La baguette d'Albus Dumbledore !

Minerva se jouait-elle de lui ? Comment pouvait-elle penser un seul instant lui donner cette baguette. Jamais il ne pourrait y toucher !

- Mais, comment… pourquoi… pourquoi cette baguette…

- Il vous faut une baguette, Severus ! En voici une, qui vous conviendra parfaitement !

- Mais Minerva, c'était celle de… celle de…

Les mots lui manquaient, s'étranglant dans sa gorge nouée. Elle devait se moquer de lui !

- Oui, c'est la baguette d'Albus Dumbledore.

Severus tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, la foudroyant du regard. Elle répondit alors à son interrogation muette, avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prononcer un seul sarcasme.

- Oui Severus. Ne me regardez pas ainsi ! Il m'a semblé difficile pour vous d'aller chercher votre baguette vous-même, vu tous les avis de recherche placardés à chaque coin de rue, sans compter que tout le monde vous connaît. Vous n'auriez pas passé le pas de la porte du magasin, que vous auriez déjà été arrêté !

Severus lui fit signe d'aller plus vite dans ses explications et de cesser de tourner autour du pot, lui lançant en même temps un regard noir impatient et exaspéré.

- Oui, bon ! Donc, j'ai décidé d'aller la chercher pour vous. J'avais gardé contact avec Monsieur Ollivander, bien qu'il se soit caché, et je suis donc allée le trouver. Avec sa mémoire illimitée, il s'est tout de suite rappelé les caractéristiques de votre baguette. « Inoubliable ! Puissant baguette ! » A-t-il ajouté même.

- Passons les détails, s'il vous plaît ! Dîtes moi plutôt pourquoi cette baguette ? Fit Severus de plus en plus exaspéré par le babillage incessant et infructueux de Minerva.

- Et bien, Monsieur Ollivander m'a expliqué comment remplacer une baguette cassée. Selon lui, le moyen le plus simple est de trouver la baguette jumelle, qui devrait convenir sans trop de problème au sorcier, surtout dans votre cas, vu la difficulté pour trouver une baguette vous correspondant ! Il n'y a effectivement que peu de différence entre deux baguettes jumelles, seule la puissance, ou l'aura, peuvent varier de l'une à l'autre.

- Et ? Commença sérieusement à s'impatienter Severus, craignant d'avoir compris où Minerva voulait en venir.

- Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand Monsieur Ollivander m'a révélé que votre ancienne baguette n'est autre que la jumelle de celle-ci. Répondit-elle en désignant la baguette précieusement posée devant eux dans son écrin.

Un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce. Avaient-ils tous bien entendu ? La baguette de Severus n'était autre que la jumelle de celle de Dumbledore ? Impossible ! Et qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Severus pour sa part, n'en revenait pas.

- La jumelle de la baguette d'Albus Dumbledore ! Répéta-t-il, sidéré. Il le savait !

- Qui le savait ?

- Albus ! Il le savait ! Il était présent quand j'ai choisi, enfin plutôt quand la baguette m'a choisi. Tous ces regards insistants et ces sous-entendus entre Monsieur Ollivander et lui ! C'est pour ça qu'il a tant insisté pour que je la prenne !

Il contempla un instant la fameuse baguette, puis, après un moment d'hésitation, il repoussa délicatement la boîte vers le milieu de la table, comme s'il s'eut agi d'un cadeau empoisonné et dangereux.

- Je ne peux pas, Minerva ! C'était une délicate intention, mais je ne peux pas !

- Severus, je comprends parfaitement. Mais je ne crois pas que vous ayez le choix. Il vous faut une baguette.

- Je le sais bien ! Mais pas celle-ci ! Je ne peux pas ! Tout sauf celle-ci, autant se passer de baguette.

- Severus ! Soyez raisonnable !

- Ne me demandez pas l'impossible ! Vociféra-t-il.

- Essayez-la au moins ! Répliqua-t-elle, d'un ton toujours calme mais autoritaire.

- Non ! S'entêta-t-il.

- Severus ! Je vous en prie ! Je suis sûr qu'Albus voudrait qu'elle vous revienne, à vous et à personne d'autre. « Plus têtu, on meurt ! » pensa-t-elle.

- Minerva ! Fit-il d'un ton plus suppliant.

- Severus !

Elle rapprocha de nouveau lentement la boîte vers lui.

Elle avait raison, il le savait ! Il aurait énormément de mal à trouver une baguette convenable, si jamais il parvenait à en trouver une, un jour. Et il savait qu'Albus aurait effectivement voulu que cette baguette lui revienne. « Comme il a voulu que ce soit toi qui le tues ! » Se dit-il. Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il accepter ? Serait-ce une offense à la mémoire d'Albus que d'accepter ? Ou au contraire de refuser ? Et avait-il réellement le choix au final ?

Au bout d'un certain temps, il tendit enfin une main tremblante vers la baguette, comme si sa main agissait de son propre chef, irrésistiblement attirée par l'objet. Il laissa ses doigts courir le long du fin morceau de bois, si insignifiant à première vue. A peine effleura-t-il le bois, qu'il sentit affluer en lui une puissante énergie, plus puissante encore qu'avec son ancienne baguette.

Il s'en saisit alors, encore quelque peu hésitant. La prise en main était facile, la baguette était légère, finement sculptée, mais cette fois tout le long, les arabesques étant plus originales et fantaisistes que pour sa jumelle. Une aura d'un bleu sombre puis plus clair l'enveloppa, tout comme la première fois chez Ollivander.

Il changea de main et fut surpris de constater que celle-ci aussi convenait parfaitement à un droitier comme à un gaucher.

- Laissez moi deviner ! Fit-il enfin, au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence. Bois d'Olivier, 33,75 centimètres, assez souple, facile à manier, pour droitier ou gaucher, contenant en son cœur une serre de phoenix.

- Oui vous avez vu juste ! Selon Monsieur Ollivander, la seule différence avec la vôtre est le bois.

Severus se contenta de hocher la tête, incapable de répondre à haute et intelligible voix.

- Je serai curieuse de savoir en quel bois était faite votre ancienne baguette, Severus. Se permit de demander McGonagall.

- Bois de sapin. Répondit-il seulement.

- Oh je vois ! Le sapin, le mystère, un bon goût exceptionnel, attitude digne et discrétion, plutôt introverti, mais ambitieux, exceptionnellement doué et travailleur, personne fiable sur qui l'on peut compter… Cela vous va très bien en effet. Et bien maintenant vous voilà avec de l'Olivier, symbole de la sagesse et d'un sens très développé de la justice !

Severus n'eut pas le goût de répliquer. Personne ne souffla mot d'ailleurs. Tous étaient encore trop sous le choc. Décidément, ils en apprenaient beaucoup ces derniers temps sur cet homme si mystérieux et si glacial qu'était Severus Snape. Enfin, pas si glacial que ça, en y regardant de plus près…

« Je ne peux pas ! » pensa-t-il en son fort intérieur. « Effectivement, c'est comme si cette baguette avait toujours été mienne, je le sens en moi, je sens cette énergie se fondre en moi, comme pour la précédente. Comme si elle faisait partie intégrante de moi-même. Mais on parle de la baguette d'Albus ! Ai-je seulement le droit de prendre cette baguette ? Oh doux Merlin, que faire ? Que me conseilleriez-vous si vous étiez là, Albus ? Mais tu le sais, Severus ! Il te la donnerait sans attendre ! Il te demanderait de l'accepter sans hésiter ! Alors que décides-tu, Severus ? »

Il regarda une dernière fois McGonagall, qui enlaça sa main sur celle de Severus pour resserrer ses doigts autour de la baguette.

- Acceptez Severus ! Albus se vexerait sinon ! Lui fit-elle en souriant.

Cette dernière remarque fit sourire Severus intérieurement. En quelque sorte, Minerva avait raison : il voyait très bien Albus leur faire cette moue caractéristique dont il avait le secret, quand il voulait faire croire qu'il était vexé.

Celui acquiesça finalement d'un signe de tête et lui répondit en un murmure :

- Merci Minerva.

Fin du chapitre 24


	27. Chapter 27

_Aux reviewers toujours là pour m'encourager : mille et un mercis._

_EmmaD : Alors j'espère ne pas te décevoir, mais toujours pas de Nuwan à l'horizon, non cette fois place à Mixiel..._

_Bohemio : et bien Severus va encore plus se dégeler... J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant..._

_Sushi-powa : Le chapitre où Severus va affronter Voldemort ne va pas tarder, mais c'est pas encore pour ce chapitre...Toujours pas beaucoup d'action, pas beaucoup non plus de souvenirs ou de flash back sur le passé de Severus, non juste un petit peu de relationnel entre certains perso... J'espère que ça ne te décevras pas trop?!_

_Polgarra : Après Nuwan et severus, voilà Mixiel et severus... J'attends avec hâte tes commentaires._

_Aulandra : Voici la suite tant réclamée en espérant qu'elle te plaise..._

_Lone Wolf : Oui Severus est humain et se dévoile un peu plus...Alors toujours pas de conversation père/fille, mais père/fils... enfin pas vraiment une conversation... J'attends avec avidité tes réactions à ce noveau chapitre..._

CHAPITRE 25 : Joyeux Anniversaire Severus !

Severus pouvait presque dire que ces derniers jours s'étaient bien passés, voire qu'ils avaient été agréables. Oui agréables ! Il sentait étrangement moins d'animosité de la part des autres membres. On ne pourrait affirmer qu'il était mieux accepté, non, pas tout à fait. Les regards se faisaient toujours méfiants et quelque peu inquisiteurs, mais il y avait moins de répliques acerbes, les discussions pouvaient même être courtoises, il se sentait un peu plus toléré.

« Comme si ce que pensent les autres de toi t'importait réellement, Severus ! Reprends toi enfin ! Ne sois pas stupide ! Tu te ramollis avec l'âge à force de côtoyer tous ses Griffondors ! » Mais au fond de lui, ce que les autres pensaient lui importaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et admis. Plutôt mourir que de se l'avouer !

Il passait tout de même plus de temps avec les autres, traînant dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée, flânant dans les différents ouvrages et écoutant mine de rien les diverses conversations, bien qu'anodines. Il essayait de profiter du peu de temps qu'il lui restait encore avant de retrouver ses « amis Mangemorts ». Plus que deux jours ! Deux petits jours !

Cet après-midi, Potter et le jeune Weasley avaient décidé de jouer une partie d'échec. Severus observait du coin de l'œil la partie, désespérant des piètres capacités de Potter à ce jeu. Comme toujours Weasley allait gagner ! Trop facile pour lui, Potter n'était pas à la hauteur ! Mais ce gamin arrogant n'arrivera donc jamais à faire entrer quoi que ce soit dans son crâne ou quoi ? Ce jeu n'était pas si compliqué tout de même ! Si ? En fait depuis quelques jours, ça le démangeait d'intervenir…

Soudain après deux ou trois coups, il n'y tint plus.

- Je serai vous, Potter, je ne ferai pas ça ! Ou sinon vous allez vous faire prendre votre reine et perdre, encore une fois. Lança-t-il d'une voix soyeuse et froide.

Harry se retourna vers l'homme, qui, pour la première fois qu'il était avec eux, prenait part à leurs activités, ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire. Il le regarda, stupéfait et mécontent. Ron, quant à lui, observait son ancien professeur de potions avec un air contrarié. Pourquoi fallait-il que Snape s'en mêle, alors qu'il allait pouvoir se débarrasser de cette partie si rapidement. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas de jouer avec Harry… enfin si un peu. Harry était vraiment trop nul aux échecs et Ron désespérait de pouvoir lui apprendre à jouer convenablement un jour.

- Et que suggéreriez-vous donc ? Rétorqua finalement Harry, sur un ton de défi.

- Et bien je déplacerai tout de suite ma reine en H6, quitte à sacrifier ma tour… Au moins j'éviterai un échec et mat dans les trois prochains coups !

Ron était sidéré ! Snape savait jouer aux échecs, et plutôt bien apparemment ! Si Harry suivait ses conseils, en tout cas c'est ce que Ron ferait à sa place, cela relancerait la partie… Quel genre d'adversaire serait Snape aux échecs ? Les parties seraient peut-être intéressantes ? Au fond, Ron aurait aimé faire une partie avec lui, histoire de voir… par curiosité… Mais on parlait de Snape, quand même !

- Alors Snivellus, tu te targues de savoir jouer aux échecs, maintenant ?! Fit Sirius, qui assistait lui aussi à la partie pour encourager son filleul. Intéressant ! Mais je suis sûr que tu es incapable de battre Ron. Il est extrêmement doué et personne ici n'a encore réussi à le mettre échec et mat.

Severus, qui jusque là n'avait pas daigné lever le nez de son livre, releva la tête et toisa les trois Griffondors présents. On le mettait au défi, là, non ? Le croyait-on vraiment incapable de battre ce jeune morveux aux échecs ? Bon, c'est vrai que Weasley se révélait assez bon, mais croyait-on vraiment que, lui, Severus Snape, serait incapable de rivaliser avec cet avorton ?

- Et bien peut-être qu'il n'a pas encore rencontré le bon adversaire ! Répondit-il. Ce qui n'est pas si étonnant que ça d'ailleurs, au vu des habitants de cette maison.

- Parce que tu crois pouvoir être le bon adversaire ?

- En doutes-tu, Black ? Serait-ce si étonnant pour ta petite cervelle ?

- Je ne demande qu'à voir !

Severus reporta alors son attention sur le jeune Weasley, le jaugeant momentanément du regard. Et s'il se laissait prendre au défi ! Ce serait peut-être intéressant. Et cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas joué ! Il arqua alors légèrement un sourcil interrogateur à l'intention du jeune rouquin. Celui comprit tout de suite la question informulée de son ancien professeur et, en guise de réponse, commença à remettre les pièces à leur position de départ. Ce qui vexa quelque peu Harry, mais celui-ci s'abstint de tout commentaire. Peut-être d'ailleurs tenaient-ils là l'occasion de rabaisser définitivement le verbe acerbe de Snape ?!

Les lèvres de Severus s'étirèrent alors légèrement en un rictus carnassier, tel un prédateur qui a flairé sa proie, pouvant presque évoquer un sourire. Il se leva du fauteuil où il était assis précédemment, y abandonnant son livre, et se dirigea vers la petite table où était installé le plateau de jeu.

- Monsieur Potter, vous permettez ?

Ce dernier se leva, bon gré mal gré, et se plaça debout derrière son ami, pour observer la partie. Severus s'assit alors nonchalamment à la place libérée par Potter, en face de Weasley. Rémus choisit ce moment pour faire son entrée et resta cloué sur place, sur le seuil, à la vue du jeune Griffondor en face de son aîné Serpentard, prêts à s'affronter aux échecs.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda-t-il timidement à son ami animagus resté lui aussi debout, légèrement en retrait.

- Snivellus va jouer contre Ron, il va se faire battre à plat de couture ! J'ai hâte de voir ça !

- Severus et Ron, jouer ensemble aux échecs ? Qui l'eut cru ?!

- Ne fais pas cette tête Lupin, on dirait que tu as vu un revenant. Lui siffla Severus.

Mais les deux compères ne prêtèrent pas attention à ses sarcasmes et Sirius reprit :

- En tout cas, nous allons pouvoir savourer la défaite monumentale de Snivellus, lui qui se croit toujours si supérieur à tous !

- A ta place, je ne parierai pas sur la défaite de Severus. C'est un excellent joueur. Le nombre de fois qu'il a battu le Professeur Dumbledore ! Rétorqua Rémus.

- Et bien on verra !

- Attends, il faut que je prévienne les autres, cela s'annonce trop historique pour manquer un tel événement.

En deux minutes à peine, tous déboulèrent dans le salon pour pouvoir assister à la partie, alors que Ron finissait de remettre les pièces.

- Les noirs ou les blancs, Monsieur Weasley ?

- N'importe !

- Alors je vous laisserai les blancs, si cela vous convient.

Ils tournèrent alors le plateau pour que les pièces blanches se retrouvent en face de Ron.

- Comme c'est étonnant ! Snivellus prend les Noirs ?!

-Cccchhhhhuuut Sirius ! Siffla Tonks, ce qui le fit taire instantanément.

La partie commença alors. Beaucoup plus ardue que prévue, que ce soit pour Ron ou pour Severus. Cela faisait maintenant près d'une heure trente de jeu, et ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à se départager.

« Très bon joueur ce Weasley ! Finalement il n'est pas si bon à rien que ça ! Les parties avec lui sont même plus amusantes qu'avec Albus. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire ! Bon d'accord Albus était un bon joueur aussi, mais un peu lent parfois. Tandis que ce jeune garnement ! Bon, Severus concentre toi sur la partie : alors si tu bouges ta reine, tu sacrifies ton fou et tu exposes ton cavalier, mais tu ouvres une brèche, alors que si tu bouges ton fou, tu ne pourras faire échec et mat avant trois coups, mais tu conserves tes dernières pièces maîtresses. »

Severus était ainsi en train de réfléchir, quand il eut un éclair subit. Mais bien sûr : s'il bougeait son cavalier, il pouvait distraire Weasley, et aux prochains coups il avançait sa reine puis son fou pour faire échec… Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu avant ? Il opta donc pour cette solution et déplaça son cavalier. Ron observa l'échiquier pendant quelques secondes, puis leva un regard dépité vers son adversaire. Snape avait gagné ! Snape venait de le faire pat et avait gagné ! Quoiqu'il fasse, il le mettait en échec en deux coups… Il laissa alors tomber son roi, indiquant par là qu'il accordait la victoire à Snape.

Celui-ci lui tendit un regard que Ron n'avait encore jamais rencontré chez son ancien professeur. Snape le regardait avec une lueur de victoire certes, mais se mêlait au fond de ses prunelles autre chose : fierté ? Joie ? Non, c'était autre chose, comme si… comme si Snape le regardait pour la première fois, comme s'il découvrait quelque chose en Ron qu'il n'avait jamais vu…

- Et bien, Monsieur Weasley, cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas rencontré un adversaire tel que vous. Même Albus ne jouait pas de la sorte !

Ron n'en revenait pas ! Il rêvait ou Snape, son ancien professeur honni, venait de lui faire un compliment ? Soudain, l'audace lui prit de demander une autre partie :

- M'accorderiez-vous une revanche, Monsieur ?

Severus considéra la question un instant. Il n'était que le milieu d'après-midi, mais il avait encore tellement à régler avant son départ… Cependant ne pouvait-il pas s'accorder ce petit moment de détente ? Il n'en aurait peut-être plus d'autre avant un bon moment, alors autant en profiter. Il répondit alors sur un ton suave et doucereux :

- Mais bien sûr, jeune homme !

Ils commencèrent donc une nouvelle partie, au milieu de tasses de thé et de gâteaux et d'une ambiance bon enfant, tous observant avec attention la joute entre le jeune Griffondor et l'ancien directeur de Serpentard si détesté. Au bout de deux heures de lutte, ce fut Ron qui parvint à arracher la victoire, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Cette fois, je vous ai battu Professeur ! S'enhardit-il à dire.

Severus était, quant à lui, partagé entre l'agacement et le vif intérêt que le jeune homme venait d'allumer en lui. La réplique de Weasley l'avait en même temps amusé et perturbé. Cela avait sonné comme un cri du cœur, la fierté d'avoir battu son ancien professeur perçant au fond de cette voix encore juvénile. Mais quelle fâcheuse manie avaient-ils tous de toujours l'appeler encore Professeur !

Cela ne faisait que raviver de mauvais souvenirs, et surtout lui rappelait cruellement sa situation : situation d'un criminel honni, et d'un ancien professeur déchu. Toute sa vie, il avait voulu faire croire, et surtout se faire croire à lui-même, qu'il détestait l'enseignement, les élèves n'étant que des cornichons sans cervelle, ineptes à l'art subtil des potions. Mais au fond de lui, il avait appris à apprécier ce métier, les élèves et Poudlard lui manquaient. C'était dur de se l'avouer, mais oui, tout ça lui manquait !

Severus opta alors pour la seule solution qui se prêtait à lui, pour lui permettre de garder contenance :

- Quand cesserez-vous donc de m'appeler Professeur ? Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous le répéter ? Siffla-t-il, faisant s'effacer instantanément le sourire du visage de Ron.

L'ambiance jusque là assez joviale se refroidit du même coup. Molly regarda alternativement Ron et Severus d'un air contrit. Elle comprenait la réaction de l'ancien professeur : cette appellation devait sans cesse lui rappeler ce qu'il avait perdu, mais ce qu'il pouvait être dur tout de même ! Elle savait que son fils ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi intentionnellement. C'est vrai qu'il pouvait être maladroit parfois ! Mais était-ce une raison pour le rabrouer de la sorte ?

Elle sentait aussi que les deux hommes avaient chacun apprécié ce moment, presque de complicité. Ils se découvraient une facette, que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait soupçonné chez l'autre… et voilà comment gâcher un si bon moment ! Elle se décida à intervenir, pour essayer de rattraper la situation.

- Donc vous comptez chacun une victoire ! Il ne vous reste plus qu'à faire une troisième partie pour vous départager.

Severus releva le regard vers la femme. Vraiment surprenante ! Elle avait le don de détourner les conversations houleuses vers des sujets anodins, d'une façon si étonnante et déconcertante ! Mais souvent cela marchait, et parfois même elle parvenait à détendre l'atmosphère. Quelle sacré bonne femme cette Molly ! Ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement en coin à cette pensée.

Molly prit ceci pour un sourire, ce qui en était un certainement, mais si imperceptible qu'il aurait cru que personne ne l'aurait détecté, et elle lui répondit à son tour par un sourire franc. Il regarda subrepticement l'heure affichée à l'horloge : il était dix-sept heures. Si leur partie prenait deux autres heures, ils auraient fini vers dix-neuf heures, et il ne resterait qu'une heure avant le repas. Il n'aurait donc pas le temps d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit ce soir, s'il optait pour une troisième partie. Se laisserait-il tenter ou resterait-il sur un échec ? Non, un Serpentard digne de ce nom ne reste pas sur un échec !

- Pour ma part, je serai assez pour. Je vous dois bien une revanche, nous n'allons pas nous quitter sans nous départager ! Rétorqua le jeune Weasley.

Severus fut assez surpris par son audace, mais finalement se décida et acquiesça, sans un mot. Un sourire de conquérant éclaira le visage du jeune Griffondor, qui tourna alors l'échiquier pour prendre les blancs. Il s'apprêtait à avancer un des pions, quand une main vint se poser doucement sur son épaule. Il releva la tête, ébahi et curieux de savoir ce que lui voulait cette main, quand il croisa deux onyx noirs. Non pas ceux de son ancien professeur, mais ceux de Mixiel.

- Pourrais-je ? Demanda simplement celui-ci.

Ron ne savait que dire ni comment réagir. Devait-il accepter de céder sa place ? Que faire ? Il était en fait assez embarrassé : il n'osait refusé à l'homme ténébreux qui se tenait à ses côtés, mais en même temps que dirait Snape ? Après tout c'était lui, Ron, qui avait demandé cette troisième partie ? Que dirait Snape, s'il la cédait à un autre ? Il regarda alors Severus avec un air indécis. Celui-ci comprit l'indécision du jeune homme.

- La décision vous revient, Monsieur Weasley ! Je ne me vexerai pas quelque soit votre décision. Fit-il sur un ton parfaitement neutre, tout en reportant son attention sur son double, plus jeune de presque vingt ans.

Au fond de lui, Severus aurait bien aimé aussi entreprendre cette partie avec Mixiel, son fils. Quel joueur pouvait-il être ? Pourraient-ils apprendre à se connaître un peu mieux par ce biais ? Après tout, qu'importe la méthode, du moment qu'il pouvait essayer de se rapprocher un peu de ses enfants !

- J'aimerai assez tenter l'expérience, si ça ne vous dérange pas Ron. Je vous promets une autre partie en échange, quand vous le souhaiterez. Insista Mixiel.

Ron céda donc, ne pouvant lui refuser cette partie avec son père, et se leva pour lui donner sa place. Cette partie allait s'annoncer elle aussi intéressante : Snape père et fils, jouer l'un contre l'autre !

Mixiel s'installa posément. Il désigna d'un simple geste de la main les pièces blanches qui étaient devant lui, proposant par là même à Severus de les prendre. Celui-ci refusa poliment, lui accordant alors le privilège de commencer.

Tous observaient la scène, plutôt curieux et assez stupéfaits de la conversation silencieuse entre les deux hommes. De simples gestes leur suffisaient pour communiquer, comme si toute parole était devenue inutile, voire futile et mal venue… Vraiment étrange !

Mixiel lança alors le début de la troisième partie, au milieu des chuchotements et bavardages à voix basse, tous observant avec attention cette joute qui s'annonçait passionnante.

Le jeu était serré, une fois encore, comme si chacun décelait les intentions de l'autre avant même qu'ils aient pu mettre en place leur stratégie respective. Mais aucun d'eux ne se départit de son calme. Ils restaient tous deux impassibles, indéchiffrables, si semblables et si différents à la fois, si calmes et si bouillonnants en même temps… Aucune parole n'avait été prononcée entre eux, seuls des regards lourds de signification, d'attente et d'interrogations avaient été échangés, chacun évaluant l'autre et cherchant à percer un peu plus la personnalité de son adversaire. Le père et le fils, dans une joute à la fois amicale et tendue.

Au milieu de la partie, toutefois, ils furent interrompus par un événement pour le moins inattendu.

- Quel est ce grand oiseau noir ? Cela fait un petit bout de temps qu'il ne cesse de planer dans les environs au dessus du quartier ! S'exclama Sirius, qui s'était approché de la fenêtre.

- Quel oiseau ? Demanda Rémus, se positionnant alors à côté de son ami.

- Celui-là, là-bas ! Fit l'animagus, en pointant une silhouette sombre qui se profilait sur le ciel de fin de soirée.

- Je ne le reconnais pas, mais effectivement, on dirait qu'il cherche quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Quelqu'un ici attend-il du courrier ? répliqua le loup-garou.

Severus quitta alors son siège pour regarder à son tour. Quand il aperçut enfin l'ombre de l'oiseau se détacher sur le fond bleu gris, il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et tout son corps fut pris d'un spasme à peine perceptible. Il aurait reconnu cette silhouette entre mille ! Mais… impossible ! Comment avait-il fait pour le trouver ?

Mais il ne l'avait pas trouvé ! Se rassura-t-il. Il te cherche encore ! Sinon il t'aurait livré son message bien plus tôt.

- Mais qu'y a-t-il Snivellus ? Tu es blême tout d'un coup !

« Oui Black je suis blême ! Et tu le serais aussi à ma place ! » Pensa Severus, mais il se contenta de lui jeter un regard assassin.

Il sortit alors abruptement de la pièce et se rendit dans le jardin. Les autres le suivirent du regard et le virent s'arrêter au milieu du petit terrain, pour regarder le ciel, puis toucher son avant bras gauche délicatement. L'oiseau fondit alors sur lui, et une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, lui tendit un paquet assez long, accompagné d'une lettre cachetée de cire rouge sang. L'oiseau se posa majestueusement sur le sol herbeux, s'offrant un moment de répit après son long périple et attendant apparemment une réponse.

Les membres témoins de la scène n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux : se tenait devant eux un somptueux aigle royal noir, au port altier et d'un envergure impressionnante, presque la taille d'un homme. Il arborait un air fier et digne, mais Severus ne parut pas en avoir peur outre mesure et vint flatter l'oiseau, comme si de rien n'était. Il s'empara ensuite du paquet laissé à terre et rentra dans le salon, laissant l'oiseau seul un instant.

Il ignora superbement les autres membres qui le fixaient ostensiblement du regard, et vint poser son paquet sur le linteau de la cheminée. Il prit l'enveloppe, la retournant plusieurs fois entre ses mains fébriles, puis se décida enfin à l'ouvrir.

Son sang se glaça et ne fit qu'un tour quand il reconnut l'écriture. C'était bien Lui ! Mais que lui voulait-Il donc, ils ne devaient pas se revoir avant deux jours. Aurait-Il changé d'avis finalement ? Ses mains tremblèrent quelques secondes, puis, se ressaisissant, il parvint à contrôler ses spasmes nerveux et lut lentement la lettre.

_Cher Severus !_

_Je tenais à me rappeler à ta mémoire, non pas qu'elle me semble défaillante, bien au contraire ! Mais je souhaitais te montrer que je ne t'oublie pas et qu'il me tarde de te voir revenir parmi nous, en espérant bien sûr que tu nous offriras un présent digne de toi !_

_En attendant, j'espère que mon présent pour ton anniversaire te fera plaisir. Je te l'ai envoyé un peu plus tôt, ne sachant quand mon ami te trouverait !_

_A bientôt de te revoir !_

_Ton Maître !_

« Quel culot ! Un cadeau d'anniversaire ? Depuis quand faisait-Il des cadeaux d'anniversaire ? Qu'est-ce que ça cachait encore ?

- De qui est-ce ? Demanda Molly timidement.

Mais Severus garda le silence, perdu dans ses pensées, troublé et agité intérieurement pour répondre à leurs questions insistantes.

- Severus, de qui est-ce ? Insista Tonks. Mais elle ne reçut toujours que le silence en réponse.

Black arracha alors la lettre des mains de Snivellus et la parcourut rapidement des yeux.

- Lui ! Cracha-t-il. Comment a-t-il osé ? Et comment as-tu osé laisser cet oiseau rentrer ici ? Mais tu es fou Snivellus ?

Un frisson glacial parcourut la salle : Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom !

- Voldemort ! S'exclama Potter

- Oui, Lui ! Répondit enfin Severus qui reprenait peu à peu pied. Et quant à l'oiseau, ne t'inquiète pas, Black, ce n'est pas lui qui révélera l'adresse de ta demeure ! Il a juste senti mon énergie magique et le lien de la Marque, mais on ne peut pas me localiser ici, avec toutes ces protections qui dissimulent la maison, tant que je ne le souhaite pas. C'est pourquoi il tournait en rond jusqu'à ce que je l'appelle.

- Mais c'est risqué ! Il pourrait peut-être localisé l'oiseau, ou que sais-je encore ?!

- Non, Tonks ! Il ne le peut pas. Et il aurait été bien plus risqué de ne pas répondre.

Se disant, il se dirigea vers le paquet qui attendait toujours d'être ouvert, et s'en saisit presque religieusement. Il commença à défaire l'emballage en papier et dégagea ainsi une boîte oblongue d'environ un mètre de long, assez légère. Il reposa la boîte sur le linteau et l'ouvrit précautionneusement, quand soudain, il sentit dangereusement siffler à son oreille, en même temps que des cris de stupeur et d'effroi se faisaient entendre dans son dos.

Heureusement, ses réflexes d'espion étaient toujours aussi aiguisés, et il avait pu neutraliser à temps l'objet non identifié qui lui avait sauté au visage, en sortant de la boîte. Or après un rapide examen, cet objet non identifié n'était autre qu'un long serpent de moins d'un mètre, à la peau blanc nacré et aux yeux rouges : un naja albinos, non mâture ! Un des plus agressifs ! Severus le tenait actuellement d'une main, la gueule du serpent grande ouverte, tout croc dehors, à quelques millimètres seulement de son visage, l'animal se tortillant frénétiquement entre ses doigts.

Il éjecta violemment le serpent au sol au milieu de l'attroupement des membres, qui faisaient un cercle presque parfait, et le stupéfixia aussi vite qu'il le put. Heureusement, là aussi, ses réflexes étaient vite revenus et il s'était bien adapté à sa nouvelle baguette !

Le serpent était comme pétrifié, alors qu'il se dressait déjà de toute sa hauteur, sifflant et menaçant, vers Severus. Celui-ci s'accroupit, pour mieux fusiller le serpent du regard et l'observer attentivement.

- Quelle charmante attention ! Murmura-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse et menaçante. Je vais lui en faire manger, moi, des najas !

- Qu'est-ce ? Demanda Nuwan, intriguée, inquiète, mais en même temps un peu fascinée. Fascinée par cet homme, par ses surprenants réflexes et son aplomb, par son arrogance aussi, et par le magnifique serpent, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir.

- Un naja ! Un naja albinos ! Certainement le petit frère de Nagini, l'animal de compagnie fétiche de Vous-Savez-Qui. Susurra-t-il d'une voix mielleuse et pleine de mépris.

Il se redressa alors vivement, et se rassit à la place où il était encore quelques minutes avant cet incident. Il poussa délicatement l'échiquier, en prenant garde de ne déplacer aucune pièce, puis conjura du parchemin, une plume et de l'encre, rouge. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de griffonner sa réponse.

_« Seigneur,_

_Votre cadeau m'a touché au plus haut point et a su me montrer la profonde estime dans laquelle Vous me tenez pour me faire un présent si précieux._

_Je pense toutefois être bien incapable de pouvoir assurer ses besoins. Il me semblerait peut-être plus judicieux de Vous le confier, et Nagini serait certainement heureux de cette nouvelle compagnie. Je suis en outre certain qu'il Vous serait d'une plus grande utilité qu'à moi-même et ne saurai Vous priver d'un tel compagnon si essentiel._

_Je me permets donc de Vous retourner Votre présent, en Vous remerciant encore de cette délicate attention._

_Dans l'impatience de Vous rejoindre, Votre dévoué serviteur._

_SS »_

- Lèche-lui encore plus les bottes, pendant que tu y es ! Siffla Sirius, qui avait lu sa missive par-dessus son épaule pendant qu'il l'écrivait.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Black !

- Vous ne croyez pas que c'est un peu osé ? S'enquit Molly, qui elle aussi s'était penchée en avant pour mieux lire par-dessus la table.

« Mais c'est pas possible ! On ne peut rien garder de privé dans cette maison de demeurés ! » Pensa-t-il.

- Si, bien sûr que si, c'est osé ! Répondit-il, acerbe et crispé. Mais en y mettant les formes… ajouta-t-il, sans finir sa phrase, tout en jetant un regard sombre à Black.

Il poussa ce dernier un peu rudement, reprit le serpent en main, le déposa précautionneusement dans la boite et défit le sort tout en fermant hermétiquement la boîte. Il refit l'emballage, et y joignit la lettre, puis porta le tout à l'oiseau toujours posté dans le jardin. Il attacha le colis à une des serres, et d'une voix douce donna ses instructions à l'oiseau, qui s'envola aussitôt dans un bruissement d'ailes splendide.

Severus resta quelques instants à observer l'oiseau s'éloigner sur l'horizon, les traits crispés et le regard perdu vers de lointaines pensées. Il se tira enfin de sa contemplation pour rentrer dans la salle où tout le monde l'attendait. Il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la chaise qu'il avait quitté, se rassit devant l'échiquier, qu'il redressa doucement, et sans un mot déplaça sa reine, montrant par ce geste que la partie pouvait reprendre.

Mais, apparemment, ces compagnons n'étaient pas prêts de passer outre cet événement.

- Pouvez-vous nous expliquer de quoi il s'agit au juste ? Vous ne pouvez tout simplement pas prétendre qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Nous devons en parler ! S'exclama Tonks, franchement inquiète.

- Il n'y a rien à dire à ce sujet ! Répliqua-t-il.

- Mais enfin, Severus ! Cet incident pourrait avoir de fâcheuses conséquences. Vous ne pouvez le nier. Nous devons en parler à Minerva !

- Oui je sais tout cela Molly ! J'en parlerai à Minerva en temps et en heure avant de partir. Mais pour l'instant il n'y a rien à ajouter. Il n'y a aucun risque pour le moment. Et l'Ordre ne risque rien de toute façon !

- Mais… Tenta de protester Nuwan

- Il est temps de finir cette partie, ce me semble, Mixiel. A moins que cet événement vous ait, vous aussi, trop perturbé pour continuer ?

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête et avança son fou en regardant Severus d'un air dubitatif. Il était lui aussi quelque peu impressionné par cet homme si ténébreux, si arrogant et si téméraire, mais si ingénu en même temps. Comment pouvait-il rester aussi impassible après… après ça ? Enfin, tant qu'à faire, autant finir cette partie !

La partie dura encore quelque temps, et se finit par un match nul. Ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'on les départagerait ! Mais il était temps cette fois d'aller dîner. Severus prit alors à l'écart Minerva, qui venait de les rejoindre, pour lui faire part de ce qui s'était passé, celle-ci l'écoutant avec attention, mais ne l'interrompant pas dans son récit.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Plus qu'un jour... On était le neuf janvier 1998 ! Neuf janvier ! Date si fatidique et si cruelle pour Severus ! C'était effectivement son anniversaire, mais aussi et surtout l'anniversaire de tant de souvenirs douloureux : en particulier l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère, tuée par son père… Elle était morte le jour de ses neuf ans. Depuis ce jour, il exécrait cette date ! Depuis ce jour, il ne fêtait plus son anniversaire. Avec qui d'ailleurs ?

Neuf janvier ! C'était aussi l'anniversaire de la mort de Freyja… l'anniversaire de son amour perdu… l'anniversaire de sa propre mort en quelque sorte…

Pour lui, c'était un jour de deuil, de recueillement et de mélancolie. Ceux qui le connaissaient un tant soit peu, savaient qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger un tel jour, qu'il avait besoin d'être seul et de s'isoler. Mais, voilà ! Il était à l'heure actuelle au manoir des Blacks, au quartier général de l'Ordre. Il était impossible de s'isoler et de rester seul pour se recueillir en paix.

Severus était donc sur les nerfs et s'était enfermé dans la bibliothèque de la cave, espérant pouvoir resté seul au moins quelques heures. Il avait besoin aussi de faire le vide dans son esprit, pour se préparer à sa rencontre le lendemain avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui n'était pas vraiment facile au vu des circonstances. Il était ainsi plongé dans ses sombres méditations, quand il entendit la porte donnant sur le couloir s'ouvrir derrière lui, et des pas se rapprocher dans son dos.

Il resta assis dans le fauteuil, où il s'était installé, et garda les yeux fermés, sachant pertinemment bien de qui il s'agissait. Molly ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de son brutal retour au mutisme et venait voir s'il ne manquait de rien dans son refuge. Quelle mère poule, même avec les enfants des autres, et même avec les non enfants d'ailleurs ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante aussi parfois, voire étouffante ! Etait-il si difficile de comprendre qu'il voulait être seul ?

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Molly ? Fit-il d'une voix froide et basse, qui fit frémir la femme.

Comment savait-il que c'était elle ? Et quelle voix gutturale, à vous glacer le sang ! Elle avait beau connaître Severus depuis quelques années maintenant, elle l'avait rarement entendu de la sorte, et commençait à mieux comprendre ce que lui racontaient les trois Griffondors sur la terreur des cachots de Poudlard !

- Je venais juste voir comment vous alliez et si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose.

- Je n'ai besoin que de solitude, Molly ! Rien d'autre !

- Minerva est en haut. Je crois qu'elle aurait aimé vous voir, mais elle n'osait pas vous déranger.

- Elle connaît mes habitudes et sait qu'il est mal venu de venir me déranger un jour comme aujourd'hui. Mais ne frissonnez pas de la sorte, voyons, je ne vais pas vous tuer pour ça ! Répondit-il de sa voix mélodieuse et légèrement moqueuse.

Comment avait-il senti qu'elle avait légèrement frémi à ses paroles, alors qu'il avait gardé les yeux fermés et qu'il avait toujours le dos tourné ?

-Nous avons aussi observé un oiseau qui planait depuis quelques minutes au dessus du quartier, comme la dernière fois. Peut-être de nouveau un message pour vous ?

- Sans doute ! Vous auriez dû commencer par là ! Rétorqua-t-il, cette fois franchement agacé.

« Aucun sens des priorités ces Griffondors ! Aucun sens de la réflexion ! A croire qu'ils ne savaient vraiment pas se servir de leur cerveau ! Mais que pouvait-Il encore bien lui vouloir ? Car je suis sûr que c'est encore un message de Sa part !» Pensa-t-il tout en se levant lentement et d'un air las.

Il ne l'avait pas appelé, Severus n'avait pas senti la Marque le brûler, donc Il ne devait pas vouloir le convoquer plus tôt que prévu. Alors que lui voulait-Il ? A moins… à moins que ce ne soit un message d'un autre Mangemort ?! Mais qui ? Seul Lucius osait lui écrire, chaque année, en ce jour fatidique ! Se pourrait-il que… ? Normalement il devait encore être emprisonné à Azkaban… Se serait-il finalement évadé ou l'aurait-on fait évader ? Mais les Aurors devraient être au courant dans ce cas…

Sa curiosité l'emporta sur ses considérations nostalgiques et sur ses apitoiements égoïstes. Il monta donc au rez-de-chaussée et se dirigea vers le jardin, sans un regard pour les membres présents à la cuisine, dont Minerva et Pompom. Il leva les yeux aux ciels, se les protégeant du soleil éblouissant à l'aide de sa main, et vit effectivement un oiseau tournoyer au dessus de lui. Mais celui-ci ne pouvait toujours pas le trouver, à moins qu'il ne l'appelle.

Il s'agissait toujours du même volatile que celui envoyé il y a quelques jours, il répondait donc à la Marque. Severus toucha le sombre tatouage qui balafrait son bras gauche et, sans plus d'hésitation, l'aigle plongea vers lui.

Severus défit la lanière retenant la lettre à la serre de l'oiseau et, aussitôt libéré de son fardeau, ce dernier repartit, n'attendant visiblement cette fois aucune réponse. Il reconnut tout de suite le cachet de la lettre.

Il rentra dans la demeure, les yeux fixés sur le morceau de parchemin, et s'installa dans le salon jouxtant la cuisine, devant la cheminée. Il défit précautionneusement le cachet, et commença à lire les fines arabesques élégantes et aristocratiques.

_« Cher ami,_

_Je ne t'ai pas oublié en ce jour si particulier pour toi, et viens, comme chaque année, te souhaiter, par la présente, un bon anniversaire !_

_J'en profite également pour t'annoncer mon retour en ce monde. Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'en révéler davantage, mais il me tarde de te revoir dans peu de temps, nous avons tant à nous dire !_

_A bientôt !_

_L. »_

Aussitôt la lecture finie, le parchemin se consuma de lui-même et il ne resta bientôt qu'un petit tas de cendres, que Severus vaporisa d'un gracieux coup de baguette magique.

- Alors tu aurais finalement des amis, Snivellus ! Fit Sirius, plus qu'irrité par cette attitude hautaine du Maître de potions. De qui s'agissait-il et que te voulait-il ? Encore un des tes chers amis encapuchonnés, je présume. Et plutôt parano sur les bords pour prendre de telles précautions.

- Rien qui ne te regarde, Black ! Répondit Severus, égal à lui-même.

- Rien qui ne me regarde ? Alors que tu donnes l'autorisation à ces oiseaux de venir ici, chez moi, au risque de révéler l'emplacement du quartier général de l'Ordre !

- Je vous ai déjà assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun risque ! Les oiseaux ne pourront se souvenir de leur destination exacte. Même si le serment de fidelitas ne marche pas sur eux, il est impossible de leur soutirer une adresse quelconque. Et même si un dispositif de traçage avait été placé sur eux, il serait impossible de localiser précisément cette demeure en les suivant. Faut-il te rappeler qu'elle est incartable ? Elle ne figurerait sur aucun plan, aucune carte, et il est alors impossible de voir où l'oiseau s'est posé.

- En es-tu certain ? Où cherches-tu simplement à nous embobiner pour mieux nous livrer à ton maître ? Répliqua Sirius, fou de rage.

- Sirius ! Calmez-vous ! J'espère Severus que ce que vous dîtes est vrai. Fit McGonagall à son tour.

- Minerva, je ne vous ferais courir aucun risque inutile ! Lui rétorqua Severus, avec un rictus dédaigneux sur les lèvres, tout en la rejoignant à la cuisine.

- De qui était ce message ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- D'un… ami ! fit Severus, lançant un regard noir très évocateur à Black. J'ai bien peur de devoir vous annoncer l'évasion de Lucius Malefoy de la prison d'Azkaban.

- L'évasion d'Azkaban ?! S'exclama-t-elle. Mais comment a-t-il pu ? Et pourquoi Maugrey ou Kingsley ne nous ont-ils pas tenu au courant ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus, je ne saurai donc répondre à vos questions, mais sa lettre était très claire sur ce sujet. Je devrai en savoir davantage dès demain !

Tout à coup, les cris de la mère Black rugirent dans l'entrée, indiquant l'arrivée de nouveaux venus. Kingsley et Maugrey firent alors irruption dans la cuisine, visiblement fatigués et de forte mauvaise humeur.

- Bonjour Minerva ! Nous venons vous apporter une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Asseyez-vous donc Messieurs. Je vous écoute ! Fit celle-ci, les traits tirés de contrariété et s'attendant au pire.

- Les détraqueurs ont définitivement quitté Azkaban, et même pire, ont attaqué la prison et fait libérer tous les prisonniers. Certains ont pu être rattrapés à temps, mais un certain nombre nous a échappé, dont tous les Mangemorts présents… commença Kingsley.

Tous étaient consternés. L'évasion de Malefoy senior s'expliquait donc ainsi, mais apparemment il n'était pas le seul à s'être évadé. Ils avaient l'impression de revenir à zéro, de faire un pas en avant et deux pas en arrière…

- Oui, nous venions juste d'apprendre l'évasion de Lucius Malefoy, mais visiblement la situation est bien plus grave encore… Reprit McGonagall, soucieuse.

- Et comment avez-vous su ? Demanda Maugrey, redevenu soudain suspicieux, et son œil mobile se tournant instantanément vers Severus.

- Grâce à moi, effectivement, Maugrey ! Répondit celui-ci, sans laisser le temps à Minerva de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Et comment exactement ?

- Mon très cher ami Lucius a eu l'extrême délicatesse de me prévenir lui-même par lettre ! Continua Severus, sur un ton suave et provocateur.

- Lui-même ? Par lettre ? Continua le vieil Auror, de plus en plus inquisiteur.

- Est-ce si étonnant, Maugrey ? Après tout, nous sommes sensés être proches, Lucius et moi, non ?

- Messieurs, ne recommencez pas ! Nous ne pouvons rien y faire de toute façon. Cette affaire est aux mains du Ministère. Intervint McGonagall.

- Que des incapables ! s'exclama Harry, furieux et bouillonnant de rage. Ils auraient dû s'en douter, depuis le temps qu'on leur dit que les détraqueurs se sont rangés du côté de Voldemort.

Tous tressaillirent à ce nom.

- Et cessez donc de sursauter à chaque fois que je prononce son nom, bon sang ! Vol-de-mort ! Ce n'est pas si difficile tout de même, ce n'est qu'un nom ! Rugit-il, hors de lui.

- Oui, bon ! Reprit McGonagall. Incapables ou non, de toute façon, nous ne pouvons rien y faire pour le moment. Messieurs, reposez-vous donc un moment, vous avez l'air exténués ! Ajouta-t-elle à l'intention des Aurors, qui ne se firent pas prier deux fois et s'installèrent aux places qu'on leur offrait.

- Severus, j'ai quelque chose pour vous. Reprit-elle, plus bas, à l'intention de son ancien collègue.

Celui-ci la regarda un moment, d'un air intrigué et méfiant. Elle le guida à l'écart, le ramenant vers le salon, et ferma la porte doucement derrière eux, pour être à l'abri des regards. Elle se retourna vers lui, avec un air amical et tendre, et lui dit, plutôt abruptement :

- Joyeux anniversaire, Severus !

Il resta quelques secondes sans voix. Elle lui avait souhaité un bon anniversaire ! Il savait qu'elle connaissait la date, mais jamais elle ne lui avait souhaité de vive voix. D'habitude elle le faisait toujours par écrit. Seul Dumbledore lui souhaitait et venait passer quelques instants avec lui chaque année, lui offrant à chaque fois un cadeau symbolique, mais surtout le réconfort de sa profonde amitié. Mais Dumbledore n'était plus, et à vrai dire, Severus ne s'attendait pas à ce que Minerva se manifeste de quelque manière que ce soit. Encore moins à lui souhaiter là, maintenant, devant lui !

Il doutait qu'elle sache exactement ce que cette date représentait pour lui, mais elle devait bien en avoir une petite idée, vu l'air doux et attentionné qu'elle lui offrait à cet instant. Dumbledore devait lui avoir expliqué vaguement que cette date était plus liée pour lui à une sordide tragédie familiale et à de douloureux choix, plutôt qu'à un moment de joie ! Il ne savait comment réagir.

Il était partagé entre l'émotion poignante que cette simple phrase avait remuée en lui, et l'agacement ! Il ne voulait pas de pitié ! Mais non, en y regardant de plus près, Minerva ne semblait éprouver ni du mépris ni de la pitié. Non, une profonde tristesse peut-être… Elle semblait vouloir partager la peine qu'il ressentait, comme Albus en son temps, comme une amie… Comme une amie…

Ces trois mots résonnèrent étrangement dans l'esprit de Severus. Considérait-il Minerva comme une amie, comme il avait considéré Albus ? Et Minerva le considérait-elle comme un ami ? Severus Snape, pouvait-il parler d'amis en fin de compte ?

- J'ai quelque chose pour vous. Continua-t-elle, rompant le silence embarrassant qui s'était installé entre eux. J'ai trouvé ceci dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, à votre attention.

Elle lui tendit alors une lettre précieusement cachetée. Severus reconnut, sans même avoir touché le parchemin, l'écriture d'Albus. Une lettre d'Albus ! Il la prit d'une main tremblante, l'observa de longues secondes, et resta là, pantois et troublé, sans entendre Minerva lui murmurer des mots attentionnés à l'oreille, avant de sortir pour le laisser seul.

Il s'installa dans un des fauteuils, et, après de longues minutes de contemplation, il déplia enfin le parchemin et le lut.

« _Severus, mon très cher et plus fidèle ami, _

_Si vous lisez cette lettre, cela signifie que je suis mort, et certainement que vous en avez eu la lourde responsabilité. Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir infligé à nouveau ce supplice, vous qui vous étiez juré de ne plus jamais recourir à de tels actes !_

_C'est pourquoi je tenais à vous écrire cette lettre, vous qui êtes le seul à qui je pouvais demander un tel sacrifice, vous le seul sur qui je pouvais réellement compter. Vous que je considère comme le fils que je n'ai jamais eu !_

_Sachez, Severus, mon enfant, que je n'ai jamais été aussi fier, de toute mon existence, que depuis que je vous ai à mes côtés. Avoir eu l'honneur de vous avoir auprès de moi toutes ces années, de guerre et de paix, et de vous voir vous battre vaillamment contre vos démons, courageusement, jour après jour !_

_Severus, mon garçon, je n'ai pas toujours été là pour vous, j'ai souvent failli et je n'ai pas su vous retenir alors que je vous voyais sombrer dans les ténèbres. Je regrette tant de ne pas avoir su être là pour vous et de ne pas avoir pu vous aider quand il le fallait, mais vous avez eu la force malgré tout de revenir à la lumière, et vous avez tout fait pour réparer vos erreurs. Vous avez tant sacrifié, tout à vrai dire, sans réserve. _

_Je sais que vous continuerez à tenir votre rôle dans cette maudite guerre et que vous serez toujours là pour aider le jeune Potter. Malgré tout ce que vous pouvez dire à ce sujet, je sais que vous ne le détestez pas autant que vous voulez vous le faire croire. Vous vous ressemblez tant au fond !_

_Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un ayant une force d'âme telle que vous ! Je suis fier d'avoir pu être votre ami ! Et j'espère garder une place dans votre cœur !_

_Oui, Severus, vous avez un cœur ! Même si vous le cachez bien, il est toujours là, et j'espère qu'un jour vous pourrez l'ouvrir à bien d'autres sans crainte et connaître le bonheur que vous méritez. Il est temps que vous puissiez enfin vivre votre vie, mon enfant ! _

_N'oubliez pas qu'il y a pire que la mort ! Gardez courage et foi en l'avenir et en l'amour !_

_A. Dumbledore, votre ami. »_

Des larmes s'étaient échappées des ses yeux noirs au cours de la lecture, et maintenant sa vue était embrumée, Severus pleurant à chaudes larmes, comme un enfant, comme l'enfant qu'il était resté en partie au fond de lui. Il n'avait pas pleuré ainsi depuis tant d'années, il s'était cru incapable de pleurer encore d'ailleurs. Mais pour l'heure, il ne pouvait plus retenir le flot de larmes, ses digues ayant lâché brutalement, des sanglots s'échappant doucement de sa gorge… Il laissa sa peine s'exprimer, complètement submergé, perdant toute maîtrise. Mais de toute façon, il était seul, personne ne le verrait pleurer !

Il passa ainsi plusieurs heures à déverser sa tristesse, puis s'assoupit, épuisé par tant d'émotions si intenses. Son visage était légèrement penché sur le côté, ses joues gardant encore les traces des larmes maintenant séchées, les traits pourtant détendus, le faisant paraître enfin son vrai âge, trente-sept ans. Sa main pendait nonchalamment le long de son corps, la lettre s'étant échappée de ses doigts et étant tombée à terre.

Minerva s'inquiéta de ne pas le revoir pour l'heure du dîner et décida d'aller voir ce qu'il en était. Quand elle entra, elle le trouva ainsi endormi paisiblement dans le fauteuil, la lettre à ses pieds, et remarqua les larmes séchées souillant ses joues légèrement creuses. Elle le contempla un instant, indécise. Il avait besoin de ce moment de paix, avant la tempête qu'il devrait affronter le lendemain.

En fin de compte, Severus était toujours resté, au fond de lui, le jeune homme fragile et timide, qu'elle avait connu en tant qu'élève à Poudlard. Sa froideur, ainsi que ses airs hautains et distants, n'étaient qu'une carapace qu'il s'était forgé au fil du temps, un masque d'indifférence qu'il préférait offrir aux autres, comme pour les dissuader de l'approcher ou de s'attacher à lui. Mais quand on prenait la peine de vraiment le connaître, il était attachant, Albus avait raison : Severus était quelqu'un de bien et méritait mieux que le mépris et la haine que tous lui réservaient !

Elle se décida enfin à le réveiller. Il devait manger quelque chose, demain serait un jour difficile pour lui… Il partirait certainement à l'aube, sans prendre la peine de prendre quoique ce soit, inutile qu'il saute en plus le repas de ce soir. Elle avait décidé de rester au quartier général ce soir et pour la nuit, ne voulant pas le laisser seul.

Elle secoua délicatement les épaules du jeune homme, qui se réveilla en sursaut, brandissant sa baguette instinctivement vers l'intrus qui venait de le réveiller. Il réalisa à temps qu'il s'agissait de Minerva, avant de lui lancer un sortilège.

- Minerva ! Maugréa-t-il entre ses dents.

- Désolée de vous réveiller Severus ! Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, mais il est temps de dîner.

Elle ramassa le parchemin laissé à terre et le lui tendit, sans même jeter un regard sur ce qui était écrit. Ce message était personnel et ne la regardait aucunement, bien qu'elle se doutât de ce qu'il contenait, connaissant Albus. Severus s'en empara, accordant à McGonagall un bref regard reconnaissant. Il se redressa légèrement sur le fauteuil, visiblement mal à l'aise d'avoir été surpris dans ce moment de faiblesse, et courbatu d'être resté si longtemps dans cette position inconfortable.

- Vous souhaitez peut-être vous rafraîchir avant de nous rejoindre ? Fit-elle, avec délicatesse.

- Oui, effectivement, si cela ne vous gêne pas. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Répondit-il, sur un ton dénué de toute froideur, très peu habituel chez lui.

Au fond de lui, il remerciait Minerva de ce savoir vivre et de cette attention, qui lui permettaient de reprendre contenance avant de devoir se présenter devant les autres. En fait, elle le connaissait si bien, mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru, peut-être plus que lui-même ne se connaissait en fin de compte !

Il se leva lentement et sortit sans mot dire, en rangeant précautionneusement le parchemin dans sa poche intérieure.

Fin du chapitre 25


	28. Chapter 28

_Pour me faire pardonner l'attente que je vous ai fait subir je poste un autre chapitre dans la foulée_

_J'ai hâte de voir vos réactions, toutes vos réactions..._

CHAPITRE 26 : Retour auprès des Mangemorts

Le jour fatidique était enfin arrivé. Il était à peine l'aube, mais Severus voulait partir au plus vite, pour ne pas à devoir se confronter aux autres membres au moment de son départ. Il avait déjà eu grand mal à vider son esprit et à fermer tout accès à ses pensées ! Inutile de raviver certaines tensions, qui immanquablement ne feraient que fissurer son masque et le fragiliser avant la terrible confrontation.

Il n'avait pas dormi, incapable de fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il s'était donc plongé dans une profonde méditation afin de vider son esprit de toutes pensées futiles et inutiles, fermant certaines portes de son esprit, en ouvrant d'autres, sélectionnant les souvenirs pouvant lui servir et écartant les autres. Il s'était plongé dans une véritable transe, comme à chaque fois qu'il se préparait à un entretien dangereux et délicat auprès de son « Maître ».

Il était l'heure, il se sentait prêt. Il s'était recomposé un masque parfait, immuable et indéchiffrable, son esprit hermétiquement clôt, concentré sur la tache qui l'attendait.

Il attacha le médaillon de Dumbledore autour de son cou, médaillon qu'il avait réussi à extirper de Black… enfin surtout parce que Minerva avait ordonné à Black de le lui rendre. Minerva et Severus avaient effectivement décidé d'adopter ce moyen de communication, qu'il utilisait avec Dumbledore lors de la première guerre, infiniment plus pratique que les patronus, Severus étant sûr de pouvoir transmettre son message à tout moment.

Non pas qu'il ne sache pas lancer ce sortilège. Non, il y arrivait… parfois… mais pas toujours… il lui arrivait malheureusement de ne pas arriver à lancer son patronus, ou de lancer un patronus informe, son patronus corporel, qui d'ordinaire prenait l'aspect d'un grand félin, étant parfois à peine reconnaissable, ce qui lui valait souvent les railleries de certains membres dont on ne citera pas les noms ! Severus préférait donc s'abstenir de recourir à ce mode de communication dans la mesure du possible.

Pourquoi avait-il tant de mal avec les patronus ? Il était pourtant réputé comme un puissant sorcier et un redoutable mangemort ! Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à lancer un sortilège qu'un gamin de treize ans avait réussi à maîtriser à la perfection ? Severus se sentait mortifié, humilié. Il savait au fond de lui pourquoi parfois cela lui échappait. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'arrivait pas toujours à se raccrocher à un souvenir heureux, suffisamment fort ! Mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, cela aurait été encore plus humiliant, plus dramatique pour son amour propre. Quelle pitié tout de même ! Non, décidément, les patronus, ce n'était pas pour lui. Autant s'en passer si possible !

Il vérifia son couteau, avant de le fixer à sa ceinture, cacha sa baguette, enfin la baguette d'Albus, dans sa manche gauche, puis observa un instant son reflet dans le miroir d'un œil critique, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Il lui manquait le contact froid contre sa peau de la chaîne portant les anneaux que lui avait dérobés Black, et il se sentait presque comme nu sans eux, mais il fallait s'y habituer. Finalement, cela était peut-être un mal pour un bien. Au moins, il ne risquait pas qu'ils tombent aux mains des Mangemorts ! Il avait préféré également cacher la lettre de Dumbledore, ainsi que la lettre qu'il possédait quand il était arrivé, dans un des livres ici. Cela était plus sûr, au cas où… Sait-on jamais. Il ne savait jamais comment pouvait réagir l'autre fou ! Tout pouvait arriver…

Il enfila sa cape de Mangemort, épaisse et ample, par-dessus ses robes. Il s'assura qu'il avait bien prit sa trousse de secours contenant un certain nombre de potions des plus utiles, minutieusement cachée dans les poches de sa cape. Il prit enfin le médaillon de Serpentard, si précieux Horcruxe, qu'il rangea précautionneusement dans la poche interne. Il était fin prêt, il était temps de reprendre son rôle maintenant. Le deuxième acte était sur le point de commencer. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, évitant de faire grincer les gonds pour ne pas réveiller toute la maisonnée, puis, après un dernier regard dans la pièce, il descendit à pas feutrés.

Il était déjà presque à la porte de l'entrée, quand il entendit derrière lui une voix familière lui chuchoter :

- Prenez garde à vous Severus, et revenez-nous entier !

Il se retourna lentement, un faible sourire effleurant ses fines lèvres pâles.

- A bientôt, Minerva ! Je vous contacterai dès que possible !

Toujours en la fixant d'un indéchiffrable regard sombre, il mit sa capuche, masquant alors totalement ses traits à McGonagall, seules ses orbes noires brillant d'une faible étincelle. Il ouvrit la porte, et dans une majestueuse envolée de cape, dont il avait seul le secret, il s'engouffra dans le froid glacial de ce matin d'hiver puis transplanna par un simple toucher de sa Marque.

- Bonne chance Severus ! Souffla-t-elle, alors qu'il disparaissait.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Il se retrouva à l'orée d'une sombre forêt, devant un imposant manoir, au portail noir peu accueillant et impressionnant, orné de deux magnifiques serpents. Il s'approcha lentement, d'un pas assuré vers le sombre portail, qui s'ouvrit de lui-même pour laisser passer Severus.

Il était attendu bien évidemment ! Autant ne pas le faire attendre plus longtemps dans ce cas !

Il suivit le petit chemin de terre battue, bordé de pierre, qui le conduisit au seuil de l'immense bâtisse de vieilles pierres anguleuses, se retrouvant face à une porte de bois brute à double battant de trois mètres de haut sur deux mètres de large. Une fois encore, il n'eut pas à cogner, la porte s'ouvrant d'elle-même à son approche.

Il pénétra alors dans l'antre lugubre et froide du serpent, pour se retrouver dans un vaste hall au sol de marbre, que Severus reconnut sans peine pour s'y être souvent retrouvé. Deux magnifiques escaliers se dressaient devant lui à droite et à gauche, se rejoignant à l'étage du dessus au centre, après avoir décrit une majestueuse courbe. Sur les murs de chaque côté, une porte, accédant chacune à de longs couloirs et diverses salles. Au centre du hall, juste en face de lui, une magnifique sculpture représentant Salazar Serpentard en personne.

Mais Severus ne s'attarda pas à la contemplation des lieux, qu'il connaissait d'ailleurs déjà amplement, et se dirigea directement vers la lourde porte de chêne qui lui faisait face, entre les deux escaliers. Cette porte donnait accès à la « salle du trône », comme aimaient l'appeler les mangemorts, la salle où le Seigneur des Ténèbres recevaient ses fidèles serviteurs, pour leur compte-rendu et autre rapport. Deux sentinelles en gardaient bien entendu l'accès.

Severus s'arrêta devant les deux hommes, tout de noir vêtus, qui le fixaient ostensiblement. Il les darda d'un regard noir intense de son cru, ce qui les mit visiblement très mal à l'aise, puis leur dit de sa voix langoureuse et suave, dans un murmure presque menaçant.

- Le Maître m'attend !

Les deux hommes s'inclinèrent finalement et ouvrirent les portes. Severus inspira profondément, sans montrer pour autant son trouble passager aux deux autres, et pénétra dans la pièce.

Les portes se refermèrent inexorablement derrière lui, le laissant seul dans l'immense pièce à l'ambiance oppressante. Elle était quasiment vide, circulaire, les murs hauts surmontés de gigantesques vitraux qui laissaient filtrer la faible lueur de l'aube naissante, tout en laissant la pièce baignée dans une obscurité presque mystique. Au fond de la pièce, trônait sur une estrade un magnifique siège tout de bois sculpté, orné d'arabesques et de runes antiques magnifiques, légèrement surélevé d'à peine un mètre par rapport au sol. Derrière le trône, une tapisserie aux armoiries de Serpentard s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres le long du mur, masquant par là même les deux portes dérobées de part et d'autre.

Severus attendit patiemment que le Maître daigne se manifester. Il était seul dans la pièce mais il se savait observer, il le sentait. Il sentait comme une présence essayer de le pénétrer. Il ne se départit pourtant pas de son calme ni de son masque impassible. Il laissa la présence s'insinuer en lui, dans son esprit, tout en la guidant habilement là où il voulait bien qu'elle aille, fermant minutieusement l'accès à d'autres parties. C'était devenu comme un jeu pour lui, il maîtrisait parfaitement cet art, ce qui ne lui demanda que peu d'effort en général.

Enfin, après de longues minutes d'attente, il entendit le glissement d'un long serpent sur le sol s'approchant furtivement et insidieusement de lui. Il réprima un frisson. Il détestait ce serpent, cet horripilant Nagini, presque plus horripilant que ce rat rampant de Queudver.

- Te voilà enfin de retour parmi nous, mon cher Severusss ! Entendit-il susurrer du fond de la salle.

Il vit alors une ombre s'installer avec indolence dans le siège et deux lueurs rougeâtres diaboliques l'observer intensément. Il soutint le regard, fermant son esprit et envoyant par aggelomencie diverses images susceptibles de plaire au Maître. La joute mentale et silencieuse dura quelques longues minutes, mais Severus se força à ne pas ciller et à ne pas baisser le regard. Finalement ce fut les orbes rouges qui rompirent le contact.

- _Lumos_ ! Fit l'homme en face de lui, allumant alors d'un seul coup de nombreuses torches accrochées aux murs, ainsi que quelques bougies flottant au dessous du plafond, baignant la pièce d'une lumière diffuse et claire permettant de dissoudre les ténèbres devenues écrasantes.

Severus put ainsi mieux distinguer l'homme assis devant lui, frêle silhouette et pourtant présence si impressionnante et si charismatique à la fois.

- Bonjour Maître. Fit Severus en s'approchant et s'arrêtant à quelques mètres du siège pour s'incliner devant l'homme en mettant un genoux à terre.

Ce dernier lui tendit une main, signe que Severus comprit comme une invitation à la lui baiser. Il se releva, prenant soin de rester toujours respectueusement incliné, puis s'approcha encore un peu plus pour frôler de ses lèvres le dos de la pâle et squelettique main tendue. Le baise main n'était accordé qu'à un nombre restreint de ses fidèles, le premier cercle pour être plus exacte, composé de moins de vingt de ses plus fidèles Mangemorts, dont Severus faisait partie, et qu'en de rares occasions. Ce dont Severus se serait bien passé, tant il détestait ce geste, comme tout contact physique d'ailleurs.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le savait parfaitement bien et Severus se doutait qu'Il en jouait dans ces quelques occasions, comme s'Il souhaitait lui faire payer son attitude insolente ou ses échecs. Mais Severus obéissait, comme toujours. Il reprit sa place à quelques mètres de distance, gardant un genou à terre.

- Relève-toi, mon ami ! Murmura l'homme.

« Comment peut-Il m'appeler ami ! Sait-t-Il seulement ce que le mot 'ami' signifie ? Et toi, Severus, sais-tu seulement ce que ce mot signifie ? » Ne put s'empêcher de penser Severus. Cependant il s'exécuta aussitôt, et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, gardant toutefois la tête baissée et le regard au sol. Moins il croiserait ce regard de braise, mieux il se porterait !

- Regarde-moi, Severussss !

Severus n'eut pas d'autres choix que de lever la tête et de planter ses onyx dans les braises incandescentes de son Maître. Il sentit la violente intrusion que l'autre lui imposait, mais résista, tout en lui envoyant les souvenirs qu'Il cherchait, et que Severus avait soigneusement sélectionnés pour les Lui offrir sans risque. Ceux-ci eurent l'air de le satisfaire, au vu du pâle sourire qui se dessina sur Son visage de serpent.

- Maintenant raconte-moi tout Severus. Raconte-moi ce que tu as fait lors de ta longue absence dans notre monde.

- Suite à notre dernière… discussion, j'ai dû me réfugier à différents endroits, afin de semer les Aurors à ma recherche. J'ai eu de grand peine à brouiller les pistes, mais j'ai pu y parvenir en m'exilant dans des contrées reculées d'Europe et en vivant à la moldu pendant plusieurs semaines. Ce qui explique ma disparition quasi-totale de la société sorcière ces derniers temps. J'ai heureusement pu trouver le remède à votre admirable composition.

- Ce qui explique pourquoi mon oiseau a mis tant de temps à te trouver.

- Effectivement. Répondit laconiquement Severus. Moins il en disait, mieux il s'en sortirait !

- N'as-tu donc pas apprécié mon cadeau, pour me l'avoir ainsi réexpédié ?

- Maître, votre cadeau m'a profondément touché, mais je ne pouvais le garder avec moi dans la situation actuelle. En outre je ne suis qu'un amateur en cette matière et ne saurai m'occuper comme il se doit de cette magnifique créature. J'ai pensé qu'elle serait mieux entretenue et plus en sécurité ici même, en compagnie de votre fidèle Nagini !

- Tu es un grand flatteur Severus et tu manies parfaitement l'art des mots ! C'est aussi pour ça que je t'apprécie, tu sais si bien dire ce que l'autre souhaite entendre tout en choisissant précisément les bons mots, à double sens, laissant planer le doute sur le véritable sens de tes paroles ! J'aime également ton audace, frôlant parfois les limites sans jamais réellement les dépasser. Mais passons, je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. Pas pour cette fois…

Severus se sentit soudain soulagé, ayant momentanément cru avoir été trop loin et avoir dépasser ces fameuses limites.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas masqué ? reprit- l'homme-serpent.

- Lors d'une malencontreuse rencontre, mon masque a été détruit, j'en ai bien peur. Mais cela me semble bien futile à présent : je suis connu et recherché aux quatre coins du monde, autant que j'agisse à visage découvert désormais ! Il me semble plutôt inopportun de cacher mon visage plus longtemps !

- En es-tu si sûr ? Je n'apprécie que moyennement cette idée et suis assez circonspect ! Je te croyais plus soigneux de tes affaires, mon enfant.

Le ton employé ne présageait rien de bon, il était temps de trouver autre chose ou de changer de sujet assez rapidement avant que les choses ne s'enveniment. « Allez réfléchis Severus ! Trouve quelque chose ! »

Mais l'homme plus âgé reprit :

- Que va-t-on faire de toi Severus ? Sans masque, sans baguette…

- Maître, je ne suis plus sans baguette ! Se permit de l'interrompre Severus, sautant sur l'occasion pour dévier le sujet de la conversation.

- Tu as trouvé une autre baguette ? Intéressant, surtout pour toi, je crois me rappeler qu'il avait été difficile de te trouver une baguette pouvant te correspondre étant jeune… Montre ! Fit-Il sur un ton impérieux.

Severus s'exécuta, et lui tendit fébrilement la baguette qu'il utilisait nouvellement. La baguette d'Albus ! Il était assez nerveux. Il avait le secret espoir que l'ironie de la situation, à savoir que la baguette de Severus et celle d'Albus, de l'assassin et de sa victime, n'étaient autre que des baguettes jumelles, Lui plaise ! Mais il n'en était pas totalement persuadé. Il jouait un peu un coup de dé, et il avait intérêt à être chanceux !

Or la chance n'était pas son fort. Tout au long de sa misérable vie, la déveine semblait s'être accrochée à lui, chaque jour de sa maudite existence ! Pourtant aujourd'hui, la déveine l'avait peut-être oublié, du moins momentanément, car le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres sembla presque s'illuminer de jubilation à la vue de cette baguette.

- Je t'écoute ! Susurra-t-il, ordonnant à Severus de lui expliquer comment cette baguette était en sa possession.

- Cette baguette n'est autre que la jumelle de mon ancienne baguette, et me correspond donc assez bien.

Le visage de l'autre s'illumina encore plus.

- Quand j'ai appris ce fait assez… ironique, il faut le dire, continua Severus, j'ai donc tout fait pour m'en emparer. Ces imbéciles du Ministère et de Poudlard ont eu l'amabilité de me faciliter la tâche, en décidant de laisser la dite baguette avec son ancien propriétaire, c'est-à-dire dans sa magnifique tombe blanche à Poudlard. Je n'ai donc eu qu'à obliger un des professeurs à aller la chercher pour moi, grâce à une potion d'imperium. Mon dévolu s'est alors porté bien entendu sur ce cher Hagrid, plus facile d'accès et plus facile à contrôler !

« Pourvu que ce mensonge passe ! Pourvu que ça passe ! » Pensa Severus, gardant ostensiblement le regard baissé et évitant de croiser les yeux de l'autre. « Ne surtout pas le regarder ! Ne surtout pas lui donner d'accès ! Ferme ton esprit ! » Mais il ne sentit aucune tentative d'intrusion. Il continua donc, gardant toujours une inflexion de voix parfaitement maîtrisée, ne laissant rien transparaître de sa tension.

- C'est ainsi que j'ai pu me retrouver en possession de cette baguette, qui n'a en fait que peu de différence avec la précédente. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à la maîtriser. En outre je doute que quiconque se doute de quoi que ce soit. Hagrid a été tout de même mis soigneusement sous oubliettes, mais même s'il se rappelait de quoi que ce soit, je doute qu'il se vante de ce méfait. Sa réputation est déjà assez mauvaise, sans qu'il ait à en rajouter !

- Très ingénieux, Severus ! Comme toujours ! Tu ne cesseras de m'étonner ! Je pense que ton erreur, quant à ton masque, peut largement être pardonnée. Et je t'accorde d'agir dès lors à visage découvert, mais que ce genre de désagrément ne se reproduise plus ou tu en paieras chèrement les conséquences. Est-ce clair ?

Se disant, il rendit la baguette à Severus, qui la rangea sans plus attendre dans sa manche gauche.

- Oui, mon Seigneur !

- Bien ! Maintenant passons à un sujet plus sérieux. Je t'avais demandé de revenir avec quelque chose digne d'intérêt. Que m'as-tu donc rapporté ?

- Je crois, Maître, que ceci devrait vous plaire au plus haut point ! Répondit Severus, tout en s'inclinant légèrement et en sortant un objet d'une de ses poches. Il laissa le médaillon de Serpentard se balancer gracieusement au bout de la chaîne en or, qu'il tenait du bout des doigts.

Le Maître s'en empara d'un geste rageur et presque convulsif, apparemment plus que surpris de voir Severus en possession de cet objet.

- Comment es-tu entré en possession de cet objet ? Tu as intérêt à t'expliquer rapidement Severus ou tu risques de le regretter !

- Maître, fit ce dernier d'une voix un peu fébrile, j'ai trouvé ce médaillon en possession d'un des membres de l'Ordre qui a eu l'impudence de m'approcher de trop près. Je suis parvenu à le lui dérober, ainsi qu'à lui soutirer de force les informations concernant cet objet et les plans de l'Ordre, mais l'homme m'a ensuite malheureusement échappé, d'autres membres étant venus le secourir.

- Sais-tu ce dont il s'agit au juste ? Siffla l'autre, la colère et l'impatience perçant dans sa voix.

- Oui, Maître. Il s'agit d'un Horcruxe, d'un de vos Horcruxes.

- Que sais-tu au juste ? Persifla l'homme tremblant de fureur.

Severus essaya de ne pas se départir de son calme et répliqua d'un ton impeccablement maîtrisé :

- Je sais ce que l'Ordre sait. A savoir que vous êtes parvenu à réaliser plusieurs Horcruxes. Severus parvint même à donner un léger accent d'admiration dans sa voix, pour parfaire sa simulation. Ils ne connaissent pas tout à fait le nombre exact, mais ils pensent que vous en avez six en tout. Tout n'est apparemment que supposition, ils ne connaissent ni leur nature exact, ni les lieux où ils sont cachés. Je n'ai pu parvenir à savoir, s'ils en avaient trouvés d'autres. Mais une chose est sûre : ils planifient, avant toute chose, de trouver tous ces Horcruxes et de les détruire, avant de s'attaquer directement à votre personne. Par contre, ils ne savent pas comment les détruire, ces Horcruxes étant apparemment puissamment protégés par de nombreux maléfices.

- Est-ce tout ce dont tu es au courant ?

- Oui. Mais j'ai pu y réfléchir et faire mes propres suppositions.

- Je t'écoute !

- Et bien, en y réfléchissant attentivement, je suis persuadé que la faiblesse des derniers mois du vieux Dumbledore pourrait s'expliquer par un de ces Horcruxes. Il a certainement dû en détruire un, ou tout du moins essayer, d'où sa main noircie et le mal qui le rongeait lentement.

- Oui Severus, je suis d'accord avec toi ! Il est fort probable que sa faiblesse soit due à ça. Sais-tu de quel Horcruxe il pourrait s'agir ?

- Non, je n'ai pu soutirer cette information. Mais je connais assez bien chaque objet qu'Albus Dumbledore entreposait dans son bureau. Si je connaissais la nature des Horcruxes, je pourrais alors probablement vous l'indiquer !

- Je dois y réfléchir tout d'abord ! As-tu conscience de l'importance de cette information ?

- Parfaitement, Maître. Répondit Severus, alors très tendu.

Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions : soit Son Maître le jugeait trop dangereux car il en savait trop désormais et Il décidait alors de le tuer, soit Il le jugeait digne d'un tant soit peu de confiance et d'utilité et le gardait à ses côtes. A moins qu'il ne choisisse de le mettre sous oubliettes, mais cette dernière option semblait laisser bien trop d'aléatoires. Non, c'était soit la mort, soit la vie ! Et en son fort intérieur, Severus priait pour qu'Il opte pour la deuxième solution !

- Severus, que ferais-tu à ma place ?

- Je ne saurai répondre, Maître ! Je n'ai pas toutes les clés en main.

- Bien répondu, comme toujours ! Tu es un homme intelligent, Severus, et précieux.

« Peut-être va-t-il opter pour la vie ! » espéra silencieusement Severus, tandis que l'autre reprit de sa voix sifflante et presque nasillarde.

- Mais tu en sais beaucoup maintenant, peut-être de trop. Je ne sais encore quoi faire.

Severus frémit. « Je suis perdu ! Et je n'ai même pas pu écrire mes dernières volontés ! »

- Non, je pense que je vais te garder auprès de moi, Severusssss ! Tu m'as toujours servi fidèlement jusque là, n'est-ce-pas, mon ami ?

Severus ne répondit rien, les mâchoires crispées et gardant la tête baissée.

- Je ne vais pas te tuer ! Tu es beaucoup trop précieux. Les hommes tels que toi sont trop rares et difficiles à remplacer. Mais ne l'oublie pas, Severus, tu as beau être difficile à remplacer, tu n'es pas pour autant irremplaçable et tu n'en restes pas moins à mon service.

- Oui, Mon Seigneur. Se contenta de répondre Severus, incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit d'autre pour le moment.

- Je vois que tu as compris. Inutile de préciser que tout ceci doit rester entre nous ! Ces précieuses informations vont me permettre de prendre les mesures nécessaires pour protéger les autres Horcruxes. Tu viens de me prouver à nouveau ta fidélité, et tu seras récompensé comme il se doit. J'avais déjà prévu une surprise pour toi ce soir ! Mais ta récompense sera bien plus importante, tu obtiendras enfin la reconnaissance que tu mérites, tu obtiendras une place de choix parmi mes Mangemorts, bien que tu sois déjà honoré de faire partie du premier cercle.

- Je vous remercie Maître ! Severus était à la fois soulagé d'avoir réussi à Le convaincre et à Lui faire croire ses pieux mensonges, mais il redoutait en même temps ce qui l'attendait, que ce soit pour ce soir, ou pour sa récompense. Avec Lui, il fallait s'attendre à tout !

- J'ai demandé à ce que de spacieux et confortables appartements te soient alloués dans ce manoir. Etant recherché de toute part, tu n'as plus d'endroit où te réfugier et je ne peux me permettre de perdre un Mangemort de plus ! Et cette fois, je te l'ordonne, je ne tolérerai aucun refus ! Ces appartements devraient te plaire, je les ai fait aménagés selon tes goûts et tu pourras y apporter les modifications nécessaires.

- Merci Maître.

- De même, un nouveau laboratoire a été aménagé, beaucoup plus adéquate à tes recherches. Bien entendu, tu auras un libre accès à toutes les autres salles de ce manoir, bibliothèque, salles d'entraînement, salles communes, réfectoire, y compris les quartiers des autres Mangemorts, hormis mes quartiers personnels situés dans l'aile Nord, cela va de soi. D'autres fidèles ont aussi élus domicile ici, dont Lucius Malefoy, qui, comme tu le sais déjà, a été fait évadé il y a deux jours ! Mais tu seras un des seuls à pouvoir accéder à leur quartier propre en cas de besoin. Personne ne peut, en temps normal, accéder aux quartiers personnels d'un autre Mangemort, quel qu'il soit, même novice. Mais en tant que mon Second direct, tu dois pouvoir contrôler toute situation. Je te fais assez confiance pour ne pas abuser de cet avantage.

Severus marqua sa surprise par un simple haussement de sourcil, relevant alors la tête et regardant son Maître droit dans les yeux.

- Oui, Severus tu as parfaitement entendu, tu es officiellement mon Second direct, mon bras droit. Considère ça comme une partie de ta récompense. Et non, cette place n'est pas, et n'a jamais été, dévolue à Lucius ! Tu vaux plus que lui ! Nous officialiserons les choses ce soir !

- Bien Maître. Fit Severus, laissant percer une légère pointe de fierté dans sa voix. Il était en fait fier d'avoir gagner la partie, d'avoir atteint l'objectif d'Albus de se rapprocher un maximum de Lui, mais cette fierté fut interprétée par l'autre comme de la joie pour avoir été ainsi honoré.

Bon, il fallait bien évidemment relativiser les choses : Severus se doutait bien que ce rapprochement permettrait aussi au Seigneur des Ténèbres de mieux garder l'œil sur lui, son soi-disant fidèle mangemort. Car même s'Il semblait accorder une telle marque de confiance à Severus, celui-ci se doutait qu'il n'en était rien. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne faisait jamais confiance à personne, en outre Il s'était toujours méfié de lui, trop intelligent et donc trop dangereux, sans compter tout ce temps passé auprès de Dumbledore…

- Ah une dernière chose ! Je te laisse aussi libre dans tes dépenses, tu n'auras plus à te priver. Tâche toutefois de rester dans la limite du raisonnable ! Mais je pense pouvoir te faire confiance là-dessus aussi.

- Je ne sais que répondre pour vous exprimer toute ma gratitude. Répondit simplement Severus.

- Sers moi dignement !

- Il en sera ainsi, Maître !

- Bien, tu peux disposer maintenant. Je pense que tu as besoin d'un peu de repos, surtout en prévision des festivités de ce soir. Je laisse le soin à Queudver de te montrer tes nouveaux appartements et d'assigner un elfe de maison à ton service.

Severus s'inclina une dernière fois et sortit sans un mot. Il eut la désagréable vision d'un Queudver nerveux et presque sautillant, l'attendant à la porte pour le guider dans le manoir. Il le suivit donc dans le méandre des nombreux couloirs, jusqu'à ce qui serait désormais sa nouvelle demeure.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Severus resta un instant étendu sur le lit. Ses nouveaux appartements étaient assez spacieux et plutôt confortables, aménagés en prenant compte de ses goûts personnels. Ils étaient situés au deuxième étage, le dernier à vrai dire.

Il était composé de trois pièces et d'une salle de bain. Quand on entrait, on se retrouvait tout d'abord dans une vaste pièce rectangulaire où un canapé et deux fauteuils d'un brun chaud vous accueillaient à bras ouverts, tout près d'une table basse en bois massif finement sculptée, en face d'une splendide cheminée de pierre brute. Une grande baie vitrée lui donnait une vue imprenable sur les collines boisées environnant le manoir.

Deux portes se trouvaient sur le mur derrière les fauteuils : l'une donnait accès à une chambre simple, dans les tons bleu sombre, munie d'un simple lit, d'une petite table de chevet et d'une armoire. Une salle de bain bien équipée, mais sans superflu, jouxtait directement la chambre. L'autre porte donnait accès à une salle de travail, où trônait une imposante bibliothèque tout le long d'un des pans de murs, remplie de divers ouvrages, et faisant face à un bureau assez large. Un petit établi, avec un nécessaire à potions rudimentaire, était placé dans le fond de la pièce, accompagné d'une étagère basse contenant déjà quelques ingrédients de base.

Apparemment le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pensé à tout ! Il avait pu voir les appartements des autres Mangemorts, et les savait beaucoup plus spartiates que ceux-ci. Le Maître lui accordait réellement une place privilégiée. Mais, malgré le luxe qu'on lui offrait et les prérogatives non dissimulées dont il disposait, Severus ne se faisait pas de leurre : il était dans une prison, une prison dorée certes, rien à voir avec Azkaban, mais une prison quand même.

Et l'elfe de maison qu'on mettait si gentiment à sa disposition, n'était certainement pas là uniquement pour le servir… Il ferait aussi un discret et efficace espion au service de sa Majesté des Ténèbres. Tous les faits et gestes de Severus seraient certainement rapportés jour après jour à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Pronocer-Le-Nom-Et-Qui-Commençait-Vraiment-A-Lui-Taper-Sur-Les-Nerfs !

Non Severus, ne pense pas ça ! Pas ici ! Ferme ton esprit et pense à autre chose ! Ne relâche pas ton attention ! Même si tout est là pour t'inciter au confort, ne relâche pas la pression ! Qui sait s'il n'est pas capable de pénétrer tes pensées à distance ? Bon a priori c'est impossible ! N'est-ce pas ? Et même si cela était possible en théorie, je doute qu'Il soit réellement aussi bon legilimens que ça ! Mais tu ne dois tout de même pas te relâcher.

Excédé et tendu comme un lion en cage, il se leva vivement et vint se planter devant la baie vitrée. La vue était plutôt agréable, mais même le paysage paraissait sombre et malsain, comme imprégné lui aussi de toute cette énergie négative qui englobait le manoir. Quelles idées vraiment Severus ! On dirait un gamin de quinze ans effrayé devant le château d'un affreux mage noir !

Il entendit soudain un léger 'pop' derrière lui, et se retourna d'un vif mouvement faisant virevolter ses robes noires, pour se retrouver face à Ansky, l'elfe de maison chargé de le seconder.

- Désolé de vous déranger, Maître Snape. Ansky vient se présenter. Ansky est l'elfe de maison assigné au service de Maître Snape. Ansky venait voir si Maître Snape a besoin d'aide ou de quelque chose pour se préparer à la fête de ce soir, Maître Snape !

- Je ne pense pas Ansky. Tu peux y aller, je n'ai besoin de rien !

- Le Maître a demandé à Ansky de vous apporter ceci, Maître Snape ! ajouta-t-elle, tout en claquant son index contre son pouce, faisant alors apparaître sur le dossier d'un fauteuil une robe de sorcier élégamment coupée, noir avec des liserés argentés aux poignets, au col et longeant les épaules pour former un V sur le haut de la robe devant et derrière.

- Le Maître souhaiterait que Maître Snape la porte ce soir, Maître Snape !

Un costume de cérémonie! Reconnut aussitôt Severus. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Ce soir il y aurait donc de la Magie Noire au programme! Et connaissant l'organisateur, il fallait s'attendre à tous les rites possibles... Malgré l'appréhension, Severus ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson d'excitation. Cela faisait tellement longtemps, presque vingt ans, qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué de tels rituels!

Malgré leur caractère dangereux et parfois néfaste, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier, et même de souhaiter avec impatience, cette sensation grisante de pouvoir et de puissance qu'il ressentait à chaque fois! Mais il avait aussi quelques scrupules à devoir de nouveau pratiquer ces arts ancestraux qui jouaient souvent avec la vie et la mort. Cela le replongerait sans aucun doute dans ses « anciens penchants », chose qu'il avait promise à Albus d'éviter à tout prix...

Mais pouvait-il s'y dérober maintenant ? Pouvait-il encore y renoncer, quitte à s'attirer les foudres du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Au fond de lui, une petite voix, vraisemblablement l'infime parcelle de conscience qui lui restait, lui soufflait une question, qu'il n'osait se poser tout haut : avait-il seulement envie d'y renoncer, de renoncer à tous ses anciens penchants ? Il redoutait de connaître la réponse, négative certainement, réponse qui l'obligerait à faire face de nouveau à sa conscience, et il n'en avait pas vraiment envie ! Mieux valait oublier cette question, et choisir l'option la plus raisonnable : accéder à la requête de son Maître, même s'il s'agissait de s'adonner de nouveau à la Magie Noire.

- Bien! Laisse moi seul, maintenant!

- Si Maître Snape a besoin de quelque chose, Ansky est là pour Maître Snape!

Severus lui lança un regard noir en guise de réponse, et l'elfe de maison s'empressa de disparaître dans un pop sonore caractéristique.

La soirée ne devrait pas tarder, et il n'avait pas intérêt à faire attendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'empara donc de la robe en question et partit s'en vêtir dans la salle de bain.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il était fin prêt et passa sa cape de mangemort par dessus la robe. La cérémonie devait avoir lieu normalement à visage masqué, excepté pour ceux qui menaient le rituel, à savoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Severus lui-même certainement, au vu de la robe. Après seulement quelques minutes d'attente, Queudver se présenta comme prévu, pour le guider encore une fois dans les dédales de couloirs glaciaux et sombres.

Ils descendirent au niveau souterrain, au même niveau que les caves, par des escaliers de pierre brute grossièrement taillés, l'air se faisant de plus en plus glacial. Queudver le conduisit devant une imposante double porte en bois d'ébène. Il se décala sur le côté tout en faisant signe à Severus d'entrer. Tous les mangemorts étaient présents, aussi bien ceux du premier cercle, que ceux du deuxième cercle et les novices... Il se retrouvait au seuil d'une vaste salle circulaire où siégeaient des tables, formant un demi-cercle parfait en face d'une autre table à place unique, la place du Maître. Les dites tables se trouvaient sur une sorte d'estrade, légèrement surélevé par rapport au centre de la pièce, tel un amphithéâtre.

Tous étaient debout à leur place respective, les plus anciens et fidèles mangemorts près de Lui, les novices près de la porte. Le Maître se tenait au centre de la pièce devant Severus.

- Mes chers amis, fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres à ses disciples. Ce soir nous avons enfin retrouvé l'un des nôtres et je vous demande de l'accueillir comme il se doit. Severus, approche!

Celui-ci s'exécuta et s'avança alors à pas savamment calculé vers Lui. Il descendit les trois petites marches de l'escalier menant au centre de l'arène et se retrouva bientôt à deux mètres de son Maître, devant lequel il s'inclina, un genou à terre.

- Relève toi! Lui ordonna simplement l'homme plus âgé.

Severus obtempéra, toujours sans mot dire, et leva alors son regard d'ébène vers les orbes rouges qu'il scruta intensément, comme dans l'espoir de pouvoir y lire ce que cette soirée lui réservait. Mais il ne put rien y lire. Pour le savoir, il devrait encore patienter, car apparemment l'heure des véritables festivités n'était pas encore arrivée.

L'homme-serpent lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils montèrent les quelques marches, à l'opposé de l'entrée cette fois, pour venir prendre leur place autour des tables. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres indiqua silencieusement à Severus de s'asseoir à la première place, située directement à droite de la table réservée à son Maître. Il montrait ainsi sans ambiguïté la place et l'importance qu'Il accordait à Severus, et faisait comprendre à tous que le jeune homme serait désormais Son second.

Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire explicitement, les codes et la hiérarchie chez les Mangemorts étaient suffisamment stricts et clairs pour que touts comprennent le message.

Severus observa un instant les autres mangemorts, qu'il avait pour l'instant délibérément ignorés, et remarqua leurs regards d'envie et leur expression de jalousie intense, malgré le masque qui cachait le haut de leur visage. Il reconnut sans peine, placé en face de lui, à gauche du Maître, Lucius Malefoy, vite réintégré dans le premier cercle malgré son échec lamentable au Ministère et malgré l'échec de son fils à Poudlard. Il vit ensuite Bellatrix à ses côtés.

Il ressentit alors toute l'animosité que les anciens mangemorts, et ceux du premier cercle en particulier, ressentaient à ce moment à son égard : lui, le vulgaire Sang-Mêlé, sans fortune ni relation, leur volait la première place aux côtés de leur Maître. Comment osait-il ? « En fait, pensa Severus, quelle ironie que ces soi-disant fabuleux Sangs-Purs soient désormais menés par deux Sangs-Mêlés ! » Il les foudroya tous, l'un après l'autre, d'un regard noir pénétrant, leur faisant comprendre par là, à qui ils avaient affaire, et qu'il serait très mal venu de le contredire.

- Ce soir, une cérémonie des plus importantes nous attend, mais avant cela, festoyons et mangeons. Vous aurez besoin de force !

Aussitôt les plats apparurent sur les tables et, d'un signe de leur Maître, tous s'assirent et entamèrent les différents mets, leur masque toujours en place. Le repas eut lieu dans un silence presque religieux. Ce soir, il ne s'agissait pas d'un repas ordinaire entre mangemorts, comme ils pouvaient en connaître, dans cette même salle, lors de leurs célèbres orgies. Tout d'abord parce que leur Maître y assistait, chose rare, et surtout parce qu'il s'agissait avant tout d'un repas rituel, repas précédant une cérémonie de Magie Noire, et donc servant avant toute chose à restaurer leur force vitale en vue de l'effort que cela nécessiterait.

Tous se jaugeaient et s'évaluaient du regard. Ils pouvaient deviner qui seraient les maîtres de cérémonie, au vue des costumes que l'on distinguait malgré tout au dessous de leur cape : le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même et Severus Snape. Mais qui aurait l'honneur de les seconder et qui aurait l'honneur de les monitorer ? Certains espéraient secrètement qu'il serait l'heureux élu, car il pourrait alors jouir en partie du rite, tandis que les autres ne seraient là que pour apporter leur énergie et leur force aux maîtres de cérémonie.

Enfin le repas prit fin et, toujours dans un silence mystique, ils se levèrent l'un après l'autre pour suivre leur Maître dans les profondeurs du manoir, vers la salle de rituel, les novices ayant quant à eux été congédiés et renvoyés pour la nuit.

Fin du chapitre 26


	29. Chapter 29

_Merci encore à Lone Wolf, Polgarra, Sushi-powa et EmmaD pour leurs dernières reviews._

_Apparemment vous avez tous apprécié les parties d'échec Ron/Severus et Mixiel / Severus, ainsi que la lettre d'Albus. Ce qui m'a rassurée, car je dois l'avouer, j'avais un peu peur de vos réactions pour ces deux confrontations..._

_Sushi-powa nous conseille de lire cette fic sur la musique de la BO de Requiem for A dream. Perso, je n'ai pas encore essayé d'écrire en écoutant cette musique, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder, rien que pour voir. Enfin, pour ceux que ça intéresse..._

_Sinon, EmmaD, j'ai fait trés attention à suivre tes conseils, mais je suis sûre qu'il y a encore quelques points d'exclamation superflus qui m'ont échappés... Désolée si c'est le cas... _

_Attention **Rating T** . Ce chapitre est un peu hard : un sacrifice rituel est rapidement décrit et des relations intimes aussi... Donc âme sensible s'abstenir. Comme la dernière fois, un résumé de ce chapitre sera joint au prochain épisode pour ceux qui préfèrent zapper ce passage._

CHAPITRE 27 : Voleur d'Âme

La salle de rituel, située dans les bas-fonds du manoir, s'illumina automatiquement à leur approche, torches et bougies diffusant une pâle lumière qui suffisait tout juste à dissoudre l'obscurité abyssale.

Salle circulaire elle aussi. Un autel trônait au centre, entouré d'un gigantesque pentagramme runique inscrit dans un cercle gravé à même le sol. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit place automatiquement à une des extrémités de l'autel et fit signe à ses fidèles mangemorts de faire cercle autour, ceux-ci s'exécutèrent sans plus attendre, dans un silence religieux. Aucune parole n'avait été prononcée, mais toute parole était inutile.

Deux cercles parfaits se formèrent ainsi autour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de l'autel, la vingtaine des mangemorts les plus anciens et les plus proches de leur Maître formant le premier cercle, les autres mangemorts, dernièrement recrutés et en plus grand nombre, formant le second. L'homme-serpent fit signe à Severus de se placer à sa droite, ce dernier obtempérant aussitôt. Ils se placèrent chacun sur une des branches du pentagramme entourant directement la tête de l'autel. Le Seigneur des ténèbres observa ensuite intensément les mangemorts du premier cercle comme pour mieux les jauger du regard.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, qui parurent une éternité à tous, il fit signe à trois d'entre eux de s'approcher : Bellatrix Lestrange, Dolohov et Lucius, qui se détachèrent tous trois du cercle, attendant les instructions. Un pour les seconder, et deux pour monitorer chacun des maîtres de cérémonie. Il leur indiqua d'un signe de main leur place respective : Lucius à côté de Severus, Dolohov à côté du Maître, ils seraient alors chargé chacun de monitorer leur voisin, et Bellatrix en face d'eux tous, qui aurait la lourde responsabilité de les seconder. Chaque extrémité du pentagramme était ainsi occupée.

Le Maître claqua dans ses mains et dit d'une voix gutturale et froide :

- Queudver, fais-le entrer !

Severus frémit. Le pire qu'il puisse craindre était en train de se réaliser : le rite de ce soir devait apparemment inclure un sacrifice humain… Et effectivement, il ne s'était pas trompé ! A peine ses mots furent-ils prononcés, qu'une porte s'ouvrit sur le côté, laissant apparaître deux silhouettes massives traîner un corps inerte. Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange, les deux frères, portaient sans ménagement un homme déjà brisé par la torture.

Severus en eut un haut le cœur qu'il parvint de justesse à maîtriser. « Ferme ton esprit ! Qui que ce soit, de toute façon maintenant il est perdu ! Alors fais en sorte de ne pas te perdre toi-même ! » Se dit-il en son fort intérieur. Il s'efforça de détourner son attention de sa future nouvelle victime.

- Installez-le sur l'autel ! Ordonna le Maître.

Les deux hommes soulevèrent leur paquet et le déposèrent durement sur l'autel, l'attachant à l'aide de liens magiques, les bras en croix, la tête vers les deux maîtres de cérémonie, puis ils regagnèrent tous deux leur place au sein du premier cercle.

Les cinq sorciers ainsi placés sur le pentagramme retirèrent enfin leur lourde cape de mangemort, que Queudver s'empressa de ramasser, révélant alors leur habit de cérémonie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres revêtaient une robe quasiment identique à celle de Severus, de couleur vert sombre au lieu d'être noire. Les trois autres revêtaient quant à eux des robes bleu sombre simples, mais de ligne fuselée et aux manches longues et larges. Robes permettant de canaliser au mieux l'énergie magique du sorcier la portant.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres claqua une nouvelle fois des mains. La lumière se tamisa instantanément et certaines torches s'éteignirent, tandis qu'un feu s'alluma tout autour d'eux, en suivant les rainures du cercle qui entourait l'autel, les isolant des autres mangemorts et les inondant d'une vive lumière rougeoyante, presque démoniaque, permettant de mieux distinguer les traits de chacun.

Puis Il leva les mains au ciel, tout en basculant légèrement la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, afin de canaliser au mieux sa propre énergie, signe que le rite allait commencer. Severus, qui connaissait parfaitement ces rites, n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explications et imita son maître, levant à son tour les mains au-dessus de lui dans un lent et gracieux mouvement. Dolohov et Lucius écartèrent simplement les bras, paumes en l'air, en direction de chaque côté de leur corps, cherchant à capter l'énergie dégagée par celui qu'il devait monitorer, essayant de percevoir leur aura, leur rythme cardiaque et leur respiration régulière, et commençant à surveiller soigneusement leurs paramètres vitaux. Ils avaient pour mission de contrôler à chaque instant l'état de faiblesse et d'épuisement des maîtres de cérémonie et d'intervenir en conséquence pour leur permettre de finir le rituel sans difficulté. Bellatrix, pour le moment, les observait en silence, le moment d'intervenir n'étant pas encore venu pour elle.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rouvrit les yeux et reporta son attention sur le corps étendu sur l'autel, aussitôt imité par Severus. Ce dernier n'avait pas besoin de mots ou de signes pour savoir quoi faire ni quand : les deux hommes étaient maintenant comme reliés mentalement, chacun ayant accès directement aux pensées de l'autre, et agissaient en parfaite synchronisation.

Cette cérémonie allait s'avérer éprouvante pour Severus, car tout en donnant accès à son esprit de la sorte à son Maître, il se devait de mettre précieusement à l'abri les délicates informations qui pourraient le trahir, ce qui était extrêmement difficile. Pour tout dire Severus n'était pas bien sûr d'y parvenir, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le moindre faux pas lui coûterait la vie et il le savait. Il refoula donc au plus profond de lui tout sentiment parasite, toute pensée futile, et barricada toute information dangereuse du mieux qu'il put, se concentrant sur la tâche présente.

Mais la vue qui se présenta à lui sur l'autel le perturba momentanément et lui fit perdre pied.

« Non impossible, pas lui, pas lui ! » Eut-il envie de crier. Se tenait devant lui un jeune homme, légèrement défiguré par d'anciennes blessures, mais dont le corps était à présent également mutilé et couvert de blessures de toute sorte sous l'effet de récentes tortures… Cependant, ce n'était pas l'aspect affreux et terrible de ce corps torturé et mutilé qui l'effrayait ainsi. Non, il avait l'habitude des tortures en tout genre, en ayant infligé lui-même d'ailleurs. Non, il avait suffisamment l'habitude de participer à de tel spectacle, pour parvenir à contenir ses réactions de répulsion et de dégoût. Mais là, il connaissait cet homme, il le connaissait même assez bien !

« Bill Weasley ! » s'écria-t-il en lui-même. Il essaya très vite de reprendre contenance et de fermer son esprit à cette vision d'horreur, et y parvint en quelques secondes à peine, en rassemblant toutes ses capacités d'occlumens aguerri.

Mais son trouble passager n'avait apparemment pas échappé au Maître, qui le dardait maintenant d'un regard flamboyant de colère. Malgré toute la maîtrise qu'il avait réussi à regagner, il n'avait pas pu cacher cette réaction à l'homme-serpent, leur esprit étant restés bien évidemment toujours connectés.

Severus tenta d'ignorer l'impatience et la fureur qu'il sentait mentalement affluer en son Maître, et dirigea toute sa concentration vers la haine et la colère que lui-même ressentait à cet instant, essayant de la diriger vers le jeune homme étendu et offert devant lui. Apparemment, cette diversion eut l'air de satisfaire son Seigneur, qui décocha un sourire carnassier et machiavélique.

La cérémonie, qui n'avait été interrompu que de quelques secondes, une minute tout au plus, reprit alors, les autres mangemorts n'ayant apparemment rien remarqué. Le lord Noir commença à psalmodier des paroles incohérentes pour la plupart, mais que Severus reconnut comme un langage liturgique ancestral, se rapprochant du latin.

Le rite du Vol d'Âme ! Severus le connaissait assez bien, il l'avait longuement étudié étant jeune, ayant toujours été fasciné par ce genre de rites des Arts Sombres. Celui-ci avait pour but de s'emparer de l'essence magique d'un autre, en lui volant son âme et en offrant son corps en sacrifice aux forces obscures auxquelles il faisait appel ! Un rite puissant et très dangereux, mais ô combien fascinant ! Pourtant Severus n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y assister et n'aurait jamais pensé y faire appel, n'appréciant pas vraiment l'idée de sacrifice humain qu'il requerrait.

Bien sûr, il avait déjà pratiqué certains rites où avait lieu un sacrifice humain, entre autres le rite d'intronisation au sein des mangemorts, au cours duquel le novice devait sacrifier un être humain devant toute l'assemblée de mangemorts réunie. Ce rite se rapprochait assez, en y réfléchissant bien, du rite du Vol d'Âme d'ailleurs ! Severus n'appréciait pas pour autant ce genre de rituel, trop sanguinaire à son goût.

Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres en avait décidé autrement, et avait choisi pour lui. Et, si Severus ne s'était pas trompé, ce soir ce serait lui le voleur d'âme. Il se doutait que son Maître avait déjà pratiqué ce rite auparavant, ce qui pourrait expliquer en partie Sa montée en puissance si rapide. Mais ce soir, Il lui avait parlé d'une surprise, comme un cadeau. Ce devait être ça !

Quelle ironie ! Comme s'il soumettait Severus à nouveau au rite d'intronisation, tout en lui offrant l'opportunité de mener un rituel qui le fascinait au plus haut point ! Le réprimander et le rabaisser au stade de novice, tout en lui faisant un « cadeau » inestimable à ses yeux ! Vraiment ironique !

Et comme pour répondre à ses pensées, le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit une pause dans ses incantations et tourna légèrement la tête vers Severus. Ce dernier sut ce que cela signifiait : Il l'incitait à continuer l'incantation à sa place. Donc il ne s'était pas trompé. Sans hésitation, Severus psalmodia à son tour les précieux mots mystiques. L'heure n'était plus à l'hésitation. Tout ce qu'il espérait maintenant, c'était que le jeune Weasley était inconscient et de pouvoir par la suite abréger ses souffrances au plus vite.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à psalmodier à tour de rôle les différentes incantations, invoquant les puissantes Forces des Ténèbres, libérant toute leur énergie, et drainant au fur et à mesure celle de Bellatrix en face d'eux. Celle-ci restait immobile et impassible, psalmodiant de son côté à voix basse d'autres incantations pour drainer l'énergie des autres mangemorts et la focaliser sur elle. Elle sentait son énergie quitter son corps et s'affaiblir au fur et à mesure. Mais elle avait l'insigne honneur d'avoir été choisie et faisait donc tout son possible pour en être digne, laissant de ce fait les deux hommes s'emparer de toute l'énergie dont ils avaient besoin.

Severus sentait couler en lui le flux d'énergie que Bella leur envoyait à tous deux, en provenance de tous les autres mangemorts présents, à part leurs deux moniteurs. Il sentait ce flux d'énergie l'envahir, le réchauffer et l'enivrer, puis le quitter presque aussitôt. Il se sentait à la fois puissant et faible, vide et empli d'énergie, cette sensation était des plus étranges, mais tellement fascinante…

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut plusieurs heures, mais qui ne devait être en fait que une heure ou deux, Severus sentit une puissance obscure flotter autour de lui et du Maître et les envahir tous deux peu à peu. Le moment était venu, le moment crucial et fatidique était enfin arrivé. Il tendit les mains devant lui paume vers le haut, comme par réflexe, et une dague en argent y apparut.

Sans que le Lord Noir n'ait eu à lui donner quelques indications que ce soit, il s'avança à pas lent vers l'autel et se plaça à la droite de celui-ci, à hauteur du torse du jeune homme. Comme si ce mouvement l'avait sorti de la torpeur dans laquelle il était resté plongé jusque là, Weasley ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir, horrifié, Snape à ses côtés, un poignard étincelant en argent dans les mains, déjà levé sur lui. Il sentit l'homme essayer de s'insinuer dans son esprit. Il eut envie de crier, de se débattre, mais n'en avait plus la force. Il savait sa fin proche, il ne pouvait plus rien faire, il était ligoté, à bout de force et sans rien pour se défendre.

Il abandonna toute tentative, mais comme dans un dernier soubresaut de fierté et de combativité, il ne voulut pas donner la victoire si facilement à ses bourreaux. Il laissa donc enfin Snape pénétrer son esprit, pour qu'il puisse voir, et même sentir, la haine, le mépris et le dégoût qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son âme pour lui, ce traître assassin…

Severus reçut toutes ces émotions sans broncher, bien qu'il fut touché profondément, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de le laisser transparaître, surtout pas en étant ainsi connecté avec son Maître. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais voulu ça, qu'il avait été lui aussi mis devant le fait accompli, qu'il n'avait pas trahi l'Ordre et qu'il ferait tout pour qu'il ne souffre pas plus. Mais il ne le pouvait pas, il se serait trahi, le Maître aurait perçu ses pensées… Il ne le pouvait pas, et cela lui déchira le cœur encore un peu plus…

Il était temps, inutile dans ces conditions de le faire languir plus longtemps. Autant le libérer de suite, sans plus attendre. Il leva donc encore un peu plus la dague et dans un mouvement vif et sec, il abattit le poignard sur le corps frêle de sa victime, tout en gardant ses yeux noirs d'ébène plongés dans ceux gris clair de Bill, la lame transperçant le corps juvénile sans résistance aucune, tout comme la peine lui transperça son propre cœur. Le sang perla de la blessure, d'abord doucement, puis plus rapidement, et se répandit sur l'autel et le sol, s'insinuant progressivement dans les sillons du pentagramme.

Severus se pencha alors en avant vers le visage de Bill, pour la dernière phase du rite. Il ferma les yeux et frôla de ses lèvres pâles les lèvres plus charnues du jeune rouquin, que la vie quittait rapidement, capturant ainsi le dernier souffle du mourant. Au même instant, une ombre sombre et glaciale les enveloppa tous les deux, tandis qu'il entendait les incantations de son Maître au dessus de lui. Lui-même prononça d'une voix lugubre et quasiment inaudible les dernières paroles rituelles :

- Rish Ka Ma Arama Alame Oo Yama Amate Adea (1)

Severus sentit alors une onde passer des lèvres du jeune homme à ses lèvres et lui parcourir tout le corps, une onde étrangement chaleureuse et bienfaisante. « L'âme de Weasley ! » Pensa-t-il. « Je la sens m'imprégner et m'envahir peu à peu, fusionnant avec la mienne, ou ce qu'il en reste. Etrange ! » Il ne sut dire s'il appréciait cette sensation ou si elle lui répugnait, mais il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel, rien de si… de si… il ne sut mettre de mots pour la décrire, tant cette expérience le bouleversait.

Il se releva lentement, contemplant une dernière fois le corps inerte et sans vie de Bill. Il entendit le Maître donner quelques ordres derrière lui, mais ne comprit pas le sens de ces paroles, trop absorbé dans sa contemplation. Mais quand il vit Rodolphus et Rabastan s'approcher du corps et détacher les liens, il réagit enfin et leur murmura d'une voix suave mais menaçante :

- Non, laissez-le moi ! J'ai d'autres projets pour lui.

A peine eut-il prononcer ces paroles, que Severus réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire : il venait de donner un ordre, vraisemblablement contradictoire avec les ordres de son Maître. Il avait osé contrecarrer des ordres de son Maître ouvertement. Mais la réaction du Seigneur des Ténèbres le surprit au plus haut point. Au lieu de se mettre en colère et de le foudroyer sur place d'un de ses sortilèges préférés, il lui demanda calmement :

- Pourrait-on savoir au moins quels sont tes projets, Severus ? Sont-ils si importants pour oser t'opposer à mes ordres ?

- Désolé Maître, j'ai parlé sans réfléchir. Mais je pensais qu'il serait intéressant d'en profiter pour délivrer un message des plus explicites à l'Ordre. Répondit Severus, qui se sentait peu à peu faiblir, et n'eut même pas la force de simuler un ton quelconque.

- Je vois. Répondit le Maître, visiblement aussi las que lui. Tu souhaiterais leur réexpédier le corps. Je n'y vois pas d'objection, ce serait même une bonne idée après tout.

- J'aimerai, si possible, m'en charger moi-même. Ajouta Severus.

- Soit ! Mais pas tout de suite. Tu es trop affaibli, pour l'heure. Nous conserverons le corps en attendant, tu t'en chargeras demain.

Severus s'inclina et acquiesça silencieusement, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il était exténué, non seulement par la cérémonie, très éprouvante en soit déjà, mais aussi par le fait qu'il avait dû maintenir tout ce temps ses barrières mentales, qui apparemment avaient tenu. Il sentit son Maître rompre le contact d'ailleurs.

L'homme-serpent fit signe aux autres de sortir et aux deux Lestrange de ramener le corps dans un lieu plus approprié. Il reprit d'un geste brusque sa cape de mangemort des mains de Queudver, et Severus l'imita. Ils sortirent alors tous deux, refermant la salle désormais vide derrière eux, et remontèrent l'escalier lentement et silencieusement.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Severus se sentait différent, presque étranger à lui-même, avec cette présence étrangère et inconnue en lui. En même temps, il se sentait vide de toute énergie et très faible, il n'aurait su dire d'ailleurs quelle force lui permettait encore de gravir les marches interminables. Il sentait cependant que l'homme-serpent devant lui était dans le même état de fatigue.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle où avait eu lieu le repas précédemment. Tous les mangemorts les y attendaient patiemment, debout en cercle. Le Maître conduisit Severus au centre et se retourna lentement vers lui.

- Maintenant mes amis, place aux festivités ! Faîtes honneur à Severus, qui s'est révélé un remarquable maître de cérémonie ce soir. Voici Hydromel, Aliquem-ater (2) et autre breuvage pour recouvrer vos forces.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, et vint s'asseoir nonchalamment sur le siège qui lui était réservé au bout de la salle, laissant alors Severus seul au centre de la pièce, tous les regards tournés vers lui.

Il savait ce qui l'attendait : les mangemorts allaient s'adonner sans complexe à une de leurs fameuses orgies que Severus détestait au plus haut point et qu'il évitait toujours dans la mesure du possible. Mais ce soir, il était le centre d'intérêt, et tout comme lors de la cérémonie d'intronisation qu'il avait subie il y a près de vingt ans, il lui serait impossible de s'esquiver. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas la force.

Il entendit le frottement de tissus et des pas se rapprocher insidieusement de lui, le bruit d'un liquide que l'on fait couler à flot dans un récipient, et la coulée de ce liquide dans les gorges asséchées, mais il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Il sentait son esprit s'embuer, sans réaction au monde l'entourant. Il ne prêta pas plus attention aux mains qui commençait à lui défaire sa cape, puis sa robe, ni aux mains chaudes et fiévreuses qui le frôlaient et lui parcouraient peu à peu tout le corps.

Pourtant il connaissait bien ces mains, mains qui l'avaient maintes fois caressé dans le passé : celles de Lucius et Narcissa, auxquelles vinrent s'ajouter celles de Bella et Rodolphus. Dans leur jeunesse de Mangemorts, ils s'adonnaient effectivement fréquemment ensemble à ces jeux sensuels, s'offrant mutuellement plaisir et extase. Au début Severus avait été réticent, complexé par son corps balafré et n'aimant guère l'exposer et le livrer aux autres de la sorte.

Il faut dire qu'il n'avait goûté que tardivement à ce plaisir par rapport à bien d'autres Serpentards, sa première expérience du plaisir ayant eu lieu l'été de ses dix-sept ans officiels, sous les mains expertes de Narcissa et Lucius. En effet, c'était eux deux, Lucius et Narcissa, qui l'avaient « libéré » de son dégoût et de sa réticence à ce sujet, et qui lui avaient tout appris, l'art sensuel et subtil de la séduction. Il était devenu lui-même un maître à ce jeu, et malgré le peu d'atout physique dont la nature l'avait pourvu, aucune femme ne pouvait résister très longtemps à ses avances et ses caresses, s'il l'avait décidé. Combiné à ses capacités de legilimencie qui lui permettaient de déceler à tout moment le moindre des désirs de sa partenaire, Severus pouvait devenir un redoutable prédateur, quand il le désirait.

Mais ce soir, Severus n'avait pas la force ni de repousser ni de répondre aux caresses de ses quatre compagnons. Il se laissa donc faire et sentit rapidement le désir monter en lui. Il se sentit tomber doucement, soutenu par des mains puissantes, qui l'allongèrent précautionneusement sur le sol. Il ne vit ni n'entendit les autres qui commençaient aux aussi à jouir autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était les gestes de plus en plus pressants sur son corps, aucune parcelle n'échappant au doux supplice.

Des lèvres chaudes et doucement sucrées, celles de Narcissa, s'emparèrent des siennes, lui déversant en même temps quelques gouttes d'un délicieux liquide presque brûlant : de l'Aliquem-ater! Ce délicieux « poison noir » qu'il avait créé dans sa jeunesse et qui plongeait l'esprit dans une douce extase tout en amplifiant les sens et la perception de son entourage immédiat. Drogue puissante et ô combien extatique, que ces condisciples mangemorts avaient vite adoptée pour leurs soirées.

Ah Narcissa! Les rares fois où il participait à ses orgies, Narcissa était toujours sa partenaire, du moins la première, avec Lucius. Il laissa la langue douce et forte prendre possession de la sienne et, fermant les yeux, se laissa submerger par le plaisir ardent qui le brûlait. Il sentit tout à coup une main s'emparer de son intimité, lui envoyant des pulsions délicieusement suppliciantes dans tout le corps.

Il était tout près du plaisir et de la jouissance ultime, quand, sans préavis, Narcissa se coula sur lui et les fit fusionner de lents mouvements du bassin, de plus en plus frénétiques, tandis qu'elle continuait ses caresses. Toutes ces sensations conjuguées ensemble, après cette exténuante cérémonie qui l'avait drainé de toutes ses forces, étaient trop éprouvantes pour Severus, qui se sentit tout à coup partir, son esprit s'envolant peu à peu vers d'autres contrées imaginaires. Il perdit très vite conscience, laissant les autres continuer de jouer avec son corps, celui-ci livré à lui-même répondant malgré tout au plaisir.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Un léger 'pop' se fit vaguement entendre à son chevet, comme un bruit lointain étouffé, le tirant imperceptiblement de son rêve. Il bougea légèrement, mais n'eut pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux, et repartit aussitôt se replonger dans son doux sommeil. Une main aux longs doigts noueux lui secoua alors doucement les épaules, ce qui fit le réagir instantanément : il se redressa d'un seul coup, baguette pointée vers son agresseur et une formule bien sentie déjà aux bords des lèvres.

Mais il s'arrêta à temps, en reconnaissant l'inopportun qui venait de le réveiller aussi brutalement au péril de sa vie. C'était l'elfe de maison Ansky ! Quel imprudent ! Encore un peu et Severus le tuait d'un simple avada kedavra ou l'écorchait d'un joli sectum sempra.

- Ne refaîtes jamais ça ! Rugit Severus à l'elfe. Ne me touchez plus jamais ! Plus jamais ! Est-ce clair ?

L'elfe de maison était tout tremblant de peur, ne comprenant pas une réaction si exacerbée venant de cet homme si froid et si distant d'habitude. Ses grandes oreilles claquaient l'une contre l'autre, tant les spasmes de peur qui l'agitaient étaient impressionnants.

- Oui Maître Snape. Ansky a très bien compris et ne touchera jamais plus Maître Snape. Ansky est désolé d'avoir réveillé si brutalement Maître Snape, Ansky ne voulait pas faire peur à Maître Snape, Ansky voulait juste réveiller Maître Snape pour que Maître Snape mange un petit quelque chose…

- Bon, bon, ça va, j'ai compris ! Suffit avec ces stupides excuses. Ne recommence jamais plus, c'est tout.

L'elfe, contrit et profondément désolé d'avoir ainsi mécontenté son nouveau maître, commença à se taper la tête contre le mur le plus proche, ce qui acheva d'exaspérer Severus.

- Et cesse donc de t'auto flageller de la sorte, ça en devient ridicule. Fit-il d'une voix basse, tout en roulant les yeux au ciel. Laisse moi donc un instant.

L'elfe obéit aussitôt, ne voulant pas lui déplaire une fois de plus, et sortit. Une fois seul, Severus se renversa sur son lit, allongé sur le dos, sentant alors son cœur battre à vive allure, puis se couvrit le visage de ses mains, s'accordant quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits.

Il était apparemment dans sa nouvelle chambre au manoir du Lord Noir. Toute la cérémonie de la veille, et ce qui s'en était suivi, lui revenait peu à peu en mémoire, enfin jusqu'au moment où il avait perdu connaissance. Comment avait-il atterri dans cette chambre ? Il ne saurait le dire. Il se retrouvait pour l'heure complètement nu, dans des draps frais et propres, couché dans son lit : vraisemblablement une âme bien attentionnée l'avait conduit jusqu'ici, et avait même ramené ses affaires, au vu de la robe de cérémonie et de la cape soigneusement posées sur une chaise au pied du lit.

Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Les festivités avaient certainement dû prendre fin à l'aube, comme à l'accoutumée. Et la journée devait être déjà bien avancée. Certainement la soirée, comme le lui indiquait le soleil déjà déclinant qu'il apercevait à l'horizon, à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre en face de son lit. Il était effectivement largement temps qu'il se lève… Il avait quelque chose de très important à faire aujourd'hui, et il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant l'heure fatidique. Après, il serait trop tard !

Il se décida enfin, se leva et partit se préparer dans la salle de bain jouxtant sa chambre.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Alors que le soleil finissait de se coucher, un homme en noir et encapuchonné se tenait maintenant devant la porte du Square Grimmaud, un corps parfaitement protégé et rendu invisible flottant derrière lui. Il n'osait frapper à la porte, redoutant la confrontation qu'il ne pouvait éviter.

Enfin, prenant son courage à deux mains, il toqua deux coups, assez faiblement. Il attendit quelques secondes à peine, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre doucement sur une femme d'âge mûre et au visage souriant.

- Severus ! Entrez ! Fit-elle d'un ton joyeux, son sourire s'élargissant encore plus.

Ce dernier hésita, visiblement troublé, le regard noir encore plus perçant et scrutateur que d'ordinaire.

« Pourquoi de tous les membres, faut-il que ce soit justement Molly qui vienne m'ouvrir ? » pensa-t-il malgré lui.

Au lieu d'entrer comme l'invitait Molly, il se décala légèrement sur le côté comme pour laisser passer quelque chose devant lui, sa baguette pointée vers le vide à quelques centimètres de lui.

Molly s'écarta tout de suite, devinant qu'il s'agissait d'un objet rendu invisible par on ne sait quel procédé, visiblement assez long, peut-être un mètre quatre-vingt, et de la largeur d'un homme. La largeur d'un homme ! Cette idée lui frappa brutalement l'esprit. Se pourrait-il que… Oh par Merlin, faîtes qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un corps ! Et de qui pouvait-il s'agir ? Un des membres de l'Ordre ? Encore un ?

Ses traits se crispèrent à cette idée, tandis que Severus franchissait enfin le seuil de la maison, sans prêter attention aux cris de la mère Black, et se dirigeait vers la cuisine, tout en maniant délicatement avec d'infinies précautions l'objet ou le corps en question. Il posa son fardeau sur la table, heureusement libre à cette heure tardive, et défit le sortilège d'invisibilité qui ensorcelait le corps.

Car il s'agissait bien d'un corps ! Il était encore impossible de distinguer les traits, emmitouflé comme il l'était dans un drap blanc immaculé, mais les formes que l'on apercevait ne pouvaient tromper. Molly blêmit, et resta prostré sur le seuil de la pièce, incapable d'articuler un seul mot.

- Qui est-ce Molly ? Fit une voix masculine depuis le salon d'à côté.

Mais celle-ci ne put répondre.

- Molly ? Fit la voix un peu inquiète devant ce silence peu commun venant de la femme. Molly ? Répéta la voix, de plus en plus inquiète.

Enfin, devant le manque de réponse plutôt inquiétant, l'homme du salon se décida à venir voir de lui-même. Arrivé dans la cuisine, Arthur se figea devant l'expression livide et les traits crispés de sa femme. Il porta son regard vers le centre de la pièce, suivant le regard terrorisé de Molly, et là, il vit le tableau qui l'avait si secouée : Severus avec un air encore plus macabre qu'à l'accoutumée, devant un corps soigneusement recouvert d'un drap blanc, posé sur la table de la cuisine.

Il rejoint en trois enjambées sa femme, qu'il enlaça affectueusement pour la réconforter, puis se tourna vers Severus, qui avait l'air de les attendre et les observait intensément depuis quelques minutes.

- De qui s'agit-il ? Demanda Arthur, la voix tremblante, redoutant la réponse.

Severus ne répondit rien, mais commença à défaire lentement, avec des gestes empreints d'un profond respect, la portion de drap recouvrant la tête. Ce qu'il révéla, pétrifia Arthur et fit pousser un cri d'agonie à Molly.

- Non pas lui ! Pas notre cher Bill ! Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi mon fils ? S'écria-t-il, son cœur déchiré par la douleur.

Severus garda le silence, les laissant pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avec un air toujours aussi indéchiffrable, sa détresse se lisant seulement au fond de ses yeux. « Ils en ont besoin ! Laissons-leur quelques minutes ! » Se dit-il.

Arthur se retourna enfin vers Severus et lui demanda, tout en le fixant d'un air désespéré :

- Comment ?

- Lors d'une cérémonie rituelle de Magie Noire, hier soir… répondit Severus laconiquement, essayant de maîtriser sa voix.

- Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Et vous, quelle part avez-vous prit dans sa… sa… sa mort ?

Severus ferma les yeux un instant et déglutit douloureusement. Le moment tant redouté était arrivé, le moment de leur avouer face à face. Combien de fois avait-il dû avouer ses meurtres ? Combien de fois avait-il été confronté à ce genre de choses ? Mais là c'était différent, il ne s'agissait pas de l'avouer à une tierce personne, comme Albus, mais aux propres parents de la victime. Et c'était mille fois plus difficile, plus douloureux, plus… déchirant !

Il rouvrit les yeux et répondit d'une voix gutturale et rauque, en un murmure presque étranglé par l'émotion :

- C'est moi qui l'ai tué, lors du rite du Vol d'Âme organisé en mon honneur hier soir pour célébrer mon retour auprès des Mangemorts.

Ces derniers mots furent prononcés avec toute l'ironie que Severus pouvait encore donner.

- Non ! Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi par vous ? Hurla Molly, au bord de l'hystérie et de l'évanouissement.

- Vous ! Vous… Vous avez tué mon fils… et certainement de sang-froid ! Mais n'êtes-vous donc qu'un monstre ? Comment pouvez-vous encore nous regarder en face après ça ? Lui cracha Arthur en plein visage.

Ces mots touchèrent Severus profondément, mais il s'efforça de rester stoïque et de marbre. Ce qui accentua la colère de l'autre homme, aveuglé par le chagrin.

- On croirait que la peine des autres et les mots ne vous touchent pas, qu'ils rebondissent sur votre cœur de pierre, inerte et sans vie, sans jamais l'effleurer ! Continua Arthur. Comment osez-vous vous présenter encore devant nous ?

Tonks et Rémus, certainement alertés par les pleurs et les cris déchirants que Molly avait poussés quelques instants plus tôt, choisirent ce moment pour faire irruption dans la pièce. D'un seul regard, ils comprirent la situation, et Tonks s'empressa de sortir pour prévenir, une fois encore, McGonagall, tandis que Rémus ferma la porte pour les isoler du reste de la maisonnée, probablement réveillée elle aussi.

- Et ne le touchez pas ! Hurla Arthur, désormais hors de lui, voyant que Severus se rapprochait du corps de son fils.

Mais Severus ignora cet ordre et entreprit de retirer complètement le drap qui recouvrait le reste du corps. Il avait bien entendu fait en sorte de rendre celui-ci présentable et lui avait trouvé des habits convenables pour lui rendre un tant soit peu de dignité. Arthur, fou de rage, se rua sur l'homme ténébreux et le poussa violemment à l'écart de la table.

- Arthur ! Calmez-vous ! Je comprends votre peine, mais j'ai encore une dernière chose à réaliser pour votre fils défunt. Et je n'ai que peu de temps pour le faire, bientôt il sera trop tard.

- Ne m'appelez plus Arthur ! Et vous n'avez aucun droit sur lui. Ne le touchez plus !

Severus ne put se contenir à son tour et gronda d'une voix sourde et menaçante :

- Sachez que j'ai en fait plus de droit sur lui que vous ne pouvez le croire. J'ai enfreint nombres de règles des Mangemorts pour vous le ramener ici, au lieu de le laisser croupir dans une rue déserte ou de le laisser aux bons plaisirs de certains de mes chers confrères ! Alors calmez-vous de suite et procédons au rite au plus vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Arthur se calma instantanément, soufflé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comment osait-il ? Comment Severus osait-il ? Pour qui se prenait-il ?

- Quel rite ? Intervint Rémus, qui reprit pied plus rapidement.

- Le rite pour lui rendre son âme. Répondit simplement Severus, son regard toujours fixé sur Arthur et sa femme.

- Lui rendre son âme ? Pourquoi ? Où est-elle ? Demanda le lycanthrope incrédule, n'y comprenant plus rien.

- Oui, lui rendre son âme. Parce qu'elle lui a été volée hier soir, au cours d'une cérémonie, et qu'elle est dès lors en moi. Mais pour ce faire, il faut réaliser le rite dans les vingt-quatre heures suivant le Vol de l'Âme. Il ne nous reste donc que peu de temps ! Alors je vous prierai d'y mettre un peu du vôtre pour que tout se passe bien.

Rémus se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, trop abasourdi pour réagir davantage, puis se tourna vers le couple Weasley, trop choqué quant à lui, pour comprendre un traître mot de ce que venait de dire Severus.

Severus continua donc ce qu'il avait commencé et délivra ainsi entièrement la frêle silhouette étendue sereinement sur la table. Severus retira à son tour sa cape, qu'il laissa choir simplement sur le sol, puis vint se placer à la tête du jeune homme mort. Rémus s'apprêtait à faire sortir les Weasley, quand il entendit une voix le retenir :

- Non, ils doivent rester ! Des parents proches doivent être présents lors du rituel. Ils pourront peut-être même lui faire leur dernier adieu si j'ai assez de force. Et reste donc aussi, pour vérifier que tout se passe bien et les soutenir.

Rémus obtempéra donc, sans mot dire, et vint se placer à l'autre extrémité de la table, comme le lui indiquait Severus, Molly et Arthur à ses côtés, tous deux complètement prostrés de douleur.

Severus commença alors à psalmodier une sorte de chant aux accents graves et mystiques, dans une langue inconnue de Rémus, et leva les bras au dessus de sa tête.

McGonagall et Tonks entrèrent au même moment et s'arrêtèrent au seuil de la pièce, stupéfiées par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elles. Les autres membres de la demeure, qui étaient descendus à leur tour, inquiétés par ces pleurs et ces cris déchirants, restèrent derrière elles, incapables eux non plus de réagir.

Cela faisait presque une trentaine de minutes que Severus psalmodiait la litanie, quand une fine ombre l'enveloppa tout entier, puis s'étendit le long du corps de Bill. Severus empoigna une fine dague ciselée, qu'il gardait attachée à sa ceinture, et s'entailla sans hésitation la paume de sa main gauche, laissa les quelques gouttes de sang couler sur les lèvres du mort, puis gracieusement se pencha vers ces lèvres livides et, comme lors du premier rite, les effleura respectueusement.

- Rish Ka Ma Arama Alame Oo Yama Amate Adea. Murmura-t-il.

Une brume gris bleuté sortit alors des lèvres de Severus et s'engouffra au travers des lèvres légèrement entrouvertes du jeune Weasley.

Severus se releva doucement, les traits tirés, sentant ses dernières forces se drainer. Il venait de réaliser un puissant rituel de Magie Noire, sans l'apport de force ou d'énergie d'autres sorciers, et sans personne pour le monitorer ou le contrôler, ce qui était extrêmement dangereux et pouvait le conduire à la mort s'il se laissait emporter…

Mais il devait bien au couple Weasley un dernier adieu avec leur fils décédé. Il rassembla le peu d'énergie qui lui restait et commença une dernière incantation, tendant les bras en croix de par et d'autre de son corps, paumes vers le haut, et fermant les yeux pour se concentrer. La brume, maintenant bleu clair, qui déjà commençait à s'élever et quitter le corps pour aller on ne sait où, s'immobilisa un instant au dessus du corps et ses contours se dessinèrent plus précisément, prenant les traits du jeune homme.

Molly et Arthur en restèrent interdits et leurs pleurs redoublèrent, incapables de réagir. Mais contre toute attente, l'ombre se tourna vers Severus et dit, d'une voix lointaine mais pourtant reconnaissable comme étant celle de Bill Weasley :

- Je vous avais mal jugé, Professeur Snape. Quand je vous ai vu avec ce poignard prêt à me frapper, j'ai cru que vous nous aviez tous trahi. Mais je me trompais, une fois de plus. Je vous ai mal jugé et je m'en excuse. Vous m'avez libéré d'une lente agonie, et maintenant vous libérez mon âme ! J'espère qu'un jour mes parents pourront vous accorder leur pardon, vous ne méritez pas le mépris que l'on vous a toujours jeté au visage.

Severus avait gardé les yeux fermés, mais avait parfaitement entendu les paroles de sa dernière victime, paroles qui l'avaient profondément ému, et une unique larme roula silencieusement le long de ses joues amaigries et tendues.

- Dépêchez-vous donc de faire vos derniers adieux à vos parents. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de force, je ne peux vous accorder que quelques secondes. Alors faîtes vite !

L'ombre lui sourit, sourire que Severus ne vit pas ayant gardé les paupières obstinément closes, et se tourna enfin vers ses parents.

- Maman, Papa, je vous aime. J'aime Fleur aussi, et mes frères et sœurs, dîtes-le leur de ma part. Je dois vous quitter maintenant mais je resterai toujours auprès de vous.

- Oh mon enfant ! Mon fils, pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi dois-tu nous quitter ? Répondit Molly, les sanglots déformant sa voix.

- Va en paix et que Merlin t'accueille sereinement en son royaume. Nous t'aimons ! Fit Arthur, la peine ravageant son visage et le vieillissant subitement de plus de dix ans.

- Je vous aime tous ! Mais je dois y aller. Une dernière chose : essayez de pardonner à celui qui m'a tué, il m'a délivré. Sans lui j'aurai souffert encore longtemps avant de mourir. De toute façon j'étais condamné, il m'a sauvé en quelque sorte, et il m'a rendu mon âme. Pardonnez-lui, puisqu-il ne pourra se pardonner lui-même.

L'ombre se dématérialisa alors peu à peu, tandis que Severus commençait à trembler convulsivement de tous ses membres, puis l'ombre s'envola vers une éblouissante lumière surgie de nulle part et qui irradiait la pièce. Tous assistaient à un moment magique, unique, merveilleux, comme jamais ils n'avaient pu y assister.

Tout à coup, tout disparut et Severus s'écroula au sol, le corps inerte. Molly et Arthur se jetèrent sur le corps de leur fils, Minerva et Tonks se ruant quant à elles sur Severus à terre. Rémus alla soutenir le couple, et les écarter délicatement du corps afin de les faire sortir et de laisser le champ libre à Minerva et Tonks.

Elles retournèrent délicatement Severus sur le dos, qui était à demi-conscient, et essayèrent de le réanimer par tous les moyens qu'elles connaissaient.

Fin du Chapitre 27

(1) Rish Ka Ma Arama Alame Oo Yama Amate Adea : correspond en fait aux titres des chansons du groupe Adiemus, musique ayant certains accents mystiques… Ces paroles sont des paroles inventées, et n'ont aucune signification particulière. Tout le monde peut y mettre le sens qu'il souhaite…

(2) Aliquem ater : mot inventé à partir de locutions latines, pouvant signifié « de quelque chose de noir », appelé également pas Severus « poison noir », drogue qu'il a créée étant jeune…


	30. Chapter 30

_Tout d'abord voici un résumé du chapitre 27 : Voleur d'âme pour ceux qui ont préféré le zapper : _

Severus se retrouva donc dans une salle de rituel, où il allait devoir mener, avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, un rite ancien de Magie Noire, secondé par Lucius et Dolohov pour les monitorer et Bellatrix Lestrange pour leur apporter l'énergie nécessaire en la drainant aux Mangemorts présents.

Ce rite est appelé le rite du Vole d'âme, et consiste à s'emparer de l'essence magique d'un autre, en lui volant son âme et en offrant son corps en sacrifice aux forces obscures auxquelles il faisait appel. Au cours de ce rite, Severus fut en connection mentale directe avec son Maître, et eut donc toutes les peines du monde à maintenir ses barrières d'occlumencie et à ne pas se trahir.

Mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison à ce qui l'attendait : car sa victime n'était autre que Bill Weasley. Cependant il n'avait pas le choix et dut sacrifier le jeune homme malgré tout, celui-ci étant déjà très affaibli par les tortures et sur le point de mourir de toute façon, en outre il se devait de maintenir coûte que coûte sa couverture…

Il tua donc le jeune Weasley et s'empara de son âme, qui vint se fondre avec la sienne. A la fin de la cérémonie rituelle, tous les Mangemorts festoyèrent, lors d'une de leurs fameuses orgies… au cours de laquelle Severus perdit conscience.

Il ne se réveilla que le lendemain soir, dans son propre lit, sans savoir comment il était arrivé là. Mais il se rendit aussitôt au Square Grimmaud, avec le corps de Bill. Il eut la lourde tache d'apprendre lui-même la mort de leur fils aimé aux parents Weasley, ce qui fut un choc.

Cependant il ne pouvait leur laisser plus de temps s'il voulait rendre son âme au jeune défunt. Il exécuta alors sans plus attendre le rite lui permettant de délivrer l'âme de Bill, sous les yeux de pratiquement tous les membres, en particulier Rémus, Molly et Arthur aux premières loges, puis Tonks et McGonagall. Au cours du rite, Severus parvint à maintenir un lien quelques instants : Bill put ainsi accorder son pardon à Severus et faire ses derniers adieux à sa famille… Mais dès la fin du rituel, à bout de force et vidé de toute énergie, Severus tomba inconscient.

_Merci encore aux reviewers, dont Polgarra, Sushi-powa et Bohemio, sans oublier ceux qui n'ont pas encore eu le temps de lire le précédent chapitre mais que je sais être fidèles._

_Vous avez tous apprécié apparemment ce chapitre, en particulier le rite de la fin où Severus rend son âme à Bill Weasley, ce qui me rassure grandement, moi qui avait eu tant de mal à rendre ce que je voulais vous faire passer... Pour ceux qui voulaient voir la réaction des autres membres, voilà un petit aperçu... J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus..._

CHAPITRE 28 : L'enterrement

Minerva et Tonks lui avaient fait boire trois potions de régénération de force et lui avaient lancé un Enervatum bien senti, pour le réveiller. Severus ouvrit avec horreur les yeux sur McGonagall. Il aurait souhaité ne pas devoir lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé tout de suite, mais maintenant qu'elle était devant lui, agenouillée à ses côtés, il ne pouvait s'y dérober plus longtemps. Et Tonks, que faisait-elle elle aussi à ses côtés ! Toujours là dans les situations délicates !

En outre, il se trouvait dans une position plutôt inconfortable et … humiliante, étendu par terre, la tête relevée par Minerva. Il se dégagea vivement et se redressa, plus lentement toutefois, ses membres étant encore endoloris et engourdis. Il s'assit quelques instants sur une chaise, comme pour reprendre son souffle, évitant consciencieusement de regarder le corps du jeune homme. Puis, McGonagall le pria de le suivre dans le salon au premier étage, pour permettre ainsi aux Weasley de se recueillir auprès de leur fils défunt. Severus obtempéra, sans objection.

Une fois dans le dit salon, il expliqua brièvement à McGonagall ce qui s'était passé pour son retour auprès de Voldemort, comment il s'était retrouvé face au jeune Weasley lors du rituel et ce qui l'avait poussé à prendre une fois encore cette décision extrême, puis ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques minutes dans cette pièce. Tonks paraissait pétrifiée, et McGonagall, bien que moins choquée, était également un peu méditative.

- Donc votre plan a l'air de fonctionner ?! Fit-elle en conclusion.

- Ca en a tout l'air. Le Seigneur des ténèbres a clairement fait comprendre aux autres Mangemorts que je devenais son « Second ». Mais ceci est à prendre avec des pincettes également. Il me teste bien sûr, la cérémonie d'hier soir en est une preuve flagrante. Il m'a accordé l'honneur de mener la cérémonie avec Lui, mais en même temps Il ma fait subir un rituel très proche de ceux des nouvelles recrues, avant de recevoir la Marque… Il teste encore ma loyauté, et je crains que cela ne s'arrête pas là !

- Je vois. Répondit simplement McGonagall, n'osant aller plus loin sur ce sujet délicat.

Severus venait déjà de lui révéler beaucoup, beaucoup plus en tout cas que ce qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit en quinze années. Il ne parlait généralement jamais des rituels des Mangemorts ou de ces choses-là. Il gardait tout pour lui d'habitude, ou avait Albus pour en parler... Elle n'osait le brusquer de peur qu'il se renferme à nouveau, et ne garde encore une fois ses craintes pour lui.

Mais l'heure des « confessions » était terminée apparemment, car Severus se tut de nouveau.

McGonagall replongea dans ses pensées. Ce qu'elle venait de voir l'avait profondément troublée. Aussi bien au sujet de ce rituel, mais aussi et surtout au sujet de Severus. Elle savait que Severus avait déjà pratiqué de la Magie Noire par le passé, mais elle avait espéré qu'il n'aurait pas à recommencer au cours de cette guerre… C'était illusoire bien entendu ! Il ne pouvait faire autrement, s'il voulait se faire passer pour un fidèle serviteur de Vous-savez-qui. Mais tout de même, de là à en faire au sein même du Quartier Général de l'Ordre ! Comme si une fois n'avait pas suffi ! Mais pouvait-on vraiment le lui reprocher ? Ce deuxième rituel avait été réalisé pour de bonnes intentions après tout. Etait-ce cela qu'il cherchait continuellement à leur expliquer ? La différence entre Arts Sombre et Magie Noire ? « L'intention fait la différence », répétait-il sans cesse lorsqu'il abordait le sujet…

- Je ne vous reproche rien, Severus. Finit-elle par dire. Vous avez agi pour le mieux. De toute façon, Bill était déjà condamné si j'ai bien compris.

Severus la regarda droit dans les yeux. Peut-être que, elle, elle ne lui reprochait rien, mais les autres… et surtout lui-même… Une victime de plus à sa longue liste !

- Mais personne n'était donc au courant de sa disparition ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton rempli de rancœur.

- Maugrey et Kingsley me l'ont appris hier soir tard, à presque minuit passé. Fleur était bouleversée de ne pas le voir rentrer chez eux et a alerté les Aurors de notre connaissance… Mais il était trop tard pour vous prévenir. Et apparemment le mal était déjà fait.

Severus lui répondit par un simple vague mouvement de la main. Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant…

Il se leva comme pour partir, bien qu'encore un peu étourdi, quand McGonagall le retint doucement par le bras. Il se dégagea, sans pour autant être brutal, mais ce simple mouvement lui fit voir, l'espace de quelques secondes, mille petites étoiles blanches. Il réussit finalement à se ressaisir, mais McGonagall et Tonks durent s'en rendre compte, vu leur air inquiet et le ton que prit son ancienne collègue.

- Vous êtes pâle Severus ! Vous avez besoin de repos. Restez donc cette nuit. Vous repartirez demain tôt.

- Non, je ne peux m'attarder plus longuement sans paraître suspect. Répondit-il sur un ton neutre, presque atone.

- Mais vous êtes affaibli, vous avez drainé beaucoup trop d'énergie en une journée.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire : deux rites coup sur coup en moins de vingt-quatre heures, qui plus est, seul pour le dernier ! Il y a de quoi être affaibli. La reprise est dure, mon petit Severus ! » Se dit-il intérieurement.

- Oui ! Renchérit Tonks. Vous êtes blême, vous ne pourrez transplanner dans cet état.

- J'ai déjà connu pire, Miss Tonks. Je dois y aller.

Il s'apprêtait déjà à franchir le seuil de la pièce, quand il se retourna une dernière fois vers McGonagall :

- Une dernière chose. Ajouta-t-il. Je suis sensé avoir laissé le corps devant l'habitation des Weasley, en guise de message vis-à-vis de l'Ordre. Faîtes-en sorte que le message passe, faîtes le nécessaire auprès des journaux entre autre.

McGonagall acquiesça simplement, ne sachant quoi lui réponde d'autre. Severus se retourna et partit aussitôt dans une volée magistrale de cape noire. McGonagall et Tonks purent le voir arriver à l'extérieur, se retourner vers la demeure et lever la tête vers la fenêtre d'où elles l'observaient. Elles ne purent distinguer son visage, caché par la capuche qui le recouvrait, mais elles eurent la nette impression qu'il les salua de la tête, en un dernier signe d'au revoir.

- Faîtes attention à vous Severus ! Fit McGonagall.

- Oui, faîtes attention ! Répéta Tonks, ne sachant elle-même ce qui la poussait à dire ça. Mais elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait plus haïr cet homme, qu'elle pouvait presque l'apprécier même. Etrange comment trois jours avaient changé sa vision de l'homme. Car oui, il s'agissait bien d'un homme, d'un être humain, tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain, malgré les apparences…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Il était de retour au manoir sombre et lugubre de son Maître. Il était tout juste l'aube, mais il y avait déjà pas mal d'agitation. En fait, il y avait souvent beaucoup d'activités, quelque soit l'heure de la journée, chacun ayant des rythmes de vie extrêmement différents, fonction de la mission en court, ou de sa vie familiale ou non.

Beaucoup de mangemorts avaient finalement élu domicile ici, ce qui désespérait Severus, lui qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : sa tranquillité ! Il pouvait faire une croix là-dessus. Comme sur beaucoup de choses d'ailleurs.

Heureusement, tous savaient ce qu'il était sensé être allé faire cette nuit. Personne ne vint donc lui poser des questions inopportunes. D'ailleurs son nouveau statut le mettait aussi quelque peu à l'abri de ces curieux !

Il sentit soudain la faim le tenailler. Il entreprit donc de chercher la salle à manger ou réfectoire, que tous les habitants partageaient, sauf le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, qui daignait qu'en de rares occasions se joindre à ses fidèles serviteurs.

Mais, il réalisa alors qu'il ne savait pas où ce réfectoire était censé se situer. Il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, n'y avait jamais mangé… et il n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie de se rabaisser à demander son chemin. Et puis quoi encore ?! Inutile de leur donner une occasion de se moquer de lui…

Il était ainsi partagé entre remonter à sa chambre (s'il réussissait à trouver son chemin), quitte à sauter, encore, un repas, ou tenter tout de même de trouver cette foutue salle. Il était planté là dans le hall, en plein dilemme, quand il eut la joie, le soulagement, et… et oui, le bonheur, de voir Malefoy. Malefoy senior, entendons-nous bien !

Son sauveur ! Il était dans ce manoir depuis plus de temps que Severus, il devait donc savoir où se situait cette salle tant recherchée, et pourrait lui indiquer le chemin. Celui-ci arborait comme toujours un sourire arrogant de conquérant et s'approchait nonchalamment de Severus. Ce dernier resta impassible, se gardant bien de lui montrer qu'il avait désespérément besoin de lui.

- Severus mon ami ! Fit le grand blond, de son ton velouté et traînant. Comme je suis heureux de te voir ! Mais as-tu besoin d'aide ?

- Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir, Lucius. Répondit-il sur un ton doucereux. « Pour une fois que je ne mens pas… ou peu ! » pensa-t-il, avant de reprendre :

- Mais non je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. J'allais me rendre au réfectoire pour déjeuner.

- Moi de même. Allons-y ensemble ! Je vais t'indiquer le chemin.

Comme toujours, Lucius savait faire savoir aux autres, qu'ils avaient besoin de lui et leur faire sentir ! Mais Severus se tut et le suivit, bien trop soulagé de ne pas devoir demander à un autre imbécile ou de se ridiculiser à ouvrir toutes les portes…

- Le manoir est grand, et on s'y perd facilement. Je serai toi, je demanderai un plan à l'elfe de maison qui t'a été assigné…

- Je prends note de tes précieux conseils Lucius, merci. Rétorqua Severus, toujours doucereux mais glacial.

- Que je suis heureux de te retrouver mon vieil ami, comme au bon vieux temps. Continua Lucius, indifférent au ton et à l'air renfrogné de Severus, en ayant l'habitude.

- Oui comme au bon vieux temps. Mais je te ferai remarquer que je ne suis pas aussi vieux que ça, et que je suis d'ailleurs plus jeune que toi.

- Ne te vexe pas ainsi Severus ! Que tu es susceptible ! Tu n'as pas changé !

- Qui te parle de se vexer ?! Répondit le maître des potions en arquant un sourcil et affichant un mince sourire narquois. Ils aimaient bien joué à ce petit jeu ensemble.

Lucius était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami pour Severus… après Albus bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas comparable. Lucius le connaissait bien, et réciproquement. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas du même âge ni de la même promotion, Lucius ayant un an de plus que lui, mais ils s'étaient vite liés à Poudlard. Disons plutôt que Lucius avait vite harponné Severus, ce jeune Serpentard solitaire et mystérieux, qui ne cessait de tenir tête à ces stupides Griffondors, les Maraudeurs, et qui était si brillant et si doué en tout, ou presque, surtout en potions et en Magie Noire…

Severus avait d'abord été méfiant envers Lucius, mais bien vite il avait estimé qu'il avait tout à gagner à se rapprocher de cet aristocratique Sang Pur, et que cette relation ne pouvait qu'améliorer un tant soit peu sa côte dans la communauté Serpentard. Il faut dire qu'il était assez difficile pour un Sang-Mêlé de s'intégrer dans ce cercle très étroit… Mais Lucius s'était intéressé à son cas, le premier en fait… C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient liés d'une sorte d'amitié et que Severus était entré dans le cercle de ses relations, traînant plus souvent avec eux, pourtant plus âgé que lui, qu'avec les autres Serpentards de son âge…

- C'est bien ce que je dis, tu n'as pas changé. Répéta Lucius.

Cette réflexion le sortit brusquement de ses réflexions.

- Toi non plus Lucius. Malgré ton misérable séjour, tu es toujours le même !

- Oui, Azkaban ! Il faut dire que cette prison est nettement moins terrible sans tous ces détraqueurs… Mais viens donc ! Allons-nous asseoir là-bas, que je te raconte tout ça.

Et l'aristocratique blond entraîna Severus au fond de la salle, sous les regards curieux des autres Mangemorts présents, et commença à lui raconter son fameux séjour à Azkaban, pour en venir enfin à son évasion.

- Ainsi c'est bien Lui qui a ordonné ton évasion. Donc tous les Mangemorts emprisonnés ont pu s'échapper ?

- Oui, tous !

- Ah ! Bella, toujours aussi subtile ! Quelle folie d'attaquer en force la prison, il y aurait pu y avoir de graves pertes.

- En effet, le Maître lui a fait la même remarque. Mais avec les détraqueurs à leur côté, il n'y avait pas de si grands risques. Enfin tu la connais !

- Pour mon plus grand malheur…

- Je vois que vous ne vous appréciez toujours pas plus, tous les deux.

- Tu vois juste, Lucius. Je suis heureux qu'Azkaban ne t'ait pas fait perdre ta capacité à raisonner. C'eût été dommage.

- Toujours aussi cynique Severus ! Mais je pourrais te retourner le compliment, toi aussi tu as su résister à Azkaban, et surtout résister aux détraqueurs, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

Severus frissonna à ce souvenir. Très mauvais souvenir ! Comment oublier ce terrible séjour de six longs mois dans cette prison, avec les détraqueurs vous rôdant autour, nuit et jour, vous enlevant tout bon souvenir, ne faisant ressurgir que les mauvais ?! Et Merlin seul savait que Severus n'avait pas beaucoup de bons souvenirs… Pour être honnête, il ne saurait dire s'il en avait jamais eu un réellement… Tout bonheur avait toujours été rapidement entaché par un malheur…

Il se contenta de foudroyer Lucius du regard et reporta son attention sur son assiette : œufs brouillés au bacon… Il envoya rapidement un sort de détection anti-empoisonnement à l'assiette devant lui, qui s'avéra négatif.

- Tu es toujours aussi paranoïaque, à ce que je vois ? S'exclama Lucius, à qui le geste de Severus n'avait pas échappé, bien que ce dernier ait eu recours à un sortilège informulé.

Lucius avait découvert, à la fin de la première guerre, cette manie de son ami à vérifier systématiquement si sa nourriture ou la boisson n'avait pas été droguée ou empoisonnée. Il avait mis ça sur le compte de l'attitude paranoïaque que Severus avait développée très tôt, dès Poudlard, face aux Maraudeurs, et cette attitude l'amusait parfois, même s'il ne parvenait pas à la comprendre.

Mais en fait, Severus avait adopté cette nouvelle habitude, lorsqu'il avait commencé à trahir son Maître et qu'il avait de nouveau fréquenté Freyja. Être espion au sein de Mangemorts l'exposait effectivement considérablement à ce genre de désagréments et il préférait redoubler de vigilance. Son comportement ne paraissait d'ailleurs pas si louche aux yeux de ses condisciples, vu son ancienne réputation à Poudlard. Et même après la guerre, il avait eu de grandes difficultés à se défaire de cette habitude, devenue en fait plus un rituel.

Même à Poudlard, il avait du mal à se retenir. Seul Albus était au courant et avait renoncé à lui faire entendre raison. Même au sein de l'Ordre, bien qu'apparemment, de ce côté, cela était encore passé inaperçu. Vieux réflexes d'espions profondément enracinés en lui maintenant et dont il ne se départirait peut-être plus. Et bien qu'importe ! Qu'il paraisse paranoïaque ou fou aux yeux des autres, il n'en avait que faire, si cela lui sauvait la vie !

Severus décida de ne pas répondre à la dernière remarque désobligeante de Lucius et lui décocha un regard assassin des plus explicites. Mais, tout d'un coup, il n'avait plus vraiment faim. Il décida de changer au plus vite de sujet avant que la conversation ne s'envenime.

- Alors quels sont les projets du Maître pour toi, maintenant ?

Severus savait en fait parfaitement que son « ami » était actuellement en grande disgrâce aux yeux de leur Maître, ainsi que toute sa famille, et que leur vie ne tenait qu'à un cheveu. Lucius serait probablement mis à l'épreuve très bientôt et n'aurait le droit à aucune erreur cette fois-ci. Mais il n'avait trouvé aucun autre sujet pour dévier la conversation des terrains bourbeux qu'elle venait de prendre, et il préférait s'engager sur un terrain désavantageux pour Lucius, plutôt que glissant pour lui…

- Je ne sais pas encore. Répondit l'autre sur un ton faussement moqueur, où perçait toutefois le dépit. Cela fait seulement que quelques jours que je suis revenu, tu sais, Severus. En outre, je dois rester ici, étant maintenant recherché partout. Bien que je ne sois pas la cible prioritaire…

« Autre sujet fâcheux. Comme si tu avais besoin, que l'on te rappelle sans cesse que tu es LA proie prioritaire de ces foutus imbéciles d'Aurors. Je les avais presque oublié ceux-là ! Décidément Severus, tu n'es pas doué ce matin ! Toi qui d'ordinaire sais mener la conversation, là où tu veux. Tu te fais vraiment trop vieux ! »

- D'ailleurs, je te félicite pour ta nouvelle promotion. Le ton de Lucius était soudain devenu plus froid et distant, plus cassant, frappant comme un fouet.

Bien entendu, il n'était pas ravi que Severus lui vole sa place de choix auprès du Maître. Lucius était en disgrâce, et voir son « meilleur ami » à sa place devait être dur à avaler pour cet arrogant Sang-Pur prétentieux pour qui tout avait toujours été dû ! « Mais parfois la roue tourne, Lucius… » pensa Severus.

Cependant il ne répondit rien, et garda ses sombres onyx intensément fixés sur Lucius, comme pour le sonder. Bien entendu, des condisciples bien intentionnés devaient avoir relaté en détail l'ascension de Severus au sein de leur communauté depuis le meurtre de Dumbledore et l'échec cuisant de Drago… Quel coup dur pour un Malefoy, se sentir trahi par son propre fils, son propre sang !

- Mais tu n'as rien à craindre Severus. Je ne tenterais rien contre toi, tu le sais bien. Continua l'autre, suave et mielleux, « faussement mielleux » annota Severus dans un coin de sa tête.

« Il ment ! A la première occasion, il te poignardera dans le dos, comme tous ici d'ailleurs. Tu vas devoir redoubler de vigilance Severus, surtout entre Lucius et Bella. A eux deux, va savoir ce dont ils sont capables ! » Se dit-il en son fort intérieur. « Vigilance constante ! » ironisa-t-il. « Si Maugrey savait que ma survie ici dépendra peut-être de son enseignement, je doute qu'il ne se suicide pas à la seconde ! »

La conversation tourna en des banalités futiles, qui les détournèrent de ces sujets désobligeants. Mais chacun d'eux savaient que le jeu serait serré entre eux. Chacun devait prendre ses précautions avec l'autre, l'enjeu était trop important dès lors… Ils devenaient des rivaux, des faux frères, des amis - ennemis…

Lucius montra aimablement le chemin de retour à Severus et lui indiqua par la même occasion ses propres quartiers, l'invitant à l'y rejoindre plus tard dans la journée, ce qu'il ne put refuser, à son grand désarroi. Ils se quittèrent et Severus put enfin retrouver sa chère tranquillité, tout au moins pour quelques heures…

Les jours défilèrent ainsi, le train-train quotidien se mettant doucement en place. Severus avait rapidement pris ses marques et savait se diriger sans peine dans le manoir, ayant vite mémorisé le plan et ayant visité la demeure de fond en comble, tout au moins ce qui lui était accessible.

Un laboratoire avait bien évidemment été mis à sa disposition, situé juste en dessous de ses appartements, et raccordé à ses quartiers personnels par un passage secret, connu de lui seul, de son Maître et de l'elfe. « Un laboratoire de potions au premier étage ! On aura tout vu ! » Heureusement, la salle était précautionneusement calfeutrée, et isolée de l'extérieur, protégeant les précieux bocaux de la chaleur ou de la lumière, ou encore des courants d'air intempestifs…

Severus partageait ainsi son temps entre le laboratoire où il reconstituait le stock de potions, laissé à l'abandon en son absence, et où il continuait ses recherches, l'immense bibliothèque où il étudiait attentivement tous les ouvrages possibles et inimaginables, et la salle d'entraînement qu'il fréquentait aux « heures creuses », évitant ainsi d'avoir à endurer la présence des autres Mangemorts. Il ne faisait que de rapides apparitions dans le réfectoire, mangeant tantôt seul, tantôt avec les Malefoy.

Il n'avait encore reçu aucun ordre du Maître, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Pour l'heure, il essayait de se faire à cette existence, des plus étranges, toujours sur ses gardes, tentant de maintenir en permanence ses barrières mentales, même dans ses appartements privés. Mais il sentait qu'il fatiguait vite, et qu'il ne pourrait tenir très longtemps ce rythme. Ajouter à cela son manque de sommeil… Il devait trouver une solution, et vite. Il devait trouver un moyen de pouvoir baisser ses barrières pour reposer son esprit, même momentanément, même si ce n'était que quelques heures par jour… Mais il n'osait pas tenter l'expérience dans ce manoir, pas ici, pas maintenant, trop dangereux…

Il ruminait ainsi, une fois de plus, seul, dans sa chambre, se préparant pour une nouvelle journée maussade à souhait, quand il réalisa soudain la date. L'enterrement de Bill Weasley ! Oui, c'était aujourd'hui qu'il devait avoir lieu ! Il aurait aimé s'y rendre, même sans se montrer, mais ne serait-ce pas trop risqué ? Si jamais le Maître l'apprenait, comment réagirait-Il ? Mais après tout, s'il prenait garde de ne pas se montrer et surtout de ne pas se mêler aux autres, aux membres de l'Ordre ? Et quand bien même il se ferait voir, il trouverait bien un prétexte, comme d'habitude… Cependant était-ce bien raisonnable ?

Il réfléchit quelques instants, pesant le pour et le contre. Quand il quitta la chambre pour se rendre au réfectoire prendre son déjeuner, il était toujours hésitant, partagé entre ce désir irrationnel et dangereux et la raison qui lui dictait de rester tranquille ici.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Au Square Grimmaud, les jours défilaient à vive allure depuis ce soir funeste où Severus avait ramené Bill Weasley mort, et lui avait rendu son âme en présence de ses parents. Toute la demeure Black, actuel quartier général de l'Ordre, était en deuil, et tous les membres présents affichaient des mines éplorées. Molly et Arthur semblaient encore avoir vieillis de dix ans, les enfants Weasley étaient submergés par la peine.

Ron et Harry étaient, quant à eux, partagés entre la déchirure de cette perte et la haine envers l'assassin de leur frère et ami. Hermione avait beau essayé de les raisonner, de leur dire qu'il y avait sûrement une explication, une raison, qu'il n'avait sûrement pas eu le choix, ils ne voulaient rien entendre. D'ailleurs, elle-même avait parfois du mal à croire à ses propres paroles, elle comprenait difficilement ce qui pouvait justifier un tel acte. Même Tonks et Rémus, qui d'habitude essayaient avec les jumeaux Weasley de mettre un peu de gaieté dans cette sombre demeure, semblaient avoir perdu leur joie de vivre et leur entrain.

Fleur était venue rejoindre la famille Weasley au Square Grimmaud. Elle n'était pas dans les confidences de l'Ordre, mais il avait été jugé préférable qu'elle soit placée en lieu sûr et qu'elle puisse rester avec sa belle famille dans ces moments douloureux. Dans quelques jours, elle retournerait auprès de sa famille en France.

Aujourd'hui devait avoir lieu l'enterrement de Bill, dans l'après midi. En attendant, les occupants de la maison s'étaient rassemblés dans la cuisine, partageant le repas du midi avant de partir au cimetière.

- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. Je sais qu'il a commis des actes atroces, et qu'il a tué Bill, mais il a tout expliqué à Minerva. J'étais là ! Il n'avait pas le choix.

- Enfin Tonks ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pendant vos trois jours d'escapades ensemble, pour que tu le défendes sans cesse depuis ? Tu es donc si aveugle ? C'est un assassin, un meurtrier ! Il est en train de tous nous décimer, un par un ! Que te faut-il de plus ? Rugissait Sirius au milieu de la cuisine, incapable de rester en place sur sa chaise ni d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

Ils étaient encore engagés dans un de ces débats houleux et tendus, comme ils en avaient déjà eu beaucoup depuis ce soir-là. McGonagall, ainsi que Tonks et Hermione, étaient les seules à essayer de raisonner les autres membres au sujet de Severus. Sujet au combien délicat et dérapant ! Déjà avant… mais là, cela avait atteint des summums.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de toujours le défendre ? Toi qui auparavant disais qu'il te répugnait et que tu le détestais. S'enquit Nayasta, furieuse après sa sœur.

- Je cherche juste à le comprendre. Vous ne l'avez pas vu l'autre soir. Il était ravagé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avant. En fait je n'envie pas sa place, pour rien au monde.

- Oui. Renchérit Hermione, venant à la rescousse de la métamorphomage. Je pense aussi qu'il a le rôle le plus ingrat. Je ne pourrais dire s'il est sincère, je ne le connais pas et il ne se laisse pas connaître. Mais moi non plus je n'envie pas sa place. Si ce qu'il dit est vrai, alors cela doit être encore plus affreux pour lui que pour nous !

- Mione, s'il te plaît ! Intervint Ron, à la fois furieux et suppliant envers son amie. Arrête de le défendre sans cesse. Il s'agit de mon frère là !

- Oui Hermione ! Arrête ! On connaît ton opinion sur Snape, inutile d'insister. Ajouta Harry.

- Non c'est à vous d'arrêter. Enfin, regardez par vous-même ! Ajouta Tonks exténuée, en montrant la mystérieuse pendule du doigt. Si Snape était vraiment le traître fourbe que vous décrivez, comment expliquez-vous que cette aiguille soit toujours planté sur en danger, voire en danger de mort à certains moments, depuis son départ d'ici ?

Silence, lourd de signification.

- Il l'a ensorcelée ! Il sait manipuler les gens, et je suis sûr que Snivellus sait aussi manipuler ce genre d'objets pour nous faire croire ce qu'il souhaite. Reprit Sirius qui ne démordait pas de son opinion.

Tonks soupira d'exaspération devant ce comportement obtus.

Tous allaient de récriminations en récriminations envers le traître et l'assassin, Tonks et Hermione renonçant à leur faire entendre raison. Seuls Mixiel et Nuwan restaient silencieux, profondément inconfortables. Ils n'appréciaient ni l'homme, ni son attitude, ni ses actes, mais ils étaient ses enfants, bien qu'ils ne l'aient jamais connu auparavant et qu'ils l'aient appris quelques jours seulement avant ce tragique événement.

Et ils savaient, que leur ressemblance sur bien des points avec cet homme devait certainement rappeler aux autres cette appartenance au même sang, à la même lignée, lignée et sang qui les répugnaient et qu'ils abhorraient plus que tout en ce moment Ils jugeaient plus judicieux de se taire et de se faire oublier. Personne ne leur faisait le moindre reproche, ni ne leur montrait la moindre haine, mais ils sentaient quand même parfois comme une sorte de méfiance, voire une légère animosité refaire surface en certaines occasions.

- En tout cas s'il ose venir, je le tue, de mes propres mains. Au moins je serais renvoyé à Azkaban pour quelque chose. S'exclama Sirius.

- Patmol, mon ami ! Calme toi s'il te plaît. Et assieds toi. Tu me donnes le tournis. Fit un Rémus fatigué et aux traits tirés.

- Que je me calme ! Que je me calme ! Mais tu t'entends Rémus ! On parle de Snivellus !

- Arrêtez ! Hurla Molly, que ces disputes incessantes à ce sujet fatiguaient au plus haut point. Elle se leva brusquement, Arthur l'imitant à la seconde, et vint se blottir contre son mari, les sanglots reprenant de plus belle. Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît arrêtez.

Tous se turent instantanément, peinés d'avoir ravivé la douleur de Molly avec leur propos. Arthur leur jeta un regard noir, peu ordinaire chez lui, et emmena sa femme à l'écart dans le salon d'à côté. Il ferma la porte derrière eux, laissant pantois les autres membres. Ron, n'y tenant plus, partit à son tour en direction des escaliers pour monter à sa chambre. Ses deux fidèles amis Harry et Hermione partirent presque aussitôt à sa suite pour tenter de le consoler.

- Je crois que nous y sommes allés un peu forts. Nous devrions éviter ce sujet en leur présence.

- Oui Tonks tu as raison. Fit Sirius.

- Mieux vaut ne plus en parler. Acquiesça Rémus

- De toute façon le sujet est clôt ! Conclut Nayasta.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce, comme si chacun était pris dans son recueillement. Le début d'après-midi arriva rapidement et ils partirent enfin pour le cimetière, en transplannant par groupe de trois.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Quand ils arrivèrent, les autres membres de l'Ordre, ainsi que des amis de Bill, certains collègues et certains enseignants de Poudlard, dont McGonagall, étaient déjà arrivés.

La cérémonie fut très émouvante, les personnes les plus proches faisant chacun un court hommage au défunt. Puis vint le moment de l'inhumation. Le cercueil fut lévité, lentement, et avec grande précaution jusqu'au fond. Après un dernier hommage, chacun passait devant la tombe pour jeter une poignée de terre symbolique sur le bois du cercueil.

Une longiligne silhouette noire se dessina alors sur la colline qui surplombait le cimetière, à l'orée de la forêt, à moitié caché par un imposant arbre, mais personne ne la remarqua tout de suite. Il était impossible de distinguer les traits de la personne à cette distance. Elle resta là, de longues minutes, immobiles, cape au vent, observant le recueillement de la famille et des amis.

Sirius, alors sous sa forme d'animagus, sentit toutefois une étrange sensation, comme un picotement, comme si quelqu'un l'observait. Il regarda alentour, d'un rapide regard circulaire, mais ne vit personne de suspect. Il détestait pourtant cette impression, et il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait plus que d'une impression. Il regarda une nouvelle fois autour de lui, avec plus d'insistance cette fois-ci.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Rémus à voix basse, sachant que son ami ne pourrait lui répondre, mais ils se comprenaient suffisamment bien pour pouvoir se passer de paroles.

Il regarda attentivement le chien noir qui se tenait auprès de lui et de Harry. Il vit soudain le canidé fixer le regard au loin, une lueur de haine voilant ses yeux. Il suivit la direction de ce regard, et là, il aperçut lui aussi ce qui perturbait son ami. Il dut faire appel à ses sens aiguisés de loup-garou, et surtout à sa vision perçante, pour distinguer plus nettement la silhouette, cette fine silhouette noire… C'était lui ! Il était venu, il avait eu l'audace et l'imprudence de venir !

Rémus ressentait à cet instant des sentiments partagés pour cet homme : il était à la fois en colère qu'il ait osé venir importuner le recueillement de la famille Weasley, qu'il ait eu l'impudence de venir à l'enterrement de sa propre victime, mais en même temps il avait une sorte d'admiration devant le courage qu'il avait d'être là, malgré les Aurors, malgré Voldemort et malgré les autres membres de l'Ordre. Il ressentait aussi de la peine pour l'homme : et s'il était sincère ? Si ce qu'il disait était vrai ? Combien il devait être déchiré…

Mais cet homme pouvait-il être véritablement déchiré ? Pouvait-il ressentir des sentiments humains ? Avait-il un cœur finalement ? En fait Rémus ne savait que penser de lui, cet ancien camarade de Poudlard qui avait été l'ennemi numéro des Maraudeurs… Qui était-il vraiment ? Quel homme était-il ? Il n'avait en fait aucune réponse à ses questions, et cela le dérangeait, car cela le renvoyait à lui-même, au fait qu'il n'avait rien fait pour le comprendre, le connaître et l'aider… Il n'avait rien fait ! Alors comment pouvait-il le juger ?

Il ressentait toute la tension et la profonde haine qui animait Patmol à ses côtés. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, à nouveau, pour le calmer, et freiner ses pulsions. Heureusement il savait son ami suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas intervenir maintenant.

Toutefois la tension dut devenir palpable pour les personnes auprès d'eux, car bientôt d'autres regards se tournèrent vers la silhouette. Mais celle-ci avait disparu, sentant probablement, on ne sait comment, qu'elle avait été aperçue.

Au même instant, une rose noire apparut sur le cercueil, alors que Molly et Arthur s'apprêtaient à jeter ensemble une poignée de terre, étant les derniers à rendre un dernier adieu à leur fils. Cette apparition, plus que soudaine, les stoppa net dans leur mouvement, ce qui attira l'attention d'un Auror, ancien camarade de Bill. Il s'avança pour voir ce qui avait arrêté les Weasley dans leur mouvement, et vit la rose noire en question.

Tout Auror qui se respecte, connaissait bien ce signe : une rose noire, sur une tombe… Ce ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne !

- Snape ! Dit-il simplement.

Molly et Arthur tournèrent un regard étonné vers le jeune homme, mais celui-ci ne prit pas la peine de répondre à leur interrogation muette. Il fit signe à quatre de ses collègues présents également à l'enterrement. Ils s'entretinrent rapidement à l'écart, et quatre d'entre eux partirent immédiatement en transplannant, tandis que le dernier, le jeune homme qui avait aperçu la rose, revint vers le couple Weasley.

- Désolé, Molly et Arthur. Ne vous inquiétez de rien. Se disant, il fit signe que l'on pouvait continuer.

Mais Molly ne voulait pas se contenter de cette réponse plus qu'évasive. Elle se doutait de ce qui s'était passé et avait besoin d'en avoir confirmation, le redoutant en même temps.

- Je veux savoir ce que cela signifie ! Fit-elle, la voix empreinte de dignité, montrant d'un vague signe de la main l'endroit d'où les Aurors venaient de disparaître.

Le jeune homme la considéra un instant, elle et Arthur, puis se décida à leur répondre, toutes les personnes autour en profitant pour écouter attentivement.

- Cette rose noire est un signe caractéristique de Severus Snape. Une sorte de signature, qu'il laisse sur chacune de ses victimes, et sur leur tombe à chaque anniversaire de leur mort !

Molly écarquilla des yeux et se tourna vers son mari. Lui aussi s'en doutait et elle put lire dans son regard qu'il pensait la même chose qu'elle à cet instant.

Severus était venu. Non pas pour signer son crime, comme le disait le jeune Auror. Mais pour rendre un dernier hommage et se recueillir un instant lui aussi sur la tombe de sa dernière victime. Au plus profond de leur cœur, ni Molly ni Arthur n'en voulaient vraiment à Severus. Ils avaient appris à le voir autrement et ne pouvaient se l'imaginer en monstre sanguinaire, même s'ils avaient tout de même du mal à accepter ce geste.

Ils savaient que ce serait long avant qu'ils puissent à nouveau parler à cet homme ou se conduire avec lui comme avant. Mais ils ne lui en voulaient pas autant qu'on pouvait le croire, et surtout ils ne souhaitaient pas qu'il se fasse prendre pour être venu ici.

- Je suis désolé ! Fit le jeune Auror, interprétant l'attitude de Molly et Arthur comme de la déception et de la colère. Nous ferons tout pour le retrouver. Je vais devoir vous quitter. Mais l'enterrement ne doit pas être perturbé outre mesure.

Puis il transplanna, les laissant tous à leurs émotions partagées.

Fin du chapitre 28


	31. Chapter 31

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires si encourageants et instrucitfs, même pour ceux qui pinaillent, surtout ceux qui pinaillent. J'adore les pinailleurs! ;)_

_Je me permets juste de placer ici un petit rectificatif, si l'on peut dire, dont m'a fait part EmmaD : "aliquem" veut dire quelqu'un, en latin, pas quelque chose. En bon latin, quelque chose de noir se dit "aliquid atri", et non aliquem ater. Mais elle a tout de suite rajouté "comme par définition, le latin des sorciers de Rowling est un latinus cuisinae, ce n'est pas bien grave." Voilà je pense que ce petit commentaire pourrait en intéresser certains..._

_Vous avez apparemment tous apprécié le dernier chapitre, en pestant bien sur contre les comportements obtus de certains membres de l'Ordre... J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus par ce dernier chapitre, qui selon moi est l'un des moins bons... Je vous souhaite bonne lecture! _

CHAPITRE 29 : Missions et recrutements

Les jours s'écoulèrent, tous plus mornes les uns que les autres pour Severus. Il avait vite pris ses marques au sein du manoir de son Maître. Il sentait la méfiance et la jalousie des autres Mangemorts, mais n'en avait cure. Il redoublait cependant de vigilance, s'attendant à tout de leur part.

Ce matin, le Maître l'avait convoqué, lui et quatre autres de ses plus fidèles mangemorts du premier cercle : Lucius, Bellatrix, Dolohov et Mulciber. Eux cinq formaient ainsi le cercle intime du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils devaient discuter des plans des mois à venir et revoir les priorités, en prenant compte de ce que Severus avait révélé à leur Maître à son retour.

Ils étaient donc assis dans un salon privé du premier, autour d'une table ronde, leur Maître se tenant quant à Lui debout et leur exposant succinctement la situation.

- Vous savez certainement pourquoi je vous ai convoqué aujourd'hui. Nous devons refaire un point sur nos objectifs. Je suis loin d'être satisfait des dernières avancées.

- Maître, nous avons cependant réussi à libérer tous vos serviteurs, et nos espions se mettent en place progressivement. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps pour infiltrer définitivement les grands organismes de la société sorcière.

- Mon cher Mulciber. T'ai-je autorisé à prendre la parole ? Lui susurra dangereusement le Maître.

L'interpellé ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux, évitant soigneusement les yeux de braise de son Maître et comprenant qu'il serait dangereux, voire suicidaire, pour sa santé physique ou mentale de répondre.

- Bien. Nous sommes d'accord. Sache que non, je ne suis pas satisfait. Cela est trop lent ! Nous devrions avoir déjà tous nos espions en place au Ministère, à la Gazette du sorcier, à Sainte Mangouste, à Azkaban, à Poudlard et dans les grandes universités. Nous devrions déjà pourvoir passer à la deuxième phase pour les contrôler totalement. Au lieu de cela nous en sommes au même point qu'il y a six mois. C'est inconcevable. Je vous ai donc réuni pour que vous vous penchiez sur le problème au plus vite. Je vous laisse un mois pour tout mettre en place, et d'ici mars tout doit être réglé.

Un lourd silence tomba.

- Est-ce clair ? Murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Tous hochèrent silencieusement la tête.

- Bien. Si vous tenez à vos vies, vous avez tout intérêt à réussir et à m'apporter toute satisfaction. Je ne tolérerai plus aucune erreur, ni aucun retard. Vous m'êtes peut-être tous les cinq précieux, mais vous n'êtes pas irremplaçables. Songez-y et ne l'oubliez pas. Severus, je te charge de me faire un premier rapport dans un mois.

- Bien Maître. Répondit humblement celui-ci.

Sa situation n'était pas la meilleure. S'ils échouaient, il serait le premier à en pâtir. Mais les quatre autres avaient tout intérêt à coopérer et à mener cette mission à bien, s'ils souhaitaient survivre eux aussi. Ils étaient finalement tous dans le même bateau…

- En outre, je vous charge de réfléchir sur nos prochaines attaques et de les organiser minutieusement. Je veux créer le plus d'émeutes possible, au sein de la société sorcière ou moldue, que ce soit sur des cibles clés comme le Ministère, les Aurors ou des membres de l'Ordre, ou que ce soit sur des cibles paraissant anodines en elles-mêmes. Je veux montrer ainsi que personne n'est à l'abri. Je veux aussi déstabiliser et désorganiser le Ministère et l'Ordre.

Eux cinq hochèrent silencieusement la tête, montrant ainsi leur compréhension. En fait ils connaissaient depuis longtemps ces objectifs, les mêmes qu'il y a vingt ans… peut-être en plus offensifs… Mais ils se gardèrent bien d'interrompre leur Lord Noir et le laissèrent continuer son laïus.

- Malefoy, Bella, vous serez chargés des attaques dans le monde sorcier : focalisez-vous sur les Aurors, les membres du Ministère ou de l'Ordre ou tout autre opposant, et ponctuez de quelques attaques contre des Sangs de Bourbe. Mulciber, Dolohov, je vous charge de raviver les conflits dans le monde des moldus, d'inciter les déclarations de guerre latentes, et d'organiser des attaques clés sur le petit peuple pour imposer ce sentiment d'insécurité. Tous doivent mettre leur gouvernement en doute, nous devons montrer leur impuissance à assurer la sécurité des « citoyens ». Vos plans d'attaques doivent être prêts pour dans une mois, nous les étudierons à ce moment-là. Je veux lancer les attaques avant la fin du mois de février au plus tard.

- Nous serons prêts. Répondit Dolohov sans hésitation.

- Je l'espère. Bien, maintenant nous avons un autre point à aborder.

Ils furent tous surpris, s'étant attendu à ce que la réunion soit finie, mais ils reportèrent aussitôt leur pleine attention sur leur Maître, écoutant avec avidité ses paroles.

- A son retour, Severus m'a fait part de sa découverte. Il a appris un fait des plus importants qui me concerne personnellement, et que l'Ordre connaît également. Je ne peux garder cela secret plus longtemps. Mais ce qui va être dit doit rester strictement dans ce cercle. Quiconque oserait rapporter mes propos en dehors de cette pièce ne fera plus partie de ce monde, et sa famille non plus. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui Maître. Opinèrent Dolohov et Mulciber en chœur, tandis que Lucius échangea furtivement un regard interrogateur et circonspect avec Bellatrix, avant d'observer attentivement Severus.

Mais celui-ci demeura imperturbable et garda une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage de marbre. Cet échange de regard et de questions muettes n'échappa cependant pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui reprit sur un ton bas, sifflant et menaçant :

- J'ai créé il y a plus de dix ans des Horcruxes, précieux réceptacles de mon immortalité en quelque sorte.

Quelques murmures de surprise, d'admiration et d'excitation se firent entendre, mais se turent très vite devant l'air courroucé du Lord Noir.

- Je vous ferai gré des détails. Certains d'entre vous savent déjà ce dont il s'agit. Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, sachez seulement qu'il s'agit d'un objet extrêmement puissant et précieux, que peu de sorciers sont capables de créer. Et oui, vous avez parfaitement entendu. J'en ai conçu non pas un, mais plusieurs. Jusqu'à maintenant personne n'en avait jamais rien su, néanmoins ce fait n'est plus un réel secret : je ne sais comment, Potter en a découvert l'existence et vise à les détruire.

Les Mangemorts présents étaient sidérés pas ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre : leur Maître venait de leur révéler le secret de Son immortalité. Il avait créé des Horcruxes, haut fait de Magie Noire, que peu de sorciers étaient réellement capables de réaliser, sujet tabou même, et, qui plus est, Il avait créé non pas un mais plusieurs Horcruxes. Pour la plupart, cette révélation attisa davantage l'admiration ou la crainte qu'il vouait déjà à leur Maître.

- Je fais appel à vous pour organiser la sécurité de ces Horcruxes. Je vous le dis de suite, je ne vous fais nullement confiance pour tout vous révéler. Je ne vous révélerai ni l'endroit ni la nature de ces Horcruxes.

Severus, qui avait cru un instant qu'il pourrait enfin détenir les informations qu'il avait tant recherchées, fut soudain déçu. « Mais à quoi t'attendais-tu réellement ? Si toi tu es paranoïaque, ce n'est rien en comparaison de Lui ! Tu savais que jamais Il ne révélerait de si précieuses informations si facilement. » Pensa-t-il.

- Non, vous serez chargés chacun de former des équipes de cinq mangemorts. Reprit l'homme-serpent. Vous choisirez pour se faire, trois Mangemorts du cercle primaire et deux autres du deuxième cercle, bien entendu des hommes de confiance. Chaque équipe sera sous la responsabilité de l'un de vous et connue de cette seule personne, à part moi-même. Aucun de vous ne connaîtra l'identité des mangemorts des quatre autres équipes. Vous les formerez aux bases de sécurité et aux principes de défenses avancées. Une fois ces équipes formées, je me chargerai de leur donner l'emplacement, en les soumettant au serment du fidelitas, et de leur expliquer les mécanismes de défenses déjà mis en place. Vous ne serez pas dans la confidence, mais vous serez toutefois chargés d'organiser les tours de garde et de contrôler le bon fonctionnement de chaque équipe, vous me ferrez des rapports tous les mois. Une équipe par Horcruxe, sauf ton équipe, Severus, qui sera chargée de ma propre sécurité et de celle de ce manoir.

Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « Dommage, je n'aurai même pas l'occasion d'avoir l'information concernant au moins un Horcruxe toute cuite dans la main. Il va falloir faire preuve de ruse et de patience encore…»

- Je suppose que tout a été assez clair. Bien. Dans ce cas je vous re-convoquerai séparément dans la semaine, pour que vous me communiquiez votre choix. Messieurs, Bella, je crois que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Les cinq Mangemorts se levèrent d'un même mouvement, s'apprêtant à partir, quand une voix arrêta Severus.

- Severussss, j'ai encore à te parler.

Celui-ci se retourna vers son Maître et attendit patiemment que les autres sortent et ferment la porte derrière eux. Il y eut un bref échange de regards et quelques secondes d'intense silence entre les deux hommes, avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se décide enfin à reprendre la parole.

- Tu seras chargé de ma sécurité et également de la sécurité de ce manoir. Je te charge de revoir de fond en comble les dispositifs mis en place. Le fidelitas restera tel quel, inutile de changer de gardien de secret. Je sais qu'il ne me trahira jamais, l'enjeu est trop grand pour lui-même. Je te laisse par contre carte blanche pour le reste. Ton expérience en ce domaine est ce dont nous avons besoin. Tiens moi au courant régulièrement de ton avancée.

- Bien, je vais étudier la question de ce pas.

- J'ai également une autre mission à te confier.

- Je vous écoute, Maître.

- Je vois que tu as déjà renouvelé tout le stock de potions pour notre armée. C'est excellent, Severus. Outre les recherches personnelles que tu entreprends, je veux que tu étudies un sujet pour nous. Que tu crées des potions particulières, plus exactement.

Severus regarda le semblant d'homme en face de lui, d'un air intéressé, parfaitement simulé. Car en fait au fond de lui, il redoutait ce qui allait suivre. Déjà lors de la première guerre, le Maître lui avait demandé à maintes reprises de créer diverses potions plus horribles les unes que les autres, ce qu'il avait été obligé de faire bien entendu, même s'il ne donnait le résultat de ses recherches que lorsque le contre-poison ou le remède était mis en place. Et même s'il faisait part aussi de ses « découvertes » à Dumbledore. Mais le ton condescendant et flatteur qu'il entendait aujourd'hui ne présageait rien de bon. Et la suite du discours lui donna raison.

- Je connais ton talent, tu as déjà créé nombres de potions des plus… intéressantes. Mais ce que nous voulons te demander est un peu particulier. En fait, j'attends de toi deux choses. D'abord, je veux que tu me crées une potion qui permette d'accentuer les effets du Doloris, ou plutôt qui empêche le torturé de tomber dans l'inconscience… Tu vois ce que je te demande ?

- Oui, je vois tout à fait. Mais je ne sais si cela est possible. Répondit Severus d'une voix tremblante.

Ce que le Maître lui demandait était peut-être une des pires potions qu'il lui ait jamais demandé : une potion qui empêche l'esprit de se réfugier dans l'inconscience, permettant aux effets du Doloris de se prolonger ?!… Il n'osait imaginer ce que cela donnerait, il espérait d'ailleurs ne jamais parvenir à trouver cette maudite potion… Merlin l'en préserve ! Mais aurait-il le choix ?

- Te connaissant Severus, rien n'est impossible. Tu n'échoueras pas, je le sais. Tu n'as pas le droit d'échouer. La deuxième potion que je voudrais que tu crées est une potion un peu particulière. Tu es un spécialiste des poisons en tout genre. J'aimerais que tu crées un poison complexe, qui ne réagit que s'il est ingéré par des personnes ayant certaines caractéristiques, caractéristiques que l'on peut changer selon les objectifs, et en outre dont les effets ne se déclencheraient que sous l'effet d'un stimuli donné ou d'un sort… Vois-tu ce que je veux dire ?

- Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr. Qu'entendez-vous par certaines caractéristiques, ou par caractéristiques que l'on pourrait changer.

- Et bien par exemple une potion qui n'aurait d'effet que pour les moldus ou que pour certains types de sorciers. Une potion qui pourrait s'adapter selon les cas, selon la cible visée…

- Oui je vois… Cependant cela me semble un projet ambitieux…

- Voyons Severus ! Nous sommes ambitieux. Je peux donc compter sur toi. Tu me feras part de l'avancée de tes recherches régulièrement.

- Oui Maître. Se résigna Severus, n'ayant de toute façon pas d'alternative et n'envisageant même pas un seul instant de refuser ou de contester.

- Une dernière chose encore.

« Encore ! Il n'en finira donc jamais avec toi aujourd'hui ! »

- Nous avons déjà commencé à recruter d'autres nouveaux membres. J'aurai à nouveau besoin de toi, ou plutôt de tes célèbres capacités de legilimens et d'inquisiteur, pour les questionner sur leur motivation et tester leur loyauté.

« Quel flatteur ! Il n'a pas perdu son côté si Serpentard en somme… Ainsi tu reprends ton rôle d'inquisiteur professionnel, comme lors de la première guerre ! Toi qui croyais que ta place de Second t'aurait permis d'échapper à ça.» pensa Severus. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup cette perspective, mais il fallait s'y attendre, après tout Minerva lui avait demandé la même chose pour l'Ordre, tester et interroger les futures nouvelles recrues…

- Bien Maître. Fut sa seule réponse.

- Tu n'auras qu'à voir avec Nott et Macnair pour vous organiser, ce sont eux qui ont fait les premières sélections. Je ne peux m'en charger moi-même, mais tu me feras ton rapport dans un mois, en même temps que votre avancée pour notre infiltration au sein des structures majeures de cette chère société. Je recevrais ensuite ceux qui ont été sélectionnés et nous leur assignerons une mission d'initiation, pour voir s'ils sont dignes de recevoir ma Marque.

- Je ferai selon vos souhaits, Maître. Souffla Severus presque en un murmure.

- De même, je souhaite que tu tentes une dernière fois de conclure une alliance avec les vampires. Je n'aime pas l'idée de risquer un membre si important dans cette mission, mais tu es étrangement le seul qu'ils aient à peu près accepté et laissé vivant. Il serait dommage de passer à côté d'une alliance si puissante. Nous nous devons de faire un ultime essai.

- Oui, il est vrai qu'il serait dommage de ne pas persévérer quelque temps. Ils ne m'ont donné aucune réponse pour l'heure, mais ils n'ont pas non plus totalement refusé.

- Je te laisse t'organiser. Maintenant laisse-moi, j'ai d'autres choses à faire aujourd'hui. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, demande à Queudver. Il ne sert pas à grand-chose, mais au moins, il fait un maître de maison assez acceptable. Je te laisse libre de t'organiser comme bon te semble, tiens moi régulièrement au courant... Et, Severusss, donne moi des résultats. J'exige des résultats rapides.

Severus ne répondit rien, craignant que sa voix ne lui fasse défaut, et s'inclina légèrement en guise d'acquiescement, avant de sortir. Il était soulagé que l'entrevue soit enfin finie, mais en même temps il avait tant de choses à faire, tant de choses à régler, tant d'objectifs presque irréalisables à satisfaire… Sans compter l'Ordre… En fait, il ne savait s'il parviendrait à tout gérer, et surtout s'il parviendrait à trouver une solution à chaque requête du Lord Noir… Mais il devrait trouver une issue à tous ces problèmes, et le plus vite possible…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Severus avait déjà choisi son équipe pour assurer la protection rapprochée du Seigneur des Ténèbres : il avait sélectionné Avery père et fils, très proches déjà de leur Maître, et Rookwod pour ceux du premier cercle, le fils de Nott et Drago Malefoy, pour les mangemorts du second cercle. Bien que, pour ce dernier, il ait dû user de toute son influence pour l'extorquer des mains de son père… mais cela lui permettrait de garder un œil sur le jeune homme… En effet, il avait malheureusement enfin reçu sa Marque au cours de l'absence de Severus et avait déjà dû tuer un homme de ses propres mains. Cependant Severus ne désespérait toujours pas de pouvoir lui éviter de nouveau cette épreuve.

Le Maître semblait assez satisfait de son choix. Bien qu'Il ait émis quelques réserves au début au sujet du jeune Malefoy… Mais à force de persuasion et de flatteries… Il avait également commencé à réétudier la totalité des protections mises en place au manoir, s'inspirant de ce qu'il connaissait à Poudlard, mais usant bien évidemment de Magie Noire. Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, toutes les modifications seraient prêtes dans un mois. En fait Severus avait renforcé considérablement les protections des accès directs et de certains passages secrets, ainsi que les sortilèges de détection d'intrusion dans les zones clés, mais en contrepartie il avait délibérément négligé deux ou trois points faibles, de façon assez subtile pour que cela puisse passer inaperçu aux yeux des autres, et surtout du Lord Noir. Et pour l'instant, à vrai dire, ses projets semblaient convenir à celui-ci.

Aujourd'hui, devait avoir lieu la réunion des cinq membres du cercle intime pour mettre en place un plan précis, afin d'infiltrer les différentes structures majeures de la société sorcière. En même temps, Severus espérait en profiter pour faire un rapide point sur leur avancée respective concernant la planification des attaques de Mangemorts.

Il attendait patiemment l'arrivée des quatre autres, la réunion devant avoir lieu dans ses quartiers personnels. Il pourrait ainsi asseoir sa position, se retrouvant sur son terrain. Il restait encore une minute avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

Severus se sentait nerveux. Il savait qu'ils allaient certainement tester son autorité, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Sa position était délicate : entre Bella à la jalousie dévorante et qui ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance, Lucius à qui il volait la place et l'influence, ce dernier étant actuellement plutôt en défaveur aux yeux du Maître, et Dolohov et Mulciber, tous deux plus âgés que lui et faisant parti des mangemorts de la première heure… Sans compter qu'ils étaient tous des Sangs-Purs, et toléraient donc certainement difficilement qu'un Sang-Mêlé leur soit supérieur ! Mais il allait leur montrer à qui ils avaient affaire, s'ils l'avaient oublié. Il ne s'appelait pas Severus Snape pour rien.

Tout à coup, un coup sourd à la porte le ramena à la réalité. Ansky alla ouvrir et laissa entrer Lucius, toujours aussi nonchalant, suivi de Dolohov et Mulciber. Ils étaient tout juste à l'heure, mais il manquait encore Bella. Certainement le premier test ! Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il lui montrerait de quel bois il se chauffe !

Ils s'installèrent tous quatre autour de la table basse, Severus et Lucius chacun dans un fauteuil, tandis que Mulciber et Dolohov avait pris place dans le canapé. Tous attendaient dans une ambiance tendue l'arrivée de la cinquième, qui apparemment avait décidé de se faire désirée. Mauvaise idée ! Ils pouvaient sentir la fureur grandissante de Severus au fil des minutes, bien que celui-ci conservait un masque impassible. Mais la lueur qui animait ses prunelles d'obsidiennes à l'heure actuelle était de très mauvais augure pour la retardataire.

Enfin Bellatrix arriva, avec cinq bonnes minutes de retard, un sourire malveillant et provocateur sur les lèvres. Severus se leva à son arrivée, la toisant d'un regard indéchiffrable et la menaçant de toute sa hauteur. Il s'approcha d'elle, à pas lents et mesurés, pour venir se planter devant elle, lui barrant l'accès aux places assises, puis la pénétra d'un regard intense et foudroyant, droit dans les yeux. Soudain le coup partit, une violente gifle, qui fit chanceler Bella et lui fit basculer la tête sur le côté. Elle porta la main sur sa joue douloureuse et releva la tête, toujours une lueur de défit dans le regard.

Il attrapa alors son menton d'une main, telle une tenaille de fer, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Il se concentra pour canaliser son énergie et s'introduisit de force dans l'esprit de Bella, pulvérisant les barrières qu'elle avait précautionneusement érigées, les unes après les autres, butant contre un mur psychique, le fissurant et le traversant, pour buter à nouveau contre un mur… C'est qu'elle était plutôt douée en occlumencie ! Mais il serait le plus fort ce soir. Il continua encore et encore, frappant toujours plus fort, jusqu'à abattre les dernières barrières de la jeune femme.

Il put ainsi lire tous ses souvenirs, et tous ses sentiments entremêlés : son admiration sans borne et son amour insensé envers son Maître, sa soif de vengeance et de puissance, sa jouissance de faire souffrir, ainsi que sa haine, son mépris et son dédain des règles de ce monde… sa démence au-delà de toutes mesures… la véritable « ubris » diraient les Grecs…

Il aurait pu s'arrêter là, il aurait pu considérer avoir assez violenté son esprit. Mais il en décida tout autrement, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, pas maintenant, pas après l'affront qu'elle venait de lui jeter au visage. Il continua alors plus en avant et usa d'aggelomencie pour lui suggérer tortures et douleurs, toutes plus cruelles les unes que les autres. Même pour une âme telle que celle de Bella, puisant sa jouissance dans la douleur et le martyr des autres, assister à sa possible déchéance et son déclin, et se voir dans une situation de victime, dans une position si précaire, si vulnérable et si faible, était tout autre chose. Cela en devenait insoutenable pour elle.

Il la sentit trembler et se crisper sous ses doigts. Elle porta ses mains à celle de Severus pour tenter de se défaire de son emprise. Mais il ne lâcha pas prise malgré les ongles plantés dans sa chair. Il continua sa mini torture mentale, méthode qu'il utilisait souvent lors des interrogatoires quand il était jeune, infligeant une véritable douleur et une terreur sans nom dans l'esprit de l'autre.

Il continua plusieurs minutes durant, jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente enfin céder et se plier à son autorité. Il vit les traits de Bella afficher la peur et la résignation. Il lut, et sut alors, qu'il avait gagné et qu'elle n'oserait plus le défier de la sorte… tout au moins pour un temps… Elle n'avait jamais cru Severus capable d'une telle chose, d'une telle… torture, si dangereux et si puissant. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait goûté à ses dons particuliers, il était sûr qu'elle ne le testerait plus aussi ouvertement. Il lâcha enfin sa prise mentale et physique.

- J'espère que cela te servira de leçon. Dit-il finalement de sa voix suave et basse, rompant alors le silence qui s'était installé tout ce temps. N'ose plus jamais me défier de la sorte, ou je te promets que ceci ne sera qu'un doux amusement à côté de ce que je te ferai. Et cela vaut pour chacun de vous. Fit-il à l'adresse des trois autres en se retournant vers eux.

Ceux-ci en étaient restés sidérés, incapables de réagir, à l'exception peut-être de Lucius qui connaissait déjà en partie les capacités de Severus.

- Va donc t'asseoir, que l'on puisse enfin commencer cette réunion. Continua-t-il avec un rictus carnassier, sans même accorder un regard supplémentaire à la Mangemorte. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec de telles stupidités. Sache toutefois que le Maître sera mis au courant comme il se doit de ta désobéissance et de ton insolence.

Bellatrix s'exécuta sans un mot et alla s'asseoir entre Mulciber et Dolohov, blême et tremblante, comme jamais ils ne l'avaient vu. La leçon était retenue, aussi bien pour elle que pour les autres : les deux anciens le regardaient avec une pointe de crainte désormais, et Lucius avait subitement perdu son sourire hautain. Même si ce dernier savait de quoi était capable Severus et l'avait déjà vu jouir de son pouvoir sur l'esprit des autres lors de leur jeunesse, au cours d'interrogatoires ou de séances de torture, il n'aurait jamais cru que son « ami » aurait un jour osé en user sur l'un des leurs…

Severus, quant à lui, savourait cette sensation de pouvoir. Il se délectait presque de les rabaisser ainsi à leur juste place, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Qu'ils apprennent donc à craindre Severus Snape ! Qu'ils apprennent ce qu'il en coûte de se jouer de lui !

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes tendues, au cours desquelles il les toisa chacun à leur tour d'un lourd regard ténébreux et perçant, comme pour les jauger une dernière fois, il regagna enfin sa place et la réunion commença.

- Pour récapituler, tous nos espions, ou pièces maîtresses, placés au Ministère ont été démasqués. Conclut Severus, après que les autres lui aient fait un rapide résumé de la situation. Donc nous devons tout recommencer de ce côté. Le Ministère sera dès lors notre cible prioritaire : l'idéal serait d'y placer des membres dont la fidélité n'est plus à prouver, à des places de hauts fonctionnaires.

- Je ne vois malheureusement pas grand monde. Répondit Mulciber. Tous nos éminents membres sont grillés désormais. Aucun des membres du premier cercle ne pourrait s'infiltrer sans être rapidement mis à découvert. Nous sommes tous sur les listes des suspects désormais… Quant aux nouvelles recrues, même si quelques unes d'entre elles sont dignes de confiance, elles sont encore trop jeunes pour pouvoir accéder à des postes qui nous seraient utiles.

- Oui c'est vrai dans un certain sens, Mulciber. Mais d'un autre côté, ces nouvelles recrues sont notre seule alternative. Et elles pourraient peut-être même s'avérer nos meilleurs atouts pour infiltrer le Ministère.

- Alors là, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, Severus. Comment veux-tu que l'on puisse s'en servir efficacement ?

- Réfléchis Lucius ! Ces jeunes gens sont, pour certains, en dehors de tout soupçons, et paraissent de simples blanches colombes aux yeux de ces crétins de fonctionnaires. Personne ne les soupçonnera un seul instant. En outre, nous réglons le problème de la Marque, en choisissant précisément nos espions parmi ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore reçue. Ils ne pourront être ainsi démasqués. Et même s'ils sont encore trop jeunes pour accéder au poste de cadre, ils peuvent plus facilement approcher ces hauts fonctionnaires, comme assistant ou autre, ou vite grimper les échelons et monter dans la hiérarchie. Nous connaissons certains exemples, comme ce jeune Percy Weasley… Il ne lui a pas fallu un an pour faire sa place… Même un petit assistant sans nom et sans visage peut accéder aux informations utiles, en sachant s'y prendre…

- Ton raisonnement se tient. Fit Dolohov. Ce serait une option, effectivement.

- De toute façon, c'est la meilleure option que nous avons de ce côté. Ajouta Bella, qui s'était enfin remise de sa malheureuse expérience face à Severus.

- Reste à savoir qui choisir et où les placer. Répliqua Lucius.

Severus déroula alors un parchemin sur la table basse devant eux, où figurait une liste de noms.

- Voici la liste des nouvelles recrues, récemment ralliées à notre cause et dont la fiabilité a déjà été vérifiées. Fit-il.

- Le jeune Bellard, ainsi que Cartius et McMahon ont l'air assez doués en dissimulation. Je les verrais très bien dans ce rôle. Commença Mulciber.

- J'en ai entendu parler et j'en ai eu l'impression aussi. D'accord pour eux trois. Qui d'autres ? Mieux vaut écarter tout de suite les enfants de Mangemorts, trop dangereux, le Ministère est certainement soupçonneux à leur égard. De même pour les anciens Serpentards, trop mauvaise réputation.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Severus. Prenons toutes les précautions. Répliqua Dolohov. Je pense que Lucia Atternew, Aricia Dorment et Rudy Stokovov de Durmstrang pourront faire l'affaire aussi.

- Six, c'est déjà pas mal. Concentrons nous sur eux dans un premier temps, nous verrons ensuite quand ils seront parfaitement intégrés. Conclut Mulciber.

- Bien. Nous optons donc pour eux six. L'idéal serait de pouvoir les placer au Département des Mystères, au Département de la justice, au Département de la coopération magique internationale, au Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques et au Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques. Il serait aussi intéressant d'infiltrer l'académie des Aurors.

- Le département des Aurors ?! Intéressant Severus ! Et ambitieux !

- Je ne suis pas Serpentard pour rien, Lucius.

- Surtout tu n'es pas désintéressé !

- C'est vrai ! Cela m'arrangerait grandement personnellement. Mais il me semble que je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas. Cela pourrait être bénéfique pour plusieurs d'entre nous, si l'on parvenait à s'infiltrer parmi ces imbéciles d'Aurors. Ils ont beau être des crétins finis, ils sont aussi capables de faire un véritable carnage. Il ne faut pas les sous-estimer.

- Oui, c'est juste Severus. Mais cela est extrêmement risqué. Il faut trouver quelqu'un qui soit doué en occlumencie et particulièrement bon en dissimulation.

- Et bien mon cher Mulciber, nous n'avons qu'à les former. Je vous laisse le soin de voir ça avec eux, de les répartir au sein des différents départements et de faire le nécessaire pour les faire entrer au Ministère. Passons maintenant à la Gazette du sorcier.

La réunion dura ainsi quasiment tout le reste de l'après-midi. Ils décidèrent de différentes stratégies pour placer leurs espions à des postes clés : qui éliminer et avec qui les remplacer, ou qui terroriser pour l'obliger à leur obéir, ou faire le point sur ceux qui étaient déjà de leur côté.

La Gazette du sorcier ne posait pas trop de problème. Ils avaient déjà un agent infiltré, rédacteur et chroniqueur des faits divers. Ils décidèrent toutefois d'assurer leurs arrières avec une deuxième personne : ils optèrent alors pour essayer de rallier Rita Skeeper, quitte à faire pression sur elle.

Sainte-Mangouste était beaucoup plus difficile : ils n'avaient pour l'heure qu'un médecin à leur solde, et encore ce n'était qu'un simple sympathisant, trop peu fiable pour s'en contenter. Ils pensèrent à deux étudiants de septième année de Poudlard, qui pourraient intégrer les écoles de médicomagie et ensuite infiltrer Sainte-Mangouste, mais ce projet n'était valable que sur le long terme, or ils avaient besoin d'agents infiltrés rapidement.

- J'ai entendu parler du jeune Portlins, nouvelle recrue qui a reçu la Marque la semaine dernière, il vient de Durmstrang et sort de l'école de médicomagie de Russie. Il a postulé pour Sainte Mangouste. Je crois qu'il n'a pas été retenu, mais nous pourrions forcer un peu le destin pour l'y faire rentrer ? Fit Bella.

- Je vois que tu n'es pas indifférente à nos jeunes recrus, ma chère. La taquina Lucius.

- Mais je m'intéresse à tous les potentiels qui se présentent à moi, Lucius !

- Quand vous aurez fini votre petit jeu, nous pourrons peut être continuer. Siffla rageusement Severus.

Les deux réprimandés le dardèrent d'un regard noir presque haineux, mais se gardèrent bien de protester ouvertement.

- Bien. Je vous remercie. Je te laisse donc le soin, très chère Bella, de faire intégrer notre jeune recru. Renseignez vous aussi sur les membres du personnel influençables, sur lesquels nous pourrions faire pression. Nous ne pouvons nous contenter de ça. Tenez-moi au courant de vos investigations. Quant à Azkaban, j'ai cru comprendre, Bella, que tu avais déjà infiltré trois de nos agents, je t'en félicite. Il ne nous reste donc plus que les universités.

- A l'université de médicomagie et de la justice, nous pensions proposer deux des nôtres aux postes de professeurs vacants depuis janvier : Jugson et Yaxley. A l'école de duelliste, nous avions le Professeur Stanley sous notre coupe, mais il semble vouloir nous échapper. Commença Dolohov.

- Il faut le supprimer. Je connais son fils, qui, lui, nous est dévoué. Eliminons le père, nous pourrions alors facilement le remplacer par le fils. Fit Mulciber, froidement.

Severus le regarda un instant. Cette idée le révulsait au fond de lui, mais que pouvait-il proposer d'autres ? C'était la solution la plus simple, la moins risquée et la plus logique... S'il refusait, ce serait suspect… Il acquiesça donc finalement, à contre-cœur. Cette réunion commençait sérieusement à le répugner, mais il fallait jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Au moins, il avait obtenu tous les noms des espions pour les mangemorts et pourraient ainsi donner une liste complète à l'Ordre…

-Et pour Poudlard ? S'enquit Dolohov, en regardant avec insistance Severus.

Lucius répondit à la place de l'ancien professeur de potions, à la grande surprise des autres :

- Côté professeur, je doute que nous puissions trouver qui que ce soit. Ils sont tous dévoués à la mémoire de Dumbledore et sont quasiment intouchables, inapprochables et trop bien protégés. Mais nous avons de nombreux élèves, surtout à Serpentard, certains aussi à Serdaigle, deux élèves de Poufsouffles et une à Griffondor… C'est plus qu'il n'en faut pour recruter de nouveaux jeunes gens !

- Je pense que nous avons fait le tour. Avez-vous déjà quelque idée sur les attaques à mettre en place ? S'enquit Severus.

- Non rien de bien précis pour le moment. Nous te tiendrons au courant quand nous aurons établi un planning détaillé. Répondit Mulciber.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, si vous n'avez rien à ajouter, je pense que nous pouvons clore cette réunion. Je vous revois dans quinze jours. D'ici là, j'espère que vous aurez de bonnes nouvelles à nous annoncer.

Ils se levèrent donc et sortirent pour aller au réfectoire, laissant Severus seul à ses pensées.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

- Votre nom, prénom et origine. Demanda froidement Nott au jeune homme assis en face de lui.

- Streswons Roger, Sang-Pur. Répondit celui-ci d'une voix atone, mais visiblement stressé.

Ils se trouvaient dans une minuscule pièce, simplement meublée d'une table et de deux chaises. Les deux hommes étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, le jeune homme ne pouvant distinguer les traits de son interlocuteur, ébloui comme il l'était par la vive lumière dirigée sur son visage.

Derrière Nott se tenait une fine et longiligne silhouette, tout de noir vêtue et encapuchonnée, debout, raide et droite comme la justice, attendant patiemment son heure, les bras croisés.

« Comme je déteste ces séances ! » Se disait Severus. C'était la cinquième de la journée, il était la mi-matinée et il y avait encore bon nombre de candidats à questionner. Sa fastidieuse journée était loin d'être terminée…

« Hier cette foutue réunion avec les quatre autres et maintenant ça ! Et dire que dans quelques jours à peine, je dois remettre ça avec Minerva pour le compte de l'Ordre ! Ils ne pourraient pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre ?! C'est d'un ennui ! » Se disait-il, de plus en plus déprimé au fur et à mesure que les heures défilaient. « Bon concentre-toi ! La partie 'administrative' est bientôt terminée, on arrive aux choses sérieuses. »

Au début, il avait été quelque peu partagé. Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il interroger et sélectionner consciencieusement les futurs mangemorts les plus aptes comme le Lord Noir l'attendait de lui ? Ou devait-il tenter de saboter cette sélection en laissant infiltrer des éléments pouvant être dangereux ou peu fiables ? Finalement, après mûre réflexion, il avait décidé de jouer le jeu et de répondre aux attentes du Maître. Non seulement il pourrait ainsi asseoir un peu plus sa position, mais en outre l'autre solution aurait pu le trahir. Il avait une excellente réputation d'inquisiteur et une erreur dans ce domaine aurait été injustifiable aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Il pourrait toujours fournir à l'Ordre les noms de ces nouveaux mangemorts…

- Quelles sont vos motivations pour rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Questionna Nott.

- Je l'admire, Il est le sorcier le plus puissant de notre siècle et le seul à pouvoir nous rendre la place qui nous est due. Répondit l'autre, dune voix soudain plus assurée.

« C'est qu'en plus, il est sérieux ! Il le croit vraiment ! Comment peut-on croire de pareilles inepties ? Est-ce que j'étais vraiment pareil à son âge ? Aussi fanatique ? Aussi … idiot ? Non, Severus, tes motivations n'étaient pas les mêmes. Tu n'es pas un… Sang-Pur, tu n'as pas de 'place'. Pourtant, j'éprouvais quelque part la même fascination… le même attrait… »

- Ainsi tu souhaites Le rejoindre uniquement pour retrouver ta place ? Fit Nott, menaçant.

- Non ! S'empressa de répondre le jeune homme, perdant brutalement son assurance. Je souhaite Le servir, pour qu'Il purifie notre société et qu'Il rétablisse son équilibre.

« Bien répondu, mon cher. Intelligent le bougre ! Pour une fois ! Les quatre précédents n'étaient pas aussi intelligents et rusés. Enfin un candidat digne d'intérêt ! Mais il faudra t'en méfier Severus. C'est le genre de recrue dangereuse pour toi. Bon, il est temps d'intervenir et de sortir le grand jeu. Fais le craquer Severus, vois jusqu'où il peut aller. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir cacher quoi que ce soit, mais autant le tester un petit peu… »

Ils auraient pu utiliser le veritaserum, mais la legilimencie se révélait parfois une méthode beaucoup plus efficace. Il n'était pas seulement question de vérifier la véracité des affirmations de leur victime, mais aussi de le soumettre à une pression émotionnelle et mentale pour voir ces capacités. Et ça, le veritaserum ne le permettait pas et aurait faussé la donne.

- Souhaites-tu réellement Le servir ? Ne souhaiterais-tu pas plutôt qu'Il serve tes propres intérêts ? Fit alors Severus de sa voix suave et dangereusement basse.

Le jeune homme leva brutalement les yeux vers la silhouette qui était restée dans le fond jusque là. Severus avait gardé sa capuche pour cacher les traits de son visage, mais il sut, devant le regard interloqué du jeune homme, que celui-ci l'avait reconnu. Bien entendu, il avait été étudiant à Poudlard, il ne pouvait donc que reconnaître la voix de son ancien Professeur de Potions tant redouté et tant haï. Severus avait intentionnellement choisi de ne pas dissimuler sa voix, aimant jouir de cet impact qui ne manquait jamais son coup.

- Je vous ai posé une question et j'aimerai assez que vous daigniez y répondre. Continua Severus, s'avançant cette fois vers la table, et retirant nonchalamment sa capuche pour dévoiler son rictus mesquin et carnassier à son ancien élève, maintenant pétrifié.

- Prof… Professeur !

Ah qu'il aimait les déstabiliser de la sorte… L'effet de surprise était la première clé pour déstabiliser un ennemi, quel qu'il soit, et cela réussissait quasiment à chaque fois. C'était tellement facile avec ces jeunes gens, tellement… prévisible… Ca en devenait presque ennuyeux à force, risible, si pathétique…

- J'attends votre réponse. Continua Severus sur le même ton glacial et menaçant.

- Je… non… je… je souhaite Le servir ! J'adhère à Ses idéaux et souhaite participer à la transformation qu'Il nous propose.

- Vous êtes doué et maniez bien les mots, jeune homme. Mais que savez-vous des idéaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? S'enquit Severus de plus en plus menaçant, maintenant penché sur l'autre, leur visage à quelques centimètres seulement l'un de l'autre.

- Je…

- Comment osez-vous connaître les idéaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans l'avoir encore rencontré ? Continua-t-il sur le même jeu.

- J'ai… j'ai entendu parler…

- Vous avez entendu parler ?! Intéressant ! Entends-tu mon cher ami, ce jeune homme a entendu parler…

Nott sourit en regardant Severus intimider de la sorte la jeune recru. Les deux hommes ne s'appréciaient pas toujours, mais il fallait avouer que Severus était doué, particulièrement doué pour ce genre de choses… le plus doué de tous peut-être... Et bien il n'avait pas été surnommé l'inquisiteur pour rien ! Et Nott n'aurait aimé pour rien au monde subir un interrogatoire mené par Snape. Ce n'était pas seulement du aux paroles qu'il vous susurrait sournoisement près de l'oreille, mais c'était surtout son regard… son regard assassin à vous faire froid dans le dos…

Le gamin s'en sortait pas trop mal cependant. Il était visiblement troublé et intimidé, mais il n'avait pas perdu encore totalement son sang-froid, contrairement aux quatre autres précédents. Celui-ci avait du cran et valait vraiment la peine. Apparemment Severus avait décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout, de repousser le jeune homme dans ses derniers retranchements. Quel spectacle ! Presque plus jouissif que la torture physique !

- Bien, je vois que vous avez compris. Reprit Severus. Si vous voulez servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il faut vouloir Le servir pour Lui, rien que pour Lui, jusqu'à la mort, être prêt à Lui donner corps et âme ! En êtes-vous capable ? Est-ce ce que vous souhaitez ?

- Je... Je… Oui… Je

- Est-ce ce que vous souhaitez ? Répéta Severus, son ton devenant extrêmement bas.

Silence.

- Je crois avoir mal entendu votre réponse. Gronda-t-il. Est-ce ce que vous souhaitez ?

- Oui ! Hurla Streswons, presque en pleurant, les larmes lui montant peu à peu aux yeux. Oui, oui ! C'est ce que je souhaite…

Severus eut un sourire machiavélique de satisfaction. Il planta ses deux onyx dans les yeux gris pâles du jeune homme et sonda son esprit, d'abord doucement pour qu'il s'habitue à sa présence, puis de plus en plus fortement pour faire céder toutes les barrières. Il put alors voir tous les souvenirs du gamin, son enfance, son adolescence, sa scolarité à Poudlard à Serdaigle… Tout ! Streswons commença à trembler sous la pression de son ancien professeur, incapable de résister, la panique le gagnant peu à peu.

Il était terrorisé et impressionné à la fois. Cet homme, qu'il avait craint en tant que Professeur de Potions, et que tous haïssaient et surnommaient la terreur des cachots, était en fait bien plus puissant que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, et bien plus dangereux aussi. Il est legilimens ! Legilimens ! Est-ce qu'il a déjà utilisé la legilimencie contre ses élèves à Poudlard ? Ainsi les rumeurs à son sujet, qui circulaient à Poudlard à propos de son allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres, étaient véridiques ! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment avait-il réussi à berner le vieux Dumbledore ?

Toutes ces pensées n'échappèrent pas à Severus et lui laissèrent un étrange goût amer et acide au fond de lui. « Qu'importe ce que les autres pensent de toi, Severus ! Surtout ces petits morveux insipides. Qu'ils te craignent ! Qu'ils te redoutent ! » Mais malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait se dire, les pensées de son ancien élève lui faisaient mal, plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru et plus qu'il ne voulait l'accepter.

Enfin, après avoir fouillé l'esprit du jeune Treswons de fond en comble, il relâcha son emprise et rompit le contact visuel et mental. Le jeune homme s'était livré presque sans aucune résistance. Il n'y avait rien à craindre de lui, il était vraiment fasciné par le Maître et souhaitait de tout cœur devenir un fidèle mangemort, comme les quatre précédents d'ailleurs. Mais il était toutefois plus intelligent que les autres (c'était un ancien Serdaigle après tout !) et, même s'il n'avait pas un dissimulateur dans l'âme ou un tueur né, il avait des capacités incontestables de raisonnement et d'organisation, un esprit de logique implacable et du sang-froid… Il pourrait se révéler un fin stratège et un meneur digne d'intérêt…

- C'est bon. Fit simplement Severus à l'adresse de Nott, sans prêter plus d'attention à ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

« Un de plus ! Un autre fanatique de plus. Une autre âme de perdue. » Pensa-t-il amer. Combien d'autres après lui ? Combien d'autres encore ? Severus était las. Las de voir tous ces jeunes se ruer aux pieds de leur futur Maître et de lui vendre leur âme en échange d'un quelconque espoir d'un meilleur avenir pour eux. En échange d'une futile promesse ! Mais tout cela n'était que mensonges cruels, inepties et balivernes. Une promesse jamais tenue. Le Seigneurs des Ténèbres ne cherchait en vérité qu'une seule chose : plus de pouvoir ! Toujours et encore plus de pouvoirs ! Et tout ça pour accéder à l'immortalité. A Son immortalité, quitte à sacrifier toutes ces vies et toutes ces âmes innocentes.

Qu'est-ce que ces jeunes pouvaient être idiots et risibles, de croire à tous ces mensonges ! Severus se rappela soudain, qu'un jour, il avait été à cette place, qu'il avait été un de ces jeunes… Oh bien sûr, ses intentions à lui n'étaient pas tout à fait les mêmes, mais au fond qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Rien, le résultat était le même. Il avait vendu son âme, il avait vendu sa vie, et tout ça pour suivre un fou qui n'avait fait que lui mentir et le berner…

- Severus ! Je crois que nous allons arrêter là pour ce matin. Severus ? Severus ?

Les appels de Nott finirent par sortir Severus de sa transe. Il regarda un instant son « collègue » d'un air hébété, puis réalisant ce que Nott venait de lui dire, il acquiesça en silence. Il était tant absorbé par ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas vu le jeune sortir. Finalement il sortit à son tour à la suite de son condisciple.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

- Votre nom et prénom. Demanda McGonagall d'une voix neutre.

« Et origine ! » Aurait voulu ajouter Severus, presque comme par automatisme. C'était maintenant au tour de l'Ordre de vérifier ses futures nouvelles recrues.

A la seule différence qu'il était minutieusement dissimulé à la vue de la dite recrue et qu'il se contentait de sonder l'esprit de la jeune femme assise devant eux, tout en communiquant par aggelomencie avec Minerva, pour lui souffler ses impressions et les éventuelles questions à lui poser.

- Robersson, Rebecca. Répondit calmement la jeune femme.

Encore une élève de Poudlard. Serdaigle elle aussi. Comme quoi, l'appartenance à une maison ne présageait rien de particulier…

Bien entendu les interrogatoires n'avaient pas lieu au quartier général de l'Ordre. Trop dangereux, bien que tout avait déjà été vérifié concernant ces potentielles recrues, et qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'une formalité, pure mesure de sécurité supplémentaire, qu'autre chose. En outre, en cas de problème, la cible serait immédiatement mise sous oubliettes. Mais il avait été décidé de ne pas révéler le quartier général de l'Ordre aux nouveaux arrivés et d'utiliser un quartier général secondaire, le Square Grimmaud restant alors connu du seul noyau dur de l'Ordre, appelé dès lors Conseil de l'Ordre.

Mais, même pour ce genre d'interrogatoire, ils n'avaient pas jugé bon d'utiliser ce quartier général secondaire. Ils étaient donc dans une ancienne bâtisse désaffectée, probablement une ancienne usine abandonnée, dans un quartier reculé du Londres moldu.

- Quelles sont vos motivations pour rejoindre notre organisation ? Fit McGonagall.

- Je souhaite combattre Vous-savez-qui ! Je souhaite me rendre utile pour la résistance et ne veut pas rester les bras croisés à regarder tous ses massacres sans rien faire.

La jeune femme avait répondu avec un ton empli de colère et de détermination.

« Elle ne ment pas. Elle est sincère. » Fit Severus à l'adresse de Minerva.

- Êtes-vous consciente du danger auquel cela va vous exposer ?

- Oui ! répondit l'autre sans hésitation.

- Quelles compétences pensez-vous pouvoir apporter à la résistance ?

- Je n'ai pas de compétences en particulier. Je me débrouille assez bien en défense contre les forces du mal, en sortilèges, et en métamorphose. Je suis sorti l'année dernière seulement de Poudlard et j'étudie actuellement à l'école de la justice.

McGonagall était songeuse. Tous ces jeunes si déterminés, si farouchement décidés à participer à cette maudite guerre ! Etait-il conscient réellement du danger ? Etait-il conscient de ce que tout cela impliquait ?

« Oui, elle l'est ! » Lui répondit silencieusement, mais impérieusement, Severus.

McGonagall avait été un peu déroutée au début par cette voix lui parlant directement dans son esprit. C'était étrange et déstabilisant. Mais au bout du troisième interrogatoire elle s'y était faite. Et Severus était assez discret, ce dont elle lui était reconnaissante. Il ne semblait pas s'immiscer dans son esprit, il se contentait juste de lui émettre ses impressions et ses commentaires, plus ou moins sarcastiques, et de lui conseiller de temps à autre une question. Elle devait avouer que les compétences de Severus en matière d'interrogatoire allait au delà de ses espérances.

Il ne se contentait pas de sonder les recrues pour voir si elles étaient fiables, mais il les testait également pour voir leur résistance mentale et évaluait rapidement leurs éventuelles capacités en vue de leur attitrer un rôle au sein de l'Ordre. Elle n'aurait jamais supposé pouvoir faire cela en seulement un interrogatoire, mais ainsi ils gagnaient un temps précieux.

« Elle est fiable. Pas pour le combat, mais à l'arrière, en mission de surveillance, en médicomagie peut-être. On la garde ! »

Cette façon qu'avait Severus de décider, avant même d'avoir l'avis de sa collègue ! Voire de diriger les choses ! Mais loin d'exaspérer Minerva, cela l'amusait plus qu'autre chose.

Ils continuèrent ainsi encore quelques questions, dictées par Severus, puis l'entretien prit fin. McGonagall confia la jeune femme aux soins de Kingsley qui était chargé de la raccompagner chez elle, lui assurant qu'elle serait re-contactée en temps utile.

- Bien Severus ! Je crois que nous avons bien travaillé. Fit-elle, une fois la jeune femme partie, les laissant tous les deux seuls un instant.

Elle leva les sorts de dissimulation et d'insonorisation lancés sur Severus, d'un gracieux mouvement de baguette, et celui-ci apparut juste à ses côtés. Ce qui la fit sursauter de surprise, comme elle s'attendait à le trouver en face d'elle.

- Ne me faîtes plus jamais de telles frayeurs, Severus ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Oh désolé. Fit-il, sur un ton faussement innocent et avec un rictus s'apparentant à un sourire moqueur. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

- Cet air innocent ne vous va pas du tout. Et je sais que vous l'avez pertinemment bien fait exprès. Lui répondit-elle d'un large sourire.

Elle le trouvait de plus en plus fatigué, mais n'osait aborder le problème avec lui. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait malheureusement rien changer à sa situation. Ils étaient à la fin du mois de janvier dès lors, cela faisait à peine quelques jours depuis la mort de Bill Weasley. Mais ils n'en avaient pas reparlé depuis. Severus n'avait pas encore remis les pieds au Square Grimmaud, ce qui valait mieux pour le moment… Elle doutait qu'il puisse franchir encore le pas de la porte vivant, la plupart des membres lui en voulant encore considérablement et le considérant comme un traître et un assassin. Elle essayait de calmer leurs ardeurs, mais les émotions étaient encore trop fortes pour pouvoir lutter contre.

L'inquiétude de son ancienne collègue n'échappa pas à Severus. Il avait craint, il y a quelque temps, que son dernier crime lui fasse perdre définitivement la confiance que Minerva lui avait accordée malgré tout. Mais à son grand soulagement, elle ne lui avait fait aucun reproche, et leur relation ne semblait pas entachée. Il lui en était extrêmement reconnaissant, surtout qu'il se doutait qu'elle devait sans cesse se battre avec les autres membres à son sujet, tout comme Albus par le passé…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas de la sorte, Minerva. Pour l'instant tout semble se mettre peu à peu en place.

- Si, je m'inquiète Severus. Je m'inquiète pour vous. Oui, je sais ce que vous allez me dire. Mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Et tout ce que vous direz n'y changera rien.

Elle lui adressa un faible sourire triste. Tous deux restèrent encore quelques minutes en silence, se jaugeant du regard.

- Je pense que nous en avons fini aujourd'hui. Dix recrues, c'est déjà pas mal. Fit-elle finalement.

- Oui, c'est plutôt « pas mal ».

- Je vous re-contacterai de la même manière pour la prochaine séance.

Severus grimaça à cette idée. Encore ! Combien de temps allait durer ce recrutement ? Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre, entre l'Ordre et les Mangemorts ! Et dire qu'il n'en était qu'à la première « séance » pour chaque camp. Et bien cela promettait d'être joyeux…

- Ne faîtes pas la grimace, Severus. Ne me faîtes pas croire que c'est si dure à supporter que ça ! Vous pouvez bien faire un petit effort.

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais véritablement le choix.

- En effet !

Ils sortirent ainsi se moquant amicalement l'un de l'autre puis se quittèrent, pour repartir chacun à leurs taches ingrates.

Fin du chapitre 29


	32. Chapter 32

_Merci à tous, vos commentaires m'ont rassuré et surtout sont trés constructifs ce qui me permet de mieux avancer..._

_EmmaD : On voit dans ce chapitre le côté rancunier de Severus ressurgir devant le caractère impétueux et rancunier de Sirius... J'espère que cette vision d'une facette de notre héros te plaira tout autant..._

_Bohemio : Toujours pas de chapitre sur les enfants de Severus, ce sera pour un peu plus tard. Non cette fois-là, place à une petite altercation Sirius / Severus... _

_Lon Wolf : Voilà un chapitre un peu moins sombre, mais toujours le côté serpentard de Severus, avec en sus son côté rancunier et assoifé de vengeance... Le dénouement par contre n'est pas pour tout de suite, j'espère que tu ne te lasses pas... Car j'ai encore beaucoup d'imagination. En fait si tout se passe come prévu, on en est à la moitié... de la première partie... _

_Polgarra : Ne t'inquiètes pas Severus est résistant, ce serait dommage pour la fic tout de même s'il nous faisait faux bonds pour arrêt maladie... Le comble!  
Je vais remettre ici la réponse queje t'ai envoyé personnellement, pour en faire profiter les autres. Oui, Severus est fort, mais il n'est pas comme Harry, qui lui possède une puissance magique à l'état pure. Non, pour Severus, sa force et son pouvoir viennent surtout de sa force psychique... Il excelle dans tout ce qui s'y rapporte : legilimencie et compagnie, tout domaine nécessitant un tant soit peu de jugeote et de minutie dont les potions, c'est un excellent stratège (échec), il est ingénieux et inventif (son goût pour les inventions en tout genre) et a une excellente mémoire (bien entrainée, donc forcément ça aide)... Tout cela se résume à une chose : son esprit et sa force psychique. Son autre qualité que j'avais oublié de te préciser : ses trés bons réflexes et son agilité, ce qui lui permet de compenser sa faible force physique (en comparaison à d'autres hommes), voire ses petites lacunes dans d'autres domaines. Ses points faibles selon moi : les métamorphoses surtout, certains sortilèges probablement, même s'il en invente quelques uns... Concernant la magie noire, s'il y excelle, toujours selon moi et dans ma fic, c'est essentiellement de par l'attrait qu'il ressent pour ce genre de magie... Harry et Severus représentent alors deux types de force magique complémentaires, tandis que Voldemort et Dumbledore seraient un bon mélange de ces deux types de magie... Bien entendu, tout ceci n'est qu'une de mes théories, dont je me sers dans cette fic, mais qui ne reflètent peut-être pas l'imagination de JKR..._

_Maintenant place à l'histoire et bonne lecture!  
_

CHAPITRE 30 : Mission Black

Ah non ! Pas si tôt ! Pourquoi Valâa avait-elle choisi maintenant pour le contacter ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas attendre encore un peu ? A leur dernière rencontre, elle lui avait dit qu'elle choisirait où et quand ils se reverraient, mais elle lui avait assuré que ce ne serait pas avant quelques mois…

A bien y réfléchir, effectivement, quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dernière rencontre. Le temps passait si vite, tellement vite ! « Trop vite ! » Se dit Severus. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, une fois de plus. Il se devait d'y aller. Il était vraiment maudit ! Tout jouait contre lui.

Il avait prévenu le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il devait s'absenter pour une dizaine de jours. Ce dernier n'avait pas protesté outre mesure, bien que cela ne semblait pas Le réjouir. Mais Lui non plus n'avait pas le choix, s'Il souhaitait obtenir l'alliance avec les vampires. Bon, en fait, Severus n'y allait pas au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais au nom de l'Ordre. Mais ça, Il n'était pas censé le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Et maintenant il devait aller chercher au plus vite ce cabot de Black pour qu'il l'accompagne. Et dire qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de le briffer sur certaines mœurs des vampires et sur le comportement à adopter… Tant pis, ils auront toujours le temps du trajet pour en discuter. Espérons que, pour une fois, ce crétin ne fasse pas tout planter.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit très optimiste qu'il arriva devant le Square Grimaud. Il avait choisi de ne pas transplanner directement, pour ne pas attirer l'attention des Aurors sur le Quartier Général de l'Ordre. Il avait donc transplanné dans un tout autre quartier de Londres et avait fait le reste du trajet à pied, sentant dès lors la fatigue le gagner rapidement.

Il se sentait tout tremblant devant cette porte, fébrile d'anticipation. Comment allaient-ils réagir encore ? Le laisseraient-ils seulement parler ? Au bout de quelques minutes de longue hésitation, il se décida enfin à frapper, priant intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas Molly ou un autre Weasley qui lui ouvre. Mais vu le pourcentage de Weasley au sein de l'Ordre, ce n'était pas gagné !

Il attendit ainsi quelques secondes pour voir, ô joie, Molly Weasley en personne devant lui. Il était vraiment maudit… Il resta là, stoïquement silencieux, n'osant parler en premier. Mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps devant lui, et apparemment Molly n'avait pas l'air plus décidée que lui. Il commença donc, de la voix la plus assurée qu'il put prendre.

- Bonjour Madame Weasley. Pourriez-vous dire à Black que je dois lui parler ?

- Entrez donc Severus. Ce serait trop dangereux de rester dehors. Lui répondit-elle, un peu froidement.

Il en resta cloué sur place. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce qu'elle le fasse entrer. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas vraiment envisagé de rentrer. Il ne bougea pas d'un mouvement, la sondant d'un regard noir pénétrant, comme cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Alors, vous vous décidez ? Nous n'allons pas rester plantés là dix ans, non plus !

Se disant, elle se décala légèrement sur le côté pour le laisser passer. Il s'exécuta alors, sans broncher, trop abasourdi par cette réaction inattendue.

Il fit quelques pas dans le hall, la mère black se mettant à hurler comme à son habitude, puis se retourna vers Molly, comme attendant ses indications.

- Vous connaissez le chemin ! Fit-elle, toujours un peu sèchement.

Il pénétra donc dans la cuisine, heureusement vide, et s'arrêta à quelques pas de la table, n'osant s'asseoir ou s'installer.

- Asseyez-vous. Lui ordonna-t-elle toujours sur le même ton.

- Désolé Madame Weasley. Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter longuement, je dois voir Black au plus vite pour notre mission commune. Si vous tenez ensuite à me parler, je me tiendrai à votre disposition à mon retour.

- Oui, j'aurai aimé vous parler. Mais j'attendrai, vous avez l'air effectivement plutôt pressé. Attendez ici, je vais vous chercher Sirius. Je vais contacter aussi Minerva.

Elle commençait déjà à monter quelques marches, quand soudain elle s'arrêta et se retourna vivement vers Severus toujours debout dans la cuisine, qui regardait fixement devant lui.

- Ah Severus ! Au fait, je croyais vous avoir demandé de m'appeler Molly. Lui lança-t-elle à brûle pour poing, Severus tournant alors vivement un sombre regard incrédule vers elle. Mais elle repartit aussitôt, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

Pas croyable ! Elle était vraiment étonnante cette Molly Weasley ! Il ne savait vraiment plus comment réagir avec elle…

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant d'entendre des pas dévaler les escaliers et des cris appeler Sirius, comme pour le retenir. En quelques secondes, il vit une masse surgir devant lui et sentit une douleur fulgurante dans sa mâchoire. Il vacilla et fit quelques pas en arrière sous le choc. Il essaya de se redresser pour faire face à son assaillant, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'attraper sa baguette ou d'esquiver. Il savait qu'il n'était pas très bon à ce jeu, il était bien meilleur en duel magique, mais tout de même, il se débrouillait mieux d'habitude, ses réflexes compensant sa médiocre force physique. Mais là, son agresseur était particulièrement rapide et enragé !

Avant même qu'il ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, un violent coup de genou le frappa dans l'abdomen, lui coupant le souffle, puis un deuxième coup de genou le frappa au visage. Il bascula cette fois pour de bon en arrière et tomba à terre. Il sentit le sang couler sur son visage, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ses potentielles blessures, qu'il se sentit harponner par le col de sa robe et soulever de terre pour être ensuite rudement propulsé contre le mur derrière lui. Son dos heurta violemment un objet qui se brisa, vraisemblablement un miroir, vu les éclats de verre qui vinrent lui entailler la peau en de multiples endroits.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se redresser, mais fut à nouveau roué de coups. Un coup, deux coups, trois coups. Il avait peine à respirer et ses sens se brouillaient. Quatre coups, cinq coups, six coups. Il ne tentait même plus de se défendre, le monde tournait autour de lui et il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, qu'un brouhaha incompréhensible et lointain.

Soudain les coups cessèrent et il tomba à terre, sur le ventre, au milieu des débris de verre… Il lutta quelques instants pour garder les yeux ouverts et rester conscient, mais il sentait ses forces s'amenuiser et sa volonté le quitter. Il commençait à se laisser aller à la douce torpeur qui l'envahissait, quand il sentit une main lui saisir l'épaule doucement et le retourner sur le dos délicatement.

Il entendait vaguement quelqu'un parler au dessus de lui… Lui parler, réalisa-t-il… Oui lui parler… Mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'elle lui disait. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur la voix, et peu à peu le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles s'estompa quelque peu, les mots se faisaient plus audibles.

- Severus, Severus, restez avec nous ! Severus, ne vous laissez pas aller. Severus, oui c'est bien Severus, écoutez moi. Bien !

- Min… Minerva. Parvint-il à articuler.

Ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Sa mâchoire, cassée ? Du sang sur ses lèvres, fendues ? Il essaya de regarder autour de lui, mais renonça très vite, la pièce tournant dangereusement autour de lui. Chaque inspiration le comprimait étrangement… Il put juste constater qu'il était désormais étendu sur la table… On avait dû le faire léviter.

- Ne parlez pas et ne bougez pas. Nous allons vous soigner, vos blessures n'ont pas l'air très graves et vous n'avez qu'une légère commotion.

« J'ai survécu à nombres de doloris, je peux bien survivre à quelques coups. J'ai été à bonne école ! » Pensa-t-il ironiquement.

Il ne pensa même pas à protester et se laissa faire. Il sentit un liquide couler entre ses lèvres, et les entrouvrit un peu plus pour faciliter le passage du liquide. « Potion de cicatrisation et potion anti-douleur. Potion de régénération de force aussi. » Enuméra-t-il au fur et à mesure que le goût plus ou moins âcre et amer des potions chatouillait ses papilles gustatives.

Il sentait la douleur s'atténuer, même à la mâchoire. Finalement, elle ne devait pas être cassée… Ni son nez d'ailleurs, vu qu'il pouvait respirer convenablement. Ses côtes l'élançaient un peu, mais rien de bien anormal. Il attendit encore quelques minutes que les potions fassent effet, ne prêtant pas attention à ce que lui faisaient Minerva, Nuwan, Tonks et Rémus.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il reprit enfin pleinement ses esprits, malgré la migraine qui lui tambourinait encore les tempes, et entreprit de se redresser. Les autres protestèrent, mais, devant son entêtement, ils finirent pas l'aider.

Il s'assit alors sur le bord de la table, les jambes ballantes. Il réalisa à ce moment qu'il n'avait plus sa robe ni sa chemise et que son torse était couvert de bleus et d'ecchymoses.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Comme passé sous un éléphant, mais moins pire qu'après dix doloris, Minerva. Répondit-il faiblement.

- Je vois qu'on vous a enfin récupéré.

Il releva un regard un peu vitreux vers elle, indécis quant à l'attitude à adopter. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de plaisanter. Lui qui était pressé !

- Pourquoi êtes-vous donc venu ici ? Vous saviez que vous risquiez ce genre de problèmes.

- Ce genre de problèmes ?! Répéta Severus, dans un léger ricanement. Au moins, j'ai évité l'avada kedavra ! Et pour répondre à votre question, je suis venu chercher Black pour m'accompagner chez nos futurs possibles alliés vampires.

- Mais vous m'aviez dit que ce ne devait pas être avant plusieurs mois !

- C'est ce que je croyais. Mais je me suis trompé, Minerva.

- Elle vous a contacté ?

Severus acquiesça silencieusement.

- Qui l'a contacté ? demanda Tonks.

- Je crois qu'il parle de Valâa, la souveraine des vampires de l'Europe du Nord. Répondit Rémus.

Severus leva un regard incrédule au lupus.

- Oui, je l'a connaît… indirectement… par mes relations parmi les loups-garous. Fit Rémus en réponse aux interrogations silencieuses de Severus et Minerva.

- Vous deviez les rejoindre, c'est cela ? Intervint Nuwan.

- Oui.

- Quand et où devait avoir lieu le rendez-vous ? S'enquit Minerva, manifestement inquiète.

- Demain soir. Au coucher du soleil. Dans une région reculée d'Ecosse.

- Donc vous avez encore le temps. En conclut Tonks, soudain soulagée.

- Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne peux pas transplanner sans attirer l'attention d'une vingtaine d'Aurors. J'avais donc envisagé d'y aller par… étapes, pour semer mes traces, et de finir le chemin à pied. Ce qui me prendra minimum une journée.

- Mais vous ne pouvez y aller dans cet état. Rétorqua Nuwan.

- Il le faudra bien. Lui répondit Severus, la regardant, à son tour intrigué.

Elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui ? Ou était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ? Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sentir une douce chaleur l'envahir à cette pensée. Elle soutint son regard, elle aussi indécise sur les sentiments l'envahissant. Comment réagir face à cet homme ?

- Mais voyons Severus, soyez raisonnable ! S'exclama Minerva, les coupant dans leur introspection respective. Reposez-vous ici cette nuit. Nous réfléchirons au problème demain.

- Mais je ne peux manquer le rendez-vous. Et je ne vois pas d'autres solutions.

- Reposez-vous cette nuit ! Je m'occupe de mes chers collègues. Fit Tonks avec une moue mutine.

- N'insistez pas et restez. C'est un ordre. Continua Minerva, affichant un air déterminé, défiant quiconque de la contredire ou d'outrepasser ses ordres.

Severus regarda Minerva droit dans les yeux, cherchant à lui faire comprendre son dilemme et son désarroi. Il ne pouvait pas rester, pas ici, pas après ça, pas après tout ce qui s'était passé. Et Molly ? Et les Weasley ?

- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour tout ça. Lui répondit-elle, ayant compris sans peine ses craintes. Je vais leur parler. Je suis sûr que Molly et Arthur comprendront.

Severus baissa les yeux et finalement acquiesça. Il n'avait vraiment pas la force de faire un si long chemin ce soir.

- Mais je dois quand même parler à Black.

- Je préfère le calmer avant ! Il risque de vous sauter à nouveau dessus. Fit Minerva.

- Ne me dîtes pas que… Fit Severus, le regard soudain haineux, venant de comprendre l'identité de son agresseur.

- Vous ne l'aviez pas reconnu ? Demanda Tonks. Severus lui répondit non de la tête, tandis qu'elle continuait : Oui, c'est lui qui vous a frappé de la sorte.

Maudit Black ! Sale cabot infantile au comportement puéril et irresponsable ! Et dire qu'il devait mener cette mission en sa compagnie ! Mission impossible, oui ! Il allait lui faire payer. Au centuple, même. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait s'arranger avec les vampires ? Ils devraient adorer le sang de Black, un Sang-Pur… « Un charmant petit cadeau pour sceller notre future alliance ! A bien y réfléchir, je suis certain qu'ils le trouveront meilleur que le sang de Mangemort… Même s'ils ont eu l'air d'apprécier mon premier cadeau, ce sang-là sera certainement plus goûteux… non ? » Pensa-t-il intérieurement, ses rouages internes en pleine ébullition, jubilant déjà en s'imaginant la scène… et surtout la tête de Black.

- Calmez-vous Severus ! Gardez votre rancœur. Fit McGonagall. Vous avez une mission à mener ensemble. Si je ne peux compter sur lui, alors au moins assurez-moi que je puisse compter sur vous.

Severus foudroya Minerva d'un air rageur. Comment pouvait-elle lui demander cela ? Comment pouvait-elle ? Si personne n'était intervenu, ce bâtard de Black l'aurait probablement battu à mort… battu à mort… comme son père…. Black n'était qu'un maudit bâtard comme son père… Et maintenant Minerva lui demandait, à lui, de prendre sur lui ? Non, mais que croyait-elle ? Qu'il allait pouvoir passer l'éponge comme ça, et faire comme si de rien n'était ? Pourquoi ce devait toujours être lui qui fasse des efforts, prenne sur lui, voire fasse des excuses ?

McGonagall remarqua que le regard de Severus se voilait, comme lorsqu'il se plongeait dans ses pensées ou ses songes… Elle pouvait y lire aussi fureur et haine, ce qui la troubla intensément. Elle se l'imaginait sans peine ruminer sa vengeance contre Black, lui promettant mille maux…

- Severus, je vous en prie. Continua-t-elle, cherchant désespérément le moyen de le ramener à la raison. Ce n'est pas le moment de vous laisser aller à de tels sentiments. Vous avez une mission à remplir, et Black doit vous accompagner.

Severus revint à la conversation. Il toisa encore de longues minutes McGonagall d'un regard intense, presque fou. Pourquoi devrait-il renoncer à sa vengeance ? Après tout, il avait sauvé Black de derrière le voile de la mort, mais ce misérable animagus n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui. Non, au contraire, en retour il le frappait, le battait et l'humiliait toujours et encore….

- Promettez moi que vous n'attenterez rien contre Black, au cours de cette mission. Reprit-elle. Promettez moi que vous réglerez vos comptes plus tard, après cette guerre. Promettez le moi ou je vous force à me faire un serment inviolable ! Au nom d'Albus, je vous en prie, reprenez-vous et promettez le moi.

Severus tressaillit légèrement, mais ne cilla pas pour autant. Albus ! Minerva connaissait bien son point faible : Albus. La peur de décevoir Albus, même après sa mort… Son visage se crispa. Ce qu'elle lui demandait était dur, très dur ! En serait-il seulement capable ? Il avait déjà tenté de mettre ses propres rancoeurs et sa haine de côté, mais malgré tous ses efforts, Black et lui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'entre-tuer quand ils se voyaient. Et même si lui-même faisait des efforts, qu'en serait-il de Black ? Après tout c'était lui qui venait de l'attaquer, non ? Mais il devait convenir qu'elle avait raison. Il y avait une guerre, encore plus difficile que la première, et tous deux combattaient du même côté, même si c'était difficile à admettre. Après un long débat intérieur, il acquiesça finalement.

- Je doute survivre à cette guerre pour pouvoir régler mes comptes ensuite, Minerva. Mais soit, vous avez raison. J'accepte et je vous promets que je ne ferai rien à l'encontre de Black. Mais j'y mets une condition : si Black m'agresse, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, c'est un homme mort ! Alors vous avez tout intérêt à lui arracher la même promesse, si vous tenez à nous revoir tous les deux vivants.

- Je m'occupe de lui. Reposez-vous donc pour cette nuit. Nous nous retrouvons, Black, vous et moi, demain matin 7h pour mettre les choses au clair.

Quand Minerva ordonne, il n'y a qu'à obéir ! Il commença donc à se lever, tant bien que mal, encore endolori, mais vacilla. Il avait encore une de ces migraines… Il sentit une main forte le soutenir… Rémus… Toujours ce satané lupus ! Il se dégagea violemment de cette étreinte. Il sentit toutefois qu'on lui mettait sa cape sur ses épaules nues, cape qu'il accepta sans rechigner, et s'emmitoufla dedans, avant de monter au premier.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

7h15. Il était en retard, mais il n'en avait que faire. Qu'il mijote dans son coin, et Minerva aussi par la même occasion…

Il s'était réveillé ce matin de forte mauvaise humeur. Mais pourquoi avait-il donc promis ? Il tenait là l'occasion rêvée de lui faire regretter son attitude… Mais non, encore une fois il avait promis, il s'était laissé avoir, comme toujours…

Il sortit finalement de la chambre et descendit à la cuisine rejoindre Minerva. Et le sale cabot qui devait être là aussi ! Et dire qu'ils allaient devoir passer quelques jours ensemble… Impossible !

- Ah Severus. Je commençais à m'impatienter. Lui fit McGonagall comme accueil.

- Bonjour à vous aussi, Minerva. Lui répondit-il froidement, avec un léger signe de tête, ignorant ostensiblement Sirius. J'ai admirablement bien dormi, merci de me le demander.

Elle lui sourit en retour. Il devait être de très mauvaise humeur, apparemment ! Charmant ! McGonagall connaissait suffisamment bien son ancien collègue pour savoir qu'il valait mieux ne pas le chercher aujourd'hui. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui précisément, Black et lui avaient une mission à remplir. Et il était hors de question que de stupides querelles d'adolescents mal dégrossis mettent en péril cette dite mission.

- Messieurs, un peu d'efforts je vous prie. Commencez par vous saluer.

Mais aucun ne réagit.

- Messieurs, j'attends. Fit-elle simplement de sa voix cassante, qu'elle savait si bien prendre pour effrayer les élèves.

Sirius regarda McGonagall rageusement, mais devant le courroux et la fureur qu'il sentait affluer chez son ancien professeur de métamorphose, il capitula. Il s'avança alors d'un pas et salua d'un signe de tête son acolyte. Mais ce dernier fit au contraire un pas en arrière et lui décocha un regard noir à vous glacer le sang.

- Severus ! J'attends. Continua McGonagall.

Mais, loin d'obéir aux ordres de McGonagall, Severus tourna vers elle le même regard noir glacé qu'il venait de lancer à Black, lui faisant comprendre sans ambiguïté qu'il était inutile d'insister.

- Severus, ne faîtes pas l'enfant.

- J'exige des excuses avant toute chose, Minerva. Répondit-il enfin, d'une voix basse.

- Severus, vous… commença-t-elle.

- Je sais, l'interrompit Severus. Je vous ai fait une promesse et je la tiendrai. Je ne faillis jamais à ma parole. Mais avant toute chose, j'exige des excuses en bonnes et dues formes, et ce maintenant.

Tout en disant ces derniers mots, il reporta son attention sur Black, qui, quant à lui, devenait cramoisi de rage, bouillonnant intérieurement et se contenant au prix d'un effort considérable.

- Bien, dans ce cas. Acquiesça-t-elle finalement. Sirius, je crois qu'il est temps effectivement de faire des excuses.

- Des excuses ? Mais il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait ! Je n'ai aucune excuse à faire à un meurtrier. Répliqua l'animagus hors de lui.

- Sirius ! Cessez ce petit jeu, je vous prie. Je crois que j'ai été assez claire hier, à ce sujet.

- Oui, je sais.

- Vous avez promis vous aussi. Continua McGonagall. Alors j'attends maintenant que vous teniez votre promesse. Et cela passe par des excuses envers Severus. Vous qui réclamiez tant que l'on vous confie des missions, montrez-vous en un peu plus digne lorsqu'on vous en confie une, et d'une si grande importance qui plus est ! S'exclama-t-elle, cette fois plus que furieuse.

Severus jubilait intérieurement en entendant ces mots, et en voyant l'état de son ennemi, passant du pourpre au blanc cassé avant de devenir blême. Finalement, il l'avait en quelque sorte sa petite vengeance. Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il s'était imaginé, loin de là ! Mais c'était toujours mieux que rien…

Sirius se sentait humilié, insulté et trahi par son ancienne professeur. Ces paroles lui faisaient mal au fond de lui, comme un poignard transperçant qui lui crevait le cœur. Mais il y avait une part de vrai dans ce qu'elle disait. Enfin une petite part ! De toute façon, elle ne lui laissait pas le choix. S'il voulait avoir la chance de prouver ce qu'il valait et de participer lui aussi à cette maudite guerre, il devait faire ce qu'elle lui demandait. Il devait s'excuser auprès de Snivellus, puisque cette mission passait par lui… Et bien soit, il les aurait ses excuses, mais qu'il ne s'attende pas à ce qu'il se mette à genoux non plus.

- Bien. Je m'excuse Snivellus ! Lâcha-t-il de mauvaise grâce, les mots lui écorchant la langue.

Severus renifla dédaigneusement.

- Et je ne m'appelle pas Snivellus. Rétorqua-t-il, toujours haineux.

- Je t'appelle comme il me semble, ce n'était pas dans le contrat de t'appeler autrement. Fit Sirius.

- Messieurs, du calme. Severus, vous avez eu vos excuses. Pour moi, les choses sont mises au clair.

- J'ai eu des semblants d'excuses, oui ! Cracha-t-il.

- Cela me conviendra. Et à vous aussi. Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus.

- Mais… tenta Severus.

- Non, n'insistez pas. Et vous Sirius ne jubilez pas de la sorte, vos excuses étaient effectivement lamentables, mais nous nous en contenterons. Ne croyez pas cependant que vous vous en tirerez pour si bons comptes…

- Mais… Fit à son tour Sirius.

- Maintenant Messieurs, que les choses soient claires entre nous trois ! Vous avez une mission, et j'attends qu'elle soit remplie comme il se doit. Je n'ai que faire de vos petites querelles mesquines ou de tout autre grief que vous pourriez avoir l'un contre l'autre. Si jamais j'apprends, que l'un de vous en a profité pour régler ses comptes avec l'autre, ou a fait exprès de faire rater la mission, vous aurez affaire à moi. Est-ce clair ?

Silence.

- Est-ce clair ? Répéta-t-elle, excédée, haussant le ton.

Tous deux hochèrent simplement la tête, presque penauds comme des enfants pris en faute.

- Nous réglerons nos comptes plus tard. Pour l'heure vous devez partir. Sirius, Severus, ne me décevez pas ! Ah, une dernière chose, Sirius, je vous conseillerai, pour votre sécurité et la réussite de cette mission, d'écouter attentivement ce que Severus va vous expliquer. Il en connaît plus que vous sur la question, vous devrez donc lui obéir.

- Lui obéir ? Répéta Sirius incrédule, tandis que Severus souriait narquoisement.

- Oui, lui obéir. Vous m'avez parfaitement compris ! Mais n'en profitez pas non plus Severus, ou vous vous en mordrez les doigts à votre retour.

Le sourire de Severus s'effaça aussitôt. Ce qu'elle pouvait être perfide parfois : lui faire de fausses joies de la sorte, pour le désillusionner aussitôt après !

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse des deux hommes et partit sans plus de cérémonie. Ils restèrent donc seuls, se toisant d'un regard méprisant et plein de haine, de longues minutes durant. Finalement Severus décida de rompre le silence.

- Il est temps de partir pour nous aussi. Fit-il d'une voix morne et tendue.

Il commençait déjà à se diriger vers la porte, quand Sirius l'interpella, le faisant s'arrêter net devant la porte.

- Attends, je n'ai rien pris. Je ne sais même pas où nous allons ni comment.

- J'ai déjà pris tout ce dont nous pourrions avoir besoin, lui répondit froidement Severus, en lui montrant rapidement la besace qu'il portait sous sa cape. Quant à notre destination, nous allons au Sud de l'Ecosse dans des régions reculées. Nous devons y être pour le coucher de soleil, ce soir. Nous nous rapprocherons le plus possible en transplannant, mais, pour plus de sécurité, nous ne pourrons pas nous y rendre directement. Nous devrons brouiller nos traces, et finir le chemin à pied.

- Toujours tant de précautions ! Fit l'animagus, moqueur.

- Faut-il te rappeler que je suis toujours recherché et que j'ai derrière moi une armada d'Aurors ? Que diraient-ils d'ailleurs de me trouver, moi, mangemort assassin d'Albus Dumbledore, avec le soi-disant défunt Sirius Black, dangereux criminel évadé d'Azkaban ? Rétorqua Severus avec une moue cynique.

Sirius ne répondit rien, se contentant de le foudroyer du regard.

- Bien, alors, nous pouvons y aller. Conclut Severus, tout en sortant.

- Attends, j'ai d'autres questions.

- Plus tard, nous aurons le temps sur le chemin. Nous devons nous mettre en route.

Il était déjà sorti de la demeure, quand Sirius se décida enfin à le suivre et sortit à son tour, en attrapant sa cape au passage.

Severus l'attendait au milieu de la rue, à peine éclairée par la lumière blafarde du jour qui se levait difficilement. Quand Sirius arriva enfin à sa hauteur, il sortit une main de sous ses capes, et la lui tendit dans un gracieux mouvement. Sirius le regarda avec une lueur d'incompréhension et de répulsion.

- Tu ne sais pas où transplanner. Lui fit simplement Severus, laconique.

Sirius soupira alors, mais, résigné, s'empara de la main tendue, ne pouvant réprimer une moue de dégoût, et se sentit comme aspiré dans un tourbillon brumeux. Les deux hommes disparurent ainsi de la vue de la demeure Black.

- Je compte sur vous ! Prenez garde et revenez-nous entier. Fit McGonagall qui les avait regardés partir par la fenêtre du salon au premier étage.

Fin du chapitre 30


	33. Chapter 33

_Voilà, voilà, le chapitre apparemment tant attendu, avec les vampiiires... **ATTENTION Rating T voire M** : scène de lemon dans ce chapitre. Ceux qui préfèrent ne pas lire auront comme d'habitude un rapide résumé..._

_Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont encouragée. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu, mais je n'ai pas reçu vos reviews par mail comme d'habitude, ce n'est donc qu'en voulant poster ce chapitre que je les ai découvertes, trés nombreuses d'ailleurs._

_Bohemio : oui Sirius est méchant et agressif dans cette fic, mais ça va peut-être changé, qui sait?_

_Merci Lone wolf : je suis heureuse que la longueur de cette fic ne te fait pas peur. Sirius un bon repas? C'est pas gentil ça, pas gentil du tout..._

_Chloris : tu n'en ai qu'aux premiers chapitres, mais comme tu n'as pas laissé de mail, je me permets de répondre ici. Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que cette fic te plaira tout autant par la suite. Comme tu peux le voir les prises de bec entre Sirius et Severus ne se sont guère arrangées, enfin pour le moment..._

_Sushi Powa : Il n'y a pas de honte, chacun lit à son rythme et quand il en a le temps. J'espère que tes examens se sont bien passés! Oui ça m'en bouche un coin, mais ça me fait aussi énormément plaisir... Je n'ai pas lu Anne Rice, mais dès que j'ai fini la romance de ténébreuse de Bradley (j'en suis à la moitié), je m'y mets... _

_Allez maintenant je vous laisse à votre lecture. Encore une fois RATING M!!!_

CHAPITRE 31 : Pacte de sang

- Snivellus, où nous emmènes-tu donc ? Ca fait trois heures que l'on marche dans ce paysage délabré. Lança Sirius à son compagnon de route forcé.

Mais ce dernier ne jugea pas nécessaire de répondre et continua son chemin, sans un regard en arrière. Ils marchaient effectivement depuis trois bonnes heures maintenant, se frayant un chemin, tant bien que mal, au milieu des taillis touffus de la sombre forêt qu'ils traversaient. Ils approchaient de la lisière, et de la côte également, comme leur indiquait la fine brume qui leur fouettait le visage, leur ramenant en même temps les embruns salés de la mer déchaînée.

Ils sortirent enfin de la forêt pour déboucher au sommet d'une haute falaise, au bas de laquelle de hautes vagues venaient mugir leur dernière colère. S'offrait alors à eux une vue des plus éblouissantes et des plus magistrales qu'ils aient pu contempler. A moins de cinq cents mètres devant eux, le long de la falaise, se dressaient d'imposants menhirs, en demi cercle face à la mer, formant un majestueux monument, auquel les rayons du soleil rougeoyant venaient rendre un dernier hommage.

Sirius en resta bouche bée, se stoppant net dans son avancée. Il avait rarement eu l'occasion de voir un paysage d'une telle beauté, empreint d'une telle grandeur et d'une telle sérénité.

- Black ! Dépêche-toi. Nous n'avons pas que ça à faire. Le coucher de soleil est bientôt fini, et nous risquons de manquer notre rendez-vous. Fit Severus, qui n'entendant plus les pas de l'animagus derrière lui, s'était retourné pour le voir cloué sur place, comme stupéfixé.

Il pouvait comprendre que Black soit sidéré par tant de beauté, voire ému, si tant est que ce crétin de Griffondor puisse ressentir pareille admiration. Lui-même avait été profondément touché par cette beauté et cette plénitude qui envahissait les lieux, la première fois qu'il était venu. Mais ils devaient être attendus, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de faire attendre leurs hôtes plus longtemps…

- Black ! Fit-il énervé, tirant rudement le dénommé par le bras, le forçant à revenir à la réalité.

- Où nous emmènes-tu, Snivellus ? Où doit avoir le rendez-vous ?

Severus se contenta de lui désigner du doigt les immenses pierres érigées en demi-cercle devant eux.

- Là-bas ? Mais je ne vois rien d'autre que des menhirs ?! Répondit Sirius, redevenant tout à coup méfiant. « Quel tour le Serpentard va-t-il encore me jouer ? Me jeter du haut de la falaise, prétextant une malencontreuse chute, ou se servir de moi pour un de ses fameux rituels qu'il apprécie tant ?» Se demanda-t-il, tout en dévisageant Severus d'un regard scrutateur.

Mais à sa grande surprise, le visage du dit Serpentard s'éclaira d'un mince sourire, les yeux fixés sur les menhirs et pétillants de malice, d'une malice non pas malveillante mais presque enfantine et ardente, comme jamais Sirius ne les avait vus pétiller auparavant.

- Viens et tu verras. Lui répondit Severus simplement, le ton dénué de tout sarcasme ou de toute moquerie, tout en reprenant son chemin.

Sirius était plus que choqué par ce comportement étrange. Snivellus sourire ? Pétiller de malice ? Se pourrait-il que Snivellus puisse ressentir quelque chose ? Et quoi au juste ?

Il ne put toutefois s'attarder à ses dangereuses et dérangeantes pensées, et reprit à son tour la route, rattrapant rapidement son guide. Ils arrivèrent enfin au milieu des magnifiques menhirs, alors que les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissaient à l'horizon. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment, attendant en silence, presque tendus.

- Qu'attendons-nous ? Demanda l'animagus. Mais un signe impérieux de la main de son ténébreux compagnon lui fit comprendre que le temps n'était pas aux questions.

- J'espère que nous ne sommes pas arrivés trop tard. Murmura Severus, plus pour lui-même.

- Non, Severus ! Tu es arrivé juste à temps. Toujours ponctuel, comme d'habitude. Fit une voix envoûtante et mélodieuse dans leur dos, aux étranges intonations, ni féminines ni masculines.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la voix. Sirius, par pur réflexe avait déjà brandi sa baguette et s'apprêtait à lancer un sortilège pour neutraliser sa cible, mais une main l'arrêta à temps, lui faisant baisser doucement sa baguette.

C'était Severus, qui, tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur la silhouette, serrait doucement la main de l'animagus, pour la lui faire baisser et l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

« Stupide Griffondor ! Pour un peu, il nous créait l'incident diplomatique du siècle ! » Pensa Severus.

- Bonsoir Eilendior.

- Bonsoir Severus. Nous t'attendions. Mais seul. Rajouta la mystérieuse silhouette, dont l'obscurité ambiante empêchait de discerner totalement les traits.

- Oui, je suis venu cette fois-ci accompagné, car il me sera peut-être difficile de venir moi-même par la suite. Mais je préférerais expliquer tout cela en détail à votre souveraine.

- Tu connais nos règles. Il ne peut entrer, si nous ne l'avons pas jugé digne de confiance.

- Il est digne de confiance. Répondit Severus sans hésitation.

Sirius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Etait-il devenu sourd ? Ou Snivellus venait d'affirmer que, lui, Sirius Black, son pire ennemi depuis Poudlard, était digne de confiance ? Impossible, il devait avoir mal compris.

- Pourtant vous ne semblez pas vous apprécier. Comment peux-tu affirmer qu'il est digne de la confiance que l'on t'a accordée ? S'enquit Eilendior.

- Effectivement, nous ne sommes pas toujours en bons termes. La voix de Severus ne put alors s'empêcher de laisser poindre une once de cynisme. Mais cela n'altère en rien sa valeur ni la confiance que vous pouvez lui accorder, reprit-il, cette fois plus neutre. Toutefois, je comprends votre réticence à faire pénétrer une personne que vous n'avez pu juger par vous-même. J'attendrai alors, ici ou dans le lieu qui vous conviendra, pour rencontrer Valâa votre souveraine.

- Inutile Severus. Fit une autre voix, plus mélodieuse encore, cette fois féminine à coup sûr, où perçait force et charisme. Je me fie à ton jugement sur ce point. Pour que tu juges un de tes ennemis, digne de notre confiance et de notre estime, c'est qu'il doit être de valeur.

« Comme savent-ils que Snivellus et moi ne sommes pas en bons termes, voire que nous sommes les pires ennemis ? Peuvent-ils lire dans les pensées ? » Se demanda Sirius, intérieurement, n'osant pour le moment intervenir, comme le lui avait explicitement demandé Severus, lorsqu'il lui avait rapidement donné quelques instructions sur le chemin. Il se sentait également étrangement nerveux et troublé.

Mais au fond de lui, Sirius était surtout impressionné par le calme de Snivellus, face à ces créatures qui dégageaient une telle aura de force et de pouvoir. Il était persuadé qu'à eux deux ils ne feraient pas le poids, si celles-ci décidaient de les attaquer. Et que, justement, s'ils étaient en vie, c'était grâce à leur bon vouloir, et certainement aussi grâce au savoir faire de Snivellus.

Sirius venait de découvrir une nouvelle facette de son ancien ennemi, une facette qu'il n'avait en fait jamais voulu voir : sa force de caractère, et aussi une certaine prestance. En fait à cet instant, Snivellus pouvait presque rivaliser avec ces êtres étranges… Cette image le fit d'ailleurs rire sous cape, l'image d'un Snivellus vampire, comme le disait sa réputation à Poudlard… Si ses anciens étudiants le voyaient à l'instant, sa réputation serait définitivement scellée…

- Bonsoir Valâa. Répondit Severus, en s'inclinant légèrement avec une profonde déférence. Veuillez me pardonner d'avoir pris la liberté de vous amener un compagnon sans votre accord. Mais cette mesure m'est apparue nécessaire, et je ne pouvais me permettre d'attendre notre prochaine rencontre pour vous le présenter.

- Venez donc m'expliquer tout ceci à l'intérieur. Suivez-moi. Répondit la voix féminine.

A ces mots, l'entrée d'une caverne se révéla aux yeux des deux hommes, l'autel situé au centre du cercle formé par les menhirs se dérobant silencieusement, pour laisser la place à une descente d'escaliers vertigineuse, s'enfonçant dans des profondeurs obscures. Plusieurs silhouettes se découpèrent au même moment dans l'obscurité de la nuit, entre les menhirs. Une vingtaine au total.

- Nous sommes encerclés. Souffla Sirius, encore sous le choc.

- Ne panique pas, Black. Ils ne nous ferons rien, si tu suis mes consignes. Alors maintenant, suis moi et laisse-moi faire. Siffla Severus entre ses dents.

Sirius hocha la tête de consentement, et suivit Severus qui s'était déjà avancé vers les escaliers, à la suite de Valâa. Il ne pouvait distinguer clairement les traits de ces étranges compagnons, et il ne put qu'entrapercevoir la dénommée Valâa lorsqu'elle entama la descente, étant encore trop éloigné pour pouvoir l'admirer pleinement. Mais ses mouvements étaient empreints de grâce, et ce qu'il put apercevoir lui laissait présager une grande beauté.

Il s'engouffra à son tour dans l'antre, la vingtaine de silhouettes le suivant à distance respectueuse. A sa grande surprise, les escaliers, qui lui avaient semblés obscures et ténébreux de l'extérieur, furent illuminés d'une douce et chaleureuse lumière, distillée par de multiples torches accrochées aux murs et par des sortes de lucioles qui illuminaient chaque marche. « Certainement un sort de camouflage ou de dissimulation qui fait paraître cette entrée sombre et peu accueillante et qui prend fin une fois que l'on s'engage dans ces escaliers… » Nota-t-il.

Les marches étaient finement taillées à même la pierre, mais curieusement il avait l'impression de marcher sur un moelleux tapis, le son de ses pas étant assourdi, à peine audible. Les murs, quant à eux, étaient recouverts de fresques et de magnifiques bas-reliefs, racontant apparemment des épisodes de l'histoire de ce mystérieux peuple… Tout au long de la descente, Sirius contemplait chaque gravure, chaque peinture, avec attention, et sa descente lui parut particulièrement courte, tellement il était submergé par la féerie des lieux.

Mais ce ne fut rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentit quand ils atteignirent le bas des marches, entrant alors tous trois directement dans un immense vestibule somptueusement décoré, suivis par la vingtaine de gardes qui les avaient accueillis à la surface.

Sirius ne s'était même pas rendu compte que ceux-ci les avaient suivis, avant d'être arrivé en bas. Il s'arrêta net et resta sur place, tout à son admiration béate, alors que Severus aux côtés de la dénommée Valâa l'attendait calmement à quelques mètres devant lui et que les vingt autres s'étaient divisés en deux groupes pour former comme une haie d'honneur au trio. « Certainement ses gardes ! Peut-être sa garde rapprochée ! » Pensa furtivement Sirius, avant de retourner à la contemplation des lieux, subjugué par leur majesté et incapable de faire un pas de plus.

- Je crois que ton… « ami » est plutôt admiratif ! Remarqua Valâa, à l'adresse de Severus.

Celui-ci acquiesça simplement, ne sachant quelle attitude adoptée. Cette admiration non feinte semblait flattée leurs hôtes, mais en même temps qu'est-ce que Sirius pouvait avoir un air inepte et idiot ainsi ! Severus n'avait en fait qu'une envie : le tirer de sa rêverie et le traîner à sa suite.

Oui, bien sûr que ces lieux étaient majestueux ! Oui, il y avait de quoi rester admiratif ! Mais de là, à prendre cet air niais et imbécile…

Certes, cette magnifique salle circulaire en imposait avec sa somptueuse voûte se perdant à des hauteurs vertigineuses au dessus de leurs têtes, mais pourtant parfaitement visible grâce à toutes ces lumières qui virevoltaient le long des murs et le long des riches colonnes de marbre sculptées soutenant l'édifice. L'escalier qu'ils venaient d'emprunter débouchait à une extrémité de la salle, donnant sur l'allée centrale, au bout de laquelle une immense porte en ébène, recouverte de multiples arabesques et motifs runiques, se dressait à quelques mètres d'eux.

Sur les côtés de l'allée, plusieurs portes se dessinaient contre les murs, et quatre escaliers en colimaçons, deux de chaque côté, montaient comme des lianes, tenant par on ne sait quel artifice dans les airs, et donnaient ainsi accès aux divers niveaux supérieurs. Le tout était rehaussé de splendides sculptures et peintures à même les murs ou les colonnes, dans des tons chauds d'or et de brun, donnant vie à ce lieu presque mystique.

- Rassurez-moi. Je n'avais pas l'air aussi crétin, la première fois ?! Fit Severus, réalisant, trop tard, que les mots lui avaient échappé, et prenant peur soudain d'avoir offensé la souveraine.

Mais loin de s'en offusquer, celle-ci eut l'air de s'amuser de cette remarque spontanée, chose si rare chez cet homme si ténébreux, qu'elle avait vite appris à connaître et à estimer en si peu de temps.

- Non, Severus. Je te rassure tout de suite. On sentait que tu étais admiratif certes, mais tu ne le montrais pas. Tu étais… plus réservé. Vous êtes si différent, et pourtant si semblable ! Lui répondit-elle, avec un large sourire.

Severus tourna vers elle un regard courroucé, mais à la vue de ce sourire, toute colère s'effaça pour laisser place à de l'admiration.

Que cette femme était belle et majestueuse ! Non, pas cette femme, cette reine, une reine vampire… Mais qu'importe ! Tout en elle était beauté et grâce. Il avait rarement trouvé dans sa vie quelqu'un ou quelque chose de véritablement beau. Mais Valâa l'était, c'était indéniable. D'une beauté traîtresse… C'était une femme élancée, assez grande, aux traits fins et délicats, alors que son aura dégageait une puissance et une force incomparables. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui descendaient en cascade jusqu'aux reins, soulignant sa taille fine et bien dessinée. Sa douce cambrure était soulignée par une robe noire échancrée à dos nu, révélant ainsi sa peau pâle d'albâtre, presque bleutée. Cette peau froide et sans chaleur, dont aucune veine ne venait rompre l'harmonie, qu'aucun sang ne venait réchauffer… Et ses yeux, ses puits bleu glacier, légèrement irisés d'argent, où vous vous laissiez perdre sans retenue…

A voir le regard que lançait actuellement Black à Valâa, Severus n'était pas le seul à être happé par cette beauté envoûtante, même si, lui, gardait encore toute sa présence d'esprit et son contrôle de soi pour ne rien laisser transparaître.

Severus avait beau savoir qu'elle était morte, qu'elle était vampire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir attiré par elle. Oh bien sûr, ce peuple était réputé par ce caractère envoûtant et l'attirance qu'il provoquait dans le cœur des mortels. Mais c'était autre chose. Il n'était pas attiré de la sorte par les autres vampires, qui pourtant dégageaient tous une aura aussi charismatique. Non c'était autre chose. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Non, pas de l'amour, c'était au-delà de tout sentiment humain, comme… comme un appel…

Oui, il est vrai, Severus avait toujours été attiré et intrigué par ce peuple. C'était en partie grâce à cet attrait et cet intérêt qu'il avait réussi à se faire accepter d'eux, sans avoir à y laisser la vie ou son sang. A chaque visite, la dixième dès lors depuis leur première rencontre, Valâa ne manquait pas de lui renouveler sa proposition. Proposition bien tentante parfois : proposition de faire partie des leurs, de devenir vampire à son tour, de devenir immortel sans les tourments des mortels, et de faire enfin partie d'une communauté qui vous accepte tel que vous êtes… Sans jugement… Pour être honnête, ce n'était pas l'immortalité qu'on lui proposait qui l'intéressait, non, c'était plutôt l'opportunité de pouvoir faire partie d'une communauté à part entière, d'être soi sans craindre d'être rejeté ou jugé…

Mais à chaque fois, Severus avait refusé, retenu encore par on ne sait quoi… Etrange sentiment qui le reliait encore à cette vie, vie qu'il avait promis il y a bien des années à un vieil ami de conserver, vie à laquelle il avait promis de ne plus attenter, vie qu'il avait promis de continuer jusqu'à ce que son heure arrive… Ce peuple ne s'était pas offensé de ce refus, et semblait l'accepter, voire le comprendre.

Mais ce refus avait été parfois difficile pour Severus, il se sentait presque bien auprès d'eux, presque délivré de tous ces tourments, il se sentait libre d'être lui-même. Il se sentait comme appelé par ce peuple… Oui peut-être était-ce cela qu'il ressentait auprès de Valâa, il se sentait pouvoir être lui en sa présence, sans avoir à se cacher, sans avoir à se retenir. Il se sentait comme l'un d'eux… Etrange et déstabilisant…

Valâa avait senti ce trouble dès la première rencontre avec cet homme si ténébreux, si mystérieux, si sombre et si lumineux à la fois. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un de tel, durant toute son existence. Que ressentait-elle pour lui ? Mais rien, un vampire ne ressent rien, enfin aucun sentiment connu des humains… Non c'était autre chose, pas de l'amour, pas au sens humain. Ce mortel l'attirait et elle savait qu'elle l'attirait aussi, comme s'il faisait partie d'elle. Elle aurait voulu en faire son compagnon éternel, mais il avait toujours refusé.

Pourquoi ? Peut-être se sentait-il encore rattaché à cette vie ? Peut-être se sentait-il indigne de cet honneur ? Elle ne saurait dire au juste. Ce qui était très déstabilisant d'ailleurs, car en temps ordinaire, les vampires savaient lire dans le cœur des hommes. Non pas dans leurs pensées, mais dans leurs sentiments, ce qui dictait leurs actes, ce qui faisait d'eux ce qu'ils étaient… Et justement Valâa ne parvenait pas à tout lire chez cet homme. C'était un puissant occlumens, comme jamais elle n'en avait rencontré, et non seulement il savait caché ses pensées, comme tout bon occlumens, mais il savait aussi caché ses sentiments, tout au moins en partie. Et elle avait beau tout essayer, elle n'était encore jamais parvenue à franchir ses barrières…

Il était en fait aussi bon occlumens que n'importe quel vampire… Etrange… Etrange aussi cette façon dont il s'était fait accepté par tous, lui simple mortel… Comme s'il était l'un d'eux, comme s'il faisait déjà partie de leur communauté… Il était à la fois si humain, avec tous ses sentiments tumultueux qui bouillonnaient en lui, bien qu'il sache parfaitement les cacher aux yeux de ses congénères, et si proche d'eux, vampires, si distants et si détachés comme eux seuls pouvaient l'être…

Si puissant aussi, bien qu'il n'ait encore jamais utilisé toute sa puissance. Ce n'était pas une puissance physique, ni une puissance purement magique, non c'était une puissance psychique… Ce qui pouvait expliquer en partie ses formidables capacités d'occlumens, de legilimens et d'aggelomens… Et probablement ses formidables facultés à manier les Arts Sombres aussi…

Car contrairement à ce que les sorciers mortels croyaient, il n'est nul besoin d'avoir une puissante force magique pour contrôler de telles énergies mystiques ! Non, il faut en fait une incroyable force psychique et une force d'âme hors du commun, pour pouvoir les contrôler et ne pas se laisser contrôler par elles… Et peu de mortels en étaient capables, en fait aucun en sa connaissance… Tout sorcier s'étant essayé aux Arts Sombres jusque là, avait perdu le contrôle et avait sombré à leur tour, perdant leur âme… Mais peut-être que lui, peut-être que Severus… C'était peut-être ça, cette force psychique et cette force d'âme, qui attirait Valâa en lui…

Elle savait que dans sa jeunesse il s'était laissé, lui aussi, emporté et enivré par ces puissantes forces sombres. Mais il en était revenu, il avait réussi à ne pas y perdre son âme, ce que peu d'humains avaient réussi déjà… Elle était certaine que bien guidé, il pourrait apprendre à maîtriser ces forces et à développer ses pleines capacités, à devenir un mage sombre, non pas au sens péjoratif, comme les sorciers d'aujourd'hui l'entendaient, mais au véritable sens du terme…. Un Maître es Arts Sombres… Et bien, s'il ne voulait toujours pas devenir vampire et entrer dans leur communauté, alors elle se ferait un honneur de le guider dans cette voie, dans la voie qui était la sienne…

Alors qu'elle faisait franchir aux deux hommes la lourde porte d'ébène et qu'elle les faisait entrer dans une immense salle servant de salle d'accueil, Valâa venait de prendre sa décision. Elle guiderait Severus dans la voie qui lui était destinée. Elle le guiderait, rompant par là même le serment que les vampires s'étaient fait, il y a longtemps, de ne plus se lier à un mortel… Oui, elle le guiderait. Et le pacte qu'elle lui proposerait ce soir, et qui les lierait tous deux, serait la première étape… La première étape de son apprentissage… Puisqu'elle ne pouvait vivre l'éternité avec lui, alors elle le guiderait et lui permettrait de se révéler enfin tel qu'il est… Elle aurait l'honneur d'être son guide et d'offrir au monde sorcier un puissant psyché. Même si pour cela elle devait renoncer à son éternité à elle….

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Sirius avait cru qu'aucun lieu ne pouvait être plus somptueux ni plus féerique que le grand hall qu'il venait de quitter, mais il s'était visiblement trompé, lourdement trompé même. Cette salle, dans laquelle Valâa venait de les faire entrer, lui coupa momentanément le souffle. Il n'y avait plus de mots pour décrire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Une salle rectangulaire, aux dimensions incommensurables une fois encore, toute de marbre et de granit incrustés de pierres précieuses et aux multiples reflets chatoyants, illuminée de mille feux grâce aux petites lucioles bleutés qui longeaient murs et colonnes jusqu'à la voûte, et dont le feu crépitant dans l'âtre au centre de la pièce réchauffait l'atmosphère presque éthérée…

De nombreux sièges en bois précieux, et semblant très confortables, étaient disposés autour de l'âtre, quelques tables basses s'interposant entre les sièges. Une imposante table de chêne, entourée d'une douzaine de siège du même bois, se dressait à l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Celle-ci, bien que modestement meublée, ne paraissait pourtant pas si vide qu'elle n'en avait l'air, harmonieusement décorée de nombreux tableaux et sculptures…

Cette salle semblait à la fois intime et chaleureuse, tout en vous aveuglant de milles feux ensorcelants et captivants, presque vous hypnotisant… La réputation des vampires concernant leur goût pour le luxe et la luxure n'était vraisemblablement pas infondée…

Ils venaient ainsi de s'asseoir tous les trois autour de l'âtre, Valâa face à Severus et Sirius, tandis que les vingt gardes précédents étaient disposés, à distance respectueuse, à chaque accès et qu'Eilendior, le vampire qui les avait accueilli, se tenait debout juste derrière le siège de sa souveraine.

« Son garde du corps personnel, on dirait ! » Remarqua Sirius. Eilendior avait l'aspect d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, au visage encore presque juvénile, avec sa chevelure blonde souple et soyeuse lui tombant jusqu'au milieu du dos et ses traits finement dessinés, semblant si délicats. Seuls ses yeux bleus, durs et pénétrants, révélaient une maturité et une expérience de longues années…

- Severus, tu disais qu'il te sera peut-être difficile de venir toi-même par la suite. Quel serait le problème ? Je t'ai pourtant bien fait comprendre que nous ne traiterions qu'avec toi et personne d'autre ! Demanda Valâa, une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, tirant par la même occasion Sirius de ses pensées et de sa contemplation.

Sirius sentait que quelque chose de particulier se passait entre cette sublime créature qu'était Valâa et Snivellus. Mais quoi ? Pourquoi ne semblait-elle ne vouloir traiter qu'avec lui ? Qu'y avait-il entre eux deux ?

- Oui, je l'avais parfaitement compris. Mais je risque de ne pas pouvoir honorer tous nos rendez-vous dans un avenir proche. Répondit Severus, pesant chaque mot, contrôlant à la perfection les inflexions de sa voix.

- J'aimerai en savoir la cause.

- Pour que vous puissiez comprendre, je dois tout d'abord vous avouer quelque chose à mon sujet.

- Je t'écoute Severus.

- Je suis venu vers vous pour requérir votre aide, au nom de cette organisation de résistance dont je vous ai parlé. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que je joue en fait le rôle d'espion pour cette même organisation auprès des Mangemorts et de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Valâa se tendit brusquement à ses mots, et tous les vampires présents firent de même, prêts à défendre leur reine au moindre signe d'hostilité.

- Que me dis-tu ? Nous aurais-tu menti ? Serais-tu un Mangemort en réalité ? A quel jeu joues-tu ?

- Je ne joue pas Valâa, et si jeu il y a, c'est un jeu extrêmement dangereux. Pour répondre à vos questions, non je ne suis pas Mangemort, pas vraiment. Je ne le suis plus depuis longtemps, même si je porte toujours Sa Marque.

Valâa sembla scruter Severus et le sonder jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, cherchant à y lire s'il mentait ou s'il disait vrai.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me mente, Severus. Je croyais que tu l'avais compris, pourtant.

- Je l'ai parfaitement compris. Et je ne vous ai jamais menti, je ne vous ai seulement pas tout dit. Je viens effectivement pour requérir votre alliance avec l'Ordre, cette organisation secrète de résistance, contre Vous-savez-qui. Vous ne m'auriez simplement jamais laissé approcher, si vous aviez su toute la vérité.

Valâa le sonda une dernière fois puis ajouta finalement :

- Bien ! Admettons que je te crois. Quel serait le problème alors ?

- Le problème est que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom croit que je suis venu vous voir pour réclamer une alliance entre vous et Lui. Mais voyant mes essais se solder par des échecs, il m'ordonnera de ne plus répondre à vos rendez-vous, je ne pourrai peut-être plus venir. Ce serait trop risqué, je ne peux prendre le risque de détruire ma couverture ainsi… même si je le regrette.

- Si j'ai bien compris, tu es venu nous contacter sur les ordres de votre « Seigneur des Ténèbres », Valâa prononça ses derniers mots avec toute l'ironie possible. Mais en fait tu t'es présenté à nous au nom de l'Ordre…

Severus acquiesça en silence.

- Et maintenant, n'étant pas libre de tous tes mouvements, il se pourrait que tu ne puisses pas venir toi-même. Tu viens donc nous présenter un autre membre de cette organisation résistante pour jouer les intermédiaires à ta place. Est-ce cela ?

Severus acquiesça de nouveau.

- Quelle preuve avons-nous que tu nous dis enfin la vérité ? Demanda-t-elle finalement sur un ton impérieux.

Severus se crispa. Que devait-il faire ? Il sentait que cette alliance était à deux doigts de se faire, mais qu'elle risquait de leur échapper si le doute subsistait. Il n'avait aucune preuve matérielle, aucune preuve de sa véritable allégeance… Sauf peut-être en lui, mais cela voudrait dire se révéler entièrement, laisser Valâa lire en lui. Et il n'aimait pas vraiment cette idée. Il ne s'était livré ainsi qu'une seule fois dans sa courte vie, c'était à Albus lorsqu'il avait décidé de changer définitivement de camp… Mais là… Faire de même avec Valâa… Mais avait-il réellement le choix ? Non, en fait. S'il en restait là, le doute subsisterait et les vampires refuseraient de se lier à eux…

- Je n'ai aucune preuve à vous fournir. Fit-il, ayant enfin pris sa décision. La seule chose que je puisse vous offrir est de lire en moi pour y trouver la vérité.

- Tu me laisserais lire en toi, sans entrave ? Répliqua Valâa, incrédule que cet homme si réservé accepte de se livrer ainsi.

Comme toute réponse, elle sentit les barrières de Severus s'abaisser doucement et progressivement pour lui libérer le passage. Elle s'immisça donc lentement et délicatement dans son esprit, et put y lire ses sentiments les plus cachés, les plus secrets, son attachement à Albus Dumbledore, sa profonde loyauté envers cet homme si respectable et envers son Ordre du Phénix, malgré le fait qu'il soit toujours rejeté par les siens, sa détresse aussi et ses remords concernant ses erreurs passées, tous ses sentiments si savamment maîtrisés et camouflés derrière tant de froideur et de pseudo indifférence…

Au bout de longues minutes de silence tendu, elle décida, presque à contre-cœur, de se retirer, ayant obtenu les réponses à ses questions. Il lui avait dit toute la vérité. Il était réellement sincère et loyal.

- Je te crois. Répondit-elle finalement. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que nous accepterions de traiter aussi avec ton compagnon ?

- Je pense qu'il a certaines… capacités qui vous plairaient.

- Comme…

- Comme le fait qu'il s'agisse aussi d'un fugitif, même si pour sa part il est innocent des crimes dont on l'accuse. Ce n'est donc pas lui qui irait vous trahir auprès du Ministère.

Sirius en resta stupéfait. Non seulement Snivellus était en train de vanter ses « capacités », mais en outre il venait de reconnaître son innocence du crime dont on l'accusait ? Devenait-il fou ?

Valâa dut entendre les pensées de Sirius, vu le sourire moqueur qui étira ses fines lèvres. Severus, quant à lui, qui avait dû également les détecter, était plutôt agacé. Mais pour qui le prenait-on ? Il n'était pas si idiot tout de même, et même s'il n'appréciait pas Black, il n'allait pas continuer à l'accuser faussement alors qu'il avait eu toutes les preuves de son innocence et qu'il connaissait parfaitement l'identité du vrai coupable… Il ne s'appelait pas Black !

- En outre il s'agit d'un animagus. Préféra-t-il continuer, en ignorant les remarques silencieuses et déplacées de Black. Le ton de sa voix était toutefois un peu amer. Je connais votre attrait pour ces capacités de métamorphose, étant vous-même de puissants métamorphomages.

- Mais qui te dis que nous l'accepterons ?

- Je suis sûr qu'il se révélera digne de votre confiance. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez très bien l'évaluer, je suis persuadé qu'il réussira parfaitement vos « tests » et qu'il parviendra lui aussi à gagner votre estime.

Ces derniers mots laissaient un goût plutôt âcre et saumâtre dans la bouche de Severus, qui avait alors détourné le regard vers les flammes crépitantes. Qu'il était dur de devoir admettre ce fait ! Il aurait en fait tellement aimé être le seul, le seul que ces êtres estimeraient réellement. Egoïsme ? Nombrilisme ? Enfantillage ? Peut-être… Mais il s'était fait si bien accepté par ce peuple, et voir un autre se faire accepter aussi bien que lui, voire lui voler sa place quasiment, était assez douloureux… Surtout quand il s'agissait de Black.

Sirius ne savait, pour sa part, comment interpréter les paroles de son ennemi. Ou devrait-il dire plutôt ancien ennemi ?… Snivellus pensait-il réellement ce qu'il venait de dire ? Non, impossible. Ils se détestaient mutuellement ! Snivellus devait sans doute encore baratiner pour amadouer leurs futurs alliés…

- C'est possible. Répondit Valâa, songeuse. Même certain. Si tu le juges digne, c'est qu'il doit être de grande valeur, comme je l'ai déjà dit. Mais c'est toi qui nous intéresses, Severus.

Severus releva alors les yeux sur Valâa, un sourcil arqué marquant son incrédulité. Avait-il bien entendu ?

- Oui Severus, tu as bien entendu. Ce qui nous intéresse c'est toi, et personne d'autre. En fait, si nous acceptons cette alliance, ce sera uniquement pour toi, bien que tous les arguments que tu nous aies avancés lors de nos dernières rencontres nous intéressent aussi en partie… Il est vrai que prendre notre revanche sur les loups-garous est plus qu'alléchant, mais nous n'avions pas besoin véritablement de cette guerre pour cela… Il est vrai également que nous ne tolérons pas les actes de ce soi-disant Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui va mener notre monde à sa perte, en même temps que le vôtre.

Le visage de Severus marqua une nouvelle fois sa surprise.

- Oui, tu as bien entendu, continua Valâa. Même si nous sommes dénigrés par le Ministère de la Magie actuel et par votre société, nous tenons à ce que les choses gardent un certain équilibre. Et cet inconscient et prétentieux soi-disant mage noir est en train de rompre l'équilibre, ne cherchant qu'à assouvir son désir d'immortalité et sa soif de pouvoir. Il a sombré dans la Magie Noire, comme vous l'appelez, et il a déchaîné des forces qu'il est incapable de comprendre et de maîtriser, et qui le dépassent. Il va conduire notre monde à sa perte, et tous les peuples opprimés comme le nôtre avec… Mais toutes ces raisons ne seraient peut-être pas suffisantes pour nous faire rentrer dans cette guerre malgré tout… Notre peuple est encore trop fragilisé…

Les deux hommes étaient perdus, ne voyant pas où la souveraine des vampires voulait en venir.

- Ce qui nous intéresse, c'est toi Severus… Nous avons besoin de toi, de ta force psychique et de tes formidables capacités dans les Arts Sombres. Si tu étais venu au nom de ce Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous t'aurions simplement renvoyé de là où tu venais, car même si nous te voulons, nous ne pouvons Le soutenir Lui et ses mangemorts. Mais puisque tu viens au nom de ce mouvement de résistance, nous pouvons peut-être conclure un accord.

- Je vous écoute. Répliqua simplement Severus, redoutant au fond de lui ce qui allait suivre.

- Nous te voulons toi. Toi, en échange de notre alliance à l'Ordre.

Severus blêmit, et même Sirius eut du mal à avaler sa salive.

- Mais je vous ai déjà affirmé que je ne souhaitais pas devenir vampire, je ne peux et ne veux pas devenir des vôtres. S'exclama Severus, ne pouvant empêcher sa voix de trembler.

« Ils me veulent moi ? Ils veulent réellement que je devienne l'un d'entre eux ? Et en quoi ma « force psychique » ou mes « capacités » dans les Arts Sombres peuvent-elles les intéresser ? Les leurs dépassent les miennes de loin ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent de moi ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela peut-il bien caché ? » Pensa-t-il.

- Je ne l'ai pas oublié. Et nous respecterons ton choix. Nous ne te demandons pas de devenir des nôtres, bien que tu serais le bienvenu si tu changeais un jour d'avis. Mais nous avons besoin de toi. Notre peuple a besoin de se renouveler. Tu serais le partenaire idéal pour assurer ma descendance.

- Partenaire ?... Descendance ?… balbutia Severus, de plus en plus blême. Mais… je…

« Ce serait donc ça ? Renouveler leur race avec un humain mortel ayant des capacités proches des leurs ? Serait-ce simplement ça ? » Se demanda-t-il. Il avait déjà entendu parler de tels croisements entre vampire et mortels, créant ainsi des hybrides particulièrement puissants et à longévité importante bien que mortels. Mais ces hybrides étaient rares, car il était difficile de trouver un humain aux capacités suffisamment proches de celles des vampires pour pouvoir s'allier à eux sans trop de risques. En outre ce genre d'alliance était particulièrement dangereuse, pour le mortel en question bien évidemment, le vampire pouvant ne pas se contrôler au moment de leur union…

Sirius avait quant à lui beaucoup de mal à refreiner ses envies de fou rire. Qui l'eut cru ? Snivellus en reproducteur…

- Oui tu as parfaitement compris. Pour conclure notre alliance nous allons sceller un pacte. Un pacte de sang. Je crois que tu connais en partie le rituel, n'est-ce pas ? Tu nous as suffisamment étudié, pour connaître nos rituels. Au cours de ce pacte, j'obtiendrais ce que je souhaite et nous scellerons notre allégeance à votre Ordre du Phénix dans cette guerre, mettant alors à votre service nos guerriers les plus puissants. Grâce à ce pacte, tu seras lié à moi et je serai liée à toi.

Severus était songeur. « Mais à quoi t'attendais-tu ? Tu savais pertinemment bien que pour sceller cette alliance, ils utiliseraient certainement un tel pacte. De toute façon, peux-tu réellement refuser ? Et qu'y a-t-il de si… déshonorant dans ce pacte, après tout ? Mais quand même ! En même temps, cela pourrait se révéler… Mmh… intéressant ! Une expérience hors du commun…»

- Bien, j'accepte. Répondit-il enfin.

Mais ce que Valâa avait omis de dire aux deux hommes, c'est que par ce pacte commencerait également l' « initiation » de Severus pour maîtriser les Arts Sombres. Que par ce pacte, ils se lieraient, lui et Valâa, bien plus qu'il ne le pensait, et qu'elle lui conférerait ainsi une partie de sa force, force qui lui permettra par la suite de mieux résister à l'attrait néfaste des Arts Sombres pour mieux en tirer la quintessence…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Cela faisait un jour maintenant que Severus et Sirius étaient arrivés. Ils s'apprêtaient dès lors pour la cérémonie du pacte, où ils scelleraient l'alliance avec les vampires. Tous deux étaient particulièrement nerveux, en particulier Severus, partagé entre l'inquiétude et l'agacement, entre l'excitation et l'appréhension. « Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour une alliance ?! Bon, avoue aussi que tu mourrais d'envie d'assister à l'un de leur rituel. Et bien, tu es gâté Severus, puisque tu vas y participer toi-même ! » Se disait-il.

Ils avaient attendu toute la journée dans la chambre double qu'on leur avait attribuée, et leurs nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. Enfin, une heure après le coucher de soleil, ils furent amenés dans une vaste salle circulaire, où une vingtaine de vampires, parmi les plus hauts placés et les plus puissants de leur communauté, les attendaient en compagnie de Valâa. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de contempler leur environnement, que Valâa s'avançait déjà pour les accueillir.

- Avancez mes amis. N'ayez crainte. Fit Valâa à leur adresse. Tu es magnifique Severus. Continua-t-elle, les yeux pétillants de malice et de fierté, ne prêtant pas attention aux regards moqueurs de Sirius. Je savais que cette robe te siérait à merveille.

Arrivée à leur hauteur, Valâa s'arrêta juste devant eux et contempla encore un certain moment son futur partenaire, dans la somptueuse robe bleu sombre et argent qu'elle lui avait choisie pour l'occasion. Elle le trouvait tout simplement sublime, son teint blafard lui conférant ce soir un air de noblesse, et non plus cet air maladif qu'il arborait d'habitude, et faisant davantage ressortir ses onyx envoûtantes. Ce dernier se sentait, pour sa part, plutôt mal à l'aise dans ces teintes peu habituelles pour lui, et également embarrassé d'être ainsi détaillé sous toutes les coutures.

Valâa lui prit alors doucement la main, qu'elle étreignit délicatement pour le rassurer, et le guida jusqu'à l'autel qui se situait au centre de la salle et de l'assemblée des vampires réunis, quant à eux disposés en cercle. Il avait l'étrange et désagréable sensation d'être l'agneau mené au sacrifice, mais il ne pouvait se dérober. Il était désormais trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Il la suivit donc docilement et se plaça, comme elle le lui indiquait, à l'une des extrémités de l'autel, juste à ses côtés, gardant les yeux rivés dans ceux de Valâa.

Il se sentait fébrile, impatient et réticent à la fois, ne pouvant réprimer un frisson parcourant son échine. Tout à sa nervosité, il ne vit pas Sirius aux côtés d'Eilendior, au sein du cercle des autres vampires, en face de Valâa et lui. Valâa lui avait expliqué que son compagnon animagus devait assister à la cérémonie, toute la cérémonie, pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien, qu'il n'y ait aucun « dérapage », et ensuite pour l'aider si besoin était. Cela n'enchantait guère Severus, mais une fois de plus, on ne lui demandait pas son avis.

- Nous allons pouvoir enfin commencer. Severus es-tu prêt ? Demanda Valâa d'une voix douce et envoûtante.

- Oui, je suis prêt. S'entendit-il répondre, comme s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre.

Valâa se tourna alors vers l'autel, et commença à psalmodier une longue et mélodieuse litanie, dans une langue mystérieuse et inconnue, et fut bientôt accompagnée par tous les autres vampires. Severus se laissa peu à peu envahir par une délicieuse sensation enivrante, voluptueuse et sensuelle, et sentit son esprit se libérer de son enveloppe charnelle, pour rejoindre celle de Valâa dans un harmonieux ballet au rythme de l'incantation. Il se sentait curieusement libre et serein. Il ne put dire combien de temps cela dura, ayant perdu toute notion de temps et d'espace.

Soudain, Valâa saisit à nouveau délicatement sa main, et tendit leurs mains ainsi unies au dessus de l'autel, leur danse mentale s'intensifiant par ailleurs. Severus vit à peine Eilendior s'avancer à leur côté et leur trancher les poignées à l'aide d'une dague en argent. Il sentit toutefois son sang couler le long de sa peau pâle, son liquide vital se mélangeant au liquide froid et sombre de Valâa, avant de tomber dans une coupelle qu'Eilendior tenait sous leurs mains jointes. Lorsque celle-ci fut assez remplie à son goût, le fier vampire tendit la coupe à Valâa qui en but une gorgée, avant de la tendre à son tour à Severus.

Ce simple geste suffit à rompre l'euphorie, dans laquelle il s'était laissé glisser jusque là. Il regarda avec une expression de pur dégoût la coupe emplie de leurs deux sangs mêlés, puis fixa intensément Valâa du regard. Voulaient-ils vraiment qu'il boive ça ? Au fond de lui, il sentait une profonde révulsion monter. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il buvait du sang lors de tel rituel. Alors qu'est-ce qui le répugnait dans ce cas ? Le sang de vampire ? Peut-être… Ou peut-être la peur qu'il sentait sourde au plus profond de son être…

Mais la lueur d'intense détermination et d'espoir, qu'il lut dans les prunelles bleutées de la magnifique souveraine, l'encouragea et eut raison de ses dernières craintes. Il se saisit de la coupe de sa main libre, presque tremblante, et la porta à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée. Eilendior récupéra alors la coupe et son précieux contenu pour en boire à son tour et la faire tourner parmi l'assemblée, Sirius compris. Mais ni Valâa, ni Severus n'y prêtèrent attention.

Sensation étrange que ce liquide à la fois froid et chaud, à la fois sucré et amer, à la fois mielleux et rêche… Quelle douce chaleur et quel mortel frisson… Il se sentit à nouveau partir dans les méandres de son esprit, vite rejoint par Valâa, perdant toute sensation de ce qui l'entourait pendant quelques secondes, ou quelques minutes, il ne saurait dire.

Seule la douce caresse des lèvres de Valâa sur les siennes le sortit de sa torpeur et le fit revenir aux sensations charnelles dont son corps était soudain assailli. Il répondit alors à son tour à cette caresse, et demanda à approfondir le baiser. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent, permettant à leur langue de danser l'une avec l'autre dans une valse tumultueuse. Leurs mains commencèrent à se joindre à ce ballet, parcourant le corps de l'autre de plus en plus avidement.

Valâa commença à déboutonner la robe de Severus de ses doigts habiles, pour ensuite mieux caresser la peau d'albâtre de l'homme. Ses doigts tressautèrent momentanément de surprise, lorsqu'ils sentirent les multiples cicatrices qui recouvraient ce corps à la fois si frêle et si vigoureux. Qu'avait donc subi cet homme pour être ainsi marqué ? Cet instant d'hésitation n'échappa pas à Severus, qui d'ailleurs s'y était attendu… Il rompit leur baiser pour la fixer droit dans les yeux et l'interroger du regard.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle recule et abandonne, connaissant parfaitement l'importance que revêtaient les apparences pour ce peuple, toujours à la recherche d'un corps parfait. Et il savait qu'il était loin d'être une égérie. Mais à sa grande surprise, Valâa reprit ses caresses langoureuses et sensuelles sur sa peau, et rapprocha son visage pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Il répondit alors sans plus attendre entreprenant à son tour de la dévêtir, vêtements par vêtements.

Il commença à défaire un à un les boutons de sa robe, dévoilant ainsi sa peau presque translucide et légèrement bleutée, tout en déposant des baisers passionnés dans son cou. Il descendit lentement vers ses épaules et sa gorge, la faisant languir aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait, effleurant de ses lèvres la peau douce au-dessus de sa clavicule. Il mordit doucement la chair tendre, sentant sa proie se tendre sous ses mains, qui continuaient leurs douces tortures tout en finissant de défaire la robe, pour finalement la laisser choir au sol.

Il sentait les mains de Valâa continuer elles aussi leur ouvrage, et sa propre robe tomba souplement de ses épaules, dans un bruissement d'étoffes froissées, pour aller rejoindre celle de sa compagne au sol. Mais il ne laissa pas Valâa reprendre possession de ses lèvres et continua à parcourir de ses baisers brûlants ce torse nu ainsi offert, tout en laissant sa main gauche errer le long du dos de sa compagne jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Il sentit la vampire se cambrer davantage encore sous ses caresses et l'entendit gémir doucement au creux de ses oreilles, la tête renversée en arrière, la respiration devenant saccadée.

Tout à coup, Valâa voulut reprendre le contrôle et ses mains reprirent leurs caresses sur le torse pâle de Severus, glissant le long de son dos, effleurant chaque cicatrice, explorant chaque centimètre de sa peau. Puis remontant progressivement, elle attrapa les cheveux de Severus d'un mouvement brusque, presque sauvage, et ramena ce ténébreux visage vers le sien pour reprendre leurs baisers fougueux. Reprenant ainsi son emprise sur l'homme, elle continua son exploration, et ses mains glissèrent progressivement jusqu'au bas des reins de Severus, ses lèvres commençant peu à peu à descendre vers la gorge, puis les épaules, les clavicules… « Cette gorge si tentante, cette veine palpitante... Non pas encore, pas tout de suite… » se dit-elle.

La sensation de ces mains et de ces lèvres sur tout son corps était trop submergeante pour Severus, faisant flamboyer vers son bas ventre une douce et embrasante chaleur incontrôlable. Il dut fermer les yeux et se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de plaisir et eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir. Valâa dut d'ailleurs s'apercevoir de son état car il sentit des mains entreprendre de lui défaire sa ceinture, et avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, il se retrouva quasi nu, un simple morceau de tissu recouvrant encore son intimité.

Il se laissa basculer contre la pierre froide de l'autel, poussé négligemment par Valâa, qui vint rapidement le rejoindre. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la froideur et la dureté de la pierre leur étaient indifférentes, emportés qu'ils étaient dans leur chorégraphie érotique, toujours accompagnés de la mélodieuse litanie des vampires.

Il en profita alors pour reprendre les rênes et l'attira tout contre lui. Le contact de leur peau l'une contre l'autre, la sensation de ce torse contre son torse, ravivèrent la flamme d'excitation qui l'avait envahi. Précautionneusement, il la fit rouler sur le dos pour la maintenir sous lui, et recommença à mordiller chaque parcelle de sa peau, en insistant sur les zones si délicates et si sensibles.

Valâa était toute à son extase, se laissant subjuguer par cette douce sensation, décuplée au centuple par ses sens surdéveloppés de vampire. Impatiente d'aller plus loin, elle enlaça la taille de Severus de ses jambes et se cambra davantage, collant leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Severus comprit sans peine le message et ses mains rôdèrent vers le bas de sa taille, de ses hanches, puis le long de ses cuisses, pour atteindre enfin la zone encore protégée par ce dérisoire morceau de satin blanc. Il la délivra de cette dernière entrave d'un souple et gracieux mouvement, et commença à torturer plus intensément la vampire, lui arrachant de doux gémissements d'impatience, leur respiration se faisant de plus en plus saccadée. Il avait d'ailleurs lui aussi toutes les peines du monde à se contenir, mais il aimait jouer à ce petit jeu et faire languir sa partenaire.

Il se faisait plus ardent dans ses caresses, sentant alors les mains de Valâa courir nerveusement sur son torse, ses bras et son dos, en effleurements tremblants. Soudain, n'y tenant plus, elle agrippa rageusement les épaules de Severus et le tira de nouveau à elle en un baiser férocement brûlant. Tout en le maintenant ainsi prisonnier de ses lèvres, elle entreprit à son tour de le délivrer de ses derniers vêtements, puis le fit rouler sur le dos, pour cette fois le dominer. Elle lui fit alors subir la même torture, le faisant hoqueter et haleter, supplier presque de le délivrer, se sentant prêt à exploser à tout instant.

Elle décida enfin de répondre à ses suppliques et après l'avoir taquiner longuement, elle se laissa glisser sur lui, le laissant s'immiscer lentement en elle. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment, fusionnés ainsi l'un dans l'autre, l'un devenant subitement l'autre, aussi bien de corps et d'esprit. Car à cet instant, ce n'étant pas seulement leur corps qui dansaient et se liaient, mais leur esprit également, leurs souvenirs devenant ceux de l'autre, ne faisant plus qu'un…

Puis Severus reprit le dessus, la maintint sous lui tendrement et commença une douce danse, tout en l'embrassant fougueusement. Valâa se joignit bientôt à lui, et leurs mouvements se synchronisèrent rapidement au rythme de leurs battements de cœur, devenant de plus en plus effrénés.

C'était comme une descente vertigineuse vers des abîmes sans fond de plaisir et en même temps une ascension sans fin vers un monde où plus rien n'existait à part eux. Jamais aucun des deux n'avaient connu pareille sensation, pareil vertige de sensualité et de désir, de plaisir extatique, presque délicieusement douloureux. Un dernier frisson de cette voluptueuse folie les inonda et les fit trembler en une dernière fusion.

Leurs mouvements s'arrêtèrent alors, presque brutalement, et ils se laissèrent tomber l'un sur l'autre, conservant leur étreinte, leur respiration devenant plus régulière. Mais tout n'était pas encore fini.

- Tu m'as fait un magnifique cadeau. Murmura Valâa à l'oreille de Severus.

- Je pourrai te retourner le compliment. Fit-il d'une voix rauque, qu'il avait encore du mal à maîtriser.

- Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas encore fini. Continua-t-elle d'une voix suave, invitant à la luxure.

Il la regarda simplement dans les yeux. Soudain, sans rien répondre, il roula sur le côté, pour se positionner sur le dos, puis avec un sourire provocateur, lui offrit son cou et sa gorge sans défense, en disant d'un ton étonnamment dépourvu de peur :

- Vas-y. A toi de jouer maintenant.

Valâa l'étreignit alors de son corps, puis doucement commença à titiller sa gorge et son cou, jusqu'à atteindre cette veine si tentante et si palpitante de vie. Elle la mordilla doucement d'abord, puis planta ses canines soudain pointues dans la chair tendre offerte sans résistance, pour goûter ce sang si savoureux et sucré. Severus sentit les crocs se planter dans son cou puis son liquide vital le quitter peu à peu, aspiré goulûment par la vampire, la vie paraissant l'abandonner doucement, tous ses sens se brouillant au fur et à mesure, espérant au plus profond de lui que Valâa sache se maîtriser.

Alors qu'il commençait à sombrer dans une douce inconscience, il sentit d'autres lèvres venir aspirer sa vie, puis d'autres et d'autres encore… Apparemment tous les vampires présents devaient goûter son précieux sang… Mais Severus n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus avant, sombrant définitivement dans des songes obscures.

Fin du chapitre 31


	34. Chapter 34

_Merci encore aux reviewers :_

_Désolée d'en décevoir certain, mais pas de morsure pour Sirius, les vampires sont mine de rien des gens de parole... Désolé Lone Wolf, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu..._

_Merci AngelzoneLove : la réponse à ta question si Severus va devenir vampire : et bien, non... mais bon il s'en ait fallu d'un chouilla..._

_Comme toujours, un rapide résumé pour ceux qui ont zappé le précédent chapitre._

Résumé du chapitre 31 : Pacte de sang

Après une longue marche harassante dans une forêt d'écosse, Sirius et Severus arrivent au bord d'une falaise, au centre d'un magnifique monument formé de menhirs, où ils sont accueillis par les vampires. Après une courte discussion, au cours de laquelle Severus présente Sirius à leurs hôtes, ils sont autorisés à suivre les vampires dans leur antre.

Escortés par une vingtaine de garde, il sont alors conduis par Valâa, la souveraine des vampires et Eilendior, son fidèle bras droit, dans un lieu aux magnificences inégalées, chaleureux et richement décoré, où la luxure et le luxe sont les maîtres mots.

Sirius est bien entendu soufflé par la beauté des lieux, ce qui agace profondément Severus. Il sent également qu'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange entre Severus et Valâa. Une profonde attirance, au-delà d'une simple attirance physique, mais il ne parvient pas à déterminer quoi précisément.

Severus se sent effectivement attiré comme un aimant par cette femme - vampire d'une beauté époustouflante, comme il se sent agréablement serein au sein de cette communauté. Comme s'il se sentait des leurs, il se sent enfin libre d'être lui, sans faux-semblants, accepté tel qu'il est. Valâa lui a, à maintes reprises, proposé de devenir l'un des leurs, ce qu'il aurait été bien tenté d'accepter, mais quelque chose le retient, même s'il ne sait quoi exactement… Peut-être la promesse qu'il a faite il y a longtemps à Albus, de ne pas attenter à sa vie et de continuer la route malgré tout…

Valâa aussi se sent profondément troublé par cet homme, qui est si proche d'eux. Excellent occlumens, aussi bon occlumens que n'importe quel vampire en fait, à la fois si humain, avec tous ses sentiments tumultueux qui bouillonnent en lui, bien qu'il sache parfaitement les cacher aux yeux de ses congénères, et si proche d'eux, vampires, si distants et si détachés comme eux seuls peuvent l'être. Si puissant aussi, d'une puissance psychique plus que purement magique, ce qui pourrait expliquer ses formidables facultés à manier les Arts Sombres…

Elle aurait aimé en faire son compagnon éternel, mais il refuse toujours et encore. Elle souhaite alors lui apprendre à maîtriser ses forces et à développer ses pleines capacités, à devenir un mage sombre, non pas au sens péjoratif, comme les sorciers d'aujourd'hui l'entendent, mais au véritable sens du terme…. Un Maître es Arts Sombres… comme jamais encore aucun mortel n'a réussi à le devenir…

Severus lui explique alors la raison de la présence de Sirius, lui avouant ainsi son double jeu au sein des Mangemorts et son désir de contracter cette alliance entre les vampires et l'Ordre pour lequel il espionne Voldemort. Valâa accepte finalement cette alliance, à une condition : que Severus lui donne un héritier…

A lieu alors le Pacte de sang, auquel assiste une vingtaine de vampires les plus puissants et Sirius. Au cours de ce pacte, Severus et Valâa mélangent leur sang, se lient physiquement et mentalement, puis finalement Severus offre son sang à Valâa qui le mord, bientôt suivi par tous les autres vampires présents, jusqu'à ce que Severus perde conscience.

_Et maintenant voici venir la transformation tant attendue de Sirius : Attention toutefois **la scène en italique peut être dur et paraître violente** pour certains. Il y aura un résumé de cette scène pour ceux qui préfèrent ne pas lire._

CHAPITRE 32 : Trêve enrichissante 1ère partie

Brûlant, il se sentait brûlant, les draps frottant contre sa peau le brûlaient, l'air qu'il respirait le brûlait…

Et cette douleur émanant de son cou…

Il entendait des bruits de pas autour de lui, quelqu'un l'appelait d'une voix lointaine et anxieuse… Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais sans succès. Trop douloureux, trop difficile…

Il lutta pour se maintenir éveillé, mais se sentit à nouveau submerger par un flot de sombres images, faisant écho à d'anciens souvenirs, cruels souvenirs… et il se sentit sombrer de nouveau, impuissant et trop faible pour lutter.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

- Snivellus, Snivellus ! Severus, réveille toi ! Severus reste ! Ne replonge pas ! Non Severus, reste avec moi…

Mais rien à faire, Severus était à nouveau retombé dans l'inconscience et vraisemblablement dans de pénibles cauchemars.

Cela faisait maintenant presque une journée entière que la cérémonie avait pris fin et qu'ils étaient revenus dans leur chambre… ou plutôt qu'on les avait ramenés. En effet Snivellus était inconscient, mais lui, Sirius, n'était pas en meilleur état à la fin de ce rituel, plus que sanguinaire. Il avait failli s'évanouir quand il les avait vu aspirer le sang de son compagnon, se sentant envahi lui-même d'un sentiment de profond dégoût, de peur et d'impuissance face à ces créatures, et il avait été incapable de réagir. Il avait eu ensuite toutes les peines du monde à se tenir sur ses jambes et aurait été bien incapable de ramener Snivellus, même en le faisant léviter.

Valâa lui avait assuré que tout allait bien se passer, qu'elle comprenait sa réaction mais qu'elle avait besoin de lui, qu'elle avait besoin qu'il y assiste jusqu'au bout. Pour le moment, tout s'était effectivement déroulé comme elle le lui avait dit. Elle l'avait prévenu rapidement des grandes lignes du rituel, et de ce que Snivellus allait subir au cours de la cérémonie, pour que lui Sirius puisse contrôler que tous les vampires joueraient leur rôle et n'outrepasseraient par leur droit. Surtout pour contrôler qu'ils ne boiraient pas plus que de nécessaire... Ils étaient déjà suffisamment nombreux, si l'un d'eux buvaient plus que prévu, Severus risquait de ne pas y survivre… Mais apparemment tous avaient réussi à se maîtriser… juste à temps… Severus avait perdu tout de même une quantité considérable de sang, mais semblait vivant…

Sirius avait craint que ce pacte ne conduise à la transformation de Severus, si ce n'est à sa mort… Mais apparemment non, lui avait-on dit. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Lui qui avait toujours cru qu'il suffisait d'une morsure pour devenir vampire, mais non, apparemment non : il fallait être mordu jusqu'à presque mort, puis ensuite boire le sang du vampire ainsi régénéré… Mais, dans le cas présent, Severus n'avait-il pas été mordu jusqu'à presque mort ? D'accord, il avait bu du sang mélangé au sien, et ce avant même d'être mordu, mais ne risquait-il pas de se transformer quand même ? Sirius était perdu, frustré et se sentait complètement dépassé.

Valâa lui avait en outre assuré que Severus irait mieux d'ici quelques jours. Pourtant il n'y avait eu aucune amélioration notable dans l'état de Snivellus, depuis leur retour dans cette chambre. Au contraire, cela semblait même s'empirer… Bon, d'accord, Valâa l'avait prévenu et lui avait expliqué tout le processus qui allait suivre dans les prochains jours.

Snivellus allait passer par différents stades, la simple inconscience d'abord… puis les rêves agités, où, selon les dires de Valâa, il revivait ses propres souvenirs et partageaient les souvenirs de la souveraine vampire. Déjà Sirius trouvait que ces rêves étaient plus agités que prévu… Etait-ce normal ? Etait-ce dû aux souvenirs de Snivellus ? Ou était-ce un autre symptôme de sa dégradation? Sirius avait senti alors un grand désarroi quand les cauchemars avaient commencé, et ne savait comment réagir. Et maintenant la fièvre prenait la relève, et les cauchemars avaient l'air plus féroces, plus horribles encore, au vu de l'agitation incontrôlable de Snivellus… Il semblait presque pris de convulsions à certains moments, tremblait de tout son corps, et de longs gémissements s'échappaient de ses lèvres livides…

Valâa lui avait demandé de veiller sur Severus et de lui faire boire régulièrement, toutes les six à huit heures, une potion qu'elle lui avait fournie. Une potion de régénération sanguine spécialement conçue pour ces situations extrêmes… Mais Sirius se sentait frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autres. Non pas qu'il commençât à apprécier Snivellus… Mais quand même, le voir presque agonisant sans pouvoir rien faire…

Il avait eu soudain un secret espoir en voyant son ténébreux compagnon bouger et cligner des yeux, comme pour se réveiller. Mais cela n'avait pas duré, et il avait à nouveau sombré, malgré ses appels désespérés pour le ramener à la réalité. Soudain un cri déchirant sortit de la gorge sèche de l'homme inconscient, puis des supplications à vous fendre l'âme…

- Non, je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas, non, je vous en supplie… pas eux, pas les enfants… Non je ne peux pas, Freyja… oh Freyja… s'écriait Severus dans un souffle quasiment incompréhensible, la voix rauque et cassée, mêlée à des sanglots.

Sirius n'y tint plus. Impulsivement, il prit une des mains de Snivellus dans les siennes qu'il étreignit doucement, comme pour le rassurer, tout en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille. Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Au contraire, Severus fut comme prit de panique, d'une panique incontrôlable, et commença à se débattre contre un ennemi imaginaire, tout en se protégeant le visage de ses bras, tout le corps pris de spasmes.

Sirius était totalement désappointé. Il fut encore plus choqué, si ce fut possible, quand il entendit les paroles de Snivellus.

- Non ! Non ! Père, promis, je ne le ferais plus ! S'étranglait-il. Ne me frappez pas, père ! Non ! Non, mère, restez, revenez ! Ne me quittez pas, ne me laissez pas seul. Ne mourrez pas, ne laissez pas seul avec lui, non, mère. Revenez, vous ne pouvez pas mourir, vous ne pouvez pas. Non, non ! Oh mère, Pardonnez-moi mère, pardonnez moi. Je n'ai pas su vous protéger. Oui, Père, je ne suis qu'un monstre, je ne suis pas digne de vous, Père. Je ne suis qu'un monstre, une erreur de la nature. Pardonnez-moi ! Non, père je vous en supplie.

Enfin, Sirius sortit de sa torpeur et essaya de calmer Severus. Il lui prit les bras d'abord, et tout en lui parlant d'une voix basse et mesurée, il essaya de maîtriser les spasmes de l'autre. Mais bien que le rapport de force soit en sa faveur, il ne parvenait pas à contrôler Severus, qui continuait à se débattre de plus belle.

Ne voyant aucune autre solution, Sirius s'allongea alors aux côtés de l'homme inconscient, puis d'une poigne de fer, il l'enlaça fermement, lui calant le dos contre son torse, les bras solidement maintenus contre la poitrine, et emprisonna ses jambes à l'aide des siennes.

- Calme-toi Severus. Calme-toi. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ton père n'est pas là. Tu es en sécurité ici, je suis seul avec toi. Calme toi. Murmura l'animagus, inlassablement, comme une longue litanie.

Severus continuait encore quelque peu à se débattre dans ses bras, mais il ne faisait pas le poids contre Sirius, et, ne pouvant lutter contre cette forte prise, Severus se calma finalement peu à peu.

« Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais fait le poids » pensa Sirius, se rappelant toutes leurs rixes à Poudlard. Quand ils en venaient aux mains, Snivellus n'avait jamais réussi à prendre l'avantage, trop maigrichon et trop peu musclé. Maintenant que Sirius en savait un peu plus sur le Serpentard, rien d'étonnant… Tout d'abord il était âgé de deux ans de moins que lui, ce qui, à l'époque, faisait une sacrée différence… Snivellus avait toujours fait un peu chétif par rapport aux autres, toujours un peu petit, bien qu'en fait en y réfléchissant bien, il devait faire grand pour son âge, son âge véritable… Ensuite, s'il avait bien compris ce qu'il venait d'entendre et de voir, Severus ne devait pas avoir vécu des moments merveilleux au sein de sa famille, peut-être avait-il même été battu par son père… Non, à bien y réfléchir, cela ne faisait aucun doute, il avait été battu…

Oui, tout concordait. Les paroles qu'il venait juste d'entendre étaient en elles-mêmes assez claires… En outre Severus avait toujours détesté tout contact humain, comme un animal sauvage, effarouché et blessé… Ses cicatrices, d'anciennes blessures mal soignées avait-il entendu dire un jour Madame Pomfresh… Il détestait son père, un moldu, et avait dû étendre sa haine à tous les moldus… Il savait aussi que la mère de Snivellus était décédée très tôt, alors que Snivellus était encore jeune. Son père aurait-il tué sa mère ? Se pourrait-il que… ? Sirius eut tout à coup peur des conclusions qu'il était en train de tirer… Si cela était vrai, si le père de Snivellus avait véritablement tué sa mère… que ce devait être dur de vivre avec ce terrible secret… Et si tel était le cas, Snivellus avait-il été présent à la mort de sa mère ?

Soudain, Sirius commençait à mieux comprendre son ennemi de toujours, qui était encore blotti contre lui et commençait à dormir profondément d'un sommeil moins agité.

Sirius songea alors à sa propre enfance et adolescence. Il n'avait pas vraiment été heureux dans sa famille, une famille plongée dans la Magie Noire et fidèle à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Très vite, Sirius s'était détaché de sa famille et avait été renié par elle, dès son entrée à Poudlard où il avait été réparti à Griffondor, rompant par là même la tradition de la famille Black, dont tous les membres honorables avaient été répartis à Serpentard. Mais il n'avait jamais subi pour autant de violences physiques, jamais son père ou sa mère n'avait levé la main sur lui, jamais il n'avait vu non plus sa famille s'entre-tuer…

Il n'avait certes jamais été heureux, mais n'avait jamais subi ce que Snivellus avait du connaître. Il avait en outre eu des amis, sur qui il pouvait compter, qui avaient toujours été là pour lui… Alors que Snivellus avait toujours été seul, même si cette solitude avait été recherchée et choisie dans un certain sens. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? Comment peut-on faire confiance à qui que ce soit, après avoir été battu par son propre père ? Pas étonnant que Severus se soit refermé sur lui-même, quitte à s'exclure lui-même de ce monde…

Sirius venait de découvrir une facette cachée de Severus, une facette qu'il n'avait jamais voulu voir, jamais cherché à connaître… Severus était au fond de lui comme un petit animal sauvage effarouché et apeuré par le monde qui l'entourait, et s'était protégé comme il le pouvait en s'isolant et en se forgeant une carapace d'homme haineux méprisant et méprisable. Mais finalement ce n'était qu'une carapace ! Que se cachait-il derrière cette muraille imprenable ? Qui était véritablement Severus Snape ? N'était-il véritablement qu'un assassin et un meurtrier sans foi ni loi ? Dumbledore aurait-il raison en fin de compte ?

Non, un homme qui pouvait être si passionné, comme Sirius avait pu en être témoin la veille lors de la cérémonie, un homme qui pouvait être si doux et si aimant dans ces gestes et en même temps si fervent, ne pouvait être uniquement un assassin ou un meurtrier sans foi ni loi. Certes Severus se montrait froid, méprisant et distant, mais derrière ce masque d'indifférence se cachait un cœur meurtri et désespéré, qui était capable de tout donner comme s'il s'agissait de son dernier instant, comme s'il s'agissait de la première et de la dernière fois… Oui, Dumbledore avait eu raison et avait su voir dans le cœur de cet homme, une fois de plus…

Tout à coup, Sirius s'en voulut. Il s'en voulut d'avoir rejeté Severus dès leur première rencontre dans le Poudlard express, sous prétexte que ce gamin était déjà plongé dans la Magie Noire jusqu'au cou… Si ça se trouve, s'il lui avait tendu une main secourable et amicale, au lieu de le mépriser et de l'humilier comme il l'avait fait, peut-être Severus serait-il différent aujourd'hui… ? Peut-être ne serait-il pas devenu Mangemort ? Au fond Lily et Freyja aussi avaient raison, quand elles leur répétaient à eux quatre, les Maraudeurs, qu'ils avaient tord de s'en prendre ainsi à Snivellus, qu'il était différent des autres Serpentards, qu'il méritait mieux, et qu'à force ils le pousseraient à choisir définitivement le côté obscur et les Forces du Mal… Au fond Sirius se sentait subitement en partie responsable de la déchéance de Severus…

Severus… Etrange comment en vingt-quatre heures, il pensait désormais à lui en tant que Severus, et non plus Snivellus… Et comment devait-il se comporter maintenant envers cet homme si distant et si ténébreux ? Son premier réflexe aurait été de se moquer encore de lui et de ses « performances »... Mais cela lui semblait soudain déplacé.

Devait-il lui laisser une chance et essayer de mieux connaître Severus ? Mais il avait tué tant de personnes aimantes et aimées tout de même, Freyja et Dumbledore d'abord, puis son frère Abelforth, et ensuite Bill Weasley, sans compter qu'il était en partie responsable de la mort de Lily et James, et qu'il haïssait Harry et son meilleur ami Rémus… Mais était-ce bien de la haine ? Les haïssait-il vraiment, ou cela faisait-il encore partie de son masque ? Sirius était en proie aux doutes…

Tout à ses réflexions, il s'endormit finalement aux côtés de Severus.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Severus sentait une douce et forte étreinte contre lui. Il aimait cette sensation de chaleur, et cette sensation de sécurité, mais en même temps cela lui faisait étrangement mal… pas une douleur physique, non, plutôt une étrange sensation, l'appréhension que cette étreinte chaleureuse se transforme soudain en étau suffoquant ou en coups brutaux et mordants…

Il essaya de se dégager doucement, mais l'étreinte était assez puissante, et il était lui-même trop affaibli pour lutter. Une seule personne l'avait tenu de la sorte dans ses moments de profonds désespoirs… Albus. Mais non, ce ne pouvait être Albus, se rappela-t-il. Albus était mort… Il essaya de se rappeler où il était… Chez les vampires… Oui… La cérémonie, le pacte de sang… Tout lui revint en un instant en mémoire… Mais où était-il ? Et qui le tenait ainsi ?

Il essaya alors d'ouvrir les yeux, ce qui lui prit un certain temps, avant de s'habituer à la clarté ambiante de la lumière des torches… Il laissa son regard errer quelques instants dans la pièce, une chambre… Oui, il se souvenait de cette pièce maintenant, la chambre que les vampires leur avait allouée à lui et Black…

Black ! Soudain Severus se débattit un peu plus frénétiquement et parvint à se dégager un peu des bras puissants qui le serraient, suffisamment pour pouvoir se retourner et identifier cette personne… Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise et aussi son effroi quand il vit de qui il s'agissait : Black !

Qu'est-ce que ce cabot faisait là, étendu à ses côtés, et surtout à le tenir ainsi contre lui ? Il réalisa, très mal à l'aise, qu'il était de nouveau nu sous les draps… Heureusement Black avait eu la décence de ne pas se glisser sous ses draps, mais allez savoir ce que ce maudit cabot lui avait fait pendant son inconscience… Il avait certainement dû en profiter, mais en profiter pour quoi ?... Voulait-il encore se jouer de lui ?

Severus commençait sérieusement à frémir en pensant à cette situation embarrassante, ne sachant comment réagir, et incapable de se dégager complètement de ces bras. Il se contenta alors de maintenir le plus d'écart possible entre lui et Black, en appuyant ses mains contre le torse de l'animagus. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de tourner à cent à l'heure et de s'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles et impossibles…

Il était ainsi an pleine ébullition, les yeux fermés, une moue de profond dégoût sur les lèvres, quand Sirius se réveilla à son tour. Constatant que son vis-à-vis était déjà éveillé et voyant son air quasiment apeuré, Sirius desserra instantanément son étreinte. Il vit alors Severus ouvrir brusquement ses obsidiennes et s'écarter à l'autre bout du lit, comme s'il avait été brûlé.

Ils s'observèrent un moment, en silence, essayant d'évaluer les réactions de l'autre, ne sachant comment réagir eux-mêmes.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Que faisais-tu à me serrer de la sorte ? Demanda finalement Severus, d'une voix encore rauque de son long sommeil, rompant ainsi le silence devenant pesant.

- Tu faisais des cauchemars, j'ai juste essayé de te maîtriser pour t'empêcher de te blesser… ou de casser quelque chose. Rajouta Sirius précipitamment, devant l'air incrédule qu'affichait Severus.

Severus se redressa légèrement et difficilement sur un coude, et le darda d'un regard noir haineux et menaçant. Il y avait autre chose, il le sentait, Black ne lui disait pas tout. Et comment le croire ? Comment croire que Black l'avait seulement tenu pour l'empêcher de se blesser ? Que lui importait-il s'il se blessait ? Après tout, ils étaient ennemis, non ? Même s'ils combattaient pour la même cause, le même camp, ils restaient ennemis, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi Black, voulait-il l'empêcher de se blesser ?

Et il disait avoir assisté à ses cauchemars… Severus se souvenaient partiellement de ces cauchemars, cauchemars qu'il faisait assez souvent… cette fois des visions de la vie de Valâa, de son ancienne vie et de sa vie actuelle de vampire, s'y étaient ajoutées… Mais avait-il parlé lors de ces cauchemars et visions ? Pourquoi Black semblait-il si troublé ? Qu'avait-il au juste ?

- Apparemment ce ne sont pas tes performances d'hier qui t'ont rendu plus aimable. Lâcha Sirius, pour rompre le malaise ambiant qui s'installait entre eux. « Et voilà, ça t'a échappé, ça a été plus fort que toi ! Incapable de te retenir Patmol. Tu aurais pu trouver mieux pour briser la glace… Vraiment pas doué ! » Se dit-il pour lui-même.

- Se pourrait-il que tu sois jaloux ? demanda narquoisement Severus.

- Jaloux de quoi ?

- Tu pensais certainement que ce domaine t'était réservé ?! Je ne suis peut-être pas un Apollon, loin de là, mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'avoir un certain « savoir-faire », bien au contraire. Continua Severus, affichant un sourire en coin des plus agaçants.

- Pff… fit Sirius, incapable de trouver mieux.

A nouveau un lourd silence s'installa.

- Rien d'autre ? Demanda abruptement Severus, d'une voix tranchante.

- Quoi rien d'autre ? Sirius ne voyait plus du tout où il voulait en venir.

- Tu as juste essayé de me maîtriser ? Tu n'as rien essayé d'autre ?

- Mais que vas-tu t'imaginer ? Répondit Sirius rudement, commençant à s'emporter. Non, je n'ai rien fait d'autre, je ne t'ai pas violé, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Severus rougit violemment et déglutit péniblement le peu de salive qui lui restait. Oui, il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait songé à quelque chose de la sorte, venant de Black on pouvait s'attendre à tout. Bon, au moins il était rassuré de ce côté…

- Venant de toi, cela n'aurait pas été si étonnant. Et ce n'est pas une certaine expérience dans notre jeunesse qui viendrait me détromper, assurément… Fit Severus d'une voix basse.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Sirius de rougir comme une pivoine. Oui, lui aussi se souvenait de cet épisode désastreux lors de leur sixième année à Poudlard.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux tous les deux. Severus ne pourrait jamais oublier cette humiliation, une de plus, mais une des plus terribles, qui l'avait conduit ensuite à une action extrême. Il ne put empêcher les images de revenir à la surface et de l'assaillir une fois encore. Mais ne pouvant juguler son souvenir, il décida qu'il ne serait pas le seul à le revivre. Il fixa alors intensément Sirius et les images se formèrent distinctement simultanément dans leurs deux esprits, comme s'ils y étaient.

_Ils virent alors un jeune homme grand, mince et ténébreux, tenant ses livres étroitement serrés contre son torse, sortant de la Grande Salle, à la recherche d'un endroit calme et silencieux. Il se dirigea d'un pas assuré et déterminé vers l'extérieur, et marcha quelques instants, pour finalement s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre._

_C'était la fin de journée, le dîner allait bientôt prendre fin, et le soleil commençait à se coucher. Ce serait bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu, il n'avait pas le droit d'être là, mais Severus n'en avait que faire, il voulait être tranquille et seul._

_Il sortit fébrilement une lettre encore fermée de son livre. C'était une lettre moldue, Rusard la lui avait remise le matin même. Severus en connaissait parfaitement l'expéditeur, il n'y avait pas trente-six moldus qui pouvaient lui écrire à Poudlard. Mais il n'avait pas eu le courage d'ouvrir cette lettre, il savait d'avance qu'elle ne pouvait contenir que de mauvaises nouvelles. Que pouvait-ce être d'autres ? Son père ne lui écrivait jamais, si ce n'était pour de mauvaises nouvelles._

_On était en fin septembre, la rentrée avait eu lieu il y trois semaines maintenant, rentrée qui avait été terrible pour Severus… En effet, son père avait refusé catégoriquement qu'il retourne dans cette école de dégénérés, comme il l'appelait, il l'avait séquestré tout l'été pour l'empêcher de contacter qui que ce soit de cette maudite école. Severus avait cherché à se rebeller, ce qui lui avait valu de se faire rouer de coups… presque à mort… Il avait finalement abandonné… jusqu'au moment fatidique, jusqu'au jour de la rentrée…_

_Il avait effectivement soigneusement préparé son évasion et était déterminé à rentrer à Poudlard, coûte que coûte. Malheureusement, tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu. Son père était rentré plus tôt ce jour-là et l'avait attrapé alors qu'il tentait de partir. Il l'avait alors battu plus violemment que d'habitude encore. Grâce à l'intervention d'un voisin, Severus avait quand même réussi à s'enfuir, miraculeusement, très mal en point, traînant sa malle heureusement allégée derrière lui, tant bien que mal… _

_Il avait manqué bien entendu le Poudlard express, étant arrivé à la gare de King's Cross avec deux heures de retard. Il avait essayé de se renseigner s'il y avait un autre train plus tard pour Poudlard, mais peine perdue. Il n'avait aucun moyen de rejoindre Poudlard à l'heure actuelle, trop faible pour tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il était donc resté à la gare 9 ¾, allongé sur un banc. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi, étendu dans le froid, la douleur l'assaillant de toute part, mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, ayant entendu quelqu'un murmurer son nom, il vit Albus Dumbledore en personne, penché sur lui avec un air de profonde inquiétude sur le visage._

_Severus voulut se lever, mais fut dans l'incapacité de bouger, sa respiration se faisant difficile et sifflante, son épaule et sa hanche l'élançant dangereusement. Il siffla de douleur et resta prostré sur son banc, essayant de reprendre une respiration plus calme, mais en vain._

_- Ne bougez pas mon garçon. Vous avez de sérieuses blessures. Madame Pomfresh va arriver de ce pas, ne bougez pas. Je pense que vous avez des côtes cassées, ainsi que la hanche et l'épaule luxée et une fracture au bras. _

_- Monsieur… le directeur… essaya d'articuler Severus difficilement._

_- Chut ! Ne parlez pas non plus, économisez donc vos forces. Vous nous direz plus tard ce qui vous êtes arrivé. C'est un miracle que vous soyez encore parmi nous et que vous soyez parvenu à venir jusqu'ici…_

_Madame Pomfresh arriva sur ces bonnes paroles. A la vue de l'état de Severus, elle ne put retenir une exclamation d'horreur. _

_- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle à Dumbledore, tout en commençant un rapide examen._

_- Je n'en sais rien, même si j'ai de sérieuses suspicions. Nous verrons ça plus tard._

_- Il est dans un triste état, plusieurs fractures, aux côtes, et au bras gauche, sub-luxation de la hanche et de l'épaule. Il a certainement essayé de se les soigner lui-même, ce qui explique que ses articulations soient partiellement remises en place. Plusieurs contusions, dont une assez conséquente à l'abdomen, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas de lésion interne plus grave. Les poumons n'ont pas l'air d'être perforé, mais ils ont subi aussi quelques contusions…_

_- Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose pour le stabiliser le temps qu'on le transporte à Sainte Mangouste ? S'enquit Dumbledore, l'air grave et peiné._

_- Pas… Sainte Mangouste… s'il vous plaît… pas Sainte Mangouste… parvint à dire Severus dans un murmure à peine audible._

_- Mais nous ne pouvons vous laisser ainsi, et vous serez mieux soigner à Sainte Mangouste… commença Dumbledore._

_- Pas… Sainte Mangouste… répéta le jeune homme, tout en fixant le vieux directeur d'un regard noir perçant et criant presque à sa place sa supplique._

_Le vieil homme ne savait pour quelle raison Severus refusait catégoriquement Sainte Mangouste, mais il n'avait pas le cœur de lui refuser cette requête._

_- Vous sentez-vous capable de prendre en charge ce jeune homme, Madame Pomfresh ? Demanda-t-il, tout en gardant ses yeux pétillants plantés dans ceux du jeune homme._

_- Oui, je pense. Au pire, je pourrai toujours demander conseil à l'un de mes confrères de l'hôpital._

_- Bien dans ce cas, faîtes le nécessaire pour le stabiliser et nous le transporterons à Poudlard._

_Severus eut un faible soupir de soulagement avant de s'évanouir. Madame Pomfresh mit environ une heure à stabiliser les diverses fractures et contusions internes les plus importantes, dans le froid mordant du soir. Enfin, Dumbledore prit délicatement dans ses bras le corps frêle, froid, et beaucoup trop léger à son goût, de Severus, et ils transplannèrent sans plus tarder aux abords de Poudlard. _

_Il porta ainsi Severus tout le long du trajet jusqu'au château, le visage sombre, Madame Pomfresh sur les talons, bientôt rejointe par McGonagall et Hagrid. Le cortège se rendit aussitôt à l'infirmerie, sous les regards médusés des autres élèves, qui se demandaient tous, ce qui pouvait être arrivé au ténébreux Serpentard._

_Madame Pomfresh s'attela alors à la tâche, aidée de Dumbledore, McGonagall et Hagrid. Ils mirent toute la nuit à le soigner. Outre les blessures déjà identifiées à la gare, Severus avait de multiples contusions, dont certaines assez conséquentes, à un lobe pulmonaire et au foie. Il avait aussi des entailles plus au moins profondes, dont une au torse allant de son épaule gauche luxée à son flanc droit, qui serait difficile à cicatriser. Il avait en outre une légère fracture à l'arcade sourcilière, au nez et à la mâchoire. Rien de bien irréparable, mais qui demanderait plusieurs semaines avant se remettre de façon stable._

_Severus resta quinze jours à l'infirmerie et fut enfin autorisé à reprendre les cours, à la condition de faire attention et de ne pas abuser de ses forces. Il était en outre contraint à des visites à l'infirmerie deux fois par semaine pour surveiller son évolution. Mais Severus s'était plié à toutes ses requêtes, bien trop heureux de pouvoir reprendre les cours… il avait déjà assez de retard à rattraper, même si Lucius Malefoy, alors en septième année et préfet en chef, s'était chargé de lui apporter les cours qu'il avait emprunté à un autre sixième année pour Severus._

_De même, Dumbledore s'était chargé d'aller lui acheter ses fournitures, Severus n'ayant bien entendu pas pu y aller en été ni à la rentrée._

_Bref, cette rentrée avait été désastreuse et déplorable, laissant un goût des plus amers à Severus. Il se remettait tout juste de ses blessures, physiques tout du moins, ayant bien du mal à suivre le rythme des cours les premières semaines. Il commençait seulement à rattraper son retard…_

_Il avait refusé de parler de ce qui s'était passé à qui que ce soit, même pas à Dumbledore. Il voulait régler ce problème lui-même, bien qu'il ne sache pas encore de quelle manière. Le vieux directeur se doutait certainement de quelque chose, Severus le lisait dans ses yeux, mais il n'en avait cure. Même si les doutes du vieil homme étaient justes et fondés, il ne voulait pour rien au monde qu'on le prenne en pitié et qu'on se mêle de ses affaires… Heureusement la version officielle pour le reste des élèves était que Severus avait eu un grave accident cet été… mais certains dont Lucius, et malheureusement les maraudeurs, se doutaient que cette version était une pure invention et que cela cachait quelque chose…_

_Severus en était là de ses réflexions, toujours retournant l'enveloppe entre ses longs doigts fins, n'osant l'ouvrir, comme craignant qu'elle lui explose en plein visage. Mais le soleil avait presque disparu, et il se faisait sombre, il ne pourrait rester encore bien longtemps ici. Il se décida donc à l'ouvrir._

_Comme il s'y attendait, cette missive n'avait rien d'une cordiale invitation ou d'une lettre d'excuses. Bien au contraire. Severus blêmissait au fur et à mesure de sa lecture._

_« Severus,_

_Ta conduite est inqualifiable, si tu crois pouvoir m'échapper de la sorte en te réfugiant dans ton école de dégénérés, tu te trompes lourdement. On n'échappe pas ainsi à un Snape. _

_Je te retrouverai, monstre, et je te ferai payer au centuple cet affront. Tu n'es qu'une erreur de la nature, comme ta putain de mère, et je te montrerais comment on traite les monstres de ton espèce._

…_. »_

_La lettre continuait ainsi sur plusieurs pages, le traitant lui et sa mère de tous les noms, lui promettant mille maux, et le menaçant explicitement de mille tortures. Mais ce qui toucha le plus Severus, ce fut quand son soi-disant père le traita de monstre de la nature inutile et parasite, d'être immonde et abject, de bon à rien, disant que personne digne de ce nom ne lui accorderait une place ou un travail honnête, que ses études ne servaient à rien, qu'il n'avait qu'à rentrer de ce pas, qu'au moins il servirait à quelque chose en ramenant de l'argent, au lieu de le dilapider, même si pour cela il devait aller vendre son corps ou son âme pour gagner sa vie, en doutant que quelqu'un veuille bien d'un être aussi vil et infâme que lui … _

_Severus crut recevoir un poignard en plein cœur. Même s'il avait renié depuis longtemps son père, il ne pouvait croire que cet homme pense réellement ça de lui, qu'il le considère comme… comme… comme moins que rien… comme tout juste bon à… Il ne pouvait le croire. La raison lui dictait d'arrêter cette lecture infructueuse, mais il ne parvenait pas à décrocher son regard des lignes, les mots défilant malgré lui sous ses yeux, les lignes dansant et le narguant…_

_Tout à coup, il sentit quelqu'un lui arracher la dernière page qu'il venait de finir de lire. Black ! Encore et toujours Black, accompagné de ces fameux amis les maraudeurs. Toujours là, même quand on n'a pas besoin d'eux._

_Il ne les avait pas entendus arriver, trop absorbé par sa lecture. Erreur, erreur fatale même… Il avait jusque là évité toute altercation, ne se sentant plus du tout l'envie de continuer ce jeu imbécile avec eux. Mais là, il ne pouvait ne pas réagir, il ne pouvait laisser cette lettre aux mains de ce stupide cabot. D'autant plus, réalisa-t-il, qu'il tenait là LE passage où son père lui proposait si gentiment d'aller vendre son corps et son âme au diable…_

_- Redonne moi ça ! Cracha Severus, essayant tant bien que mal de se maîtriser. Redonne moi cette lettre, cela ne te regarde pas._

_- Oh, une lettre… de qui peut-elle bien être ? Le nargua Sirius. Une lettre moldue en plus ! De ta bien-aimée moldue ? Nous cacherais-tu quelque chose, Snivellus ? Toi qui affirme détester les moldus, comme tout bon Serpentard… Si ta maison l'apprenait, comment réagirait-elle ?_

_- Cela ne te regarde pas… Et je hais toujours autant les moldus… Tout comme les imbéciles de ton espèce qui se mêlent de ce qui ne les regardent pas._

_- Oh Snivellus, intervint Potter, ce n'est pas gentil ce que tu viens de dire. Toi qui semblais t'être assagi depuis la rentrée… Je croyais presque que cet été t'avait été profitable…_

_- La ferme Potter ! Rugit Severus, hors de lui. Et toi, Black, rends moi ça, ou tu vas le regretter._

_Mais Black n'en fit rien, bien entendu. Au lieu de cela, il commença à lire tout haut la lettre pour ses amis. En arrivant au dit passage, Black jubilait presque, et Potter affichait un grand sourire ostentatoire. En fait, seul Rémus semblait gêner et ne souriait pas. Severus, quant à lui, était au bord d'exploser… ou de s'évanouir. Il tremblait presque convulsivement, livide comme jamais, se mordant les lèvres presque à sang, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit._

_- Et bien, voilà quelqu'un qui te propose enfin quelque chose de censé et à ta portée. Lança Black, d'un ton nonchalant et provocateur. Alors combien comptes-tu prendre ? Si tu veux je peux même te donner quelques leçons… Je pense que tu en as besoin, si tu veux avoir du succès…_

_- Oui, à vrai dire, même dans cette branche, il y a du travail pour te rendre potable, mais avec un peu d'aide… continua Potter, en se rapprochant de Severus, et en le déshabillant du regard, tout en esquissant un mouvement pour lui toucher le visage._

_Severus s'écarta vivement de Potter, se mettant hors de sa portée._

_- Vous me dégoûtez. Cracha-t-il d'une voix basse et menaçante. _

_Il ramassa précipitamment ses affaires et s'enfuit en courant aussi vite qu'il le put. Il se réfugia dans les toilettes du premier étage, totalement vides à cette heure. Le couvre-feu approchait, tous devaient déjà avoir rejoint leur salle commune. Mais Severus n'avait pas le cœur à retourner dans son dortoir. Il avait besoin d'être seul… Les mots de son père, puis les mots de Black, l'avaient profondément touché, plus encore que les coups… Son cœur saignait de rancœur et de haine, de désespoir aussi…_

_Mais il ne put rester bien longtemps seul, des bruits de pas se rapprochaient… Plusieurs personnes, quatre en fait… Non, impossible, encore les maraudeurs ! Comment avaient-ils fait pour le trouver là ? Ils ne l'avaient pas suivi pourtant, il en était sûr, il ne les avait pas vu le poursuivre, et il n'y avait personne dans le couloir quand il était entré dans les toilettes._

_Et pourtant, ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence : c'était bien les maraudeurs. Ils étaient là, devant lui, le regard narquois, le provoquant avec ce vulgaire bout de papier…_

_- Pourquoi nous abandonner en si bon chemin Snivellus ? Nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de te rendre ça. Fit Black, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres._

_Severus sortit sa baguette, prêt à en découdre cette fois, mais Potter, qui avait déjà sa baguette à la main en arrivant, fut plus rapide que lui. Un expelliarmus le désarma en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Il se retrouva alors, seul contre quatre, dans un endroit fermé, la sortie étant bloquée, et sans arme… Bref, dans une très mauvaise posture…_

_- Que veux-tu Black ? Et toi Potter ? Demanda Severus du ton le plus menaçant et acide qu'il put prendre en de telles circonstances. _

_- Te donner une leçon. Peut-être comprendras-tu enfin où est ta place ? Peut-être comprendras-tu qu'il ne faut pas s'attaquer à des Griffondors, ni en approcher, de quelque manière que ce soit. Répondit Black._

_Severus comprit sans peine l'allusion à sa relation avec Freyja. Mais rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de continuer à la voir, rien ni personne… Severus le sonda alors du regard, avant de répondre : _

_- Si tu crois que ce que tu peux me faire changera quoi que ce soit, tu te trompes lourdement._

_Mais Severus sentait que les choses allaient sérieusement se gâter. Déjà l'année dernière, la blague de Black avait failli mal tourner pour lui. Depuis, la haine et l'animosité s'étaient fortement intensifiées entre Black et lui. Et avec Potter, ce n'était guère mieux…_

_- Vraiment ? Fit Black. Et bien, nous verrons si tu fais toujours le fier, après notre petite leçon… _

_Se disant, il envoya Severus contre le mur, d'un sortilège bien placé, et lui lia bras et jambes aux pierres froides. Severus était alors incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, attaché comme un animal pris au piège._

_- James, Sirius, arrêtez, ce n'est plus drôle. Vous allez trop loin !_

_- Si tu ne veux pas participer ou ne pas voir, Rémus, tu n'as qu'à sortir. C'est entre Snivellus, James et moi désormais._

_- Oui, sortez tous les deux. Fit Potter à l'adresse de Peter et Rémus._

_- Non, si je sors, ça va encore dégénérer. Répondit le loup-garou._

_Severus n'y tint plus, ne supportant pas que le lupus lui vienne en aide. _

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Lupus. Alors tais-toi et dégage, puisque c'est tout ce que tu sais faire._

_Rémus rougit, puis, profondément touché par les paroles blessantes et acerbes du Serpentard, sortit précipitamment, bientôt suivi de Peter._

_- Alors là, bravo, nous n'aurions jamais réussi aussi bien que toi à le faire sortir. Nous voilà enfin seuls tous les trois ! _

_- Par quoi on commence ? Fit Potter, sur un ton faussement innocent._

_- Déjà, par ça. Répondit Black, tout en lançant un nouveau sortilège à Severus qui se retrouva subitement nu devant les deux maraudeurs, toujours ligoté au mur._

_- Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que… Que voulez-vous faire ? Balbutia Severus, perdant subitement son assurance._

_- Je croyais avoir été clair. Nous allons te donner quelques leçons pour ton futur emploi. Fit Black, un sourire démoniaque étirant ses lèvres._

_- Pour mon … pour… Mais vous êtes fous ! Vociféra Severus, comprenant enfin où ils voulaient vraiment en venir. Mais… _

_Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, réduit instantanément au silence par un sortilège._

_- Ah ! C'est mieux ainsi. Nous pourrons travailler plus tranquillement. Fit Potter._

_Black s'avança alors de Severus, quant à lui crispé et appréhendant la suite. Black se colla contre Severus, puis plaqua violemment sa bouche contre les lèvres fines du Serpentard, qui chercha à tourner la tête pour se dégager de cette étreinte. Mais en vain, deux mains puissantes lui attrapant le menton et lui redressant la tête. Black reprit alors son baiser, forçant presque l'entrée en mordant les lèvres de Severus. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, sentant un haut le cœur l'envahir, mais il ne céda pas. _

_Il sentit alors une main lui caresser le torse, parcourant chacune de ses cicatrices, le faisant frémir de dégoût et de peur. Black n'allait quand même pas aller jusqu'au bout ? Si ?_

_Severus commençait sérieusement à avoir peur, ce qui lui donnait la chair de poule._

_- Aurais-tu froid Snivellus ? Veux-tu que je vienne te réchauffer ? Fit Black, d'une voix presque langoureuse et sensuelle, en se collant encore davantage contre le corps frêle et frissonnant._

_Severus sentit cette main s'attarder sur chacune de ses balafres. Il ne put s'empêcher de frémir plus violemment et se mit à trembler pour de bon, complètement terrifié. Personne ne l'avait jamais touché de la sorte. Que ce soit un homme, en outre Black, le révulsait au plus haut point. Sans compter que ce simple contact ravivait les violents souvenirs de son père le battant, lui rappelant d'où lui venait ces balafres, souvenirs qu'il avait déjà tant de mal à enfouir au plus profond de lui... _

_Mais il était impuissant et ne pouvait rien faire, une fois de plus, et surtout il ne parvenait pas à contrôler son corps. Il sentait son corps paniquer fortement, mais ne pouvait rien y faire, ce qui le désespérait encore plus._

_- Sirius, je crois que c'est bon là. Il a l'air d'avoir compris, laissons-le maintenant. Viens, sinon on va se faire prendre par Rusard ! Fit Potter essayant de raisonner son ami, voyant les choses aller plus loin que ce qu'il avait prévu, trop loin à son goût, beaucoup trop loin…._

_Mais Black resta sourd aux appels de son ami et continua son petit jeu, parcourant toujours le torse de Severus de ses mains froides et insistantes, jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente trembler de tout son corps presque convulsivement, littéralement paniqué et terrorisé. Severus se sentait humilié, rabaissé plus bas que terre, moins qu'une larve… Il n'avait pas réussi à se maîtriser, à maîtriser ce corps abject qui venait de le trahir. Il venait de montrer sa peur, non, sa panique et sa faiblesse… Et ce, devant son ennemi… Il n'était plus qu'un vulgaire objet aux mains de son ennemi… Il crut que son cœur allait exploser… _

_- Sirius, ça suffit ! Lâche-le. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. S'exclama Potter._

_Cette fois, Black le lâcha enfin. Severus baissa alors la tête et ferma les yeux, accablé par la honte, honte de sa faiblesse passée et présente, honte de son impuissance face à ses bourreaux… Il ne put retenir une larme de couler sur sa joue pâle. _

_Black jubilait, il tenait enfin sa victoire sur Snivellus. Cette simple larme était sa victoire. Il avait enfin réussi à faire pleurer Snivellus, après tant d'années de lutte…_

_- Tu as encore beaucoup de travail pour devenir bon à quelque chose, Snivellus. Cracha Black. Oui, je ne sais pas qui t'a écrit cette lettre, mais tu pourras lui répondre que sa proposition n'est peut-être pas si bonne que ça, ou alors il va falloir prendre des cours supplémentaires… _

_- Allez, viens, on s'en va. Répondit simplement Potter. _

_D'un geste nonchalant de la main, il libéra enfin Severus des liens le retenant au mur, et celui-ci tomba lourdement au sol, à genou. Incapable de se tenir debout. Puis Black lui lança la baguette qu'ils lui avaient dérobée au début de l'altercation, la laissant tomber sur le tas de vêtement à quelques pas de Severus, rangeant par contre soigneusement la lettre dans sa propre poche._

_- Allez Snivellus, on te laisse. Après toutes ces émotions, tu dois avoir besoin de repos. Fit Potter à l'adresse du Serpentard._

_- Tu oublies, James, que Snivellus n'a pas d'émotions, il n'est pas humain._

_- Allez viens Sirius ! On n'a plus rien à faire ici._

_Et ils laissèrent Severus seul, toujours à genou et nu, au milieu des toilettes. Une fois qu'il entendit la porte se refermer, il laissa sa peine s'exprimer librement, d'autres larmes salées et amères venant rejoindre la première, lentement et silencieusement. Il resta un bon bout de temps ainsi prostré. Finalement, sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller, il se leva et se dirigea vers le lavabo. Il ouvrit le robinet et contempla quelques instants l'eau couler sans réagir. Puis, il porta sa main à l'eau et s'en aspergea le visage. Il releva alors le regard vers le miroir qui surplombait le lavabo et ses yeux vides accrochèrent les yeux vides de son reflet. Il y lut la honte, le désespoir et l'amertume._

_Il ne put supporter plus longtemps cette vision et frappa la glace, si violemment qu'elle se brisa, lui entaillant les poings. Le sang coula lentement des plaies, mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention. Il fixait intensément les bouts du miroir ainsi brisé, une idée germant alors dans son esprit embrouillé. Et si… et si…_

_Il défit alors précautionneusement un des bouts du miroir, s'écorchant davantage les doigts, mais n'en eut que faire, puis regarda une nouvelle fois son reflet brisé… reflet brisé tout comme son cœur… _

_« Oui Severus. C'est la solution. Tu le sens, tu le sais. Tu pourrais te venger, tu pourrais leur faire comprendre qu'on ne s'attaque pas à toi sans en subir les conséquences, même si cela est risqué pour toi. Peu importe, si ça tourne mal, tu seras au moins délivré de cette vie qui ne veut pas de toi. Mais tu auras au moins assouvi ta vengeance. Fais-le. Vas-y ! » Se disait-il pour lui-même._

_Il porta alors le fragment tranchant à son poignet et se fit une profonde entaille, regardant le sang couler sans réaction, puis une deuxième entaille et une troisième. Il se retourna ensuite et dessina un cercle sur le sol dallé à l'aide de son propre sang. Puis, il s'agenouilla au centre du cercle et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, rassemblant les bribes de sa mémoire, cherchant désespérément la formule dont il avait besoin... _

_Ca y est ! Il s'en souvenait ! Il leva lentement les mains au dessus de lui, ainsi que la tête, les yeux toujours fermés, et commença à psalmodier l'incantation, tout en concentrant toutes ses pensées sur ses deux ennemis. _

_Au même instant, dans la salle commune de Griffondor, deux jeunes hommes étaient en proie à un étrange malaise, devant les yeux horrifiés de leurs deux autres amis, impuissants. James et Sirius avaient l'impression de suffoquer, d'étouffer même, la sensation d'étranglement et de compression sur leur poitrine s'intensifiant de plus en plus, sans qu'ils puissent faire quoi que ce soit. _

_Ils ne surent combien de temps cette sensation dura exactement. Mais ils commençaient à réellement manquer d'air, leur vue et leurs pensées commençaient à s'embrumer, le monde devenait flou et vacillant autour d'eux… Ils remarquèrent à peine Rémus partir en courant, affolé, allant sans doute chercher de l'aide, ni n'entendirent les cris désespérés de Peter qui les appelait… Et ils perdirent connaissance._

_Severus, quant à lui, commençait à s'épuiser et à perdre ses forces. Il le savait, un sortilège aussi puissant drainait beaucoup d'énergie, peut-être plus qu'il n'était capable d'en fournir… en outre il n'avait encore jamais pratiqué de tels sortilèges, ou plutôt malédictions… Il sentait une sensation grisante de pouvoir s'infiltrer en lui, et en même temps il se sentait faiblir dangereusement, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'arrêter. C'était si exaltant, si enivrant… _

_Pourtant il sentait aussi au fond de lui qu'il allait peut-être un peu trop loin, qu'il risquait de perdre le contrôle… Il sentait ses deux ennemis sous son emprise partir dans le doux domaine de l'inconscience. Encore quelque secondes et ils partiraient pour de bon, définitivement… mais le voulait-il vraiment ? Non, il ne voulait pas vraiment les tuer, il ne voulait pas qu'ils meurent, il voulait juste leur donner une bonne leçon… Il voulait se venger certes, mais il ne voulait pas les tuer… Cela devrait leur suffire…_

_Il se décida alors à les libérer. Peter put voir ainsi ses deux amis reprendre conscience, tousser, crachoter et revenir peu à peu à la vie, se redressant péniblement, encore faibles mais vivants… _

_Mais il en était tout autrement de Severus, qui s'était pour sa part vidé de toutes ses forces. Il vit le sang coulant encore lentement de son poignet, le rouge étincelant de façon cruelle sur sa peau blême, et formant une flaque carmin à l'odeur âcre sous lui. Mais il n'en avait cure… Il se sentait partir, mais n'avait plus vraiment envie de rester et de lutter… Il se laissa alors choir au sol, sentant la vie s'échapper peu à peu de son corps si vulnérable, se recroquevilla doucement en position fœtale et ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à une douce torpeur, douce libération…_

Severus cessa alors le flux d'images, les ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Tous deux étaient quelque peu choqués d'avoir partagé ce souvenir douloureux, y ayant assisté sous l'angle de Severus qui plus est. Sirius avait pu sentir toute la détresse du jeune homme de l'époque, que ce soit lors de son retour à Poudlard, lors de la lecture de la lettre ou lors de l'attaque des Maraudeurs.

Fin de la première partie du chapitre 32


	35. Chapter 35

_Merci aux reviewers, vos avis sont trés importants pour moi. Certains ont été plus qu'interloqués par la fameuse scène en italique, pourtant vous me dîtes tous avoir aimé ce chapitre... Je vous rassure tout de suite, il n'y aura pas d'autres scènes de ce genre..._

_Sinon, pour la relation entre Severus et Sirius, vous allez être gâtés, car les revoilà, avec le détail de leur pensée respective... et le profond bouleversement qu'ils ressentent chacun de leur côté... J'espère que cela répondra à vos questions, tout du moins en partie._

_Par contre, désolée, Lone Wolf, mais ce n'est pas encore tout de suite que l'on verra les pouvoirs ou changements que les vampires ont apporté à Severus, peut-être ppour plus tard... ;). quant à Sirius et une probable morsure, et bien... j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu..._

_Voici tout d'abord le résumé que je vous ai promis pour ceux qui ont préféré ne pas lire la scène en italique._

Résumé des souvenirs de Severus (scène en italique)

Le jeune Severus Snape vient de recevoir une lettre moldue, une lettre provenant de son père, mais il n'ose l'ouvrir, redoutant ce qu'il va y lire. Tranquillement installé à l'écart, il se remémore les terribles événements de cet été, de sa rentrée en particulier. Son père l'avait séquestré pour l'empêcher de retourner à Poudlard, et les choses avaient très mal tourné quand Severus avait tenté de se rebeller. Il avait tout de même tenté de s'enfuir le jour fatidique de la rentrée pour rejoindre le Poudlard express, mais son père l'avait rattrapé et battu quasiment à mort.

Severus avait quand même réussi à s'enfuir, miraculeusement, mais très mal en point. Il avait manqué bien entendu le Poudlard express, et à bout de force était resté étendu sur un banc. Pour se réveiller au bout d'un temps indéfini, avec Dumbledore à ses côtés, puis Madame Pomfresh, qui avait alors stabilisé ses blessures les plus graves avant de le reconduire à Poudlard. Il s'en était tiré avec plusieurs fractures, aux côtes, et au bras gauche, une sub-luxation de la hanche et de l'épaule, plusieurs contusions, dont certaines assez conséquentes à un lobe pulmonaire et au foie, de multiples entailles plus au moins profondes, dont une au torse allant de son épaule gauche luxée à son flanc droit, qui serait difficile à cicatriser, sans oublier une légère fracture à l'arcade sourcilière, au nez et à la mâchoire. Il dut rester plusieurs semaines à l'infirmerie.

Tout à ses souvenirs de cette déplorable rentrée, Severus se décide finalement à ouvrir la lettre, qui n'est autre qu'une missive de plusieurs pages contenant insultes et menaces diverses et variées. Mais il est surpris par les Maraudeurs, et Black lui dérobe une des pages, qu'il lit à haute voix. Severus, à bout de nerfs, s'enfuit et se réfugie dans les toilettes du premier étage. En vain, car il est vite rattrapé par ses bourreaux, qui l'attaquent en l'insultant et l'humiliant comme jamais auparavant, Black étant déchaîné comme jamais et restant sourd aux appels de ses amis, même à ceux de Potter…

Finalement laissé seul, Severus se laisse submerger par sa peine et sa rage et décide de se venger de suite… en utilisant la Magie Noire. Il parvient à créer un lien à distance entre lui, Potter et Black, et tente de les étouffer tous deux. Les deux jeunes Griffondors, alors dans leur salle commune, ne comprennent rien de ce qui leur arrive, et perdent peu à peu connaissance, sous les yeux terrifiés et impuissants de leur deux autres amis. Rémus part alors chercher de l'aide.

Severus cependant se sent faiblir, n'ayant pas l'habitude de pratiquer de tels rituels. Il se rend compte également qu'il est à deux doigts de tuer les deux Griffondors… Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il décide finalement de mettre fin au sortilège et de libérer ses victimes, estimant que sa vengeance les concernant est suffisamment assouvie. Mais pour sa part, il se sent réellement vidé de toute énergie vitale et n'a plus vraiment envie de rester et de lutter… Il se laisse alors aller à la douce torpeur qui l'envahit, sentant la vie s'échapper peu à peu de son corps…

_Et maintenant, place à la dernière partie du chapitre 32. Bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

Chapitre 32 : Trêve enrichissante 2ème partie

_Severus cessa alors le flux d'images, les ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Tous deux étaient quelque peu choqués d'avoir partagé ce souvenir douloureux, y ayant assisté sous l'angle de Severus qui plus est. Sirius avait pu sentir toute la détresse du jeune homme de l'époque, que ce soit lors de son retour à Poudlard, lors de la lecture de la lettre ou lors de l'attaque des Maraudeurs._

Bien sûr, Sirius n'avait pas oublié cet épisode. Il avait jubilé à l'époque, puis s'en était rapidement voulu, réalisant qu'il y était allé peut-être trop fort. James n'aurait jamais été aussi loin, il voulait juste faire peur à Snivellus, mais lui, Sirius Black en avait voulu plus. C'était cruel et inutile, tout ça essentiellement pour se venger de la relation que Snivellus entretenait avec Freyja…

Sirius avait toujours considéré que Snivellus lui avait volé l'amour de Freyja, qu'il ne la méritait pas, qu'il avait dû l'ensorcelée pour qu'elle le choisisse… Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui attirait Freyja chez ce vil Serpentard… En fait, il était jaloux, il étouffait de jalousie, et il faisait tout pour faire souffrir Snivellus comme lui souffrait, il faisait tout pour le briser… et lui reprendre ensuite Freyja.

Il est vrai, Snivellus et lui s'étaient très vite pris en grippe, et ce depuis leur première rencontre, mais ils n'avaient échangé alors que des insultes et des mauvaises blagues de gosses, sans réelle incidence… jusqu'à l'arrivée de Freyja à Poudlard, lors de leur quatrième année. Rapidement, Sirius s'était épris d'elle, et un certain Serpentard aussi apparemment… leur guerre avait dès lors dégénéré, les coups devenant de plus en plus violents, les blagues de plus en plus cruelles… Cette dernière étant certainement la pire… Cette fois, il avait véritablement franchi une limite…

James n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remontrance sur remontrance suite à cette dernière attaque, même s'il ne lui avait rien dit devant Snivellus. Sans parler de Rémus qui, quand il avait appris ce qui s'était passé, ne leur avait plus parler pendant des semaines. Il lui avait même un jour jeté en plein visage que, finalement, il n'était peut-être pas mieux que ses parents et que les Serpentards qu'il dénigrait… Ces mots venant de Rémus, son ami le plus patient et le plus compréhensif, l'avait profondément blessé… Il avait vraiment cru que cet incident allait causer la perte des Maraudeurs.

Il n'avait par contre jamais su, enfin n'avait jamais voulu savoir, jusqu'à quel point cette attaque avait atteint Snivellus, ayant toujours considéré le Serpentard comme incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est haine et colère… Sentiments bien normaux d'ailleurs, quand on connaissait un peu plus son histoire… Pourtant Sirius avait vu cette larme, cette larme qui lui criait, que son ennemi n'était pas si dénué de sentiment… Mais il n'avait pas voulu la voir, ou plutôt si, mais il n'avait pas voulu l'interpréter de cette façon…

Il n'avait jamais su non plus, que Severus était allé aussi loin pour se venger, quitte à se tuer en même temps… bien que lui et ses amis aient eu de lourds soupçons à l'époque. Sirius se rappelait avoir été pris de colère et de panique, quand il s'était senti étouffer, impuissant, ne comprenant rien de ce qui se passait alors. Les Maraudeurs avaient bien sûr tout de suite pensé à Snivellus et à un sortilège de Magie Noire, mais ils n'avaient eu aucune preuve… Ils avaient finalement dû se résigner à ne jamais savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé. Ainsi, c'était bien Snivellus, il avait effectivement essayé de les tuer… Non, pour être honnête, il avait voulu leur faire peur et se venger, mais il s'était arrêté à temps, alors que l'emprise du pouvoir et de la puissance devait être forte à ce moment. Il avait dû faire preuve d'une grande force de volonté pour s'arrêter et ne pas les tuer définitivement…

Mais maintenant que Sirius savait, comment devait-il réagir face à Snivellus ? Devait-il opter pour la colère et la haine et continuer comme avant ? Ou devait-il essayer de passer outre leur passé et construire autre chose avec son ancien ennemi ? Il y avait eu tant de mots durs et tant de coups entre eux… En y réfléchissant bien, pourtant, Snivellus n'avait voulu que se venger, pas les tuer… Alors que lui, Sirius, avait vraiment, même inconsciemment, voulu le détruire, du moins psychologiquement… Ce fameux soir dans la cabane hurlante… Ce qu'il avait fait subir alors à Snivellus, cette fois-là, et toutes les fois suivantes, valait bien ce que celui-ci avait fait à James et lui ensuite… Mais comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?

Et que s'était-il passé dans sa vie, pour que Snivellus se tourne ainsi si jeune vers la Magie Noire ? Sirius n'avait tout à coup plus envie de se battre avec lui, il avait au contraire envie d'apprendre à mieux le connaître… de mieux le comprendre…

- Je ne savais pas… je ne savais pas que tu… enfin… que la lettre venait de ton père… et qu'il… enfin… je ne… Tenta-t-il de baragouiner.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas, Black. Mais, comme toujours, tu juges et tu humilies les gens sans réfléchir. Rétorqua Severus, d'une voix blanche, encore étourdi de s'être livré ainsi, mais aussi épuisé par la fièvre et par l'aggelomencie.

- Mais tu as tenté aussi de nous tuer, ou presque, James et moi ? Pourquoi ? Enfin, que tu veuilles te venger, d'accord, je peux comprendre, mais au point de faire de la Magie Noire contre nous…

- Oui, c'était… exagéré sans doute. Admit Severus. Mais tu ne peux nier que ta réaction aussi était disproportionnée. Et je n'avais plus les idées très claires quand vous m'avez laissé, je me sentais…

- Brisé ?! Fit Sirius, finissant la phrase de son acolyte, en voyant son hésitation et sa gêne.

Severus ne répondit rien, fixant l'animagus d'un air indescriptible.

- Je suis désolé, Severus.

L'interpellé en resta quelques instants bouche bée. Avait-il bien entendu ? Black venait de l'appeler Severus, pas Snivellus, mais Severus ?! Impossible ! Et il venait de s'excuser… Devait-il accepter ces simples excuses ? Ou devait-il continuer à agir comme avant ? Que devait-il faire avec Black ? Tout d'un coup, il était perdu.

- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne suis pas dépourvu d'émotions, je sais seulement bien les cacher. Fit-il simplement, ne sachant que répondre.

- Je sais, c'est comme une question de survie chez toi. Répondit l'animagus.

Là, Severus en resta définitivement muet. Black chercherait-il à le comprendre ? Black serait-il finalement assez mâture pour le comprendre un tant soit peu ? Non, il devait encore se jouer de lui. On parlait de Black, Sirius Black, le célèbre Maraudeur ! Mais pourtant, ce qu'il venait de dire sonnait juste, il ne semblait pas mentir…

- Et après ? Continua Black. Et après que s'est-il passé ? Tout ce que je me rappelle, c'est que tu n'es pas venu en cours le lundi d'après, pendant une semaine, mais les professeurs ont prétexté à une rechute des blessures de ton pseudo accident.

- Après ? Après… répéta Severus. Il était encore hésitant. Devait-il tout lui dire ? Black devait-il savoir ? De toute façon qu'avait-il à perdre ? Au fond de lui, il était également assez curieux de voir la réaction de Black concernant ce qui allait suivre. Il se décida donc.

- Le plus simple serait que je te le montre. Finit-il par répondre.

Il fixa à nouveau Sirius et lui envoya les images de ce qui avait suivi.

_Ils virent alors Albus Dumbledore, suivi de McGonagall, arriver dans les toilettes et pousser des exclamations de surprise et d'effroi. S'offrait à eux un spectacle des plus désolants. _

_Au sol gisait un élève, nu, au milieu d'un cercle rouge tracé à même le sol, et baignant dans une marre de sang, sang s'écoulant vraisemblablement de son poignet entaillé. Des vêtements entassés et des affaires de classe étaient abandonnés non loin, la baguette magique de l'élève trônant sur le tas de tissus. Le miroir était brisé et l'eau du robinet coulait doucement._

_Dumbledore se précipita aussitôt auprès de l'étudiant, qu'il avait tout de suite reconnu. _

_- Allez me chercher Pompom, Minerva. _

_- De… de la Magie Noire ?! Par un de nos élèves ?! Fit-elle, complètement abasourdie par cet horrible spectacle._

_Albus l'avait appelée il y a environ deux ou trois heures, ayant senti une étrange énergie sombre, sans doute de Magie Noire, au sein de l'école. Ils étaient en chemin pour essayer d'en détecter la source, accompagnés du Professeur Chourave et Flitwick, quand ils avaient été harponnés par Rémus, affolé. Celui-ci leur avait rapidement expliqué ce qui était arrivé à ses deux amis. Chourave et Flitwick étaient donc parti dans la tour de Griffondor, pour tenter d'aider les deux jeunes hommes agonisants et les conduire à l'infirmerie, tandis que McGonagall et Dumbledore continuaient leurs investigations. _

_Albus était persuadé que les deux événements étaient liés, et que seule la maîtrise de la source de cette Magie Noire pourrait peut-être sauver les deux adolescents. C'est pourquoi il avait demandé à McGonagall de rester avec lui, ils ne seraient sûrement pas trop de deux, même si l'énergie en question paraissait peu puissante et peu menaçante… Mais ils avaient rapidement senti cette source d'énergie s'affaiblir, pour presque s'éteindre, ce qui avait rendu sa localisation beaucoup plus ardue. Ils avaient arpenté alors tout le château avec acharnement… C'est ainsi que finalement, ils étaient arrivés, après plusieurs heures, à trouver la source en question … Un adolescent, un simple adolescent, un de leurs élèves… McGonagall était véritablement choquée par cette découverte. _

_- Oui, de la Magie Noire ! Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de nous attarder sur ce problème, qui s'est réglé tout seul d'ailleurs. Allez chercher Pompom. Tout de suite. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix grave et sans appel, ramenant sa collègue à la réalité._

_Tandis que celle-ci sortait d'un pas précipité, il prit délicatement le poignet et commença à psalmodier une douce litanie, tout en passant le bout de sa baguette le long des plaies. Il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que les plaies se referment, pour ne devenir qu'un fin liseré blanc._

_Il nettoya ensuite le sang qui maculait le sol sous le corps pâle et si délicat, puis, nettoya d'un gracieux mouvement de baguette le corps lui-même, qu'il tenta de réchauffer à l'aide d'un sortilège. Il attira à lui la cape de l'élève laissée à terre, pour la poser sur la peau livide, puis précautionneusement prit le garçon dans ses bras. « Toujours trop maigre et trop léger. » Pensa-t-il. Mais pour l'heure, c'était le cadet de ses soucis._

_Il sortait tout juste du lieu sinistre, quand Pompom arriva, haletante et paniquée, suivie d'une McGonagall essoufflée._

_- Albus. Qu'est-il encore arrivé ?_

_- C'est le jeune Severus Snape. Il est très mal en point, il a perdu beaucoup de sang et doit être en choc hypothermique. Il est resté seul ici de nombreuses heures._

_- Vite, emmenons le à l'infirmerie. J'ai des potions de régénération sanguine. Nous verrons ensuite s'il a besoin d'une transfusion._

_- Minerva. Fit Dumbledore. Si vous pouviez nous ramener ses affaires… Inutile de les laisser traîner. Et si vous pouviez ensuite prévenir Monsieur Malefoy, qui s'inquiétait de l'absence de Severus dans son dortoir. Dîtes-lui simplement qu'il est actuellement à l'infirmerie jusqu'à nouvel ordre, suite à une rechute de ses blessures de l'accident de cet été. _

_- Bien, j'y vais de ce pas. Répondit-elle, la voix étranglée par l'émotion._

_- Comment vont les deux jeunes Griffondors, Pompom ? S'enquit le vieux Directeur._

_- Bien, leur mystérieuse crise s'est arrêtée d'elle-même. Ils sont encore un peu choqués, mais ils vont bien. Je vais toutefois les garder en observation jusqu'à demain._

_Albus opina du chef, songeur. Sa première intuition était certainement la bonne. Mais que pouvait-il bien s'être passé pour que ce jeune homme en soit venu à franchir le pas et faire de la Magie Noire, quitte à risquer d'être renvoyé ou de se tuer ? Certainement encore une grave querelle entre les Griffondors et le Serpentard ! Il était à la fois furieux et inquiet. Pas seulement furieux contre Severus qui avait fait un rituel de Magie Noire ici même, mais aussi contre James et Sirius, qui s'en étaient encore pris au jeune Snape, en dépit de ses avertissements du début d'année… Et il était inquiet, non seulement pour l'état de santé du jeune homme qu'il tenait encore dans ses bras, mais surtout concernant son état d'esprit pour en arriver là. Etait-il définitivement perdu ? Avait-il encore perdu une âme innocente ?_

_Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'infirmerie. Deux lits étaient déjà occupés, par James et Sirius, qui étaient présentement hors de danger et profondément endormis. Mais personne ne leur prêta plus d'attention, et Pompom se précipita dans sa réserve, pour faire boire une dizaine de potions au jeune homme étendu inconscient. _

_- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Dumbledore, au bout de longues minutes qui lui parurent interminables. Va-t-il s'en sortir ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien. Il est actuellement entre deux mondes, Albus, entre la vie et la mort. Nous sommes peut-être arrivés trop tard, je ne pourrai le dire. Répondit l'infirmière, les larmes coulant doucement de ses yeux fatigués._

_- Bien, allez donc vous reposer, Pompom. Je vais veiller sur lui. Et sur les deux autres aussi. Demain nous sommes samedi, nous pourrons donc suspendre nos activités momentanément, en attendant une quelconque amélioration et pour prendre les mesures nécessaires._

_- Il est hors de question que je le laisse seul, Albus. Il s'agit de mon patient._

_- Bien, bien. Mais permettez moi de rester aussi, alors._

_- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Répondit-elle._

_Dumbledore resta longuement au chevet de Severus, ruminant tout ce qu'il avait manqué avec ce jeune homme, sentant que ce garçon ténébreux s'éloignait peu à peu de la lumière, et qu'il n'avait jamais su le retenir, ni être là pour lui quand il en avait besoin. Mais il voulait changer ça. Comment n'avait-il pas vu que Severus était si désespéré, au point de se plonger corps et âme dans la Magie Noire, quitte à se tuer ? _

_Il connaissait pourtant l'attrait du jeune homme pour les Arts Sombres. Les livres, qu'il lui avait confisqués lors de sa deuxième année et qui attendaient toujours sagement dans son bureau, l'attestaient, mais il n'aurait pas cru qu'il en serait venu si rapidement à la pratique… Il s'en voulait terriblement, il aurait dû le surveiller davantage, mais l'heure n'était plus à l'auto-apitoiement. Il fallait aider le jeune Severus._

_Celui-ci resta, trois jours entiers, inanimé, sans aucun signe de vie, si ce n'est une respiration faible et régulière. Les deux Griffondors, quant à eux, étaient sortis depuis longtemps. Ils avaient avoué ce qui s'était passé entre eux trois, et avaient remis au directeur la lettre qu'ils avaient dérobée à Severus. Dumbledore avait été furieux, comme jamais ils ne l'avaient vu auparavant, il les avait sévèrement réprimandés et leur avait infligé des retenues tous les soirs jusqu'à Noël… _

_Mais cette lettre, ou plutôt fragment de lettre, le perturbait plus que tout. Que contenait-elle donc pour que cela tourne en affront si grave ? Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de lire le courrier de ses élèves, ni de fouiller dans leurs effets personnels, considérant ce fait comme une grave atteinte à la vie privée des autres… Mais là, il devait comprendre ce qui se passait chez cet enfant, cela allait trop loin…_

_Il fouilla donc les poches de la robe de Severus et trouva les autres pages de la lettre… qu'il lut… Il en fut horrifié. Comment un père pouvait-il donc écrire de telles choses à son propre fils ? Mais à vrai dire, comment un père pouvait-il battre son fils ? Surtout presque à mort, jusqu'à le conduire à l'état pitoyable dans lequel il avait trouvé le jeune homme à la rentrée… Quelle vie avait eu Severus ? Avait-il été battu durant toutes ces années ? Et quand ils s'étaient rencontrés six ans plus tôt, se pourrait-il qu'il ait déjà été battu par son père ? Probablement… et la mère de ce garçon avait sans doute réellement été tuée par Tobias Snape, peut-être même sous les yeux du gamin… Quelle horreur…_

_Et quelle terrible erreur il avait faite, en le laissant par la suite aux mains de son père toutes ces années, le livrant chaque été à son bourreau… Pourquoi le gamin n'avait-il donc jamais parlé ? Sa fierté sûrement, cet enfant avait toujours été fier, affichant une arrogance trompeuse… Il s'était toujours douté que quelque chose n'allait pas chez ce garçon, dès la première fois où il l'avait vu, Pompom aussi lui en avait maintes fois parlé… les cicatrices… ils avaient mis ces cicatrices sur le compte de son séjour à l'orphelinat, ce désastreux épisode… Mais cela datait certainement d'avant et avait dû continuer ensuite… Et lui, directeur de Poudlard, censé protéger ces enfants, n'avait rien vu, ou rien voulu voir, et n'avait rien fait, n'avait pas pris le temps de fouiller et d'aider ce gamin… Trop absorbé par cette maudite guerre, il n'avait pas pris le temps d'aider cette âme perdue…_

_Etait-il trop tard maintenant pour l'aider ? Etait-il trop tard pour le sauver ? Et le jeune Severus le voudrait-il seulement ?_

_Dumbledore venait régulièrement rendre visite à Severus et prendre de ses nouvelles, mais désespérait de le voir revenir à lui, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Le troisième jour, il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout, sentant que si personne n'allait le chercher, le garçon ne reviendrait pas de lui-même._

_Madame Pomfresh n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec le directeur, trouvant l'expérience trop dangereuse, que ce soit pour lui ou le garçon, mais finalement céda. Quand Albus Dumbledore avait décidé quelque chose, il était impossible de l'en empêcher._

_Il était donc là, au chevet de Severus, Freyja auprès de lui, tenant dans chaque main un des adolescents. Il connaissait depuis longtemps leur relation secrète, malgré toutes les précautions qu'ils avaient prises tous deux pour se cacher des autres. Il s'en était même réjoui, prônant depuis si longtemps le rapprochement des maisons. Il savait leur relation difficile mais forte. C'est pourquoi la jeune fille était auprès de lui. Elle était la seule qui puisse ramener Severus parmi les vivants, elle et personne d'autre._

_Il se concentra sur Severus, cherchant à l'atteindre par legilimencie. Il mit un long moment avant de parvenir à le toucher dans les limbes de son esprit, le sentant déjà proche de s'abandonner à la mort. Il savait que Severus était un redoutable occlumens, et ce depuis leur première rencontre, il dut lutter pour maintenir le contact, le jeune homme faisant tout pour se détacher. Mais il parvint à maintenir leurs esprits liés momentanément pour nouer le dialogue. Il commença par lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé depuis la découverte de son corps, les personnes qui s'inquiétaient pour lui…_

_Severus céda et l'écouta, bien qu'à contre-cœur. Comment osait-il troubler la paix intérieure qu'il s'était créée ? Comment osait-il vouloir le ramener à la vie, alors que tous le rejetaient, que la vie le rejetait ?_

_- Tous ? Non, Severus, pas tous. Fit Dumbledore dans son esprit. J'ai une jeune fille, prêt de moi, qui souhaite vous revoir, qui tient à vous plus que tout au monde et qui vous pleure. Severus, écoutez là avant de partir. Vous ne pouvez nous quitter ainsi, vous ne pouvez la quitter…_

_Dumbledore encouragea alors Freyja pour qu'elle se concentre au maximum, qu'elle pense très fort à son amour pour Severus. Celle-ci obéit sans mot dire._

_Severus sentit ainsi une chaleur l'envahir, une douce chaleur, qu'il savait provenir de Freyja par l'intermédiaire de l'esprit du vieil homme. Oui, elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait profondément. Et il l'aimait plus que tout lui aussi. Mais il n'avait rien à lui offrir, il n'était rien, à peine humain, elle méritait mieux que lui, il ne la méritait pas… Surtout après ce qu'il venait de faire…_

_Dumbledore fut extrêmement perturbé d'entendre ça dans l'esprit de son élève. Comment pouvait-il croire ça ? Comment pouvait-il se dénigrer ainsi ? Le vieil homme avait le cœur en mille morceaux de sentir qu'une jeune âme puisse être ainsi brisée. Il sentit tout à coup le poids des années l'accabler._

_- Non, Severus, ce n'est pas une question de mérite. Et vous n'êtes pas « à peine humain ». Vous êtes tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain, Severus. Vous avez la vie devant vous, vous êtes doué et intelligent, vous êtes déterminé, et avez de la volonté. La vie a tout à vous offrir. Ne la refusez pas ainsi, pas tout de suite… Restez avec nous, restez avec Freyja, et aimez-la. Elle a besoin de vous._

_Severus était troublé et ému par ces paroles. Il savait que c'était des paroles sincères, il sentait qu'on ne lui mentait pas, mais avait-il envie d'y croire lui aussi ? Avait-il envie de vivre encore, même pour Freyja ? Soudain il se sentit égoïste : même s'il n'avait pas envie de vivre, il ne pouvait faire ça à Freyja, il ne pouvait l'abandonner et lui briser le cœur. S'il l'aimait, il devait vivre, vivre pour elle…_

_Il lutta alors pour revenir, mais il était allé loin déjà, très loin, arriverait-il seulement à revenir ? Il sentit aussitôt la présence de Dumbledore se faire plus intense et s'accrocha à elle, de toutes ses forces psychiques, se hissant difficilement à cette fragile corde de secours. Il parvint à s'extirper peu à peu du monde qu'il s'était créé, et commença à émerger lentement dans le monde des vivants._

_Il se sentait faible, terriblement faible, la lumière était aveuglante, et il avait mal. Terriblement mal. Et il avait honte aussi, terriblement honte. Mais quand il vit les yeux de Freyja remplis de joie, de soulagement et … d'amour, toute honte, toute douleur disparut. Il lui sourit en retour, soulagé lui aussi, au fond de lui, de l'avoir retrouvée. Freyja se pencha alors doucement vers lui et lui offrit un doux baiser, qui lui réchauffa le cœur et l'âme._

_Comment avait-il pensé partir sans elle ? Comment avait-il voulu mourir ? Il se sentit coupable, mais heureux d'être de nouveau là._

_Une fois encore, le directeur le pria de lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé, mais Severus ne dit rien, comme toujours. De toute façon il sentait que le vieil homme savait. Il savait ce que Severus avait entrepris. Et bien, s'il voulait le renvoyer, qu'il le fasse ! Mais il ne dirait rien. Il n'avait rien à dire._

_Freyja les laissa seuls, tous les deux, à la demande du directeur…_

Severus voulut arrêter là le flot de ses souvenirs, mais il n'y parvint pas, comme si une force extérieure maintenait contre son gré le contact avec Sirius, et les images continuèrent à défiler malgré lui.

_- Severus, je sais ce qui s'est passé. Fit Dumbledore. Je sais tout, l'altercation avec Messieurs Potter et Black, et votre tentative de vous venger par la Magie Noire. Vous serez heureux d'apprendre qu'ils ont été punis, pour vous avoir agressé si sauvagement. Mais ce que vous avez fait est également extrêmement grave._

_- Oui, Monsieur le Directeur. Je le sais, et je connais le règlement. Vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que de me renvoyer. Inutile de prendre des gants pour me l'annoncer, j'étais tout à fait conscient de ce que je faisais et des risques que j'encourrais… Répondit Severus d'une voix basse et froide._

_- Oui, je devrais effectivement vous renvoyer selon le règlement… Mais je n'en ai aucunement l'intention. Oui, vous m'avez parfaitement bien entendu, rajouta-t-il devant l'air plus qu'étonné du jeune Serpentard. Vous ne serez pas renvoyé. Je ne le ferai pas. Tout comme je ne l'ai pas fait l'année dernière pour les Maraudeurs. Mais vous serez, vous aussi, puni jusqu'à Noël. Vous pourrez peut-être ainsi en profiter pour méditer et pour rattraper les cours que vous avez manqués. Par contre, je ne tolérerai plus jamais de telles pratiques au sein de cette école. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Et vos lectures seront étroitement surveillées, en particulier quand vous demanderez l'accès à la réserve…_

_Severus hocha la tête. Il était quelque peu soulagé de ne pas être renvoyé et de ne pas devoir retourner chez son père… La punition infligée en retour était somme toute assez légère…_

_- Je vous rassure tout de suite cependant. Personne ne sera jamais mis au courant de cet incident. Pas même les victimes concernées, bien qu'elles se doutent de quelque chose… Seul moi-même, le Professeur McGonagall et Madame Pomfresh sont au courant, mais elles ne divulgueront rien. Pour vos camarades, votre absence a été justifiée en faisant croire à une rechute de vos blessures de cet été, vous savez, votre fameux accident…_

_Severus en aurait presque été reconnaissant, si sa rancune n'eut pas été si forte. Le Directeur lui permettait ainsi de garder la tête haute, de ne pas passer pour un faible petit mage noir… ou un faible tout court... Severus était en quelque sorte soulagé. Dumbledore avait pensé à tout._

_- En outre, les Maraudeurs ont l'interdiction formelle de vous approcher, et vous de même. _

_- Bien, Monsieur le Directeur. Je ne m'en porterai pas plus mal._

_- Je le pense aussi. Par contre, nous devons encore aborder un sujet. J'ai pris connaissance de la lettre que vous a envoyée votre père. _

_Severus le foudroya du regard. Avait-il lu cette lettre ? Oui, certainement, sinon, pourquoi voulait-il lui en parler ? Comment avait-il osé ? Comment avait-il osé le trahir une fois de plus, et de la pire des manières possibles ?… Alors il savait… Il savait tout !_

_- Oui, je sais. Je sais ce qu'il vous a fait. Je l'avais compris quand je vous ai découvert à la gare à la rentrée. Mais je sais maintenant que cela ne date pas d'hier, que cela date même peut-être d'avant notre première rencontre. Depuis combien de temps subissez-vous cela, Severus ? Depuis combien de temps tout cela dure-t-il ? Parlez moi mon enfant, je vous en supplie, je ne suis pas votre ennemi, je veux vous aider ! Combien d'autres menaces de ce genre avez-vous reçues ? Combien de fois vous a-t-il fait de telles atrocités ?_

_- Cela ne vous concerne pas. Si vous voulez vraiment m'aider, alors laissez-moi. Ce problème est le mien, et non le vôtre. C'est à moi de le régler._

_- Mais maintenant que je sais ce dont il s'agit exactement, je ne peux rester sans rien dire. Je dois en faire part aux autorités, je ne peux vous laisser entre ses mains. Les autorités pourront l'inculper, et lui retirer votre garde, vous aurez un autre tuteur…_

_- Vous n'en avez pas le droit ! C'est à moi de régler ce problème, vous dis-je. Les autorités ?! Ricana-t-il, le son glacial et amer de sa voix encore juvénile résonnant durement dans la pièce. Laissez-moi rire, les autorités, qu'elles soient moldues ou sorcières, sont incapables et impuissantes. Il s'en sortira, tout comme il s'en est sorti pour le meurtre de ma mère… Il ne sera jamais condamné…_

_- Si, si vous portez plainte, il pourra payer…_

_- Payer ? Non. Sa peine ne sera jamais suffisante pour le crime qu'il a commis, la prison sera trop douce pour lui… Toute la haine et la rage qu'il ressentait alors transparaissaient dans la voix du jeune Severus. Non, je ne porterai pas plainte. Je ne veux pas que ça se sache, je serai capable de tuer pour que personne d'autre ne sache. Continua-t-il, le regard dur et froid planté dans celui de Dumbledore. Jamais, vous m'entendez, jamais je ne dirai quoique ce soit, même à vous. Vous en savez déjà suffisamment. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour régler ce problème._

_Il n'avait pas besoin de Dumbledore, plus maintenant. Quand il avait eu besoin de lui, il y a quelque temps, entre autre l'année dernière avec cette histoire de blague et de loup garou, il n'avait pas répondu présent, enfin pas vraiment… Il avait rabaissé sa vie à quelques points de maison, les Maraudeurs s'en étaient sortis indemnes, et n'avaient pas été exclus pour avoir jouer avec sa vie… Le directeur avait même félicité Potter pour lui avoir sauvé la vie et avait ensuite évalué sa misérable vie à deux cents points de maison et quelques retenues. Deux cents points, risible… _

_Le directeur n'avait pas été là non plus quand il avait eu besoin de lui, quand il aurait eu besoin de parler, en proie à ses doutes. Il n'avait donc pas besoin de savoir… Il l'avait trop de fois trahi… Il était trop tard maintenant pour s'intéresser à lui, d'autres l'avaient fait avant lui… même s'il ne leur avait pas encore répondu…_

_- Mon garçon, continua Dumbledore…_

_- Je ne suis pas votre garçon. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, alors laissez-moi maintenant. Je ne vous dirai rien de plus et je vous interdis de dire quoique ce soit._

_- Bien. Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez. Nous en reparlerons plus tard toutefois, nous ne pouvons clore ce sujet ainsi._

_Sur ces mots Dumbledore sortit, laissant Severus seul avec ses pensées… et avec l'infirmière…_

_Il resta une semaine entière à l'infirmerie, reprenant de nouveau du retard dans ses cours, bien que Lucius les lui apportait tous les jours. Le directeur tint parole et ne divulgua rien, que ce soit concernant l'incident des derniers jours, ou concernant son père. _

Severus rompit finalement le contact au prix d'un effort considérable, cette fois franchement exténué et vidé de ses forces, laissant un Sirius pantois et totalement désappointé. Severus venait de lui livrer tellement, et tellement peu à la fois… Il venait de découvrir tant au sujet de son vieil ennemi, et en même temps ses découvertes lui ouvraient tant de questions…

Il venait de découvrir le lourd passé de son ancien ennemi, la douleur et la honte qui le rongeaient chaque jour, les doutes et le désespoir qui l'accablaient alors… il venait de découvrir aussi et surtout l'amour véritable et profond que Severus vouait à Freyja, et un amour mutuel. Amour qu'il avait si longtemps jalousé, lui qui était également éperdument amoureux de Freyja. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle choisisse un Serpentard, et pourquoi CE Serpentard en particulier ? Qu'avait Snivellus, que lui n'avait pas ? Qu'avait Snivellus, cet être qui n'avait ni sentiment ni humanité ? Comment pouvait-elle l'aimer ?

Mais au vu de ces souvenirs, Snivellus… non, Severus… avait un cœur, des sentiments et était tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain. Et lui Sirius, s'était acharné sur lui, par pure jalousie essentiellement, et il l'avait sans doute brisé, ou participé à le briser. Comment avait-il pu être si dur et si sans cœur ? Finalement c'était lui, l'être sans cœur ni humanité… Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller à cette haine ? Même encore maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient censés être adultes, et que Freyja n'était plus, il continuait à haïr Severus et à lui faire payer tous les maux de la terre… Mais Freyja avait raison finalement, il s'était trompé, lourdement trompé au sujet de Severus…

- Tu l'aimais vraiment. Fit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Severus.

- Que croyais-tu ? Que je me jouais d'elle ? Ou que j'étais incapable d'aimer ? Il est vrai que j'ai cru moi-même être incapable d'aimer, voire de ressentir un quelconque sentiment proche, mais il était impossible de ne pas aimer Freyja. Même encore maintenant je l'aime…

Sirius regarda Severus droit dans les yeux, comme pour le jauger du regard. Soudain, ce dernier éclata de rire, d'un rire froid, tranchant et désabusé.

- Ces mots te paraissent étranges venant de moi, moi l'assassin mangemort que tu prends pour un traître… Fit Severus d'une voix presque étranglée. Mais oui, je l'aime, et à moi aussi ces mots me paraissent étranges et presque incongrus venant de moi. Ils sont vrais cependant, je ne peux me le cacher plus longtemps. Moi qui croyais ne plus avoir de cœur depuis tant d'années, moi qui croyais avoir réussi à effacer toute trace d'humanité de mon âme, ne plus avoir d'âme du tout d'ailleurs… Mais les derniers événements m'ont prouvé le contraire, et quoi que vous pouvez penser tous autant que vous êtes, je ne suis qu'un homme, un misérable homme, tout ce qu'il y a de plus homme…

Severus détourna promptement le regard visiblement gêné, et roula sur le dos, pour fixer le plafond. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Pourquoi avait-il avoué tout ça devant Black ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Il se sentait las, terriblement las et fatigué… l'anémie générée par cette perte de sang considérable certainement… Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et essaya de les retenir, mais en vain. Il laissa donc les larmes de son cœur meurtri couler silencieusement, et se tourna simplement de l'autre côté, cachant sa faiblesse à Black qui continuait de le fixer d'un air hébété.

Sirius venait de voir Severus pleurer ?! Severus pleurer, doucement, silencieusement… Severus se livrer si humblement, lui livrer certainement un de ses pires souvenirs de Poudlard, sans retenue aucune, lui si pudique et si fier d'habitude… Il découvrait vraiment le véritable visage de l'autre homme. En fait il réalisa pleinement qu'il ne l'avait jamais connu… mais qu'il souhaitait ardemment le connaître dès lors…

Severus ferma lentement les yeux et, s'abandonnant à sa fatigue, se laissa glisser dans les bras de Morphée. Il fut très vite rejoint par Sirius qui s'endormit à son tour à l'autre bout du lit, se laissant emporter par ses tumultueuses pensées.

Fin du Chapitre 32.


	36. Chapter 36

_Merci Angelzonelove, bohemio, Lone Wolf, Sushi-powa et Zarakinel que je suis heureuse de retrouver sur ce site..._

_Apparemment vous avez tous apprécié ce rapprochement entre Severus et Sirius, bien que certains aient été surpris que Severus se livre aussi facilement. Il faut tenir compte du pacte qui l'a profondément fatigué, Severus est donc moins sur ses gardes... En outre, il n'a pas voulu se livrer autant, mais quand il a essayé de stopper ses souvenirs, il a perdu le controle et les images ont continué à défiler... Maintenant est-ce que ces deux-là vont devenir enfin amis? Je ne sais pas... ;) Mais ça va être dur tout de même... Peut-être avec le temps... ou si des événements particuliers les aident..._

_Allez bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

CHAPITRE 33 : Sur le chemin du retour.

Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'ils marchaient maintenant dans cette forêt touffue, le chemin était harassant déjà en lui-même. Sirius était pour sa part exténué, alors que dire de Severus, dans l'état de faiblesse dans lequel il était déjà avant le départ… Sirius jeta un autre regard derrière lui pour voir si son compagnon suivait. Il l'avait distancé par trois fois tout à l'heure, et de nouveau Severus était à la traîne, peinant à faire un pas devant l'autre sans trébucher. Mais quelle tête de mule !

Pourquoi avait-il à tout prix voulu partir tout de suite, contre l'avis général et en dépit des conseils de Valâa, qui l'avait prié d'attendre encore un jour ou deux… La cérémonie du pacte avait eu lieu il y a à peine trente six heures, cela faisait presque quatre jours qu'ils étaient partis du Square Grimmaud, ils pouvaient bien s'absenter un jour de plus, non ? Severus n'était vraiment pas en état de faire un tel voyage… même si les potions « spéciales » prescrites par la vampire étaient apparemment plutôt efficaces… Il pourrait au moins accepter de l'aide !

Sirius s'arrêta quelques instants, laissant à l'autre le temps de le rattraper, et leva les yeux vers le ciel, qu'il pouvait tout juste entrapercevoir entre les cimes des arbres. Il devait être aux alentours de trois ou quatre heures de l'après-midi dès lors, ils pouvaient bien se permettre une petite pause… Il scruta les alentours à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille et sans danger pour se reposer. Là, à quelques mètres, cette petite clairière ferait l'affaire, en outre il entendait un cours d'eau pas loin, idéal…

Il se retourna une dernière fois vers Severus qui n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui, tremblant comme une feuille, le regard rivé au sol, vraisemblablement concentré sur l'effort qu'il demandait à son corps fiévreux. Il reprit la marche et se dirigea alors vers la clairière qu'il avait remarquée.

- Où vas-tu Sirius ? Le chemin pour sortir de la forêt, c'est par là, pas par là… Fit Severus d'une voix rocailleuse, tout en lui indiquant de la tête le bon chemin.

- Je sais, mais je compte bien faire une pause, et cette petite clairière là-bas me plaît plutôt pas mal. Rétorqua l'animagus avec un petit air innocent.

Il commençait à bien connaître les réactions du Serpentard. S'il lui disait de faire une pause, parce qu'il le voyait fatiguer, il n'accepterait jamais, trop fier. Fierté mal placée d'ailleurs. Non, autant faire croire que c'était lui qui voulait cette halte, cela passerait tout de suite mieux…

- Une pause ? S'exclama Severus, à la fois incrédule et en colère. On a bientôt atteint l'orée de la forêt… Tu feras une pause une fois arrivé au quartier général.

- Tu fais comme tu veux Severus, mais moi je fais une pause. Lui répondit Sirius, sans se départir de son calme pour une fois. Quand on sera sorti de la forêt, on devra transplanner à Londres. Et comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarqué, on ne pourra pas transplanner directement devant le quartier général. Ce qui veut dire encore quelques heures de marche dans Londres. Or ce n'est pas là-bas qu'on pourra se reposer, avec tous les Aurors à tes trousses. Alors moi, je fais une pause maintenant.

- Non, on continue. Siffla Severus, de plus en plus rageur.

- Continue si tu veux, moi je m'arrête là quelques minutes. Libre à toi de me laisser seul dans cette forêt mal famée… Et vois ton état, tu es aussi fatigué que moi ! Ajouta-t-il en voyant Severus s'appuyer sur un tronc d'arbre, grelottant toujours, emmitouflé comme il le pouvait dans sa cape.

- Stupide Griffondor !

- Vil Serpentard !

Severus regarda devant lui le chemin qu'ils devraient prendre, comme le lui dictait sa raison, puis regarda la clairière vers laquelle se dirigeait Sirius. Il n'aimait pas s'attarder dans cette forêt où les créatures les plus sombres avaient l'habitude de rôder. Mais, à vrai dire, il était bien plus fatigué que Sirius, et il savait que l'autre s'en était rendu compte. Il savait que l'animagus voulait faire une pause, non pas pour se reposer lui-même, mais pour lui laisser le temps de souffler un peu avant Londres… Et il n'avait pas totalement tord, même s'il ne le lui dirait pour rien au monde. La fièvre le gagnait de nouveau, et il sentait ses forces s'amenuiser rapidement. Une petite pause ne lui ferait pas de mal. Après tout, ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose en pleine journée…

Résigné, il soupira et se détacha alors lourdement du tronc d'arbre contre lequel il s'était appuyé, ou plutôt vautré, pour suivre Sirius. Celui-ci était déjà arrivé et avait commencé à faire un petit feu de camp. Il arriva à sa suite quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir trébuché un nombre incalculable de fois… Il se laissa glisser le long d'un tronc d'arbre assez large pour le soutenir, et regarda l'autre s'activer, n'ayant aucune envie de l'aider. Il était finalement bien plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait cru… Peut-être aurait-il dû écouter Valâa ? Il aurait peut-être dû rester là-bas encore un jour ou deux ? Trop tard, maintenant ils étaient en route… Mais il en avait vu d'autres ! Il devrait pouvoir tenir le coup…

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, sans plus prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait, laissant son esprit vagabonder. Ses pensées l'amenèrent alors à ce matin, quand il s'était définitivement réveillé, découvrant Sirius allongé à l'autre bout du lit. Vision incongrue et plus qu'étonnante qui l'avait presque fait rire. Etrange comment cette « mission » avait changé du tout au tout leur relation à tous deux. Ils étaient partis en voulant presque s'entre-tuer, ayant dû promettre à cette chère Minerva de ne pas en profiter pour se trucider, et voilà que maintenant ils travaillaient main dans la main, sans animosité outre mesure, presque avec respect même…

On ne pourrait pas dire qu'ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, loin de là, il ne fallait pas abuser non plus. On parlait de Black tout de même, un des célèbres Maraudeurs ! Mais il n'y avait plus vraiment de haine, plus autant, encore un peu de rancœur parfois peut-être, mais plus de cette haine viscérale… Il y avait même de l'estime en quelque sorte… Etrange, il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir de l'estime, ou un quelconque sentiment s'y rapprochant, envers cet homme… A bien y réfléchir, il était persuadé que Valâa y était pour quelque chose. Ne serait-ce que de les avoir mis dans la même chambre et d'avoir chargé Sirius de s'occuper de lui… Cette pensée était des plus désagréables pour lui, fier Serpentard, être aux mains d'un Griffondor… Quelle ironie !

Mais de fait, cela les avait rapprochés… Non, pour être plus juste, c'était Sirius qui avait cherché à se rapprocher… Oui, Black avait complètement changé d'attitude envers lui, sans préavis, devenant véritablement curieux envers son vieil ennemi, cherchant vraisemblablement à mieux le connaître et abandonnant toute agressivité maladive presque d'un seul coup… Quelque chose avait dû avoir lieu pendant son inconscience…

Severus avait surpris à maintes reprises les regards, non plus inquisiteurs, mais interrogateurs, et parfois inquiets aussi, de l'animagus… Ce dernier était presque devenu prévenant, ce qui avait profondément décontenancé Severus. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait toujours des petites chamailleries entre eux, on ne change pas de si bonnes habitudes, mais rien de bien méchant dans leurs petites rixes. Rien de comparable en tout cas à leurs querelles précédentes, où ils se traitaient de tous les noms et en venaient aux mains…

Mais qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pendant qu'il avait été inconscient ? Valâa aurait-elle parlé à Sirius ? Lui aurait-elle fait du chantage ? Ou l'aurait-elle drogué ? Non, elle était trop subtile pour s'abaisser à de telles choses… Alors quoi ? Sirius lui avait parlé de cauchemars pendant son sommeil… Serait-ce cela ? Qu'aurait-il pu comprendre dans ces cauchemars ? Avait-il parlé lors de ces « crises » ? Sirius avait eu l'air profondément troublé quand Severus s'était réveillé la première fois après le pacte… Cela avait certainement un lien avec ces cauchemars… Mais lequel ? Severus était sûr d'avoir parlé pendant son sommeil, impossible autrement, il n'y avait que cette explication logique. Mais qu'avait-il pu lâcher qui puisse troubler de la sorte l'animagus ? Qu'est-ce que Black avait-il pu entendre, par Merlin ?!

Severus était complètement perdu, il ne savait plus comment réagir face à Sirius. Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il continuer comme avant ? Ou devait-il prendre cette main tendue et accepter ce que Black lui offrait ? Mais, et si Sirius se jouait de lui, une fois de plus ? S'il profitait de la situation, et essayait d'endormir ses vieilles méfiances pour mieux l'attaquer par la suite ? On ne pouvait changer si subitement sans raison, personne ne changeait de la sorte, surtout pas envers un ennemi… même si cet ennemi était devenu un allié… surtout un ennemi considéré comme un Mangemort, assassin et traître… Non Black devait encore se jouer de lui.

Pris dans ses pensées embrouillées, il n'entendit pas Sirius se rapprocher de lui.

- Severus, tu dors ? Fit Sirius, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix, tout en touchant délicatement l'épaule de l'ex-mangemort, pour le réveiller. Tiens prends…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, qu'une baguette pointée sur son visage le menaçait dangereusement. Le simple contact sur son épaule avait tiré brutalement Severus de ses pensées, qui, sous l'effet de la surprise, n'avait pu s'empêcher de dégainer prêt à en découdre avec son agresseur mystérieux… Il reconnut juste à temps Sirius avant d'avoir commis l'irréparable.

- Doucement ! Je viens juste t'apporter ça, ça devrait te faire du bien. Je ne vais pas t'attaquer. S'exclama Sirius, abaissant lentement d'une main la baguette de son adversaire.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Vociféra Severus, dont le cœur battait encore à cent à l'heure. Ne me touche plus jamais de la sorte.

- Bien, bien, inutile de te mettre dans des états pareils. En tout cas quels réflexes ! Vraiment surprenants. L'instant d'avant tu étais profondément plongé dans tes songes, et d'un seul coup tu étais prêt à m'attaquer…

- Mes réflexes ont failli te tuer, pauvre imbécile ! Alors tâche de ne pas recommencer la même erreur, ou tu risques de ne plus avoir l'occasion de tester mes réflexes une nouvelle fois. Murmura Severus, d'une voix basse et lugubre.

- A ce point ? Rétorqua Sirius, d'un ton presque moqueur.

- A ce point. Répondit simplement Severus.

Il remarque seulement à cet instant le bol fumant que lui tendait toujours Sirius. Un bol de thé, au délicieux parfum de menthe apparemment… Il regarda l'animagus d'un air un peu soupçonneux, puis à nouveau le bol.

- Je ne vais pas te droguer ou t'empoisonner, si c'est cela qui te tracasse. Fit Sirius, affichant cette fois un sourire franc et malicieux. J'attendrai d'être au quartier général pour ça, j'aurai moins de problème avec Minerva.

« Quel paranoïaque ce Serpentard ! » pensa-t-il devant l'air plus que sceptique de son compagnon d'infortune.

Severus lui renvoya un regard froid et dédaigneux avant de lui arracher le bol, renversant par la même occasion la moitié du liquide brûlant… qui heureusement tomba par terre et non sur ses genoux. Il huma quelques instants le doux parfum, tout en fermant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur son odorat, et, quelque peu rassuré, en but une gorgée. Il sentit le délicieux liquide réchauffer son corps et se sentit momentanément apaisé. S'il avait été seul, il aurait été tenté de se laisser aller à la douce torpeur qui l'envahissait, mais la présence insistante à ses côtés l'en empêcha.

- Que fais-tu encore là ? Que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-il à Black, tout en levant les yeux vers lui.

- J'aimerai te parler. Répondit l'autre, prenant cette fois un air sérieux.

Severus le toisa longuement de son regard perçant, cherchant l'erreur ou le piège. Avait-il bien affaire au vrai Black ? Qu'était donc devenu l'imbécile Griffondor irresponsable et infantile ?

- De quoi veux-tu parler ? Demanda-t-il, toujours méfiant.

- De nous, de notre relation. Je peux m'asseoir ?

Severus l'observa encore quelques temps, pour finalement acquiescer silencieusement. Sirius s'assit ainsi en face de lui, une jambe en tailleur, l'autre replié sur sa poitrine, son coude prenant alors appui sur son genou, d'un air nonchalant. « Ah là, on retrouve notre Black arrogant ! » nota Severus pour lui-même.

- On ne peut pas continuer comme avant. Commença Sirius, cherchant ses mots, l'air gêné et le regard fuyant.

- Non, effectivement. Mais ça, je le savais déjà avant. Qu'est-ce qui t'a donc fait changer si soudainement d'avis ? Car, à en juger par les coups et les insultes que j'ai reçus jusque là, tu ne semblais pas tellement t'inquiéter de ce problème. Et le fait qu'on soit alliés dans cette guerre, bien qu'ennemis, ne semblait pas te gêner outre mesure pour te défouler sur moi.

- Oui, je sais. Mais avoue que, toi non plus, tu ne te gênais pas. Et tu n'y allais pas de mains mortes ! S'exclama Sirius, le ton commençant à monter d'un cran.

- Certes, mais je ne penses pas être celui qui ait commencé. Je n'ai fait que te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. Répondit froidement Severus. Et ce, quelque que soit la période de notre vie d'ailleurs, que ce soit au cours de cette guerre, ou au cours de la première, sans parler de Poudlard…

- En es-tu certain ? Et qui a commencé à me dénigrer et à me traiter de Griffondor stupide et décérébré ? De parasite inutile et inalphabète ? De misérable cabot tout juste bon à se terrer caché ?

- Et qui a commencé à me traiter de petit mage noir, bon à cirer les bottes de Tu-sais-qui, et ce avant même que l'on arrive à Poudlard ? Moi peut-être ?!

- Non, effectivement…

- Non, effectivement. Dès le Poudlard express, lors de notre premier voyage et aussi première rencontre, tu m'as traité de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables, quand tu as vu le livre que je lisais… Et depuis, Potter et toi, vous vous en êtes donné à cœur joie pour vous défouler sur moi et m'humilier à la première occasion, pour le moindre prétexte. Mais tu ne te rappelles peut-être pas de cela non plus ?!

Severus fixa intensément Sirius, la colère montant peu à peu en lui, en même temps que les souvenirs affluaient à la surface de sa mémoire… Sirius lui aussi se rappelait peu à peu cet épisode.

_C'était début septembre, dans le Poudlard express. Ils cherchaient, lui et un autre jeune première année, nommé James Potter, dont il venait de faire la connaissance sur le quai, des places de libre dans un compartiment tranquille. C'est alors qu'ils trouvèrent à l'extrémité du wagon, un compartiment presque vide, à l'exception d'un jeune garçon, légèrement plus petit que lui, frêle, au teint blafard et aux longs cheveux gras noir de jais, assis à côté d'une des fenêtres._

_- Peut-on s'asseoir avec toi ? Demanda le jeune Sirius._

_Le jeune garçon, qui était plongé dans sa lecture, releva alors le regard vers eux. Un regard noir, étrangement perçant, qui faisait froid dans le dos, dans un visage sans expression quasiment… Etrange et presque dérangeant. Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules et répondit d'une voix mesurée et distante : _

_- Faîtes comme vous le souhaitez. Je n'attends personne._

_Sirius jeta un regard interrogateur et circonspect à son nouvel ami James, puis se décida et entra dans le compartiment. Il monta ses bagages dans le filet surplombant les sièges, et aida James à faire de même avant de s'asseoir, James en face de lui. Un silence pesant s'installa dans le compartiment. Cherchant alors à rompre la gêne qui les envahissait, tout au moins lui et James, puisque l'autre ne semblait pas s'en offusquer plus que ça, toujours absorbé par sa lecture, Sirius intervint :_

_- Je m'appelle Sirius Black. Fit-il en tendant la main au jeune garçon._

_Celui-ci releva de nouveau son sombre regard vers Sirius et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Il le toisa quelques instants, portant son regard tour à tour sur Sirius, et sur sa main tendue. Puis finalement, devant l'air déçu de son interlocuteur, il se décida à prendre cette main, bien que tout contact l'horripilait plus que tout._

_- Severus Snape._

_- Et moi, c'est James Potter. Fit à son tour l'autre garçon qui était rentré avec Sirius._

_A ce moment, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau sur deux autres garçons, également de première année. Un blondinet, plutôt châtain clair, qui avait quelques écorchures sur les mains, et un plus petit un peu rondouillard._

_- Désolé. Mais il n'y a plus de place nulle part. Est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir avec vous ? Fit le blond._

_- Oui bien sûr, entrez. Répondit spontanément Sirius. Enfin, si tu es d'accord… ajouta-t-il aussitôt à l'attention du ténébreux garçon. _

_Ce dernier acquiesça silencieusement, regardant attentivement les nouveaux arrivés. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup les endroits confinés ni le surpeuplement, mais il n'allait tout de même pas laisser les deux garçons à la porte pour ce simple prétexte…_

_Une fois tous installés, les présentations recommencèrent. Les nouveaux venus s'appelaient Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Tous les deux assez timides, contrairement aux deux autres, Sirius et James étant, quant à eux, plutôt volubiles, et ayant l'air de s'entendre comme larrons en foire, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques minutes. Severus reprit sa lecture, ou sembla la reprendre, le nez de nouveau plongé dans son livre, mais écoutant en fait attentivement la conversation des quatre autres._

_- Alors, dans quelle maison souhaitez-vous être répartis ? S'enquit James tout joyeux et excité à cette idée._

_- Griffondor. Répondit sans hésitation Sirius. _

_- Ta famille a été à Griffondor ? demanda innocemment Peter._

_- Non, elle a été à… à Serpentard. Mais moi, j'irai à Griffondor. Répondit d'une traite Sirius, regardant avec appréhension son nouvel ami._

_- Avec cette détermination, je crois qu'il n'y a pas de doute, alors on se retrouvera peut-être dans la même maison. En tout cas je l'espère. Fit James, arrachant alors un soupir de soulagement à Sirius._

_- Moi aussi, j'aimerai aller à Griffondor, comme mon père avant moi. Répondit à son tour Lupin._

_- Et bien, moi, je ne sais pas. Mais j'aimerai bien rester avec vous. Fit Peter, un peu timidement, ce qui décrocha aux trois autres un grand sourire, tandis que Severus ne put s'empêcher, au fond de lui, de mépriser immédiatement cet être faible, incapable de penser et décider par lui-même._

_- Et toi, Severus ? Où aimerais-tu aller ? Demanda Sirius, captant enfin la pleine attention de celui-ci._

_- Je pense que je serai réparti à Serpentard, comme ma famille l'a été. Répondit le jeune ténébreux, affichant alors un air de défi envers les quatre autres, qui le regardaient avec intérêt, sans pour autant montrer d'animosité malgré sa réponse._

_- Mais où voudrais-tu aller, toi, sans tenir compte de la maison de tes parents ? Fit Lupin._

_Severus fut surpris par cette question, pensant que la réponse qu'il venait de donner aurait suffi. Personne, où peu de personne, ne s'était jamais intéressé à ce que, lui, désirait vraiment._

_- Je n'y ai jamais beaucoup réfléchi. Répondit enfin Severus, en haussant les épaules. Je verrai bien._

_- Tu as l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire. S'étonna Sirius. On dirait que ta future maison t'importe peu ?!_

_- Du moment que j'entre à Poudlard… Fit simplement Severus. Et il détourna le regard vers la fenêtre, observant dans le vague sans même voir le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux, et laissant pantois ses compagnons de voyage._

_Les conversations reprirent peu à peu autour de lui, assez gaiement, les quatre joyeux lurons ayant décidé de ne plus l'importuner, ce dont il leur était reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se mêler aux autres, de se faire des amis. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour l'instant. Tant de choses s'étaient passées en si peu de temps, tant de choses avaient bousculé sa vie ces derniers temps, qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir, de se retrouver. Car oui, il se sentait perdu, perdu au milieu de tous ses enfants criant et riant, lui qui se sentait incapable de rire, ni même de sourire, lui qui aurait aimé crier au monde sa rage et son désespoir… Il se sentait perdu dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, au milieu de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, ce monde lui faisait peur…_

_Tout à ses mornes pensées, il sentait toutefois les coups d'œil interrogateurs de Sirius. Celui-ci était, en effet, plus qu'intrigué par ce comportement renfermé et quelque peu inquiétant. Qu'avait donc ce jeune garçon, pour rester dans son coin, et refuser l'amitié qu'ils lui proposaient ? A quoi pensait-il donc ? Il aurait voulu le sortir de ses songes, et le faire participer à la conversation, il aurait voulu que Severus se joigne à eux… Soudain, il eut une idée._

_- Que lis-tu Severus ? Demanda-t-il, sans aucune arrière-pensée._

_Severus sursauta presque, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'ils lui adressent à nouveau la parole, vu son comportement froid et distant. Mais que leur fallait-il donc, pour qu'ils comprennent qu'il ne voulait pas parler ? Il se décida tout de même à répondre, sur un ton un peu méfiant : _

_- Ca. Fit-il, tout en tendant le livre à Sirius d'un mouvement un peu sec._

_Les traits de Sirius se crispèrent instantanément à la lecture du titre du dit livre, et d'un seul coup, ses yeux ne reflétèrent plus cette chaleur amicale du début. Non, ils ne reflétaient plus que rage et haine, dégoût aussi. Ce qui frappa durement Severus. Qu'avait-il fait pour provoquer une telle réaction ? De l'indifférence, d'accord, il aurait compris, c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il recherchait. Mais ceci, de la haine et du dégoût ?_

_- De la Magie Noire ?! Fit Sirius, sur un ton hargneux, les dents et les poings crispés._

_- Non, des Arts Sombres. Répondit simplement Severus._

_- C'est du pareil au même._

_- Si tu le dis. Rétorqua Severus, ne se départissant pas de son calme, et affichant un air inexpressif, afin de cacher la déception qu'il sentait poindre au fond de son cœur. Même s'il ne comptait pas se faire des amis, il aurait au moins aimé ne pas se faire d'ennemis, surtout pas de ses quatre garçons, qu'il commençait à apprécier d'une certaine manière._

_- Tu viens d'une famille de mages noirs ? Demanda James, sur le même ton que Sirius._

_Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre, que Sirius continua, de plus en plus agressif : _

_- Tu n'es qu'un sale petit mage noir, tout juste bon à cirer les bottes de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom… Je parie que tes parents sont de ses partisans._

_Severus n'en revenait pas. On l'accusait de… de quoi ? D'être un mage noir ? Bon, d'accord, il s'intéressait aux Arts Sombres et en connaissait un rayon sur le sujet, mais il n'avait jamais réellement pratiqué. Qu'y avait-il de mal à s'instruire ? A simplement lire ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal encore ? Et qui était ce Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? Etait-ce un mage noir ? Apparemment oui, vu l'air horrifié ou profondément dégoûté que venait de prendre les trois autres… Quant à ses parents, si James et Sirius savaient…_

_Il arracha son livre des mains de Sirius, tentant toujours de conserver son visage inexpressif, ce qui fit encore plus enragé Sirius. Celui-ci se rua sur lui, l'attrapa par le col et le souleva de son siège. Severus tenta de se défaire de la prise de fer qui commençait à lui faire mal, laissant tomber son livre par terre, mais il n'y parvint pas. L'autre était beaucoup plus fort que lui. « Rien d'étonnant ! » Pensa-t-il « Il a deux ans de plus que toi… »_

_Il se sentit alors traîné sans ménagement, entre les sièges, et fut violemment projeté hors du compartiment, contre le mur d'en face. Aucun des trois autres occupants n'osa intervenir. Au contraire, ils se contentèrent de se pousser légèrement, pour faciliter le passage de Sirius furieux jetant Severus dehors._

_- Sale petit mage noir ! Vociféra Sirius, hors de lui. Ne nous adresse plus jamais la parole, ne daigne même pas poser ton regard sur nous ou tu risques de le regretter._

_Severus se releva alors, pour constater, à son grand désarroi, qu'il était devenu le point de mire de tout le wagon, tous ses occupants sortant un à un de leur compartiment pour mieux assister à la scène._

_- Ah, j'oubliais. Tu ferais mieux de t'arranger pour ne pas aller à Griffondor, sinon je ferai de ta vie un enfer. Cracha Sirius._

_« Comme si elle ne l'était pas déjà ! » Rétorqua Severus pour lui-même._

_- Mais je pense que ce ne sera pas trop difficile, vu tes antécédents… Renchérit Sirius. Serpentard sera la maison idéale pour toi…_

_C'est à ce moment qu'apparut un jeune garçon, élégant et aux allures nonchalantes, les longs cheveux soyeux blonds tombant sur ses épaules et soulignant harmonieusement ses traits fins et gracieux. Un deuxième année vraisemblablement, mais qui devait avoir une certaine influence, vu comment les élèves s'écartaient sur son passage. Il était étroitement suivi par deux autres garçons aux allures de gorilles, faisant vraisemblablement office de gardes du corps… Ce qui fit sourire intérieurement Severus : pour qui se prenait-il pour penser avoir besoin de gardes du corps ?_

_- Que se passe-t-il ici ? _

_- Qui es-tu ? Rétorqua Sirius, ignorant ostensiblement la question du nouveau venu._

_- Malefoy. Lucius Malefoy. Répondit le blond avec un sourire provocateur. Et toi ? _

_- Black. Sirius Black._

_- Ah Sirius Black, le cousin de cette charmante Bellatrix, ce me semble._

_- Je n'ai rien à voir avec elle. Répliqua rageusement Sirius._

_- Ah je vois. Et qu'as-tu donc contre… Lucius marqua un temps d'arrêt, tout en dévisageant le jeune garçon au sombre regard qui faisait l'objet de tant de tapage, constatant qu'il ne connaissait pas son nom._

_- Severus Snape. Se présenta Severus, voyant l'hésitation de son aîné. Lucius lui décocha un dernier regard dédaigneux et acquiesça de la tête avant de reprendre._

_- Qu'as-tu donc contre Severus, pour hurler de la sorte et troubler notre tranquillité ? Répéta Lucius._

_- Ce n'est qu'un immonde mage noir en herbe ! Cracha Sirius. Je ne reste pas dans le même compartiment que les êtres abjects tels que lui. Mais je pense qu'il ne devrait pas avoir trop de problème à trouver une autre crèche, vous devriez bien vous entendre… entre mages noirs._

_Sirius n'avait que trop souvent entendu parlé de Lucius et de la famille Malefoy, chez lui, et il ne connaissait que trop bien leur réputation d'adeptes de la Magie Noire, même s'ils présentaient à la société sorcière un visage respectable…_

_- Un mage noir ?! Voilà qui est intéressant. Fit Lucius, les yeux brillant soudainement d'excitation et d'intérêt. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?_

_- Il n'y a qu'à voir ses lectures… Sirius pointa du doigt le livre resté à terre au milieu de leur compartiment._

_Lucius observa brièvement le livre ainsi désigné, sans pour autant chercher à en lire le titre, puis reporta son attention sur le ténébreux garçon à ses côtés._

_« Voilà quelqu'un à surveiller de prêt ! » Pensa-t-il._

_- Je ne suis pas un mage noir, je m'intéresse simplement aux Arts Sombres. Répondit Severus._

_- Possible. Rétorqua Lucius, sur un ton légèrement moqueur et d'une voix traînante. Mais vois-tu, il ne fait pas bon de notre temps de clamer haut et fort, et surtout dans un wagon plein de monde, ses sombres penchants. A voir la réaction de tous ici, ta réputation est déjà faite, avant même ton entrée à Poudlard. Toutes mes félicitations !_

_- Je n'ai que faire de ce que peuvent penser les autres de moi. Répondit Severus sur un ton froid et glacial, en reportant son regard ténébreux et pénétrant sur Sirius._

_Ce dernier continuait à le toiser d'un air méprisant, quand James intervint enfin._

_- Je crois que nous arrivons, le train ralentit._

_- Oui. Vous feriez mieux de mettre vos robes, avant d'arriver sur le quai. Répondit simplement Lucius. _

_Il lança un dernier regard au jeune Severus avant de se détourner. Severus le suivait du regard, quand il sentit son livre lui meurtrir la poitrine. Il vit alors Sirius balancer sa valise dans le couloir et fermer la porte derrière lui. Tous les élèves, qui avaient observé la scène avec attention, retournèrent à leur tour dans leur compartiment, laissant Severus seul dans le couloir. Le train ralentissait de plus en plus l'allure, ils arrivaient à Poudlard, mais l'euphorie et la joie, qu'il avait pu ressentir en partant, s'étaient complètement envolées devant tant de haine… Finalement Poudlard ne serait peut-être pas ce havre de paix qu'il avait tant espéré…_

- Oui d'accord, j'ai réagi sans réfléchir, sans apprendre à mieux te connaître. Fit Sirius, les ramenant alors à la réalité.

Un lourd silence s'installa plusieurs minutes durant.

- Je suis désolé Severus. J'ai été stupide. Même si ton attitude n'a pas été meilleure que la mienne par la suite, tu n'avais rien demandé, tu n'as fait que te défendre… Et ensuite ça a dégénéré.

Severus en resta stupéfait. Avait-il bien entendu ? Sirius venait de s'excuser pour la deuxième fois en vingt-quatre heures… Sirius acceptait ses tords ? Comment devait-il le prendre ? Devait-il faire de même ? Bon, ses tords étaient assez minimes, en fait… tout du moins au début… parce qu'après, pour être honnête, il n'avait pas été meilleur que les Maraudeurs, cherchant par tous les moyens à les faire renvoyer…

Oh que c'était dur à avouer, que lui aussi avait peut-être sa part de responsabilité dans tout ça ! Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire la moindre excuse à Black… Mais, lui, l'avait bien fait… Et ils étaient adultes maintenant, non ? Qu'avait-il à perdre ? Peut-être cela valait-il la peine d'essayer… Et si jamais c'était encore une ruse perfide, il se vengerait deux fois plus, voilà tout ! Mais Severus doutait que Sirius soit aussi calculateur que cela… Pas lui, pas un Griffondor pur jus !

- Je crois que moi aussi, je t'ai bien rendu la pareille. Fit Severus, le ton las. Non, je t'arrête tout de suite. Il sera, je pense, impossible de simplement tout recommencer et de tout oublier. Il y a eu trop de choses entre nous, trop de coups et de mots… douloureux.

Sirius acquiesça.

- Mais je crois que nous pouvons essayer de… comment dire… de trouver une meilleure entente. Peut-être pas faire ami – ami. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'est avoir des amis. Mais au moins, nous pouvons essayer de ne pas nous entretuer, voire de nous respecter un peu plus.

Sirius acquiesça de nouveau. Son cœur s'était soudainement serré, quand il avait entendu Severus dire ne pas savoir ce que c'était que d'avoir des amis. Et il se sentait étrangement fautif de cela. C'était lui qui avait lancé cette mauvaise réputation de mage noir sur Severus. Bon, il est vrai que celui-ci était un éternel solitaire, donc ça n'arrangeait rien. Mais s'il ne lui avait pas fermé la porte à ce moment-là, peut-être que tout aurait été différent… peut-être…

Severus qui avait gardé son regard planté dans celui de Sirius, perçut les dernières pensées de celui-ci, ce qui lui confirma instantanément que tout ceci n'était pas un jeu, que Sirius était sincère… vraiment sincère, qu'il voulait vraiment que tout s'arrange entre eux.

- Avec des peut-être, nous pourrions refaire le monde, Sirius. Dit alors Severus dans un murmure à peine audible. Mais ce qui est fait est fait, et nous n'y pouvons plus rien… malheureusement. Ajouta-t-il dans un souffle, détournant subitement le regard pour dissimuler son trouble.

- Alors tu es d'accord pour enterrer la hache de guerre ? Je veux dire, définitivement, et apprendre à mieux se connaître ? Demanda Sirius, comme plein d'espoir de pouvoir tout rattraper.

- On peut toujours essayer. Mais cela veut dire que tu dois m'accepter tel que je suis. Que tu dois accepter cette Marque malgré le dégoût qu'elle provoque en toi. Fit Severus en relevant sa manche et en tendant son avant bras gauche à Sirius, tout en le regardant fixement et en guettant ses moindres réactions. Je ne peux pas l'effacer, et je ne le pourrai jamais, même si je le désire ardemment. De même que je ne pourrai jamais effacer tous mes crimes. Tu dois m'accepter tel quel, avec cette Marque, avec mes crimes et mes erreurs, avec mon mauvais caractère et mes sarcasmes, tu dois accepter la part sombre qu'il y a en moi, le Mangemort que j'ai été…

- Mais tu ne l'es plus, n'est ce pas ?

- Plus vraiment. Mais ce qui m'a conduit à devenir Mangemort restera toujours quelque part en moi, c'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas effacer comme ça…

« Même si je lutte pour garder cette part de moi tapie au plus profond… » Ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Sirius sembla songeur, puis finalement répondit :

- Ce sera difficile, mais je vais essayer. Je souhaite réellement que tout s'arrange entre nous…

- Sirius, n'essaie pas. Soit tu acceptes, soit tu n'acceptes pas. Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, autant en rester là et reprendre nos vieilles habitudes. Mais n'essaie pas, si c'est pour ensuite encore me rejeter et me jeter au visage ton mépris et ta haine…. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Non, tu as assez de ta propre haine et de ton propre dégoût envers toi-même, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus ne répondit rien. Comment savait-il cela ? Peu de personne avait découvert cette part de lui si bien cachée : Albus, Freyja, peut-être Minerva, et… c'est à peu près tout… Alors comment Sirius savait-il cela ? Comment avait-il compris ?

- Tu parles beaucoup dans tes cauchemars… Répondit Sirius, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Soit, tu as raison. J'accepte. Mais dans ce cas, cela vaut aussi pour toi.

- Cela va de soi. Répliqua Severus, d'une voix légèrement rauque, troublé par ce que venait de dire Sirius.

- Dans ce cas, je me présente : Sirius Black, ancien Maraudeur à Griffondor, sans emploi, évadé d'Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, et parrain du célébrissime Harry Potter.

- A quoi joues-tu ? Demanda Severus soudain perplexe devant ce comportement étrange. Black devenait-il fou ?

- Je me présente. Puisqu'on a décidé d'apprendre à mieux se connaître, autant commencer par les présentations. Répondit l'animagus, affichant son sourire le plus angélique.

Severus haussa un sourcil sceptique. Black était vraiment devenu fou ! Mais bon, autant ne pas contrarier un fou, allez savoir ce dont il était capable dans une telle crise…

- Severus Snape, apprenti mage noir à Serpentard, ex-Mangemort au service de sa célébrissime Majesté des Ténèbres, espion repenti pour le non moins célébrissime Albus Dumbledore et son Ordre du Phénix depuis vingt ans, ancien Maître des Potions à l'Ecole de sorcellerie de Poudlard, appelé aussi bâtard graisseux, renégat et fugitif pour le meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore, et ayant à son actif un nombre incommensurable de meurtres qui mériteraient Azkaban.

Se disant, il tendit une main tremblante à l'animagus, la main gauche, la Marque des Ténèbres étant encore parfaitement visible sur la peau blanche. Sirius la regarda un bref instant et s'en saisit dans une étreinte puissante et chaleureuse. Les lèvres de Severus s'étirèrent légèrement, et il ne put réprimer un petit sourire en coin. Finalement, si lui l'acceptait réellement, alors peut-être… peut-être… « Non, n'espère pas trop Severus ! Rien n'est encore fait… » se réprimanda-t-il instinctivement.

- Tu es brûlant Severus, et tu trembles. La fièvre a l'air d'avoir repris de plus belle. Remarqua Sirius, soudain inquiet.

- C'est bon, je ne suis pas un enfant, la fièvre passera bien… Fit-il d'un ton sec.

- Ne commence pas. Allez, viens. On va essayer de la faire baisser un peu avant de reprendre la route.

- Oh, arrête ! Il est temps que l'on parte maintenant. Ca doit faire une bonne heure que l'on traîne à bavasser…

- Alors quelques minutes de plus ou de moins n'y changeront rien. Donc tu vas aller à ce cours d'eau, te rafraîchir cinq minutes et ensuite boire une charmante petite potion. Sinon je te force, et crois moi, tu ne feras pas le poids.

Severus savait parfaitement que Sirius avait raison, et qu'en plus il mettrait sans scrupule ses menaces à exécution… Il obtempéra donc, tout en grognant pour exprimer son mécontentement. Mais quand il tenta de se lever, il vacilla, et fut rattraper à temps par Sirius.

- Laisse-moi donc t'aider pour une fois, ça ne va pas te tuer… S'exclama Sirius, que ce comportement buté exaspérait quelque peu.

- Si. Mais de toute façon, tu ne me laisses pas le choix…

- Tu as tout compris !

Arrivé prêt du cours d'eau, il s'agenouilla, toujours aidé par Sirius, et s'aspergea le visage de l'eau fraîche et claire qui courait allègrement dans le petit ruisseau. Il retira cape et robe pour ne garder que sa chemise, et commença à se rafraîchir la nuque et le cou. Il sentit la brûlure sur sa peau se calmer et ses muscles se détendre… Sirius avait raison, cela lui faisait du bien…

Il prit sans poser de question la fiole que lui tendait Sirius, et but la potion d'une traite, son goût doux acide lui picotant la langue et le palais. Il but une dernière gorgée d'eau puis se rhabilla. Il était temps de reprendre la route.

- Une dernière question Severus. Demanda Sirius, une fois revenu vers le petit feu de camp.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi m'as-tu sorti du voile l'année dernière ? Tu n'avais rien à y gagner… Et comment ? Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose auparavant. Je me suis renseigné, et personne n'est jamais revenu de derrière le voile.

- Non effectivement, tu es la première personne que je connaisse qui ait pu en sortir.

- Mais pourquoi et comment ?

- Nous devrions partir Sirius, il se fait tard.

- S'il te plaît, Severus, je veux savoir. J'ai besoin de savoir. Nous pouvons bien prendre encore une petite demi-heure…

Severus contempla le feu qui crépitait doucement, méditatif et hésitant. La raison lui dictait de partir, que ce n'était pas prudent de rester ici, à la nuit tombée, et qu'il n'était peut-être pas bon que Sirius sache… Mais d'un autre côté, il se disait que Sirius avait le droit de savoir, que lui-même aurait aimé savoir à sa place…

- Et si je te dis, que je t'ai sorti du voile uniquement parce qu'Albus me l'a demandé ?

- Je ne te croirais pas. Il doit y avoir autre chose… et je voudrais savoir quoi. Je veux savoir ce qui peut être si important pour te pousser à me sortir de ce mauvais pas, moi, ton fidèle ennemi… Répondit Sirius.

- Cela ne te concerne pas, Sirius.

- Mais cela concerne encore moins Rémus, et pourtant, lui, il est au courant. Non, je te rassure tout de suite, il ne m'a rien dit. Il m'a renvoyé vers toi, me disant que c'était à toi de décider. Ce n'est pas de la curiosité mal placée ou un autre stratagème pour mieux te cerner… J'ai juste besoin de comprendre. Je me sens perdu depuis mon retour, je ne comprends rien de ce qui a bien pu se passer et j'ai tellement de questions en tête. Je suis persuadé que tu es le seul à pouvoir me fournir les réponses dont j'ai tant besoin et résoudre cette… « énigme ».

Il regarda fixement Sirius et, avec un long soupir de résignation, se décida à partager son souvenir avec lui.

- Je peux bien te montrer la réunion où Rémus a su…

_Severus était avec Albus, Rémus et Tonks dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard._

_- Bon, avez-vous tous compris le rôle que vous aurez à jouer ? Fit le vieil homme._

_Tous acquiescèrent, visiblement tendus à la pensée de leur nouvelle mission._

_- Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. Nous ne savons pas pour combien de temps nous en aurons, Severus et moi, dans la salle de la mort, donc il faudra nous laisser le maximum de temps. S'il nous arrive quoi que ce soit, à moi ou Severus, vous n'étiez au courant de rien. Compris ?_

_- Oui, Professeur Dumbledore. Répondit Tonks._

_- Bien. Nous nous retrouverons donc demain même heure ici, et partirons tous ensemble au Ministère._

_- Attendez, fit Rémus, les interrompant tous dans leur élan. Je voudrais savoir… je voudrais savoir pourquoi…_

_- Pourquoi quoi ? Commença à s'emporter Severus._

_- Pourquoi tu fais ça, toi, alors que Sirius et toi êtes les meilleurs ennemis du monde ?_

_- Parce que je le lui ai demandé. Répondit Dumbledore à la place de Severus._

_- Je ne crois pas que ce soit la seule raison. S'entêta le loup garou. Je veux dire… bien sûr, c'est certainement en partie pour ça, mais il doit y avoir une autre raison…_

_- Et bien, disons, que cette petite expérience est des plus intéressantes, et que je tiens enfin l'occasion de vérifier ma théorie. Répondit l'ex-mangemort._

_- C'est tout ? Fit Rémus, presque déçu._

_- Oui, c'est tout. A quoi t'attendais-tu ? Rétorqua Severus. Crois-tu que je m'ennuie de ses sarcasmes, et que je souhaite le faire revenir uniquement pour pouvoir l'entendre m'insulter et m'humilier à nouveau ? Et bien non. Je ne m'ennuie pas de son absence… Bien au contraire, un peu de paix me fait le plus grand bien. Bien que, je te l'accorde, ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de le réduire au silence moi-même m'ait profondément déçu…_

_Dumbledore gloussa alors à cette tirade, ce qui arracha des soupirs exaspérés à Severus et des regards circonspects aux deux autres._

_- Bon, si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, nous pourrions peut-être vaquer à nos autres occupations en attendant demain, non ? Car voyez-vous, si vous avez tout votre temps libre, il n'en est pas de même pour tout le monde. Fit le Maître des potions, profondément agacé. Et quand vous aurez fini de vous moquer, Monsieur le Directeur…_

_- Severus, je vous en prie, calmez-vous. Répondit le directeur en question. Je pense qu'ils ont le droit de connaître au moins votre théorie. Peut-être cela les aidera-t-il à comprendre ?_

_- Quelle théorie ? S'enquit Tonks. A comprendre quoi ?_

_- Alors à vous l'honneur. Rétorqua Severus, qui se rassit aussitôt dans un siège, l'air presque boudeur et les bras croisés sur la poitrine._

_- Bien. Asseyez-vous donc. Fit le directeur, à l'attention des deux autres, affichant soudain un air grave. La « théorie » de Severus est qu'en fait le voile de la mort ne serait qu'un passage. Mais que les personnes le traversant ne sont pas réellement mortes, du moins pas tout de suite. Elles sont… en « attente », dirons-nous._

_- En « attente » ?!_

_- Oui Tonks, en « attente ». Répondit Dumbledore. Pour faire simple, le corps et l'esprit de cette personne ne seraient pas morts, et ne mourraient pas, tant qu'elle conserverait une attache dans ce monde. _

_- Et quelle serait cette attache ?_

_- Et bien Rémus, cette attache serait nous. Je veux dire les gens qui pensent à Sirius. Tant que quelqu'un ici bas pense encore ardemment à lui, il ne mourra pas et son âme restera intacte. _

_- Et si un jour on cesse de penser à lui, ou que nos pensées s'éloignent de lui, que lui arrive-t-il ? Demanda Rémus de plus en plus inquiet, et en même temps empli d'espoir._

_- Tout simplement il meurt, mais d'une mort lente et atroce, petit à petit, la mort le ronge, à petit feu… répondit Severus à voix basse et suave, savourant l'effet produit par ses paroles. Du moins, c'est ce que je suppose. Tout ceci n'est qu'une sombre théorie._

_- Une théorie que vous avez sérieusement étudiée, Severus, et de nombreux arguments semblent l'étayer. Ajouta Dumbledore._

_- Et quels arguments ? S'enquit Tonks, profondément troublée, imaginant la mort atroce qui attendait Sirius s'ils échouaient._

_- Inutile de rentrer dans les détails. Sachez seulement que j'ai vérifié moi-même tous les arguments en question et que j'ai étudié à plusieurs reprises la théorie de Severus. Tout se tient et concorde parfaitement. C'est à la fois une bonne nouvelle, car nous avons l'espoir de revoir Sirius, mais aussi une mauvaise, car il faut espérer que nous y parviendrons et que surtout son âme ne sera pas entachée._

_- Si ma théorie est bonne, je pense que Sirius sera indemne. Ajouta Severus, presque dans un murmure. Avec tout ce beau monde qui ne cesse de le pleurer, sans parler de Potter…_

_- Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? Le coupa Rémus, voulant éviter une autre dispute à ce sujet._

_- Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer. Surtout que vous ne vous y connaissez pas en Arts Sombres. Répliqua Severus, d'une voix traînante._

_- En Magie Noire ? Vous comptez faire de la Magie Noire, et au Ministère qui plus est ? Mais c'est de la folie… Si j'avais su... Fit Rémus._

_- Je vous l'avais bien dit, Monsieur le Directeur. On ne peut pas se fier à eux. _

_- Severus, je vous en prie. Fit celui-ci._

_- Mais peut-être préférerais-tu laisser ton meilleur ami croupir dans sa misérable prison de néant ? Continua Severus, sans prêter attention à ce que venait de dire Dumbledore._

_- Non. Mais j'aurai aimé le savoir avant. Lui répondit Rémus._

_- Et cela aurait-il changé quoique ce soit ? Répliqua Severus. Non ?! Donc dans ce cas, je ne vois pas le problème._

_- Messieurs, s'il vous plaît. Gardez votre calme. Intervint Dumbledore. Oui, nous allons faire appel à la Magie Noire, enfin aux Arts Sombres selon Severus. C'est une opération extrêmement risquée, en particulier pour Severus, puisqu'il devra passer lui-même le voile de la mort, mais nous n'avons trouvé aucune autre solution._

_- Et vous auriez demandé à Severus de risquer sa vie pour en sauver une seule autre ? S'exclama Tonks. Une vie contre une autre ? Ce n'est pas vraiment votre genre, sauf dans des cas extrêmes, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Sirius. Je ne peux y croire. Vous nous cachez quelque chose._

_- Pour tout dire, quand Severus m'a avoué, avec beaucoup de réticence, que peut-être Sirius n'était pas mort, je lui ai demandé s'il connaissait une solution pour le ramener et le sauver de cette mort atroce. C'est alors qu'il m'a exposé toute sa théorie et la solution en question. J'ai d'abord refusé, pour plusieurs raisons, ne voulant sûrement pas risquer la vie de Severus ou de tout autre membre de l'Ordre pour une mission si aléatoire. Mais devant sa détermination à essayer, j'ai senti que je ne pourrai l'en empêcher cette fois-ci et qu'il risquait de faire une bêtise._

_Un grognement se fit entendre du côté du Maître des potions, qui regardait ostensiblement ailleurs._

_- En fait je désapprouve autant que vous cette solution, continua le directeur, comme si de rien n'était. Même si c'est la seule solution pour épargner à Sirius tant de souffrances. Mais je pense que, de toute façon, Severus serait capable de tenter l'expérience tout seul, ce dont je m'y refuse catégoriquement. J'ai donc accepté et décidé de l'aider._

_- Et pourquoi souhaites-tu tant tenter l'expérience ? Demanda Rémus, de plus en plus inquisiteur, apostrophant abruptement Severus._

_- La raison ne te regarde pas._

_- Si, elle me regarde. Car nous risquons gros sur ce coup-là. Et je voudrais être sûr de tes raisons profondes._

_Severus regarda Dumbledore, d'un air suppliant, mais ne reçut pas l'aide qu'il espérait._

_- Moi aussi j'aurai aimé le savoir, Severus. Fit le vieil homme. Je ne vous forcerai jamais à nous révéler cette raison. Je vous fais suffisamment confiance pour comprendre que, si vous insistez tant, c'est que cela représente beaucoup pour vous de tenter l'expérience. Mais j'aurai aimé savoir pourquoi vous souhaitez à tout prix la tenter, au péril de votre vie, maintenant qu'on a le plus besoin de vous, et surtout pour sauver quelqu'un qui ne vous a apporté que des ennuis… Je suis aussi curieux de savoir pourquoi vous avez si bien étudié la question, et ce vraisemblablement depuis tant d'années… _

_- J'aurai préféré ne pas avoir à révéler cela. Mais si vous souhaitez réellement le savoir, alors je vais vous le dire. Après tout, vous avez bien le droit de le savoir, Albus, puisque dans cette expérience vous prenez aussi de gros risques._

_- Vous avez le choix, Severus. Rien ne vous y oblige._

_- J'estime devoir vous expliquer ces raisons. Mais j'aurai préféré ne le dire qu'à vous, Albus._

_- Je comprends._

_- Mais moi, je veux savoir. S'exclama Rémus. Dans cette « expérience », Tonks et moi aussi risquons beaucoup. Même si c'est pour mon ami, et que je serai prêt à tout pour lui, je veux savoir si je peux lui faire confiance. Fit-il en pointant Severus du doigt._

_- Si je juge que cette raison est amplement suffisante et que l'on peut faire pleinement confiance à Severus dans cette affaire, cela vous suffira-t-il, Rémus ?_

_- Désolé, Monsieur le Directeur, mais parfois vous vouez aux gens une confiance aveugle qui me fait peur._

_- Bien, bien, trêve de bavardages. Reste donc Rémus. S'exclama Severus, d'un ton hargneux et hautain. Mais pas Tonks. Et tu ne devras rien lui révéler, elle n'a pas besoin de savoir. Ta parole lui suffira. _

_- Bien. Fit la métamorphomage, résignée. Non Rémus, n'insiste pas. Ta parole me suffira amplement effectivement, je ne tiens pas tant que ça à savoir. A plus tard. Et Tonks partit par voie de cheminette, laissant les trois hommes seuls._

_-Nous t'écoutons._

_Severus prit une profonde inspiration et commença._

_- Vous savez déjà, Albus, que les derniers membres de « ma » famille sont morts il y environ quinze ans, et vous connaissez également leur assassin._

_Le visage de Dumbledore s'assombrit à cette évocation._

_- Mais vous ne savez pas vraiment comment. Continua Severus. Mon arrière grand-père maternel a été tué d'un avada kedavra dans sa propre demeure, mais mon grand-père, le père de ma mère, a eu le droit à une tout autre mort. _

_- Oui, je me rappelle vos visions._

_- Oui, mais ce que je vous ai montré était flou, c'était des images rapides, vous n'aviez pas tous les détails. Vous avez vu qu'on jetait son corps dans un grand trou noir, mais vous n'avez apparemment pas vu suffisamment pour faire le rapprochement avec le voile de la mort._

_- En fait, je m'en doutais quelque peu. Ce que vous m'aviez révélé, combiné à votre intérêt très étrange envers ce mystérieux voile, même s'il s'agit d'un sujet fort intéressant je dois l'admettre, m'avait mis la puce à l'oreille. _

_- Je n'y comprends strictement rien. Intervint Rémus._

_- Et bien, mon cher Lupin, sache que mon grand-père maternel a été lui aussi jeté derrière le voile de la mort. Soupira Severus, consterné par cette lenteur d'esprit. « Et dire que Lupin était le plus intelligent et le plus studieux des Maraudeurs ! »_

_- A travers le voile de la mort ? Mais comment ? Et pourquoi ? S'exclama le loup garou._

_- Sache seulement que c'était au cours de la première guerre. Le voile de la mort n'était pas encore confiné au Ministère, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait découvert son emplacement et ne se gênait pas pour s'en servir à l'occasion._

_- Mais pourquoi ? Tu étais un de ses partisans alors ? Pourquoi assassinerait-il un de tes parents ?_

_- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui l'avait tué lui-même. Et tu n'as pas à savoir pourquoi. Tu en sais suffisamment pour comprendre mes véritables raisons pour la prochaine mission._

_- Tu veux dire… En fait, tu souhaites non pas ramener Sirius, mais ton grand-père ?!_

_- Tu es vraiment désespérant Rémus. Non, je ne souhaite pas ramener mon grand-père. Je doute, qu'après tout ce temps son âme soit suffisamment intacte pour revenir dans ce bas monde. Non. Mais je souhaite profiter de cette mission, pour le trouver et si possible lui parler._

_- C'est donc bien cela. Fit Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants en même temps de malice et de tristesse._

_Severus acquiesça simplement._

_- Quoi c'est donc bien cela ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?_

_- Oh Rémus, fais un peu des efforts. Je souhaite seulement parler à cet homme, lui poser les questions que je n'ai jamais pu lui poser, j'ai besoin de savoir certaines choses… Dans cette affaire, vous avez tout à y gagner. Vous retrouvez Sirius, et moi j'aurai peut-être les réponses à mes questions, enfin à certaines… _

_- En fait, aller chercher Sirius n'est, pour toi, que le bon prétexte pour entreprendre enfin ce que tu projettes depuis longtemps… En conclut Rémus._

_- On peut résumer ça comme ça._

_- Et qu'est-ce qui me garantit que, quand tu auras ce que tu veux, tu ne repartiras pas simplement comme tu es venu, laissant Sirius là où il est ? Fit Rémus, toujours suspicieux._

_- Je suis sûr que Severus ne fera rien de tel. Je peux vous l'assurer. Répondit Dumbledore, à la place de Severus qui soupira de soulagement. Maintenant, Rémus, vous avez eu les réponses à vos questions. Severus vous a déjà révélé beaucoup de choses, qui lui sont très personnelles, pour vous assurer qu'il ne faillira pas à sa mission, et ceci a dû lui coûter énormément. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir davantage et je vous fais également entièrement confiance pour ne divulguer cela à personne, pas même à Tonks._

_Rémus hocha silencieusement la tête, songeur mais en partie rassuré._

- C'était donc pour ça ! Je me disais bien aussi que ce n'était pas pour mes beaux yeux… Répliqua Sirius, en riant de bon cœur, une fois sorti des souvenirs de Severus.

- Que croyais-tu ? Que j'allais risquer tout ça pour toi ? Tu es bien optimiste…

- Toujours, Severus, toujours. Mais cela ne répond qu'à ma première question, ça ne me dit toujours pas comment tu as fait.

- Ca, c'est une autre histoire. Plus tard si tu veux bien, quand nous serons rentrés. Le soleil commence à se coucher, et ce serait trop dangereux de rester ici.

- Dis plutôt que tu es fatigué !

Severus lui répondit par une grimace.

- L'aggelomencie demande plus d'énergie que la legilimencie, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas…

- Bien, dans ce cas allons-y. Conclut l'animagus.

- Sirius, une dernière chose. Tu as tout intérêt à garder toutes ces… révélations pour toi, et pour toi seul… Sinon, je te promets que tu regretteras plus que jamais d'avoir croisé mon chemin…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Severus, tu peux me faire confiance !

- Permets moi d'en douter…

Fin du chapitre 33.


	37. Chapter 37

_Merci à tous encore et toujours, j'ai toujours un grand plaisir à vous lire..._

_Zarakinel : concernant l'apprentissage avec valâa, il va falloir attendre, Severus ne s'est pas encore décidé..._

_Lone Wolf : Tu devrais être content, la réconciliation avance à grands pas... même s'il y a toujours quelques tensions..._

_Bohemio : Voilà qui devrait te plaire à toi aussi, le respect mutuel s'installe peu à peu. C'est difficile, mais ça ient, ça vient..._

_Sushi-powa : Par contre, pour ta part tu vas être déçu : Severus ne va toujours pas rire avec Sirius, et ce ne sera pas avant longtemps... Déjà qu'il a du mal à rire tout seul, alors... Sinon, pas de voile non plus dans ce chapitre, ni de passage concernant son passé... Mais je te rassure, je vais me rattraper prochainement!_

_Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt!_

CHAPITRE 34 : Retour fiévreux

- Severus, où es-tu ? Severus ?!

Un toussotement lui indiqua la présence de quelqu'un derrière lui. Sirius se retourna d'un bond, baguette tirée, déjà prêt à se battre si nécessaire, quand il aperçut une masse sombre se relever difficilement, tout en crachant ses poumons.

- Ah ! Tu es là Severus. S'exclama Sirius, visiblement soulagé.

- Oui, je suis là. Où voulais-tu que j'aille ? Lui répondit la masse sombre, en chuchotant d'une voix rauque. Mais inutile de crier mon nom sur tous les toits. Où peut-être ne connais-tu pas le mot « discrétion » ?

- Oh ça va, inutile de monter sur tes grands chevaux. J'ai eu peur que tu n'ais pas réussi à transplanner…

Cette dernière répartie décocha un léger ricanement de la part de Severus, qui se transforma bien vite en une deuxième quinte de toux.

- Comme si une petite fièvre m'empêcherait de transplanner… réussit-il cependant à répondre entre deux toussotements.

- Viens, fit Sirius. Dépêchons-nous, avant que tu ne me restes sur les bras. Laisse-moi donc t'aider.

Se disant, il prit le bras de Severus d'une poigne ferme et énergique, et le soutint pour marcher. Severus n'émit aucune objection et se laissa faire sans rechigner, ce qui inquiéta fortement l'animagus… Le Serpentard n'était vraiment pas bien, pour ne pas hurler au crime d'être ainsi aidé…

Ils venaient de transplanner dans un quartier sorcier de Londres même. Mais les brigades d'Aurors ne tarderaient pas à détecter leur énergie dégagée par le transplannage, et à arriver sur les lieux. Autant ne pas traîner… Ils marchaient ainsi depuis une petite demi-heure, se faufilant d'ombre en ombre, sous la pluie fine et brumeuse qui les détrempait jusqu'aux os, quand ils aperçurent soudain un groupe d'Aurors patrouillant dans la rue perpendiculaire à la leur, les empêchant de continuer sans se faire repérer.

- Que fait-on ? Demanda Sirius.

Seul, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à leur passer sous le nez sous sa forme d'animagus, mais impossible avec Severus… Il devait donc s'en remettre aux compétences et à l'expérience de son compagnon.

- On attend. Répondit l'autre.

- On attend quoi ? Fit Sirius, très curieux de voir comment il allait les sortir de là.

Severus se contenta de lui faire signe de se taire, un doigt sur les lèvres, et le plaqua contre le mur, les faisant ainsi se fondre dans l'ombre projetée par un balcon.

Les Aurors passèrent à quelques mètres d'eux sans même les remarquer, et continuèrent leur chemin. Severus attendit encore quelques minutes, puis, lorsque les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent suffisamment, il passa lentement la tête et examina attentivement les alentours. Rien, la voie était libre. Il se retourna vers Sirius, et, lui intimant toujours le silence, lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils se glissèrent alors furtivement de l'autre côté de la rue, pour se faufiler dans une ruelle.

Sirius obtempéra sans broncher, s'en remettant entièrement à Severus. Après tout, celui-ci avait réussi à échapper aux Aurors pendant plusieurs mois, alors qu'il n'avait pas l'avantage d'être un animagus pour filer…

Ils longèrent la ruelle, et débouchèrent à nouveau sur un boulevard. Comme précédemment, Severus les plaqua contre le mur et, tout en se mettant accroupi pour se faire moins remarquer, il examina le dit boulevard, scrutant les environs de son regard d'aigle. Le boulevard était visiblement impraticable, grouillant littéralement d'Aurors et de Brigades de police.

Severus recula alors dans la ruelle, afin de se mettre hors de portée de voix.

- Comment fait-on maintenant ? S'enquit Sirius.

L'autre ne lui répondit pas, vraisemblablement plongé dans ses réflexions, son cerveau en pleine ébullition, tout en observant ce qui les entourait. Il observa les bâtiments, cherchant à déceler une possible passerelle, ou tout autre moyen de passage, entre les bâtiments de cette ruelle et ceux de la rue en face, mais rien. Les caves communiquaient peut-être, mais rien ne le leur garantissait, et il risquait de perdre un temps fou… Donc pas par là. Il ne leur restait que deux solutions, toutes deux aucunement réjouissantes : soit ils optaient pour faire un détour qui risquerait d'être assez conséquent, et ils avaient de forte chance de se retrouver confronter au même problème un peu plus loin, soit ils optaient pour les égouts…

Le regard de Severus se porta alors sur la bouche d'égout, un profond air de dégoût se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il avait dû les emprunter à maintes reprises déjà ces derniers temps, mais il espérait à chaque fois pouvoir les éviter. A croire que ceux-ci allaient devenir sa résidence secondaire… Charmant ! Sirius suivit le regard de Severus, et comprenant enfin où les circonvolutions alambiquées de Severus allaient les conduire, s'exclama, choqué :

- Les égouts ? Tu ne crois quand même pas me faire rentrer là dedans ? Si ? Tu veux nous faire passer par les égouts ?

Severus le toisa alors d'un regard moqueur.

- Le grand Black aurait-il peur des rats qui y vivent ? Où alors cette solution te parait-elle trop inadéquate pour ta délicatesse ? Mais peut-être préféreras-tu Azkaban ? Dans ce cas, c'est par là… Severus marqua ses mots d'un geste de la main, montrant le boulevard dans son dos, où moult Aurors n'attendaient que de le cueillir.

- Mais au moins, tu sais te repérer là dedans ? Tu connais le chemin ?

Severus ne répondit rien, aggravant l'inquiétude qui commençait à happer l'animagus.

- Severus, ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas le chemin souterrain ?! On risque de se perdre dans ce trou à rat. C'est immense…

- Je sais… Merci. Je les ai déjà empruntés. Rétorqua Severus. Mais nous n'avons aucune autre solution. Je ne m'y suis encore jamais perdu. Avec un peu de réflexion, on devrait pouvoir trouver, non ?

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en débattre plus longuement, qu'ils furent interrompus par une voix grave et menaçante.

- Qui va là ?

Severus rabattit promptement sa capuche sur la tête, vite imité par Sirius. S'avançaient vers eux trois Aurors, d'un pas déterminé, visiblement décidés à contrôler ces deux intrus plus que louches dans cette ruelle sombre… Quelle serait leur joie de pouvoir mettre le grappin sur deux fugitifs en cavale… dont un présumé mort…

- Identifiez-vous, immédiatement. Fit une deuxième voix, cette fois une femme, assez jeune certainement.

- Pardonnez-nous, nous cherchions notre chemin. Répondit Sirius, décidant de prendre les rênes, comprenant que Severus ne pouvait intervenir dans une telle situation, sans risquer de se faire démasquer, sa voix étant trop facilement reconnaissable.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Continua la jeune femme. Présentez-nous vos papiers.

- Nous sommes Arthur et Mickael Roberton. Mon frère que voici est malade, et nous nous rendions chez un médicomage, mais nous nous sommes perdus en route. Nous ne sommes que de passage à Londres et ne connaissons pas très bien la ville.

« Quel aplomb ! Il aurait pu faire un bon comédien… » Pensa Severus, prenant bien soin de garder la tête baissée et d'éviter leurs regards.

- Vos papiers. Ordonna à nouveau le troisième Auror, tout en pointant sa baguette vers Sirius.

Celui-ci fit mine de chercher ses papiers dans ses poches internes, prenant tout son temps.

- Ah, mais où les ai-je donc mis ? Fit-il au bout de quelques minutes. Mickael, je suis sûr que je te les ai donnés.

Severus se contenta de hocher la tête négativement, tout en toussant de façon très convaincante. Pas besoin de beaucoup forcer pour se faire d'ailleurs …

- Tu es sûr ? Alors où ai-je bien pu les mettre ? Continua Sirius sur le même jeu.

- Bon cessez donc ce petit jeu, on vous emmène. Vous vous expliquerez au poste.

Sirius, tout comme Severus, s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette, prêt à neutraliser les Aurors et à vendre cher sa peau, quand une voix bien connue intervint à son tour.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a interrompu dans votre ronde ? Demanda le nouvel arrivé.

- Nous avons rencontré deux énergumènes sans papiers et nous nous apprêtions à les emmener au poste, pour contrôler leur identité et les interroger. Répondit le premier Auror.

- Ils prétendent se nommer Arthur et Mickael… Commença la jeune femme, faisant mine de ne pas se rappeler leur nom de famille.

« Vieille ruse ! » se dit Severus pour lui-même. Mais Sirius ne perdit pas son aplomb et répondit :

- Roberton. Arthur et Mickael Roberton, Madame. Il désigna alors Severus, quand il prononça le dernier prénom, essayant par là même de faire comprendre au vieil Auror, qui était censé être Arthur et qui était censé être Mickael. Alastor, je suis heureux de vous revoir. Continua-t-il à l'adresse du quatrième représentant de la justice.

- Mon cher ami, fit ce dernier, tout en s'avançant vers lui, d'un air jovial. Cela faisait longtemps. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans ce quartier mal famé ?

- Nous sommes de passage à Londres pour quelques jours. Voyez-vous j'expliquai à vos collègues que mon frère que voici est malade. Rien de bien gravissime, mais cela nécessite tout de même des soins immédiats. Nous nous rendions chez un médicomage, et nous nous sommes perdus. Et pour couronner le tout, je n'arrive pas à retrouver nos papiers, je crains de les avoir oubliés…

- Quel est votre animal préféré ? demanda Maugrey à brûle pour poing.

- Le lupus, répondit Sirius. « Toujours aussi paranoïaque ce vieux Fol'œil ! » ajouta-t-il intérieurement.

- C'est bien vous. Conclut Maugrey.

- Les mesures de sécurité sont toujours autant de rigueur à ce que je vois… ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer l'animagus.

- Plus que tout, en cette sombre période. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas mon ami, je vais vous indiquez votre chemin. Fit Fol'œil. Je connais ces messieurs, il n'y a rien à craindre. Vous pouvez continuer votre ronde. Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de ses collègues.

Ils attendirent que les trois Aurors soient partis, avant de poursuivre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et qui est avec toi ?

- Je reviens de mission, d'avec Severus. Non, doucement Maugrey. Fit Sirius, tout en stoppant à temps les ardeurs de l'Auror. Ce n'est pas le moment. Nous devons regagner le quartier général au plus vite.

- Cette zone grouille d'Aurors, vous aurez du mal à passer, même si je vous aide. Si l'on tombe sur un groupe un peu trop zélé, même mon influence n'y fera rien. Vous êtes de trop belles proies…

- Nous pensions passer par les égouts. Répondit stoïque Sirius. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Sur ces derniers mots, il fit un signe de tête en direction de Severus, qui s'était entre temps adossé au mur le plus proche, tremblant de plus belle, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, pour mieux resserrer sa cape autour de lui.

- Il est blessé ? S'enquit l'Auror.

- Pas vraiment, c'est un peu long à expliquer. Mais il ne tiendra peut-être pas trop longtemps.

- La mission a mal tourné ? Ils ont refusé l'alliance ?

- Non, au contraire. Ils ont accepté… Répliqua Sirius, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres. Nous t'expliquerons plus tard. Même si tu ne peux pas nous aider à passer les Aurors, peut-être pourrais-tu m'aider à regagner le quartier général ? Au cas où…

Maugrey jeta un regard suspicieux à Severus, puis regarda Sirius droit dans les yeux. Même s'il n'appréciait pas le Mangemort, il ne pouvait pas laisser l'animagus, qu'il avait appris à estimer, en si mauvaise posture.

- Bien. Mais si je le fais, ce n'est pas pour lui.

- Je m'en serai douté Maugrey. Rétorqua Sirius.

Il n'attendit ni une ni deux, se dirigea vers Severus, qui le fixa avec un regard vitreux, puis lui reprit le bras pour le tirer jusqu'à la bouche d'égout que Maugrey venait d'ouvrir.

- Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire, tout de même. S'exclama l'animagus, retenant sa respiration pour s'habituer peu à peu à l'odeur pestilentielle qui assaillait si férocement leurs narines.

- Allez y ! Descendez. Je vous suis. Fit Maugrey.

Sirius descendit en premier, tentant de maintenir une prise ferme, tandis que ses pieds avaient tendance à glisser sur les barreaux humides et visqueux de l'échelle. Il parvint aux bas des échelons au bout de quelques mètres à peine, ils ne s'enfonçaient pas en trop grande profondeur… C'était déjà ça.

- A toi, Severus. Fit-il une fois arrivé en bas.

Maugrey eut un moment de stupeur, en entendant cette appellation pour le moins étrange venant de Sirius envers son vieil ennemi, mais n'en dit mot. Il aurait les explications en temps voulu… Il fixa haineusement Severus, alors que celui-ci commençait à descendre, mais en le voyant chanceler, il le rattrapa tout de même à temps, lui permettant de rétablir son équilibre avant de descendre. Severus et Maugrey s'observèrent alors un cours instant, comme se jaugeant du regard, le bras de Maugrey le retenant toujours. Severus se dégagea doucement, puis descendit.

Arrivé à mi hauteur, son pied glissa et, ne parvenant à reprendre prise, il chuta lourdement aux pieds de Sirius, aspergeant leurs robes de boue poisseuse.

- Tu peux te relever ?

- Bien sûr Sirius, ce n'est pas une petite chute de ce genre qui m'arrêtera. Répondit Severus, tout en se relevant difficilement, tandis que Maugrey les rejoignait au bas de l'échelle.

- Bon alors, maintenant par où ? demanda l'Auror, toujours un peu suspicieux et vigilant vis-à-vis du Maître des potions.

- Par là. Fit Severus, tout en leur indiquant le chemin d'un signe de la main.

Ils commencèrent alors leur périple, rencontrant de ci de là quelques rats et souris, s'arrêtant à chaque intersection et laissant le temps à Severus de se repérer. Les deux autres le laissaient les guider, incapables eux-mêmes de s'y retrouver, observant avec attention le Serpentard. Sa méthode était assez remarquable, à vrai dire. Il utilisait sa baguette comme compas, et s'aidait des différentes bouches d'égouts sillonnant leur chemin. En effet à chacune d'elles, se trouvait un panneau évoquant la rue au dessous de laquelle ils se trouvaient, souvent par son ancien nom. De même, étaient régulièrement disposés des panneaux portant un numéro, qui, leur expliqua Severus, correspondait au numéro de la ligne de métro qui passait au dessous d'eux.

Mais, même connaissant ces informations, cela nécessitait de se rappeler le plan de Londres quasiment par cœur… L'animagus et l'Auror étaient plus qu'étonnés de voir Severus évoluer dans les souterrains pollués et visqueux sans trop de difficultés, comme s'il se baladait au grand jour dans les rues de Londres même… Ils connaissaient, il est vrai, la réputation de Severus d'avoir une formidable mémoire, mais ne l'avaient jamais véritablement vu à l'œuvre.

- Et bien, je comprends mieux comment tu parviens à échapper aux Aurors à Londres. Remarqua Maugrey, ce qui fit sourire Sirius, tandis que Severus se contenta de se retourner, pour lui décocher un regard meurtrier.

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence. Toutefois, à deux reprises, ils crurent s'être perdus, mais après quelques instants de réflexion, Severus parvenait à retrouver leur chemin. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes de marche harassante dans la boue, devant parfois marcher dans l'eau qui leur arrivait à certains endroits jusqu'aux genoux, ils s'arrêtèrent finalement sur un signe de Severus, qui leur indiqua une bouche d'égouts.

- Si je ne me suis pas trompé, nous sommes à deux rues de notre destination. Fit-il sur un ton bas et rauque, déclenchant une nouvelle quinte de toux.

Il s'appuya alors lourdement contre le mur suintant, les épaules basses, son corps tremblant de plus en plus.

- C'est bon, c'est bien ça. Et la rue semble déserte, nous pouvons y aller. Fit Maugrey, qui redescendait après être allé vérifier les dires du Serpentard. Profitons-en.

Severus regarda les échelons de l'échelle et leva la tête pour évaluer la hauteur, qui lui parut soudain considérable. Ce qui le découragea aussitôt. Il avait froid, tout en se sentant brûlant, les vertiges et la migraine l'assaillaient à nouveau, et tous ses muscles semblaient peser des tonnes… Non, vraiment, il ne se sentait pas capable de remonter à la surface.

- Severus ? Severus ? Tu m'entends ? Severus ? Tu penses pouvoir monter tout seul ?

Ce dernier hocha négativement la tête, et, sans préavis, glissa à terre, à demi conscient. Il sentit alors vaguement quelqu'un le soulever, ainsi que des mouvements réguliers sous lui…

Quand il vit Severus tomber sur le sol humide, Sirius s'empressa de le rattraper et de le hisser sur ses épaules, puis de gravir lentement l'échelle. Maugrey l'aida à sortir de la bouche d'égout, et ils reprirent leur chemin au plus vite, Severus toujours sur l'épaule de Sirius.

Arrivé au 12 Square Grimmaud, Maugrey ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte et entra sans prévenir.

- Vite une potion contre la fièvre, sil te plaît, Maugrey !

- Par Merlin, vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il a pour être si mal en point ? Demanda l'Auror, tout en lui tendant la fiole tant désirée.

- Tout à l'heure, tout à l'heure. Pour le moment il faut faire baisser la fièvre. Répondit l'animagus.

Molly, alertée par les cris du portrait de l'entrée, apparut alors au seuil de la cuisine, et poussa un cri de surprise quand elle vit Severus lamentablement étendu sur la table, cette vision lui rappelant douloureusement la scène où Bill avait été étendu de la sorte.

- Molly, venez nous aider ou allez chercher de l'aide, s'il vous plaît. Lui ordonna Sirius, faisant fi de ses possibles états d'âme. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça…

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. Que lui as-tu fait, Sirius ?

- Rien, je vous le promets, je ne lui ai rien fait. Vous aurez toutes les explications en temps et en heure, mais pour le moment aidez-moi !

Elle commença alors à défaire la cape puis la robe de Severus, toutes deux complètement détrempées par la pluie et la boue crasseuse.

- Où êtes-vous donc allés pour ramener une telle odeur avec vous ? L'odeur qui l'agressa sauvagement arracha à Molly une moue dégoûtée.

- Nous sommes passé par les égouts. Répondit Maugrey.

- Tout s'explique ! Conclut-elle, tout en se pinçant le nez.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda une voix inquiète dans leur dos.

- Nuwan ! S'exclama Sirius, un large sourire éclairant son visage, le rajeunissant ainsi de presque dix ans.

- Sirius ! Fit-elle, tout en se jetant dans ses bras, soudain rassurée. Ils s'étreignirent quelques instants, se réchauffant mutuellement, et se dévorant du regard. Quel agréable parfum nous ramènes-tu là ?

- Les égouts. Je me suis dis que cela te plairait. Lui répondit-il, son sourire s'étirant encore, si ce fut possible.

- Je crois que je préférais l'ancien, il t'allait beaucoup mieux. Elle lui rendit alors un sourire radieux, soulagée de le retrouver sain et sauf.

Mais un sourd gémissement provenant de la table les interrompit dans leurs douces retrouvailles.

- Severus ! Se rappela soudain Sirius, revenant brutalement sur terre.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda Nuwan, inquiète de voir son père dans cet état. Elle entreprit aussitôt un rapide diagnostic, sa fine baguette parcourant nerveusement la longiligne silhouette étendue. Il est fiévreux. 41,8°C. Fit-elle. Et il est anémié de façon conséquente, sans doute la cause de sa fièvre. Il a en outre un début de pneumonie, mais rien de bien grave, comparé à son anémie…

- Regardez. Il a des marques dans le cou. Fit Molly, tout en montrant deux petits points rouges dans le cou de Severus vers la jugulaire.

- Il a été mordu ! Dit Nuwan dans un souffle, levant sur Sirius son regard noir de jais, lourd d'interrogations et de reproches.

- Oui, il a été mordu. Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Les vampires ont conclu avec Severus, et donc avec l'Ordre, un pacte de sang. Mais il ne va pas se transformer pour autant en vampire, si c'est ce que vous redoutez. Il ne devrait pas mourir non plus.

- Ah oui ? Alors comment expliques-tu qu'il soit dans cet état ? S'exclama la jeune femme, cette fois vraiment furieuse.

- Nous aurions dû rester encore un ou deux jours, le temps que son sang se régénère, mais Severus a insisté à tout prix pour rentrer dès son réveil. Répondit l'animagus penaud. Ni moi, ni Valâa, la souveraine des vampires, n'avons pu le ramener à la raison.

- N'en as-tu pas profité ?

- Voyons, Nuwan. Pour qui me prends-tu ? J'ai fait une promesse, et je la tiendrai. Je ne manque jamais à ma parole. Et pour tout dire, nos relations se sont quelque peu améliorées…

Nuwan le fixa un instant du regard cherchant à évaluer s'il 'agissait d'un mensonge ou de la vérité. Sirius, sentant ce qu'elle cherchait, lui ouvrit totalement son esprit et lui permit d'y lire qu'il ne mentait pas. Elle en fut rassurée, et ce qu'elle vit lui réchauffa même le cœur. S'ils pouvaient enfin s'entendre, elle se sentirait tellement heureuse…

- Soit. Finit-elle par dire. Mais si nous ne parvenons pas à faire baisser la fièvre, il peut y avoir de grave conséquence sur son organisme.

Severus choisit alors ce moment pour commencer à convulser faiblement, tout en gémissant doucement, comme pour confirmer les dires de sa fille.

- Vite, emmenons-le à la salle de bain. Ordonna-t-elle. Molly, faites couler de l'eau tiède. Alastor, apportez-nous des potions contre la fièvre, des potions de régénération sanguine et de régénération de force. Sirius, si tu pouvais le porter…

- Bien entendu.

Ils gravirent alors tous quatre les escaliers, Sirius portant le mourrant dans ses bras, et se dirigèrent d'un pas vif vers la salle de bain.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Ginny, qui venait de sortir de sa chambre et commençait à descendre au premier étage, accompagnée du trio Griffondor.

- Pas maintenant, on vous expliquera plus tard. Répondit sèchement Molly.

Voyant l'air inquiet de Molly, et surtout le corps ballant de leur ancien professeur de potion dans les bras de Sirius, ils ne posèrent pas plus de questions et observèrent simplement d'où ils étaient.

Sirius posa délicatement Severus en position assise sur le bord de la baignoire, tout en le maintenant d'une main dans le dos, et lui défit les vêtements restants. Il installa alors le Serpentard inconscient dans l'eau tiède, tandis que Nuwan commença à mouiller le front et les cheveux de son père à l'aide d'un gant humide, le caressant tendrement et avec affection.

- Il devrait s'en sortir. Il est solide, tu sais, il en a vu d'autres. Essaya de la rassurer Sirius.

- Je sais, je l'ai bien vu… Cependant je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir le connaître, mais il est si difficile à approcher… C'est vrai, on a réagi plutôt violemment, Mixiel et moi, quand il nous a révélé… pour notre mère. Mais, maintenant… Quand je le vois comme ça… oh, Sirius, j'ai tellement peur de le perdre avant d'avoir su qui il était vraiment…

Ils continuèrent ainsi tous deux, s'acharnant à faire baisser la fièvre de Severus, Molly et Maugrey ayant jugé mieux de les laisser seuls avec le malade. Les tremblements arrêtèrent rapidement, en même temps que la température corporelle de Severus revenait à la normale. Ils l'installèrent alors dans sa chambre, dans des draps frais et propres, et le veillèrent à tour de rôle.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

- Allez Severus. Vous devez manger un peu plus que quelques miettes, si vous voulez reprendre rapidement des forces. Ah, et n'oubliez pas les potions que Madame Pomfresh a laissées à votre intention.

Severus détestait qu'on le traite ainsi, comme un enfant irraisonnable, que l'on devait surveiller et dorloter de peur qu'il ne se casse… Par Salazar, il était adulte ! Il savait parfaitement ce qui était bon pour lui, non ? Allez faire comprendre ça à Molly. Surtout qu'elle était soutenue par Nuwan, Minerva et Madame Pomfresh. Une vraie coalition contre lui apparemment. Mais comment le lui faire comprendre clairement ? Comment pouvait-il rabrouer cette femme, à qui il venait d'arracher un fils aimé, et qui pourtant le traitait avec respect et estime, avec attention même, comme s'il s'agissait de n'importe qui d'autre ?

Comment faisait-elle d'ailleurs ? Non, vraiment, Severus se sentait, pour une des rares fois de son existence, incapable de jeter ses sarcasmes habituels afin de la faire taire et de pouvoir ainsi regagner sa tranquillité. Non, impossible. Mais que lui arrivait-il donc ? Avant, jamais il ne serait préoccupé ainsi des états d'âme des autres, jamais il n'aurait fait une si grande concession. Il est vrai aussi, que jamais il ne s'était retrouvé sous le même toit que les parents de ses victimes et dépendant d'eux…

- Merci Molly. Répondit-il calmement. Mais il est inutile que vous vous occupiez autant de moi. Vous avez, je pense, bien d'autres sujets de préoccupation à l'heure actuelle.

Se disant, il la regarda droit dans les yeux, essayant d'évaluer sa réaction, mais il n'y lut aucune animosité, aucune haine, beaucoup de tristesse et de détresse, mais aucune colère… Comment faisait-elle ? Il regarda alors Arthur, mais ne rencontra cette fois encore aucun mépris, aucun reproche… Etait-ce possible ?

Il devait vraiment avoir mésestimé ces gens… C'étaient peut-être des adorateurs de moldus, des excentriques dans leur genre, des Griffondors naïfs portant leur cœur en bandoulière, mais ils étaient loin d'être des sorciers de seconde zone, malgré ce que leur condition de vie médiocre et leur fâcheuse tendance à la pullulation pouvaient laisser penser… Non, ils étaient réellement des sorciers de grande valeur, avec une grandeur d'âme qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée… Severus venait de voir voler en éclat un de ses préjugés les plus farouchement ancrés en lui... « Ah les préjugés ! » Pensa-t-il.

- Oui, et vous êtes l'un d'eux. Rétorqua Molly, d'une voix assurée. Je fais pour vous, ce que je ferai pour n'importe quel membre.

Severus préféra garder le silence et reprit le cours de son repas, comme si de rien n'était. Tout du moins en apparence, car intérieurement ses pensées bouillonnaient, pendant qu'il observait attentivement les autres membres présents.

Tous les membres attablés avaient écouté sans mot dire, n'osant intervenir. Tous étaient visiblement également étonnés de l'attitude des deux Weasley, s'étant attendu à des crises de colère et de pleurs, mais rien… Même Ginny restait aimable avec lui, sans doute son ancien statut de professeur aidait-il. Seul Ron avait du mal à contenir son caractère impétueux, mais il essayait de ne pas provoquer d'éclats, vraisemblablement pour ne pas raviver la peine de sa mère. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de maugréer sur son ancien Maître de potions à la moindre occasion, quand il se retrouvait seul avec ses deux amis, Severus en était certain…

Hermione, quant à elle, restait égale à elle-même. Elle avait toujours prônée qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance, ou tout du moins qu'on pouvait lui donner le bénéfice du doute… Elle semblait de plus en plus confiante envers lui, et même ses remarques acides ne semblaient plus lui faire autant d'effet. Peut-être commençait-il à se faire vieux ?

Harry, quant à lui, avait radicalement changé à son encontre, plus posé, un peu plus respectueux, même si quelques critiques par ci par là ne pouvaient s'empêcher de fuser. Il devait avoir eu une longue discussion avec son parrain, il les avait vu passer de longues heures ensemble, dans une discussion parfois assez animée. Sirius avait certainement essayé de raisonner Harry et lui avait demandé de faire quelques efforts pour la paix de cette maison.

Sirius avait dit à Harry vouloir mieux connaître Severus… Harry n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Il devait avoir rêvé, son parrain et Snape en meilleure entente ? Impossible…

Tous avaient été apparemment extrêmement étonnés, et quelque peu soulagés aussi, de ce revirement de situation entre les deux anciens ennemis. Severus et Sirius semblaient vraiment vouloir se comporter civilement, en véritables alliés… Oh bien sûr, ils n'étaient rentrés que la veille au soir, cela faisait à peine vingt-quatre heures qu'ils étaient sous le même toit, il n'y avait eu donc que peu d'occasions encore. Mais tout de même, tous pouvaient sentir un véritable changement de comportement des deux côtés….

Il y avait bien eu quelques petites querelles, mais rien de bien méchant, ne concernant que de petites futilités. Et ils étaient parvenus à régler leurs petits différends sans en venir aux mains… Un miracle !

Nuwan et Mixiel, pour leur part… et bien… ils semblaient un peu moins distants, ils ne lui parlaient encore que très peu. Mais une sorte de lien commençait à se tisser entre eux, des échanges de regards lourds de sens, et lourds d'attente aussi, des demi sourires, des visages moins tendus… Severus hésitait encore à faire le premier pas, ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre… Devait-il leur laisser encore du temps ? Ou devait-il leur parler, et essayer de nouer un lien plus tangible ? Il était un peu perdu… les relations sociales, et en particulier celles d'un père avec ses enfants, n'étaient pas son fort… Sans compter qu'il hésitait à s'attacher à qui que ce soit : avec son statut d'espion, ce pouvait être dangereux. Et pour lui, et pour eux…

Severus était ainsi perdu dans ses pensées, ressassant les derniers événements et l'attitude de chacun, et ne s'aperçut de la fin du repas, que lorsqu'il vit les autres se lever. Il était pour les imiter, quand il fut retenu par une douce étreinte sur son bras. Sur son bras gauche. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup être touché, encore moins sur ce bras, sur la Marque, même si c'était à travers les vêtements… Il leva un regard courroucé vers celui ou celle qui avait osé, quand il croisa le triste sourire de Molly. Molly !

- Arthur et moi aimerions vous parler Severus.

Bien sûr, elle lui avait déjà fait cette même requête avant qu'il ne parte en mission avec Black, et il lui avait promis qu'il la lui accorderait, dès qu'elle le souhaiterait une fois de retour. Il ne pouvait se dérober cette fois… Pas de mission en perspective pour lui sauver la mise… Il acquiesça donc silencieusement, les traits crispés, et se rassit à sa place. Il attendit, un silence pesant s'installant entre eux. Mais il voulait leur laisser la prérogative de commencer.

- Tout d'abord, Severus, sachez que les derniers événements n'ont en rien changé ce que nous pensons de vous. Se décida Molly, l'air grave et sérieux, mais calme. Nous ne pourrons certainement jamais oublier ce qui s'est passé, nous ne pourrons jamais oublier l'assassinat de notre fils bien aimé.

Severus ferma les yeux à ces mots. Assassinat ! Quel mot dur, tranchant comme de la glace… mais ô combien réel…

- Mais nous savons pertinemment bien que, même s'il est mort de votre main, vous n'êtes pas réellement responsable de sa mort. Qui plus est, vous nous avez permis de faire notre deuil, et ce, en prenant peut-être de grands risques…

Severus rouvrit instantanément les yeux sur Molly et Arthur, qui le regardaient intensément. Avait-il bien entendu ? Ses sens devaient lui jouer des tours, il devait avoir mal compris… Mais ce que Arthur ajouta par la suite lui confirma, qu'il avait parfaitement compris…

- Nous voulions nous excuser de notre attitude de ce soir-là. La peine nous a aveuglés, et nous vous avons dit des mots cruels que vous ne méritiez pas…

- Non, Monsieur Weasley, Molly. Les coupa Severus, n'y tenant plus. Ce n'est pas à vous de vous excuser. JE suis bel et bien responsable de sa mort, même si ce n'est qu'en partie, et rien n'y changera quoi que ce soit. Ce qui est fait est fait. Je regrette profondément ce qui s'est passé, et pas seulement ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là. J'aimerais moi aussi pouvoir effacer tout cela d'un coup de baguette magique, mais apparemment cela ne fonctionne pas ainsi. Fit-il avec un pâle sourire empli de tristesse.

Un sourire que les Weasley ne lui avaient encore jamais vu. Mais bien vite le masque froid et indifférent se remit en place.

- Je suis profondément désolé que vous ayez à endurer ça. Reprit-il d'une voix calme mais tendue. Mais si je me retrouvais dans la même situation, je le referai, sans hésitation. Ce que je dis vous paraît peut-être cruel et dur, mais nous sommes en guerre, et dans une guerre il y a forcément des morts et des victimes. Bill en est malheureusement l'une d'entre elles. J'essaie juste qu'il y en ait le moins possible, mais je dois aussi faire des choix, aussi douloureux soient-ils… Je ne peux avoir d'état d'âme quel qu'il soit, et nous ne devons pas perdre de vue l'objectif, quoiqu'il nous en coûte.

- Nous savons tout cela Severus. Nous ne vous reprochons rien. Fit Molly.

- Nous voulions juste vous assurer que nous ne vous en voulons pas, et que les mots que l'on a pu vous dire à ce moment-là, nous ne les pensions pas. Continua Arthur.

- Vous auriez pourtant toutes les raisons de le faire. Vous n'avez en tout cas aucune justification ni aucune excuse à me faire, Monsieur Weasley.

- Cessez donc de m'appeler Monsieur Weasley. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dix ans de plus.

Severus se tut momentanément, ne sachant plus très bien sur quel pied danser. Cette conversation était difficile et délicate pour lui, tout comme elle devait l'être pour le couple. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses…

- Je croyais… commença-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

- Je sais, je vous avais dit de ne plus m'appeler Arthur, mais c'était sous l'effet de la colère. C'était stupide. Vous pouvez de nouveau m'appeler par mon prénom, cela me gênerait moins.

- Bien… Arthur. Répondit Severus.

Soudain Molly lui prit une main et l'entoura chaleureusement dans les siennes. Severus eut un mouvement de recul et essaya brièvement de retirer sa main de celles de Molly, mais celles-ci se resserrèrent en une douce étreinte, et celles d'Arthur se joignirent à celles de sa femme.

- S'il vous plaît, Severus.

Il céda donc et laissa sa main dans les leurs. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, Severus se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas les contacts inutiles, même si infimes…

- Sachez Severus, que vous serez toujours, je dis bien toujours, le bienvenu ici dès lors. N'hésitez pas à venir en cas de besoin, ce quartier général est pour tous les membres du conseil de l'Ordre, y compris vous.

- Merci Molly, mais…

- Non, il n'y a pas de mais.

- Mais… Tenta t'il de nouveau.

- Non, Severus. Bien sûr, cela ne nous est pas toujours facile de vous regarder dans les yeux, et cela est réciproque apparemment. Rien ne sera plus comme avant, je vous l'accorde. Mais nous vous estimons toujours autant, Molly et moi, voire plus qu'avant. Vous n'avez pas à vous exclure pour ça.

- Ce serait même dangereux pour l'Ordre. Ajouta Molly.

Severus, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, manqua de mots, et se tut. Les Weasley desserrèrent leur emprise et il put alors dégager doucement sa main, un peu tremblante.

- Tenez, vous alliez oublier vos potions. Fit Molly en lui tendant trois petites fioles.

Severus sourit intérieurement. Etonnante, une fois encore. Ils venaient d'avoir une conversation des plus difficiles pour tous trois, et cette femme, pourtant encore éplorée, continuait de le materner comme si de rien n'était…

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Severus était tranquillement installé dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée, une sorte de planche inclinée sur ces genoux, faisant office de support à un parchemin sur lequel il griffonnait.

- Que fais-tu, Severus ? Demanda Sirius qui venait d'entrer dans le petit salon et s'installait dans l'autre fauteuil en face du Serpentard, un verre à la main.

Severus se contenta de lever un regard dédaigneux vers lui, mais ne répondit pas et retourna rapidement à son activité. Sirius se leva alors et alla se placer derrière Severus pour mieux voir ce qu'il écrivait… enfin plutôt ce qu'il dessinait…

- Mais on dirait… on dirait des…

- Oui, Sirius. Des plans.

- Et des plans de quoi, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

Severus s'arrêta momentanément et tourna la tête légèrement en arrière pour regarder Sirius du coin de l'œil.

- Ca, tu le découvriras tout à l'heure, à la réunion, comme tout le monde. Lui répondit-il finalement avec un sourire en coin.

- Oh, ne fais pas ton mystérieux… Tu peux bien me le dire, non ?

- Non. Laisse-moi donc finir. J'en ai encore pour un petit bout de temps.

- Ce que tu peux être mesquin, si Serpentard parfois ! S'écria Sirius, mi amusé, mi fâché.

- Et ce que tu peux être fatiguant, si Griffondor parfois ! Lui répondit Severus, sur son ton le plus suave.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, et leurs regards pétillèrent alors d'une petite lueur d'amusement. Ils commençaient à presque s'apprécier. Ils commençaient à comprendre comment l'autre fonctionnait, que leurs mesquines remarques n'étaient autre que des petites taquineries sans méchanceté réelle, et ils commençaient à vraiment apprécier ce petit jeu…

- Tiens, si tu veux te rendre utile pour changer, fit Severus, cette fois plus sérieux, pourrais-tu voir pour envoyer ce message ? Je ne peux utiliser aucun hibou d'ici, ils sont trop reconnaissables. Et je ne peux me rendre moi-même au courrier postal… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Alors comme ça, quand on a besoin de moi, on fait le tout gentil tout d'un coup ? Lui rétorqua l'autre, un léger sourire effleurant ses lèvres. Severus commençait à lui faire confiance pour lui demander un tel service…

- Comme tout bon Serpentard ! Fit simplement Severus.

- Et où dois-je l'envoyer ?

Severus perdit instantanément toute trace de malice, toute trace d'amusement, et détourna le regard sur son parchemin.

- A Lui. Répondit-il dans un souffle.

- Je vois. Et que contient cette lettre, si je puis me permettre ?

Severus le darda d'un regard offusqué. Sirius doutait encore de lui ?! Mais que lui fallait-il donc ? Il répliqua alors hargneusement :

- Si tu as si peur que ça que je ne vous trahisse, tu n'as qu'à la lire… Tu as si bien l'habitude de fouiner dans les affaires des autres, de toute façon, que cela ne devrait pas t'être trop difficile.

- Ce n'est pas ce…

- Si, c'est tout à fait ce que tu insinuais. Comme toujours. Tu ne changeras donc jamais, Black. Le coupa Severus, la colère l'envahissant inexorablement, malgré lui.

- Toi non plus tu ne changeras jamais, Snape. Toujours aussi méfiant, tu sautes toujours aux conclusions avant d'écouter ce que les autres ont à dire !

- Tu peux parler !

- Je cherchais juste à lier un peu la conversation, rien de plus.

Severus soupira. Comment faisaient-ils pour qu'une simple conversation s'envenime si facilement ? Finalement c'était toujours difficile de parler civilement avec Black… enfin Sirius… enfin vous voyez qui… La suspicion n'était jamais bien loin… Severus réalisa soudain qu'il avait, en fait, toujours du mal à parler civilement avec les autres, qui que ce fut… Le problème ne venait peut-être pas de Sirius, mais de lui ? C'était même certain, en y réfléchissant bien. Sirius savait se faire des amis, lui non… Le problème venait de lui, de sa méfiance et de sa paranoïa presque maladives. Cependant, c'étaient ces mêmes défauts qui lui avaient sauvé la vie à maintes reprises. Pouvait-on vraiment reprocher à un espion d'être méfiant et paranoïaque sur les bords ?

- Je lui écris juste que je serai absent encore quelques jours, en lui précisant bien sûr qu'Il lui sera difficile de me répondre par courrier. Reprit Severus, d'un ton las, la voix basse. Je ne peux décemment y retourner tout de suite. Je pense rester encore deux ou trois jours… si c'est possible bien entendu.

- Bien entendu, Severus. Répondit l'animagus soudain calmé. Je vais charger Tonks de le faire, elle peut facilement se faire passer pour le parfait inconnu et va emprunter une chouette des plus banales à l'une de nos connaissances. Cette lettre sera envoyée avec toutes les précautions, tu peux me faire confiance.

Severus regarda une fois encore Sirius dans les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas faire confiance, Sirius. Ou que très difficilement. Ne m'en tiens pas rigueur.

- Pour me confier cette lettre, je pense que tu te fies déjà assez à moi, non ? C'est déjà pas mal. Sirius lui offrit un sourire franc, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant vis-à-vis de Severus, ce qui le laissa coi quelques instants.

Nuwan choisit alors ce moment pour faire son apparition, radieuse et resplendissante, dans une robe vert émeraude légèrement cintrée et à manche longue évasée. Elle était tout simplement sublime, pensa Severus, et ressemblait tellement à sa mère… Elle s'avança gracieusement et alla s'installer nonchalamment sur le canapé entre les deux fauteuils. Elle engagea alors une conversation anodine, que Severus écouta d'une oreille distraite, bien trop occupé à l'observer ou à dessiner ses plans.

Sirius et elle s'échangeaient des regards avides et fougueux, ils mourraient d'envie de se blottir l'un contre l'autre, ou tout du moins de pouvoir se joindre les mains, mais la présence de Severus les retenait. Ils ne lui avaient encore rien dit de leur relation naissante, redoutant sa réaction. Après tout, il ne pouvait que prendre mal cette relation entre sa jeune fille, qu'il connaissait à peine, et son ancien ennemi Griffondor de vingt ans plus âgé qu'elle…

Mais leurs brefs échanges de regards ou de sourires n'avaient pas échappés à Severus. Il était espion, tout de même. Pour qui le prenaient-ils pour penser qu'il ne se serait aperçu de rien ? Déjà depuis son réveil la veille, il avait eu de sérieux doutes, mais leur attitude actuelle était bien trop évidente, bien trop criante pour un observateur averti.

- Depuis combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il abruptement, coupant net leur conversation.

Sirius et Nuwan le regardèrent interloqués, et légèrement rougissants. « Ils ont au moins la décence de rougir ! Ils réagissent comme si je les avais pris sur le fait et en flagrant délit… Ils devraient voir leur tête ! » Pensa Severus.

- Depuis combien de temps quoi ? fit Sirius, ayant toutes les peines du monde à prendre un air détaché.

- Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile. Si vous croyez que je n'ai pas remarqué vos coups d'œil et vos échanges de sourires attendris. Cela peut peut-être échapper à certains, mais pas à moi, je ne suis pas espion pour rien. Alors depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?

- Depuis quelques semaines seulement. Répondit Nuwan, beaucoup plus calme que Sirius.

- Et comptiez-vous m'en parler ?

- Oui, mais nous attendions le bon moment. Répondit Sirius.

- Et quel aurait été le bon moment ? Quand j'aurais été mort peut-être ? Comme ça, vous n'auriez plus aucun problème. Cracha Severus rageusement.

- Non, Severus. Fit Nuwan, visiblement blessée par ces paroles. Mais vous êtes si… difficile à aborder…

Un lourd silence s'installa.

- J'aimerais te parler seul à seul, Sirius. Murmura finalement Severus, un accent toujours menaçant au fond de la voix.

Il n'appréciait pas cette relation, mais alors vraiment pas du tout. Voir sa fille avec un homme de son âge à lui… qui plus est un Black… C'était un peu dur à avaler.

- Je veux être présente. Cela me concerne aussi avant toute chose. Fit Nuwan, sur un ton mordant et déterminé.

- Non, Nuwan, je souhaite parler à Sirius en tête à tête. Nous parlerons ensemble ensuite.

- Non, je reste. Mais pour qui vous prenez vous donc, pour vouloir régenter ma vie ?

- Je me prends pour ton père, rétorqua Severus, commençant à perdre son calme et se levant brusquement, laissant tomber planche et dessins à terre. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublier…

- Non, je ne l'ai pas oublié. S'exclama-t-elle, sur le même ton, se levant à son tour et lui faisant front, bientôt imitée par Sirius. Ce sont des choses difficiles à oublier. Mais vous n'avez jamais été là pour moi, vous n'avez jamais été là comme un père doit être présent pour ses enfants…

- Nuwan. Je suis désolé. J'aurai aimé être là, j'aurai…

- Oui, je sais, vous auriez aimé… le coupa-t-elle, sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer plus avant. Mais la vie en a décidé tout autrement. C'est ainsi. Même si ce n'est pas tout à fait de votre faute, vous n'avez pas été là. Et il est trop tard maintenant, pour que vous puissiez réclamer vos droits. Vous n'avez plus aucun mot à dire sur mes choix.

- Mais Nuwan, je t'en prie, écoutes-moi…

- Non, vous, écoutez-moi ! Je sais que Sirius et vous n'êtes pas vraiment en bons termes, même si cela semble s'arranger entre vous en ce moment. Mais ce n'est pas, parce que vous étiez ennemi avant, que cela changera quoi que ce soit pour moi. Vous pourrez dire ce que vous voulez, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

- Mais, Nuwan, il à vingt ans de plus que toi. Il pourrait être ton père, il est du même âge que moi…

- Pour être plus exact, j'ai deux ans de plus que toi, si j'ai bien compris. Intervint nonchalamment l'animagus.

- Sirius, le moment est mal choisi pour me railler. J'espère que tu as bien conscience qu'il ne s'agit pas de Freyja. Nuwan lui ressemble beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas elle. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas eu la mère, que tu dois te venger sur sa fille, sur MA fille.

- Ca, c'est un coup bas, Severus. S'écria Sirius, cette fois hors de lui. De quel droit oses-tu me cracher ça au visage ? De quel droit oses-tu…

- Quand il s'agit de ma fille, j'ose prendre ce droit. Je ne veux pas que tu la fasses souffrir, je ne veux pas que tu te joues d'elle. Si c'est le cas, sache que tu me trouveras sur ton chemin. Je ne te laisserai jamais lui faire de mal.

- Depuis quand te conduis-tu en père ? Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de tes enfants ? Depuis qu'ils sont ici, c'est à peine si vous vous parlez…

- Je voulais leur laisser du temps, du temps pour accepter ce que je leur avais révélé. Je pensais qu'ils avaient besoin de temps pour comprendre… Et de toute façon cela ne te regarde pas…

- Assez ! Hurla Nuwan, le visage déformé par la peine, les larmes coulant doucement sur ses joues, tel son cœur saignant à flot. Assez ! Arrêtez ! Ne cesserez-vous donc jamais de vous entretuer ? Severus, je comprends, mais j'aime Sirius, et il m'aime. Il m'aime vraiment, pour ce que je suis, et non pour ce que je lui rappelle. Je le sais, je le sens. Je suis legilimens bon sang, je sais lire quand les gens me mentent. Surtout un piètre occlumens comme Sirius !

Ce dernier fit la moue, quelque peu vexé par ces derniers mots.

- Et qu'importe son âge. Reprit-elle. Je l'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte. Nous sommes en guerre, et je veux profiter de tous les moments de joie et de bonheur qui se présentent à moi. Je ne veux pas attendre… les larmes coulèrent encore plus abondamment.

Sirius attira alors délicatement Nuwan à lui et la tourna pour la regarder en face. Il essuya d'un geste tendre et empli d'amour les larmes qui souillaient son beau visage, puis lui fit un tendre baiser, presque chaste. Nuwan se lova alors dans ses bras vigoureux et contre son torse si réconfortant. Ces simples gestes de tendresse et d'amour firent mal à Severus. Il aurait aimé être celui qui réconforterait sa fille, il aurait aimé être celui vers qui elle se serait tournée en cas de problème ou de peine. Mais apparemment elle en avait décidé tout autrement…

Il ressentit l'amertume et la rancœur refaire surface. Il eut une soudaine envie de les séparer, de se ruer sur Sirius et de l'étrangler… La colère et la haine, la jalousie aussi, ses si vieilles compagnes, commençaient à le submerger de nouveau et il se retenait à grande peine. Cependant, quand il croisa le regard de Nuwan, tous ses sentiments néfastes s'estompèrent aussitôt, pour ne laisser place qu'à une profonde tristesse et un grand vide. Il avait soudain l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher quelque chose qu'il avait à peine eu le temps d'effleurer… comme l'eau fraîche et limpide d'un ruisseau, à peine l'avez-vous pris au creux de vos mains, que déjà elle s'écoule au travers de vos doigts… Il avait à peine eu le temps de goûter à cette sensation d'être père, et commençait tout juste à espérer que les relations avec ses enfants s'approfondiraient, que tout s'écroulait déjà, comme un misérable château de carte.

Toute sa vie avait été un misérable château de carte d'ailleurs. Tout ce qu'il avait eu de bon dans sa vie, avait eu tendance à lui échapper aussitôt qu'il s'en approchait de trop près… Il aurait eu envie de pleurer, de crier, de hurler sa détresse, de tout détruire autour de lui pour laisser sa rage et son désespoir sortir au lieu de l'étouffer, mais il n'y parvint pas… Rien ne sortit, pas une larme, pas un cri… Et il resta, là, debout, à regarder son éphémère bonheur s'enfuir loin de lui, sa pointe de lumière dans son ténébreux couloir s'éteindre, le laissant seul, encore une fois…

Nuwan perçut alors la détresse de son père… son père… étrange comment elle pensait si facilement à cet homme comme son père. Pourtant elle avait connu ce qu'était un père, son père adoptif avait été attentionné, un homme hors du commun et un père formidable. Mais là, ce n'était pas pareil. Elle et Severus étaient si distants, et si proches à la fois…

Elle s'écarta alors doucement de Sirius, sans même le regarder, et s'avança à pas lent vers Severus. Celui-ci la fixait d'un regard si douloureux, que cela lui déchira le cœur. Elle lui prit tendrement, lentement, la main. Contrairement à son habitude, il n'eut aucun mouvement de recul ni de répulsion et se laissa faire.

- Severus, je vous en prie. Comprenez-moi. Je l'aime, et je resterai avec lui quoique vous disiez. Mais j'aimerais tellement que vous me compreniez, que vous approuviez mon choix, que vous vous réjouissiez avec moi, pour moi. J'aimerais tellement que vous restiez auprès de moi, malgré ce choix. J'aimerais tellement vous connaître…

Severus ne sut que dire, les mots auraient été incapables de franchir ses lèvres de toute façon. Il continua de fixer sa fille, si belle, si magnifique, et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, mais il lutta pour les retenir. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer tout contre lui, mais il ne le pouvait pas, une petite voix néfaste le lui interdisant au fond de lui… « Tu détruits tout ce que tu touches, tu tues tous ceux que tu oses aimer… » Répétait cette petite voix inlassablement.

- Je vous en prie. J'ai besoin de vous… Père. Ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle à peine audible.

Ces derniers mots frappèrent Severus de plein fouet et eurent raison de sa volonté, sa détermination vola en éclat. Son masque se fissura et ses traits d'habitude si impassibles montrèrent tout son désarroi, même s'il parvint à retenir les larmes qui embuaient ses yeux. Soudain, poussé par on ne sait quel instinct, il attira doucement sa fille à lui, pour l'enlacer tendrement, avec toute l'affection qu'il ressentait pour cette jeune femme qu'il connaissait à peine et pourtant qu'il connaissait si bien… sa fille, la chair de sa chair… Il la sentit alors poser sa tête contre son torse, sa douce chaleur irradiant contre lui…

Jamais il ne s'était permis une telle marque de tendresse envers qui que ce soit depuis si longtemps… depuis Freyja en fait… C'était si douloureux, et si bienfaisant à la fois…

- Oh Nuwan. Ma fille. Pourras-tu jamais me pardonner ? Lui murmura-t-il doucement à l'oreille. Je voudrais tellement… je voudrais tellement… rattraper le temps perdu, recommencer tout à zéro, vous avoir toi et Mixiel à mes côtés et vivre avec vous tous ces moments de joie dont tu parlais… Oh ma fille… si tu savais… si tu savais.

Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, Sirius restant silencieux, n'osant rompre ce moment d'intimité dont avait tant besoin Nuwan. Dont ils avaient tant besoin tous deux, se reprit-il. Il se sentait un peu de trop, mais il n'osait faire un mouvement même pour sortir. Finalement, ce fut Severus qui rompit ce moment de pur bonheur entre lui et Nuwan. Il l'écarta gentiment de lui, et vit alors les larmes qui coulaient de nouveau des yeux de sa fille. Ses yeux si pénétrants, si envoûtants, les mêmes yeux que lui, nota-t-il.

Ce fut alors à son tour d'essuyer ses larmes, ce fut alors à son tour de faire ce geste qu'il avait tant envié venant de Sirius… Son cœur s'arrêta presque de battre, il serait finalement aussi celui qui la réconforterait… Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle choisissait Sirius, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, pour accompagner sa vie, que lui n'aurait pas une place auprès d'elle… Elle resterait sa fille. Certes ils avaient manqué tant de choses, tant de choses qu'ils ne pourront jamais rattrapé, il était trop tard pour ces moments perdus, mais il leur restait peut-être tant de choses à vivre ensemble, si on le lui permettait…

Il offrit alors un sourire à Nuwan, un vrai, un sourire qu'il n'avait pas offert depuis longtemps, qu'il n'avait peut-être d'ailleurs jamais offert… Elle lui répondit en retour.

Il leva enfin les yeux sur Sirius, qui regardait dans un silence quasi religieux la scène entre eux deux. Son sourire disparut et son regard se fit plus dur, sans perdre pour autant la petite lueur d'espoir qui venait de naître. Sirius soutint ce regard noir sans ciller, attendant simplement la réaction de Severus.

- Bien, je crois que de toute façon ton choix est fait, dit-il après quelques temps en s'adressant de nouveau à sa fille, et que rien de ce que je pourrais te dire ne te fera changer d'avis. J'espère simplement que tu sais ce que tu fais… Et toi, Sirius, tu as intérêt à en prendre soin, comme la prunelle de tes yeux, ou sinon…

- Il n'y aura pas de sinon. Répondit Sirius, une lueur chaleureuse dans ses yeux.

Quelques jours plus tôt, jamais Severus n'aurait accepté une telle relation. La guerre aurait reprise entre eux, plus dure même qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Mais Severus avait changé au cours de ce séjour chez les vampires, le pacte certainement… Il le sentait au fond de lui. Comme s'il maîtrisait mieux ses sentiments impétueux, comme s'il trouvait enfin la force d'accepter ses sentiments négatifs comme positifs pour ensuite les canaliser… comme s'il trouvait enfin la force de se lier aux autres, d'expérimenter des sentiments autres que la colère, la haine ou la rancœur… Certainement Valâa qui lui avait insufflé cette force…

A vrai dire, Sirius aussi se trouvait changer… Il avait véritablement changé de point de vue concernant le Serpentard… Il l'avait vu sous un autre jour, faible, sans défense, comme un petit enfant apeuré, comme l'enfant déchiré qu'il était toujours resté au fond de lui, il avait vu au-delà du masque… et même si le masque était revenu, il ne pouvait oublier ce qu'il avait vu et entendu… En fait, Sirius se surprenait lui-même, il était surpris de la patience soudaine dont il arrivait à faire preuve envers Severus, et surtout de l'estime qu'il commençait vraiment à ressentir pour cet homme déchiré… Peut-être l'influence de Nuwan…

- Je l'espère. Conclut Severus.

Fin du chapitre 34.


	38. Chapter 38

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements. Entre autre merci à une nouvelle arrivée : Chloris, sans oublier les fidèles de toujours : Lone Wolf, Sushi-powa, Polgarra, Bohemio, et Zarakinel._

_Vous avez tous apprécié le changement de Sirius et la nouvelle relation qui s'installe peu à peu entre lui et Severus. La réaction de Mixiel? En voilà un premier aperçu... Juste un petit aperçu... Il faut y aller en douceur..._

_Ce chapitre est un peu plus calme que les précédents, plutôt une mise au point, sans grande révélation... J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus. J'ai voulu ici m'attarder un peu sur le côté "psychologique" des persos. _

_Ah si, ceux qui voulaient en savoir plus sur les Thesdrals vont enfin être comblés... Je ne vous ai pas oublié! ;)_

_Bonne lecture_

CHAPITRE 35 : Grandes avancées

- Bien, puisque tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

McGonagall, installée aux côtés de Severus autour de la grande table de la cuisine, décida d'ouvrir la réunion du Conseil de l'Ordre. Tous étaient présents cette fois-ci, sans exception, même Hagrid, pour lequel Minerva avait dû conjurer un siège adapté à sa taille… Madame Pomfresh était également parmi eux.

- Tout d'abord, comme vous avez pu le constater, continua McGonagall, de son ton professoral et autoritaire, Madame Pomfresh est présente parmi nous ce soir, contrairement à son habitude. Même si toutes ces années, elle nous a aidé et nous a soutenu, elle ne faisait pas encore partie de l'Ordre. Mais elle désire maintenant s'intégrer à notre organisation et prendre une part plus active à nos activités.

Tous furent plus qu'étonnés par cette entrée en matière. Pour eux, Madame Pomfresh faisait déjà partie intégrante de l'Ordre, même si cela n'avait jamais été officialisé.

- Mais c'est déjà tout comme. Se risqua Sirius, qui y allait toujours sur la pointe des pieds avec McGonagall depuis la dernière fois.

Ce fut alors Madame Pomfresh qui répondit elle-même.

- Pas tout à fait. Je n'avais jamais voulu m'engager jusqu'alors, même si j'ai toujours essayé de répondre présente quand vous aviez besoin de mes services. J'estimais qu'un médecin ou une infirmière n'avait pas de parti à prendre. Notre devoir est de soigner et de sauver des vies, quelque soit son camp… Mais cette guerre est des plus terribles, plus encore que la première, je ne peux rester plus longtemps en simple observatrice.

- Pour ma part, je n'y vois aucune objection, bien que je ne voie pas vraiment ce que vous pourriez faire de plus que ce que vous faîtes déjà. Intervint Severus.

- Merci Severus. Mais ainsi, je pourrai sans doute être plus présente encore… surtout si je dois venir m'occuper d'un certain Serpentard toutes les deux semaines. Elle lui fit alors un clin d'œil très explicite, tout en lui tendant un sourire chaleureux.

Severus fusilla Madame Pomfresh du regard, lui lançant son regard le plus assassin, mais celle-ci ne parut nullement impressionnée. Au contraire, son sourire s'agrandit de plus belle.

- J'avais toujours cru que Madame Pomfresh faisait déjà partie de l'Ordre, alors pour moi je ne vois pas ce que ça changerait. S'exclama Ron, à brûle pour poing.

Ce qui déclencha des pouffements de rire de toute part.

- Bien. Quelqu'un a-t-il des objections ? Non ? Parfait. Donc bienvenue parmi nous, Madame Pomfresh. Conclut McGonagall. Encore une dernière chose avant de commencer la réunion proprement dite. Tonks, vous pouvez l'apporter.

La jeune métamorphomage s'exécuta aussitôt, et sortit quelques instants, laissant les autres membres perplexes, avant de revenir rapidement avec un objet rectangulaire et plat, soigneusement protégé d'un drap blanc.

« On dirait… on dirait un tableau. » Se dit Severus « Ne me dîtes pas… faîtes que ce ne soit pas ça. Tout, mais pas ça… »

Mais ses pires craintes furent malheureusement confirmées, quand Tonks défit le drap protecteur pour dévoiler, aux yeux de tous, le portrait qu'il cachait.

Des exclamations enthousiastes et surprises s'élevèrent de l'assemblée, tandis que des sourires s'affichaient sur tous les visages. Enfin, tous les visages, sauf un… Severus observa attentivement le portrait, le détaillant longuement. Tout y était parfaitement reproduit, depuis ses fines lèvres au sourire moqueur mais si jovial, jusqu'au regard pétillant de malice derrière ses demi-lunes, en passant par chaque ride marquant ce vieux visage parcheminé si plein de vie… si plein de vie, alors qu'il était mort…

Severus sentit son regard se voiler, il sentait son masque se fendre, prêt à craquer d'un moment à l'autre. Il crispa ses mâchoires, serra les dents et les poings, et riva son regard noir dans le regard bleu - gris du portrait, essayant de lui renvoyer toute la rancoeur et toute la colère qu'il pouvait ressentir, mais ne parvenant finalement qu'à lui exprimer son infinie tristesse et son indéfinissable désespoir.

- Professeur Dumbledore !

- Oh Professeur, nous sommes heureux de vous compter parmi nous.

- Professeur Dumbledore, vous ne pouvez savoir à quel point vous nous avez manqué…

Pouvait-on entendre de part et d'autre. Chacun était tout à sa joie et même à son soulagement. Seule Minerva et Madame Pomfresh détectèrent la détresse de Severus à leur côté.

- Mes amis, je suis heureux de vous revoir moi aussi. Fit le portrait, après de longues minutes de chaleureux accueil. Minerva m'a fait part évidemment de vos avancées et de vos actions, par le portrait qui se trouve déjà dans son bureau depuis quelques temps, mais je suis heureux de pouvoir être là avec vous et de vous voir à nouveau tous ensemble. Son regard pétillant se tourna alors vers Severus, une lueur de tristesse le traversant subrepticement.

Le silence se fit brutalement, tous ayant compris l'allusion au retour du Serpentard dans les rangs de l'Ordre, et ayant suivi la direction vers laquelle se dirigeait l'attention du défunt directeur. Severus ne put soutenir plus longtemps ce regard et détourna ostensiblement la tête, fixant un point imaginaire sur la table, et luttant pour maintenir un air de totale indifférence, mais sans succès.

- Severus, mon ami. Je suis soulagé de vous revoir, bien que vous me paraissiez bien fatigué et bien pâle.

Aucune réponse.

- Mon ami, je vous en prie.

Toujours aucune réponse.

- Me pardonnerez-vous un jour, mon enfant ? Continua le portrait.

Severus releva instantanément le regard, pour foudroyer la représentation d'Albus.

- Qu'aurai-je donc à vous pardonner, Albus ? Votre mort peut-être ? Que suis-je sensé pardonner à un simple portrait ? Rétorqua-t-il, dans un murmure bas et presque menaçant.

- Severus, mon garçon…

- Assez ! Rugit Severus, qui commençait sérieusement à perdre contenance et frappa du poing sur la table. Assez. Répéta-t-il plus doucement, dans un souffle.

Son cœur palpitait à un rythme effréné, sa respiration était presque saccadée, chaque inspiration lui comprimant affreusement la poitrine, il sentait ses mains trembler de façon incontrôlable et ses mâchoires se crisper à se casser les dents. Il passa une main fébrile sur son visage, comme pour chasser les noires idées qui l'assaillaient, et soupira lourdement, avant de reprendre d'une voix légèrement vacillante, mais plus calme.

- Inutile de s'attarder, Albus. Je n'ai rien à vous pardonner, et nous avons plus urgent pour l'heure. Nous ferions mieux de reprendre la réunion.

- Severus, ne fuyez pas vos sentiments de la sorte. Lui souffla doucement Minerva à l'oreille, assez bas pour que ces paroles ne soient pas entendues par les autres.

S'il avait pu lancer des avadas avec les yeux, McGonagall serait certainement morte sur le coup, avant d'avoir pu prononcer un mot de plus. Mais il n'avait pas encore ce pouvoir, heureusement pour son ancienne collègue…

- Merci de vos si précieux conseils, Minerva, mais je m'en passerai volontiers. Si nous pouvions reprendre, la réunion risque d'être longue ce soir. Lui lança-t-il d'un ton doucereux et froid, le regard toujours aussi meurtrier.

McGonagall se résigna, et préféra ne pas insister. Quand il était de cette humeur, elle savait qu'il n'y aurait rien à en tirer… Elle fit donc signe à Tonks qui, avec l'aide de Rémus, installa momentanément le tableau à la vue de tous. Ils lui trouveraient une place mieux appropriée plus tard.

- Bien. Reprenons donc. Fit McGonagall. Puisque nous en sommes aux intégrations au sein de l'Ordre, sachez que nous avons interrogé les recrues potentielles que vous avez trouvées. Quinze, sur les seize, nous paraissent tout à fait aptes à nous rejoindre. En voici la liste, ainsi que leur qualification et ce à quoi on pourrait les employer.

Maugrey s'empara de la dite liste et la consulta rapidement, Kingsley et Rémus lisant également par dessus son épaule. Le parchemin fit le tour des membres, avant de revenir dans les mains de McGonagall, qui reprit :

- Pour des questions de sécurité, ces jeunes recrues ne connaîtront pas tous les membres, mais seulement une poignée d'entre nous. De même, comme convenu la dernière fois, elles ne connaîtront pas l'existence de ce quartier général. Un autre a été choisi pour elles, dans un ancien quartier sorcier de Londres, une vieille bâtisse laissée à l'abandon. Maugrey et Kingsley se sont chargés d'y appliquer toutes les mesures de sécurité nécessaires. Voici l'adresse.

Se disant, elle décrivit un gracieux mouvement de sa baguette, et des lettres en rouge et or se formèrent, flottant dans l'air, et correspondant à une adresse.

- Mémorisez-la bien. Nous allons ensuite procéder au serment de fidelitas. Je suggère de choisir comme gardien du secret, une autre personne que celle nommée pour ici.

- Cela semble effectivement préférable. Pourquoi pas Harry? Proposa Hestia.

- Je doute que ce choix soit le plus judicieux. Commença Severus, mais il ne put finir son argumentation, qu'il fut interrompu par des protestations fusant de toute part.

Il attendit, bouillant de rage et de colère contenues, jusqu'à ce que le silence se fasse. Il n'allait pas devoir hausser le ton dès le début de la réunion, tout de même ! Il était tout juste le début de soirée, et ils risquaient d'en avoir pour jusque tard dans la nuit... Autant économiser sa voix.

- Si vous m'aviez laissé finir, reprit-il finalement quand les protestations se calmèrent, vous auriez pu comprendre, que ce n'est pas un manque de confiance envers ce gamin insupportable qui me fait dire ça, mais le fait qu'il est déjà bien trop exposé. Il ne faut pas oublier le fait, qu'il est la cible prioritaire du Seign... de Vous-savez-qui.

- Severus n'a pas tord. Rétorqua Sturgis, ignorant ostensiblement la remarque désobligeante de Severus envers le jeune Potter. Harry, de même que ses amis, sont trop exposés pour prendre ce risque supplémentaire.

- Je suis d'accord. Non pas que j'ai peur du danger, mais ce serait trop risqué pour l'Ordre... Fit Harry, en offrant un timide sourire.

« Ca, pour ne pas avoir peur du danger, il court même après! » ne put s'empêcher de penser Severus, en ricanant intérieurement.

- Mieux vaudrait éviter également les Aurors, pour des raisons similaires. Ajouta-t-il tout haut.

- Mmf... entendit-on du côté de Maugrey.

- Je suggérerai donc Rémus, Sirius, Molly ou Arthur. Conclut McGonagall.

- Quand je parlais des amis de Potter, je parlais aussi de la famille de ses amis... Sans compter que toute personne travaillant au Ministère est une trop belle cible... Commenta Severus, avec un ton cynique à souhait.

- Sirius serait peut-être un bon choix? Une petite voix timide venait de s'élever du fond de la salle, là où se tenaient Harry et ses amis. Enfin, je pensais que... puisque tout le monde le croit mort... continua-t-elle.

- Cela me paraît un bon raisonnement, Miss Granger. Répondit McGonagall, affichant clairement un air de satisfaction et de fierté envers son ancienne meilleure élève.

« Satané Miss-je-sais-tout-je-me-mêle-de-tout! » grogna Severus en son fort intérieur, tandis que tous donnèrent leur assentiment à cette suggestion. Ils prêtèrent alors le serment de fidelitas.

- Nous allons devoir également prévoir une formation pour ces jeunes recrues. Ajouta McGonagall. Ces jeunes gens ont un niveau très aléatoire et très disparate, il faut en particulier renforcer leur connaissance en défense contre les forces du mal.

Severus eut un reniflement moqueur. « Rien d'étonnant, avec ce défilement de professeurs de DFCM tous plus déplorables les uns que les autres… ». Cette réaction n'échappa pas au professeur de métamorphose qui darda son ancien collègue d'un regard mi amusé, mi offusqué.

- Quoi ?! Fit celui-ci. Qu'avez-vous à me regarder de cet œil noir ?

- Peut-être avez-vous des suggestions intéressantes à nous faire part, au lieu de renifler dédaigneusement ? Lui répondit-elle.

- Peut-être bien, en effet… Il lui offrit alors son rictus le plus narquois, et continua d'une voix profonde et doucereuse. Je suggère tout d'abord de confier cette formation à des Aurors. Ils pourront ainsi faire profiter ces pauvres jeunes crétins décérébrés de leur si riche expérience… Pourquoi pas Miss Tonks, par exemple ? Et je suis sûr que Lupin se fera une joie de l'aider dans cette tâche ardue. Après tout, il a déjà une petite expérience en la matière, avec son année d'enseignement…

- C'est une idée à étudier. Répondit McGonagall, d'un air malicieux, faisant mine d'y réfléchir. Albus observait le petit manège de ces deux amis, avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé.

- Mais je n'ai aucune expérience pour enseigner, moi ! S'exclama Tonks, visiblement apeurée en s'imaginant une telle mission.

- Ainsi vous acceptez, Tonks ! Rétorqua McGonagall. Vous nous enlevez une belle épine du pied, Miss. Je vous remercie grandement. Et ne vous en faîtes donc pas tant, je suis sûr que vous vous en sortirez sans problème. Avec Lupin à vos côtés, je ne me fais aucun souci.

Personne n'osa intervenir, craignant de se voir nommer d'office à leur tour pour cette dangereuse mission.

- Mais… Tenta une dernière fois la jeune métamorphomage. Lupin, quant à lui, se résigna et opta pour le silence, ayant parfaitement compris que toute tentative d'opposition se révélerait infructueuse face à tant de détermination et d'autoritarisme.

- Je vous laisse donc vous organiser tout deux. Si vous constatez d'autres points faibles à combler chez ces jeunes recrues, nous verrons qui sera le plus à même de vous aidez plus tard. Continua McGonagall, faisant fi des remarques désespérées de la jeune femme.

Tous se tassèrent alors sur leur siège, essayant de se faire le plus petit possible et de passer inaperçu. Ce qui amusa vivement McGonagall, Severus et Albus. Tous trois gagnaient à chaque fois à ce petit jeu… Cela devenait vraiment trop facile. Mais il était temps d'aborder un autre sujet.

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Passons maintenant à un autre point. Comme vous le savez tous dès lors, Severus et Sirius sont revenus de leur mission chez les vampires hier soir.

Mais McGonagall ne put terminer, sa déclaration provoquant des reniflements moqueurs de la part de Maugrey.

- Vous avez peut-être des remarques importantes à nous communiquer, mon cher Alastor? Fit la professeur de métamorphose, sèchement et de son ton le plus autoritaire. Non? Continua-t-elle, sans laisser au vieil Auror le temps de répondre. Bien, dans ce cas, je ne tolérerai pas d'autres remarques de ce genre.

Elle regarda ostensiblement chaque membre droit dans les yeux, comme pour les défier de la contredire ou d'outrepasser ses ordres. Ce qui raviva le regard pétillant du portrait, vivement amusé de l'autorité dont faisait preuve son ancienne collaboratrice.

- Merci. Donc, comme je disais avant d'être interrompue de façon si inopportune, ils sont tous deux revenus de mission hier soir. Mission qui s'est apparemment révélée être un succès, puisque les vampires ont acceptés de s'allier à l'Ordre.

- Je dirais plutôt « de s'allier à Severus ». Lâcha Nayasta, d'un ton cynique et méprisant.

Severus se retint de frapper de nouveau du poing sur la table, les mâchoires se crispant encore davantage qu'elles ne l'étaient quelques minutes plus tôt, faisant craindre la fracture, et son teint devenant plus livide que de la craie.

- Peut-être auriez-vous préféré contracter ce pacte d'alliance vous-même, Miss? Cracha-t-il avec toute la morgue qu'il avait contenue jusque-là.

- Je trouve ça louche, moi aussi, qu'ils n'aient accepté de se lier qu'à Snape ! Après tout, c'est un Mangemort comme un autre. Ajouta Maugrey, son œil magique braqué sur Severus. S'ils voulaient réellement s'allier à l'Ordre, ils ne l'auraient pas choisi, lui, alors qu'il vacille constamment entre deux camps…

- Mangemort un jour, Mangemort toujours, n'est-ce pas Maugrey ? Répliqua Severus, tout son venin se ressentant dans sa voix.

- Suffit! Cessez vos enfantillages sur le champ. Je vous prierai, Nayasta, de contenir vos propos la prochaine fois. Et vous, si vous n'êtes pas capables de vous retenir Alastor, vous n'avez qu'à sortir, vos confrères vous feront un compte-rendu. Mais si vous restez, je ne veux plus entendre ces remarques déplacées. Quant à vous, Severus, cessez donc de répondre à la moindre provocation et montrez-vous un peu adulte, par Merlin!

Nayasta se contenta d'un sourire malsain. Maugrey se tut, mais resta cependant. Par contre, Severus fusilla McGonagall du regard et se leva, tout en la toisant de toute sa hauteur.

- Si vous appelez ça de simples provocations... Pour ma part, cela n'a que trop duré et je ne tolérerai plus ce genre d'insultes ni ces incessantes insinuations plus que désobligeantes. Risquer ma vie pour de pareils imbéciles et se faire injurier par la suite n'est pas dans mes ambitions. Puisque vous considérez apparemment pouvoir réussir sans mes compétences, vous n'avez qu'à vous passer de moi … Vous trouverez bien un meilleur espion, ou un meilleur négociateur pour vos alliances…Je ne m'en porterai que mieux.

- Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dîtes, Severus? McGonagall était choquée par les paroles que venaient de lui jeter le Maître des potions au visage.

- Si, je le pense parfaitement.

Le pensait-il vraiment? En fait, non, pas vraiment. Mais la colère et la tension étaient trop intenses à ce moment. Il avait alors réagi de la seule façon qu'il connaissait pour se défendre : l'attaque avant d'être attaqué à son tour.

- N'êtes-vous donc qu'un lâche, pour fuir à la moindre provocation ou à la moindre insulte ? Entendit-il soudain une voix s'élever de l'autre côté de la salle, une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Lâche ? Fuir ? Moi fuir comme un lâche ? Mais pour qui me prend-on ? Après ce que j'ai sacrifié ? Après ce que j'ai dû faire, et tout ça pour sauver le fils de ce maudit Potter, le fils de mon meilleur ennemi ?… » Severus resta cois quelques secondes sous le choc de ces paroles. Comment osait-on le traiter de lâche ? Mais ce qui le blessa le plus, ce fut de reconnaître la personne qui les avait prononcées : Mixiel, son propre fils… Pensait-il vraiment ça de lui ? Pensait-il vraiment que son père n'était qu'un lâche ? Un lâche et un meurtrier mangemort ? Charmant, comme tableau…

Toute autre personne aurait déjà reçu de plein fouet des sarcasmes acides et acerbes comme jamais, mais là… Son propre fils… Severus ne sut quoi lui répondre, et les seuls mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit furent :

- Est-ce donc là tout ce dont tu penses de moi ?

Il ne reçut toutefois aucune réponse du jeune homme. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment à s'observer intensément, se jaugeant mutuellement du regard, essayant de lire en l'autre, dans un duel inutile et sans vainqueur possible… sans pour autant de réelle animosité… « Etrange ! » pensa Severus. McGonagall décida finalement d'intervenir et de calmer le jeu, avant que les choses ne s'enveniment définitivement entre eux deux.

- Reprenez-vous Severus. Je mettrai ces propos sur le compte de la fatigue, en espérant que ce soit effectivement le cas... Je vous prierai de bien vouloir vous rasseoir maintenant.

McGonagall toisa à son tour Severus, toujours debout devant elle, et lui lança un regard à la fois sévère et bienveillant, avec une once de déception aussi. « Qu'elle pense ce qu'elle veut, je n'en ait que faire! Tous des imbéciles sans nom. Ils ne comprendront jamais rien. » se disait-il. Mais au fond de lui, la lueur de déception qu'il percevait chez l'animagus le blessait, tout comme les paroles de son fils l'avaient atteint précédemment.

- Mon ami. Restez, je vous en prie. Fit le tableau. Vous ne pouvez nous quitter ainsi, ce serait dommage après tout ce qui a été accompli. Et il reste encore tant à accomplir...

Severus se retourna vivement vers le portrait, fulminant maintenant littéralement de rage. Si lui aussi s'en mêlait… Et que voulait-il dire par « après tout ce qui a été accompli » ou par « encore tant à accomplir »? Parlait-il de la guerre et du combat de l'Ordre? Ou parlait-il des actes de Severus, passés ou présents, de ses crimes et de sa quête de rédemption? Severus aurait juré qu'il y avait un peu des deux. « Maudit tableau! Maudit Albus surtout, avec ses phrases à double sens! »

McGonagall observait le Maître des potions avec une pointe de tristesse, et un certain amusement également, le voyant passer par toutes les émotions sous son masque d'indifférence, comme en témoignaient ses mains qui se crispaient et se décrispaient plusieurs fois de suite, alors qu'il foudroyait le portrait de son regard assassin. Finalement Severus se rassit, se rendant compte alors qu'il tremblait légèrement et qu'il commençait à transpirer, une goutte de sueur commençant à perler de son front vers ses tempes.

McGonagall dut réprimer un ricanement, craignant d'offenser encore plus son ténébreux voisin. Sacré Albus! Pensa-t-elle. Même mort, l'ancien directeur avait toujours une forte emprise sur son ancien collègue.

Severus, quant à lui, ne prêta aucunement attention aux réactions de McGonagall, bien trop occupé à scruter son fils, qui affichait alors un visage indéchiffrable. Il crut cependant y discerner un léger sourire. Un sourire ? Un sourire de quoi au juste ? De soulagement ? Ou un sourire moqueur ? Non il devait avoir rêvé… Mixiel lui sourire ? Impossible… Se pourrait-il que Mixiel lui ait jeté ça au visage dans le but de le faire réagir ? Non, il devait se faire des idées… Mais Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner toutes ces questions en boucle.

- Puisque vous semblez revenu à la raison, reprit la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, l'interrompant brusquement dans ses réflexions, vous pouvez peut-être nous faire votre compte-rendu ?

Severus reporta promptement son attention sur elle, semblant soudain gêné, et plutôt incrédule. Il lui avait déjà fait son compte-rendu en début d'après-midi, lui relatant tout ce qui s'était passé, expliquant les accord explicites et implicites, le pacte de sang, et sa signification... en évitant certains détails, bien que Minerva ait parfaitement compris de quoi il en retournait. Mais il aurait aimé éviter de devoir se répéter devant les autres membres.

- Je pense que Sirius s'en fera un plaisir. Finit-il par répondre, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, tout en menaçant le dénommé du regard, le défiant d'en dire plus que nécessaire.

Sirius leur relata alors leur entrevue avec les vampires et leur expliqua le principe du pacte sans en dire davantage. Tous sentaient un certain malaise entre Severus et Sirius quand l'un des deux évoquait ce pacte, mais personne n'osa poser plus de questions à ce sujet, au vu de l'humeur massacrante et à fleur de peau du Maître des potions. Ils sentaient aussi un profond changement dans leur relation, sans en savoir la cause, mais de même personne ne songea à vouloir en savoir plus pour le moment, soulagés que la tension se soit allégée entre eux deux.

- Voilà au moins des bonnes nouvelles. Déclara Dedalus à la fin du récit de l'animagus.

- J'aimerai par contre savoir comment vous les avez convaincus. Que leur avez-vous promis pour qu'ils acceptent finalement cette alliance ? Demanda Maugrey, toujours aussi suspicieux.

Severus et Sirius se regardèrent, s'interrogeant silencieusement. Severus décida alors de prendre les rênes. Il ne voulait certainement pas leur révéler la véritable cause de cette acceptation, il aurait préféré se pendre plutôt que d'avoir à leur révéler ça… A part Sirius, seule McGonagall était au courant, et certainement le portrait d'Albus, vu son regard malicieux et son sourire moqueur, et cela était plus que suffisant ! Inutile de donner aux autres membres une nouvelle occasion de le railler… Ce dont ils ne se priveraient certainement pas, s'ils apprenaient ce que la souveraine des vampires désirait réellement, à savoir un héritier hybride, dont il serait le père… Il choisit alors de ne leur dire qu'une demi vérité et répondit avec une moue dédaigneuse :

- Cela n'a pas été si difficile de les convaincre. Ils ne portent pas le Lord noir dans leur cœur, considérant qu'Il mène ce monde à sa perte. Pour les convaincre de se joindre à l'Ordre, nous leur avons simplement montré tous les intérêts qu'ils pourraient tirer d'une telle alliance, et leur avons de plus assuré qu'ils pourront assouvir leur soif de vengeance envers les loups-garous, leurs ennemis de toujours…

Rémus eut un léger frémissement, ne pouvant réprimer les instincts que l'évocation de ces créatures réveillait en lui.

- Et pour Rémus ? Qu'en est-il ? Voudront-ils aussi assouvir leur vengeance sur lui ?

- Non, Harry. Répondit Sirius.

- Non, continua Severus. Ils sont au courant pour Rémus, et ne lui feront aucun mal, nous avons leur parole.

- Et que vaut leur parole ? Continua Maugrey.

- Oui, qui peut nous assurer que l'on peut se fier à eux ? S'enquit Kinsgley à son tour.

- Moi, je peux vous l'assurer. Répondit simplement Severus. Au cours de la cérémonie du pacte, nous avons échangé la moindre de nos pensées, leur souveraine et moi. C'est ainsi qu'elle a appris pour Rémus et qu'elle m'a garantit que ni elle, ni son peuple, ne s'en prendront à lui, du moment bien sûr que chacun garde ses distances… Mais j'imagine, vu le peu de cas que vous faîtes de ma propre parole, que cette garantie ne vous suffit pas ! Je n'ai malheureusement rien d'autre à vous offrir.

- Comme toujours ! S'exclama Maugrey.

- Pour ma part, cela me suffit amplement. Déclara le portrait, soudain sérieux et grave.

- Je pense aussi que l'on peut s'y fier. Répliqua Sirius, tout en observant intensément tour à tour Severus et Maugrey. Après tout, ils m'ont assuré ne rien me faire, et ils on tenu parole. Je pense qu'il en est de même pour Rémus. C'est un peuple digne et fier, qui ne donne pas sa parole à la légère.

- Tu as bien changé, Sirius. Fit remarqué Hestia. Es-tu bien sûr qu'ils ne t'ont rien fait ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton mi amusé, mi inquiet.

- Non, ils ne m'ont rien fait, je peux vous le garantir. J'ai tout simplement… mûri. Répondit le jeune homme, visiblement mal à l'aise, tout en continuant de fixer Severus.

- Il y a quelque chose qui a changé en toi, ou plutôt entre toi et Severus. Que s'est-il passé entre vous deux au cours de cette mission ? Fit Sturgis.

« Moi qui croyais qu'ils avaient finalement renoncé à poser la question… » Pensa Severus. Il remarqua seulement à cet instant le regard de Potter, dont les deux émeraudes le dardaient intensément depuis un petit bout de temps, une expression étrange sur le visage. D'habitude ce jeune garnement était un vrai livre ouvert pour lui, et jusque là, il avait toujours aisément déchiffré ses pensées, sans avoir besoin de recourir à la legilimencie.

Mais à cet instant, il n'aurait su dire ce que ressentait ce petit impertinent. Mépris ? Haine ? Non, il y avait autre chose… Interrogation ? Oui, il semblait y avoir de l'interrogation dans ce regard, comme si Potter essayait de le transpercer du regard, de le mettre à nu… Mais que cherchait-il donc ? On aurait dit que le gamin essayait de déchiffrer en lui… comme de lire en lui… oui, lire en lui… Le gamin voulait lire en lui… Mais y lire quoi ? Ses sentiments ? « Comme si Potter pouvait s'imaginer que l'abominable Maître des cachots puisse avoir des sentiments… Tu commences à dérailler Severus ! Reprends toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! » Se morigéna-t-il silencieusement.

- Cela ne vous regarde en aucune façon. Rétorqua-t-il finalement à l'attention du reste de l'assemblée, commençant sérieusement à perdre le peu de patience qu'il avait. Nous avons eu une simple discussion… civilisée, pour une fois. Quel est donc le problème ? Vous avez votre alliance, oui ou non ? Et en prime, vous n'avez plus à subir nos querelles incessantes entre Sirius et moi ? Cela ne vous suffit-il pas ?

- Depuis quand l'appelles-tu Sirius et depuis quand t'appelle-t-il Severus ? Depuis quand êtes-vous courtois ? Continua Maugrey.

- Cela suffit. Intervint McGonagall. Nous ne sommes pas là pour faire une inquisition. Ce sont leur histoire, et cela ne nous regarde en aucune façon, effectivement.

Severus soupira d'exaspération. Que leur fallait-il donc ? Quand Sirius et lui s'étripaient, ils ne cessaient de se plaindre, et maintenant que leur relation semblait s'apaiser, ils n'avaient pas l'air satisfait pour autant… « Que de stupides Griffondors ! Ils ne savent jamais ce qu'ils veulent. » Pensa-t-il « Ah Valâa… Que je regrette de ne pas avoir accepté ta proposition parfois… Tout est tellement plus facile avec vous. »

Ses pensées le ramenèrent instantanément à la veille, lors de son départ de chez les vampires. Valâa était venue une dernière fois leur dire au revoir et leur donner ses derniers conseils.

_- Severus, Sirius. J'espère que ce séjour n'a pas été trop éprouvant. Dit Valâa, son magnifique regard hypnotisant rivé dans celui de Severus. Êtes-vous sûrs de vouloir partir si tôt ? Cela n'est pourtant pas raisonnable après un tel rituel._

_- Inutile d'insister Valâa. Répondit Severus d'une voix encore un peu rauque. Je ne peux rester absent plus longtemps sans donner signe de vie. Et il m'est impossible ici de communiquer avec qui que ce soit… Nous devons partir au plus tôt. _

_- Tu es décidément bien entêté, rien de ce que je pourrai dire ne te fera changer d'avis apparemment. Soit, je vous laisse partir. Mais promets-moi de ne pas prendre cet état de faiblesse à la légère Severus… Voici encore quelques potions pour le chemin du retour. En voici aussi la recette, elle devrait grandement t'intéresser et t'être très utile._

_- Branias a consenti à me divulguer un de ses plus grands secrets ? Fit Severus, plutôt incrédule que le Maître des potions des vampires ait accepté de partager le fruit de leur savoir et de ses recherches avec lui, simple mortel. Ce secret sera précieusement gardé, je vous en fais le serment._

_- Nous te faisons confiance. _

_Valâa et Severus s'observèrent encore de longues minutes en silence, profitant de ces derniers instants ensemble et se remémorant les derniers événements qui les avaient liés. Severus avait bien du mal à détacher son regard de cette femme, si somptueuse et si majestueuse, si frêle et si puissante à la fois. Elle dégageait une aura qu'il n'aurait su définir. Même s'il la connaissait de mieux en mieux et qu'ils étaient devenus si proches, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester fasciné par sa magnificence._

_- Nous sommes liés dès lors Severus. Dit finalement Valâa, brisant le silence qui s'était installé._

_- Oui, je sais, je le sens._

_- Non, il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas, et que je dois te dire maintenant._

_Severus hocha la tête, pour lui affirmer qu'elle avait toute son attention. Sirius lui aussi écouta attentivement._

_- Lors de ce pacte, je t'ai lié à moi et tu m'as liée à toi. Non seulement ce pacte scelle l'alliance entre mon peuple et ton Ordre, tout en me permettant de donner aux miens un héritier hybride puissant, mais il me permet également de te transmettre ma force._

_Severus fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre où elle voulait en venir._

_- Oui Severus. Puisque tu ne souhaites pas m'accompagner pour l'éternité et rejoindre mon peuple, j'ai décidé de te guider, si l'on peut dire._

_- De me guider ?_

_- Oui, de te guider. Ce que je vais te dire te paraîtra peut-être complètement absurde et insensé, mais fais moi confiance. Ne te renferme pas sur toi-même, une fois que tu auras entendu ce que j'ai à te dire... Severus, tu es un puissant mage noir…_

_- Je ne suis pas un mage noir, Valâa, la coupa-t-il, emporté par la colère qui montait peu à peu en lui. Ou plutôt, je ne le suis plus. Plus vraiment… j'ai renoncé à ces anciennes pratiques, dans la mesure du possible, depuis longtemps._

_- Je sais tout cela. Laisse moi finir, et tu comprendras. Tu es un Mage Noir, Severus, ou tu pourrais l'être si tu le voulais, mais pas un Mage Noir au sens où votre peuple l'entend. Pour nous, un Mage Noir est un Maître es Arts Sombres, quelqu'un qui maîtrise les Arts Sombres, sans se laisser emporter par les forces obscures. _

_Severus était plus que perplexe. Il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais cela ne pouvait être… Il n'avait jamais réussi à vraiment maîtriser et canaliser les forces dégagées lors des rituels de Magie Noire… Il se sentait le plus souvent submergé par tant de puissance… Alors comment pouvait-elle affirmer une telle chose à son sujet ? Elle devait se tromper…_

_Sirius pour sa part était partagé entre fou rire, colère et incrédulité. Mais il se contint tant bien que mal, ne voulant pas déclencher un incident diplomatique, pas alors qu'ils avaient déjà pratiquement accompli leur mission… Il écouta donc la suite, en restant le plus calme possible._

_- Tu ne le sais pas encore, mais tu es de ceux-là, Severus. Continua Valâa. Aucun Homme n'y est parvenu jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai jamais connu de Mage Noir mortel, tous les prétendants à ce titre se sont laissés consumés par ces forces obscures et en sont morts ou ont été détruits. Mais toi, tu as le potentiel. Tu n'as pas encore trouvé la force et la puissance en toi pour y parvenir, mais elles sont là. Fit-elle, tout en appuyant un doigt sur le torse de Severus. Cette puissance et cette force sont en toi, il faut juste que tu apprennes à les reconnaître et à t'en servir. Alors seulement tu pourras maîtriser ces forces et te révéler tel que tu es. Mais pour se faire, tu as besoin d'être guidé, tu ne pourras y arriver seul, le chemin est long et difficile, semé d'embûches…_

_- Ce que tu me dis me paraît plutôt… aberrant, Valâa. Même si je suis profondément attiré par les Arts Sombres et que j'en connais beaucoup sur la question, je n'ai jamais réussi à maîtriser leurs rituels et la puissance qu'ils invoquent, sans m'y perdre moi-même… _

_- C'est bien ce que je dis, Severus. Tu ne peux y parvenir seul. Il faut quelqu'un à tes côtés, pour te guider et te soutenir. Je t'offre d'être ce guide. Lors du rituel pour le pacte, je t'ai transmis une partie de ma force, tu la sentiras affluer en toi quand tu en auras besoin… _

_- Je ne sais pas… Fit Severus, ne la laissant pas finir ses explications. Je ne suis pas sûr de le vouloir…_

_- Si, Severus, tu le désires ardemment, depuis toujours… Je le sens en toi, je l'ai senti la première fois que je t'ai vu. Tu as seulement peur de perdre le contrôle, comme il y a presque vingt ans… Mais tu étais jeune alors, et sans expérience ni aide… _

_- Je ne sais pas… Je…_

_- Oui, tu as besoin de temps, Severus. Je sais. Et je ne te demande pas de prendre ta décision maintenant, je ne te forcerai pas non plus. Prends le temps d'y réfléchir… Je connaîtrai ta réponse instantanément grâce à notre lien. Sache toutefois que si tu acceptes ce que je t'offre, il n'y aura plus de retour possible. Je ne peux pas me le permettre…_

_Ces paroles laissaient Severus songeur. Se pourrait-il que ce que venait de lui révéler Valâa soit véridique ? Se pourrait-il qu'il puisse effectivement maîtriser pleinement les Arts Sombres, cette puissante magie qui l'avait toujours fascinée et attirée, bien malgré lui ? Que devait-il décider ? Et qu'en dirait Albus ? Qu'en penserait-il ? Et que voulait dire Valâa par « Je ne peux pas me le permettre… » ? Que de questions confuses… Mais il était pour l'heure trop troublé pour y réfléchir raisonnablement… Il avait besoin de temps, oui, de temps…_

_- Bien, j'y réfléchirai. Mais ne t'attends pas une réponse avant quelque temps. Je ne pense pas pouvoir prendre une telle décision rapidement… _

_- J'attendrai. J'ai tout mon temps. Fit la vampire, avec un sourire malicieux. Réfléchis-y, nous verrons ensuite._

_Severus acquiesça en silence. Il admirait au fond de lui l'assurance de la vampire, comme si elle était persuadée qu'il céderait… Comme si pour elle, c'était une évidence… Mais ne l'était-ce pas ?_

_- Une dernière chose, avant de vous laisser partir. Continua-t-elle. Voici un anneau, il vous permettra de faire appel à moi, et à tous les vampires qui ont conclu le pacte, en cas de nécessité. _

_Elle leur tendit alors un double anneau, en argent et en or blanc, où étaient gravés les mots Iunctis viribus (1 – Par des forces unies)._

_- Vous n'aurez, pour ce faire, qu'à le frotter tout en le tournant une fois autour du doigt, et nous sentirons votre appel. Ajouta-t-elle, tout en laissant tomber l'anneau dans la paume de la main de Severus. Chacun de nous portera un anneau similaire._

_Celui-ci contempla le bijou quelques instants, puis le tendit à son tour à Sirius, qui le prit, plutôt surpris. Valâa lui lança un regard interrogateur et légèrement courroucé._

_- Il vaut mieux que ce soit Sirius qui le porte. Fit Severus, répondant alors à leurs questions muettes. Cet anneau ne ferait qu'éveiller des soupçons, là où je dois aller._

_Valâa acquiesça finalement, montrant ainsi à la fois sa compréhension et son accord. Sirius glissa alors le dit anneau à son annulaire droit, un petit picotement lui parcourant brièvement la main puis le corps._

_- Sirius, je te confies donc cet anneau, fais-en bon usage. Déclara Valâa solennellement._

_- J'en ferai bon usage. Répondit l'animagus._

Sans s'en rendre compte, Severus reporta son attention vers l'anneau, que Sirius portait toujours au doigt. Ce dernier était justement en train d'expliquer la fonctionnalité de ce bijou aux autres membres. Severus n'avait pas suivi un traître mot de ce qui c'était dit, mais apparemment tous s'étaient quelque peu apaisés… Tant mieux, il n'avait pas envie de se battre plus longuement, pas maintenant, pas ce soir. Il se sentait las, éreinté… Et la réunion ne faisait que commencer !

- Je crois que nous ne pouvions pas espérer mieux. Conclut enfin McGonagall. Et je suis heureuse que vous soyez enfin revenus tous deux à la raison.

Severus ne put se retenir d'émettre un reniflement moqueur à cette dernière remarque. Certes, les relations avec Sirius étaient plus calmes… mais pour combien de temps ? Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier, il s'était fait avoir tant de fois déjà… « Vigilance constante ! » pensa-t-il.

- Et que pensez-vous dire à Tom, Severus ? Demanda le portrait, visiblement inquiet.

Albus avait toujours le chic pour poser les questions qui fâchent, même à six pieds sous terre…

- Je pense que le mieux serait de prétexter, une fois encore, à un refus… Tout autre solution me paraît trop risquée. Répondit-il d'une voix suave et détachée, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

- Et comment va-t-Il le prendre ? S'enquit Tonks.

- A votre avis ? Avec un large sourire peut-être ? Maugréa-t-il, cette fois hargneux.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de penser à ce problème tout de suite. Chaque chose en son temps, les doloris pouvaient bien attendre encore un peu…. Personne n'insista davantage devant l'allusion non équivoque à la colère noire de Voldemort. Même Albus n'insista pas, mais son regard scintilla soudain d'une profonde tristesse, le poids des années se faisant lourdement ressentir sur ses épaules.

- Et qu'en est-il des Horcruxes ? Intervint enfin Harry, que la question brûlait depuis le début de la réunion, et pensant qu'il était plus que temps d'aborder le sujet.

- Comme Minerva a dû vous le dire déjà, le plan que nous avons adopté a l'air de se mettre en place, lentement mais sûrement. Répondit Severus de son ton professoral.

- Oui, mais avez-vous pu obtenir des informations depuis la dernière fois ? Continua le Griffondor.

- Pas concernant les Horcruxes eux-mêmes.

Harry soupira de frustration. Il doutait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter encore et toujours, concernant la loyauté de Snape, concernant le choix qu'il avait fait d'opter pour ce plan plutôt osé et risqué… Et s'il s'était trompé finalement ? Et s'il avait commis une grave erreur ?

- Il faudra un peu plus de temps pour obtenir des informations sur ces précieux trésors. Continua Severus, d'une voix basse, presque en un murmure. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne fait confiance en personne, même s'Il semble m'accorder une place de second à ses côtés. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'en m'assignant ce rôle, cela Lui permet surtout de garder un œil sur moi… Qui sait… Je suis le plus à même de Le trahir et Il n'en a que trop conscience…

- Oui, celui qui a trahi une fois un de ses mentors, est le mieux placé pour trahir une seconde fois ! Rétorqua Maugrey, avec un sourire malveillant envers Severus. Au fond, un judas reste un judas.

Severus fusilla le vieil Auror du regard mais se retint de répliquer. A quoi bon ! Il n'y avait que trop de bon sens, dans ce que Maugrey venait de dire. Inutile de le nier… L'Auror venait de soulever une question épineuse et très litigieuse à son sujet. Il le savait parfaitement. Il avait parfaitement conscience, que chacun, ici présent, n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser la même chose à son sujet, au moins une fois au cours de cette guerre…

Chacun, à l'exception d'Albus sûrement, mais alors un portrait ne comptait pas… Et la réaction des différents membres à ces âpres paroles lui confirmèrent ses amères pensées, s'il avait jamais eu besoin d'une quelconque confirmation… La plupart n'osait plus le regarder en face, d'autres au contraire le défiaient du regard… Seuls Albus, Mixiel et Nuwan l'observaient avec une certaine neutralité, tout du moins sans aucune lueur de mépris ou de gêne… Tous le considéraient, ou l'avaient considéré, comme un traître potentiel… Tous… Autre cruelle réalité à encaisser…

Il préféra toutefois faire fi de ses sombres états d'âme, et ignora ostensiblement les remarques du vieil Auror. Il continua donc ses explications, coupant par là même Albus qui s'apprêtait à répliquer, et préféra se concentrer sur Potter :

- Il a par contre enfin révélé l'existence de ces Horcruxes à son cercle intime, à savoir, outre moi-même, Lucius, Bellatrix, Dolohov et Mulciber. Ce qui en soit en dit long déjà…

Harry hocha lentement la tête, montrant à Snape qu'il avait toute son attention. Le Maître des potions reprit alors :

- Il a chargé chacun de nous de former des équipes de cinq personnes, quatre équipes chargée chacune de la protection d'un Horcruxe, ce qui confirme donc vos soupçons concernant le nombre d'Horcruxes, et une cinquième, la mienne, chargée de la protection du Manoir. Malheureusement, aucun de nous ne connaît la composition des autres équipes, même si nous avons quelques soupçons… De même, aucun de nous ne connaît l'emplacement exact de l'Horcruxe dont il a la charge, ni les mesures de sécurité qui les entourent.

- Mais alors à quoi cela rime-t-il ? Fit Harry, plutôt perplexe.

- En fait, les quatre responsables n'ont qu'un rôle de contrôle et d'organisation. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se charge ensuite de donner ses instructions directement aux cinq acolytes choisis, les mettant bien entendu soigneusement sous fidelitas… De toute façon, ils ne leur viendraient pas à l'idée de Le trahir… Je suppose qu'Il en est le gardien du secret, ce qui rend la tâche plus ardue encore…

- Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi, dans ce cas, Il a nommé quatre responsables, puisqu'Il contrôle tout lui-même.

- C'est là toute la subtilité, Kingsley… Il se charge effectivement des mesures de sécurité et du fidelitas, s'assurant qu'aucune information cruciale ne puisse filtrer, mais Il se décharge de toute la logistique ennuyeuse à souhait, et par là même de la responsabilité… Il ne peut décemment s'occuper lui-même d'organiser les tours de garde, ou de s'assurer que chacun assume sa tâche comme prévu. Il ne peut être partout à la fois, ce n'est finalement qu'un homme… Répondit Severus, un peu amèrement. En outre, cela Lui permet également d'avoir un bouc émissaire attitré en cas d'échec…

- Mais vous n'êtes même pas chargé d'une des équipes des Horcruxes… Donc retour à la case départ… S'exclama Harry, de plus en plus frustré. Vous ne nous apportez aucune information utile.

- Non, je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord, Monsieur Potter. Je suis chargé de la sécurité du Manoir, et contrairement aux quatre autres, Il m'a laissé l'entière responsabilité de tout organiser…

- Et en quoi cela nous avance-t-il ? Demanda Ron, lui aussi profondément déçu.

- En quoi cela nous avance-t-il, Monsieur Weasley ? Et bien, cela nous avance grandement, et ce pour plusieurs raisons… Tout d'abord, si nos suppositions s'avèrent exacts concernant l'un des Horcruxes et Nagini, nous pourrions avoir besoin de ces données, puisque ce charmant reptile est en permanence auprès de son Maître… Ensuite, cela pourrait aussi nous faciliter la tâche pour diverses missions… de sabotage ou autre…

- Et à quoi cela peut-il nous servir, si nous ne connaissons pas le lieu exact de ce Manoir ? Fit remarquer Rémus.

- Ceci n'est plus qu'une question de temps également. Je ne connais toujours pas le gardien du secret, mais je suis quasiment sûr de son identité… Dès que je le pourrai, je me déferrai du serment fidelitas. En attendant, soyez un peu patient. Je me dois d'agir prudemment, et surtout de ne rien brusquer. Pour l'heure, voici le plan du Manoir.

Se disant, Severus s'empara de plusieurs parchemins laissés à terre auprès de lui, et les déplia sur la table.

- C'était donc ça que tu dessinais tout à l'heure ? S'exclama Sirius, admiratif devant les schémas plus que détaillés et pourtant très clairs, qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Tout y était : les différentes salles, les accès, les codes pour les accès restreints, les passages secrets, les pièges éventuels, les fenêtres également… Tout y était représenté… Et Severus avait dessiné ça de mémoire ?! Simplement de mémoire, comme il avait pu en juger lui-même tout à l'heure… Incroyable !

Severus ne releva pas la remarque de l'animagus et poursuivit son exposé.

- Un parchemin par étage. Certaines parties me sont interdites d'accès, je me suis donc contenté de recopier les plans que j'avais à disposition. Ces parties sont en rouge, je ne suis pas sûr que l'on puisse se fier totalement à ces données. En revanche, j'ai vérifié par moi-même tout le reste, arpenté chaque couloir et relevé tout ce qui me paraissait utile.

Il leur laissa quelques instants pour prendre connaissance des plans, avant de continuer :

- Voici enfin, les mesures de protection que j'ai mises en place.

Severus tendit alors un dernier parchemin, transparent cette fois, qui indiquait en détail les mesures de sécurité, les sortilèges utilisés, les gardes en faction, le trajet des rondes, les accès protégés…

- Il suffit de superposer ce parchemin aux autres, en choisissant l'étage qui vous intéresse sur la liste inscrite en haut à droite, et toutes les données s'intégreront automatiquement au plan de l'étage… Ajouta-t-il. En rouge apparaîtront les points faibles, ils sont certes peu nombreux, mais ils devraient être suffisants en cas de besoin, et ils ont moins l'avantage de passer inaperçus. Il y a donc peu de chance pour que tout ceci soit profondément modifié dans les mois à venir.

Tous examinèrent avec attention les parchemins, sidérés du résultat obtenu… En fait, ils ne s'attendaient pas à toutes ces informations… Effectivement ces données pourraient se révéler des plus utiles !

- C'est un travail remarquable, Severus. Fit enfin McGonagall, encore sous l'effet de la surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à de telles informations si tôt.

- Moi non plus, à vrai dire. Lui rétorqua Severus. Ce qui décocha un sourire malicieux au portrait d'Albus. Mais Severus choisit d'ignorer délibérément ce clin d'œil de l'ancien directeur.

- Effectivement, ces données pourraient nous être d'une grande aide… Quand nous connaîtrons l'adresse du Manoir bien entendu. Conclut Maugrey, d'un air mauvais, son œil magique rivé sur Severus.

- Bien entendu. Se contenta de répondre l'ex-Mangemort de son ton le plus doucereux.

McGonagall rangea alors soigneusement les parchemins, réfléchissant déjà à toutes les implications et les bénéfices qu'ils pourraient en tirer. En fait ces informations étaient quasi inespérées, même si pour l'heure elles ne pouvaient être exploitées pleinement. Mais Severus n'avait pas encore fini :

- Voici également la liste des nouvelles recrues, et la liste des espions ou sympathisants que les Mangemorts envisagent de placer au sein des diverses structures clés, ainsi que la méthode choisie pour les infiltrer. Tout devrait être mis en place avant la fin du printemps, a priori. Je n'ai par contre encore aucune information concrète concernant leur planification d'attaque, mais je ne devrais plus attendre bien longtemps avant d'avoir de nouveaux renseignements.

Les autres en restèrent cois. Tant de données d'un coup leur donnaient mal à la tête…

- Nous allons pouvoir ainsi mettre en place les mesures nécessaires dès à présent, protéger les familles menacées, avertir les personnes concernées ou surveiller de plus prêt les espions déjà en place. Fit McGonagall. Kingsley, Sturgis, Alastor et Dedalus, je pense que vous êtes les plus à même d'organiser notre riposte. Vous avez apparemment quelque temps pour y réfléchir, mais le mieux serait de tout planifier au plus vite. Pensez-vous pouvoir être prêts pour la semaine prochaine ?

- Je pense que c'est envisageable. Répondit l'ancien Auror, parcourant scrupuleusement les listes que Severus leur avait remises.

- Dans ce cas, nous nous reverrons à ce sujet tous les cinq la semaine prochaine. Severus, avez-vous encore d'autres surprises de ce genre ?

- Non, Minerva. J'en suis désolé, répondit-il avec un léger rictus hautain. Rien qui ne concerne l'Ordre ou que vous ne sachiez déjà.

Il n'avait pas parlé de la mission « potions » que le Lord Noir lui avait assignée. Il en avait déjà fait part à Minerva, et certainement Albus – portrait était également au courant, mais il ne jugeait pas utile que les autres le soient aussi.

- De notre côté, nous n'avons eu encore que peu de résultats. Continua la professeur de métamorphose.

- De votre côté ? Demanda Severus, visiblement curieux de ce qui avait été entrepris de « leur » côté.

- Oui, Severus. Harry et ses amis n'ont pas abandonné leurs recherches pour autant.

Mais McGonagall ne put finir de répondre à Severus, Harry l'interrompant pour continuer à sa place :

- Oui, même si nous avons retrouvé « notre » espion, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'attendre les informations et nous devons mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Nous avons fouillé les endroits qui revêtaient une importance dans la vie de Voldemort (frémissement dans l'assemblée à ce nom), mais nous n'y avons rien trouvé pour le moment.

Severus marqua sa surprise d'un haussement de sourcil. Potter ne changera donc jamais ! Toujours aussi impétueux et arrogant, à plonger tête baissée dans les ennuis… faisant fi du danger pour lui ou pour autrui… Bien comme son père, digne d'un Potter !

- N'était-ce pas un peu aventureux et hasardeux ? Se risqua-t-il à objecter.

- Nous n'y sommes pas allés tête baissée, si c'est ce que vous vouliez insinuer. Nous avons pris nos précautions et couvert nos arrières.

Severus leva alors les mains en signe de capitulation.

- Et serait-il possible de savoir où vos recherches vous ont porté ? Demanda-t-il tout de même.

- Oui, cela me semble possible. Lui répondit Potter, presque avec insolence. Nous avons cherché à Poudlard même, mais nous n'avons certainement pas couvert tout le château… Nous avons également cherché à l'orphelinat où a vécu Voldemort étant jeune, et nous sommes ensuite retournés au cimetière et au manoir de ses parents.

La voix de Harry s'était quelque peu altérée sur les derniers mots, ce qui n'échappa pas à Severus. Retourner à ce cimetière et sur les lieux de la mort du jeune Diggory avait certainement été éprouvant pour le gamin, et avait dû lui rappeler de douloureux souvenirs… « Et bien, cela l'endurcira peut-être un peu… » Pensa-t-il mesquinement.

- Et où pensez-vous pousser vos recherches maintenant ? Ajouta-t-il d'une voix glaciale et impersonnelle.

- Certainement Poudlard, ou ses environs. Je suis sûr que Voldemort affectionne particulièrement cet endroit.

Severus acquiesça silencieusement. Lui aussi avait pensé à Poudlard, et Albus avait également émis cette idée. Peut-être pas si bête, ce gamin, quand il s'en donnait la peine… Bon, Albus avait certainement dû lui souffler la réponse, mais allez savoir… Un Potter vous réserve toujours des surprises…

- Nous attendrons les vacances de Pâques pour poursuivre les recherches. Poursuivit McGonagall. Même si quelques élèves resteront certainement pour ces congés, il y en aura très peu, ce sera moins risqué pour tout le monde.

- Je pense aussi que ce serait plus sage. Fit Albus du haut de son cadre, le regard pétillant plus que jamais.

Il était heureux de voir Severus et Harry travailler enfin main dans la main… Enfin façon de parler, mais cela était en bonne voie… Déjà, ils ne se criaient plus après à tout bout de champ. Il faut dire que Harry avait considérablement mûri depuis cet été, plus posé et plus réfléchi… plus mélancolique aussi… Il avait grandi trop vite, pensa-t-il tristement, tout comme Severus… Ils se ressemblaient tant, tout en étant si différents…

- De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix. Répliqua Harry, sur un ton déterminé, qui fit presque frémir Severus.

Tous deux s'observèrent un long moment, un silence tendu s'installant soudainement entre eux. Mais un silence pas forcément hostile, tendu mais sans la colère ni la rage qui les caractérisaient habituellement.

- Bien. Il ne nous reste plus que deux ou trois points à régler… Continua McGonagall, brisant ce court intermède.

Mais Severus n'écouta plus, perdu dans ses pensées. Il trouvait soudainement Potter bien changé, comme si… comme s'il avait brutalement grandi. Pas seulement physiquement… Il avait effectivement une carrure un peu plus athlétique, s'étant apparemment musclé, il avait certainement dû s'entraîner intensément ces derniers mois… A bien y regarder Severus était persuadé qu'il ne ferait plus le poids face à Potter dans un combat à main nue… Reste à savoir ce qu'il valait vraiment dans un duel…

Cependant, le changement était également plus profond. Il ne se trouvait plus devant le petit gamin pleurnichard… Certes toujours cette arrogance, faussement dissimulée derrière cette timidité feinte, mais il semblait plus réfléchi et plus déterminé surtout… Severus était soudain curieux envers Potter… Cette dernière pensée le fit se gifler mentalement. Comment pouvait-il penser de la sorte d'un Potter ? La fatigue certainement… Il fallait se reprendre, et vite…

La fin de la réunion arriva enfin. Les membres étaient déjà sur le point de partir, quand il entendit une petite voix appeler Hagrid.

- Hagrid, j'aimerai vous poser une question. Se risqua Hermione, un peu hésitante.

Elle s'était rapprochée du demi géant et le regardait avec attention, visiblement mal à l'aise.

La plupart des Aurors avaient déjà quitté les lieux, l'heure étant assez avancée et la journée de demain s'annonçant chargée pour eux. Il ne restait donc plus que les occupants de la maisonnée et la famille Weasley au grand complet, ainsi que les résidents de Poudlard.

- Oui, Hermione ? Répondit Hagrid, toujours heureux de pouvoir rendre service.

Hermione avait espéré pouvoir rester seule avec Hagrid, mais apparemment c'était trop demander aux autres membres, qui restaient ostensiblement à leur place et l'écoutaient attentivement.

- Et bien, à vrai dire, cela ne concerne pas l'Ordre… c'est au sujet des… au sujet…

« Non ! » pensa Severus. « Elle ne va quand même pas oser lui poser la question… Elle ne va quand même pas… et en plus devant tout le monde… » Il commençait véritablement à désespérer du toupet et de la curiosité maladive de la jeune femme, lorsqu'il l'entendit enfin finir la question fatidique, après avoir été fortement encouragée par Hagrid.

- Je voulais savoir quelle caractéristique doit avoir une personne pour pouvoir apprivoiser des Thesdrals ? Fit-elle d'une traite, sans prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle.

« Si ! Elle a osé ! Quelle petite peste de Miss-je-veux-tout-savoir-sur-tout ! Elle aurait pu au moins choisir un autre moment, mais non, il a fallu que ce soit ici, et maintenant… Et en plus en ma présence… » Severus fulminait de rage et ne se serait pas gêné de l'avadakedavariser sur le champ, si la décence et un brin de conscience ne l'en avaient empêché à temps.

Hagrid, lui, était aux anges, ravi de pouvoir répondre à cette question et d'aider une si brillante étudiante, sans se douter de ce qu'il allait réellement révéler.

- Les Thesdrals ne s'apprivoisent pas réellement. Ce sont des animaux solitaires aux capacités étonnantes, mais ils sont très farouches, et fuient l'homme d'ordinaire. Ils ne se laissent pas facilement approcher et ne s'attachent qu'à certaines personnes.

- Et qu'est-ce que ces personnes ont de particulier, pour que ces créatures s'attachent à elles ? Continua la Griffondor.

- Quelque chose de terrible en fait. Répondit le demi géant.

Un silence lourd et pesant s'était installé dans la salle, tous, excepté Hagrid, ayant compris qu'en fait Hermione demandait ce que Severus avait au fond de lui, pour être devenu proche de ces animaux fabuleux. Hagrid continua sans se rendre compte de l'atmosphère tendue :

- Ces créatures s'attachent à des personnes qui ont tué avec amour et dont l'âme en est déchirée.

Severus blêmit et, chaque muscle crispé comme jamais, il trembla de rage contenue… et de confusion aussi. Il aurait souhaité être six pieds sous terre à son tour… que la terre l'avale d'un seul coup… pour ne plus être l'objet de mire de tous ses regards consternés. A vrai dire lui aussi était un peu étonné de cette réponse. Lui qui avait toujours cru que cette « particularité » était le remord, un profond remord sincère…

Mais il pouvait faire confiance au demi géant sur ce point, Hagrid en connaissait plus que quiconque en créatures magiques malgré son air benêt et naïf… Donc ce n'était pas des remords, mais le fait de tuer avec amour ?!… Bon, il n'avait certes pas été si loin de la vérité : quand on tuait par amour, on avait certainement des remords profonds et sincères, non ?…

- Alors c'est ça ! S'exclama la Griffondor, comme si elle avait atteint l'Everest. Il faut avoir tué par amour…

- Non, la coupa aussitôt le demi géant. Pas « tuer par amour » mais « tuer avec amour ».

- Je ne suis pas sûre de bien cerner la différence. Fit Hermione, soudain perplexe.

- Elle est assez infime, je vous l'accorde. Intervint alors Albus, qui fixait intensément Severus de son regard bleu – gris pétillant à la fois de malice et de tristesse.

Ce dernier avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir, il aurait voulu que cette conversation cesse de suite. Inutile de remuer davantage le couteau dans la plaie… Oui, lui aussi avait cerné la nuance, et pour cause… Puisque l'on parlait de lui, et que lui l'avait vécu… Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?… On ne pouvait tuer avec amour, il fallait ressentir haine et colère pour lancer un avada kedavra… A moins que…

- Prenons des exemples pour être plus clair. Continua le portrait, en reportant son attention sur Hermione. Imaginez que vous êtes mariée et que votre mari vous trompe, vous pouvez vouloir tuer la maîtresse de votre mari par amour pour cet homme… Vous me suivez ?

Hermione hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

- Bien. Maintenant, imaginez une autre situation : toujours dans l'optique où vous êtes mariée, mais cette fois votre mari est menacé, et la seule façon de le sauver est de le tuer… Que faîtes-vous ?

- Je suppose que…

Mais la Griffondor ne put finir d'exprimer sa pensée à haute voix, troublée par ce qu'elle venait de comprendre.

- Oui, vous pouvez décider de le tuer. De le tuer avec amour… Au lieu de ressentir de la colère ou de la haine envers la personne que vous tuez, vous ne ressentez qu'un profond amour.

Hermione hocha de nouveau la tête, profondément bouleversée.

- Merci Monsieur le Directeur. Fit Hagrid. Je n'aurai pas pu mieux l'expliquer moi-même.

- Ainsi, conclut Hermione, cette fois en regardant son ancien professeur de potions dans les yeux. Pour être accepté par les Thesdrals et être si proches d'eux, il faut avoir tué avec amour l'être qui vous est le plus cher au monde.

Severus était fou de rage et de douleur. Cette histoire de Thesdrals faisait, une fois encore, ressortir de douloureux moments de sa vie, qu'il aurait aimée oublier… et surtout ne pas revivre, même en souvenir… Il vit alors Mixiel et Nuwan aussi crispés et tendus que lui. Eux aussi avaient bien entendu compris de quoi il s'agissait exactement, eux aussi avaient fait le rapprochement. Mais Severus ne voulait pas l'accepter…

- Toute cette histoire est stupide… On ne peut pas tuer avec amour. Pour lancer un avada, on doit ressentir colère et haine… Vociféra-t-il d'un ton méprisant.

- Voyons, Severus. Fit le portrait. Ne niez pas l'évidence. Vous savez pertinemment bien, et ce plus que quiconque, que tout ceci est tout à fait possible. Apparemment pour lancer un avada, ce n'est pas la nature des sentiments qui comptent réellement, mais vraisemblablement leur force. Que ce soit la haine, la colère, la vengeance… ou l'amour… il suffit que ce soient des sentiments forts pour pouvoir lancer un sortilège mortel. La colère et la haine sont simplement la voie la plus facile…

- Balivernes. L'amour n'est qu'une sottise, qu'une pitoyable pantomime… S'entêta Severus, plus troublé que jamais. Il ne pouvait pas accepter cela… Pas maintenant…

- Et pourtant, cela ne peut être nié. Nous en avons la preuve vivante ici même, parmi nous. Répliqua Albus, appuyant son regard sur le Maître des potions.

Celui-ci ne put soutenir plus longtemps ce regard pénétrant, et se leva d'un bond, le regard fuyant. Il était pour sortir, quand il se retourna brusquement et franchit en quelques secondes le peu de distance qui le séparait d'Hermione, pour venir se planter devant elle.

- Je suppose que vous êtes contente de vous. Vous avez enfin la réponse à vos questions et la clef du mystère qui vous taraudait l'esprit.

Il ne pouvait contenir plus longtemps en lui tant de sentiments violents et si contradictoires, il fallait qu'il les extériorise, tout du moins sa colère… Il fallait qu'il décharge une part de cette tension, qui menaçait de l'emporter de nouveau dans la folie aveuglante de sa fureur.

- Mais professeur…

- Je ne suis pas votre professeur ! Rugit Severus, hors de lui, se retenant à grande peine de ne pas l'étrangler sur le champ.

- Mais professeur, fit à son tour Hagrid. Hermione ne faisait que poser une question, elle était juste curieuse au sujet de vos Thesdrals… Il s'arrêta alors en pleine phrase, comprenant enfin ce qu'il venait de révéler.

Severus le fusilla du regard, tout en lui offrant un rictus hautain, presque méprisant.

- Oh… Désolé, je n'avais pas réalisé… Fit le demi géant. Je ne voulais rien révéler vous concernant…

- Assez Hagrid. Vous en avez assez fait pour ce soir, je pense. Rétorqua Severus. A l'avenir, Miss Granger, je vous serai gré de poser vos questions directement à la personne concernée, en l'occurrence moi, et de ne pas insister lorsque cette même personne vous refuse une réponse…

- Mais… Tenta Hermione, tremblante de peur devant l'ex-mangemort.

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent… Est-ce clair ?

Personne ne dit rien.

- Est-ce clair ? Répéta Severus, d'une voix basse et menaçante.

Hermione se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement.

- Severus… Tenta une dernière fois Albus.

- Non, Albus. Pour une fois, restez donc où vous êtes ! Les morts n'ont d'ordinaire plus leur mot à dire dans ce bas monde. Laissez-moi au moins tirer cet avantage de vous avoir tué…

Sur ce, Severus se retourna brutalement, voulant rejoindre le petit salon jouxtant la pièce, mais se retrouva confronté à un mur humain composé des membres encore présents. Il les toisa d'un regard noir des plus meurtriers, avant de les écarter sans ménagement pour passer et sortir à grands pas en claquant la porte, s'enfermant ainsi dans le salon et les laissant tous sous le choc de ces révélations.

Fin du chapitre 35


	39. Chapter 39

_Désolée de poster ce chapitre si tard, mais pour me faire pardonner il est plus long que d'habitude..._

_Il va y avoir plusieurs révélations sur notre cher Severus et su la résurrection de Sirius... Bonne lecture!_

_Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews : Bohemio, Lone wolf, Sushi-powa, et Polgarra. Merci aussi à Aesylee/Chloris qui rattrape à grande vitesse les chapitres précédents. _

_Alors on étoffe encore un peu la nouvelle relation Sirius/Severus, que vous avez l'air de tous appréciée. Pourtant ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Désolée, je ne parle pas plus de la relation entre severus et harry, ni de ses relations avec le reste de l'Ordre dans ce chapitre, mais les révélations que vous allez y découvrir valent peut-être bien ce sacrifice?... A vous de me le dire... Vous allez voir également un peu plus le lien entre Severus et Dumbledore... Se la jouera-t-il toujours autant manipulateur? On verra bien... ;)_

_Pas non plus de Hermione, mais vu que vous n'avez pas l'air de l'apprécier depuis la dernière fois, ça devrait lui permettre de se reprendre un peu... ;)_

_Bonne lecture!_

CHAPITRE 36 : Derrière le voile

Severus s'était ainsi réfugié dans le petit salon qu'il trouvait si paisible et si reposant. Il avait besoin de se calmer et de reprendre ses esprits. Il alluma un feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée et, assis confortablement dans un des fauteuils, se laissa aller à la contemplation de la valse effrénée des flammes rougeoyantes et virevoltantes, le doux ronronnement du feu le berçant peu à peu.

Il ferma les yeux et se sentit alors emporté dans cette douce torpeur, son esprit vagabondant de souvenirs en souvenirs, retraçant sa courte vie, toutes ses joies, ses peines beaucoup plus nombreuses, toutes ses monumentales erreurs, et sa lutte contre lui-même dans sa quête de rédemption. Il n'avait pas encore quarante ans, mais se sentait vieux, les années ressemblant plus à des décennies, les tentacules vigoureux du passé le rattrapant sans scrupule…

Et qu'avait-il donc finalement réaliser dans sa sinistre existence ? Rien… Il n'avait rien construit, rien accompli. Il n'avait fait que répandre le mal, détruire tout ce qu'il avait osé toucher, et tuer tous ceux qu'il avait osé aimer. Il avait, toute sa vie durant, oscillé continuellement entre la recherche du bien et le gouffre béant du mal… Et il était finalement devenu le véritable bras armé de la mort…

Il resta ainsi, tout à ses déprimantes pensées, de longues minutes, ou de longues heures… Il était en fait bien incapable de décompter le temps passé avec exactitude. Soudain, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement, faisant grincer bruyamment ses gonds douloureux. Puis il entendit des pas derrière lui, des pas lourds et appuyés, les pas d'un homme certainement. Celui-ci s'arrêta à sa hauteur, mais Severus n'ouvrit toujours pas les yeux, feignant de dormir, et attendant la réaction de l'autre. Il voulait être seul et espérait que l'inopportun s'en irait…

Mais l'inopportun en question ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette façon, et une voix le força à sortir de sa sombre mélancolie.

- Severus ?!

- Mmh… répondit-il simplement, levant enfin les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

« Sirius ! Forcément, qui d'autre ? Que me veut-il encore ? Il ne veut plus me lâcher on dirait… » Se dit-il.

Il remarqua alors que l'autre avait apporté avec lui le portrait d'Albus, certainement pour l'installer dans le salon. Pour l'instant, le portrait était simplement posé dans l'autre fauteuil et les observait tous deux avec une pointe d'amusement non dissimulée.

- J'aimerais te demander… Sirius sembla hésiter. Severus était apparemment toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur. Ce ne serait pas facile, mais il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il n'aurait peut-être pas de nouvelles occasions.

- Me demander quoi… Severus commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter face à l'intrusion et à l'hésitation de l'animagus.

- Tu sais, pour le voile…

Severus soupira lourdement.

- Tu ne me lâcheras jamais, tant que tu ne sauras pas tout, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu as tout compris.

- Mais je t'ai déjà dit l'essentiel. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir le reste…

- Si, j'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin de savoir comment tu m'as sorti du voile, ce qui s'est passé exactement…

Severus réfléchit longuement, scrutant son vis-à-vis intensément, pendant des minutes qui parurent une éternité sans fin à Sirius. Albus choisit alors ce moment pour intervenir.

- Je crois qu'il a le droit de savoir, Severus.

Severus tourna vivement la tête vers le portrait, faisant douloureusement craquer sa nuque. Pourquoi le vieil homme devait-il toujours se mêler de ses affaires ? Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille ? Non, apparemment non. Mais pouvait-il réellement lui en vouloir ? Quelle idée stupide d'ailleurs : en vouloir à un portrait… Toute la colère et la rage, qu'il avait pu ressentir envers Albus quelques instants plus tôt lors de la réunion, s'étaient complètement évaporées… comme toujours avec Albus en fait. Severus n'avait jamais réussi à lui garder rancune très longtemps, depuis qu'il était revenu auprès de lui, vingt ans plus tôt…

- Je suis désolé pour ce que je vous ai dit en partant, tout à l'heure. C'était déplacé et complètement hors de propos. Finit-il par dire.

- Voyons Severus. Je vous connais suffisamment pour ne pas m'en offusquer… Mais enlevez-moi un doute, vous venez de faire des excuses à un portrait, non ? Vous vous laissez aller, mon cher ami.

Severus grinça des dents. Le portrait était si criant de vérité, si… si vivant, que vous pouviez réellement croire parler avec Albus en personne. Le vieux fou l'avait encore eu. Albus réussissait toujours à avoir le dernier mot, même mort. Impossible de gagner avec lui… sauf aux échecs.

Sirius écoutait avec étonnement l'échange entre le directeur défunt et le Serpentard. Il y avait une réelle complicité entre eux deux, comme deux véritables amis. Même s'il se sentait lui-même très proche de Dumbledore, Sirius n'avait jamais connu une si grande connivence avec lui. Quelque part au fond de lui, il enviait un peu Severus d'être si proche du vieil homme, comme un fils avec son père… Cette pensée le frappa en plein cœur. Severus et Albus, comme un fils et son père, comme le fils perdu et retrouvé…

- Severus, reprit le portrait plus sérieusement, ramenant du même coup Sirius à la réalité. Tu devrais le lui dire, Sirius a besoin de savoir comment tu t'y es pris…

Severus soupira et céda alors, bien malgré lui.

- Bien, puisque vous vous êtes ligués contre moi… Mais que cela reste entre nous.

Sirius acquiesça, sans chercher à discuter. Il s'installa face à Severus et se trouva rapidement emporté par les souvenirs du Maître des potions.

_Rémus arrivait tout juste dans le Hall du Ministère et se dirigeait directement vers le bureau de sécurité pour faire contrôler sa baguette. Il portait un badge où figurait son nom et le but de sa visite, à savoir signer les registres des loups garous pour son contrôle trimestriel, comme la loi l'imposait à tout loup garou enregistré. _

_-Inutile de vous indiquer le chemin. Fit l'homme du bureau de sécurité, d'un air mesquin._

_Lupin se contenta de lui répondre avec un sourire et partit en direction des ascenseurs._

_Au même moment, Severus déboula dans le Hall du Ministère par le réseau de cheminettes. Il vit Lupin attendre l'ascenseur patiemment. Celui-ci se retourna, l'air de rien, et aperçut Severus se diriger vers le bureau de sécurité. Il lui fit un léger signe de tête et monta dans l'ascenseur pour accéder au niveau quatre, niveau du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques._

_Severus fit contrôler sa baguette, et se vit remettre un badge à son nom et indiquant le but de sa visite : demande de portoloin. Il se dirigea à son tour vers les ascenseurs. Ce n'était bien entendu qu'un prétexte, le tout était de rentrer dans la place... Lui et Lupin devaient ensuite se retrouver dans une heure aux toilettes du niveau 1… Une heure devait bien leur suffire pour régler ces vulgaires problèmes administratifs, non ?_

_Apparemment non. Severus fulminait, il avait dix minutes de retard sur l'heure convenue. Il rejoignit d'un pas pressé le lieu de rendez-vous et trouva un Lupin stressé, l'attendant dans les toilettes des hommes en faisant les cent pas._

_- Tu en as mis du temps ! S'exclama le loup garou, visiblement soulagé de revoir le Serpentard._

_- Va donc dire ça à ces incapables… Même pas foutus de retrouver un satané formulaire de demande de portoloin… Jamais vu ça… Grommela Severus. Inutile de perdre plus de temps. Tiens, bois ça._

_Lupin regarda la fiole que lui tendait Severus avec un air de dégoût._

_- Oh, allez Lupin. Ce n'est pas la mer à boire !_

_Rémus le foudroya du regard, puis lui arracha la fiole des mains qu'il but d'une traite en se pinçant le nez. Il lâcha la fiole qui se cassa au sol et commença déjà à sentir les spasmes de la transformation. Ses mains s'allongèrent légèrement, ses doigts devenant plus fins, plus pâles aussi, il sentit son nez s'allonger, de même que ses cheveux… En quelques minutes à peine, la transformation fut totale et Severus put admirer son double en face de lui, avec un air de satisfaction… _

_- Résultat admirable. Je ne me savais pas si charismatique. Fit-il sarcastique._

_- Je n'aurais pas choisi ce mot là pour te décrire. Lui rétorqua Rémus, un large sourire aux lèvres._

_- Ôte ce sourire de suite, cela ne me va pas du tout. Et pendant que tu y es, reste muet. Cette voix d'alto ne sied pas du tout au somptueux sombre personnage que je suis, tu risquerais de te trahir… ou de me trahir, au choix… Tiens, mon badge._

_- N'empêche que quand tout sera fini, vous en entendrez parler… Ajouta Rémus tout en accrochant le badge de Severus et en rangeant soigneusement le sien dans une de ses poches. Me retrouver dans ta peau… Brrr… Cela me fait froid dans le dos !_

_- Trêve de bavardage. Tu n'auras qu'à te plaindre à ton cher ami, que je vais aller chercher de ce pas. Albus doit se ronger les sangs en ne me voyant pas. Passe moi la cape._

_Il s'empara alors sans plus attendre de la cape que lui tendait le loup garou, et s'en revêtit aussitôt, disparaissant d'un coup. Ainsi protégé de la cape d'invisibilité, il regagna en toute hâte le grand hall, tandis que Lupin, sous les traits du Maître des potions, allait s'installer dans une salle d'attente, spécialement aménagée pour les visiteurs qui accompagnaient quelqu'un. Le loup garou n'avait pour l'heure qu'un rôle d'alibi : si, par malheur, leur petit coup de maître était découvert, Severus, le premier soupçonné à coup sûr, comme toujours en cas d'usage de Magie Noire, aurait alors un alibi en béton, comme pourraient en attester plusieurs sorciers de bonne foi qui l'avaient vu attendre là pendant des heures…_

_Arrivé au grand Hall, Severus parcourut la salle du regard, à la recherche d'Albus, qui devait être arrivé depuis un petit quart d'heure déjà. Connaissant le vieil homme et ses manies de bavarder de tout et de rien, il était persuadé qu'il avait réussi à faire traîner les choses, le temps qu'il arrive… enfin du moins il l'espérait. Mais il commença sérieusement à avoir des sueurs froides quand il ne le vit pas. _

_Soudain, il entendit une voix qu'il ne reconnut que trop bien, dans l'un des ascenseurs._

_- Oh, désolé. Je ne suis vraiment pas doué avec ce genre de technologie. On est revenu au grand Hall apparemment. Disait la voix, d'un ton badin._

_- Ce n'est pas grave, Monsieur le directeur. Répondit Tonks. Nous ne sommes pas à cinq minutes près._

_Les ascenseurs ! La voix venait du cinquième ascenseur apparemment… Severus ne fit ni une ni deux et se rua dans l'ascenseur pile poil au moment où les portes se refermaient. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne percuter personne, afin de ne pas risquer de dévoiler sa présence._

_« C'est bon, je suis là ! » Envoya-t-il à Albus par aggelomencie._

_- C'est gentil à vous Miss Tonks, répondit Dumbledore à la jeune Auror, mais je sais par expérience comme il est important d'être bien synchronisé… _

_« C'est bon, Albus ! J'ai compris le message… » Fit Severus au vieil homme, sans cacher son agacement. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui fasse la leçon… « Allez plutôt dire ça à ces incapables du Ministère. » ajouta-t-il ensuite, avec tout le dédain qu'il put mettre en pensées._

_- Il est vrai également que, quand on sait prendre son temps et attendre, tout arrive à point… Continua Albus, signalant à Tonks que Severus était enfin arrivé._

_Ce dernier avait bien du mal à reprendre son souffle, ne pouvant faire trop de bruit de peur de se faire remarquer. Ces violents exercices n'étaient vraiment plus de son âge, il n'avait plus l'habitude…_

_Ils arrivèrent enfin au niveau neuf, au Département des mystères, où les attendaient le Ministre en personne et l'Auror Kingsley._

_- Professeur Dumbledore. Je suis heureux de vous revoir. _

_- Moi aussi, Monsieur le Ministre._

_- Voulez-vous une collation avant d'aller voir cet objet ?_

_« Ne pourrait-on pas aller au vif du sujet pour une fois ? » Ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Severus toujours par la pensée. _

_Le visage d'Albus s'éclaira d'un large sourire. Severus ne sut dire si c'était à l'évocation d'une éventuelle collation glucosée à souhait, ou par rapport à sa remarque._

_- Cela aurait été avec plaisir, répondit Albus. Mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux vérifier tout de suite, si ce mystérieux objet, que vous avez trouvé récemment et qui semble imprégné d'une puissante magie, est bien l'un de ceux que j'ai perdus il y a quelques années._

_- Bien. Si vous voulez bien me suivre dans ce cas. Fit le Ministre de son ton dégoulinant et mielleux._

_« Hypocrite ! Vraiment écœurant ! » Lança Severus pour lui-même, sans se rendre compte qu'il avait gardé la « connexion » avec Albus._

_On entendit alors Dumbledore glousser dans sa barbe. Cette fois, Severus en était sûr, ce gloussement avait été provoqué par sa remarque acerbe._

_Ils étaient déjà arrivés au seuil de la salle circulaire, quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant apparaître Arthur Weasley._

_- Ah, Monsieur le Ministre. S'exclama ce dernier. Je vous cherchais, vos secrétaires m'ont dit que je pourrais vous trouver ici._

_- Monsieur Weasley. Cela ne peut-il attendre que je finisse mon entrevue avec le Professeur Dumbledore ?_

_- J'ai bien peur que non. Répondit Arthur. Il s'est produit un incident gravissime dans un quartier de Londres moldu, mais ayant trait à la Magie. Je crains que l'on ait besoin de votre pouvoir décisionnaire pour pouvoir intervenir. Le Premier Ministre moldu veut vous voir en personne._

_« Ah ces moldus, si prévisibles, mais si pratiques quand on a besoin de leur piètre compétence… » Pensa Severus. Cet « incident gravissime » avait bien entendu été monté de toute pièce par l'esprit espiègle du Directeur de Poudlard, histoire de faire diversion…_

_Le Ministre marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible et de peu politiquement correcte, puis se tourna vers Dumbledore, d'un air contrit._

_- Je suis désolé, professeur Dumbledore. Je crains de ne pouvoir échapper à mon devoir._

_- Je comprends tout à fait, Monsieur le Ministre. Je ne voudrais pas vous soustraire à vos obligations ministérielles._

_- Je vais demander à l'un de mes collaborateurs de vous montrer le chemin, pour que vous puissiez examiner cet objet._

_- Cela est peut-être inutile, ces deux jeunes Aurors pourront certainement se charger de cette tâche. Lui répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire enjôleur. _

_Le Ministre sembla réfléchir un instant à la proposition de Dumbledore, essayant d'y déceler l'éventuel piège. Mais quand, visiblement, il n'en trouva aucun, il acquiesça._

_- Oui, vous avez raison. Kingsley, vous savez certainement où se trouve l'objet en question ? _

_L'Auror répondit par l'affirmative._

_- Dans ce cas, je vous charge d'escorter le Professeur Dumbledore, et, si cet objet se révèle bien être l'une de vos possessions, nous réglerons les problèmes administratifs ensuite._

_- Je vous remercie, Monsieur le Ministre. Fit simplement Dumbledore, le regard pétillant de malice._

_- Mais de rien, Professeur. _

_Le Ministre repartit ainsi, accompagné d'Arthur Weasley, aux niveaux supérieurs._

_« Parfait, tout se déroule comme prévu. » Pensa Severus. « Remarquez, avec un Ministre aussi imbu de sa personne et si incompétent, ce n'est pas très difficile ! »_

_Ils pénétrèrent alors tous les quatre dans la salle circulaire. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'intérieur, qu Severus ôta la cape d'invisibilité._

_- J'ai bien cru, que l'on n'allait jamais vous retrouver, mon cher Severus._

_- Voyons Albus, ce serait bien mal me connaître. Il faut dire que le coup du « je ne m'y connais pas trop » était un coup de maître. Répondit le plus jeune._

_- Je vous remercie du compliment. Lui répondit Albus. Vous connaissez certainement le sortilège pour trouver la bonne porte ? Ajouta-t-il à l'attention des deux Aurors._

_- Désolé Professeur. Fit Kingsley. Mais nous ne connaissons le sortilège que pour trouver certaines salles, comme la salle où sont entreposés les objets, mais la salle de la mort étant strictement interdite, même à nous, nous ne sommes guère d'une grande aide dans ce cas._

_- Bien, essayons donc de trouver la salle de la mort. Conclut le Directeur, sans se départir de son calme et de son assurance légendaires._

_Chacun d'eux se plaça à une porte, la marqua d'une croix, puis l'ouvrit, tous en même temps. Aucun des quatre n'eut la chance de tomber sur la salle de la mort. Ils refermèrent donc les portes, et la salle se mit à tourner, les portes se mélangeant. Une fois que la salle redevint immobile, ils se repositionnèrent de nouveau à quatre autres portes, qu'ils marquèrent de même d'une croix, puis les ouvrirent. Cette fois, Tonks avait ouvert la salle de la mort. Tous s'y engouffrèrent sans plus attendre._

_Severus resta quelques instants sur le seuil, subjugué par la salle, et surtout par le voile. Puis il descendit lentement les gradins, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques mètres du voile. Comme appelé par une force inconnue, complètement hypnotisé, il ne put s'empêcher de s'en approcher encore de quelques pas._

_- Severus attention. Ne vous en approchez pas de trop près. Fit Dumbledore, soudain inquiet._

_Mais Severus ne répondit pas, il était irrésistiblement attiré par le voile, il avait toujours été attiré par ce mystérieux objet. Et ce, dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, avant même de savoir ce que cela représentait. Le néant… Etrange comment un simple voile pouvait représenter autant… Le néant… Derrière ce voile se cachait le néant… Qui l'aurait cru, qui aurait pu le soupçonner, un voile si banal en lui-même en fait… Un simple voile noir…_

_Il tendit une main comme pour toucher le voile, mais fut arrêté dans son élan par une voix ferme._

_- Severus ! Fit Dumbledore, la voix autoritaire et ferme, une voix qui vous forçait à obéir._

_Severus revint subitement à la réalité et retourna enfin son attention vers le vieil homme. Il se racla la gorge, visiblement gêné, comme un enfant pris en faute, avant de reprendre la parole._

_- Bien. Fit-il, la voix un peu rauque. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que Kingsley et Tonks restent à l'écart. _

_Dumbledore approuva, et les deux Aurors s'installèrent dans les gradins les plus hauts._

_- Venez auprès de moi, Albus. Continua Severus, sans se rendre compte qu'il donnait des ordres à son supérieur hiérarchique. _

_Mais Dumbledore ne s'en formalisa pas et obtempéra. Il sentit Severus lui prendre la main, sa main tremblant légèrement. Rien de bien incompréhensible, lorsqu'on songeait que le jeune homme allait devoir lui aussi passer le voile._

_Le vieil homme espérait de tout cœur que le jeune Maître des potions ne s'était pas trompé dans sa théorie, sinon il risquait de le perdre, et il n'en avait vraiment pas envie._

_Severus ferma les yeux et commença à psalmodier une incantation, dans un ancien langage runique, et bientôt Dumbledore put sentir les ondes des Arts Sombres envahir la pièce, les enveloppant tous deux d'une aura sombre et froide. Severus saisit alors la dague qu'il avait à sa ceinture, s'entailla le creux de la paume à l'aide de la lame aiguisée, puis se tourna vers Dumbledore, lui offrant un regard empli d'excuses et d'appréhension mêlées._

_Il devait entailler la paume d'Albus, pour renforcer le lien existant entre eux, mais il n'appréciait pas beaucoup l'idée. Cependant le vieil homme n'eut aucune hésitation et tendit sa paume à Severus, qui lui fit une petite incision, puis ils joignirent leurs mains, mélangeant ainsi leur sang. _

_Ils sentirent tous deux le flux magique et psychique de l'autre s'intensifier en lui, et se lièrent par legilimencie. Après une profonde inspiration, Severus ferma les yeux et s'avança vers le voile, encore un peu tremblant, pour finalement le traverser, lâchant définitivement la main d'Albus. _

_Mais, même s'ils n'étaient plus en contact physique, il pouvait encore sentir sa présence psychique, et il en fut tout de suite rassuré. Déjà sa première hypothèse était bonne : il n'était pas mort… N'est-ce pas ? On ne peut pas avoir de telles pensées quand on est mort, si ?_

_En proie à ses doutes, et sentant la panique peu à peu le submerger, il se décida à ouvrir les yeux… pour regarder autour de lui… mais rien… Rien. Le néant. Deuxième hypothèse de vérifier… enfin en considérant que la première était effectivement bonne…_

_Bref en somme, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il se sentait perdu, affolé, et complètement désemparé. « Et maintenant, je fais quoi ? Ah oui, trouver Black ! Mais comment ? »_

_Peut-être qu'en l'appelant tout simplement ?... Severus cria alors plusieurs fois le nom de Black, mais sans succès… Il était toujours seul, sans rien, le noir, le néant…_

_Peut-être en pensant bien fort à lui… Il se concentra et tenta de penser de toutes ses forces à Black, se remémorant tous les moments passés avec lui, ou plutôt contre lui, à Poudlard, et ensuite au sein de l'Ordre… _

_Cela faisait déjà un certain temps qu'il se concentrait de la sorte, commençant réellement à désespérer de le trouver, et une migraine commençant à sourdre insidieusement, quand il sentit enfin une présence à ses côtés. _

_Il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de fermer d'ailleurs, pour voir peu à peu se matérialiser en face de lui une vague silhouette. Il se concentra à nouveau sur Black, focalisant toutes ses pensées sur l'ancien Maraudeur, et la silhouette se précisa, les contours se faisant de moins en moins flous… Au fur et à mesure, la silhouette prenait les traits de Black, et, au bout d'un temps qui parut infiniment long à Severus, Black se tenait enfin en chair et en os devant lui, une expression consternée sur le visage._

_- Toi, ici ? Fit l'animagus._

_- Heureux de te revoir, moi aussi, Black. Merci de ton accueil si chaleureux._

_« Bon maintenant, deuxième étape, lui faire passer le voile dans l'autre sens. Beaucoup plus difficile ! »_

_- Que fais-tu là ? Demanda Sirius._

_- Je viens te chercher, imbécile. Maintenant je te prie, tais-toi pour une fois et laisse-moi faire, si tu veux sortir d'ici._

_Sirius se tut, sentant que Snivellus ne lui mentait pas et que l'heure n'était pas à la discussion. Pourtant il avait nombre de questions qui lui démangeaient le palais… Mais ce serait pour plus tard…_

_Il entendit Snivellus psalmodier une longue incantation dans une mélodieuse langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le Serpentard était extrêmement concentré, les traits tendus, les mains levées, les yeux fermés et la tête légèrement renversée vers l'arrière. _

_Sirius observa la scène en silence et sentit bientôt une puissante énergie obscure l'envelopper entièrement. Il se sentit peu à peu comme tiré vers un point inconnu et commença à prendre peur. A quoi jouait donc Snivellus ? Mais ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, lui attrapa violemment le poignet, et le tira auprès de lui sans préavis. _

_Severus sentait ses forces s'amenuiser sérieusement… Il avait dû réciter l'incantation cinq fois de suite, et pour l'instant aucun résultat. Il commençait à se demander, si, finalement, il ne s'était pas trompé… Après tout, il utilisait une vieille magie ancestrale, qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'invoquer, et il aurait très bien pu faire fausse route… Mais il ne s'était pas trompé. Le processus était seulement beaucoup plus long que prévu, et drainait ses forces de façon considérable._

_Ses efforts furent cependant récompensés, et c'est avec soulagement qu'il vit une lueur blanche percer lentement les ténèbres environnantes du néant. La lueur s'intensifia peu à peu, formant comme les contours d'une porte, porte virtuelle qui s'ouvrit, dévoilant alors ce qui se passait dans la salle de la mort, dans le monde réel. Sirius et Severus purent ainsi voir Dumbledore juste devant le voile, les traits tirés de contrariété, tandis que Kingsley et Tonks étaient assis dans les gradins supérieurs, également très anxieux._

_- Vas-y. Fit simplement Severus._

_- Et toi ? Demanda Sirius._

_- J'ai encore une chose à régler ici. J'arrive dans un instant. « Enfin, si j'en ai la force. » ajouta-t-il pour lui-même._

_Il poussa violemment Black à travers le passage ainsi créé et le vit tomber littéralement dans les bras d'Albus. Il pouvait les voir, mais vu la réaction de Black, ce n'était vraisemblablement pas réciproque… C'était tout à fait logique, à vrai dire… La porte était une porte à sens unique, que ce soit pour voir ou pour passer à travers…_

Severus coupa brutalement le lien avec Sirius. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir le reste. Mais apparemment la curiosité de l'animagus n'était pas étanchée.

- Et ensuite ? Qu'as-tu fais ensuite ?

Severus le regarda intensément. Que croyait donc Sirius ? Que, sous prétexte que leur relation était plus… calme, il allait tout lui dire, tout lui révéler ?

- Je doute que cela te concerne. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. Répondit-il finalement.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien me dire ?

Severus resta silencieux un bon moment, ne sachant que répondre. Il ne voulait pas lui dire, simplement. Il n'en avait parlé à personne en fait, sauf à Albus. Et encore, il ne lui avait raconté que les grandes lignes… C'était trop… personnel…

Tout à sa réflexion, il se perdit dans les limbes de sa mémoire et se remémora sa rencontre avec son défunt parent derrière le voile. Il se souvenait des doutes et des sentiments mitigés, qui l'avaient assailli à ce moment-là.

_Une fois Sirius parti, il lui restait encore une chose à faire avant de sortir. Il devait trouver son grand-père maternel, Hector Prince… Il devait le trouver… Il rassembla alors ses forces restantes, et tenta de se remémorer ce terrible moment, le moment où cet homme, qu'il avait à peine connu, avait été exécuté… Le moment où il l'avait tué, ou plutôt lâchement jeté dans ce trou de néant, encouragé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et entouré de tous ses « amis » Mangemorts… Cruel moment pour tous deux…_

_Non pas qu'il regrettait la mort de cet homme, qui l'avait toujours rejeté, car il n'était qu'un Sang Mêlé, un fils de moldu, le fils d'Eileen Prince qui avait déshonoré sa famille en se mariant à un vulgaire moldu et lui avait même donné un fils… Non, il ne regrettait pas que cet homme soit mort, mais il regrettait de l'avoir tué, surtout de l'avoir tué de cette façon… _

_Oui, il avait ardemment désiré se venger… Oui, il avait attendu ce moment de pouvoir montrer aux Princes qui il était, et qu'on ne rejette pas impunément Severus Snape sans mordre la poussière par la suite. Oui, il avait crié vengeance, mais pas de cette sorte de vengeance… Il avait espéré autre chose… Quoi ? En fait, il ne saurait dire… Mais pas ça, pas comme ça… Quand il avait tué les deux derniers représentants de la famille Prince, à savoir son grand-père et son arrière - grand père, il ne s'était pas senti soulagé pour autant, sa soif de vengeance n'était pas vraiment assouvie… Au contraire, ne lui restait maintenant qu'un étrange goût amer._

_Il sentit à nouveau une présence se matérialiser à ses côtés. On pouvait encore y distinguer les traits, fins et caractéristiques des Princes, mais cette fois les contours restaient flous, plus vagues, comme se fondant peu à peu dans le néant environnant._

_- Severus ? Fit la silhouette._

_Severus ne sut que répondre, profondément troublé. Il avait réussi, Hector Prince se tenait devant lui, et maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi lui dire, lui qui avait pourtant minutieusement préparé son « texte »…_

_- Severus ? Réitéra la silhouette. Severus Snape ?_

_Que ce nom sonnait presque comme une injure dans cette bouche._

_- Oui, Hector Prince. Répondit Severus d'une voix basse et rauque, presque étranglé par l'émotion. C'est bien moi, Severus Snape._

_- Tu as été jeté à travers le voile, toi aussi ?_

_- Non, je l'ai traversé volontairement, j'avais quelqu'un à y chercher et je souhaitais aussi vous trouver. Mais j'espère ne pas y rester bien longtemps. _

_- Tu as traversé volontairement ? Mais…_

_- Ne perdons pas de temps. Mes forces s'amenuisent, il ne me reste que peu de temps, avant que cette porte, que vous voyez derrière moi, ne se referme. Et je n'aurai plus de force pour l'ouvrir par la suite._

_- Je t'écoute. Fit simplement la silhouette._

_- J'aurais aimé savoir. Dit Severus comme tout préambule._

_- Savoir quoi ? _

_- Savoir qui je suis. Je suis aggelomens, le seul actuellement vivant en ce monde, et un aggelomens puissant… _

_- Je le sais, tu possèdes le don d'aggelomencie, comme tous les hommes de notre famille. Mais tu es un aggelomens extrêmement puissant, et tu es un puissant occlumens aussi. _

_- J'en étais sûr ! S'exclama Severus. Rien de précis n'avait été écrit dans les livres que j'ai pu consulter à ce sujet, mais tous parlaient tout de même d'un possible don héréditaire… Dans ce cas, pourquoi ma mère ne m'en a jamais parlé ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ?_

_- Parce qu'elle ne le savait pas. Dans notre famille, seuls les mâles portent ce don, les femmes ne peuvent pas l'avoir, et ne sont pas au courant de son existence le plus souvent. Par contre, elles portent le gêne en elle et peuvent le transmettre. C'est ainsi que tu en as hérité. _

_- Que pouvez-vous me dire sur ce don ? _

_- C'est un don rare et extrêmement puissant, mais tu ne dois le divulguer à personne, car c'est un don très convoité et certains feraient tout pour le voler, quelque soient les méthodes. _

_- Mais ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a pas que ce don que j'ai reçu en héritage, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi suis-je irrésistiblement attiré par les Arts Sombres ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'excelle dans certains domaines bien particuliers, alors que je me révèle incapable dans d'autres ? Pourquoi, par exemple, suis-je incapable de me métamorphoser en quoique ce soit, même partiellement ? _

_- Beaucoup de questions effectivement, dont je détiens les réponses. Mais ce serait trop long d'y répondre maintenant, ta porte commence déjà à se refermer. Sache toutefois que la famille Prince descend d'une longue lignée qui a commencé au temps de Merlin lui-même. Notre famille est l'héritière d'un don de Magie ancestrale, un don extrêmement puissant mais ô combien difficile à maîtriser. En fait même au sein de notre famille, peu sont parvenus à le maîtriser entièrement…_

_- Vous parlez de l'aggelomencie ?_

_- Non, bien que ce don soit extrêmement puissant en effet… Je parle d'un autre don encore, beaucoup plus puissant, dont tu n'imagines même pas l'existence. Mais la plupart qui ont essayé de le maîtriser s'y sont brûlé les ailes. Seuls nos aïeuls y sont parvenus, il y a plusieurs centaines d'années, mais avec le temps, notre famille a perdu une partie du savoir qui aurait permis de garder le contrôle de ce don. Cependant, un oracle dit, qu'un jour naîtra un garçon, d'une union non reconnue et rejetée, un garçon qui possèdera pleinement ce don et qui deviendra un puissant psyché, mais qui, pour ce faire, devra traverser de lourdes épreuves et devra affronter la mort par trois fois, avant d'apprendre à utiliser ce don parfaitement sans y perdre son âme… Ce psyché aura alors la tâche de protéger l'Elu et de l'aider dans sa quête de la lumière…_

_Severus avait du mal à comprendre ce dont parlait le vieil homme, il avait du mal à comprendre ce que tout cela pouvait signifier…_

_- Severus, je ne sais pas si cet oracle dit vrai, cela fait des centaines d'années que notre famille guette l'arrivée de cet éventuel psyché. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu détiens déjà de nombreux dons de la famille Prince. Peu d'entre nous possédaient tous ces dons ainsi rassemblés et aussi développés en une seule et même personne. En général, nous ne développions qu'un seul don, l'aggelomencie pour les hommes, l'occlumencie pour les femmes, parfois deux dons à la fois, mais jamais les trois… Or, toi, tu as les trois réunis, chose rare déjà en soi, et, qui plus est, tous les trois sont extrêmement développés. Sans compter les autres dons… _

_- Comment savez-vous ça, puisque vous n'avez jamais cherché à me connaître ? S'enquit Severus, ne pouvant cacher son amertume._

_- Nous l'avons tout de suite senti, moi et mon père, quand tu es apparu au manoir des Princes. Mais peu importe. Severus, peut-être es-tu ce garçon, ou peut-être serait-ce tes futurs enfants, je n'en sais rien… Mais il va falloir que tu en apprennes davantage sur la famille Prince, car tu es dès lors notre dernier héritier. Tu ne dois pas perdre cet héritage, Severus, tu en auras besoin. Et si cet oracle est vrai, il en va peut-être de l'avenir de notre monde…_

_- Il aurait peut-être fallu songer à cet état de fait avant. Rétorqua Severus._

_- Je sais, Severus, mais on ne refait pas le passé, tu es bien placé pour le savoir… Je n'ai pas le temps de te transmettre tout notre savoir, mais voici ce qui te permettra d'en apprendre davantage. Tu es intelligent, avec ce que tu trouveras, tu devrais comprendre et apprendre tout ce que tu dois savoir._

_Le vieil homme tendit alors un objet à Severus et le laissa tomber dans la paume tendue du jeune homme. Severus écarquilla les yeux, quand il réalisa de quoi il s'agissait : une clef, une clef d'un coffre de Gringotts…_

_- Que suis-je sensé en faire ? Demanda-t-il, bien que la réponse lui paraissait évidente._

_- Ton véritable héritage se trouve dans ce coffre. Vas-y, et tu comprendras… Tu comprendras peut-être qui tu es…_

_Severus observa encore quelques instants la silhouette d'un air dubitatif, avant de reporter son attention sur la clef._

_- Tu devrais y aller, Severus. La porte n'est plus qu'entrebâillée et tes amis s'inquiètent… Je suis désolé mon garçon, pour tout. Mais ne rejette pas ton héritage. Au revoir, Severus. _

_La silhouette se fondit alors peu à peu dans le néant, laissant Severus seul, complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était venu chercher des réponses, et au lieu de cela, il repartait avec encore plus de questions._

- Severus ? Severus ?

La voix de Sirius à ses côtés le sortit de sa rêverie.

- Tu étais encore parti dans tes songes ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien me dire ? Insista l'animagus.

- Je ne veux pas, tout simplement. Cela ne regarde personne d'autre que moi. Peux-tu comprendre ça ? Sa voix était calme, mais montrait nettement son impatience. Severus détestait devoir se répéter. Surtout avec des Griffondors. Encore plus avec Black.

Sirius hocha lentement la tête, pour signifier son assentiment. Oui, il pouvait comprendre, mais il aurait tellement aimé savoir… Curiosité mal placée, diriez-vous… Oui, peut-être, certainement d'ailleurs. Mais il était soudain tellement curieux envers ce mystère qu'était Severus. Ce dernier cachait tant de choses. Qu'avait-il de particulier pour intéresser autant les vampires ? Ce don pour la Magie Noire ? Il y avait plus, il le sentait... Sirius souhaitait tant apprendre à mieux le connaître dès lors... Mais il aurait été indécent d'insister, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je peux comprendre, mais je suis curieux, tout simplement. Lui rétorqua Sirius, avec un sourire mutin.

Severus arqua un sourcil, marquant sa surprise et son incompréhension. Sirius, curieux envers lui ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il cacher encore ?

- Et une fois que tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais, que s'est-il passé ? Continua l'animagus.

- Et bien, la suite, tu la connais, tu y étais toi-même. Fit Severus, tout en repassant dans son esprit la fin de son souvenir, et en les partageant de nouveau avec Sirius.

_Se retrouvant à nouveau seul, Severus se retourna enfin vers la porte pour constater, à son grand effroi, qu'elle était presque fermée. Il se concentra encore une fois, et renouvela l'incantation pour ouvrir la porte un peu plus dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'y engouffrer… Mais il sentait ses forces l'abandonner, il avait un peu trop traîné dans ce lieu morbide. Il commençait à craindre de ne pouvoir partir…_

_« Albus, concentre toi sur Albus. » Il pensa à Albus, à sa présence puissante, mais tranquille et apaisante, et à tous les moments passés avec le vieil homme. Il s'accrocha autant qu'il put à cette image, à l'image d'Albus… Albus… Il l'appela, cria presque son nom, et sentit alors peu à peu une force affluer en lui, certainement provenant d'Albus, force qui lui permit d'ouvrir un peu plus la porte. Puis, dans un effort qui lui parut surhumain, il se jeta vers la porte, et atterrit lourdement sur un sol dur, entraînant avec lui un corps… Albus… Il était de nouveau dans la salle de la mort._

_Il était affalé par terre, la tête tournant dangereusement, le sang pulsant fortement à ses temps, la migraine le taraudant plus que jamais. Il était vivant… Il rouvrit doucement la main, comme pour vérifier que tout ce qu'il avait vécu derrière le voile n'était pas un rêve… Non, tout cela était bien réel, la clef était bien là. _

_Il était encore plongé dans ses songes, quand il vit une main tendue devant lui, l'invitant à se remettre debout._

_- Pouvez-vous vous relever Severus ? Demanda Dumbledore, le front plissé d'inquiétude._

_- Oui, je crois. La tête tourne et j'ai une migraine d'enfer, mais ça devrait passer._

_Dumbledore gloussa, en entendant Severus répondre directement à une de ses questions concernant sa santé, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Le jeune homme devait vraiment être perturbé… Severus ne parut pas remarquer cette réaction, empoigna la main que le vieil homme lui tendait et se releva avec peine. Il sentait ses muscles crispés et tendus, comme s'il avait couru le marathon… Et sa tête tournait plus que de raison._

_Il chancela, pris de vertige, mais fut rattrapé à temps par Albus._

_- Venez mon ami, il faut sortir d'ici. Nous sommes là depuis presque une heure déjà, je ne voudrais pas qu'on nous trouve dans cette salle. Je vais vous aider à marcher._

_Se disant, Dumbledore prit d'office le bras de Severus, qui ne rechigna pas, et tous sortirent. Sirius et Severus se cachèrent ensuite sous la cape d'invisibilité et ils rejoignirent tous deux le niveau 1, où les attendait Rémus, tandis que Dumbledore et les deux Aurors allaient annoncer leur départ au Ministre de la Magie. _

_Rémus et les deux autres se réfugièrent momentanément dans les toilettes attendant la retranformation de Rémus, qui reprit son apparence réelle quelques minutes plus tard. Severus laissa alors la cape d'invisibilité à Sirius et sortit des toilettes, comme si de rien n'était, bien que physiquement et mentalement épuisé, pour regagner le hall d'entrée. _

_Sirius, ainsi caché, sortit à son tour accompagné de Rémus, qui retourna également dans le hall d'entrée. Ils virent Dumbledore arriver et rejoindre Severus, pour repartir tous deux à Poudlard par voie de cheminette, tandis que Rémus repartait par la grande porte vers les rues poussiéreuses de Londres. Une fois dehors, Sirius se transforma en sa forme animagus, et les deux compères regagnèrent le quartier général de l'Ordre._

- En tout cas, quel coup de maître ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Tout s'est passé exactement comme prévu. Ces imbéciles du Ministère n'y ont vu que du feu.

- Tu veux dire que tout était prévu exactement comme ça s'est passé ? Alors…

- Oui, exactement comme ça s'est passé. Répondit Severus, une lueur de triomphe et d'amusement dans les yeux.

- Mais… l'objet qu'Albus devait voir, qu'en est-il ?

- Je n'en sais strictement rien, et Albus non plus. En fait, il n'en avait cure, même si cet objet lui avait effectivement appartenu auparavant… Ce n'était qu'un prétexte, Sirius, un simple et astucieux prétexte pour venir au Ministère, et accessoirement entrer au Département des Mystères sans éveiller les soupçons. De même pour ma demande de portoloin ou pour l'enregistrement de Lupin au registre des loup garous… Que de simples prétextes !

Severus affichait un sourire triomphant. Ce souvenir était peut-être l'un des plus jubilatoires : exercer une telle magie au nez et à la barbe du Ministère…. Mémorable !

- Mais… Et Arthur ?! Continua Sirius, stupéfié de tant d'ingéniosité.

- Dans la combine avec nous, bien évidemment. De même, il n'a pas été trop difficile de faire en sorte que les Aurors chargés d'escorter Albus soient de nos alliés… Le plus difficile en fait a été d'être tous parfaitement synchronisés…

- Ce qui a failli rater ! Rétorqua l'animagus, cherchant à titiller le Serpentard.

- Ce qui a failli, seulement… ce qui a failli… mais cela n'a pas raté. Rétorqua le dit Serpentard, d'un air légèrement menaçant, défiant le Griffondor de le contredire.

De son côté, le portrait, qui attendait toujours d'être enfin accroché à une place convenable, avait assisté à toute la scène, lui aussi se souvenant de cet épisode fameux. Il s'était bien gardé d'intervenir, mais se réjouissait que ces deux-là parviennent enfin à parler civilement… Il leur en avait fallu du temps. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Severus se réveilla dans le fauteuil, où il s'était installé la veille, après la réunion. Il avait dû s'endormir après le départ de Sirius. Fâcheuse manie ! Surtout au vu de ses muscles douloureux et engourdis… Où était donc passé le temps, où il pouvait dormir à n'importe quel endroit sans grave séquelle ?

Son regard encore embrumé tomba sur le portrait d'Albus, installé au-dessus de la cheminée. Maudit portrait ! Comment osait-il lui sourire de la sorte de si bon matin ? Etait-il suicidaire, ou complètement inconscient ? En y réfléchissant bien, Severus opta pour la deuxième option. Il s'en était toujours douté, ce n'était qu'une preuve supplémentaire…

- Bonjour Severus. Bien dormi ?

« Et en plus il me nargue ! » Se dit Severus.

- Mmf… Répondit-il simplement.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Continua le portrait, avec un sourire moqueur.

Severus détourna le regard, essayant d'ignorer autant que faire se pouvait ce maudit portrait. Il remarqua alors un plateau posé sur la table basse, doté d'une tasse, d'un thermos contenant du café, comme l'indiquait la bonne odeur qui s'en dégageait, et de quatre fioles… Des potions, bien évidemment… Mais qui avait donc déposé ça ici ?

- Ah, je vois que vous venez de découvrir le plateau que Molly a déposé à votre attention, tout à l'heure.

Molly ? A mon attention ? Tout à l'heure ? Mais quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Il n'avait quand même pas dormi longtemps, si ?

- Au cas où vous vous le demandiez, il est treize heures, vous dormez depuis presque douze bonnes heures, et ce, sans faire de cauchemars trop prenants.

Severus écarquilla les yeux. Douze heures ? Il n'avait pas dormi autant depuis… depuis… depuis un bon bout de temps en fait. Il se leva alors et se dirigea à la fenêtre pour tirer les rideaux qui masquaient la lumière du jour. Il cligna des yeux, aveuglé tout d'abord par les rayons agressifs qui heurtaient violemment sa rétine, puis, s'adaptant peu à peu à la luminosité tranchante, il put effectivement admirer le soleil à son zénith, baignant le jardin d'une lumière cru dans ce froid hivernal.

Il était plus que temps qu'il se réveille… Il se retourna de nouveau vers le portrait, qui lui offrait toujours et encore un sourire radieux. Il continua de l'ignorer autant que possible, et se décida à prendre une tasse de café, rien de mieux pour s'éclaircir les idées… Tandis qu'il sirotait tranquillement sa tasse, il reporta son attention sur les quatre fioles, qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Une de régénération sanguine, inutile de faire un dessin… une contre la fièvre, là encore évident… Une de régénération de force, ma foi, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal… Et la dernière, une potion calmante… Une quoi ? Une POTION CALMANTE… s'écria-t-il intérieurement, commençant à bouillonner au fond de lui. Pourquoi donc aurait-il besoin d'une potion calmante ? Il était parfaitement calme, non ?

- Pompom a pensé que cette dernière potion pourrait vous faire le plus grand bien, vu que ces temps-ci vous sembliez, je cite, « avoir les nerfs à fleur de peau ».

- Je n'ai pas les nerfs à fleur de peau. Répliqua un peu sèchement le Maître des potions.

- Ah non ? Fit innocemment Albus, le regard pétillant comme jamais.

- Et quand cesserez-vous donc de répondre aux questions avant même qu'on les formule ?

- Ah bon, j'ai fait ça, moi ?

- Ne jouez pas les innocents avec moi. Vous comprenez parfaitement, ce dont je veux parler. Cela en devient irritant à la fin.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous pensez si fort vos questions, que j'ai l'impression de les entendre…

- Rhâa, Albus ! S'exclama Severus, de plus en plus excédé.

Il reposa un peu violemment la tasse de café sur le plateau, si bien que celle-ci se cassa, certains morceaux de verre lui entaillant la main, tandis que le liquide qui restait encore dans la tasse se répandit et lui brûla la peau.

- Je crois que vous pourrez rajouter une potion de cicatrisation et une anti-brûlure. Fit Albus de plus en plus amusé du comportement du plus jeune.

Severus le fusilla des yeux un bref instant, avant de se concentrer sur ses plaies pour en arrêter les saignements. Il répara la tasse et nettoya les dégâts d'un geste rageur de sa baguette. « La baguette d'Albus ! » pensa-t-il subitement.

Il releva la tête vers le portrait et riva son regard noir dans celui bleu acier de son ami défunt… Ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit de commentaire, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, l'un comme l'autre savait ce que chacun pensait à ce moment précis.

Finalement Severus rompit le contact, s'empara du plateau qu'il rapporta à la cuisine, avant de remonter dans sa chambre pour se changer, laissant ainsi le portrait en plan.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

- Mais laissez-moi donc regarder cinq minutes. Cela ne va pas vous tuer tout de même.

Nuwan discutait, ou plutôt se chamaillait, avec Severus depuis un petit bout de temps, dans le petit salon, tandis que le trio Griffondor et la jeune Weasley tentaient, non sans mal, d'étudier. La jeune femme essayait désespérément depuis plusieurs minutes d'examiner la main que le ténébreux Maître des potions s'était blessé quelques heures plus tôt, malgré ses protestations.

Ces chamailleries entre le père et la fille ne pouvaient laisser les spectateurs indifférents, et les Griffondors avaient bien du mal à s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, en voyant la tête que faisait leur ancien professeur de potions réputé exécrable, quand Nuwan, étant enfin parvenue à ses fins et défaisant le pansement rudimentaire qu'il s'était fait lui-même, le grondait pour ses crises de colère et surtout pour ne pas prendre mieux soin de lui.

Severus leur lança un regard digne d'un Basilic et leur vociféra de retourner à leur livre plutôt que de se mêler des conversations qui ne les regardaient pas. Le quatuor jugea qu'il valait mieux sortir et laisser ainsi les deux Snape seuls. Un était déjà dangereux en soi, alors allez savoir ce qu'à deux ils étaient capables de vous faire…

Nuwan sourit en voyant le rictus triomphant sur le visage de son père, quand les Griffondors sortirent, leurs livres sous les bras. Elle gloussa à son tour.

- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t-y mettre toi non plus, j'espère. Fit Severus, avec une moue boudeuse.

Ce qui fit rire pour de bon la jeune femme.

- Je ne savais pas que j'étais si comique. Fit-il simplement, restant le plus impassible possible, mais au fond de lui vivement amusé de ce petit jeu entre eux deux.

- Ne bougez donc pas tant, si vous tenez encore à votre main. Lui répliqua-t-elle, en lui tirant la main pour la diriger vers la fenêtre et ainsi mieux voir l'étendu des dégâts. Rien de bien méchant, mais vous avez fait le travail à moitié.

Severus haussa un sourcil, faussement curieux.

- Vous avez certes refermé les plaies, mais à la va vite. La plus profonde peut se rouvrir à tout moment. Sans parler de la brûlure.

- D'où le pansement. Lui fit-il remarquer narquoisement.

- Oui, mais avec un peu de patience vous auriez pu la refermer totalement, même en profondeur et vous passer de pansement.

Il haussa simplement les épaules. Que répondre d'autre ? Qu'il n'en avait que faire ? Qu'il en avait vu d'autre ? Apparemment ses réponses ne semblaient pas lui convenir. Mieux valait se taire… Allez savoir ce dont elle était capable ! Bien comme sa mère !

- Laissez-moi faire.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle commença à psalmodier une courte incantation, tout en pointant le bout de sa baguette sur la fine cicatrice et en suivant lentement son trajet. Elle répéta le processus plusieurs fois de suite pour chaque plaie et pour la petite brûlure, jusqu'à ce que le résultat lui convienne.

- Et voilà. Vous êtes comme neuf, maintenant. S'exclama-t-elle, une fois fini.

- J'aimerais bien, lui répondit-il tout bas, accrochant son regard dans le sien.

Il se sentait apaisé avec elle à ses côtés. Toutes les tensions accumulées depuis la veille semblaient s'envoler, comme volatilisées… C'était magique. Il se sentait bien. Oui, bien.

- Nuwan ?! Fit une voix derrière eux, à l'entrée du salon.

- Oui, Molly ?

- J'aurai besoin d'aide… à moins que tu ne sois occupée… je ne voulais pas déranger…

- Non, ce n'est rien, Molly. J'arrive.

Nuwan regard un dernier instant l'homme sombre devant elle, et lui fit un pâle sourire, avant de s'éclipser en direction de la cuisine pour rejoindre Molly. Severus se retrouva soudainement seul, seul avec lui-même, seul avec ses pensées et ses doutes… Il observa le jardin, sans le voir véritablement, se perdant dans ses réflexions tourbillonnantes, les bras croisés contre la poitrine, une main sous le menton.

- Vous me semblez soudain bien soucieux, mon ami. Fit Albus.

Severus se retourna à demi, pour lui jeter un regard en coin, avant de reprendre sa pseudo contemplation du jardin. Oui, il était soucieux. Les souvenirs de sa rencontre derrière le voile le taraudait encore, plus fortement que jamais. De même que les paroles de Valâa avant son départ lui martelaient l'esprit. Il était intimement persuadé que les deux avaient un lien, quel qu'il soit. Et si ces fameux dons qu'il aurait hérités des Princes étaient en fait ses facultés et son attrait presque obsessionnel pour les Arts Sombres ?

- Voulez-vous m'en faire part ? Insista le portrait.

Oui, il aurait aimé lui en faire part. Mais au vrai Albus, pas à son portrait… Mais après tout, un portrait valait peut-être mieux que rien du tout…

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Severus.

Un silence s'installa quelques instants entre eux, Albus attendant patiemment que son jeune ami soit prêt. Il le connaissait, mieux valait ne pas le brusquer, sinon il risquait de se renfermer à nouveau dans sa coquille.

- C'est au sujet de la rencontre que j'ai faite derrière le voile. Reprit brusquement Severus.

- Votre grand-père maternel.

Severus acquiesça avant de reprendre, la voix enrouée par ce qu'il allait révéler.

- Je vous ai expliqué que j'avais besoin de savoir qui j'étais, d'où venait ce don d'aggelomencie, et pourquoi j'étais doté de certaines particularités, pourquoi j'étais entre autre si attiré par les Arts Sombres.

- C'est pourquoi vous aviez besoin de parler à votre grand père, si j'ai bien compris.

- Oui. Je vous ai également révélé, ce qu'il m'a appris à ce moment-là, à savoir qu'apparemment certaines de mes facultés, dont l'aggelomencie, étaient héréditaires, se transmettant pour certaines d'entre elles uniquement aux enfants mâles de la famille.

- Oui, je me souviens.

- Mais je ne vous ai pas tout dit. Continua-t-il, joignant ses mains dans le dos. Mon grand-père m'a aussi révélé que la famille Prince était détentrice d'un savoir ancestral, d'un don faisant appel à l'ancienne Magie, un don extrêmement puissant mais difficile à maîtriser, un don que peu de nos ancêtres sont parvenus à contrôler d'ailleurs, en tout cas aucun depuis des siècles.

Albus hocha la tête, le front plissé sous l'effet de la concentration. Ce que révélait Severus pourrait expliquer beaucoup de choses qu'il avait ressenti chez ce jeune homme, mais qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à comprendre totalement.

- Il m'a parlé aussi d'un oracle. Continua Severus. Un oracle disant, je cite, « qu'un jour naîtra un garçon, d'une union non reconnue et rejetée, un garçon qui aura pleinement ce don, et qui deviendra un puissant psyché, mais qui, pour ce faire, devra traverser de lourdes épreuves et devra affronter la mort par trois fois, avant d'apprendre à utiliser ce don parfaitement sans y perdre son âme… Un psyché qui aura alors la tâche de protéger l'Elu et de l'aider dans sa quête de la lumière…» J'ai d'abord trouvé cette histoire stupide. Mais…

- Mais… Fit Albus, incitant Severus à continuer, le voyant hésiter longuement, et trouvant l'histoire très, mais alors vraiment très intéressante… et troublante.

- Mais… il a ensuite ajouté que j'étais un des rares de la famille à avoir les trois capacités de legilimencie, occlumencie et aggelomencie aussi développées… qu'il ne savait au juste si j'étais ce garçon en question… Mais que je devais absolument en apprendre plus sur mon héritage… Sur le coup cela m'avait profondément troublé, puis les événements aidant je n'y ai plus repensé jusqu'à…

- Oui… l'encouragea le portrait

- Jusqu'à notre dernière rencontre avec les vampires. Vous savez ce que Valâa désirait au cours de ce pacte, Minerva vous en a certainement fait part. Elle me voulait moi, comme son compagnon éternel, mais puisque j'ai refusé de les rejoindre, elle souhaitait un héritier de moi, un hybride… ce que j'ai accepté… Cependant elle m'a ensuite révélé autre chose, la raison pour laquelle elle est si attirée par moi, et inversement…

Silence à nouveau.

- Selon elle, reprit Severus, la voix tremblante, je serai doté des capacités nécessaires pour maîtriser les Arts Sombres et devenir un Mage Noir à part entière.

Le silence qui tomba entre eux devint soudain lourd et pesant. Severus, qui jusque-là était resté face à la fenêtre, se retourna et regarda droit dans les yeux le vieil homme dans son cadre, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je sais ce que vous pensez. J'ai d'abord pensé la même chose. Il faut que vous sachiez que les vampires parlent de Mage Noir, non pas au sens où nous l'entendons, mais au sens de Maître es Arts Sombres, c'est-à-dire un mage qui maîtrise parfaitement ces forces obscures sans se laisser envahir et contrôler par elles.

- Mais cela ne s'est jamais vu, Severus. Tous les sorciers s'étant risqués sur ce chemin sont devenus fous et dangereux, pour eux et pour les autres, et n'en sont jamais revenus.

- Je le sais bien Albus. Et Valâa a précisé la même chose… Elle pense cependant que j'en serais peut-être capable. Je sais aussi que tout cela vous paraît bien abstrait… Mais…

- Mais… tu ne peux t'empêcher de te demander si tout cela est vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus hocha la tête.

- S'il vous plaît Albus, ne me jugez pas. Essayez juste de me comprendre.

- Je ne te juge pas, mon enfant. Je te fais pleinement confiance. J'espère seulement que tu feras les bons choix pour toi, je ne veux pas te perdre une fois de plus.

- Peut-être est-il déjà trop tard… Vous savez certainement déjà, grâce à cette chère Minerva, que j'ai dû renouer avec certains de mes anciens penchants… Mais vous savez aussi que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… Si je refuse d'effectuer ces rituels, Il saura et me tuera, ou pire… Et tout ce qu'on aura tenté de bâtir jusque-là s'écroulera, malgré tous nos sacrifices…

- Malheureusement, je le crains. Je suis désolé, mon enfant. Je n'aurai jamais dû te renvoyer auprès de lui…

- Vous ne m'y avez pas renvoyé, j'y suis allé de mon plein gré, Albus.

A nouveau le silence se fit. Puis Severus reprit, hésitant.

- Albus, les Arts Sombres et la Magie Noire m'appellent à nouveau à eux et m'imprègnent déjà de leur force… J'aurai beaucoup de mal à y faire face et à leur résister tout seul, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

- Oui, tu risques beaucoup en effet.

- Mais… Si tout cela était vrai ? Et si Valâa avait raison ? Et si ces capacités de Magie ancestrale dont parlait Hector Prince étaient en fait cette capacité à maîtriser les Arts Sombres ? Severus paraissait vraiment désemparé, désespéré.

- C'est possible. Je ne saurai te dire.

- Que veut dire ce soi-disant oracle ? Reprit Severus, faisant fi de la réponse nébuleuse d'Albus. Et quel est cet Elu dont parle ce fameux oracle ? Aurait-ce un lien avec Potter ? Et dans ce cas, le psyché est-il déjà arrivé ? Qui est-il ? J'ai déjà affronté la mort par deux fois, Albus, vous vous souvenez ? Oh Albus, que de questions…

- Beaucoup de questions, en effet. Albus lui tendit un sourire chaleureux, tentant de rassurer l'homme ténébreux qui faisait maintenant les cent pas devant lui. Il avait rarement vu le Maître des potions si perturbé. Même simple portrait, Dumbledore avait bien une petite idée sur la question, mais rien ne servait de précipiter les choses. Mieux valait d'abord en apprendre plus sur les dons de la famille Prince.

- Je serais bien incapable de te répondre à ce sujet. Reprit l'ancien directeur. Y a-t-il un moyen d'en savoir plus sur cet héritage des Princes ?

- Hector Prince m'a confié effectivement une clef, d'un coffre à Gringotts. Selon lui, je devrais y trouver les réponses à mes questions. Vous savez, cette fameuse clef, que je vous ai montrée, de retour de notre escapade au Ministère.

- Oui je me rappelle.

- Mais avec tous les événements qui ont suivis, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y rendre. Et je me vois mal me présenter maintenant à Gringotts, je finirai directement à Azkaban, sans le moindre procès… surtout après… enfin vous comprenez. Fit-il, la gorge nouée.

- Je suis désolé, Severus.

- Vous n'avez pas à être désolé, Albus. Personne ne m'a forcé à le faire…

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux.

- Je pense que nous pourrions trouver un moyen de voir ce coffre. Reprit Albus, l'air songeur.

- Faudrait-il encore pouvoir récupérer la clef…

- Vous l'avez perdue ?

- Non, on me l'a volée.

- Ah. Et connaissez-vous l'identité du voleur ?

- Malheureusement oui, Sirius, Sirius Black. Ce satané cabot m'a dérobé une boîte, où j'y rangeais de vieux souvenirs, dont cette maudite clef.

- Ah cette fameuse boîte ! S'exclama Albus, visiblement soulagé. Oui, Minerva m'a parlé aussi de cet incident, rajouta-t-il rapidement devant l'air interrogateur de Severus. Elle m'a tout raconté dans les moindres détails. Concernant cette boîte et son contenu, rassurez-vous, Sirius les a précieusement gardés. J'aurai pensé d'ailleurs qu'il vous l'avait déjà rendue, vu comment les choses semblaient s'arranger entre vous…

Severus lui lança un regard assassin.

- Nous allons y réfléchir, continua Albus, ignorant cette deuxième tentative d'assassinat. Maintenant que nous savons où est cette clef… Peut-être pourriez-vous en parler à Minerva, elle aurait certainement une idée brillantissime à vous proposer à ce sujet.

- Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais que le moins de personnes soient au courant. Ma côte de popularité est déjà assez basse comme ça au sein de l'Ordre, sans avoir besoin d'en rajouter. Imaginez leur réaction s'ils apprenaient, que, finalement, ils avaient peut-être bien raison concernant le petit mage noir que je suis… Non pas que je me préoccupe réellement de ce que ces crétins congénitaux pensent de moi, mais si je dois travailler avec eux, alors au moins que ça se fasse avec le moins de tensions possible. J'en ai déjà assez comme ça de l'autre côté.

- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Le regard d'Albus s'attrista un bref moment.

Il trouvait Severus un peu plus expansif qu'auparavant, un peu plus enclin à parler de ce qu'il ressentait un tant soit peu, un progrès en soit, même s'il ne disait pas tout, loin de là. Peut-être du fait qu'il était mort, et que Severus se sentait plus libre de parler à un mort ?... Ou peut-être n'était-ce que passager, dû à son trouble face à tant de révélations sur lui-même ?… Mais c'était surtout des sentiments tendus, troublés, et plutôt moroses, voire suicidaires, ce qui peina profondément Albus.

- Réfléchissons en tranquillement. Reprit le vieil homme. Nous en reparlerons à tête reposée, peut-être aurons-nous plus d'idées. Une chose est sûre, mon ami. Quoiqu'il advienne, ne prenez pas une décision hâtive. Ce chemin est dangereux. Vous avez réussi à en revenir une fois, mais peut-être pas deux.

- Je sais. Je sais. Valâa m'a également averti, que je n'y parviendrais pas seul dans tous les cas. Elle se propose d'être mon « guide ». C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi elle a choisi d'effectuer ce pacte en particulier, plutôt qu'un autre… Pour me transmettre une partie de sa force et créer un puissant lien entre nous deux…

- Intéressant. Fit simplement Albus, une moue moqueuse et amusée éclaircissant son visage, momentanément, avant qu'il ne reprenne un air sérieux. Prenez simplement le temps. Ne vous décidez pas tout de suite.

- Je prendrai le temps d'y penser Albus. Enfin, si on m'en laisse l'occasion… répondit sombrement le plus jeune.

Fin du chapitre 36.


	40. Chapter 40

_Merci à tous les reviewers. __Me revoilà avec ce 37ème chapitre, qui je l'espère vous plaira tout autant... _

_Vous serez peut-être un peu déçus de l'attitude de certains personnages, mais on ne peut pas changer les mauvaises habitudes trop brusquement non plus... Nuwan toujours égale à elle-même et se rapprochant toujours plus de Severus; Sirius toujours un peu son côté irréfléchi et spontané... Pas non plus de grandes révélations en persperctive..._

_Par contre, vous allez pouvoir voir enfin le moment tant attendu par certains d'entre vous : le compte-rendu de Severus à Voldemort au sujet des vampires... Mauvais quart d'heure en perspective comme vous pouvez vous en douter!_

_En espérant bientôt vous lire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!  
_

CHAPITRE 37 : Les hostilités reprennent

- Non Minerva, il est temps que je parte. Cela fait près de dix jours que je me suis absenté, retarder mon retour de plus longtemps deviendrait trop suspect.

- Severus, voyons, soyez raisonnable. Vous êtes à peine remis de…

- Minerva, n'insistez pas. Répondit le Maître des potions d'un ton sec et tranchant, sans appel. Et vous, Pompom, n'en rajoutez pas. Je ne peux pas rester. Un point, c'est tout.

- Au moins promettez-moi de revenir rapidement.

- Je ne peux rien vous promettre. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je dois y aller.

Se disant, Severus avança à grands pas vers la porte, faisant virevolter majestueusement ses capes derrière lui, laissant ses deux anciennes collègues en plan dans la cuisine. Il avait déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte, quand il entendit une voix qu'il reconnut sans peine le retenir.

- Père. Souffla Nuwan dans un murmure. Revenez-nous vite.

Severus se retourna alors une dernière fois, pour voir sa fille au bas des marches, le regardant intensément, les yeux légèrement embués. Par Merlin, si elle se mettait à pleurer, il allait avoir du mal à partir. Déjà qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie… Mais elle retint ses larmes, et lui offrit un sourire radieux, bien qu'un peu anxieux.

A sa grande surprise, Severus vit Mixiel descendre et rejoindre sa sœur. Le jeune homme le fixait d'un regard indescriptible, les traits impassibles, mais Severus crut y discerner à nouveau un léger sourire. Ou l'avait-il imaginé ? « Mon portrait craché ! » nota-t-il encore une fois. A chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire cette réflexion. Ils s'étaient très peu parlés pendant les rares moments où Severus était là, mais ils n'en avaient pas réellement besoin… Severus arrivait le plus souvent à comprendre ce qui se passait en Mixiel, les tumultueux sentiments qui l'assaillaient, simplement en lisant dans ses yeux ou dans son si rare sourire, ou encore dans ses traits crispés…

A cet instant, Severus crut lire, pour la première fois, de la tendresse mêlée à une profonde inquiétude. D'habitude, Mixiel lui renvoyait sans cesse des sentiments de colère, de frustration, de désespoir aussi, de doute, parfois un brin de cynisme, des sentiments si familiers pour Severus, sentiments qu'il ressentait si souvent lui-même qu'il les comprenait parfaitement… Jamais de haine toutefois, de la rage parfois, de la fureur aussi, mais pas de haine véritable… Un bon point au moins. Mais là, Severus fut troublé par ce qu'il put lire dans les yeux de son fils, il n'y avait encore jamais lu de telles émotions. Chez Nuwan oui, mais pas chez lui… Se pourrait-il qu'il ait mal interprété ce regard ? Peut-être s'était-il trompé ?

Mais Mixiel lui ôta définitivement les quelques doutes qui lui embrouillaient l'esprit, en lui disant, la voix presque étranglée.

- Faîtes attention à vous, Severus… Père. Et revenez-nous.

Le cœur de Severus manqua un battement et l'air s'arrêta momentanément de circuler dans ses poumons. Avait-il bien entendu ? Mixiel l'avait-il bien appelé « père » ? Son masque craqua et il ne put réprimer un léger sourire, un sourire sincère, où pointait à la fois joie et tristesse. La voix lui manqua, il se contenta donc de leur rendre un signe de tête et un « à bientôt » en pensée.

Il se retourna vers la porte, se saisit de la poignée, mais marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, et vite… L'heure n'était vraiment pas à de telles émotions, il se faisait vraiment trop vieux pour ces jeux-là… Il prit plusieurs fois de profondes inspirations tout en fermant les yeux, tentant de vider son esprit de toutes ces sensations euphorisantes et tourbillonnantes, dangereuses en somme, puis se recomposa peu à peu son masque d'indifférence et de froideur.

Ses deux enfants qui avaient été rejoints par McGonagall, l'observaient en silence, ne voulant rompre sa concentration, comprenant qu'il devait reconstruire ses barrières mentales pour ce qui l'attendait…

Au bout d'un court laps de temps, quelques minutes tout au plus, il était fin prêt et sortit sans un mot, sans un regard en arrière, ses capes volant dans son sillage, tel un grand oiseau de la nuit partant à la chasse. Ils le virent ensuite transplanner dans les ténèbres de la nuit, laissant la rue déserte, et leur cœur lourd.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

- Mon cher Ssssseverussss. Te voilà enfin de retour. Tu as été bien longtemps absent, ce me ssssssemble.

- Oui Maître, le voyage était long et j'ai préféré rester le plus longtemps possible pour parlementer avec leur souveraine. Fit Severus, restant toujours respectueusement incliné et se gardant bien de croiser le regard de braise qui le fixait rageusement.

Ils étaient tous les deux seuls, dans la grande salle du « trône ». Un silence lourd et oppressant s'installa alors entre eux, seuls les bruissements de la robe du Maître, qui faisait les cent pas devant Severus, et les sifflements impatients de Nagini rompaient cette fausse impression de calme. « Le calme avant la tempête… » nota Severus, dans un coin bien refoulé de son esprit.

Il connaissait désormais assez bien son « Maître » pour arriver, avec un faible pourcentage d'erreurs, à prédire ses réactions. Et à l'heure actuelle, celles-ci ne présageaient rien de bon pour lui… Le Lord Noir devait avoir appris une autre mauvaise nouvelle peu de temps avant son arrivée, et son humeur s'en ressentait encore. S'il voulait en sortir vivant et, si possible en un seul morceau, il allait devoir y aller doucement…

- Et qu'as-tu donc à m'annoncer ? Une bonne nouvelle, j'espère. J'ai eu mon lot d'incompétences et d'échecs pour la journée…

« Pas de non direct, sinon c'est la mort assurée… » Se dit Severus en son fort intérieur. « Enrobe ! Trouve quelque chose, et vite. »

- Maître, les vampires sont des créatures très fières, que l'on ne peut manœuvrer si facilement. Leur souveraine est attentive à notre offre d'alliance, mais pour l'instant aucun de nos arguments ne semble la convaincre totalement.

- Aucun de tes arguments, tu veux dire ?!

Severus ne répondit pas et garda la tête baissée, essayant de maîtriser sa respiration, et anticipant déjà ce qui allait suivre.

- Tu me déçois, Ssseverusss. Si je t'ai accordé tout ce temps, me privant ainsi de mon Maître des potions, ce n'est pas pour récolter un échec supplémentaire.

La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres se faisait aussi glaciale que la mort, aussi tranchante qu'une fine lame de rasoir, aussi acérée que les griffes d'un dragon, vous pétrifiant le plus vaillant des guerriers tel un Basilic…

- Ils réclament encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir à cette possible alliance, Mon Seigneur. Parvint à répondre Severus, en un murmure.

- Ils ont eu suffisamment de temps comme ça. Lui rétorqua son Maître. Il n'y aura pas d'autre tentative.

Severus entendit le bruissement de robe se rapprocher dangereusement, puis une main rêche, décharnée et froide lui saisir le menton violemment et lui redresser le visage d'un mouvement sec. Deux yeux serpentins vrillèrent ses orbes noirs, et vrillèrent son esprit par la même occasion. Severus se focalisa sur les souvenirs qu'il avait minutieusement sélectionnés, et lutta pour maintenir ses autres barrières en place. Au bout de quelques secondes à peine, mais qui parurent une éternité à Severus, l'examen prit fin. Mais pas l'entretien…

- Tu as échoué Ssseverusssss. Et tu connais le prix d'un échec, n'est-ce pas ? Lui susurra le Lord Noir à l'oreille, tout en approchant son visage macabre à quelques millimètres de celui de Severus, presque joue contre joue, leur peau se frôlant et s'électrisant à ce contact, sans pour autant le lâcher.

Ce contact funèbre lui glaça davantage le sang qui avait déjà peine à couler dans ses veines et qui quitta définitivement son visage. Severus sentait sourde un haut le cœur et un violent réflexe de répulsion, mais il réussit à les contenir et à répondre, cette fois sa voix lui faisant irrémédiablement défaut :

- Oui, Maître. La punition que vous jugerez digne de m'infliger sera mienne.

Le Maître lâcha enfin prise, poussant sauvagement Severus en arrière. Celui-ci vacilla sous le coup, mais parvint à reprendre son équilibre. Il releva lentement le regard vers l'homme-serpent qui lui faisait face et qui le dardait d'un regard de braise brûlant de froideur et de rage, et attendit patiemment et stoïquement la punition qui ne saurait tarder… Sa patience ne fut effectivement pas longtemps mise à l'épreuve, un « endoloris » rageur sifflant dangereusement en sa direction.

Il reçut le sort de plein fouet et s'écroula au sol, se tordant sous les spasme sans fin qui agitaient son corps encore affaibli, chaque parcelle de son être s'embrasant, mille aiguilles le transperçant de toute part, chaque nerf lui criant douleur, douleur atroce à l'état pure… Son corps l'avait trahi… Il lutta cependant pour ne pas crier, pour ne pas hurler sa douleur et sa rage… Il lutta, se concentrant pour ne pas laisser échapper de sons, quels qu'ils soient… Il entendit cependant des gémissements, de sourds gémissements rauques, certainement ses propres gémissements… Même sa voix l'avait trahi…

Au dessus de lui, le Lord Noir riait lugubrement, sifflant endoloris après endoloris. Severus ne sut combien il en reçut, ayant perdu le compte très rapidement, mais il dut certainement en recevoir plus que son lot… Il payait pour ses erreurs, mais aussi pour celles du Mangemort précédent apparemment. Aujourd'hui, il servait de défouloir… « Et bien, on ne perd pas si facilement les bonnes habitudes apparemment, Severus… » Il aurait peut-être dû réserver sa place à Sainte Mangouste : à cette allure, il allait devenir fou en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch…

Severus tenta de concentrer le peu de raison qui lui restait en se récitant mentalement des listes d'ingrédients, ou en se remémorant les cinq clés pour réussir un rituel des Arts Sombres… Oublier la douleur, la transcender, il en était capable, il en était certain… Mais apparemment con cerveau refusait d'y faire abstraction… Au moins, il fonctionnait encore un tant soit peu…. C'était toujours ça !

Finalement, les sorts durent cesser, il ne sut dire quand ni depuis combien de temps… Sa tête était sauvagement martelée par les pulsations de son sang, ses poumons le brûlaient à chaque bouffée d'air, il avait peine à respirer, sa respiration était saccadée et haletante d'ailleurs, sa gorge était sèche, chaque muscle crispé et tendu comme une corde d'arc… Impossible de bouger sans arracher milles tortures à son corps meurtri, des coups de poignard parcourant ses os et ses articulations à chaque ébauche de mouvement… Le frottement du tissu sur sa peau le brûlait atrocement, comme si ses chairs étaient à vif…

Severus tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais se ravisa aussitôt. Même la faible lueur des torches éparses dans la salle suffisait à agresser ses rétines martyrisées. Il se concentra donc sur les bruits alentours, même si ceux-ci lui causaient une migraine incommensurable… Il entendit alors quelqu'un s'accroupir à ses côtés, et sentit une main lui caresser lentement la tête… provoquant une autre décharge, chaque mouvement de mèche lui envoyant une autre onde de douleur qui s'infiltrait jusque dans son cœur…

- Sssseverusss. Tu es toujours conscient apparemment. Voilà qui est édifiant… tu viens de dépasser les records de résistance au doloris… Tu en as reçu un grand nombre aujourd'hui, certes, mais tu dois apprendre que tes erreurs sont à la mesure de ta place auprès de moi. Tu dois donc être puni en conséquence, mon ami… Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus essaya de répondre, mais sa mâchoire trembla convulsivement, sans qu'un seul mot cohérent ne parvienne à franchir ses lèvres.

- Ccchhhhut Ssssseverusssssss. Je vais te faire raccompagner dans ta chambre. Je t'attends demain soir, ici même. Nous devons parler de nos autres projets.

Severus entendit le Maître se lever et donner ses consignes à Ansky, son elfe de maison attitré dans ce maudit manoir… Bien, au moins les autres mangemorts n'auront pas le loisir de le voir dans ce triste état.

- Maître Snape, Ansky va s'occuper de vous, Maître Snape. Ne bougez pas, Monsieur, Ansky va vous transporter directement dans votre chambre. Vous pouvez faire confiance à Ansky.

Severus n'avait à cet instant aucune envie de lui faire confiance. Au contraire, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, lui crier de se taire au plus vite, chaque son de cette voix désagréablement criarde lui martelant les tempes davantage encore… Il se sentit tout à coup comme aspiré au niveau du nombril et perdit le contact avec le sol dur, pour sentir presque instantanément un sol moelleux, épousant les contours de son corps…

Ansky avait dû le faire transplanner directement dans sa chambre, un transplannage à la mode elfe des maisons certainement…

- Maître Snape doit boire ces potions. Ansky est désolé, mais Maître Snape doit boire pour soulager la douleur. Fit le misérable elfe, tout en lui faisant ingurgiter bon gré mal gré plusieurs potions d'affilée.

Severus avala cependant docilement, les différents liquides alors insipides lui brûlant vivement sa gorge asséchée. Ce qui l'empêcha d'identifier les dites potions. Mais l'elfe devait savoir ce qu'il lui faisait avaler, non ? Oui, certainement… Enfin, Severus l'espérait…

Il sentit très rapidement les effets se répandre dans son corps malmené, la douleur se faisant légèrement moins vive, la migraine se faisant moins tenace, ses muscles se décrispant quelque peu. Mais le répit fut de courte durée.

- Ansky est désolé, Maître Snape, mais Ansky va devoir faire mal à Monsieur pour retirer les vêtements et soigner les plaies. Les vêtements de Maître Snape sont pleins de sang et sont collés aux plaies…

« Sang ? Plaies ? A ce point ? » Eut-il le temps de penser, avant de se sentir légèrement soulevé à quelques centimètres de son lit, et de crier sous la nouvelle décharge de douleur que lui causa l'elfe en retirant ses vêtements. Puis sans préavis, il sentit qu'on le faisait délicatement léviter, et quelques instants plus tard, fut plongé dans de l'eau tiède et parfumée. Ce doux contact l'apaisa peu à peu, la douleur s'estompant très lentement.

- Maître Snape devrait boire ça, cela fera le plus grand bien à Maître Snape.

Severus se risqua enfin, pour la première fois depuis son retour dans ses appartements, à entrouvrir les yeux, ce qui causa fatalement un nouvel assaut de cette satanée migraine. Mais il tenta de l'ignorer, et observa l'elfe quelques minutes. Il aurait voulu parler, mais aucun son cohérent n'acceptait de sortir. Cependant Ansky devait être plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraissait de prime abord, car il répondit à la question muette de son maître.

- Ansky a fait avaler à Maître Snape des potions de régénération de force extrême, des potions de cicatrisations, des potions anti-douleur les plus puissantes, ainsi que des potions anti-migraine et des potions décontracturantes. Ansky voudrait maintenant faire avaler à Maître Snape une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Ainsi Ansky pourra nettoyer les plaies sans faire trop mal à Monsieur et appliquer une crème décontracturante sur les muscles crispés de Maître Snape, ou sinon demain Monsieur ne pourra plus se lever…

L'elfe avait raison. Severus n'avait aucune envie de ressentir à nouveau ces décharges qui parcouraient son corps au moindre contact, même s'il détestait l'idée d'être dépendant de quelqu'un. Mieux valait se laisser aller aux mains de l'elfe, que de se laisser aller aux affres de la douleur et sombrer dans la folie… Severus voulut faire cesser ce babillage incessant et fatiguant, et hocha vivement la tête, pour signifier son accord. Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée : il crut entendre ses cervicales craquer, le monde se mit à tourner autour de lui, et il dût fermer aussitôt les yeux pour stabiliser ses sensations étourdissantes.

Une main chaleureuse aux doigts noueux lui caressa alors doucement le front, tandis qu'une autre porta une fiole à ses lèvres et lui fit couler dans la gorge le liquide doux amer de la potion de sommeil sans rêve. A peine eut-il avalé les dernières gouttes, qu'il se laissait déjà glisser dans un monde paisible et calme, et il s'endormit, oubliant momentanément toute tension et toute douleur.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Il y a des périodes dans la vie où tout va de travers… Severus avait comme l'impression qu'il était de nouveau dans une de ces périodes. La séance de doloris de l'avant-veille, puis la réunion de la veille, où les quatre autres du cercle intime avaient enfin présenté au Maître ce qu'ils avaient programmé, aussi bien concernant les espions à faire infiltrer que concernant les attaques à planifier. Et ce, sans même en avoir parlé à Severus au préalable. Ils avaient prétexté que, puisqu'il avait été absent, ils avaient jugé préférable de le mettre au courant en même temps que le Maître… Et il n'avait rien pu rétorquer, pas en présence du Maître, il n'était pas suicidaire à ce point-là…

Mais il allait falloir remédier à ce problème d'obéissance très rapidement, on ne brave pas Severus Snape sans en subir les douloureuses conséquences par la suite… Il se devait de défendre son pouvoir décisionnaire s'il voulait encore garder un tant soit peu le contrôle… Oui, il devrait remédier à ça, mais pas pour l'instant. Il avait pour l'heure beaucoup plus urgent à régler.

Il devait prévenir l'Ordre et vite. Très vite même, s'il voulait qu'ils aient une chance de parer la première attaque… Par Salazar, pourquoi tout devait-il toujours se précipiter ainsi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas souffler cinq minutes, cinq petites minutes ? Etait-ce trop demander ? Apparemment, oui… Il était maudit, vraiment maudit…

Bref, c'est dans cet état d'esprit très optimiste qu'il regagna le Square Grimmaud. Il ne prit même pas la peine de saluer qui que ce soit, et se dirigea directement dans le salon, dans lequel il s'enferma soigneusement. Il avait précautionneusement gardé sa capuche relevée, afin de dissimuler ses traits.

- Je dois parler à Minerva de toute urgence, Albus. Fit-il à voix extrêmement basse et rauque.

- Je vais la prévenir tout de suite, Severus. Répondit le portrait, affichant un air des jours sombres. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour comprendre l'urgence de la situation.

Severus se laissa choir dans un des confortables fauteuils, et ferma les yeux, épuisé. Il s'était à peine remis de la cérémonie du pacte, qu'il avait dû subir une des plus longues séances de doloris de toute sa carrière de Mangemort… A ce rythme, son corps ne suivrait certainement pas l'allure… L'être humain est véritablement peu de choses, en somme : voilà comment un brillant esprit se retrouve misérablement contraint par un corps de chair et de sang, devant se plier aux exigences de cet organisme traître et faible. Pathétique en un mot…

Il en était là de ses réflexions déprimantes et moroses, quand McGonagall fit son apparition, surgissant par la cheminée dans un tourbillon de fumée verdâtre. Severus la toisa un instant d'un regard perçant, qu'elle ne put déceler, toujours camouflé comme il l'était sous sa capuche. Elle nota cependant les légers tremblements qui agitaient encore ses mains, ainsi que le port de ses épaules, plutôt avachi, contrairement à son habitude.

- Bonjour, Severus. Mauvaises nouvelles ? S'enquit-elle, connaissant en fait parfaitement la réponse. Pour que le jeune homme l'ait fait appeler si hâtivement, à peine deux jours après son départ, c'est que les nouvelles ne pouvaient être bonnes, il y avait urgence…

- On peut dire ça. Hier a eu lieu une réunion du « cercle intime ».

La voix de Severus était à peine un murmure rauque, ses cordes vocales étant encore irritées après ses cris d'il y a deux jours. « Deux jours ! D'habitude il s'en remettait plus rapidement. D'ordinaire en un jour, tous les effets avaient quasiment disparus… Rhâa… Que Merlin soit de son côté pour une fois… » Pensa-t-il.

- Et… Entendit-il dire McGonagall. L'inquiétude était imprégnée sur chaque trait de son visage. Inquiétude au sujet de cette réunion, mais aussi au sujet de son ancien collègue. Il ne semblait même pas s'être aperçu, qu'il s'était interrompu de parler. Et pourquoi, par Morgane, gardait-il sa capuche relevée ?

- Ah oui…. Reprit Severus, revenant à la réalité. La réunion. Oui, donc, comme je vous le disais, j'ai pris enfin connaissance hier de leur planification d'attaques.

- Et ? Continua McGonagall, de plus en plus tendue.

- La première attaque aura lieu beaucoup plus rapidement que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. Elle est prévue pour dans quinze jours tout juste. Pré au Lard.

Silence momentané. Puis Severus reprit :

- Je n'ai pas encore tous les détails, mais vous pouvez être sûre qu'ils seront nombreux. Les derniers préparatifs doivent avoir lieu dans dix jours.

- Merci de nous avoir prévenus si rapidement, Severus. Nous allons ainsi pouvoir nous aussi prendre les dispositions nécessaires. Le mieux, je pense, serait de prévoir une dernière réunion trois jours avant l'attaque, vous pourrez ainsi nous faire part des derniers détails.

Severus se contenta de hocher la tête lentement.

- Severus, poursuivit-elle, vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien.

- Je vais on ne peut mieux, Minerva. Je vais d'ailleurs devoir y retourner. Se disant, il se leva, cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait sa faiblesse par une lenteur calculée.

Ils entendirent alors trois coups timides contre le bois de la porte. Leur entrevue étant terminée, McGonagall pria la personne d'entrer.

- Bonjour Harry. Fit-elle, avec un faible sourire à son attention.

- Bonjour Professeurs. Répondit Harry aux deux adultes.

- Potter. Fit simplement Severus d'une voix caverneuse, comme venant d'outre tombe, ce qui fit presque frissonner Harry.

- Oui, Harry ? Demanda McGonagall, avec bienveillance.

- J'ai entendu Monsieur Snape arriver. Je venais voir ce qu'il en résultait.

- Minerva vous en fera part elle-même. Je ne peux, pour ma part, m'attarder plus longuement. Lui répondit Severus, son ton dénué de tout sarcasme pour une fois.

Harry sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Snape, sa voix déjà, ses mains aussi qui tremblotaient légèrement, ses épaules voûtées, sa démarche un peu moins gracieuse que d'habitude… Et pourquoi avait-il donc gardé sa capuche sur la tête ? Au fond de lui, Harry se doutait de la réponse, mais il ne voulait l'admettre.

Oui, il connaissait la réponse à sa question, ainsi que la raison de cet état de faiblesse… Il avait vu, il avait été là, quand Voldemort s'était défoulé sur son mangemort ce soir-là… Pas là physiquement bien entendu, mais il avait tout vu en pensées, dans ses cauchemars… Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas eu d'ailleurs, mais la colère de Voldemort avait été si intense alors… Il avait vu le mangemort se convulser au sol sous les doloris, gémir puis hurler de douleur, un cri quasiment inhumain… Il n'avait pas pu bien voir son visage, tout était un peu flou… Mais il était sûr maintenant, que ce Mangemort n'était autre que Snape…

Oui, tout était là… Il avait quasiment tous les symptômes secondaires… Enfin, presque tous, car il semblait, heureusement, avoir encore toute sa raison… Combien de doloris déjà ? Quinze ? Ou un peu plus ? Harry avait perdu le compte, bien trop choqué par ce qu'il voyait devant lui… Il aurait voulu faire cesser cette séance de torture, mais ses suppliques n'étaient pas parvenues jusqu'à Voldemort… Et quand bien même, Il n'aurait pas cessé pour autant, bien au contraire…

Mais pourquoi Snape ne voulait-il pas qu'on voie son visage ? Et pourquoi ne disait-il rien au sujet de ce qu'il avait subi ? Il pourrait se faire soigner, non ?

Severus était déjà sorti du salon et sur le seuil de la cuisine, quand Harry sortit de ses songes et l'apostropha.

- C'était vous ?! C'était vous, n'est ce pas ?

Severus s'arrêta net, se crispant davantage encore qu'il ne l'était déjà, puis, lentement, très lentement, se retourna pour faire face à Potter, planté à quelques mètres devant lui.

- C'était moi quoi, Potter ? Pourriez-vous être un peu plus explicite ? Parce que, voyez-vous, si vous n'alignez pas plus que ces trois mots, je crains de ne pouvoir comprendre de quoi vous parlez au juste.

Son ton était redevenu mordant, glacial et tranchant… Bon, au moins, Snape restait Snape. C'était toujours ça… Ca lui aurait presque manqué sinon !

- C'était vous il y a deux jours ? Sous les sorts de Voldemort ?

Par merlin ! Comment le môme savait-il ? Savait-il vraiment ? Ou l'avait-il tout simplement déduit ? Non, ces mots, les mots qu'il avait choisis, ils laissaient supposer qu'il savait, comme si… comme si… comme s'il avait vu lui-même… comme s'il y avait assisté… Se pourrait-il que … ? Le gamin referait-il des rêves comme lors de sa cinquième année ? Pourtant, Potter semblait avoir réussi à fermer son esprit à ce genre d'intrusion, et le Maître semblait avoir abandonné ce genre de connexion…

- Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Potter. Il vous faudrait être un peu plus clair, si vous voulez vous faire comprendre un jour. Mais pour ma part, je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre que vous trouviez vos mots.

Severus préférait nier. Il s'apprêtait à partir, quand il sentit une main lui agripper fermement le bras et le faire se retourner de force, tandis qu'une autre main lui rabattait sa capuche en arrière, dévoilant alors son visage à la vue de tous.

Seuls Minerva, Harry, Sirius et Rémus étaient présents, mais c'était déjà bien suffisant au goût de Severus. Doux Merlin, heureusement ni Molly ni Pomfresh n'étaient là pour pousser les hauts cris à la vue des quelques plaies qui couvraient encore son visage. Une longue estafilade allant de la tempe à la mâchoire du côté gauche, une plus petite sur le joue droite et au dessus de l'arcade sourcilière droite. Rien de bien grave, il ne fallait pas plus de vingt quatre heures maintenant pour qu'elles ne cicatrisent complètement et ne deviennent totalement invisibles… Mais apparemment, McGonagall n'était pas de cet avis.

- Severus ! S'exclama-t-elle. Que signifie ceci ?

- Vous le voyez bien Minerva. Mais rien de bien méchant.

- Rien de bien méchant ?! Intervint Harry. Vous vous moquez de nous, ou quoi ? Combien de doloris ? Quinze ? Plus ?

« Quinze ? » se répéta mentalement Severus. « Diantre ! Cela explique l'état déplorable dans lequel j'étais après cette petite séance… » Conclut-il cyniquement, toujours pour lui-même.

- Quinze doloris ! S'exclamèrent ensemble Rémus et Sirius. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé que quelqu'un puisse survivre à autant de doloris d'un coup sans finir à Sainte Mangouste.

- Potter. Vous devez certainement exagérer quelque peu. Fit simplement Severus, tout en essayant de se dégager de la prise que l'impertinent gamin maintenait douloureusement sur son bras, mais en vain.

« Sale gamin insupportable, Griffondor entêté qui se mêle de tout, même de ce qui ne le regarde pas… » Fulmina-t-il intérieurement.

- Voudriez-vous me lâcher, Potter ? Ajouta-t-il, une pointe de colère transperçant maintenant dans sa voix basse et menaçante. Ou dois-je à mon tour vous faire goûter de ce charmant impardonnable pour me libérer ?

- Severus. Je vous prie. Modérez donc un peu vos propos. Et vous n'allez quand même pas repartir ainsi ?

- Mais je modère, Minerva. Je modère. Et si, je comptais tout à fait partir ainsi. Vous aviez parfaitement compris.

- Mais tu n'as pas reçu que des doloris pour avoir de si charmantes plaies au visage. En as-tu ailleurs ? Intervint à son tour Sirius.

- Laisse-nous donc te soigner. Fit Lupin.

- Mais foutez-moi la paix, pour une fois. Rugit Severus, perdant définitivement son self contrôle légendaire et réussissant enfin à se défaire de l'étreinte de Potter. Pour ta gouverne Sirius, si, je n'ai reçu QUE des doloris. J'ai pu ainsi constater, tout comme vous, qu'au-delà d'un certain nombre, ce sortilège laisse également quelques marques extérieures. Quant à me faire soigner, Lupin, tu m'excuseras, mais je doute de tes compétences en la matière. Et d'ailleurs, je ne vous ai pas attendu pour faire le nécessaire…

- C'était donc bien vous. Conclut Harry, qui ne démordait pas de son idée.

- Oui, c'était bien moi, Potter. Cracha Severus. Et j'ai comme l'impression que vous y étiez aussi d'une certaine façon, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez tout vu de vos propres yeux… les visions ont reprit à ce qu'on dirait Potter… Vous ne savez toujours pas fermer votre esprit. Lamentable ! A quoi vous ont donc servi vos quelques cours d'occlumencie ?

- Severus ! S'écrièrent d'une même voix Sirius et McGonagall.

Mais Severus continua son laïus, sans prêter attention à leurs récriminations, Harry blêmissant sous son flot de paroles acerbes.

- Avez-vous pris votre pied, Potter ? Avez-vous savouré ce que donnent les doloris ? Les avez-vous comptés ? Parce que, pour ma part, je ne sais plus très bien… Voyez-vous, j'étais alors comme occupé ailleurs… Alors comment était-ce ? Etait-ce à votre goût ?

- Severus. Assez. Tu vas trop loin.

Se disant, Sirius tira Severus face à lui, lui agrippant l'autre bras, ce qui faillit arracher un gémissement de douleur au Maître des potions. Ses muscles étaient encore assez crispés et tendus, et ces tractions répétées lui envoyaient des décharges dans tout le corps.

- Qu'y a-t-il Black ? Continua Severus, le visage déformé par la colère et la douleur, une lueur quasi démentielle dansant dans ses prunelles d'obsidienne. Le brave parrain vient donc au secours de son petit filleul chéri ? Il ne t'a pas raconté peut-être…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, qu'un crochet du droit lui décrocha la mâchoire. Il vacilla sous le choc, et aurait perdu l'équilibre s'il n'avait pas été retenu par le bras. Ce coup fulgurant eut au moins pour effet de le calmer instantanément et de le faire revenir à la raison.

Il se dégagea doucement de l'emprise de Sirius et porta une main fébrile à sa lèvre. Du sang… Fendue… Et une lèvre fendue, une… Il avait bien besoin de ça, va ! Satané cabot, stupides Griffondors ! Toujours frapper au lieu de réfléchir… Bon, c'est vrai qu'il avait un peu perdu les pédales pendant quelques minutes, mais était-ce une raison de le frapper ?

Il releva un regard haineux vers Sirius.

- Tu es calmé ? Demanda celui-ci, lui aussi soudain plus calme.

- Va-t'en Black. Va-t'en avant que je ne t'étripe à mon tour. Lui répondit Severus, la voix comme brisée d'avoir tant vociféré.

- Severus, je vous en prie. Fit McGonagall.

- Ne pouviez-vous pas me laisser tranquille ? Continua-t-il. Serait-ce trop vous demander de vous mêler de vos affaires pour une fois ? Ne pouviez-vous pas tout simplement me laisser partir ? Vous aviez eu les informations nécessaires, non ? Alors pourquoi aviez-vous besoin d'insister ?

Il se retourna de nouveau vers Potter.

- Pourquoi avez-vous toujours besoin de savoir ? Sa voix était étrangement redevenue calme et basse. Est-ce si difficile pour vous de comprendre que je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, que je suis tout à fait capable de me débrouiller seul ? Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de vous quand je revenais blessé avant, je n'ai donc pas besoin de vous maintenant non plus. Le ton se faisait plus hargneux et froid, ses auditeurs attendant stoïquement qu'il ait fini son monologue et qu'il ait craché tout son venin. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié. Gardez-la donc pour d'autres. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Mais ce n'est pas de la pitié, Monsieur. Répondit courageusement Harry.

- Ah, oui ? Alors quelle est cette lueur que je perçois au fond de vos yeux, Potter ? Gardez cela pour d'autres, pour ceux que vous voulez sauver, et qui ne demande que ça, mais pas pour moi. Vous êtes peut-être le sauveur du monde, mais pas le sauveur de Severus Snape, est-ce clair ?

- Severus… Tenta Rémus.

- Et toi le lupus, tu ferais mieux d'emmener ton très cher ami de cabot ailleurs, avant que je ne me contrôle plus et que je cède à la tentation de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Sirius aurait été lui aussi tenté de se ruer une deuxième fois sur Severus, pour lui montrer de quel bois se chauffait le dit cabot, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, et fut coupé dans son élan par une voix derrière eux.

- Père ? Fit la voix en question.

« Ah non. Tout, mais pas ça. Tout, mais pas elle, pas maintenant, pas dans cet état. » Severus ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, las et résigné. Pourquoi devait-il toujours lutter pour conserver un minimum de solitude ? Il n'avait pas besoin de leur sollicitude étouffante. En quelle langue devait-il leur faire comprendre ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, il était entouré de Griffondors, ne comprenant que le Griffondor, et donc n'écoutant que leur pitoyable sentimentalisme à tout épreuve… Aucune chance, il fallait se faire une raison…

Il sentit tout à coup une main douce et chaude lui effleurer le visage, en insistant sur les nouvelles cicatrices.

- Que t'est-il encore arrivé ? Demanda Nuwan, d'une voix douce et mélodieuse. Cette voix suffit à apaiser définitivement Severus.

- Rien de bien grave, Nuwan.

Il rouvrit alors les yeux, pour admirer le sourire triste et les yeux inquiets de la jeune femme.

- Des doloris. Ajouta Harry, récoltant à nouveau un regard courroucé de la part du Maître des potions.

- Potter. Inutile d'insister. Quand apprendrez-vous donc à tenir votre langue ?

- Quand vous apprendrez à faire confiance aux autres et à ne pas confondre pitié et bienveillance. Répondit le Griffondor sans peur et sans reproche.

- Ou amitié. Ajouta McGonagall. Vous ne pouvez continuer à refuser l'aide des autres et ce qu'ils vous offrent, ou faire votre petit bonhomme de chemin, seul, comme si vous n'aviez personne sur qui compter. Nous sommes une équipe.

- Et dans une équipe chacun s'entraide… Que vous le vouliez ou non. Continua Harry, à la place du professeur de métamorphose.

Severus blêmit. Comment ce gamin insupportable et insolent osait-il lui jeter ça au visage ? Il était vraiment suicidaire pour oser lui dire ça, à lui, Severus Snape, Mangemort renommé… Quel arrogant prétentieux et borné ! Mais étrangement, ces paroles faisaient écho à ce que diverses autres personnes lui avaient déjà dit...

« Vous ne pouvez continuer à refuser l'aide des autres et ce qu'ils vous offrent, ou faire votre petit bonhomme de chemin seul », comme Valâa qui lui disait qu'il ne pourrait y arriver seul… comme Dumbledore qui le lui avait répété maintes fois auparavant, quand il le découvrait au retour d'une mission, brisé et en sang…

« Faire confiance aux autres et à ne pas confondre pitié et bienveillance ou amitié. » Combien de fois Albus lui avait-il répété ces mots, ces mêmes mots ?

Le plus frappant cependant, c'était d'entendre Potter parler d'équipe, de faire équipe avec lui, son ancien professeur honni, l'assassin de son mentor… Il devait y avoir erreur… Mais non, le môme semblait sérieux. Il avait vraiment mûri, il ne ressemblait plus autant à ce gamin insupportable et insolent qu'il avait connu. Ou avait-il toujours été comme ça ? Et Severus ne l'avait-il jamais remarqué ? Peut-être bien après tout. Albus n'avait eu de cesse de le lui répéter.

Il s'était tellement attaché à haïr le jeune Potter, et à faire payer au fils, ce que le père lui avait fait subir étant jeune, se bornant à voir en lui le portrait craché de James… Mais n'y avait-il que cela ? N'y avait-il que de cette haine qui l'attachait à James et qu'il reportait sur le jeune Potter ? Non, il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de bien plus profond, mais Severus ne voulait se l'avouer…

En effet, Harry était assez différent de James au final, il ressemblait presque plus à Lily… Lily… Cette étonnante Lily, une des rares à l'avoir accepté lui, le vil Serpentard devenu Mangemort… Oui, Harry lui ressemblait… et ressemblait aussi un peu à Severus. Oui, peut-être qu'Harry et lui se ressemblaient en quelque sorte… Albus avait peut-être raison. La seule différence notable en fait était cette capacité à aimer et à se faire aimer… Harry était devenu ce que, lui, Severus aurait pu devenir, mais ne deviendrait jamais… Oui, Severus était jaloux en fait, envieux de ce qu'il voyait en Harry, mais qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais…

Harry… Voilà maintenant qu'il l'appelait Harry, et non plus Potter… Il n'allait vraiment pas bien ces derniers temps. Non, il fallait vraiment s'enlever ces idées incongrues de la tête ! Lui et Harry… enfin Potter… ne se ressemblaient en rien, lui et Potter n'avaient rien en commun. Mieux valait le haïr, comme il l'avait toujours fait. C'était finalement beaucoup plus facile…

Pourtant Severus se retrouva incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Aucun sarcasme, aucune remarque acerbe ne lui vint à la bouche. Ce qui inquiéta davantage encore McGonagall… Ce comportement apathique n'était pas normal.

Le Maître des potions reprit enfin ses esprits et était de nouveau prêt à partir, quand Nuwan l'agrippa à son tour, cette fois doucement, pour ne pas raviver les réminiscences de douleur latente laissées par le sortilège.

- Vous allez bien rester encore un peu avec nous. Fit-elle de son ton le plus doucereux, mais qui marquait clairement qu'il n'y avait aucun refus possible. Severus ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, dépité, ce qui fit ricaner Nuwan.

« Bien comme sa mère ! Quand elle veut quelque chose, elle l'obtient, coûte que coûte ! » Pensa-t-il, avant de lui répondre par un demi rictus évoquant vaguement un sourire. Les autres préférèrent sortir les laissant tous deux seuls.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Il était en retard. Les autres devaient déjà avoir commencé la réunion, mais il n'avait pu partir plus tôt, cela aurait paru trop soupçonneux.

Il entra enfin dans la sinistre demeure. Personne. Ils devaient certainement être dans le salon, voulant probablement faire participer Albus, ou plutôt son portrait. Il se dirigea directement vers la pièce en question, se laissant guider par le bourdonnement des voix qu'il percevait de l'autre côté de la porte close.

Il ouvrit la porte, sans même frapper au préalable, et entra.

- Ah Severus. Nous avons déjà commencé sans vous. Nous avions deux - trois points à régler, avant d'aborder le cœur du sujet.

- Mais faîtes, Minerva. Je vous en prie, continuez. Lui répondit le Maître des potions, plus sombre encore que jamais.

Il s'installa près de la porte, et s'adossa non loin de la cheminée, derrière Rémus et Sirius, laissant Minerva reprendre le cours de son discours sans vraiment l'écouter. Il était préoccupé… Dans trois jours devait avoir lieu l'attaque de Pré au Lard, les derniers détails du côté des Mangemorts ayant été préparés la veille seulement. Mais il avait un étrange pressentiment. Le Seigneurs des Ténèbres avait eu l'air ce soir particulièrement agité, particulièrement nerveux. Cela cachait quelque chose.

Cela faisait une petite demi heure maintenant qu'il était arrivé, et Minerva avait bientôt fini ses dernières mises au point, quand il sentit soudain une brûlure caractéristique à son avant bras gauche. Par Merlin, pas maintenant !

Il siffla de douleur, la brûlure s'intensifiant sensiblement, et crispa les poings, se retenant tout juste de ne pas agripper la Marque, qu'il sentait s'échauffer de plus en plus. Et Il semblait pressé, qui plus est !

Cependant, son sifflement rageur ne passa pas inaperçu, et il vit les deux anciens Maraudeurs se retourner vers lui, en même temps que tous les regards se reportaient sur lui.

- Je crois, Minerva, fit-il d'une voix un peu plus basse que d'ordinaire, que vous devrez reporter à plus tard ce sujet. Je vais devoir y aller. Il m'appelle, et Il a l'air assez pressé.

Ces derniers mots provoquèrent des exclamations de mécontentement de certains membres ou des reniflements dédaigneux de la part d'autres. Mais Severus n'y prêta pas attention, il n'en avait pas le temps, la brûlure s'intensifiait davantage de secondes en secondes. C'était encore plus pressé, que ce qu'il pensait. Et si…

L'idée lui frappa brutalement l'esprit : et s'Il avait avancé l'attaque… Il était tellement rageur quand Severus l'avait entraperçu tout à l'heure, ce serait tout à fait son genre d'avancer l'attaque pour se « défouler »…

- Je crains, continua Severus, la voix entrecoupée par les spasmes de douleur, ne se retenant plus pour agripper son bras en feu, je crains… que ce ne soit… finalement… pour ce soir… Il est… vraiment impatient.

- Mais Severus… Tenta Minerva.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de leur fournir toutes les informations concernant cette attaque, il devait justement leur fournir ce soir. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait avant, si l'attaque devait avoir lieu ce soir ? Ou peut-être l'attaque avait-elle été avancée sans préavis et peut-être n'avait-il pas été au courant ? Peut-être ne l'avait-il su que maintenant ? Oui, ce devait être ça, ce ne pouvait être que ça…

Des exclamations rageuses et énervées s'élevèrent de part et d'autre, mais Severus les coupa, sans prendre de gant.

- Pas le temps… écoutez-moi bande d'imbéciles… Parvint-il à siffler entre deux respirations saccadées. Diantre ! Vociféra-t-il. Ne peut-Il pas… attendre… deux petites secondes… ?

Cette exclamation, qui sortait visiblement du cœur, laissa pantois le reste de l'assemblée et le silence se fit instantanément.

- L'attaque à Pré au Lard… vraisemblablement ce soir… une quarantaine de Mangemorts… Souffla Severus, qui visiblement luttait pour leur parler de façon assez cohérente.

Il sentait la marque le brûler de plus en plus, comme un fer chauffé à blanc contre sa chair, il avait l'impression d'avoir tout le bras en feu, la brûlure irradiant jusque dans sa poitrine, l'orage s'infiltrant dans ses veines devenues alors rivières de feu. Il ne pouvait Le faire attendre plus longtemps, pourtant il avait encore quelques détails à leur révéler pour contrer cette attaque le mieux possible.

Il était pour continuer ses explications, quand il se sentit perdre pied, il se sentait comme aspiré… Le monde autour de lui vacillait peu à peu, il ressentait une étrange sensation… comme… « comme lorsqu'il… transplannait !! » Réalisa-t-il soudain.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres voulait le faire transplanner à Lui, puisqu'il ne répondait pas à Son appel urgent. Mais Il ne pouvait pas… pas ici ?! Apparemment si, Il en était capable… Mais pas tout de suite, il lui fallait encore juste quelques petites minutes, juste une petite minute.

- Snape. Fit simplement Harry, troublé du spectacle que lui offrait son ancien professeur le plus détesté. Dix jours plus tôt, il le voyait se tordre sous les doloris de Voldemort, et maintenant il le voyait se tordre sous la brûlure de la Marque. Il était troublé, profondément troublé.

Severus entendit le cri de Potter, mais ne put y répondre. Il essaya de lutter contre la nausée caractéristique du transplannage, se concentrant sur ce qui l'entourait, sur Minerva et Potter en face de lui… Il tomba à genou, toujours agrippant son bras gauche, et se crispant sous l'effort. Le contact dur du sol lui permit de reprendre momentanément pied et de retrouver une certaine conscience de son environnement.

La pâleur soudaine de l'homme était inquiétante, les autres assistaient, impuissants, à sa lutte contre l'Appel de la Marque, réalisant avec peine ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Mais quand il sembla perdre de la consistance, Minerva en fut terrifiée. C'était comme s'il essayait de transplanner, ou plutôt comme si on le faisait transplanner… Certainement Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom… Or, normalement, il était impossible de transplanner à l'intérieur de cette demeure, excepté pour le Gardien du secret, à savoir elle… Le pouvoir de Vous-savez-qui était donc si grand, pour pouvoir braver les barrières anti-transplannage ?

- Severus, que vous arrive-t-il ? S'exclama-t-elle, sortant enfin de sa torpeur.

- Il… Il… m'appelle à Lui. Répondit Severus, d'une voix défaillante, semblant presque sur le point de céder et de s'effondrer. Il était là, tremblant, le regard perdu dans le vide.

- Courage mon garçon. Intervint le portrait. Il n'avait jamais vu Severus lutter ainsi contre l'Appel de la Marque de son vivant, et se sentait littéralement désemparé, incapable d'aider le jeune homme.

- Tenez bon Severus. Fit McGonagall, mais sa voix avait soudain perdu de son assurance.

Apparemment l'attaque allait avoir lieu ce soir, ils étaient à peine préparés, et Severus n'avait même pas eu le temps de leur donner les informations nécessaires pour contrer l'attaque efficacement. Ce dernier semblait, en outre, souffrir atrocement et à bout de force. Poussée par on ne sait quel instinct, peut-être son côté Griffondor, elle s'avança vers son ancien collègue, s'agenouilla devant lui et lui prit la main.

Au contact de Minerva, Severus sembla reprendre quelque peu conscience, son corps sembla reprendre également consistance. Il s'agrippa convulsivement à cette main qui l'aidait à mieux s'ancrer dans la réalité, et riva son regard noir brumeux dans celui inquiet de Minerva.

- Une trentaine… attaqueront… les autres… les autres assureront les arrières, réussit-il à souffler dans un murmure rauque. Ils veulent… ils veulent tout faire brûler… et tuer… tous les occupants. Mais….

Un autre spasme le transperça, et il resserra son étreinte sur la main de Minerva, quitte à la lui broyer.

- Mais… ils veulent surtout… prendre le contrôle… du village et…. Et isoler Poudlard… Ils veulent… ils veulent… également s'emparer… de la Tête du Sanglier… pour en faire un lieu de rassemblement secondaire… il y aurait un passage… un passage secret vers Poudlard… encore non découvert…

Un autre spasme le coupa de nouveau. Il ne pouvait plus lutter, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il allait céder.

- Je dois… je ne peux plus, Minerva… Désolé… Fit-il avant de lâcher sa main et de disparaître d'un seul coup dans un léger nuage noir.

- Merci Severus. Répondit-elle tout de même.

McGonagall savait que Severus avait risqué beaucoup pour leur donner ces quelques informations, et que les représailles allaient sans doute être terribles par la suite pour lui.

- Bien. Continua-t-elle, cette fois d'un ton autoritaire et déterminé, tout en se relevant. Maugrey, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Nous allons avoir besoin de renfort, tous les Aurors disponibles seront bien utiles.

- Quant à nous, fit à son tour Harry, il est temps d'y aller. On nous attend à Pré au Lard.

Fin du Chapitre 37


	41. Chapter 41

_Merci à tous, toujours autant présents pour me soutenir, cela m'encourage à continuer. En particulier, merci à Polgarra, Bohemio, Lone Wolf, Angelzonelove, et ambucias, sans oublier tous les autres fidèles qui n'ont pas eu le temps de reviewer mais qui me suivent depuis toujours._

_Pour ceux qui voulaient voir les représailles, j'espère que votre curiosité va être satisfaite dans ce nouveau chapitre... Donc de l'action en perspective, comme vous avez pu vous en doutez et peu de répit pour notre cher Severus..._

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

CHAPITRE 38 : Pré au Lard

Quelques bâtiments en feu, la fumée étouffante voilant le ciel ténébreux de cette nuit sombrement étoilée…

Le sang, beaucoup de sang, cette odeur âcre s'accrochant à lui…

Des sortilèges vrombissant dans l'air dans un feu d'artifice de mille et une couleurs, lumières éblouissantes de violence et de colère… Sortilèges fusant à tout va, touchant, ricochant, ou mourrant contre un mur, n'épargnant rien ni personne…

Les cris, les ordres rugissant de toute part, les rugissements de rage, les gémissements de douleur, les appels apeurés, les pleurs d'enfants au milieu de la bataille…

La débandade, une véritable débandade de toute part, une véritable débâcle des deux côtés…

Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour un fou voulant devenir maître d'un monde qui ne voulait pas de lui, et dont il ne voulait pas vraiment non plus… Si seulement il les avait prévenu à temps, si seulement il leur avait donné les informations en temps voulu… Mais on ne pouvait refaire l'histoire qui se jouait ce soir…

Severus s'arrêta l'espace de quelques secondes, et tenta d'évaluer la situation. Les Mangemorts semblaient en situation de plus en plus difficile, séparés par petit groupe de deux ou trois, devant faire face chacun à un groupe d'Aurors. Les Aurors étaient arrivés un peu tard, mais finalement avaient réussi à s'organiser efficacement. Ils avaient isolé les différents groupes de Mangemorts, afin de les affaiblir et de les tenir à distance, tandis que l'Ordre et quelques habitants de Pré au Lard organisaient le repli des blessés chez Honeydukes, pour les rapatrier vers Poudlard, et assuraient la défense de la Tête du Sanglier, cible privilégiée de par son possible passage secret vers Poudlard.

Severus devait rappeler ses troupes et leur ordonner le repli, s'il ne voulait pas accuser de lourdes pertes au sein des Mangemorts… pertes qui, à coup sûr, lui seraient imputées sans remords, doloris à l'appui… Il redoutait déjà assez la punition qui l'attendait pour son retard de tout à l'heure, sans en rajouter par-dessus le marché.

Il était pour rappeler ses troupes, quand il remarqua trois enfants pleurant toutes les larmes de leur corps, tétanisés par la peur, comme pétrifiés. Ils étaient seuls, en plein milieu de la bataille, séparés du magasin de Honeydukes par des flammes, alors que, non loin d'eux, un groupe de Mangemorts étaient aux prises avec des Aurors dans un duel enfiévré. Leurs parents ne semblaient nulle part en vue… peut-être morts, songea rapidement Severus. Même si l'Ordre, aidé des Aurors, avait admirablement bien œuvré pour limiter les pertes humaines, il y aurait tout de même quelques morts à déplorer… Mais, et les enfants ?

Severus était partagé… Il aurait voulu secourir ces enfants et les mettre à l'abri, mais ce n'était certainement pas le comportement le plus approprié pour le mangemort qu'il était censé être… D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas non plus les laisser là, seuls, au risque qu'ils se prennent un sortilège perdu… Le groupe de Mangemort était dos aux enfants, et ils étaient seuls dans les environs, les autres se battant à quelques mètres plus loin… Severus était en train d'évaluer ainsi les possibilités s'offrant à lui pour aider les mômes, quand il aperçut Potter.

Ce dernier, se battant avec acharnement aux côtés des Aurors contre le petit groupe de Mangemorts, leva les yeux vers lui, et leurs regards se croisèrent quelques secondes. Severus lui désigna rapidement les enfants des yeux, Potter suivit la direction indiquée et comprit en un éclair la situation. D'un gracieux mouvement, Harry pivota sur lui-même, contournant ainsi un des Mangemorts, et se dégagea de la bataille, laissant les Aurors faire face seuls aux adversaires. Il courut alors en direction des gamins.

Mais, arrivé à leur hauteur, il hésita. Il ne savait en effet comment emmener ces trois enfants à la fois : les barrières anti-transplannage mises en place l'empêchaient d'utiliser ce moyen de transport, le mobilicorpus était hors de question dans cette pagaille sans nom, et les enfants étaient trop jeunes pour pouvoir le suivre en courant. Il devait les prendre dans les bras, mais tous trois en même temps ?! Impossible. Finalement, il dut choisir, et s'empara des deux plus jeunes, un sur l'épaule et l'autre agrippé à sa taille, laissant le garçon le plus âgé, six ans tout au plus, seul… momentanément… Il irait le chercher ensuite…

Severus avait pu observer toute la scène. Il était pour se détourner et laisser Potter se charger de la situation : après tout, c'était Potter le Sauveur, pas lui… Mais soudain, il vit un sortilège frôler le jeune garçon, de trop près à son goût d'ailleurs. « Potter ne devrait pas tarder. » Se morigéna-t-il. « Laisse-le donc, Potter va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Oui, mais si entre temps le garçon se prend un sortilège ?!... » Il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner ainsi, il s'en voudrait encore s'il lui arrivait quelque chose…

Sa décision prise, Severus ne fit ni une ni deux et courut en direction du môme en pleurs, tout en maudissant sa satanée conscience qui se rappelait à lui aux moments les plus inopportuns, et tout en jurant après Potter qui mettait un temps fou à revenir. Il agrippa le gamin par la taille, l'empoignant fermement sous son bras, et l'enfant se mit à pleurer de plus belle, hurlant à lui briser les tympans, croyant certainement être kidnappé par un Mangemort. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il était ? Severus lança alors un sort informulé d'insonorisation. Inutile d'ameuter tout le quartier par la même occasion, ou il allait réellement griller sa couverture… Heureusement pour lui, l'enfant n'était pas trop lourd, sinon, il n'aurait pu tenir cette allure bien longtemps.

Il atteint finalement la barrière de flammes en quelques minutes à peine, et, prenant son courage à deux mains, il sauta par-dessus les flammes rougeoyantes, qui heureusement pour lui, une fois encore, étaient assez basses. Il arriva à quelques pas de la porte de Honeydukes, où il se retrouva nez à nez avec deux Aurors et trois membres de l'Ordre, dont Potter, bien évidemment.

Il déposa en toute hâte le gamin, qui, ayant subitement cessé de crier, s'empressa de rejoindre son frère et sa soeur, puis se redressa aussitôt, faisant face à ses cinq opposants. Il leva promptement le sort d'insonorisation précédemment jeté sur lui et lança un sort de bouclier sur sa personne. Il remarqua alors seulement qu'il était en sueur, essoufflé, et que sa cape commençait à prendre feu.

Il éteignit rapidement les flammes qui commençaient à ronger le tissu coûteux de son vêtement et releva de nouveau les yeux, rabattant une mèche de cheveux noirs qui lui barrait le visage d'un rapide mouvement de tête vers l'arrière. Il avait toujours le souffle saccadé, peinant à reprendre une respiration normale, mais avait vite redressé son masque d'impassibilité malgré tout.

Les Aurors commençaient à se rapprocher dangereusement de lui, tandis que les membres de l'Ordre faisaient rentrer les enfants à l'abri. Severus évalua la situation d'un coup d'œil expert : les Aurors lui faisant face, devant Honeydukes, les membres de l'Ordre derrière eux, mais d'aucune aide à l'heure actuelle, les flammes derrière lui, et aucune issue sur les côtés… Mauvais… Très mauvais…

« Et voilà dans quel pétrin tu t'es mis à vouloir jouer les héros ! Tu ferais mieux de laisser ça à Potter, il a beaucoup plus d'expérience que toi apparemment à ce petit jeu, et il a l'air de mieux se débrouiller que toi… » Fulmina-t-il intérieurement, tandis que les autres rouages de son esprit essayaient désespérément de trouver une solution. « Déjà, gagnons du temps. » pensa-t-il dans un éclair de lucidité.

- Doucement ! Grogna-t-il à l'adresse des Aurors, qui n'étaient plus qu'à deux mètres de lui. Un pas de plus et je vous expédie en enfer, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour prononcer un avada.

- Tu n'es pas en position de force, Snape. Tes petits amis Mangemorts sont de l'autre côté, eux aussi en mauvaise posture, et tu n'as pas d'issue… Rétorqua le plus jeune des deux représentants de l'Ordre.

- Tu n'as pas honte, Snape, s'en prendre à des enfants… Mesure-toi donc à ceux qui sont capables de te faire face. Fit l'autre.

- Parce que vous pensez pouvoir me faire face ? Répliqua Severus, d'un ton nonchalant et badin. Intéressant… C'est bien dommage que je n'ai guère le temps de vérifier cette charmante hypothèse.

- Aurais-tu peur ? S'enquit le plus vieux.

- Peur ? Ce serait vous faire trop d'honneur. Non, mais voyez-vous, je suis attendu ailleurs. Le devoir m'appelle.

Se disant, Severus fit volte-face, faisant virevolter ses capes dans son sillage, et, sans même prendre d'élan, il sauta de nouveau par-dessus les flammes.

- Il est suicidaire. Souffla McGonagall, qui était restée devant Honeydukes avec Nuwan et Potter, et avait assisté à toute la scène impuissante.

- Qu'il se suicide si l'envie lui en vient ! Ca nous fera du travail en moins. Rétorqua le jeune Auror, se récoltant ainsi un regard noir et furibond de la part de Nuwan et de la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, ce qui le fit taire instantanément.

De l'autre côté, Severus avait eu chaud, très chaud même. Mais il s'en était sorti honorablement… Quelques petites brûlures peut-être, mais au moins il avait échappé à la rôtisserie, grâce à ce petit sortilège qu'il avait inventé il y a longtemps… Un sortilège peu puissant certes, mais qui vous permettait au moins de traverser des flammes de petite intensité, sans prendre feu…

Lui, dont le feu était un élément de prédilection depuis son plus jeune âge, comme aurait pu en témoigner un certain surveillant d'orphelinat s'il était encore parmi les vivants (« Paix à son âme » pensa furtivement Severus), avait dû effectivement très tôt développer aussi des contre – sortilèges, afin de s'éviter de graves complications lors de ses essais clandestins…

Bref. Il avait peut-être réussi à se sortir de cette délicate impasse, mais il devait maintenant replier ses troupes au plus vite… Avant que ce ne soit un désastre total.

- Repliez-vous ! Rugit-il à l'adresse des quelques Mangemorts présents prés de lui, qui obtempérèrent aussitôt. Il courut alors vers la Tête de Sanglier où la bataille faisait rage le plus intensément.

Il avait fait quelques mètres à peine, quand il entendit une altercation violente entre des Mangemorts et l'une de leur victime. Il s'approcha alors, voulant leur intimer l'ordre de se replier, quand il reconnut dans la dite victime nul autre que Sirius Black.

« Black ! Toujours Black ! » Maugréa-t-il. « Il faut toujours le sortir de la bourbe dans laquelle il se plonge, celui-là. »

- Repliez-vous ! Ordonna-t-il.

Ils étaient quatre Mangemorts, dont Bella qu'il reconnut sans peine, et ce malgré le masque que tous les Mangemorts portaient à l'exception de Severus. Elle n'avait apparemment aucunement l'envie de lâcher sa proie si facilement.

- Oui, on va se replier, Snape, mais attends un peu que je m'amuse. Ne vois-tu pas qui je tiens là ?

- Si, je le vois bien. Je le croyais mort d'ailleurs. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de nous amuser, dois-je te le rappeler ?

- Oh Snape ! Tu n'es vraiment pas marrant, mais alors pas du tout. Endoloris.

Sirius se tordit une nouvelle fois de douleur sous le sortilège, Severus l'observant de son air impassible et détaché, comme si la torture de l'animagus ne l'atteignait pas. Une fois le sortilège fini, Sirius releva péniblement ses yeux brumeux, et marqués par la douleur, vers Severus. Ce dernier soutint ce regard quelques secondes et put y noter également une pointe d'accusation et de déception… Mais il n'y prêta guère d'attention, tout du moins en apparence, et reporta vivement son regard noir sur les Mangemorts, à qui il cracha d'un ton rageur :

- Je ne suis pas là pour être marrant. Alors lâchez-le, et repliez-vous. Il fusilla Bella des yeux, puis, voyant que personne ne lui obéissait, il ajouta en rugissant. C'est un ordre. Ou dois-je me montrer plus persuasif, pour vous faire obéir ?

Les trois autres obtempérèrent sans plus attendre. Ils avaient certes peur de la colère de Bella, mais ils redoutaient tout autant la fureur de Snape. Et à tout prendre, mieux valait celle de Bella, que celle de Snape ajoutée à celle du Maître. Et après, on dira que les Mangemorts manquent pour la plupart de jugeote !

- Bella, ne m'as-tu pas compris ? Souffla Severus, de son ton le plus menaçant.

- Ne m'appelles pas par mon nom.

- Je t'appelle comme il me plaît. De toute façon, Black n'est pas idiot au point de ne pas t'avoir reconnue, n'est-ce pas Black ? Fit-il tout en tournant son regard vers le dénommé.

L'animagus paraissait en plus mauvais état encore, qu'il ne l'avait cru tout d'abord. Plusieurs doloris, peut-être quelques autres maléfices, à en voir les diverses entailles qui le couvraient, mais rien d'irréversible vraisemblablement… Il était vraiment dans un piteux état, mais il devrait tout de même pouvoir s'en remettre…

Sirius le regarda de nouveau, le regard cette fois vitreux, visiblement perdu dans les affres de la douleur qui le parcourait encore. Severus se demanda un instant si Black le reconnaissait encore ou s'il n'allait pas perdre peu à peu l'esprit… Finalement les doloris avaient peut-être fait plus de dégâts…

- Laisse-le moi, Severus. Insista Bella, une lueur de folie démente à l'état pur illuminant ses yeux.

Nom d'un dragon fumant ! Elle jouait vraiment avec lui, là ! Severus sentait qu'il aurait du mal à la convaincre de lui obéir, malgré toutes les menaces qu'il pourrait proférer. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il en avait déjà assez perdu comme ça… mais une fois encore, il ne pouvait laisser Black aux mains de cette folle furieuse.

Il regarda les alentours, à la recherche d'une aide providentielle, quelle qu'elle soit. Et là, il vit. Il vit un groupe de l'Ordre à quelques mètres d'eux, essayant de lutter contre trois autres Mangemorts. Voilà ce qu'il lui fallait !

- Non, Bella. J'ai dit on se replie. Murmura-t-il.

Sans prêter plus attention à la réponse de la Mangemorte, il se concentra sur les membres de l'Ordre et tenta de les appeler par la pensée. Par la barbe de Merlin ! Il avait bien du mal à atteindre leur esprit, il n'avait encore jamais tenté l'aggelomencie à une telle distance… Il se concentra davantage encore, rassemblant toutes ses ressources mentales vers la cible :

« Rejoignez-nous, nous sommes juste derrière, Black a des ennuis. » Leur cria-t-il désespérément à plusieurs reprises, par la pensée.

Il crut un moment qu'il avait échoué, et qu'il n'y parviendrait pas, mais l'un des membres, qu'il reconnut être Lupin, se retourna enfin vers eux, et héla les autres, avant d'accourir dans leur direction.

« Bien Lupus ! » Jubila Severus intérieurement, puis il ajouta de vive voix, à l'adresse de sa compagne Mangemorte, encore à ces côtés et déjà prête à recommencer son petit jeu de torture :

- Mieux vaudrait pour nous ne pas traîner plus longtemps. Voilà du renfort pour ce satané cabot. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu pourras t'amuser avec lui, ma chère. Mais qui sait, un jour peut-être…

Et Severus partit sans demander son reste, ni vérifier si sa chère collègue le suivait. Il n'en avait que faire, Sirius avait de l'aide désormais, il devrait s'en tirer. Maintenant il devait penser à sa propre peau…

Il arriva enfin à hauteur de la Tête du Sanglier et chercha Lucius du regard. C'était lui le responsable chargé de mener l'attaque contre le pub mal famé. Severus le vit alors, là, au milieu du combat, avec sa grâce nonchalante légendaire même en plein assaut, tel un serpent se faufilant entre ses proies. Un groupe de Mangemorts s'était rassemblé à ses côtés, et faisait face à un petit groupe d'Aurors en mauvaise posture.

Lucius exultait, à en voir le sourire machiavélique et le regard incandescent qu'il arborait. Severus les rejoignit en quelques enjambées et leur prêta momentanément main forte. C'est alors qu'il aperçut de nouveau Potter. L'arrogant Griffondor avait dû arriver quelques instants plus tôt et se battait maintenant comme un lion contre deux autres mangemorts, protégeant un Auror visiblement blessé que le jeune Weasley et l'impétueuse Granger tentaient d'évacuer. Non loin de lui, se battaient sauvagement Maugrey et Kinsgley, quasiment dos à dos.

Severus observa Potter du coin de l'œil, tout en tenant à distance un Auror un peu zélé. Le gamin virevoltait avec grâce et aisance, jetant sortilège sur sortilège, bien que ce ne fût que des sortilèges basiques et peu dangereux. Mais Potter manquait cruellement d'expérience, et dans un tel combat, cela se ressentait plus que jamais. Il hésitait à frapper et se contentait surtout de se protéger, de parer ou d'esquiver… Certainement encore ces stupides scrupules de Griffondors ! Même s'il s'en sortait, il devait surtout sa survie à de formidables coups de chance, et aussi à la maladresse désolante et à l'imbécillité flagrante de ses deux adversaires.

Soudain, ayant mis enfin hors d'état de nuire ses adversaires, Potter se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec le Maître des potions, qui venait lui aussi de neutraliser son opposant. Il y eut un moment de flottement entre eux deux, chacun jaugeant l'autre du regard.

- Alors Potter ! Besoin d'un peu d'exercice ce soir ? Notre petit divertissement vous a-t-il suffisamment plu, ou vous en faut-il encore un peu plus ? Lui lança Severus d'une voix nonchalamment basse.

Harry tenta de lancer un sort, sans grande dangerosité, à Snape, qui le dévia sans aucun effort.

- Non, Snape. Rétorqua-t-il entre deux sortilèges infructueux, d'une voix légèrement rauque, enrouée par les cris et les fumées des feux désormais tous éteints. Cela me suffira amplement pour ce soir. Mais à voir l'état de vos chers collègues, je pense qu'il en est de même pour eux.

- Je constate que vous avez enfin acquis un certain sens de l'observation, à défaut d'un minimum de réflexion. Un point pour Griffondor.

« Satané Snape ! Toujours une langue acérée même en plein combat ! » Se dit Harry intérieurement.

- Je crains que vous ne soyez malheureusement plus en mesure d'attribuer ou de retirer des points à une quelconque maison, puisque vous n'êtes plus professeur à Poudlard. Répliqua de nouveau Harry, un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres, et défiant Severus du regard.

Celui-ci passa du blême au rouge puis au vert de rage en un clin d'œil et foudroya Potter sur place. « L'insolent ! Ce n'est vraiment qu'un gamin arrogant et imbu de sa petite personne. Comment ose-t-il me jeter ça en plein visage ? » S'insurgea-t-il silencieusement. Il aurait volontiers étranglé ou dolorisé le môme sur place, mais cela risquerait d'être mal pris par l'Ordre, en particulier par Minerva. Non, mieux valait l'ignorer… Il se contenta donc de dévier un dernier sortilège lancé par Potter et lui lança à son tour un sort d'entrave informulé, faisant tomber à terre l'impudent Griffondor.

- Vous ne savez toujours pas fermer votre esprit, Potter. Lui répondit-il enfin. Et vous prétendez un jour affronter le Lord Noir ? Je ne donne pas cher de votre peau dans l'état actuel des choses.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, que Lucius surgit aux côtés de Snape.

- Belle prise, mon cher ami. Voilà qui ravira notre Maître. Endoloris.

Lucius n'eut cependant pas le temps de pousser le cruciatux plus longuement, Severus l'interrompant en plein élan, avant que le sortilège n'ait atteint son paroxysme.

- Potter n'est pas une cible pour toi, Lucius.

- On peut bien s'amuser un peu. Un petit sortilège de rien du tout ne devrait pas trop l'amocher…

- Tu te chargeras d'expliquer au Seigneur des Ténèbres pourquoi son précieux petit Potter n'est plus en mesure de lui faire face de façon décente. Lui susurra Severus un rictus dédaigneux sur les lèvres.

Lucius baissa donc sa baguette, abandonnant son envie de se défouler sur le gamin à ses pieds. Potter parvint enfin à se défaire du sort d'entrave lancé par Severus et se releva. Deux Aurors choisirent ce moment pour venir soutenir Potter contre les Mangemorts, rétablissant ainsi l'équilibre des forces. Ce qui soulagea Severus, qui se demandait déjà quel prétexte il allait bien pouvoir trouver pour sauver la mise au jeune garnement, sans éveiller les soupçons dans l'esprit aiguisé de Malefoy.

Les sortilèges fusèrent de nouveau de plus belle, de plus en plus violents, provoquant explosion sur explosion, chaque côté parant tant bien que mal les coups portés par l'autre. Les Aurors furent bientôt rejoints par Maugrey et Kinsgley, et le rapport de force s'inversa rapidement en défaveur de Severus et Lucius.

- On se replie. Rugit finalement Severus forçant un peu sa voix, afin de couvrir les clameurs du combat.

- Oh, Severus, tu es petit joueur. Alors qu'on commençait tout juste à s'amuser et à prendre du plaisir. Lui rétorqua Lucius.

- J'ai dit, on se replie. Fais donc passer le mot. Maintenant. Ordonna Severus.

Lucius dut obéir, bien qu'à contre-cœur. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il savait pertinemment bien que Severus avait raison, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Ils avaient déjà subi suffisamment de pertes comme ça… Non seulement ils n'avaient pas réussi à prendre le contrôle de Pré au Lard, mais le village tenait toujours debout… Il n'y avait eu que peu de morts de l'autre côté, mais leurs troupes à eux avaient subi quelques dommages… Non, vraiment, une débâcle ! Le Maître n'allait pas être content…

Il rapatria alors les troupes autour de lui, et bientôt tous les Mangemorts se replièrent vers la cabane hurlante. Seuls quelques uns, trop blessés, ou morts, étaient restés isolés.

Severus, après avoir rapidement évalué la situation de ses troupes et vérifié que la plupart était hors de danger, s'apprêtait à les rejoindre, quand une voix l'apostropha par derrière. Il se retourna vivement pour constater avec désarroi, qu'un mur d'Aurors lui faisait face et commençait à l'encercler. Dans le feu de la bataille, et accaparé par le rapatriement de ses troupes, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était lui-même légèrement isolé.

Il lui était alors impossible de rejoindre les autres Mangemorts sans exposer dangereusement ses arrières… Il ne pouvait non plus lutter contre tous ses guerriers aguerris… Il était fait, comme un rat ! Mais un Snape ne se rend pas aussi facilement…

- Snape, tu es cerné. Rends toi. Lui lança un des Aurors.

- Que je me rende ? Vous m'injuriez, là. Répondit-il de son ton le plus doucereux et suave.

- Trêve de plaisanteries. Tu es seul, tes chers amis t'ont délaissé et tu es à notre merci. Alors rends-toi. Fit un autre Auror.

- Voyons très cher. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas m'avoir aussi facilement ?! Répliqua Severus, affichant toujours un air impassible et indéchiffrable.

Mais en son fort intérieur, il fulminait littéralement : « Maudites barrières anti-transplannage ! » En effet, les Aurors avaient mis en place, comme à chaque bataille de ce type maintenant, des barrières anti-transplannage. Ce qui empêchait les Mangemorts d'utiliser leur Marque pour se volatiliser au nez et à la barbe des troupes du Ministère.

- Bien, puisque tu cherches à faire la forte tête, tu l'auras voulu. Endoloris !

Severus reçut le sort de plein fouet et tomba à terre, se tordant sous la douleur. Mais il en avait l'habitude maintenant. Et à vrai dire, les sortilèges du Lord Noir était bien plus violents que ceux-ci…

Le sortilège prit fin, et Severus put se relever, tant bien que mal, pour faire face à nouveau aux Aurors.

- Flagellatio. Entendit-il derrière lui.

Et il sentit sa peau se taillader en plusieurs endroits dans le dos, comme si on lui donnait des coups de fouets, mais les plaies n'étaient certainement que superficielles, comme Severus pouvait le sentir. Il reçut un deuxième doloris et s'apprêtait déjà à en recevoir un troisième, quand Potter intervint, une nouvelle fois, et arrêta à temps l'Auror.

- Non. S'exclama le Griffondor sans peur et sans reproche. Ne nous rabaissons pas à utiliser les mêmes armes qu'eux.

« On ne veut plus me lâcher ce soir apparemment Potter… » Pensa Severus, tandis qu'un des plus jeunes Aurors tenta de répliquer. Mais Harry ne semblait pas du même avis que l'Auror et ne le laissa pas placer un mot.

- Nous ne sommes pas comme eux, n'utilisons donc pas leurs sortilèges si dégradants.

- Joli Potter ! Fit Severus, retrouvant enfin son souffle après le doloris. Vous semblez au moins avoir fait quelques progrès en plaidoirie…

C'est alors que la Marque des ténèbres se dessina dans le manteau bleu nuit du ciel au dessus d'eux et qu'il entendit des sortilèges en tout genre rugir derrière lui. Un groupe de Mangemorts menés par Lucius et Mulciber était venu à sa rescousse et attaquait sauvagement les Aurors qui l'encerclaient dans son dos.

Severus ne se fit pas prier deux fois et se joignit à eux, jetant à tout va des maléfices, la plupart de son propre cru. Il parvint ainsi à s'échapper du cercle d'Aurors. Une fois que Severus les eut rejoint, les Mangemorts fuirent sans plus attendre en direction de la cabane hurlante, les Aurors à leur poursuite.

Ils furent bien vite hors d'atteinte des sortilèges anti-transplannage et, tous d'un même mouvement, touchèrent leur Marque et disparurent dans une brume de fumée noire, laissant les Aurors rageurs en plan.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Le vent froid caressait son visage et balayait ses cheveux de jais, la pluie battante le détrempant jusqu'aux os et le fouettant férocement, tandis que les embruns marins lui laissaient cette saveur salée sur les lèvres…

Un homme ténébreux tout de noir vêtu faisait face à la mer, assis contre une pierre tel une statue de sel, tandis que les vagues venaient se briser dans un dernier élan de rage contre la falaise escarpée à quelques mètres plus bas. Ce spectacle tout de vie et de colère contrastait étrangement avec l'impassibilité et l'immobilité apparentes de l'homme. Celui-ci observait sans ciller l'océan agité, comme indifférent à ce que lui déclamait le soleil naissant à l'horizon, dont les rayons rougeoyants caressaient presque amoureusement l'écume des vagues déferlantes, alors que le ciel se pâmait langoureusement dans son sang et que la brume se dissipait lentement.

La pierre contre laquelle il était adossé n'était autre qu'une pierre tombale, où pouvait être lu : Freyja Madison 1959 – 1979 « Que mon chagrin éternel t'accompagne. ». Les herbes environnantes grimpaient insidieusement le long de la pierre, une simple pierre brute où étaient gravés ces quelques mots, émoussés par le temps et les intempéries, mais toujours aussi forts de sens dans le cœur de Severus.

Il avait passé tout le reste de la nuit ici, assis ainsi les genoux repliés contre la poitrine, ignorant ostensiblement la beauté matinale qui s'offrait à lui, le regard perdu dans un lointain horizon, où passé, présent et futur se confondaient sans scrupule. Cette nuit avait été des plus éprouvantes pour lui.

D'abord la réunion de l'Ordre, où il avait eu tout juste le temps de donner quelques informations avant de devoir répondre, malgré lui, à l'appel impromptu du Seigneur des Ténèbres, puis l'attaque à Pré au Lard qui s'était révélé un véritable désastre pour les Mangemorts, et enfin leur repli en catastrophe auprès de leur Seigneur et Maître. Autant dire que ce dernier était loin d'être satisfait. Affirmer qu'il était en colère serait un doux euphémisme…

Rien que d'y penser, Severus en frissonnait encore, tandis que les souvenirs de ces dernières heures affluaient à la surface de son esprit.

_- Vous me décevez beaucoup. Cette attaque s'est révélée une véritable catastrophe. Aucun de nos objectifs n'a été atteint. Susurra la voix aiguë et persiflante du Lord Noir._

_Tous les Mangemorts étaient réunis autour de leur Maître, même les blessés, tous tremblants à l'idée de ce qui les attendait. La colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait atteint un paroxysme qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais eu l'occasion de goûter, et ils craignaient le pire. Les cinq formant le cercle intime, à savoir Severus, Lucius, Bellatrix, Dolohov et Mulciber, étaient aux premières loges, agenouillés devant leur Maître, pour faire le compte-rendu de ce désastre et rendre leur compte._

_- La plupart de mes Mangemorts sont blessés, plus ou moins gravement, un est mort, et deux ont été arrêtés. Lamentable. C'est un lamentable et coûteux échec. Continua la voix. Nous ne contrôlons toujours pas Pré au Lard et nous n'avons même pas pu nous emparer de la Tête du Sanglier. Sans compter que vous n'avez même pas été capables de me rapporter Potter, quand vous en avez eu l'occasion…_

_- Nous sommes désolés, Maître, tenta encore une dernière fois Lucius, pour se justifier, mais l'Ordre était présent et a ralenti notre progression, tandis que les Aurors sont arrivés plus tôt que prévus. _

_- Je n'ai que faire de ces minables justifications, Luciussss. Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu pourras fuir tes responsabilités. Tu devrais plutôt te demander pourquoi l'Ordre était présent, ce serait beaucoup plus efficace._

_- Maître, si je puis me permettre... tenta Severus, mais il ne put finir sa phrase, le Lord Noir l'interrompant aussitôt._

_- Severussss, je serai également curieux de connaître la raison de ton retard de tout à l'heure. Des esprits vicieux et pervers pourraient s'imaginer bien des choses et faire un rapprochement malvenu entre ce retard et la présence de l'Ordre à Pré au Lard. Quelle étrange coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce n'est certainement qu'une coïncidence… Tu ne peux certainement pas nous avoir trahi, mon très cher ami, toi un de mes plus fidèles serviteurs depuis tant d'années et qui a tué le soi-disant plus grand sorcier de tous les temps pour moi… Me serai-je trompé ?_

_Severus avait quelque peu blêmi à ce discours. Etait-il démasqué ? Ou n'était-ce encore qu'une insinuation pour le tester, une fois de plus ? Il préféra opter pour cette deuxième option et rassembla tout son courage et sa détermination pour répondre, d'une voix profonde et ferme, toujours respectueusement incliné aux pieds du Maître :_

_- Non, Maître. Je vous suis et vous serai toujours fidèle. Ces deux événements sont effectivement de déplorables coïncidences. Si, par malheur, vous doutiez de ma fidélité et de ma ferveur à vous servir, je suis prêt à tout pour vous prouver mon allégeance. Vous pouvez m'ordonner ce que vous souhaitez et j'obéirai._

_- Vraiment ? Tu manies admirablement bien les mots, Severussss, comme toujours. Mais je veux plus. Regarde moi. Regarde-moi, maintenant._

_Severus trembla de façon quasiment imperceptible. Ayant gardé jusque là la tête baissée, il avait ainsi réussi à éviter ce regard de braise, qui cherchait sans cesse à sonder vos pensées les plus intimes. Mais il n'avait plus le choix à présent. Il obtempéra donc et leva les yeux, il croisa alors les deux orbes rouges du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui vrillèrent instantanément son esprit._

_En occlumens averti, Severus avait bien entendu maintenu ses barrières relevées et les avait solidement barricadées, tandis qu'il offrait à son Maître les images susceptibles de Lui plaire, ou qui pourraient répondre à Ses questions, sans éveiller Ses soupçons. Mais ce soir, le Lord Noir en voulait plus, Il fouillait plus profondément encore, inlassablement, sondant sans vergogne l'esprit de Severus._

_- Montre-moi Severussss. Montre-moi ce que tu ressens envers moi, montre-moi combien tu m'es fidèle. Murmura le Maître, son souffle froid frappant de plein fouet le visage du Maître des potions, lui arrachant malgré lui un frisson qui se répandit rapidement à tout son corps._

_Severus n'avait pas prévu ça. Lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait pour Lui ? Il ne pouvait pas, pas ainsi… Il ne pouvait Lui montrer le dégoût et la haine qui avait peu à peu remplacés l'admiration et la fascination juvéniles qu'il avait ressenties jadis. Ce serait du suicide. Pourtant Il cherchait, et si Severus ne Lui montrait pas ce qu'Il voulait, le Maître risquait de s'impatienter, de rencontrer ses solides barrières et de vouloir les détruire, coûte que coûte…_

_Il devait Lui montrer quelque chose, et vite. Et si possible quelque chose qui Le satisferait ! La seule solution était de retrouver ses anciens sentiments de jeune Mangemort… Mais c'était si difficile, si lointain et si hors de propos maintenant… Cependant il n'avait pas le choix, il devait le faire. Il en était capable, il le savait._

_« Allez, Severus. Concentre-toi. Rappelle-toi, rappelle-toi la première fois que tu as rencontré cet homme fascinant… Rappelle-toi… » Severus se concentra autant qu'il put, l'Autre lui vrillant toujours l'esprit, la présence du Lord Noir en lui se faisant de plus en plus insistante et exigeante, comme une onde de choc vous frappant encore et encore, de plus en plus fort. Ses pensées et souvenirs devenaient peu à peu confus, comme emmêlés, le Maître les prenant un par un et les jetant dédaigneusement pêle-mêle, les fracassant les uns contre les autres, avec toutes la violence et la rage qu'Il pouvait ressentir à l'instant envers Son serviteur…_

_Severus luttait pour ne pas laisser échapper un souvenir compromettant ou trop personnel, mais une migraine sans précédent commençait à l'assaillir, tout devenant flou et brumeux autour de lui. Il devait se concentrer, il pouvait y arriver, il le savait. Il devait redevenir momentanément ce jeune Mangemort fou et imbécile, assoiffé de Magie Noire et de vengeance… Rien qu'un instant, rien qu'un petit instant…_

_C'est alors qu'il vit, en même temps que son Maître, ses propres souvenirs, ses propres sentiments d'antan, cette admiration et cette fascination aveuglante, cette volonté de plaire à cet homme si charismatique qui lui offrait reconnaissance et puissance, qui lui promettait une place de choix auprès de lui, à la hauteur de ses capacités hors du commun, ainsi qu'un monde où les sorciers de valeur, tels que lui, auraient enfin la reconnaissance qu'ils méritaient…_

_Ses souvenirs et sentiments, presque étrangers maintenant, en devenaient suffocants, écoeurants, et Severus, de plus en plus nauséeux, chercha à fuir, à fuir ces images lointaines et malsaines, à fuir son ancien moi, et à fuir son Maître dans son esprit. Il commençait à se débattre presque frénétiquement, à deux doigts de perdre tout contrôle, quand il sentit le Seigneur des Ténèbres lâcher enfin son emprise et quitter son esprit, le libérant de cette étreinte étouffante et blessante. Ce dernier s'écarta lentement, apparemment Lui aussi quelque peu fatigué de cette joute silencieuse, laissant Severus pantelant, la tête basse. Ce « combat » mental avait été exténuant et avait vidé le Maître des potions de ses forces._

_- Bien, Severussss. Tu es un admirable occlumens, mais tu n'as pu me cacher bien longtemps tes sentiments._

_Severus eut soudain un frisson d'effroi. Aurait-Il percé finalement ses défenses ? Aurait-Il vu ce qu'il ressentait vraiment ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'imaginer moult scénarios, tous plus divers et tragiques les uns que les autres, que le Maître reprit, de son ton doucereux et coulant :_

_- Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur, ni à fuir ces sentiments. Ceux-ci t'honorent, et tu ne devrais pas les cacher de la sorte ni en avoir honte. Si je ne connaissais pas ta répugnance à montrer tout sentiment, cela en deviendrait presque injurieux pour moi également. _

_Severus releva brusquement la tête incrédule. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait cru, avait cru que ses anciens sentiments étaient encore actuels, Il n'avait donc rien perçu de sa haine et de sa rancune présentes… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était décidément pas aussi bon legilimens qu'Il le disait… Puissant certes, meilleur legilimens que la plupart sans doute, mais en tout cas pas assez bon pour percer un occlumens tel que son humble Maître des potions. _

_Severus le savait en quelque sorte, au fond de lui, mais il venait de recevoir une preuve irréfutable, s'il en avait eu besoin… Dumbledore avait raison, une fois de plus : la trop grande confiance du Lord Noir en Ses capacités de legilimencie pourrait causer Sa perte. Si Albus avait été présent, il en aurait ri à s'étouffer, s'il ne le faisait pas déjà dans sa tombe… pensa Severus._

_- Mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite, Severussss. Reprit le Maître, qui le dardait toujours d'un regard incandescent de colère à peine contenue. Ceci n'exclue pas pour autant que je suis toujours extrêmement mécontent de ton retard._

_- Maître… Commença Severus._

_- Plus tard. Tes explications attendront que nous soyons seuls. Pour l'heure, dis-moi plutôt ce qui, selon toi, expliquerait la présence de l'Ordre à Pré au Lard le soir même où l'on décide d'attaquer le village._

_- Je pense, Maître, que ceci peut s'expliquer tout simplement, par le fait que la plupart des Professeurs de Poudlard étaient présents à Pré au Lard, comme ils ont l'habitude de s'y rendre quasiment à chaque fin de semaine pour se détendre. Et certains d'entre eux sont, comme vous le savez déjà, des membres éminents de cet Ordre._

_- Ce ne serait donc qu'une effroyable erreur d'organisation… Et pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas prévenu tout à l'heure ?_

_- Maître, je n'ai été prévenu de ce changement de programme qu'à la dernière minute, l'attaque n'était prévue que pour dans trois jours. Se défendit désespérément Severus._

_- Oui, j'ai décidé de l'avancer au dernier moment. Contesterais-tu donc mes décisions, maintenant ?_

_- Je ne me permettrais jamais une telle chose, mon Seigneur. S'empressa de répondre Severus. Je vous expliquais seulement, pourquoi je n'ai pu vous prévenir de ce fait._

_- Tu aurais pu nous prévenir avant de partir, non ? Siffla dangereusement le Lord Noir._

_- Bien entendu, Maître. Fit Severus, de plus en plus désemparé, bien qu'il s'efforçât toujours de ne rien laisser transparaître sur son visage. J'ai essayé de vous prévenir. Mais vu mon retard, vous sembliez dans une telle fureur, que je n'ai pas réussi à vous le dire. La plupart de nos troupes étaient d'ailleurs déjà sur place, nous n'avions donc plus le choix…_

_- J'espère que tu n'insinues pas, que je suis responsable de cette débâcle et de ton incapacité à nous donner les informations en temps et en heure._

_Severus se tut, mieux valait pour lui ne rien ajouter, il risquait de s'enfoncer davantage encore._

_- En somme, nous en revenons toujours à ton retard. Toujours et encore ce retard… _

_La fureur grondait sournoisement dans la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui maintenant faisait des allers-retours devant son cercle intime, d'un pas faussement nonchalant mais qui trahissait son état d'énervement. Le froissement du tissu contre le sol devenait presque irritant pour les nerfs déjà à fleur de peau des cinq Mangemorts inclinés devant Lui. Il le savait, et en jouait, certainement._

_- Vous savez ce qu'il en coûte de me ramener des échecs de ce genre. Fit-Il enfin, après plusieurs minutes de lourd silence._

_Personne ne répondit. Le silence était assez éloquent en soi, et la question n'était que pure rhétorique en soi…_

_- Sortez vous autres. Ordonna le Maître sèchement aux autres Mangemorts présents au fond de la salle._

_Ceux-ci obéirent sans plus attendre, laissant le Maître seul avec son cercle intime, sachant tous pertinemment bien ce qui attendait les cinq Mangemorts de plus haut rang, mais profondément soulagés d'échapper eux-mêmes à la sentence._

_- Endoloris. Cracha le Seigneur des Ténèbres, rageur._

_Dès qu'ils furent seuls, le sortilège du doloris fusa et siffla longuement dans la salle, allant de Mangemort en Mangemort, chacun ayant droit à son lot, chacun se tordant de douleur à tour de rôle._

_- Je pense que vous en avez eu pour votre compte… Conclut enfin le Lord Noir, après s'être suffisamment diverti pour la soirée. Maintenant laissez-moi seul avec Severussss. Et mieux vaudrait ne pas vous présenter ici avant quelques jours, de peur que ma colère ne reprenne. Ajouta-t-Il rapidement._

_Les quatre Mangemorts ne se firent pas prier et sortirent de suite, aussi vite que leurs muscles endoloris et les ondes de douleur secondaires le leur permettaient. _

_- Severusss, je t'écoute. Je suis curieux d'entendre ce qui justifierait de me faire attendre ainsi, alors que mes appels étaient des plus explicites quant à l'urgence de la situation._

_Severus avait encore la respiration haletante et les poumons en feu, mais il tenta de répondre, la voix rauque dans sa gorge asséchée : _

_- Maître… Quand vous m'avez appelé, j'étais… je ne pouvais… transplanner._

_- Et pourquoi ne pouvais-tu donc pas transplanner ?_

_- J'étais dans un lieu protégé… par des barrières anti-transplannage…_

_- Et où, exactement ? Sois donc un peu plus explicite. Il commençait de nouveau à perdre patience._

_- Dans… dans la forêt interdite… Murmura Severus._

_Il avait longuement réfléchi à l'explication la plus plausible, et surtout la moins susceptible de mécontenter davantage son Maître. Et c'était la seule idée qui lui était alors venue à l'esprit. Du moins la moins abracadabrante…_

_- Dans la forêt interdite ?! Voyez-vous ça… Intéressant… Et qu'y faisais-tu ?_

_- J'étais parti à la recherche… d'un ingrédient rarissime, qui ne pousse que dans cette forêt… la fleur de lune sanglante… On ne la trouve nulle part ailleurs en Angleterre… j'en avais besoin… pour les potions que vous m'avez demandées… Ajouta Severus avant que son Seigneur ne lui demande plus de détails, ou ne s'énerve définitivement._

_Severus était sûr que la mention de ces potions, si chères et si précieuses au cœur de son Maître, aurait un certain effet apaisant. Et il ne s'était visiblement pas trompé… Ce dernier s'était soudain tu, l'observant attentivement, avant de reprendre, d'une voix dangereusement douce : _

_- Et pourrais-tu me montrer cette plante, Severusss ?_

_- Malheureusement, Maître, je n'ai pas eu le temps de la trouver… C'est une plante difficile à détecter, et j'ai ressenti votre appel… avant d'avoir eu l'occasion de la localiser. Comprenant l'urgence de votre appel, j'ai abandonné les recherches… et j'ai regagné au plus vite un lieu où il m'était possible de transplanner…_

_- Mais mon pouvoir t'aurait permis de transplanner même malgré ses barrières. Répondit sournoisement Voldemort._

_- Je ne le savais pas, Maître._

_- Douterais-tu de mes pouvoirs ?_

_- Je ne douterais jamais de l'étendue de vos pouvoirs, mais je n'aurais pas pensé que vous les auriez recouverts si rapidement._

_- Tu es intelligent, Severusss, mais parfois tu penses mal._

_- J'en prends pleinement conscience, Mon Seigneur. Répondit Severus, essayant, autant que faire se pouvait, de se faire le plus humble et le plus petit possible. S'il pouvait s'éviter un ou deux doloris… Il en avait reçu déjà suffisamment comme ça ces derniers temps._

_- Bien. Je me satisferai de cette réponse. Entendit-il susurrer au creux de son oreille._

_Severus était plutôt soulagé. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être pourrait-il éviter une deuxième séance de cruciatux ?_

_- Et, reprit le Maître, bien que tu présentes une remarquable endurance au doloris, je pense que tu es assez affaibli déjà. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un serviteur ou d'un second en miettes. Estime-toi donc heureux, que je ne m'acharne pas davantage sur toi. Mais ne t'avise plus jamais de me faire attendre de la sorte. Plus jamais. Est-ce clair ?_

_- Oui, Mon Seigneur. Je ne vous décevrai plus._

_- Je l'espère, Severussss. Je l'espère. Ah, et je te suggère de suivre le conseil que j'ai donné à tes quatre amis. Il vaudrait mieux pour toi, que je ne te vois pas avant quelques jours, je pourrais avoir envie de me défouler à nouveau sur l'un d'entre vous... Et peu m'importe où tu crécheras, ou que les Aurors soient à tes trousses. Tu es assez intelligent pour te débrouiller. Va, et ne reviens pas avant que je ne t'appelle._

_Sur ce, Voldemort était sorti, Nagini rampant à ses côtés, laissant Severus seul au sol, qui se leva difficilement et quitta le manoir._

Non, vraiment, cette dernière entrevue avait été une des plus éprouvantes. Il avait échappé de peu de se faire démasquer ou de se trahir lui-même. Il sentait que le jeu devenait de plus en plus serré. Il était réellement sur le fil du rasoir, et au moindre faux pas, il tomberait. Et peut-être l'Ordre avec lui. Il ne pouvait se le permettre…

Il était ainsi à ressasser ces derniers événements, quand il entendit un 'pop' caractéristique dans son dos, bientôt suivi de trois autres. Quatre personnes venaient de transplanner derrière lui…

Fin du chapitre 38.


	42. Chapter 42

_Désolée pour ce retard, mais j'ai eu bien du mal à poster ce chapitre qui était pourtant prêt depuis samedi dernier..._

_Merci encore à tous, Lone Wolf, Polgarra, Bohemio, Sushi-powa, Becky666, Aesylee, même si tu n'es pas encore à ce chapitre, sans oublier les autres. Apparemment vous suivez toujours, et voilà même une petite nouvelle Mia._

_Tes hypothèses Lone Wolf sont toujours trés intéressantes : quant à savoir si _si _les 4 autres personnes du cercle intime vont se defouler sur lui ou bien l'accuser de trahison, pour l'instant ni l'un ni l'autre, mais peut-être par la suite qui sait..._

_Visiblement vous avez tous apprécié le combat à Pré au Lard, alors que direz-vous de celui-là... Car oui, on repart pour un petit tour, et vous allez enfin savoir qui sont les quatre personnes qui ont transplanné "lâchement" derrière Severus... Mais je vous laisse le découvrir. Alors bonne lecture!_

CHAPITRE 39 : Sauts périlleux

Severus se retourna vivement, baguette en main, et lança un sortilège de bouclier avant même de savoir qui venait troubler son repos. Ses réflexes lui évitèrent certainement une blessure supplémentaire, car un violent maléfice frappa de plein fouet son bouclier magique, qui vola en éclat par la même occasion. Severus renouvela aussitôt sa protection, histoire de se laisser un peu de temps pour évaluer la situation. Situation bien précaire, réalisa-t-il rapidement.

Quatre Aurors lui faisaient face, déterminés à en découdre avec lui et à le capturer coûte que coûte. Deux d'entre eux devaient être des novices, ce qui ne devraient pas être trop difficile de s'en défaire, par contre les deux autres, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année et une jeune femme de trente ans environ, avaient visiblement plus d'expériences.

Severus jugea préférable tout d'abord de parer simplement les sorts lancés par les deux plus âgés, pour essayer de neutraliser avant tout les novices. Peut-être était-il temps d'essayer le dernier sortilège qu'il avait inventé récemment ?

- Protego reflexio ! Murmura-t-il, en pointant sa baguette devant lui.

Un halo de lumière bleutée, aussi grand que Severus, se forma devant lui. A peine le halo s'était-il profilé, que deux jets de sortilège se fracassèrent contre celui-ci, pour aussitôt se retourner contre leur lanceur. Un des novices et la jeune femme furent frappés par leur propre maléfice, maléfice d'entrave pour chacun d'entre eux, ce qui les cloua à terre.

Severus jubila et un sourire mesquin et narquois se dessina sur ses fines lèvres. Son nouveau sortilège se révélait extrêmement efficace, redoutable même. Il s'agissait d'un bouclier certes, et non d'un sortilège d'attaque, mais ce n'était pas un bouclier comme les autres. Celui-ci, bien que de puissance moyenne, faisait aussi « réflexion », tel un miroir en quelque sorte, et permettait ainsi de renvoyer le sortilège contré à son expéditeur. Il avait mis du temps à le mettre au point, mais finalement cela en valait la peine. Deux Aurors provisoirement neutralisés en un seul sortilège… Une première !

Severus n'était pas peu fier de cette invention, qui allait grandement lui faciliter la tâche et peut-être l'aider à se sortir de situations plutôt inextricables, comme celle-ci. Bon, il est vrai, ce bouclier n'était que de puissance assez moyenne et ne permettrait pas de renvoyer les sortilèges les plus violents, ni les impardonnables, mais cela lui permettrait éventuellement de prendre l'avantage…

Pour l'heure, les Aurors étaient encore sous le choc et l'ébahissement, ne parvenant pas à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Le Mangemort n'avait, à leurs yeux, invoqué qu'un bouclier des plus simples, non ? Ou était-ce un nouveau sortilège ? Qu'avaient-ils entendu après le mot « protego » ? Serait-ce une nouvelle sorte de bouclier ? Snape était connu pour inventer toute sorte de potions et sortilèges, parfois terribles, même au sein des Aurors. Cela ne serait guère étonnant qu'il s'agisse là, à nouveau, d'une de ses trouvailles…

Le plus vieil Auror reprit le premier ses esprits, en quelques secondes à peine, et s'apprêtait à délivrer ses collègues à terre, quand Severus rompit momentanément son bouclier et lui lança un sortilège d'entrave. Mais l'Auror l'esquiva de justesse.

Le novice non touché se joignit alors à l'ancien pour lui prêter main fort, tandis que les deux autres Aurors se débattaient toujours à terre pour se libérer, en vain. Severus esquivait et parait du mieux qu'il pouvait les sortilèges lancés par les deux Aurors valides, tantôt tournant sur lui-même, tantôt invoquant un bouclier, tantôt répondant par un sortilège d'attaque de son cru, ou tantôt déviant simplement les jets plus ou moins agressifs qui le frôlaient parfois dangereusement. Il donnait l'air de danser, ses capes virevoltant autour de lui, tous ses gestes d'une fluidité et d'une agilité remarquables, les sortilèges l'illuminant de leurs lumières multiples, tandis qu'il tourbillonnait sans cesse dans un ballet infernal.

Mais il commençait à s'essouffler et avait bien du mal à suivre le rythme. Les deux Aurors étaient, quant à eux, parfaitement synchronisés. Le plus jeune assurait leur protection, tandis que le plus âgé, plus puissant et plus expérimenté, lançait les attaques. Il fallait trouver une percée, et vite, d'autant plus que les deux Aurors à terre commençaient à recouvrer la liberté de leur mouvement, l'effet des sortilèges d'entrave s'estompant progressivement avec le temps.

Finalement, Severus s'arrêta, se protégeant à nouveau à l'aide de son bouclier - miroir, se laissant quelques instants de répit. Les sortilèges arrêtèrent de fuser des deux côtés, chacun reprenant ses esprits, et les deux Aurors se relevant enfin pour rejoindre leurs collègues. Ils avaient parfaitement retenu la leçon, et n'allaient pas commettre la même erreur deux fois de suite, ils attendirent donc que Severus se lasse de son bouclier…

Ce dernier de son côté peinait à reprendre son souffle et sentait ses forces physiques et magiques s'épuiser peu à peu. Elles avaient déjà été mises à rude épreuve dans la nuit, lors de l'attaque à Pré au Lard, puis par les trois ou quatre doloris reçus de son « Maître » en guise de remerciements… Il n'avait pas eu le temps de récupérer complètement depuis, et il sentait qu'à ce rythme là, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il fallait trouver une parade, et vite, avant que les Aurors ne trouvent la faille de son bouclier.

- Rends-toi Severus ! Tu fatigues. Nous sommes quatre contre toi, tu n'as aucune chance. S'exclama le plus ancien des Aurors.

- Vraiment ? Rétorqua Severus.

- Vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps à ce rythme. Ajouta la jeune femme.

- C'est bien mal me connaître. Cela en deviendrait presque vexant. Fit Severus d'une voix basse et suave, avec un léger accent de menace.

Et sans préavis, il enchaîna aussitôt avec un sectumsempra à l'encontre du plus jeune Auror qui avait légèrement baissé sa garde. Ce dernier n'eut même pas le temps de parer et tomba à terre, le sang s'échappant des diverses plaies qui lui couvraient dès lors le visage et le torse. La jeune femme se précipita vers son jeune collègue pour tenter d'arrêter l'hémorragie et le protéger d'éventuels autres sortilèges, tandis que les deux autres Aurors répliquèrent instantanément. Ce que Severus avait bien entendu prévu : les deux Aurors reçurent leur propre sort de plein fouet, Severus s'étant protégé une fois encore de son bouclier - miroir.

« Vraiment pratique ! » remarqua-t-il intérieurement. Le novice était à terre, incapable de bouger. L'autre novice continuait de se vider de son sang, sa collègue ne parvenant pas à résorber les plaies malgré tous ses efforts. Seul le plus âgé faisait encore face pour le moment à Severus. Celui-ci reporta donc toute son attention sur le dernier Auror et le combat reprit entre eux deux. Enfin à armes égales et en un combat équitable. Les sortilèges fusèrent de part et d'autre, chacun usant de toute son adresse et de toute sa ruse. Le duel était serré, mais le vieil homme semblait commencer à fatiguer et se faisait légèrement moins vigilant.

Severus remarqua alors qu'après chaque attaque son adversaire prenait quelques secondes de plus avant de redresser ses défenses ou de contre-attaquer. Ce qui lui laissait une brèche pour prendre l'avantage. Il ne fit donc ni une ni deux. Il lança son attaque comme prévu. Cependant, au lieu d'attendre la réponse de l'autre et de se protéger, comme il l'avait fait jusque là, il lança aussitôt un deuxième sortilège d'affilée. Le coup toucha sa cible et l'Auror tomba, immobilisé sous l'effet de l'impedimenta.

Au même instant que l'Auror touchait le sol, Severus sentit une douleur cuisante lui déchirer l'épaule. Malheureusement, avant de tomber, le vieil homme avait eut le temps de répliquer et Severus n'avait pas pu parer le coup. La douleur lui coupa le souffle momentanément et lui fit mettre un genou à terre. Il regarda rapidement l'estafilade qui balafrait son épaule, évaluant d'un coup d'œil expert les dégâts : l'Auror ne l'avait pas manqué, la plaie s'étendait de la clavicule à l'omoplate en passant par l'articulation de l'épaule, et saignait de façon assez conséquente, il lui était en outre extrêmement douloureux de bouger le bras.

Il se jeta un rapide sort de coagulation, ce qui permit d'arrêter les saignements. Cela devrait suffire en attendant qu'il soit à l'abri. Severus releva alors le regard sur le champ de bataille, juste à temps pour voir la jeune femme se redresser, déjà prête à l'attaque. Les réflexes de Severus prirent soudain le dessus et, avant même qu'elle ait fini sa propre incantation, il s'écria :

- Petrificus totalus !

La jeune Auror tomba alors à son tour, le corps complètement rigide, en arrière.

- Les sortilèges les plus simples sont parfois les plus efficaces. Fit-il à sa nouvelle victime, tout en s'approchant d'elle et en la toisant de toute sa hauteur.

Par précaution, il renouvela l'impedimenta sur le vieil homme et sur le novice non blessé, qu'il avait déjà neutralisé précédemment. Severus était pour s'échapper, laissant là les Aurors, quand une lueur de conscience s'illumina dans son esprit encore embrumé par le combat sanguinaire et mordant qu'il venait de livrer. Il ne pouvait partir comme ça, il ne pouvait laisser le plus jeune ainsi blessé sans rien faire.

Il s'assura que tous les Aurors étaient toujours sous l'emprise des sortilèges, puis, constatant qu'aucun danger ne le menaçait momentanément, il reporta son attention sur le novice ayant subi le sectumsempra.

Ce dernier était mal en point, il était couvert de plaies béantes qui continuaient de saigner abondamment, et il était d'une pâleur cadavérique, ayant déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. S'il ne recevait pas de soins, le jeune homme mourrait à coup sûr dans quelques minutes à peine. Sans compter, qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de neutraliser un sectumsempra, et peu de personnes la connaissait…

Severus se décida enfin à intervenir, et s'agenouilla lentement près du jeune homme agonisant, sous les regards furibonds et menaçants, mais impuissants, des trois autres Aurors. Il s'empara aussitôt de la baguette laissée à terre, et la rangea dans une de ses poches. Sait-on jamais…

Il croisa le regard lointain, déjà perdu dans les méandres de la douleur et de l'agonie, du jeune Auror. Mais il ne s'attarda pas plus longuement et commença à psalmodier à voix basse une mélodieuse incantation, passant sa baguette le long des profondes entailles. Severus dut reprendre plusieurs fois le rituel pour que les blessures se referment complètement et que le sang cesse enfin de s'écouler.

Il chercha ensuite dans sa poche gauche une petite boîte, qu'il ouvrit devant les yeux ébahis et remplis d'incompréhension des Aurors, révélant ainsi un ensemble de fioles… Des potions. Il se saisit de deux d'entre elles et rangea la boîte. Puis, faisant fi de sa propre douleur qui lui lancinait l'épaule, il souleva légèrement la tête du jeune homme d'une main, pour lui faire boire les potions en question. Une de régénération sanguine et une anti-douleur. Une fois la dernière goutte avalée, il reposa délicatement l'Auror et s'autorisa enfin à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Le jeune homme semblait reprendre peu à peu vie, et son regard devint plus lucide. C'est alors qu'il vit Severus penché au-dessus de lui.

Son premier mouvement fut un mouvement de recul, mais il réalisa soudain ce qui venait de se passer et que le Mangemort en face de lui venait de lui sauver la vie. Bon, il est vrai, c'était le même Mangemort qui lui avait jeté ce sortilège infernal et avait mis sa vie en péril… Mais pourquoi avait-il soigné ses plaies et arrêté l'hémorragie ensuite ? Rien ne l'y obligeait… Au contraire… Le jeune homme était perdu, n'y comprenant plus rien… Severus Snape était un véritable mystère pour lui. Déjà en lisant son dossier, il y avait trouvé maintes contradictions, mais une fois confronté à l'homme, les contradictions se multipliaient davantage encore… Une véritable énigme…

Sa stupeur et son incompréhension durent se lire sur son visage, car les lèvres de Severus s'étirèrent en un léger rictus narquois et moqueur.

- Un petit conseil pour notre prochaine confrontation, lui dit Severus, d'une voix doucereuse mais non glaciale, ne baissez jamais votre garde. C'est à se demander ce qu'ils vous apprennent à l'Académie des Aurors.

- Mais… Tenta de répliquer le jeune homme.

- Et vous devriez aussi prendre du diatame, si vous ne souhaitez pas garder de trop grandes cicatrices.

- Mais… Tenta de nouveau l'Auror, profondément troublé. A quoi jouait donc ce Mangemort ?

- Maintenant, vous m'excuserez, mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Impedimenta.

Le jeune homme ne put faire aucun mouvement, cloué sur place, à terre. Il roula des yeux d'incompréhension et de peur également. Il ne comprenait vraiment plus le comportement de cet homme…

Severus déposa d'un geste nonchalant la baguette du jeune homme sur son torse et se releva, avec quelques difficultés, grimaçant légèrement sous la douleur. A cette vue, le jeune homme cessa aussitôt de s'agiter. Visiblement le Mangemort ne souhaitait pas le tuer… Il l'avait soigné, alors qu'il était lui-même blessé, et l'avait simplement immobilisé pour pouvoir partir sans crainte… Précieuse précaution, puisqu'il n'aurait pas manqué, à coup sûr, d'essayer de le capturer, même si l'homme ténébreux lui avait sauvé la vie…

Severus était pour sortir de la zone anti-transplannage que les Aurors avaient mise en place en arrivant, quand quatre autres 'pop' se firent de nouveau entendre, et à peine quelques secondes après, un sort fusa dans sa direction. Il eut juste le temps de l'esquiver, avant de se protéger de son fameux bouclier.

Des renforts venaient d'arriver pour porter main forte à leurs collègues. Quatre autres Aurors avaient ainsi fait irruption sur sa paisible falaise… Enfin plus si paisible que ça depuis quelques minutes…

Severus maugréa intérieurement. Quatre autres Aurors ! Donc huit, puisqu'ils venaient, bien évidemment, de libérer leurs collègues neutralisés. Il avait déjà eu grand mal devant les quatre précédents, alors contre huit… Inutile de tergiverser, il était fait… Il n'avait aucune chance.

Soudain les sorts cessèrent. Le deuxième groupe avait dû être averti de sa nouvelle invention et avait donc jugé préférable de ne pas attaquer de suite son bouclier. « Sage décision, malheureusement pour moi… » Pensa Severus.

- Rends-toi maintenant Severus. Reprit le plus âgé du premier groupe.

- Oui, rendez-vous, renchérit la jeune femme, vous êtes un adversaire redoutable et vous avez bien failli nous échapper, encore, mais vous ne pouvez faire face à huit Aurors bien entraînés.

- Sans compter que vous êtes blessé. Ajouta le plus jeune qu'il venait de soigner et qui se relevait tant bien que mal, encore un peu vacillant.

- Je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas-là. Rétorqua Severus, d'une voix calme et froide, histoire de gagner du temps, pour trouver une quelconque issue à cette situation désespérée. Et je ne parierais pas autant que vous sur la qualité de votre entraînement…

- Mais vous n'avez pas d'issue, vous êtes cerné. Continua un des nouveaux arrivés, un homme légèrement plus âgé que lui vraisemblablement et avec un léger accent étranger. Américain peut-être ?

Mais Severus n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur l'étude de cet accent et de sa probable origine, aussi intéressant que soit le sujet. C'est alors qu'il constata la présence de Maugrey dans le groupe de renfort. C'était bien sa chance, ou plutôt sa malchance… De tous les Aurors faisant également partie de l'Ordre, il fallait qu'il tombe sur celui qui lui gardait le plus rancune, et qui ne manquerait certainement pas une occasion pour se venger.

Les Aurors formaient dès lors un demi cercle parfait, ne lui laissant effectivement aucune possibilité de s'échapper de ce côté, et l'obligeaient, qui plus est, à reculer dangereusement vers le bord de la falaise. Sans compter qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de regarder en arrière, pour vérifier l'écart qu'il lui restait avant de se retrouver complètement acculé. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva…

Severus continuait à reculer, lentement mais sûrement, quand il sentit soudain son pied à moitié dans le vide. Il était arrivé au bord de la falaise, définitivement acculé… acculé au vide, comme un animal traqué. Il n'avait plus aucune issue, et aucune solution plausible ne lui venait à l'esprit. Rien.

Il était cependant hors de question qu'il se rende. Pour rien au monde il ne retournerait à Azkaban. Non, jamais, jamais sans se battre et sans vendre chèrement sa vie et sa liberté avant, du moins…

Severus maintenait toujours son sortilège du bouclier devant lui, comme un misérable et désespéré rempart vers l'inévitable, mais il se sentait faiblir. Il était difficile de maintenir très longtemps un quelconque sortilège, même le plus basique, sans épuiser ses réserves magiques…

Il se risqua alors un coup d'œil en arrière, sa seule possibilité maintenant… Le vide, le gouffre béant du vide, et plusieurs mètres plus bas la mer déchaînée, dont les vagues venaient se fracasser contre la falaise et les pics rocheux qui pointaient leurs dents acérées au milieu de l'écume rageuse. S'il sautait à la mer, il avait toutes les chances de se briser les os sur ces rochers, et même s'il échappait aux rocs épineux, il serait projeté sans scrupule par la mer traîtresse contre la dure roche de la falaise… Aucune chance d'y survivre, à moins d'un miracle.

A moins que… Une idée des plus inimaginables germa dans l'esprit tortueux et désespéré du Maître des potions. Si seulement il pouvait transplanner… Mais pour cela, il faudrait passer les barrières anti-transplannage mises en place ! Il faudrait qu'il puisse sortir de la zone, elle ne devait faire que quelques mètres, tout au plus. Et si… Il regarda à nouveau derrière lui, évaluant la hauteur de la falaise. Et si… Et si…. Non, impossible, il n'y arriverait jamais… Ca ne s'était jamais fait… Mais avait-il le choix ?

Après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre à tenter sa chance… Non, ne parlons pas de chance, il n'en avait jamais eu. Qu'avait-il à perdre à tenter le coup ? Il n'était peut-être pas chanceux, mais talentueux, oui… Il devait essayer.

Sa décision prise, il se retourna une dernière fois vers ses interlocuteurs, une lueur presque démente animant ses prunelles sombres et profondes.

- Que comptes-tu faire, Snape ? Claironna Maugrey, jubilant quelque peu de la situation.

- Vous ne comptez tout de même pas sauter ? S'enquit le jeune Auror que Severus avait sauvé précédemment.

- Je constate que l'on ne peut rien vous cacher, jeune homme. Lui répondit Severus, d'une voix traînante et nonchalante.

- Mais c'est du suicide ! S'exclama le plus jeune.

- Du suicide ? Voyons Monsieur… Monsieur Claverley, Severus venait enfin de retrouver le nom de ce jeune homme, un ancien élève bien évidemment, de Serdaigle si ses souvenirs étaient exacts. C'est bien votre nom, Claverley, je me trompe ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça silencieusement, médusé. Médusé par le fait que son ancien professeur se souvenait de son nom, lui un élève plutôt insignifiant parmi tant d'autres pour ce sombre Maître des potions, et surtout médusé par tant d'aplomb et d'assurance alors que cet homme allait se jeter dans le vide et probablement se tuer par la même occasion.

- Voyons Monsieur Claverley, reprit Severus, imperturbable, un léger sourire hautain flottant sur son visage, qui vous parle de suicide ?

- C'est de la folie, Snape. Tu ne penses tout de même pas t'en tirer en sautant de cette falaise ?! Intervint Maugrey, qui cette fois avait perdu pour sa part toute assurance. Qu'allait dire Minerva, si elle apprenait qu'il avait laissé Snape se suicider ?...

- Mesdames, Messieurs, fit Severus, tout en leur adressant une pompeuse révérence et en abaissant d'un coup son bouclier, je me vois contraint de vous laisser. Avec tous mes hommages.

Sur ces derniers mots, il se retourna dans un somptueux tourbillon de cape noire pour faire face au vide, puis fermant les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration et écartant les bras en croix, il se laissa tomber dans le vide.

« Courage Severus. Tu peux y arriver, tu peux y arriver, concentre-toi… Concentre-toi » se psalmodia-t-il. Mais la panique et la peur menaçaient de le submerger à tout instant, alors qu'il sentait le vide le happer inexorablement vers le bas, dans une chute vertigineuse, sentant comme un trou béant dans son cœur et dans ses tripes. Comme un vide sans nom.

Les Aurors, quant à eux, accoururent au bord de la falaise, pour assister à la descente abyssale et suicidaire du Mangemort. Ils ne virent en fait qu'une envolée de capes noires gonflées par le vent, telles les ailes déployées d'un grand oiseau de proie, dans un majestueux vol en piqué… Ils en eurent le souffle coupé, retenant presque leur respiration, en attendant l'impact inévitable avec la mer rugissante ou les rochers acérés.

« Concentre-toi, concentre-toi. Déjà ralentis ta chute… » Continuait Severus.

Il lutta alors contre le vent et la force du vide pour rabattre ses bras contre sa poitrine. Il y parvint, au bout d'un effort incommensurable, qui lui arracha mille aiguilles douloureuses à son épaule blessée. Il serra convulsivement sa baguette et hurla la formule, qui lui permit de ralentir sa course folle vers les flots tumultueux.

Il se crut comme dans un ralenti, voyant la falaise défiler lentement, très lentement. Il avait au moins réussi à ralentir sa chute. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à transplanner. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Jamais il n'avait essayé de transplanner en plein mouvement. Cela s'était-il déjà fait d'ailleurs ? Etait-ce seulement possible ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais l'heure n'était plus aux questions.

Il essaya de se calmer et de se concentrer à nouveau. Mais il sentit tout à coup une douleur fulgurante lui chauffer le flanc gauche, certainement un sortilège lancé par les Aurors… Maudits soient-ils…

Il devait transplanner. Maintenant ou jamais. Il rassembla ses esprits et concentra toutes ses pensées sur son but. Il sentit alors cette désagréable sensation si caractéristique… Comme s'il était tiré par le nombril dans une autre dimension… Le transplannage, il transplannait !!

Il se sentait à la fois anxieux et soulagé… Anxieux, car avait-il réussi à transplanner sans se désartibuler ? Mais soulagé car, du moins, il avait un secret espoir d'avoir réussi et d'avoir échappé aux Aurors.

Il atterrit soudain douloureusement sur une surface dure, son flanc gauche heurtant violemment le sol, cette chute brutale le ramenant à la réalité. Il avait réussi à transplanner vraisemblablement… Il devait être dans une rue de Londres et, si tout allait bien, il devait se trouver devant le quartier général de l'Ordre.

Il voulut vérifier rapidement s'il était en un seul morceau, mais la douleur à son épaule se rappela cruellement à lui, il renonça donc momentanément à bouger. Au moins, il sentait tous ses membres, donc il devait être en un seul morceau, Merlin merci…

Maintenant ne restait plus qu'à se lever et regagner la demeure si accueillante des Black. Autre paire de manches ! En tout cas, s'il s'en sortait, cet exploit resterait à coup sûr dans les anales… Et même s'il ne s'en sortait pas d'ailleurs…

Il ne put réprimer alors un ricanement à cette idée.

C'est ce moment que choisit Maugrey pour apparaître à quelques mètres de lui. Mais cela ne put arrêter Severus dans son envie de fou rire. Seule la douleur l'empêchait réellement de rire à gorge déployée…

- Nom d'un dragon enragé ! Mais tu es complètement dingue Snape ! Quel culot ! Se jeter dans le vide… On a vraiment cru que tu voulais te tuer… Quel saut…

Severus ricana de plus belle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à ricaner comme un idiot ? Tu es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?

Severus continuait toujours de ricaner, et se roula légèrement sur le dos pour mieux voir Maugrey. Celui-ci semblait vraiment énervé, non enragé, tel le dragon qu'il venait d'évoquer… Cette image déclencha à nouveau cette envie de fou rire irrépressible, inexplicable… Peut-être devenait-il fou, Maugrey avait peut-être raison ?!

- Par Merlin et les fondateurs tous puissants ! Reprends-toi Snape. Arrêtes donc de rire de la sorte, ça ne te va pas du tout.

Mais Severus ne pouvait s'arrêter, incapable de se contrôler pour une fois. Et en fait, il n'en avait pas envie, c'était tellement jouissif de voir Maugrey fulminer devant lui, après ce coup magistral qu'il venait de faire aux Aurors…

Il entendit soudain une porte s'ouvrir non loin et des pas accourir vers eux.

- Alastor. Severus. Entendit-il dire au dessus de lui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

C'était Molly, qui paraissait très inquiète, comme les intonations de sa voix l'indiquaient. Ceci eut pour effet de calmer instantanément Severus.

- Ah, tu t'es enfin décidé à cesser de ricaner. Conclut Maugrey.

- Mais vous êtes plus sérieusement blessé qu'on ne le pensait, Severus. S'exclama Molly.

Severus ne répondit toujours pas, et tenta de se relever, ce qui lui élança l'épaule gauche et le flanc. Il ne put réprimer un léger gémissement sous l'effet de la surprise. Traîtresse douleur. Toujours là au mauvais moment…

Il se sentit alors soulevé de terre par des bras puissants. Maugrey. Il aurait aimé protester, rechigner, mais il se contenta de se dégager de cette emprise, tout en jetant à sa canne providentielle un regard noir meurtrier. Il était peut-être blessé, mais il avait encore des jambes…

Ils rentrèrent tous trois dans la demeure des Blacks, essuyant les injures en tout genre du portrait de l'ancienne propriétaire, et Molly les conduisit dans la cuisine. L'aiguille de l'horloge portant le nom de Severus passa alors de « en danger de mort » à « blessé ».

- Je vais devoir vous laisser Molly. Intervint Maugrey. Je dois retourner auprès de mes collègues, pour brouiller les traces. Ajouta-t-il, tout en regardant ostensiblement Severus d'un œil mauvais.

Ce dernier le lui rendit, sans un mot. Et Maugrey sortit.

A peine le vieil Auror fut-il sorti, que Severus se fit plaquer sauvagement au mur par deux bras vigoureux, lui provoquant une onde de choc de douleur tout le long de son côté gauche. Black cette fois… En fin de compte, il n'avait pas changé tant que ça ! La hache de guerre semblait de nouveau déterrée, visiblement…

- Sirius, non. Tenta Molly, mais sans succès.

- Comment oses-tu te présenter ici, après ce qui s'est passé à Pré au Lard hier soir ? Cracha Sirius, enragé.

- Black. Lui répondit Severus d'une voix glaciale. Je vois que tu t'es parfaitement remis de ce qui s'est passé, justement.

- Je ne parle pas de ça. Et tu le sais très bien. Que tu me laisses, moi, sous les doloris, passons… Venant de toi, rien d'étonnant. Mais Harry ?!

- Potter. Encore et toujours Potter. Et que crois-tu que j'ai fait ?

- Tu n'as rien fait. Tu as laissé faire Malefoy… comme tu as laissé faire Bella avec moi…

Severus ricana de dépit. Un ricanement où l'amertume était palpable pour tous ceux qui l'entendaient.

- Et ça te fait rire, en plus ? S'exclama Sirius, furieux. Il resserra son emprise sur Severus, lui serrant la gorge douloureusement.

- C'est toi… qui me fais rire, Black. Parvint à souffler Severus, entre deux inspirations devenues difficiles, tout en portant ses deux mains sur celle qui lui enserrait dangereusement la gorge, comme pour tenter de se défaire de cette emprise, mais en vain.

- Je pourrais très bien te faire passer cette envie de rire, Snivellus. Lui rétorqua l'animagus.

- Et qu'attends-tu donc ? Vas-y… Personne ne te reprochera… ton geste, profites-en… murmura Severus, de plus en plus haletant.

- Si, moi. Fit une voix depuis le seuil de la cuisine.

Nuwan. « Elle est douée pour arriver au bon moment… » Pensa Severus.

- Et moi. Ajouta une autre.

Rémus. « Nuwan, d'accord. Mais de quoi le lupus se mêle-t-il donc ? Qu'il reste donc à sa place, c'est encore ce qu'il sait faire de mieux… » Fit Severus en son fort intérieur.

Sirius relâcha son étreinte, ce qui permit à Severus de reprendre une respiration plus normale, en se penchant légèrement en avant, tout en massant son cou douloureux.

- Reste donc en dehors de ça, lupus. Continue donc comme tu as toujours su si bien faire : n'interviens pas dans ces histoires.

Sirius était prêt à se jeter de nouveau sur Severus, mais fut arrêter de nouveau par la voix de Rémus.

- Non, laisse. Il n'a pas tout à fait tort.

- Mais tu délires, Rémus. Que tu n'aies rien à faire de ce qu'il puisse dire sur toi, soit. Mais ce qu'il a fait ce soir me montre, qu'encore une fois il nous a bien dupé…

- Cela montre surtout que tu n'as rien compris. Rétorqua Severus, la voix cassante.

- Ah oui ? Et alors pourquoi tu n'es pas intervenu, quand Bella m'a jeté le doloris sous tes yeux ?

- Tu aurais peut-être voulu que je m'interpose ? Cela aurait fait très crédible en effet. Je te rappelle que je suis censé être des leurs, un Mangemort comme eux. Et à ma connaissance un Mangemort ne va pas porter secours aux membres de l'Ordre, même un membre aussi éminent que toi ? D'ailleurs je te félicite par la même occasion, ton retour parmi les vivants va rapidement être officialisé, tu peux faire confiance à Bella… Je suis sûr que ta charmante photo fait déjà la une d'aujourd'hui…

- Censé être Mangemort, seulement ? Reprit Sirius, voulant éviter le sujet délicat de cette « officialisation ».

Cela ne l'arrangeait pas en effet, ni l'Ordre d'ailleurs. Il aurait mieux valu que cette information reste secrète, tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse prouver son innocence. Il aurait dû être plus prudent, se camoufler ou autre, mais dans le feu de l'action… Cependant pour rien au monde, il ne donnerait raison à Snivellus. Mieux valait revenir au sujet qui l'intéressait, à savoir l'implication de Snape dans la catastrophe de la veille.

- Oui, censé. Répondit le Maître des potions, impassible. Mais pour ta gouverne, sache que je ne suis pas resté aussi inactif que tu te plais à le faire croire.

Un silence de plomb les enveloppa un instant.

- A ton avis qui a prévenu Lupin de ta position et de ta situation… disons… délicates ? Reprit Severus, amer.

- C'était donc toi ? S'écria Rémus.

- Oui, Lupin, c'était moi. Qui d'autre sinon ?!

- C'était vous quoi ? Se risqua Molly.

- Quand nous combattions un petit groupe de Mangemorts en retrait, Tonks, Sturgis et moi, j'ai entendu une voix dans mon esprit me prévenant que Sirius était en danger à quelques mètres derrière nous, lui expliqua Rémus sans lâcher Severus du regard. C'est ainsi que nous sommes arrivés pour lui porter secours.

- L'aggelomencie. Conclut Nuwan.

Severus hocha simplement la tête en guise d'acquiescement. Au moins sa fille relevait le niveau général vraiment déplorable.

Sirius, pour sa part, se sentait soudain mal à l'aise. Se pouvait-il qu'il se soit encore trompé et qu'il ait jugé trop vite ? Il déglutit péniblement, avant d'ajouter :

- D'accord, tu as peut-être appelé au secours pour moi. Mais pour Harry, alors ?

- Que crois-tu donc que j'ai fait ? Lui cracha Severus. Que j'ai lancé moi-même le doloris ? Ou que je me suis délecté à sa vision se tordant sur le sol ? Tu es pathétique, Black. Et après, tu prétends vouloir me connaître ?! Mais tu es incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de ta truffe, comme tout bon cabot qui se respecte…

- Alors pourquoi as-tu laissé Malefoy faire ?

- Et que crois-tu que j'ai fait, imbécile ? Qui aurait donc arrêté le sortilège avant qu'il n'atteigne son apogée ? Grâce à qui, à ton avis, Potter a-t-il évité de se faire doloriser davantage ? Et comment crois-tu qu'il soit parvenu à éviter un sort plus déplorable encore ?

- Comment voudrais-tu que je te croie ? Fit Sirius, encore incrédule.

- Ce qu'il dit est vrai. Fit Harry du haut de l'escalier, d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

Il avait entendu les cris de son parrain, et venait de se lever, malgré les ordres de Molly de rester au lit, et bien qu'encore un peu faible, pour voir de lui-même ce qui justifiait cette crise de colère. Il avait donc entendu les derniers échanges venimeux entre Snape et Sirius. Il appréciait l'inquiétude sincère que son parrain éprouvait pour lui, mais il devait aussi s'avouer que Sirius était injuste envers Snape. Même s'il avait du mal à apprécier l'homme, il ne pouvait laisser dire sans rétablir la vérité…

- Jeune homme au lit. Et tout de suite. S'écria Molly, furibonde, jetant un regard noir de reproche à Sirius, avant de se précipiter vers Harry pour le forcer à se recoucher.

- Je… je… commença Sirius, la voix s'étranglant dans sa gorge nouée.

Il se serait donc bien trompé… Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de leur raconter tout en détails, accaparé par Molly et Madame Pomfresh, inquiètes toutes deux pour le jeune trio. Il savait juste de Madame Pomfresh qu'Harry avait reçu un doloris de la part de Lucius, mais Harry n'avait pas voulu en dire davantage. Cependant Sirius avait bien entraperçu que Sniv... que Severus était présent à ce moment-là… Il en avait donc conclu que… Mais il avait conclu trop vite apparemment. Encore une fois.

- Je…

- Je, quoi, Black ? Sois un peu plus explicite ? Aurais-tu perdu tes mots ? Siffla Severus, sa voix ne cachant plus sa colère froide.

- Je…

- Tu ferais mieux de te taire au lieu d'aggraver ton cas. Murmura-t-il sa voix devenant soudain basse et lasse.

Au fond de lui, il était déçu… Profondément déçu. Il s'était laissé à croire… à croire que lui et Sirius pouvaient peut-être mieux s'entendre. Surtout pour Nuwan. Mais c'était visiblement illusoire, et il venait d'en avoir la preuve flagrante. Ce qui lui laissait un goût âpre et amer, plus que jamais… Sirius, quant à lui, baissa la tête, penaud, tel un chien pris en faute.

- Ne me parle plus jamais de confiance, Black. Plus jamais. Reprit Severus d'un ton où perçait toute son amertume. Tu viens de me démontrer que cela était impossible entre nous.

Sirius releva le regard, un regard où perlait aussi une lueur de déception… Severus soutint son regard, sans ciller. Ce fut finalement Nuwan qui rompit l'atmosphère glaciale et tendue.

- Vous êtes blessé apparemment. Dit-elle à l'attention de Severus. Laissez-moi donc regarder ça.

- Je peux très bien me débrouiller seul. Répliqua-t-il, froidement.

- Je m'en doute bien. Mais c'est tout de même beaucoup plus facile quand une tierce personne vous soigne… Et cela me ferait tellement plaisir. Le ton de la jeune femme ne laissait aucune place à la discussion.

Elle s'avança alors vers Severus et commença à lui défaire sa cape, sans prêter plus d'attention aux deux autres. Mais Severus n'avait pas oublié leur présence. Il stoppa Nuwan dans son mouvement d'une douce étreinte au poignet, et lui désigna du regard les deux compères tout en disant, d'une voix hargneuse.

- Pas ici.

Elle suivit son regard et comprit aussitôt. Elle poussa alors sans ménagement Rémus et Sirius vers le petit salon et leur ferma la porte au nez, sans un mot, sans un commentaire. Elle fit de même avec la porte donnant sur le hall d'entrée.

- Nous voilà seuls et à l'abri des regards. Maintenant laissez-moi faire.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Severus était assis sur une chaise à califourchon, tandis que Nuwan soignait ses différentes blessures, passant sa baguette le long des plaies du dos.

- Tu étais donc avec Minerva devant Honeydukes pour rapatrier les blessés à Poudlard ? demanda Severus, rassuré au fond de lui que sa fille n'ait pas été trop exposée au feu ennemi.

- Oui, Ginny et moi faisions les premiers soins d'urgence dans Honeydukes, avant que Pompom ne s'occupe des derniers soins, plus longs et plus pointus, à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

- Et Mixiel, où était-il ?

- Il a insisté pour se joindre aux autres, mais l'Ordre a jugé plus judicieux qu'il ne se montre pas trop…

- A cause de sa ressemblance avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Mixiel était furieux. Mais il a tout de même dû se plier aux exigences de l'Ordre, il est donc resté avec nous à Honeydukes.

Tous deux se turent momentanément. Severus était soulagé que Nuwan et Mixiel n'aient pas été en trop grand danger lors de cette attaque. Il comprenait l'entêtement et la détermination de Mixiel à prendre part au combat, lui-même aurait réagi de la même façon, mais il préférait de loin qu'il reste en retrait…

- Et vous ? Que s'est-il passé exactement pour que vous rentriez dans cet état ?

Severus lui relata alors comment les événements s'étaient déroulés pour lui, répondant patiemment aux questions de sa fille, sans sa réserve habituelle, tout du moins une réserve moins prononcée. Il se garda bien évidemment de lui parler du lieu exact où il s'était réfugié. Il ne parla pas non plus des doloris et de la fureur du Lord Noir, mais à son regard, Severus savait qu'elle s'en doutait. De toute façon, le léger tremblement de ses mains parlait pour lui… Nuwan écoutait attentivement, tout en continuant sa tâche, jusqu'à ce que Severus lui raconte sa rencontre avec les Aurors.

- Et vous avez sauté ? Mais c'était de la folie pure ! S'exclama-t-elle, estomaquée par ce côté kamikaze…

- Oui, j'ai sauté. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix… à part celui de me rendre, et ça, il en était hors de question. Répondit Severus, impassible.

- Mais si vous aviez raté votre coup, vous auriez pu vous tuer ?!

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis toujours vivant, comme tu peux le constater. Et un Snape n'échoue jamais, je ne suis pas n'importe quel sorcier tout de même. Ajouta-t-il avec un rictus moqueur, tournant légèrement la tête de côté pour regarder sa fille derrière lui du coin de l'œil.

- Non, ça, je l'avais remarqué. Répliqua-t-elle, lui rendant son sourire espiègle.

Un nouveau moment de silence s'installa entre eux, mais non tendu. Nuwan s'attaquait enfin à la dernière plaie, dans le bas du dos. Son regard s'attarda quelques instants sur le tatouage qui ornait le dos de son père : un tatouage sorcier de grande taille, de couleur noir, représentant un serpent s'entortillant autour de la colonne vertébrale, la tête arrivant jusqu'à mis dos, et vous fixant du regard, accompagné de chaque côté de sa queue, à la base du bassin, d'un lion à droite et d'un aigle à gauche, la queue du serpent s'enroulant autour des deux autres animaux. Ce tatouage réalisait de lents mouvements, le serpent ondulant, tandis que le lion battait de la queue et que l'aigle battait majestueusement des ailes.

- Etrange tatouage. Fit-elle, d'une voix un peu distante, songeuse. Et très joli. Que représente-t-il ?

Severus hésita à répondre. Ce tatouage avait une signification très personnelle pour lui. Il ne l'avait jamais révélée à personne. Devait-il lui dire ? Et s'il refusait de lui répondre, comment le prendrait-elle ? Mal, sûrement… Et leur relation était tellement chaotique déjà, ils commençaient à peine à apprendre à se connaître. S'il ne lui répondait pas, il risquerait peut-être de tout gâcher…

- C'est un peu délicat. Disons que c'est un souvenir de ma répartition. Répondit-il finalement, la tête toujours tournée de côté pour observer à la dérobée les réactions de la jeune femme.

- Un souvenir de ta répartition ?

- Oui, un souvenir de ma répartition. Répéta-t-il.

Puis voyant qu'elle restait perplexe, il ajouta, presque en un murmure :

- Le choipeau a longtemps hésité avant de me placer à Serpentard.

- Vraiment ? S'enquit Nuwan, visiblement très curieuse d'en apprendre plus.

- Oui, vraiment. Répondit-il, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

La jeune femme s'empara d'une chaise qu'elle plaça alors devant Severus et s'y assit, attendant patiemment que son père se décide à en révéler un peu plus. Il l'observa un instant puis reprit, calmement, bien qu'un peu ému à ce souvenir :

- En fait, quand on m'a placé le choipeau sur la tête, celui-ci m'a parlé longuement. Je l'entends encore me dire : « Humm voilà un esprit bien tortueux et très complexe… Alors, alors… un esprit brillant et avide de savoir, toujours le nez dans les livres en tout genre… Serdaigle pourrait te convenir, mais… mais je vois également une farouche détermination à faire ces preuves et un esprit rusé, très rusé même. Serpentard t'irait très bien aussi. Cependant tu présentes de nombreuses autres qualités, dignes de Griffondor cette fois, le courage et la bravoure, un sens de l'honneur très développé… Tu serais prêt à tout sacrifier pour les tiens… »

Severus marqua une pause. Il se souvenait parfaitement de sa répartition, presque comme si c'était hier. Ces mots, les mots que le choipeau lui avait dits alors, étaient restés à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire, et résonnaient encore en lui, comme s'il avait de nouveau le choipeau sur la tête.

- Et… Et qu'est-ce qui a décidé le choipeau à vous placer à Serpentard ? Se risqua Nuwan, voyant Severus de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

- En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment lui qui a décidé. Il m'a laissé choisir en quelque sorte.

- Il vous a laissé choisir ?

- Oui. Il m'a demandé de réfléchir à ce que je désirais le plus.

- Et que lui avez-vous répondu ?

- Que je voulais prouver ma valeur, montrer qui j'étais, ce que je valais. Il m'a alors dit que Griffondor et Serpentard me correspondraient sans problème et m'a laissé le choix.

- Et pourquoi avez-vous finalement choisi Serpentard ?

- Pour plusieurs raisons certainement… Pour ne pas me retrouver dans la même maison que Black, déjà…

Cette dernière phrase fit sourire Nuwan. Dès leur première année, ces deux-là avaient déjà du mal à se supporter…

- Et peut-être aussi pour me retrouver dans la même maison que ma mère, comme tous les Prince…

Severus n'ajouta pas que le choipeau lui avait murmuré autre chose encore à l'oreille, avant de crier sa répartition à Serpentard. « Je respecterai donc ton choix et tu iras à Serpentard. » Lui avait-il dit. « Mais n'oublie jamais que, quelques soient tes choix et tes décisions, il y a toujours une lueur d'espoir… ». Cette dernière phrase avait profondément troublé Severus, plus encore que le reste… Comme si le choipeau avait une sorte de don divinatoire et avait vu ce que l'avenir allait lui réserver. Severus n'avait jamais oublié ces paroles, et ne les oubliera jamais.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, songeuse. Qu'en serait-il pour elle et Mixiel ? Le choipeau aurait-il autant de mal avec eux aussi ? Où les placerait-il ?

- En somme, vous n'êtes peut-être pas aussi Serpentard que vous le dîtes, et vous avez un côté Griffondor non négligeable. Conclut-elle, avec un sourire provocateur, ignorant ostensiblement le regard noir indigné que lui adressait son père.

- Ai-je bien entendu ? Fit une voix sur le seuil de la porte, en même temps que celle-ci s'ouvrait dévoilant la personne à qui cette voix appartenait.

- Minerva. Nous ne vous avons pas entendue arriver… S'exclama Nuwan, visiblement surprise.

Severus, quand à lui, s'était violemment retourné sur sa chaise, mais resta sans voix. McGonagall avait entendu… Et qu'avait-elle entendu au juste ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle arrivée ?

- Severus, ai-je bien entendu ? Reprit son ancienne collègue.

- Entendu quoi ? Répondit-il, cinglant, plus pour cacher sa gêne qu'autre chose.

- Et bien, vous venez de raconter à Nuwan votre répartition… Ainsi le choipeau aurait hésité entre Serdaigle, Serpentard ou Griffondor ? Enfin, surtout entre les deux derniers, si j'ai bien compris... Intéressant… Fit McGonagall, un large sourire s'étalant sur ses lèvres pincées, tandis que son regard pétillait de malice et d'amusement.

- Et alors ? Répliqua Severus de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Qu'y a-t-il de si étonnant ?

- Mais rien, Severus, rien… C'est juste que cela est plutôt intéressant et assez ironique, surtout lorsque l'on vous entend continuellement dénigrer les Griffondors stupides et sentimentalistes qui portent leur cœur en bandoulière…

C'est ce moment que choisirent Rémus et Sirius pour refaire irruption. A en voir leurs mines triomphantes, ils devaient, eux aussi, avoir tout écouté…

« Misère de misère. Par Salazar tout puissant, faîtes que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar et que je disparaisse à dix pieds sous terre… » Pensa Severus.

- Alors comme ça, tu serais peut-être allé à Griffondor ? Lança Rémus, un air indescriptible sur le visage, mais les yeux ambrés illuminés d'une lueur espiègle.

- En quoi cela peut-il t'intéresser ? Répondit Severus, méfiant.

- Oui, tu aurais pu, fit à son tour Sirius, presque moqueur. Mais tu n'y es pas allé.

- Et pourquoi, à ton avis ? Gronda le Maître des potions, la colère le gagnant peu à peu. Pourquoi ai-je choisi Serpentard ? Sans doute, pour mieux échapper à vos stupides préjugés de bien pensants, comme ceux concernant les Arts Sombres…

- Et pour mieux tomber dans d'autres… Répliqua Sirius, faisant allusion aux préjugés non moins stupides des Serpentards concernant les moldus et les Sangs purs.

Severus se tut quelques instants. L'animagus avait touché juste, mais inutile de lui laisser crier victoire…

- Et d'abord, que faîtes-vous là vous deux ? Siffla-t-il, comme toute réponse, tout en se levant promptement, et s'apprêtant à remettre sa chemise.

Mais au vu de l'aspect déchiré et sanglant de cette dernière, ainsi que de sa robe, il se ravisa, légèrement dégoûté. Il se contenta donc simplement de prendre ses affaires à la main.

- Mais je n'ai pas fini, il faut encore bander votre épaule. S'exclama Nuwan, le voyant prêt à partir.

- Ca ira très bien comme ça. Répondit-il, un peu sèchement.

Mais Nuwan commençait à le connaître suffisamment pour ne pas s'en offusquer.

- Severus… amorça Sirius, encore un peu hésitant.

Rémus et lui venaient d'avoir une discussion plutôt animée tous deux, et son meilleur ami lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il avait réagi de façon disproportionnée, encore une fois, et surtout à la va-vite, sans chercher à comprendre.

- Qu'y a-t-il encore, Black ? Aurais-tu trouvé un nouveau méfait à me mettre sur le dos ?

- Severus, je… je voulais m'excuser. Répondit l'animagus, les dents serrées, la tête basse.

Voilà, c'était fait. Il avait réussi à présenter ses excuses… Par Merlin, que c'était difficile…

- Tu voulais t'excuser ? Soit, voilà qui est fait, ce me semble. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de bien vouloir accepter tes excuses minables et faites de mauvaise grâce.

- Severus, je vous en prie. Intervint McGonagall.

Mais elle se tut aussitôt devant le regard assassin qu'il lui adressa. Elle sentait que le moment était mal choisi, qu'en l'état actuel des choses, il n'y aurait rien à tirer du Maître des potions. Elle garda donc le silence, observant patiemment, espérant que ces deux-là n'allaient pas reprendre leurs anciennes querelles d'écoliers…

Sirius releva la tête, la colère affluant de nouveau dans son esprit. Que voulait-il donc de plus ! Il venait de s'excuser, nom d'un verracrasse bouseux… Qu'est-ce que Sniv… Severus voulait-il de plus ?

- Mais… Tenta-t-il de nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu pensais ? Que des mots suffiraient ? Je me suis laissé avoir une fois de trop, mais je ne recommencerai pas la même erreur. Il me faudra plus que des mots, Black…

- Plus que des mots ? Mais je t'ai donné plus que des mots, non ?

- Ah oui ? Et quoi donc ?

Silence.

- Ton silence est assez éloquent, je crois.

- Mais Severus… Comprends-moi aussi. Comment veux-tu que je réagisse, quand je te vois impassible alors qu'on se tord de douleur à tes pieds sous les coups de tes amis Mangemorts ?

- T'entends-tu parler ? Non, vraisemblablement non… Tu es désolant. Répliqua Severus dédaigneusement. A t'écouter, je prends un malin plaisir aux jeux de mes soi-disant amis Mangemorts…

- Je n'ai pas dit ça…

- C'est tout comme. Fit Severus, le ton montant d'un cran. Aurais-tu oublié notre petite conversation dans la forêt ? Tu t'en rappelles, n'est-ce pas ? Cette fois, où tu as dit vouloir m'accepter tel que j'étais… Et ce, même avec cette Marque…

Se disant, Severus montra aux yeux de tous la Marque noire défigurant son avant bras gauche.

- Accepter cette Marque et tout ce que cela impliquerait… Continua-t-il, la voix redevenue sourde et légèrement menaçante. Je dis bien tout… Même si cela signifie devoir me retrouver en plein combat contre l'Ordre et devoir vous attaquer comme un bon petit Mangemort… Même si cela signifie devoir vous regarder encaisser les coups quels qu'ils soient, sans rien faire. Même si cela signifie devoir vous voir torturer sous mes yeux, sans pouvoir vous aider… Tu as dit vouloir accepter tout cela, mais visiblement tu en es incapable.

- Mais…

- Non, Black il n'y a pas de mais. Mon rôle n'est pas de combattre ouvertement à vos côtés, ni de vous materner en cas de coup dur. Je suis un espion, et je dois tout faire pour le rester, que cela te plaise ou non. Maintenant si tu es incapable d'accepter ce fait, alors restons-en là, mais ne dis surtout pas vouloir mieux me connaître… ni vouloir m'accepter…

- Et jusqu'où serais-tu prêt à aller pour rester espion, au juste ? Si Nuwan ou Mixiel avaient été ce soir dans la même posture que moi ou Harry, comment aurais-tu réagi? Et si tu devais les sacrifier toi-même, pour que l'Ordre puisse garder son espion, que ferais-tu ? Que choisirais-tu ?

- Sirius ! S'écria McGonagall, outrée, mais en vain.

Severus blêmit soudainement. Comment Black pouvait-il lui poser une telle question ? Que Merlin le préserve d'avoir à faire, à nouveau, un tel choix. Il avait déjà été confronté à une telle situation inextricable, il y a vingt ans de cela, et il avait dû prendre une décision qui lui avait définitivement brisé le cœur et l'âme…

Nuwan et Rémus préféraient garder le silence. Sirius et Severus devaient régler ça entre eux…

- La question ne se pose pas. Répondit finalement le Maître des potions, la voix rauque.

- Mais si la question se posait un jour… Insista l'animagus.

- Si la question se posait… Répéta Severus, d'une voix blanche, presque atone. Je ne sais pas…

Son regard se tourna alors vers sa fille, cette jeune femme si magnifique qui lui rappelait tant sa mère, cette femme si intelligente et si déterminée qu'il n'avait connue que récemment, mais qu'il avait si rapidement appris à apprécier… à aimer même… à aimer comme un père aime sa fille… d'un amour inconditionnel. Que choisirait-il ? En fait, au fond de lui, Severus savait, il avait déjà fait ce choix une fois, et ferait certainement le même si la situation l'exigeait…

- Certainement ce que j'ai toujours fait… Ajouta-t-il enfin.

Nuwan se doutait de la réponse… Elle se souvenait parfaitement du souvenir que Severus leur avait transmis, à elle et Mixiel, concernant leur mère Freyja… Elle savait ce qu'il était capable de faire et de sacrifier. Pourtant, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Au contraire, elle commençait à le comprendre… Et une pointe d'admiration pour cet homme si ténébreux, si déchiré aussi, émergeait en elle, tout doucement, prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur. Elle soutint le regard presque implorant et désespéré de Severus, et celui-ci perçut dans les yeux de sa fille une lueur étrange, comme… comme si elle l'approuvait. Elle ne lui en voulait pas… Elle comprenait. Elle l'acceptait. Severus en était profondément soulagé… et ému. Elle était digne de sa mère…

- Tu serais prêt à les sacrifier s'il le fallait ? S'exclama Sirius.

Severus ne répondit pas. Il ne le pouvait pas.

- Je ne comprends pas, Severus. Je ne sais pas comment tu es capable de faire de tels choix. Continua l'animagus.

- C'est bien là la différence entre toi et moi, Sirius. C'est pour cela que c'est moi l'espion, et non toi…

- Oui certainement, mais c'est difficile à accepter. Répondit Sirius.

- Alors je suis difficile à accepter… Répondit Severus.

- Je pense que j'ai besoin de temps pour ça. Conclut Sirius.

- Mais je n'en ai peut-être pas beaucoup. Répliqua Severus, l'air sombre.

Fin du chapitre 39.


	43. Chapter 43

_Merci aux reviewers, entre autre à Bohemio et Mia qui ont reviewé plus vite que leur ombre... _

_Apparemment vous avez tous deux particulièrement apprécié les révélations concernant le tatouage de Severus. Je peux te rassurer tout de suite, Bohemio, il y aura encore de nombreux chapitres, et de nombreux autres souvenirs de Severus... _

_Je vous poste ce chapitre un peu rapidement juste après le précédent, ne vous laissant guère le temps de reviewer, mais je ne voulais pas prendre trop de décalage avec les autres sites où je poste... Ca vous fera comme ça deux chapitres d'un coup, pas mal de lecture et de quoi patienter jusqu'au prochain qui est presque pret..._

Peu d'action dans ce chapitre, mais une petite discussion mouvementée, qui devrait plaire à certains et certaines (j'espère Bohemio que Sirius va remonter un peu dans ton estime...). Bonne lectrure et à bientôt!

CHAPITRE 40 : Rapprochements laborieux

- Bonjour Severus. S'exclama Molly, quand elle vit le Maître des potions entrer dans la cuisine en milieu de matinée.

- Bonjour Molly. Répondit-il, un air encore plus maussade qu'à l'accoutumée accroché sur le visage.

Il s'était accordé quelques heures de repos depuis son arrivée mouvementée de ce matin à l'aube. Et à vrai dire, il en avait bien besoin… Sa dernière altercation avec les Aurors, et surtout son saut périlleux de plusieurs mètres de hauteur, l'avaient plus éprouvé qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer, et il se sentait vidé, exténué.

Heureusement, il n'avait pas à retourner au quartier général des Mangemorts avant quelques jours… Au moins un peu de répit.

- Bonjour Severus. Fit une voix derrière lui.

- Lupin. Répliqua-t-il, se renfrognant davantage.

- T'es-tu bien reposé ? S'enquit le loup garou, un sourire jovial scotché sur les lèvres.

- Depuis quand t'inquiètes-tu de ma santé et de mon repos ?

- Allons Severus. Intervint Molly. Ce n'était qu'une simple question, cela n'a rien d'indiscret, que je sache. En tout cas, vous nous avez fait une peur bleue cette nuit.

Severus haussa simplement un sourcil pour marquer sa surprise et son incompréhension. Peur bleue ? Et à quel sujet exactement ? De quoi voulait-elle parler ? De la réunion interrompue brutalement pas Son appel ? De l'attaque à Pré au Lard ? Ou de son entrevue avec les Aurors ? Ou peut-être bien tout simplement de son arrivée à l'aube ?

- Et bien oui, cette nuit a été pour le moins agitée pour nous tous. Mais, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, la vôtre l'était tout particulièrement…

- Que voulez-vous dire, Molly ? Se risqua Severus.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre d'inquisition, surtout de si bon matin. Bon, ce n'était peut-être plus vraiment le matin… Et sans doute dans l'esprit de Molly, cela ne correspondait pas non plus à une inquisition… Simple curiosité Griffondorienne, sans doute. Mais Severus n'appréciait pas pour autant. A priori peu de personnes étaient au courant de ce qui s'était passé exactement pour lui, de TOUT ce qui s'était passé cette nuit pour lui. Sa fille. Et peut-être deux autres hurluberlus qui avaient eu l'indélicatesse d'écouter aux portes… Trois personnes, c'était déjà bien trop à son goût.

- L'horloge vous a trahi dans un premier temps. Lui répondit Molly.

Severus tourna la tête en direction de la dite horloge, où l'aiguille portant son nom pointait enfin sur « en sécurité », tandis que Molly continuait ses explications, tout en lui tendant une tasse de café. Severus s'assit comme un automate devant la précieuse tasse, et but le liquide chaud et revigorant sans protester.

- L'aiguille vous concernant n'a cessé d'osciller entre « blessé », « en danger de mort » ou simplement « en danger ». En outre, votre exploit face aux Aurors n'est plus un secret pour personne dans cette maison, Severus.

Severus reporta vivement son attention sur Molly, la dardant d'un regard de jais à vous glacer les sangs. Mais celle-ci ne semblait pas être troublée outre mesure par cette tentative d'intimidation.

- Oui, Tonks est passée ce matin et était toute émoustillée par cette histoire. Continua-t-elle. Vos exploits ont fait apparemment le tour du Ministère et de l'académie des Aurors, de façon officieuse, cela va sans dire. Ils ne vont tout de même pas accepter un tel échec si facilement.

- N'empêche, Severus, tu aurais pu y rester… C'était de la folie ! S'exclama le loup garou.

- Qui te dit que c'était de la folie ? J'étais sûr de mon coup, il n'y avait aucun risque…

- C'est cela, oui. Et moi je m'appelle Merlin. Voyons, Severus, même pour un brillant et talentueux sorcier tel que toi, tu aurais pu te tuer…

- Oui, Rémus a raison, vous auriez pu y rester… ajouta Molly.

- Suffit vous deux. Cracha Severus, n'y tenant plus. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me dire ce qui est dangereux ou non. J'ai pris un risque calculé et j'ai fait apparemment le bon choix, puisque je suis encore assis à cette table avec vous. Alors inutile d'en parler davantage. L'incident est clos.

- Mais… tenta encore Molly.

- Non. Encore un mot à ce sujet, et je quitte cette demeure. Fit Severus.

Le silence se fit instantanément. Peut-être avait-il trouvé là un argument irréfutable ? Ces Griffondors avaient tellement à cœur sa sécurité… Oui, ce serait une arme à garder précieusement de côté, à utiliser au cas où… Visiblement Severus venait de gagner ce combat, car ni Molly, ni Lupin ne tentèrent de continuer l'aventure sur ce terrain.

- L'un de vous sait-il si Minerva doit repasser ? S'enquit-il.

- Peut-être ce soir. Répondit Molly, d'un ton vexé, ce qui fit sourire Severus intérieurement.

Sans un commentaire supplémentaire, Severus se leva pour quitter la pièce.

- Merci pour le café, Molly. Fit-il, sans se retourner, une fois arrivé à la porte.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

- Est-ce à ce point ?

Severus venait de faire part à Minerva de ses doutes au sujet de sa position au sein des Mangemorts. Tous les deux étaient précautionneusement enfermés dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée, protégé cette fois par un sort d'insonorisation, assis chacun dans un des fauteuils, devant une tasse de thé.

- Oui, je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Répondit-il. Ce ne sont certainement pour le moment que de vagues soupçons. Mais il sait, cela est certain, qu'il y a un traître dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Et son attitude ces derniers temps me concernant est plus que douteuse. Je ne suis probablement pas le seul sur sa liste des suspects, mais je vais devoir jouer encore plus serré que de coutume…

Oui, Severus en était persuadé maintenant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait qu'un traître espionnait pour l'Ordre ou pour le Ministère et il était l'un des suspects numéro un. Déjà le nombre de doloris assez conséquent qu'il avait reçus aux dernières entrevues… Ensuite, cette intrusion par legilimencie plus forte que d'habitude… Oui, Il avait des doutes, et Severus était dans la ligne de mire, même si d'autres étaient également soupçonnés. Et ce, même si le Maître avait l'air de lui laisser ses prérogatives de Second… Mieux valait se méfier.

- En outre, je suis sûr qu'Il a enfin recouvré tous Ses pouvoirs. Continua Severus, en un murmure plus rauque et plus bas, comme si le dire à haute voix ferait ressortir cette évidence plus violemment, plus difficilement supportable aussi. Il me paraît peut-être moins vigoureux qu'autrefois sur le plan strictement physique, mais Sa puissance magique est à nouveau là, aussi forte et aussi… disons, aussi troublante.

« Pour ne pas dire plus… » Pensa-t-il. « Pour ne pas dire aussi effrayante, aussi déroutante, aussi menaçante… ». Il fut coupé dans sa liste non exhaustive d'adjectifs qualifiant les pouvoirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres par Minerva, qui reprit, la voix teintée de résignation :

- Vous le connaissez mieux que personne. Vos craintes sont certainement fondées… Peut-être ne devriez-vous pas y retourner ? Se risqua-t-elle à proposer, redoutant en fait la réponse du Maître des potions assis en face d'elle.

Même si avoir un espion dans les rangs ennemis était un atout majeur et inestimable, crucial même pour l'Ordre, elle avait appris à apprécier son ancien collègue et aurait aimé lui épargner ces risques considérables. En fait, elle ne voulait pas le perdre, elle ne voulait pas perdre un autre ami, pas maintenant, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur lui. Il méritait autre chose. Albus avait raison, Severus méritait mieux, il méritait de pouvoir vivre enfin sa propre vie…

Ce dernier releva brusquement la tête à ces paroles, visiblement outré que l'on puisse envisager une telle chose.

- Ceci est inenvisageable. Jamais, vous m'entendez, jamais je n'opterai pour une telle lâcheté. Cracha-t-il.

- Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec la lâcheté, Severus. Essaya-t-elle encore d'objecter.

- Inutile d'insister, Minerva. Ma décision est prise depuis bien longtemps déjà, et je n'y reviendrai pas. Je continuerai mon rôle d'espion, mais je devrai certainement prendre quelques précautions supplémentaires.

Minerva ne pouvait rien dire d'autre. Elle savait en outre que le jeune homme avait raison. Ils étaient en temps de guerre… Ils ne pouvaient avoir de telles considérations.

- De notre côté, nous essayerons d'agir le plus discrètement possible… Répondit-elle finalement. Au fait, vous serez certainement heureux d'apprendre que les personnes en danger, que vous nous avez dévoilées comme cibles prioritaires des mangemorts, sont toutes mises en sécurité ou sous haute protection.

- Toutes ?

- Oui, toutes. Même si certaines, comme une certaine Madame Londubat, nous ont donné du fil à retordre, pour accepter ce que nous leur proposions.

- Elle ne changera donc jamais. Fit Severus, un léger sourire effleurant ses lèvres au souvenir de cette femme de caractère. Mais il fut de nouveau interrompu dans ses réflexions.

- Il est bientôt l'heure de dîner, je crois. Je vais retourner à Poudlard.

- A bientôt Minerva.

- A bientôt Severus.

Elle leva alors le sortilège d'insonorisation et disparut par la cheminée dans un léger nuage verdâtre, laissant Severus seul avec ses pensées. Mais cette douce solitude ne dura guère…

Quelques minutes à peine après son départ, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Qui venait donc encore le déranger dans ce rare moment de paix ? Severus n'eut cependant pas le loisir de s'interroger davantage. Apparemment, la politesse était une vertu en voie de disparition, car l'inopportun n'attendit même pas une quelconque réponse et ouvrit sans permission.

- Severus, j'aurais aimé te parler un moment.

- Pour ma part, je n'ai pas grand-chose à te dire, Sirius. Mais je t'en prie, ne te gêne pas, fais donc comme chez toi. Lui répondit narquoisement Severus, ne daignant pas se lever pour autant à son entrée, bien que restant sur le qui vive. Et je vois que tu as besoin comme toujours de ta garde rapprochée, ajouta-t-il en voyant Lupin à la suite de l'animagus.

Il leur montra tout le dédain dont il était capable, et ne les invita pas à s'asseoir en sa compagnie, encore moins à prendre une tasse de thé. Après tout, Black était chez lui et pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, Severus n'était pas là pour recevoir ni pour être poli… Il resta donc tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil, tout en croisant nonchalamment les jambes, pendant que les deux autres s'installèrent sur le canapé, .côte à côte, visiblement mal à l'aise…

Sirius et Rémus ne savaient par où commencer. Et à vrai dire, Severus ne les aidait guère. Il les provoquait même ouvertement. Les deux anciens Maraudeurs le savaient parfaitement bien. Sirius tenta donc de ne pas rentrer dans son jeu. Ce qui était considérablement difficile pour lui, Griffondor impétueux et impulsif.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu rendes les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà ?

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu poses des questions dont les réponses te sont évidentes ? Rétorqua Severus, toujours provocateur.

- Et après, tu oseras me reprocher de toujours t'attaquer le premier ? Fit Sirius, le ton montant d'un cran.

Même s'il avait pris de bonnes résolutions, et qu'il faisait d'énormes efforts pour ne pas se ruer sur le Serpentard afin de lui apprendre ce qu'était la politesse, il avait de grandes difficultés à se contenir. Et l'autre n'était pas vraiment de bonne volonté, qui plus est.

- Arrêtez donc vous deux. Intervint Rémus, excédé de ces disputes.

« Et dire qu'ils étaient censés avoir accepté, par accord tacite, de cesser leurs éternelles querelles… » Pensa le loup garou. « Si au moins, ils arrivaient à ne pas s'entretuer ! »

- Je croyais que vous vous étiez mis d'accord pour ne plus vous quereller sans cesse. Reprit-il tout haut.

- L'accord, comme tu l'appelles, a apparemment pris fin. Rétorqua Severus, toujours aussi stoïque.

- Et depuis quand ? Demanda l'animagus, troublé au fond de lui par cette réponse.

- Depuis que je dois répondre aux accusations de Black pour un oui et pour un non. Fit le Maître des potions.

- Mais… Commença Sirius.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais… Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Mon attitude et mes actes sont trop difficiles à comprendre pour un esprit aussi étriqué et étroit que celui d'un Griffondor tel que toi. Continua Severus, la voix devenant de plus en plus doucereuse et suave.

- Severus… Commença le portrait d'Albus, dans une vaine tentative de calmer son jeune ami.

- Non Albus. Vous n'avez pas à vous mêler de ça. Restez donc où vous êtes pour une fois. Le coupa Severus.

Le portrait se tut, se sentant de toute façon impuissant.

- Severus… Tenta à son tour Rémus.

Mais il n'eut guère plus de succès que le portrait et se fit fusiller du regard par Severus :

- Toi Lupin, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de tes affaires. Comme la potion Tue-Loup. Il serait regrettable que l'incident de la dernière fois se reproduise. Fit-il sournoisement à l'adresse du loup garou, lui faisant amèrement se rappeler cette fameuse pleine lune d'il y a quelques mois, où il avait oublié sa potion et avait bien failli tuer Severus, ou le mordre… et le contaminer…

- Severus ! S'écria Sirius. Ce n'était qu'un accident, et tu le sais parfaitement bien. Arrête donc ce petit jeu.

- Un accident ?! Comme il est étrange que ce genre d'accident ait toujours une fâcheuse tendance à se produire en ma présence…

Bon là, Severus le savait, il était franchement de mauvaise foi. Mais il n'avait pas envie de l'avouer, surtout pas devant ces Maraudeurs. Il voulait être seul, qu'ils le laissent en paix, tous… Rien de mieux que les sarcasmes, le mépris et la haine pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait… Et Severus maîtrisait à la perfection ces armes, il les avait suffisamment affûtées toutes ces années, pour en connaître tous les artifices et pour en garantir le tranchant. Cela avait toujours admirablement bien marché, et il avait ainsi toujours su préserver sa tranquille solitude, repoussant quiconque osait l'approcher d'un peu trop près en lui offrant son meilleur masque d'indifférence et de dédain, voire de froide aversion.

Tous s'y étaient laissés prendre. Enfin tous, sauf Albus… Mais cela ne comptait pas. Ces derniers temps, il avait laissé trop de prise sur lui à certaines personnes, il les avait laissées s'approcher trop près, dangereusement près… Mais il devait se reprendre maintenant. Il était hors de question que quiconque empiète davantage son espace vital… A quelques exceptions près bien sûr... Seuls Mixiel et Nuwan auraient le droit à cette concession. Severus voulait les connaître, et pouvoir partager quelques moments avec eux, ce qui voulait dire, bien entendu, qu'il devait leur laisser la possibilité de le connaître aussi… Mais pour les autres…

- Severus… Mais tu vas…

Mais Sirius ne put finir, Rémus le retenant à temps, alors qu'il était prêt à se jeter, une fois de plus, sur Severus. Ce dernier, pour sa part, regardait l'animagus avec un air hautain, gardant ostensiblement sa pose attitude de dandis nonchalant. Ces armes avaient toujours particulièrement bien marché avec Black. S'en était même presque trop facile…

- Non, Siri. Fit Rémus à l'oreille de son ami, assez fort toutefois pour que Severus entende également. Tu ne vois donc pas que c'est ce qu'il cherche. Il te provoque, et toi tu sautes à pieds joints. Tu ne vois donc pas qu'il ne cherche qu'à nous repousser… Tu ne vois donc pas son jeu ?

- De quel jeu parles-tu donc, Lupin ? S'enquit Severus, une légère lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

Finalement, il avait peut-être crié victoire trop vite. Se pourrait-il que le lupus ait vu clair dans son « jeu », et qu'il l'ait percé à jour. Non, impossible… N'est-ce pas ? Quoique…

- Mais de ce jeu de sarcasme et d'ironie, qui te permet de te cloîtrer du monde et des amis qui se présentent à toi… Fit le loup garou, tout en lâchant Sirius qui visiblement s'était calmé. En fait, tu te protèges des autres derrière ton masque d'indifférence et de cruelle froideur, mais je crois avoir compris maintenant. Tout ceci n'est qu'un personnage, une façade…

- Ah oui, tu crois ainsi pouvoir me comprendre ?! Répondit Severus, mi cynique, mi rageur.

Le lupus se révélait bien plus perspicace encore qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Bon, pour être honnête, il l'avait toujours su. C'était, il en était sûr, la tête pensante et surtout la tête raisonnante des Maraudeurs. Il avait toujours obtenu de bons résultats à Poudlard et n'était pas un sorcier manchot ou idiot… Et c'était en outre un fin observateur. Severus l'avait déjà remarqué dans leur jeunesse… Après tout, c'était Lupin qui avait, le premier, détecté sa relation avec Freyja… Mais là, cette qualité d'observateur devenait vraiment gênante… Vraiment.

- Peut-être pas te comprendre entièrement. Rétorqua calmement Rémus. Tu es bien trop complexe et circonvolutionné pour ça. Mais je commence à entrapercevoir comment tu fonctionnes.

Severus haussa un sourcil, comme pour le défier. Défi que Rémus releva courageusement.

- Un homme qui est capable de se comporter avec tant de délicatesse et si tendrement avec sa fille, ne peut être complètement pourri ou froid de cœur. Continua donc le loup garou imperturbable. Tu ne fais que présenter un masque au monde qui t'entoure, comme pour mieux le repousser de toi, ou peut-être pour mieux t'en protéger toi-même. Mais ce masque est certainement tout le contraire de l'homme véritable qu'il y a en dessous.

- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi. Le coupa Severus.

Il en avait assez entendu, inutile de s'éterniser…

- De quoi voulais-tu donc me parler, Black ? Reprit-il, essayant de dévier au plus vite la conversation.

Mais le Black en question était encore resté sur les dernières paroles de son ami, comme méditant sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre, tout en fixant attentivement les flammes virevoltantes du feu chaleureux. Oui, Rémus avait raison, il avait sans doute raison, même si c'était encore difficile à réaliser, et surtout à accepter. En fait, son ami ne faisait que dire avec des mots clairs et précis, ce que lui-même avait vaguement ressenti envers cet homme étrange et ténébreux qu'était Severus, lors de leur voyage chez les vampires. Et toutes les pièces du puzzle commençaient doucement à se mettre en place.

- Sirius ?! S'exclama Severus, commençant à perdre patience, cette vertu n'étant déjà pas son point fort… Qu'avais-tu donc à me dire de si important pour venir me déranger ?

Rémus aurait presque éclaté de rire devant la scène qui se présentait à lui, s'il n'avait craint la réaction volcanique du sombre Serpentard. Sirius, presque hébété, était soudain silencieux devant son ancien ennemi, Severus quant à lui furieux… Furieux de l'absence totale de réaction de l'animagus, mais certainement aussi d'avoir été démasqué, en quelque sorte… Rémus jubilait en son fort intérieur… Il avait vu juste : la réaction gênée, voire confuse, de Severus en disait plus long que n'importe quelle protestation. Et cela le rassurait un peu aussi…

Cela lui donnait même l'envie de mieux connaître cet homme… Tout comme Sirius lui avait dit vouloir apprendre à mieux connaître Severus, à son retour de chez les vampires. Cette réaction inhabituelle de son ami l'avait alerté au début. Puis, après avoir patiemment écouté ce que Sirius avait vu et ressenti, il avait décidé d'observer plus attentivement encore Severus, et c'est alors qu'il avait peu à peu compris… Oui, Severus cachait bien des choses derrière ce masque, un lourd passé qui l'avait forcé à se forger une personnalité désagréable de prime abord, mais dissimulant en fait une sensibilité à fleur de peau…

- Sirius ? Je te le demande une dernière fois, continua Severus, de plus en plus bouillonnant. Tu as une dernière chance pour me dire ce qui te démangeait tant la langue, avant que je ne décide de te laisser à ton triste sort…

Sirius sortit enfin de sa léthargie, comme si seule la menace avait une véritable influence sur lui.

- Ah oui. Fit-il, tout en s'ébrouant rapidement pour recouvrer ses esprits. Oui, ce que je voulais te dire. Et bien, j'étais… j'étais venu…

L'animagus hésitait, regardant ses pieds, cherchant ses mots, ne sachant comment présenter la chose. Severus avait un étrange pressentiment, mauvais pour lui… Cela ne pouvait en être autrement, vu son aura ces derniers temps…

Rémus vola alors au secours de son ami.

- Nous voulions te remercier dans un premier temps.

- Me remercier ?! Fit Severus, son incrédulité se marquant clairement sur son visage.

Cela sentait le piège, à coup sûr ! Les Maraudeurs, le remercier ? Pff…

- Oui te remercier. D'abord pour ce que tu as fait pour Sirius à Pré au Lard. Tu lui as certainement évité un voyage à Sainte Mangouste pour séquelles irréversibles dues aux doloris.

Severus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. On pouvait répéter ? Mais Rémus continua son laïus, sans laisser le temps à Severus de réaliser pleinement ce qui lui arrivait.

- Ensuite pour Harry. Il nous a tout raconté. Pour les enfants d'abord, qui grâce à toi ont été mis en sécurité. Ensuite pour sa confrontation avec Lucius. Tu lui as évité le pire, apparemment…

- Vous vous moquez de moi ? Ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Severus.

- Se moquer ?

- D'abord vous m'insultez et m'accusez presque de doloriser moi-même à tout va tous les membres de l'Ordre, quand il ne s'agit pas de les avadakedavariser… Sans compter les coups, les tentatives d'étranglements et tout le reste… Et ensuite vous venez me remercier ?!

- Oui. Fit Rémus penaud, tandis que Sirius se contentait de hocher silencieusement la tête de haut en bas, fuyant le regard du Serpentard.

Severus se tut, sceptique et méfiant. « Vigilance constante ! » Pensa-t-il malgré lui. Cela devait cacher quelque chose. Obligé. Méfiance, méfiance, cette bonne vieille amie de toujours… Amie précieuse, mieux valait ne pas la laisser tomber si rapidement…

Après plusieurs minutes de long silence, Severus se décida à le rompre. C'est qu'il n'avait pas prévu d'y passer toute la journée, quand même… Il haussa donc un sourcil, signifiant son scepticisme et son dédain pour ces pâles remerciements à retardement. Le principal intéressé, à savoir Harry Potter susnommé Le Survivant, n'avait d'ailleurs pas daigné les présenter lui-même, ni même être présent, ce qui en disait long…

- Bien. Et dans un second temps ?

Rémus écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension.

- Oui, qu'aviez-vous à me dire dans un second temps ? S'impatienta Severus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être lents d'esprit parfois ! » Fulmina-t-il pour lui-même. « Et moi, qui lui trouvait un semblant d'intelligence deux minutes auparavant… Le lupus cache bien son jeu, lui aussi ! »

- Et bien…

Cette fois, c'était à Rémus d'hésiter. Et ce fut à Sirius de venir à son secours.

- Nous voulions aussi te rendre ça.

Se disant, il tendit à Severus une boîte en bois… La boîte qu'il lui avait dérobée, il y a quelques mois. Il regrettait ce geste maintenant. Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Heureusement, il ne l'avait pas jetée…

Severus regarda la boîte en question quelques instants, indécis… Devait-il la reprendre ? Non, à bien y réfléchir, non, il ne valait mieux pas… Il releva donc le visage vers Sirius, un visage fermé et presque méprisant, avant de répondre d'un ton glacial :

- Tu peux la garder. Je n'en ai plus que faire maintenant.

- Non, Severus. Je te la rends. Tout y est. Je t'ai tout rendu, le carnet, tout… J'ai également mis les deux anneaux que tu portais dedans.

A l'évocation de ces deux anneaux, Severus blêmit quelque peu et hésita de nouveau. Il s'empara alors de la boîte, lentement, d'un geste fébrile. Il l'ouvrit lentement, très lentement, et observa son contenu, dans un silence tendu et pesant.

Mais ce simple geste remuait encore trop de choses en lui. Ce tumulte de sentiments, qui l'assaillaient de toute part, devint très vite suffoquant, insupportable, insoutenable. Ces sentiments qui le rendaient faible, trop faible, et si exposé… Or il ne pouvait se le permettre. Ce n'était pas le moment de montrer ses faiblesses…

Il referma alors brutalement la boîte, et se leva soudain, sans préavis, sa fureur s'inscrivant sur chaque trait de son visage, alors que son bras était déjà levé, afin de jeter la dite boîte au feu. Mais il fut freiné à temps dans son mouvement par Sirius, le plus proche de lui, qui lui attrapa vivement le poignet et le lui enserra d'une poigne de fer. Severus se dégagea tout aussi vivement et s'apprêta à finir son geste.

Mais il fut de nouveau arrêté dans son élan par une main sur son épaule gauche, qui le força à se retourner et lui fit lâcher la boîte. Severus se dégagea violemment, comme s'il avait été brûlé à vif. Ce qui n'était pas très loin de la vérité… Il était à la fois brûlé par des souvenirs récalcitrants à rester enfermés, mais aussi brûlé par la douleur aiguë que lui avait ravivée cette emprise sur son épaule blessée. Même si Nuwan avait fait des miracles, sa vilaine blessure restait douloureuse… et tatillonne.

Severus ne se rendit pas compte qu'en se dégageant il avait giflé rudement l'animagus d'un revers de main. Celui-ci, interprétant mal le geste du Serpentard, se rua sur lui, lui attrapa les poignets pour le maîtriser et, dans sa tentative de l'immobiliser, le fit basculer sur le fauteuil. Sirius se retrouva alors à califourchon sur Severus, qui se débattait comme un diable, tout en grognant des noms inimaginables envers son agresseur. Rémus, quant à lui, tenta, mais en vain, de retenir son ami…

Sirius ne cherchait pas à frapper, juste à maîtriser l'autre et à l'immobiliser. Mais dans leur mêlée, son genou s'enfonça un peu trop dans le flanc gauche de Severus, ce qui arracha à ce dernier un gémissement de douleur involontaire et lui coupa le souffle. Severus cessa instantanément de se débattre. Sirius l'imita aussitôt et lâcha prise, tout en se redressant doucement, réalisant, mais trop tard, qu'il y était peut-être allé un peu violemment.

Severus resta prostré quelques secondes, attendant que la douleur s'estompe un peu, et essaya de reprendre une respiration plus normale. Il se redressa à son tour lentement, tout en grimaçant sous les élancements, et de son épaule, et de son flanc… Il sentait un liquide chaud suinter furtivement de sa plaie, certainement devait-elle s'être remise à saigner. Maudit clébard !

- Je suis désolé, Severus. Je ne voulais pas, je croyais… Bafouilla Sirius.

- Tu ne voulais pas quoi, tu croyais quoi ? Ragea Severus, tout en faisant face à l'animagus, aussi dignement qu'il le pouvait, une main se tenant toutefois le flanc douloureux.

Au moins porter du noir avait un avantage, le cabot n'aurait pas la joie de le voir saigner…

- Je ne sais pas. Je voulais juste t'éviter de brûler cette boîte. Tu y tiens certainement pour l'avoir conservée tout ce temps et pour l'avoir ramenée ici…

« Un point pour Griffondor ! » Pensa Severus pour lui-même.

- Tu pourrais le regretter par la suite. Continua Sirius. Et quand j'ai senti ta gifle, je ne sais pas, un instinct peut-être, j'ai cru…

- Comme toujours… Tu as cru. Siffla Severus. Et cela ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que ma « gifle » n'était peut-être, elle aussi, qu'un « instinct » ?

- Je suis désolé, Severus. Que veux-tu de plus ? J'avais oublié pour ton épaule, je n'ai pas pensé à te faire mal…

- Et comment voudrais-tu que je te croie ? Tu as toujours l'excuse pratique : « Je n'ai pas pensé… ». Trop facile. Apprends donc à assumer tes actes.

- Et toi, tu assumes les tiens peut-être ? Rétorqua Sirius.

L'animagus réalisa soudain les mots malencontreux qu'il venait de laisser échapper, une fois de plus, et, honteux, se morigéna intérieurement de parler trop vite avant de réfléchir. Il n'était décidément pas très doué en diplomatie, surtout quand il s'agissait de Severus… Il n'avait pourtant aucune intention de le blesser, en tout cas pas consciemment.

- Sirius ! S'exclama Rémus.

Mais trop tard. Si son ami pensait résoudre ses problèmes avec le Serpentard de cette façon, ce n'était pas gagné…

Severus, quant à lui, observait Sirius intensément. « Je les assumes plus que tu ne le crois. » Répondit Severus en son fort intérieur. « Tous les jours, toutes les nuits, à chaque heure, chaque minute, à chaque seconde même… » Mais à quoi bon répondre, Black ne pouvait pas comprendre, il l'avait dit lui-même.

Severus se tut donc, une lueur terne envahissant ses prunelles si vives, le visage impassible par ailleurs, tout du moins pour un observateur extérieur. Mais Rémus remarqua les mâchoires du Maître des potions se contracter légèrement, le muscle de sa joue tressauter presque imperceptiblement, tandis que la veine à ses tempes pulsait furieusement… Le loup garou admirait le contrôle quasi parfait que Severus arrivait à garder en apparence, ne se laissant trahir que par des signes discrets, que seuls des sens aiguisés permettaient de déceler. Cependant ces mêmes signes de tension intérieure n'échappèrent pas non plus à Sirius, qui devenait lui aussi de plus en plus vigilant envers les réactions du Serpentard.

- Tu es toujours aussi impulsif, à ce que je vois. Fit finalement Severus, d'un ton froid et distant.

Plus une constatation pour lui-même qu'autre chose d'ailleurs.

- Je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça. Répondit Sirius, le regard toujours accroché dans celui de Severus. Avant je ne réagissais pas comme ça, pas aussi… violemment.

- Ah oui ?! Répliqua simplement Severus, encore plus sceptique qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Non, effectivement, avant, Sirius n'était pas aussi impulsif, ni aussi… violent. Intervint Rémus, prêtant main forte à son ami.

- Et bien, je vois que ce n'était pas toi qui devais déjouer ses farces et maléfices en tout genre, il y a quelques années. Cracha Severus, une pointe de haine et d'amertume dans la voix.

- C'est vrai. Avec toi, j'étais ainsi. Répondit Sirius, la sincérité transparaissant de tout son être. Avec les Serpentards. Peut-être aussi avec quelques autres. Mais cet aspect de ma personnalité n'est pas moi, pas tout à fait. Je ne suis pas toujours ainsi.

- Et depuis quand aurais-tu donc changé ? Azkaban peut-être. Fit narquoisement Severus. Mais son sourire mauvais et mesquin disparut soudainement à la réponse de l'animagus.

- Non, depuis mon retour de derrière le voile.

« De derrière le voile… » Pensa songeur Severus, ses neurones de nouveau en pleine ébullition.

- Ce ne doit être qu'une impression. En tout cas pour moi, tu n'as pas changé d'un iota. Répondit enfin le Maître des potions, reprenant son aplomb.

- Harry m'a fait la même réflexion. Mais tous les autres s'accordent à dire que je suis plus incontrôlable, plus impétueux, plus nerveux… voire plus agressif…

Severus se tut, repartit dans ses intenses réflexions. « Ainsi Potter pense la même chose que moi, pour une fois… Donc Potter et moi sommes les deux seuls à ne pas le trouver changé… Etrange. Et ce changement aurait eu lieu depuis son retour de derrière le voile ? Troublant. D'autant plus troublant, quand on songe que c'est grâce à moi, et en partie à Potter, que Sirius est revenu… » Severus dardait Sirius d'un regard scrutateur, comme s'il cherchait à déceler lui-même ces fameux changements. Mais bien sûr, il n'en trouva aucun. Ce n'était pas physique, seulement mental apparemment…

Sirius était lui aussi troublé par ce brusque silence, et surtout par l'observation intense et minutieuse dont il était l'objet… Mais qu'avait donc Severus tout d'un coup ? Pourquoi le fixait-il ainsi ? Qu'avait-il dit encore ? N'en tenant plus, et voulant rompre à tout prix ce silence de plus en plus mortel pour ses nerfs en pelote, il crut bon d'ajouter :

- Mais cela semble s'estomper peu à peu.

- S'estomper ? Répéta Severus, comme sortant de sa transe.

- Oui, s'estomper. Répéta simplement Sirius.

- En fait, peu à peu, Sirius arrive à mieux se contrôler. Fit Rémus à son tour. Il redevient peu à peu… Sirius, quoi. Le Sirius qu'on a connu.

Cette dernière phrase fut comme un déclic dans l'esprit de Severus.

- Que VOUS avez connu. S'exclama-t-il tout haut, son regard noir perçant toujours sur Sirius.

Puis soudain Severus s'écarta, et commença à faire les cent pas devant les deux anciens Maraudeurs, tout à coup complètement perdus devant le comportement étrange du Serpentard. Mais quelle mouche l'avait donc piqué soudain ? Au bout d'un laps de temps indéfinissable, ils l'entendirent murmurer :

- Se pourrait-il… sa question à peine posée se perdant dans le vide.

- Se pourrait-il que quoi ? Se risqua Rémus.

- Tu ne pourrais pas être un peu plus clair ? Rugit Sirius, les nerfs beaucoup trop fragiles pour endurer ce cirque une minute de plus. Et surtout, tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de tourner en rond ? Tu me donnes le tournis, à la fin.

Severus s'arrêta net de marcher, et se retourna d'un geste gracieux vers eux, ses yeux brillants soudain d'une étrange lueur qu'ils ne lui avaient jamais vue auparavant, ou rarement. Son visage en était presque illuminé… Severus jubilait. Comme un enfant découvrant un cadeau…

- Je sais. Fit-il de sa voix profonde et suave.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Je sais, Rémus. Ou du moins je crois savoir. Je crois avoir compris d'où vient ce changement… Enfin si changement il y a bien…

- Cela t'embêterait-il de nous expliquer enfin ce à quoi tu penses ? Insista Sirius, sa curiosité alors attisée au plus haut point.

- Oui, je serais aussi assez curieux de savoir ce à quoi vous pensez. Fit une voix derrière Severus.

- Albus. Répondit le jeune homme ténébreux, en se retournant à demi vers le tableau. Vous n'avez cessé d'écouter depuis le début, je parie.

- Vous pariez bien. Mais pourriez-vous enfin nous expliquer, vous qui aimez tellement qu'on aille droit au but ?

- Et bien, ce n'est qu'une simple idée, qu'une théorie. Répondit Severus, son ton professoral reprenant subitement le dessus.

- Encore une. Lâcha Rémus, bien malgré lui.

Ce qui lui fit se recevoir trois regards de plein fouet. Un courroucé, celui de Severus, un curieux et étonné, celui de Sirius, et un amusé, celui de… vous savez qui… à savoir Albus portrait.

- Donc, comme je disais, avant d'être interrompu, reprit Severus, ce n'est qu'une théorie. Rien n'a été vérifié, et cela ne pourra certainement jamais être vérifié. Mais je crois avoir compris pourquoi tu te sens changé depuis ton retour de derrière le voile.

Sirius acquiesça silencieusement, montrant à Severus qu'il avait toute son attention.

- Tu dis être plus agressif, plus impulsif qu'avant, comme si tu étais… disons, tronqué, comme si une seule partie de toi était revenue en fait. Ca, c'est le premier point. Le deuxième point à prendre en compte, et le plus intéressant ce me semble, est le fait que seules deux personnes ne t'ont pas trouvé changé, pas vraiment… Et que ces deux personnes ne sont autres que Potter et moi. Or Potter ne t'a connu que sous certains aspects. Sous tes aspects les plus impulsifs, justement… Soit tu étais à l'étouffer sous tes étreintes fougueuses et baveuses de Griffondor sentimental, soit tu étais agressif et violent, comme dans la cabane hurlante ou avec moi, ou maussade et rageur par l'inaction, ou encore sur le qui vive quand tu étais en fuite, ou…

Mais il fut interrompu dans sa tirade par Sirius, qui lui demanda, d'un simple geste de la main, d'arrêter l'énumération de ses démonstrations si impulsives. Severus obtempéra, mais ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un rictus moqueur des plus explicites.

- Oui, tu as raison, mieux vaut arrêter là. Reprit le Serpentard, d'une voix doucereuse. La liste est longue comme tu as dû le comprendre. Quant à moi, tu imagines très bien le tableau que je peux me faire de toi. Inutile de te faire un dessin…

Les trois hommes entendirent alors un rire étouffé du côté du tableau, que Severus choisit d'ignorer ostensiblement. Il reprit simplement sa marche des cent pas, devant Rémus et Sirius, qui l'écoutaient maintenant avidement, essayant de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Maintenant mettons ensemble ces deux éléments. Je crois que vous avez compris le principe du voile noir. En tout cas, ce que j'ai posé comme théorie, et qui semble s'avérer exact… Donc vous devez sans doute vous rappelez de ma principale hypothèse, à savoir que quelqu'un le traversant ne meurt pas, tant qu'une personne ici bas pense encore ardemment à lui. Mon pari, réussi une fois encore, était que Potter penserait encore suffisamment fort à son parrain pour qu'il soit resté… mmh… vivant… en un certain sens.

- Oui, tu nous l'as déjà expliqué. Fit Rémus. Ce serait les pensées de Harry pour Sirius qui lui aurait permis de ne pas sombrer dans le néant.

- Oui, tout du moins en bonnes parties. Répondit Severus, avec un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres. Tu y es peut-être aussi un peu pour quelque chose… Bref. Ce que vous ne savez pas tous par contre, c'est ce que j'ai dû moi-même réalisé derrière le voile pour ramener Sirius.

- Et… ? Demanda Rémus, curieux, voyant le silence de Severus s'éterniser. « Serpentard quand même, même si qu'à demi… Il fait durer le suspens et en jubile d'avance… » Pensa le loup garou.

- Et… Reprit Severus, les yeux étincelants. J'ai dû me rappeler aussi précisément que possible de lui, me rappeler les souvenirs que j'avais vécus avec lui… Gros sacrifice en somme. Ajouta-t-il, avec une moue légèrement dégoûtée. Vous devez donc concevoir parfaitement l'image que je me suis rappelée de lui, non ?

- Impulsif, agressif, violent… Répondit Sirius, à contre cœur.

Inutile de faire un dessin effectivement. Severus devait certainement le dépeindre aussi sommairement dans son esprit… Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Après tout n'était-ce pas la seule image qu'il lui avait donnée de lui ? Tout comme le Serpentard ne donnait de lui qu'une image méprisante et haineuse… une image peut-être trompeuse, mais l'image qu'on avait de lui quand même… Sirius commençait à comprendre où en venait Severus.

- Tout à fait. Tes capacités de déduction n'ont pas été trop altérées apparemment. Peut-être te voyais-je également avec quelques neurones tout de même… Décérébré peut-être, mais pas totalement non plus… Juste de quoi suivre une conversation en somme.

- Severus, vous vous égarez. Le rappela à l'ordre Albus, d'une voix teintée toutefois d'un léger amusement.

Sirius se tut, trop curieux de la suite, pour oser froisser de nouveau le Maître des potions.

- Soit. Si vous avez bien suivi, vous devriez entrapercevoir mes conclusions : je pense que Sirius est revenu comme tel, car les deux personnes qui ont activement participé à son retour le voyaient comme tel… Potter et moi te voyions agressif, violent ou impulsif, quelques soient les sentiments que tu pouvais éprouver, tu es donc revenu ainsi. Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux, au juste, à influencer le plus ce fait. Je ne sais pas si ce sont les pensées de Potter, ou mes souvenirs, ou les deux à la fois qui ont défini le Sirius revenu parmi nous… Je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir… Mais je pencherais plus pour les deux… S'il n'y avait eu que Potter, je suis presque sûr que tu serais moins… violent…

- Brillant ! S'exclama Rémus, admiratif au fond de lui d'un tel raisonnement.

Personne n'y avait pensé un seul instant. Tout le monde avait mis ce comportement sur le traumatisme et le choc, mais jamais sur un possible… effet secondaire… Mais qu'y avait-il de si étonnant à ce que Severus ait pu parvenir à une telle thèse ? Outre le fait qu'il en savait plus que quiconque sur le voile de la mort, c'était un scientifique dans l'âme, et il avait un esprit redoutablement vif… N'avait-il pas dit également que le choipeau avait hésité un court instant à le mettre à Serdaigle ?

- Je sais. Répondit Severus, d'un air hautain et fier de lui.

- Donc, si je suis ainsi, je te le dois en grande partie, si j'ai bien compris… Sirius était un peu dépité, car ce qu'il avait redouté au fil de l'exposé se voyait affirmé par Severus. Et Sirius était persuadé que ce dernier ne s'était pas trompé. C'était plus que cohérent…

- Tu aurais peut-être préféré que je te laisse là où tu étais ? Ou peut-être aurais-je dû y envoyer quelqu'un d'autre ? Quelqu'un qui avait une meilleure image de toi ? Sache que cela m'aurait bien arrangé également, cela m'aurait épargné bien des déboires. Fit Severus d'un ton amer.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. S'empressa de répliquer l'animagus. Je te suis reconnaissant d'être venu me chercher, même si tu avais vraisemblablement d'autres motivations pour t'encourager.

Severus haussa un sourcil sous l'étonnement. Avait-il bien entendu ? Sirius l'avait quasiment remercié de l'avoir sorti du voile, là, non ? Il ne l'avait encore jamais fait avant… Non, en tout cas, pas des remerciements sincères comme il venait d'en faire à l'instant. Severus fut presque gêné et ne sut trop quoi répondre.

- Mais si cela peut te rassurer, ajouta-t-il finalement pour dissiper son propre malaise, il semble que ton tempérament redevienne plus stable au fur et à mesure… Peut-être, oui peut-être que les souvenirs d'autres personnes ont eu tout de même une petite influence. Trop petite pour que tu recouvres tout de suite ta… mmh… véritable personnalité, mais tout de même assez pour que tu puisses la recouvrer un jour… avec le temps…

- Tu crois ? S'exclama Sirius soudain soulagé, un grand poids s'enlevant subitement de sa poitrine.

- Je ne suis sûr de rien, je te le répète. Tout n'est qu'hypothèses et conjectures… Mais tu dis toi-même être de moins en moins impulsif. Pour ma part, je ne demande qu'à voir…

Sirius lui offrit alors un sourire épanoui et rayonnant. Un sourire que Severus n'avait jamais vu sur ce visage à son adresse… Un sourire qui lui fit presque peur d'ailleurs. Un léger tic nerveux fit tressauter un muscle au coin de son œil droit, tandis qu'une barre venait rider son front.

Rémus perçut cette légère réaction de la part du Maître des potions et en fut un peu amusé, et en même temps attristé. Il était dommage que Sirius et Severus soient passés ainsi l'un à côté de l'autre, sans jamais se connaître… Même s'ils n'étaient effectivement pas forcément faits pour s'entendre, ils auraient pu réellement s'apprécier. Tous deux vifs d'esprits et espiègles, doués et pourtant rejetés par la société… Mais peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard ?

- Merci Severus. Fit soudain Sirius, tout en s'avançant vers le dénommé.

Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit la main que lui tendait l'animagus. La main gauche. Severus en était cloué sur place.

- Que veux-tu, Black ?

- Je croyais que l'on avait décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre et de s'appeler par nos prénoms. Répondit l'animagus, sans se départir de son calme, la main toujours tendue.

- Peut-être, mais c'était avant que tu ne m'agresses à nouveau sans réelle raison.

- Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû t'attaquer, sans écouter ce que tu avais à dire et sans essayer de comprendre ton point de vue. Je dis bien essayer… Mais vas-tu donc rester avec cette rancune, ou accepter la main que je te tends à nouveau ?

Severus hésita, les mots de Sirius le percutant de plein fouet, le giflant en plein visage. Un doloris aurait peut-être été moins violent… Quoique, à voir… Severus venait de recevoir comme une décharge. S'étaient-ils tous ligués contre lui, dans cette maison, pour tous lui faire remarquer, un à un, qu'il lui fallait peut-être accepter ce que les autres voulaient lui offrir ?

Lui qui, quelques heures plus tôt, avait décidé de reprendre ses distances et de tous les éloigner du mieux qu'il pouvait… De ne plus leur accorder que haine et mépris, indifférence et froideur, sauf à quelques privilégiés, comme Nuwan et Mixiel, et peut-être Minerva…

Que décider ? Devait-il accepter cette main, et ce que cela impliquait ? Il l'avait déjà acceptée, il n'y a pas longtemps pourtant, et le résultat avait été… décevant. Non pire, pour être honnête. Humiliant et brisant. Le comportement de Black par la suite avait brisé tous les espoirs que Severus avait pu fonder dans cette poignée de main qu'ils avaient échangée dans la forêt. Sirius avait bien vite bafoué leur accord tacite et était très rapidement revenu à ses vieilles habitudes de l'humilier et de l'insulter en public, voire pire… Devait-il lui accorder une seconde chance ?

Severus scruta les yeux de l'animagus et tenta doucement d'entrer dans son esprit par legilimencie. Il devait savoir. Il devait savoir si l'autre était honnête ou ne cherchait simplement qu'à se jouer de lui. Il parvint à franchir peu à peu les barrières, bien maigres, mais présentes quand même, de Sirius, et tâta précautionneusement ce qu'il trouvait sur son chemin, ne s'attardant que sur ce qui pouvait l'intéresser dans la situation présente.

- Tu cherches à lire en moi ? Demanda Sirius, son ton dénué de toute colère ou de tout dépit.

En fait, il s'y était attendu. Il connaissait assez bien le côté paranoïaque et méfiant de Severus, ajouté à cela la sorte de déception qu'il avait perçue ces derniers temps en Severus concernant leur… relation… Il savait que le Serpentard chercherait à vérifier s'il était sincère. Et comment pouvait-on le lui reprocher, une fois de plus ?

Sirius baissa donc totalement les quelques barrières mentales qui protégeaient son esprit, laissant libre passage à Severus.

Ce dernier eut un mouvement d'arrêt, plus qu'étonné par cette marque de confiance. Une confiance totale, presque… Car même si Sirius connaissait ses capacités de legilimens pour savoir que Severus était largement capable de tout lire sans grandes difficultés, l'animagus aurait pu se révolter et vouloir le repousser. Mais non, au contraire, il lui livrait tout. Severus était libre de tout explorer dans l'esprit de Sirius. Et la tentation était grande…

Qui lui interdirait donc d'aller voir ce que Sirius ressentait réellement pour Nuwan ou pour Freyja ? D'aller voir ce qu'il pensait réellement de l'Ordre, de Vous-savez-qui, ou autre, de Poudlard, de lui étant jeune… Bref de tout voir, presque de violer son intimité la plus profonde, ses sentiments les plus secrets… Personne n'était là pour s'interposer, après tout.

Il y eut comme un moment de flottement entre eux, Sirius percevant l'hésitation de Severus. Mais il se contrôla le mieux possible et garda ses barrières baissées. Il avait choisi de lui faire confiance, totalement confiance. Il verrait enfin s'il avait eu raison, ou s'il s'était trompé sur le personnage…

Severus hésitait encore. Qui l'empêcherait de… ? Mais la réponse était évidente en fait. Lui-même. Lui-même se l'empêcherait. L'autre lui faisait confiance, venait de lui donner une grande marque de confiance, confiance qu'il avait sans cesse réclamée à corps et à cri… Et maintenant qu'il l'avait, il allait la trahir ? Non, ce ne serait pas digne de lui… Il avait encore un certain sens de l'honneur, et ne le souillerait pas ainsi. Severus se contenta donc de rechercher ce qui le concernait présentement, et seulement présentement, effleurant délicatement les autres pensées ou souvenirs sans les ouvrir pleinement.

Sirius pouvait sentir la présence dans son esprit. C'était une sensation étrange. Il avait déjà eu à faire face à des legilimens bien sûr. Mais rarement à d'aussi puissant, mis à part Albus. Et pourtant le toucher de Severus n'était ni brutal ni douloureux. Il était… délicat, doux, et surtout discret. Il ne forçait pas, et surtout ne fouillait pas outre mesure ses pensées et souvenirs… Sirius était soulagé. Severus avait respecté la confiance qu'il lui accordait, il s'était révélé digne de cette confiance…

Severus trouva rapidement, il put sentir ce que Sirius voulait de leur relation, ce qu'il espérait, ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, le Serpentard autrefois haï. Autrefois, oui, car maintenant, Severus ne lisait plus vraiment de haine, peut-être quelques ressentiments encore, tout comme lui-même devait encore en avoir au fond de lui, mais pas de cette haine viscérale qui les avait déchirés autrefois. Severus pouvait ressentir aussi un réel désir de mieux le connaître, de mieux le comprendre, même s'il y avait encore de nombreuses interrogations et incompréhensions… Un désir presque de lier une quelconque amitié si c'était possible… Un désir sincère de recommencer quelque chose… En tout cas pas de mépris, pas dégoût non plus, malgré cette Marque, pas de tromperie… Sirius ne se jouait pas de lui.

Severus sortit alors aussitôt de l'esprit de Sirius, il avait vu ce qu'il avait à voir. Mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable davantage. Cet intermède n'avait duré en fait que quelques secondes, une minute tout au plus, mais cela avait paru une éternité aux deux protagonistes. Ils continuèrent à se regarder les yeux dans les yeux, Severus étant encore indécis… Il se sentait même un peu honteux lui-même, car en fait Sirius venait de lui offrir une confiance totale. Confiance que lui-même avait été, et était encore, incapable de lui accorder à l'heure actuelle… Malgré ce qu'il venait de lire en Sirius. Et peut-être n'en serait-il jamais capable…

Il avait déjà eu tant de mal à accorder sa confiance et son amitié à Albus… Alors à Sirius, son ancien ennemi et bourreau ?... Severus ne savais pas s'il en était capable, mais peut-être pouvait-il essayer ?

- Je ne sais pas… Commença-t-il, hésitant, cherchant ses mots.

- Tu ne sais pas quoi, Severus ? Demanda calmement Sirius. Il sentait le trouble de l'autre, sans réellement le comprendre, mais essayait de se contenir, de ne pas laisser l'impatience, qu'il sentait monter, l'envahir. Severus avait vraisemblablement besoin de temps, il pouvait bien le lui accorder…

- Je ne sais pas si je peux, à nouveau, accepter… ce que tu me proposes. Je n'ai pas envie que…

- Que je recommence à te bafouer et à renier notre « accord » ? Continua Sirius à la place du Maître des potions.

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Répondit celui-ci, une légère moue cynique étirant ses lèvres.

- Alors que décides-tu ? Demanda une fois encore Sirius, tendant de nouveau sa main gauche vers Severus.

Severus baissa le regard vers cette main tendue, puis le releva vers Sirius. Il n'avait pas menti, il l'avait lu, il pouvait donc bien accepter, non ? Mais que faisait-il donc de ses précédentes résolutions ? Ses fameuses résolutions qu'il avait prises il y a si longtemps ? S'isoler du reste du monde, et se faire craindre ou mépriser, et mépriser les autres ? Où cela l'avait-il mené ? A rien. Le néant. Peut-être pouvait-il essayer de s'ouvrir à nouveau à quelques uns ? Juste un petit peu, pour voir… Et si ça ne marchait pas, il connaissait la solution… Il n'aurait qu'à reprendre illico presto ses anciennes habitudes… Après tout, on ne parlait pas de devenir de grands amis, ni de s'ouvrir totalement, comme il l'avait fait avec Freyja ou Albus…

Mais toutes les personnes à qui ils s'attachaient étaient maudites, tout comme lui, comme si sa propre malédiction les entachait à leur tour… Toutes les personnes qu'il avait aimées avaient eu un tragique destin. Mais qui parlait de s'attacher ou d'aimer ? Personne… Il s'agissait juste d'une trêve… définitive et pacifique… D'apprendre à mieux s'apprécier, rien de plus. Il ne risquait donc pas grand-chose…

Severus se décida enfin, et tendit à son tour sa main. Gauche. Et serra celle de Sirius, comme ils l'avaient déjà fait dans la forêt en revenant de chez Valâa. Sirius lui rendit son étreinte avec un large sourire, faisant passer son enthousiasme dans sa poigne. Un peu trop d'ailleurs, ce qui raviva de nouveau la douleur à son épaule. Et lui rappela par la même occasion celle de son flanc.

Rémus s'avança alors à son tour et lui tendit également une main tremblante. Egalement la gauche. Comme s'il avait compris la signification que cela revêtait aux yeux de Severus. L'accepter tel qu'il était. Avec sa Marque. Et ce que cela impliquait.

Severus hésita un instant. Il gardait beaucoup de rancune envers le loup garou. Non pas parce qu'il avait été un tortionnaire, à vrai dire, Rémus avait été le moins pire des quatre, mais surtout parce qu'il n'avait rien fait. Et une part de lui, ne pouvait non plus s'ôter de la tête cette image du loup garou, ce même loup garou qui l'avait agressé par trois fois et avait bien failli le tuer. Mais l'homme n'était pas responsable, pas vraiment… Et c'était un homme d'une certaine valeur, Severus ne pouvait le nier.

Bizarrement Severus n'éprouvait pas ce besoin de vérifier la sincérité du lupus… euh de Lupin. Il le savait honnête et loyal Jamais il ne se jouerait de la sorte de lui. Severus le savait. Il accepta donc également cette poignée de main.

- Et bien voilà une bonne chose de faite ! S'exclama le tableau. Il en fallu du temps, mais avec de la patience…

- Rien n'est encore gagné, Albus. Rien n'est encore gagné. Fit Severus, plus à l'attention des deux autres qu'à l'attention du portrait. Comme pour leur signifier, que, malgré tout, il gardait une certaine méfiance et une certaine réserve, et attendait de voir dans l'avenir ce que cela donnerait…

- Il serait peut-être temps que tu ailles soigner ta plaie, Severus. Ajouta Rémus avec un sourire. Tu saignes…

Severus écarquilla les yeux et les porta instinctivement sur son corps, comme pour vérifier… Mais on ne voyait rien, sur du noir… Comment avait-il su ? Il réalisa soudain. Le sang. Loup garou. Ses sens aiguisés de loup garou avaient dû le sentir…

Severus le regarda brièvement, puis regarda Sirius, avant de s'éclipser rapidement de la pièce pour obtempérer, une fois n'est pas coutume, aux invitations d'un Maraudeur…

Sirius et Rémus se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre et se sourirent. Ils se sentaient apaisés. Ils étaient simplement venus pour s'excuser et rendre ses biens à Severus, et en fait avait obtenu beaucoup plus. Ils savaient que Severus était encore loin de leur faire une pleine et entière confiance, mais c'était un début. Un début auquel ils ne s'attendaient plus vraiment… Comme quoi…

Sirius remarqua alors les objets de Severus répandus à terre, la boîte s'étant ouverte en tombant violemment à terre. Vraisemblablement Severus n'était pas prêt à récupérer cette boîte et son contenu, il le lui garderait donc en attendant. Cette boîte devait contenir bien des démons pour que le Serpentard réagisse ainsi…

Sirius se baissa donc et ramassa un à un les différents objets, bientôt aidé par Rémus et ils remirent précautionneusement les reliques dans la précieuse boîte. Puis ils sortirent à leur tour.

Fin du chapitre 40


	44. Chapter 44

_Que de reviews une fois encore, merci à tous!_

_Apparemment les réactions par rapport à Sirius étaient assez mitigées : vous avez tous apprécié l'explication sur son comportement assez agressif depuis son retour de derrière le voile, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est remonté dans vos coeurs à tous... Pauvre Sirius! Enfin, c'est vrai qu'il a beaucoup à se faire pardonner, il va devoir se montrer à la hauteur maintenant..._

_Tu vas être content Bohemio, toi qui aime bien Nuwan, là voilà de retour dans ce chapitre. Elle devrait toujours te plaire autant..._

_Mia tu n'es pas la seule à avoir apprécié l'histoire du tatouage, et d'ailleurs tous les membres de cette charmante maison de fous ont l'air aussi de l'apprécier... Ce qui va mettre les nerfs de notre cher Severus à rude épreuve, lui qui voulait qu'on le prenne pour un Serpentard pur et dur..._

_Polgarra, voilà un Severus un peu calmé, un peu moins fou, sa "folie tellement vivante" va être laissée au repos pour quelques temps. J'ai beaucoup aimé cette expression que tu as inventée, je la trouve effectivement trés bien adaptée à Severus... J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue par ce chapitre moins enlevé..._

_J'espère que toi non plus tu ne seras pas trop déçu, Lone Wolf. Pas de combat Harry/Severus pour le moment, mais une petite joute verbale entre eux devrait te faire chaud au coeur, non? J'attends avec impatience tes impressions sur cette petite escarmouche entre eux deux._

_Bon je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, plus calme que les autres, histiore de donner un peu de répit à Severus... Bonne lecture!_

CHAPITRE 41 : Journée reposante ?

Severus buvait tranquillement son café du matin, seul, dans la cuisine. Pour une fois, il s'était levé avant Molly. Pas étonnant à vrai dire, à six heures du matin à peine…

Pourtant, sa douce quiétude ne dura guère longtemps. Arthur et Molly arrivèrent tous deux, un sourire jovial accroché au visage.

- Bonjour Severus. Firent-ils en chœur.

- Bonjour. Maugréa le dénommé entre ses dents. « Raté. » Pensa-t-il. « Que c'est difficile de rester un moment seul dans cette satanée maison de demeurés… »

Les nouveaux arrivés n'insistèrent pas devant l'humeur massacrante, habituelle, du Maître des potions. Arthur s'installa donc à son tour, pendant que Molly commençait à s'affairer.

Severus, pour sa part, tenta de les ignorer, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Arthur dérouler la Gazette du Sorcier pour la lire tout en sirotant son café.

Un instant… La Gazette du sorcier ? Pas celui d'aujourd'hui ? Pas à cette heure là ? Il était trop tôt… Severus regarda alors le dit journal, essayant de déchiffrer la date sur la première page, mais en vain. Arthur le tenait trop penché sur sa tasse, pour pouvoir lire quoi que ce soit.

Mais le regard soudain intéressé de Severus n'échappa pas à la vigilance de Molly, qui donna un discret coup de coude à son mari, pour attirer son attention. Celui-ci releva lentement les yeux vers sa tendre épouse, interloqué. Elle lui indiqua alors d'un simple signe de tête le Maître des potions, assis un peu plus loin, puis la gazette qu'il tenait encore en main, essayant ainsi de lui faire comprendre ce à quoi elle pensait.

Severus, voyant le manège du couple, se détourna aussitôt, feignant l'indifférence la plus totale, le nez dans sa tasse, humant le doux parfum qui s'y dégageait et qui lui réveillait doucement les neurones encore quelque peu ensommeillés. Mais Arthur avait parfaitement compris où Molly voulait en venir, et s'exclama, d'un air faussement innocent :

- Je pensais finir la Gazette d'hier, mais il n'y a vraiment plus rien d'intéressant à lire. As-tu eu le temps de la parcourir ? Demanda-t-il à sa femme, qui s'était enfin assise et entamait son petit déjeuner.

- Oui. Je pense aussi avoir lu le plus intéressant. Ce qui n'était pas bien difficile : à part le compte-rendu sur l'attaque à Pré au Lard et l'article sur Sirius, il n'y avait pas grand-chose.

Severus ne put retenir un petit rictus triomphant de se former sur ses lèvres. Il avait donc eu raison, le retour de Sirius parmi les vivants avait bien fait la une du journal, partagé comme il se doit avec l'attaque à Pré au Lard, cela va sans dire. Mais il aurait été curieux de lire lui-même les articles en question, d'une part pour jubiler sa victoire devant Sirius, d'autre part pour mieux appréhender l'impact que cette attaque avait eu sur le monde sorcier. Il devait tout de même se tenir au courant…

Bien que le jeu de Molly et Arthur manquât cruellement de finesse, il ravala son orgueil et s'empara du journal posé sur la table. Il le déplia alors lentement et commença sa lecture sans un regard, sans un mot, sans même prêter attention à l'air victorieux qu'arborait Molly… Comme si elle croyait pouvoir le manipuler de façon si peu subtile ! Pff… Enfin, qu'elle croit ce qu'elle veut, il s'en moquait comme de sa dernière chaussette… Quoique, même sa dernière chaussette se révélait avoir plus d'intérêt…

L'article sur l'attaque était d'une banalité affligeante, faisant l'éloge des Aurors, « légèrement » aidés par la population, alors qu'il aurait été plus honnête de dire que sans la population, et surtout sans l'Ordre, les Aurors n'auraient rien pu faire et seraient arrivés trop tard… Comme d'habitude…

L'article sur Sirius était par contre beaucoup plus amusant : l'animagus était toujours présenté comme un dangereux criminel, qui avait mystérieusement échappé à la mort, malgré tous les témoignages de son passage derrière le voile, et qu'il fallait à tout prix arrêter. Les journalistes émettaient alors toutes sortes d'hypothèses, sans queue ni tête, quant à l'explication de cette résurrection. Tout simplement risible.

Bien entendu, rien n'avait été révélé sur le splendide échec des Aurors à arrêter le Mangemort le plus craint après Voldemort, à savoir Severus Snape lui-même… Si la situation avait été autre, Severus en aurait ri, mais il se lassait de plus en plus dangereusement de cette situation… Et cette lassitude risquait de lui faire faire une regrettable erreur et de lui coûter la vie, ou pire la liberté…

Il reposa finalement à son tour le journal, tout en le repoussant de côté, et reporta son attention sur sa tasse de café, apercevant du même coup une assiette remplie d'œufs au bacon, assiette qui n'était pourtant pas là précédemment.

- Il faut manger quelque chose. Ce n'est pas bon de rester à jeun le matin ! Lui fit Molly, voyant son air mi-interrogateur, mi-meurtrier envers l'assiette.

Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle n'était pas sa mère… Cependant Severus ne put finir son monologue de pensées assassines, que Molly reprit, tout en lui adressant son plus beau sourire :

- Et voici des toasts pour aller avec…

Là, il était vraiment à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre. Mais encore une fois, il n'eut pas le temps de mettre ses menaces silencieuses à exécution, qu'Arthur intervint à son tour, soudain frémissant d'excitation :

- En parlant de toast, j'ai ramené une invention moldue hier soir…

Se disant, il se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers un placard, d'où il sortit un engin métallique de taille moyenne, de forme plutôt rectangulaire aux coins arrondis, et muni d'une fente sur un de ses côtés les plus longs… Engin moldu que Severus reconnut sans peine…

- J'aurais bien aimé le tester ce matin. Il paraît qu'il permet de toaster le pain…

Arthur posa alors le dit engin sur la table et se rassit, tout en regardant avec avidité la machine qui trônait fièrement devant lui. Severus l'observa un instant, presque incrédule…

« C'est pas vrai qu'il est atteint à ce point ?! » Se dit-il pour lui-même. Il avait entendu parler de la passion d'Arthur pour ces technologies moldues, Albus lui en avait fait part à de maintes reprises, et il n'avait pu échapper à deux ou trois anecdotes à ce sujet… Mais à ce point ! Severus ne comprenait vraiment pas comment on pouvait s'intéresser à de telles inventions… D'une part, elles étaient moldues, et donc forcément incomplètes ou imparfaites. D'autre part elles étaient le plus souvent tellement inefficaces par rapport à la magie… Certaines valaient à la rigueur la peine qu'on y jette un œil, et encore un seul, mais certainement pas celle-ci…

Arthur avait repris l'engin en main et commençait à le triturer dans tous les sens, essayant de comprendre comment il pouvait fonctionner…

- Les moldus appellent ça un… un… un quoi, déjà ? Fit-il l'œil vitreux d'exaltation enfantine.

- Un grille-pain… Grogna Severus, n'en pouvant plus de ce babillage puéril.

Comment un sorcier pouvait-il se ridiculiser ainsi devant une invention moldue si… si… si inutile, superflu, insignifiante, inefficace, superfétatoire… ? Bref, une invention ridicule et qui tombait toujours en panne ou ne marchait jamais comme on voulait… Moldue quoi !!

- Vous connaissez ? S'enquit Arthur, visiblement plein d'espoir et aussi assez surpris que Severus connaisse un tel engin, lui qui se disait détester les moldus… et tout ce qui y touchait de près ou de loin…

Severus grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible entre ses dents.

- Je n'ai pas compris ce que vous venez de dire. Insista Arthur.

Arthur était prêt à tout faire pour que Severus daigne lui répondre. Il voulait savoir, et Severus savait. C'était son homme… Suicidaire ? Peut-être…

- Je disais que oui, je connais cet engin.

- Ah… Répondit Arthur, attendant impatiemment la suite. Mais celle-ci ne venant pas, il ajouta, la voix enfiévrée d'un espoir à peine contenu : Et ?

- Et rien. Cracha Severus.

- Ah non. Vous connaissez cet engin, vous venez de l'avouer. Vous pouvez bien m'expliquer son fonctionnement quand même… Ca ne va pas vous _tuer_, tout de même.

Arthur avait presque inconsciemment insisté sur le mot Tuer, jouant, sans vraiment le vouloir, avec les nerfs de Severus. Pourtant, il n'avait pas voulu le blesser, pas délibérément… Après ce terrible soir, il ne lui avait plus jamais reproché la mort de son fils, et ne lui avait pas gardé non plus rancune à ce sujet, car il savait que Severus n'était pas vraiment responsable de ce choix… Il n'avait par ailleurs jamais cherché à se venger d'une quelconque manière de cet homme. Mais il avait compris aussi le point faible du Maître des potions : ses remords. Il n'aurait jamais pensé jouer ainsi avec ses sentiments ou ce point faible, jamais… Ce n'était pas son attention. Cependant l'allusion lui avait échappé…

Maintenant le mal était fait, impossible de ravaler ces paroles dès lors… Arthur se tut donc et observa attentivement la réaction de l'autre homme. Molly, quant à elle, s'était comme figée sur place. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce que son mari avait osé dire à Severus, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru si… et bien oui, si Serpentard. Elle attendait, elle aussi, avec appréhension, la réaction du Maître des potions, crispée dans cette ambiance soudain plutôt tendue…

Severus s'était lui aussi arrêté en plein mouvement, la tasse au bord des lèvres, mais le café qu'il s'apprêtait à boire ne les ayant pas encore franchies. Il reposa alors lentement la tasse sur la table, réalisant avec quelques difficultés ce que Arthur avait insinué… Il n'aurait jamais cru cet homme capable de faire une telle allusion… C'était si… et bien disons, c'était plutôt Serpentard… Cruellement Serpentard, même.

Il tourna doucement la tête vers Arthur et le jaugea quelques instants du regard. Ce dernier ne broncha pas, ni ne cilla, et soutint son regard. Mais Severus remarqua toutefois une certaine surprise sur le visage d'Arthur, comme s'il était lui-même surpris de son audace et surtout de ce côté si peu Griffondoresque… Une lueur de tristesse, mêlée à un certain amusement, traversa les obsidiennes de Severus, qui finalement décida, pour une fois, de céder. Inutile de raviver cette plaie béante pour tous deux.

- Cet engin fonctionne avec de l'électricité. Fit-il d'un ton distant, un peu froid toutefois.

- Bien, répondit Arthur. Electriciamodificum, ajouta-t-il, tout en faisant un mouvement de baguette en direction de l'appareil. Voilà qui est fait.

Severus arqua un sourcil, soudain déconcerté et visiblement curieux. Il savait qu'il était possible de modifier les appareils électriques moldus, pour qu'ils puissent se passer de cette forme d'énergie et ne fonctionner qu'à l'aide de la magie, toutefois il n'avait jamais utilisé un tel sortilège et ne l'avait jamais vu à l'œuvre. Mais Arthur interpréta mal son étonnement et le prit pour de l'incompréhension, il crut alors bon de lui fournir quelques explications :

- Ce sort permet aux objets moldus de fonctionner dans un monde magique sans électricité.

- Je l'avais parfaitement compris, merci bien. Rétorqua Severus sèchement, visiblement vexé qu'on puisse le croire si ignorant, avant de continuer, sur un ton légèrement moins polaire : Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, cet appareil est un grille pain, il permet effectivement de préparer du pain pour les toasts.

- Et comment fonctionne-t-il exactement ? Demanda Arthur, son excitation ayant rapidement repris le dessus.

Severus aurait levé les yeux au ciel, si sa dignité le lui avait permis. Il reprit donc sur un ton légèrement condescendant et moqueur :

- Déjà le mieux serait de poser l'engin sur la table. Si vous le gardez dans les mains, je doute de son efficacité. Ce n'est déjà pas garanti en temps normal, mais alors comme ça, je ne jure plus de rien.

Devant le manque flagrant de réaction de son interlocuteur, Severus se leva vivement, s'empara du dit engin en l'arrachant presque des mains d'Arthur, et le posa sur la table. Puis d'un geste passablement énervé, il attrapa deux morceaux de pain frais non grillés, les montra à Arthur comme pour lui dire « attention le spectacle va commencer », et les enfourna dans l'appareil. Il montra ensuite du doigt une sorte de petit levier sur le côté, et, voyant qu'Arthur avait enregistré l'information, l'abaissa.

- Et voilà le travail ! Fit-il, en croisant les bras sur son torse et en toisant d'un air narquois et conquérant le couple Weasley, qui était quant à lui médusé du spectacle…

- Génial ! S'exclama Arthur, comme un gamin qui vient d'obtenir une glace.

Severus soupira et retourna s'asseoir à sa place, presque désespéré de ce comportement.

Soudain le pain sauta, cette fois grillé, ce qui fit sursauter également Molly et Arthur. Bien évidemment, comme Severus s'y était attendu avec ce genre d'appareil, un des morceaux de pain s'était coincé avant de sortir et commençait à brûler…

- Et ça, c'est normal ? Demanda Arthur, un peu inquiet, l'odeur de brûlé lui chatouillant les narines.

- Non, pas vraiment, mais c'est assez courant. Répliqua le Maître des potions avec dédain.

Les Weasley semblaient plutôt désemparés, ne sachant comment réagir. Severus les prit alors en pitié et décida finalement de leur venir en aide. Pour tout dire, il ne voulait pas non plus provoquer un incendie… D'un gracieux coup de baguette magique, il sortit le pain coincé, maintenant carbonisé, et dit, un rictus cynique effleurant toujours son visage :

- C'est l'inconvénient avec ces inventions moldues. Elles ne fonctionnent jamais tout à fait correctement. Rien de mieux que les bonnes vieilles méthodes magiques.

- Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord… commença Arthur.

Mais il fut coupé par Molly, qui était démangée par une autre question depuis le début de la démonstration :

- Et comment connaissez-vous donc si bien cet appareil ?

Severus la fusilla du regard. Pourtant elle savait, non ? Elle savait qu'il n'était en fait qu'un Sang Mêlé… Ayant vécu pendant neuf ans dans un monde strictement moldu, où la magie était un sujet tabou, et dangereux pour la santé, enfin pour sa santé et celle de sa mère surtout, il connaissait forcément la plupart des inventions moldus, tout du moins celles de l'époque.

- Enfin, je veux dire… se reprit Molly, ayant compris qu'elle venait d'aborder un sujet sensible. Je sais que vous êtes… enfin, je me demandais si… si vous…

- Si je quoi ? Commença à s'emporter Severus.

- Si vous aviez vécu chez des moldus, et à la mode moldue, puisque vous étiez un Sang Mêlé, répondit effrontément une voix derrière lui.

Une voix qui horripila Severus. Potter. Le gamin s'était donc réveillé et avait jugé bon de venir l'importuner de si bon matin. C'était tellement plus amusant…

- Puisque vous avez la réponse, pourquoi donc poser la question ? Rétorqua finalement Severus, son ton tranchant et glacialement bas dénotant la tension intérieure qui le rongeait.

Harry vint s'installer tranquillement vers Molly et Arthur, et commença à se servir un petit déjeuner, comme si de rien n'était. Ce qui exaspéra davantage Severus.

- Je crois vous avoir posé une question, Potter. Fit-il de sa voix suave et dégoulinante de méchanceté et de froideur. Ou peut-être vos neurones déjà si peu nombreux sont-ils tout simplement déconnectés, pour que la conversation ne puisse se faire dans les deux sens ?

- Severus. S'offusqua Molly.

Mais Harry ne se démonta pas pour autant et répondit à son ancien professeur :

- Je croyais qu'il s'agissait juste d'une simple question rhétorique. Quant à mes neurones, ils sont en tout cas suffisamment connectés, pour se rappeler qu'avec vous une conversation ne peut se faire que dans un seul sens…

Harry jubilait. Il voyait Severus accuser difficilement le coup de cette réplique. Apparemment le Maître des potions, si fier de sa verve et de ses ripostes cinglantes et cyniques, ne s'attendait pas à ce que le petit Saint Potter puisse lui répondre de la sorte. Effectivement Severus resta cois un instant, un Stupefix n'aurait pu avoir plus d'effet. Potter venait de lui répondre, et ce de manière non dénuée d'intelligence pour une fois, avec un calme olympien… Remarquable. Severus aurait presque applaudi cette performance, si celle-ci ne s'était pas réalisée à son détriment…

- Bravo Potter. Finalement cette heure matinale semble mieux vous réussir, puisque vous paraissez enfin apprendre à aligner plus de deux mots. Un grand progrès !

- Comme quoi, tout arrive. Répliqua Harry, un air de défi profondément ancré sur le visage.

Severus se tut. Il sentait que s'il prenait de nouveau la parole, un avada risquerait de s'échapper… par inadvertance bien sûr… Ce serait dommage, vraiment dommage de perdre le Survivant en si bon chemin ! Donc Severus préféra se taire, son regard parlant bien mieux pour lui.

- Pourquoi détestez-vous autant les moldus ? S'enquit alors Harry.

En fait, il se doutait de plus en plus de la réponse, mais il voulait savoir, il voulait en avoir la confirmation, de la bouche de Snape lui-même.

- Pourquoi je déteste les moldus ? Détester est un bien grand mot, je pense. Je dirais plutôt mépriser.

- Alors pourquoi méprisez-vous les moldus ? Répéta Harry, toujours aussi provocateur.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

Les Weasley observaient l'échange tendu et de plus en plus venimeux entre Harry et Severus, sans oser intervenir. Ils sentaient qu'ils n'avaient plus leur place dans cette conversation.

- Et après, vous me reprochez de vous traiter de lâche, alors que vous ne voulez même pas répondre à une simple petite question.

- Ceci, Potter, n'est pas qu'une simple petite question. C'est une question perfide et sournoise, pour me faire cracher ce que vous souhaitez entendre sur moi ou sur mon passé. Mais je ne suis pas Serpentard pour rien, je vois très bien dans votre jeu stupide et futile. Et ce n'est pas mon refus de répondre à l'une de vos questions qui fera de moi un lâche.

- Ma question n'a rien de perfide ou de sournois. A moins que vous ne craigniez vous-même la réponse à cette question ?! Continua Harry sur le même jeu.

- Si je ne vous connaissais pas si Griffondor, je dirais que vous tenez aussi de Serpentard. Rétorqua Severus, préférant changer de sujet avant de perdre définitivement le contrôle de ses actes.

- Tout comme vous tenez vous-même aussi de Griffondor.

Là, s'en était trop pour Severus. Qui avait donc encore cafté auprès du gamin ? Certainement pas Nuwan… Minerva ? Peut-être, en croyant plaisanter… Ou peut-être les derniers Maraudeurs… Oui, certainement eux… Même en temps de trêve, ils réussissaient encore à lui pourrir l'existence. A l'heure actuelle, toute la maisonnée devait être au courant. Un rapide coup d'œil vers le couple Weasley, qui baissait légèrement les yeux, le visage soudain teinté de rouge sous l'effet de la gêne, lui apprit que ses craintes n'étaient pas infondées… Bon, soit. Tout le monde savait, et alors ? Il avait été tout de même placé à Serpentard, non ? Et y avait vécu sept longues années, sans compter qu'il en avait été directeur de maison…

Eh, attendez une minute… Le gamin venait aussi d'avouer par la même occasion qu'il avait effectivement un côté Serpentard… Se pourrait-il que le choipeau ait également hésité pour Potter junior entre Griffondor et Serpentard ? Oh par Salazar tout puissant ! Severus venait de réaliser l'hécatombe, à laquelle il avait échappée peut-être de justesse…

- Intéressant Potter. Fit Severus, reprenant subitement un air narquois. Ainsi pour vous aussi, le choipeau aurait hésité à vous mettre à Serpentard… Très intéressant.

Les Weasley relevèrent soudain la tête, visiblement très surpris, et observaient Harry avec une attention toute renouvelée. Ce dernier ne savait plus où se mettre et avait tout à coup perdu toute sa superbe assurance d'il y a quelques minutes. Son secret était découvert, Snape avait un esprit beaucoup trop acéré, pour avoir manqué cet aveu indirect… « Quel imbécile je fais… » Maugréa Harry intérieurement.

Le jeune Griffondor jugea préférable de changer de sujet, et la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit franchit ses lèvres, avant qu'il ait pu réaliser la catastrophe imminente :

- Pourquoi me détestez-vous ? Demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint au Maître des potions.

« Ce n'était pas le bon sujet, Harry, mauvaise idée! » Se dit-il pour lui-même. Mais trop tard.

- Vous détestez ? Répondit l'autre, feignant un air désinvolte et hautain, mais bouillonnant intérieurement. Ce serait vous faire trop d'honneur.

- Non, vous me détestez, je le sais. Je l'ai senti dès notre première rencontre. Insista Harry.

Maintenant qu'il avait abordé ce point épineux, autant aller jusqu'au bout, en digne et courageux Griffondor qu'il était…

- Je pourrais vous retourner la question. Vous n'avez pas non plus été très conciliant à mon égard « à notre première rencontre ». Répliqua Severus, détachant bien chacun des derniers mots.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question. Ca fait deux fois en une conversation.

- Je n'ai pas à répondre à votre curiosité mal placée, Potter. Fit Severus, cette fois perdant définitivement son calme et laissant sa colère s'exprimer. Vous n'êtes qu'un gamin insupportable, irréfléchi, et un indiscret impudent, qui croit que tout lui est dû, sous prétexte qu'il est appelé l'Elu ou le Survivant. Mais je ne vous considère pas comme ce héros que tous vénèrent. Pour moi, vous n'êtes que Harry Potter, un gamin à qui il faut montrer les limites, puisque personne ne daigne les lui expliquer.

- Dîtes plutôt, que vous me détestez parce que je suis le fils de James Potter. S'écria Harry à son tour. Mais je ne suis pas mon père, vous m'entendez. Je ne suis pas mon père. Si vous me détestez, alors détestez-moi pour ce que je suis, non pour le souvenir de mon père mort.

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je vous détestais Potter. Répondit Severus.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois ces paroles prononcées, que Severus réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Il venait d'avouer qu'il ne détestait pas Potter, qu'il ne le détestait pas vraiment du moins… Et il sentait aussi que ces paroles étaient vraies, qu'elles étaient sorties du plus profond de lui-même, cette profondeur qu'il avait tant de mal à explorer, car elle lui faisait peur en quelque sorte. Il avait peur de la vérité qui s'y cachait, de ses sentiments, de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Les sentiments vous affaiblissaient, vous rendaient misérable, fragile et manipulable.

Or Severus détestait être fragile, vulnérable et manipulable. Il s'était laissé prendre une fois à ses sentiments, mais il s'en était cruellement mordu les doigts et y avait perdu son âme. Non, mieux valait la haine, le mépris, la rancune, des sentiments beaucoup plus faciles à gérer, qui vous rendaient beaucoup plus fort et indépendant…

Mais là, il venait, bien malgré lui, d'avouer. D'avouer que cette haine et ce mépris envers Potter junior n'était peut-être qu'une façade. Une façade qui cachait quoi au juste ? En fait, Severus le savait. Il l'avait déjà pressenti récemment, lors de sa discussion avec Rémus et Sirius. Il était jaloux. Jaloux, envieux de Potter, de ce que le gamin représentait. De cette ressemblance, et en même temps de cette extrême différence, qu'ils avaient tous les deux, Harry et lui…

- Qu'avez-vous dit ? Fit Harry d'une petite voix. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre… Ce n'était pas possible. Snape affirmait ne pas le détester… Alors c'était quoi ? Pourquoi était-il si injuste et si mesquin envers lui ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-il ainsi sur lui, s'il ne le détestait pas ? Harry ne comprenait pas.

Mais Severus ne répondit pas. Il se leva sans mot dire, fixant Harry d'un regard étrange, presque dément, puis fit volte face. Pour se retrouver presque nez à nez avec sa fille. Nuwan. Toujours là au moment propice… Ils se regardèrent tous deux un bref instant, prunelles de jais dans prunelles de jais, leurs yeux suffisant pour se comprendre.

Soudain Severus détourna son regard, contourna Nuwan et sortit, pour se réfugier au plus vite dans son laboratoire dans la cave.

Nuwan avait tout entendu. Mais contrairement aux trois autres protagonistes, elle avait tout compris. Elle savait ce que Severus ressentait vraiment, d'où lui venait cette haine des moldus, car là, il s'agissait de haine. Elle savait aussi d'où lui venait ce comportement mesquin et agressif envers Harry. Devait-elle l'expliquer au jeune homme ? Lui appartenait-il de le lui dire ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt à Severus de le faire ? Mais son père en serait incapable. Il était quasiment incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments, ou très difficilement… Alors les exprimer à Harry… Autant rêver !

Quand elle avait croisé le regard de son père, elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle savait, et qu'elle aurait aimé que Harry sache, que les autres sachent. Elle avait cru alors lire dans ses yeux comme une approbation non affirmée, comme si son père lui avait répondu : « Fais comme tu le souhaites, fais comme tu le juges bon, mais ne compte pas sur moi… ». Mais avait-elle bien compris ? N'avait-elle pas pris ses espérances pour la réalité ? Non, elle était certaine d'avoir bien interprété ce regard, Severus et elle n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se parler et se comprendre…

- Pourquoi réagit-il toujours aussi violemment ? Demanda Molly d'une petite voix hésitante, faisant sortir la jeune femme de ses réflexions.

- Pourquoi réagit-il toujours comme ça avec moi ? Demanda Harry, plus fermement.

- Il faut dire, Harry, que tu n'y es pas allé de main morte non plus. Se risqua Nuwan. Elle savait qu'il fallait y aller avec des pincettes avec Harry, tout comme avec Severus en fait, tous deux étant aussi impulsif et susceptible l'un que l'autre.

- Vous prenez sa défense ? S'écria Harry, fulminant d'une colère qu'il peinait à maîtriser.

Quand on parlait de susceptibilité…

- Non, je ne prends la défense de personne, mais j'essaie de comprendre. Et je pense assez bien comprendre Severus, tout comme je pense assez bien te comprendre. Ce n'est pas en l'attaquant ainsi que tu y arriveras.

- Ah oui, et comment devrais-je m'y prendre ? Avec lui, je ne peux rien dire, rien faire. Ce sera toujours mauvais… La conversation est en sens unique. Comment voulez-vous que je lui fasse confiance, s'il refuse de parler avec moi ? Il est quand même censé m'aider dans la quête des Horcruxes et contre Voldemort, non ?

Un frisson parcourut Molly et Arthur, qui avaient toujours du mal à s'habituer à entendre ce nom honni.

- Je sais tout ceci, Harry. Mais essaie pour une fois de te mettre à sa place. Répondit calmement Nuwan.

- Et à ma place, quelqu'un s'y met peut-être ? Explosa le Griffondor.

- Harry, s'il te plait, calme-toi. Je ne suis pas ton ennemie. Nuwan s'approcha alors doucement de lui, s'assit à ses côtés et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, avant d'ajouter :

- Je crois savoir pourquoi il agit ainsi avec toi. Je ne sais pas si j'ai véritablement le droit de te révéler tout ça. Mais je sens qu'il ne le fera jamais, il en est incapable. Je vais donc te le dire quand même, mais je préférerais que tu restes discret à ce sujet. Certains membres de l'Ordre n'apprécient pas du tout mon père, et ne manqueraient certainement pas une occasion pour lui faire du tord ou le blesser.

- Nous allons vous laisser. Firent Molly et Arthur.

- Vous pouvez rester. Je connais votre discrétion, je ne parlais pas pour vous en disant cela. Vous avez d'ailleurs accepté de pardonner beaucoup à Severus, vous méritez de le connaître un peu mieux.

Molly et Arthur restèrent donc et se rassirent en silence.

- Je vous promets de ne pas le divulguer aux autres membres, répondit à son tour Harry. Sauf peut-être à Ron et Hermione.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils te trahiraient. Concéda Nuwan.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença.

- Sache tout d'abord que, effectivement, Severus ne te déteste pas, pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas s'il t'aime ou s'il t'apprécie un tant soit peu.

Harry eut un reniflement moqueur. Mais Nuwan l'ignora.

- En tout cas, il ne te déteste pas. Continua-t-elle. C'est… autre chose. Je crois qu'en fait il t'envie.

- Il m'envie ? Harry était plutôt incrédule.

- Oui, il t'envie. Si tu y réfléchis plus attentivement, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

Harry la regarda, comme si elle était devenue folle. Les Weasley se gardèrent bien, pour leur part, d'intervenir, mais ils n'étaient pas loin de penser la même chose que le Griffondor.

- Le Professeur Dumbledore me l'a déjà dit une fois, mais je ne vois pas en quoi on se ressemble lui et moi. Dit finalement Harry, songeur.

- Réfléchis. Tous deux, vous n'avez pas connu une enfance très heureuse, vous avez vécu dans un monde de moldus qui vous rejetaient, car vous leur faisiez peur. Vous n'avez pu véritablement découvrir le monde de la magie qu'en entrant à Poudlard. Tous deux, vous avez manqué de figures aimantes dans votre vie et avez un fort besoin d'être accepté par les autres. Vous avez de l'ambition et le désir de faire vos preuves, c'est votre côté Serpentard, mais aussi beaucoup de courage pour surmonter les épreuves de la vie, c'est votre côté Griffondor.

Nuwan se tut, laissant le temps à Harry d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il hocha finalement la tête pour affirmer ses dires. Elle reprit donc :

- Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. Mais toi, Harry, tu sais aimer et être aimé, tu t'es fait des amis de suite, des amis fidèles, ils t'aiment et tu les aimes en retour. Tu es entouré. Alors que Severus est un éternel solitaire. Il a de grandes difficultés à aimer, et encore plus à accepter d'être aimé. Il ne sait pas exprimer ses sentiments, il se réfugie donc derrière un masque d'indifférence, de froideur, et de haine. En fait, je crois, Harry, que Severus voit en toi ce qu'il aurait pu devenir, mais qu'il ne deviendra jamais.

Harry en était bouche bée. Il n'avait jamais vu ça sous cet angle. Peut-être était cela que Dumbledore voulait lui faire comprendre, quand il lui parlait de sa capacité à aimer et à se faire aimer, ou quand il lui parlait de Snape…

- Comment réagirais-tu, Harry, si tu rencontrais quelqu'un qui te faisait voir, chaque jour, ce que tu avais peut-être manqué et que tu n'auras jamais ?

- Je… je… Harry déglutit. Il comprenait, enfin il comprenait. Je serais jaloux, je crois. Et je… je m'en prendrais à cet autre…

- Tout à fait. Ce qu'a certainement fait mon père, même si inconsciemment. Il n'y a peut-être pas que cela. Severus est un homme bien compliqué et je ne serais pas étonnée qu'il y ait encore autre chose caché derrière ce masque, mais je suis sûre de tenir là la clef, tout du moins une partie.

- Et pourquoi hait-il autant les moldus ? Se risqua Harry.

- Ca, ce n'est pas à moi de te l'expliquer. Je t'en ai dit beaucoup déjà. Maintenant, c'est à Severus de décider s'il souhaite t'en dire davantage…

Harry baissa la tête, réfléchissant à ce que Nuwan venait de révéler. Elle avait touché juste, il le sentait. Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses. Peut-être pas tout, mais beaucoup.

Il releva son regard d'émeraude pour fixer les onyx de Nuwan, « les mêmes onyx que son père » pensa-t-il. Nuwan était une jeune femme discrète, mais ô combien précieuse. Perspicace, certainement grâce à son don de legilimens, et si délicate aussi, avec tant de tact. Elle savait comment s'y prendre avec les gens. La preuve : elle avait réussi à amadouer quelque peu l'ogre des cachots et arrivait même à le comprendre en partie… S'il n'était pas amoureux de Ginny, Harry aurait pu aimer cette femme. Sirius avait bien choisi.

Nuwan sourit. Certainement avait-elle dû percer ses pensées… Harry en rougit, mais lui rendit son sourire. Elle venait de lui dire quelque chose d'extrêmement important pour lui, certainement cela avait-il dû lui en coûter, car elle avait révélé alors certains secrets de son père. Mais elle l'avait fait, car cela s'avérait nécessaire pour leur relation entre lui et Snape. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à faire confiance à cet homme, mais sachant cela, peut-être cela changerait-il ? Harry ne savait pas encore, tout était embrouillé en lui, il avait besoin de temps pour mettre tout ça en ordre.

Mais il se sentait soudain plus confiant, il sentait au fond de lui qu'il n'était pas seul. Et il était déterminé à parler avec Snape, car il avait besoin de lui, il le savait. Il avait compris que Snape était peut-être son meilleur atout face à Voldemort. Mais pour être efficace, ils devaient se faire mutuellement confiance et donc mettre au clair leur relation… Difficile. Très difficile.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Rien de tel, qu'une petite séance de potions pour se calmer et oublier momentanément les soucis. D'ailleurs les stocks de l'Ordre avaient bien besoin d'un petit réapprovisionnement…

Severus avait bien dû passer quatre heures dans son antre. Bizarrement, le stock de potions de sommeil sans rêve avait été autant épuisé que celui de potions de régénération de force et de régénération de sang ou de potions cicatrisantes… Aussi bizarrement, Severus n'était pas plus étonné que ça, et soupçonnait même connaître l'identité du coupable. Potter certainement. S'il faisait à nouveau ses cauchemars – visions, il devait certainement avoir du mal à dormir correctement, d'où la nécessité de ces potions…

« Peut-être serait-il intéressant qu'il apprenne à les concocter lui-même, ça éviterait du travail supplémentaire aux autres… » Pensa mesquinement Severus.

Il était maintenant la fin de matinée, il était temps de faire une pause. Non pas qu'il ait grandement faim, mais une migraine commençait à pulser dans son crâne, et il fallait bien laisser un minimum de temps à la potion anti-migraine pour faire un tant soit peu effet… Après avoir nettoyé, soigneusement étiqueté les fioles et tout rangé, il se décida à remonter à la surface, une petite mallette contenant un lot de diverses potions dans les mains, potions qu'il allait ranger dans la cuisine, dans le placard prévu à cet effet.

C'est là qu'il trouva Molly, éternuant et reniflant, les yeux légèrement rendus vitreux par un début de fièvre et les gestes empreints de fatigue. Severus l'observa discrètement du coin de l'œil, tout en rangeant les fioles de potion. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien… Pourtant ce matin, elle ne lui avait pas donné l'impression d'être malade…

Soudain Severus se reprit mentalement. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait tout à coup de s'inquiéter ainsi de la santé des autres ? Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes… Severus se rassura, en se disant qu'il s'inquiétait en fait de sa propre santé. En effet Molly avait une fâcheuse tendance à éternuer dans les tomates qu'elle préparait. Manquerait plus qu'elle leur transmette ses virus à eux tous ! Bon, les autres, qu'importe, au contraire, un peu de paix ne pourrait pas faire de mal. Mais pour sa part, Severus n'avait pas envie de tomber malade maintenant…

- Je vois que vous avez renouvelé le stock de potion… Fit Molly, d'une voix un peu enrouée.

- Oui. Mais je constate à mon tour que vous n'êtes pas dans votre meilleure forme. Répondit le Maître des potions. Tenez buvez ceci, ça devrait vous aider.

Severus lui tendit alors deux potions, une antipyrétique et une autre contre le rhume. Molly prit un air consterné, hésitant à accepter les fioles.

- Ce n'est pas du poison, si c'est ce que vous craignez. Ajouta Severus, quelque peu amusé, en même temps que vexé de cette réaction si peu confiante.

- Ah non. Ce n'est pas pour ça que… Non, en fait j'ai déjà pris quelque chose tout à l'heure.

- Vous avez déjà pris des potions et il n'y a pas eu d'amélioration ? Demanda Severus, incrédule.

- Euh... non, pas des potions… Euh, j'ai pris… Enfin, Arthur a découvert des… des remèdes moldus… et il voulait que j'essaie… pour voir….

Severus bouillonnait intérieurement. Ainsi, on préférait des remèdes moldus à ses potions ? Il se donnait tout ce mal, tout ça pour que l'on dédaigne son art, encore une fois ? S'il avait su, il ne se serait pas fatigué à renouveler le stock, et aurait troqué cette tache rébarbative à souhait pour une plus intéressante, comme ses recherches….

- Pour voir ?!... Et bien vous avez vu, ce me semble. Répondit-il sèchement. Et vu le résultat déplorable que vous semblez en tirer, je ne gagerai pas sur l'efficacité de ces soi-disant remèdes.

Il posa abruptement les fioles sur la table, en face de Molly, avant d'ajouter, d'un ton suave et doucereux :

- Mais bon, c'est à vous de voir…

Il se détourna alors et continua à ranger les autres potions.

- Je ne voulais pas vous vexer… Entendit-il dire à ses côtés d'une toute petite voix.

Il l'ignora royalement et continua sa tache, posant la dernière potion sur l'étagère. Il fermait déjà le dit placard, quand la petite voix ajouta :

- Severus, ce n'est pas un manque de confiance en vos potions. Au contraire, elles sont des plus efficaces, plus efficaces même que certaines potions de Sainte Mangouste selon Madame Pomfresh. Mais vous comprenez, j'ai voulu faire plaisir à Arthur…

- Mais vous faîtes comme vous le jugez bon, Molly. Ce n'est pas à moi de vous dicter votre conduite. Répliqua Severus, d'un ton froid et calme.

- Severus… Est-ce que vous pensez que… enfin, je veux dire, n'y a-t-il pas d'interaction entre vos potions et ce que j'ai pris ? Tenta Molly.

- Je ne peux vous le garantir avec certitude. Mais, si ce que je pense s'avère exact, il n'y a pas d'interaction, puisque les cibles ne sont pas les mêmes.

- Ce que vous pensez… pas les mêmes cibles ?... Répéta Molly, essayant, en vain, de comprendre de quoi parlait Severus.

- Oui, ce que je pense. Mais je ne vais pas vous faire un cours maintenant. Voyez-vous, je ne me contente pas, comme on pourrait le croire, de faire des potions, sans en comprendre le fonctionnement. En outre, je fais aussi des recherches. Et si mes résultats et hypothèses sont bien exacts, les potions ciblent… disons, des marqueurs, qui ne sont présents que sur les cellules des sorciers, et donc ne sont efficaces que sur les sorciers ou famille de sorciers, alors que les remèdes moldus ciblent des marqueurs moins… spécifiques et devraient fonctionner sur tous, moldus ou sorciers. Mais leur efficacité est souvent plus que douteuse, du moins ces remèdes s'avèrent moins rapides et moins puissants que les potions… En somme, je pense que vous pouvez sans problème prendre ces potions, sans risque d'interaction.

Molly acquiesça avec un sourire et s'empara des deux fioles.

- Mais vous devriez aussi vous reposer. Ajouta Severus, tout en s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce.

- Me reposer ? Mais qui va s'occuper de la maison ? Et des repas ?

- La maison peut bien attendre un jour ou deux. Répondit Severus, tout en se retournant de nouveau vers Molly, alors qu'il était sur le seuil. Quant aux repas, nous pourrons bien nous débrouiller pour une fois…

- Vous débrouiller ? Et comment ? En outre, je vous ferai remarquer qu'il ne reste qu'une demi heure avant le repas de midi. Molly ne voulait pas remettre les compétences de Severus en question, mais quant à devoir faire la cuisine, elle avait quelques doutes…

- Il doit bien y avoir ici d'autres personnes parfaitement capables de faire un repas digne de ce nom…

- Mmh… Fit simplement Molly, dubitative.

Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Cela pourrait même s'avérer intéressant, voire amusant, de voir comment ils seraient capables de se « débrouiller » sans elle…

- Bien. Alors, à vous de jouer. S'exclama-t-elle, ses yeux fiévreux pétillant d'amusement, tout en lui tendant les instruments de cuisine.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? S'inquiéta Severus. Etant la seule autre personne présente dans la pièce, il n'y avait qu'à lui qu'elle pouvait tendre ses ustensiles…

- Et bien, oui. Je vais suivre votre conseil et m'en aller me reposer. Donc je vous laisse les fourneaux… A moins que vous n'ayez peur du défi… ajouta-t-elle rapidement devant le regard noir qu'il lui lançait.

Molly avait rapidement compris que, pour obtenir quelque chose de cet homme, rien de mieux que de le mettre au défi ou devant le fait accompli. Et cela semblait marcher…

Severus la foudroya d'abord du regard. Un défi ? Pour qui le prenait-on ? Le croyait-on réellement incapable de préparer un misérable petit repas si nécessaire ? Ce n'est pas, parce qu'à Poudlard tout lui était servi, qu'il en était de même quand il passait l'été à l'Impasse des tisseurs. Il n'avait pas d'elfe pour l'aider, lui. Il devait donc tout faire seul, repas compris… Bon, quand il lui avait parlé de se débrouiller, il n'avait pas pensé mettre la main à la pâte… Mais après tout, faire la cuisine n'était pas si désagréable…

Il réfléchit alors rapidement à l'impact de cette proposition, et surtout à l'impact d'une éventuelle acceptation de sa part. Il n'avait pas grand choses à perdre, et serait au moins sûr de manger quelque chose d'acceptable ce midi… Il pourrait en outre prétexter avoir donner sa contribution, et laisser ainsi les autres taches ingrates aux Griffondors valides…

- Allez donc vous reposer, je m'en occupe. Fit-il finalement, tout en arrachant couteau et cuillère à Molly, et il l'invita à sortir en désignant la porte d'un geste péremptoire du couteau.

Une fois seul dans la cuisine, Severus s'attela à la tâche sans tarder, regardant rapidement les ingrédients sortis par Molly et ceux disponibles dans le réfrigérateur. Il reprit donc là où Molly avait été interrompue, coupant les tomates en fines rondelles, d'un geste sûr et précis… Potions et cuisine n'étaient finalement pas si éloignées que ça…

Tout fut prêt à l'heure dite. Severus avait mis la table et tout disposé afin de ne pas avoir, en plus, à faire le service. Quand il eut fini, Sirius arrivait tout juste, accompagné de Rémus et de Tonks, ainsi que du trio Griffondor et de Ginny. Severus, pour faire bonne mesure, s'était déjà installé, faisant mine d'attendre comme si de rien n'était.

- Où est Molly ? Demanda Sirius, d'un air un peu inquiet et suspicieux.

- Elle ne se sentait pas très bien, elle n'est pas sûre de manger avec nous. Mais tout est prêt, nous n'avons qu'à nous servir. Répondit Severus, d'un air impassible, mais une légère lueur espiègle traversant son regard sombre.

- J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave. Intervint Tonks, le rouge pourpre de ses cheveux passant à un léger rose pâle.

- Je ne pense pas, en tout cas rien de mortel. Fit Severus en insistant d'un ton doucereux sur le dernier mot.

Ils prirent donc place autour de la table, bientôt imités par les derniers retardataires, dont Mixiel, Nuwan et Nayasta. Le repas commença dans un léger brouhaha de discussions banales. Une fois l'entrée finie, Severus fit léviter un plat sortant du four jusqu'à la table, plat contenant un rosbif juteux déjà coupé en tranches, accompagné de pommes de terre et de légumes, le tout assaisonné d'une sauce faite avec le jus de viande.

A ce geste, toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent. Pourquoi était-ce Severus qui se chargeait de faire venir les plats suivants ? Molly lui aurait-elle indiqué où se servir, avant de s'éclipser ? Severus les ignora superbement, se servit et commença à manger.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Fit-il finalement au bout de trois bouchées, constatant que tous les regards étaient toujours tournés vers lui, et que personne d'autre ne se servait. Les Griffondors auraient-ils décidé de faire la grève de la faim ? Enfin une bonne nouvelle, j'avais bien besoin de vacances.

Un léger ricanement se fit entendre du côté des jumeaux. Ou plutôt deux ricanements. Car Mixiel avait rapidement imité sa sœur, et tous deux essayaient à grand peine de ne pas s'esclaffer haut et fort. Finalement, ils parvinrent à se calmer et se servirent à leur tour.

Severus croisa le regard des jumeaux et leur décocha un léger rictus, presque un sourire, avec une légère pointe de complicité. Ils avaient compris… Ils savaient. Apparemment, il était difficile de leur cacher quoi que ce soit à tous les deux…

- Tous les Griffondors ne sont apparemment pas concernés par cette grève de la faim, répliqua Sirius, avec deux temps de retard, voyant Severus se resservir.

Severus le fusilla du regard. Décidément, on ne voulait plus le laisser tranquille avec cette histoire de répartition… Que leur fallait-il donc pour qu'ils comprennent, qu'il était avant tout, et malgré tout, un Serpentard dans l'âme ?

- Il faut bien rehausser le niveau général de cette maison. Lui répondit-il d'un ton nonchalant. C'est un travail à plein temps, et harassant, qui nécessite de se nourrir correctement. Sans compter qu'il serait dommage de laisser perdre un si bon repas.

Severus put entendre quelques soupirs de résignation, ou d'agacement, il ne saurait dire, mais très vite les bruits de couverts sur les assiettes avaient repris, ainsi que les discussions. Tout le monde avait fini par se servir…

Tonks attendit d'avoir fini le dessert, une mousse au chocolat faite maison, pour s'exclamer :

- Et bien, Molly a beau être malade, elle s'est surpassée aujourd'hui.

Severus sourit intérieurement. Si la malade en question avait entendu ça, elle en serait certainement verte de jalousie… Voilà ce qui arrive de vouloir mettre un Snape au défi !

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit Molly qu'il faille remercier. Intervint la voix douce et suave de Mixiel.

- Ah non ? Et qui donc ? Interrogea Sirius, se doutant au fond de lui de la réponse. Le fait que Severus ait amené lui-même les plats à table était par trop douteux. Ne serait-ce pas Severus par hasard ? Reprit-il tout haut.

Severus l'observa un instant avec un haussement de sourcil, avant de répondre :

- Tu peux te révéler moins bête qu'il n'y paraît parfois, Sirius. Voilà qui est encourageant. Quoiqu'il en soit, Molly étant malade, il serait peut-être plus sage que vous vous partagiez les tâches à accomplir…

- Que NOUS nous répartissions les tâches ? Et toi dans tout ça, tu comptes te rouler les pouces, peut-être ? Objecta Sirius, le ton légèrement courroucé.

- Moi ? Je pense avoir déjà donner ma contribution avec ceci. Répondit Severus, stoïque, en désignant les restes du repas. Je vous laisse donc vous organiser pour le reste, vous êtes suffisamment nombreux pour ne pas être trop surchargés…

- Tu pourrais peut-être t'occuper du repas de ce soir ? Suggéra timidement Rémus.

Severus se leva, le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

- Personne ne sait donc faire un tant soit peu de cuisine, ici ? Ajouta-t-il.

Silence pendant quelques secondes.

- Ce n'est pas qu'on ne sait pas. Fit finalement Nuwan. Mais personne ne tiendrait la comparaison avec vous ou Molly.

- Je vois. Flatter pour mieux convaincre. Concéda-t-il à sa fille avec une moue amusée. Digne de Serpentard ! Soit, je m'en occupe. Je vous laisse par contre le soin de nettoyer et de ranger.

Sur ce, n'attendant pas de réponse, il quitta la table et les laissa en plan.

Fin du chapitre 41


	45. Chapter 45

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Heureuse que vous ayez tous apprécié ce côté de Seversu, c'est vrai qu'on ne le voit pas tous les jours sous cet aspect..._

_Lone Wolf : Severus et Harry, pouvant être père et fils? C'est vrai qu'ils ont beaucoup de traits communs, et que leur relation, tout du moins de mon point de vue, est trés proche d'une relation père/fils, mais du type conflictuelle. Severus étant en quelque sorte une figure paternelle qui montre à Harry les limites et exige beaucoup de lui, et Harry se révélant alors une sorte de fils rebelle... ;) En tout cas, pas de lien de sang entre eux selon moi, je vous l'assure tout de suite... Je sais que tu as hâte de voir Severus et Mixiel ensemble, depuis le temps, mais tous deux sont plutôt du genre "timide", ils leur faut du temps..._

_Allez place à la suite que je vous avait promise et à bientôt! Bonne lecture!_

CHAPITRE 42 : Quelques imprévus

Severus espérait au moins une chose : que cette journée soit un peu plus calme que la précédente. Entre son conflit avec Potter, un de plus direz-vous, une Molly malade, et donc le partage des tâches entre tous les membres de cette désespérante maison de fous… Heureusement, il n'avait pas eu à y assister, s'étant presque nommé d'office pour les repas. Mais il avait tout de même eu la joie d'entendre les hauts cris des uns et des autres, quand ils se jugeaient injustement traités et mal lotis par rapport aux autres…

Comment voulez-vous travailler sérieusement avec tout ce vacarme ? A vous donner la migraine, vous dis-je… Bon, d'un autre côté, ce petit manège avait un certain charme : voir tous ces chers Griffondors s'entre-déchirer pour des broutilles sans nom… Assez jubilatoires en fin de compte. Severus en riait encore intérieurement.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas une raison pour récidiver aujourd'hui. Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit des plus agréables que Severus arriva aux cuisines. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir, au milieu de la cuisine, un elfe babillant à des Griffondors abasourdis et à une Molly qui tentait vainement de reprendre le contrôle de la cuisine. Severus crut un instant, à son plus grand déplaisir d'ailleurs, que l'elfe en question n'était autre que Kreattur… Minerva devait en avoir eu assez de supporter les récriminations et insultes en tout genre de l'elfe acariâtre, obtus et raciste des Blacks.

Mais il réalisa rapidement, qu'il ne pouvait s'agir de Kreattur. Il ne babillerait certainement pas avec joie de la sorte. Un babillement incessant qui vous donnait la migraine d'ailleurs…. Severus la sentait déjà poindre dans son crâne douloureux. Lui qui avait eu toutes les peines du monde à s'en défaire ce matin… Raté !

L'elfe dut l'entendre arriver, car il se retourna vivement pour accueillir dignement le nouveau venu. Severus retint de justesse une exclamation de stupeur, en reconnaissant l'elfe en question.

- Ahhh ! Maître Snape ! Rousko est heureux de retrouver Maître Snape. Rousko est heureux de pouvoir enfin servir de nouveau Maître Snape.

L'elfe sautillait littéralement de joie, valsant presque au milieu de la cuisine, devant Severus, quant à lui, consterné. Il ne savait s'il devait se réjouir ou pleurer. Se réjouir de retrouver effectivement cet elfe un peu spécial, qui l'avait servi aussi fidèlement qu'il servait Poudlard et qui l'avait de si nombreuses fois aidé, quand il était professeur… Ou pleurer de retrouver ce babillage futile et bruyant, qui vous donnait une migraine d'enfer dès le matin… Enfin, quand ce même elfe tout babillant était aussi capable de vous calmer la dite migraine récalcitrante, où était le mal ?

Cependant, même s'il appréciait au fond de lui cet elfe, et qu'il était également plutôt touché de la démonstration d'allégresse que l'elfe manifestait sans contexte à l'idée de ces retrouvailles entre eux deux, il n'en restait pas moins que ce comportement énervait quelque peu Severus, lui toujours aussi impassible et aussi maître de ses émotions… la plupart du temps tout du moins.

- Rousko. Fit-il d'une voix basse mais menaçante. Cesse donc cette valse de suite, ou je te renvoie à Poudlard sur le champ.

L'elfe s'immobilisa aussitôt et commença à s'excuser, tout en se frappant la tête contre le carrelage.

- Cesse ce manège aussi. Ajouta vivement Severus. Si tu veux rester, nos arrangements d'antan sont toujours valables. Pas de punitions inutiles de ce genre. Pas de babillages incessants de si bon matin. Et surtout pas de questions quant à mes activités. Compris ?

L'elfe opina du chef, claquant ses oreilles l'une contre l'autre, avec un sourire aussi large que son visage. Tous les membres présents, à savoir Sirius, Rémus, Harry et ses amis, ainsi que Molly et Mixiel, observaient avec circonspection et un certain hébétement l'échange entre l'elfe et le Maître des potions. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Apparemment tous deux se connaissaient plus que bien. Pourtant ils avaient cru comprendre que Severus n'avait pas d'elfe, et l'elfe avait dit être envoyé par Poudlard… En outre, Severus ne se montrait nullement cruel ou violent avec l'elfe, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser.

- Oui, Maître Snape. Rousko a parfaitement compris. Et Rousko fera tout ce que Maître Snape voudra.

- Déjà tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici. Fit Severus.

- Maître McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard, a jugé bon qu'un elfe vienne aider ici. Rousko a donc été envoyé pour aider l'Ordre et ses membres.

- Tu connais l'Ordre ? Que sais-tu d'autre ?

- Rousko ne sait pas grand-chose. Mais, oui, Maître McGonagall a parlé à Rousko de l'Ordre et de ses actions dangereuses, Maître McGonagall a dit que Rousko devait aider, en particulier en cas de coup dur, et que Rousko devait obéir à tous les membres, comme à Poudlard. Rousko est mis au secret, Maître Snape, et les autres Maîtres n'ont rien à craindre, Rousko ne dévoilera jamais le secret. Et de toute façon, Rousko n'en avait pas envie.

- Bien. Et pourquoi toi, au juste ?

- Quand Maître McGonagall a dit avoir besoin d'aide ailleurs qu'à Poudlard, il y avait peu d'elfes volontaires. Seuls Rousko et Dobby. Quand Maître McGonagall a dit à Rousko que Maître Snape y était, Rousko voulait à tout prix y aller. Mais Dobby aussi, car Dobby voulait être avec Maître Potter.

- Et pourquoi toi, encore une fois ? Insista Severus.

- Pas seulement Rousko. Rousko sera là quand Maître Snape sera là, et Dobby sera là le reste du temps, comme ça tout le monde est content.

Severus arqua un sourcil, interloqué. Minerva avait pensé à tout apparemment. Enfin, il n'avait pas à se plaindre, au moins il évitait les autres elfes stupides de Poudlard. En effet, Rousko avait montré une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne, et de ce qu'il avait pu en voir, Dobby était également du même calibre. Au moins un bon point.

Severus releva le regard vers Potter, lui aussi visiblement interloqué de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Etait-ce d'apprendre qu'il allait bientôt retrouver Dobby ? Non, Severus aurait juré qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose. Et à en voir la tête que faisaient les autres membres présents, il y avait fort à parier, que cet autre chose envahissait aussi leurs pensées. Se pourrait-il, qu'ils soient étonnés de son comportement avec Rousko ? Ou peut-être étaient-ils étonnés que quelqu'un se soit attaché à lui, l'incurable et méprisable Maître des cachots ? Rien de quoi se vanter d'ailleurs… Qui pourrait se vanter que la seule personne, qui puisse s'attacher à vous, n'est autre qu'un elfe de maison ? Presque pathétique.

Severus jugea préférable de refouler au loin ses amères pensées, et s'installa à table, tandis que Rousko s'empressait de le servir.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'a bien pu penser Minerva. On n'a pas vraiment besoin d'un elfe de maison… Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai eu une journée de fatigue, que je ne peux pas me débrouiller seule dans cette maison… Bougonnait Molly dans son coin, en regardant l'elfe s'affairer.

Severus aurait été tenté de la laisser bougonner ainsi, les autres Griffondors au grand cœur se chargeant de la consoler, mais la migraine menaçait de s'amplifier au galop… Il décida donc d'intervenir, d'un ton mélodieusement suave et mielleux.

- Voyons, Molly. Ce serait cruel d'enlever à ce charmant petit être un tel plaisir de nous servir. Cela vous laissera d'ailleurs plus de temps pour autre chose, pour aménager cette maison comme vous le souhaitez par exemple, ou que sais-je…

Visiblement son petit laïus eut l'effet escompté, puisque les bougonnements grognons cessèrent. Mais ils furent vite remplacés par une planification des modifications et autres aménagements à prévoir, d'un ton enjoué et enthousiaste… Au grand désarroi de Severus.

Il ferma les yeux sous la migraine taraudante qui le submergeait peu à peu, essayant de la chasser par la seule volonté de son esprit, mais sans succès. Personne ne sembla s'en rendre compte, personne à l'exception d'un petit être disproportionné mais attentif à tous :

- Maître Snape souhaite-t-il que Rousko le soulage ? Demanda l'elfe d'une toute petite voix.

Tous se turent, tandis que Severus rouvrit les yeux lentement, mais douloureusement. Il avait presque oublié l'elfe. Il l'observa un instant, réfléchissant à la proposition, hésitant en fait à accepter, devant les autres, l'aide d'un elfe. Mais cette satanée migraine était vraiment des plus intenables. Il acquiesça donc en silence et referma les yeux, laissant l'elfe apposer délicatement ses mains sur les tempes douloureuses de l'homme ténébreux.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, Severus sentant le picotement caractéristique de la Magie de l'elfe faire effet sur ses centres nerveux douloureux. Puis finalement, l'elfe retira ses mains et regarda Severus avec un sourire heureux et fier. Il aimait bien aider cet homme. A Poudlard, il avait souvent dû le soulager de cette migraine, chaque soir en fait, et souvent le matin aussi. Il avait dû souvent le soigner également, quand il rentrait de ses étranges expéditions, et qu'il refusait que Rousko appelle l'infirmière Madame Pomfresh…

L'homme avait toujours eu un comportement étrange et bouillonnant, malgré ce qu'il laissait transparaître à ses semblables, mais Rousko n'avait jamais posé de questions, car il savait que l'homme avait l'entière confiance du Professeur Dumbledore, et maintenant du Professeur McGonagall. Et il savait qu'au fond de lui, cet homme était un homme bien, même si ces cauchemars témoignaient d'un passé lourd, difficile et taché de sang. Rousko avait pu lire dans son cœur, et son cœur n'était pas mauvais, pas tout à fait du moins…

Il avait été triste en apprenant que l'homme avait tué le Professeur Dumbledore et qu'il avait dû quitter Poudlard, mais il était sûr, sans pouvoir dire pourquoi, que l'homme n'avait pas vraiment assassiné le vieil homme de son propre chef. Il y avait trop d'estime, et même plus, entre les deux hommes, pour que le plus jeune ait pu tuer aussi simplement le plus âgé… Cela cachait quelque chose. Il avait donc été heureux d'apprendre, qu'il allait revoir Maître Snape et que celui-ci faisait partie de l'Ordre.

Oui, Rousko savait que l'Ordre oeuvrait pour le bien du monde sorcier et que cette organisation avait été créée par le professeur Dumbledore. Il n'en savait pas plus, mais il en avait conclu, que si Maître Snape faisait encore partie de l'Ordre, c'est qu'il oeuvrait toujours pour le bien et pour la cause du Professeur Dumbledore, et que ce meurtre cachait bien autre chose, comme il l'avait toujours pensé.

Rousko n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus, il voulait juste aider maintenant. Juste aider Maître Snape, cet homme qu'il avait eu l'honneur d'aider déjà avant, cet homme qui n'avait jamais été méchant avec lui, ni réellement violent. Il le savait grognon, grincheux, pouvant être dangereux aussi, surtout si on le réveillait brutalement ou lors de ses colères noires, mais pas méchant. Il n'avait en tout cas jamais frappé Rousko et surtout l'empêchait de se punir pour un oui et pour un non. Donc Rousko était content de le retrouver…

Severus avait senti instantanément la magie de l'elfe faire effet. Il n'avait jamais su comment ni pourquoi la magie des elfes l'aidait autant, mais c'était bigrement plus efficace que tout remède, moldu ou sorcier… C'est alors qu'il constata, qu'une part de lui aussi était contente de retrouver cet elfe si discret et si efficace. L'elfe l'avait souvent surpris de retour de mission, plus ou moins amoché, parfois sacrément blessé. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Pas de hauts cris, ni de pleurs désespérés, comme il aurait pu s'y attendre de la part d'autres elfes. Non, Rousko l'avait simplement aidé, soigné et avait parfois prévenu Dumbledore…

Il n'avait en outre jamais révélé son secret aux autres elfes. Il était simplement là quand Severus en avait besoin, et n'avait jamais créé de problème. L'elfe le connaissait d'ailleurs suffisamment bien, pour ne pas créer de problème… Et ne pas s'offusquer de son comportement non plus. Severus n'était en effet pas franchement plus amical avec les elfes qu'avec les humains, surtout lors des réveils en sursaut… Il n'appréciait pas spécialement d'être servi, et s'était difficilement habitué aux manies des elfes. En fait, il ne s'était jamais habitué à certaines manies, comme celles de se punir à tout bout de champ. Vraiment usant…

En outre, l'elfe avait un minimum d'intelligence, ce qui était plutôt appréciable. Dumbledore avait bien choisi l'elfe, connaissant le caractère un peu particulier de Severus, et on pourrait aller jusqu'à dire qu'une certaine complicité s'était créée entre l'elfe et l'homme…

Severus décida d'ouvrir enfin les yeux, l'elfe ayant rompu le contact physique depuis quelques secondes. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux, l'elfe avait encore fait des miracles.

- Parfait. Fit simplement Severus à l'attention de l'elfe. Ceci m'évitera ainsi d'avoir recours à moult potions plus ou moins inutiles.

- Rousko est heureux de rendre de nouveau ce service à Maître Snape. Répondit l'elfe, joyeux.

Personne ne souffla mot, chacun méditant silencieusement sur ce qu'ils venaient de voir, tandis que Severus goûtait à la douce quiétude, qui avait subitement envahi la cuisine et son esprit.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Il avait besoin de données supplémentaires, ses recherches sur les potions que le Maître lui avait demandées butaient depuis quelques temps, sans résultat probant. Severus avait pensé pouvoir avancer un peu plus, maintenant qu'il avait regagné une certaine tranquillité, mais il ne parvenait toujours à rien. Il y avait travaillé toute la matinée, mais rien. Il sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose…

Pourtant il avait déjà épluché sa propre bibliothèque et celle d'Albus, qui avaient été en partie transférées au 12 Square Grimmaud, mais sans rien trouver de plus utile que ce qu'il n'avait déjà. Peut-être trouverait-il ce dont il avait besoin dans la bibliothèque des Blacks, située dans le petit salon… Elle n'était pas immense, mais regorgeait de certains trésors.

Severus décida donc de s'y rendre, espérant qu'il y serait seul. Son maigre espoir fut vite réduit en poussières, quand il aperçut, en entrant dans le dit salon, Miss Granger confortablement installée dans un des fauteuils, un magazine entre les mains. Au moins, elle ne devrait pas trop le déranger, obnubilée comme elle l'était dans sa lecture.

Celle-ci daigna enfin lever les yeux de sa revue si captivante, pour prendre connaissance de l'identité de l'intrus, qui envahissait si soudainement son havre de paix. Cet intrus n'était autre que son ancien professeur. Il lui avait bien semblé reconnaître son pas, un pas d'homme, mais si discret, presque silencieux, peu commun pour un homme d'ailleurs, un pas si caractéristique, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celui d'un félin en mode prédateur… Certainement avait-il dû développer cette façon si féline et si furtive de marcher, au cours de ces années d'espionnage…

Hermione avait également cru reconnaître le Maître des potions au frottement si familier de ses robes, ainsi qu'à l'odeur particulière qui le caractérisait, un subtil mélange d'épices et de musc assez envoûtant… Et elle n'avait pas été déçue, en le voyant apparaître sur le seuil de la pièce. Elle lui adressa alors un simple sourire et, sans attendre la moindre réponse de son professeur, elle replongea dans sa lecture. Inutile d'engager la conversation, ce n'était pas le genre de Snape…

Severus fut quelque peu surpris de l'attitude à la fois si familière et si discrète de son ancienne élève. Mais il se reprit bien vite et se dirigea sans un mot, tout en ignorant ostensiblement la jeune femme, vers la bibliothèque, pour entreprendre sa recherche.

Il ne fut pas long à trouver deux ou trois livres pouvant se révéler prometteurs. Il s'en empara donc et s'installa à son tour dans l'autre fauteuil. Il aurait très bien pu les consulter dans son laboratoire, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire des allers et venues inutiles et fatigants, dans l'éventualité où ces livres-là se montreraient insuffisants à compléter son raisonnement.

Il commença alors à les éplucher consciencieusement, rapidement captivé à son tour par sa propre lecture. Très vite, chacun d'eux oublia la présence de l'autre. Ils travaillèrent ainsi en silence une petite heure, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione, ayant fini son magazine, rompît le calme ambiant en s'étirant tel un chat dans son lit.

Severus releva subrepticement le regard vers la Griffondor, qui avait osé troubler le cours de ses réflexions, quand son regard tomba sur la revue, que la jeune femme venait de reposer sur la table basse. La gazette de potions avancées. Gazette où toutes les dernières avancées ou améliorations dernier cri en matière de potions étaient retranscrites.

Gazette à laquelle Severus, pourtant abonné depuis ses plus jeunes années, n'y avait plus accès… En effet, son abonnement avait été d'office résilié après cette maudite nuit… Et il aurait été malvenu de se le faire parvenir, même sous un nom d'emprunt, que ce soit au Manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou au quartier général de l'Ordre. Trop risqué. Severus avait donc bien du mal à se tenir quelque peu au courant des dernières découvertes… Et, plus que tout, cela lui manquait cruellement, il se sentait exclu de la communauté des Maîtres de potions encore plus fortement qu'auparavant.

Lui, le plus jeune et le plus doué des Maîtres de potions de tous les temps, qui avait été intronisé dans cette communauté très fermée alors qu'il était à peine âgé de dix-huit ans, âge officiel, soit seize ans en âge réel, avait toujours eu du mal à se faire réellement accepter par ses paires. Certainement à cause de la jalousie qu'il suscitait, peut-être aussi à cause de la peur qu'il pouvait inspirer. Néanmoins, il avait également pu sentir le respect, que les autres membres de cette communauté scientifique lui témoignaient malgré tout. Respect dû à ses capacités non négligeables en potions et aux avancées considérables auxquelles il avait souvent contribué. Or aujourd'hui, il était clairement mis au ban par ces mêmes Maîtres des potions, qui autrefois le consultaient régulièrement pour tel ou tel problème... Cela manquait cruellement à Severus, peut-être même plus que Poudlard…

Tout à ses pensées moroses, Severus n'avait pas détaché son regard de la Gazette, ce qui n'échappa pas à la vigilance d'Hermione. Elle perçut le trouble de son ancien professeur, et cela la mit mal à l'aise. Elle réalisa soudain, qu'il ne devait certainement plus pouvoir la lire régulièrement… Il avait dû être rayé des listes des abonnés, un fugitif renégat et meurtrier ne pouvait maintenir un abonnement à une telle Gazette. Et il aurait été impensable de s'abonner sous un autre nom sans attirer les soupçons, sans compter de savoir à quelle adresse la faire parvenir… Hermione comprit alors la position plus que désastreuse et cruellement désespérante, dans laquelle le Maître des potions se trouvait à l'heure actuelle depuis le meurtre de Dumbledore.

Outre le fait d'être exclu de la société sorcière et d'être considéré comme le pire des criminels mangemorts, il était également exclu de la communauté scientifique, lui, le plus brillant de tous les Maîtres des potions et un des plus brillants esprits. Cruel et injuste, pensa Hermione. Elle ne sut alors comment réagir. Que devait-elle faire ? Lui proposer de lire sa Gazette à elle, aussi souvent qu'il le désirait ? Non, impensable. Il le prendrait mal, à coup sûr, pensant qu'on le prenait en pitié… Et cela ne ferait que raviver son sentiment d'amertume : en effet, quoi de plus humiliant, pour un être aussi fier que lui, que de constater que ses propres alliés avaient également vivement conscience de sa situation de proscrit exclu et rejeté par ses paires… Il se sentirait encore plus exposé…

Non, elle devait trouver autre chose… Mais quoi ? C'est alors qu'elle eut une idée… Après tout, depuis le temps qu'elle voulait lui demander son aide pour les ASPICS… Le Professeur McGonagall lui avait assuré, qu'il ne pouvait qu'accepter. Et quand il aura accepté, elle pourra mettre facilement cette Gazette à sa disposition, sans titiller sa susceptibilité… Elle ferait alors d'une pierre deux coups, elle aurait ses cours et lui aurait la Gazette…

Après une profonde inspiration, Hermione prit donc son courage à deux mains, telle la Griffondor qu'elle était, et s'élança :

- Professeur… Euh Monsieur Snape ? Se corrigea-t-elle rapidement, réalisant que l'appellation de professeur lui avait encore échappé. Si elle pensait pouvoir l'amadouer, en lui rappelant de la sorte ce qu'il avait dû quitter…

Severus sortit brutalement de ses songes et leva les yeux vers Hermione, la regardant un instant d'un air meurtrier. Combien de fois faudra-t-il lui dire de ne plus l'appeler professeur ? Au moins, elle avait eu la décence de se reprendre.

- Oui, Miss Granger. Fit-il au bout de quelques secondes, d'un ton doucereux mais froid.

- J'aurais aimé vous demander une faveur.

- Une faveur ?! Vous savez pertinemment bien, que je ne suis pas enclin à accorder mes faveurs à n'importe qui. Répliqua-t-il, sa voix se teintant alors de cynisme.

Hermione encaissa l'injure implicite sans rien dire. Elle en avait l'habitude avec lui, après tout. Et elle commençait à croire que Snape ne les pensait pas réellement, que c'était juste une manière d'écarter les autres de lui, ou d'affirmer son ascendance sur quelqu'un. Elle continua donc, courageusement :

- Oui, une faveur. Comme vous le savez déjà, Harry, Ron et moi préparons nos ASPICS. Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard, que nous avons abandonné nos études, et ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a la guerre, qu'il faut oublier l'avenir.

- Quel beau discours. Répondit Severus, ne cachant pas l'ironie qu'il ressentait à cette tirade si Griffondor.

Comment pouvait-on encore parler d'avenir, avec toutes les horreurs qui se passaient au dehors et qui s'annonçaient bientôt ? Mais après tout, ils étaient jeunes encore… Etait-il si inconcevable que ces jeunes gens puissent espérer un avenir ? Avait-il le droit de briser leurs espérances ? Devait-il leur ouvrir les yeux sur le monde présent et les réalités de la guerre ? Devait-il leur faire réaliser que la guerre détruisait tout, que le monde qu'ils avaient connu n'existerait plus, plus vraiment, et que cet avenir ne pouvait être désormais que teinté de noir et de sang ?

La jeune Griffondor, de son côté, ne se laissa pas décontenancée pour autant et coupa court au questionnement intérieur de son ancien professeur, en poursuivant sur un ton déterminé :

- Qu'importe ce que vous pouvez bien penser à ce sujet. Nous croyons à l'avenir, je crois à l'avenir. Sinon on ne se battrait plus avec tant de convictions… Pour en revenir à ce que je voulais vous demander… J'aurais aimé que… Enfin je…

Soudain, elle semblait perdre de son assurance, ce qui fit rire Severus sous cape. Elle n'avait pas tant changé que ça au final. Toujours prête à se démener pour les causes perdues d'avance, fière de ses convictions, brandissant son étendard contre vents et marées… Mais quand il s'agissait de ses propres intérêts personnels, tout son bel enthousiasme s'envolait en éclat. Vraiment typique de la Miss-je-sais-tout qu'il avait connue.

- Vous auriez aimé quoi ? Finit-il par dire, voyant que la Miss-je-sais-tout s'était tu, probablement vexée qu'il se moque ouvertement d'elle en pareil moment.

- J'aurais aimé vous demander de nous aider à préparer nos ASPICS en potions et dans d'autres matières. Répondit-elle d'une traite.

- Pardon ?

Severus ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cette demande. Comment pouvait-elle vouloir que, lui, son ancien professeur le plus honni de tout Poudlard, l'aide pour ses ASPICS. Un moment, correction, pour LEURS ASPICS. Ce qui signifiait, qu'elle incluait également dans ce stupide projet ses deux amis Griffondors… Impensable !

- J'aurais aimé vous demander de nous aider à… Commença-t-elle à répéter.

- J'avais bien compris. La coupa Severus, appuyant ses paroles d'un geste impatient. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi me demander ça, à moi. Minerva ou Rémus, peut-être même certains autres membres, sont tout aussi aptes à vous aider…

- Oui, Rémus et Tonks, ainsi que Sirius, Mixiel et Nuwan, nous aident grandement, c'est vrai. Le Professeur McGonagall, par contre, n'a pas de temps à nous consacrer, entre Poudlard et l'Ordre. Mais, il y a certains points, entre autre en potions, qu'ils sont incapables d'éclaircir.

- Je croyais que Mixiel et Nuwan se débrouillaient bien en potions.

L'intérêt de Severus était soudain davantage piqué au vif.

- Oui, mais certaines potions leur sont inconnues, ils n'ont pas le même programme que nous en Amérique. En outre, ils n'ont qu'une année de plus que nous, ils ont passé leurs examens l'année dernière seulement, certains points leur semblent aussi obscurs qu'à nous. Quant à Rémus, Sirius ou Tonks, ils sont plutôt nuls en potions.

Severus eut un sourire en coin à cette remarque. Effectivement, les Maraudeurs ne brillaient pas vraiment en potions à Poudlard. Les explosions de leurs chaudrons étaient monnaie courante d'ailleurs. Un des seuls domaines où Severus n'était pas en concurrence avec eux… A se demander, comment ils avaient réussi leurs examens…

- Je peux aisément le concevoir, les potions n'étaient pas leur point fort, et je doute que cela ait grandement changé. Mais ne croyez pas, que j'accepte pour autant votre requête. Ajouta-t-il aussitôt, voyant le sourire de Granger s'étirer dangereusement, comme si elle croyait avoir gagné.

- Mais…

- Tout comme Minerva, je suis très pris, même si je n'ai pas une école de sorcellerie à gérer… Il regarda la Griffondor droit dans les yeux, lui faisant comprendre implicitement que gérer un manoir de mangemorts n'était pas non plus des plus reposants… Je crains de devoir vous refuser ce plaisir, continua-t-il avec un rictus carnassier et moqueur.

- Mais… tenta de nouveau Hermione.

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Même si j'avais la moindre envie de céder à votre requête, ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas, je vous l'assure tout de suite, je ne vois vraiment pas quand, ni comment trouver le temps pour ce faire.

C'est alors qu'une idée brillantissime germa dans l'esprit de la Griffondor…

- Et si…

Mais devant l'air meurtrier de Snape, elle hésita quelques instants. Que risquait-elle à lui proposer cette idée ? Il n'allait pas la tuer tout de même, si ?

- Et si, quoi ? S'impatienta Severus.

- Et si on vous allégeait de quelques tâches ?

Severus ricana et répondit d'une voix mesquine et nonchalante :

- Ah oui ? Et de quelles tâches ? Peut-être songeriez-vous à devenir Mangemort à votre tour et me remplacer dans le rôle d'espion ? Libre à vous d'essayer, mais je doute toutefois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres accepte une Sang de Bourbe telle que vous, aussi intelligente soit elle.

Soudain la gifle claqua. Severus ne l'avait pas vu venir, et n'avait pas prévu le coup. Mais alors pas du tout. Comment aurait-il pu penser, que cette élève, si calme et si sereine le plus souvent, pouvait devenir parfois si rebelle et si offensive ? Bon, à vrai dire, il avait déjà pu goûter de son côté rebelle, que ce soit en cours, quand elle se rebellait contre la soi-disant injuste flagrante dont il faisait preuve envers les Griffondors, ou que ce soit pour faire les quatre cents coups avec ses deux meilleurs amis, dont Potter… A se demander qui entraînait qui dans ces mésaventures.

Une douleur cuisante lui brûlait maintenant la joue gauche. Severus en était resté abasourdi, une main sur sa joue, cherchant à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. La Griffondor se tenait, quant à elle, fièrement debout devant lui, prête à répliquer de nouveau si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Mais Severus peinait encore à réaliser l'offense, pour pouvoir lui répondre de suite par un de ses sarcasmes habituels.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques longues minutes, qu'il reprit ses esprits, et la colère commença à monter insidieusement en lui. Elle l'avait giflé… Comment avait-elle osé ? Elle voulait lui demander quelque chose, un service en quelque sorte, et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire pour appuyer sa demande c'était de le gifler… Quel sens de la diplomatie ! Elle n'avait pas besoin que de cours de potions, apparemment… Il releva enfin la tête vers Granger et la foudroya du regard.

Elle semblait à la fois déterminée et apeurée. Déterminée, car elle se sentait certainement dans son bon droit, et aussi apeurée par le geste qu'elle avait osé lever sur Snape.

- C'est ainsi que vous pensez pouvoir me convaincre de vous aider pour vos ASPICS, peut-être ? S'enquit-il, sa voix basse et menaçante, cette voix si célèbre qu'il prenait depuis tant d'années pour terroriser ses élèves.

- Non, ça, c'est pour m'avoir insulter. Répondit-elle bravement, la juste colère coulant encore dans ses veines et lui donnant la force de faire front à cet homme pourtant si menaçant.

- Vous avoir insulter ? S'étonna Severus.

Bon, soit, il l'avait traité de Sang de Bourbe, mais plus pour lui faire comprendre le point de vue du Seigneur des Ténèbres, que pour lui donner son propre point de vue à lui. En outre, il avait tout de même ajouté qu'elle avait une certaine intelligence, non ? Déjà qu'il était avare de compliments, si en plus on le remerciait de la sorte, pas la peine d'insister, il garderait ses compliments pour lui… Pour ce que ça lui rapportait !

- Vous n'aviez pas à me gifler, Miss. Je suis encore votre aîné, à défaut d'être encore votre professeur. Vous me devez donc un minimum de respect.

Severus luttait pour garder son self contrôle, mais il ne pouvait empêcher sa voix de conserver quelques intonations menaçantes.

- Vous me devez également un minimum de respect, Monsieur. Même si je suis plus jeune que vous, vous n'avez pas à m'insulter de la sorte.

McGonagall choisit alors ce moment pour faire son apparition sur le seuil du salon. Severus avait oublié. Il était prévu qu'elle passe en fin de matinée. Elle avait dit vouloir le voir pour lui demander un service. « Encore un », pensa-t-il malgré lui.

- Bonjour Severus. Bonjour Hermione. La voix de Minerva mourut sur les dernières syllabes, réalisant que quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette pièce.

McGonagall se figea soudain devant la scène qui se présentait à elle. La jeune Griffondor, debout devant Severus, quant à lui assis, avait l'air hors d'elle. Elle n'avait pas entendu d'éclats de voix depuis la cuisine, mais on pouvait faire confiance à ces deux-là pour se disputer calmement. « Enfin, calmement, façon de parler… » Pensa Minerva en voyant tout à coup la joue rougie de Severus. Se pourrait-il que Granger ait osé gifler son ancien professeur de potions ? Elle, si respectueuse d'habitude… Severus devait encore avoir poussé le bouchon un peu loin, pour faire sortir la jeune femme de ses gonds…

- Pourrait-on savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda-t-elle, les lèvres pincées et reprenant son air sévère de professeur et directrice.

Ce fut Severus qui lui répondit, les basses inflexions de sa voix trahissant la tension qui l'habitait.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, Miss Granger et moi-même avons un petit désaccord. Petit désaccord qui m'a valu un manque de respect flagrant de la part de Miss-je-sais-tout.

- Manque de respect réciproque. Continua la jeune Griffondor.

- Si vous m'expliquiez plus précisément… Fit Minerva, excédée de toujours devoir intervenir quand il s'agissait du Maître des potions.

Severus et Hermione lui expliquèrent alors succinctement leur « entretien ». A la fin du récit, Minerva était partagée entre le rire et l'énervement. Severus pouvait bien critiquer la diplomatie de la jeune femme, il n'était pas plus doué qu'elle.

- A mon humble avis, tout ceci n'est qu'un malentendu. Je pense que Severus ne vous a pas traitée directement de Sang de Bourbe. Non, laissez-moi donc finir, Hermione, s'il vous plaît. Vous pourrez vous exprimer ensuite.

Severus eut une mimique victorieuse, qui s'effaça bien vite quand Minerva reprit :

- Je pense que Severus ne faisait qu'exprimer, de façon peu courtoise certes, l'opinion de Vous-savez-qui. Mais il est vrai également, que vous y êtes allé un peu fort, Severus. Pourquoi avez-vous eu besoin de faire une telle remarque ?

- Parce que, maintenant, je devrais peser mes mots ? Si Miss-je-sais-tout a besoin qu'on la ménage, qu'elle aille voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Nous sommes en temps de guerre, et je ne suis pas là pour ménager qui que ce soit.

- Voyons, Severus. Et cessez donc de l'appeler Miss-je-sais-tout. Tout comme vous n'aimez pas, qu'on vous rappelle votre ancien titre de professeur…

Severus se renfrogna. Il se leva subitement, tout en ramassant les livres qu'il étudiait quelques instants plus tôt, et s'apprêta à partir, quand Minerva l'apostropha.

- Où comptez-vous aller Severus ? La conversation n'est pas finie.

- Si, pour moi, elle l'est. De toute façon, je connais déjà la fin de cette… « discussion ». Comme toujours, vous donnerez raison à vos précieux petits Griffondors.

- Mais Severus, ne faîtes pas l'enfant. Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard. Et je ne pensais pas prendre la défense de qui que ce soit. Je cherche juste à vous faire comprendre à tous deux, que votre dispute est idiote et inutile.

- Oui, vous avez raison, Professeur McGonagall. Intervint alors Hermione, penaude de s'être laissée emportée. Monsieur Snape, je vous demande de bien vouloir m'excuser. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous gifler.

- En effet. Rétorqua-t-il, glacial. Surtout que mon intention n'était nullement de vous insulter. Seulement de vous faire comprendre certaines choses…

- J'ai compris ce que vous vouliez dire. Fit Hermione, d'un ton de nouveau plus assuré. Mais ma proposition tient toujours. Nous aimerions sincèrement, que vous nous aidiez dans certains domaines, vous êtes le seul apte à nous faire avancer. Et quand je parlais de vous alléger de certaines tâches, je ne parlais bien évidemment pas de votre rôle… d'espion. Je parlais de fournir les stocks de potions pour l'Ordre, par exemple… Ou que sais-je…

Severus parut un instant circonspect. Peut-être avait-il réagi un peu abruptement lui aussi… Cependant, il n'allait pas l'avouer pour autant, et encore moins s'excuser. Par contre, cette proposition pourrait s'avérer intéressante. Certes, son emploi du temps ne serait peut-être pas vraiment allégé, puisqu'au lieu de reconstituer les stocks de potions, il devrait donner des sortes de « cours » au trio Griffondor. Et surtout, au lieu d'être seul avec lui-même et ses chères potions, il devrait supporter ces Griffondors exaspérants…

Mais peut-être pourrait-il aussi en tirer d'autres avantages, en émettant certaines conditions… La première d'entre elles serait un arrêt immédiat de leur accord au moindre signe de comportement irrespectueux et agressif… Un peu de paix ne lui ferait pas de mal. La deuxième serait d'inclure Mixiel et Nuwan dans ces « cours », ils relèveraient ainsi le niveau général et cela s'avérerait alors un tant soit peu intéressant. Granger lui avait bien dit, qu'eux deux avaient été leurs professeurs en quelque sorte, mais qu'ils bloquaient sur certains points. Et ce pourrait être l'occasion de se rapprocher d'eux… Oui, une très bonne occasion même.

Même si pour cela, Severus devait supporter tous les Griffondors de la terre, il ne laisserait jamais passer une telle occasion… Il devait saisir cette chance.

- Bien, je vais y réfléchir. Répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

Ne surtout pas accepter précipitamment, les faire languir… Ses conditions seraient plus facilement acceptées.

- Severus, vous ne pouvez décemment pas refuser, tout de même. Intervint Minerva, avec un air charmeur, qu'il lui avait déjà vu parfois, comme quand il refusait de lui céder le terrain pour des entraînements de Quidditch…

- J'ai dit que je vais y réfléchir, Minerva. Je n'ai encore rien refusé, à ce que je sache…

- S'il vous plaît, Monsieur. Fit Hermione. Nous accepterons toutes vos conditions, sans exceptions.

- Toutes ?! Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Il sentait qu'il allait gagner.

- Toutes.

- Bien. Alors j'exige du respect, aucune marque d'agressivité, quelqu'elle soit, une écoute attentive et de la bonne volonté. A la moindre incartade, notre accord tombe à l'eau.

- D'accord. Nous serons sages comme des images.

- Mixiel et Nuwan y participeront aussi, en plus de vous et de vos deux amis.

- Et Ginny. Fit Hermione.

Severus soupira mais acquiesça silencieusement. La jeune Weasley n'était pas la pire après tout…

- Vous ne rechignerez pas, quand je vous donnerai la liste des potions à faire. Il y aura celles de l'Ordre, mais aussi celles que je dois faire pour les Mangemorts. Ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux exorbités. Bien évidemment, je suis également chargé de leur stock et me dois de les faire consciencieusement.

McGonagall hocha la tête d'assentiment. Mais Hermione semblait soudain hésiter.

- Miss Granger ?! S'enquit Severus. Dois-je comprendre que vous refusez cette condition ? Sachez que si je vous demande cela, c'est uniquement dans le but de me libérer un peu plus de temps, pour pouvoir vous accorder cette aide que vous réclamez tant…

- Et vous pensez faire les potions des Mangemorts avec les ingrédients de l'Ordre ? Demanda Hermione, suspicieuse.

- Quel sens pratique, Miss ! Non, si je peux vous rassurer, ces potions seront faites avec les ingrédients fournis par les Mangemorts, tout comme certaines potions pour l'Ordre d'ailleurs.

- Vous voulez dire, que vous utilisez certains ingrédients de chez eux, pour les potions de l'Ordre ? Fit Minerva, soudain sidérée.

- Bien entendu, répondit Severus avec un air désinvolte. Il faut bien tirer quelques avantages de cette condition, non ? J'ai carte blanche sur mes dépenses par le Seigneur des Ténèbres Lui-même. Même si je dois tenir un listing précis des stocks des ingrédients et des potions, il est toujours difficile, surtout pour des profanes, de vérifier les quantités exactes dont j'ai réellement besoin. Surtout si on prend en compte les recherches qu'Il m'a demandées… Ajouta-t-il d'un air sous-entendu à l'attention de Minerva.

- Mais c'est tout de même risqué, non ? Continua la Directrice de Poudlard.

Elle savait que Severus avait un esprit très Serpentard quand il s'y mettait, mais à ce point-là !

- Il suffit d'être discret. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne prends aucun risque inutile.

- Mais cela ne paraîtra-t-il pas surprenant, que vous preniez moins de temps pour faire leurs potions ? Demanda Hermione, toujours circonspecte.

- Mon emploi du temps n'est pas surveillé, pas autant en tout cas que vous paraissez le croire. Je pourrai tout simplement consacrer un peu plus de temps pour mes recherches, quand je serai là-bas. Ils n'y verront que du feu.

- Bien. Puisque vous semblez sûr de vous… Pour ma part, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, dans ce cas. Concéda Minerva.

- Bien entendu, ajouta Severus en s'adressant à la jeune Griffondor, quand je vous donnerai les listes des potions à faire, vous ne saurez pas lesquelles sont pour l'Ordre et lesquelles sont pour les Mangemorts. Ainsi vous ne serez pas tentés de les saboter. En outre, je les vérifierai moi-même à chaque fois, avant qu'elles puissent être utilisées.

- Bien. J'accepte. Fit finalement Hermione, après quelques secondes de réflexion. Ces conditions n'étaient, somme toute, pas si difficiles à accepter.

- C'est moi qui choisirai le jour et l'heure, continua Severus. Nous nous verrons tous ensemble dans cette demeure bien sûr, mais pas forcément au laboratoire. Il serait peut-être sage d'aménager une pièce pouvant s'adapter en fonction des besoins.

- Je m'en charge. Nous verrons ça avec Ron et Harry, répondit-elle. Peut-être pourrons-nous utiliser le salon du premier étage.

Severus acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Est-ce tout ? Demanda la jeune Griffondor, visiblement étonnée, que Snape n'ait aucune autre requête.

Elle aurait pensé, qu'il aurait demandé d'autres concessions encore, et peut-être même de pouvoir lire les différents magazines scientifiques auxquels elle pouvait être abonnée. Mais non, rien de tel. En fait, Snape n'avait rien demandé de véritablement personnel, rien de quoi tirer un véritable profit personnel en tout cas… A part concernant Mixiel et Nuwan…

- Que voulez-vous que j'exige de plus ? Répliqua Severus, un brin moqueur. Oui, c'est tout, Miss. Mais si vous le souhaitez vraiment, je pourrais bien trouver d'autres conditions supplémentaires.

- Je tiens à préciser, ajouta Hermione, que nous avons décidé de prendre les abonnements pour les magazines scientifiques divers en commun. Ils sont donc disponibles pour tous ceux qui participent à ces « cours », Mixiel et Nuwan les consultent d'ailleurs régulièrement. Cette prérogative vous est, bien entendu, également accordée.

Severus en resta momentanément perplexe. Il était persuadé, que la Griffondor avait compris son envie et son amertume, en voyant la Gazette de potions avancées tout à l'heure. Et elle venait de lui proposer, assez élégamment, de la consulter quand bon lui en semblait. C'était, mine de rien, finement joué. Il ne pouvait s'offusquer de cette offre, qu'elle venait de faire à mots couverts, afin de préserver son amour propre à lui. « Un petit côté Serpentard, vous aussi, Miss Granger ? » pensa-t-il.

- Bien, Miss. Puisque nous sommes d'accord.

Severus s'était déjà retourné, prêt à partir, quand Minerva l'arrêta de nouveau dans son élan.

- Severus, je souhaitais vous parler.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! » maugréa-t-il intérieurement. Il se tourna donc vers Minerva et la regarda avec un air résigné, tandis qu'Hermione s'éclipsait discrètement pour les laisser seuls.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

- Non, Minerva. S'entêta Severus.

Cela faisait une demi heure qu'ils discutaient à ce sujet, chacun fermement campé sur ses positions.

- Non, reprit-il. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne reprendrai plus les cours d'occlumencie avec Potter.

- Mais voyons, Severus, nous n'avons pas le choix. Je peux concevoir, que les relations soient difficiles entre vous deux. Je comprends aussi, que vous lui en vouliez encore d'avoir violé vos souvenirs en regardant dans votre pensine. Mais Harry a besoin d'apprendre à fermer son esprit, les visions ont repris, même si elles sont moins fréquentes que lors de sa cinquième année, et plus sélectives aussi.

Severus eut une moue de dégoût. En effet, les visions de Potter semblaient essentiellement concerner ses entrevues à lui avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en particulier quand il se faisait doloriser… Cela avait un côté humiliant. Severus ne pouvait se faire à l'idée, que le gamin puisse le voir, lui, son ancien professeur honni, aux pieds du Mage Noir, faible et impuissant, soumis même… Humiliant.

- Vous m'avez déjà expliqué tous ces arguments, Minerva. Mais cela ne changera en rien ma décision. Non, c'est non.

- Vous avez bien accepté de les aider pour leurs ASPICS, alors pourquoi refuser ces cours à Harry ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas la même chose.

- Mais, Severus, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir lui enseigner l'occlumencie.

- Peut-être pas le seul, répondit le Maître des potions songeur.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? S'enquit la Directrice de Poudlard, reprenant soudain espoir que son ancien collègue change d'avis.

- Je ne suis pas le seul occlumens dans cette maison.

Severus regarda Minerva droit dans les yeux, avant d'ajouter :

- Vous oubliez Mixiel et Nuwan. Eux aussi ont d'excellentes prédispositions et sont plutôt bons en occlumencie.

- Effectivement. Mais ils ne sont pas aussi expérimentés que vous. Et Harry a besoin d'un expert en occlumencie et de quelqu'un connaissant parfaitement Vous-savez-qui.

- Vous avez en partie raison. Mais il ne manque plus grand-chose pour que Nuwan et Mixiel maîtrisent cet art à la perfection. En outre, Potter n'a pas une once des qualités requises pour maîtriser l'occlumencie. Ou tout du moins ne daigne pas les cultiver. Alors, que son enseignant soit un expert ou non, cela n'y changera pas grand-chose…

- Severus, vous y allez un peu fort avec Harry. N'avez-vous jamais pensé, que vos méthodes étaient peut-être aussi en partie la cause de ce manque de résultat ?

Severus la foudroya de son regard de jais, et siffla entre ses dents, d'une voix dangereusement basse :

- Et bien, raison de plus Minerva, pour que ce ne soit pas moi qui se charge de ces cours. Il ne doit pas être si difficile de trouver un Maître en occlumencie aux méthodes moins… douteuses.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tenta de se rattraper Minerva.

- Pourtant vous avez été parfaitement claire. Puisque vous contestez mes méthodes d'enseignement, vous n'avez qu'à trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Severus détestait que l'on critique ses méthodes de la sorte. Soit, il était un professeur dur, autoritaire et intransigeant. Certes, il avait parfois des manières un peu brusques et aimait également pousser chacun dans ses derniers retranchements. Mais les matières qu'il avait enseignées nécessitaient concentration, rigueur et précision. Et l'occlumencie ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'être laxiste.

Qui avait dit qu'il était partial, injuste et sectaire ? C'est vrai, qu'il avait toujours eu tendance à favoriser son ancienne maison au détriment des autres. Mais il fallait bien qu'il compense pour le favoritisme, dont les autres maisons bénéficiaient ouvertement bien souvent au détriment des Serpentards. Il fallait bien qu'il défende les élèves dont il avait la charge, et qui, bien souvent, étaient mis au ban, pour la simple et mauvaise raison qu'ils appartenaient à une maison ayant mauvaise réputation et connue pour certaines idées racistes…

Or, ce que tous oubliaient un peu trop rapidement au goût de Severus, c'est que tous les Serpentards n'étaient pas des futures Mangemorts en puissance, et que tous n'adhéraient pas à ces idées racistes… Bien loin de là. Ces élèves avaient droit à une chance et à être traités sur un pied d'égalité avec les autres. Puisque tel n'était pas le cas, Severus avait décidé de les protéger et de leur faire savoir que leur Directeur de maison était là pour eux, pour les défendre et les soutenir. Et qu'il ne laisserait pas cette injustice non payée, quitte à être lui-même injuste avec les autres maisons…

Il est vrai également, que cette prise de position lui avait, par la même occasion, permis d'asseoir sa réputation et de garder en partie sa couverture vis-à-vis des enfants de Mangemorts. Mais cela n'était qu'un bonus, dirons-nous…

Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne tolérait pas que l'on critique ainsi ses méthodes. Il tolérait d'autant moins ces critiques venant de Minerva. Il avait pourtant cru avoir acquis un certain respect de sa part, bien que leur façon d'enseigner ne soit pas tout à fait les mêmes. Bien sûr, elle s'était plainte à maintes reprises de son autoritarisme et de son soi-disant manque de partialité, quand ils étaient collègues à Poudlard, mais il avait cru également l'entendre affirmer, qu'elle le considérait comme un bon professeur…

- Severus, je ne voulais pas vous vexer. Je vous prie de m'excuser. Fit McGonagall, d'une toute petite voix, ayant soudain perdu son air autoritaire. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Ah oui ? Et que vouliez-vous dire au juste ? Cracha-t-il.

- Je voulais juste essayer de vous faire comprendre, que peut-être vos sentiments envers Harry étaient en partie en cause. Les sentiments de Harry à votre égard ont certainement également une part de responsabilité dans cet échec. Mais si, tous deux, vous essayiez de mettre votre animosité réciproque de côté, peut-être les choses se passeraient-elles mieux ?

- J'en doute, Minerva. Cette « animosité », comme vous l'appelez, est bien trop ancrée en Potter, pour que quoi que ce soit venant de moi puisse entrer dans ce qui lui sert de cerveau.

- Severus.

- Quoi ?

- Vous recommencez. Fit simplement McGonagall.

- Je ne recommence rien. Et inutile d'insister, je ne reprendrai pas les cours d'occlumencie avec Potter. En tout cas, pas dans l'état actuel des choses.

Severus regarda l'air déçu que lui offrait McGonagall. Mais il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Elle ne le ferait pas flancher, pas ainsi, pas cette fois.

- Par contre, reprit-il d'une voix suave, j'ai une autre solution à vous proposer.

McGonagall hocha la tête pour l'encourager à continuer. « Faute de mieux… » Pensa-t-elle.

- Si Mixiel et Nuwan sont d'accord, continua-t-il donc, il serait intéressant qu'ils s'occupent d'inculquer les bases à Potter. Je me chargerai alors de former moi-même les jumeaux, pour qu'ils se perfectionnent au mieux, et de leur donner quelques conseils pour les cours de Potter. Ils auront d'ailleurs certainement plus de temps à consacrer au gamin et avanceront ainsi plus vite. Ensuite, si Potter progresse un tant soit peu, nous aviserons. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

McGonagall soupira de dépit. Après tout, Severus ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. Et peut-être que les jumeaux se révéleraient à la hauteur. En outre, en faisant cette proposition, Severus laissait une ouverture, en fonction des progrès de Harry. Il ne refusait pas catégoriquement de reprendre les rênes, quand Harry aurait suffisamment avancé… Alors que jusque là, il était resté obtus à toute proposition. Il valait peut-être mieux accepter, c'était toujours mieux que rien…

- Bien. Dans ce cas, vous vous chargerez de Mixiel et Nuwan pour leur perfectionnement, et eux deux se chargeront de Potter. Tout du moins dans un premier temps, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter devant le sourire triomphant de Severus.

Il avait encore obtenu ce qu'il désirait. Et elle était certaine, qu'en fait cette proposition n'était qu'une occasion supplémentaire de passer un peu plus de temps avec ses deux enfants. Mais pouvait-on le lui reprocher ? « Non, pas vraiment. » Conclut Minerva pour elle-même.

- Cependant je tiens à préciser, continua-t-elle, d'un ton autoritaire et intransigeant, qu'au moindre signe de stagnation dans les progrès de Potter, vous assurerez la relève. Et je souhaite également que, quand il sera prêt, vous lui appreniez tout ce que vous savez, je dis bien tout, pour faire face à Vous-savez-qui. Et cela ne concerne pas forcément uniquement l'occlumencie.

Severus ravala son sourire. Cette clause n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire. Mais il avait déjà remporté une grande victoire et avait obtenu de pouvoir mieux former lui-même les jumeaux. Le reste lui importait peu, en fait.

- Bien, j'accepte. Marché conclu. Fit-il, son sourire cynique revenant étirer ses fines lèvres.

McGonagall lui rendit son sourire, une lueur amusée dansant dans ses yeux de chat.

- Nous avons pensé aussi, qu'il serait judicieux que Nuwan enseigne les bases de médicomagie à ceux qui le souhaitent.

- Il est vrai que cela peut s'avérer utile, et je suis certain que Nuwan sera parfaitement à la hauteur.

- Oui, elle savait déjà beaucoup de choses avant de venir. Je crois qu'elle envisageait des études de médicomage, mais elle a dû malheureusement interrompre ses études pour venir ici. Et il serait impensable, qu'elle s'inscrive à l'université en Angleterre pour le moment. Ce serait trop risqué pour elle.

Severus sentit une vague de tristesse et d'amertume l'envahir, en entendant les paroles de McGonagall. Sa propre fille, pourtant si douée, ne pouvait réaliser son rêve, et tout ça à cause de lui. Tout ça, parce qu'elle était sa fille, la fille d'un Mangemort, et du repris de justice le plus recherché de tout le Royaume, après Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Leur ressemblance physique était trop troublante pour pouvoir passer inaperçue. Encore une fois, il gâchait tout, il n'avait pu réaliser ses propres rêves étant jeune, et ses enfants voyaient à leur tour leurs rêves briser. Quand ce cycle infernal se terminera-t-il donc ?

McGonagall perçut le trouble de Severus et tenta de le rassurer.

- Mais rien n'est perdu. Madame Pomfresh lui enseigne, au fur et à mesure, tout ce qu'elle sait. Elle a d'ailleurs, à maintes reprises, fait les éloges de Nuwan, la trouvant particulièrement douée. Quant tout ça sera fini, je suis sûre qu'elle pourra faire valider son expérience et reprendre ses études.

- Je l'espère, je l'espère. Marmonna Severus, plus pour lui-même. Et savez-vous quels étaient les projets de Mixiel, avant de nous rejoindre ici ? Demanda-t-il un peu plus fort.

- Non, il ne nous en a pas parlé. C'est un jeune homme assez renfermé, très agréable, mais peu bavard. Sur ce point, il a de qui tenir.

Cette réflexion arracha un léger sourire en coin au Maître des potions, bien malgré lui. Oui, il avait de qui tenir. A son âge, Severus non plus n'était pas très bavard…

Devant le silence songeur du Maître des potions, McGonagall décida de le laisser :

- Bien, Severus. Je vais devoir y aller.

- Mmh… répondit-il simplement, réalisant à peine ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- A bientôt. Fit-elle, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, avant de partir.

Fin du chapitre 42.


	46. Chapter 46

_Merci pour vos reviews, je sais que je poste ce chapitre un peu tôt, sans vous laisser le temps à tous de me laisser vos commentaires, mais je préfère le poster de suite, puisqu'il est prêt, au cas où je ne pourrais pas me connecter dans le courant de la semaine._

_Polgarra : pas trace d'Hermione ni de l'elfe dans ce chapitre, mais je pense qu'il devrait t'intéresser tout autant, toi qui voulais voir un peu la relation entre Severus et mixiel s'approfondir..._

_Lone Wolf : Voilà une petite vision de Severus en professeur particulier, toujours aussi... agressif, je dirais._

_Maintenant place au chapitre, un peu plus agité, où sera dévoilé une information importante concernant Severus... Pour ceux qui se demandaient quel serait l'épouvantard de Severus, en voici ma version..._

_Bonne lecture!_

CHAPITRE 43 : Défenses contre les Forces du Mal

Severus tenta d'ouvrir la porte du salon situé au premier étage. Mais celle-ci refusa de répondre à son bon vouloir et resta désespérément fermée. Il décida donc d'agir courtoisement, pour changer, et toqua trois coups contre le bois, demandant ainsi la permission d'entrer.

Il entendit alors, de l'autre côté, Lupin dire, vraisemblablement aux autres occupants de la pièce :

- Continuez. Sirius, surveille comment ils s'en sortent. Je vais voir qui c'est.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, offrant au Maître des potions le sourire jovial et l'air affable du loup garou.

- Ah, Severus ! C'est toi. S'exclama le loup garou, son sourire s'élargissant davantage encore, ce que Severus aurait cru impossible.

- Je cherchais Nuwan et Mixiel. Répondit Severus, d'une voix neutre. Molly m'a dit pouvoir les trouver ici.

- Oui. Ils sont bien là. Mais entre, je t'en prie. Nous étions en plein entraînement. Nous avons bientôt fini, ça ne devrait plus être très long.

Severus haussa les sourcils de surprise. Avait-il bien entendu ? « Entraînement » ? Ah oui, il devait s'agir des entraînements, dont Minerva lui avait parlé. Eh bien, ce serait l'occasion de voir de quoi il s'agissait exactement…

Severus entra donc, et alla s'adosser à un mur, à une position stratégique où il pourrait avoir une bonne vue d'ensemble et observer tranquillement, les bras croisés contre son torse et une jambe repliée prenant appui contre le mur. Le salon, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis quelques semaines, avait été soigneusement aménagé en salle de combat, offrant un espace large et dégagé. Les murs et fenêtres étaient protégés par des sortilèges d'absorption, comme en témoignait le léger voile opaque qui épousait leurs contours, de telle sorte que les sorts les frappant devenaient inoffensifs pour la vieille bâtisse qui leur offrait asile… Divers attirails, allant de simples cibles à d'autres outils plus sophistiqués, étaient entreposés, à côté de deux massives armoires, dans un coin de la salle, tandis qu'au centre de celle-ci trônait une longue estrade de bois, recouverte d'un tapis moelleux… Une estrade de duel.

L'heure était donc au duel sorcier. Qu'à cela ne tienne… Ainsi Severus aurait tout le loisir de voir les avancées des duellistes, qui n'étaient autre à cet instant que Potter et Mixiel. Il n'aurait pu mieux tomber. Autant Severus savait à peu près ce que valait Potter dans un combat, autant il n'avait jamais vu Mixiel à l'œuvre. Severus en était presque fébrile de curiosité mal contenue, et le nouvel éclat dans ses prunelles noires le trahit aux yeux de Rémus, qui était venu s'installer à ses côtés et l'observait subrepticement.

« Parfait ! » Pensa le loup garou. « Il mord à l'hameçon. J'en étais sûr, il ne devrait pas résister longtemps. » Rémus reporta alors son attention, d'un air faussement innocent, sur le duel amical qui se jouait devant eux.

Mixiel venait de lancer une autre attaque, que Harry évita de justesse, avant de riposter à son tour avec un sort de saucisson. Mais Mixiel le contra sans peine et ré-attaqua. Ils s'échangèrent ainsi sorts après sorts, dans un ballet mouvementé mais encore timide. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait frapper réellement son adversaire, de peur de le blesser.

Severus nota que Potter, comme à son habitude, se contentait essentiellement de se défendre ou de lancer des contre-attaques plutôt inoffensives, tout du moins bénignes. Il n'avait, sur ce point, pas progresser d'un iota depuis l'attaque de Pré au Lard. « En si peu de temps, peu étonnant. » pensa Severus. « Mais tout de même, il aurait pu apprendre quelque chose de ses erreurs lors de ce combat ! » Ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter en son fort intérieur.

Mixiel, quant à lui, était un peu plus offensif, mais avait la fâcheuse tendance de baisser sa garde de façon dangereuse après chacune de ses attaques, et ne relevait pas ses défenses suffisamment rapidement. Exactement comme le jeune Auror qu'il avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt.

Severus observa encore quelque temps l'échange, bouillonnant de plus en plus, en voyant qu'aucun des soi-disant instructeurs présents, à savoir Sirius, Rémus ou Tonks, ne daignait intervenir pour corriger leurs erreurs. Mais ne voyaient-ils donc rien, pour les laisser continuer ainsi à s'engluer dans leurs maladresses, qui allaient vite devenir de mauvaises habitudes, voire des habitudes fatales, si on n'intervenait pas ? Non, apparemment, ils avaient l'air de n'avoir rien remarqué.

Severus tourna son regard vers le loup garou à ses côtés, un regard mi-réprobateur, mi-interrogateur. Mais ce dernier se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire. Un sourire ? C'est tout, ce qu'il trouvait à faire ? Un sourire ? Mais n'était-il entouré que d'imbéciles et d'ignorants incompétents ? Lui qui avait cru, à Poudlard, que Lupin avait fait un enseignant potable en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, en tout cas le plus potable depuis bien des années… Soudain, Severus n'y tint plus et se détacha du mur, dans un mouvement presque théâtral, pour se diriger à grands pas vers l'estrade.

- Suffit. Fit-il d'une voix tonitruante et autoritaire.

Les sorts cessèrent aussitôt et tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'intrus qui avait osé interrompre le duel. Enfin, tous les regards, sauf ceux des conspirateurs, Rémus, Sirius et Tonks échangeant entre eux des regards lourds de sens et de contentement. Mais Severus n'y prêta pas attention.

- Lamentable. Personne ne voit-il donc les erreurs monumentales, que ces deux-là ne cessent de répéter depuis le début du duel ? Et vous vous dîtes instructeurs ? Pathétique.

Sirius le regarda avec un air de chien battu et prit un air consterné, parfaitement simulé.

- De quoi parles-tu Severus ? Je t'assure que l'on fait du mieux qu'on peut. C'est sûr, Mixiel et Harry ne sont pas encore au meilleur de leur potentiel, mais ce n'était pas si lamentable que ça, si ?

Severus ignora la fin de sa phrase et lui répondit, ses yeux étincelant de colère et de fougue :

- Vous faîtes du mieux que vous pouvez ? Et bien, il y a de quoi avoir des sueurs froides… Qu'est-ce que ça doit être, quand vous ne faîtes pas du « mieux que vous pouvez » ?!

- Voyons. Intervint doucement Tonks, qui avait toujours du mal à s'habituer aux coups de sang de son ancien professeur. Nous faisons du mieux possible avec les moyens du bord. Nous nous basons pour le moment sur les méthodes d'enseignement utilisées à l'académie des Aurors.

Mais elle ne put finir son explication, que Severus la coupa dans son élan, d'un ton railleur et doucereux :

- Cela promet ! S'ils prennent exemple sur les Aurors de la nouvelle génération, je doute qu'ils fassent long feu face à des Mangemorts expérimentés et sans scrupule.

Un silence s'abattit dans la salle, tous comprenant parfaitement l'allusion de Severus à sa précédente rencontre avec les Aurors, au cours de laquelle une jeune recrue avait failli y laisser la vie.

- Personne ne voit donc les lacunes de ces jeunes sorciers ? Si vous les laissez continuer ainsi, ces lacunes vont vite devenir des mauvaises habitudes qui pourraient leur coûter la vie.

- Ce n'est pas qu'on ne voit pas leurs erreurs, mais on attendait de voir l'issue du duel, pour leur expliquer les maladresses commises. Tenta Rémus.

Tout se déroulait comme prévu. Severus se sentait enfin concerné. Parfait.

- Cette méthode est valable pour des duellistes confirmés, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, il y a beaucoup trop à revoir… Répondit le Maître des potions.

Il jeta alors un regard furibond aux trois sorciers censés instruire les autres en la matière, et monta sur l'estrade d'un pas rageur.

- Ces jeunes gens sont loin de faire le poids face à une troupe de Mangemorts. S'ils sont décidés à prendre part activement à cette guerre, mieux vaudrait qu'ils soient prêts et efficaces. Et ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on y arrivera.

Les jeunes gens en question eurent une petite moue de dépit, mais, en toute honnêteté, ils ne pouvaient donner tord à leur ancien professeur. Ils sentaient eux-mêmes leurs lacunes et leurs limites, et avaient maintes fois échappé à un sort peu enviable de justesse. Grâce à « leur chance insolente », se rappela Hermione.

- Puisque vous semblez vouloir former votre petite armée au mieux, reprit Severus, ayant soudain retrouvé son ton sarcastique, et se tournant vers l'ensemble de l'assemblée, vous ne pourrez vous contenter de ces simples duels sorciers. Je ne dis pas que l'idée de duel est mauvaise, au contraire… Une fois que vous avez suffisamment travaillé chaque sort individuellement, ce peut même être une bonne étape intermédiaire avant la mise en situation de combat réel… Mais pendant ces duels, il faut que les non combattants jouent un rôle d'observateur extérieur actif, et non pas passif, contrairement à ce à quoi je viens d'assister. Chacun d'entre vous doit observer attentivement les duellistes et noter leurs points faibles et leurs points forts. Inutile d'attendre la fin du duel pour les arrêter, c'est au moment où vous voyez une erreur, qu'il faut l'indiquer au duelliste, pour qu'il essaie de la corriger sur le champ. Ensuite il faut travailler sur ce point encore, et encore, jusqu'à obtenir un résultat parfait.

- Bien. Cela semble une bonne idée. Concéda Sirius.

Mais Severus n'eut pas l'air de l'entendre et continua, son côté professoral ayant repris le dessus :

- Déjà, lors de l'attaque de Pré au Lard, j'ai pu remarquer bon nombre de leurs points faibles. Par exemple, vous Potter, fit Severus à l'adresse du jeune Griffondor, vous avez la fâcheuse tendance à ne jamais vraiment frapper. Vous vous contentez d'esquiver, de parer et de vous défendre. Et quand vous daignez enfin attaquer, vous n'utilisez que des sortilèges inoffensifs. Il ne faut pas hésiter à frapper votre adversaire, car lui n'hésitera pas. Il faut vous concentrer sur votre cible et vouloir la neutraliser coûte que coûte. Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu de bonne volonté, même un Griffondor tel que vous peut y arriver.

Harry voulut protester, mais une fois encore Severus ne lui en laissa pas le temps et continua son laïus. Tel qu'il était lancé, rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, Harry se contenta donc de lancer un regard désespéré à son parrain, qui, comme toute réponse, haussa les épaules en levant les mains au ciel dans un geste d'impuissance. En fait, Sirius n'avait aucunement l'intention d'intervenir, car ils obtenaient exactement ce qu'ils voulaient : que Severus s'en mêle… Ils avaient besoin de lui pour ces cours, mais il avait refusé la proposition de Minerva. Déjà pour les cours d'occlumencie, cela avait été la croix et la bannière, leur avait-elle expliqué, alors inutile d'insister pour les entraînements…

Sirius, Rémus et Tonks avaient donc dû monter tout un plan pour le faire craquer, avec l'aide de McGonagall et de Molly, et Severus était en train de tomber dans le piège.

- Toi, Mixiel, continua Severus. Tu baisses ta garde après chaque attaque, et tu ne relèves pas tes défenses suffisamment rapidement. Un combattant expérimenté en profitera aussitôt. C'est un défaut courant, je te rassure, mais il faut le corriger de suite, avant que cela ne devienne trop instinctif.

Mixiel observa son père avec une lueur étrange dans le regard, mais Severus préféra y faire abstraction et reprit, comme si de rien n'était :

- Bon, remettez-vous en position. Je vous indiquerai vos erreurs, dès que vous en commettrez une, et vous tenterez de la corriger aussitôt. Mais vous n'arrêterez pas le combat pour autant. Compris ?

Harry et Mixiel hochèrent la tête d'assentiment. Severus s'écarta légèrement et se jeta un sort de bouclier de faible ampleur, mais resta sur l'estrade pour pouvoir intervenir à tout moment.

- Bien. Allez-y.

Les sorts fusèrent de nouveau des deux côtés. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, chacun des deux jeunes gens avait repris ses mauvaises habitudes.

- Mixiel, redresse tes défenses. Fit Severus. Plus vite, n'attends pas que Potter attaque. Quand tu lances ton attaque, pense déjà à tes défenses entre deux coups. Oui, comme ça. Encore plus vite, tu peux y arriver. Plus vite. Allez, concentre-toi. Une fois que tu as décidé de ton attaque, ne pense plus à celle-ci, fais comme si elle était déjà lancée et pense à tes défenses. Bien, c'est bien mieux déjà.

Mixiel faisait de son mieux pour contrer Potter, attaquer et suivre les directives de son père. Cela était quelque peu éprouvant, mais il sentait qu'il commençait déjà à obtenir des résultats.

- Potter, quant à vous, attaquez. Mais attaquez vraiment. Ne pensez pas à Mixiel, pensez qu'il s'agit d'un véritable adversaire, pas d'un ami. Allez Potter, attaquez, maintenant. Non, pas un sortilège d'entrave. Je veux une vraie attaque. Maintenant, Potter.

Mais Harry ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à lancer un sortilège trop dangereux. Severus bouillonnait en voyant ça. Mais qu'avait donc ce môme en tête pour s'entêter de la sorte ? S'il voulait avoir une quelconque chance de s'en tirer devant le Lord Noir, il devait apprendre à attaquer, à attaquer vraiment…

- Attaquez Potter. Lancez donc un sortilège d'inflammation, ou autre. Allez Potter, ne me faîtes pas croire que vous en êtes incapable. Imaginez faire face à un Mangemort.

Mais Harry n'y arrivait toujours pas. Severus, n'y tenant plus, contourna soigneusement le champ de bataille pour s'approcher de Harry par le côté. Voyant cette manœuvre, les deux jeunes gens cessèrent aussitôt.

- Vous ai-je dit d'arrêter ? Fit Severus d'une voix basse menaçante. Reprenez votre duel.

Les sortilèges reprirent donc, chaque spectateur retenant son souffle, observant attentivement la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Severus vint alors se placer derrière Potter et lui murmura des paroles à l'oreille. Paroles inaudibles pour les autres observateurs, mais qui ne devaient pas être du goût de Harry, au vu de la colère et de la crispation qui s'inscrivaient peu à peu sur son visage.

Les sortilèges continuèrent malgré tout. Mais voyant que, malgré ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, Potter ne parvenait toujours pas à agresser son adversaire, Severus lui empoigna presque sauvagement la main qui tenait sa baguette, tout en continuant à lui susurrer des commentaires sarcastiques et agressifs. Ce qui perturba bien entendu Harry dans sa concentration, et il faillit recevoir un des sortilèges de Mixiel de plein fouet. Heureusement, Severus veillait et le dévia sans problème, évitant à Harry une blessure cuisante.

Cependant il ne lâcha pas la main de Potter pour autant, et la lui serra même un peu plus fort, quand il sentit le jeune homme vouloir se dégager.

- Non, Potter. Vous allez attaquer, coûte que coûte. Vous allez me prouver que vous savez attaquer. Murmura Severus à l'oreille de Harry. Reprenez le combat, maintenant, Mixiel attend.

Harry reprit, quelque peu hésitant. Mais, au moment où il allait lancer un impedimenta, Severus prononça un autre sortilège à voix basse. Un « inflammatio », comme put l'entendre Harry. Ce dernier sentit alors sa main recevoir comme une décharge électrique venant de sa baguette, comme si celle-ci surchauffait. Et c'était effectivement le cas… Pendant quelques secondes, aucun sortilège ne sortit de la baguette, et les mains de Potter et de Severus, qui tenaient le bout de bois, tremblaient fortement, ce qui décontenança un instant Mixiel, et ce qui sidéra toute l'assemblée. Finalement, une gerbe de feu sortit de la baguette de Harry, frôla de justesse Mixiel, et alla s'écraser contre le mur d'en face qui absorba le sortilège.

- Le duel n'est pas fini, cracha Severus, d'une voix plus forte pour que tous l'entendent, et maintenant toujours la baguette et la main de Potter d'une poigne de fer.

Celui-ci tenta de se dégager, mais la prise de Snape était puissante, et l'homme ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

- Non, Potter. Fit Severus au creux de l'oreille du jeune Griffondor. Vous ne m'échapperez pas. Je ne vous lâcherai pas, tant que vous ne vous déciderez pas à attaquer vraiment. J'ai tout mon temps… Je ne vous demande pas de lancer un impardonnable, mais une attaque, quelle qu'elle soit.

Harry poussa un juron, qui fit sourire Severus intérieurement. Toutefois, le jeune homme comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix, s'il voulait récupérer sa main. Mixiel, pour sa part, peinait de plus en plus.

- Mixiel, ne baisse pas ta garde pour autant, pense à ce que je t'ai dit. C'est dur au début, mais ça deviendra vite instinctif. Concentre-toi. Quant à vous Potter, j'attends…

Harry se décida enfin. Il n'avait pas le choix, alors autant attaquer comme le demandait Snape. Il ferma les yeux et lança le premier sortilège qui lui vint à l'esprit. C'était un sortilège de glace. Sortilège qui vint se fracasser directement contre le mur derrière Mixiel.

- Bien, Potter. Susurra Severus d'une voix doucereuse. Maintenant si vous pouviez recommencer, mais cette fois en ouvrant les yeux et en visant, ce serait beaucoup mieux.

Harry jura de nouveau mais obtempéra. Il lança le même sortilège, mais cette fois sur Mixiel, qui s'en protégea facilement par un bouclier. Les deux sortilèges s'annihilèrent alors l'un contre l'autre, dans une petite gerbe d'étincelles du plus bel effet.

- Bien. Ce sera tout pour le moment. Fit Severus, lâchant enfin la main de Potter et mettant ainsi fin au duel.

Il vint se placer entre eux deux et les regarda alternativement dans les yeux, avant de leur demander d'une voix suave et profonde :

- Etait-ce si difficile ?

Mixiel lui répondit par un sourire chaleureux, ce qui remua profondément Severus, même s'il n'en montra rien. Il reporta son attention sur Potter, qui le regardait, quant à lui, avec une expression des plus étranges. Severus n'aurait su dire, si le Griffondor ressentait de la colère, de la frustration, ou une sorte de gratitude. Peut-être tout à la fois… Drôle de gamin !

Rémus, Sirius et Tonks, pour leur part, étaient plus que satisfaits. Non seulement ils venaient de pousser Severus dans leur piège, mais en outre ils venaient de voir des progrès chez les deux jeunes gens. Progrès qu'ils peinaient à obtenir depuis plusieurs jours, alors que Severus n'avait mis que quelques heures… Les méthodes du Serpentard étaient certes parfois extrêmes, limites douteuses, mais efficaces, et c'est ce dont ils avaient besoin.

En outre, Severus s'y connaissait comme personne, c'était indéniable. Même si les trois compères n'étaient pas des manchots en la matière, ils manquaient d'expérience, expérience que Severus avait… Severus était un combattant dans l'âme, un véritable guerrier, ce qu'aucun d'eux trois n'était vraiment au fond de lui. Sans compter qu'il connaissait les Mangemorts et leurs méthodes, et pourrait donc apprendre aux jeunes à se défendre au mieux…

- Je crois, Severus, que, comme nous le prouve cette petite démonstration, nous ne pouvons nous passer de toi. Intervint Sirius, coupant cours à l'affrontement visuel entre le Serpentard et Harry.

Severus se retourna aussitôt, pour faire face à son nouvel interlocuteur. Qu'avait-il entendu ?

- Et bien oui. Continua Rémus. Nous pensions te demander ton aide avant, mais tu viens toi-même de nous la donner. Et le résultat est plus que probant, tu viens d'obtenir ce que nous essayions de réaliser depuis plusieurs jours. Ton expérience serait la bienvenue, d'autant plus que tu connais à la fois les méthodes des Aurors et celles des Mangemorts, donc les points forts et les points faibles des deux camps.

- Ah non, ça ne va pas recommencer… Commença Severus d'un air inquiet. Ils n'envisageaient certainement pas d'un air sérieux, qu'il participe à cet enseignement, si?!

- Severus, votre aide nous sera très précieuse. Vos conseils surtout. Dit à son tour Tonks. Je sais, ce qui s'est passé sur cette falaise, lors de votre dernière altercation avec les Aurors. Le jeune Auror que vous avez « aidé », après que vous l'ayez gravement blessé, n'a pu s'empêcher de tout relater en détails à ses amis, dont moi. Il m'a fait part des conseils avisés que vous lui avez donnés, à son plus grand étonnement d'ailleurs. Conseils avisés que vous venez de faire également à Mixiel et Harry. Il serait intéressant que nos jeunes amis, et les moins jeunes aussi, puissent en bénéficier.

- Mais… Tenta de protester Severus.

- Non, Severus. Fit Sirius, le plus sérieusement du monde, ce qui ne lui allait pas du tout, de l'avis de Severus. Laisse-nous finir. On sait que tu ne pourras pas forcément leur consacrer beaucoup de temps. On ne te demande pas de venir tous les jours, ton rôle d'espion prime avant tout. Non, voilà ce que nous pensions te suggérer.

- Me suggérer ? Vous avez l'air d'avoir bien réfléchi à la question, vous trois. Répondit Severus d'un air suspicieux.

Ce qui fit sourire Nuwan, Ginny et Hermione, d'un air plutôt complice. Tandis que Ron et Harry se regardaient avec une drôle d'expression. Que Snape leur donne quelque cours de combat et de duel, ne semblait pas les enchanter plus que ça, même si ces cours semblaient si utiles et si efficaces…

Mais Rémus ajouta, sans prêter attention à la remarque du Serpentard :

- Si tu pouvais venir ici toutes les semaines, ou au moins tous les dix - quinze jours, et que tu restais deux jours minimum, tu pourrais nous consacrer un peu de temps. Tu pourrais par exemple leur consacrer une demie journée pour l'aide aux ASPICS, apparemment essentiellement en potions comme te l'a demandé Hermione, et une autre demie journée pour l'entraînement au combat.

Severus soupira, réfléchissant à cette proposition. Ils l'avaient bien eu… Il sentait, que tout cela avait été soigneusement mis en scène, pour le faire capituler. Et Minerva et Molly devaient certainement être dans la combine. Mais l'idée était tout de même tentante. Il avait bien aimé ce petit tour sur l'estrade. Il aimait bien pousser chacun dans ses derniers retranchements, pour en tirer le meilleur… Et au fond, il s'aperçut aussi qu'il aimait bien enseigner, lui qui avait dénigré l'enseignement toutes ces années durant… Surtout enseigner un sujet qui lui tenait tant à cœur. Sans compter qu'il pourrait passer encore plus de temps avec Mixiel et Nuwan.

Et cela semblait jouable, il pourrait ainsi venir régulièrement au quartier général, ce qui lui permettrait en partie de relâcher prise… Rester vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre au Manoir des Mangemorts était usant, aussi bien sur le plan physique que psychique, car, là-bas, il lui était impossible de relâcher sa vigilance ou ses barrières d'occlumens, ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Cela lui permettrait alors de se « ressourcer » en quelque sorte, même si ce n'était pas forcément le lieu idéal. Au moins, dans cette maison, il n'était pas constamment obligé de maintenir ses barrières mentales au plus haut, du moins pas constamment…

Devant le silence songeur du Maître des potions, Sirius reprit :

- Nous pensions, que dans un premier temps tu pourrais jauger le niveau de chacun. Rémus l'a déjà fait en partie, mais ton sens de l'observation est plus aiguisé que quiconque. Et tu as la capacité de déceler instantanément les points faibles et les points forts de chacun, comme tu nous l'as déjà montré lors des recrutements des nouveaux de l'Ordre et à l'instant même. Nous mettrions ainsi au point une planification détaillée des entraînements en fonction des capacités de chacun…

- Vous pourriez aussi, continua Tonks, nous apprendre les sortilèges que vous avez inventés et qui se révèlent si… précieux et si efficaces. Nous verrons ensuite, comment nous organiser efficacement. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que vous nous montriez d'abord à nous trois ces nouveaux sortilèges, ou certaines techniques de combat plus ou moins compliquées, ce qui sera beaucoup plus rapide, au vu de notre expérience, et nous nous chargerions ensuite de transmettre l'enseignement aux plus jeunes. Vous ne perdriez ainsi pas de temps.

- Vous avez l'air d'avoir déjà tout planifié. Répondit Severus.

- Bien entendu, vous y gagnerez aussi au change. Reprit Tonks. Je pourrais par exemple vous montrer les nouveaux enseignements donnés aux jeunes Aurors, ce qui pourrait peut-être vous donner un avantage, au cas où… Vous pourrez aussi tester vos inventions, du moment qu'elles ne sont pas trop nocives, sur nous et les peaufiner avec notre aide.

- Je ne sais pas.

Cette proposition lui semblait honnête et tout à fait possible. Il ne devrait pas avoir beaucoup de mal à l'intégrer dans son emploi du temps, puisqu'il avait délégué le plus gros du réapprovisionnement de potions, pour l'Ordre ou pour les Mangemorts, aux jeunes Griffondors. Il n'aurait plus qu'à superviser leurs décoctions, mais cela ne prendrait pas un temps fou. En outre, les recrutements étaient beaucoup plus espacés, d'un côté comme de l'autre.

Côté Mangemort, il avait fait le plus gros du travail concernant les défenses du Manoir ou des Horcruxes, il n'avait plus qu'un rôle de supervision, la routine s'installant peu à peu. Les attaques majeures étaient déjà planifiées, les principaux préparatifs déjà élaborés, et l'Ordre avait les informations requises. Ses recherches et la quête aux informations, concernant les Horcruxes ou autre, étaient donc ce qui lui demandait à l'heure actuelle le plus de temps. Mais ce n'était pas deux ou trois malheureux petits jours toutes les quinzaines qui ruinerait son avancée… Rien ne s'opposait donc véritablement à cette proposition.

- Je ne sais pas. Répéta-t-il.

- Oh, allez Severus. Fit Rémus. On a tous à y gagner, à partager nos connaissances. Tu connais pas mal de choses et nous aussi. Si on mettait nos savoirs en commun, on gagnerait un sérieux avantage. Et Merlin sait qu'on en a besoin. De plus, cela nous permettra de mettre nos méthodes au point pour former les autres jeunes recrues.

- Oui, Severus. Tu ne peux pas refuser comme ça. Insista Sirius de son air le plus mielleux et le plus cajoleur.

- Severus, s'il vous plaît. Entendit-il dire derrière lui.

Severus se retourna, pour rencontrer les deux onyx de sa fille le suppliant silencieusement. Oui, ses enfants étaient également impliqués, et eux aussi avaient bien besoin de se perfectionner au combat. Puisqu'il serait apparemment difficile de les éloigner de la bataille, têtes de mules qu'ils étaient tous deux, autant leur donner les armes pour rester vivant et survivre à cette maudite guerre.

Severus rencontra ensuite le regard de Mixiel derrière Nuwan, un regard qui lui faisait la même requête. Mais y était mêlé quelque chose, que Severus n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir lire dans ces prunelles de jais : de l'espoir et surtout de l'admiration… De l'admiration ? Non, il devait mal comprendre… Mixiel aurait de l'admiration pour lui ?

Une autre voix le sortit de ses songes.

- Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, vous ne pouvez refuser.

Potter. Toujours à l'interrompre quand il ne fallait pas. Un instant… Avait-il bien entendu ? Potter venait de lui dire « S'il vous plaît ? » Cela avait dû lui écorcher la gorge de prononcer ces mots… Incrédule, Severus reporta son attention sur le jeune Griffondor et l'observa un instant, comme le transperçant du regard pour mieux déceler ce que Potter pouvait bien cacher.

Mais Harry ne lui cachait rien. Il désirait ardemment s'améliorer et se perfectionner. Et il venait de réaliser, qu'il n'avait jamais fait autant de progrès qu'avec Snape, même si Rémus était un bon professeur et lui avait appris énormément…

Severus en resta cois quelques minutes. Le gamin désirait vraiment progresser et venait de lui demander son aide… Son aide à lui, son ancien professeur honni, ancien Mangemort, assassin de son mentor… Le gamin avait mûri, c'était indéniable. Severus devait en outre admettre, aussi difficile soit-il, que ce petit impertinent avait du potentiel, un sacré potentiel même… Cela suffirait-il à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Peut-être pas… Severus avait toujours été plutôt dubitatif face à cette soi-disant prophétie. Cependant de nombreux événements semblaient abonder en ce sens… Et il y avait cet oracle… Cet oracle de la famille Prince… Tout cela était troublant…

- Severus ? Severus ? Fit Nuwan, soudain inquiète de l'air perdu qu'avait son père.

- Pourquoi pas. Concéda-t-il enfin, les yeux toujours rivés sur Potter, dans un murmure à peine audible, mais que l'ouïe aiguisée de Rémus capta parfaitement.

- Bien. Conclut alors le loup garou. Nous allons donc de ce pas voir ensemble pour les détails. Je suis heureux que tu acceptes, Severus.

Ce dernier le regarda, furibond. Il n'avait encore rien accepté, il avait juste dit : « Pourquoi pas. » Cela ne l'engageait à rien. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de protester outre mesure, que Rémus le prenait déjà par les épaules et l'entraînait au dehors, suivi de Sirius et Tonks, sous les regards amusés des jeunes gens présents.

Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu, et venait d'être mis échec et mat comme un débutant. Et Severus détestait ça. Son côté Serpentard ramollissait dangereusement aux contacts de ces Griffondors. Ou alors était-ce lui qui déteignait sur eux ? Oui, ce devait être ça, les Griffondors cachaient bien leur jeu, quand ils le voulaient…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Severus pénétra dans le salon du premier étage, désormais vide et bien rangé, d'un pas assuré. Où Rémus lui avait-il dit l'avoir rangé déjà ? Ah oui, dans l'armoire du fond. Il se dirigea donc vers le fond de la pièce obscure, tout en allumant quelques chandeliers d'un coup de baguette, pour constater à son grand déplaisir qu'il y avait deux armoires.

« Maudit Lupin ! » Grogna Severus pour lui-même. « Comme s'il ne se rappelait pas, qu'il y avait deux armoires. Il aurait pu me préciser laquelle, cela m'aurait permis de gagner du temps… »

D'un geste rageur, il ouvrit l'une des armoires, tout en continuant à traiter Lupin, et son habituelle étourderie, de tous les noms. Mais à peine eut-il entrouvert les portes, qu'une ombre glaciale du plus mauvais augure s'engouffra dans la mince ouverture, pour sortir de son antre.

Severus sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour, quand il vit l'ombre se matérialiser, à quelques mètres de lui, en une silhouette sombre et austère, ayant des traits bien caractéristiques. Un épouvantard, réalisa-t-il, mais trop tard. Se tenait maintenant, devant lui, nul autre que son double… Severus se serait cru devant un miroir. « Pas vraiment mon double… » constata rapidement Severus. Non, en effet, il y avait une légère nuance qui les différenciait, très légère… L'autre se tenait face à lui, froid, droit et fier, à son image, mais une lueur machiavélique et presque démente habitait en outre son regard…

« Un épouvantard. Ce n'est qu'un épouvantard. » Tenta de se raisonner Severus. Or il avait toujours évité soigneusement les épouvantards, redoutant ce qu'il pourrait y trouver, ne voulant justement pas se confronter à ses peurs les plus profondes. « Ce n'est qu'un épouvantard » psalmodia Severus intérieurement. Mais la peur s'infiltrait insidieusement dans ses veines, le pétrifiant sur place. Il était incapable de réagir, incapable de faire face à… à… à lui. Oui, faire face à lui. Sa peur la plus profonde était donc lui-même… La situation aurait pu être risible, ironique, si Severus n'était pas en première ligne.

« Ce n'est qu'un épouvantard » continua-t-il. « Calme–toi et renvoie-le dans son trou. » L'autre Severus le regardait d'un air narquois et cynique, et commençait à s'avancer vers lui, menaçant, baguette au poing, un sort au bord des lèvres. Severus sortit enfin de sa tétanie paralysante et brandit à son tour sa baguette.

- Ri… Ridiculus ! Rugit le vrai Severus.

L'ombre se dématérialisa alors aussitôt, au grand soulagement du Maître des potions, mais pour mieux se rematérialiser quelques secondes plus tard… et pour mieux reprendre la même forme. Cette fois, son double semblait véritablement enragé, hors de lui, la lueur démente valsant furieusement dans ses prunelles noires - rougeâtres. Severus n'eut guère le temps de réagir, que l'autre se ruait déjà sur un des meubles le plus proche, une table, qu'il souleva sans réel effort et qu'il lui balança sans autre forme de procès. Severus l'évita de justesse, et la table alla se fracasser derrière lui dans un craquement sinistre. Il eut tout juste le temps de se redresser, qu'un autre meuble le menaçait de nouveau. Il l'évita souplement. Une chaise, puis une autre chaise…

L'ombre semblait enfler de colère et de rage, et fit basculer l'armoire qui l'enfermait précédemment, en direction de Severus. Celui-ci dut faire un saut en arrière pour ne pas se faire écraser. Il était essoufflé et désemparé.

- Severus ! Entendit-il sur le pas de la porte.

L'interpellé tourna la tête, pour voir Rémus et Sirius à l'entrée de la pièce, accompagnés du trio Griffondor. Le bruit avait dû les alerter…

- Attention ! Rugit Hermione, alors que l'un des deux Severus jetait sur l'autre un des mannequins leur servant pour les entraînements.

Le second Severus le reçut de plein fouet et tomba en arrière, le mannequin sur lui. Les nouveaux arrivés étaient sidérés par la scène qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Snape contre Snape, Severus contre Severus… Mais que se passait-il donc ? Tout à leur stupéfaction, ils étaient incapables de réagir, ils ne savaient d'ailleurs pas comment réagir… Qui devaient-ils arrêter ? Lequel des deux étaient le véritable Maître des potions ?

Severus s'était enfin débarrassé du mannequin, mais son double n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui, baguette brandie vers lui, prêt à lui jeter un sortilège. Sortilège fatal, Severus en était sûr, se connaissant, enfin le connaissant, enfin bref, vous avez compris… Son sosie ne lui laisserait certainement pas le temps de se relever. Severus brandit donc à son tour sa baguette, afin de maîtriser à nouveau l'ombre menaçante.

- Ridiculus. Cracha-t-il dans un souffle rauque.

- Un épouvantard ! S'exclama Harry, réalisant alors ce qui venait de se jouer devant lui.

- Oh nonnn. Fit Rémus, dans une plainte ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un jappement. Mon épouvantard…

Oui, Harry avait vu juste : Snape avait trouvé l'épouvantard de Rémus et l'avait malencontreusement libéré. Ainsi, la plus grande peur de Snape était lui-même ?! Incroyable ! Si Neville savait ça… Lui qui aurait cru que la plus grande peur de Snape serait Voldemort… Harry ne put cependant s'éterniser plus longuement sur ses réflexions jubilatoires, et fut brutalement ramené à la réalité par le rugissement de Snape à l'autre bout de la pièce.

L'ombre venait de reprendre forme, toujours sous les traits du Maître des potions, mais de plus en plus menaçante. N'ayant plus de meuble à porter de main, l'ombre jeta des sortilèges à tout va, à son original en face d'elle, et commença à psalmodier une incantation étrange et mélodieuse. « De la Magie Noire ! » Comprit aussitôt Harry, sentant en même temps sa cicatrice le picoter. Il plaqua une main sur celle-ci, plus par réflexe que par véritable douleur.

Sirius entraperçut le geste de son filleul, et se rapprocha de lui, inquiet, mais Harry le rassura d'un rapide sourire et d'un hochement de tête, lui signifiant que ce n'était rien. Ils reportèrent alors tous deux leur attention vers Severus, qui, pour sa part, avait bien du mal à parer les sortilèges.

Ce duel mythique de Severus contre lui-même les fit enfin sortir de leur léthargie, et tous s'avancèrent pour prêter main forte à Snape, enfin au vrai Snape. Mais ils furent stoppés net dans leur avancée par une sorte de barrière invisible. Ils ne pouvaient aller plus loin. N'écoutant que son courage et son cœur chevaleresque, Sirius tira sa baguette, espérant tout de même pouvoir atteindre l'épouvantard, et jeta le sortilège ridiculus. Mais celui-ci se fracassa contre la barrière, qui l'absorba sans plus de cérémonie. Ils étaient consternés, et se sentaient impuissants face au spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux, spectacle des plus déconcertants, et des plus alarmants…

Severus, en effet, avait l'air paralysé de terreur. Il semblait perdu dans la contemplation de son autre moi, et n'arrivait pour l'heure, qu'à éviter les sortilèges que son homologue lui envoyait, sans pour autant riposter lui-même. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Où était donc passé le Severus offensif qu'ils connaissaient tous ? Il fallait qu'il réagisse, et vite…

- Severus. S'écria Rémus. Réagis. Bouge. Pense au ridiculus. Continua-t-il à l'encourager.

Severus tourna imperceptiblement la tête vers le loup garou. Son masque d'indifférence habituel était tombé, il n'y avait plus trace d'un quelconque mépris ou d'un quelconque dédain sur son visage. Non, ne se lisait plus sur ce visage que l'horreur, une horreur sans nom, et une peur glaciale tyrannique.

« Mais que croit donc le lupus ? » Parvint à penser Severus. « J'ai déjà essayé, mais mes ridiculus ne lui font aucun effet… » Severus ne savait plus quoi faire, et se sentait démuni. Fragile et impuissant, face à l'autre moi qui lui tenait tête, face à son moi profond, un moi transpirant la malveillance et la Magie Noire, un moi méphistophélique et machiavélique… Il connaissait ce moi, il l'avait déjà vu ressurgir à certaines occasions, ce moi tout de colère, de rage et de haine, ce moi si Mangemort, ce moi qui se délectait du sang et de la douleur de ses victimes, ce moi qui criait vengeance, sang, meurtre et douleur… Mais il avait toujours réussi finalement à l'étouffer et le contenir, à contenir ce moi assoiffé de la puissance que la Magie Noire lui offrait… Or là, il ne pouvait rien faire. L'autre était là, devant lui, et allait gagner…

- Severus, s'il vous plaît, réagissez. Supplia presque Nuwan, qui venait d'arriver.

L'aura de puissance malsaine avait ameuté toute la maisonnée. Mais il leur était toujours impossible de faire quoi que ce soit, le mur invisible les empêchant d'approcher.

Severus regarda furtivement sa fille avec un regard lointain, presque vide. Ce regard les fit frissonner davantage encore, que l'apparition quasi démoniaque de son double. Severus semblait déjà parti ailleurs, dans un autre monde, dans le monde de son esprit…

- Père, s'il vous plaît. Insista Nuwan. Ne nous abandonnez pas, reprenez-vous.

Ces mots touchèrent enfin leur cible et frappèrent Severus en plein cœur, traversant l'épaisse couche de glace dont il l'avait recouvert depuis tant d'années, comme pour le protéger. Son regard sembla alors s'illuminer à nouveau, en même temps qu'un éclair de lucidité lui vrillait l'esprit.

« Reprends toi » Se morigéna Severus, tout en refocalisant sa concentration sur son sosie. « Tu dois l'arrêter, t'arrêter… ».

- Ri… Ri… Le mot avait du mal à franchir ses lèvres. Il n'y croyait pas, il n'y croyait plus. Comment ce sortilège pouvait-il marcher ? Il l'avait déjà lancé et il avait échoué… Cela ne fonctionnait pas. Mais il ne devait pas abandonner pour autant. Il ne devait pas lui laisser la victoire. Il devait le vaincre. Vaincre ses peurs, se vaincre soi-même…

- Ridiculus. Tenta-t-il encore, mais en vain.

L'ombre se reforma en un instant, révélant une nouvelle copie conformer de lui, encore plus agressive, encore plus enragée, mais étaient apparues en même temps d'autres ombres, d'autres silhouettes… Des silhouettes qui se tortillaient de douleur à ses pieds, tandis que l'ombre leur jetait doloris sur doloris, puis avada sur avada… Severus assistait à un véritable massacre, un massacre qui avait eu lieu des années plus tôt, et qu'il avait revécu maintes fois en cauchemars. Et le revoir ainsi fut le coup fatal pour lui. Cela semblait si réel…

- Nonnnn. Gémit-il dans un murmure à peine inaudible. Pas ça, pas encore, arrête, s'il te plaît arrête. Fit-il à l'ombre le représentant.

Mais l'autre n'arrêta pas et continua le supplice, tout en lui adressant un regard rempli de haine et un sourire dément, un sourire avide de douleur et de sang, avide de pouvoir et de puissance…

- Ri… Ridiculus. Lança Severus, dans une dernière tentative désespérée. Il n'y avait plus aucune conviction dans sa voix, il savait que l'ombre allait revenir le hanter.

Et cela ne manqua pas. Il se revit apparaître devant lui, cette fois les mains tachées de sang, le corps d'une petite fille dans les bras, avec un ourson en peluche. Le visage de son autre moi était impassible, mais on voyait qu'il avait pleuré, comme en témoignaient les sillons sur ses joues creuses, où se mêlaient le sang et la poussière. C'était sa première vraie victime, sa première victime pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la première victime qui ne faisait pas partie d'un plan de vengeance personnel… Une enfant, ce n'était alors qu'une enfant. Le double qui portait le corps se retourna lentement devant l'assemblée, restée sur le seuil de la pièce, et se mit à rire, un rire dément, qui les tétanisa tous et leur glaça le sang.

Ils avaient bien essayé plusieurs fois d'intervenir avant cette énième apparition, mais les barrières tenaient toujours bon, bien qu'elles semblaient s'affaiblir. Comme si ces barrières étaient maintenues par Severus lui-même, et non par son double… « Peut-être inconsciemment… », pensa subrepticement Rémus. « Peut-être Severus ne voulait-il pas qu'ils interviennent ? Peut-être voulait-il régler ça tout seul ? Mais que voulait-il donc se prouver à lui-même en les empêchant d'intervenir ainsi ? »

- Nonnn. Fit Severus, alors que le rire s'estompait peu à peu.

Cette fois, il n'y tint plus et se laissa tomber à genoux, baissant la tête, les épaules affaissées, dans un geste d'impuissance et de résignation. Il abandonnait, il ne pouvait lutter davantage…

L'image de lui, ou de son hypothétique lui, changea de nouveau, étrangement, sans que Severus ne fasse un seul geste, sans l'aide d'un ridiculus. Se profila alors un Severus adulte devant un Severus enfant, le premier frappant sans vergogne le second. Le Maître des potions observait la scène avec une lueur de détresse effrayante, mais ne réagissait toujours pas.

Lorsque l'enfant, à bout de force, se mit à pleurer et à supplier l'autre d'arrêter, en l'appelant « père », tous eurent un hoquet de stupeur. Ils réalisèrent soudain, qu'ils venaient en fait de voir une scène lourde de sens pour Severus, faisant écho à son passé. A son passé d'enfant, comme s'ils venaient de l'avoir sous les yeux, lui enfant, se faisant battre à mort par son père. L'état de l'enfant était lamentable, couvert de plaies en tout genre, un bras et une jambe faisant un angle douteux, le corps parcouru de spasmes.

Mais curieusement, cette scène n'appartenait pas exactement au passé. En effet, l'adulte qui venait de battre l'enfant devant eux n'était pas le père de Severus, mais bel et bien Severus adulte... Etrange… Que pouvait donc signifier cette scène ? Etait-ce une simple vision déformée du passé de Severus ? Ou reflétait-elle une peur profonde du Maître des potions, la peur de devenir comme son père, un père violent et haineux ?

Devant cette scène des plus troublantes et la prostration accablante de Severus, Mixiel, Sirius et Nuwan ne s'éternisèrent pas plus et essayèrent encore une fois de briser la barrière, qui enfin céda.

Cependant, avant qu'ils n'aient pu atteindre l'étrange trio, l'ombre de Severus se retourna vers lui et lui asséna une gifle magistrale d'un revers de la main, ce qui le fit chanceler. Severus tomba alors sur le côté, sans faire quoi que ce soit pour empêcher l'autre ou pour se protéger.

Mais Rémus s'interposa à temps, avant que l'ombre ne puisse continuer, et celle-ci se métamorphosa en une lune pleine et entière, à moitié cachée par les nuages noirs de la nuit.

- Ridiculus. Fit Rémus.

Une bulle de gomme remplaça la lune et éclata, et le loup garou renvoya finalement l'épouvantard dans l'armoire, que Harry venait de redresser à l'aide d'un reparo.

Puis Rémus se retourna vers Severus. Nuwan, Mixiel et Sirius étaient déjà agenouillés auprès de lui, alors qu'il se tenait assis, ou plutôt pelotonné, contre un coin de la pièce, le visage enfoui dans les mains. Sa respiration était encore saccadée et haletante, et son corps semblait secoué de spasmes. Pourtant aucun son ne parvint aux oreilles du lycanthrope.

Severus ne pleurait pas, ou s'il le faisait, c'était silencieusement. Bien vite, Rémus eut la confirmation que Severus ne pleurait pas, quand celui-ci abaissa enfin ses mains, dévoilant un visage ravagé par des émotions contradictoires. Ses yeux avaient beau être embués, aucune larme ne perla sur ses joues crispées. Ce n'était certainement pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais Severus n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller, ni à dévoiler sa peine, ou autre sentiment, devant tout le monde, même s'il se livrait un peu plus depuis quelques temps.

Severus se sentait mortifié et aurait voulu mourir sur place. Il était déjà mort de honte, de s'être laissé ainsi allé à cette peur irrationnelle. Et surtout, de ne pas avoir su maîtriser un vulgaire épouvantard. Un simple petit épouvantard… Même Londubat avait réussi à maîtriser ses peurs, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Il était déjà incapable, ou très difficilement, de lancer un patronus, et voilà maintenant qu'un simple ridiculus lui semblait impossible… Ridicule, c'était le cas de le dire. Il se sentait ridicule, misérable… Et surtout, il se détestait, il s'exécrait, se haïssait. Il haïssait ce moi qui venait de s'en donner à cœur joie par l'intermédiaire de cet épouvantard, et il se haïssait d'avoir été trop faible pour le contrer…

Il releva soudain la tête vers le petit comité, qui le regardait d'un air désemparé. Etait-ce de la pitié qu'il décelait dans leurs yeux ? Mais il ne voulait pas de leur pitié… Etait-il descendu si bas, qu'il ne leur inspirait plus que de la pitié ?

- Allez-vous en. Cria-t-il à leur adresse.

Mais personne ne bougea.

- Allez-vous en, vous dis-je. Laissez-moi. Laissez-moi seul. Allez donc trouver quelqu'un d'autre sur qui épancher votre pitié. Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec toute la hargne et la haine qu'il pouvait ressentir. Allez-vous en, rugit-il, ressemblant alors fortement au double dément, qu'ils avaient eu quelques minutes auparavant en face d'eux.

- Severus… Commença Sirius.

- Non, va-t'en. Va-t'en. Laisse-moi. Vous vous êtes bien joués de moi, toi et Rémus, hein ? Le spectacle vous a plu, j'espère ?

- Mais de quoi parles–tu ? S'inquiéta Rémus.

- Comme si vous ne le saviez pas. Vous avez tout mijoté, vous avez tout planifié, tout, j'en suis sûr, comme les bons petits Maraudeurs que vous êtes.

- Mais non, Severus. Nous n'avions rien projeté. Tenta Sirius.

- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi, comme par hasard, m'avez-vous envoyé ici, dans cette pièce, et m'avez-vous indiqué l'armoire, en omettant de préciser laquelle ?

- Tu m'as dit avoir besoin d'un scrutoscope pour une expérience, tu te souviens ? Je t'ai juste indiqué, où le trouver… répondit Rémus, essayant désespérément de faire entendre raison au Serpentard. Il connaissait la paranoïa légèrement excessive du Maître des potions, mais à ce point…

- Comme c'est pratique, ricana Severus, toujours assis par terre, que ce fameux scrutoscope soit, comme par hasard, dans l'armoire située juste à côté de celle où se trouvait l'épouvantard…. Armoire qui, soit dit en passant, n'avait aucun sortilège de protection, comme tout sorcier normalement constitué devrait placer pour ce genre d'objet.

- Mais, voyons Severus… Tenta Sirius.

- Laissez-moi. Êtes-vous donc sourds ou ineptes à ce point ? Je veux être seul, seul, vous m'entendez, seul, je ne veux plus vous voir. Alors dégagez ! Hurla Severus.

Ses mains tremblaient de façon incontrôlable, il sentait ses veines pulser à un rythme fou, son cœur s'affolait presque, cognant dangereusement contre sa cage thoracique, sa respiration se faisait sifflante et il commençait à sentir la migraine revenir au galop. Il se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux, essayant de se calmer.

Cette vision arracha, bien malgré lui, une moue dégoûtée à Ron, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de sa mère et de Ginny, sous l'œil amusé de Harry. Mais très vite, lui aussi se fit tout petit, quand il croisa le regard furieux de Molly Weasley. Elle ne tolérait effectivement pas ce genre de mesquinerie de la part de son fils, et ne souhaitait pas que Harry l'encourage dans cette voie. La situation était bien assez délicate comme ça, sans avoir à en rajouter.

Soudain, un sifflement, venant du coin où était assis Severus, la sortit de ses ruminations contre son dernier fils. Severus agrippait presque convulsivement son bras gauche et tentait de se relever, tant bien que mal.

- Il choisit toujours le meilleur moment, marmonna Severus d'un ton las.

- Où vas-tu ? S'enquit Rémus, les traits tendus, redoutant d'avoir compris ce qui se passait.

- Je dois partir. Alors laissez-moi passer.

- Où allez-vous ? Insista Nuwan. En fait, elle savait pertinemment bien où il allait, les signes ne trompaient pas, mais elle espérait au fond d'elle-même qu'il démentirait ses craintes.

- Il vous appelle. Conclut Mixiel, d'une voix rauque et basse.

Severus acquiesça silencieusement, et poussa rudement Sirius et Rémus, qui lui bloquaient le passage, pour sortir de la pièce.

- Accio robes de mangemort. Accio Cape. Fit Severus une fois dans le couloir.

Les habits lévitèrent jusqu'à lui dans un léger froissement et atterrirent gracieusement dans sa main tendue. Il enfila à la hâte ses robes de Mangemorts par-dessus ses robes actuelles, sans prêter plus d'attention aux autres membres.

- Mais Severus, vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça. Vous n'êtes pas en état. S'exclama Molly.

Severus se retourna vers elle, un rictus hautain et dédaigneux déformant légèrement son masque d'impassibilité enfin revenu en place, et lui répondit d'un ton froid et détaché, contrastant cruellement avec l'état dans lequel il était encore quelques secondes plus tôt :

- Je doute que cette réponse Lui donne entière satisfaction.

Puis se retournant, tout en faisant voler sa cape qu'il ajustait sur ses épaules, il descendit les escaliers sans un regard en arrière et quitta la demeure des Blacks.

Fin du chapitre 43.


	47. Chapter 47

_Merci pour vos commentaires toujours aussi enthousiastes._

_Oui, polgarra, j'aime bien rappeler ce côté un peu brutal et méchant, agressif et violent de Severus. Ce n'est effectivement pas quelqu'un de trés gentil-gentil, comme tu le dis si bien, il est quand même devenu mangemort... Sinon, ne t'inquiètes pas trop, la fin n'est pas encore pout tout de suite, même si on s'en approche petit à petit. Il reste encore environ vingt chapitres. Et un suite est prévue dans ma tête, si bien sûr vous voulez suivre encore cette histoire quand la première partie touchera à sa fin... Bref, nous allons encore passer quelques moments ensemble... ;)_

_Becky666, effectivement beaucoup de monde a apprécié cette version de l'épouvantard... ;) Et j'en suis trés heureuse, car j'ai pris moi-même beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette scène._

_Mia : comment va réagir l'Ordre quand il reviendra? En tout cas, ce sujet d'inquiètude sera remplacé par un autre, bien plus troublant... Mais vous le découvrirez bientôt... _

_Merci aussi aux lecteurs qui n'en sont pas encore à ce chapitre mais qui me laissent régulièrement des reviews au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, à savoir, Aesylee, Sulnaruto, Helleni et Lone Wolf._

_Je tiens de suite à vous préciser que je serai malheureusement absente la semaine prochaine, puisque je pars mardi après-midi, jusqu'à dimanche soir pour un congrès en Ecosse. Je ne pourrais donc vous répondre ou vous opster de nouveaux chapitres pendant ce laps de temps. Pour le prochain chapitre, je crains d'ailleurs qu'il ne faille attendre vers le 23 mai au plus tôt! Mais je ferais tout pour combler votre attente à mon retour... ;)_

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

CHAPITRE 44 : Rencontre inattendue

Le mois de mars venait de prendre fin, mais le printemps ne daignait toujours pas s'installer durablement. Le ciel restait morose, gris et terne, à l'image de l'humeur de la société sorcière dans son ensemble. Les éternels nuages bas masquaient le soleil, dont les pâles rayons peinaient à atteindre les étendues d'herbes encore gelées, tandis que l'humidité et les rigueurs du froid s'ancraient avec entêtement dans l'air maussade et menaçant.

L'espoir de renaissance et de renouveau, que la terre et la nature attendaient avec ferveur avec la venue du printemps, se faisait de plus en plus mince et ténu, comme si les caprices du temps s'accordaient avec une harmonie parfaite aux cœurs troublés des hommes en cette période critique.

Mais rien ne servait de rester là, à se complaire dans la mélancolie. Severus se secoua donc vivement et s'écarta de la fenêtre qui lui offrait ce paysage si désolant, pour retourner dans son laboratoire et finir l'inventaire des potions. Cela faisait trois jours dès lors, que le Lord Noir l'avait rappelé. La mauvaise humeur et la colère froide, qu'Il avait manifestées la semaine passée, suite à l'attaque de Pré au Lard, semblaient s'être considérablement atténuées, même si les tensions étaient encore palpables dans tout le Manoir. En tout cas, si cette colère L'animait toujours, Il semblait mieux la maîtriser.

Ses fidèles Mangemorts, et les moins fidèles aussi d'ailleurs, se gardaient bien toutefois de l'attiser à nouveau et restaient sur leurs gardes. Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient plus le droit à l'erreur. Le cercle intime en particulier redoublait d'efforts, de ruse et d'adresse, pour retrouver les grâces de leur Maître. La prochaine attaque se devait d'être une réussite totale, car l'enjeu cette fois-ci était de taille, non pas seulement d'un point de vue stratégique, mais aussi d'un point de vue vital.

Vital pour eux cinq, bien entendu. Comme leur Maître leur avait bien fait comprendre, quand Il leur avait fait l'honneur de les désigner en tant que Ses plus proches collaborateurs, ils étaient peut-être utiles et précieux, mais pas irremplaçables. Et une erreur de plus les rendrait tout de suite beaucoup moins précieux à Ses yeux, Severus en avait bien trop conscience. Autrefois son instinct de survie lui aurait tiré la sonnette d'alarme, lui dictant de se ranger à l'attitude des quatre autres, et de tout faire pour retrouver les faveurs du Maître, ne serait-ce que pour préserver son rôle d'espion, mais cet instinct semblait être devenu muet ces derniers temps.

Au fond de lui, Severus était partagé. En effet, d'un côté, il aurait désiré faire échouer les plans du Lord Noir, TOUS Ses plans, mettant fin ainsi à la frustration de se sentir impuissant face à ce carnage, et pouvant alors assouvir, par la même occasion, son profond désir de Lui tirer sa révérence avec panache, même si le prix à payer était la mort. D'un autre côté, sa raison lui dictait de servir au mieux les intérêts de l'Ordre et de tout faire pour conserver sa couverture. Or, à vrai dire, cette même raison commençait à s'émousser et à perdre son emprise, réalisa-t-il soudain.

Il était pourtant tout à fait conscient, que, s'il rentrait en disgrâce et qu'il perdait son rôle de Second, voire s'il venait à mourir, tous les plans de Dumbledore risquaient de s'échouer, comme des naufragés sur une plage. Mais cela ne le perturbait pas outre mesure. Ou ne le perturbait plus, plus autant. Il constata alors, presque avec nostalgie, qu'il avait perdu le feu sacré, qu'il avait perdu cette colère qui l'animait, cette révolte intérieure contre le monde entier, qu'il avait perdu cette volonté de se battre, et de Le terrasser définitivement, coûte que coûte. En fait, il ne savait même plus réellement ce qui l'animait encore. Il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire, sans plus, sans réelle conviction, ni espoir.

En avait-il jamais eu d'ailleurs ? Des convictions ? Non, pas vraiment. Tout d'abord, il avait été essentiellement animé par son désir oppressant de vengeance et par sa soif de se faire une place parmi ses paires. Par la suite, c'était sa volonté de se racheter qui avait pris le relais, cette volonté de racheter ses erreurs et de racheter sa conscience pour être enfin digne d'elle, digne de Freyja. Et d'espoir ? Non, d'espoir, il n'en avait eu que très peu, un frêle espoir qui avait très vite été déchiré en lambeaux par les violents tourbillons de sa sombre vie. Alors que lui restait-il dès lors ?

Le goût de la vie ? Il l'avait perdu, lui aussi, depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Il ne savait même plus, s'il l'avait jamais connu un jour d'ailleurs. Non pas qu'il souhaitât réellement mourir, non, il voulait vivre. Mais il voulait vivre libre, libre de ses actes, libre d'être lui-même. Or, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais été qu'un esclave. Esclave de sa soif étouffante de revanche et de puissance, puis esclave de cet homme, maintenant non homme, qui se faisait appeler Seigneur des Ténèbres, et enfin esclave d'une cause qui n'était pas la sienne, mais qu'il avait décidé de soutenir, car c'était le seul moyen de parvenir à ses fins et à sa rédemption. C'était le seul moyen d'arrêter le Lord Noir, celui qui lui avait tant donné, mais tant repris.

Oui, Severus avait décidé de soutenir la cause de la Lumière. Mais lui-même n'était pas un fils de la lumière, malgré tout ce qu'Albus pouvait dire. Il était un fils de l'ombre et des Ténèbres, il avait toujours été sombre et le serait toujours. Non, s'il avait rejoint cette cause, la cause des « biens pensants » et des « fous de moldus », c'était par amour pour elle d'abord, par amour pour Freyja, puis par désir de vengeance, par désir de venger la mort de cet amour… Que lui restait-il donc dès lors ? Rien, si ce n'est un goût âcre et amer… Ce goût, qui s'était infiltré en lui depuis tant d'années, mais qui semblait ne plus vouloir le quitter depuis… oui, depuis la mort d'Albus.

Severus réalisa, qu'il avait effectivement perdu cette force, qui l'animait auparavant et qui l'avait toujours accompagné malgré les nombreux obstacles sur son chemin, et plus précisément qu'il l'avait perdue, lorsqu'il avait tué, de ses mains, Albus Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il avait tué le seul homme, en qui il avait placé toute sa confiance et son estime, le seul homme en qui il avait cru de toute son âme, et le seul homme qui avait vraiment cru en lui et qui lui avait fait confiance. Mais Albus l'avait abandonné, le croyant sans doute assez fort pour continuer la route sans lui, pour continuer malgré tout… Or, Severus ne se sentait plus la force de continuer justement.

Il devait lutter alors à chaque instant, pour que sa raison l'emporte et qu'il ne commette pas l'irréparable. Il devait lutter à chaque instant, pour continuer ce combat, ce misérable combat aux côtés de l'Ordre… Mais cette lutte devenait de plus en plus harassante et sa raison s'affaiblissait.

« De toute façon, la cause de l'Ordre est une cause perdue d'avance. » Pensait-il. « Jamais Potter n'aura la force de vaincre le Lord Noir. Alors à quoi bon ? Qu'est-ce qui te retient ? Au moins une fois dans ta vie, tu pourrais sauver ces gens, ces « innocents », comme Albus aimait les appeler. Pourquoi devrais-tu encore jouer le jeu du parfait petit Mangemort? Qu'est-ce qui te retient ? La mort ? Non, elle serait si douce, ses bras semblent parfois si réconfortants, si apaisants… La mort n'est qu'une formidable expérience de plus, selon Albus. Mais et Nuwan ? Et Mixiel ? Qu'en penseraient-ils, si tu les abandonnais ainsi, lâchement ? Non, tu ne peux pas les décevoir, pas eux, tu dois au moins continuer pour eux… »

Severus ruminait depuis un bout de temps ces pensées agitées, quand il entendit le 'pop' sonore de l'elfe de maison.

- Que veux-tu Ansky ? Fit-il d'une voix glaciale et menaçante. Il détestait être dérangé, quand ses réflexions bouillonnaient ainsi.

- Ansky désirait juste rappeler à Maître Snape, que Monsieur devrait se préparer, si Monsieur souhaite arriver à l'heure pour ce soir. Il ne reste qu'une heure à Monsieur avant la réunion.

Severus grommela des jurons sans queue ni tête pour lui-même, tout en inscrivant une dernière potion sur la liste, avant de se diriger d'un pas précipité vers sa chambre. Il l'avait oublié cette satanée réunion… Mais qu'est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres mijotait donc encore, pour vouloir les réunir tous ensemble ce soir au dîner, alors qu'aucun rite ni aucune réjouissance particulière n'était prévu ?...

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Les Mangemorts, vêtus de leur éternelle robe noire et leur masque morbide sur le visage, étaient enfin assemblés au grand complet dans l'immense amphithéâtre, où ils avaient mangé avant le rituel du voleur d'âme, quelques mois auparavant. Salle surnommée « l'antichambre noire », comme l'avait appris récemment Severus. Tous attendaient avec impatience leur Seigneur et Maître, qui semblait vouloir se faire désirer ce soir, et faisaient passer le temps comme ils le pouvaient, tantôt faisant les cent pas, tantôt échangeant des messes basses avec leur voisin, tantôt trépignant sur place tout en se tordant les mains de nervosité. Seuls quelques uns, dont Severus et les quatre autres du cercle intime, conservaient un minimum de sang froid et restaient impassibles, tout du moins en apparence.

Severus, debout à une des extrémités du demi cercle formé par l'estrade où siégeaient les tables, observait attentivement le manège de chacun, enregistrant instinctivement de précieuses informations, notant les nouvelles « alliances » qui avaient l'air de se nouer et celles qui s'émiettaient insidieusement… Vieux réflexes d'espion certainement. Mais pour qui savait observer en silence, ces réunions étaient en soi une mine d'or et recelaient de nombreuses informations primordiales, parfois bien plus intéressantes que les informations arrachées lors d'un interrogatoire, si subtil soit-il.

Au bout d'un temps indéfini, le glissement d'un corps contre le sol et un sifflement caractéristique se firent entendre à l'autre extrémité de la salle. D'un même mouvement, les Mangemorts se retournèrent et s'immobilisèrent aussitôt, reconnaissant le signe précurseur de l'arrivée imminente du Lord Noir. Effectivement, tel un prédateur devant son futur festin, Nagini rampait sournoisement vers eux, mettant leurs nerfs déjà fragiles à rude épreuve, et précédait son Maître, qui apparut enfin, dans l'encadrement de la porte dissimulée par une imposante tapisserie, en face d'eux.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait jubiler. Non pas seulement à cause de l'effet qu'Il produisait à chacune de Ses entrées, cela ne suffisait plus à Le satisfaire un tant soit peu. Non, il allait se produire autre chose ce soir, dont Il semblait se délecter d'avance, pensa Severus. « Qu'est-ce qui pouvait donc le rendre si… si euphorique ? » Se demanda-t-il.

Mais il devrait attendre pour avoir la réponse, car le Lord Noir avait vraisemblablement envie de les laisser encore mijoter quelques heures…

- Mes chers petits Mangemorts, commença ce dernier, un horrible rictus déformant Ses traits vipérins. Je suis heureux de vous voir ainsi toussssss réunis autour de moi. Vous vous demandez certainement la raison de cette réunion exceptionnelle, mais vous devrez encore patienter quelques temps. Ma … ssssurprise… n'est pas encore tout à fait prête.

Cette petite introduction aviva leur curiosité, mais aucun n'osa demander plus de précisions. Ils n'étaient pas suicidaires, pas un si beau soir…

- Profitons donc de ce laps de temps pour nous ssssubstenter ensemble, mes amis. Reprit le Lord Noir d'un ton doucereux et faussement mielleux.

Il claqua alors des mains, et les tables se dressèrent instantanément, vous invitant à un somptueux banquet. Il claqua de nouveau dans ses mains, et des mets de toute sorte apparurent sur les dites tables, accompagnés de diverses boissons, promettant milles merveilles.

- Allons, mes amis, installons-nous et festoyons.

Tous étaient quelque peu décontenancés, mais obtempérèrent néanmoins sans délais. Rares étaient les occasions, où le Maître les honorait de Sa présence à ces banquets. Cela présageait un événement particulier, très particulier. Ils prirent place alors autour des tables, dans un ordre bien défini, respectant la hiérarchie si scrupuleuse de leur organisation. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres trônait à la table à place unique, qui faisait face à l'entrée principale et au demi cercle, tandis que les plus anciens Mangemorts et les plus hauts placés se retrouvaient prêts de Lui, et que les novices nouvellement marqués étaient relégués à l'autre extrémité.

Severus avait l'insigne honneur d'être directement à la droite du Maître, place enviée par beaucoup, mais qu'il aurait volontiers cédée, s'il en avait eu la possibilité. Rien que l'idée de devoir manger avec cette sorte d'homme à ses côtés lui coupait l'appétit. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas réputé pour être goinfre, et donc cela devrait passer assez inaperçu…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était de nouveau levé pour porter un toast, mais Severus était passé en mode « écoute automatique », n'enregistrant pas vraiment les élucubrations du fou furieux à ses côtés, élucubrations qu'il connaissait d'ailleurs par cœur. Il se contenta simplement d'imiter les autres et de lever son verre aux moments fatidiques. Son cerveau était suffisamment entraîné pour repasser en mode alerte en cas de besoin, si d'importantes informations venaient à être divulguées.

Le repas put enfin débuter, et les conversations reprirent doucement, la tension s'évaporant lentement et les langues se déliant peu à peu, les boissons douces amères aidant. Severus picorait plus que mangeait, et écoutait toujours d'une oreille distraite, laissant ses sens aiguisés faire le tour de la pièce, sous ses airs impassibles.

Le festin se déroula tranquillement, sans incident ni révélation notable, le Seigneur des Ténèbres restant aussi silencieux que Son bras droit, observant et écoutant avec une fausse bienveillance Ses fidèles Mangemorts. Puis le dessert prit fin, et les conversations commencèrent à se tarir d'elles-mêmes, chacun attendant la « surprise » que leur Maître leur avait réservée, et qui ne devrait plus tarder.

- Merci, mes amis. Fit alors le Lord Noir, un ton suffisant perçant dans sa voix. J'espère que ces agapes vous ont plues. Je vous ai promis une ssssurprise, et ne vais pas vous faire languir davantage.

A ces mots, il fit un geste nonchalant de sa main droite en direction de Queudver, qui était placé à quelques mètres derrière Lui. Ce dernier comprit aussitôt l'ordre silencieux et, après une pittoresque révérence, trottina vers la porte masquée au fond de la pièce pour l'ouvrir.

Severus suivit un instant le « rat » des yeux, mais son attention fut bien vite troublée par cette sensation désagréable d'être observé. Il dévia imperceptible son regard, sans bouger la tête, et s'aperçut alors que le Maître était à demi tourné de son côté, comme pour mieux observer l'arrivée de sa soi-disant surprise, mais qu'en fait Il regardait Severus avec une intensité déconcertante et déstabilisante, tandis qu'un sourire énigmatique étirait Ses fines lèvres.

Severus ne put soutenir plus longtemps ce regard brûlant et scrutateur, et préféra détourner son attention, la reportant sur ce qui allait entrer. Il sentait toutefois une sueur froide lui parcourir l'échine, et un nœud lui serrer la gorge, lui donnant du mal à déglutir le peu de salive qu'il lui restait. Qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier ? Pourquoi le Maître le regardait-Il de cette façon ? Aurait-il été démasqué ? « Non, ne pas penser à ça… Pense à autre chose… » Se morigéna tant bien que mal Severus, tout en essayant de redresser ses barrières mentales.

Au bout d'à peine une minute, que le Maître des potions aurait qualifiée d'éternité, Queudver fit de nouveau son apparition et se décala légèrement de côté. Des murmures impatients et curieux s'élevèrent dans la salle, quand il devint évident que la surprise de leur Maître n'était autre qu'une personne. Cette dernière fit enfin son entrée, tout dans son allure marquant la détermination, sa fine et longiligne silhouette entièrement masquée par sa cape noire, et les traits de son visage soigneusement dissimulés aux yeux indiscrets par la large capuche.

Les murmures se turent instantanément, tandis que l'énigmatique inconnu avançait dignement jusqu'au Maître, d'un pas souple et félin. Un pas léger et peu appuyé, à peine audible sur le sol dallé de marbre, un port altier marquant un caractère fier, et une démarche assurée mais gracieuse, typiquement féminine, nota Severus. « Une femme, donc… » Se dit-il intérieurement. « Voilà donc cette fameuse surprise… ».

Vivement intrigué, il observa plus attentivement encore la nouvelle arrivée, scrutant les moindres détails qui pourraient lui en révéler davantage. Tout à son observation minutieuse, il en oublia momentanément la réaction inquiétante, qu'avait manifestée le Lord Noir à son égard quelques instants plus tôt. Celui-ci continuait toutefois à darder Son second d'un étrange regard, indescriptible, presque carnassier. Mais Severus n'y prêtait plus attention, son regard sombre rivé sur le visage caché de la jeune inconnue, subjugué malgré lui par tant d'assurance, tant de maîtrise, aucun geste ne trahissant pour le moment la moindre nervosité chez elle…

Ce n'est que lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprit la parole, une fois la mystérieuse invitée arrivée à ses côtés, que Severus sortit de sa transe. Il sentit alors une aura de puissance presque électrique émaner de l'étrange couple qui se tenait prêt de lui, et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson glacial l'envahir, quand elle se tourna imperceptiblement vers lui. Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi tant de mystères autour d'elle ? Pourquoi avait-il cette désagréable sensation qu'elle le dévisageait du regard ? Et d'où venait cette prodigieuse aura de puissance ? D'elle ou du Maître ? Ou la réunion des deux ? Et pourquoi ne détournait-elle pas le regard ?

- Mes amis, voici ma sssurprise. Nous avons l'honneur d'accueillir parmi nous, ce soir, une nouvelle recrue pour notre communauté. Mais il ne s'agit pas d'une recrue comme les autres. Miss, si vous le voulez bien.

Se disant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui fit un gracieux mouvement de main, pour l'enjoindre à retirer ses capes. Le lourd tissu noir glissa alors au sol, révélant une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, à la frêle et longue silhouette, et aux longs et fins cheveux bruns aux discrets reflets roux, qui ondulaient souplement jusqu'au creux de ses reins et qui contrastaient avec sa peau pâle et ses yeux bleu azur. Elle paraissait d'aspect fragile et délicat, pourtant tout dans son maintien assurait une grande force de caractère et une puissance peu ordinaire pour une sorcière de son âge. Son visage aux traits d'ange, et encore juvénile, arborait un air grave mais impassible, ce qui n'enlevait rien à son charisme. « Bien au contraire, cela lui donne une prestance presque intimidante, mais tellement attirante… » Pensa Severus.

Cependant, ce qui le frappa plus fortement, fut cette lueur féroce de rage et de colère dans les prunelles d'un bleu si intense. Un regard haineux et meurtrier, qu'elle semblait adresser à toute l'assemblée, mais plus particulièrement à lui. A lui, Severus Snape… Pourtant il ne connaissait pas cette jeune femme, il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir jamais rencontrée, bien qu'au fond de lui il sentait une étrange impression. Comme si sa présence lui était familière… Comme si ce regard, abstraction faite de la lueur criminelle, lui était familier… Comme s'il connaissait depuis longtemps cet énigmatique pétillement au fond de ces orbes bleus…

- Mes amis, je vous présente Ardwenna. Ardwenna Lennard Dumbledore.

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe. Severus en eut le souffle coupé, tandis qu'un brouhaha emplit l'amphithéâtre. Avait-il bien entendu ? Ardwenna Lennard DUMBLEDORE ? Impossible… Avait-elle un lien de parenté avec Albus ? « Oui, certainement, bougre d'idiot ! S'admonesta Severus en son fort intérieur. Il ne doit pas y avoir trente-six Dumbledore par le monde… » Mais alors, qui était-elle par rapport à Albus ? Sa petite fille, son arrière petite fille ? Pourtant Albus n'avait pas de famille, à part son frère… Ou alors était-ce une descendante d'Abelforth ? Quoi qu'il en soit, son nom expliquait la haine et le mépris qu'elle semblait lui vouer… Rien d'étonnant…

Mais la question qui taraudait davantage l'esprit du Maître des potions était de savoir, ce qu'elle faisait parmi les Mangemorts ? Elle ne semblait pas être prisonnière, ni être maintenue contre son gré. Elle ne songeait tout de même pas à devenir l'un des leurs, si ? Alors que toute sa famille avait toujours prôné la résistance contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Et même si elle désirait réellement devenir un de Ses Mangemorts, jamais Il ne l'accepterait, n'est-ce pas ? Cela serait trop suspicieux… Ou alors le monde tournait à l'envers…

Severus était perdu, à la fois fasciné et quelque peu effrayé par cette nouvelle venue. Quoi qu'elle puisse cacher, cela ne pouvait rien présager de bon. Il tourna un regard plein d'interrogations et d'incompréhensions vers son Maître, qui le toisait d'ailleurs Lui-même avec un sourire prédateur et un air de vainqueur. Severus sentit qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, loin de là. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait apparemment bien mijoté son plan et semblait se délecter de son effet, de secondes en secondes.

- Mes fidèles petits Mangemorts, un peu de silence, je vous prie. Réclama le Lord Noir en levant sa main d'un geste péremptoire.

Le silence se fit instantanément.

- Oui, vous avez bien entendu. Notre jeune amie que voici…

La jeune amie en question se retourna vivement vers l'orateur et lui décocha un regard assassin des plus explicites. Apparemment, elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement qu'on l'appelle « jeune amie »…

- …a décidé de nous rejoindre. Continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ignorant ostensiblement l'affront que la jeune femme venait de lui lancer.

Ce qui inquiéta davantage encore Severus. Personne, au grand jamais, n'aurait osé adresser un tel regard au Maître, sans en payer les frais sur le champ… Aurait-elle droit à un traitement de faveur ? Ou peut-être lui réservait-Il une punition plus adéquate par la suite ? Severus ne savait que penser… « Méfies-toi ! Vigilance constante ! » Se rappela-t-il.

- Toutefois, une fois n'est pas coutume, notre jeune amie, ajouta le Lord Noir, en insistant bien sur les derniers mots, comme pour bien faire comprendre à la jeune femme qu'Il la nommait comme bon Lui semblait, sera sous la responsabilité de l'un d'entre vous.

Quelques mangemorts des plus hardis marquèrent leur contentement par des exclamations approbatrices. Mais leur Maître ne sembla pas s'en offusquer outre mesure, bien au contraire, Il semblait s'en amuser…

- En effet, cette jeune demoiselle ne connaît pas nos mœurs, puisqu'elle vient d'Amérique. Elle sera donc la novice de l'un de mes plus fidèles.

Les plus fidèles en question se regardèrent entre eux avec avidité et jalousie, chacun espérant être l'heureux élu… A cette vision, Severus ne put réprimer une moue de dégoût et de dédain, qu'il effaça bien vite, quand il vit le Lord Noir se tourner vers lui. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et son cœur manqua un battement, mais il maintint son masque d'indifférence condescendante et d'impassibilité, face au regard de glace qui le dardait.

Un silence lourd et pesant retomba dans la salle, tous braquant leur attention sur le Maître et son Second, attendant avec impatience ce qui allait se passer. Le Maître allait-Il donc punir Son bras droit pour avoir exprimé, même silencieusement, tant de dédain ?

- Mon cher Ssseverusssss. Fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout en s'approchant de ce dernier, tel un serpent fondant sur sa proie. Cette idée n'a pas l'air de te réjouir. Qu'est-ce qui te dégoûte à ce point ? L'idée qu'elle soit la novice de l'un d'entre vous ? Ou qu'elle soit la novice d'un autre que toi ? Ou peut-être le comportement de tes chers compagnons vis-à-vis de cette somptueuse jeune femme ?

- Maître, répondit Severus, tout en affermissant ses barrières mentales et en prenant le temps de bien peser ses mots. Il ne m'appartient pas de juger vos idées. Et si quoique ce soit dans mon attitude ait pu vous faire penser une telle chose, je m'en excuse tout de suite.

- Mon ami, continua le Lord Noir, faisant cette fois le tour de Severus par l'arrière, une main osseuse traînant sur les épaules du Maître des potions, comme pour mieux assurer sa prise sur ce dernier. Ce que tu me dis me rassures, car, vois-tu, sinon, cela aurait contrarié mes plans…

Il s'arrêta soudain dans le dos de Severus, lui agrippa vivement les épaules de Ses mains noueuses, mais encore vigoureuses malgré leur maigreur cadavérique, et lui susurra à l'oreille, assez fort toutefois pour que tous entendent :

- En effet, j'avais pensé qu'elle serait une parfaite novice pour… toi.

Severus se crispa à ces mots. C'était donc ça, c'était donc pour ça qu'Il le regardait si intensément depuis tout ce temps… Dans son esprit tordu, Il avait projeté ça depuis le début. Quoi de plus jouissif en effet, pour cet esprit pervers, que de les mettre tous les deux ensemble, presque vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, alors qu'ils allaient être comme chien et chat, deux ennemis, forcés de cohabiter et de travailler ensemble… le bourreau et sa victime, le meurtrier et sa proie… Il avait assassiné presque toute la famille de la jeune femme, par merlin ! Or, en devenant sa novice, elle serait obligée de lui obéir, totalement, et lui serait obligé de l'accepter, totalement… Cruel. Perfide et cruel. Tout à fait Lui, en somme…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres libéra enfin les épaules tendues et nouées du Maître des potions et repartit à sa place, un air des plus satisfaits collés sur Ses traits tortueux, avant de reprendre d'un ton incisif :

- A compter de maintenant, cette chère Ardwenna sera ta novice, Severussss. Tu seras chargé de lui apprendre notre fonctionnement et nos règles, tu seras chargé de la former, dans tous les domaines qui te semblent utiles. Je ne te demanderai qu'un seul sacrifice.

Severus en aurait ri, s'il avait pu, tant ces mots lui semblaient teintés d'ironie. « Qu'un seul sacrifice » ? Mais le fait de la prendre comme novice, et de l'avoir à ses côtés, allait déjà être un énorme sacrifice en soit… pour lui comme pour elle, d'ailleurs…

- Elle doit rester pure. Continua l'homme-serpent. Tu devras rester vertueux avec elle. Je sais que je te prive ainsi d'un des privilèges tant prisés par mes Mangemorts, mais il te sera interdit de jouir de ce droit sur elle. Tout du moins, pour le moment.

Des murmures interloqués montèrent peu à peu parmi l'assemblée des Mangemorts les plus hauts gradés. C'était la première fois que leur Maître demandait à l'un d'entre eux de déroger à la règle et de ne pas profiter de son droit de cuissage…

Severus, quant à lui, était quelque peu choqué. Non pas à l'idée qu'il devait s'abstenir de ce « droit », droit qu'il avait toujours considéré comme barbare, et qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de réclamer de toute façon, mais choqué que l'on puisse penser que ce serait justement un sacrifice pour lui… Et il était également désespéré de se retrouver avec cette jeune femme, aussi magnifique soit-elle, sur les bras… Source d'ennuis plus qu'autre chose, selon lui…

Ardwenna, pour sa part, avait gardé un masque parfait, seul un léger tressaillement et une légère crispation la trahirent aux yeux expérimentés de Severus… Cette idée n'avait pas l'air de la réjouir plus que lui. Cette scène parut soudain obscène au Maître des potions, cela donnait l'impression d'une femme vendue aux enchères à de riches et méprisables nantis... Cela l'écoeurait. Cela l'avait toujours écoeuré, mais aujourd'hui plus que jamais… Peut-être à cause de l'identité de la jeune femme, comme si, en la souillant, on souillait son nom et ses ancêtres… Severus comprit alors, que c'était certainement l'intention profonde du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Il tenait enfin une victoire contre cette famille qui lui avait toujours tenu tête…

Mais pourquoi cette jeune femme participait-elle, apparemment de plein gré, à cette mascarade ? La colère et la haine commençaient peu à peu à enfler en Severus, colère et haine contre cette assemblée, contre son soi-disant Maître et surtout contre cette Ardwenna…

- Ce sera un plaisir de satisfaire votre requête, Maître. Parvint-il à cracher, tout en s'inclinant légèrement, pour mieux dissimuler l'éclat assassin dansant dans ses obsidiennes.

- Bien. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, mon cher Sssseverusss. Je te laisse donc la mener à ses nouveaux appartements, qui sont ceux jouxtant les tiens. Elle te suivra comme ton ombre, tant que tu seras à l'intérieur de ce manoir, et restera dans ses appartements ou dans tes quartiers quand tu devras t'absenter. Est-ce clair ? Je veux que tu l'emmènes partout avec toi dans cette demeure.

- Oui, Maître. Répondit simplement Severus, d'un ton neutre et détaché.

- Maintenant mes amis, les festivités sont terminées. Rentrez donc chez vous et oeuvrez dignement pour notre cause. Fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de sortir, Nagini rampant à ses côtés et Queudver accourant derrière lui.

Dès que la porte dérobée fut refermée derrière Lui, les conversations reprirent de plus belle, tandis que les Mangemorts remontaient lentement à la surface pour regagner leur foyer ou leur quartier, tout en commentant cette soirée étrange. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de spéculer sur cette nouvelle recrue, déjà si renommée à peine arrivée, et enviaient Severus d'avoir été choisi, une fois encore, pour jouir de cette faveur, malgré les restrictions exigées par le Maître.

Ardwenna et Severus restèrent ainsi seuls dans la salle, immobiles, face à face. Tous deux se dévisagèrent un long moment, s'observant intensément, d'un regard perçant, comme s'ils cherchaient à déceler les pensées les plus profondes et les plus intimes de l'autre, comme s'ils cherchaient à déceler les secrets que cachait l'autre. Mais chacun avait dressé de solides barrières mentales, leur tentative se heurta donc de part et d'autre à une puissante muraille de silence incassable et infranchissable.

« Legilimens… Elle est legilimens… » Constata Severus. « Voilà qui est intéressant, et voilà qui va te compliquer la tâche… ». Face au silence obtus et à la détermination troublante qui lui faisaient face, il décida finalement de rompre le contact visuel, et fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie. Une fois arrivé au seuil de la pièce, il se retourna nonchalamment et lança d'une voix glaciale, à la jeune femme restée immobile à l'autre bout de l'estrade :

- Si vous souhaitez regagner vos nouveaux appartements, vous avez intérêt à me suivre. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez vous perdre dans ce dédale de couloirs… Mes chers collègues se feraient un malin plaisir de vous indiquer le chemin, cela ne fait aucun doute, mais je doute que vous apprécieriez leurs attentions si… pressantes. Ajouta-t-il, tout en insistant sur les derniers mots d'une voix doucereuse et suave.

Et il se retourna sans attendre, commençant à monter les escaliers. Toutefois, à peine avait-il gravi quelques marches, qu'il entendit des pas légers et souples derrière lui… Elle avait fini par céder et par se décider à le suivre, bien qu'il pût sentir sans peine l'énergie négative qui émanait d'elle. Certainement devait-elle pester de se retrouver avec lui, plus que tout autre…. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, ni l'un ni l'autre. Elle devrait apprendre qui commande, et vite… « Et en plus elle a un caractère de cochon, voilà qui promet ! » Grommela-t-il intérieurement. « Mais elle ne sait pas à qui elle a affaire ! »

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

- Non, Miss Lennard. Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir. Asseyez-vous et taisez-vous.

Quoi de plus désagréable, quand vous êtes en plein essai pour une nouvelle potion, que d'entendre continuellement les questions incessantes de cette jeune femme indiscrète ? Severus et Ardwenna étaient tous deux dans le laboratoire privé du Maître des potions depuis le début de matinée, et Severus essayait désespérément d'avancer dans ses recherches, mais en vain.

- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de savoir ce que vous faîtes dans ce laboratoire ? S'entêta la jeune femme, d'une voix assurée et ferme. Ne suis-je pas censée vous suivre comme votre ombre ? Ce qui signifie aussi vous suivre ici, je peux donc bien savoir ce que vous préparez, non ?

- Non, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Répondit Severus, sa voix basse trahissant la colère qui montait en lui mais qu'il tentait de contenir. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis obligé de supporter votre présence continuelle à mes côtés, que je dois répondre à toutes vos questions. Votre indiscrétion n'a d'égale que votre insolence. Et vous avez tout intérêt à changer de ton avec moi, si vous ne voulez pas subir mon courroux d'ici peu.

- Votre Maître vous a pourtant formellement ordonné de me former, et de m'expliquer les règles de votre communauté… Lança-t-elle, d'un ton de défi.

Severus nota dans un coin de son esprit la formulation particulière de la jeune femme. Elle parlait du Seigneur des Ténèbres comme de son Maître à lui, et non à elle, et de leur communauté à eux, Mangemorts, comme si elle n'en faisait pas partie… Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle parlait de la sorte. Severus était ainsi rapidement revenu sur ses premières impressions. Certes, elle bénéficiait d'une certaine liberté de mouvements, mais elle restait tout de même enchaînée à lui et à ce manoir, elle était bel et bien prisonnière et n'était peut-être pas là de son plein gré… Tout du moins, pas sans un moyen de pression pour la contraindre.

Restait à savoir quel était ce moyen de pression. Il devait être suffisamment important, pour qu'elle ne daigne même pas chercher à s'enfuir d'une quelconque façon… Elle semblait posséder de ressources magiques plutôt conséquentes, tout du moins non négligeables, alors pourquoi ne s'en servait-elle pas pour se sortir de cette impasse ? Quel moyen de pression pouvait donc obliger une personne à rester, contre sa volonté, alors que la fuite était à portée de baguette ?

- Vous semblez à court d'arguments. Continua-t-elle, sur le même jeu, ramenant Severus à la réalité.

- Je ne suis pas à court d'arguments, rétorqua-t-il enfin, sa voix de nouveau froide et claquante comme un fouet. Je ne souhaitais tout simplement pas vous répondre. Car, voyez-vous, si ce petit jeu vous amuse tant, pour ma part, il m'ennuie. Et je ne vois pas, pourquoi je devrais vous répéter sans cesse la même chose, alors que vous ne vous donnez même pas la peine de vouloir comprendre.

- Vous êtes d'une mauvaise foi incroyable. Vous étiez en fait perdu dans vos pensées, une fois encore, et aviez perdu momentanément le fil de la conversation. Fit-elle, d'un air nonchalant, comme si c'était une évidence.

Oui, effectivement, il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, mais pour rien au monde il ne l'avouerait, certainement pas à elle en tout cas… Et comment parvenait-elle à le percer si facilement à jour, alors que les personnes qui le connaissaient le mieux, qui le côtoyaient depuis tant d'années, se laissaient au contraire si facilement duper ? Cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'ils cohabitaient ainsi, bon gré mal gré, et elle semblait le décrypter mieux que personne, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des décennies…

Certes, elle était legilimens et bon occlumens, tout comme lui, mais elle n'était pas parvenue à percer ses barrières mentales, Severus en était sûr… Non, elle lisait en lui d'une autre façon, tout comme lui le faisait souvent avec les autres en fait. Par simple observation… Pourtant Severus savait maîtriser son langage corporel et sa voix, et les maîtrisait à la perfection même, puisqu'il parvenait à tromper les plus puissants sorciers et legilimens de cette société. Or, elle semblait tout de même arriver à déceler son état d'esprit général…

Lui aussi parvenait à lire en elle, dans ses gestes, ses mimiques, si infimes soient-elles, sa voix, ses inflexions, la façon dont elle prononçait certains noms, certains mots… Mais c'était sa spécialité, il était espion, après tout… Par contre, qu'elle parvienne à faire de même avec lui était… perturbant. Elle ne semblait pas avoir autant d'aisance que lui pour déchiffrer ces codes si discrets, mais elle y parvenait en partie, et cela était déjà amplement suffisant au goût de Severus. Il avait parfois l'impression d'être mis à nu devant elle.

Déplaisant, vous dis-je. Et dangereux. Tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus sur cette mystérieuse recrue, il ne pouvait se permettre un faux pas. Il ne pouvait trop en révéler… En espérant qu'il n'en ait pas déjà trop révélé, sans le vouloir…

- Petite impertinente, quand cesserez-vous donc votre babillage infantile ? Je travaille. Alors taisez-vous. Siffla-t-il, sa voix devenant cette fois dangereusement basse.

Ardwenna sentait qu'elle atteignait des limites plus que périlleuses. Elle avait vite compris que, tout assassin qu'il était, Severus Snape s'avérait néanmoins l'un des Mangemorts le moins menaçant pour elle, le plus intelligent aussi, le plus subtil et le moins brutal.

Elle le savait tout de même dangereux, très dangereux, surtout quand il était poussé à bout. Il n'avait encore jamais fait montre de violence, tout au moins physique, même si ses paroles recelaient une violence contenue, paroles acerbes et cyniques, cruelles aussi parfois. Malgré son caractère explosif, il ne l'avait jamais frappée, jamais touchée. Il lui témoignait même un certain respect, si ce n'était par ses paroles, tout du moins par ses actes et ses gestes. Il n'avait par exemple jamais pénétré dans ses appartements personnels, bien que leurs quartiers fussent reliés par une simple porte communicante. Il avait également mis Ansky, cet elfe si particulier, à son service. Et il s'était personnellement assuré, qu'elle puisse disposer de tout ce dont elle pouvait avoir besoin.

Mais Ardwenna avait rapidement appris, qu'il y avait des limites à la patience… non pas patience, cet homme n'en avait pas… disons plutôt à la courtoisie qu'il essayait de lui manifester. Et à cet instant, elle frôlait dangereusement ces limites, comme en témoignait la voix basse et doucereuse qu'il venait de prendre. Cette fois-ci, cependant, elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de plier.

- Et que suis-je censée faire en attendant ? Vous regardez travailler peut-être ?

Severus n'y tint plus. Après un rapide regard à sa potion pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait momentanément aucun danger, il délaissa son chaudron, qui devait encore bouillonner à feu doux pendant une vingtaine de minutes, et vint se poster devant elle, la menaçant de toute sa hauteur et la toisant de son sombre regard ténébreux et orageux.

- Miss. Je vous l'ai demandé poliment. Susurra-t-il. Si maintenant vous ne daignez pas m'obéir, je vais devoir adopter d'autres manières, pour vous apprendre une once de politesse.

Malgré toute la belle assurance dont elle faisait encore preuve, Severus pouvait sentir la peur sourdre insidieusement dans les veines de la jeune insolente qui le défiait de la sorte. Peur dont il se délecta quelques instants, avant de reprendre, d'une voix légèrement moins menaçante, mais toujours aussi péremptoire :

- Je ne vous le redemanderais pas deux fois. Laissez-moi travailler.

Ardwenna l'observa un moment de son regard si intense, si perçant. Puis, brusquement, comme si elle avait été brûlée, elle se leva de son siège pour se diriger à grands pas vers la porte.

- Où allez-vous Miss ? Il ne me semble pas vous avoir dit de partir, mais de vous taire…

- Puisque vous ne voulez pas répondre à mes questions, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rester ici. Je retourne donc à mes appartements. Lui répondit-elle nonchalamment, sans pour autant s'arrêter.

- Restez, Miss. Ou vous allez le regretter amèrement. La menaça Severus.

Mais Ardwenna fit la sourde oreille et atteignit le seuil du laboratoire en quelques enjambées. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, quand elle sentit une poigne ferme lui agripper le bras et la tirer vers l'arrière. A ce contact, la jeune femme se crispa et essaya de se dégager, sans succès. La prise de l'homme était puissante et douloureuse, elle ne pourrait se dégager de la sorte…

Elle se tourna alors vers son agresseur, une lueur de provocation valsant dans ses prunelles azur, et défia Severus de son air hautain et dédaigneux. Le Maître des potions semblait furieux, et fulminait presque de rage, une braise incandescente animant ses obsidiennes si profondes et si envoûtantes. Ardwenna ne put soutenir davantage ce regard ombrageux si hypnotisant et tenta de nouveau de se dégager, mais Severus l'en empêcha en raffermissant sa prise et la secoua pour mieux la forcer à le regarder.

La jeune femme releva de nouveau la tête, mais elle commençait peu à peu à perdre de sa détermination. La prise de son « mentor » était de plus en plus douloureuse. Elle sentait qu'elle était allée trop loin, qu'elle l'avait défié une fois de trop, qu'elle avait franchi les limites… L'homme qu'elle avait devant elle lui faisait presque peur. Elle savait pourtant, qu'elle pourrait aisément le maîtriser par sa magie, mais elle ne devait pas, elle ne pouvait pas, ce serait rompre le contrat qu'elle avait conclu avec Voldemort.

Tout ce qu'elle avait sacrifié, tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusque-là pour la sauver, aurait été vain. Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle devait aller jusqu'au bout, coûte que coûte. Sinon elle risquait de la perdre. Elle ne pouvait donc pas repousser cet homme, elle ne devait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs sur lui, sinon tout serait perdu… Elle devait se plier, une fois encore, elle devait lui céder et lui obéir, encore et toujours…

- Je croyais vous avoir dit de rester, Miss. Puisque vous ne semblez pas comprendre ces quelques mots, je vais devoir me montrer plus persuasif.

La voix n'était qu'un murmure, Ardwenna n'avait encore jamais entendu cet homme parler ainsi, de cette façon si menaçante, pas envers elle en tout cas. Et en cet instant, il dégageait une aura puissante, sombre et ténébreuse, mais si fascinante, et agressive comme jamais aussi. Ardwenna réalisa alors que cet homme cachait une puissance insoupçonnée. Elle le savait excellent legilimens et excellent occlumens, mais il cachait d'autres trésors vraisemblablement. Sa propre magie n'aurait peut-être pas suffit à le repousser finalement, constata-t-elle tout à coup…

Quand subitement il resserra encore un peu plus sa prise, Ardwenna sentit une sueur froide lui parcourir tout le corps, sa peau frémissant sous les doigts glacés qui lui tenaillaient le bras férocement, et son sang se gela. La magie Noire ! Cet homme transpirait la Magie Noire !

Elle ancra à nouveau son regard dans celui de l'homme et y remarqua une lueur étrange, qu'elle n'y avait encore jamais vue. Une lueur de braise, comme un feu rougeoyant, une lueur caractéristique qu'elle avait déjà rencontrée dans d'autres prunelles… Oui, la Magie Noire… Il était imprégné de Magie Noire… Se pourrait-il qu'il travaille sur une potion faisant appel à cette sombre magie ?

Ce qui expliquait, pourquoi il était tellement à fleur de peau ce matin, pourquoi il se maîtrisait plus difficilement depuis quelques minutes… Elle savait, par ses lectures assidues, qu'il était difficile, voire impossible, de contrôler ses émotions quand on faisait appel à de tels pouvoirs… Pourtant, le Maître des potions semblait encore garder un éclair de lucidité et conserver un minimum de maîtrise… Il montrait une étonnante résistance à cette attraction maléfique, nota-t-elle dans un coin de son esprit, tout en essayant de calmer ses propres émotions tumultueuses, pour permettre à son « mentor » de mieux se reprendre.

Severus, quant à lui, sentait ses pulsions violentes prendre le dessus. Cette jeune femme n'avait de cesse de le pousser à bout, de jouer avec lui et ses nerfs, comme pour le tester. Jusque-là il avait su se maîtriser, tout en lui faisant comprendre où était sa place et qu'elle devait lui obéir, sous peine de sérieuses et désagréables représailles. Mais, quand il faisait ce genre d'expérience, il savait qu'il se contrôlait plus difficilement. Il aurait voulu être seul, ne pas devoir en plus la supporter. Cependant il ne pouvait pas, les ordres avaient été clairs, elle devait le suivre comme son ombre…

Il aurait au moins voulu qu'elle se taise et qu'elle se fasse discrète, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle était bien trop têtue, et bien trop curieuse aussi, pour cela. Or ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de jouer avec lui, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il était imprégné de cette énergie dangereuse et qu'il devait déjà se concentrer pour se maîtriser et pour ne pas se perdre lui-même…

Il sentait maintenant le flux d'énergie l'envahir peu à peu, envahir ses sens, vaincre sa raison. Pourtant, il n'avait pas fait appel à de puissants rites… Mais il avait laisser libre cours à sa colère et à sa fureur, il s'était laissé aller, et cela avait suffit pour laisser la magie prendre le contrôle. Il sentait qu'il resserrait son étreinte sur le bras frêle de la jeune femme, bien malgré lui, sa raison luttant contre ses instincts barbares pour lui faire relâcher prise, avant qu'il n'aille trop loin… Il luttait, luttait, son étreinte se resserrant pourtant inexorablement…

Il sentait sa volonté faiblir de plus en plus, quand il rencontra les perles céruléennes de la jeune femme, où déferlaient des vagues de peur, d'appréhension et d'inquiétude, mêlées à quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait su définir… Comme… comme de l'espoir, ou une pointe d'admiration… Etrange… En même temps que leurs regards s'accrochaient et se mêlaient, Severus sentit l'énergie de la jeune femme se radoucir, devenir moins agressive, moins impulsive…

Severus comprit alors qu'elle cherchait à calmer sa propre colère, ses propres émotions, pour que lui-même puisse se reprendre… Oui, il devait se reprendre, il devait reprendre le contrôle, et vite, avant de commettre l'impardonnable.

Il se concentra donc sur ses prunelles azur si pures, si innocentes, si déterminées aussi, et plongea dedans, à s'y perdre. Ce point d'ancrage lui permit de se focaliser sur ses émotions négatives et de les claquemurer dans une muraille épaisse et indestructible, afin de mieux barricader sa raison contre sa rage enivrante. Au bout d'interminables minutes, il desserra peu à peu son emprise sur le bras douloureux d'Ardwenna, pour finalement la relâcher définitivement.

Severus ferma alors les yeux, inspirant profondément, jusqu'à ce qu'il regagne totalement son contrôle si légendaire. Se sentant enfin stable et plus calme, il rouvrit les yeux, et observa Ardwenna qui lui faisait face avec une expression de profonde inquiétude sur le visage. Inquiétude, dîtes-vous ? Mais inquiétude de quoi, pour qui ? Pour elle ou pour lui ? Pour elle, assurément… Enfin, pas si sûr que ça, corrigea-t-il rapidement, quand il l'entendit lui demander, d'une petite voix :

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Cette simple question le décontenança. Comment se sentait-il ? Mal, très mal. Mal, parce qu'il sentait qu'il pouvait perdre pied à tout moment. Oui, il avait savouré cette délicieuse sensation de puissance qu'il aimait tant, qui l'avait toujours tant attiré, mais il savait aussi que cette sensation était dangereuse, qu'il risquait de s'y perdre… Mal aussi, parce qu'il avait failli s'en prendre à elle, à elle qu'il s'était promis de ne pas toucher, de ne pas blesser outre mesure… Promesse qu'il s'était faite, si ce n'est pour elle, du moins en mémoire à sa famille et à Albus… Oui, il se sentait mal, parce qu'il avait failli à sa promesse…

Mais où donc était passé le Severus Snape égoïste et cynique à souhait, qui n'avait que faire des autres, et qui ne se préoccupait de personne d'autre que de lui-même ? Où avait-il disparu ? Disparu… comme mort… Mais avait-il jamais existé ? En y réfléchissant bien, peut-être pas… Peut-être ce Severus Snape n'était-il qu'un mythe, qu'il avait forgé lui-même, pour lui-même et pour les autres, mais qui n'était en fait qu'un leurre ? Peut-être ce Severus Snape en cachait-il un autre, un Severus Griffondor sentimentaliste au grand cœur… comme Nuwan le lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises…

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Répéta Ardwenna, visiblement troublée devant ce manque de réaction du Maître des potions.

Severus sortit enfin de sa torpeur, mais ne répondit toujours pas. Il se contenta d'observer attentivement la jeune femme, quand son regard se posa sur son bras, qu'elle se massait délicatement de l'autre main.

- Montrez-moi donc votre bras. Fit-il simplement d'une voix monocorde.

Elle obtempéra, assez surprise toutefois de cette marque d'attention si soudaine. Elle leva donc sa manche et dévoila sa peau pâle jusqu'à hauteur de l'épaule. Là, sur son bras, Severus vit, avec horreur, des traces bleues ternir cette peau si délicate. Traces qu'il avait faites lui-même. Cela devait lui faire atrocement mal, mais Ardwenna ne semblait pas manifester plus de douleur que ça. « Remarquable maîtrise, elle aussi. » Pensa Severus, avant de reporter son attention sur les marques.

- Puis-je ? Demanda-t-il doucement, tout en indiquant les marques bleues de sa baguette.

Ardwenna, de plus en plus confuse de cette attitude si douce et si soucieuse de la part de son mentor, acquiesça silencieusement.

Severus approcha alors lentement sa baguette et psalmodia une mélodieuse incantation, qu'il répéta plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que les marques disparaissent. Puis, d'un pas souple et silencieux, il se dirigea vers une armoire à quelques mètres d'eux, y prit un pot contenant une crème brunâtre et revint vers la jeune femme. Il ouvrit le pot, s'imprégna deux doigts de cette crème et massa délicatement le bras d'Ardwenna, à l'endroit où se trouvaient les bleus quelques instants avant.

- Je ne vous fais pas trop mal ? S'enquit-il, un peu maladroitement.

Ardwenna fit non d'un hochement de tête, observant silencieusement le Maître des potions opérer. Bien sûr, qu'il lui faisait un peu mal, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de son étreinte précédente. Et à vrai dire, quand il appliquait cette crème, dont elle reconnut les propriétés anti-inflammatoires et analgésiques, ses doigts froids sur sa peau brûlante lui procuraient de douces sensations, sensations qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressenties. Elle sentait ses veines pulser fortement, et son cœur battre à un rythme de plus en plus effréné.

Finalement, Severus s'arrêta et retira ses doigts, après avoir une dernière fois effleurer cette peau si douce, si chaude, si satinée. Il aurait aimé ne pas devoir arrêter, ne pas devoir quitter cette peau, pouvoir continuer à en découvrir chaque parcelle, chaque grain de peau, chaque imperfection… Mais toute chose a une fin. Il s'écarta donc de la jeune femme, bien malgré lui et détourna promptement les yeux de cette tentation.

Ardwenna, elle aussi, ressentit une pointe de déception, quand il s'écarta. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Que regrettait-elle ? Qu'aurait-elle espéré ? Elle n'était, après tout, que son esclave, sa prisonnière. Même si elle était une esclave libre de ses mouvements, elle était esclave quand même… Elle s'efforça alors de reprendre une contenance plus digne.

Severus s'était éloigné d'elle et rangeait le pot de crème dans l'armoire, où il entreposait diverses potions, quand un crépitement douteux se fit entendre.

« La potion ! » Se remémora-t-il soudain. Il se retourna vivement pour voir, à son grand désarroi, la potion frémir dangereusement dans le chaudron bouillonnant. Il l'avait laissée mijoter une minute de trop, réalisa-t-il alors. Elle allait exploser…

Ardwenna regarda, impuissante, la potion faire de gros bouillons et déborder peu à peu du chaudron, sans pouvoir réagir, sans savoir que faire. Elle sentit tout à coup une masse chaude, ferme et puissante s'interposer devant elle et l'enserrer, tandis qu'une explosion assourdissante retentissait dans le laboratoire, et que la potion était propulsée tout autour d'elle.

Severus avait juste eu le temps de se jeter sur elle, et de la protéger de son propre corps, alors que la potion explosait. Au stade où elle en était, il aurait été impossible d'éviter l'explosion… En d'autres circonstances, il serait sorti, ou se serait réfugié derrière un meuble, mais là, il ne pouvait laisser Ardwenna se faire blesser de la sorte… Il s'était donc rué sur elle, à défaut de pouvoir la faire sortir à temps.

Il releva enfin la tête pour constater les dégâts. Son premier regard se posa sur la jeune femme, qui heureusement ne semblait pas avoir été atteinte et restait pelotonnée contre son torse, lui procurant de nouveau de délicieuses sensations. Il serait bien resté ainsi, mais il y avait, malheureusement, plus urgent à faire. Entre autre, neutraliser la potion qui commençait à ronger ses propres vêtements et à le brûler.

Il desserra donc son étreinte, et se recula, ce qui fit relever la tête à Ardwenna. Elle regarda le Maître des potions avec un air ahuri, teinté d'incompréhension et de questionnement.

- Vous devriez regagner vos appartements, Miss. Fit Severus, tout en commençant à défaire sa propre robe, et en déboutonnant sa chemise, afin de l'enlever avant que la potion corrosive n'atteigne sa peau. Prenez un bain, changez vos vêtements, Ansky se chargera de les nettoyer pour vous, et vérifiez que vous n'avez pas de blessure.

Ardwenna comprit enfin, que la « masse » qui s'était interposée entre elle et les projections dangereuses n'était autre que lui-même. Il venait de la protéger, de la protéger de son propre corps…

- Qu'attendez-vous pour obéir ? Cracha-t-il, voyant l'inaction d'Ardwenna.

Ces mots la sortirent de sa léthargie. Elle s'apprêtait déjà à sortir, mais, une fois sur le seuil de la pièce, elle se retourna une dernière fois, comme mue par une sorte d'instinct, pour voir son mentor. Il se délestait de sa chemise, tout en sifflant entre ses dents, certainement sous l'effet de la douleur. Il avait dû être touché. A peine l'idée lui effleura-t-elle l'esprit, qu'elle en eut la confirmation, en voyant une brûlure s'étendre de son épaule droite à son bras et ses omoplates. Elle ne semblait pas encore profonde, mais il fallait agir vite et efficacement.

Il commençait déjà à entreprendre de se soigner seul, pointant sa baguette sur la plaie, tout au moins sur la partie qu'il pouvait atteindre, quand elle se ravisa, et revint sur ses pas.

- Que faîtes-vous donc encore là ? Fit-il rageusement, quand il la vit revenir vers lui. Je croyais vous avoir ordonné de rentrer dans vos appartements. Vous avez assez fait de dégâts comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter. Ou peut-être dois-je recommencer notre petite entrevue d'il y a quelques minutes ?

La lueur rougeâtre commençait déjà à se raviver au fond de ses orbes noirs.

- Severus, s'il vous plaît. Commença-t-elle, faisant appel à toute la diplomatie dont elle était capable, ayant compris qu'avec cet homme il fallait ruser pour obtenir ce qu'on souhaitait, surtout quand il était dans cet état. Je ne cherche pas à vous désobéir, mais juste à réparer les dégâts justement. Cette brûlure s'étend jusque dans votre dos, vous ne pourrez pas la soigner seul, aussi astucieux et brillant que vous puissiez l'être.

- Ansky s'en chargera. Cracha-t-il, hargneux. Vous en avez assez fait.

- Vous l'avez déjà dit, ce me semble. Lui répondit-elle, avec une moue mutine. Severus, s'il vous plaît. C'est maintenant qu'il faut s'occuper de cette plaie, pas dans une heure…

Severus remarqua alors seulement à cet instant, qu'elle venait d'employer à deux reprises son prénom, et non son titre, ou son nom… Et plus étrange, cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, il ne s'en offusquait pas outre mesure… Et même, il en appréciait le son, dit de cette voix si mélodieuse. Prononcé par elle, son prénom sonnait moins durement, moins sèchement, il semblait presque doux et sensuel…

Ardwenna profita de ce moment d'inattention du Maître des potions pour s'approcher de lui et se placer derrière lui. Puis, voyant qu'il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées, elle reporta son attention sur la plaie de brûlure. Elle eut un moment de stupeur, en voyant toutes ces cicatrices striant la peau d'albâtre de l'homme. Il y en avait tant, des cicatrices anciennes, très anciennes même pour certaines… Et son dos ne devait pas être la seule région de son corps atteinte… Comment s'était-il fait de telles cicatrices ? La magie permettait généralement d'éviter que de telles marques restent, tout au moins dans la majeure des cas… Quels sévices avait-il pu subir pour avoir ces cicatrices ? Ou aurait-il été soigné à la façon moldue ? Ou pas soigné du tout, peut-être…

En parlant de soigner, elle se rappela subitement qu'il fallait agir vite, avant que la brûlure ne s'étende. Heureusement son hésitation n'avait duré que quelques secondes à peine, et le Maître des potions n'avait toujours pas réagi. Elle mit alors fin à son observation minutieuse de ce dos balafré, en notant toutefois au passage le magnifique tatouage qui ornait le bas du dos de l'homme, et commença les premiers soins pour neutraliser la blessure. Lorsque Severus sentit la pointe d'une baguette lui effleurer la peau, il eut un léger sursaut, avant de réaliser que ce n'était autre qu'Ardwenna qui avait, une fois de plus, outrepassé ses ordres.

- Je vous ai dit… Commença-t-il.

- Je sais. Le coupa-t-elle. Mais cessez donc de bouger sans cesse, si vous souhaitez en finir avec ça au plus vite. Maintenant que j'ai commencé…

Severus lui lança un regard furibond, en tournant légèrement la tête vers l'arrière pour pouvoir l'observer du coin de l'œil.

- Alors faîtes vite. Concéda-t-il finalement.

Il l'observa pendant toute la manœuvre, et la laissa même appliquer la fameuse crème, qu'il avait utilisée précédemment pour son bras. Il était bien obligé d'admettre qu'elle s'y connaissait quelque peu en médicomagie, et que son aide avait été des plus utiles. Jamais il n'aurait pu atteindre toute la brûlure lui-même, elle venait de lui éviter bien des complications, bien qu'elle fût aussi en partie à l'origine de cet accident.

Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait fait exploser un chaudron de la sorte … Et tout ça était de sa faute à elle… Qui osait dire qu'il était tout de même le principal responsable de cette explosion ? Qui osait insinuer que jamais la potion n'aurait explosé, s'il ne l'avait pas bêtement oubliée et s'il avait su se maîtriser ? Lui, oublier une potion sur un chaudron ? Jamais… Foi de Severus Snape… Qui osait dire qu'il était de mauvaise foi ?

- Bien. Conclut-il, quand elle eut fini les soins.

Puis, sans un regard, sans un mot de remerciement, il s'occupa de faire disparaître les vêtements souillés, qu'il avait laissés choir à terre, et nettoya la salle et les ustensiles de gracieux mouvements de baguette. Une fois la salle propre et tout danger écarté, il se dirigea vers la porte menant au passage reliant son laboratoire et ses quartiers, feignant toujours d'ignorer Ardwenna.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois la porte ouverte et prêt à sortir, qu'il lui lança, sans même se retourner :

- Que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise plus jamais. M'avez-vous bien compris ? Plus jamais, ou vous le regretterez. Retournez dans vos quartiers, et ne vous avisez pas de me désobéir encore une fois. Je viendrais vous chercher tout à l'heure dans l'après midi.

Et il sortit, laissant la jeune femme seule, désappointée, mais également quelque peu rassurée. Severus Snape n'était pas aussi froid et cruel, ni aussi dangereux, qu'il voulait le faire croire. Elle venait d'en avoir un petit aperçu à l'instant. Jamais un homme cruel et froid ne l'aurait protégée de la sorte d'une telle explosion… disait une petite voix dans sa tête.

_Mais c'est un assassin, il a décimé presque toute ta famille_… Lui rappela une autre voix en elle.

Oui, mais de toute façon, je dois rester avec lui, alors quel mal y a-t-il à essayer de mieux le connaître ? Fit la première.

_Mieux le connaître d'accord, mais de là à l'apprécier_… répondit la deuxième.

Je ne parle pas de l'apprécier, je dis juste que je commence à mieux comprendre l'homme…

_Et l'assassin ? Tu veux peut-être mieux le comprendre, lui aussi ?_

Il n'est pas aussi froid et cynique qu'il le prétend. Ce n'est qu'une carapace…

_Et quand il tue, c'est une carapace peut-être ?_

Peut-être bien… Se mit à espérer Ardwenna au fond d'elle-même. Peut-être que tout ceci n'est qu'une carapace, qu'une façade… Mais qu'y a-t-il derrière ? Quel est l'homme caché derrière ? Un monstre ? Peut-être son véritable moi est-il cet homme imprégné de Magie Noire, violent et agressif, que j'ai pu entrapercevoir tout à l'heure ? Ou est-ce cet homme attentionné et bienveillant, doux et presque sensuel, comme quand il m'a soigné ? Qui êtes-vous Severus Snape ? Se demanda Ardwenna.

- Oui, qui êtes-vous Severus Snape ? Répéta-t-elle à haute voix. J'aimerais soudain mieux vous connaître. Qui êtes-vous donc ?

Or, ce que la jeune femme ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle était observée. Et que son observateur pouvait également entendre ce qu'elle venait de dire…

Severus, debout devant le miroir magique de son bureau, dans ses quartiers personnels, ne put s'empêcher de sourire, d'un vrai et franc sourire, quand il vit la jeune femme si songeuse et qu'il entendit ces mots. Ces mots qu'il avait attendus depuis si longtemps… Et l'ironie du sort voulait, qu'il doive les entendre de cette étrange personne, là, maintenant, dans ce manoir… Triste ironie du sort…

Fin du Chapitre 44


	48. Chapter 48

_Tout d'abord désolée de ce déplorable retard, mais mon ordi m'a lamentablement lâché hier et j'ai eu bien du mal à retrouver mon travail, enfin tout du moins une partie... J'ai dû retranscrire l'autre moitié._

_Merci à vous tous, Mia, Lone Wolf, Helleni, Lunabel Nox, Polgarra, Sylnaruto, et Aesylee, pour toutes vos reviews, malgré mon absence. Sans oublier tous ceux qui n'ont pu laisser de reviews ou qui n'ont pas eu le temps de tout lire..._

_Je préfère ne pas trop m'attarder pour vous répondre cette fois-ci et vous laisser lire ce chapitre qui a quelque peu tarder à venir (avec toutes mes excuses...)._

_Bref, voilà enfin le chapitre tant attendu. Vous allez enfin avoir quelques réponses, pas toutes, mais certaines, qui je l'espère devraient vous faire patienter les autres révélations... Bon, vous ne saurez toujours pas quel est le lien entre Ardwenna et Albus, ni quelle est la raison de sa présence auprès des Mangemorts, mais vous allez pouvoir voir les relations entre Severus et elle s'étoffer, et avoir quelques réponses concernant leur future, ainsi que sur les intentions de Voldemort..._

_Bonne lecture à tous donc et à bientôt!_

CHAPITRE 45 : Douloureuse entrevue.

Severus était enfin satisfait de ses avancées. Il sentait qu'il touchait au but, qu'il était tout prêt de trouver LA solution au problème posé, qu'il touchait du doigt l'aboutissement de toutes ces recherches palpitantes.

Les potions, que lui avait demandées le Seigneur des Ténèbres, étaient des potions très pointues, qui soulevaient des problèmes épineux et quasiment insolubles. Cependant Severus se devait de trouver une solution, le Maître lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'aurait aucun droit à l'erreur, quelque fut le temps nécessaire pour obtenir un résultat. C'était donc avec l'énergie du désespoir que Severus s'était attelé à la tâche.

La potion concernant le doloris, ayant pour but d'augmenter les effets du sortilège, était celle qui lui demandait en fait le moins de travail… Ayant depuis longtemps commencé à travailler sur une potion anti-doloris puissante, il avait déjà de bonnes bases pour trouver la potion requise par le Lord Noir, et était d'ailleurs très proche d'y parvenir, alors que son anti-dote, la potion anti-doloris, n'était toujours pas au point…

Par contre, concernant l'autre potion, il en était tout autrement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait demandé un poison très particulier, qui permettrait de cibler uniquement certaines victimes bien définies ayant telles ou telles caractéristiques, caractéristiques que l'on pourrait changer à volonté, et dont les effets ne se déclencheraient que sous l'effet d'un stimuli donné ou d'un sortilège. Le défi se révélait hautement plus complexe et quasi insurmontable. Autant la dernière partie était facile, Severus ayant effectivement déjà créé des potions qui ne s'activaient qu'avec l'aide d'un sort, autant la première condition, à savoir créer une potion « adaptable », dirons-nous, était du domaine de l'impossible… Pour trouver la solution, Severus avait dû remonter aux bases du fonctionnement des potions.

Et c'était bien là le problème : bien entendu, on connaissait les propriétés de tel ou tel ingrédient, ou les propriétés de tel ou tel mélange, l'impact de tel ou tel procédé dans la fabrication d'une potion, mais en fait on ne connaissait que l'effet global. Le mécanisme précis, qui permettait d'obtenir cet effet sur l'organisme humain, restait inconnu. On savait par exemple que le sang de mandragore augmentait le rythme cardiaque de façon considérable, et pouvait être tantôt un poison tantôt un formidable stimulant, selon la façon dont on le préparait, ou selon les ingrédients auxquels on l'associait, mais on ne savait pas comment cet ingrédient interagissait exactement dans l'organisme humain pour produire cet effet…

Les savants sorciers s'étaient pourtant rapidement rendus compte, que les potions ne fonctionnaient que sur les sorciers et non sur les moldus, alors que les remèdes moldus avaient l'air de fonctionner sur tout humain, qu'il soit sorcier ou moldu… Mais personne n'avait encore trouvé, ou peut-être personne n'avait encore cherché, le pourquoi du commun… Qu'est-ce qui pouvait expliquer ce phénomène ? Qu'est-ce qui rendait les potions efficaces uniquement sur les sorciers ? Comment ces potions fonctionnaient-elles exactement sur l'organisme, et sur l'organe qu'elles visaient ?

Severus s'était alors penché sur la science moldue, qui sur certains points, et à son grand désarroi, était bien plus avancée. Il avait appris, il y quelques temps, que les scientifiques moldus avaient compris non seulement les propriétés, mais aussi le fonctionnement précis de leurs médicaments. Il s'était donc renseigné sur ces théories moldues et avait essayé de faire le parallèle avec les potions et autres remèdes sorciers…

Ainsi, tout était parti d'un précepte moldu en biologie, précepte qu'il connaissait déjà, mais auquel il n'avait encore jamais prêté plus d'attention que ça, et qu'il avait relégué jusqu'alors au rang de connaissances intéressantes, mais non indispensables pour son usage personnel… Ce concept était celui de « cellule ».

En effet, les moldus avaient découverts que tout organisme vivant était constitué de cellules, sortes d'unités fonctionnelles, plus ou moins spécialisées, qui s'assemblaient entre elles pour former des tissus et des organes. Ces cellules étaient délimitées par une membrane, sorte de muraille qui protégeait la cellule, tout en lui permettant d'interagir avec l'extérieur selon ses besoins… Un peu comme une peau, pour simplifier. Severus avait compris que cette membrane était la clé : c'était elle qui permettait à la cellule de rester intacte, en sélectionnant ce qui pouvait entrer et sortir… Mais comment la membrane faisait-elle justement, pour « reconnaître » ce qui pouvait entrer ou sortir ?

Là encore, les moldus semblaient avoir trouvé la réponse à cette question : la membrane des cellules était en fait pourvue de structures particulières, appelées récepteurs ou marqueurs, qui lui permettait de reconnaître les éléments utiles ou d'être elle-même différenciée des autres cellules… C'était par l'intermédiaire de ces récepteurs, que les remèdes moldus interagissaient avec les cellules. En outre, chaque organe avait des cellules spécialisées, ayant des caractéristiques propres que les cellules d'un autre organe n'avaient pas, et certains récepteurs ou marqueurs étaient alors plus ou moins spécifiques à ces cellules. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi un médicament avait tel effet sur tel organe et pas sur tel autre…

Les sorciers ne devaient certainement pas échapper à la règle… Tout sorcier qu'ils étaient, ils étaient avant tout des organismes vivants, constitués donc de cellules plus ou moins spécifiques, avec des récepteurs et des marqueurs plus ou moins spécifiques… Et si les potions fonctionnaient de la même façon que les remèdes moldus ? Tout du moins d'une façon similaire, c'est-à-dire en se fixant sur les récepteurs de cellules bien définies, entraînant alors l'effet qu'on leur connaissait…

Mais alors comment expliquer que les potions ne fonctionnaient que sur les sorciers et non sur les moldus, à l'exception de certains poisons ? Et pourquoi les médicaments moldus feraient-ils par contre aussi bien effet sur les sorciers que sur les moldus ? Se pourraient-ils que les cellules de sorciers aient des marqueurs spécifiques, que les cellules moldues n'auraient pas ? Les potions ne pourraient alors viser que ces marqueurs spécifiques des sorciers et ne reconnaîtraient donc pas les cellules de moldus, restant ainsi inefficaces pour eux… Alors que les médicaments moldus se fixeraient sur des récepteurs présents à la fois chez les sorciers et les moldus...

Au fur et à mesure que ses recherches et expériences avançaient, Severus était de plus en plus persuadé que son hypothèse était la bonne. Il avait déjà commencé des tests, à partir de cellules sanguines, en s'inspirant des techniques scientifiques moldues, dont celles utilisant la fluorescence, techniques qu'il avait ensuite quelque peu adaptées. Pour ses expériences, il avait prélevé du sang sur la majorité des Mangemorts et avait également obtenu quelques échantillons de sang de différents moldus. Alors que, jusque là, il peinait encore à mettre en évidence ces fameux hypothétiques marqueurs, ce matin, il venait d'obtenir enfin un résultat plus que prometteur. Résultat qu'il avait désespéré pouvoir obtenir un jour…

Là, à l'instant, dans son microscope, il venait de voir les cellules sorcières se colorer en vert fluo, alors que les cellules moldues restaient roses… Il avait créé effectivement une substance fluorescente qui ne devait se fixer, sur la membrane des cellules, que sur un type de récepteur. Le but étant de trouver, par tâtonnement, un récepteur particulier aux cellules de sorcier… Jusque là, la substance se fixait toujours sur les deux types de cellules sans distinction, mais, cette fois-ci, elle venait de se fixer uniquement sur les cellules sorcières… Ce qui signifiait que Severus venait enfin de trouver une molécule spécifique aux sorciers… Il venait enfin de prouver sa théorie…

Maintenant qu'il avait confirmation de sa théorie, et qu'en outre il tenait un des récepteurs recherchés, il entrevoyait déjà toutes les futures étapes. Il devrait dans un premier temps vérifier que ce récepteur était bien commun à tous les sorciers, quels qu'ils soient. Il devrait ensuite rechercher d'autres récepteurs, spécifiques cette fois à certaines catégories de sorciers, tels les loups garous, les vampires, les animagus ou que sais-je encore… Ce qui voulait dire réfléchir aux éventuelles catégories de sorciers, que le Lord Noir voulait toucher…

Ensuite, il devrait créer la potion, une potion dont les ingrédients venimeux ou poisons seraient chacun spécifique à un seul type de récepteur et donc à une catégorie de sorcier, par exemple… Mais il faudrait alors trouver un moyen de ne pouvoir l'activer que par le sortilège, il faudrait trouver un moyen d'empêcher la potion de faire effet dès ingestion… Autre problème en perspective…

A moins que… oui, à moins qu'il ne trouve une substance qui puisse contenir les différents ingrédients toxiques, les empêchant ainsi de se fixer immédiatement sur les récepteurs… Le sortilège permettrait alors de libérer de cette substance un des ingrédients, et un seul, en fonction du type de sorciers visés… Oui, ce serait une solution…

Ne resterait ensuite qu'à fabriquer l'antidote, bien évidemment… Mais maintenant qu'il avait le principe de sa potion, ce devrait être un jeu d'enfant. Il avait certes encore beaucoup de travail en perspective, beaucoup de recherches et d'expériences aussi, mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Severus jubilait. Tout à sa joie d'avoir finalement trouvé, il en oubliait presque de quelle potion il s'agissait. Il allait créer un redoutable poison tout de même… mais l'intérêt scientifique, et l'enthousiasme d'avoir peut-être fait une découverte majeure pour le monde scientifique sorcier, l'emportaient pour le moment. Si la décence ne l'en empêchait, il aurait hurlé sa joie. Sa maîtrise légendaire lui permit toutefois de se contenir, et seul un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres.

Sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour une certaine personne.

- Que nous vaut l'honneur de ce sourire ? S'enquit Ardwenna, qui venait à l'instant de relever les yeux de son propre chaudron.

Après moult discussions animées, Severus avait enfin consenti à la laisser s'occuper quelque peu, et lui avait assigné la tâche de réapprovisionner le stock de potions des Mangemorts. Ce n'était pas pour la ravir au plus haut point, mais cela était toujours mieux que rien. Au moins, cela avait le mérite de lui divertir l'esprit et de l'aider à penser à autre chose…

Cette question, a priori anodine, sortit brutalement Severus de son euphorie narcissique. Il releva promptement la tête et lui décocha un regard noir meurtrier, pour avoir osé l'interrompre dans ses réflexions. Ardwenna ne sembla pas impressionnée pour autant, déjà habituée aux manières peu amènes du Maître des potions.

- Vous devriez peut-être vous concentrer sur votre potion, plutôt que de m'espionner, cracha-t-il.

- Ma potion est en phase de pause pour une petite demie heure. Je n'ai donc aucun besoin de me concentrer sur elle pour le moment, rétorqua-t-elle, d'un ton calme et assuré. En outre, je ne vous espionnais pas, je vous ai juste vu sourire. Sourire qui vous va plutôt pas mal d'ailleurs, vous devriez le faire plus souvent.

Severus était quelque peu estomaqué. Il n'arriverait décidément jamais à se faire à ce caractère si effronté et si impertinent. Même Potter n'avait pas montré autant d'impudence. En outre, elle avait une sacrée répartie… Et que venait-elle de dire ? Elle venait de parler de sourire, non ? Sourire… Un mot bien incongru pour le décrire… « Sourire qui vous va plutôt pas mal… », se rappela Severus. « Je rêve, ou elle vient de me faire un compliment, là… »

Tout à son étonnement, Severus en avait oublié de répliquer à son tour, et restait stupidement immobile, à la regarder de son air impassible, seule une lueur de stupéfaction dans ses perles noires trahissant son trouble. Ce qui fit rire sous cape Ardwenna. Une semaine était passée depuis l'incident avec la potion corrosive, une semaine où ils avaient constamment alterné entre lourdes tensions et laborieuse trêve. Mais pendant ce laps de temps, elle avait appris à mieux déchiffrer le personnage et elle parvenait de plus en plus à le déstabiliser.

Ce qui la ravissait grandement. Car le Maître des potions était réputé, comme elle avait pu l'entendre dire, pour être impassible, froid, calculateur et impossible à désarçonner. Or impossible n'était pas dans le vocabulaire d'Ardwenna. Elle s'était donc fixé comme mission, pour le moment, de trouver le moyen de le troubler, en espérant pouvoir ainsi le percer peu à peu à jour. Et elle l'avait trouvé, ce moyen…

Effectivement, ça n'avait pas été facile. Mais elle avait vite compris, malgré ce qu'il voulait faire croire, qu'il appréciait les bonnes réparties à la limite de l'insolence, que les joutes verbales étaient une sorte de stimulant pour lui, et qu'il détestait par-dessus tout les larves rampantes incapables de relever le moindre affront ou dépourvues de la moindre parcelle de cervelle pour comprendre le sarcasme… Sur ce point, il serait servi avec elle, dans la limite du raisonnable toutefois… Il y avait, mine de rien, certaines limites à ne pas franchir. Ca aussi, elle l'avait très rapidement appris, souvent à ses dépens.

En outre, elle avait rapidement remarqué, qu'il n'aimait pas parler de lui, ou de son passé, et qu'il n'avait surtout pas l'habitude qu'on parle de lui… En tout cas, pas en compliment... Elle se faisait donc une joie de le titiller sur ce point, à la moindre occasion, ce qui manquait rarement son objectif. Soit il pestait contre elle, furieux, soit il restait coi, comme à l'instant… Quoi qu'il en soit, cette méthode avait le don de le faire sortir de sa légendaire maîtrise…

- Vous feriez mieux de peser vos propos, jeune insolente, ou vous risqueriez de les regretter amèrement un jour. Montrez-moi donc les potions que vous avez déjà finies, que je les vérifie, au lieu de vous montrer si impertinente envers votre mentor. Finit-il par dire, d'un ton tranchant et exaspéré.

« L'art et la manière de vous faire comprendre votre place, selon Severus Snape… » Pensa-t-elle, se gardant bien d'exprimer à haute voix sa pensée. Elle s'exécuta donc et lui désigna de la main une table couverte de diverses potions, soigneusement alignées et étiquetées.

Severus s'empara d'une des fioles, qu'il leva à hauteur de ses yeux et fit délicatement rouler entre ses doigts experts, afin de mieux observer l'aspect, la couleur et la consistance de la mixture. Visiblement satisfait de ce premier examen, il ouvrit le petit flacon et inhala les effluves qui s'en échappaient, puis en testa le goût du bout des lèvres. Il jeta un regard en biais à la jeune femme à ses côtés, avant de reboucher la fiole qu'il mit dans sa poche. Il fit de même avec les deux autres types de potions qu'elle avait réalisées, testant de la même manière une des fioles, qu'il mettait ensuite de côté dans ses poches.

- Votre potion de sommeil sans rêve est un peu pâteuse, dit-il enfin. Vous avez dû la laisser bouillir une petite minute de trop. Quant à votre potion anti-douleur, elle est légèrement trop pâle. Trop de graines de Furca certainement. Elles devraient toutefois faire l'affaire. Tachez seulement de ne pas commettre la même erreur la prochaine fois.

Il n'y avait en fait pas grand-chose à redire à ses potions. Pour être franc, Severus était plus qu'étonné, agréablement étonné d'ailleurs. La jeune femme se montrait plus que compétente dans ce domaine. Il avait voulu la tester dans un premier temps, en lui donnant une simple liste de potions de base à concocter, sans autres instructions, sans mode d'emploi… Et elle s'en était sortie haut la main. Il lui avait donné ensuite des potions de plus en plus complexes, lui permettant cette fois de consulter la recette… Et là encore, elle venait de réussir les potions demandées avec un résultat tout à fait honorable, comme le montraient ses échantillons. Surtout pour une première fois, comme elle lui avait avoué ne jamais avoir fait ces potions.

Mais il n'était pas du genre à faire des compliments. Si elle voulait s'améliorer, il fallait lui indiquer ses erreurs, pas ses réussites… Et quand bien même, il n'allait pas la féliciter, surtout pas elle !

Ardwenna avait beau le connaître un peu mieux, et savoir qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de compliments ouvertement, elle n'en fut pas moins frustrée. Elle venait tout de même de réaliser des potions complexes, que l'on apprenait qu'en études supérieures, et qu'elle n'avait encore jamais réalisées, les potions n'étant pas sa spécialité. Heureusement, elle était plutôt habile de ses mains et concentrée, ce qui la sauvait certainement et lui permettait de s'en tirer convenablement.

Elle remarqua alors qu'il était penché sur son chaudron, qu'il inspectait scrupuleusement. Elle s'approcha à son tour de la table, et l'observa un instant. Autant les autres potions lui paraissaient compréhensibles dans leur composition et leur préparation, autant celle-ci lui semblait… abstraite, nébuleuse. Elle ne connaissait pas les propriétés d'un des ingrédients, et ne comprenait pas quels étaient exactement les effets de la potion. Certes, elle pourrait peut-être faire des recherches plus tard, mais peut-être pouvait-elle aussi se risquer à le lui demander ? Après tout, il était le mieux placer pour lui répondre…

Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains et lui demanda, d'une petite voix :

- Pourrais-je vous poser une question ?

- C'est ce que vous venez de faire, a priori. Mais vous pouvez réitérer l'expérience, bien que rien ne vous garantisse que je vous réponde.

Ardwenna détestait quand il jouait de la sorte, mais elle savait qu'il cherchait à la faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle ne prêta donc pas attention à la provocation et continua :

- C'est à propos de cette potion, la potion « obducercis ». Quels sont ses effets exactement ? Et à quoi sert cet ingrédient, la fleur de Lunstrong ?

Severus l'observa un instant, à la fois dubitatif et curieux. Cette jeune femme était déconcertante. Elle était ici, certainement contre son gré, et était forcée de travailler avec lui, l'assassin d'une partie de sa famille, et pourtant elle s'adressait à lui comme à n'importe quel autre Mangemort. Non, plus, elle lui parlait comme elle parlerait à une sorte de collègue, ou plutôt comme à une sorte de professeur… C'était assez troublant. Elle avait, il est vrai, un franc parler, de l'esprit et de la répartie, avec une pointe d'insolence parfois, rien pour lui déplaire d'ailleurs, mais elle ne manifestait jamais de véritable mépris ni de haine… pas comme lors de leur première rencontre du moins. Seules transperçaient parfois de la colère, de la frustration et de la tristesse dans son regard… Mais quoi de plus naturel ?

Severus appréciait en outre son intelligence et sa vivacité d'esprit, son esprit curieux de tout et avide de savoir. Curiosité mal placée parfois, surtout quand elle était dirigée contre lui, mais cette curiosité était aussi une force. Severus était certain que c'était cette curiosité qui lui donnait en partie la force d'avancer. Et il était lui aussi curieux, curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait la contraindre à rester ici, et à devenir l'une des leurs…

- La potion obducercis, se reprit-il, voyant le regard impatient qu'elle lui lançait, est une potion puissante qui aide à la cicatrisation des plaies les plus profondes. Il faut l'associer à une incantation pour qu'elle fasse pleinement effet et que la plaie se referme. Il faut ensuite lui adjoindre une autre potion, à base de diatame, pour éviter de garder des cicatrices.

Il lui expliqua ainsi les différents effets de la potion, selon la dose et le type de plaie, ainsi que les propriétés de la fleur de Lunstrong, tandis qu'elle finissait la potion. Il lui corrigea deux ou trois gestes, lui montrant de ses mains agiles, comment obtenir le meilleur résultat. Elle l'écoutait et l'observait faire avec curiosité et intérêt.

Dès qu'il était lancé sur son sujet ou sur une expérience, il devenait tout autre, presque aimable et agréable. Il était passionné, c'était un chercheur, un inventeur et un scientifique dans l'âme, constata-t-elle. Dès qu'il se penchait sur ses travaux de recherche, elle avait remarqué cette petite étincelle s'allumer dans son regard ténébreux. Une étincelle si vivante, si chaleureuse, si avide aussi… Qui contrastait tellement avec le masque froid et dur qu'il arborait en permanence…

Finalement, la potion était finie. Elle la transvasa dans des fioles, qu'elle étiqueta et qu'elle rangea soigneusement avec les autres dans l'armoire prévue à cet effet, puis nettoya son établi. Elle était pour le suivre, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, quand il se retourna vivement et l'arrêta d'un geste péremptoire.

- Je dois aller voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui dit-il d'une voix basse avec de légères inflexions menaçantes. Il attend certainement que vous veniez avec moi, comme Il l'a ordonné, puisque vous devez apprendre notre fonctionnement et nos règles. Cependant j'exige que vous restiez muette. Vos remarques impertinentes n'ont pas de place en Sa présence, au risque de graves conséquences. Est-ce clair ?

- Parfaitement clair, répondit Ardwenna.

- En outre, je vais aborder avec lui des sujets… Mmh… disons délicats, et plus ou moins confidentiels. Peut-être ne voudra-t-Il pas que vous y assistiez, ou peut-être désirera-t-Il que vous restiez. Dans tous les cas, vous ne devrez divulguer à personne ce que vous entendrez. Personne, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Ardwenna hocha la tête. Quand il prenait ce ton et que ses prunelles brûlaient de cette façon, il valait mieux ne pas le contredire.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Il sortit donc, tout en faisant voler ses capes derrière lui, telle des ailes se déployant dans son dos. Ardwenna l'observa un instant, presque subjuguée par la prestance qu'il pouvait dégager, puis se décida à le suivre.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

- Mon cher Mangemort, tu as demandé à me voir ? J'espère qu'il s'agit de quelque chose d'important… Siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout en toisant de toute sa hauteur son fidèle serviteur incliné devant Lui.

- Oui, Maître, répondit ce dernier, d'une voix particulièrement mesurée. Vous m'aviez demandé de vous prévenir à la moindre avancée dans mes recherches.

- Ainsi, il y aurait enfin du nouveau ? Depuis le temps que j'attendais des résultats…

Severus se crispa légèrement, mais se garda toutefois de répondre à cette demie insulte, et resta respectueusement incliné.

« Depuis le temps que j'attendais des résultats… » Se répéta-t-il cependant hargneusement en son fort intérieur. Mieux valait entendre ça, que d'être sourd… Comme si de telles recherches pouvaient aboutir du jour au lendemain. Encore heureux, qu'il ait obtenu un quelconque progrès en si peu de temps…

- Bien, je t'écoute, reprit le Lord Noir, invitant par là même son Maître des potions à exposer ses fameux résultats.

Severus releva alors lentement la tête et observa quelques instants l'homme – serpent qui venait de s'asseoir sur Son « trône », hésitant à Lui obéir.

- Qu'attends-tu donc pour t'expliquer ? Commença à s'impatienter le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus jeta un rapide regard en coin, sans même se retourner, à la jeune femme restée à quelques pas derrière lui sur sa droite, avant de reporter son attention sur son Maître, d'un air quelque peu indécis.

Il n'envisageait tout de même pas, qu'il Lui expose toutes ses théories, concernant ces potions un peu particulières, devant Lennard - Dumbledore, si ?

« Apparemment si ! » Conclut Severus, quand il entendit le Lord Noir lui répondre d'une voix glacialement doucereuse :

- Tu peux parler en sa présence. Elle ne divulguera rien, à qui que ce soit. Ce n'est pas dans son intérêt.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devenait soit inconscient, soit trop confiant… « Plutôt les deux à la fois. » Pensa Severus. Ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas si étonnant que ça. Ce n'était qu'une preuve supplémentaire de cette folie galopante qui brouillait l'esprit du Maître, s'il était encore besoin d'en avoir une. Severus se rappela alors les paroles de Dumbledore au sujet de Tom Jedusor : « Sa trop grande confiance en lui est sa plus grande faiblesse ». Peut-être avait-il vu juste, une fois encore. Certainement même. Faiblesse qu'il fallait exploiter au maximum…

Severus se résigna donc et commença son exposé, évitant soigneusement les détails trop complexes à appréhender pour un profane.

- Voilà enfin de bonnes nouvelles. Je commençais à croire, que j'avais surestimé tes capacités. Mais, une fois de plus, quand il s'agit de potions, tu ne m'as pas déçu. Pour le moment, du moins… Fais en sorte que cela continue sur cette voie.

Ardwenna ne semblait pas partager l'enthousiasme du Lord Noir, loin de là. Comme Severus pouvait le sentir, elle semblait au contraire choquée et bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, par l'horreur qu'auguraient ces potions. Horrifiée aussi que le Maître des potions en soient l'auteur : lui, un si brillant chercheur, mettre ses talents au profit de projets si abjects…

- Oui, Maître, répondit cependant Severus, faisant fi de ce qu'il pouvait sentir émaner de la jeune femme. Je ne vous décevrai pas. J'aurais par contre besoin d'éléments supplémentaires.

- Qu'entends-tu par « éléments supplémentaires » ? Murmura le Lord Noir d'une voix sifflante.

- Tout d'abord, j'aurais besoin de nombreux ingrédients pour faire des tests. Je ne peux toutefois acheter certains d'entre eux chez un quelconque apothicaire, aussi fiable soit-il. Ils doivent être récoltés sur le terrain, pour être sûr qu'ils conservent toutes leurs propriétés.

- Ce qui signifie ?

- Ce qui signifie que je devrais régulièrement m'absenter quelques jours, deux ou trois tout au plus.

- Qu'entends-tu par « régulièrement » ? S'enquit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, une certaine impatience transparaissant dans sa voix.

- Tous les dix ou quinze jours environ. Selon les besoins.

- D'autres s'en chargeront pour toi. Je ne peux me passer de tes compétences si souvent et si longtemps.

- Je ne suis pas certain que quelqu'un d'autre puisse s'en charger, Maître.

- Et pourquoi ça, Ssseverusss ? Demanda le Lord Noir, d'une voix dangereusement mielleuse.

- Parce que personne d'autre ici n'a les connaissances requises, Maître, répondit Severus, sans se départir de son calme. Ces ingrédients, indispensables à ces recherches, ne tolèrent aucune erreur de manipulation ou de conservation. Je n'ai, en outre, pas le temps de former qui que ce soit, pour effectuer cette tâche, sans retarder mes avancées.

- Mais tu prétends pouvoir trouver le temps d'effectuer ces récoltes toi-même…

- J'irais bien plus vite seul, sans quelqu'un sur mes pas, qui risquerait d'effrayer une quelconque créature ou d'écraser une plante rare, ou pire qui risquerait de me faire détecter, argumenta Severus, contrôlant à la perfection chaque inflexion de voix. Ces récoltes ne me prendront que peu de temps en comparaison. Et mon travail à Vos côtés n'en pâtira pas pour autant, je ne me permettrais jamais de compromettre l'honneur de Vous servir.

- Je te trouve de bien mauvaise foi quant à tes compagnons. Mais il est vrai, que malgré tes nombreuses absences récemment, tu as su assurer pleinement ton rôle à mes côtés. Soit. J'accepte cette requête. Mais, ajouta rapidement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, voyant l'éclair de victoire briller dans les orbes noirs de son Maître des potions, mais souviens-toi qu'à la moindre faille auprès de moi, tu en paieras chèrement le prix. Et tes escapades sauvages seront terminées. Définitivement. Potion ou pas potion. Est-ce clair ?

- Parfaitement clair, Maître, répondit Severus.

Ces avertissements, aussi sérieux fussent-ils, ne pouvaient altérer son soulagement. Oui, Severus était soulagé, soulagé d'avoir trouvé enfin une explication valable à ces futures absences bimensuelles… Absences destinées non pas à la cueillette de ces fameux ingrédients, comme il le prétendait, il trouverait bien un autre moyen de se les procurer, mais absences destinées à Potter et compagnie, et surtout à Mixiel et Nuwan… « Enfin une épine du pied en moins ! » Pensa-t-il.

- Est-ce tout ? Reprit le Lord Noir, tout en caressant nonchalamment son fidèle serpent Nagini, qui venait de se glisser à Ses pieds, la tête reposant sur un des accoudoirs du trône.

- J'aurais aussi besoin d'autres échantillons de sang, fit Severus, tout en refoulant un rictus de dégoût à la vue du serpent presque ronronnant de plaisir.

- Ceux que nous t'avons déjà fournis ne te suffisent-ils pas ?

- Malheureusement Maître, j'ai dû utiliser près des trois quarts de ces échantillons pour aboutir au résultat présent. Ce qu'il en reste ne suffira certainement pas pour poursuivre les prochaines étapes.

- Bien. Tu auras ce que tu souhaites. Dis simplement à Queudver de quels échantillons tu as besoin, et tu les auras.

- Je vous remercie, Maître, dit Severus tout en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois devant ses orbes rouges qui le fixaient si intensément. J'aurais en outre une requête plus délicate à vous soumettre, si vous me le permettez.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres darda un regard des plus perçants à son Second, avant de l'inviter à continuer d'un gracieux mouvement de main :

- Je t'écoute. Parle.

- J'aurais besoin d'un sang un peu particulier pour ces expériences.

Severus avait réussi à maîtriser les intonations de sa voix, mais il sentait de légers tremblements lui échapper malgré lui. La requête qu'il allait formuler était une étape clé pour ses projets… Mais pourrait aussi lui coûter cher. Il devait choisir ses mots avec précaution, et bien peser ses pensées et ses gestes. Et ce n'était pas ce regard de glace qui allait l'encourager.

- De quel sang s'agit-il ?

- Il me faudrait le sang d'un descendant d'un des fondateurs.

- Autrement dit, le mien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Maître, répondit simplement Severus, sa mâchoire étant bien trop crispée pour pouvoir articuler de façon audible une réponse plus élaborée.

- Et en quoi mon sang te serait-il utile, pour tes expériences ou pour les potions que je t'ai demandées ? Cracha le Lord Noir, tout en se levant d'un mouvement souple et en se dirigeant prestement vers le Mangemort incliné devant Lui.

Severus inspira profondément avant de poursuivre ses explications.

- Votre sang possède certainement des caractéristiques bien particulières, qui me permettraient de déterminer d'autres récepteurs clé pour le poison que vous souhaitez, et qui me permettraient surtout de trouver un antidote pour vous immuniser contre ce poison.

- Mais avec mon sang, tu pourrais peut-être aussi vouloir trouver une éventuelle faiblesse pour me défaire. Susurra l'homme-serpent à l'oreille de Severus, tout en lui relevant le menton à l'aide d'un doigt osseux et en plantant Ses orbes rouges dans les sombres obsidiennes de Son second.

- Je doute que vous ayez une quelconque faiblesse, mon Seigneur, parvint à dire Severus d'une voix rauque. Mais je pourrais peut-être également trouver ainsi, si quelque chose bloque le recouvrement de toute votre puissance physique.

Voyant l'air redoutable que lui offrait le dit Seigneur, Severus n'était soudain pas sûr d'avoir eu raison d'évoquer ce fait. C'était pourtant le seul argument qu'il avait trouvé, le seul argument qu'il avait cru capable de pousser le Lord Noir à accepter, le seul argument qui lui était venu à l'esprit durant les intenses réflexions hantant ses longues insomnies. Mais à cet instant, Severus doutait, et il redoutait la réaction à venir.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait à la fois dubitatif et furieux. Dubitatif, car il devait peser le pour et le contre de cette proposition, et devait vouloir vérifier la véracité des propos de Son Mangemort. Et furieux, car un des siens avait osé évoquer ce sujet épineux devant Lui et ouvertement. Tous s'étaient parfaitement aperçu de cet état de fait : leur Maître n'avait pas totalement recouvert sa vigueur et sa force d'antan, bien qu'Il restât cependant le plus puissant Mage Noir d'entre eux tous et que tous Ses pouvoirs, ou presque, semblassent être revenus. Mais personne n'aurait eu l'audace ou l'inconscience d'en parler de façon si directe.

Severus avait cependant besoin de ce sang. Pas pour les raisons qu'il venait d'évoquer… Celles-ci n'étaient bien entendu qu'un prétexte. Non, il en avait besoin pour d'autres projets. Pour les Horcruxes. Il devait à tout prix Le persuader d'accepter. Mais peut-être y était-il allé trop vite ? Peut-être aurait-il dû attendre encore quelque temps ? Il avait pourtant cru que c'était le bon moment. Que, suite à cette bonne nouvelle, l'enthousiasme d'obtenir enfin des résultats prometteurs pour ces potions tant attendues aurait amadoué quelque peu le Lord Noir. « Je me suis visiblement trompé… », pensa Severus, quand il sentit brusquement l'intrusion pressante dans son esprit.

Il raffermit alors ses barrières mentales et ramena à la surface de sa conscience les souvenirs de son exaltation, quand il avait fait cette découverte quelques heures plus tôt. Il Lui montra aussi les souvenirs qu'il s'était minutieusement construits, faux souvenirs de lui, songeant à toutes les possibilités que lui ouvrait cette découverte… La prise du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur son esprit se faisait de plus en plus intransigeante et exigeante, mais Severus tint fermement, faisant appel à toutes ses ressources d'occlumens et d'aggelomens. Au bout d'un laps de temps indéfini, il sentit la prise se desserrer, pour finalement le libérer totalement.

Epuisé, Severus tomba à genoux, la tête basse et la respiration légèrement saccadée. Il attendait maintenant avec appréhension la réaction qui allait s'ensuivre. Il savait que le Lord Noir n'avait pas percé ses défenses. Mais cela suffirait-il ? Les souvenirs, qu'il avait construits pour Lui et qu'il Lui avait montrés, suffiraient-ils à Le convaincre ?

Pendant tout cet intermède, Ardwenna s'était contentée d'observer attentivement la scène. Elle était en quelque sorte fascinée. Fascinée d'une part par le Maître des potions, par son aplomb et son audace, réalisant pleinement que ce qu'il venait de demander et d'évoquer était un sujet tabou parmi les Mangemorts. Fascinée d'autre part par Voldemort, fascination mêlée à un profond dégoût face à ce pouvoir qu'Il dégageait et à la terreur qu'Il savait inspirer dans le cœur des hommes…

Elle garda ainsi un écart respectueux entre elle et les deux hommes, se faisant la plus discrète possible, afin de mieux étudier cette étrange relation entre le Lord Noir et Son Second, entre le Mangemort et son Maître, entre ces deux assassins. Deux assassins, pouvant sembler si proches et si semblables par certains aspects, mais en fait si distincts et si distants… Ardwenna réalisa alors la différence profonde entre les deux hommes : l'un si humain sous ses dehors froids, hautains, et méprisables, face à l'autre, incarnation déshumanisée du Mal à l'état pur… L'humanité de Severus faisait la différence. Une différence de taille…

Ardwenna se sentait soudain troublée par cette constatation : elle, qui s'était toujours attachée à mépriser et à dénigrer avec tant d'attention le Maître des potions, et qui l'avait toujours rendu responsable de tous les maux de la terre, malgré sa volonté de comprendre un peu mieux l'homme caché, réalisait seulement maintenant son éventuelle erreur… Ce n'était pas le principal responsable de tous ses malheurs, loin de là…

Elle prenait alors enfin conscience de l'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour ce criminel, pourtant si humain et si troublant, et réalisait que sa haine, si farouche quelques semaines auparavant, s'était quelque peu émoussée au fil des jours passés à ses côtés… Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Elle ne put cependant chercher plus avant la réponse à ses interrogations, la voix tranchante de Voldemort la sortant de ses songes.

- Bien, fit ce dernier, tout en s'éloignant de Son second d'un pas lent et nonchalant, pour retourner s'asseoir sur Son trône. Tes dires semblent authentiques et tu sembles sincère.

Severus sentit un lourd poids le quitter. Peut-être n'allait-il pas mourir aujourd'hui…

- Cependant, ce que tu demandes là est particulièrement délicat, continua l'homme – serpent de Sa voix sifflante. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir accéder à cette requête.

Severus ne répondit pas, gardant soigneusement la tête baissée, afin de reprendre ses esprits.

- Je vais y réfléchir, reprit l'homme plus âgé. Peut-être, selon tes avancées… Continues donc sur cette voie, et peut-être obtiendras-tu ce que tu demandes.

- Merci Maître, répondit finalement Severus, sentant que, pour aujourd'hui, il n'obtiendrait rien de plus.

L'entrevue s'était déjà admirablement bien passée, inutile de tenter davantage le diable. Severus avait rapidement appris à se contenter dans un premier temps de petites victoires, qui mises bout à bout vous amenaient à la victoire totale…

Il se releva donc, déjà prêt à prendre congés de son Maître, quand la voix sournoise de celui-ci le retint. Le cœur de Severus se mit à tambouriner fortement contre sa poitrine. Que lui voulait-Il donc encore ?

- Ssseverusss. Puisque tu m'as dérangé et que tu es devant moi, dis-moi donc comment se déroule l'apprentissage de notre jeune amie.

Le ton était tout, sauf prévenant ou plaisant. L'ironie y coulait à flot. Et l'instinct de Severus lui dictait la prudence, plus que jamais.

- Après quelques débuts un peu difficiles et tendus, répondit-il précautionneusement, la jeune Lenard semble enfin apprendre la discipline et daigne intégrer les us et coutumes des Mangemorts.

- Bien Severus, susurra le Lord Noir. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Je veux qu'elle soit prête dans moins d'un mois.

Ardwenna bouillonnait intérieurement. Elle détestait qu'on parle d'elle, comme si elle était absente, elle détestait qu'on parle d'elle, comme si elle n'était qu'un objet. Bien que, probablement, pour ces deux hommes, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un objet, ayant une certaine valeur peut-être, mais un objet quand même, un outil, qu'ils jetteraient une fois qu'ils auraient obtenu ce dont ils avaient besoin... Néanmoins, elle savait qu'il aurait été suicidaire d'intervenir dans cette discussion. Elle resta donc immobile, en retrait, un masque indéchiffrable collé au visage, observant la scène avec attention.

Severus, pour sa part, était intrigué. « Prête dans moins d'un mois ? » Mais prête pour quoi ? Que mijotait-Il encore ? Que réservait-Il à la jeune femme ? Severus eut un léger frisson en pensant aux diverses possibilités. Aucune d'elles n'était de bon augure. Que ce soit pour elle, ou pour lui d'ailleurs… Le Maître des potions marqua sa surprise et sa curiosité par un haussement de sourcils, prenant garde toutefois de ne pas manifester une curiosité trop intense non plus, ce qui aurait pu être mal pris et mal accepté par le Lord Noir.

- Oui, Severus, répondit ce dernier devant l'air interrogateur de son Mangemort. Vois-tu, si je vous ai mis ensemble et si je te l'ai confiée, ce n'était pas uniquement dans le but de me divertir de votre douce torture réciproque. Bien entendu, je me suis particulièrement délecté de vous voir évoluer tous deux. Deux collaborateurs a priori impossibles à concilier, destinés à s'entre déchirer, et pour cause, puisque tu as assassiné deux éminents membres de sa famille.

Severus et Ardwenna se crispèrent tous deux. Elle, à l'évocation de cette perte d'êtres chers, perte qui l'avait plongée, elle et sa protégée, dans un enfer sans nom. Lui, aux souvenirs de ces moments difficiles, moments où il avait dû prendre une décision cruciale et cruelle, peut-être une mauvaise décision d'ailleurs… Mais chacun garda le silence, espérant peut-être obtenir enfin des réponses à leurs questions. Pourquoi les avait-Il mis ensemble en effet ? Qu'attendait-Il donc de cette « collaboration », alors qu'à première vue il ne pouvait rien ressortir d'autre que haine et chaos ? Rien de constructif en tout cas.

- Oui, mon ami. Tout portait à croire que vous étiez faits pour vous entretuer. Et pourtant vous êtes parvenus à une certaine entente. Bien au-delà de toutes mes espérances en tout cas. Vous voir vous affronter continuellement, et vous débattre dans les chaînes que je vous avais imposées, était tout à fait intéressant… et instructif. Mais j'attendais autre chose. Et vous y êtes parvenus, bien avant l'heure prévue d'ailleurs…

Severus était de plus en plus troublé. Où voulait-Il en venir ? Qu'avait donc encore inventé cet esprit pervers ?

- Dès l'instant où j'ai rencontré cette jeune personne, continua le Lord Noir, j'ai compris ce qu'elle pouvait m'apporter. Mais elle ne peut me l'apporter seule. Il lui faut son… « complémentaire », je dirais. Et ce complémentaire, je l'ai trouvé, Severusss.

Severus sentit son sang se glacer. Il redoutait de comprendre. Que pouvait donc vouloir le Maître d'une jeune femme telle qu'Ardwenna, si ce n'est… Non, impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était tout de même pas si égocentrique et si fou que cela, si ? Mais la suite du discours était loin de le rassurer, sans pour autant répondre à toutes ses interrogations.

- Je ne t'ai pas choisi par hasard, Severusss. Je t'ai choisi, pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, parce que l'idée de te confronter à une parente de tes victimes était quelque peu jouissif. Ensuite pour mieux te… surveiller, dirons-nous. Car oui, Severus, tu es assez intelligent pour savoir que je ne te fais pas totalement confiance. Je ne fais confiance en personne, pas même en mon fidèle serpent. Et si quelqu'un devait me trahir, tu serais l'un des plus intelligents et les rusés pour le faire, même si tu n'es pas le seul à en être capable...

Au moins, ainsi, Severus était fixé, et ses suppositions, quant aux présomptions du Seigneur des Ténèbres à son égard, étaient confirmées. Apparemment, aujourd'hui semblait être sous le signe des mises au point…

- Donc oui, reprit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avec un rictus narquois sur les lèvres, j'ai tout mis en place pour ne jamais te laisser seul… Enfin, l'autre raison pour laquelle je t'ai choisi, toi et pas un autre, c'est aussi et surtout, parce que tu es le seul de mes Mangemorts à savoir calmer tes ardeurs…

Severus ne put réprimer une moue de dégoût à cette idée. Que le Lord Noir puisse penser qu'il ait, lui, Maître des potions renommé et réputé pour son contrôle de soi, des « ardeurs », était presque une insulte… L'idée même le révoltait, le révulsait. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sembla pas y prêter attention, bien que le rictus de son Mangemort ne lui ait pas échappé et l'amusât presque même…

- Puis, quand je vous ai vu ensemble, côte à côte, j'ai compris. Oui, j'ai compris. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir le trouver aussi facilement et si rapidement, et surtout pas parmi mes Mangemorts, mais je l'ai trouvé. Oui, Severus. Tu es son complémentaire. N'avez-vous donc pas senti tous deux, que, lorsque vous êtes ensemble, la pièce crépite d'énergie et de puissance ? N'avez-vous pas senti, comment vos deux énergies s'harmonisent entre elles et se complètent l'une l'autre ? Vous semblez les parfaits contraires, et pourtant vous êtes si semblables, si complémentaires…

Ardwenna et Severus se regardèrent l'un l'autre d'un air plutôt dubitatif et sceptique. Oui, effectivement, Severus avait senti une certaine aura émanée de la jeune femme, et une certaine attirance pour cette aura, mais de là, à affirmer que leur énergie était complémentaire… Le Maître devenait vraiment fou, fou à lier…

- Pour que vos deux énergies s'harmonisent pleinement, continua ce dernier, il faut que vous passiez outre vos différences et vos… mésententes. Il faut que vous parveniez à vous entendre et à travaillez ensemble dans le même sens.

- Mais qu'attendez-vous de nous ? Se risqua Severus.

Il savait la question osée et certainement dangereuse. Mais il devait savoir, il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps d'avoir la réponse, d'avoir la confirmation de ce qu'il redoutait.

- Voyons, Severus. Je croyais que cela serait évident au moins pour toi, répondit son Maître. Toi, un expert en Magie sombre… Ne vois-tu donc pas où je veux en venir ? Soit, je vais t'éclairer quelque peu. Sache Severus, que ce que j'attends de toi et de cette jeune demoiselle, c'est que vous vous unissiez.

Les inflexions de voix du Lord Noir marquaient clairement Sa jubilation malsaine et Son excitation par anticipation. Il observa un long moment, dans un silence pesant, Son Mangemort et Sa jeune prisonnière pâlir tous deux à vue d'œil. Oui, Il jubilait. Car Il savait qu'Il les tenait. Ils ne pouvaient refuser, sous peine de lourdes représailles, ils ne pouvaient lui échapper et Il allait obtenir ce qu'Il avait tant espéré depuis longtemps. Jugeant que son effet était suffisamment délectable de la sorte, Il reprit, d'une voix doucereuse :

- Oui, je veux que vous vous unissiez, mais de votre plein gré. Bien entendu, comme tu as dû le comprendre, Severus, si je t'ai demandé qu'elle reste pure, c'est que vous allez devoir vous unir lors d'un rite bien défini.

Severus pâlit davantage encore, comprenant enfin de quel rite le Lord Noir parlait. Il sentit le regard de la jeune femme peser sur lui, mais tenta de l'ignorer. Il aurait été alors incapable de soutenir ce regard lourd d'accusations, d'interrogations et certainement d'appréhension aussi. Il ferma les yeux et déglutit difficilement avant de pouvoir articuler d'une voix rauque :

- Le sang de la vierge.

- Oui le rite du sang de la vierge. J'ai besoin de ce rite pour récupérer plus rapidement ma pleine puissance. Mais ce ne sera qu'une première étape. Ce n'est pas l'objectif majeur de votre union, ce premier rite me permettra juste de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Tu te doutes peut-être, ou peut-être pas, de l'objectif véritable de cette union entre vous deux. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne t'en dirai pas plus pour le moment. Tu en sais, et tu en as certainement deviné, suffisamment ainsi. Pour l'instant, tu devras te contenter de ces réponses. Vous en saurez davantage bien assez tôt.

- Bien, Maître, répondit Severus, sa voix défaillant quelque peu.

- Pour le moment, continuez ainsi. Préparez-vous au rite. Je te laisse carte blanche, Severus, pour préparer Ardwenna comme il se doit. Ce rite doit se passer sans encombres, compris ? Continuez dans cette voie et tout devrait se passer pour le mieux. Je pense pouvoir te faire confiance, mon très cher Mangemort.

- Oui, Maître, fit Severus, dans un murmure à peine audible, tout en baissant la tête.

Il n'avait pas le choix, mais la simple idée de ce rite lui levait le cœur. Il avait toujours considéré ce rite comme une pratique ignoble et barbare, et voilà qu'il allait devoir lui-même le mettre en œuvre, et qui plus est avec une jeune femme qu'il commençait à respecter sous certains aspects. Or il allait devoir l'avilir, la souiller… Et ceci ne serait vraisemblablement qu'un début… Il en était écoeuré d'avance. Il s'écoeurait lui-même de se plier aux exigences de son soi-disant Maître. Il s'exécrait plus encore qu'il ne le faisait déjà, il se haïssait plus encore. Il avait envie de vomir, mais il se devait d'obéir une fois encore…

Ardwenna, quant à elle, était pétrifiée sur place, incapable de réagir, réalisant tout juste, ce que toute cette mascarade impliquait. Il voulait les unir, elle et Severus… Il voulait les unir, elle et son bourreau… Et surtout Il voulait se servir d'elle lors d'un rituel de Magie Noire, elle qui exécrait la Magie Noire. Lors d'un rituel ayant besoin d'une vierge, lors d'un rituel qui avait pour but de la souiller, de l'humilier, de l'avilir…

Et le Maître des potions semblait acquiescer à ce projet… S'en réjouissait-il ? Etait-ce qu'il avait espéré ? Pouvoir ainsi pilonner et souiller sa famille une fois de plus, une fois de trop…. Pouvoir l'asservir et la mettre sous son joug…. Croyait-il vraiment qu'elle se laisserait faire docilement sans se débattre ? Croyaient-ils vraiment tous deux, qu'ils pouvaient jouer avec elle, sans qu'elle ne se révolte ?

Mais avait-elle véritablement le choix ? Pouvait-elle vraiment se révolter et se débattre ? Même si ses chaînes étaient assez lâches pour cela, en avait-elle le pouvoir et le droit ? Après tout, qu'espérait-elle donc quand elle avait accepté cet exécrable pacte ? Qu'avait-elle pensé ? Il fallait s'y attendre… Non, elle n'avait pas le choix. Si elle voulait la sauver et lui donner une chance, elle n'avait pas le choix…

- Et vous, ma jeune amie, je compte sur votre pleine et entière collaboration, continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en tournant enfin son attention vers la jeune femme. N'oubliez pas notre pacte. Nous avons un accord, j'espère que vous remplirez votre part, si vous souhaitez que je respecte la mienne.

Severus releva brusquement la tête. Allait-il finalement savoir ce qui avait poussé cette jeune femme à venir les rejoindre ? Non, visiblement non, pas encore… Ainsi, elle et le Lord Noir avaient conclu une sorte de pacte ? Quel pacte ? Mais il n'eut le temps d'y réfléchir davantage que le Lord Noir reprit, d'une voix tranchante ne permettant aucune objection :

- M'avez-vous bien compris, très chère ?

- Oui, je vous ai parfaitement compris, fit-elle comme toute réponse, d'une voix claire et fière, tout en fixant de ses perles bleues les orbes rouges foudroyantes.

- Répondez « oui, Maître », quand vous vous adressez à moi. Severus ne vous a-t-il donc rien appris ? Je réitère ma question : m'avez-vous bien compris ?

- Oui. S'entêta Ardwenna, refusant de se plier devant Lui et de Le reconnaître comme Maître.

Elle n'avait pas de Maître.

- Endoloris, rugit le Lord Noir en levant sa baguette contre la jeune femme, qui s'écroula à terre et fut secouée de spasmes, sous la douleur fulgurante parcourant tout son corps.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il arrêta le sortilège et regarda la jeune femme essayer de se relever, tant bien que mal.

- Je réitère ma question : m'avez-vous bien compris ? Fit-Il d'une voix hargneuse.

- Oui, répondit Ardwenna, refusant toujours l'appellation de Maître à cet homme vil et infâme devant elle.

- Endoloris, rugit-Il de nouveau, hors de Lui. Comment oses-tu me tenir tête de la sorte ?

Ardwenna tomba une fois encore sous l'effet du sortilège, qui la frappa de plein fouet, lui coupant la respiration, milles aiguilles de douleur à l'état pur traversant chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle n'avait jamais connu pareille douleur, jamais pareille sensation déchirante. Elle sentait son esprit hurler, crier, ou peut-être était-ce elle qui criait de la sorte ? Elle ne savait plus, elle perdait pied, elle se sentait partir, son esprit semblait s'envoler, s'envoler vers la folie douce… vers la libération peut-être ?

Et soudain les spasmes cessèrent, la douleur s'atténua. Elle était toujours là cependant, plus sourde, plus chancelante, mais elle persistait, ses muscles criant à chaque mouvement, chaque bouffée d'air lui brûlant les poumons…

- M'avez-vous compris, jeune demoiselle, ou faut-il que je devienne plus persuasif ?

- Je vous ai parfaitement compris, répondit-elle avec entêtement. Mais je ne vous appellerai pas par ce nom. Sa voix était éraillée, mais encore empreinte de cette fierté et de cette étincelle d'arrogance.

- Je croyais, Severus, que tu aurais été meilleur professeur que cela. Susurra le Lord Noir, d'un ton menaçant.

Le Maître des potions sentait l'ironie et la menace suinter à travers ses mots si froids et si tranchants. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour lui. Et la suite allait lui donner raison…

- Je te croyais plus exigeant et intransigeant avec tes élèves. Ou peut-être ton séjour ici t'a-t-il adouci ? J'aurais cru le contraire pourtant. Je vais t'apprendre à être plus persuasif, et à trouver les bons arguments… Endoloris.

Severus tomba à genoux, la douleur s'insinuant dans son corps, dans son esprit, s'insinuant en lui insidieusement et sournoisement, tel un serpent rampant vers sa proie…

Ardwenna, encore vacillante, regarda le spectacle, incrédule. Pourquoi punissait-Il Son fidèle serviteur à sa place ? Pourquoi Severus devait-il endurer le châtiment, alors qu'elle était la seule fautive, la seule réfractaire ? Cela n'avait aucun sens… Même si elle avait rapidement compris que le mot « justice » n'était pas dans le vocabulaire de Voldemort, jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'Il serait allé aussi loin dans l'iniquité et le despotisme… Mais cela n'était en fait pas si étonnant que cela, lorsque l'on connaissait mieux le sombre personnage.

Elle regarda alors, impuissante, Severus se tordre de douleur, maintenant recroquevillé par terre en position fœtale. Le sortilège avait l'air de durer beaucoup plus longtemps que pour elle, et la douleur devait être insoutenable. Pourtant aucun son ne sortit de la mâchoire crispée du Maître des potions.

Finalement, le Lord Noir stoppa momentanément la torture et se retourna imperceptiblement vers Ardwenna, une lueur de fureur démente animant ses yeux.

- Alors ? S'enquit-Il tout simplement.

Mais la jeune femme garda le silence, les mots que sa fierté l'empêchait de prononcer, mais qu'elle devait pourtant dire pour arrêter ce macabre spectacle, se coinçant dans sa gorge nouée.

Severus reçut alors une nouvelle vague de douleur, plus forte encore que la précédente. Il avait beau être habitué à de tels traitements, et être plutôt résistant aux longues séances de doloris, ceux-ci semblaient plus intenses que jamais, plus longs et durables encore. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Pas crier, non, ses cordes vocales en auraient été incapables, brisées par la douleur. Non, seul un long et plaintif gémissement rauque s'échappa entre ses dents serrées.

Le sortilège sembla s'arrêter quelques secondes, et il entendit le Maître s'adresser une fois encore à la jeune femme, sans en comprendre le sens. Mais cette pause ne fut qu'un court intermède, avant qu'une troisième vague de douleur l'assaille de nouveau, puis une autre, et une autre encore. Severus perdit bientôt le contact avec la réalité, ne sentant plus son corps meurtri, ne sentant plus ses poumons brûlés, ni sa tête tambourinante.

- Arrêtez ! Entendit-il hurler soudain, une voix lointaine, très lointaine.

- Vous savez ce qu'il faut faire pour que j'arrête, vociféra le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Arrêtez. Arrêtez… Maître. Murmura Ardwenna, ces quelques mots l'étranglant, l'étouffant.

Mais elle ne pouvait décemment Le laisser continuer à torturer ainsi le Maître des potions. Même s'il était responsable de sa situation actuelle, même s'il était responsable de sa condition de prisonnière, même s'il était lui-même un meurtrier, elle ne pouvait le laisser se faire torturer pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise. Elle ne pouvait le laisser se faire doloriser de la sorte à cause d'elle. Non, elle ne pouvait pas.

Le sortilège cessa soudain, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres tourna nonchalamment son attention vers la jeune femme qui baissait maintenant la tête.

- Je n'ai pas bien entendu, susurra-t-il doucereusement.

- Arrêtez, Maître. Répéta-t-elle, malgré elle.

- Voilà qui est déjà mieux. Tu as au moins appris à m'appeler comme il se doit. Maintenant sache que jamais, tu entends, jamais, on ne me donne d'ordre. Si tu veux que j'arrête, il faut savoir le réclamer en y mettant les formes.

Et avec un sourire à frigorifier un dragon, il leva lentement sa baguette vers Severus pour un énième doloris. Celui-ci, qui avait eu à peine le temps de profiter de cette accalmie pour reprendre ses esprits, sentit l'onde déferler une nouvelle fois en lui, et crut voir les portes de la folie s'ouvrir devant lui, l'accueillant à bras ouvert, les bras de la libération. Après tout, les fous ne sentaient plus la douleur, n'est-ce pas ? Cette folie si chaude, si réconfortante et si tentante…

Mais à peine se laissait-il aller dans cette douce torpeur, que la torture cessa, malgré les quelques spasmes qui parcouraient encore son corps endolori.

- S'il vous plaît, je vous prie d'arrêter, Maître. Entendit-il dire.

Ardwenna. Ardwenna venait de supplier le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'arrêter, réalisa alors Severus. Il constata, par là même, qu'il avait gardé ses capacités de raisonnement, donc que la folie ne l'avait pas encore emporté, pas cette fois-là, du moins… Peut-être la prochaine fois…

- Tu sembles enfin vouloir comprendre, jeune demoiselle. Il était temps. Severus a beau être résistant, il n'en reste pas moins humain et mortel. Et cela m'aurait passablement déplu de devoir me passer de lui. Surtout alors qu'il est si prêt de réaliser ce que je lui ai demandé. Cela aurait grandement compromis mes projets… et les tiens par la même occasion…

Ardwenna sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Une unique larme, une larme traîtresse, elle qui s'était promis de ne jamais montrer cette faiblesse, elle qui s'était promis de ne jamais leur donner cette joie, cette victoire. Mais elle ne se contrôlait plus, plus tout à fait… Et de voir cet homme, si assassin soit-il, si bourreau soit-il, se tordre ainsi par terre, avait craquelé ses barrières. Voir cet homme, qu'elle avait appris à haïr, puis qu'elle s'était surprise à vouloir mieux comprendre, devenir soudain si humain, le masque de froideur faisant place à un masque de douleur, était insoutenable.

- Mon cher Severus, continua le Lord Noir, en se penchant vers son Mangemort encore à terre. La leçon a été dure, mais elle devait comprendre. Comme toi-même tu as appris à comprendre. Vous vous ressemblez tant, tout en étant si différents… Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, et vous allez avoir l'honneur de me servir comme jamais aucun de mes Mangemorts n'a pu le faire. Va maintenant, mon petit Mangemort, va, Ansky va se charger de te soigner. Reviens-moi vite en pleine forme, j'ai besoin de toi.

Severus ne put répondre, trop étourdi encore pour assimiler tout à fait ces paroles si ambiguës. « Paroles à double tranchant… », lui souffla une dernière étincelle de conscience avant qu'il ne perde connaissance.

Fin du Chapitre 45.


	49. Chapter 49

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews que j'ai été heureuse de retrouver._

_Pour ceux qui se posait des questions sur Ardwenna, sur le rite du sang de la vierge ou sur le sang de Voldemort... Voilà quelques réponses, pas toutes, sinon ce serait plus drôle , mais quelques unes... Quand à savoir s'il y aura une romance entre Severus et Ardwenna, comme tu me le demandes Mia, et bien je vous laisse deviner... ;) Mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous aurez la réponse trés bientôt!_

_Helleni, tu vas être gâtée, toi qui aime bien les entrevues avec Voldemort, en voilà une autre, plus petite, mais tout aussi intéressante, enfin je l'espère..._

_Sinon, je suis désolée de tant de retard pour vous livrer ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, surtout concernant les sentiments de Severus... j'espère que vous n'êtes pas devenus fous avec toutes les questions que vous vous posez, comme le craignait Sylnaruto... Bon j'arrête avec mon laïus et vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre._

_Bonne lecture et à beintôt!_

CHAPITRE 46 : Troublantes révélations.

- Bonsoir Minerva, fit une voix grave et rauque provenant de la silhouette encapuchonnée, nonchalamment assise dans un des fauteuils.

La dénommée, qui venait d'apparaître dans le petit salon par l'âtre de la cheminée dans une vague de fumée verdâtre, fut quelque peu surprise par l'homme ainsi dissimulé dans l'ombre, bien que la raison de sa venue au 12 square Grimmaud fût justement de s'entretenir avec lui. Tout dans l'attitude voûtée de l'homme et sa volonté de rester caché lui indiquait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et sa voix n'était en rien normale, comme éraillée, elle d'habitude si suave et si doucereuse, telle de la soie.

- Bonsoir Severus, répondit-elle, tout en s'approchant de l'homme. Pourquoi fait-il si sombre dans cette pièce ? Et pourquoi restez-vous donc caché ainsi ? Encore des doloris, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme ne répondit rien, et se contenta de relever lentement la tête pour braquer son regard ténébreux sur son ancienne collègue. Mais dans la pénombre, McGonagall put seulement percevoir l'éclat rougeâtre du feu crépitant se refléter dans les prunelles sombres de son vis-à-vis, les traits de son visage restant parfaitement dissimulés sous le lourd tissu noir.

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus encore et leva une main, légèrement hésitante, afin de rabattre la dite capuche. Severus tenta de se dérober, en lui attrapant la main et en se reculant davantage dans le fauteuil, mais elle se défit de son emprise d'un geste doux mais péremptoire, et parvint à faire glisser le tissu sur les épaules de l'homme, dévoilant les quelques estafilades marquant ses traits fins et anguleux. Elle ne s'était donc pas trompée. Cependant, elle entraperçut en outre une lueur de douleur et de lassitude dans le regard si sombre, d'ordinaire si vif, du Maître des potions.

Il ne s'en était pas encore remis, cette fois-ci. La douleur devait encore être présente et il semblait épuisé. La dernière entrevue avec Vous-savez-qui avait dû être difficile…

- Je vais prévenir Madame Pomfresh, déclara-t-elle soudain, d'un ton sans appel.

Mais c'était compter sans l'entêtement de Severus…

- Inutile, Minerva. J'ai déjà été soigné. Je doute que Madame Pomfresh puisse faire plus.

- Et qui donc vous a soigné ? Un médicomage, peut-être ?

Severus ne répondit rien. Inutile de mentir, elle savait pertinemment bien que les Mangemorts ne comptaient pas de médicomage dans leurs rangs. Seules leurs propres connaissances, assez rudimentaires, et les fortes potions concoctées par Severus leur permettaient de se soigner tant bien que mal. Pour les blessures plus graves, ils devaient faire appel aux services d'un médicomage extérieur, souvent contraint par la force de leur prêter secours…

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, conclut-elle, devant le silence pesant de l'homme assis.

- Je dois vous parler de sujets plus ou moins délicats, et urgents, Minerva. Mieux vaudrait que Pomfresh n'entende pas tout ce que j'ai à vous dire. Nous l'appellerons demain, cela pourra bien attendre.

- Non, Severus. Cela ne peut attendre, fit-elle en lui désignant du doigt les quelques plaies ornant son visage pâle. De toute façon, Pompom fait partie intégrante de l'Ordre dès lors. Elle est donc tout à fait apte à entendre vos renseignements. Vous pourrez très bien parler pendant qu'elle vous examine.

Et sans attendre la riposte du Maître des potions, elle appela par voix de cheminée la célèbre infirmière de Poudlard. Dite infirmière qui, une fois mise au courant de la situation, s'empressa de rassembler son nécessaire, pour arriver en quelques minutes à peine au quartier général, encore échevelée, et recouverte de suie de par son trajet par cheminette.

- Severus, s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant à ses côtés. Que vous est-il encore arrivé ?

Celui-ci grimaça comme toute réponse. Comme si ce n'était pas évident…

- Des doloris ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Puisque vous avez la réponse, pourquoi posez-vous donc une question aussi stupide ? Cracha-t-il, hargneux.

- Des doloris, répéta-t-elle, plus pour elle-même. Combien ? Et quand ?

- Il y a deux jours. Combien ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. « Plusieurs » vous suffira-t-il comme réponse ? Mais inutile de perdre du temps, le nécessaire a déjà été fait. Vous feriez mieux de retourner à vos occupations.

- Ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi, garçon, répliqua l'infirmière de son ton le plus professionnel, qui n'autorisait aucune contradiction. Je suis toujours votre aînée, et suis la mieux placée pour savoir ce que je dois faire ou non. Alors laissez-moi juger par moi-même, si TOUT le nécessaire a été fait comme il se doit vous concernant.

Severus la fusilla du regard, mais sans succès. Il connaissait la femme pour être têtue, très têtue, et pour toujours obtenir ce qu'elle désirait de ses patients. Il savait qu'il allait perdre d'avance. Comme toujours avec elle. Surtout avec Minerva dans les parages… Mais pour la forme, il se devait de protester…

- Pompom, voyons, commença-t-il d'une voix onctueusement mielleuse, bien qu'un peu plus rauque que d'habitude. Vous avez certainement…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase et fut coupé par Minerva.

- Severus, ne faîtes pas l'enfant, et pour une fois obéissez. Ce que vous pouvez être exaspérant parfois.

- Je peux vous retourner le compliment, répliqua-t-il, tout en suivant des yeux la baguette de Pomfresh qui longeait son corps.

Cette dernière se concentrait avec attention sur son examen, tantôt fronçant les sourcils, tantôt laissant s'échapper un petit hoquet de stupeur ou un rictus des moins engageants… Le diagnostic n'avait pas l'air de lui convenir, loin de là.

- Et vous dîtes avoir fait le nécessaire… fit-elle, quand son examen fut fini. Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas médicomage, je doute que vos patients ne survivent bien longtemps à vos traitements.

Severus grimaça sous la réprimande, mais ne put répliquer une des ces remarques acides et cyniques si légendaires, Minerva lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

- Qu'en est-il ? Demanda-t-elle, sa voix trahissant son inquiétude.

- Les doloris ont dû être nombreux, commença l'infirmière. Il est d'ailleurs étonnant que vous soyez encore des nôtres, ou tout du moins que vous soyez encore lucide.

- Je suis particulièrement résistant, rétorqua Severus avec un sourire narquois.

Sourire qui s'effaça bien vite devant les regards noirs, limite assassins, des deux femmes debout en face de lui.

- Ne plaisantez pas avec les effets de ce sortilège, Severus. Et surtout pas sur votre santé, le réprimanda Pomfresh. Cette fois-ci, les conséquences sont bien plus importantes que précédemment. Les plaies extérieures ne sont rien en comparaison des lésions internes.

McGonagall pâlit quelque peu, tandis que Severus émit un rictus indéchiffrable et un haussement de sourcil intrigué. Certes, il y avait eu effectivement quelques complications, d'où sa perte de conscience, mais de là à prendre cet air grave et si cérémoniel… Toutefois l'infirmière ne leur prêta guère attention et continua ses explications :

- Severus présente de nombreux ulcères digestifs et plusieurs hématomes et autres contusions internes. Pratiquement aucun organe n'est épargné. Le foie est le plus touché apparemment. Tous les muscles sont crispés et tendus, probablement sujets à des crampes, le système nerveux est complètement déréglé, envoyant certainement des ondes de douleur diffuse par intermittence… Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous parvenez encore à vous mouvoir d'ailleurs. Un des lobes pulmonaires présente un léger disfonctionnement et le cœur a subi un sacré choc. Je ne peux encore déterminer avec exactitude les séquelles, mais il y en aura, cela est certain…

Severus était atterré par cette énumération. C'était donc à ce point ? Pas étonnant qu'il se sente si faible, qu'il ait tant de mal à respirer et à faire le moindre mouvement…

- Quelles sont les chances de limiter ces séquelles ? S'enquit McGonagall. Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose ?

« Elles pourraient quand même prendre des gants, quand elles parlent de moi, non ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais inconscient, à l'article de la mort, ou simplement absent… », fulmina Severus intérieurement.

- Je n'ai jamais vu pareilles complications suite aux doloris, ni jamais rien lu de telles dans la littérature, répondit l'infirmière. Êtes-vous sûr de n'avoir subi que des doloris, Severus ?

- Je n'ai pas encore eu de lésions irréversibles au cerveau, que je sache. Oui, je suis sûr de n'avoir reçu QUE des doloris, cracha-t-il, avec toute la morgue dont il était capable, malgré sa voix empreinte de fatigue et de lassitude.

- Vous avez donc dû en recevoir un certain nombre, conclut Pomfresh.

- Brillante déduction, très chère. Dix points pour Griffondors. Ou peut-être étiez-vous à Poufsouffle ? Je ne me souviens plus très bien, peut-être un hématome au cerveau m'empêche-t-il de me rappeler ce haut fait…

- Severus, s'exclamèrent d'une même voix les deux femmes, tout en le fustigeant du regard pour oser plaisanter de la sorte sur un sujet si grave.

Severus se tut donc, et se rembrunit aussitôt, presque boudeur.

- Allez, reprit Pomfresh. Au lieu de faire l'enfant, vous feriez mieux de retirer tous ces vêtements, que je puisse vous soigner correctement.

- Cela attendra demain. Je dois parler à Minerva d'abord.

- Vous n'avez qu'à me parler en même temps, rétorqua cette dernière, avec un sourire pincé et en lui jetant un regard d'acier par-dessus ses lunettes.

Severus soupira, résigné, ce qui lui envoya une onde de douleur dans la poitrine et lui arracha une moue crispée, bien malgré lui. Inutile de gaspiller ses maigres forces à résister, il était de toute façon perdant dans cette affaire…

Il ôta donc sa lourde cape et sa robe, puis s'attaqua lentement à sa chemise, tout en commençant son rapport. Pomfresh avait tiré une chaise sur sa droite et, à peine la chemise fut-elle enlevée, qu'elle était déjà à l'œuvre, manipulant délicatement Severus pour qu'il se tourne afin de mieux opérer. McGonagall, pour sa part, s'était installée dans l'autre fauteuil et prêtait toute son attention à ce que l'espion avait à révéler.

- Tout d'abord, nous avons un nouveau élément à prendre en compte dans ma… mission, commença-t-il. Un élément de taille et pour le moins inattendu.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? S'enquit McGonagall, les traits tirés d'appréhension.

- Pour une fois, je n'irai pas par trente-six détours.

Cette remarque de Severus lui valut une moue de remerciement de la part de la directrice de Poudlard.

- La dernière lubie du Seigneur des Ténèbres a été de me nommer une novice attitrée, continua-t-il.

- Une novice attitrée ? S'exclama McGonagall, soudain surprise. Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, Severus. Je n'ai certainement pas bien compris certaines mœurs des Mangemorts, je croyais pourtant que leurs novices n'avaient pas de… mentor ou d'instructeur attitré justement.

- En effet, Minerva. Vous aviez parfaitement compris, répondit-il. Ce qui explique le caractère inattendu de la chose. Je ne me serais jamais attendu à cela, moi-même.

- Et comment cela s'est-il passé ? Qui est donc cette mystérieuse personne ? Vous avez parlé d'une novice, et non d'un, n'est-ce pas ? La connaissons-nous ? L'aviez-vous déjà vu auparavant au sein des Mangemorts, ou lors des recrutements ?

- Comment est-elle ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Pomfresh. Oh pardon, je vous laisse continuer… ajouta-t-elle rapidement devant le regard noir du Maître des potions.

Malgré l'air réprobateur qu'il affichait, Severus souriait intérieurement à cette avalanche de questions, qui dénotait la vive curiosité des deux femmes. Outre le fait que cette nouvelle donne concernait de prêt l'Ordre, et qu'il était donc tout à fait compréhensible que cela attise l'intérêt de qui que ce soit, il avait également parfaitement compris l'allusion de madame Pomfresh… Toutes deux devaient déjà s'imaginer moult scénarii concernant le Maître des potions et cette intrusion dans son vœu de célibat… Depuis le temps qu'elles le titillaient sur ce point et s'efforçaient de lui trouver « chaussure à son pied »… La mystérieuse inconnue, dans d'autres circonstances, aurait pu alors représenter leur nouvel espoir… Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elles apprennent l'identité de cette inconnue…

Severus entreprit donc de leur relater toute l'histoire, depuis le moment où le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui assigna cette tâche incongrue et si inopportune, jusqu'aux événements d'il y a quelques jours, en omettant, bien entendu savamment, de leur dévoiler le nom de cette novice.

- Voilà qui est intéressant, conclut McGonagall, quand il eut fini son récit. Et pourrait-on connaître enfin son identité ?

Severus sentit soudain un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine, et déglutit difficilement, sa gorge se nouant inexplicablement. Il tourna alors lentement le regard vers le portrait de Dumbledore, qui, bien que silencieux, avait écouté attentivement toute la conversation. Le moment tant redouté était enfin arrivé… Comment allaient-ils le prendre? Et surtout comment allait-il réagir, lui, plus qu'eux tous ? Comment lui dire que cette mystérieuse inconnue portait son nom et avait conclu un pacte, inconnu à ce jour, avec l'ennemi de sa famille ? Comment le dire à cet homme, qu'il respectait tant et qu'il n'aurait, pour rien au monde, voulu peiner de la sorte ?

Cet homme était mort, auriez-vous tendance à dire… Certes… Et pourtant, Severus avait toujours cette désagréable impression de se retrouver devant lui en chair et en os. Le portrait était si vivant et si… perspicace, comme son homologue humain… Il était alors difficile de faire parfois la distinction. De faire la part des choses et de ses sentiments… « Arggh… Sentiments, dîtes-vous ? », se fustigea Severus. « Laissons donc cela aux pieux Griffondors ! »

- Son… identité… reprit-il d'une voix quelque peu monocorde. Et bien, le nom de cette mystérieuse inconnue n'est autre que… Ardwenna Lennard - Dumbledore.

Un silence consterné suivit cette révélation troublante. « Qu'avait dit Severus ? Ardwenna Lennard – Dumbledore ? Ne serait-ce pas… ? », se demanda McGonagall.

Tous les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers le portrait d'Albus, qui, pour sa part, avait fermé momentanément les yeux, encaissant tant bien que mal le choc provoqué à l'énoncé de ce nom. Il avait beau être mort, les artistes de son portrait avaient admirablement bien travaillé, car il avait alors l'impression de ressentir un immense trou dans son cœur, la peine et l'impuissance s'infiltrant dans son esprit… Au bout de quelques minutes, il ouvrit de nouveau ses perles grises, légèrement voilées, et vit ses trois acolytes attendre patiemment sa réaction.

- Ardwenna, dîtes-vous ? Fit-il finalement, pour briser le silence lourd qui assombrissait encore la pièce.

Severus acquiesça silencieusement, incapable d'en dire davantage à cet instant. Il sentait la chape de glace et de fer forgé, qu'il s'était peu à peu tissée autour du cœur, se fendre insidieusement…

- Voilà qui soulève beaucoup de questions, conclut le vieil homme, son regard pénétrant se focalisant de nouveau sur son jeune ami.

Mais Severus ne perçut aucune lueur de reproche ou de déception dans ces pâles prunelles. Uniquement de l'inquiétude. Une profonde inquiétude… « Nom d'un dragon, Severus, ce n'est qu'un portrait ! Il ne peut y avoir aucune lueur dans son regard… », se morigéna-t-il une fois encore.

- Oui, beaucoup de questions, répéta McGonagall, un air songeur et soucieux sur le visage, ne percevant pas l'étrange échange muet entre les deux hommes.

- Qui est-elle ? Demanda subitement Severus, un peu trop vivement à son goût.

Il vit alors trois paires d'yeux se tourner brutalement vers lui, interloqués par sa question. Il se reprit donc et précisa :

- Je veux dire… Pour vous, par rapport à vous, qui est-elle ?

- Elle ne vous a rien dit ? S'étonna Albus.

Severus hocha la tête en signe de négation. Non, elle ne lui avait rien dit. Ni ce qu'elle était exactement par rapport au vieux directeur, ni pourquoi ni comment elle s'était retrouvée au milieu des Mangemorts… Quand lui aurait-elle dit d'ailleurs ? Entre ses incessantes provocations et sa pugnacité à toute épreuve… Pugnacité qui avait coûté cher à Severus, entre nous soit dit…

- Ce n'est guère étonnant de sa part, continua Albus. Surtout… Mais il laissa sa phrase en suspend, devant l'air de plus en plus renfrogné que prenait le Maître des potions.

- Surtout qu'elle me considère comme votre assassin… acheva ce dernier à la place du portrait. Ce que je ne peux démentir. Ne nous cachons pas derrière des faux semblants, Albus. Nous savons bien, vous comme moi, que ce n'est que la stricte vérité…

- Mon ami, s'il vous plaît… tenta l'ancien directeur. Mais en vain, Severus le coupant aussitôt d'une voix tranchante.

- Qui est-elle ? S'entêta-t-il.

Après une demie seconde d'hésitation, Albus se résigna pour le moment à abandonner la bataille, sachant que ce terrain miné était encore bien trop douloureux pour son ami, et lui répondit donc, d'une voix douce et assurée :

- Ardwenna est l'arrière petite-fille de mon frère, Abelforth. Vous devez bien vous en rappeler Minerva, vous l'avez connue, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, âgée à peine de huit ans. Mais ses parents ont décidé par la suite d'émigrer en Amérique, pour plus de tranquillité.

- Oui, je me rappelle maintenant, fit McGonagall, toute à ses souvenirs. Une charmante petite fille… Mais…

- Et que fait-elle donc parmi les Mangemorts ? La coupa une fois encore Severus.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, répondit Albus, las et fatigué. Cela cache certainement quelque chose de grave. De très grave. Ce que j'aimerais savoir aussi, c'est ce qu'est devenue sa sœur…

- Sa sœur ? Ardwenna a une sœur ?

Severus était vivement surpris, et préoccupé également. Son esprit commençait déjà à entrer en ébullition, mille conclusions germant dans sa tête bouillonnante. Il s'apprêtait à se lever, pour faire les cent pas, comme à son habitude quand des idées tumultueuses se précipitaient ainsi en lui, mais fut arrêté par un geste à la fois ferme et doux de Pomfresh. Si son patient pensait pouvoir lui échapper ainsi…

Mais ce geste, aussi délicat fut-il, arracha un sifflement douloureux au Maître des potions, qui décocha un regard rageur à l'infirmière, avant de se raviser lui-même et de se rasseoir devant l'air furibond qu'elle lui adressait elle aussi.

- Oui, Ardwenna a une sœur, répliqua Albus, ignorant ostensiblement cette brève altercation, si coutumière, entre eux deux. Moins âgée de cinq ans. Ardwenna doit en avoir vingt-six maintenant, et sa sœur vingt-et-un. Elle se nomme Cerrydwen.

- Une sœur… répéta Severus, plus pour lui-même que pour ses interlocuteurs. Une sœur… Alors ce serait elle…

- Que voulez-vous dire ? S'enquit McGonagall, que toute cette histoire intriguait et perturbait au plus haut point.

- Et bien, je suis persuadé… commença Severus, cherchant visiblement ses mots. Je crois avoir compris, au travers des piques que nous nous sommes échangés, qu'Ardwenna n'était pas là de son plein gré. Enfin, pas dans le sens où on l'entend. J'en suis très vite venu à la conclusion, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait avoir trouvé un moyen de pression, suffisamment fort et suffisamment important aux yeux de la jeune femme, pour qu'elle accepte de conclure un pacte avec Lui.

- Vous ne cessez de parler de pacte, mais de quel pacte ? Demanda l'ancienne professeur de métamorphose.

- C'est Lui-même qui parle de pacte, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Cependant, en recollant tout les morceaux, tout me porte à croire que ce pacte concernerait la sœur d'Ardwenna. Une sorte d'accord entre Ardwenna et Lui, peut-être la vie et la sécurité de sa sœur contre son engagement au sein des Mangemorts…

- Oui, vous avez probablement raison, acquiesça Albus. Ce ne peut être que cela. Hélas…

- Il y a autre chose qui m'interpelle, fit McGonagall. Pourquoi Vous-savez-qui a-t-Il décidé d'en faire la novice attitré de l'un de Ses fidèles, contrairement à Ses habitudes ? Et pourquoi vous a-t-Il choisi vous, Severus ?

Severus se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et aurait préféré se cacher à six pieds sous terre, mais la terre ne semblait pas vouloir l'engloutir. Il devait donc faire face, une fois de plus… Comment leur annoncer cette nouvelle catastrophe ?

- Severus ? Insista le portrait de son défunt mentor, voyant le trouble du Maître des potions.

Sous ce regard perçant, Severus n'eut d'autre choix que d'obtempérer et de répondre. Il leur relata donc sa récente entrevue avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, expliquant succinctement ses dernières avancées concernant les fameuses potions, et rapportant, presque mot pour mot, ce que ce dernier avait accepté de lui révéler au sujet de Ses projets. Il aurait voulu passer sous silence la dernière partie de cette rencontre, mais, devant l'insistance harassante de ces trois protagonistes, Severus céda et leur dit le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Complémentaires, selon Lui ? S'interrogea Albus, la lueur de malice et de vif intérêt refaisant surface au fond de ses iris bleu gris.

- Oui, complémentaires, fit Severus. C'est le mot qu'Il a employé. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'Il entend par là, bien que j'en aie une petite idée…

- Intéressant, conclut Albus.

- Mais, et ce rite pour le sang de la vierge ? Intervint McGonagall, ne faisant pas attention à l'air espiègle que venait de prendre Albus. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? En quoi consiste-t-il ? Quel est son but ?

Severus pâlit davantage encore. Minerva venait de pointer le doigt sur un sujet épineux, délicat, glissant, visqueux… Bref, sur un sujet à éviter… Mais il ne pouvait plus l'éviter justement. « L'art et la manière de mettre les pieds dans le plat et de foncer tête baissée… Typiquement Griffondor ! » Pensa Severus.

- Le rite du sang de la vierge… répéta-t-il, d'une voix blanche et lointaine. Je doute que vous vouliez réellement savoir.

- Si, justement. Je veux savoir.

- Comme vous voulez, répondit-il alors sèchement. Mais ne vous plaignez pas ensuite. Ce rite est un ancien rite barbare des Arts Sombres, de Magie Noire.

McGonagall nota dans un coin de son esprit, que le Maître des potions venait lui-même d'employer le terme de « Magie Noire », lui qui défendait souvent ardemment ce qu'il nommait Arts Sombres… Ce qui ne présageait, en soi, rien de bon. Mais elle se garda bien d'intervenir et le laissa poursuivre ses explications.

- Ce rite a pour but de… Mmh… comment dire… enfin, vous voyez… pendant ce rite, une jeune vierge est… enfin… Bref, vous comprenez.

L'air écoeuré et choqué des deux femmes lui apprirent qu'elles comprenaient parfaitement, où il voulait en venir.

- Pendant le rituel, du sang de la jeune vierge est prélevé, continua-t-il. Ce sang possèderait un pouvoir très peu connu et très recherché des adeptes. Il permettrait à un sorcier affaibli de récupérer sa pleine puissance, tant physique que magique. Il lui permettrait tout du moins d'accélérer cette récupération. C'est un rite long et dangereux, aussi bien pour la jeune femme que pour les deux maîtres de cérémonie.

- Les deux maîtres de cérémonie ? McGonagall, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de rite, odieux et infâme à ses yeux, ne comprenait pas tout.

- Oui, deux maîtres de cérémonie. Celui qui… celui qui dépucelle la jeune femme, répondit Severus avec une moue de dégoût, et celui qui prêche les diverses incantations et qui récupérera ainsi tout ou partie de sa force d'antan.

- Autrement dit, vous et Vous-savez-qui, fit Pomfresh, réalisant enfin ce que venait d'expliquer Severus.

Ce dernier hocha piteusement la tête tout en la détournant, incapable de soutenir leurs regards plus longtemps.

- C'est un rite abject, conclut enfin McGonagall. Que comptez-vous faire ?

- Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Cracha Severus.

Il releva vivement les yeux et planta ses sombres obsidiennes dans les iris gris émeraude de l'animagus, la défiant de le contredire.

- Entendons-nous bien, fit-il d'un ton amer et hargneux, ce rite me répugne autant qu'à vous ou à elle. Mais réfléchissez un instant. Seriez-vous prêts à perdre votre espion, maintenant, alors que nous nous rapprochons, lentement mais sûrement, du but ? Je suis à deux doigts d'obtenir enfin son sang pour briser le serment de fidelitas des Horcruxes… Je suis à deux doigts de pouvoir enfin vous révéler leur cachette… Seriez-vous prêts à tout abandonner maintenant, simplement pour empêcher ce rite ?

Un lourd silence s'abattit. Puis Severus reprit, sa voix redevenant plus basse et lasse :

- Songez que, de toute façon, si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera un autre, plus violent, plus… immonde, plus abject, sans scrupule… Et nous aurions alors tout perdu, en vain. Ce serait Lui donner victoire trop vite. Je m'y refuse. Nous aurions trop à perdre… et elle aussi. Nous aurions fait tout ça pour rien…

Sa voix était sur le point de se briser, Severus préféra donc se taire. Oui, ils auraient fait tout ça pour rien, s'il abandonnait maintenant. De toute façon, il était allé tellement loin maintenant, alors un crime de plus ou de moins… En reviendrait-il un jour, comme il avait réussi à revenir à un semblant de lumière vingt ans plus tôt ? Certainement pas. Et pourrait-il encore se regarder dans un miroir après ça ? Probablement pas… Mais qu'importe, ses états d'âmes n'avaient pas de place dans cette guerre.

Et il en était de même pour Ardwenna. Elle était allée, elle aussi, tellement loin, pour probablement sauver sa sœur… Tellement loin, jusqu'à renier les préceptes de sa famille pour la sauver… Tous deux ne pouvaient plus reculer maintenant, ils devaient aller jusqu'au bout, coûte que coûte, et continuer malgré tout…

- Severus… Je ne vous juge pas… entendit-il dire soudain.

Minerva. C'était Minerva…

- Severus, je pense comprendre. C'est juste… le choc. Mais je ne vous juge pas. Personne ici présent ne vous juge. Vous faîtes ce que vous pouvez et ce que vous devez… Je ne me permettrais pas de vous juger, plus maintenant, pas après tout ce que nous avons traversé, pas après tout ce que je vous ai vu endurer…

Severus la regarda un instant dubitatif, indécis et incrédule… Avait-il bien entendu ? Oui, vraisemblablement oui… A en voir le regard qu'elle lui offrait, de même que le regard d'Albus et de Pomfresh… Ils le soutenaient, tous trois… Malgré les horreurs qu'il avait commises et qu'il allait devoir commettre, tous trois le soutenaient… Severus sentit comme un lourd poids le quitter subitement. La culpabilité et le remords continuaient de le ronger sournoisement, mais il sentait aussi la conviction d'un devoir à accomplir l'envahir à nouveau et lui redonner la force de continuer…

- Ainsi, ce rite permettra à Vous-savez-qui de regagner enfin toute Sa force et Sa puissance ? Reprit McGonagall, voulant rompre la chape de plomb, qui semblait tous les gagner après ce moment tendu.

- Toute, je ne sais pas, mais une bonne partie. Il avait déjà regagné quasiment tous Ses pouvoirs, comme je vous l'avais déjà dit à notre dernière entrevue. Mais Il restait encore affaibli et fatigué physiquement, Son corps charnel ne pouvait suivre l'énergie qu'Il dépensait chaque jour. Il est puissant, mais cette puissance nécessite aussi une bonne condition physique et une grande réserve d'énergie, ce dont Il manquait jusque-là. Il compte donc sur ce rite pour récupérer la force qu'Il avait par le passé. Cependant, je doute, et Lui aussi vraisemblablement, que cela suffise…

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? S'enquit Pomfresh.

- Simplement le fait, qu'Il semblait tout de même vivement intéressé, quand je Lui ai proposé de faire des recherches à ce sujet… Ce fameux prétexte pour obtenir un peu de Son sang…

- Oui, je vois, répondit McGonagall. Très bon prétexte, soit dit en passant.

Severus se permit un petit rictus narquois vis-à-vis de son ancienne collègue.

- Très Serpentard, répondit-il, sur le même ton.

McGonagall lui rendit alors son sourire, une lueur amusée animant son regard. Cependant, leur bref échange complice fut brutalement interrompu par Pomfresh qui s'exclama :

- Severus, arrêtez donc de bouger de la sorte, ou je risque de nouveau de provoquer une hémorragie…

- De nouveau ? S'inquiéta McGonagall, son regard reprenant un air dur et sévère.

- Oui, de nouveau. Quand je parlais d'hématomes tout à l'heure, je parlais aussi de celui provoqué par une petite hémorragie…

- Une petite hémorragie ? Insista l'animagus, observant tour à tour l'infirmière et son malade. Severus ?

Ce dernier se crispa et se renferma aussitôt dans sa coquille, telle une huître. Quand il arborait cet air là, McGonagall savait qu'il serait quasiment impossible de lui soutirer les informations voulues. Elle se tourna donc vers Pomfresh, pour avoir de plus amples renseignements.

- Oui, j'ai décelé une fragilité d'un petit vaisseau du foie. Il a dû se rompre il y a quelques jours. Il a été réparé vraisemblablement, mais assez maladroitement. Juste de quoi arrêter l'hémorragie qui avait commencé… et vous sauver la vie.

Severus se renfrogna davantage encore. Inutile de lui rappeler à qui il devait la vie… Mais la voix sèche et autoritaire de McGonagall interrompit le cours de ses réflexions maussades :

- Severus, est-ce suite au doloris ?

Celui-ci s'abstint de répondre et garda un air obtus et fermé. Ce qui conforta la directrice de Poudlard dans son analyse.

- Donc c'est suite au doloris, conclut-elle. Et qui vous a soigné ? Severus, répondez. Qui vous a soigné ? Qui vous a sauvé la vie ? Est-ce Ardwenna ? Ce ne peut être vous-même, vous n'aviez certainement pas la capacité de le faire dans votre état. Alors qui ? Qui, Severus ?

- Lui, répondit-il dans un souffle, en baissant la tête. Lui.

- Vous-savez-qui… répéta McGonagall, consternée.

Ce soir était placé sous le signe des révélations, vraisemblablement, et pas des plus banales : d'abord l'arrivée au sein des Mangemorts, et auprès de Severus, d'Ardwenna Lennard – Dumbledore, arrière petite-fille d'Abelforth, pour d'obscures raisons a priori dramatiques… Ensuite l'avancée considérable de Severus dans sa recherche pour les potions demandées par Vous-savez-qui, ces infâmes potions… et peut-être aussi dans sa recherche des Horcruxes… Et maintenant ça : Vous-savez-qui venait de sauver l'un de Ses Mangemorts. Et pas n'importe lequel… Celui qui L'espionnait pour l'Ordre !

McGonagall réalisa alors l'ampleur de la situation et du dilemme auquel Severus devait être confronté : il avait été sauvé par Vous-savez-qui, bien que ce soit également Lui qui ait été à l'origine de ce danger de mort… Severus avait, de ce fait, quelqu'en soient les circonstances, une dette de vie… Une dette de vie envers Vous-savez-qui…

- Severus, se risqua-t-elle. Severus, s'il vous plaît, regardez-moi.

Celui-ci leva les yeux, une lueur indéchiffrable dansant dans ses prunelles de jais.

- Severus, ces circonstances font que vous avez… commença-t-elle.

- Oui, je sais. J'ai, soi-disant selon les mœurs des sorciers, une dette de vie, la coupa-t-il, l'amertume et la rage transperçant dans sa voix. Mais ça ne change rien.

- Si, ça change beaucoup de choses, Severus, s'entêta McGonagall.

Les deux autres protagonistes préférèrent se taire, laissant faire l'animagus, qui semblait s'en tirer plutôt honorablement vu le sujet brûlant.

- Non, ça ne change rien. Je ne vous trahirai pas, si c'est ce que vous craigniez.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais vous devez certainement être partagé… Partagé entre votre loyauté envers Dumbledore et l'Ordre et cette dette de vie…

- Vous oubliez que j'ai également une dette de vie envers Potter… répliqua-t-il de plus en plus amer.

Quelle ironie, il avait dès lors une dette de vie vis-à-vis des deux personnes auxquelles il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir affaire… Ironie, sa vie aurait dû s'appeler ironie…

- Vous avez déjà réglé votre dette de vie envers Harry et James depuis bien longtemps, Severus, se permit d'objecter le portrait.

Mais Severus s'entêta :

- Non. Je ne l'ai pas encore payée, pas totalement. Nous pourrions en outre considérer en quelque sorte, que j'ai une dette envers vous, Albus.

- Severus… essaya de contester le vieil homme.

- Quant à la dette de vie envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, continua Severus, faisant fi des tentatives de dénégations du portrait, j'estime Lui avoir donné bien plus cher encore que ma propre vie. Je ne Lui dois donc plus rien.

- Je suis heureux que vous le voyiez enfin ainsi, dit Albus, pourtant peiné pour le jeune homme.

La lueur de tristesse et de mélancolie, qui avait traversé furtivement le regard du Maître des potions à ses paroles, n'avait en effet échappé à personne.

- Severus, je sens que vous êtes troublé, plus troublé que ce que vous voulez nous faire croire. Je le sens, inutile de le nier, insista le vieil homme.

- Est-ce en relation avec Vous-savez-qui ? S'inquiéta McGonagall.

Severus se tut. Que pouvait-il leur répondre ? Que pouvait-il leur dire ? Ils ne pourraient pas comprendre, ils ne pourraient jamais comprendre. Lui-même avait parfois du mal à se comprendre…

- Severus, ne vous renfermez pas. Parlez-nous pour une fois, s'entêta McGonagall.

Mais elle se retrouva confrontée, comme toujours, à un mur de brique épais et infranchissable. La muraille de Severus était aussi imprenable que la plus robuste des forteresses. Même le plus puissant des béliers ou les plus violentes catapultes ne suffiraient pas à la percer…

Il restait obstinément fermé, laissant son esprit vagabonder parmi ses derniers souvenirs, souvenirs si dérangeants, si troublants…

- Vous ne comprendrez pas. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, affirma-t-il, d'un ton sans appel.

McGonagall comprit que cette bataille était perdue, une fois de plus. Elle observa un long moment son ancien collègue qui avait à cet instant un regard lointain, comme lorsqu'il était plongé dans ses songes, dont lui seul avait le secret.

Severus effectivement songeait, songeait à son dernier tête à tête avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la veille au soir, quand Il était venu le voir, à son chevet, pour vérifier que Son Maître des potions se rétablissait quelque peu…

_Severus avait soudain senti une présence à ses côtés, une présence forte et puissante, à l'aura à la fois inquiétante et réconfortante, une aura qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il venait de se réveiller, il y a quelques secondes à peine, mais n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, et redoutait de le faire pour se retrouver confronté à ses orbes envoûtantes et dangereuses…_

_Que faisait-Il ici, à son chevet, dans sa chambre ? Jamais, Severus en était certain, Il n'avait pris la peine de visiter un de Ses fidèles en convalescence. Alors pourquoi était-Il ici, présentement ?_

_Mais Severus ne put s'attarder plus longuement sur ses interrogations, qu'une voix glaciale et sournoise susurra à son oreille : _

_- Je sais que tu es réveillé, mon petit Mangemort. Ouvre donc les yeux et regarde-moi, Severus._

_Severus n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir, son cœur se serrant et manquant un battement, quand il plongea dans les iris incandescents. _

_- Je suis content que mon Maître des potions se soit enfin réveillé, fit l'autre. Cela fait vingt-quatre heures que tu étais plongé dans un profond sommeil._

_Alors, c'était pour ça ? C'était parce qu'Il avait eu peur de perdre Son « Maître des potions » ? Severus eut une pointe au cœur, douloureuse, étrangement douloureuse. Au fond de lui, son ego était touché et blessé… Il ne valait donc pas plus cher qu'un « Maître des potions » à Ses yeux ?_

_Il entendit soudain un ricanement sifflant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres riait. Il riait… d'un rire grave et chantant, un rire qu'il avait connu, il y a si longtemps… Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas entendu ce rire, le rire qui l'avait en quelque sorte charmé lors de leur première rencontre ?_

_- Non, tu vaux plus cher qu'un simple « Maître des potions », Severus, répondit enfin le Lord Noir, une fois calmé. Ne serait-ce que parce que tu es le meilleur que j'ai connu._

_« Par Merlin ! Il m'a entendu, je suis perdu… », pensa Severus, tout en redressant illico presto ses barrières mentales, qu'il avait momentanément baissées inconsciemment._

_- Oui, je t'ai entendu, mais tu n'es pas perdu. Pas cette fois-là… Bien que je te prévienne de suite, je ne tolérerais effectivement plus ce genre de pensées ou de propos à l'avenir. Mais aujourd'hui, tu es pardonné. _

_Severus était sidéré, et ne savait plus comment réagir. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, ni que faire. Il connaissait cet homme, il le connaissait pour l'avoir admiré et avoir été fasciné par lui il y a longtemps, c'était cet homme qu'il avait voulu suivre. Cette aura de puissance et de force, cette désinvolture, cette rage aussi de vouloir retrouver une place digne de ce nom parmi ses paires, cette prestance… Oui, cet homme-là le fascinait. Cet homme-là qui avait su le voir lui, petit Severus Snape perdu dans un monde qui ne voulait pas de lui… qui avait su le comprendre…_

_Cet homme l'avait accueilli, et l'avait en quelque sorte formé. Il avait suivi cet homme-là et aurait été prêt à le défendre corps et âme… avant qu'il ne devienne un monstre. Avant qu'il ne se transforme en ce qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui. Peut-être avait-il toujours été ce monstre, se dit soudain Severus dans un éclair de lucidité. Peut-être, certainement même… Mais à cette époque, Severus ne l'avait pas vu ainsi, n'avait pas voulu le voir. Il n'avait vu que cet homme fascinant. Cet homme qui lui donnait tant et lui promettait tant… Et là, à l'instant, Severus venait de le retrouver, de retrouver cet homme si cher à son cœur meurtri…_

_Non, se morigéna-t-il intérieurement, cet homme était mort, définitivement mort, il y a longtemps, très longtemps. Il était déjà mourrant quand tu l'as connu, et maintenant il n'existe plus. Ou quasiment plus… Ce n'est qu'un mirage qui va bien vite s'effacer…_

_Le Maître des potions se souvint brusquement, dans quelle position il se trouvait devant le Lord Noir : en sous-vêtement sous ses draps fins, allongé dans son lit. Il voulut alors se lever, pour regagner un minimum de dignité, malgré les hurlements de ses muscles crispés, mais une main ferme et froide sur son épaule l'en empêcha. Severus ne put réprimer un frisson de le parcourir._

_Frisson que l'homme à ses côtés dut percevoir._

_- Pourquoi frissonnes-tu ? S'enquit le Lord Noir, d'un air faussement inquiet. Aurais-tu froid ? Ou peur peut-être ?_

_Severus ne répondit pas, ses yeux parlant pour lui. Oui, il avait peur. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'un tel comportement, encore moins venant de Lui. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien cacher ?_

_- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, mon ami._

_« Comme ce nom sonne faux, prononcé par Lui », pensa Severus._

_- Je suis là pour vérifier, que tu te remettes quelque peu, continua l'autre. Tu m'es très précieux, Severus. Cela me déplairait de te perdre. D'habitude, tu es plus résistant aux doloris, mais cette fois-ci il y a eu un petit… incident._

_- Un petit incident ? Se permit de demander Severus, ne se rappelant pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer après les doloris._

_La seule chose dont il se souvenait était d'avoir perdu connaissance, après avoir entendu la supplique de la jeune femme. Jeune femme qu'il aurait bien étripée de ses mains, à cette heure-là, puisqu'elle était la principale cause de tous ses maux présents, physiques ou psychiques d'ailleurs._

_- Oui, un petit incident, répondit le Lord Noir. Tu as eu une petite hémorragie et tu as perdu connaissance. Tu as bien failli y rester._

_Severus en resta cois et laissa le Seigneur des Ténèbres poursuivre d'une voix doucereuse : _

_- J'ai dû intervenir et faire appel à la vieille magie des Arts Sombres, que tu apprécies tant, pour te soigner. _

_Severus fut stupéfait de cette révélation. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait soigné en personne, et lui avait vraisemblablement sauvé la vie… Bon, soit, c'était aussi Lui qui l'avait mise en danger. Mais ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du Seigneur des Ténèbres d'intervenir de la sorte. Et si un de Ses Mangemorts venait à décéder suite à une punition un peu trop forte, tant pis… Dommage, mais tant pis… Bien entendu, les potions que Severus devait créer avaient dû y être pour beaucoup dans cette « intervention »… Mais peut-être y avait-il également autre chose ? Peut-être s'agissait-il de cette fameuse complémentarité avec Ardwenna, dont Il lui avait alors parlée, et qui avait l'air de revêtir une importance considérable pour Lui… Oui, certainement…_

_- Tu es apparemment hors de danger, mais tu n'es pas encore apte à te lever. Demain peut-être…_

_Severus ne savait plus que penser, son esprit était embrouillé… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-Il fait ça ? Ne pouvait-Il pas le laisser mourir ?_

_Soudain, Severus réalisa. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait sauvé, Il lui avait sauvé la vie. Severus avait donc maintenant une dette de vie envers Lui. Enfer et damnation… Oui, il était maudit. Maudit, vous dis-je… Qu'allait-il faire dès lors ? Que pouvait-on faire dans de telles situations ? Car oui, comment faire pour trahir et chercher à tuer l'homme, ou le monstre, envers lequel vous avez une dette de vie ? Impossible… Tout bonnement impossible…_

_Mais il ne pouvait non plus trahir l'Ordre, il ne pouvait non plus trahir Albus. Il avait aussi en quelque sorte une dette de vie envers Albus… Et envers Potter... Malédiction ! Il se retrouvait dans une réelle impasse… _

_- Pourquoi ? S'entendit-il demander au Lord Noir._

_- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi t'ai-je sauvé ? Pourquoi toi et pas un autre ? Pourquoi ai-je daigné intervenir ? Pourquoi t'ai-je choisi toi ? Bonne question. Oui, je pense que tu as le droit de savoir. En partie du moins. Et bien, sache que j'ai décidé de te sauver cette fois-là, parce que tu es spécial, Severus. Je l'ai senti, dès la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Au-delà de ton intelligence, ou de tes talents en potions et en Arts Sombres, tu es spécial. Je le sens dans ton aura, dans ton fluide magique. _

_- Spécial ?_

_Severus avait peur. Il sentait la terreur sourdre insidieusement au fond de lui. Que lui voulait donc le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Qu'avait-Il découvert à son sujet ? L'aggelomencie ? Ou peut-être le Lord Noir connaissait-Il l'héritage des Princes, alors que Severus lui-même ne savait toujours pas ce dont il s'agissait ? Ou peut-être encore avait-Il tout simplement découvert sa traîtrise ?_

_- Oui, spécial. Je ne saurais dire encore pourquoi, malgré toutes ses années à t'observer et à te côtoyer. Mais tu es spécial. Déjà à notre premier regard, tu m'as plu. Ton côté rebelle et sauvage, de bête effarouchée difficile à dompter et à maîtriser. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais tout à fait réussi à te dompter. Tu es en fait ma plus belle réussite et mon plus grand échec._

_Severus écoutait, à la fois soulagé, effrayé et subjugué malgré lui. Oui, lui aussi avait senti à leur premier regard, que leur relation serait… spéciale. Douloureuse, mais spéciale…_

_- Je ne suis jamais parvenu à savoir ce que tu penses vraiment, même encore maintenant. Car je sais que tu me caches des choses, tu es si secret. Quand je fouille dans ton esprit, je sais que tu te fermes à moi et que tu ne me montres que ce que tu souhaites. Je ne t'ai jamais fait totalement confiance en partie à cause de ça. Mais en même temps, j'aime ce côté-là chez toi. Ainsi que ton côté à la limite de l'insolence à mon égard._

_Severus ne put soutenir ce regard plus longtemps. Ainsi Il savait, Il savait qu'il Lui cachait des choses, mais apparemment Il ne savait pas quoi… Albus avait vu juste, quand il avait dit à Severus qu'il était un des meilleurs occlumens, meilleur en tout cas que le Lord Noir n'était legilimens… Mais c'était aussi un jeu dangereux et à double tranchant…_

_- Regarde-moi, Severussss, fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, voyant le Maître des potions détourner les yeux. Regarde-moi, quand je te parle. _

_Ce dernier obtempéra, à contre-cœur._

_- Oui, je sais que tu te caches à moi. J'ose espérer, que ce n'est que ton passé que tu me caches, et rien de plus… fâcheux… Tu m'es si précieux, Severusss, je ne voudrais pas te perdre. Pas maintenant que tout est en place pour mon projet. J'ose espérer, que tu m'es vraiment fidèle, mon petit Mangemort. Toi, le plus brillant d'entre tous… J'ai besoin de toi et de tes talents, de tes… prédispositions. C'est pour cela que je t'ai sauvé… Mais je tenais aussi à ce que tu saches, que je ne tolérerais pas d'être déçu. Tu m'entends ? J'attends beaucoup de toi, et je compte bien l'obtenir, quelqu'en soit le prix…_

_Sur ces dernières paroles, peu engageantes pour Severus, le Seigneurs des Ténèbres se leva, prêt à quitter la chambre. Arrivé sur le seuil de la pièce, Il se retourna une dernière fois vers Son Maître des potions, encore abasourdi par cet étrange échange, ou plutôt par cet étrange monologue, et lui dit, d'une voix faussement mielleuse : _

_- Repose-toi, Severus, car bientôt mon œuvre va s'épanouir et tu en seras un acteur clé. Repose-toi, mon petit Mangemort et reviens-moi vite !_

_Cette dernière phrase sonna bizarrement aux oreilles de Severus. « Reviens-moi vite ». Paroles si ambiguës, si troublantes… _

_Non, finalement, l'homme qu'il avait chéri presque aveuglement dans sa jeunesse était bien mort… Et Severus ne reviendrait pas vers ce que cet homme était devenu. Il s'en était détaché difficilement et cruellement, mais il ne reviendrait pas. Il ne Lui devait plus rien. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, il ne Lui avait jamais rien dû, mais, dans son esprit juvénile et immature, il avait cru Lui être redevable de la maigre reconnaissance, qu'Il lui avait fait miroiter. Mais non, il ne Lui devait rien… Au contraire…_

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait tout prix, tout. Sa jeunesse, ses sentiments, son cœur, son humanité et son âme. Alors soit, Il venait aussi de lui sauver la vie, mais c'était en fait pour mieux la lui prendre d'une autre façon, pour se servir de lui, encore et toujours, simplement parce qu'Il avait besoin de lui, parce que Severus pouvait Lui donner ce dont Il désirait tant… Il ne savait pas encore vraiment ce dont il s'agissait, même s'il avait de sérieux doutes, mais il n'en avait que faire._

_Severus réalisa alors, que, non, il n'avait décidément pas de dette de vie envers celui qui se nommait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, car il Lui avait déjà donné bien plus que sa propre vie. Son âme, tel un Faust des temps modernes…_

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, répéta Severus aux deux femmes auprès de lui, revenant difficilement à la réalité.

- Peut-être, que si vous nous expliquiez… tenta McGonagall.

- Vous expliquez quoi ? Que, lorsque j'ai compris qu'Il m'avait sauvé, j'ai cru l'espace d'un instant L'avoir retrouvé, qu'un instant j'ai cru qu'Il était enfin de retour ?

- Avoir retrouvé qui, Severus ? Qui était donc de retour ? S'enquit l'animagus, confondue.

- Mais Lui, Lui, murmura Severus, encore à moitié perdu dans ses songes, réalisant à peine ce qu'il disait. Pourquoi croyez-vous donc que je L'ai suivi autrefois ? Cet homme me fascinait, Il était si… si… troublant. Il était alors comme une promesse pour moi, la promesse d'un meilleur avenir, d'un monde qui m'accepterait enfin… Je L'admirais en quelque sorte et je L'ai suivi, corps et âme. Je n'ai réalisé que trop tard mon erreur, quand je L'ai vu changé, peu à peu, pour devenir ce que nous connaissons aujourd'hui. Vous allez me dire, qu'Il a en fait toujours été ainsi… Peut-être bien pour vous, mais pas pour moi, je ne Le voyais pas comme ça alors. Et hier, quelques instants, quand Il est venu auprès de moi, j'ai cru L'avoir retrouvé. Et j'étais alors comme le papillon attirer par cette éblouissante lumière, quitte à s'y brûler les ailes…

- Mais la lumière s'est éteinte, avant que vous ne puissiez l'atteindre, conclut Albus, sentant le trouble de celui qu'il considérait comme son propre fils.

- Oui, encore une fois, répondit le Maître des potions, en un soupir.

- Je ne vous aurais jamais comparé à un papillon, pour ma part, intervint McGonagall, profondément bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre de la part du jeune homme en face d'elle, mais voulant dissoudre l'atmosphère étouffante qui menaçait de s'installer.

Severus la regarda alors incrédule. Incrédule, réalisant soudain qu'il venait de se livrer comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant, sauf avec Albus… certainement le contrecoup des doloris... Et incrédule également de la réaction de son ancienne collègue. Lorsqu'il avait compris ce qu'il venait de dire, et à qui, à savoir deux ferventes partisantes du secteur « bien-pensants », et donc les moins à même de comprendre ces dérangeants sentiments, il s'était attendu à des hauts cris, à des récriminations et à des remontrances, éventuellement même à perdre la confiance qu'elles lui avaient difficilement accordée. Mais non, aucun cri, aucun reproche, aucun jugement même. Ni dans leurs paroles, ni dans leurs regards… Et Severus en fut étrangement soulagé.

- Je vous aurais plutôt comparé à… je ne sais pas… à une montagne peut-être.

Severus regarda l'animagus comme si celle-ci devenait folle et avait perdu la tête. Ce qui était peut-être le cas, vu les innombrables révélations choquantes qu'il avait apportées dans une même soirée.

- Oui, une montagne… renchérit Pomfresh avec un sourire malicieux. Aussi solide que fragile, aussi immuable que changeant, aussi sage que capricieux, aussi…

- Aussi robuste et dure que vulnérable et sensible, continua McGonagall sur le même jeu, et si secret et si impénétrable… Mais fidèle et fiable, toujours là quand on a besoin de lui.

- Digne de confiance, et loyal à sa parole et à son honneur, conclut Albus.

Severus en resta bouche bée. A quoi jouaient-ils donc tous trois ? Quel verracrasse les avait donc piqués ?

- Tenez. Buvez ça, ordonna Pomfresh, profitant de l'état quelque peu hagard de Severus pour lui faire boire ses remèdes.

Il but ainsi trois potions, et se retourna brusquement vers l'infirmière, quand il reconnut le contenu de la troisième, mais trop tard… Il l'avait bu.

- De la potion de sommeil sans rêve, murmura-t-il. Traîtresse, fit-il, avec une pointe de reproche mêlée à une once de remerciement, à l'attention de la fautive.

Celle-ci lui répondit alors par un simple sourire, avant qu'il ne sombre peu à peu dans les brumes du sommeil.

- Bonne nuit, Severus, entendit-il toutefois, tandis qu'il se laissait totalement emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

Fin du Chapitre 46.


	50. Chapter 50

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, et désolée de vous avoir fait autant patienter pour la suite. Plantage d'ordinateur, qui m'a obligé à réécrire complètement la deuxième partie du chapitre... _

_Vous êtes apparemment assez partagés concernant une possible romance entre Severus et Ardwenna, je crains cependant ne pouvoir changer le cours de l'histoire. J'espère simplement que celle-ci vous plaira toujours autant malgré tout... Quoi qu'il en soit, romance ou pas, leur relation n'en est qu'au début..._

_Tu vas être content Bohemio, on va voir un peu Mixiel et Nuwan, pas énormément, juste un peu, histoire de..., mais on les verra un peu plus au prochain chapitre, c'est certain... ;) Après tout, c'est en partie grâce à eux que Severus se maintient, même si difficilement, sur la voix de la lumière, comme le dit si bien Lone Wolf... _

_Bon, cette fois-ci le chapitre est moins mélancolique, et moins sombre, bien que subsistent encore quelques tensions... Allez je vous laisse lire et à bientôt! Bonne lecture!_

CHAPITRE 47 : Promesses de lutte

Il sentit soudain la douce chaleur du soleil réchauffer son visage encore endormi et perçut la faible lueur du jour perler à travers ses paupières closes, le sortant insidieusement des brumes du sommeil.

Qui donc avait osé entrer dans sa chambre et le réveiller de la sorte ? Ansky ? Non, l'elfe n'était pas suicidaire et ne se serait jamais permis de le réveiller de la sorte, sauf en cas d'urgence. Et aujourd'hui, il n'y avait aucune urgence prévue… Ardwenna peut-être ? Oui, ce serait bien son genre de venir le troubler dans un de ses rares moments de paix… Oui, il en était sûr, ce ne pouvait être qu'elle.

- Veuillez refermer les rideaux de suite, Ardwenna, bougonna Severus d'une voix encore empâtée, sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier son hypothèse, tout en se protégeant le visage de sa main droite. Ou je vous promets de vous faire regretter de m'avoir réveillé de la sorte dans peu de temps… Retournez donc dans vos appartements, je viendrai vous chercher plus tard.

Et sans attendre la réponse, il retourna dans les limbes du sommeil, douce torpeur où la douleur s'estompait, où même les cauchemars de son passé semblaient avoir fait une trêve et acceptaient, pour un moment, de le laisser en paix…

Molly, quelque peu surprise de trouver le Maître des potions ainsi étendu sur le canapé du salon, et surtout de s'être fait apostropher aussi vivement, obtempéra sans plus de protestation et ferma les rideaux, la sereine pénombre regagnant aussitôt la pièce. « Ardwenna, il m'a appelé Ardwenna… », pensa-t-elle, tout en ravivant doucement le feu de cheminée. « Qui peut-elle bien être ? Pourquoi se permet-il de la réprimander ainsi ? Bon, à vrai dire, Severus se permet souvent de réprimander tout le monde… Mais là… Il devait se croire au manoir des Mangemorts, et il ne semblait pas vraiment surpris que cette Ardwenna soit là… Etrange… Se pourrait-il ? » Un sourire espiègle naquit sur les lèvres de Molly, tandis que son esprit romantique imaginait déjà mille scénarios possibles. Une fois ses yeux de nouveau habitués à l'obscurité ambiante, elle se permit d'observer un moment l'homme, apparemment reparti dans un profond sommeil, et qui paraissait alors si vulnérable sans son austère carapace.

Severus reposait, allongé sur le flanc gauche, recroquevillé en position fœtale, tel un enfant, sur le divan qui avait été visiblement légèrement modifié pour permettre un peu plus de confort. La couverture le recouvrant avait légèrement glissé sur ses hanches et laissait son torse à nu, de même ses pieds nus dépassaient quelque peu à l'autre extrémité. Son bras gauche pendait mollement dans le vide, dévoilant la sombre Marque aux yeux de quiconque, tandis que sa main droite reposait doucement juste au côté de son visage. Visage qui montrait alors des traits détendus, dépourvu de tout rictus dédaigneux ou narquois ou de tout pli soucieux, un visage doux et presque serein, rendant soudain Severus plus jeune… Quand il dormait, il faisait enfin son âge, bien qu'il restât marqué par les soucis et les coups durs de la vie… « Il fait alors vraiment ses trente-sept ans… », se surprit à penser Molly. « Et pourrait presque avoir un certain charme, dans son genre… »

Attendrie par cette image d'abandon, si rare chez cet homme, elle avança doucement sa main vers le visage de Severus, pour rabattre précautionneusement une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Puis elle réajusta la couverture jusque sur les épaules du jeune homme, pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid, et lui souhaita à voix basse un bon repos, avant de sortir et de refermer doucement la porte.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Une délicieuse odeur de café l'extirpa lentement de sa torpeur…

Severus se risqua à ouvrir un œil, qu'il referma aussitôt face à la vive lumière qui lui agressait les rétines, tout en rabattant une main devant ses yeux pour mieux les protéger. Il cligna alors doucement des paupières, tentant de s'habituer tant bien que mal à l'ardente clarté qui envahissait la pièce.

- Allez, belle au bois dormant, il est temps de se réveiller, fit une voix que Severus reconnut sans peine.

Black. Mais qu'est-ce que Black foutait donc dans sa chambre ? Non, une petite minute, Black ne pouvait être dans sa chambre. Impossible. Donc s'il n'était pas dans sa chambre au manoir des Mangemorts, c'est qu'il devait être au quartier général de l'Ordre… Et peu à peu, tout lui revint en mémoire… Oui, il était au quartier général de l'Ordre. Il était arrivé hier soir tard, alors que tous dormaient déjà, et s'était entretenu avec Minerva et le portrait d'Albus… et Pomfresh… Traîtresse qui lui avait fait boire une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

En tout cas, la dite potion avait été efficace. Ce qui était peu étonnant, sachant qui l'avait concoctée, à savoir lui-même… Il avait dormi comme rarement il dormait, comme un bébé, sans cauchemar ou vision apocalyptique… Et il en avait bien besoin, il se sentait effectivement reposé, bien qu'encore un peu endolori.

Severus parvint enfin à entrouvrir ses lourdes paupières, pour mieux appréhender où il se trouvait. Dans le salon. Mais pourquoi était-il dans le salon ? Il avait certainement dû s'endormir juste après avoir bu la potion, et les deux femmes n'avaient pas voulu le déranger, pensa-t-il.

- Allez, réveille-toi. Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver, reprit Sirius, sa voix trahissant son amusement à voir le ténébreux Maître des potions, soi-disant terreur des cachots de Poudlard, émerger si difficilement des brumes du sommeil.

Severus émit un faible grognement comme toute réponse et tenta de recouvrer ses esprits. Le réveil était difficile ce matin… Ou plutôt cet après-midi, car, au vu de la vive lumière du soleil, il devait être midi passé… Il jeta alors un bref coup d'œil alentour, et constata, avec dépit, qu'il était vêtu uniquement de son pantalon, et qu'une simple couverture, ou plutôt sa cape métamorphosée en couverture, était le seul autre rempart aux yeux des indiscrets. Il remarqua par la même occasion, que le canapé avait légèrement été agrandi pour l'occasion, certainement par les bons soins de Minerva…

- Il ne te reste que vingt minutes avant la réunion. On n'a pas osé te réveiller avant, tu dormais si bien, continua l'animagus, avec un air goguenard sur le visage.

Mais Severus n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, les mots « que vingt minutes » et « réunion » l'alarmant soudain.

- La réunion ? Quelle réunion ? Demanda-t-il, une ride inquiète marquant alors son front.

- Oui, la réunion de l'Ordre. Tu n'as pas oublié quand même, toi à la mémoire si légendaire… rétorqua l'autre, incapable de cacher plus longtemps son amusement.

- Ah. La réunion, marmonna simplement Severus, cette fois très réveillé.

Si, il l'avait oubliée, cette satanée réunion. Et voilà, qu'il n'avait plus que vingt minutes, pour se rendre un tant soit peu présentable… Or, vu son air lamentable à l'heure actuelle, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Il tenta alors de se redresser, d'abord sur un coude, puis en s'appuyant lourdement sur sa main droite, la gauche se crispant sur son flanc soudain douloureux. Il s'arrêta un instant, et parvint enfin à s'asseoir lentement, la respiration difficile et légèrement haletante. Quand il disait, que ce n'était pas gagné d'avance !

D'un seul coup, Sirius n'eut plus du tout l'air amusé. Le Serpentard semblait épuisé, alors qu'il venait de dormir toute la matinée, et surtout il semblait ressentir de la douleur, sans qu'aucune blessure ne soit visible. La conclusion de ses réflexions le frappa subitement de plein fouet : des doloris ! Severus avait encore dû subir des doloris… Ce qui concorderait d'ailleurs avec les cauchemars de Harry d'il y a deux jours, étrange coïncidence…

- Ca va aller ? S'enquit-il, voyant le Maître des potions rester assis sur le bord du canapé et reprendre doucement sa respiration.

Respiration légèrement sifflante, comme ses sens aiguisés d'animagus lui révélaient… Y aurait-il autre chose que des doloris ?

- Oui, ça va aller, cracha Severus, d'un ton peu amène et amer.

Voulant alors prouver de suite ses dires, il essaya de se lever. Mais à peine se trouva-t-il debout, qu'il sentit un malaise l'envahir : tout se mit à tourner dangereusement autour de lui, des lumières jaunes et blanches papillonnèrent brutalement dans ses yeux, l'aveuglant partiellement, et une brusque bouffée de chaleur lui brûla le corps, suivie d'une sueur froide, tandis que son sang tambourinait fortement dans ses veines… Sous l'assaut de toutes ses folles sensations, il se sentit défaillir et sa respiration lui manqua.

Sirius observa son ancien ennemi se lever avec difficultés, mais le laissa faire, le connaissant assez bien pour savoir qu'il n'accepterait pas son aide, pas maintenant. Quand, soudain, il le vit pâlir affreusement, devenant plus livide qu'une statue de marbre, et le vit vaciller en arrière. En un éclair, il accourut pour le soutenir, et l'aida à se rasseoir, le calant contre le dossier du canapé.

Severus sentit à peine les bras vigoureux le rattraper à temps, avant la chute inéluctable, et n'eut même pas conscience d'être à nouveau assis. Il se laissa faire comme un pantin, incapable de réagir pour l'heure, peinant à retrouver une respiration normale et à recouvrer ses sens. Il ferma simplement les yeux, se concentrant autant qu'il put pour chasser ce malaise troublant. Qu'il détestait ces états de faiblesse ! Surtout devant Black !

Il entendit celui-ci l'appeler, comme venant de très loin, pour tenter de le maintenir conscient, puis il perçut des mouvements rapides auprès de lui, alors que Sirius ouvrait une porte et appelait quelqu'un :

- Madame Pomfresh. On a besoin de vous, fit la voix tendue de l'animagus.

Celle-ci s'empressa de les rejoindre, ayant compris le problème avant même de pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Severus, comment vous sentez-vous ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Les voix autour de lui et les bruits l'environnant, bien que martelant son crâne douloureux, lui permirent de reprendre pied dans la réalité et de dissiper peu à peu son étourdissement.

- Très bien, voyons, murmura-t-il enfin, pour répondre à l'idiote question de l'infirmière.

- Cessez donc de faire de l'ironie avec moi, jeune homme, le sermonna-t-elle. Au moins, j'ai l'honneur de découvrir, que le Severus Snape que nous connaissons est revenu parmi nous.

Le dénommé lui répondit par un rictus indéchiffrable, gardant cependant les yeux mi-clos, afin de se réhabituer progressivement aux sensations ambiantes.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Pomfresh.

Sirius lui expliqua alors rapidement, ce qui venait de se passer quelques minutes plus tôt. Une fois son récit fini, Severus avait repris quelques couleurs et plantait maintenant ses sombres onyx dans les prunelles déterminées mais inquiètes de l'infirmière.

- Je vais mieux, Pompom, fit-il d'une voix grave.

- Buvez ceci. J'aviserai ensuite pour décider, si vous allez effectivement mieux.

Severus hésita un instant, mais devant l'air autoritaire et assuré de Pomfresh, appuyée par McGonagall qui venait juste de les rejoindre, il céda et obéit. Il but la dite potion, un air dégoûté parcourant furtivement ses traits tirés par la fatigue.

- La réunion doit avoir lieu dans dix minutes, intervint McGonagall. Mais vous ne semblez pas en état d'y assister. Nous nous contenterons donc de retranscrire ce que vous nous avez relaté hier. Et concernant les sujets dont vous deviez nous donner plus de précisions, nous les étudierons plus tard.

- Non, Minerva. Je tiens à y assister, ne serait-ce que pour avoir mon mot à dire, quant aux décisions que vous allez devoir prendre. Et les… « sujets », dont vous parlez, ne peuvent attendre indéfiniment.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas en état, objecta Minerva.

- Effectivement, Severus. Vous tenez à peine debout, insista Pomfresh.

- Sois donc un peu raisonnable, continua Sirius. Tu m'as fait une peur bleue tout à l'heure, tu aurais dû voir ta tête !

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, fulmina Severus, la frustration et la colère l'emportant. Je tiens à y assister, et j'y assisterai. Un point c'est tout.

- Et si un autre malaise vous prend ? Argumenta Pomfresh.

- Vous n'avez qu'à faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas, rétorqua Severus, sur un ton de défi.

- Mais la réunion n'est plus que dans cinq minutes, fit McGonagall. Vous ne serez jamais prêt.

- Si vous ne m'aviez pas fait perdre stupidement mon temps avec vos récriminations insensées, je serais déjà prêt, répondit-il avec une certaine mauvaise foi. Et les autres peuvent bien patienter encore dix petites minutes, non ? Pour toutes les fois, où nous les avons attendus…

Sur ces dernières paroles, il fit une deuxième tentative pour se lever, écartant d'un geste ferme l'infirmière qui tentait de le retenir. Deuxième tentative qui s'avéra fructueuse. Une fois debout, il attendit quelque secondes, que le léger vertige qui l'assaillait se dissipe, puis se dirigea à pas lents vers sa chemise et sa robe.

Mais quand il s'en saisit, il ne put réprimer un air dépité, devant l'état quelque peu défraîchi de ces vêtements. Ce qui fit sourire McGonagall et carrément rire Sirius. Rire qui lui valut un regard noir des plus assassins de la part du Maître des potions.

- Oh c'est bon, fit Sirius, un sourire moqueur flottant encore sur son visage. Inutile de me fusiller du regard. Tu devrais voir ta tête…

- Vaudrait mieux pas, marmonna Severus.

Un pouffement mal étouffé et fort peu discret s'éleva dans son dos. Bien qu'elle fût plutôt amusée, McGonagall était en fait bien plus soulagée d'entendre de nouveau ces remarques snapiennes si cyniques, cela prouvait au moins que le jeune homme avait repris ses esprits. Et cela montrait aussi, qu'il était inutile de le retenir plus longtemps au lit, il n'y resterait pas de toute façon.

- Bois donc ton café. Cela devrait déjà arranger les choses, suggéra Sirius.

- Ah non, pas de café. Je vous interdis le café, ou toute sorte de boisson caustique, Severus, intervint Pomfresh, son alarme d'infirmière tintinnabulant dans son fort intérieur. Vous n'avez qu'à boire du thé, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air furibond qu'il lui adressa. Et léger, le thé.

- Rousko, appela soudain McGonagall.

L'elfe apparut en une seconde.

- Bonjour Maître McGonagall. Bonjour Maître Snape, fit l'elfe, un large sourire le défigurant.

- Si vous pouviez apporter de quoi se rafraîchir à Monsieur Snape, Rousko. Cela nous serait d'une grande aide, fit doucement la directrice de Poudlard.

Après une courbette digne de ce nom, l'elfe s'exécuta sur le champ et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard avec une grande bassine d'eau et une serviette, tandis que Pomfresh métamorphosait le café en thé, et que Sirius tendait à Severus des habits propres et frais qu'il avait rapportés de la chambre du Maître des potions.

Severus resta momentanément coi, à la fois ébahi devant tant d'activités soudaines autour de lui et ému de tant d'attention, bien qu'il n'en montrât rien. Son état second dura quelques secondes à peine, au bout desquelles il s'efforça de reprendre rapidement contenance, pour enfin commencer à se préparer, après avoir demandé aux trois compères de sortir quelques minutes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

- Ah te voilà enfin, Snape. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Cela fait vingt minutes qu'on t'attend, s'exclama Fol'œil, son œil magique roulant follement dans son orbite.

- Il faut bien une première à tout, Maugrey, répondit Severus d'une voix suave et doucereuse, tout en pénétrant d'un pas lent et mesuré dans la cuisine, où les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient assemblés.

Sa voix avait visiblement retrouvé de son assurance et de sa fermeté dans son écrin de soie, mais ses mouvements légèrement tremblotants trahissaient son immense fatigue et son état fébrile.

- Alastor, s'il vous plaît, ce n'est pas le moment, fit McGonagall d'une voix sèche et autoritaire. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux s'installer dans le salon, nous pourrions ainsi bénéficier de précieux conseils.

Tous comprirent sans peine l'allusion à l'ancien directeur défunt, ils acquiescèrent donc aussitôt à cette suggestion et allèrent s'installer dans le petit salon, que Severus venait tout juste de quitter. Heureusement, il avait eu la présence d'esprit de faire disparaître toute trace de sa nuit ici. Bon, à tout avouer, Rousko, ce brillant petit elfe, l'avait bien aidé…

Severus attendit que tous prennent place, et était pour s'installer, comme à son habitude, debout à quelques pas de la porte ou prêt de la fenêtre, lorsqu'il vit Pomfresh conjurer une confortable chaise, qu'elle lui indiqua ostensiblement d'un signe de main. Son orgueil et son caractère fier lui dictaient de ne pas céder, mais le regard ombrageux de l'infirmière n'était pas des plus engageants et lui promettait mille maux s'il n'obtempérait pas sur le champ. Severus soupira intérieurement, mais décida finalement d'écouter sa raison et son instinct de survie, qui lui conseillaient de concéder cette exigence. Une petite voix lui susurra dans son esprit, qu'il devrait plutôt s'en réjouir, car il n'aurait pu tenir debout très longtemps. Il préféra cependant l'ignorer. Sournoise petite voix, toujours là quand on le désire le moins…

Il prit ainsi place entre Pomfresh et McGonagall. « Charmante place ! », se dit-il pour lui-même, pendant qu'il écoutait d'une oreille distraite McGonagall lancer le début de la réunion.

Dite réunion qui s'annonçait tendue, d'autant plus que les dernières nouvelles n'étaient pas des meilleures.

Les attaques des Mangemorts étaient de plus en plus incisives et, malgré les informations récoltées par Severus, l'Ordre peinait à les contrer, même si la plupart des cibles prioritaires étaient mises à l'abri ou sous haute protection. Tous les pions de Voldemort se plaçaient inexorablement sur son échiquier géant. Les institutions majeures de la société sorcière étaient minutieusement surveillées et espionnées de part et d'autre, que ce soit les places de commandement ou de recherche, comme le Ministère et les principales universités, ou que ce soit les postes d'informations, devenus plutôt des postes de mésinformations, tel la Gazette du sorcier…

Quant aux alliances, celles-ci restaient fragiles, aussi bien du côté de l'Ordre que du côté des Mangemorts.

- En parlant d'alliance, s'exclama Sirius, coupant momentanément McGonagall, tu as le bonjour de cette charmante Valâa, Severus.

Le Maître des potions haussa simplement les sourcils, incitant, par là même, l'animagus à continuer. Ce que celui-ci s'empressa de faire :

- Elle me fait te dire, qu'elle se languit de te revoir, et qu'elle aimerait grandement pouvoir te rencontrer de nouveau, bien qu'elle comprenne parfaitement que tu ne puisses pas, ou ne veuilles pas, la retrouver tout de suite.

Un léger ricanement s'éleva du côté de Nayasta, tandis que des sourires goguenards et plus ou moins moqueurs apparurent sur les lèvres de certains membres, dont le trio Griffondor. Ce qui exaspéra au plus haut point Severus, qui s'apprêtait déjà à répliquer et à rabaisser l'arrogance de ces jeunes insolents, mais Sirius ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et poursuivit, faisant apparemment fi des réactions alentour :

- Elle souhaite aussi que tu saches, que le Pacte a parfaitement rempli son office. Tout son office, a-t-elle précisé.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, se retenant à grande peine de ne pas rire tout bonnement. Le Serpentard en face de lui paraissait déjà assez bouillonnant de rage et de gêne mêlées, et ne verrait certainement pas d'un bon œil une telle réaction « infantile »…

- Elle souhaite d'ailleurs te remercier du « cadeau », ajouta-t-il dans un grand sourire.

- Du cadeau ? Répéta Severus, légèrement incrédule et ne comprenant pas de suite ce que Black voulait insinuer.

- Oui, le cadeau. Tu sais, ce fameux cadeau, lors du pacte…

Severus comprit alors enfin, et toute couleur quitta brutalement son visage, déjà si pâle.

- Le cadeau ? S'enquit soudain Mixiel, pensant avoir compris l'allusion si peu subtile de Sirius, tout en le redoutant.

Severus regarda son fils quelques secondes, dans un silence lourd de sens et de non-dits, ne sachant que faire ni que répondre. Il n'avait pas envisagé d'apprendre à Nuwan et Mixiel la nouvelle de cette façon. En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment envisagé de leur annoncer…

En effet, comment dire à ces deux jeunes gens, qu'ils allaient certainement avoir d'ici peu un demi-frère ou une demi-sœur, demi-vampire qui plus est ? Comment leur annoncer une telle nouvelle, alors qu'il avait déjà bien du mal à nouer plus ample connaissance avec eux ?

Mais l'apprendre ainsi n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon. Sûrement pas… Quoi qu'il en soit, le mal était fait dès lors. Et Severus se voyait, une fois de plus, dans l'obligation de rattraper la bévue monumentale de Sirius.

Le Maître des potions commençait à maudire intérieurement l'animagus de tous les maux de la terre, quand McGonagall, enfin remise du fou rire qui menaçait de la submerger, décida d'intervenir :

- Oui, voilà une bonne nouvelle. Au moins, cette alliance semble assez stable.

Mixiel ne lâcha pas pour autant Severus du regard, regard qui réclamait ardemment des explications. Explications que celui-ci lui promit, silencieusement. Ainsi qu'à Nuwan. Oui, il devait leur dire, leur expliquer. Il ne devait pas leur mentir. Ni leur cacher quoi que ce soit. Ce serait détruire le peu qu'il avait construit si difficilement avec eux deux. Oui, il leur dirait, bientôt, et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Quelque peu apaisés par cette promesse muette, les trois Snape reportèrent enfin leur attention sur McGonagall qui continuait, stoïque, son exposé, plutôt désastreux. Elle en était au bilan des actions du Ministère.

En résumé, ce dernier, malgré l'acharnement de ses Aurors, semblait avoir perdu tout contrôle et ne jouait quasiment plus qu'un rôle de tampon, étant entré trop tard dans la course, pour pouvoir rester en lice.

Même si la situation restait précaire dans les deux camps, l'Ordre perdait peu à peu de la vitesse et le monde sorcier semblait sombrer de plus en plus dans les Ténèbres. Les forces de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom étaient légèrement supérieures en nombre à celles de l'Ordre, mais cette perte de vitesse de la résistance s'expliquait surtout par la peur grandissante qui tétanisait les sorciers, et les non sorciers également d'ailleurs, et qui les faisait se terrer dans leur tanière. Ainsi nombreux étaient ceux qui n'osaient s'engager ou prendre parti, de peur des représailles… Inaction qui entrait alors en faveur des Mangemorts, leur permettant de commettre leurs exactions sans crainte de rencontrer de grande résistance, à part l'Ordre…

Le tableau dressé par McGonagall était des plus alarmants. Mais sans les Horcruxes, ils ne pouvaient rien entreprendre de plus pour le moment.

- La patience doit être notre allié le plus cher, même si le temps semble jouer contre nous, fit la directrice de Poudlard d'une voix assurée et ferme, instillant la confiance dans l'esprit de ses coéquipiers. Nous devons redoubler d'effort pour maintenir nos forces sur un pied d'égalité avec celles de Vous-savez-qui, mais nous ne devons pas perdre espoir. Nous sommes vraisemblablement à un cheveu d'obtenir enfin les cruciales informations que nous espérons tant. Il y en outre un autre point à aborder aujourd'hui. Un événement plutôt inattendu, et dont les répercutions sont encore difficiles à appréhender, a eu lieu il y a peu.

Elle expliqua alors, succinctement, les dernières nouvelles apportées par Severus, en se gardant bien de tout dévoiler cependant. Tout n'était pas bon à dire, nombre de membres présents ne pourraient comprendre et étaient loin d'être prêts à accepter tout ce que cet « événement » pourrait impliquer…

Et la suite lui donna raison. Quand ils apprirent qu'une nouvelle novice avait fait son apparition au sein des Mangemorts, et qu'elle n'était autre qu'Ardwenna Lennard – Dumbledore, arrière petite-fille d'Abelforth, l'atmosphère devint nettement houleuse, pour ne pas dire plus. Et celle-ci s'électrisa définitivement, quand ils surent, que cette même novice était certainement retenue contre son gré par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, qui avait dû lui arracher son engagement au sein des Mangemorts grâce à un moyen de pression encore inconnu, et qu'elle avait été placée sous la responsabilité de Severus.

McGonagall préféra garder secrète l'histoire du rite du sang de la vierge. Inutile d'attiser davantage la colère et la haine de certains membres, dont l'humeur avait déjà été suffisamment assombrie de la sorte. Une telle nouvelle portait effectivement un coup dur à leur moral à tous, considérant cette affaire comme un affront à Dumbledore, voire comme une sorte de trahison, même s'ils ne pouvaient en récriminer totalement la jeune femme… McGonagall se contenta donc d'un « pieux mensonge », en affirmant que les intentions de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom restaient encore vagues concernant la jeune Ardwenna, et que cela ne changeait en rien leur plan dans l'immédiat.

Après quelques contestations indignées, tous durent admettre qu'il leur était impossible d'intervenir à l'heure actuelle, sans compromettre leurs autres plans, plus primordiaux, et sans mettre la vie de la jeune femme plus en danger encore. Ils durent donc se ranger à l'avis de McGonagall. C'est ainsi que l'Ordre prit la lourde et difficile décision de laisser Ardwenna au sein des Mangemorts pour le moment, en attendant d'en savoir davantage…

- Vous aviez également d'autres informations à nous communiquer, il me semble ? S'enquit finalement l'ancienne professeur de métamorphose, en se tournant vers Severus.

- Oui, répondit celui-ci. Comme vous le disiez il y a quelques minutes, la quête aux informations avance peu à peu. Voici la composition complète des différentes équipes chargées de la surveillance des Horcruxes et du Manoir.

Se disant, il tendit à McGonagall un morceau de parchemin, où figurait une liste de noms répartis en cinq groupes.

Tous notèrent les légers tremblements qui animaient les mains de Severus, quand celui-ci tendit le parchemin, mais personne n'osa émettre un commentaire. McGonagall lut la note avec attention, un air appréciateur et presque conquérant prenant place peu à peu sur son visage sévère.

- Et le nom de lieux entre parenthèses, à quoi correspond-il ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse, se doutant en fait parfaitement de la réponse.

- Il s'agit du lieu présumé, où se trouveraient les Horcruxes. Mais, comme vous pouvez le constater, ce n'est qu'une vague hypothèse et l'indication est très floue.

- Comment avez-vous réussi à obtenir cette indication, même vague ? Demanda Nayasta, quelque peu suspicieuse.

- J'ai suivi discrètement chacun des Mangemorts, de chaque groupe, à plusieurs reprises. Tous les membres d'un même groupe reviennent régulièrement à l'endroit que j'ai indiqué. Mais à chaque fois que j'arrive sur le lieu présumé, je ne peux rien voir de particulier. Je ne peux en savoir plus pour le moment. Pour cela, il faut, avant tout, briser le serment du fidelitas.

- Il serait peut-être plus rapide de trouver le gardien du secret et de lui extorquer l'information, rétorqua Maugrey.

- Ah oui… J'aimerais bien voir ça, fit Severus narquois. Et comment comptez-vous donc vous y prendre ? En capturant le Lord Noir et en Le torturant jusqu'à ce qu'Il parle ? Ou peut-être avec du veritaserum ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je doute de cette méthode.

- Je ne parlais pas de Lui.

- Et de qui donc, si ce n'est du Lord Noir ? Je vous l'ai pourtant déjà dit. Le gardien du secret pour les Horcruxes est, à coup sûr, le Seigneur des Ténèbres Lui-même. Il ne fait confiance en personne d'autre pour une tâche aussi cruciale.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour briser le fidelitas ? Intervint Rémus, sentant la tension montée d'un cran entre l'Auror et le Maître des potions.

- Je ne vous révélerai rien à ce sujet, je vous le répète. Sachez seulement, qu'il me faut obtenir quelques gouttes de sang du Lord Noir avant toute chose. Ce qui n'est peut-être plus qu'une question de temps, si mon plan fonctionne comme prévu.

- Et quel est ce plan ? Insista Harry.

Le jeune Griffondor ne pouvait cacher son impatience et les quelques résidus de sa méfiance envers son ancien professeur. Il était frustré de ne pas avoir de cartes à jouer lui-même, et de devoir s'en remettre autant à cet homme qui cachait tant de choses. Même s'il avait décidé de jouer la confiance avec le Maître des potions, leurs relations étaient toujours difficiles, et leurs discussions à demi-mot n'arrangeaient rien. Il sentait en outre, qu'il perdait inéluctablement du terrain par rapport à Voldemort et que leurs chances s'amenuisaient rapidement au fil du temps qui passait… Il sentait qu'ils avaient besoin de temps, pour que leur plan aboutisse, mais que ce temps leur manquait justement. Harry perdait en fait espoir.

Alors oui, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Snape ne voulait pas révéler comment briser un fidelitas : cela assurait ainsi la sécurité de l'Ordre… Oui, il pouvait comprendre aussi qu'il soit si réticent à expliquer tous ses plans : il devait manipuler des informations plus ou moins compromettantes, qu'il ne pouvait certainement pas révéler à tous… Mais Snape avait un peu trop tendance à oublier qu'il n'était pas seul, que l'Ordre était là, que lui, Harry, était là, et qu'ensemble ils pourraient peut-être aller plus vite dans cette quête. Bon, il est vrai, que les informations fournies par Snape les avaient faits progresser plus rapidement qu'auparavant, et que ces informations nécessitaient certainement du temps et de la patience, du doigté et de la finesse pour les obtenir. Mais Harry n'était pas du genre patient…

Qui plus est, McGonagall semblait être au courant de beaucoup de choses, tout du moins semblait en savoir plus qu'eux sur certains points, et Harry ne supportait pas d'être laissé autant à l'écart. Il ne supportait pas, que les deux adultes agissent ainsi, comme s'il n'avait pas son mot à dire, comme s'il devait être protégé de tout… Il se croyait revenu au temps de Dumbledore, mais Dumbledore était mort et lui avait grandi.

- Je préférerais ne pas avoir à vous le divulguer de suite, répondit Severus d'une voix doucereuse qui ne cachait en rien son irritation croissante. Pour l'heure, tout ce que vous avez à savoir est ici, sur ce parchemin.

- En somme, nous devons vous faire confiance et nous fier à vos… plans, conclut Harry, montrant lui aussi son irritation de ne pas avoir vraiment le choix dans cette affaire.

- Oui, répondit Severus imperturbable. Aussi difficile que cela puisse paraître. Mais je n'ai rien de mieux pour l'instant.

Harry et Severus s'affrontèrent du regard durant de longues minutes, un lourd silence s'installant entre eux, tandis que chacun des spectateurs attendait avec avidité et appréhension ce qui allait s'ensuivre. Mais aucun esclandre n'éclata. Finalement, Harry se décida à rompre le silence :

- Bien. J'ai décidé de vous faire confiance, et je continuerai sur cette voie. Mais il serait peut-être temps que vous en fassiez de même me concernant. Je n'insisterai pas maintenant, cependant, j'aimerais à l'avenir être mis un peu plus au courant de vos… plans et de vos avancées. Quelles qu'elles soient. J'aimerais que vous m'accordiez le même privilège que vous semblez accorder au Professeur McGonagall.

Severus crut qu'il allait littéralement exploser. Comment ce petit impertinent se permettait-il d'exiger ainsi de lui un peu plus de considération ? Un impudent et arrogant Griffondor qui, sous prétexte qu'il était considéré comme le Sauveur du monde, croyait que tout lui était dû. Il se préparait à répliquer une de ses remarques acerbes dont lui seul avait le secret, mais une légère pression sur son épaule le pria de se calmer.

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers la source de ce désagréable contact, pour voir McGonagall lui adresser un regard amical mais ferme, l'incitant à se taire, ou tout du moins à faire preuve d'un peu de courtoisie, pour changer. Il la foudroya d'abord du regard, mais au vu des éclairs qu'elle lui rendit, il se ravisa et lui concéda cette bataille… De toute façon, aujourd'hui, il n'était pas en mesure de se battre, ni contre Potter, ni contre Minerva.

Se forçant au calme, il retourna donc lentement son attention sur Potter, sur lequel il fixa ses deux onyx rageuses, et lui dit, d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée, dissimulant sa colère sous des accents suaves et profonds :

- Soit, Monsieur Potter. Je veux bien admettre que votre situation est… disons… frustrante. J'espère cependant que vous comprenez, ou essayez de comprendre, que je ne peux, pour plusieurs raisons, tout dévoiler. Et si je ne souhaite pas vous expliquer plus en détails mes projets, ce n'est pas par pur manque de confiance, mais surtout parce que cela ne vous avancerait à rien de les connaître, puisque vous ne pouvez pas m'aider à les réaliser. Je préfère donc ne pas vous encombrer avec des détails inutiles pour vous, seuls les résultats comptant réellement, et vous laisser tout le loisir de vous concentrer sur ce qui importe vraiment. Maintenant, concernant les informations plus « délicates » dont je fais part à Minerva en privé, et qu'elle ne juge pas forcément bon de vous transmettre, ce n'est pas à moi de prendre la décision de vous les divulguer. Vous n'avez qu'à en discuter avec elle, et je me plierai à sa décision. Cela vous convient-il ainsi ?

Harry jaugea encore quelque temps Severus du regard, puis McGonagall. Cette dernière soutint le jugement de son ancien élève, sans ciller, sans non plus paraître outrée ou vexée de ce qui aurait pu ressembler à de l'insolence ou de l'arrogance. Non, bien au contraire, elle était fière de son ancien élève, qui se montrait digne de sa maison, digne de ses parents, et digne de la confiance de Dumbledore. Il se montrait digne de l'espoir que les sorciers avaient placé en lui. Il avait mûri, grandi, peut-être un peu trop vite, mais il était devenu adulte. Il n'y avait plus de raison de le surprotéger. C'était à lui de prendre les décisions le concernant désormais, il fallait donc qu'il sache, qu'il soit mis au courant de ce qui l'attendait…

Elle lui adressa alors un sourire bienveillant et encourageant et lui donna son consentement tacite d'un simple hochement de tête. Ce qui n'échappa guère à Severus et n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire. Il avait parié sur le caractère surprotecteur de McGonagall et avait secrètement espéré qu'elle aurait préféré tenir le jeune garnement à l'écart de ces fastidieux et délicats comptes-rendus, mais apparemment il s'était trompé. Et ayant donné tout pouvoir de décision à McGonagall, il ne pouvait plus s'y opposer…

- Cela me convient, accepta finalement Harry, défiant toujours le Maître des potions du regard.

- Et pour le Manoir ? Demanda brusquement Sirius, interrompant ainsi ce duel silencieux. Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour le Manoir ?

- De même, je dois rompre le serment de fidelitas. Je pense que le gardien du secret est ce rat de Queudver, répondit Severus, ne prenant cette fois même pas la peine de cacher son mépris envers le dénommé. Et comme précédemment, il me faut un peu de son sang pour rompre le serment. Mais dans son cas, ce sera certainement moins… délicat.

- Combien de temps vous faudra-t-il ? Fit Harry, sentant l'espoir revenir peu à peu en lui. Si, au moins, ils pouvaient percer les secrets de ce fameux manoir, ils auraient alors une arme clé en main…

- Quelques semaines je pense, répondit le Maître des potions d'un ton moins froid, plus calme. Pour rompre ce serment, je dois élaborer une potion qui demande minimum un mois de préparation.

- Bien, conclut McGonagall. Voilà quelques nouvelles un peu plus encourageantes.

- Voici également le compte-rendu de mes dernières découvertes, concernant les potions dont je vous avais parlé il y a quelque temps, ajouta Severus avec un air plein de sous-entendus à l'égard de McGonagall, tout en lui tendant un deuxième parchemin.

Parchemin qu'elle s'empressa de prendre et de parcourir fébrilement. Elle connaissait parfaitement l'objet des potions demandées par Vous-savez-qui, Severus ayant jugé finalement préférable de la mettre au courant, et il lui avait fait part rapidement de ces dernières avancées la veille, sans pour autant rentrer dans tous les détails. Ce parchemin allait enfin éclaircir ce point. Chacun respecta presque religieusement le silence occasionné et attendit patiemment le verdict de leur meneuse.

L'expression de celle-ci variait au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, passant par plusieurs stades : de dégoûtée d'abord, à curieuse, puis presque enthousiasmée.

- Êtes-vous sûr de ces résultats ? Se risqua-t-elle à demander, connaissant en fait parfaitement la rigueur scientifique du Maître des potions.

Et devant le regard plus que meurtrier qui lui répondit, elle ne put qu'admettre que la réponse était affirmative, comme elle s'en doutait déjà.

- Mais Severus, s'exclama-t-elle alors, cette découverte est d'une importance majeure, bien plus encore que ce que je pouvais imaginer, quand vous m'aviez expliqué brièvement vos avancées hier soir…

Un rictus énigmatique, hésitant entre la moquerie, le cynisme et le fatalisme, étira les fines lèvres de Severus.

- Elle permettrait une avancée considérable en médicomagie, ou autre, j'en suis sûre, se laissa-t-elle emporter, toute à son enthousiasme, oubliant à quoi ces recherches allaient aboutir en réalité, si Severus réalisait ce que demandait Vous-savez-qui. Il faudrait en faire part à vos confrères…

- Non Minerva, la coupa brutalement Severus. Pour le moment, tout ceci doit rester secret. Et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Inutile de vous les rappeler, je suppose.

Oui, ces découvertes sur le fonctionnement cellulaire des potions, tout du moins les prémices de cette théorie, prémices plus que prometteuses au vu des premiers résultats obtenus, représentaient un grand pas pour la science sorcière. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de les divulguer pour l'heure. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il serait difficile de justifier l'origine de ces fameuses découvertes. Le nom de Severus Snape n'était plus vraiment le bienvenu au sein de cette communauté.

Ensuite, parce que cela équivaudrait également à divulguer ses recherches, recherches sur des potions interdites et au but plus qu'inavouable. Sans compter que le Seigneur des Ténèbres prendrait certainement ombrage, que Son Maître des potions ait osé divulguer de telles informations si cruciales. Bref, ceci devait rester secret dans un premier temps.

L'enthousiasme de McGonagall retomba comme un soufflé. Soudain soucieuse et songeuse, elle observa quelques instants le Maître des potions. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Mais cela la frustrait. A la fois pour le monde sorcier, qui devrait encore patienter pour pouvoir bénéficier d'une telle découverte, et pour Severus, qui ne pouvait, une fois de plus, accéder à la reconnaissance qu'il aurait tant appréciée et qu'il avait tant espérée durant toutes ces années.

- Soit, capitula-t-elle simplement.

Sa voix ne pouvait cependant cacher une certaine amertume et sa frustration rentrée, ce qui en étonna plus d'un, d'autant plus qu'ils ignoraient tout de ces recherches et de ces fameux résultats. Severus lui-même en fut surpris… S'il y avait quelqu'un qui devait se sentir amer et frustré, c'était bien lui, mais pas elle…

Il ne put toutefois s'appesantir outre mesure sur ce sujet, car elle enchaîna sans plus attendre, donnant déjà ses consignes aux divers membres, en vue de parer les prochaines attaques des Mangemorts, attaques qui pourraient faire définitivement pencher la balance du côté de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, si elles réussissaient.

Severus perdit alors le fil de la conversation, qu'il avait déjà eu quelque mal à suivre jusque-là. Il se sentait nauséeux et oppressé, et aurait aimé respirer un peu d'air frais. Mais il se devait de garder une certaine contenance. Et se lever en pleine assemblée, pour sortir ou aller à la fenêtre, n'aiderait en rien à conserver cette image implacable et assurée qu'il voulait donner de lui.

Il espérait que la réunion touche bientôt à sa fin. Mais celle-ci semblait au contraire vouloir s'éterniser. Et il se sentait peu à peu suffoquer davantage, chaque minute lui semblant interminable. Soudain, il n'y tint plus, et ferma les yeux un instant, tout en baissant légèrement la tête, pour mieux se concentrer sur sa respiration et tenter de maintenir son masque impassible, quand un doux frôlement se fit sentir sur son bras.

- Severus, entendit-il chuchoter à son oreille, vous sentez-vous bien ? Un peu d'eau ?

Il rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers son inopportune interlocutrice. Pomfresh l'observait attentivement et paraissait n'avoir que faire d'interrompre ou non la réunion. Certes, elle avait chuchoté, et donc seuls leurs voisins immédiats, à savoir McGonagall et Potter, l'avaient entendue. Mais cela suffisait amplement aux yeux de Severus, qui l'aurait alors volontiers avadakedavariseé sur le champ. Elle, et tous les membres présents, pendant qu'on y était. Membres, qui avaient par ailleurs remarqué le bref intermède de l'infirmière et avaient donc reporté leur attention vers eux, n'écoutant plus que d'une oreille distraite ce que disait McGonagall.

- Bien, puisque tout le monde semble avoir compris les consignes, conclut McGonagall, nullement vexée de ce moment d'inattention, je crois que la réunion est finie pour aujourd'hui.

Les raclements bruyants des chaises contre le sol, célébrant la libération tant attendue, ne se firent pas attendre plus longtemps, et un brouhaha s'éleva rapidement dans la petite pièce, tandis que les conversations reprenaient bon train.

- Tu restes encore ici quelques jours, Severus ? S'enquit Sirius, d'un ton badin.

Etrangement, toutes les conversations à peine entamées cessèrent aussitôt et tous se tournèrent vers l'intéressé, qui fulmina intérieurement contre le manque flagrant de discrétion de l'animagus.

- Oui, je pense, répondit simplement Severus.

- Alors, on pourrait commencer les entraînements demain, qu'en penses-tu ? Continua Sirius, faisant fi des oreilles indiscrètes, qui écoutaient attentivement leur petit échange.

- Non, pas demain. Je vais devoir m'absenter dans la journée.

La concision était de mise. Severus n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'éterniser sur le sujet, surtout lorsque tout le monde écoutait sans scrupule.

- T'absenter ? Et pourquoi, si je puis me permettre ? Demanda l'animagus, dont la curiosité légendaire revenait au galop, surtout lorsque la déception la concurrençait.

« Mais qu'ai-je fait au ciel pour me retrouver avec des crétins pareils, tous plus curieux les uns que les autres, et si peu subtils de surcroît… Tous mes crimes ne méritent pas une telle punition, n'est-ce pas ? », ne put s'empêcher de penser Severus, alors qu'il hésitait. Devait-il répondre ou se taire ? Son premier réflexe aurait été le silence, ou une riposte acerbe et caustique. Mais, au vu de certains regards des plus malintentionnés, il comprit rapidement que ce ne serait certainement pas la meilleure option. Garder le silence serait à coup sûr trop soupçonneux, et l'agressivité n'aiderait pas à dissoudre le problème. Déjà que sa côte n'était pas mirobolante, ces derniers temps… Inutile de se les mettre davantage à dos, sait-on jamais... Il jugea donc préférable de répondre, sans pour autant trop en dire…

- Je dois aller chercher certains objets dont je vais avoir besoin, fit-il donc, son impatience transparaissant volontairement dans sa voix.

- Des objets ? Intervint soudain Tonks, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. Et vous comptez aller les chercher chez vous ? Enfin, je veux dire… à l'Impasse des Tisseurs ?

- Oui, à l'Impasse des Tisseurs, répondit froidement Severus, excédé de cet interrogatoire sans queue ni tête. Cela vous pose-t-il problème ?

- C'est-à-dire… C'est-à-dire que votre ancienne demeure est sous constante surveillance, fit la métamorphomage. Vous ne parviendrez pas à rentrer sans vous faire prendre.

Severus haussa les sourcils d'étonnement, et ses lèvres pâles s'étirèrent en un rictus ironique.

- Je sais encore comment rentrer chez moi, sans me faire remarquer par vos chers collègues… Comment croyez-vous que j'ai fait il y a quelques semaines ?

- Cela était peut-être vrai avant, mais je crains que ce ne soit plus le cas. Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous comptiez emprunter le passage sous les décombres de votre maison, qui mène de la trappe dans votre cave aux égouts deux rues plus loin, vous vous ferez prendre immédiatement. Le passage est étroitement surveillé, nuit et jour.

Severus blêmit alors à ces paroles. Ainsi les fouilles des Aurors avaient finalement porté leur fruit, malgré le temps qu'il leur avait fallu… « Mais inutile de se laisser abattre, se morigéna-t-il, il reste toujours l'autre passage… » Son maigre espoir fut cependant rapidement réduit en miettes, quand Tonks ajouta, d'un air penaud :

- Quant à l'autre passage, allant de votre laboratoire, par la porte cachée derrière l'étagère, jusqu'à l'extrémité de votre petit jardin, celui-ci a été purement et simplement détruit.

Le regard de Severus s'assombrit subitement. Le coup porté avait été rude… Il lui était donc maintenant impossible de se rendre à l'Impasse des Tisseurs, sans se faire immanquablement capturé au premier pas dans la maison. Il était fait comme un rat. Son chez lui, même si en fait il ne s'était jamais vraiment senti chez lui là-bas, lui était devenu inaccessible… Et soudain, une sourde peur l'étreignit. Avaient-ils aussi découvert la salle souterraine ? S'ils l'avaient découverte elle aussi, il serait perdu. Tout espoir serait définitivement perdu. Et ils auraient enfin les preuves qu'ils avaient toujours rêvé d'avoir…

- Et qu'avez-vous découvert d'autres ? S'enquit-il, d'une voix légèrement atone.

- Le passage reliant votre chambre au laboratoire, ainsi que la bibliothèque secrète donnant sur le salon, répondit Kingsley.

Même s'il avait encore du mal à comprendre l'homme et à lui faire pleinement confiance, Kingsley était à présent persuadé, que Snape n'était pas le traître qu'il avait cru tout d'abord. Il était indéniable, que le Maître des potions avait véritablement œuvré et oeuvrait encore pour l'Ordre du phoenix. Nombre de ses travaux trouvés dans le laboratoire et plusieurs documents cachés dans cette bibliothèque secrète l'attestaient, pour ceux qui connaissaient les actions de l'Ordre. Alors, oui, peut-être Snape prenait-il toujours soin de préserver ses arrières, en bon Serpentard qu'il était… Peut-être aussi était-il féru de Magie Noire et la pratiquait-il encore… Mais c'était à peu près les seuls doutes qui subsistaient encore dans l'esprit de l'Auror concernant l'ex-Mangemort. Il était en tout cas convaincu de sa loyauté envers Dumbledore… et de sa volonté de défaire Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Bref, Kingsley compatissait envers Snape, et voyait bien que le coup était difficile à accuser, malgré la parfaite maîtrise du Serpentard. Maîtrise qu'il avait toujours admirée au fond de lui… Comment un homme pouvait-il rester si impassible et garder son self-contrôle de la sorte, face à une telle défaite, face à un coup presque fatal ?

Severus, quant à lui, fut légèrement soulagé intérieurement, bien qu'il s'efforçât de n'en rien montrer. Au moins, ils n'avaient pas découvert l'autre salle… Pas encore… Mais ce ne serait probablement qu'une question de temps… Et de toute façon, cela ne l'avançait en rien de ruminer ainsi, puisqu'il ne pouvait lui-même s'y rendre pour récupérer les objets dont il avait besoin et pour éventuellement effacer par la même occasion les « traces » compromettantes…

- Et que vouliez-vous récupérer ? Demanda Tonks. Peut-être pourrions-nous essayer de les prendre pour vous ?

Severus hocha imperceptiblement la tête en signe de négation. Non, ils ne pourraient pas les prendre à sa place. Car il devrait alors leur révéler l'existence de cette salle et la façon de s'y rendre… Et ils verraient… Ils auraient la preuve de ce qu'ils lui avaient toujours reproché, bien qu'il n'ait pas utilisé cette salle depuis longtemps, depuis vingt longues années pour tout dire. Mais ça, ils ne le comprendraient pas. Ils ne verraient que ce qu'ils voudraient bien voir, sans chercher à comprendre au-delà… Et quand bien même il leur dirait ne pas avoir pratiqué depuis sa jeunesse, ils ne le croiraient pas…

D'un autre côté, il avait réellement un besoin urgent de ces objets… Et il lui serait impossible d'en trouver d'autres ailleurs. Ou à des prix exorbitants. Il n'avait lui-même plus aucune fortune en main, ses pauvres petites économies lui ayant servi à survivre quelques mois, et le reste de ses comptes ayant été gelés à Gringotts. Et il ne pouvait se permettre de se servir de la fortune du Lord Noir sans éveiller Ses soupçons… Non, décidément, il ne pouvait les racheter… Il devait récupérer ceux qu'il possédait, coûte que coûte…

- Severus, intervint McGonagall. Dîtes-nous donc ce que vous comptiez aller chercher, je suis sûre que Tonks ou Kingsley parviendront à les récupérer.

- Non, Minerva. Tant pis, je trouverai une autre solution.

- Mais pour le moment, vous n'en voyez pas d'autre, fit soudain Nuwan, qui jusque-là était restée muette et attentive. Je me trompe ?

Severus l'observa un instant mais ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait répondre. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais il ne pouvait non plus lui dire la vérité. Car ce serait aussi avouer devant les autres. Mais ce simple silence fut à lui seul un aveu.

- Ce sont des objets de Magie Noire que vous voulez récupérer, s'exclama enfin Maugrey, un air victorieux sur son visage balafré, tandis que la compréhension éclairait son esprit paranoïaque.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle, l'air devenant de nouveau suffoquant pour Severus. Oui, il aurait dû se douter que le vieil Auror aurait vite compris… Il n'était, après tout, pas totalement stupide… Surtout quand on traitait de Magie Noire…

- Severus ? Fit McGonagall, d'une voix douce mais ferme. Est-ce cela ? Est-ce bien des objets de Magie Noire dont vous avez besoin ?

Severus s'obstina dans son mutisme. Le portrait d'Albus prit alors le relais :

- Severus, faîtes-leur donc confiance et dîtes-leur ce dont vous avez besoin. Quoi que ce soit. Même s'il s'agit d'objets occultes. Si vous jugez en avoir besoin, ce n'est certainement pas pour une raison futile.

- Oui, insista McGonagall. Si vous ne dîtes rien, on ne peut pas vous aider. Et on ne vous juge pas.

- Peut-être pas vous, Minerva, répondit enfin Severus.

McGonagall fit alors le tour des membres présents de ses yeux félins, son regard perçant scrutant chacun, comme voulant les sonder au plus profond de leur âme. Elle comprenait ce que voulait dire le Maître des potions. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, peut-être aurait-elle réagi comme eux il y a quelques mois à peine. Certainement même. Et comment leur en vouloir d'ailleurs ? Severus était tellement secret, il se cachait tellement bien derrière sa carapace de méchanceté, de froideur et de mesquinerie ? Comment pouvaient-ils déceler l'homme véritable qui se cachait derrière ? Comment pouvaient-ils comprendre les véritables intentions de Severus dans ce cas-là ?

- Oui, je vois, conclut-elle doucement. Vous craignez que ces objets ne jouent en votre défaveur, à leurs yeux ou aux yeux d'autres Aurors… et que cela ne détruise à jamais vos chances de blanchir votre réputation plus tard.

- Ce n'est pas exactement ces mots que j'aurais employés, mais c'est assez approchant, fit Severus, d'un air cynique. Non pas que ma bonne « réputation » me préoccupe grandement, mais certaines… choses feraient mieux de rester cachées…

- Et si je vous fais le serment, que seuls moi ou Kingsley iront chercher ces objets, où qu'ils soient, et que nous ne ferons part à personne de ce que nous verrons ? Proposa Tonks.

Severus eut un léger mouvement de surprise, qu'il s'empressa de masquer au plus vite. Quelle jeune femme étonnante ! Elle l'avait déjà à maintes reprises surpris lors de leur rapide escapade, quelques mois plus tôt, mais il n'aurait jamais parié qu'elle puisse faire preuve parfois d'autant de tact, elle d'habitude experte en bourdes en tout genre et si extravagante…

- Où qu'ils soient ? Répéta-t-il. Et vous ne direz rien à personne, quoi que vous pourrez voir ?

Tonks acquiesça silencieusement, commençant à regretter légèrement sa proposition. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas reculer, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, elle qui avait envie d'aider cet homme, depuis qu'elle avait appris à le voir sous un autre jour… C'était enfin l'occasion de lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait lui faire confiance.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, intervint Maugrey. Quand je vous disais que ce n'était qu'un mage noir, et un vulgaire Mangemort. Et vous, en plus de lui avoir confié un des rares Horcruxes que nous avions en main, vous allez lui procurer des objets de Magie Noire ? Et qui vous garantit, qu'il ne va pas les utiliser contre nous ?

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire ça, s'exclama Nuwan, hors d'elle. Vous ne savez rien de lui.

S'ensuivit alors une des plus mémorables querelles, que l'Ordre connût concernant l'épineux problème Snape, chacun y mettant son grain de sel. Mais pour la première fois dans l'histoire de l'Ordre, les forces étaient un peu plus équilibrées, voire plus en faveur du Maître des potions. Ce qui l'étonna grandement d'ailleurs. Minerva, Pomfresh, Nuwan et Mixiel, prenaient ardemment sa défense, face aux accusations farouches de Maugrey, Nayasta, Sturgis et Dedalus. Les autres, quant à eux, n'avaient pas pris réellement de parti : certains, comme Harry, Sirius, la famille Weasley en général et Kingsley, se taisaient, écoutant attentivement les arguments de chacun, tels les juges d'un procès, et d'autres, comme Hermione, Tonks, Rémus ou Albus, essayaient, en désespoir de cause, de temporiser les tensions qui montaient dangereusement.

Severus, pour sa part, était partagé entre l'amusement d'être l'objet de tant de discordes si passionnées, et la colère face à tant de mauvaises foies de la part de ses détracteurs et face à tant de bienveillance étouffante de la part de ses défenseurs. En fait, à tout prendre, il aurait préféré qu'on le laisse se défendre tout seul. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour relever les affronts qui lui étaient faits… Personne. Et, finalement, la colère l'emporta.

- Assez, rugit-il, tout en se levant lentement, et en les dardant d'un regard de braise.

Tous se turent instantanément.

- Assez. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide pour me défendre, commença-t-il à l'attention de ses quatre avocats commis d'office.

Ceux-ci, quelque peu vexés, mais connaissant l'homme, gardèrent le silence et le laissèrent continuer sa diatribe.

- Oui, Maugrey, à part quelques outils, comme un microscope ou un chromatographe, qui me permettraient de poursuivre mes recherches ici, les autres objets sont bel et bien des objets rattachés aux Arts Sombres, que vous vous plaisez tant à appeler Magie Noire. Et oui, comme vous venez de le dire à l'instant, si je ne veux pas révéler où ils se trouvent, c'est parce qu'ils sont justement cachés dans une pièce réservée à la pratique des Arts Sombres et que je ne souhaite pas donner aux Aurors et au Ministère une nouvelle preuve pour m'accabler davantage. Ils en ont déjà suffisamment ainsi.

Il se tut quelques secondes, sondant l'impact que ses paroles pouvaient avoir. Puis, il reprit, d'une voix de plus en plus basse et menaçante, faisant davantage ressortir sa colère :

- Cette salle serait la preuve, que tous mes détracteurs recherchaient depuis toujours pour me condamner définitivement. Car elle leur révélerait que j'ai effectivement pratiqué cet art prohibé. Et même si je vous affirme m'être abstenu pendant près de vingt ans, qui me croira, à part quelques rares exceptions ?

Son regard se porta alors vers les quatre personnes qui avaient pris sa défense sans concession.

- Qui ? Répéta-t-il, toute son amertume filtrant dans ses paroles. Qui, parmi vous, me croira encore ? Votre réaction me donne déjà la réponse. Personne. Ou si peu. Alors non, vous comprendrez aisément que je ne souhaitais pas particulièrement vous donner des armes contre moi. Ma situation est déjà bien assez accablante comme ça, sans avoir à en rajouter.

- Mais… voulut intervenir Nuwan.

- Non, il n'y a pas de mais. Quoique je fasse, quoique je dise, je ne serais toujours à vos yeux, pour la majorité d'entre vous, qu'un Mangemort et un mage noir, cracha-t-il. Inutile de chercher à vous convaincre. Je n'en ai pas l'envie et je n'en ai surtout plus le temps. J'estime qu'une autre bataille plus importante m'attend. Et si vous avez du temps à perdre dans de si basses considérations, grand bien vous en fasse, mais pour ma part, j'ai plus urgent à faire.

- Comme aller récupérer ces fameux objets ! Lança Nayasta.

- Oui, riposta Severus, d'une voix toujours aussi contrastante avec sa rage intérieure. Oui, « comme aller récupérer ces objets ». Car ces objets, quoique vous en pensiez, ont un but de protection. Mais c'est une conception qu'une Griffondor de votre acabit, insolente et arrogante, incapable de réfléchir par elle-même, ne peut assimiler.

- Quels sont-ils ? Demanda simplement McGonagall, passant outre l'insulte envers une ancienne élève de sa maison. Insulte que la jeune femme avait amplement méritée selon elle d'ailleurs…

Severus la considéra un instant. Au point où il en était, il pouvait bien le lui dire…

- Il s'agit essentiellement d'une sphère de Vouzgo, d'une amulette de Mulzgord et d'un palondrir. Le dernier objet n'est qu'une simple dague que j'avais pour habitude d'utiliser à une époque. Certains ingrédients rares et inestimables seraient également dignes d'intérêt.

McGonagall plissa les yeux, dans un effort de concentration, essayant de comprendre de quoi parlait Severus. Mais elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de tels objets, ou avait juste vaguement entendu leur nom sans en savoir leur utilité. Et elle aurait été bien incapable de le deviner, même avec toute l'imagination dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

- A quoi servent-ils ? Demanda-t-elle finalement, cette fois sa curiosité vivement attisée.

Severus s'apprêtait à lui répondre, mais Maugrey fut plus rapide :

- Une sphère de Vouzgo est une sphère protectrice, qui permet d'isoler le mage noir effectuant le rituel de son environnement. Ainsi les ondes néfastes ne peuvent se propager en dehors du cercle d'action de la sphère, et ne peuvent donc atteindre que le Maître de cérémonie à l'intérieur de ce cercle.

La voix de l'Auror était empreinte de déception mesquine et de dépit rageur. Car ces objets, bien que classés dans les objets de Magie Noire et donc prohibés, n'étaient pas néfastes en eux-mêmes, bien au contraire. Ils étaient destinés à protéger. Snape n'avait pas menti, et ce n'était pas eux qui permettraient de démontrer les mauvaises intentions du Maître des potions, ni sa traîtrise… Il poursuivit, de plus en plus dépité :

- L'amulette de Mulzgord permet, quant à elle, de protéger partiellement le mage noir lui-même contre les effets négatifs et attractifs de la Magie Noire. Elle est censée l'aider à rester intègre et à ne pas se laisser emporter par les puissances dégagées. Elle est censée l'aider à ne pas sombrer dans la folie destructrice de cette Magie.

« Bien qu'elle ne suffise pas souvent… et qu'il faille aussi une forte volonté… », aurait voulu rajouter Severus. Mais il se tut, curieux d'entendre ce que l'Auror pouvait bien savoir d'autre, et surpris d'ailleurs qu'il en connaisse autant sur la question, pour quelqu'un qui se disait ne pas pratiquer… ou ne pas avoir pratiqué…

- Quant au palondrir, continua Maugrey, fixant Severus d'un lourd regard scrutateur et perçant, il s'agit d'une sorte de catalyseur, qui permet au mage noir de ne pas s'épuiser et d'utiliser au mieux ses forces magiques et vitales. En bref, un palondrir lui permet de rentabiliser sa puissance, en limitant les risques d'y rester.

- Est-ce vrai ? Demanda McGonagall, en se tournant vers Severus.

Ce dernier hocha simplement la tête. Même si les explications de Maugrey étaient simplistes et simplifiées à l'extrême, elles étaient justes. Il n'aurait pu faire mieux…

- Alors, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous faîtes tant d'histoires concernant ces artefacts, fit-elle, s'adressant cette fois à l'Auror.

Celui-ci s'apprêtait à protester, mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste péremptoire de la main :

- Non, Alastor. Vous venez vous-même de nous expliquer que ces objets avaient essentiellement un but de protection, envers le sorcier qui les utilisait et envers son entourage, exception faite de la dague. Mais Severus a déjà une autre dague, alors une de plus ou une de moins, cela ne fera pas de grande différence. Vous devez en outre comprendre, que Severus n'a pas réellement le choix, concernant la Magie Noire. Son rôle d'espion auprès de Vous-savez-qui l'incite et l'oblige à la pratiquer. Et pour détruire les Horcruxes, peut-être faudra-t-il faire également appel à elle… Alors, autant lui permettre de se protéger, et de nous protéger par la même occasion, du mieux qu'il peut.

Severus observa la directrice de Poudlard durant tout ce petit laïus, soulagé au fond de lui qu'elle réagisse ainsi, et quelque peu admiratif de tant d'aplomb et de tant d'assurance. Elle venait de faire un discours digne d'Albus, un discours tel qu'il en aurait certainement fait en pareille occasion… Elle avait profondément changé, et en si peu de temps, réalisa-t-il soudain. Il sentit alors que le lien qui les unissait, déjà si fort depuis tant d'années à travailler ensemble, s'était considérablement renforcé. Et il réalisa qu'il pouvait dès lors réellement compter sur elle, tout comme il le faisait autrefois avec Albus…

A cette pensée, il ne put empêcher un petit sourire d'effleurer ses lèvres, sourire qu'il s'efforça de rendre ironique et cynique, réputation oblige… Avant de retourner un sourire vainqueur et provocateur au vieil Auror.

- Severus, je vous laisse voir les détails avec Tonks et Kingsley pour qu'ils aillent récupérer ces objets et ingrédients, continua McGonagall. Je vous fais confiance tous deux, ajouta-t-elle, à l'adresse des deux missionnaires, pour votre discrétion et pour ne pas porter de jugements hâtifs sur ce que vous pourrez découvrir, ainsi que pour ne rien divulguer à personne. Si quoi que ce soit vous pose problème ou un cas de conscience, vous viendrez m'en parler directement.

Severus était prêt à protester, quand McGonagall l'arrêta d'un regard.

- Inutile de contester cette décision, Severus. Je vous interdis formellement d'y aller vous-même, je ne souhaite pas perdre le seul espion que nous ayons. Et si vous dîtes avoir besoin de ces objets, ce n'est pas sans raison, nous irons donc les chercher pour vous.

- Mais ce pourrait être dangereux pour … pour des profanes, qui n'y connaissent rien, tenta-t-il de suggérer, cette idée étant loin de lui convenir totalement.

- Et bien, vous n'avez qu'à donner vos consignes, rétorqua l'animagus, d'un ton sans appel.

Severus se vit donc dans l'obligation de céder, une fois encore... Et décida alors de tirer un léger profit de cette « décision ».

- J'en profiterai donc pour vous faire récupérer deux ou trois ingrédients rares de mon laboratoire personnel, fit-il avec un sourire carnassier à l'adresse des deux Aurors, se plaisant à leur faire redouter les pires monstruosités ou turpitudes possibles.

Et cela eut l'effet escompté. Les cheveux de Tonks virèrent aussitôt au vert, la jeune femme redoutant ce que leur réservait le Maître des potions, ne se doutant pas qu'en fait ces ingrédients, bien que rares, n'avaient rien de dangereux en soi, mais étaient particulièrement chers et difficiles à se procurer. Dont la poudre d'argent nécessaire à la potion Tue-loup, dont se délectait chaque mois son cher et tendre amoureux.

- Ah, Minerva, ajouta Severus, en retenant doucement McGonagall par le bras, avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse par la cheminée pour rejoindre Poudlard. J'allais oublier de vous donner cette liste.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Simplement une liste d'ingrédients pour Hagrid et dont j'ai besoin de toute urgence, ainsi que les instructions précises pour les récolter.

- Des ingrédients ? Pour Hagrid ?

- Oui, mon alibi, en quelque sorte… pour Vous-savez-qui. Je suis censé devoir m'absenter tous les dix - quinze jours pour récolter des ingrédients délicats, rares et difficiles à trouver… Même s'Il n'est certainement pas totalement dupe, autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout.

- Je vois, répondit McGonagall, avec un sourire appréciateur.

Les ruses du Serpentard l'avaient toujours impressionnée et l'impressionnaient toujours encore aujourd'hui. Ce jeune homme recelait d'astuces en toute sorte et pensait vraiment à tout…

- Et vous jugez Hagrid apte à accomplir cette mission ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur et taquin, se rappelant les piques dédaigneuses que Severus ne manquait pas d'émettre au sujet du demi-géant, quand il était à Poudlard. Bien qu'au fond de lui, elle le savait, le Serpentard ait appris à apprécier Hagrid pour d'autres talents. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais…

- Il devrait pouvoir s'en sortir. Il en a l'habitude, depuis le temps… C'était un de mes fournisseurs les plus assidus à Poudlard… Bien qu'il faille, à chaque fois, rappeler à sa maigre intelligence comment récolter ces ingrédients…

- Bien, je la lui transmettrai, répondit-elle, un pétillement amusé au fond des yeux. Je suppose qu'il vous les faut avant votre départ.

- Vous supposez bien. Je ne peux plus rien vous cacher, fit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Et après un bref échange de regards complices, McGonagall partit rejoindre les tâches fastidieuses de directrice de Poudlard, laissant chacun retourner à ses préoccupations quotidiennes.

Fin du chapitre 47.


	51. Chapter 51

_Merci à tous pour toutes vos reviews._

_Oui, Mia, ta question concernant la réaction de harry quand il devra faire face à toute la réalité est trés pertinante, et je ne le sais pas encore vraiment moi-même... _

_J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue Helleni, de ne pas voir l'expédition de Tonks et Kingsley dans l'antre de Severus, mais je n'avais pas prévu de le décrire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même et bon courage pour ton français... Tu dois être en plein de dedans, si tu ne l'as pas déjà passé..._

_Bohemio et Sylnaruto, par contre, vous devriez être content : vous vouliez plus de Nuwan et de Mixiel, vpus voilà gâtés... Sinon Sylnaruto, tu avais parfaitement compris les osus-entendus, plus ou moins douteux, de Molly... ;)_

_Aesylee aussi tu devrais être contente, on va voir que Severus commence peu à peu à réaliser qu'il aura bel et bien besoin de laide de valâa... Ca avance!_

_Pour le rituel de la vierge, Lone Wolf, il faudra attendre... Pas trés longtemps je pense, trois-quatre chapitres peut-être..._

_Merci ptitange, j'espère que ce chapitre ta plaira tout autant que les précédents..._

_Merci aussi Nooga06. Tu as raison, ceux qui voient Severus de la façon dont je le décris sont certainement des rêveurs, et des idéalistes... Je suis heureuse en tout cas de partager cette vision avec toi et avec vous tous. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, tous les éléments clés ont été posés, place maintenant aux révélations et au dénouement des mystères posés... ;)_

_Sur ce, je vais vous laisser lire tranquillement. Je tiens juste à vous préciser que malheureusement le prochain chapitre ne pourra certainement pas être posté avant dix-quinze jours, le temps que je change d'ordi, l'ancien (sept ans tout de même) ayant définitivement rendu l'âme ce matin... Une minute de silence pour ce cher et fidèle ordinateur... Je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas vous faire patienter trop longtemps, promis!_

_**Attention également aux âmes sensibles : passage pouvant être violent dans les souvenirs de Severus (en italique)...**_

_Bonne lecture!_

CHAPITRE 48 : Une famille

- Bien. Cette séance s'est finalement avérée moins lamentable, que ce à quoi je m'attendais, fit Severus de son habituelle voix doucereuse.

Harry et Ron s'échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, presque blasé. Snape ne changerait donc jamais… Ils n'étaient pourtant plus à Poudlard ! Mais pour leur ancien professeur de potions, ils n'étaient probablement toujours que de stupides cornichons décérébrés…

Malgré la réunion harassante de la veille, il avait été décidé de commencer de suite les cours et entraînements. Ils avaient ainsi passé toute la matinée dans le laboratoire de la cave, à étudier potions. Dans un premier temps, ils avaient travaillé les points épineux de théorie, les jeunes « apprentis » posant les questions qui soulevaient problème, enfin surtout Hermione, Nuwan et Mixiel, qui semblaient ne pas trop craindre les foudres de Snape, tandis que l'ancien professeur leur répondait, plus ou moins patiemment, mais avec plus de bonne volonté qu'il n'en avait jamais montrée au temps de Poudlard.

Snape leur avait ensuite proposé, pour la fin de cette séance et les prochaines, de revoir la pratique, en effectuant chaque potion qui leur paraissait obscure ou difficile. Il avait alors jugé bon de les répartir lui-même par binôme, associant ceux qui avaient certaines facilités avec une autre personne ayant moins de… prédispositions. Ainsi Nuwan se retrouvait avec Ginny, Hermione avec Ron, et Harry avec Mixiel. Si les deux premiers binômes étaient faits pour s'entendre, comme Severus avait pu l'observer maintes fois auparavant, rien ne laissait présager la même chose concernant le dernier.

Un esprit mal intentionné aurait encore pensé que Severus avait choisi ces groupes par simple perversion, par pur plaisir de mieux torturer l'Elu… Mais il n'en était rien. Ces équipes lui semblaient simplement les mieux adaptées pour que chacun progresse au plus vite, chaque membre se montrant en fait, d'une certaine façon, complémentaire de l'autre.

Nuwan avait effectivement un peu plus d'expériences que sa cadette, mais se montrait parfois distraite et légèrement moins rigoureuse que la jeune Weasley, qui se débrouillait, quant à elle, plus que correctement en potions. En outre, toutes deux avaient le désir de devenir médicomage, elles pourraient donc se focaliser sur les potions médicinales.

Concernant le deuxième duo, Granger avait le savoir théorique et la concentration qui faisaient défaut à son compagnon, tandis que lui… tandis que lui… pour tout dire, malgré tous les efforts possibles et inimaginables, Severus ne voyait vraiment pas ce que Weasley pouvait apporter dans ce cas-là… et dans d'autres cas non plus d'ailleurs, si ce n'est une loyauté sans faille et un soutien indéfectible, même lors de coup dur. A se demander, si ce qui lui permettait de rester aux côtés de ses amis dans ces fameux coups durs était l'atrophie quasi irrémédiable de son cerveau, atrophie qui l'empêchait alors sans doute de réellement cerner la situation de danger, ou si c'était un réel sens du devoir et de l'amitié si typiquement Griffondoresque… Peut-être un subtil mélange des deux, pensa Severus…

Enfin, concernant les deux jeunes hommes, Potter s'était montré, et se montrait encore, royalement incompétent en matière de potions, contrairement à Mixiel qui, lui, excellait. Severus espérait alors, que son fils apporte un tant soit peu de rigueur et de discipline au jeune Griffondor impétueux et arrogant. Quant à ce dernier, son insouciance légendaire pourrait peut-être débrider un peu le jeune homme ténébreux qu'était Mixiel. Car oui, Mixiel avait un côté ténébreux et quelque peu sombre, austère et solitaire… Trop solitaire, trop austère… « Trop moi, quand j'avais son âge… », pensa Severus. Et il ne voulait pas que son fils devienne comme lui, renfrogné et solitaire éternel, triste et morose… Il ne voulait pas que son fils devienne son double, il ne voulait pas que l'histoire se répète. L'idée, certainement saugrenue et dérisoire, que peut-être l'insouciance de Potter pourrait ouvrir un peu Mixiel à son entourage, avait alors germé dans son esprit fatigué et las, quand il les avait vu travailler… Si différents, mais si complémentaires… Tout comme lors du duel…

Il les avait donc mis ensemble, mais il redoutait la réaction de Potter, s'attendant à des hauts cris pour s'être retrouvé avec le fils d'un Mangemort et non avec son ami de toujours… Pourtant, rien ne vint. Au contraire, tout semblait se dérouler pour le mieux et, au grand étonnement de Severus, Potter et Mixiel avaient l'air de bien coopérer, de former un bon duo… Auraient-ils sympathisé ces dernières semaines ? Potter aurait-il fait fi de ses préjugés étriqués et aurait-il accepté un fils de Mangemort dans son cercle intime ? Tout portait à le croire…

En effet, même si Mixiel gardait un air distant et assez froid, rien dans ses gestes ne montrait la moindre agressivité ou la moindre animosité envers le « Survivant », et une observation attentive permit même à Severus de remarquer les regards moqueurs et presque rieurs que Mixiel adressait discrètement au jeune Griffondor. Celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en offusquer, et répondait d'ailleurs par de légers sourires, tout aussi moqueurs et mutins… Comme si… Comme s'ils étaient devenus complices, voire amis…

Face à cette dure révélation, Severus sentit sa colère et sa frustration remonter à la surface et était à deux doigts de laisser ses sombres sentiments se déverser sur le jeune Griffondor impudent… Mais sa raison le retint de justesse. S'il voulait être juste, pour une fois, il devait admettre que Potter n'était fautif de rien, n'avait rien fait de mal. Au contraire… Il avait accepté les jumeaux et semblait les considérer comme des proches, si ce n'est plus. Et, bien qu'il eût du mal à admettre cette constatation, Severus tenta de se raisonner, se disant qu'en fait, il devrait plutôt s'en réjouir… « En quelque sorte, c'est ce que tu cherchais inconsciemment, en les mettant en duo, pensa-t-il. Tu devrais être heureux pour Mixiel, te réjouir que celui-ci ait réussi à s'intégrer et à se faire accepter, au lieu d'être… au lieu d'être jaloux. »

Autre cruelle révélation qui lui fit mal. Très mal. Réaliser qu'il était jaloux. Et de qui, au juste ? De Potter ou de Mixiel ? Ou peut-être des deux à la fois ? « Tu deviens tristement pathétique, mon vieux, se morigéna-t-il intérieurement. L'amertume et l'aigreur te rendent tristement pathétique. »

C'est sur ces pensées amères qu'il avait clôturé la séance par cette phrase foncièrement mesquine et hypocrite. Phrase qui reflétait parfaitement sa mauvaise foi infaillible. Car en fait, cette séance était loin d'être lamentable. A sa grande surprise d'ailleurs… Et il en avait même retiré un certain plaisir. Il s'était alors surpris à regretter le temps de Poudlard et son enseignement dans ce vieux collège… Il aimait enseigner, ça, il l'avait découvert il y a bien longtemps. Mais il avait toujours cru préférer réserver cet enseignement à une certaine élite, à ceux qui possédaient un « don », ou tout du moins certaines prédispositions… Il s'était toujours dit détester enseigner aux cornichons sans cervelle, qu'il avait pu rencontrer à Poudlard, particulièrement au sein des premières années.

Or, là, il avait aimé enseigner son savoir, partager ses connaissances et les transmettre du mieux qu'il pouvait, alors que certains des jeunes gens, qui lui faisaient face à cet instant, n'étaient pas spécialement doués dans cet art, en particulier Potter et le jeune Weasley. Cet art requerrant nombres de qualités, qui leur manquaient cruellement, à savoir rigueur, concentration, précision et doigté… Etrangement, il avait aimé tout faire pour qu'ils parviennent, tous, y compris ces deux décérébrés, à un résultat honorable… Et le résultat était honorable. Pourtant, il ne les avait pas ménagés, il avait exigé, comme à chaque fois, le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Et les gamins le lui avaient donné, sans trop rechigner, bien qu'il ait parfaitement intercepté, par moments, certains regards indignés ou rebelles.

Cette phrase était donc des plus injustifiées, et Severus en avait parfaitement conscience, mais il n'avait pas pour habitude de donner des compliments, même mérités. « Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on avance ! », aurait-il été tenté de dire, quand il entraperçut le bref échange entre Potter et Weasley. Mais cette fois, il passa outre et ne releva pas la demie offense. Inutile de gâcher ce court moment de trêve… Surtout alors que tout le monde semblait avoir apprécié ces quatre petites heures…

En effet, tous avaient plutôt apprécié cette séance, au cours de laquelle ils avaient tant appris… Séance pourtant tant redoutée, lorsque l'on connaissait la personne chargée de la mener, à savoir Snape. Mais curieusement, celui-ci s'était montré plus… courtois, plus amène, plus attentionné. Il ne s'était pas contenté, comme à Poudlard, de les laisser se dépatouiller avec la potion, pour s'affairer lui-même à tout autre chose. Non, il était passé de table en table, observant attentivement de son regard de lynx les faits et gestes de chacun, d'un regard non pas déstabilisant et gênant à l'affût de la moindre faute pour retirer des points comme lors de leurs années au collège, mais d'un regard presque bienveillant. Et au lieu de les laisser s'enliser dans leur pétrin, il s'empressait de corriger leurs éventuelles erreurs ou maladresses, plus ou moins aimablement, mais avec une certaine attention peu coutumière.

Ce changement, assez subtil, dans le comportement de l'homme à leur égard, étonna les jeunes Griffondors, mais ils se gardèrent bien de lui en faire la remarque et profitèrent au mieux de cette accalmie apaisante… Accalmie certainement due à la présence de Mixiel et Nuwan… Peut-être faudrait-il songer à les en remercier à l'occasion…

- Pour les prochaines fois, ajouta Severus, toujours aussi froidement, vous conserverez ces binômes, sauf pour certaines séances un peu particulières…

- Certaines séances un peu particulières ? Répéta Harry, les mots lui échappant malgré lui, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réaliser à qui il s'adressait.

Severus se retourna brusquement dans une envolée de robes noires pour lui faire face, et l'observa de longues secondes avant de répondre, d'une voix profonde :

- Oui, pour certaines séances un peu particulières, Potter. Car, voyez-vous, je doute que certains ici se satisfassent d'un niveau de sixième ou septième année, alors qu'ils pourraient apprendre bien plus et bien plus vite.

Le regard de Severus dévia alors doucement sur Mixiel, comme pour appuyer ses dernières paroles. Et Harry comprit sans peine l'allusion de son ancien professeur, et fut soudain saisi d'un sentiment de culpabilité. Il devait effectivement être un boulet pour le jeune homme ténébreux, qui présentait un don remarquable en matière de potions. Mixiel manipulait les ingrédients avec une dextérité hors du commun, il était intuitif et inventif, tout en gardant rigueur et précision, appréhendant chaque potion comme si elle était évidente, comme s'il la connaissait depuis toujours… Ce qui était loin d'être étonnant, quand on savait qui était son père. Apparemment, chez la famille Snape, ce don pour les potions était héréditaire ! Mais du coup, il devait certainement s'ennuyer avec Harry comme binôme. Ce dernier avait parfaitement conscience de ne pas lui arriver à la cheville dans cet art et s'en trouvait mortifié.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda brutalement Mixiel, du même ton froid que son père, mais qui contrastait étrangement avec la lueur plutôt avide de ses sombres prunelles.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas, que je te cantonnerais à ces potions banales et de niveau rudimentaire. Même si tu ne les connais pas toutes, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de les étudier précédemment, elles sont beaucoup trop simples pour toi. Non, j'envisage par la suite de te faire voir… bien plus. A toi et à Nuwan…

Se disant, le regard de Severus se porta sur la jeune dénommée, qui rougit légèrement, devant ce compliment voilé que lui adressait son père. Il la jugeait à la hauteur, tout comme Mixiel, et elle considérait cela comme un immense honneur de pouvoir tant apprendre de cet homme, de ce Maître des potions si brillant.

Puis Severus détourna lentement son attention vers une troisième personne, et tous l'imitèrent, fixant cette personne avec étonnement et incompréhension, tandis que celle-ci, horriblement confuse et gênée, aurait préféré mille fois disparaître ou bouillir dans son chaudron. « Oui, pensa Severus. Pour être honnête, elle aussi pourrait apprendre bien plus… Elle aussi a le potentiel. Ce serait du gâchis de la laisser à l'écart. D'autant plus que c'est elle qui est allée te voir et t'affronter, en quelque sorte, pour te demander ce… soutien. Oui, elle aussi devrait pouvoir bénéficier du même enseignement que les jumeaux… »

- Ainsi qu'à Miss Granger, conclut-il tout haut.

Cette dernière, incrédule, écarquilla les yeux, éberluée de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ou alors elle était en train de rêver, ou alors Snape devenait fou… Lui qui l'avait toujours dénigrée et n'avait jamais voulu admettre ses éventuelles capacités…

- Oui, Miss Granger, fit Severus, son impatience transparaissant légèrement dans sa voix. J'envisage d'apprendre à ceux qui en ont la capacité certaines potions… disons… délicates. Il serait effectivement de bon ton, que d'autres que moi sachent les réaliser. Dans l'intérêt de l'Ordre, cela va sans dire, ajouta-t-il d'un air narquois. Ainsi, lors de certaines séances vous serez répartis différemment. Pendant que vos compagnons réviseront certaines potions qui leur posent problème, vous trois, Mixiel, Nuwan et Granger, ferez connaissance avec les véritables subtilités de cet art.

A ces mots, un sourire presque carnassier illumina le visage pâle et fatigué de Severus.

- Vous apprendrez par exemple les potions de régénération sanguine, la potion obducercis, la potion anti-doloris, encore au stade expérimental, et peut-être… Oui, peut-être la potion Tue-Loup.

- La potion Tue-Loup ? S'exclama Hermione, réalisant encore difficilement sa chance.

Snape parlait de leur apprendre des potions extrêmement difficiles, d'un niveau élevé, du niveau de Maître es potions, des potions que peu de Maîtres étaient capables de réaliser d'ailleurs, dont la potion Tue-Loup… Et Snape envisageait de leur apprendre tout ceci, sans qu'on le lui ait demandé, et sans demander une quelconque rétribution. Qu'il veuille transmettre ce savoir à ses enfants n'étonnait guère Hermione, mais qu'il envisage aussi de le lui transmettre à elle… Cela était bien plus irréel, surréaliste.

- Oui, la potion Tue-Loup, Miss Granger. A moins que, finalement, vous ne vous sentiez pas à la hauteur ? Répondit Severus, la défiant d'un air cynique.

La Griffondor, bien trop heureuse de cette aubaine, se tut, ne voulant pas gâcher ses chances par une réponse mal venue. Ses amis, quant à eux, étaient tout aussi stupéfaits et heureux de ce soudain revirement de situation la concernant. Ils se gardèrent donc de répliquer au dernier sarcasme de Snape, préférant ne pas froisser l'ombrageux Serpentard et ne pas ruiner malencontreusement cette formidable opportunité pour Hermione…

- Bien, puisque vous semblez enfin tous d'accord, nous ferons comme dit. Maintenant, rangez vos tables. Nous nous retrouverons après manger, dans le salon d'entraînement.

Chacun obéit sans hésitation, et nettoya rapidement son plan de travail, pressé de pouvoir sortir et d'aller se restaurer. Ces quatre heures avaient beau avoir été des plus instructives et intéressantes, elles s'étaient également révélées exténuantes, et ils se sentaient tous affamés. Ils rangeaient leurs derniers ustensiles, quand trois coups sourds furent frappés à la porte.

- Entrez, fit la voix grave et basse de Severus.

Une tête rose fluo apparut aussitôt dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Je ne vous gêne pas, j'espère, fit la métamorphomage, d'une voix timide.

- Nous venions de finir, répondit laconiquement Severus, toujours occupé à ranger les papiers qu'il avait laissés éparpillés sur le bureau.

« Être un tant soit peu aimable ou sociable semble déjà assez fatiguant et difficile en soi pour Snape, on ne peut pas non plus lui demander d'être plus expansif ou plus bavard… », pensa Tonks, avant de reprendre, d'une voix un peu plus assurée :

- Je venais vous apporter les… objets.

Severus daigna enfin se tourner vers elle et l'enjoignit à s'avancer d'un gracieux signe de la main.

La jeune femme pénétra alors dans la pièce, un coffre en bois finement sculpté dans les mains, suivie de près de Sirius et Rémus, ses deux fidèles acolytes, tandis que les jeunes étudiants s'étaient arrêtés dans leur élan observant attentivement la scène.

Sans plus attendre, elle déposa avec une certaine déférence, et avec une certaine crainte aussi, son petit fardeau sur le bureau, en face de Snape. Celui-ci se contenta, pendant un certain laps de temps, de regarder le coffre, sans oser le toucher. Coffre qu'il n'avait pas ouvert depuis tant de temps, depuis presque vingt ans… Coffre qui contenait ces fameux objets, qui lui avaient si bien servi auparavant, qui l'avaient si souvent aidé… L'ouvrir signifierait alors beaucoup, car l'ouvrir signifierait un retour à ses anciens penchants de façon quasi irrémédiable, un retour aux Ténèbres en quelque sorte… dont il ne reviendrait peut-être pas…

Finalement, il se décida et, levant lentement sa baguette d'une main légèrement tremblante, il prononça l'incantation magique pour desceller la serrure. Sous le sortilège, le bois couina péniblement, comme dans une plainte douloureuse, alors que le battant se levait sinistrement, laissant entrevoir, par son entrebâillement, les objets tant convoités. Severus le souleva un peu plus pour mieux contempler les objets, une lueur insolite dansant dans ses onyx, dans un mélange d'avidité, d'excitation anticipée, de peur et de mélancolie.

Puis il avança une main hésitante vers le contenu, et s'empara, presque religieusement, d'un des artéfacts. Une amulette, faite d'argent et d'un autre métal étrange, sur laquelle étaient gravés divers signes cabalistiques, et qui pendait le long d'une fine chaîne d'argent. Après quelques minutes d'examen minutieux, il passa la chaîne autour de son cou et glissa rapidement l'amulette sous ses habits.

- Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas toucher ces objets ! S'exclama Tonks, vivement surprise que Severus ait manipulé l'amulette, sans prendre toutes les précautions qu'il leur avait préconisées.

- Vous non, répondit le Maître des potions, à la fois amusé de l'innocence juvénile de la jeune femme et excédé de tant d'ignorance. Mais moi, je sais comment les manipuler sans danger. En outre, concernant cette amulette, ajouta-t-il tout en montrant la chaîne autour de son cou, je suis le seul à devoir la toucher, car elle est liée à moi et à moi seul.

- Liée à toi ? Demanda Rémus, dont la curiosité était soudain piquée au vif.

Severus lui décocha un bref regard noir, plutôt meurtrier. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de leur expliquer l'utilité de tout cela, ni de leur en révéler plus que nécessaire, et il s'apprêtait déjà à rembarrer le Lupus dans les règles de l'art, quand il croisa le regard vivement curieux et sincèrement intéressé de Lupin, puis celui des jeunes gens, dont Mixiel et Nuwan. Il hésita alors quelques secondes, puis se ravisa. Après tout… Il n'avait rien à perdre…

Résigné, un faible soupir lui échappa, avant qu'il ne commence ses explications, de son ton professoral si caractéristique :

- Comme Maugrey vous l'a exposé la dernière fois, cette amulette est une amulette de Mulzgord, une amulette visant à protéger le sorcier qui la possède des attraits maléfiques des Arts Sombres. Elle lui permet de ne pas sombrer totalement. Mais une amulette est accordée à l'énergie et à la Magie d'un sorcier particulier. Un peu comme une baguette. A la différence que, cette fois, c'est le sorcier qui fabrique son amulette… Par la suite, personne d'autre que lui ne doit, sous aucun prétexte, toucher cette amulette.

- Que se passe-t-il sinon ? S'enquit Mixiel, réellement captivé.

- Sinon… Et bien, le sorcier peut devenir fou la prochaine fois qu'il l'utilise. Car l'amulette aura été corrompue par l'énergie de l'autre sorcier…

Tout en articulant distinctement chaque mot, Severus fixa intensément Tonks, comme pour la sonder et s'assurer qu'elle avait scrupuleusement respecté ce qu'il lui avait recommandé. Celle-ci acquiesça silencieusement à sa question implicite. Oui, Kingsley et elle avaient respecté à la lettre ses instructions, ayant parfaitement compris le danger que cela pouvait représenter, aussi bien pour eux que pour Severus…

- Et comment agit donc cette amulette ? Demanda Harry, réalisant, encore une fois trop tard, que les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres malgré lui. Je veux dire, ajouta-t-il, penaud devant le regard scrutateur de son ancien professeur, j'ai bien compris ce qu'avait expliqué Fol'œil, mais comment agit-elle exactement ?

Severus considéra un instant le jeune Griffondor d'un air songeur. A quoi jouait donc ce gamin ? Voulait-il réellement savoir et comprendre ? Ou n'était-ce encore qu'un jeu pour lui, qu'un énième mystère à élucider pour égayer quelque peu ses mornes journées ? Mais il avait beau chercher la faille, Severus ne trouva que vif intérêt, et non curiosité malsaine, chez le jeune homme. Potter voulait réellement comprendre… Cette constatation étonna fortement le Maître des potions, mais il se décida toutefois à répondre.

- Cette amulette permet au sorcier pratiquant les Arts Sombres de ne pas se laisser emporter par la puissance dégagée lors du rituel. Car, voyez-vous, Potter, quand on pratique ces Arts ancestraux, ou la Magie Noire de haut niveau, on ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir puissant, tout puissant, indestructible, presque immortel. Vous avez alors presque l'impression que tout vous est possible, que rien ne peut vous résister…

Severus se tut un bref moment, comme pour mieux se souvenir de ces anciennes sensations, de ces sensations si enivrantes, si extatiques, mais si destructrices aussi… Puis il reprit, d'une voix plus basse et grave :

- L'amulette vous permet alors de reprendre pied dans la réalité et de garder à l'esprit votre véritable condition. Elle vous permet de vous rappeler ce que vous êtes vraiment, à savoir un simple sorcier, misérable et humain. Mais il ne faut pas oublier, Potter, que l'amulette seule ne suffit pas, pour ne pas plonger dans ces abysses de folie sans fin. Il faut aussi en avoir la volonté, une forte et inébranlable volonté.

- Et l'avez-vous ? Demanda Harry, incapable de cacher totalement l'appréhension et l'anxiété qu'il venait de ressentir en écoutant ce discours.

Ces quelques explications venaient de faire réaliser à Harry, comment Voldemort en était venu petit à petit à cette folie meurtrière, comment il était devenu ce monstre déshumanisé. Il venait de réaliser, ce qui faisait de Voldemort ce qu'il était actuellement. Et il se demandait également, comment Snape avait résisté, et comment il pensait résister encore. Plus précisément, il se demandait, si Snape était vraiment capable de résister, et s'il en avait vraiment envie…

Severus, quelque peu estomaqué d'une telle question, posée avec tant d'aplomb et tant de franchise, resta momentanément coi, avant de parvenir à reprendre ses esprits. Mais il ne répondit pas pour autant, ne sachant en fait que répondre. Il aurait eu tendance à lui dire oui, mais il préféra garder le silence, n'étant plus très sûr lui-même de cette affirmation… Il haussa alors simplement un sourcil et offrit à Potter un rictus dédaigneux comme toute réponse.

A la surprise générale, Harry n'insista pas, ayant parfaitement conscience de frôler des limites dangereuses avec l'espion Mangemort. Mais une autre idée lui taraudait l'esprit, une idée qu'il avait eue depuis longtemps, et le moment lui semblait enfin propice pour en faire part :

- Monsieur, dit-il d'une voix déterminée mais avec une once de timidité, j'aimerais en apprendre plus sur la Magie Noire.

Severus fut définitivement stupéfait et resta littéralement muet, incapable de réagir. Avait-il bien entendu ? Potter, dont le père s'était insurgé à corps et à cris contre la Magie Noire, voulait en apprendre plus sur le sujet ? Et pour en faire quoi ? La pratiquer peut-être ? Que croyait-il ? Qu'il pourrait battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec la Magie Noire, alors qu'il ne serait qu'un novice en la matière ? Ridicule… Il était pour donner son point de vue au jeune audacieux, mais Sirius fut plus rapide :

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Tu veux en savoir plus sur la Magie Noire ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne comptes tout de même pas l'utiliser à ton tour ? Regarde où ça te mènera, fit l'animagus, scandalisé, en désignant de la main le Serpentard à ses côtés.

- Merci, Sirius, rétorqua ce dernier, peu flatté d'être traité de « ça », et surtout d'être montré en exemple, en mauvais exemple pour être plus précis.

- Désolé, Severus, mais avoue que la Magie Noire t'a marqué. Et je ne souhaite pas particulièrement, que Harry devienne un de tes disciples. Non, merci.

- La Magie Noire m'a marqué ? Répéta Severus, la colère montant peu à peu en lui. Parce que tu crois, que la Magie Noire m'a marqué plus que tout le reste ?

- Oui, je le crois, affirma l'ancien Maraudeur. Ou alors, dis-moi d'où vient cette Marque ? Ajouta-t-il, en montrant du doigt l'avant-bras gauche de Severus.

Celui-ci émit un rictus crispé, avant de répondre d'une voix sourde :

- Parce que tu crois, que c'est la Magie Noire qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui ? Peut-être en partie, Sirius, peut-être en partie, mais pas seulement… Mais alors, dis-moi d'où viennent toutes ces autres marques, fit Severus, en se désignant lui-même, de haut en bas, d'un vaste signe de main.

Sirius comprit sans peine l'allusion du Serpentard à toutes les cicatrices marquant son corps meurtri. Et il se sentit aussitôt mortifié d'avoir lancé un tel sujet et d'avoir insinué que Severus avait été façonné principalement par la Magie Noire. Car il avait réalisé, il y a peu, que celle-ci n'avait été en fait qu'un dérivatif pour le Serpentard, un autre moyen d'accéder à sa vengeance… Et qu'elle n'était pas la seule responsable de ce qu'était devenu le Maître des potions, loin de là…

- Désolé, Severus, fit finalement Sirius, après un lourd silence tendu. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Vraiment ? Et ce n'est certainement pas ce que tu voulais dire non plus, quand tu m'as immédiatement rejeté lors de notre première rencontre dans le Poudlard Express ?

- Severus, je t'ai déjà présenté mes excuses concernant cet incident, répliqua calmement Sirius. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, même si j'aimerais pouvoir rectifier nombre de mes erreurs. Et je retire mes propos précédents. Je voulais simplement dire, que je ne souhaite pas que Harry touche à la Magie Noire, de près ou de loin. Je ne souhaite pas le voir… sombrer. Tu peux bien comprendre ça ?

D'entendre de telles excuses, si sincères et si profondes de la part de Sirius, ex-Maraudeur et ancien ennemi juré du Serpentard, en surprit et en toucha plus d'un. Même Rémus, qui connaissait pourtant la bonté de son ami, ne l'avait jamais entendu demander pardon ainsi, ne l'avait jamais entendu tenir des propos si mâtures et si justes.

Severus aussi sentit la sincérité des paroles de son ancienne némésis. Et sa colère, bien que toujours palpable, s'était amoindrie brutalement. Il se sentit alors partagé. Partagé entre ses anciens penchants qui le poussaient à continuer la querelle, à refuser toutes excuses tant qu'elles ne seraient pas lavées à sa façon, et sa raison qui lui dictait d'accepter et de passer à toute autre chose. Contre toute attente, il opta pour la deuxième solution, même si cela s'avérait pénible pour lui. Il ravala donc sa fierté et son orgueil, mal placés selon certains, et hocha doucement la tête marquant son assentiment.

- Oui, je peux comprendre, répondit-il d'une voix moins menaçante.

- Mais j'ai aussi mon mot à dire, intervint Harry, qui, bien que sidéré par la réaction des deux anciens ennemis, n'avait pas perdu le fil de son idée.

Les deux adultes se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui, lui accordant toute leur attention.

- Oui, je souhaite en apprendre plus sur la Magie Noire… ou Arts Sombres. Non pas pour l'utiliser moi-même, mais pour mieux comprendre les armes qu'utilisent Voldemort et Ses Mangemorts. Et ainsi mieux les combattre. Je suis persuadé, que le meilleur moyen de battre quelqu'un c'est de connaître ses armes et d'en déduire ses faiblesses. Et dans notre cas, cela passe par la Magie Noire.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur le laboratoire. Chacun songeait à ces paroles… Oui, Potter avait touché juste, même si l'admettre coûtait beaucoup à Severus.

Sirius semblait lui aussi songeur et dubitatif. Ce que disait son filleul était plus que cohérent. Mais comment savoir où s'arrêter ? Comment savoir quoi dire, quoi faire et quoi garder dans l'ombre ? Et si Severus était chargé de cet enseignement, comment être sûr qu'il allait savoir lui-même s'arrêter ? Ne serait-ce pas le faire replonger plus rapidement encore, lui et l'Ordre à sa suite ? Sirius était en proie au doute… et avait peur.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de la pratiquer, juste de la combattre, reprit Harry.

- Mais là est le problème, Potter, répondit Severus, sa lassitude et son amertume ressortant fortement dans sa voix. Au début, on souhaite juste la connaître, percer ses mystères, sans pour autant y toucher soi-même… Jusqu'au jour où l'on se lance, jusqu'au jour où l'on se décide juste pour un petit essai, histoire de… On pense toujours que l'on peut s'arrêter quand on le souhaite, mais en fait, quand on met le doigt dans l'engrenage, c'est une histoire sans fin… C'est comme une drogue en quelque sorte. Plus on en apprend, et plus on en veut davantage encore. Et quand on s'aperçoit du leurre, il est trop tard. Trop tard pour revenir en arrière…

- Mais vous, vous êtes revenu en arrière, pourtant, fit Nuwan, quelque peu anxieuse.

Severus sourit faiblement, un sourire sans joie, un sourire amer et aigre :

- Revenu ? Non, pas vraiment. On n'en revient jamais tout à fait. J'ai juste réussi à arrêter le processus… momentanément…

Il ne put soudain finir sa phrase, les mots s'étranglant dans sa gorge sèche. Cependant, il pensait si fort la suite, que tous purent la comprendre sans peine : il avait arrêté le processus, mais pour combien de temps ? Maintenant que la guerre avait repris, et qu'Il était de retour, Severus se voyait obligé de reprendre les anciennes pratiques… Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour retomber à nouveau dans son ancienne folie ? Combien de temps résisterait-il encore ? Personne n'avait la réponse. Lui moins que les autres…

- Peut-être, répondit Harry, rompant ainsi le silence tendu qui les avait une fois de plus enveloppé de son lourd manteau de froideur. Mais je dois connaître au mieux mon ennemi pour espérer le vaincre.

- Et nous aussi, ajouta Hermione, d'un air tout aussi déterminé que le jeune Griffondor. Tu n'iras nulle part sans nous, Harry. Donc nous devons tous nous préparer au mieux.

- Hermione a raison, intervint à son tour Ron.

- Oui, il serait peut-être bon pour nous aussi de mieux comprendre cette Magie, appuya Ginny, tout en regardant avec intensité l'ami cher à son cœur. Ne serait-ce que pour mieux soigner les blessés…

- Oui, cela n'est pas faux, concéda Severus après un long moment de réflexion, tout en jaugeant les jeunes Griffondors et ses enfants du regard.

Ils entendirent soudain un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Bien, fit Sirius, d'un air désabusé et résigné. J'accepte. Tu n'as pas totalement tort Harry, même si je n'apprécie pas vraiment l'idée. Mais on doit te donner toutes les cartes en mains, et les meilleurs atouts. A toi et à tes amis, puisque vous avez l'air déterminé à le suivre partout.

Harry lui rendit un grand sourire, heureux que son parrain lui fasse ainsi confiance et lui accorde autant de crédit pour une décision si importante.

- Mais, ajouta aussitôt l'animagus, je préfère y mettre certaines conditions.

Harry acquiesça et invita d'un signe de tête son parrain à poursuivre.

- Tout d'abord, Severus, je souhaite que tu nous promettes, à nous tous ici présents, de ne jamais dépasser les limites du respectable. De ne jamais pousser Harry à franchir les limites, de ne pas le pousser dans les ténèbres…

- Pour qui me prends-tu ? Le coupa Severus, outré dans son for intérieur que l'on puisse penser ça de lui. Crois-tu que je souhaite en faire un futur mage noir pour…

- Non, reprit Sirius, l'interrompant d'un signe autoritaire de la main. Ecoute-moi jusqu'au bout. Je pense, que tu es sincère, et qu'effectivement tu ne souhaites pas entraîner Harry dans la Magie Noire. Mais qui nous dit, que demain tu parviendras encore à distinguer les limites dont je te parle ?

- Mais… tenta de nouveau Severus, sans succès.

- Le passé est peut-être le passé, mais il nous a montré que tu les avais franchies, ces limites. Et rien ne nous garantit, que tu arriveras à résister jusqu'au bout à l'attrait néfaste de cette Magie que tu aimes tant. Peux-tu nous le garantir toi-même ? Peux-tu être sûr de ne pas céder à la tentation ?

Sirius se tut, laissant au Serpentard le temps de réfléchir et de répondre. Mais aucune réponse ne vint. Severus se contenta de fixer longuement l'ex-Maraudeur dans les yeux, ses ténébreuses obsidiennes brillant étrangement, comme si des larmes s'apprêtaient à perler. Des larmes à la fois de rage et de dépit. Mais les larmes ne coulèrent pas, et Severus baissa simplement la tête, avouant ainsi sa défaite face à de tels propos. Sirius avait raison. Et pour le bien de tous, dont avant tout le sien, il ne devait pas se voiler la face, il ne devait pas se cacher plus longtemps la vérité et l'affronter. Non, il n'était pas certain de ne pas sombrer un jour... En fait, il était même persuadé qu'il plongerait, comme il y a vingt ans, mais que probablement il ne reviendrait pas, pas cette fois-là… A moins d'un miracle… Ou d'une aide providentielle…

- Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance en toi, mais tu es humain, Severus, continua Sirius, un air penaud de chien battu s'ancrant sur son visage.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, cracha Severus. Inutile de t'appesantir. Soit, j'accepte cette condition et vous fais le serment, sur ma propre vie, de ne jamais le pousser, ni lui, ni ses amis, dans les sombres profondeurs de la Magie Noire. Je vous fais le serment de ne leur inculquer que les fondements de cette Magie ancestrale nommée Arts Sombres, afin de mieux la connaître et mieux la comprendre, sans jamais leur en apprendre la pratique. Je vous fais le serment de leur fournir toutes les armes pour s'en prémunir et ne pas sombrer. Cela vous convient-il ?

- Cela me convient parfaitement, répondit Sirius avec un large sourire satisfait.

Il remarqua cependant le regard profondément triste et douloureux de Severus à l'énoncé de ce serment. Cela devait être un autre coup dur pour le Serpentard. Car non seulement cela lui rappelait ses erreurs passées, et ce que lui-même aurait aimé avoir mais qu'il n'avait jamais obtenu, à savoir un guide éclairé sur cette sombre voie, mais en outre cela marquait certainement plus cruellement encore le manque de confiance que les autres ressentaient toujours à son égard… Confiance qu'il avait pourtant toujours tant espérée…

- J'aimerais aussi y assister moi-même, reprit l'animagus, préférant battre le fer tant qu'il était encore chaud.

Severus parut vivement surpris.

- Oui, je préférerais être là, continua Sirius, cela pourrait aussi grandement m'être utile… Peut-être cela pourrait-il m'éclairer sur certains points, essaya-t-il tant bien que mal de se justifier, sans que cela ne paraisse comme une autre preuve de son absence de confiance envers le Maître des potions…

- Toi, un fervent partisan anti-Magie Noire ? S'enquit Rémus, lui aussi estomaqué d'une telle requête.

- J'accepte, fit Severus, presque hargneux, n'attendant pas la réponse à la question du Lupus, réponse qui l'aurait immanquablement accablé davantage qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais je rajoute moi-même une condition.

Un rictus énigmatique étira alors ses fines lèvres, pendant qu'il dardait Sirius de ses profonds onyx, guettant sa réaction :

- Cette condition est que tu t'engages à ne pas intervenir, et à écouter sagement ce que je pourrais dire, que tu sois d'accord ou non. Du moment, bien entendu, que je ne dépasse pas les limites du… respectable.

Sirius commençait à fulminer et allait exploser, quand il sentit une main douce et apaisante sur son épaule :

- C'est de bonne guerre, Sirius.

Rémus. Toujours là au bon moment. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans lui ? A ce contact, Sirius se calma instantanément et soupira lourdement.

- J'accepte également, conclut-il finalement, une lueur de défi perdurant toutefois dans son regard.

- Mais n'oublions pas Minerva, fit remarquer le loup garou. Je doute qu'elle soit d'accord sur le principe.

- Laissons donc Potter se charger de lui expliquer ses… désirs… et de la convaincre, répondit Severus, un air presque sournois traversant rapidement son visage.

Harry rendit sans ciller son regard perçant à Severus, ne jugeant pas nécessaire de riposter à cette énième attaque… De toute façon, le Maître des potions avait en partie raison : puisque c'était lui qui avait eu l'idée de cet enseignement, c'était à lui de plaider sa cause…

- Bien, maintenant que votre marché est conclu, peut-être pourrions-nous aller manger ? S'enquit Tonks, qui commençait vraiment à mourir de faim. La pauvre Molly doit se demander si on n'est pas en train de s'entretuer…

Cette remarque, si spontanée et enfantine, fit rire tout le monde. Ou presque, Severus se contentant d'un rictus pouvant paraître dédaigneux.

- Oui, allons-y ! S'exclama Sirius, sa bonne humeur reprenant le dessus, tout en attrapant Harry par les épaules pour l'entraîner avec lui vers la porte.

Arrivé sur le seuil, il se retourna doucement, vers Severus, qui était resté près du bureau, face au petit coffre en bois.

- Severus, tu viens ? Demanda-t-il.

- Montez devant. Je vous rejoins dans un instant, répondit le dénommé, sans détourner son attention des précieux artéfacts qu'il venait de récupérer, songeant en fait à ce que venait de dire Sirius.

Black venait de pointer du doigt un problème épineux, que Severus avait pressenti déjà, mais sur lequel il n'avait pas encore voulu se pencher… Il sentait l'attrait des Arts Sombres de plus en plus puissant, de plus en plus insistant, et n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y faire face… De pouvoir y faire face seul… Il lui fallait de l'aide. Et peut-être savait-il déjà où la trouver…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

- Severus, appela Mixiel d'un ton déterminé, alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à sortir de table et à regagner sa chambre. Père, se reprit-il aussitôt quand le dénommé se retourna vers lui. Vous nous aviez promis des… explications. Au sujet d'un certaine vampire.

Severus contempla un instant son fils, son air impassible ne laissant rien voir de son bouillonnement intérieur. Il était à la fois amusé, fier et aussi agacé de cette demande. Certes, il leur avait promis, à Nuwan et à lui, des explications, mais il aurait aimé avoir un peu de répit. La journée avait été plutôt longue, entre les potions ce matin et l'entraînement acharné de cet après-midi, et il se sentait exténué. Il aurait espéré qu'il en soit de même pour ces jeunes gens, qu'il s'était évertué à mener jusqu'à épuisement. Mais vraisemblablement, ils n'étaient pas suffisamment harassés pour repousser une telle conversation au lendemain.

Tous les regards des membres encore attablés se tournèrent vers eux deux, attendant avec appréhension la réaction du Maître des potions, qui ne manquerait certainement pas d'être explosive. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'ils craignaient, Severus garda un calme olympien et répondit, d'une voix grave, légèrement empreinte de fatigue et de résignation :

- Oui, je vous les ai promises. Si vous souhaitez les avoir de suite…

Mixiel hocha simplement la tête, pour affirmer son souhait d'en discuter immédiatement. Severus se dirigea alors lentement vers le salon jouxtant la cuisine, puis, une fois sur le seuil de la pièce, se retourna vers le jeune homme et l'invita d'un gracieux mouvement de main à entrer. Celui-ci obtempéra sans plus attendre, sans même un regard pour les autres témoins.

- Nuwan ? Fit Severus, invitant ainsi la jeune femme à les suivre.

Cette dernière s'exécuta à son tour. Une fois les jumeaux installés, Severus se tourna une dernière fois vers les membres de la maisonnée restés dans la cuisine :

- Si vous le permettez. J'aimerais que l'on ne soit pas dérangé.

Et il ferma la porte, sans leur laisser le temps d'émettre la moindre réponse.

Les jumeaux étaient déjà assis sur le canapé, l'un à côté de l'autre, légèrement tendus, et attendaient patiemment que Severus les rejoigne. Celui-ci prit place calmement dans un des fauteuils, en croisant nonchalamment les jambes, et les observa un moment.

Il sentait l'immense complicité qui les unissait tous deux. Il sentait le lien si tangible et si fort qui les reliait, un lien indéfectible, qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer encore. Certainement ce fameux lien si souvent décrit au sujet de jumeaux... Mais en y regardant de plus près, non, ce lien paraissait bien plus puissant encore. En effet, Severus avait connu quelques jumeaux, comme les Weasley, et même si le lien entre ces jumeaux était fort et solide, il n'était rien en comparaison de celui unissant Mixiel et Nuwan.

Ces deux-là avaient quelque chose de plus. Leur lien semblait indestructible, et même vital. Ils étaient en parfaite harmonie, se complétant l'un l'autre, formant chacun la parfaite moitié de l'autre. C'était un lien étrange et déstabilisant…

Severus perçut soudain l'impatience des deux jeunes gens lui faisant face et décida de couper court à son observation.

- Je vous dois effectivement des explications au sujet de mon lien avec Valâa, commença-t-il, détournant les yeux vers les flammes crépitantes, pour ne pas perdre contenance. Pour que vous puissiez mieux comprendre, autant commencer par le début.

Il relata alors sa première rencontre avec Valâa, rencontre à la fois tendue et magique, délicate et intense, il y a quelques mois. Rencontre qui avait été initiée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres Lui-même, alors que Severus prétendait en fait venir de la part de l'Ordre. Rencontre où il bataillait les intérêts de l'Ordre, alors qu'il n'avait plus que de rares contacts, de façon anonyme, avec ses membres, étant considéré alors comme un traître et un vil assassin. Rencontre, que tout poussait à échouer, mais où, mystérieusement, un puissant lien et une profonde attirance entre lui, simple mortel, et elle, puissante vampire, s'étaient tissés presque instantanément. Sans qu'il ne puisse clairement l'expliquer. C'était ainsi. Un ressenti, un instinct presque, qu'il n'aurait su décrire réellement…

Puis il leur expliqua l'évolution progressive de ce lien, de cette attirance, au fil de leurs rencontres. Il leur expliqua ses doutes, ses peurs face à ce peuple de prédateurs qui pouvaient à tout moment se retourner contre lui, ainsi que ce sentiment étrange et presque contradictoire de se sentir si proche d'eux. Il leur parla de ses hésitations aussi à accepter l'offre de Valâa, qui lui proposait de les rejoindre, de devenir l'un des leurs, et de prendre place à ses côtés comme compagnon éternel…

Mixiel et Nuwan écoutaient attentivement, silencieusement, bien que nerveux et soucieux. Il leur était bien évidemment difficile de comprendre ces… sentiments, cette étrange attirance pour ce peuple de la nuit… Mais ils s'efforcèrent de n'émettre aucun jugement, et d'écouter.

Severus en arriva enfin à son retour au sein de l'Ordre et à sa dernière rencontre avec la meneuse des vampires, lors de sa mission avec Sirius. Il leur expliqua alors la signification du Pacte de sang, et le désir profond de Valâa d'engendrer un enfant de Sang-Mêlé, mi-homme, mi-vampire, pour sauver son peuple du déclin inévitable qui le plongeait peu à peu dans l'oubli et dans la disgrâce. Un enfant qui portait en fait la promesse d'un renouvellement pour son peuple.

- Et vous avez accepté, conclut Mixiel.

Severus ne sut décrypter ce léger accent dans la voix de son fils. Etait-ce de l'amertume, de la rancœur, de la colère, ou de l'étonnement, de la curiosité ? De l'inquiétude peut-être aussi ?

- Oui, j'ai accepté, répondit-il posément. J'étais quelque peu réticent au début. Mais à bien y réfléchir, Valâa me demandait en fait bien peu en contrepartie de ce que l'Ordre espérait. Leur peuple, bien qu'affaibli, reste puissant, et leur alliance était indispensable pour garder un quelconque espoir. En s'engageant à nos côtés, ils risquent beaucoup, ils risquent d'accélérer leur chute et la destruction de leur peuple. Il était alors normal de leur permette d'assurer aussi leur pérennité.

- En leur donnant un héritier ? Mais il s'agit tout de même d'un enfant, pas d'une marchandise ? Et n'avez-vous pas envie de le connaître ? Il est aussi la chair de votre chair, le sang de votre sang, et pas seulement la clause d'un pacte ? S'indigna Nuwan.

- Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel, Nuwan, répliqua Severus, la colère le gagnant peu à peu. Oui, il s'agit d'un être vivant, de mon enfant, tout comme de l'enfant de Valâa, et non d'une marchandise servant à conclure un pacte. Et oui, je souhaite pouvoir faire sa connaissance un jour. Mais pour des raisons évidentes, cet enfant ne peut, pour le moment, grandir parmi les hommes. Outre la guerre, il faut aussi garder à l'esprit qu'il sera certainement doté de grands pouvoirs, de pouvoirs vampiriques, que je ne pourrais gérer, moi, simple sorcier.

Il se tut un instant, jaugeant ses deux aînés d'un regard perçant, et essaya de se calmer. Il ne devait pas se laisser emporter, il risquerait de tout gâcher entre eux trois s'il laissait la colère lui dicter ses paroles et ses actes. En outre, il ne pouvait leur en vouloir de ne pas tout comprendre. Cela devait certainement être difficile à concevoir pour eux. En effet, ils venaient d'entendre, non seulement qu'ils allaient avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, qui plus est demi-vampire, mais qu'en plus leur père semblait ne pas s'en soucier davantage et le considérer comme un simple objet de pacte… Ce qui devait les renvoyer cruellement à leur propre situation, à la mort de leur mère, et à ce moment fatidique où leur père avait, sans hésitation semble-t-il, lancé un avada kedavra sur leur mère et sur eux…

- Non, il doit dans un premier temps rester parmi les vampires, reprit-il d'une voix plus maîtrisée. Parmi son peuple, parmi les siens. Car bien plus que mon enfant, il est avant tout des leurs, l'enfant de Valâa et donc leur futur meneur, leur futur dirigeant. Et même s'il n'est qu'à demi-vampire, il sera bien plus facilement accepté parmi eux, qui se fondent avant tout sur la valeur de chacun, que parmi les hommes, dont le monde est bien trop encombré de préjugés négatifs envers ce peuple. Et contrairement à ce que vous pourriez penser, cet enfant a été conçu, tout comme vous, avec passion et… amour. Un amour différent certes, si tant est qu'un vampire puisse ressentir un quelconque amour, mais avec amour quand même.

Il détourna à nouveau le regard vers les flammes dansantes. Que ce mot lui semblait bizarre venant de lui, presque étranger… Amour… un mot qu'il avait pourtant rayé de son panel de sentiments depuis longtemps, tout comme affection, amitié, joie… pour ne garder que rage, colère, amertume, désir de vengeance…

- Même si au début il s'agissait avant tout d'un pacte, continua-t-il d'une voix plus distante, cet enfant est un enfant désiré. Nous nous sommes unis, Valâa et moi, dans un lien profond, et avons fusionné totalement. C'était un instant magique, unique, et nous avons partagé quelque chose d'indéfinissable, d'où est né cet enfant. Même si j'en avais la possibilité, jamais je ne changerais quoi que ce soit. Je ne peux que me réjouir de sa venue, même si je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le connaître un jour…

- Et pourquoi ne nous avez-vous rien dit ? S'enquit Mixiel, une pointe de déception perçant dans sa voix basse.

Severus leva lentement ses sombres obsidiennes pour les planter dans celles de son fils, puis dans celles de sa fille. Bonne question. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Par honte ? Non. Par pudeur ? Peut-être… Mais certainement plutôt par peur, par peur de les perdre…

- Je pense… commença Severus, sa gorge se nouant soudain, et les mots refusant de sortir. Je pense, reprit-il d'une voix mal assurée, que j'avais peur. Peur de votre réaction. Peur de vous perdre. Peur que vous ne compreniez pas, peur que vous soyez jaloux peut-être, ou que sais-je. J'aurais certainement dû vous le dire plus tôt, ajouta-t-il rapidement, interrompant Mixiel qui s'apprêtait à répondre. Mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver les mots… ni le courage de vous l'annoncer, de vous expliquer. Je tiens à ce que vous sachiez, que, quoi qu'il en soit, cet enfant ne change rien à mes sentiments envers vous. Que vous n'avez pas à en être jaloux. Que je… je… Que vous deux, non vous trois maintenant, êtes autant importants à mes yeux. Que vous êtes tous trois ce qu'il m'est arrivé de meilleur…

Ces mots lui étaient difficiles, il n'avait pas l'habitude de les prononcer, de faire de telle déclaration. Mais il sentait que ces mots devenaient nécessaires, que les jumeaux avaient besoin de les entendre, au moins une fois, à défaut d'en entendre d'autres. Severus savait pourtant qu'ils auraient aimé entendre d'autres mots encore, trois mots pour être exact, trois mots si simples, si courts… Mais ces trois mots, il était incapable de les prononcer maintenant. Pas encore, il n'était pas encore prêt… Cela faisait si longtemps…

- Merci, conclut simplement Mixiel, la voix tremblotante d'émotions.

Il avait senti le trouble et les sentiments profonds qui remuaient son père, cet homme si mystérieux et si ténébreux. Et il avait compris que ces quelques phrases, qui lui venaient du plus profond de ses entrailles, lui avaient coûté beaucoup, lui qui n'avait vraisemblablement pas l'habitude d'étaler ses sentiments… Et il en était heureux, soulagé aussi, même s'il espérait ardemment entendre un jour d'autres mots, trois mots si intenses, trois mots si banales, mais si réconfortants, si puissants… Plus tard peut-être… Au moins, il savait que son père les aimait, même s'il était incapable de le leur dire clairement…

- Oui, merci, renchérit Nuwan. Et nous ne sommes pas jaloux. Nous pouvons essayer de comprendre. Même si avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur demi-vampire me fait encore tout drôle… Je serais heureuse de faire sa connaissance…

Elle offrit alors un sourire sincère et tendre aux deux hommes à ses côtés, aux deux hommes qui comptaient tant pour elle… Elle était tellement soulagée, qu'ils parviennent un tant soit peu à se parler tous deux, eux qui se ressemblaient tant, qui étaient si renfermés mais si brillants et si avides de reconnaissance…

Severus fut touché par cette simple acceptation. Plus touché qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre. Et les mots lui manquèrent une fois de plus. Sans voix, incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il se contenta de leur transmettre par aggelomencie son soulagement, sa fierté envers eux, et toute l'affection, pour ne pas dire plus, qu'il ressentait pour eux.

- Il y a autre chose encore que vous devriez savoir, reprit-il au bout de plusieurs minutes de ce long échange silencieux.

Il avait beaucoup hésité à leur révéler cela aussi. Mais en les voyant ainsi, si près de lui et si ouverts, si attentifs et si… compréhensifs, il jugea préférable de leur dire, de leur parler de leur héritage, de l'héritage des Prince. Tout du moins, de leur expliquer le peu qu'il avait appris. Après tout, cet héritage les concernait également, ils avaient donc le droit de savoir, le droit de connaître la vérité sur leur famille. Aussi difficile que cela puisse être…

Mixiel et Nuwan acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête, indiquant par là à Severus qu'il avait toute leur attention. Celui-ci inspira profondément et se lança :

- Cela concerne l'héritage des Prince, commença-t-il. Je n'ai appris l'existence d'un tel héritage qu'il y a peu. Tous les membres de ma famille ont été… décimés il y a plusieurs années, et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de les connaître réellement. Ce n'est que l'année dernière que j'ai pu parler quelques minutes avec l'un de mes aïeuls.

Les jumeaux parurent interloqués, ne parvenant pas à saisir ce que Severus leur disait… Cela leur semblait confus. « Parler l'année dernière à l'un de ses aïeuls » ? Mais ne venait-il pas de dire qu'ils étaient tous morts, justement ?

- Oui, je sais, je viens de vous dire qu'ils étaient tous morts, confirma à haute voix Severus, ayant perçu leur trouble. Et c'est effectivement le cas. Mais j'ai réussi à accéder à l'âme de mon grand-père, Hector Prince, ou son spectre, je ne sais trop… Et j'ai pu lui parler…

- Quand ça, et comment ? Demanda Mixiel, intrigué et incrédule, impressionné même.

- Je dirais plutôt où… J'ai réussi à le retrouver derrière le voile, alors que j'étais venu chercher Sirius Black.

Severus leur expliqua qu'effectivement Hector Prince avait été jeté à travers le voile il y a vingt ans, sur ordre de Voldemort. Il omit volontairement de leur préciser par qui, ou les circonstances exactes… C'était peut-être encore trop tôt pour de telles révélations… Il leur relata ensuite sa dernière rencontre avec Hector Prince, ses propres doutes et ses questions, ce que le vieil homme lui avait alors révélé concernant l'aggelomencie et le puissant don mystérieux détenu par la famille Prince, sans oublier le fameux oracle…

Les deux jeunes gens semblaient confondus et peinaient à appréhender tant de révélations sur leur famille, sur leur père et sur eux… Ce don et cet oracle surtout étaient… perturbants.

- Je ne sais si cet oracle est exact, continua Severus. Je ne sais de quel don il s'agit exactement. Je ne sais si ce « garçon », ce psyché, existe bel et bien, et si tel était le cas, je ne sais de qui il s'agit. Je ne suis pas vraiment porté sur l'art divinatoire et, à vrai dire, je l'avais toujours dénigré auparavant. Je n'y ai jamais porté grande foi. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que peut-être cet oracle est véridique… Peut-être….

Il se tut quelques secondes, avant de poursuivre, d'une voix sourde :

- Une seule chose est sûre. Si cet oracle dit vrai, alors ce psyché est forcément un descendant des Prince de notre temps…

Mixiel et Nuwan relevèrent aussitôt la tête, et dardèrent leur père d'un regard scrutateur, lourd d'interrogations.

- Oui, répondit Severus à leur question muette, puisque son rôle est de protéger l'Elu, et que dans ce cas l'Elu correspond certainement à Potter, ce psyché doit déjà être né. Il ne peut donc s'agir que de toi, fit-il en désignant Mixiel du doigt, ou de moi, finit-il en se désignant ensuite.

Mixiel déglutit soudain avec difficulté, réalisant pleinement ce que tout ce charabia pouvait signifier… Il ne pouvait que donner raison à son père. Bien que lui-même ne prêtait pas non plus vraiment foi à de telles prophéties, ou à de tels oracles, il avait l'étrange sensation que celui concernant la famille Prince n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Et dans ce cas, il y avait de fortes chances que cet oracle soit sur le point de se réaliser… Le psyché devait donc déjà être parmi eux… Il n'y avait alors que deux postulants envisageables à ce poste : lui ou son père. Et à tout prendre, il aurait bien laissé le rôle à son père, s'il avait eu le choix… C'était peut-être égoïste, sûrement même. Mais il ne se sentait pas réellement de taille à affronter ça.

En y réfléchissant bien d'ailleurs, il y avait de fortes probabilités qu'il s'agisse plutôt de son père. En effet, celui-ci avait déjà affronté de lourdes épreuves, peut-être avait-il déjà affronté la mort… Un frisson glacial parcourut brusquement l'échine de Mixiel à cette idée… Son père avait-il affronté la mort ? Et que signifiait exactement affronter la mort ? Cela signifiait-il mourir, ou « simplement » frôler la mort ? Se pourrait-il que Severus ait déjà frôlé la mort ?

- Avez-vous déjà affronté la mort ? S'enquit-il, ne parvenant pas à masquer son anxiété.

- Je ne sais pas ce que l'oracle entend par « affronter la mort »… Mais oui, je pense pouvoir dire avoir affronté la mort. Je l'ai vue de près. De très près même. Et j'ai franchi son seuil par deux fois… pour y revenir aussitôt…

Devant l'air plus que perturbé de ses enfants, Severus tenta un sourire rassurant et ajouta :

- Je suis bien vivant, si c'est ce que vous vous demandiez. Je ne suis ni mort-vivant, ni non-mort. J'ai été ramené presque aussitôt après avoir franchi les portes de la mort, et je suis revenu ainsi parmi les vivants… Tout au moins mon enveloppe charnelle et mon âme.

« Mon cœur, quant à lui, est mort avec votre mère et avec vous, pensa-t-il intérieurement. Peut-être renaîtra-t-il de ses cendres maintenant qu vous êtes là… »

- Et comment êtes-vous… mort ? Demanda Nuwan, qui trouvait ces mots étranges et dérangeants.

Severus eut un rictus énigmatique sur ses fines lèvres, alors que ses prunelles de jais se perdaient au loin, dans ses anciens souvenirs.

- La première fois, ce fut lors de ma sixième année. Nous avions eu une forte altercation, les Maraudeurs et moi. Enfin surtout Black, Potter et moi, Pettigrew et Lupin ayant préféré nous laisser nous entretuer. Seulement cette énième altercation a très mal tourné. Oh non, ajouta-t-il vivement en voyant l'air renfrogné de ses enfants. Je vous rassure tout de suite, ce n'est pas l'agression de ces deux… compères - Severus aurait bien employé un autre mot, mais par égard pour Nuwan, et surtout pour ne pas la braquer totalement, il préféra se contenir – qui m'a plongé vers la mort. Non, seulement cette altercation est arrivée au mauvais moment pour moi et est allée trop loin. J'étais… j'étais anéanti.

Cet aveu avait été difficile pour Severus. Avouer que les Maraudeurs avaient presque réussi à l'anéantir… Une honte, une abomination… Mais il se devait d'être honnête, s'il voulait que ses enfants comprennent, LE comprennent…

- Mais au lieu de me résigner à cette dernière humiliation, j'ai voulu me venger. Une vengeance terrible. Je n'avais jamais été aussi loin moi-même. Et j'ai failli les tuer tous les deux. Et moi avec. Je me suis cependant arrêté à temps pour ne pas les achever totalement. Je ne saurais dire ce qui m'a retenu d'ailleurs. Bref, tous deux s'en sont sortis sans trop de dommage, mais pour ma part, je suis resté trois jours dans un profond coma. Aucun remède n'est parvenu à m'en faire sortir. En fait, je crois que je n'avais pas envie d'en sortir. J'avais déjà franchi le seuil de la mort, il ne me restait que quelques pas encore à faire, quand Albus est venu me chercher. Avec Freyja. Et je suis revenu. Pour elle. Pour Freyja. Pour votre mère…

Severus laissa le temps à ses enfants d'assimiler ses paroles. Puis, lorsqu'il lui sembla qu'ils avaient eu suffisamment de temps, il reprit :

- La seconde fois, ce fut lors de ma deuxième année d'enseignement. J'avais… j'avais intenté … j'avais intenté à ma vie.

Sa gorge se noua soudain et Severus ne put en dire davantage. Les mots lui manquaient, alors que ce douloureux souvenir refaisait surface en lui. Il sentait pourtant toutes les interrogations des jumeaux, mais ne se sentait pas capable d'y répondre. Il en avait déjà révélé beaucoup. Plus que ce qu'il avait cru possible. Et ce souvenir était bien trop… bien trop personnel.

_C'était à la fin du mois de juin 1982. Sa deuxième année en tant que Professeur à Poudlard. Deuxième année d'enseignement bien courte et bien difficile pour lui, puisqu'il avait passé six longs mois à Azkaban de décembre 1981 à mai 1982. Son procès venait enfin de s'achever fin mai et s'était conclu par son acquittement. Grâce à Dumbledore, qui avait tout fait, absolument tout, pour le faire sortir. Non sans peine. Severus savait que le vieil homme avait dû remuer ciel et terre, et il était persuadé qu'il avait même dû soudoyer certains membres du jury. Impossible autrement…_

_Severus avait ainsi pu sortir de cette sinistre prison fin mai, il y avait à peine un mois. Il était revenu tel un zombi dans le monde des vivants. Mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment vivant. Il n'avait pas repris ses fonctions de professeur de suite, trop éprouvé pour assurer ces tâches si tôt. Cependant, malgré ce délai et ce repos forcé, son retour à Poudlard avait été pénible et laborieux. En effet, Severus avait encore bien du mal à reprendre tous ses repères et manifestait parfois certains moments d'absence. Rien de bien grave, ni de bien visible pour les personnes extérieures, seuls ses proches, à savoir Albus et Minerva, semblaient l'avoir remarqué. Mais lui-même en avait également parfaitement conscience, ce qui le minait plus encore. _

_Et les ragots ou autres rumeurs à son sujet, plus ou moins fondés d'ailleurs, n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Severus avait beau s'être barricadé derrière son éternel masque d'indifférence et de froideur, et avait beau affirmer n'avoir que faire des racontars ou de l'opinion des autres, toutes ces insultes à peine voilées, en paroles ou en gestes, le rongeaient peu à peu. _

_La fin d'année scolaire était finalement arrivée. L'une des pires périodes de l'année pour lui, après Noël et son anniversaire. L'une des périodes lui rappelant cruellement sa solitude et son désert sentimental, le deuil d'êtres chers à son cœur ayant sans cesse jonché sa misérable vie. Une des rares périodes, où il se permettait de se laisser aller à la mélancolie et de pleurer sur son sort, de pleurer sans larmes, n'en ayant plus assez pour les laisser couler…_

_Mais cette fois-ci était une fois de trop. Severus sentait un vide incommensurable, autour de lui et en lui, un vide trop pesant pour lui. Il ne voulait plus ressentir ce vide, il ne voulait plus être seul, il voulait rejoindre ceux qui l'avaient quitté, ceux qui avaient éclairé sa vie, si subrepticement mais si intensément… Il voulait les rejoindre. Et pour cela, il devait mourir…_

_Il s'était alors réfugié dans une des sombres salles secrètes du château, enfouies au fin fond de ses profondeurs, salle qu'il avait découverte récemment, et qui l'avait de suite interpellé. Ainsi, soigneusement enfermé dans cette salle, il était assis à genoux, au milieu d'un cercle tracé à même le sol à l'aide de cendres noires, seule la faible lueur de bougies habilement disposées éclairant la funeste scène. _

_Il observait attentivement la dague qu'il tenait dans sa main, une dague en argent finement ouvragée et où l'inscription « Abyssus abyssum invocat » (1) était ciselée à même la lame affûtée. Puis, une lueur déterminée dans ses sombres prunelles, il leva lentement la dague, tout en commençant à psalmodier une douce incantation. Une incantation mélodieuse, mais au son de laquelle se réveillaient des forces obscures, puissantes et avides. Severus appelait la Mort en personne. Il appelait cette belle et sombre dame, pour qu'elle l'emmène avec elle dans son royaume mystérieux. Quand il la sentit enfin répondre à son appel, il frappa, abaissant la lame en lui, d'un geste sec et sûr, sans hésitation aucune._

_Et il sentit la douce inconscience l'emporter. Il se sentait partir, la Mort le tenant déjà par la main, quand une voix chaude et grave, empreinte d'inquiétude et de tristesse, l'appela au loin. Une voix qu'il aimait, une voix qui l'avait guidé tant de fois et qui l'avait aidé à maintes reprises, une voix qui l'avait aidé à sortir du sentier ténébreux qu'il avait emprunté, même s'il n'était pas pour autant revenu sur le sentier de la lumière… Une voix qu'il avait l'impression de trahir par son geste présent… Une voix qui l'appelait maintenant avec un accent désespéré._

_Puis il sentit une vive chaleur l'inonder, l'envahir, et une présence s'intensifier à ses côtés. La présence d'Albus. Albus venait, de nouveau, le chercher et l'arracher, pour la deuxième fois, à la Mort en personne._

_Mais la dame sombre ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette façon : _

_- Vieil homme ! Ton heure n'est pas venue, alors écarte-toi de mon chemin. Laisse-moi emporter ce jeune homme, qui m'a appelé avec tant d'avidité et tant de ferveur. Il m'a offert son âme, il m'appartient désormais._

_- Non, répondit calmement Albus, ne semblant pas effrayé outre mesure de se trouver face à la mort. Ce jeune homme va revenir avec moi. _

_- Il m'a appelé et j'ai répondu à son appel, fit la faucheuse d'âmes. Il doit maintenant me suivre._

_Sidéré de ce splendide spectacle, Severus écoutait les deux protagonistes se disputer pour son âme. Pour son âme, à lui, enfant maudit et damné… Et pourtant, Albus semblait se battre avec autant d'acharnement que la Mort pour le reprendre…_

_La dame sombre, se tenait devant l'image du grand sorcier, droite et fière, drapée tout de noir, sa grande faux dans le dos, prête à la dégainer à la moindre menace… Severus la trouvait magnifique, tout comme l'aura majestueuse d'Albus l'émerveillait. Oh, bien sûr, il savait que ce n'était qu'une projection psychique, une projection que son moi inconscient avait créée à partir de ses ressentis et de ses pensées les plus profondes… Ce n'était pas une vision réelle, seulement une représentation dont se servait son esprit… Mais cela représentait ce qu'il pensait au plus profond de lui-même…_

_Severus ne put alors s'empêcher de se demander comment Albus pouvait bien le représenter, comment le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps pouvait bien le voir lui, misérable petit mage noir…_

_- Non, il ne vous suivra pas et reviendra dans le monde qui est le sien, insista Albus, imperturbable. Son heure n'est pas venue non plus, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. _

_La dame de la mort sembla réfléchir un instant, puis finalement se tourna vers le jeune homme : _

_- Laissons-le donc décider. Severus, que choisis-tu ? Moi et mon royaume éternel, ou ton ami et le monde des vivants. Réfléchis bien avant de répondre. Car tu n'auras plus jamais le choix. Si tu choisis le monde des vivants, plus jamais je ne répondrai à ton appel volontaire… Comprends-tu ? On ne joue pas avec la Mort, on ne joue pas avec moi. Plus jamais je ne répondrai, si tu fais de nouveau appel à moi de cette façon. _

_Severus fut soudain incapable de répondre, incapable de choisir. Un instant, il pensa choisir la Mort. Car oui, il avait fait appel à elle, et la désirait ardemment. Mais quand il croisa le regard triste et embrumé d'Albus, il eut un moment d'hésitation… Pouvait-il faire cela à ce vieil homme, à ce grand homme qui avait été le seul à croire en lui et à lui faire confiance ?_

_Plus rien ne le retenait vraiment dans le monde des vivants, mais pouvait-il faire cela à Albus ? Pouvait-il le poignarder ainsi, si lâchement et si égoïstement, alors que cet homme avait tout fait pour lui, alors que cet homme s'était démené pour lui rendre sa liberté et se battait encore pour lui rendre son honneur bafoué et le ramener à la vie ? Non, ce serait trop lâche, indigne de ce qu'il s'était évertué à devenir, indigne de l'homme d'honneur qu'il avait tenté de rester… _

_- Ce silence et cette hésitation en disent long, conclut La Mort. Retourne donc parmi les vivants et rejoins ton ami. Je viendrai te chercher plus tard, quand ton temps viendra. Tu es jeune encore, et inconscient. Va. Je te laisse. Mais ne t'avise plus de faire appel à moi de la sorte, Severus, ou tu en paieras durement les conséquences et il n'y aura plus de retour possible…_

_Severus voulut alors la retenir. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de répondre, il n'avait pas eu le temps de donner son avis, de dire ce qu'il voulait vraiment… Mais savait-il ce qu'il voulait vraiment ? Severus ne savait plus. Et il se sentait perdu, désemparé…_

_Il sentit alors la douce présence à ses côtés le tirer laborieusement, avec l'énergie du désespoir, vers le monde réel. Le réveil était dur… et douloureux. _

_Severus ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit le visage inquiet d'Albus penché vers lui, les yeux bleus embués de larmes, un doux sourire l'accueillant. Derrière le vieil homme, il entraperçut Minerva les observer à distance, sur le seuil de la porte, ses yeux perçants de chat animés d'une lueur de tristesse et de soulagement… Severus reporta lentement son attention vers le visage parcheminé d'Albus et voulut lui parler… Mais le vieil homme l'arrêta d'un geste tendre, un doigt sur ses lèvres fines et pâles : _

_- Chhhut Severus. Ne parlez pas mon enfant. Vous êtes trop faible encore. Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang._

_Severus voulut lui dire… Mais de nouveau, Albus l'empêcha de parler :_

_- Non, Severus. Je sais. Je sais ce que vous ressentez, je viens de le ressentir quand je suis venu vous chercher. Mais maintenant, vous êtes revenu parmi nous, vous êtes vivant, Severus, vivant. Et vous allez vivre. Promettez-moi de vivre, Severus, de vivre enfin votre vie. Promettez-le moi._

_Mais Severus ne lui répondit pas, n'en eut pas la force. Il s'endormit dans ses bras, épuisé, à l'agonie._

_- Allez, tenez bon mon enfant, et battez-vous. On va s'occuper de vous. On va vous aider, vous n'êtes pas seul, Severus. Minerva, allez prévenir Pomfresh que nous avons besoin de toute urgence de ses services._

- Vous avez voulu vous tuer ? S'étonna Nuwan, les larmes perlant lentement au coin de ses yeux.

Severus revint durement à la réalité, et crut un instant qu'ils avaient partagé ses souvenirs avec lui. Mais la lueur d'étonnement dans leurs yeux lui indiqua que non, ils n'avaient rien vu. Et heureusement. C'était un moment bien trop délicat, bien trop sensible, pour qu'il le partage avec qui que ce soit, même avec eux…

- Oui, mais c'était il y a bien longtemps. Un moment… d'égarement, dirons-nous, fit-il tout en observant attentivement le portrait d'Albus, qui lui offrit simplement un regard lourd de sens.

Et cette réponse sembla apaiser la jeune femme. Mixiel et elle sentaient qu'ils n'en sauraient pas plus à ce sujet, mais ils savaient aussi que Severus venait d'en dire beaucoup. Beaucoup plus, en tout cas, qu'il n'en avait jamais dit. Et ceci leur fit prendre conscience, que leur père voulait réellement se rapprocher d'eux, voulait réellement acquérir leur confiance, leur affection… Que cet homme avait besoin d'eux, qu'ils étaient devenus son moteur en quelque sorte, dans ces moments difficiles et si sombres.

Et ils décidèrent alors, d'un commun accord, qu'ils feraient tout pour lui accorder cette confiance, pour lui accorder cette requête. Ils s'étaient sensiblement rapprochés déjà tous les trois et commençaient à mieux se comprendre, à mieux se connaître. Ils commençaient à former enfin une famille… Les jumeaux décidèrent alors, qu'ils feraient tout ce qui serait en leur pouvoir, pour que rien ne vienne la dissoudre à nouveau… Tout, absolument tout.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons d'abord en apprendre plus sur cet héritage des Prince, conclut Mixiel, voulant changer de sujet. Nous devons aller voir ce coffre à Gringotts. Peut-être trouverons-nous là-bas certaines réponses à nos questions.

- Oui, je le pense aussi, répondit Severus. Mais cela risque d'être assez ardu d'y aller sans se faire démasquer.

- Nous trouverons bien un moyen, fit Nuwan avec un sourire espiègle et une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

- Oui, nous trouverons bien un moyen, répéta Mixiel, la même lueur animant ses sombres obsidiennes.

Ce qui fit sourire à son tour Severus. Oui, à eux trois, ils trouveraient bien un moyen, foi de Severus Snape…

Fin du chapitre 48.

(1) Abyssus abyssum invocat : _L'abîme appelle l'abîme_ (Psaume de David)


	52. Chapter 52

_Enfin, tout est réglé, nouvel ordi paré, pour reprendre mon rythme de publication normale. Merci à tous ppour toutes vos reviews et pour votre patience. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances._

_Pour ceux qui espéraient désespérément la violation du coffre de Gringotts des Prince, ce ne sera pas encore ce coup-ci, mais seulement pour le prochain chapitre... En attendant voici un aperçu des enseignements de Severus... Histoire de vous donner une idée et de ovus faire voir sa vision des Arts Sombres... Par contre pour Valâa, il faudra encore un peu attendre..._

_Bon allez je ne vais tergiverser trente six ans, et vous laisse lire tranquille! Bonne lecture!_

CHAPITRE 49 : Découverte des Arts Sombres.

Severus lisait la Gazette des sorciers, qu'Arthur Weasley lui avait prêtée ce matin. L'article en première page faisait un bilan catastrophique des dernières attaques des Mangemorts. Il faut dire qu'en quinze jours à peine, les attaques s'étaient multipliées à grande vitesse. Certes, cela n'était pas une surprise, l'Ordre avait été prévenu plusieurs semaines à l'avance, ainsi que les gouvernements ministériels, bien que ceux-ci n'aient écouté ces avertissements que d'une oreille distraite.

Mais les Mangemorts avaient réalisé un véritable coup de maître, ne laissant quasiment aucune chance de réplique à leurs opposants, ou les contraignant à faire des choix cornéliens, où ces derniers seraient de toute façon perdants. Ils avaient ainsi frappé avec force plusieurs structures clé, du côté sorcier comme du côté moldu, et dans plusieurs pays, quasiment de façon synchronisée. Les Ministères de la Magie à Londres, à Paris, à Moscou, à New-York et à San Francisco avaient été attaqués tous les cinq en même temps, ne permettant donc pas aux Aurors de venir prêter mains fortes à leurs homologues étrangers, ayant déjà bien trop à faire pour protéger leur propre Ministre.

En parallèle, les attentats dans le monde moldu s'étaient brusquement intensifiés, créant une atmosphère de tension et de peur sans précédent, et la méfiance était dorénavant de mise, que ce soit entre les nations ou entre les ethnies de religions différentes, chacun se regardant en chien de fusil et accusant l'autre d'être l'auteur de ces tueries… Bien évidemment, ces attentats étaient en fait magistralement orchestrés par Voldemort, qui avait réussi à conclure des accords avec certains terroristes de renom…

Quelques jours plus tard, était venu le tour des grands journaux, telle la Gazette du sorcier, et des grands hôpitaux comme Sainte Mangouste. Sans compter les attaques de quartiers réputés et particulièrement fréquentés des grandes villes sorcières, à des heures de grande affluence, qui ponctuaient désormais le quotidien de chaque citoyen. La terreur avait étendu son emprise partout, séquestrant chaque sorcier et chaque moldu chez lui, instaurant un climat d'insécurité déstabilisante et tétanisante…

L'Ordre, dans toute cette cacophonie, avait essayé d'apporter au mieux son aide, mais ses forces étaient encore bien maigres pour pouvoir faire face efficacement à une telle organisation. Le plan de Voldemort s'avérait réellement machiavélique. Au lieu de se contenter de Ses propres sbires et de Ses alliances, Il avait également joué avec les brigands et les hauts délinquants, leur donnant carte blanche. Ainsi, pendant que ces derniers attaquaient au gré de leurs envies le bas peuple et semaient la terreur dans les rues, Voldemort et Ses Mangemorts pouvaient concentrer leur force sur les structures gouvernementales et sur les objectifs majeurs… Si le contexte avait été tout autre, Severus en serait resté admiratif. Son esprit de stratège et de tacticien ne pouvait qu'applaudir une telle performance, bien que, en quelque sorte, il y fût également pour quelque chose, bien malgré lui…

En effet, il devait jouer son rôle, jusqu'au bout, et avait dû contribuer à échafauder ces plans diaboliques… Tout en espérant secrètement, que les informations fournies à l'Ordre permettraient d'endiguer cette rafale sanglante... Mais apparemment en vain.

L'article de la Gazette dressait ainsi un tableau des plus déplorables et mélodramatiques. Le nombre de morts était assez conséquent, malgré les actions mises en place pour parer ces attaques. Les civils étaient bien entendu les plus touchés, puisque les défenses avaient été essentiellement concentrées ailleurs, sur les organisations indispensables au fonctionnement du pays. Le peuple, comme toujours, avait été sacrifié, ne servant plus que de chair à canon…

Cette fin avril était placée sous le sceau du sang et de la mort. Et Voldemort jubilait littéralement. Il venait enfin d'obtenir des résultats satisfaisants, après tant de mois d'acharnement… Bien sûr, la réussite n'était pas totale. Il n'avait pas obtenu autant qu'Il l'aurait espéré. Car, outre sa montée au pouvoir, Il désirait ardemment la destruction de son pire ennemi, la pire menace à Son règne imminent, à savoir Harry Potter, alias le Survivant. Ne pouvant l'atteindre directement dans un premier temps, Il avait décidé de s'en prendre à ses proches, dont ses deux plus fidèles amis et leur famille. Le Terrier et la demeure des Granger n'avaient donc pas été épargnés dans cette débauche de violence.

Mais, au plus grand désarroi de Voldemort, Ses Mangemorts n'y avaient rien trouvé. Tout était vide, désespérément vide, leurs occupants s'étant apparemment réfugiés ailleurs… L'Ordre étant effectivement au courant depuis longtemps des projets de vengeance de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, grâce à son célèbre espion, avait tout de suite mis les cibles en sécurité. Hermione Granger et la famille Weasley au grand complet avaient ainsi trouvé refuge, depuis de longs mois déjà, au quartier général de l'Ordre, ou au Ministère pour le réfractaire qu'était Percy, tandis que les parents Granger avaient été exilés, après moult discussions animées avec eux, en Amérique, où le climat était légèrement plus clément pour eux…

Voldemort était alors entré dans une rage folle. Et seules les réussites conséquentes du reste de Son plan avaient permis à Ses fidèles serviteurs d'échapper à une douloureuse récompense… Quelque part, égoïstement, Severus s'en sentait soulagé. Tristement soulagé. Il n'aurait certainement pas supporté une autre séance de doloris. Son corps peinait encore à récupérer de la dernière fois, il le sentait, il le sentait au fond de lui… Et malgré le fait que ce providentiel salut soit dû à un grand nombre de morts, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé… bien qu'un peu coupable…

Etrangement, la Gazette du sorcier ne parlait en aucune façon de ces deux échecs pour Vous-savez-qui… Le suppôt des Mangemorts, qui avait infiltré le journal, semblait enfin faire son travail, en orientant l'information selon les intérêts de son Maître… Ce qui compliquait grandement la tâche de l'Ordre, celui-ci n'étant pas encore parvenu à contrer cette menace secondaire. La désinformation faisait un travail remarquable au sein de la population, qui se retournait progressivement, non pas vers le principal fautif de tous ses maux, mais vers le Ministère et ses alliés qui semblaient se révéler hautement incapables de la protéger.

Peu à peu, l'opinion publique tournait en faveur de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom : et si finalement ce qu'Il proposait était la meilleure solution ? Et si finalement Il avait raison et pouvait offrir mieux que les autorités en place ? Cet état d'esprit était alors des plus propices pour gonfler les rangs des Mangemorts, amenant de nouvelles recrues, jusqu'alors timorées et hésitantes, ou tout du moins assurant de nouveaux sympathisants.

Severus était quelque peu perplexe en finissant de lire l'article. La situation commençait sérieusement à roussir pour l'Ordre et les autres mouvements de résistance alliés. Il leur fallait trouver rapidement un moyen de renverser la situation, tout du moins de mieux équilibrer les forces. Et dans un premier temps, il fallait redonner confiance à la population… Ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance, au vu de la politique de l'autruche que le Ministère avait choisie…

Non, décidément, leur seule chance était de détruire le plus rapidement possible les Horcruxes, afin de donner le coup fatal à Vol… au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Heureusement, Severus pensait pouvoir bientôt obtenir un peu de sang de ce dernier… Grâce à un stratagème de son cru… Et alors, tout devrait considérablement s'accélérer. Il leur fallait juste encore un peu de patience, et un peu de temps. « Si tant est qu'on veuille bien leur en laisser, du temps…, pensa-t-il. »

- Severus, fit Sirius, déboulant comme un chien fou dans la cuisine et sortant brutalement le Maître des potions de ses sombres réflexions, alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On t'attend depuis dix minutes.

- Oui, j'arrive, maugréa l'interpellé, tout en se levant d'un mouvement souple et presque félin pour le rejoindre.

- Allez, viens. J'ai hâte qu'on poursuive ce que tu avais débuté la dernière fois. C'était vraiment une bonne idée.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

- Expelliarmus, rugit une voix déterminée.

- Accio baguette, répliqua un autre, récupérant ainsi la baguette de son partenaire qui venait de s'envoler.

- Locomotor Mortis, fit la première voix.

- Protego, répondit une troisième.

Dans la nouvelle salle d'entraînement du premier étage, les sortilèges fusaient de toute part, dans une étrange chorégraphie, où deux groupes de cinq personnes s'affrontaient, devant les yeux critiques de trois autres protagonistes installés au fond de la salle. Les deux clans se faisaient face dans un décor artificiel, créé spécialement pour l'occasion, imitant à la perfection une clairière boisée.

- Conjunctiva, lança la plus jeune des combattants, à savoir la dernière des Weasley.

Elle combattait avec ténacité auprès de Potter, de son frère Ron, de Tonks et de Mixiel. Mais le sort qu'elle avait lancé fut évité de justesse par son adversaire.

- Incarcerem, répliqua ce dernier, reprenant rapidement position après son esquive. Il s'agissait d'un des jumeaux Weasley, dont Severus, de là où il observait l'affrontement, ne pouvait déterminer l'identité avec exactitude…

Les jumeaux Weasley étaient si inséparables, et si complémentaires, que Severus avait préféré les laisser ensemble, accompagnés de la jeune Granger, de Nayasta et de Nuwan.

- Inpedimenta, fit Mixiel, vers son adversaire, l'autre jumeau, qui fut provisoirement neutralisé. Ce qui lui permit de venir promptement à la rescousse de la jeune rouquine et de la libérer de ses liens magiques.

- Immobulus, entendit-il malheureusement derrière lui, sans avoir le temps de réagir.

Nuwan venait de le surprendre et l'avait immobilisé sans peine, sans qu'il ait pu répliquer ou esquiver. Heureusement, Ginny vint à son tour à son aide et le libéra du sortilège. Tous deux se mirent alors aussitôt dos à dos pour couvrir leurs arrières et reprirent le combat acharné.

De son côté, Potter était aux prises avec Granger et Nayasta, cette dernière attaquant le jeune homme, tandis que Granger les protégeait toutes deux. Mais cette embuscade n'échappa pas à l'œil entraîné de Tonks, qui, ayant provisoirement neutralisé son adversaire, vint soutenir Potter :

- Attaque Granger, pendant que je m'occupe de Nayasta, lui intima-t-elle. Lanceflèche, enchaîna-t-elle sans plus attendre.

Le sortilège frôla de près sa sœur, qui riposta rapidement :

- Lashlabask.

- Stupefix, fit Hermione, tentant de se défendre contre Potter.

- Petrificare, rétorqua-t-il, sans qu'aucun de leur sortilège ne les toucha l'un ou l'autre.

Le combat dura ainsi quelques minutes supplémentaires, tous s'essoufflant, lançant sortilèges sur sortilèges, esquivant, parant, neutralisant, se protégeant, formant des couples plus ou moins bien synchronisés, le tout dans un ballet infernal, l'un des plus magistraux qu'ils n'aient jamais dansé. Ils étaient tous hors d'haleine, et peinaient de plus en plus à contrer leurs adversaires. Les maléfices, qui jusque-là manquaient leur cible ou étaient assez facilement évités, touchaient de plus en plus souvent au but.

Severus en avait vu assez. Il savait maintenant avec exactitude les aptitudes et faiblesses de chacun, les meilleures combinaisons possibles entre eux… et celles à éviter… Et à vrai dire, il y avait du travail. Même ceux à qui il aurait accordé certaines compétences, dont Tonks, pourtant Auror non manchote, avaient de nombreux points faibles auxquels il fallait remédier de toute urgence.

- Assez, rugit-il, pour couvrir de sa voix le vacarme du combat.

Et, pour appuyer ses paroles et attirer l'attention, il mit fin au sortilège de métamorphose de la salle, faisant ainsi s'évaporer le magnifique décor qu'ils avaient créé.

- Fin du combat, ajouta-t-il moins fort, quand tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. J'ai vu ce que j'avais à voir.

Tous abaissèrent alors leur baguette, avec un air de soulagement intense non dissimulé. Ce court affrontement les avait plus que fatigués… Même Tonks, bien qu'habituée aux lourds entraînements des Aurors, était plutôt essoufflée. Mais aucun ne s'en plaignait non plus. Ces entraînements, bien qu'intenses, étaient aussi passionnants, comme jamais ils n'avaient été.

« Sirius et Rémus avaient vu juste, pensa Harry intérieurement, tandis que Severus les scrutait de son regard perçant. Snape sait vraiment s'y prendre pour de tels entraînements. Il s'y connaît comme personne… »

- Il y a un léger mieux par rapport à la dernière fois, reprit Severus. Vous semblez enfin avoir compris, ce que signifie travail d'équipe. Maintenant nous allons travailler sur vos points faibles et peaufiner les compétences de chacun. Commençons par vous, Potter.

Harry réprima difficilement un soupir. Pourquoi devait-on toujours commencer par lui ? M'enfin, puisque tout le monde allait y passer.

- Oui, Potter, on commence toujours par vous, parce que vous êtes, il me semble, le premier concerné, répondit Severus, ayant perçu sans peine les pensées du jeune homme, et avant que ce dernier ne riposte insolemment, il enchaîna. Donc, pour commencer par vous, Potter, vous avez plusieurs points à travailler. Vos atouts… oui, ne prenez pas cet air surpris, je ne suis pas si mesquin au point de ne pas voir vos atouts…, ajouta-t-il vivement, excédé de cet air incrédule qu'il voyait maintenant sur le visage du Griffondor… et sur le visage de tous ceux présents en fait.

Il soupira lourdement. « Sont-ils si idiots pour croire que je ne vois que les défauts des autres ? Ce n'est pas, parce que je ne m'étale jamais sur les bons points, que je ne vois que les mauvais… », fulmina-t-il dans son for intérieur. Puis il inspira profondément, avant de reprendre d'un ton ferme:

- Vos atouts, Potter, sont votre puissance magique, votre intuitivité, vos réflexes rapides et votre… ingéniosité imaginative. Et arrêtez de prendre cet air crétin, ou je retire ce que je viens de dire. Vous allez donc devoir parfaire au maximum ces quatre points, les travailler pour les aiguiser au mieux. Vous ne devez surtout pas vous reposer sur vos acquis. Rémus, Sirius, vous verrez comment travailler ces… atouts, fit-il à l'adresse de ses deux acolytes.

Il marqua une courte pause, toujours observant attentivement le jeune homme. Celui-ci restait étrangement silencieux devant lui, encore estomaqué de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son ancien professeur honni venait de lui faire un compliment, sans y avoir été contraint par la force ou par l'imperium… Il commençait déjà à se perdre dans ses pensées, quand la voix grave et basse, presque murmurante de Snape le fit redescendre sur terre :

- Vos points faibles par contre sont votre incapacité à fermer votre esprit. Non, ne répliquez pas. Laissez-moi donc finir, pour une fois… Oui, effectivement, on en revient toujours au même point. Il n'y a qu'à voir quand vous combattez contre Nuwan, qui est legilimens, vous ne parvenez jamais à la toucher, comme si elle devançait chacune de vos attaques. Je suis sûr qu'elle peut lire en vous comme dans un livre, est ce que je me trompe ? S'enquit-il en se tournant vers sa fille.

Celle-ci prit une formidable teinte rouge brique, confuse d'avoir été si facilement prise en flagrant délit. Oui, elle utilisait la legilimencie. Elle savait pertinemment bien, que ce n'était pas très orthodoxe, mais c'était son seul réel atout, elle qui peinait dans de tels combats… Mais devant le regard insistant de son père, elle ne put qu'acquiescer en baissant la tête.

- Il n'y a pas à en avoir honte, répliqua-t-il alors, avec un sourire narquois, voyant la gêne de Nuwan. C'est ton atout majeur, tu aurais tort de ne pas t'en servir…

Puis, il reporta son attention sur Potter.

- Vous voyez, jeune homme. Tout legilimens est capable de lire en vous, il va donc falloir travailler avec acharnement ce point, si vous souhaitez avoir une quelconque chance. Votre autre point faible le plus important, et des plus gênants, est votre hésitation constante à attaquer, à lancer de véritables attaques, entendons-nous bien. Il y a un léger progrès, mais cela est loin d'être suffisant. Donc vous concernant, je propose que vous travailliez l'occlumencie avec Nuwan et Mixiel. Je pense que sur ce point vous ne me contredirez pas, fit-il avec un rictus crispé.

Harry comprit parfaitement l'allusion de Snape. Et pour être honnête, il ne pouvait effectivement le contredire. Mieux valait, pour eux deux, qu'ils ne renouvellent pas cette douloureuse expérience des cours d'occlumencie de cinquième année. Du moins, pour le moment.

- Quant à votre incapacité à attaquer, je m'en chargerai personnellement.

Harry releva alors brusquement la tête, visiblement décontenancé, et aussi quelque peu anxieux. Surtout que le soudain rictus moqueur de Snape n'était en rien engageant…

- Mais… tenta-t-il d'objecter.

- Non, Potter. Voulez-vous, oui ou non, progresser ?

- Oui.

- Oui, quoi ? Insista Severus, les yeux flambant de défi.

- Oui, je veux progresser, répondit Harry, tout en fixant Snape droit dans les yeux, en courageux Griffondor qu'il était.

- Donc, vous serez d'accord avec moi sur ce point, je suppose.

- Severus a raison, Harry, appuya Rémus. Tu n'as jamais fait autant de progrès que depuis le début de ces entraînements avec lui.

- Et si cela peut vous rassurer, nous ne serons pas seuls dans la même pièce… ajouta-t-il hargneusement, de plus en plus furieux de cette attitude de méfiance constante que le jeune homme avait toujours envers lui. Nous nous entraînerons en même temps que les autres, ici même, nous serons juste isolés par une bulle anti-sortilège, et tous pourront nous voir…

- Oui, et je serai là, renchérit Sirius.

Severus fusilla Black, mais ne riposta rien. C'était dans leur accord qu'ils avaient passé il y a quinze jours, quand Severus leur avait fait part de ses premières conclusions et de ses éventuels projets.

- Mmf… grogna-t-il simplement, comme toute réponse, pendant que Potter hochait la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Puis il continua, passant au crible chacun des protagonistes, sans la moindre once de pitié.

Les jumeaux Weasley se montraient ingénieux et assez vifs. L'un était très incisif dans ses sortilèges, tandis que l'autre excellait en défense. Il formait donc, comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre, un duo parfait. Mais il fallait qu'ils apprennent aussi à combattre séparément, sait-on jamais…

Nuwan et Mixiel étaient aussi complémentaires. Mixiel était vif et ses attaques pouvaient être puissantes, mais il redressait parfois trop lentement ses barrières défensives. Sa sœur, quant à elle, était assez douée en sortilèges de protection et parait plutôt facilement grâce à la legilimencie, mais peinait en attaque. Par contre ensemble, ils semblaient imbattables, et Severus avait alors réalisé qu'ils communiquaient entre eux, chose très intéressante d'ailleurs.

Tous deux étaient d'excellents occlumens et n'avaient que peu de choses à apprendre encore dans cet art. Nuwan maîtrisait en outre assez bien la legilimencie, tandis que son frère perfectionnait l'art de l'aggelomencie. Aucun des deux ne semblait avoir développé les trois pouvoirs, contrairement à lui. Ce qui corroborait exactement les dires de son ancêtre Hector Prince : il semblait effectivement qu'en général les membres de la famille ne développaient qu'une ou deux de ces compétences. Pourtant, alors que Mixiel semblait incapable de lire quoi que ce soit dans l'esprit des autres lorsqu'il était seul, il paraissait pouvoir partager en partie la capacité de sa sœur quand ils étaient réunis, tout comme elle pouvait bénéficier de celles de son frère… En fait, leur lien était si fort, qu'ils pouvaient « communiquer » l'un avec l'autre, et partager ce qu'ils voyaient, ressentaient… C'était quelque chose de très déstabilisant…

Ainsi, en plein duel, Nuwan s'efforçait de deviner les futures attaques de leurs adversaires grâce à la legilimencie et lançait aussitôt les défenses adéquates pour elle et son frère, tandis que ce dernier lançait de puissantes attaques ou donnait quelques directives stratégiques à sa sœur. Ils étaient incroyablement complémentaires, et même les jumeaux Weasley ne parvenaient à ce degré. Mais, tout comme eux, Mixiel et Nuwan devaient apprendre à se passer de l'autre… Il fallait parer à toute éventualité…

La jeune Ginny souffrait des mêmes difficultés que Nuwan, sauf qu'elle ne pouvait compenser par la legilimencie. C'était alors son incroyable agilité et sa persévérance qui la sauvait. Bien qu'il faille exploiter au mieux ses capacités de défense, elle allait devoir travailler au plus vite ses attaques, si elle espérait survivre…

Granger, pour sa part, réfléchissait beaucoup trop à la situation et faisait alors une cible bien trop facile, bien trop statique. Pourtant ses attaques étaient loin d'être faibles ou inefficaces… Au contraire, elle semblait arriver à percer les points faibles de son adversaire et savait monter une stratégie efficace. Mais cela lui prenait trop de temps encore, il fallait qu'elle apprenne à aiguiser ces compétences d'observation et de stratégie pour les combiner rapidement dans le feu de l'action. Il fallait aussi qu'elle apprenne à bouger, à être plus dynamique…

Ron Weasley, quant à lui, avait agréablement surpris Severus. Le jeune homme, bien qu'encore un peu timide, s'avérait un très bon défenseur, et un attaquant correct. Il couvrait alors avec efficacité les arrières de Potter. Un rôle qu'il avait pris instinctivement et qui lui allait effectivement comme un gant. Il parvenait à dévier et parer les sortilèges destinés à son ami, tout en se protégeant lui-même, et permettait ainsi au jeune Elu de se concentrer sur son adversaire principal… Le principal point faible de ce Griffondor sanguin était en fait son manque de confiance en lui, qui parfois le clouait sur place et pouvait lui faire commettre une erreur fatale, ou qui l'empêchait de prendre des initiatives cruciales qui lui auraient permis de prendre plus rapidement l'avantage…

Quant à Tonks et Nayasta, elles se débrouillaient toutes deux assez bien, étant d'ailleurs quasiment de même niveau. Severus suspectait qu'en fait Tonks ait fait bénéficier, clandestinement, sa sœur de sa formation d'Auror… Mais qui pouvait l'en blâmer ? En tout cas, pas lui… Les seuls points qu'il leur restait encore à acquérir étaient la rapidité d'exécution et la variabilité des sortilèges. Rien de bien difficile en soi…

- Je pense que vous avez maintenant les clés pour avancer, conclut-il, assez fier de son diagnostic.

- Ce que je propose, intervint alors Rémus, qui avait écouté avidement les observations de Severus et dont les anciens réflexes de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal revenaient au galop, c'est que, pour certaines séances, Sirius, Tonks et moi vous fassions travailler tous en commun à parfaire et à apprendre sortilèges sur sortilèges, pour agrandir votre palette de maléfices.

- Nous consacrerons ensuite d'autres séances en tête à tête avec chacun, pour travailler chaque point que Severus a énoncé, continua Sirius, qui se montrait incapable de cacher plus longtemps son enthousiasme. Puis nous organiserons des duels, pour évaluer chaque semaine les progrès de chacun.

- Cela est convenable, admit Severus.

- Et quand tu seras là, reprit Rémus en s'adressant au Maître des potions, nous pourrions reprendre régulièrement cet exercice, en variant les situations, et les équipes.

Severus acquiesça. Dans un premier temps, ce projet lui semblait tout à fait acceptable. De toute façon, il n'avait pas mieux à proposer pour le moment.

- Sans oublier, qu'il vous faudra travailler l'endurance, ajouta-t-il toutefois, une lueur moqueuse dansant dans ses sombres onyx. De simples exercices physiques devraient suffire dans un premier temps, puis nous aviserons par la suite…

Cette remarque lui valut des mines dépitées et des regards noirs, qu'il ignora ostensiblement.

- Génial, s'exclama Tonks, d'un ton enjoué, visiblement ravie de ce programme. Et n'oubliez pas nos petites séances entre nous, pour que vous puissiez nous montrer vos… inventions.

Severus leva alors brièvement les yeux au ciel. La jeune Auror était toujours d'un enthousiasme si débordant… pire encore que Sirius… A se demander qui contaminait l'autre.

- Et si on allait manger maintenant, fit soudain Ron, avant de rougir, confus d'avoir interrompu la conversation si brutalement. Parce que, c'est pas pour dire, mais ces exercices, ça creuse… essaya-t-il de se rattraper tant bien que mal.

Tous, ou presque, partirent alors dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Un vrai ventre sur pattes ! Entendit-on dire Hermione, entre deux rires, tandis que tous descendaient à la cuisine.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

L'enseignement sur la Magie Noire s'annonçait moins tendu que Severus l'avait craint. Les jeunes gens semblaient réellement intéressés. Non pas une curiosité malsaine, mais un réel intérêt dans le but de mieux comprendre quelque chose qu'on leur avait appris à redouter depuis toujours. Sirius, Rémus et Tonks restaient, silencieux et stoïques, au fond de la salle, l'écoutant sans l'interrompre… Ce qui avait profondément étonné Severus, lui qui s'était attendu à des hauts cris dès les premiers mots…

- Non, Potter, fit-il tout en étouffant au mieux l'impatience qui commençait à le gagner. Je ne vous parle pas de Magie Noire mais des Arts Sombres. La différence est souvent mince, je vous l'accorde, mais elle est néanmoins d'une importance capitale.

Il observa les jeunes gens en face de lui, puis, une moue défaitiste sur le visage, ferma les yeux, essayant de contenir son exaspération et sa colère montante. Apparemment, personne ne semblait discerner les subtiles différences… Ce qui était d'ailleurs tout à fait compréhensible : il venait de contredire en quelques phrases ce qu'on leur avait inculqué en tant d'années… Combattre ces préconçus et ces préjugés allaient être plutôt ardus…

Il devait s'y prendre autrement, mais comment ? Comment leur faire comprendre ? Comment leur faire toucher du doigt la véritable signification de cette magie, la véritable nature de cet art… et par la même occasion sa véritable nature à lui… Peut-être que si tu commençais par le début…

- Bon, recommençons. Imaginez-vous au temps de Merlin lui-même, au temps de la Magie ancestrale, au temps du début de la Magie… En ce temps là, on ne voyait pas la Magie en notion de bien ou de mal, mais en notion d'énergie.

Des yeux interloqués et ébahis le fixaient maintenant. Severus sentait qu'il venait de marquer un point et de faire un pas sur le chemin de la compréhension.

- Oui, en notion d'énergie. En fait, pour exercer la Magie, les mages de ce temps-là – on ne parlait pas encore de sorciers – tiraient leur énergie de deux sources. De leur énergie… magique à proprement parler, et de leur énergie vitale. La première est, comme vous pouvez le deviner, la moins dangereuse, car même si le mage vient à épuiser cette source d'énergie, il n'en mourra pas pour autant. Il sera certes très épuisé et se régénérera probablement moins vite, mais il n'en mourra pas. C'est cette énergie que l'on utilise le plus souvent, lors des sortilèges de tous les jours, lors des sortilèges que vous avez eu l'occasion d'apprendre à Poudlard.

Il marqua une courte pause pour sonder la réaction de son auditoire. Réactions assez diverses, mais aucune n'évoquait une quelconque animosité.

- Par contre, la deuxième forme d'énergie, l'énergie vitale, est beaucoup plus délicate à utiliser, car si le mage l'utilise trop et l'épuise, il peut… en mourir. Cette énergie correspond effectivement à l'énergie qui permet à son organisme de fonctionner, ainsi qu'à l'énergie des éléments. Vous avez certainement entendu parler des quatre éléments fondamentaux ?

Quelques hochements de tête affirmatifs lui répondirent, dans un silence subjugué.

- Il s'agit des quatre éléments qui sont à la base de toute vie, selon la croyance des mages du temps de Merlin, à savoir l'eau, le feu, la terre et l'air, continua-t-il. Quatre éléments réunis autour d'une sorte de cinquième élément, qui correspond en fait à cette fameuse énergie vitale. Energie qui permet de relier les quatre éléments entre eux et de les concilier pour qu'ils forment un tout, et qu'ils donnent forme à la vie…

- Mais où est le rapport avec la Magie Noire… euh, les Arts Sombres ? Demanda Harry, à la fois intrigué par ce récit captivant, mais perdu, ne voyant pas où voulait en venir le Maître des potions.

- J'y viens Monsieur Potter, j'y viens. L'usage de la Magie faisant appel à l'énergie vitale a été proscrite au fil du temps, car considérée comme trop dangereuse. C'est une Magie puissante, car l'énergie vitale, qui correspond également à l'énergie de la vie et de la mort, est prodigieusement forte, mais difficile à maîtriser et bon nombres de mages et de sorciers ont péri en l'utilisant… ou sont devenus fous…

- Oh… Entendit-on soudain du fond de la salle.

Severus fusilla du regard l'inopportun qui s'était permis de l'interrompre de la sorte.

- Qu'y a-t-il Black ? Ai-je soulevé un point qu'il ne fallait pas aborder ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton acide.

- Non, pas du tout. Ce que tu viens de dire est des plus intéressants, mais je me demandais… La Magie dont tu viens de parler, et qui utilisait, ou utilise, l'énergie vitale du sorcier, ne serait-ce pas les fameux Arts Sombres, dont tu nous rebats les oreilles depuis si longtemps ?

- Je vois que tu as suivi un tant soit peu, Sirius. Oui, la Magie utilisant l'énergie vitale était nommée Arts Sombres, « ces fameux Arts Sombres dont je vous rebats les oreilles à tout bout de champ ». La Magie utilisant l'énergie magique du sorcier était appelée par opposition Arts Lumineux. Aujourd'hui, ces notions ont disparu et ont laissé la place aux notions de Magie Blanche et de Magie Noire, en faisant référence à la dichotomie du bien et du mal… Il y a eu alors rapidement un fâcheux amalgame, une confusion entre ces deux façons de voir les choses, et les Arts Sombres ont malheureusement été assimilés à la Magie Noire…

Il s'arrêta de nouveau, soupirant de frustration. Merlin, que c'était difficile de leur expliquer ces choses là…

- Pour moi, la notion de Magie Noire ou de Magie Blanche fait référence aux intentions du sorcier. Prenons un exemple pour être plus clair. Quand vous soignez quelqu'un, votre intention est bonne, n'est-ce pas ?

Nouveaux hochements de tête en guise de réponse.

- Mais pour soigner quelqu'un, vous pouvez en fait faire appel aux deux sortes de Magie, aux Arts lumineux ou aux Arts Sombres, à l'énergie magique ou à l'énergie vitale.

Se disant, Severus brandit sa baguette et se fit deux légères entailles au creux de la main gauche, sans pour autant ciller sous la légère douleur.

- Mais que faîtes-vous ? S'enquit Tonks, inquiète.

- Juste une petite démonstration, répondit Severus avec un petit sourire narquois.

Il prononça alors une incantation, tout en passant le bout de sa baguette le long d'une des plaies, incantation que tous se souvenaient avoir entendu Pomfresh utiliser. La plaie se referma lentement. Puis il réitéra sa manœuvre sur l'autre plaie, avec une autre incantation, une légère aura sombre enveloppant temporairement sa main. Incantation qu'aucun d'eux n'avait pourtant jamais entendue.

- Qu'as-tu fait exactement ? Demanda Rémus, vivement curieux.

- Je viens de vous montrer que l'on pouvait soigner quelqu'un aussi bien avec les Arts Lumineux, comme pour la première plaie, qu'avec les Arts Sombres, comme pour la seconde. Vous pourrez même remarquer que le plus souvent la seconde méthode donne de meilleurs résultats, mais l'énergie demandée est aussi beaucoup plus importante.

- Tu viens de faire de la Magie Noire ? S'écria presque Sirius.

Les épaules de Severus s'affaissèrent soudain sous l'effet de la résignation et de la déception… Black n'avait visiblement rien compris, ou n'avait rien voulu comprendre.

- Non, répondit-il néanmoins d'un air las. Pas de la Magie Noire, mais des Arts Sombres. Mes intentions étaient-elles mauvaises quand j'ai soigné ces plaies ? Non. Donc ce n'était pas de la Magie Noire. J'ai fait appel pour la première plaie aux Arts Lumineux, et à mon énergie magique, alors que pour la seconde j'ai utilisé les Arts Sombres et mon énergie vitale.

- Ah, répondit simplement Sirius, un peu désorienté.

Oui, il commençait à entrevoir ce que Severus voulait dire… et d'une certaine façon, ce n'était peut-être pas faux…

- Pour vous donner l'exemple inverse… Quand vous voulez blesser quelqu'un, vos intentions sont mauvaises, n'est-ce pas ?

A nouveau tous acquiescèrent.

- Et pourtant vous pouvez encore une fois utiliser les deux sortes de Magie pour blesser quelqu'un… Si j'utilise un sectum sempra, je fais appel aux Arts Sombres, mais je peux obtenir un effet sensiblement similaire en utilisant, par exemple, un sortilège du fouet, qui appartient aux Arts Lumineux. Vous voulez peut-être une petite démonstration ? Fit Severus avec un sourire machiavélique.

- Severus ! Le rappela à l'ordre Sirius, quelque peu agacé par cette provocation infantile du Serpentard.

- Dommage, répondit le Maître des potions en regardant Harry bien droit dans les yeux. Pour en revenir à notre sujet, reprit-il toutefois, l'un des sortilèges précités est considéré à juste titre comme un sort de Magie Noire, mais le second est actuellement classé comme faisant partie de la Magie Blanche… Or, pour les deux sorts, les intentions sont les mêmes, blesser l'autre… Peut-on alors considérer encore le sortilège du fouet comme de la Magie Blanche ?

Personne ne répondit.

- E bien, voilà… Je n'ai pas réellement moi-même la réponse. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que ces deux formes de Magie ancestrale ont, selon moi, autant de part de Magie Blanche que de Magie Noire.

- Mais vous disiez que les Arts Sombres étaient difficiles à maîtriser et que les sorciers l'utilisant étaient soit morts, soit fous ?

- Oui, Miss Granger, vos avez pointé le doigt sur un point épineux. Les Arts Sombres aspirent, en quelque sorte, l'énergie du sorcier, et font appel à des forces importantes, les forces vitales qui unissent chaque élément, comme je vous l'ai expliqué précédemment. Ces puissances dégagées envahissent le sorcier qui les utilise, lui donnant alors un sentiment de toute puissance, d'indestructibilité. Il se croit capable de tout, il pense que rien ne peut lui résister. Mais en fait, il se détruit lui-même, puisqu'il épuise ses forces vitales. Et s'il se laisse entraîner, il peut en mourir, ou tout du moins devenir fou en se laissant envahir par ce sentiment de folle puissance. Il faut une volonté implacable pour résister à l'appel de ces forces dévorantes. Et même avec cette volonté, tôt ou tard, le sorcier risque de périr.

- Et qu'en est-il de Voldemort ? Demanda Harry, feignant de ne pas remarquer les tressaillements de tous les autres à l'énoncé de ce nom honni.

- Le… Seigneur des Ténèbres, fit Severus, en insistant bien sur le nom qu'il donnait lui-même au Lord Noir, a la même conception que moi. Il fait la même distinction que moi entre Magie Noire et Arts Sombres. Mais Il pense pouvoir maîtriser les forces qu'Il déclenche, Il pense pouvoir maîtriser cette Magie ancestrale qui a longtemps été oubliée et abandonnée…

- Mais c'est un leurre, conclut Harry. Et c'est là que réside sa plus grande faiblesse.

Severus observa un instant le gamin. Les paroles du Griffondor résonnaient étrangement en lui, les mêmes paroles qu'Albus avait prononcées maintes fois effectivement, au sujet du Lord Noir… ou à son sujet à lui… Et cela le troublait.

- Oui, fit-il finalement, sans détacher ses onyx sombres des émeraudes du jeune homme.

- Tu as beau dire, intervint Sirius, voulant rompre l'affrontement muet et tendu qui s'était installé entre Severus et Harry, mais les Arts Sombres sont quand même une forme de Magie dangereuse.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, Sirius. Je vous ai juste expliqué la différence entre Magie Noire et Arts Sombres, et vous ai montré que, finalement, ce que l'on considère aujourd'hui comme Magie Blanche, et qui correspond en fait aux Arts Lumineux, n'est peut-être pas aussi blanche que ça… Alors, a-t-on raison de condamner les Arts Sombres sans autre forme de procès et sans chercher à comprendre ? A mon humble avis, mieux vaut que je ne réponde pas et que je ne polémique pas avec vous à ce sujet…

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse tant dans les Arts Sombres ? S'inquiéta Tonks.

- Ce n'est pas le sujet du jour. Et cela ne vous concerne en aucune façon, répondit Severus sur un ton hargneux.

- Ne le prends pas comme ça, commença Sirius.

Mais Rémus préféra intervenir pour éviter que la situation ne s'envenime. Entre le manque de tact flagrant de son ami et le caractère plus que susceptible du Maître des potions…

- Si Vous-savez-qui utilise tant la Magie Noire et les Arts Sombres, alors peu à peu Il se détruit Lui-même et épuise Ses forces, non ?

Severus reporta son attention sur Lupin et l'observa un long moment. La question du loup garou était surprenante de bons sens… « Si seulement il pouvait avoir raison… », pensa-t-il.

- Si seulement c'était si simple, dit-il enfin à haute voix.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Sirius, soudain très intéressé.

- En un sens, Lupin a raison. Le corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres est affaibli, ou tout du moins n'a pas sa puissance d'antan. Sa résurrection l'a probablement fortement épuisé. Mais Il n'est pas stupide. Il n'utilise pas les Arts Sombres à tout va, sachant pertinemment bien qu'Il n'en a pas forcément la force…

- Comment ça, Il n'utilise pas les Arts Sombres ? S'enquit Tonks, visiblement surprise.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Il utilise les Arts Sombres, mais Il les utilise Lui-même en quantité raisonnable et fait beaucoup appel à Ses disciples.

- Dont vous, conclut Nuwan, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

- Entre autre. En outre, Il compte trouver une solution pour récupérer Sa force physique rapidement et la régénérer quand le besoin s'en fera sentir.

- Et l'a-t-Il trouvée, cette solution ? Continua Sirius.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Mais Il trouvera. Il trouve toujours.

- Mais on peut escompter qu'Il ne la trouve pas tout de suite, qu'Il ne la trouve pas à temps, fit Harry, plein d'espoir.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il serait approprié d'espérer trop. Il ne faut pas oublier que, grâce aux Horcruxes, Il reste immortel et quasiment intouchable, même s'Il est plus ou moins faible. Et si Son corps physique est faible, Il n'en est pas de même de Son esprit et de Sa puissance magique. Lui-même m'a affirmé avoir regagné quasiment toute Sa puissance magique, quand Il est revenu parmi les vivants. Donc mieux vaut ne pas Le sous-estimer, Potter. Ce serait une grave erreur. Très grave même.

Harry se tut et plongea alors son regard dans les prunelles de jais de son ancien professeur, essayant de sonder la moindre émotion les traversant. Il avait remarqué, il y a peu, que ces yeux étaient parfois très expressifs, contrairement au visage du Maître des potions, et qu'avec un peu d'observation, il était possible d'y lire ce que ce dernier ressentait en partie… Enfin, lorsqu'il se laissait un peu aller… Mais, Harry ne put y trouver qu'une froide et farouche détermination.

Severus soutint sans ciller le regard du Griffondor et il comprit à ce moment-là combien le gamin insolent avait grandi en à peine un an. Il avait mûri d'un coup, sans préavis. « Bien trop mûri, pensa-t-il soudain. Jamais un gamin ne devrait être soumis à une telle pression à son âge… » Puis se rappelant de quel gamin il s'agissait, à savoir Potter junior, digne fils de son père, il se fustigea mentalement de s'apitoyer ainsi sur le sort de ce morveux…

Mais au fond, c'était bien plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, qu'aucun gamin, même aussi arrogant et insolent fût-il, tel Potter, n'aurait jamais dû être confronté à toutes ces sombres histoires. Et tout ça, à cause d'une prophétie. Tout à coup, Severus sentit une pointe de culpabilité lui transpercer les entrailles. Car en fin de compte, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait jamais entendu parler de la Prophétie, jamais tout ceci ne se serait produit, jamais un gamin à peine sorti de l'adolescence n'aurait à affronter un mage noir en puissance. Si, lui, Severus Snape, n'avait pas rapporté cette stupide prophétie, jamais elle ne se serait réalisée…

Mais il était désormais trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Ce qui était fait était fait. Il fallait avancer maintenant et faire face au destin…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Severus descendait les escaliers d'un pas alerte, pour se rendre à la cuisine en vue d'un bon petit déjeuner, quand il entendit la voix des trois Griffondors… non des quatre, la dernière des Weasley étant avec le célèbre trio. Il ralentit alors l'allure, pour finalement se figer complètement derrière la porte close et mieux écouter la conversation.

- La Gazette ne parle plus que de ça. Il n'y en a plus que pour les attaques des Mangemorts. Cela va faire cinq jours qu'il n'y a rien eu, et pourtant tous les journaux ne cessent de ressasser les méfaits des mages noirs, se plaignait le jeune Weasley.

- Oui, c'est vrai, Ron. Mais c'est normal en un sens. Ces attaques paralysent tout et tout le monde. Il aurait été inconcevable que les journaux n'en parlent plus.

- Peut-être Mione, intervint Harry. Mais à force, les journaux mâchent tout le travail à Voldemort et ses sbires. Ces fichus bouts de papiers terrorisent tout le monde, en détaillant chaque attaque dans les moindres détails. Informer les gens, oui, mais les faire se terrer chez eux en les rendant morts de peur au lieu de les inciter à se révolter, non.

Severus fut stupéfait, que le Griffondor si impétueux et si insouciant, qu'il avait connu en Potter, puisse tenir des propos si censés et si réfléchis…

- Oui, Harry, reprit Granger. Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire sur ce point pour le moment.

- Non effectivement, concéda Harry, dépité. Satanés Mangemorts ! Et dire que certains élèves, que l'on a côtoyés pendant toutes ces années à Poudlard, en font désormais partie…

- Ca fait bizarre, ne put s'empêcher de dire Ron.

Cette remarque si enfantine fit lever les yeux au ciel à Severus. Ce Weasley ne changera donc jamais…

- Oui, et même en les ayant connus sournois et imbus d'eux-mêmes, j'ai toujours du mal à m'imaginer Malefoy et Compagnie en Mangemorts sans pitié, renchérit la tête pensante du trio vif et or. Je me les imagine mal en train de tuer de sang froid.

- Malefoy n'a jamais caché ses véritables croyances, contra Harry, haineux. Je suis au contraire persuadé, qu'il est heureux d'être enfin Mangemort.

Severus choisit alors ce moment pour indiquer sa présence.

- Vous avez l'air bien sûr de vous, Potter, fit-il d'une voix basse, tout en ouvrant d'un coup sec la porte de la cuisine et en pénétrant dans la pièce. Mais que connaissez-vous donc de Malefoy, pour vous permettre un tel jugement ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, reprit-il, un rictus dédaigneux étirant ses fines lèvres pincées. Toujours prêt à porter des jugements hâtifs sans fondement.

- Vous êtes expert en jugement hâtif, à ce qu'il semble, s'exclama Harry, cette fois furieux. Et que connaissez-vous de moi pour me juger ?

- Bien plus que vous ne pouvez le croire, jeune insolent.

- Vous pensez toujours connaître les gens, mais vous aussi, vous vous trompez. Et connaissez-vous si bien Malefoy, pour vous permettre de prendre sa défense ?

- Oui, je le connais bien.

- Ah oui, continua Harry sur le même ton de défi. C'est vrai, c'est votre filleul.

- Entre autre. Severus tenta de ne pas se départir de son calme apparent, bien que la colère envahissait peu à peu ses veines. De plus, je l'ai côtoyé de prêt, et je le côtoie encore.

- Il est comme son père. Ce n'est qu'un vil meurtrier, enragea le Griffondor.

- Non, ce n'est pas qu'un « vil meurtrier ». Ne le jugez pas avant de savoir, Potter. Vous pourriez être très surpris d'ailleurs.

- Surpris de quoi ?

- De bien des choses, répondit simplement Severus d'un ton tranchant et froid.

Mais il préféra ne pas aller plus loin dans cet échange futile et stérile. Il ne pouvait en dire plus. Il devait en être sûr avant. Sûr que le jeune Malefoy n'était pas réellement un Mangemort comme son père. Sûr que le jeune Malefoy n'était pas un Mangemort dans l'âme.

Il avait longtemps été déçu, en voyant le comportement hargneux et vindicatif de Malefoy à Poudlard d'abord, puis au sein des Mangemorts ensuite, déçu que le jeune homme ait embrassé la Marque, suivant bêtement les traces de son père. Certes, Drago ne semblait pas emporté avec autant enthousiasme que son paternel par ces convictions racistes et arriérées. Mais il n'avait rien fait non plus pour se rebeller contre le chemin qu'on lui avait tout tracé… Et Severus en avait été profondément attristé, lui qui espérait tant de ce jeune homme. Peut-être trop…

Jusqu'au jour où ce dernier était allé le voir, il y a à peine dix jours tout au plus. Drago avait trouvé un prétexte quelconque pour venir lui parler, mais Severus avait senti qu'il ne s'agissait en fait que d'une excuse. Le jeune Serpentard voulait lui dire autre chose, et semblait ne pas oser, comme s'il avait peur. Finalement Severus l'avait convaincu d'avouer. D'avouer ses doutes. Drago avait alors avoué douter de l'intérêt de toute cette mascarade macabre.

Severus se perdit subitement dans ses souvenirs, sans prêter plus d'attention aux Griffondors à ses côtés, se remémorant ce dernier entretien en tête à tête avec Drago.

_Drago était venu le voir à l'improviste ce soir-là._

_- Bonjour Drago. En apercevant le jeune homme sur le seuil de son laboratoire, Severus l'avait accueilli avec son ton froid légendaire, mais sans animosité ni agressivité. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite en ces coins reculés du Manoir ?_

_Malefoy sembla hésiter un instant et jetait des coups d'œil anxieux et méfiants à Ardwenna, comme pour faire comprendre à son parrain sa réticence à parler devant elle._

_- Bonjour Parrain, répondit-il seulement, d'un ton faussement détaché._

_Severus n'eut pas besoin d'un dessin pour percevoir la gêne de son jeune acolyte et préféra le mettre à l'aise._

_- Ardwenna, j'ai oublié mon manuscrit, où j'inscrits d'habitude mes notes, sur mon bureau dans mes appartements. Peux-tu aller me le chercher ? Fit-il à l'adresse de sa novice._

_Celle-ci n'était pas dupe et savait pertinemment bien qu'il s'agissait d'un prétexte pour la faire sortir. Cependant elle obtempéra sans s'offusquer et les laissa seuls._

_- Alors ? Severus se tourna doucement vers Drago, tout en mettant la potion qu'il concoctait en stase, afin de pouvoir prêter toute son attention au jeune homme. Que puis-je pour toi ?_

_Drago laissa ses perles d'acier parcourir la salle, comme pour mieux vérifier s'ils étaient seuls._

_- Tu peux parler en toute tranquillité, le rassura Severus, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Ce laboratoire est particulièrement bien protégé des curieux inopportuns, au vu des travaux souvent confidentiels et délicats que je mène ici. Je t'écoute, parle._

_- Puisque j'avais un peu de temps libre, je venais discuter un peu avec vous, Parrain. Cela fait longtemps, que l'on n'a pas pu avoir une de nos longues conversations habituelles et cela me manque._

_- Oui, c'est vrai que ces derniers temps j'ai été très occupé et que je t'ai probablement un peu négligé._

_- Ce n'est pas ce que j'insinuais, commença à s'indigner Drago._

_- Du calme, répondit Severus. Je sais ce que tu voulais dire. Mais je pense que je t'ai un peu délaissé depuis… depuis mon retour._

_Drago garda le silence quelques minutes, repensant aux derniers événements depuis sa fuite désespérée de Poudlard. Severus avait tout fait pour l'aider et lui assurer sa sécurité, Drago l'avait bien remarqué, et les rumeurs circulant au Manoir le lui avaient confirmé. Et il avait appris que Severus l'avait sauvé bien avant leur fuite, pendant toute sa dernière année pour être plus exact, en passant avec sa mère un serment inviolable. Cette dernière lui avait tout raconté._

_En fait, pour être honnête, Severus l'avait toujours aidé et sauvé, avait toujours été présent dans sa vie, plus présent encore que son père. Peut-être pas vraiment affectueux… quoiqu'un peu, à sa manière bourrue… Mais Severus avait toujours été là pour lui, pour le guider…_

_Et maintenant qu'il était dans le doute et qu'il avait besoin d'aide, Drago s'était tout naturellement tourné vers lui, plutôt que vers son ambitieux de père ou sa faible mère…_

Soudain Severus fut ramené à la réalité un court instant par un contact froid et inopiné sur son bras droit. Il tourna ses onyx ténébreux vers la source de ce contact, pour constater avec fureur qu'il s'agissait de Potter. Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de s'écrier. En effet, il sentait déjà les souvenirs affluer à nouveau pour continuer leur cours, et il eut beau essayer de les endiguer, ceux-ci s'obstinèrent et défilèrent dans son esprit, le laissant alors impuissant et entraînant par la même occasion Harry dans leur sillage. Tous deux durent ainsi, sans le vouloir, partager ce souvenir de Severus.

_- Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ? Demanda Drago, feignant la curiosité, pour dévier le sujet, mais ne parvenant visiblement pas à chasser ce qui le contrariait._

_- Une potion expérimentale. Mais inutile de faire semblant, Drago. Nous savons très bien, toi et moi, que, bien que tu soies loin d'être un manchot en potions, cette matière n'est pas ta tasse de thé._

_Le jeune homme laissa brusquement tomber une partie de son masque et une moue de dépit apparut sur son fin visage. Avec son parrain, il était inutile de mentir…Il le connaissait trop bien._

_- Pourrais-je vous poser une question ? Attaqua-t-il finalement, quelque peu timide, une expression que Harry ne lui avait jamais vue encore._

_- C'est ce que tu viens déjà de faire, le taquina Severus. Mais tu peux réitérer l'expérience._

_- Comment êtes-vous devenu Mangemort ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à devenir Mangemort ?_

_Severus le regarda droit dans les yeux, hésitant apparemment à lui répondre. Cette question était des plus délicates, mais elle montrait que les doutes et espérances de Severus concernant le jeune homme étaient fondés. S'il posait une telle question, c'est qu'il doutait certainement lui-même de son engagement…_

_- C'est un peu compliqué. Je pense que c'est tout un concourt de circonstance qui m'a poussé dans cette voie. J'étais amer et en colère contre la société sorcière et j'ai rencontré le Lord Noir par l'intermédiaire de ton père…_

_- Et vous est-il arrivé un jour de… de…_

_Mais Drago ne parvenait pas à finir sa phrase, redoutant certainement tout ce que cela impliquait…_

_- De regretter ? Continua Severus à sa place._

_Drago acquiesça silencieusement, incapable de dire un mot de plus._

_- C'est difficile à dire, fut la seule réponse du Maître des potions, du moins à voix haute._

_Car il rajouta bien vite par la pensée : « Oui, bien des fois… »_

_Drago écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise et de l'incompréhension. Avait-il rêvé ou avait-il eu l'impression d'entendre quelque chose dans sa tête ?_

_« Non, tu n'as pas rêvé », continua Severus sur le même jeu. « Je te parle directement dans ton esprit, par un don assez proche de la legilimencie. C'est… plus discret, dirons-nous. »_

_Les yeux de Drago s'éclairèrent alors d'une lueur de compréhension et d'admiration à la fois. Son parrain était vraiment très fort et très puissant… Severus put aussitôt sentir toute l'admiration qu'il suscitait chez le jeune homme… Ce qui le bouleversa. A la fois de joie et de culpabilité. De joie, que quelqu'un puisse autant croire en lui. Et de culpabilité, car il ne pouvait s'empêcher alors de penser que, peut-être, le jeune homme n'avait pas osé se rebeller contre son devenir de Mangemort pour suivre les traces, non pas de son père, mais de son parrain… Severus le ressentait soudain comme un cuisant échec…_

_- Drago, il ne faut pas avoir honte de tes choix, fit-il à haute et intelligible voix._

_« Même s'ils sont difficiles à assumer, ajouta-t-il dans l'esprit du jeune Serpentard. Et si tu les regrettes, tu ne peux de toute façon revenir en arrière, mais tu peux essayer de réparer le mal qu'ils ont fait »_

_Les yeux de Malefoy s'illuminèrent à nouveau, d'espoir cette fois. Il comprenait les paroles à double sens de son parrain. Mais une question lui taraudait encore l'esprit… Son parrain était-il réellement Mangemort ? Pour quel camp était-il vraiment en réalité ? Pourtant, il avait tué Dumbledore, non ?_

_Severus émit un triste sourire, avant de murmurer d'une voix grave et rauque._

_- Je pense que, si tu veux que l'on… communique, tu dois mettre de l'ordre dans ton esprit._

_En effet, les pensées du jeune homme était tumultueuses et fugaces, il était alors difficile pour Severus de tout capter… et cela était aussi fatiguant, aussi bon legilimens soit-il._

_- Saches alors, que tu peux tout me dire._

_« Par la pensée… »_

_Drago hocha la tête affirmativement, montrant qu'il comprenait, puis se concentra. Il décida alors de tout dire à Severus, de tout lui avouer, ses doutes, ses peurs, son écoeurement face aux exactions des Mangemorts et aux meurtres qu'on lui demandait de perpétuer… Avant de venir voir le Maître des potions, Drago avait eu peur, peur que Severus le rejette à cause de son infidélité envers le Lord Noir, et peur qu'il le dénonce… Mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait face à son parrain, le doute n'était plus de mise. Même si Severus restait fidèle au Lord noir, jamais il ne le dénoncerait. Il serait peut-être déçu, mais jamais il ne lui ferait de mal…_

_Severus comprit sans peine, et en fut profondément soulagé. Drago n'avait jamais voulu être Mangemort. Certes, les discours sur les Sangs Purs tenus par son père et par sa famille étaient bien ancrés en lui, quoi qu'il ait su raviser quelque peu son jugement… Mais Drago exécrait la sauvagerie des Mangemorts et ne voulait en aucun cas devenir comme eux. Il voulait garder sa conscience et son âme… et avait peur qu'il ne soit trop tard pour cela, maintenant qu'il avait sa Marque._

_« Je comprends, fit Severus à Drago par aggelomencie. Et sache que moi aussi, je partage ce sentiment. Mais tout n'est pas définitif. Si tu es sincère, il est toujours possible de trouver une solution. »_

_Drago lui répondit par un franc sourire, comme soulagé. Son parrain n'était donc pas un vrai Mangemort. Mais alors de quel côté luttait-il ? Si ce n'était pas du coté des Mangemorts, de quel côté était-il ? Du côté de Dumbledore ? Mais il l'avait tué, non ?_

_« Oui, Drago, reprit Severus, toujours en silence, ayant perçu les interrogations du jeune Malefoy. Je l'ai tué. Mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses… »_

_Et Drago sut. Il sut, même si son parrain ne lui avait pas dit explicitement, qu'il était en fait du côté de l'Ordre. Qu'il était en fait bel et bien cet espion… Un espion habile et rusé, bien que jouant un jeu dangereux… Et Drago sentit d'un coup toute l'admiration qu'il ressentait pour cet homme se raviver, voire se décupler. Oui, il admirait son parrain, bien plus que son père, car son parrain était un homme intelligent, courageux, et tellement rusé, tellement subtil, un homme d'honneur… Un homme à qui il aurait voulu ressembler… enfin, pas physiquement, si possible…_

_- Me fais-tu confiance ? Demanda finalement Severus tout haut, interrompant volontairement les pensées bouillonnantes de son vis-à-vis._

_Le jeune homme était non dénué d'intelligence et avait apparemment déduit bon nombre de choses le concernant. Severus ne pouvait se permettre toutefois de trop en divulguer, et ce que Drago avait perçu devrait largement suffire à lui faire reprendre confiance et peut-être à le remettre sur une route lui convenant mieux… sur la route de la « Lumière », comme disait souvent Albus…_

_Drago se contenta de hocher la tête par l'affirmative._

_- Vraiment ? Me donnes-tu ton entière et totale confiance ? _

_- Oui répondit Drago, d'un air déterminé._

_- Je pense que tu as compris beaucoup de choses me concernant, mais je ne peux t'en dire plus. J'espère que tu comprends aussi pourquoi. Mais saches, que je ferai tout pour t'aider. Je dis bien tout… _

_- Vous me l'avez déjà montré, parrain, fit Drago, d'un air peiné, en pensant que certainement son parrain avait dû tuer Dumbledore à cause de lui, pour lui sauver la vie…_

_- Alors sois rassuré. Je ferai ce que je peux pour soulager ta tâche et je tâcherai de trouver une solution à ton problème. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela me prendra. Mais en attendant, si tu veux parler de quoi que ce soit, tu seras toujours le bienvenu. Garde espoir et confiance._

Et le souvenir prit fin brutalement, expulsant Severus et Harry de l'esprit du Serpentard. Harry était plus que choqué. Il n'avait jamais vu Malefoy junior de cette façon, si franc et si sincère, sans son masque d'arrogance… Ainsi, Snape n'avait pas menti, Malefoy n'avait jamais vraiment voulu être Mangemort ? Bien qu'abasourdi, Harry se sentit aussi étrangement soulagé, son ennemi de toujours n'était peut-être pas aussi pourri qu'il l'avait cru… Mais le Griffondor se sentit aussi peiné, peiné par le découragement et le désespoir qu'il avait vu naître en Malefoy… Combien d'autres novices Mangemorts étaient dans son cas ? Combien doutaient ainsi ? Deux, trois, dix, plus… Qui pouvait savoir…

Certes, ils avaient fait le mauvais choix, souvent par ambition débordante, par amertume ou par désir de vengeance, ou que sais-je encore… Et quand ils s'apercevaient de leur erreur, il était trop tard. Ce mauvais choix allait les poursuivre toute leur vie. Comme il avait poursuivi Snape…. « Que de vies gâchées ! » Pensa Harry, avant que le regard noir et furieux de Snape ne le tire de ses réflexions révoltées.

Severus était effectivement plus que furieux. Comment le Griffondor avait-il osé s'insinuer dans son esprit ? Mais attendez un instant… Ses barrières d'occlumencie étaient toujours parfaitement en place, et le jeune homme n'avait pas fait usage de la legilimencie, il l'aurait senti… Mais alors, comment Potter s'était-il retrouvé dans ses souvenirs à lui ? Son regard furieux se métamorphosa alors en regard curieux, ce qui étonna grandement Harry. Pouvait-on lui expliquer ce qui se passait ? Snape ne criait pas, alors qu'il aurait dû déjà l'avadakedavariser depuis belle lurette… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout d'un coup de le regarder de la sorte ?

Tous les autres spectateurs, qui parvenaient difficilement à appréhender ce qui se déroulait entre Snape et leur ami, se taisaient dans un silence religieux, attendant patiemment qu'on leur donne quelques explications… et que l'atmosphère se détende.

- Potter, qu'avez-vous fait pour vous retrouver dans mes souvenirs ? Demanda Severus, presque en un murmure.

- Je… je… je ne sais pas, balbutia Harry. Je vous ai juste touché le bras, quand j'ai vu que vous ne répondiez pas à ma question. Je ne voulais pas… je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

Le Griffondor timide mais téméraire revenait au galop, exactement comme lors de leur première rencontre, sept ans plus tôt…

- Vous n'avez rien fait d'autre ? Pas de … legilimencie ? Rien d'autre ? Insista le Maître des potions.

- Non, rien d'autre, affirma Harry, penaud.

- Tout comme la dernière fois, quand vous avez forcé mes souvenirs à mon retour au sein de l'Ordre ? Continua Severus, une idée saugrenue commençant à germer dans son esprit…

Harry comprit à quoi faisait référence son ancien professeur. Il faisait référence à ce fameux épisode, où il avait touché Snape et lui avait posé la main sur le miroir, pour le forcer, il ne sait trop comment, à montrer d'autres souvenirs aux membres de l'Ordre réunis…

- Oui, exactement…

- Potter, répondez-moi franchement, je vous prie. Cela pourrait être très important. Cela vous est-il déjà arrivé de sentir… non, pas ça… fit Severus, cherchant visiblement ses mots. Vous est-il déjà arrivé que, lorsque vous touchez quelqu'un, vous manifestiez des… pouvoirs, que vous n'aviez jamais eu auparavant ?

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Harry, ne comprenant pas la question de son professeur.

- Avez-vous déjà eu des manifestations bizarres, lorsque vous touchiez quelqu'un ayant des capacités particulières ? Par exemple Tonks, ou Sirius, ou Minerva…

- Et bien… en y réfléchissant, oui. Une fois, quand j'ai touché Tonks, je me suis mis à avoir les cheveux violets sans le vouloir, et j'ai presque pris son visage. C'était très déstabilisant et…

Mais Harry fut coupé dans ses souvenirs, par la voix tranchante de Severus.

- Potter, cela suffira. Je n'ai pas besoin, que vous me relatiez toutes les sensations que vous avez eu la joie de ressentir à ce moment-là, merci !

Harry se tut donc, quelque peu vexé. Mais voyant que le Maître des potions réfléchissait intensivement, il s'abstint de tout commentaire…

- Doux Merlin ! S'exclama soudain Severus, tout en fermant presque douloureusement les yeux.

- Qu'a donc fait Merlin, pour que tu l'invoques ainsi, fit Sirius d'un ton moqueur, tout en pénétrant à son tour dans la cuisine.

Severus rouvrit les yeux et émit un rictus des plus énigmatiques.

- Et bien, Sirius, tu risques d'avoir un choc.

- Un choc ? Répéta l'animagus, incrédule.

Il était solide tout de même, il lui en fallait beaucoup pour avoir un choc. Pour qui le prenait donc le Serpentard ? Pour une chochotte ?

- Je crois que ton filleul est un transmutateur, répondit Severus sans plus attendre, tandis qu'un sourire vainqueur éclairait son visage.

Et Sirius faillit s'évanouir sous le choc…

Fin du Chapitre 49


	53. Chapter 53

_Désolée de ce si long silence, mais j'ai eu un problème familiale fin juin (le décès de mon père, pour tout dire), qui m'a porté un sacré coup. Et encore aujourd'hui j'ai parfois du mal à "repartir"... Mais je n'abandonne pas pour autant cette fic, loin de là, et ce même si le tome 7 sort demain en Angleterre... Je continuerai aussi longtemps que quelqu'un voudra me lire... Quelque soit le temps que ça me prendra..._

_J'espère pouvoir reprendre un rythme de publication normal, mais pour l'instant je pense qu'il vaut mieux compter sur tous les quinze jours..._

_Alors voilà, le nouveau chapitre où ovus devriez découvrir nombre de réponses à vos questions : ce qu'est un transmutateur, en quoi consiste l'héritage des Princes, et une piste pour les Horcruxes... En espérant que ces révélations seront à la hauteur de votre attente... Merci à tous en tout cas pour toutes vos reviews, qui m'ont donné l'envie de continuer..._

_L'Errant, oui, tu as raison, l'Ordre parait un peu faiblard et Harry aussi, mais il ne faut pas oublier que l'on voit tout du point de vue de Severus... Ce qui change énormément... Et oui, Severus est assez mal parti, mais tout n'est pas perdu... Et son héritage devrait finalement s'avérer la clé pour lui... A voir..._

_Certains se posent des questions concernant Drago, mais ce ne sera pas encore pour tout de suite, il est loin de s ejoindre à l'Ordre. POur l'instant il ne fait que douter... Mais n'a pas encore vraiment choisi sa voie..._

_Pour le médaillon de spotter, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne l'ai pas oublié, et il fera sa réapparition lors de l'anniversaire de Harry..._

_Bon allez, je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre en attendant avec avidité vos reviews!_

_Bonne lecture!!_

CHAPITRE 50 : Lourd héritage

- Sirius, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu ne vas pas me le faire répéter trente-six fois, quand même...

Severus en avait ras le chaudron... Depuis la veille, depuis qu'il avait découvert l'éventuelle réelle nature de Potter, tous n'arrêtaient pas de lui demander des explications et des détails en tout genre, et Sirius détenait la palme du plus exaspérant.

- Mais comprends-moi, s'entêta l'animagus. Tu nous annonces qu'Harry est un transmutateur et tu voudrais qu'on reste de marbre? Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi...

- Dommage, rétorqua Severus entre ses dents.

- Moi aussi, j'ai du mal à réaliser et à comprendre en quoi ça consiste, insista Harry.

Severus soupira, excédé. Il y avait déjà consacré des heures la veille au soir et aurait aimé passer à autre chose. Entre autres, il aurait aimé revoir leur plan "d'attaque" pour Gringotts. Pour une fois que quelque chose lui tenait à coeur... Mais apparemment, tant qu'ils n'auraient pas leurs réponses, ils le harcèleraient indéfiniment et ne seraient bons à rien. Et Severus n'était pas d'humeur à se battre avec eux, pas aujourd'hui…

- Comment vais-je pouvoir vous le faire comprendre? Fit-il, tout en se serrant l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index, les yeux fermés, comme pour mieux se calmer.

Après quelques secondes de silence, il rouvrit ses orbes noirs sur Harry, qui attendait visiblement son aîné avec une patience peu coutumière chez lui.

- Tout ce que je sais, reprit Severus, las, c'est qu'un transmutateur est un sorcier ayant une capacité rare, extrêmement rare, et puissante. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, on n'en a pas connu depuis des siècles.

- Un peu comme les aggelomens, ajouta Ron.

Lui et Hermione n'avaient pas été autorisés à assister aux explications de la veille, Severus ayant préféré dans un premier temps avoir une discussion en tête à tête avec Potter et son parrain. Et ce qu'Harry avait vainement essayé de leur retranscrire n'était pas très clair... Ils étaient donc pressés d'entendre le Maître des potions.

- Si vous voulez, concéda Severus, qui n'avait en fait qu'une hâte : en finir au plus vite. Mais dans le cas du transmutateur, cette capacité spéciale est de pouvoir s'approprier et utiliser à sa guise les pouvoirs, quels qu'ils soient, d'un autre sorcier à sa portée.

- Mais comment utiliser ces pouvoirs? Et qu'est-ce que signifie "à portée"? Est-ce dangereux? Demanda Harry quelque peu anxieux.

- Une question à la fois, Potter, le coupa Severus. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'en sais pas plus et le portrait d'Albus non plus. Je crains que vous ne deviez le découvrir par vous-même. Mais de ce que nous avons déjà pu en expérimenter, nous avons vu que ce n'était pas dangereux, ni pour le transmutateur, ni pour l'autre sorcier. Pour le moment, "à portée" semble signifier toucher ou avoir un contact direct avec le sorcier. Mais peut-être qu'avec un peu d'entraînement, vous pourriez utiliser votre capacité rien qu'en regardant le sorcier, qu'en sais-je? Et comment l'utiliser? Ca, je ne le sais pas. Pour l'heure, vous semblez faire appel à ce pouvoir de façon instinctive, sans réel contrôle...

- Et comment je fais moi, pour le savoir? S'enquit le Griffondor impétueux.

- Nous allons faire des recherches... Enfin, VOUS allez faire des recherches, se reprit rapidement Severus. Et nous ferons également des essais.

Il avait effectivement lui-même réfléchi à ces questions pendant toute la nuit, n'ayant pas pu fermer l'œil, ne serait qu'une heure, tant il se sentait agité.

- Des essais ?

- Oui Sirius, des essais, continua le Serpentard. Nous testerons cette capacité. D'abord sur moi et Tonks, puisque Potter l'a déjà fait. Puis sur d'autres, pour mieux comprendre l'étendue de ce pouvoir. Et peut-être... Oui, peut-être... ajouta-t-il, d'un air soudain songeur, les yeux un peu dans le vague.

- Peut-être que quoi? S'impatienta Harry.

- Peut-être que cette formidable chance qui s'abat une fois de plus sur vous, Potter, pourra également vous servir dans le combat que vous souhaitez mener. Enfin, je l'espère pour vous en tout cas, car au vu de vos déplorables capacités à vous battre convenablement, ce n'est pas gagné d'avance pour le moment, répondit Severus d'un ton tranchant.

Harry était pour protester, mais Sirius le devança.

- Severus ! J'aimerais que tu cesses de traiter Harry de la sorte. Il ne t'a rien fait, ni rien dit, de blessant ou d'insolent. Alors cesse de l'insulter pour rien.

- Je fais comme bon me semble, Black. Et si tu prends la vérité comme une injure, tant pis pour toi.

- Bon, arrêtez, vous deux, s'interposa Rémus. Vous vous comportez comme des enfants. Je crois que l'on a mieux à faire aujourd'hui que d'entendre vos éternelles jérémiades.

- Oui, Rémus a raison, concéda Severus.

Effectivement, ils avaient mieux à faire… comme revoir une dernière fois leur plan d'action pour infiltrer Gringotts tout à l'heure...

- Non, c'est trop facile. Severus, tu dois des excuses à Harry, insista l'animagus, retenant avec peine sa colère montante.

- Je n'ai d'excuses à présenter à personne. Et nous avons plus urgent à faire.

- Quand ce plus urgent te concerne de près, tout de suite cela devient primordial, n'est-ce pas? Mais tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement. Tu agis de façon injuste envers Harry. On ne s'attaquera à ton problème que quand tu auras fait tes excuses.

- Tu me fais du chantage, Black?

Severus en était estomaqué, voire indigné. Et insidieusement, un sentiment d'injustice et d'amertume l'envahissait de nouveau peu à peu... Pour une fois qu'il demandait quelque chose à l'Ordre...

- Tu me fais du chantage? Répéta-t-il, presque incrédule. Tu veux m'extorquer des excuses contre l'aide de l'Ordre pour mon problème?

Sa gorge s'assécha soudain, emprisonnant les mots amers et douloureux dans son cœur, l'empêchant de se libérer de sa colère et de sa déception. Un lourd silence alourdit l'atmosphère électrique entre eux… Finalement, Severus parvint à reprendre la parole, d'une voix blanche, peu ordinaire chez lui, et qui dénotait la fureur qui l'animait intérieurement.

- Je n'ai jamais rien demandé à l'Ordre. Jamais. Même dans les moments, où j'aurais eu vivement besoin de lui. Et maintenant que, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ose demander de l'aide, l'aide de l'Ordre, votre aide, tu me fais du chantage? Un chantage qui n'a pas lieu d'être d'ailleurs... En outre, mon problème, comme tu l'appelles, peut très vite s'avérer aussi celui de l'Ordre, ne l'oubliez pas...

- Des menaces? L'interrompit Sirius, tout en se levant de sa chaise, pour mieux défier Severus.

Ce dernier se tut instantanément, mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Des yeux noirs d'encre où perlait une multitude de sentiments confus, de la déception, de l'amertume, de la colère, de la peine, une profonde souffrance aussi... Un regard qui frappa Sirius de plein fouet, et il regretta aussitôt d'en avoir été l'origine. Il réalisa soudain qu'il avait failli. Failli à sa promesse d'essayer de comprendre Severus, failli à la confiance qu'il voulait que l'autre lui accorde, failli à la lueur d'amitié qu'il aurait peut-être voulu voir naître entre eux deux. En quelques mots, il venait peut-être de tout briser. Sirius ouvrit alors la bouche, comme s'il voulait parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit, aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres. Et quand, enfin, il crut avoir retrouvé sa voix, Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer davantage.

- Non, pas la peine, j'ai parfaitement compris le message, cracha le Serpentard, d'une voix où dominait le aigre-doux, tout en se levant prestement et en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Je me débrouillerai seul, une fois encore. J'en ai l'habitude. L'Ordre n'a qu'à retourner à ses occupations, bien plus importantes que ce menu service...

- Severus, tenta Sirius.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa pensée…

- Que se passe-t-il? Intervint McGonagall, qui venait à l'instant de faire son apparition dans l'humble demeure des Blacks. Severus? S'inquiéta-t-elle, en voyant le regard tourmenté et furieux de son ex-collègue.

Celui-ci refusa de répondre et voulut la contourner pour s'extirper de ce lieu étouffant, mais elle l'en empêcha en se positionnant savamment sur le seuil de la pièce, en digne Griffondor qu'elle était. S'il voulait sortir, il n'aurait d'autres choix que de lui passer sur le corps, foi de Minerva McGonagall...

- Minerva, laissez-moi passer.

- Non, Severus, insista-t-elle. Pas avant que vous ne m'ayez expliqué pourquoi vous n'êtes toujours pas prêts. Nous avions prévu d'y aller dans une heure, vous devriez être en plein conciliabule...

Severus releva ses yeux sombres vers elle, et lui décocha une moue dédaigneuse.

- Finalement, je n'ai pas besoin de vous et des incapables qui constituent l'Ordre, répondit-il hautain. Je me débrouillerai seul. Cela vaut beaucoup mieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui vaut beaucoup mieux? S'enquit Tonks, qui venait à son tour d'arriver derrière McGonagall.

- Severus, vous n'y pensez pas, rétorqua la Directrice de Poudlard, incrédule et suspicieuse, sans prêter attention à la jeune Auror. Qu'est-ce qui a encore bien pu se passer ?

- Ce n'est rien, Minerva, intervint Rémus. Juste une nouvelle altercation entre Severus et Sirius.

- Tais-toi, lupus, nous n'avons pas besoin de tes précieux conseils, cracha Severus haineux.

- Taisez-vous vous aussi, Severus, ordonna McGonagall d'un ton sans appel. Allez-y Rémus, je vous écoute.

Le dénommé relata alors rapidement ce qui venait de se passer, essayant d'épurer son récit de tout sentiment ou de tout commentaire non objectif. A la fin de l'histoire, un soupir fatigué et déçu échappa à McGonagall.

"Ah... Ces deux-là, ils ne changeront jamais, même après toutes les bonnes résolutions du monde... ", pensa-t-elle, avant d'ajouter à voix haute :

- Vous êtes impossibles tous deux. De vrais gamins. Sirius, même si vous pensez avoir toutes les bonnes raisons du monde pour exiger des excuses de la part de Severus, vous n'êtes pas en droit de remettre en cause les décisions de l'Ordre. Notre mission d'aujourd'hui est d'une importance capitale, même si cela ne vous apporte rien personnellement, ni à l'Ordre. Quant à vous, Severus, cessez donc de bouder et de faire le fier.

Severus voulut s'offusquer. De quel droit s'adressait-on à lui de la sorte, comme à un gamin de dix ans? Mais, à nouveau, Minerva fut plus rapide.

- Non, je ne veux rien entendre de plus. Vous réglerez ce problème plus tard. Pour l'heure, nous devons réviser nos plans, pour s'assurer que tout se passera bien.

Et sans plus attendre, elle tira d'une de ses poches les plans de Gringotts, qu'ils avaient réussis à dérober grâce à l'un de leur sympathisant, et commença à donner ses consignes. Tous écoutèrent alors attentivement et se concentrèrent sur leur nouvel objectif de mission : à savoir le fameux coffre des Princes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ne stresse pas comme ça, fit Sirius, cherchant à rassurer l'homme à ses côtés, tous deux cachés dans l'ombre d'une petite ruelle déserte.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je suis stressé, Black ? Répondit celui-ci d'un ton mordant.

- Arrête Severus, je commence à te connaître. Quand tu pinces les lèvres comme ça, et que tes mâchoires se crispent, c'est que tu es inquiet.

- Je ne suis pas inquiet, Black. Alors lâche-moi, veux-tu ? Je suis simplement sceptique.

- Sceptique ? A cause de quoi ? Ou de qui ? A cause de Harry ? Ne t'inquiète pas, il jouera le jeu, il n'est pas aussi stupide que tu te plais à le croire…

Mais Sirius ne put aller plus loin dans son argumentation, Severus le coupant d'un regard noir assassin.

- Black, tiens-en toi à ton rôle, et fais le guet. Cette tâche n'est tout de même pas trop difficile pour toi, si ?

Cette remarque acerbe et acide eut l'effet escompté, et Sirius se tut, une lueur à la fois peinée et agacée dans ses prunelles d'habitude si rieuses.

- Snape, c'est à nous, fit Sturgis, tout en rejoignant d'un pas vif les deux hommes. Allons-y.

Severus acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête. Il porta alors une petite fiole à ses lèvres et en but le contenu, ne pouvant toutefois empêcher un rictus écoeuré d'assombrir son visage. La transformation commença quelques secondes à peine après l'ingestion du polynectar, et Sirius et Sturgis purent voir les traits de Kingsley apparaître peu à peu à la place de ceux de Severus.

Quand la transformation fut achevée, Severus retint tout juste un dernier haut le cœur, avant de pouvoir contempler la réaction de ses deux compères. Visiblement, la métamorphose était réussie, à en voir leur air estomaqué.

- Allez-vous rester bêtement là à m'admirer ainsi, ou envisagez-vous de connecter enfin vos deux neurones ? Demanda Severus, un sourire goguenard illuminant son nouveau visage.

Sans même prendre la peine de répondre, Sturgis prit le chemin de Gringotts qui les attendait à l'autre bout de la grande rue, quelques mètres plus loin, et Severus lui emboîta le pas, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard caustique à Black, alors que ce dernier reprenait sa forme de canidé. Tonks attendait, avec une patience difficilement feinte, ses deux « collègues » sur le perron de la banque, et une fois réunis, tous trois pénétrèrent aussitôt dans le bâtiment, déjà investi par une foule assez conséquente.

Quand ils franchirent le seuil, ils furent instantanément accueillis par un des Gobelins. En effet, une visite de trois Aurors, qui plus est pas des moins réputés, ne pouvait passer inaperçue en ces temps troublés, et, bien qu'ils ne fussent bien souvent pas vraiment les bienvenus, ils étaient toujours accueillis avec déférence. Le Gobelin leur offrit un salut froid et limite grossier, mais ne fit cependant aucun obstacle à leur entrée, leur indiquant simplement à qui s'adresser pour le problème qui les amenait.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le guichet où les attendait un autre Gobelin, encore plus austère et revêche que le précédent. En traversant la salle, ils purent remarquer Rémus se laisser soumettre, sans aucune protestation, et armé de son calme olympien légendaire, aux divers contrôles que les Gobelins lui imposaient. En tant que loup garou, il n'était effectivement guère le bienvenu et devait souvent, surtout en un lieu aussi sécurisé, montrer patte blanche en acceptant toutes les vérifications de sécurité possibles et inimaginables… Cependant, bien qu'il n'ait rien à se reprocher et qu'il voulut seulement pouvoir accéder à son maigre coffre, les sortilèges et autres appareils sorciers, que les Gobelins utilisaient pour leurs mesures de sécurité, ne semblaient plus savoir où donner de la tête, et clignotaient à tout va l'alarme de danger…

Encore un « avantage » de son côté loup garou… Et pour une fois, cet « avantage », souvent encombrant, allait jouer en leur faveur.

« Parfait, première phase du plan en marche… » pensa Severus, souriant intérieurement. Lupin jouait pour le moment son rôle à la perfection, en déréglant, soit disant involontairement, toutes les mesures de protection des Gobelins…

- Bonjour, commença Sturgis, alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin au bout de la salle, devant le guichet du vieux Gobelin. Nous venons pour une perquisition et une saisie d'un coffre.

Se disant, il tendit un parchemin de mandat officiel du Ministère, visé par un membre du Magenmagot en personne.

- Ah, le coffre des Princes, fit le Gobelin, comme s'il réfléchissait tout haut, tout en parcourant attentivement le parchemin. Le coffre contenant l'héritage du traître qui a tué Albus Dumbledore…

Severus se retint à grande peine de ne pas avadakedavariser sur le champ la demi-portion qui venait de l'insulter sans le savoir, et parvint, bien que difficilement, à garder son sang froid et à ne rien laisser paraître.

- Avez-vous au moins la clé ? Continua le Gobelin. Cela nous facilitera la tâche, en nous évitant de longues et fastidieuses démarches administratives, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sec et autoritaire, en observant d'un regard scrutateur par-dessus ses demi-lunes les trois Aurors qui lui faisaient face.

- Oui, la voici, répondit Severus, qui avait heureusement prévu également une potion modifiant sa voix, lui permettant ainsi d'imiter au mieux celle de Kingsley, aux intonations moins graves et moins suaves.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il montra la dite clé, sans pour autant la remettre de suite au Gobelin… Ce dernier regarda le précieux petit objet avec une certaine avidité, puis reporta son attention sur le parchemin. Il le contempla encore de longues minutes, lançant divers sortilèges de vérification. Quand il sembla enfin satisfait, il fit signe à deux autres de ses homologues d'approcher.

- Vous accepterez certainement de vous soumettre à certaines mesures de vérification d'identité.

L'air faussement mielleux du petit être ne trompa personne et tous comprirent que cette pseudo invitation n'appelait aucun refus.

- Mais bien sûr, fit Sturgis avec un sourire affable.

Il tendit aussitôt sa baguette, la pointe dirigée vers lui, afin que son geste ne soit pas interprété comme un geste d'agression, et la confia à l'un des gobelins, qui s'empressa de l'observer sous toutes les coutures tout en lui jetant moult sortilèges.

- Nous ne pourrons pas vous soumettre à toutes nos mesures habituelles, expliqua le second Gobelin pendant que l'autre continuait ses tests. Car certains de nos dispositifs ont été malencontreusement mis hors d'usage…

A ses mots, le gobelin lança un regard acéré et furieux au loup garou responsable de ce désastre, et qui se tenait encore à l'une des extrémités reculées de la salle… « Ce maudit lupus risque de nous obliger à fermer la banque pour remettre nos mesures de protection au point… Nous faire perdre tant d'argent, tout ça pour aller visiter un misérable coffre qui ne vaut pas un liard… » pensa le petit être rabougri… Pensées amères et hostiles si fortes, qu'elles furent aisément perçues par nos trois comploteurs.

Au bout d'un certain laps de temps, le gobelin, qui vérifiait la baguette de Sturgis, grimaça, visiblement rassuré, et d'un signe de main indiqua à l'Auror de s'avancer vers son confrère. Celui-ci lui lança d'abord quelques sortilèges d'identification magique, permettant de détecter si l'apparence et la signature magique correspondaient, puis lui fit boire une potion amère destinée à révéler sa véritable apparence, si tant est que celle-ci aurait été dissimulée d'une quelconque façon, plus ou moins connue. Sturgis passa tous ses tests haut la main, et offrit un large sourire aux gobelins.

Severus observait attentivement la scène, légèrement tendu. C'était la phase critique, dirons-nous… Dans quelques minutes à peine, cela allait être son tour… Que Merlin soit avec lui, pour une fois dans sa vie… Ce serait dans peu de temps le tour de Tonks et alors…

Tonks s'avançait en effet déjà vers le premier Gobelin vérificateur, tendant sa baguette de la même façon que Podmore l'avait fait lui-même, quand un brouhaha, léger d'abord, puis enflant progressivement, accompagna l'entrée d'une tierce personne.

Tierce personne qui n'était autre que notre célébrité nationale, autrement dénommée le Survivant, ou Harry Potter pour les plus intimes.

« Pile poil à l'heure, pensa Severus. Pour une fois qu'il arrive à respecter un horaire… ». Toute une foule commençait déjà à s'agglutiner autour du futur Héros du monde sorcier, et la presse, qui comme par hasard se trouvait également présente, s'évertuait à le prendre en photo et à demander des interviews au jeune homme à la cicatrice. Celui-ci ne paraissait pas particulièrement joyeux de se retrouver en pareille posture, et essayait de s'esquiver, mais en vain. Il n'avait aucune échappatoire possible dans cet endroit confiné, et il n'avait d'autre choix que de faire face à ce nouvel assaut de fans et de rapaces paparazzis…

Les gobelins, pour leur part, ne semblaient guère plus heureux, se sentant submerger à leur tour alors qu'ils essayaient désespérément de contenir la foule et les journalistes, pour éviter qu'un tragique incident sur la personne d'Harry Potter n'arrive en leur humble demeure… Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ce genre de publicité désastreuse. La mort du Héros national dans leur banque, que ce soit par étouffement ou piétinement, était la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin. Mais ils se retrouvèrent vite dépassés, leur petite taille n'aidant en rien… Ainsi, les deux gobelins chargés de contrôler les trois Aurors durent se joindre à leurs collègues, laissant, avec un rictus contrit en guise d'excuses, les représentants de l'ordre face au vieux gobelin qui avait examiné leur ordre ministériel.

Sturgis profita alors de ce moment de confusion pour intervenir.

- Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'attendre plus longuement, commença-t-il d'un ton courtois, mais péremptoire. Vous comprendrez aisément l'importance de notre mission, et il nous est impossible de la repousser à demain.

- Mais je ne suis pas habilité à faire les contrôles nécessaires, tenta d'argumenter le gobelin, perdant quelque peu de son assurance. Nous devons attendre que mes confrères aient fini de régler ce problème.

- Non, notre temps est compté. Nous devons faire notre perquisition sur le champ, continua Sturgis. En outre, la présence d'une telle foule pourrait compromettre notre mission. Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas, que l'on se voie contraint d'expliquer au Ministre pourquoi celle-ci n'a pu aboutir comme elle se devait…

Le gobelin les considéra un instant de son air revêche, visiblement partagé entre l'envie de refuser et la peur de contredire un ordre du Ministre lui-même. Finalement, cette dernière l'emporta, et il accepta, à contre-cœur, de les laisser passer, après un rapide contrôle de leur baguette magique. Après tout, que craignait-il avec trois représentants de l'autorité judiciaire ? Rien, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout que l'un d'entre eux avait passé toutes leurs mesures de protection sans problème… Pourquoi serait-ce différent pour les deux autres ?

L'esprit rasséréné par ce brillant raisonnement, le gobelin confia les Aurors à un autre de ses collègues pour les guider dans les sombres dédales de la banque. Ce dernier les fit monter dans une barque branlante, afin de les conduire jusqu'au dit coffre, à plusieurs mètres plus bas.

Ce n'est qu'une fois assis dans la barque étroite, que Severus sentit un profond soulagement et parvint à se détendre légèrement, son attention maintenant entièrement tournée vers sa destination… Vers son héritage, vers la réponse à toutes ses questions, vers la clé de tous ces mystères concernant sa famille… Enfin, il l'espérait…

Se laissant guider dans les méandres des galeries souterraines, ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la lourde porte gardant le fameux coffre des Princes.

- Le voilà, souffla Severus, contenant difficilement l'émotion qui menaçait de le noyer. Le voilà, enfin…

D'une main presque fébrile, il tendit la clé au gobelin, qui leur ouvrit la porte, dans un grincement sinistre, laissant entrevoir une caverne sombre plutôt encombrée… Non pas d'or, comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, mais encombrée de tout un fatras étrange. Le gobelin s'écarta de côté, pour les laisser entrer. Incapable d'aller plus en avant, Severus observa un instant la salle voûtée qui étendait ses trésors devant lui, alors que son cœur battait à un rythme effréné contre sa frêle cage thoracique et que son sang pulsait follement dans ses veines brûlantes…

Sturgis et Tonks restèrent silencieux, légèrement en retrait, voulant respecter ce moment si particulier et si crucial pour le Serpentard, dont il sentait inconsciemment l'intensité des émotions. Severus parvint enfin à sortir de sa transe contemplative et franchit le seuil de la caverne, d'un pas hésitant et presque chancelant. Un faible lumos, à peine murmuré, lui permit de mieux en apercevoir le contenu.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise, quand il vit d'immenses étagères se dresser tout autour de lui, remplies d'ouvrages et d'objets, tous plus anciens les uns que les autres, de vieilles reliques et de divers bocaux, que Severus reconnut sans peine comme étant des ingrédients plus ou moins rares et interdits pour potions… Il était tout simplement ébahi et stupéfait, ne s'étant attendu en rien à un tel héritage. Non pas que celui-ci était pour lui déplaire… Bien au contraire, il n'aurait pu rêver mieux…

Sturgis et Tonks choisirent alors ce moment, pour se risquer à leur tour dans le coffre, et restèrent eux aussi impressionnés du tableau qui s'offrait à eux…

Severus remarqua à peine l'entrée de ses deux compagnons, et laissa son regard ténébreux embué d'émotions errer sur la salle pierreuse, essayant d'évaluer quelle étendue de savoir tout ceci pouvait bien représenter, quand ses yeux tombèrent brusquement sur un pupitre disposé au milieu de la pièce… Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il s'avança lentement vers le dit pupitre, et aperçut un livre très ancien, dont les pages menaçaient de tomber au moindre geste indélicat, précieusement posé dessus et protégé d'un socle en verre.

Il souleva doucement le socle, comme s'il manipulait la dernière des merveilles, et sentit étrangement comme une légère onde électrique le parcourir. « Certainement un sort de protection, peut-être même lié au sang des Princes… » pensa-t-il, tout en approchant une main tremblante du vieux livre presque émietté. Il en caressa amoureusement la couverture, palpant chaque rainure inscrite par le temps, prenant un plaisir singulier à sentir chaque grain et chaque strie le marquant comme objet unique…

Après un long moment, il se décida enfin à l'ouvrir, tournant précautionneusement les pages une à une, retenant quasiment sa respiration de peur que le moindre souffle ne réduise en poussière ce précieux bijou… Il parcourut rapidement les fines écritures à l'encre ternie qui parsemaient les pages jaunies par les siècles, lisant en diagonale, allant de consternation en consternation… Ce livre relatait l'histoire de sa famille, de la famille des Princes, remontant jusqu'au temps… jusqu'au temps de Merlin lui-même. Tout y était, de la naissance de leur lignée, jusqu'aux derniers héritiers connus, c'est-à-dire Eileen et lui… Il entraperçut également l'évocation de l'Oracle… Ce fameux Oracle…

Il aurait bien été tenté de s'installer tout simplement là, et de lire attentivement ce formidable manuscrit si précieux à ses yeux, mais il ne pouvait se le permettre… Leur subterfuge pouvait à tout moment être découvert… Il dut donc à contre-cœur le refermer. Cependant, il garda un instant une main protectrice sur l'antique reliure, les yeux fermés en un court moment de recueillement. Peut-être allait-il effectivement trouver les réponses à ses questions… Oui, peut-être était-il arrivé le temps de renouer avec son passé et son héritage magique…

Tout à coup, un raclement de gorge discret, venant de derrière lui, le ramena à la dure réalité.

- Désolée de vous déranger en pareil moment, fit Tonks, d'une petite voix timide, mais nous ne pouvons rester plus longtemps.

Severus laissa échapper un faible soupir, mais concéda cette juste remarque. Il s'empressa donc de revêtir à nouveau son masque impassible, avant de se tourner vers la jeune métamorphomage.

- Oui, vous avez raison, répondit-il. Pensez-vous qu'il serait possible de tout emporter ?

Sturgis émit un léger grondement, mais se reprit bien vite face au regard de vif reproche que lui décocha sa jeune collègue.

- Cela devrait pouvoir s'arranger, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton alors plus assuré, sans pour autant lâcher Sturgis des yeux. Après tout, nous sommes venus pour cela.

- Bien, alors je m'occupe de ces étagères, et vous, Tonks, de celles-ci, lâcha le vieil Auror, d'un air quelque peu maussade. Vous, Snape, vous n'avez qu'à vous charger de ceci, fit-il en désignant le pupitre, ainsi que deux coffres et un établi situés au fond de la pièce.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ils réduisirent à coup de baguette magique les divers ouvrages et objets, laissant ainsi les étagères désespérément vides, et les empilèrent délicatement dans des malles qu'ils avaient trouvées dans un coin de la pièce et dont ils avaient rapetissé le contenu pour avoir plus de place. Une fois leur lourde tâche achevée, Severus se tourna vers le pupitre, et lança divers sortilèges de protection et de conservation sur l'ouvrage ancien, avant de s'en emparer presque religieusement, le calant soigneusement sous son bras. Sturgis lui proposa de le joindre aux autres livres, mais Severus le fusilla littéralement du regard. Il était hors de question qu'il confie ce manuscrit à qui que ce soit, et qu'il prenne le risque qu'il soit malencontreusement détruit…

En sortant du coffre, ils trouvèrent le guide gobelin les attendant sagement à la porte. Celui-ci eut bien un regard curieux et suspicieux, quand il les vit sortir avec plusieurs caisses réduites de taille, mais fut vite découragé de poser la moindre question par le regard meurtrier de Severus… Bien que sous les traits de Kingsley, il ne semblait pas avoir perdu de son pouvoir autoritaire…

Arrivés au grand hall d'entrée, ils purent constater avec soulagement qu'Harry était toujours aux prises avec ses fans et les journalistes, leur permettant une fois encore de partir sans trop attirer l'attention. Toutefois, trois gobelins semblaient les avoir tout de même remarqués et s'avançaient vers eux pour les empêcher de sortir sans un dernier contrôle. Sturgis les arrêta alors d'un signe de main péremptoire et leur déplia sous le nez l'ordre ministériel.

- Nous avons l'autorisation, et même l'ordre officiel, de rapporter tout ceci aux autorités compétentes. Pour enquête complémentaire. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, nous devons y aller.

Les gobelins semblèrent hésiter un instant, provoquant des sueurs froides à Severus, mais finalement cédèrent et les laissèrent sortir, bien que grommelant entre leurs dents.

Quand ses pieds foulèrent de nouveau le sol poussiéreux de la rue, Severus sentit un lourd poids le quitter. Ils avaient réussi… Ils avaient bel et bien réussi et réalisé un véritable coup de maître, en volant, au nez et à la barbe des gobelins, pourtant si réputés en matière de sécurité, le contenu d'un coffre entier… Un exploit… Non, un miracle… Merlin avait peut-être finalement décidé de l'aider…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Severus referma le manuscrit avec déférence. Manuscrit précieux… Très précieux… qui venait de lui relater l'histoire de ses ancêtres, son histoire, et qui venait ainsi de lui révéler ce qu'il était, qui il était… Déconcertant et fabuleux à la fois. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à pareille révélation, même dans ses rêves ou dans ses cauchemars les plus fous.

Sentant un trop plein d'émotions l'envahir à nouveau, il ferma un instant les yeux, comme pour mieux se remémorer les informations emmagasinées, comme pour mieux s'en imprégner. Tout ceci paraissait tellement irréel… Et pourtant cela expliquait tant de choses, tant de choses étranges l'entourant…

Qui aurait pu imaginer ça ? Qui aurait cru que la lignée des Princes soit si ancienne et si entourée de hauts faits de Magie ? Celle-ci remontait au temps de Merlin lui-même… Non, pour être plus précis, cette lignée remontait au temps de Morgane. En fait, les Princes étaient les derniers descendants de Morgane la fée… Pourtant Mordred, le fils de cette célèbre légende, était censé être mort, lors de son conflit avec son père, le Roi Arthur, conflit où ils s'étaient entretués. Mais ce que la légende moldue avait laissé aux oubliettes au fil du temps, c'est que Mordred avait une sœur jumelle, du nom de Marwena.

Vraisemblablement, cette jeune fille avait été confiée, dès son plus jeune âge, aux bons soins et aux sages enseignements des Dames du lac sur l'île d'Avalon, et elle fut volontairement laissée dans l'oubli, elle et ses descendants. En effet, il s'était rapidement avéré qu'elle possédait de formidables prédispositions dans certains domaines, tels les potions ou la magie de l'esprit, magie à laquelle la legilimencie sera rattachée plus tard… Prédispositions héréditaires et tellement prisées…

Ces dons héréditaires étaient, il est vrai, extrêmement rares, et nombre de mages auraient persécuté sans scrupule quiconque les possédait, pour s'approprier ces pouvoirs uniques. Sans compter qu'à la mort de Viviane et de Morgane, Marwena devint la dernière héritière de l'immense savoir détenu par ces sorcières renommées, concernant la Magie ancestrale. Magie ancestrale aux pouvoirs puissants mais ô combien difficilement maîtrisables, appelée des siècles plus tard Arts Sombres… Ce nom mystique faisait parfaitement ressortir la dangerosité de cette magie, qui faisait appel aux forces brutes de la nature, à l'essence vitale de chaque être vivant, Magie qui faisait appel aux forces commandant la vie et la mort…

Marwena s'avéra alors une des seules sorcières de son temps capables de maîtriser cette délicate magie, sans sombrer elle-même dans une folie destructrice ou sans en laisser la vie. Encore une particularité de son héritage magique…

Mais les siècles s'écoulant, ce dernier don sembla s'estomper, et le savoir des Princes concernant les Arts Sombres fut peu à peu émietté, pour se perdre définitivement, ou presque… Les quelques descendants qui s'y risquèrent malgré tout, en moururent rapidement, ou devinrent fous à lier… C'est ainsi qu'apparurent les premiers Mages Noirs, semant terreur et chaos sur leur passage, détruisant tout dans leur sillage… C'est ainsi que les Arts Sombres furent tristement affublés du surnom de Magie Noire…

Severus avait reçu un véritable électrochoc en lisant cette sombre histoire… Il appartenait donc à une famille de célèbres Mages Noirs, tous plus déments les uns que les autres, des criminels et des meurtriers tous plus sanguinaires que leurs prédécesseurs… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait presque paraître un enfant de chœur en comparaison… Et en y réfléchissant bien, Severus avait la sinistre impression de ne pas déroger à la règle et à la malédiction pesant sur sa famille… Il était lui aussi un meurtrier et un assassin, un Mage Noir…

Et il y avait aussi ce maudit Oracle. Oracle qui avait été proféré à deux reprises. D'abord au cours de l'antiquité, à Delphes même, site réputé pour leur divine pythie… Puis répété au cours du siècle dernier par un centaure, qui devait certainement être encore vivant à l'heure actuelle, si Severus se souvenait bien… Oracle qui proclamait l'arrivée prochaine d'un sorcier puissant, mais aussi dangereux, destiné à protéger « l'Elu »… et qui pourrait faire basculer la victoire d'un côté comme de l'autre…

Quel lourd héritage… Quel lourd patrimoine… Finalement, il aurait peut-être préféré ne rien savoir, ne pas avoir les réponses à ses questions… Non, pour être honnête, il aurait tout fait pour savoir de toute façon. Inutile de revenir sur ce qui avait été fait. Il devait savoir, il en avait besoin, il sentait qu'il n'aurait pas pu avancer sans cela… Aussi difficile que cela puisse l'être de l'accepter. Maintenant, il devait faire face. Sachant cela, peut-être pourrait-il mieux maîtriser sa destinée…

A cette pensée, il laissa échapper un léger rire sarcastique. Voilà qu'il commençait à croire à la Destinée et à la Fatalité… Pathétique ! Bientôt, il irait voir Trelawney pour requérir une de ses prédictions sans queue ni tête…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ainsi ? Demanda Sirius, qui venait d'entrer dans le salon où Severus s'était installé.

Cette intervention inopinée de l'animagus fit taire instantanément Severus, rompant le flux tumultueux de ses déprimantes réflexions.

- Rien qui ne te concerne, Black, rétorqua le Maître des potions, d'un ton glacial.

Sirius tiqua à la répartie peu avenante du Serpentard, et réprima difficilement une riposte digne de ce nom. Ce n'était pas le moment de raviver les hostilités… Nuwan lui avait demandé de se montrer diplomate et de ne pas perturber son père outre mesure, car elle le trouvait préoccupé depuis que l'Ordre avait fait son petit tour à Gringotts. Il avait donc cédé… Pour elle, il avait accepté… bien que cela lui coûtât énormément. Mais il tenait à elle, et serait prêt à tout pour elle… Il était même prêt à se contenir face à Severus…

Nuwan et Mixiel n'avaient pas encore pu prendre connaissance de ce que Severus avait vu et ramené, et ce dernier leur avait demandé un peu de temps… Pour que Severus semble si réticent à parler de son « héritage », de l'héritage des Princes, c'est que celui-ci devait être sacrément perturbant…

- Severus, tenta-t-il quelque peu hésitant, et cherchant les mots appropriés pour aborder le sombre Serpentard.

« Rester diplomate… Rester diplomate… », se répétait-il désespérément, alors que les mots lui manquaient.

- Sirius, si tu es venu à nouveau pour me chercher des puces dans la tête, tu ferais mieux de retourner avec tes amis. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur.

- Tu n'es jamais d'humeur de toute façon, lâcha Sirius, réalisant trop tard ce qui venait de lui échapper. Confus, il se mordit les lèvres, attendant avec appréhension la réaction forcément violente de son vis-à-vis.

Mais, à sa grande surprise, aucun cri, aucun sarcasme ne vint. Non, au lieu de cela, un simple sourire en coin lui répondit. Quand il vit les fines lèvres de Severus s'étirer légèrement, Sirius ne put réprimer un froncement de sourcil.

- Ne me regarde pas aussi bêtement, reprit Severus, le sourire s'effaçant aussitôt. Bon, que voulais-tu encore, que je puisse retourner à mes occupations ?

- Je venais juste voir, où tu en étais de tes recherches ou de tes lectures.

- Pourquoi ? Cela t'intéresse donc tant que ça ?

- Oui, je suis de nature curieuse. Mais je pense aussi, que deux autres personnes ont hâte de pouvoir partager ce que tu as bien pu découvrir de si… perturbant et de si troublant sur leur famille.

Severus observa l'ancien Maraudeur droit dans les yeux, comprenant immédiatement de qui parlait Sirius. Oui, Nuwan et Mixiel aussi devaient mourir d'impatience de lire cette histoire et de comprendre à leur tour ce qui les caractérisait… Mais comment leur dire ? Comment leur expliquer ?

Comme oubliant la présence de Sirius, Severus baissa la tête, laissant son regard froid et sombre errer dans les flammes rougeoyantes du feu de cheminée crépitant chaleureusement.

- Oui, je vais leur parler, fit-il soudain, après de longues minutes de silence.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mixiel et Nuwan gardèrent le silence à la fin du récit de Severus, et après avoir lu rapidement quelques passages clés du manuscrit. Pour eux, le choc semblait bien plus profond encore que celui que Severus avait éprouvé. Et pour cause, ils n'avaient certainement encore jamais eu affaire à la Magie Noire, ils n'avaient jamais dû goûter à ses attraits maléfiques... Pour eux, les Arts Sombres et la Magie Noire étaient encore étroitement liés, et apprendre que leur héritage comportait peut-être autant de noirceur et de ténèbres devait être perturbant...

Severus les laissa méditer un instant, voulant respecter leur besoin de silence. Il était lui-même plongé dans ses propres réflexions, quand Nuwan coupa court à l'atmosphère tendue qui s'était abattue sur eux.

- Que comptez-vous faire? Demanda-t-elle, la voix encore quelque peu altérée par le flot d'émotions qui l'avait submergée.

Severus la regarda, une lueur d'incompréhension dans ses orbes noirs.

- Que comptez-vous faire au sujet de l'Oracle? Et que comptez-vous faire concernant cet héritage? Précisa-t-elle.

Severus hésita à lui répondre. Que devait-il leur dire? Etaient-ils aptes à entendre ce à quoi il avait songé? Devait-il leur révéler ce qu'il envisageait peut-être de faire, bien qu'il n'ait pas encore pris totalement sa décision? Après les avoir rapidement sondés du regard, il opta pour la franchise...

- Pour l'Oracle, je ne sais pas réellement quoi en penser. Je n'ai jamais pris ce genre de choses au sérieux auparavant. Cependant, dans le cas présent, de nombreux éléments semblent converger vers ce qui a été prédit... Alors peut-être devrions-nous ne pas prendre cette prédiction à la légère?

Il fit une pause de quelques secondes, détournant légèrement les yeux vers les flammes dansantes dans l'âtre de pierre, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus basse, presque en un murmure.

- Toutefois, comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, si cet Oracle est véridique, il est fort probable qu'il parle de moi, et non de Mixiel. Mais, même si mieux vaut le garder dans un coin de notre esprit, je ne pense pas que cela change foncièrement ma ligne de conduite. Tout du moins pas dans l'immédiat.

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête montrant ainsi leur assentiment, alors que Severus poursuivait déjà.

- Quant à notre héritage, nous pouvons considérer que ce qui vient de nous être révélé est fiable, puisque nous avons déjà eu l'occasion d'en vérifier une bonne partie. L'aggelomencie et la maîtrise de la Magie de l'esprit sont effectivement notre lot à tous trois, ainsi que la maîtrise de l'art des potions. Tout du moins pour Mixiel et moi, ajouta-t-il rapidement quand il vit la réaction surprise de Nuwan.

Une moue à la fois dubitative et désabusée apparut sur le fin visage de la jeune femme. Ce qui fit rire sous cape Mixiel, tandis que Severus se contenta d'un léger sourire moqueur.

- Mais avec un peu d'attention et de concentration, je suis persuadé que tu parviendrais au même niveau que ton frère, continua le Serpentard. En contrepartie de ces dons, il nous est impossible de nous métamorphoser, la Magie de l'esprit ayant apparemment besoin d'une certaine… « stabilité »… Bref, nous avons pu effectivement goûter à une partie de notre héritage. Il serait donc tout à fait judicieux de penser que le reste n'est pas mensonge ni utopie...

- Ce qui voudrait dire... commença Mixiel, mais il n'osa pas finir sa phrase, redoutant qu'en prononçant lui-même ces mots, cela ne devienne plus réel encore...

- Ce qui voudrait dire, que nous appartenons à une famille de redoutables Mages noirs, dont la plupart sont devenus des meurtriers sanguinaires. Oui, effectivement Mixiel, fit Severus, complétant les pensées de son fils à sa place. Mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant que nous... enfin, se corrigea-t-il aussitôt, cela ne signifie pas pour autant que VOUS êtes vous-mêmes des assassins sans scrupules. Nous sommes probablement plus facilement attirés par cette sombre Magie, cette énergie coulant déjà dans nos veines, nous imbibant sans doute insidieusement, mais ce n'est pas non plus une fatalité. Il est toujours possible de résister à cet attrait... Ce n'est pas votre héritage magique qui choisit votre voie, mais vous, et vous seuls...

Severus se tut à nouveau, laissant ses paroles, si étonnamment sages venant de lui, s'insinuer dans l'esprit des jumeaux.

- Et vous? S'enquit Nuwan, visiblement anxieuse.

- Moi? Répondit Severus faussement intrigué.

Il avait en fait parfaitement compris l'allusion de Nuwan, mais aurait préféré esquiver la question... Ce qui apparemment ne semblait pas une option aux yeux de la jeune femme, ni aux yeux de son frère. Il soupira donc devant les regards scrutateurs de ses deux chérubins, et se décida à leur répondre.

- Et bien, me concernant, il est peut-être déjà trop tard...

- Non, il n'est certainement pas trop tard, il n'est jamais trop tard, s'offusqua Mixiel.

- Je croirais entendre Albus, plaisanta Severus, avant de reprendre un ton plus sérieux. Il faut regarder les choses en face, j'ai déjà fait appel aux Arts Sombres et à la Magie Noire, je suis loin d'avoir les mains blanches... Je suis un mage noir, et rien ne pourra y changer quoi que ce soit...

- Mais vous n'allez pas renoncer à vous battre, vous n'allez pas renoncer à résister à cet attrait malsain?

- Non, Nuwan, répondit Severus d'une voix légèrement plus basse. Non, je ne renonce pas, pas encore... Mais...

Il ne put en dire davantage, les mots s'étranglant dans sa gorge nouée. Comment leur dire qu'il sentait déjà cette emprise se resserrer sur lui, sans parvenir à s'en défaire ?

- Mais... vous pensez ne pas pouvoir résister longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Intervint Nuwan.

Tous deux savaient parfaitement que leur père avait dû pratiquer la Magie Noire et ces arts occultes dans sa jeunesse, et qu'il avait certainement dû être obligé de reprendre ses anciennes pratiques... Le tout était de savoir jusqu'où il était allé... Etait-il allé si loin, qu'il avait peut-être dépassé le point de non retour ?

- Et personne ne peut-il donc vous aider? Insista Nuwan, ne désespérant pas de trouver une solution.

- Je ne sais pas. Albus n'étant plus parmi nous...

- Et Valâa? Fit soudain une voix grave provenant du mur.

- Albus! S'exclama Severus.

De quoi se mêlait ce maudit tableau ? Ne pouvait-il pas rester à dormir comme tous les tableaux, au lieu de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que la souveraine des vampires du Nord fait-elle dans cette histoire ? Demanda Mixiel, dont la curiosité venait d'être attisée de façon brutale.

- Valâa, comme toutes les créatures de la nuit qu'elle gouverne, possède la capacité de maîtriser les Arts Sombres sans démesure et sans risque de folie démente... expliqua Severus, d'un ton presque détaché. Ce qui, vu leur nature, n'est pas si difficile en soi, puisqu'ils ont perdu leur humanité, cette même humanité qui caractérise notre faiblesse face à cette Magie ancestrale.

- Donc, pour maîtriser les Arts Sombres et ne pas périr ou sombrer dans la folie, la solution serait que vous deveniez vampire à votre tour ? Conclut Nuwan, l'air quelque peu dépité et déçu.

Severus ne put se retenir de rire, un rire franc et net, comme rarement il en avait.

- Ce pourrait être une solution, parvint-il enfin à répliquer entre deux spasmes.

- Parce qu'il y en aurait une autre ?

Cette fois, c'était Mixiel. Et cette simple question, a priori inoffensive, eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur le Maître des potions, dont le rire se calma sur le champ.

- Peut-être...

- Comment ça, peut-être ? Insista Nuwan, qui avait visiblement les nerfs à bout.

- Sirius ne t'a rien dit ? Répondit Severus, surpris à son tour.

La jeune femme hocha la tête négativement.

- J'aurais pourtant cru qu'il t'aurait tout raconté, continua-t-il. Avant notre départ, Valâa m'a demandé une dernière fois si je voulais les rejoindre et devenir l'un d'eux, ce que j'ai de nouveau refusé. Elle m'a alors dit que je pourrais devenir un Mage Sombre, non pas comme nous, humains, nous l'entendons, mais au sens de Maître es Arts Sombres. Et elle a ensuite insisté sur le fait qu'elle pourrait me guider, qu'elle pourrait m'aider dans cette voie sombre et périlleuse...

- Alors voilà notre solution! S'exclama Nuwan, ne pouvant contenir son profond soulagement.

- Je n'ai encore rien décidé, tenta d'objecter Severus.

- Mais peut-être n'aurez-vous pas le choix, fit Mixiel, soutenant sa soeur envers et contre tout. Si c'est la seule solution à notre portée...

- Notre ? Questionna Severus, touché au fond de lui que les jumeaux se sentent aussi concernés.

- Oui, "nous". Maintenant que nous avons retrouvé un père, il est hors de question de le perdre si bêtement de nouveau...

Severus observa ses enfants silencieusement, ému, incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit d'autres. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas besoin. Eux trois se comprenaient assez bien, sans avoir besoin de mots...

- Une dernière chose, reprit-il d'un ton plus sombre. Ce manuscrit, il désigna le vieux livre précieusement posé sur la table basse devant eux, fait brièvement référence à un rite très particulier. Un rite qui pourrait bien se révéler crucial pour nous, et pour l'Ordre.

Nuwan et Mixiel le dévisagèrent intensément, attendant la suite avec avidité.

- Dans un très bref passage, est évoqué un sujet aujourd'hui tabou, au sujet duquel le Seigneur des Ténèbres Lui-même a eu bien du mal à obtenir des informations. Et ce sujet n'est autre que les Horcruxes.

Un silence de plomb se répandit aussitôt dans la petite pièce. Les Horcruxes… Alors peut-être détenaient-ils enfin la clé de ces maudits Horcruxes, au sein même de leur héritage… Qui l'eut cru ?

- Ce n'est qu'une évocation rapide, sans autre explication, mais il est dit clairement que les Princes possèdent un écrit très rare, et très convoité à ce sujet, caché au sein de leur imposante bibliothèque de Gringotts, un écrit qui aura une apparence anodine pour quiconque l'examinera et que seul quelqu'un ayant le sang des Prince pourra lire.

- Les Horcruxes… répéta Mixiel, abasourdi par une telle révélation. Et avez-vous trouvé cet écrit ?

- Non, pas encore, répondit Severus, mais a priori nous avons tout emporté du coffre de Gringotts. Ce n'est donc plus qu'une question de temps.

- Et en avez-vous parlé à l'Ordre ? S'enquit Nuwan.

- Non, je ne comptais en faire part qu'à un petit nombre. Minerva… et peut-être Potter.

Ce dernier nom fut prononcé avec une teinte d'exaspération, que perçurent facilement les jumeaux. Mais ils ne firent aucune remarque et se contentèrent de rouler les yeux au ciel, avec une parfaite synchronisation. « Il ne changera donc jamais… », pensèrent-ils en chœur.

- Je vous confie ce manuscrit, continua Severus, ignorant leur réaction.

Se disant, il s'empara délicatement du livre ancien, et le tendit avec un profond respect à ses enfants.

- Prenez-en grand soin, conclut-il, d'une voix profonde. C'est un présent inestimable. Apparemment seuls les Princes peuvent le lire, mais gardez-le à l'abri, protégez-le.

Il se tut un instant, puis reprit, un nouvel espoir l'envahissant peu à peu :

- Partons maintenant à la chasse aux informations sur les Horcruxes… Trouvons ce mystérieux écrit, et alors nous pourrons peut-être apporter la victoire…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Non, Sirius, mieux vaut attendre. Ce n'est pas le bon moment…

Quand il entendit la voix de sa fille, Severus arrêta son geste, et sa main qui s'apprêtait à toquer à la porte resta suspendue en l'air. Espionner la conversation des autres pouvait s'avérer impoli, mais c'était souvent très instructif.

- Pourtant, il faudra bien qu'il se fasse à notre relation, insista Sirius derrière la porte.

- Il fait déjà beaucoup de concessions et essaie vraiment de tolérer mon attachement envers toi. Il lui faut du temps pour l'accepter pleinement. Ce n'est pas le moment de lui parler de mariage.

Le mot mariage résonna dans l'esprit de Severus comme une vibrante sonnette d'alarme. « Mariage » se répéta-t-il en lui-même. Sa fille ? Se marier ? Et avec Black ? Impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

Il faisait un cauchemar, ce ne pouvait être que cela… Oui, un cauchemar. Malheureusement pour lui, la suite le démentit.

- Oui, Nuwan. Je sais. Mais si on veut se marier cet été, il faudra le mettre au courant rapidement.

Cet été ? Non, pas si tôt… Nuwan était encore trop jeune, et elle méritait tellement mieux que Black… Sans compter qu'il avait le même âge que lui, son père…

Sirius s'apprêtait à ajouter d'autres arguments, mais Severus ne lui en laissa pas le temps et entra sans frapper, dans la pièce qui n'était autre que la chambre du Maraudeur.

- Ai-je bien entendu ou n'est-ce qu'un cauchemar éveillé ? Fit le Maître des potions, d'emblée, sans un bonjour, ni même un bref salut. Vous envisagez de vous marier ? Et quand aurais-je été mis au courant ? Quand vous en seriez été au troisième enfant peut-être ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Severus, répondit Sirius d'un ton provocateur.

- Ne te joue pas de moi, Sirius, s'emporta le Serpentard.

- S'il vous plaît, tenta Nuwan.

Mais les deux hommes ne la voyaient déjà plus, tous deux trop ancrés dans leur colère et leur nouvelle querelle.

- Je ne me joue pas de toi. Et de toute façon, tu n'avais pas à écouter aux portes, tu n'es pas censé nous espionner, dois-je te le rappeler ? Tu ferais mieux de retourner écouter aux portes de Tu-sais-qui… Ce sera bien plus constructif, et ça nous fera des vacances…

- Misérable cabot. Moi au moins, je suis utile à quelque chose, je ne me contente pas de geindre ou de faire le paon, dès qu'une femme passe à moins de deux mètres de moi…

- Comment oses-tu ? Répliqua Sirius, profondément offensé et blessé par cette remarque mesquine.

- J'ose, oui, j'ose, comme toi tu oses m'insulter… Et tu prétends vouloir épouser ma fille ?

- Oui, je veux l'épouser, et je l'épouserai, quoi que tu puisses en penser…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment, et ce n'est pas…

Mais Sirius ne put achever le court de ses pensées.

- Assez ! S'écria Nuwan. J'en ai assez de vous entendre vous battre comme des mômes de quatre ans. Vous êtes censés être alliés, et je croyais que vous aviez mis vos anciennes rancoeurs de côté… Mais non, c'est plus fort que vous, au moindre petit obstacle, vous reprenez vos exécrables mauvaises habitudes. Non, taisez-vous, continua-t-elle, les empêchant de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Taisez-vous. Je ne veux plus vous entendre. Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Non, Black, je ne me marierai pas à toi, tant que tu agiras de la sorte. Tu n'as pas à insulter mon père, effectivement. Quant à vous, PERE, vous ne valez pas mieux que lui… Ma décision est prise, j'épouserai Sirius, un jour ou l'autre, et je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus. Que vous soyez d'accord ou non. J'espère simplement que vous serez capable de l'accepter, si vous ne voulez pas me perdre… Et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Quelque peu essoufflée par cette longue tirade, elle se tut momentanément, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, en même temps qu'une respiration plus calme. Puis elle réalisa soudain ce qu'elle venait de déclamer. Etonnée elle-même d'avoir eu l'audace d'en dire autant, elle ne put que rester muette, étudiant tour à tour les réactions du Griffondor et du Serpentard. Mais elle n'avait plus besoin de mots, ses yeux sombres parlaient bien mieux pour elle, lançant des éclairs ravageurs qui vous glaçaient jusqu'aux os…

- Nuwan, tenta Severus.

- Non, vous n'avez rien à dire, reprit-elle, sa fureur l'animant toujours. Vous n'avez jamais rien eu à dire. Et même si je vous respecte beaucoup, je ne vous laisserai pas gouverner ma vie. Je n'ai jamais laissé personne la gouverner, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça changera.

- Mais… Nuwan, tenta-t-il à nouveau.

Sirius préférait rester silencieux. Il commençait à bien connaître les colères de la jeune femme, et mieux valait ne pas l'attiser outre mesure. Il se contenta donc d'observer le père et la fille se faire face. En y regardant de plus près, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Pas forcément physiquement, mais leur caractère était assez semblable, bien que Nuwan se soit montrée plus ouverte et plus douce… Cependant, question colère et furie, il pouvait dire de suite d'où elle tenait ce trait de caractère si sanguin…

- Non, assez. J'en ai marre, s'exclama-t-elle, hors d'elle.

Se disant, elle bouscula Severus et sortit, sans autre préambule, laissant seuls, et pantois, les deux adversaires de toujours.

Aucun des deux ne chercha à la retenir, ils savaient que c'était inutile, et même dangereux. Severus la regarda simplement s'éloigner, tandis qu'il sentait ses tripes se nouer, mille émotions s'entremêlant en lui. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher doucement derrière lui. Black, toujours Black... Black qui lui volait ses années à Poudlard, Black qui lui volait sa gloire, Black qui lui volait sa fille…Toujours et encore ce maudit Black… Et à cette pensée, la colère s'éleva à nouveau en lui, sa vieille amertume concernant l'ancien Maraudeur refaisant soudain surface, alors qu'il avait jusque-là réussi à la faire taire.

Il fit alors volte face, et fusilla Sirius du regard.

- Comme elle me l'a si bien dit, je ne peux rien empêcher, à mon grand regret, fit-il d'une voix basse et menaçante. Mais sache que je serais toujours là, dans l'ombre, à guetter, et que si tu lui fais le moindre mal, tu auras affaire à moi… Tu as intérêt à bien prendre soin d'elle, car il en va de ta vie.

Sirius fut pris au dépourvu par une telle déclaration. Il savait Severus très possessif, mais de là à montrer également un côté si protecteur… Il en fut tellement décontenancé, que les mots lui manquèrent. Seuls ses yeux parlèrent pour lui, marquant sa surprise mais aussi sa détermination.

Severus allait rajouter quelques savantes nuances à ses menaces, mais une brûlure bien particulière à son avant-bras gauche le coupa dans son élan. Il ne put que pincer les lèvres, pour étouffer un grognement de sourde douleur.

- Je dois y aller, dit-il enfin, au bout de quelques secondes d'intense observation de part et d'autre.

Sirius n'eut pas besoin d'explication supplémentaire pour comprendre. Il hocha donc simplement la tête en guise d'assentiment.

- J'étais venu te demander d'avertir Valâa de ma prochaine visite, ajouta Severus, tout en se tournant promptement vers la sortie. Dans quelques semaines, tout au plus.

Il commençait déjà à descendre les escaliers, après avoir fait venir à lui ses capes d'un discret accio, quand Sirius réagit enfin.

- Severus, le rappela-t-il. Je l'aime. Vraiment. Je prendrai soin d'elle comme personne.

- Tu as intérêt, entendit-il de l'escalier, Severus ne s'étant pas arrêté pour autant.

- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Severus. Ne l'oublie pas et ne gâche pas tout ! Ajouta Sirius, un peu plus fort, pour que sa voix parvienne en bas des marches, que Severus avait bientôt atteintes.

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint, le Maître des potions venait de franchir les quelques mètres le séparant encore de la sortie.

- A qui parles-tu ? S'inquiéta Rémus qui quittait à l'instant la salle d'entraînement et avait entendu les dernières paroles de son ami.

- A Severus.

- Ah, fut la seule réponse du loup garou, qui remarqua tout de suite l'air contrarié de l'autre.

« C'est pas gagné, entre ces deux-là… Ils sont vraiment impossibles… », pensa-t-il.

Fin du chapitre 50


	54. Chapter 54

_Merci à tous pour toutes vos reviews et de votre soutien à tous, qui m'ont grandement aidé à continuer. Je vous rassure tout de suite, je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic, loin de là, mais au vu des derniers événement ssurvenus dans ma famille, j'ai eu un grand passage à vide et j'en sors tout juste... enfin, je crois. L'écriture aide beaucoup, mais il n'en reste pas moins que parfois le coeur n'y est pas..._

_Bref, voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre tant attendu. J'ai dû le reprendre presque entièrement, compte-tenu des nombreuses petites incohérences qui l'encombraient ici et là dans sa version originelle. Rien de bien méchant, mais cela rendait le chapitre bancal, voire incompréhensible sous certains aspects, j'espère avoir corrigé comme il se doit. Si ce n'était pas le cas, je vous fais confiance pour me le faire remarquer... ;)_

_Toujours pas de grands conflits intérieurs, ni de grande avancée avec Ardwenna, même si elle fait une rapide apparition, masi une grande avancée côté Horcruxes... C'est quand même la quête principale... _

_Allez, j'arrête mon baratin, et vous laisse lire tranquillement, en espérant que cela vous plaira toujours autant! Bonne lecture!_

CHAPITRE 51 : Départ à la chasse

L'homme tremblait à terre, se recroquevillant sous la douleur. Douleur intense, douleur cuisante, douleur à l'état brute, douleur si exaltante, si savoureuse… Douleur de l'autre dont il se délectait et qui lui donnait cette sensation de puissance incommensurable…

Soudain Harry se réveilla en sursaut, hurlant à pleins poumons, et en sueur.

- Ca va Harry ? Demanda Sirius, la voix tremblante d'appréhension.

Mais Harry resta l'air hagard. Ce n'est qu'après de longues minutes qu'il parvint à reprendre ses esprits et aperçut ses deux fidèles amis penchés sur lui, Sirius et Rémus juste derrière eux, une peur blanche inscrite sur leur visage… Une peur si semblable à celle qu'il avait senti s'élever au fond des entrailles de l'homme se tortillant à ses pieds quelques instants plus tôt dans ses visions.

A cette pensée, Harry sursauta… Qu'avait-il dit ? A SES pieds ? Comment l'homme pouvait-il se retrouver à ses pieds, alors qu'Harry était censé être à des kilomètres de cette scène étrange et torturante ? A moins que… Oui, à moins qu'il se soit à nouveau retrouvé en Lui ? Horreur…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Severus haletait au sol, essayant de reprendre péniblement un semblant de respiration. Il n'avait reçu que peu de doloris cette fois-ci mais d'une intensité non négligeable.

Après de longues minutes, ses sens martyrisés parvinrent enfin à revenir à la réalité l'environnant et à percevoir la respiration saccadée et souffrante des quatre autres Mangemorts. Le cercle intime en entier avait eu droit à ce triste châtiment.

- Vous auriez dû prévoir cette perquisition. Vous auriez dû savoir. Toi surtout, Sssseverusss. Tu aurais dû prendre des dispositions. Cette erreur est inqualifiable.

- Oui, Maître, réussit à articuler le dénommé.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais accès à ce coffre, continua l'Autre. Tu aurais dû m'en informer. Et t'enquérir d'aller visiter son contenu. D'autant plus que les Prince étaient réputés pour détenir des écrits précieux et rares…

Severus sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Le Lord Noir savait-Il ? Savait-Il pour son héritage ? Savait-Il que les Prince possédaient peut-être un écrit sur les Horcruxes ?

- C'était une grave erreur de négliger cette « donation », Severus.

- Oui, Maître, je m'en rends compte maintenant.

- Mais il est trop tard, assena le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tel le coup de grâce.

A ces mots semblant sonner le glas, Severus s'attendait à une autre onde de douleur incessamment sous peu. Mais rien ne vint. Rien. Aujourd'hui apparemment, Il semblait d'humeur plus clémente.

- Passons, reprit le Lord Noir, d'une voix plus basse et plus lasse. Nous avons un problème plus urgent à régler.

Une fois Sa colère évaporée, Il paraissait soudain… faible. Oui, faible, fatigué, las, comme si Ses forces s'amenuisaient.

- Nous avons un traître parmi nous. Un traître qui cherche à attenter à la vie de votre Maître. Un imbécile de traître, qui ne comprend pas, ou qui ne veut pas comprendre, que ses plans machiavéliques sont voués à l'échec, puisque votre Maître est immortel, comme vous le savez déjà.

Les cinq Mangemorts, encore quelque peu affaiblis par cette petite séance de doloris, se regardèrent avec surprise et inquiétude mêlées, Severus se prêtant habilement au jeu. De quoi parlait donc leur Maître ? Un traître ? Chercher à attenter à Sa vie ? Mais comment ? Et qui ?

- Je vois, que vous semblez vous poser maintes questions. Mais oui, nos rangs comptent un traître, et je me demande même si celui-ci n'est pas dans cette pièce, parmi nous, continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout en dardant chacun d'un regard flamboyant de colère teinté de lassitude.

Ses prunelles rougeoyantes semblèrent s'attarder quelques secondes supplémentaires sur Severus, qui sentit une sourde peur l'envahir, tandis qu'une sueur froide lui hérissait l'échine. Un rictus moqueur tira les fines lèvres vipérines de leur Maître, comme s'il se réjouissait de la peur qu'Il pouvait inspirer chez Ses disciples.

- On cherche visiblement à m'empoisonner, ajouta-t-il abruptement d'une voix claquante telle un fouet.

Ce qui produisit une onde d'électrochoc au sein de la petite assemblée.

- Oui, on cherche à m'empoisonner. Je le sens, je le sais. Mais cette piètre tentative est vouée à l'échec. Je ne peux mourir, et même si je m'affaiblis, ma puissance n'en est pas moins là.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur eux six. Sur eux sept, si l'on comptait la présence perfide de Nagini.

- Severus, appela-t-Il.

- Oui, Maître, répondit l'interpellé, d'une voix étrangement rauque, tout en s'inclinant légèrement en signe de soumission, cette fois non feinte.

- Toi qui es un Maître empoisonneur, sais-tu de quoi il peut s'agir ?

L'insinuation était bien trop évidente, pour qu'elle puisse échapper à l'esprit aiguisé de Severus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres cherchait à le piéger, à le prendre en faute…

- Je ne peux le savoir ainsi. Il me faudrait analyser le poison, ou le sang empoisonné, pour le déterminer et ensuite trouver l'antidote.

- Et penses-tu pouvoir me faire croire ce mensonge ? Continua le Lord Noir, tout en se levant et en s'approchant dangereusement du Maître des potions.

- Je ne vois pas de quel mensonge vous voulez parler Maître, répondit Severus, de moins en moins rassuré.

Son plan ne semblait pas fonctionner comme prévu finalement. Il aurait peut-être dû attendre avant de le mettre en place, c'était peut-être encore trop précoce…

- Vraiment ? Tu ne vois pas ?

Le lord Noir toisait maintenant Severus de toute sa hauteur, son regard rougeâtre dansant follement au fond de ses sombres pupilles, comme cherchant à vriller l'esprit de l'autre.

- Ne me fais pas croire, que tu ne vois pas de quoi je veux parler. Nous connaissons tous tes capacités en potions et en poisons. Tu as déjà montré en de maintes occasions une imagination à toute épreuve. Et je suis sûr, que cette fois-ci encore tu es l'auteur de ce… chef-d'œuvre. Chef d'œuvre en effet, car malgré les quelques recherches que j'ai fait entreprendre, il s'avère impossible de déterminer l'origine, la composition ou l'auteur de ce poison. Et au sein des nôtres, tu es le seul à être capable d'un tel exploit.

- Maître, tenta de se défendre Severus, peut-être sous-estimons-nous les capacités de l'un de Vos serviteurs ? Je suis loin d'être le seul Mangemort à m'y connaître en poisons.

- Certes, concéda l'homme-serpent, sa voix de plus en plus menaçante. Mais personne ne parvient à égaler ton talent. Ne joue pas les modestes, cela ne te sied guère. Endoloris.

Le sortilège funeste foudroya alors Severus en plein cœur et le projeta à terre, le laissant pantelant et suffocant, quand il cessa aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait surpris.

- Alors, avoue, mon petit Mangemort. Avoue et dis-moi qui est avec toi. Qui a participé à cet odieux complot ? Car je suis aussi certain, que tu n'as pas agis seul. Tu n'as pas cette sorte de courage.

- M… Maître, fit Severus, la voix cassée. Je ne… suis… pas celui… dont vous parlez.

- Alors qui d'autre que toi aurais pu fomenter ce complot ? Qui ? S'entêta le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous peut-être ? Fit-il en se tournant vivement vers les quatre autres acolytes.

- Maître, intervint Lucius, qui avait eu son lot de cruciatux pour aujourd'hui et espérait pouvoir échapper autant que possible à une autre séance. Aucun de nous cinq ne voudrait Vous trahir. Nous sommes Vôtre, corps et âmes.

- Oui, mon ami fuyant. Corps et âmes, en effet. Mais vous avez parfois tendance à l'oublier. Surtout toi, dont la famille s'enorgueillit de ne jamais servir qui que ce soit… Je ne suis pas dupe, Lucius, je sais pourquoi vous me suivez. Pour la gloire et le pouvoir, pour votre propre bien-être…

- Maître, je suis Vôtre, corps et âme, s'exclama Bellatrix, tout en se jetant à Ses pieds.

- Oui, tu es peut-être l'exception qui confirme la règle, ma chère Bella, répondit le Lord Noir, tout en repoussant un peu brutalement la femme à quelques mètres plus loin, d'une simple pression du pied. Il n'en reste pas moins que l'un d'entre vous m'a trahi. Et je saurai qui, quel qu'en soit le prix.

- Maître, reprit Lucius, qui sentait qu'il fallait faire preuve pour une fois de témérité, s'il ne voulait pas finir au bûcher plus tôt que prévu. Je suis certain que personne parmi nous cinq ne complote contre Vous. Nous sommes trop bien conscients que Vous seul pouvez nous rendre notre gloire et notre place dans cette société gangrenée. Et Severus sait agir beaucoup plus habilement, lorsque le besoin s'en fait sentir. Jamais il n'aurait usé d'une telle méthode, qui le trahirait de façon si flagrante.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fusillait littéralement du regard ses cinq condisciples, mais gardait le silence, réfléchissant vraisemblablement aux sages paroles de Malefoy senior. Paroles non dénuées de sens, et Lui-même avait déjà fait pareil raisonnement…

- Quelles paroles censées et réfléchies, cher Lucius ! Cela ne te ressemble guère. Mais je dois avouer, que cela est juste. Jamais Severus n'aurait commis pareille erreur, lui si rusé et si… Serpentard.

Severus garda le silence, toujours à terre. Mieux valait pour lui ne rien répondre.

- Par contre, toi peut-être, siffla le Lord Noir.

Et sans préavis, Il planta Son regard inquisiteur dans celui bleu acier de Malefoy, s'insinuant sans scrupule dans son esprit, violant ses pensées et souvenirs, forant sans fin, jusqu'à trouver ce qu'Il désirait… ou plutôt sans trouver ce qu'Il cherchait. Rien, aucun signe de trahison ou de complot…

Il aurait bien aimé vérifier les souvenirs des quatre autres, mais Il sentait que Ses forces s'amenuisaient. Il se devait de les économiser… et se fier à ce qu'il avait trouvé en Lucius. Bien assez d'ailleurs pour en conclure, qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de trahison non plus de la part des quatre autres… Non, vraisemblablement, Il s'était trompé : Son cercle intime lui était resté fidèle et la trahison venait d'ailleurs…

- Bien, Lucius. Je te crois maintenant, conclut-Il. Je vous crois vous cinq. Trouvez-moi donc ce traître, qui a eu l'impudence de s'attaquer directement à moi. Et toi, Severus, ajouta-t-Il en se retournant vers le Mangemort encore à terre, trouve-moi l'antidote. Et vite !

- Bien Maître, répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Maître, croassa Severus, tout en se relevant péniblement, légèrement vacillant. Pour… pour trouver cet antidote, j'ai besoin…

Mais il s'arrêta, hésitant à aller plus loin.

- Oui, parle Severus, ordonna l'homme-serpent.

- J'ai besoin d'un… d'un échantillon du poison.

- Je n'en ai pas. Tu devras t'en passer.

Severus blêmit. Théoriquement, il était impossible de trouver un tel antidote sans le poison originel, ou tout du moins sans les traces de poison… Oh, bien sûr, il trouverait sans peine cet antidote s'il le voulait, puisqu'il avait lui-même créé le poison… Mais cela serait se trahir… Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le savait parfaitement.

- Maître, tenta encore Severus, d'un air désespéré. Il est impossible de trouver un tel antidote sans un échantillon du poison.

- Mais je n'ai pas d'échantillon à t'offrir.

- Alors il me faut un échantillon de… de… de Votre sang, parvint-il à articuler, plus blanc que jamais, et déglutissant péniblement le peu de salive qu'il lui restait.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase, qu'il crut sa dernière heure arrivée, au vu du regard avadakedavarisant du Lord Noir…

- De mon sang, répéta ce dernier, d'une voix sifflante.

- Oui, de Votre sang. Sans cela, il me sera impossible… ou très difficile de trouver un antidote. Cela me prendrait des mois, voire des années…

- Oui, c'est vrai, concéda l'autre. Bien que cela me déçoive presque venant de toi…

Puis, après de longues minutes de silence tendu, où chacun priait intérieurement pour que la folie dévastatrice de leur Maître ne refasse pas surface, celui-ci reprit :

- Bien, tu auras ce dont tu as besoin. Viens toi-même, et seul, ici même, demain soir. Et tâche de ne pas me décevoir, Severus, ou tu connaîtras ce que donne ma véritable colère.

- Oui, Mon Seigneur, je ne Vous décevrais pas, répondit le Maître des potions, partagé entre le soulagement que son plan ait finalement fonctionné et l'appréhension de ce qui allait se dérouler le lendemain soir…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Il avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Enfin... Certes, cela n'avait pas été sans peine, et il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il soit découvert, mais finalement il avait réussi.

Il avait obtenu ce fameux sang. Quelques millilitres, tout au plus. Mais suffisamment pour lui permettre de mener à bien son objectif.

Un fin sourire s'afficha malgré lui sur son visage émacié, tandis qu'il était penché au-dessus d'un chaudron bouillonnant, concoctant l'antidote tant prisé.

- Vous semblez bien joyeux aujourd'hui Severus, fit une voix cristalline près de lui.

- En effet, Ardwenna, en effet. Mais ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne vous répondrai pas.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, répliqua-t-elle souriant à son tour.

Severus daigna alors lever les yeux vers elle, haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Oui, reprit-elle, c'est bien ce que je pensais. J'étais sûre que vous ne révéleriez jamais ce qui vous met soudain de bonne humeur. Je commence à vous connaître un peu...

- Vraiment? S'enquit le Maître des potions avec un rictus narquois.

- Oui, vraiment. Je sais par exemple, que quand vous contractez votre mâchoire et que votre veine temporale droite bat furieusement, il vaut mieux ne pas aller trop loin... A l'inverse, quand vos lèvres s'étirent légèrement et que vos yeux pétillent, cela équivaut à un sourire.

- C'est tout? Continua Severus sur le même jeu, un peu curieux de savoir à quel point elle parvenait à le décrypter, et impressionné aussi au fond de lui qu'en si peu de temps elle ait autant appris sur lui... Alors que ses proches n'avaient pas réussi à apprendre, en plusieurs années, le quart de ce qu'elle avait su observer en quelques mois...

- Oh non! S'exclama-t-elle. Il y a quelques autres… tics et expressions qui trahissent votre humeur à un oeil expérimenté. Mais je vous rassure, le taquina-t-elle, percevant pleinement le malaise de Severus, vous n'êtes pas encore totalement transparent.

- Et ce n'est pas demain la veille, grommela-t-il.

Ardwenna haussa simplement les épaules en guise de réponse et retourna à sa potion. Etre la novice de Severus n'était pas de tout repos, loin de là, mais il fallait aussi avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais autant progressé dans ce domaine que depuis qu'elle était sous sa houlette.

Il maîtrisait et aimait son art, cela s'en ressentait. En outre, il faisait montre d'un esprit aiguisé et critique à tout propos et n'avait de cesse d'essayer de perfectionner ses décoctions.

Ardwenna était, au fond d'elle-même, fière qu'il l'ait si bien acceptée en tant que "novice" et surtout qu'il l'ait si bien intégrée à ses travaux. En effet, il ne se contentait plus de lui donner une liste de potions à préparer, mais dès lors lui demandait également de participer à ses recherches de manière active...

- Venez donc par ici et rendez-vous utile pour une fois, reprit Severus, ramenant abruptement la jeune femme à la réalité.

Elle s'avança aussitôt vers le chaudron de son mentor, qui lui indiqua d'un simple geste de touiller le mélange, pendant qu'il incorporait deux autres ingrédients en même temps, en fine poudrée et en petite quantité.

Quand il eut fini, il laissa la jeune femme continuer à mélanger... Il aurait pu prendre le relais lui-même, certes, et continuer la potion à nouveau seul, en toute tranquillité… Mais étrangement quelque chose le poussait à la retenir à ses côtés pour finir la décoction.

- Plus lentement, fit-il, quand il vit la potion frémir à gros bouillons. Et plus régulièrement. Il ne faut pas d'à-coups.

Se disant, il posa doucement sa main sur celle d'Ardwenna pour mieux la guider dans son mouvement. Ce simple contact les surprit tous les deux et les figea quelques secondes, avant que Severus ne reprenne les mouvements tourbillonnants de spatule, indiquant ainsi le rythme à imposer au mélange.

Puis, quelque peu embarrassé, il retira sa main, laissant sa novice continuer seule, et s'écarta légèrement, presque gauchement.

- Il faut continuer ainsi pendant encore vingt minutes, puis retirer le chaudron du feu et laisser reposer une heure à couvert.

Il s'écarta davantage encore, à reculons, comme gêné de tant de promiscuité, et Ardwenna hocha simplement la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Je pense pouvoir vous laisser seule, maintenant, ajouta-t-il maladroitement.

Puis il se retourna brusquement et disparut par la porte dérobée menant à ses appartements, sans attendre la réponse de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci n'aurait su d'ailleurs que répondre, ni comment réagir face à ce comportement plus qu'incongru du Maître des potions. Cependant, bien que ce dernier parût étrange, Ardwenna le trouvait également à la fois agaçant et amusant. Agaçant, car Severus se comportait parfois comme un enfant de dix ans, comme si elle était une menace pour lui... Et amusant, car ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait voir un célèbre Mangemort redouté par toute la société sorcière la fuir comme la peste...

Mais une pointe de tristesse venait aussi se mêler à tous ses sentiments tumultueux, car ces pensées la renvoyaient sans cesse à leur condition à tous deux... A savoir deux êtres, que tout opposait et que tout poussait à se vouer une haine féroce, mais qui pourtant, rapprochés par la force des choses, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se sentir attirés l'un par l'autre.

Car oui, elle se l'était enfin avoué, elle était attirée par lui. Tout comme elle sentait, qu'il était lui aussi attiré par elle. Elle aimait son esprit vif et intelligent, curieux et sarcastique, son petit côté acerbe et blasé, désabusé aussi, son côté ténébreux et impénétrable, dangereux même... Elle aimait ce savant mélange de sentiments turbulents et violents, tempêtant dans cet esprit torturé qui savait pourtant se montrer si maître de lui-même en certaines circonstances…

« Si seulement... », pensa-t-elle, tout en continuant à mélanger la potion d'un geste presque mécanique. « Oui, si seulement… »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

- Alors Severus, vous avez enfin une bonne nouvelle à nous annoncer ce soir, il me semble, s'exclama soudain Minerva, après avoir fait un rapide récapitulatif de la situation à tous les membres de l'Ordre réunis.

Tous les yeux se braquèrent aussitôt sur lui, tels des vautours devant une nouvelle proie. Minerva connaissait bien évidemment la teneur de cette information, puisqu'il lui avait déjà fait, ainsi qu'à Potter, un compte-rendu détaillé. Mais elle avait récemment développé un goût prononcé pour les coups de théâtre. Un peu comme Albus en son temps. A croire que le virus était contagieux pour tout dirigeant de l'Ordre ou de Poudlard...

- Oui, Minerva. Je vous apporte enfin, Severus insista lourdement sur ce dernier mot, des nouvelles... intéressantes.

Il se permit une petite pause pour mieux savourer son effet. Tous attendaient avidement qu'il continue son explication et trépignaient d'impatience. Et Severus adorait les faire trépigner d'impatience... Mais le regard légèrement courroucé et réprobateur, bien qu'un peu amusé aussi, de Minerva le dissuada de poursuivre son petit jeu.

- J'ai enfin pu obtenir du sang du Seigneur des Ténèbres, déclara-t-il abruptement.

La tension sembla retomber d'un coup, comme un soufflet. Tous paraissaient étrangement déçus d'une telle révélation, n'appréhendant vraisemblablement pas tout l'impact qu'elle pouvait avoir.

- Et? Fit Sirius, pressé d'entendre la fin de la déclaration tant attendue.

Severus fit mine de l'interroger du regard.

- Et quoi? Demanda-t-il, jouant avec les nerfs de ses interlocuteurs.

- Et… C'est tout? S'enquit Rémus.

- Oui, c'est tout, répondit Severus narquois.

- Rhâa... Severus ! Quand arrêterez-vous vos enfantillages? S'impatienta Minerva, tandis qu'Harry ricanait doucement dans son coin, sous le regard médusé et incrédule des autres.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry venait de découvrir le côté... disons taquin, de son ancien professeur honni. Un humour un peu particulier, noir et pince-sans-rire certes, mais une certaine forme d'humour quand même.

Severus claqua la langue, agacé à la fois par Minerva qui lui gâchait ainsi tout son plaisir et par Harry qui se permettait de se moquer de lui. Mais il céda tout de même. De toute façon, l'air furibond de Minerva, visiblement prête à tout dévaster s'il ne parlait pas, ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix.

- C'est bon, ne le prenez donc pas sur ce ton, grogna Severus. Ainsi, comme je venais de le dire, reprit-il sans attendre d'autres commentaires désobligeants, j'ai enfin pu obtenir du sang du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce sang, si insignifiant soit-il à vos yeux, va me permettre de rompre enfin le serment du fidelitas protégeant les Horcruxes, ainsi que celui protégeant Son Manoir.

Cette annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe. Severus leur accorda alors un rictus vainqueur et jubilatoire. Il la tenait sa victoire !

- Et comment exactement comptes-tu t'y prendre pour rompre ce serment ?

Severus tourna lentement la tête vers cette voix honnie, où perçait la méfiance, voire le mépris, si ce n'était plus…

- Je ne vous révélerai rien concernant le rituel exact à suivre, Maugrey, répondit-il, en mettant à son tour dans sa voix toute la rancœur qu'il pouvait ressentir envers le vieil Auror. Tout ce que vous avez à savoir est que ce sang…

Comme pour accompagner ses explications, Severus sortit d'une de ses poches une petite fiole contenant un liquide rougeâtre foncé.

- …sang du gardien du secret des Horcruxes, ajouté à cette potion, il sortit alors une deuxième fiole contenant cette fois un liquide ambré, est la clé du succès. Il suffit de boire de ce mélange pour devenir en quelque sorte un second gardien du secret. On peut alors révéler le dit secret comme si on était soi-même le gardien originel.

- Mais il faut pour cela connaître le secret à révéler ? Demanda Sirius, qui commençait à voir où voulait en venir Severus.

- Oui, mais je le connais, tout du moins en partie. Je sais où se situe le manoir des mangemorts, et en buvant ceci, je pourrai me libérer du serment du fidelitas et vous révéler ce lieu.

- Et qu'attendez-vous pour vous exécuter ? Intervint Nayasta, d'une voix cassante.

Severus l'aurait volontiers dolorisée sur le champ, mais il y avait trop de témoins… Et il aurait parié toutes ses maigres possessions, que les membres présents ne l'auraient jamais laissé se défouler…

Il déboucha donc d'un geste sec les deux fioles et versa le contenu de la première dans la seconde. Il homogénéisa précautionneusement le mélange ainsi obtenu, d'un geste souple où transparaissait l'habitude, puis l'avala cul sec. Il grimaça d'abord au goût amer, puis grimaça plus encore de douleur, car le processus était loin d'être indolore... Il recula brusquement sa chaise en arrière, et se pencha légèrement en avant, se tenant le ventre, essayant de maîtriser les nausées qui s'emparaient de lui.

Les autres membres le regardèrent, comme stupéfixés, incapables de réagir face à cette situation plutôt inattendue. Seule Minerva tenta une approche vers le Maître des potions, toujours plié en deux et haletant, quand soudain un halo verdâtre enveloppa celui-ci, faisant reculer la directrice de Poudlard de quelques pas. Puis le halo s'évapora aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, en même temps que la douleur s'estompait. Severus se redressa alors lentement, essayant, difficilement, de recomposer son masque d'impassibilité… En vain. Il lui était en effet quasiment impossible de se départir d'un fin sourire victorieux.

Car oui, il avait réussi. Le rituel avait marché. Tout s'était passé exactement comme lors de l'expérimentation avec Albus, quand ils avaient rompu le fidelitas qui liait Severus au secret concernant l'adresse du Quartier Général de l'Ordre.

- Alors ? S'inquiéta Nuwan, son anxiété étant mise à rude épreuve par cette longue attente.

- Alors ?… Alors, je peux enfin vous dire que le Manoir des Mangemorts est situé sur la colline de Meall Mor, en Ecosse, bien caché par l'épaisse forêt qui l'entoure.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit instantanément sur la petite assemblée, tous abasourdis par cette déclaration… Ainsi Snape disait vrai. Le serment du fidelitas n'était plus aussi sûr qu'il avait pu l'être… Les plus sceptiques, qui auraient pu avoir encore quelques doutes sur la possibilité de rompre un tel serment, en avaient enfin une preuve irréfutable…

- Si tu parviens à nous donner cette information, à voix haute, commença Rémus, qui avait repris ses capacités de déduction plus rapidement que la moyenne, alors cela signifie…

- Cela signifie, que je suis libéré du serment de fidelitas concernant tout ce pour quoi Le Lord Noir est le Gardien du secret, continua Severus. Et que je suis devenu en quelque sorte un deuxième Gardien du secret.

- Mais vous nous aviez pourtant dit que Vous-savez-qui n'était pas le Gardien du secret pour Son repère ? Fit Minerva, surprise.

- Oui, je croyais que c'était ce rat de Queudver. Mais on m'avait apparemment dupé, moi et tous les autres mangemorts. Certainement le Lord Noir aura-t-il préféré faire circuler cette fausse rumeur, afin de mieux brouiller les pistes pour un éventuel espion, ajouta Severus, d'un ton trop suave et trop doucereux pour être tout à fait bienveillant.

- Et concernant les Horcruxes ? Demanda Harry à brûle-pourpoint, plein d'espoir.

- Quant aux Horcruxes, je ne connais que le lieu approximatif. Tout ce que je sais est ce que je vous ai déjà indiqué la dernière fois, à savoir que l'un des Horcruxes se trouve à l'ancien orphelinat où a vécu le jeune Tom Jedusor, un autre en Albanie vers le lac d'Ohrid, un au Manoir des Mangemorts et un dans la forêt interdite jouxtant Poudlard, vers le passage brumeux… Mais j'ai réussi à administrer, à leur insu, la même potion à un Mangemort de chacune des quatre autres équipes… En les suivant, nous pourrons alors, vous comme moi, voir l'endroit exact…

- Voir l'endroit exact ? S'interrogea Ron, qui avait quelque peu du mal à tout assimiler.

- Oui, voir l'endroit exact. En effet, si vous vous rendez sur les lieux, vous pourrez enfin voir vous-mêmes les Horcruxes, alors que vos recherches s'étaient révélées jusque-là infructueuses. Et pour cause, de par ce serment, il nous était impossible de voir quoi que ce soit, quand bien même nous étions juste à côté…

Personne ne releva l'emploi du nous, révélant que Severus avait lui aussi fait des investigations poussées, plus poussées en tout cas que le simple fait de suivre les Mangemorts surveillant les Horcruxes… Ils étaient tous bien trop absorbés par ses explications et leurs propres réflexions, pour remarquer cet indice…

- Mais, si cela vous fait devenir une sorte de second gardien du secret, alors…

- Oui, Granger, je vois que vous venez de saisir toutes les implications. Alors vous restez incapables de révéler vous-mêmes le lieu des Horcruxes. Seul un gardien, quel qu'il soit, peut le faire… En l'occurrence, dans le cas présent, seuls moi ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Un lourd silence plana à nouveau dans la pièce, tandis qu'ils commençaient à comprendre « toutes les implications »… L'Ordre restait en fin de compte dépendant de leur espion, tout comme les mangemorts l'étaient vis-à-vis de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom… Mais qu'importe, au final, ils avaient ce qu'ils désiraient, ils savaient enfin où aller chercher ses précieux Horcruxes. Une avancée considérable…

- Le principal est que nous ayons enfin une piste sérieuse, conclut soudain Harry, d'un air déterminé.

- Je dirais plutôt quatre pistes sérieuses, rectifia Severus, un sourire moqueur et conquérant toujours inscrit sur son visage ingrat.

Et Harry lui répondit, chose rare pour le signaler, par un sourire tout aussi conquérant et sincère… Discret échange qui n'échappa guère à l'œil observateur de certains, dont un certain tableau, qui représentait un sorcier renommé et respecté…

- Et comment as-tu réussi à obtenir ce sang ? S'enquit brutalement Sirius, curieux au fond de lui de connaître les nouvelles ruses inventées par l'esprit tortueux du Serpentard, sans réellement se rendre compte qu'il venait de rompre un moment de paix historique entre son ancienne némésis et son filleul.

A cette question plutôt inopportune, le sourire qui commençait à rider le visage de Severus s'effaça aussitôt. Devait-il leur révéler ? Après tout, il l'avait déjà expliqué à qui de droit, à savoir Minerva et Potter… Et ils avaient enfin ce qu'ils voulaient, non ? Alors que leur fallait-il de plus ? Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en savoir davantage… Mais leur meneuse ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille…

- Expliquez-leur, s'il vous plaît, fit Minerva. Votre ingénieux stratagème mérite d'être connu.

Severus hésita une fois encore, mais il n'eut pas besoin de réprimandes supplémentaires pour comprendre qu'il n'avait en fait pas vraiment le choix. Le regard incendiaire et autoritaire de l'ancienne professeur de métamorphose était assez éloquent. Il céda donc, bien qu'à contre-cœur :

- Et bien… Pour tout dire, j'avais déjà demandé d'avoir un échantillon de Son sang, en prétextant vouloir étudier ce qui était responsable de Sa… faiblesse, ou tout du moins ce qui l'empêchait de récupérer la totalité de Sa force physique. Mais sans pour autant refuser ma requête de but en blanc, Il n'y a jamais accédé non plus. J'ai donc dû mettre en place une autre… ruse, dirons-nous.

Il marqua une courte pause, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de leur présenter la chose, et ce le plus succinctement possible.

- Je L'ai donc empoisonné, reprit-il. Un poison lent, non mortel, de toute façon Il est immortel actuellement, mais suffisamment puissant pour L'affaiblir quelque peu.

Un hoquet de surprise se fit entendre du côté de Molly, mais il préféra ne pas y prêter attention et continua, sans se rendre compte que tous semblaient avoir retenu leur respiration.

- Il m'a alors demandé de trouver, comme de bien entendu, un remède à ce mal. J'ai ainsi prétexté avoir besoin d'un peu de Son sang, pour trouver la composition exacte du poison et pouvoir lui concocter ensuite un antidote.

- Quel coup de génie ! S'exclama Kingsley, profondément ébahi d'un tel plan, si bien pensé, et si… Serpentard…

- Oui, mais cela n'a certainement pas été sans mal, ajouta Harry.

Ce qui lui valut un regard noir assassin, et des plus vilipendaires, de la part du Maître des potions. Le garnement allait encore lui gâcher son heure de gloire…

- Que veux-tu dire ? S'inquiéta Rémus.

- Euh… commença Harry, hésitant soudain à aller plus loin et faisant preuve d'une éloquence à toute épreuve. C'est que… Voldemort…

Le nom honni les fit tous tressaillir d'effroi.

- C'est que Voldemort, reprit Harry, d'un ton plus fort, exaspéré que tous sursautent sans cesse à ce simple nom, n'a pas été complètement dupe. Il sait qu'un traître est dans leur rang. Il ne sait pas qui, mais…

- Potter, tenta de le couper Severus d'une voix tranchante, telle une lame de glace.

Il ne tenait pas à ce que tous sachent ce qui s'était passé dans les détails. L'humiliation de savoir que Potter junior avait tout vu était déjà bien suffisante comme ça.

- Non, Severus. Laissez Harry continuer, ils ont le droit de savoir eux aussi, insista Minerva.

En fait, elle espérait qu'en leur révélant ceci, ils comprendraient enfin les risques énormes que prenait le Maître des potions. Risques plus que conséquents, que beaucoup d'entre eux semblaient oublier… ou vouloir oublier….

- Mais, tenta à nouveau d'objecter Severus.

Cependant, un signe de main impérieux et péremptoire de la directrice de Poudlard le réduisit instantanément au silence. Elle avait visiblement décidé de tout dire, et il ne pourrait rien y changer. Si ce n'était pas maintenant, ce serait plus tard… Lorsqu'elle vit Severus résigné et silencieux, elle fit signe au jeune Griffondor de continuer.

- Je ne sais pas comment, poursuivit ce dernier, mais Il sait qu'un traître est parmi eux, et suite à cet incident avec le poison, Il a eu de forts soupçons concernant Snape. Heureusement, Ses soupçons étaient également portés sur les quatre autres Mangemorts du proche commandement… ou « cercle intime ». Il redoutait un complot, si j'ai bien compris.

- Un complot ? Répéta Hermione, dubitative et vivement intéressée.

- Oui, un complot, continua Harry, ignorant ostensiblement l'humeur de plus en plus massacrante de son ancien professeur. Il craignait un complot de Ses cinq bras droits contre lui. Mais Malefoy senior L'a apparemment convaincu du contraire, en démontrant que Snape… Euh… Monsieur Snape ne serait pas si peu subtile et si idiot pour utiliser un poison, une méthode qui à coup sûr l'accablerait…

Harry ne put alors retenir un large sourire d'éclairer son visage encore juvénile. Il trouvait ce plan machiavélique et magnifique. Détourner les soupçons de la sorte était osé… mais ô combien rusé. Et cela avait marché… Soit, il y avait eu quelques tensions et quelques représailles, avant de pouvoir faire entendre raison à Voldemort, mais le plan de Snape avait marché… Et maintenant les Horcruxes étaient presque à portée de main… Enfin, pas tout à fait, mais c'était un bon début.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry sentit son cœur se gonfler d'espoir. Espoir qui semblait l'avoir quitté il y a un an… Il y a un an, depuis la mort de son mentor…

- Et comment sais-tu tout cela ?

Sirius était soudain soupçonneux. En fait, il redoutait la réponse, il la connaissait même parfaitement, mais espérait que son filleul démentirait ce qu'il craignait. Harry semblait toutefois avoir opté pour la franchise et l'honnêteté, et répondit, en regardant son parrain droit dans les yeux :

- J'ai tout vu. Dans mes cauchemars.

- Dans tes cauchemars, répéta Sirius, l'air penseur. Ton cauchemar de l'autre soir ?

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- Alors, l'homme que tu as vu à terre, c'était…c'était…, continua Sirius, laissant sa phrase en suspens, alors que toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient peu à peu dans son esprit.

Et lentement, tout comme la réalité émergeait dans son esprit, en même temps que dans l'esprit des autres membres présents, le regard presque inquisiteur de l'ancien Maraudeur se tourna vers le Maître des potions.

- C'était Severus, acheva-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

Personne ne répondit. Il n'y avait pas besoin de réponse d'ailleurs. Severus se sentait soudain comme le centre d'une nouvelle attraction moldue et aurait préféré mille fois pouvoir être enterré vivant ou disparaître. Mais Merlin et tous ses confrères semblaient, une fois encore, s'être ligués contre lui, la terre s'obstinant à ne pas s'ouvrir sous lui… Il n'eut donc d'autre choix que de faire face, se sentant en fait profondément humilié.

Sentiment d'humiliation, qui raviva sa rancœur envers le jeune homme, bien qu'au fond de lui il sache pertinemment bien que l'humilier n'était pas dans les intentions de Potter… Bien au contraire… Mais la rancœur et la colère avaient toujours été son meilleur moyen de défense dans ce genre de situation… Et cette situation-ci n'allait pas déroger à la règle…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

- Attends, Harry. Il ne faut pas le suivre de trop près, ou il va nous repérer, chuchota une voix à son oreille.

Harry regarda Hermione, dissimulée avec lui et Ron derrière un des piliers de pierre. Oui, elle avait raison, mais le Griffondor avait tellement hâte d'en finir avec ce maudit Horcruxe… Se morigénant intérieurement de ne pas parvenir à contenir son impatience, il reporta son attention sur le mangemort qu'ils avaient pris en filature. Snape leur avait dit avoir choisi, dans cette équipe de surveillance, Avery pour les guider jusqu'à l'Horcruxe de l'orphelinat… « Trop peu intelligent pour réaliser qu'il est suivi par des amateurs, il ne remarquera pas vos possibles erreurs… » avait argumenté Snape.

Il n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tord, même s'il avait un peu tendance à exagérer concernant le trio Griffondor et à les sous-estimer… Avery se révélait effectivement un excellent choix : ils venaient d'arriver à destination, et non seulement cet idiot avait conduit l'Ordre devant l'antre de l'Horcruxe, mais il venait aussi de leur révéler le mot de passe et le protocole pour rentrer. « Un véritable imbécile, tout juste doté du cerveau requis pour enregistrer ce qu'on lui demande… », selon Snape.

Harry et ses deux fidèles acolytes se trouvaient ainsi dans les bas-fonds de l'orphelinat miteux où Tom Jedusor avait grandi, derrière un pilier de cette immense salle pierreuse et voûtée au plafond bas, Rémus, Tonks et Kinsgley postés à quelques mètres derrière eux, faisant le guet et attendant que l'autre mangemort, qu'Avery était venu remplacer, ressorte et s'éloigne. Tous étaient précautionneusement camouflés par divers sortilèges, leur permettant de mieux se fondre dans le décor obscur.

Le Mangemort tant attendu, qui n'était autre que Rabastan Lestrange, sortit enfin, et commença à s'éloigner vers les escaliers menant à la sortie de ces catacombes. Mais à peine avait-il atteint l'autre extrémité de la salle, qu'il se retourna d'un geste vif et fluide, baguette levée et sens aux aguets.

Aucun des membres ne bougea, allant jusqu'à retenir leur respiration. Ils auraient préféré éviter tout conflit avec Lestrange, souhaitant faire le moins d'esclandre possible… Ce dernier scruta, de longues minutes durant, la pièce d'un regard d'aigle, puis s'avança de quelques pas vers le centre, l'éclairant d'un faible lumos. Mais finalement, il fit demi-tour, semblant rassuré par sa rapide inspection, et sortit, laissant les malfaiteurs seuls dans l'obscurité.

- Allons-y, fit Harry d'un ton déterminé. A nous.

Et sans plus attendre, il s'approcha du passage dérobé dans le mur, par lequel Avery et Lestrange venaient de passer. Il s'entailla la main, et le sang se mit à perler doucement de la plaie, qu'il plaqua aussitôt contre le mur, au centre des symboles gravés à même la pierre, tout en murmurant à voix basse le mot de passe. Harry ne comprenait pas réellement la signification profonde de ces symboles, tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il s'agissait d'anciens symboles runiques très peu usités de nos jours.

- L'eau et le feu, murmura Hermione, qui avait quant à elle reconnu les inscriptions. Nous devrons jouer avec l'eau et le feu apparemment, fit-elle tandis que la pierre se fissurait et que les deux pans ainsi formés s'écartaient, dessinant un petit passage de la taille d'un homme. Une fois remis de son admiration pour cet ingénieux mécanisme, Harry se retourna promptement vers les trois autres membres.

- Nous y allons tous les trois, dit-il d'un ton sans appel. Si vous pouviez rester à l'arrière pour faire le guet…

Harry n'avait pas vraiment voulu leur donner d'ordre, même si ses paroles en donnaient la désagréable impression. Mais il ne voulait pas entraîner tout le monde dans cette quête dangereuse. Déjà le fait, que ses deux fidèles amis lui aient arraché la promesse de les laisser l'accompagner, lui coûtait beaucoup… Il ne voulait pas en outre être responsable de la perte d'autres membres de l'Ordre. Il n'avait pu les empêcher de les accompagner jusque-là, pour assurer leurs arrières, mais il était hors de question que les trois autres aillent plus loin…

Rémus sembla vouloir protester, mais une douce pression sur son bras venant de Tonks, l'en dissuada. Après tout, il s'agissait avant tout de la quête d'Harry. Kingsley, Tonks et lui étaient là uniquement pour l'aider, et non pour lui créer des problèmes supplémentaires. Harry avait été parfaitement clair la dernière fois, et semblait assez mâture pour savoir ce qu'il faisait… Et si Rémus en doutait encore, l'étrange éclat dans ce regard d'émeraude acheva de le convaincre.

- Bien, concéda donc le loup garou à contre-cœur. Mais au moindre problème, vous nous appelez par patronus.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement, puis se tourna vers ses deux autres compagnons, à qui il adressa un sourire encourageant et de remerciement, avant de s'engouffrer par l'ouverture.

Ils débouchèrent tous trois dans un sombre couloir, que leur baguette peinait à éclairer. Harry s'apprêtait déjà à poursuivre son chemin et à avancer malgré l'obscurité peu avenante, quand Hermione l'arrêta en le rattrapant vivement par le bras.

- Non, attends, Harry. L'endroit doit être truqué de pièges, lui dit-elle à voix basse. Nous ferions mieux d'envoyer un éclaireur.

Sans même attendre son autorisation, elle invoqua une sorte de marionnette, d'aspect spectral et de forme humaine, qu'elle envoya au devant eux afin de tester le chemin. Grand bien leur en prit, car quelques mètres plus loin des flèches enflammées incendièrent le spectre qu'Hermione fit disparaître aussitôt. Une barrière de feu leur bloquait maintenant le passage, à l'emplacement où se trouvait précédemment leur éclaireur…

- Premier élément : le feu, déclara Hermione pour les deux autres. Tout comme les runes sur la porte nous l'avaient dit.

- Et contre le feu, l'eau, répondit Harry, tout en lançant un puissant aguamenti contre la barrière.

- Non, cria Hermione, mais trop tard.

Le sort était déjà lancé et alla se fracasser contre la muraille de feu…. Pour aussitôt revenir sous forme d'une immense vague d'eau brûlante vers eux. Ron vint se poster devant Hermione, comme pour lui servir de bouclier, tandis qu'Harry invoquait un puissant protego, pour maintenir l'eau qui menaçait de les submerger à tout instant.

- Et que fait-on maintenant ? Demanda Harry, en tournant légèrement la tête vers Hermione. Je croyais pourtant que l'eau neutralisait le feu…

- Non, pas dans les runes anciennes. Et ce sortilège de feu fait appel aux runes anciennes. Celles-ci considèrent que le feu et l'eau sont complémentaires, c'est la glace qui neutralise le feu, et la terre qui neutralise l'eau, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton presque professoral.

- Tu nous expliqueras plus tard, Hermione, fit Harry haletant, tentant de maintenir son protego en place. Parce que là, vois-tu, je commence à avoir des crampes.

La dénommée rougit violemment devant la remarque pertinente de son ami, et s'exécuta.

- Fissuratero, s'écria-t-elle, en brandissant sa baguette vers la terre située à quelques mètres d'eux.

Une fissure importante apparut alors, et l'eau s'y engouffra aussitôt, s'enfonçant ainsi dans les profondeurs de la terre dans une déferlante magistrale, éclaboussant au passage les trois adolescents d'embruns salés et saumâtres, qui leur picotèrent la peau.

- Glaciatio, ajouta-t-elle ensuite en direction de la barrière de feu, qui fut ainsi emprisonnée dans une coque de glace.

- Et maintenant ? Fit Ron. Comment on fait pour passer ?

- Reducto, fit Hermione en guise de réponse, pulvérisant le mur leur faisant face en fines poussières.

- Ah, tout de suite, on y voit mieux, s'exclama le rouquin, avec un grand sourire à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

- Merci, Hermione, conclut Harry, profondément soulagé qu'ils s'en soient sortis à si bon compte sur ce coup-là.

La Griffondor rougit de plus belle en offrant aux deux garçons un sourire timide, puis ils reprirent leur chemin, un nouveau spectre les devançant. Ils ne rencontrèrent toutefois aucun autre obstacle, et arrivèrent sans encombre devant une lourde porte noire d'aspect miteux. Après un moment de concertation silencieuse, Harry se décida à l'ouvrir, chacun se tenant sur leur garde. Le vieux bois quelque peu vermoulu grinça bruyamment, avant de révéler une immense salle à haut plafond… qu'ils n'eurent pas le loisir de détailler outre mesure…

- Stupefix, entendirent-ils, sitôt que l'entrebâillement de la porte fut suffisamment grand pour entrapercevoir l'intérieur, tandis qu'un éclair rouge fusait vers eux.

- Protego, répliqua Harry, plus par instinct qu'autre chose.

Le sortilège nocif fut immédiatement absorbé par le bouclier magique.

- Avery, marmonna Hermione.

- Il y a également un autre Mangemort, ajouta Ron, tout en invoquant lui-même un deuxième bouclier pour pallier aux autres attaques. Il fallait s'en douter.

Les deux mangemorts chargés de la surveillance de l'Horcruxe reprirent de ce pas leur attaque, ne se laissant pas déstabiliser par cette intrusion subite, et lancèrent sortilèges sur sortilèges, de plus en plus puissants, comme s'ils cherchaient pour le moment plus à s'amuser qu'autre chose… En effet, qu'est-ce que trois gamins débutants pouvaient bien faire contre eux deux, mangemorts expérimentés et aguerris, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je vous couvre, et vous, vous attaquez, ordonna Hermione, dont les rouages stratégiques se mettaient déjà en place.

- D'accord, acquiescèrent ses deux compères, sans songer à contester une telle tactique, n'ayant de toute façon pas le temps d'en concevoir une autre.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ron s'écarta légèrement et commença à lancer divers petits sortilèges, afin de faire diversion et d'aveugler leurs deux adversaires par les jets lumineux que projetait sa baguette, tandis qu'Harry tentait de les neutraliser et qu'Hermione protégeait leur trio de boucliers savamment placés. Très vite, ce qu'ils avaient appris lors des entraînements avec Snape fut mis à profit, chacun tirant le meilleur parti de ses points forts et se complétant à merveille dans une sorte de ballet à trois soigneusement chorégraphié.

Les Mangemorts, aussi experts soient-ils, avaient bien trop misé sur les faiblesses et l'inexpérience de leurs attaquants. Mais c'était les sous-estime, et rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent pris de court face à la détermination des jeunes Griffondors. Harry parvint enfin à en paralyser un par un sortilège de pétrification, tandis que Ron neutralisait l'autre d'un stupefix.

- Que fait-on d'eux ? Demanda le rouquin, qui n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille de rester dans la même pièce que deux Mangemorts, aussi stupéfixés ou pétrifiés fussent-il.

- Rien. On les laisse. Voldemort se chargera d'eux bien mieux que nous, répliqua Harry.

Hermione était pour protester devant cette remarque plutôt cruelle, si peu coutumière chez son ami, mais un regard vert foudroyant l'en dissuada sans peine, lui rappelant qu'ils avaient autre chose à faire. Et de toute façon, ils n'allaient pas les tuer non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils ligotèrent alors par incarcerem les mangemorts dépités et les lièrent à l'une des hautes colonnes qui soutenaient la pièce voûtée.

- Maintenant, à l'Horcruxe.

Harry affichait une lueur de farouche détermination. Le célèbre trio s'avança donc, lentement, vers le centre de la pièce, qui était en fait occupé par une sorte de… une sorte de puits. Oui, une sorte de puits, rempli d'une eau d'une étrange couleur verdâtre mais limpide. Le fond semblait à la fois proche et lointain, à la fois à portée de bras et à des kilomètres de distance… Il était également possible d'y voir un objet, trônant presque religieusement sur un socle de pierre blanche… Un objet toutefois impossible à décrire à cette hauteur.

- Tu penses qu'on doit descendre ? S'inquiéta Ron.

Harry aurait levé les yeux au ciel, à mi chemin entre l'amusement et l'exaspération, s'il n'avait pas été aussi stressé et obnubilé par l'objet de sa quête.

- Oui, Ron, je pense qu'on doit descendre, fit-il simplement, d'une voix quelque peu atone.

- Mieux vaut ne pas y aller tous les trois, suggéra Hermione. Le mieux, c'est que l'un d'entre nous y aille, et que les autres restent ici, pour éventuellement l'aider à remonter.

- Oui, tu as raison, concéda Harry. J'y vais.

- Non, intervint une voix ferme.

Harry se tourna vers son meilleur ami, surpris de cette soudaine audace.

- Non, Harry. Mieux vaut que tu ne t'y risques pas. Je vais y aller…

- Mais Ron, commença le Survivant, indigné que son ami veuille le surprotéger de la sorte.

- Non, Harry, Ron a raison. Mieux vaut que tu restes ici, pour aider l'un d'entre nous à remonter. Tu as le plus… d'expérience, dirons-nous, en sortilèges. Si quelque chose se passe mal, tu seras le plus apte à savoir comment réagir.

- Toi aussi, Hermione, tu saurais comment réagir, continua à argumenter Harry.

- C'est pourquoi je dois y aller, les interrompit vivement le plus jeune des Weasley. Vous saurez quoi faire pour m'aider en cas de problèmes, ajouta-t-il, avec un sourire à la fois contrit et crispé.

Après de longues minutes de réflexion, Harry acquiesça silencieusement. De toute façon, vu l'entêtement que son ami pouvait montrer parfois, il ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis…

Une fois qu'il eut l'accord tacite de ses compagnons, Ron plongea sans plus attendre dans l'eau glacée, après avoir retiré manteau et chaussures et s'être lancé un sort de tête-en-bulle. Il s'enfonça alors lentement dans les profondeurs inquiétantes, tentant de faire abstraction de la peur latente qui montait en lui, lui faisant battre furieusement le sang dans ses veines.

- Fais bien attention à toi, Ron, fit Harry en un murmure, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres, tout en observant avec inquiétude l'avancée de son ami.

Le Griffondor téméraire parvint bientôt au fond, à quelques mètres à peine de l'objet tant convoité. Mais quand il s'avança, réduisant la distance l'en séparant de deux mètres à peine, une dizaine de magnifiques créatures humanoïdes apparurent, surgissant de nulle part dans un tourbillon d'eau aveuglant. En un éclair, elles encerclèrent le jeune homme, tout en entonnant une harmonieuse litanie des plus enchanteresses.

Elles semblaient l'envoûter, et il était littéralement hypnotisé, incapable de détacher son regard de ses étranges créatures, ses sens comme emprisonnés. Il paraissait, à cet instant, prêt à répondre à leur moindre demande...

- Des nymphes! S'exclama Hermione. Des nymphes des eaux. Elles sont redoutables et peuvent emprisonner la raison des hommes, en les incitant à obéir à leurs moindres faits et gestes.

- Mais Ron va leur résister, n'est-ce pas? S'enquit Harry, soucieux pour son ami.

- J'en doute, Harry. J'en doute. Je crois qu'il est déjà complètement sous leur charme, répondit la jeune femme, une pointe de déception et de sombre terreur transparaissant dans sa voix.

- Que fait-on?

Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la question, qu'ils virent, depuis la surface du bassin, une des nymphes tendre à leur ami une dague à lame tranchante, sur laquelle les reflets de l'eau miroitaient de mille éclats.

- Non, Ron, s'écria Hermione, mais en vain.

A cette profondeur, l'interpellé ne pouvait entendre leurs appels et supplications. Et même si ce fut possible, il n'aurait certainement pas réagi, comme en témoignaient ses yeux vides, presque éteints... Il tendait déjà la main pour s'emparer de l'arme...

Harry n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se jeta à son tour à l'eau pour sauver son ami, prenant tout juste le temps de se lancer à son tour un sort de tête-en-bulle.

- Harry, non ! Attends, Harry. Toi aussi, elles vont t'hypnotiser, tenta Hermione, afin de le retenir et de le raisonner. Mais il était déjà parti et ne l'écoutait plus, tant il était troublé par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux à quelques mètres plus bas, les affres de la culpabilité refaisant insidieusement surface en lui.

Il parvint juste à temps derrière les nymphes, qui s'écartèrent sur son passage sans émettre la moindre opposition et le laissèrent entrer dans le cercle, pour mieux l'emprisonner avec son ami ensuite. Mais il n'avait que faire pour l'heure de se retrouver ainsi encerclé en si mauvaise compagnie. Il ne prêta d'ailleurs aucune attention à ses geôlières, si belles et lumineuses soient-elles… Il devait aider son ami... Dit ami qui avait déjà pointé l'arme vers son coeur et s'apprêtait à porter le coup fatal. D'une main amicale mais ferme, Harry l'en empêcha et lui prit l'arme délicatement, sans que Ron n'émette la moindre résistance. Ce dernier semblait ne plus en avoir ni la force ni la volonté.

Par contre, il n'en était pas de même pour les nymphes, qui, voyant que leur emprise avait échoué sur le deuxième jeune homme, commençaient à se fâcher sérieusement et à resserrer leur dangereux étau autour d'eux deux.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Harry, qui avait jusque-là focalisé son attention sur Ron, remarqua le changement d'expression des nymphes. Le sourire éclatant et charmeur, qu'elles leur avaient offert jusqu'à maintenant, avait brutalement disparu pour laisser la place à un rictus menaçant et méprisant, tandis que des griffes acérées remplaçaient leurs ongles fins...

Harry était complètement désemparé, et ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même, Ron n'ayant pas encore recouvré toute sa raison. Il tenta un stupefix, dont le seul effet fut de faire enrager davantage encore les nymphes. Un petrificus totalus n'eut guère plus de succès... Comment était-il censé neutraliser des nymphes? Avait-il vu ça en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal?

Il cherchait désespérément dans les méandres de son esprit apeuré une solution, quelle qu'elle soit, pour les sortir tous deux de ce mauvais pas, quand il vit un jet de lumière bleutée intense jaillir derrière les nymphes. Celles qui furent touchées hurlèrent, vraisemblablement de douleur, tandis que les autres s'enfuir quelques mètres plus loin.

- Hermione! S'exclama Harry, soulagé de voir son amie auprès d'eux.

- Vite Harry. Occupe-toi de récupérer l'Horcruxe, je vais tenter de les tenir à l'écart...

Harry ne se fit pas prier deux fois, et s'avança vers l'objet si bien protégé. Une coupe. « Certainement la coupe de Poufsouffle... », pensa Harry, alors qu'il s'en emparait d'une main hésitante.

Aussitôt qu'il s'en fut saisi, le sol se mit à trembler violemment, dans un bruit assourdissant, de longues fissures se creusant peu à peu dans la terre qui constituait le fond du bassin.

- Vite Harry, lui hurla Hermione, la panique menaçant à tout instant de les submerger. Partons. Maintenant, où l'on ne pourra jamais regagner la surface.

En effet, l'eau commençait déjà à s'infiltrer dans les petites fentes... Le niveau de l'eau allait baisser dangereusement, et s'ils n'étaient pas remontés à la surface avant, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait advenir d'eux... Les nymphes avaient d'ailleurs, elles aussi, pressenti la catastrophe et prenaient la fuite, disparaissant comme elles étaient apparues dans un tourbillon d'eau brumeux.

Ne faisant ni une ni deux, Harry et Hermione saisirent Ron, chacun par un bras, et l'aidèrent à remonter le plus rapidement vers la surface si rassurante. Mais visiblement pas assez rapidement, le niveau diminuant plus vite qu'ils ne remontaient eux mêmes. Harry tendit alors la coupe à Hermione, qui s'en saisit tout de suite sans poser de question, avant de se sentir violemment propulsée avec ses amis, hors de l'eau.

Dans un dernier sursaut désespéré de son instinct de survie, Harry avait usé, tout comme lors de la coupe des trois sorciers, d'un sortilège de propulsion.

- Bravo Harry, fit Hermione, quand elle eut enfin recouvert et ses esprits et son souffle. Bien joué.

- Non bravo à toi, Hermione, lui répondit Harry avec un sourire complice. Comment as-tu fait pour écarter les nymphes?

- Le feu. Oui, le feu, répéta-t-elle devant l'incompréhension du jeune Griffondor. J'ai utilisé le feu, qui avec l'eau a créé une sorte de geyser d'eau bouillante, tout comme tu avais fait avec la barrière de feu... Ce qui a donc ébouillanté les nymphes...

Elle affichait alors un sourire rayonnant, fière quelque part de sa trouvaille.

- Brillant, comme d'habitude, conclut Harry, tout aussi soulagé, qu'ils s'en soient finalement sortis tous indemnes.

Enfin, sortis, pas encore tout à fait...

- Que s'est-il passé? Demanda soudain une petite voix, comme émergeant d'un long sommeil. A-t-on réussi? On l'a eu?

Harry et Hermione ne purent retenir un court fou rire de les inonder... Ron resterait décidément toujours le même...

- Oui, Ron, on l'a eu. Mais on ferait bien de sortir d'ici au plus vite, je ne voudrais pas avoir la désagréable surprise d'avoir de la visite.

Ses deux complices obtempérèrent sans plus attendre et se levèrent tant bien que mal, afin de quitter au plus vite cette salle maudite, trempés jusqu'aux os et exténués.

- Harry, s'empressa de l'accueillir Rémus, à la fois soulagé de les voir vivants et avec l'Horcruxe, et inquiet de leur état de fatigue.

Mais les trois adultes eurent la décence de ne pas les assaillir de questions. Les explications viendraient en temps et en heure… Si Harry le voulait bien... Après un rapide sortilège de séchage, la petite troupe ne s'éternisa pas outre mesure dans ces sombres dédales et s'éclipsa, aussi discrètement qu'ils étaient venus, ramenant leur butin au quartier général.

Ils avaient une petite victoire à fêter... Depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient un tel moment... Finalement, tout n'était peut-être pas désespéré...

Fin du Chapitre 51


	55. Chapter 55

Désolée de ce long silence dû à un petit manque d'inspiration, ou plutôt de mots pour la traduire... Mais je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs et revieweurs qui continuent à m'encourager sans cesse...

Je tiens également à préciser que la sortie du tome 7 n'a, pour ma part, rien changé à ma détermination de finir cette histoire, ni à son cheminement...

Alors pour ce chapitre, je précise de suite : **RATING** car présence de scène "osée" dans les souvenirs de Severus (deuxième passage en italique). Pour ceux qui préfèrent s'abstenir, un rapide résumé leur sera livré au prochain chapitre...

Allez, bonne lecture...

CHAPITRE 52 : Maudit rituel

- Bonsoir Severus, fit une voix sur le pas de la porte, après avoir observé quelques instants l'air rêveur qu'arborait le Maître des potions, apparemment inconscient d'être l'objet de tant d'attention.

D'ailleurs celui-ci sursauta légèrement quand il entendit la voix l'interpeller, surpris en plein songe contemplatif.

- Bonsoir Minerva, répondit-il d'une voix un peu plus rauque que d'habitude.

- Vous m'avez l'air de bien bonne humeur.

- Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne-t-il à vouloir comprendre mon humeur ces derniers temps? S'offusqua-t-il, excédé de paraître si transparent.

- Peut-être parce qu'il est si rare de vous voir sourire, que tout le monde voudrait comprendre ce mystère qui vous anime soudain, rétorqua l'animagus, ne pouvant s'empêcher elle-même de lui offrir un large sourire moqueur.

Severus se contenta d'un grognement, son air maussade reprenant aussitôt le dessus, bien qu'un discret pétillement de malice persévérât dans ses sombres prunelles.

- Quelles bonnes nouvelles avez-vous donc à nous annoncer? Reprit la directrice de Poudlard, revenant brutalement à une conversation plus sérieuse et plus terre à terre, vivement curieuse de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Bonnes, je ne pense pas, rétorqua Severus. Et ce serait plutôt à vous de commencer, non? Potter a apparemment réussi, par un autre heureux coup de « chance insolente », à s'emparer de l'Horcruxe...

- Oui, en effet. La coupe de Poufsouffle.

- La coupe de Poufsouffle? Intéressant… Et sait-on comment Il se l'était procurée? Comment cela s'est-il passé exactement?

- Vous n'avez eu aucun détail? S'interrogea McGonagall.

- Non, aucun. Il était bien trop... enragé, pour nous en dire plus que nécessaire, répondit Severus d'une voix basse et grave, ne se rappelant que trop bien de la colère noire qu'il avait due, une fois encore, essuyer quelques jours auparavant, quand Il avait découvert la perte de son précieux bien...

_- Vous n'êtes que des incapables nés, vous avez laissé Potter, un stupide gamin, s'emparer de mon Horcruxe, rugissait-Il à l'encontre de Ses cinq Mangemorts les plus proches et les plus hauts gradés. Vous ne méritez pas ma clémence, vous ne méritez pas que je m'intéresse à votre cas... _

_Les cinq hommes en face de lui gardaient la tête basse, humblement inclinés devant Lui, attendant aussi stoïquement que possible que la foudre se soit abattue et que la tempête se calme. Si tant est qu'elle puisse se calmer un jour, au vu de la déferlante qu'ils essuyaient pour l'heure._

_- Mulciber! Appela le Lord Noir, d'un ton sans appel, aussi froid que la mort elle-même._

_Le dénommé pâlit instantanément, son teint cadavérique rivalisant avec celui du marbre blanc des colonnes de la salle. Toutefois, il savait ne pas avoir le choix. Il s'avança donc, d'un pas chancelant, comme si ses jambes obéissaient à une volonté propre, allant à l'encontre de sa raison qui lui dictait de fuir de suite…_

_- Tu es le principal responsable de ce désastre, continua celui qu'il avait choisi pour Maître. Tu étais pourtant chargé de la sécurité de cet objet que je t'avais confié. Mais tu t'es montré indigne de la confiance que je t'ai accordée. Endoloris._

_L'homme s'écroula à terre, se roulant en boule sous la douleur, et laissant un cri bref s'échapper de ses lèvres, lèvres rapidement meurtries tant il se les mordait pour s'empêcher de crier plus fort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres réitéra le sortilège de torture quatre autres fois, s'arrêtant quand Il estima enfin que la punition avait été suffisamment éloquente et que le Mangemort ne tiendrait vraisemblablement pas davantage._

_- Tu m'as déçu, Mulciber. Profondément déçu. _

_L'homme resta au sol, pantelant et en sueur, recroquevillé sur lui-même, incapable du moindre mouvement sans relancer l'onde de douleur, incapable de la moindre parole cohérente._

_- Mais tu n'es pas non plus le seul responsable... Sssseverusssss. Toi aussi, tu tiens ta part de responsabilité. Tu es chargé de superviser le tout, et tu as échoué. Tu aurais dû parer cette attaque... Tu aurais dû prévoir des mesures de sécurité plus adéquates. Endoloris._

_Et la scène se répéta, cette fois sur Severus, qui s'effondra au sol, sans force et tétanisé par la douleur, incapable de compter le nombre de cruciatux qu'il reçut._

_- J'espère que la leçon sera retenue, fit la voix claquante du Lord Noir, tel un fouet acéré, vrillant les tympans martyrisés du Maître des potions._

_- Oui, Maître, répondirent les cinq Mangemorts comme un seul homme._

_Et sans même attendre d'autre réponse, le Seigneur des Ténèbres quitta la pièce obscure par la porte dérobée derrière la tapisserie du fond, laissant seul Son cercle intime, à la fois dépité d'un tel échec, mais aussi soulagé de s'en tirer à si bon compte…_

Un grincement presque sinistre de vieux bois sortit soudain Severus de ses souvenirs.

- Quand on parle du loup, maugréa-t-il entre ses dents, en voyant le fils de son ancienne Némésis sur le pas de la porte, sa frêle silhouette se découpant dans le halo de lumière qui l'irradiait derrière lui, contrastant ainsi fortement avec la grisaille crépusculaire qui envahissait la pièce.

- Bonsoir, répondit simplement le Gryffondor, préférant ne pas répliquer à cette provocation.

- Nous parlions justement de vous, Harry, intervint McGonagall, sentant l'ambiance refroidir dangereusement. Au sujet de votre récente... réussite...

Harry retint à temps une exclamation mi surprise, mi soulagée, et se contenta de hausser les sourcils en signe de compréhension. Il se lança alors dans un compte-rendu détaillé de cette aventure, sans fioritures inutiles. Et Severus l'écouta attentivement, se gardant bien d'émettre le moindre commentaire, bien que l'envie l'en démangeât...

Au fond de lui, il était profondément impressionné que ce môme impertinent ait réussi cet… exploit, même si l'aide de ses deux acolytes s'était révélée inestimable. Oui, exploit était le mot juste… Le Lord Noir était réputé pour étudier consciencieusement ses pièges et ses défenses, et était féru de toute sorte de Magies, qui combinées devaient être redoutables à déjouer… Il ne pouvait donc nier que le Gryffondor savait faire montre d'une certaine ingéniosité quand les circonstances l'exigeaient. Ingéniosité, qui, mêlée à une dose considérable de chance, lui donnait tous les atouts… Mais pour rien au monde Severus ne l'aurait avoué, même sous la torture...

Quand le récit prit fin, un silence pesant et lourd de sens s'abattit sur eux trois, chacun réfléchissant aux répercussions possibles et aux événements à venir.

- Et de votre côté, Severus, qu'avez-vous de neuf à nous apprendre? S'enquit finalement McGonagall.

Severus se renfrogna aussitôt, lançant un regard noir peu aimable à l'animagus. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler, et ce d'autant moins devant Potter... Mais avait-il vraiment le choix?

- Severus, insista-t-elle cependant devant le silence obstiné du Maître des potions.

- Inutile de vous répéter, je ne suis pas sourd et je connais encore mon prénom, répondit celui-ci, d'un ton caustique. De mon côté, disons que les choses se sont quelque peu précipitées, ajouta-t-il, plutôt à contre-cœur.

Il marqua soudain un court temps d'arrêt, comme cherchant ses mots, ce qui n'échappa guère à l'oeil aiguisé de McGonagall et l'inquiéta quelque peu. Pour que le Maître des potions, si réputé pour son verbe acerbe et ses sarcasmes bien visés, hésite autant, c'est que l'annonce devait être réellement délicate et cruciale… si ce n'est pire.

- Je pense que ce que je vais vous dire ne sera pas pour vous plaire, reprit-il d'une voix plus basse. Le rituel, dont je vous avais parlé il y a quelque temps, et qui était prévu pour le début de l'été, a été avancé et a eu lieu il y a trois jours.

McGonagall étouffa un cri de surprise et d'effroi. Parlait-il de cet horrible rituel? Et si oui, quelles en avaient été les conséquences? Qu'en avait-il résulté en fin de compte?

- Voulez-vous parler du rituel... du rituel...? Mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge.

Non décidément, elle ne se sentait pas capable de dire ce nom, cela serait rendre plus réelle encore cette ignominie...

- Oui, du rituel du sang de la vierge. De quoi d'autre voulez-vous que je parle? S'énerva brusquement Severus.

Quelques minutes de silence suivirent, avant que Minerva reprenne, d'une voix peu assurée, presque chevrotante.

- Ainsi Il aurait préféré avancer de près d'un mois… Et… Et comment cela s'est-il passé?

La question resta quelques instants sans réponse, puis un fin et discret sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Severus, alors que son regard se perdait à nouveau dans le vague. Un sourire authentique, non marqué par l'ironie ou la moquerie. Un sourire que McGonagall avait rarement vu apparaître sur ce visage si jeune et pourtant si dur. Un sourire qui la frappa d'autant plus au vu des circonstances. Qu'avait-il donc à sourire ainsi subitement? Serait-il devenu fou? Les doloris auraient-ils eu raison de lui tout compte fait?

Severus releva enfin les yeux sur l'animagus et vit son air mi-scandalisée, mi-interrogateur. Ce n'est qu'en croisant ce regard qu'il comprit qu'il venait de sourire. Mais au lieu de se recroqueviller dans sa carapace d'impassibilité, comme il l'aurait fait d'ordinaire, il sourit davantage encore, si ce fut possible...

- Bien. Cela s'est passé bien mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais, répondit-il enfin.

Cette réponse, plus qu'inattendue et des plus surprenantes, laissa momentanément cois Harry et Minerva, tandis que Severus était déjà reparti dans les réminiscences de cette fameuse nuit, sombre et cruelle, mais ô combien magique...

Oui, magique, comme jamais il n'en avait connu. Et pourtant Merlin seul sait combien il avait pu redouter cette nuit-là.

_Quand il s'était avancé__ au milieu du cercle des Mangemorts en direction de l'autel où trônait déjà le Lord Noir, Severus avait senti son cœur battre à folle allure, ses pensées s'embrouillant, uniquement tournées vers l'horreur qu'il allait devoir commettre, et il avait dû réaliser un effort surhumain pour que ses traits restent savamment figés et impassibles et ne trahissent pas son dégoût._

_- Sssssssseverussssssssss, te voilà enfin mon petit Mangemort, fit le Lord Noir d'une voix soyeuse mais dangereuse, où l'excitation était plus que palpable. Il ne manque donc plus qu'une personne pour que les festivités puissent commencer._

_Se disant, il se tourna dans la direction opposée à Severus, faisant signe à Ses fidèles serviteurs de s'écarter. Ceux-ci obtempérèrent aussitôt, et le cercle parfait se rompit momentanément afin de former une haie d'honneur pour la nouvelle arrivée, lui indiquant ainsi le chemin jusqu'au gigantesque pentacle surmonté d'un imposant autel de pierre et de marbre noir. _

_Malgré l'obscurité presque lugubre, que la lueur changeante des quelques bougies éparses et des quelques torches à la flamme dansante transperçait à peine, Severus parvint à distinguer les traits de la mystérieuse invitée. Son fin visage était irradié d'une aura quasi mystique, les reflets rougeâtres en accentuant les contours si délicats et si bien dessinés, tandis que de fines mèches auburn en soulignaient la perfection, et que sa longue chevelure de feu tombait en une tumultueuse cascade jusqu'au bas de ses reins. Elle incarnait à cet instant la divinité de la beauté et de la magnificence, son aura dégageant une force magique incomparable._

_Severus était littéralement subjugué par cette apparition. Et il n'était vraisemblablement pas le seul, au vu de l'immobilité soudaine et du lourd silence qui venaient de s'abattre sur la sombre assemblée. _

_Ardwenna, quant à elle, fixait Severus droit dans les yeux, essayant de faire fi de tous ces regards cupides la dévisageant ostensiblement. Elle ne pouvait cependant totalement ignorer le regard rougeâtre flamboyant qui lui brûlait le dos. Le Lord Noir ne cachait effectivement en rien son impatience._

_- Severussssss, s'entendit-il rappeler à l'ordre par le Lord Noir. Nous allons commencer._

_Le dénommé s'arracha donc, avec quelques difficultés, à sa contemplation, et vint se placer en face de l'autel, à la droite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il fut quelque peu surpris et circonspect, quand ce dernier s'écarta brusquement de quelques pas. Ce ne fut que quand il Le vit s'emparer sans prévenir de la main d'Ardwenna et la conduire à l'autel, lui faisant signe de s'allonger sur la pierre froide, que Severus comprit. Le Lord Noir voulait sans aucun doute leur faire réaliser pleinement la situation par ce simple geste : il était hors de question de Lui résister, et Il était le seul et unique Maître du jeu dès lors… _

_La jeune femme perçut elle aussi clairement le message, et Severus la vit réprimer un frisson, mais obtempérer malgré tout. Avait-elle réellement le choix de toute façon ? Non, n'est-ce pas ? Et lui non plus d'ailleurs…_

_Puis le Maître des potions entendit, plus qu'il n'écouta, leur Maître commencer le rituel en psalmodiant la formule consacrée. Mais son esprit voguait ailleurs, alors qu'il détaillait chaque trait, chaque courbe gracieuse et sans faille du corps d'Ardwenna. Au fond de lui, il sentait un sentiment d'admiration naître… Cette jeune femme avait un cran et un courage certains, que bien des Gryffondors lui envieraient… Elle savait ce qui l'attendait, et pourtant ne cherchait pas à s'y dérober. _

_Severus aurait aimé pouvoir en dire autant de lui, mais il ne parvenait à se défaire de la répulsion que lui inspiraient ce rituel… et lui-même par la même occasion. Il se sentait sale et avili d'être complice d'une telle atrocité, d'une telle barbarie… Et se dire que son rôle d'espion l'exigeait n'aidait en rien, bien au contraire… _

_Quand l'éclat froid et métallique d'une lame vint soudain titiller sa rétine endormie par ses brumeuses pensées, Severus se força à se concentrer sur la réalité et à chasser ses dangereuses idées. Ce n'était plus le moment de ruminer tout ça, il se devait d'être attentif au rituel, s'il ne voulait pas le faire échouer ou blesser Ardwenna plus que nécessaire. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur…_

_Il vit alors la lame que tenait le Lord Noir s'abattre lentement sur le fin poignet de la jeune femme et lui entailler doucement la peau, sans qu'un cri ou qu'une larme ne lui échappe. Le sang perla d'abord lentement puis en un fin filet, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'empressa de récolter dans une coupe d'argent finement ouvragée._

_Coupe qu'Il tendit quelques minutes plus tard vers Severus. Ce dernier sortit alors de sa poche une fiole, contenant la fameuse potion nécessaire au rituel. Une potion qu'il avait mis plusieurs jours à concocter, une potion presque plus délicate que la potion Tue-Loup. Une potion pouvant s'avérer mortelle en cas d'erreur, aussi infinitésimale soit-elle… Il versa le contenu de la fiole, regardant avec un dégoût non dissimulé le sang rougeâtre se mélanger lentement à la potion, l'un et l'autre se liant difficilement tant leur texture paraissait différente…_

_Le Lord Noir prononça encore quelques incantations avant de boire l'étrange mixture, une aura verdâtre l'enveloppant momentanément, obligeant Severus à s'écarter pour ne pas être touché par les émanations plus ou moins néfastes qui s'en dégageaient. La première étape semblait se dérouler à la perfection, au vu de l'air presque béat de contentement qu'affichait le Lord Noir. _

_Alors que l'aura verdâtre s'estompait doucement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres rouvrit brusquement Ses paupières reptiliennes, dévoilant des iris rougeâtres incandescents, et fit signe à Severus de prendre place sur l'autel… Ainsi le moment crucial et tant redouté était arrivé… Le Maître des potions reporta son attention sur la frêle silhouette étendue, et légèrement tremblante, qui l'attendait avec appréhension. Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes, mais une pression ferme et puissante sur son épaule le poussa rudement et sans ménagement vers l'autel, lui faisant comprendre sans ambiguïté qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas se faire attendre plus longuement._

_Severus s'avança donc vers sa prochaine victime, sentant à peine ses jambes le porter malgré lui. Quand il arriva à la hauteur de la jeune femme, leurs regards se croisèrent, prunelles ténébreuses dans prunelles azurées, peur et crainte s'entrechoquant brutalement, colère et résignation se mêlant en eux, et Severus se laissa littéralement happer par ces iris si céruléennes tel un ciel plein d'espoir et de promesses, et pourtant si sombres de tristesse et de désespoir... _

_Il se pencha alors lentement vers elle, sa main venant frôler avec une certaine déférence cette joue si pâle et si douce. Puis ses lèvres vinrent se joindre à son geste, effleurant à peine la peau savoureusement sucrée de la jeune femme. Il voulait y aller en douceur, espérant rendre ce cruel moment un peu moins douloureux. Quand il se redressa légèrement, ses orbes noirs vinrent de nouveau s'ancrer dans les yeux d'Ardwenna… Et ce qu'il y lut le surprit, et le terrifia même. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle acceptait même… Parce que c'était lui, elle semblait bien vouloir accepter cette sombre mascarade sans mot dire… _

_Quelle lourde responsabilité, que cette soudaine confiance absolue lui imposait. Soudaine confiance ? Pas si soudaine que ça, en y réfléchissant bien… S'il voulait être honnête, il ne pouvait nier, qu'ils s'étaient tous deux peu à peu rapprochés au fil de ces dernières semaines… Etait ce résultat que le Lord Noir voulait obtenir en les contraignant à travailler ensemble et si proches l'un de l'autre ? Oui, certainement, du moins en partie…_

_- Severusss, entendit-il dans son dos, la voix dure lui intimant de ne pas Le faire attendre plus longtemps._

_Severus dut à regret se défaire de cette emprise envoûtante et se hissa à son tour sur l'autel, à quelques centimètres à peine d'Ardwenna, tel un gracieux félin coulant vers sa proie. Il plongea une dernière fois son regard dans le bleu azur de sa victime, avant de sceller leurs lèvres en un baiser d'abord doux et timoré, qui s'enflamma peu à peu, tel un brasier grandissant lentement. C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il avait ardemment désiré ce baiser, qu'il en avait eu envie depuis quelques temps déjà… Et visiblement Ardwenna aussi, à en juger par l'ardeur avec laquelle elle lui répondait…_

_Sans s'en rendre compte, il se laissa rapidement emporté par la passion qui les envahissait et enserra délicatement le frêle corps sous lui, tout en les enveloppant tous deux de sa cape protectrice, alors que leur baiser enflammé s'intensifiait doucement, leur faisant peu à peu perdre le sens de la réalité et oublier le lieu sordide où ils se trouvaient. A vrai dire, la potion de félicité qu'ils avaient ingurgitée quelques heures plus tôt devait aussi grandement aider…_

_Puis les mains habiles de Severus commencèrent à parcourir timidement le corps d'Ardwenna, ses doigts fins glissant sur le tissu soyeux de la robe de la sorcière, tissu qui le gêna bientôt dans son exploration et qu'il entreprit de retirer délicatement, avec d'infinie précaution pour ne pas brusquer la jeune femme. Cependant, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour la débarrasser de cette infime barrière, et en quelques minutes à peine Ardwenna se retrouva nue, sous le regard ombragé de désir du Maître des potions. Cependant, il ne cessa pas pour autant son exploration et continua à découvrir ce corps divin, le couvrant de mille caresses attentionnées et de baisers tantôt doux, tantôt enfiévrés, faisant découvrir à la jeune femme des sensations inconnues jusqu'alors._

_Soudain Severus sentit à son tour des mains sur son torse, à travers sa propre robe, mains fines et délicates dessinant le contour de ses épaules, et de son cou, pour remonter jusqu'à son col, et commençant à déboutonner sa robe. Surpris, il se figea momentanément, regardant Ardwenna d'un air interrogateur et incrédule, mais celle-ci lui offrit comme toute réponse un timide sourire, légèrement crispé mais sincère. Sourire qu'il lui rendit aussitôt, avant de sceller de nouveau leurs lèvres. _

_Bientôt, il sentit le fin tissu glisser de ses épaules puis de son torse, tandis que sa cape, bien qu'elle aussi déboutonnée, les protégeait encore quelque peu du regard des autres. Il entendit ensuite Ardwenna murmurer une formule contre ses lèvres, et en quelques secondes, sa robe de sorcier vint rejoindre celle de la jeune femme à terre, les laissant tous deux en tenue d'Eve et d'Adam, blotti l'un contre l'autre … La gêne et la pudeur semblèrent refaire surface un bref instant entre eux, malgré la sourde conscience leur soufflant que de tels scrupules n'avaient plus de place à l'heure actuelle… _

_Severus s'empressa alors de dissiper ce moment de gêne et d'incertitude, et entreprit de reprendre son excursion attentionnée, en faisant goûter à la divine Venus qu'il tenait entre les bras autant de merveilles dont il était capable… Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'elle se joigne à lui et lui rende ses caresses et baisers avec autant de ferveur qu'il en mettait lui-même. C'est ainsi qu'il sentit des mains hésitantes retracer délicatement les lignes de ses muscles fins et de ses cicatrices, tandis que des lèvres chaudes et avides goûtaient à la saveur épicée de sa peau meurtrie…_

_Rapidement, ils se laissèrent totalement emporter, enfiévrer, incontrôlables, perdant toute notion d'espace et de temps… Jamais Severus n'avait connu pareille sensation, pareille exaltation, pareille envolée dans cette vague tumultueuse de la passion. Brusque passion qui venait le saisir si vivement, si profondément, pas seulement dans son corps et dans sa chair, mais aussi dans son âme. _

_Leurs gestes empressés les entraînèrent dans une danse admirablement chorégraphiée, instinctive, à la fois tendre et sauvage, à la fois douce et fervente, danse endiablée qui fit tomber le dernier rempart qui les cachait encore un peu aux yeux des autres … Rien d'autre n'existait plus à part eux, eux deux, l'un contre l'autre, l'un près de l'autre, l'un avec l'autre, et ce malgré la pierre froide contre leur peau moite, malgré les regards indécents, impudiques et envieux d'une vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes encapuchonnés suivant leur ballet effréné, malgré le sourire machiavélique et les incantations obscures de l'homme-serpent… _

_Mais brusquement ce simple ballet ne leur suffit plus, il leur fallait plus, ils voulaient ne faire plus qu'un, se fondre l'un dans l'autre dans une étreinte plus intime, plus exclusive… Severus accentua alors ses caresses, insistant aux endroits qu'il savait les plus sensibles, et prépara avec mille précautions la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'arquebouta pourtant entre ses bras, sous la déchirante douleur qu'il provoqua quand il se fondit en elle. Il s'immobilisa instantanément, attendant que la douleur s'estompe voire cesse, tout en essayant de faire oublier cette vile souffrance par ses baisers brûlants. Mais celle-ci semblait vouloir s'ancrer en Ardwenna et leur rappeler la dure et cruelle réalité de la situation… _

_Severus sentait également l'attente impatiente de leur Maître. Il savait que le rituel n'était pas fini, et risquait de se rompre à tout moment s'il s'attardait trop… Ce qu'il ne pouvait se permettre, s'il ne voulait pas attirer les foudres du Lord Noir sur lui ou sur la jeune femme. Mais il ne pouvait non plus se résoudre à faire plus de mal encore à celle qu'il avait appris à apprécier et à respecter, pour ne pas dire plus… Il se serait haï et exécré plus encore, si ce fut possible…_

_Ne sachant plus que faire, il tenta de s'immiscer doucement dans son esprit, afin de l'apaiser et de calmer le supplice, physique et moral, qu'elle pouvait ressentir au plus profond d'elle-même. Il projeta toute son énergie et toute sa force pour l'atteindre, et il parvint enfin à toucher les limbes de sa conscience endormie par la douleur… _

_Mais ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'est qu'elle atteigne elle aussi son esprit… Et, sans préavis, tout s'accéléra. Ils se sentirent tous deux pris dans une vague incontrôlable de pensées partagées, de souvenirs et d'émotions insoupçonnées… Ils fusionnèrent, non seulement par le corps mais aussi par l'esprit, leur corps suivant la valse indomptable et enragée de leur âme, ne faisant plus qu'un, l'un devenant l'autre, l'autre devenant l'un. Chacun revivant l'histoire et le passé de l'autre, ses doutes, ses peurs, ses joies et ses peines, ses espoirs et désespoirs… Chacun se coulant dans l'autre dans un accord parfait encore inégalé, composant une harmonie ensorcelante… Leur âme s'assemblant sans à-coup, s'imbriquant l'une dans l'autre, tel un puzzle dont les pièces se seraient perdues depuis si longtemps pour enfin se retrouver… _

_Ils perdirent toute sensation charnelle, leur âme s'envolant loin au-dessus d'eux pour mieux s'étreindre dans une intimité parfaite et paisible, bien qu'incandescente de passion ardente. Jamais Severus n'avait connu pareille fusion, pareille harmonie… Même avec Valâa, cela n'avait pas été aussi magique, aussi unique… Valâa n'était pas humaine, Ardwenna si. Severus avait l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé celle qu'il attendait, et qui l'attendait, depuis toujours. Lui qui s'était souvent moqué de ceux prétextant avoir trouvé l'âme sœur se disait l'avoir rencontré lui-même en cet instant… _

_Soudain, quand ils furent à l'apogée de leur extatique union, une aura d'un bleu intense et éclatant, irradiant de puissance et de magnétisme, les enveloppa, les teintes foncées provenant de Severus se fondant dans celles plus claires venant d'Ardwenna. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle se formait, cette aura semblait être aspirée dans le même temps par une autre, plus sombre et plus noire, à quelques mètres d'eux… Et un fin filament les lia progressivement au Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui semblait pour sa part jubiler, une pure exaltation s'imprimant sur son visage vipérin, alors qu'il ouvrait les bras vers le ciel devant lui, comme pour mieux accueillir cette nouvelle puissance et cette nouvelle force qui s'offrait à lui et envahissait son corps amoindri. _

_Ils n'auraient su dire combien de temps cette fusion dura, mais peu à peu Severus et Ardwenna sentirent leur énergie les quitter, s'échapper d'eux, pour peu à peu se tarir, sans qu'ils puissent faire quoi que ce soit pour la retenir, tandis que le Lord Noir sentait au contraire la sienne augmenter de façon considérable. Bientôt leurs sens et la sensation de leur corps leur revinrent, lentement, progressivement, les laissant hors d'haleine, en sueur, et plus faibles que jamais, toujours l'un contre l'autre, mais pantelants, épuisés, incapables du moindre mouvement, les simples mouvements de leur respiration leur demandant déjà un effort incommensurable._

_Severus rouvrit enfin les yeux, n'ayant pas eu conscience de les avoir fermé, et regarda Ardwenna avec une intensité rare, essayant de lire en elle ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir. Avait-elle ressenti la même chose que lui ? Honte, gêne, douleur, en même temps que désir, passion, et soif intense de l'autre ? Qu'avait-elle retenu finalement de cette expérience étrange, cruelle, mais intense et si magique ? Et qu'allait-elle penser de lui maintenant qu'elle avait lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ?…_

_« Comme dans un livre ouvert », se répéta Severus, tremblant légèrement malgré lui. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un perçait ainsi ses défenses mentales. La première fois depuis longtemps en tout cas, et cela lui faisait peur…Etait-elle la seule à avoir lu tout ceci dans son esprit ? Ou le Lord Noir avait-il tout partagé également ? Non, certainement non, sinon il ne serait plus de ce monde probablement… _

_Mais qu'avait-elle ressenti en voyant son passé, son histoire, sombre histoire ?… Qu'avait-elle ressenti à voir le passé d'un assassin, tous ces crimes, tous ces meurtres, tout ce sang, tâchant ces mains mêmes qui l'avaient touchée quelques minutes plus tôt ? Allait-elle être dégoûtée, effrayée ? Allait-elle le trahir ? Allait-elle offrir la trahison du Maître des potions au Lord Noir, en Lui révélant son double jeu et sa véritable allégeance ? Ou allait-elle ne rien dire, mais s'éloigner de lui et tout simplement l'ignorer ?…_

_Etrangement, Severus n'aurait su dire quelle option il aurait souhaitée. Certes, il ne pouvait affirmer préférer être dénoncé. Mais être ignoré et évité par Ardwenna lui semblait soudain plus insupportable encore à endurer que les tortures que lui infligeraient sans aucun doute le Lord Noir… Non, à tout prendre, il préférerait mourir… Il en avait trop vu, trop fait, pour supporter un tel affront ou une telle indifférence, après ce qu'ils venaient de partager._

_Mais bizarrement, ce qu'il lut dans le regard d'Ardwenna n'était ni peur, ni dégoût, ni effroi, ni trahison. Etonnement, incrédulité, légère appréhension peut-être, mais rien de ce qu'il redoutait le plus… Serait-ce possible qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas et qu'elle ne souhaite pas profiter de la situation à son avantage pour sauver sa sœur ? _

_Non, à bien y réfléchir, Severus savait qu'Ardwenna n'était pas de ce genre. Il la savait incapable d'un tel acte de lâcheté et de cupidité. Ce qu'il avait vu et revécu en traversant les souvenirs et pensées de la jeune femme en était une preuve indubitable... Non, jamais elle ne le trahirait, comme lui-même ne le ferait jamais… Cette simple constatation lui enleva tout d'un coup un lourd poids du cœur. _

_Il sentit alors brusquement une haleine chaude dans son cou, entrecoupée d'une respiration presque aussi erratique que la sienne, tandis qu'une main froide lui effleura la peau au creux de ses reins, et qu'une voix sifflante lui susurra au creux de l'oreille :_

_- Severusssss, tu as été parfait. Un peu lent, mais parfait. Vous m'avez apporté tous deux plus encore que je ne l'aurais cru possible. Je ne me suis vraisemblablement pas trompé sur votre compte… Vous êtes puissants, surtout ainsi liés l'un à l'autre, et si… complémentaires. Vous allez enfin me rendre la puissance et la gloire qui me sont dues…_

_Severus frissonna, autant de par ce contact inopiné et déroutant, écoeurant même, souillant en quelque sorte l'extase magique qu'il venait de vivre, que par cette voix suave et glacialement mortelle._

_- Je crois que vous avez bien mérité de vous reposer tous deux maintenant. Mes petits Mangemorts vont être déçus de ne pas pouvoir s'amuser à leur tour avec vous… Mais je ne voudrais pas qu'ils vous épuisent. J'ai encore besoin de vous… Lucius…_

_Cependant, Severus n'entendit pas la fin et tomba dans une douce inconscience en même temps qu'Ardwenna._

- Severus, Severus, fit une voix à ses côtés, tandis que quelqu'un le secouait doucement par l'épaule.

- Minerva, ronchonna Severus tout en revenant à la réalité.

- Vous étiez encore perdu dans vos pensées. Cela vous arrive bien souvent ces derniers temps, renchérit McGonagall.

Le Maître des potions lui adressa comme toute réponse un regard noir foudroyant, au fond duquel étincelait une étrange lueur rougeâtre qui ne lui était pas habituelle.

- Severus, que vous arrive-t-il ? S'enquit l'animagus, plus qu'inquiète pour son ancien collègue et surprise par ce regard presque malsain et diabolique.

- Rien. Il ne m'arrive absolument rien, mentit-il durement.

En fait, si, il sentait qu'il y avait eu un léger changement en lui. Ce rite puissant de Magie Noire avait laissé sa marque en lui, l'avait touché plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. L'avait changé. Il le sentait. La Magie Noire l'envahissait de plus en plus, elle transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau et menaçait de le submerger à tout instant. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, si ce n'est lutter pour retarder l'échéance inévitable et espérer qu'éventuellement Valâa puisse l'aider, comme elle le lui avait promis…

Il luttait contre cette emprise à chaque instant, mais préférait le cacher pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas que l'Ordre le considère plus suspect et plus dangereux encore, qu'il ne le faisait d'ordinaire…

McGonagall observa un long moment Severus, qui s'obstinait dans un silence buté. Elle se posait bien des questions à son sujet et se faisait bien du souci pour lui. Elle savait aussi pertinemment bien, qu'il ne lui disait pas tout, certainement pour ne pas l'effrayer, ou pour ne pas risquer de perdre sa confiance… Elle préféra donc ne pas insister. Leur sollicitude semblait agacer le Maître des potions plus encore que leur indifférence…

- Si vous le dîtes, conclut-elle, d'un ton peu convaincu, sans se préoccuper du nouveau regard incendiaire qu'elle récolta. Vous disiez que cela s'était bien passé.

- Oui, et non. Cela a été moins… horripilant, que ce que j'avais appréhendé, daigna répondre Severus.

Harry tiqua légèrement à cette remarque, mais garda le silence, comme il l'avait promis à McGonagall, et laissa Snape continuer.

- Cela semble du moins n'avoir pas été trop traumatisant pour Ardwenna.

- Et pour vous ? Demanda McGonagall, mi soulagée, mi frustrée qu'il parle constamment à demis mots.

- Pour moi ? S'étonna-t-il. Et bien, pour moi… Pour moi, cela s'est déroulé convenablement, fit-il, son étrange sourire effleurant à nouveau ses lèvres pâles et étirant ses traits crispés.

- Convenablement ? Répéta McGonagall, sceptique et surprise. C'est tout ?

Severus releva enfin les yeux vers elle et vit qu'elle ne le croyait pas vraiment, qu'elle pressentait qu'il y avait plus…

- Bon, non, ce n'est pas tout, concéda-t-il comme à regret, tout en grommelant à voix basse, profondément exaspéré de devoir l'admettre. Non, en fait, c'était… c'était…

Son regard sombre se perdit une fois encore dans le vide, tandis qu'il cherchait vraisemblablement le mot adéquat.

- C'était… magique, lâcha-t-il enfin dans un souffle.

Ce qui fit sourire McGonagall et grimacer Harry.

- Magique ? C'est-à-dire ? S'enquit-elle, plus par taquinerie pour le titiller un peu plus encore, que par pure curiosité.

Taquinerie qui eut l'effet escompté. Severus lui jeta un autre de ses regards légendaires assassins et répondit avec une pointe de sarcasme hargneux dans la voix :

- Je ne vais tout de même pas tout vous décrire dans les détails.

Mais finalement, il céda et ajouta dans un soupir, lui concédant cette victoire temporaire…

- Oui, c'était magique. Dans tous les sens du terme. Je n'avais jamais connu ça auparavant. Ardwenna et moi avons littéralement… fusionné.

Face à la réaction que ces malheureux mots engendrèrent immanquablement chez ses interlocuteurs, Severus sentit instantanément la colère le gagner de nouveau. Il n'aurait su dire ce qui l'énervait le plus, entre l'air quelque peu dégoûté de Potter, le sourire énigmatique de McGonagall ou le regard malicieux du portrait d'Albus…

- Cessez donc de me regarder de cette façon… désopilante. Oui, vous avez bien entendu. J'ai dit « fusionné ». Pas seulement physiquement, mais aussi psychiquement. Surtout psychiquement.

Un gloussement venant du portrait d'Albus l'interrompit.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si amusant ? S'emporta définitivement le Serpentard.

- Rien de particulier, rétorqua le portrait, imperturbable, alors que ses yeux pétillaient de plus belle.

- Albus !

Le ton du Maître des potions était plus qu'agressif et péremptoire.

- Severus.

Celui d'Albus, bien que ferme, dénotait quant à lui un certain amusement.

- Ce que vous avez dit n'a rien d'amusant, reprit toutefois le portrait sur un ton plus sérieux, sans perdre pour autant son regard rieur, voyant que son jeune ami ne décolérerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas la réponse. Mais cela ne m'étonne guère.

Severus écarquilla les yeux, vivement surpris et curieux de savoir ce que le portrait entendait par là. Que voulait-il dire exactement ? Qu'insinuait-il encore ? Qu'il détestait quand il tournait ainsi autour du pot…

- Cela n'est pas très étonnant… entre deux puissants legilimens, ajouta Albus.

Quand l'information parvint enfin à s'insinuer dans les méandres de l'esprit de Severus, une lueur de compréhension, et de soulagement, illumina son visage tiré par la fatigue et la tension.

« Entre legilimens… ». Oui, Ardwenna était legilimens. Ainsi, c'était ça, c'était pour ça qu'ils avaient vu défiler la vie entière de l'autre, tous ses souvenirs, tout son passé…

- Vous voulez dire… ? Commença McGonagall, hésitant à finir la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

Severus hocha simplement la tête en guise d'acquiescement.

- Ardwenna est donc legilimens ? Demanda abruptement Harry, qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout suivi.

- Je donnerais bien dix points pour Gryffondor pour cette brillante déduction, mais je n'en ai plus le pouvoir, rétorqua Severus narquois.

- Et ? Continua l'animagus, quelque peu anxieuse, alors qu'elle réalisait tout juste ce que cela pouvait impliquer, et faisant fi de cette énième pique acerbe de Severus envers son ancien élève.

Severus jeta un bref regard interrogateur en direction du tableau représentant son vieil ami, comme pour lui demander son avis ou son approbation. Celui-ci hocha la tête, lui donnant ainsi tacitement son accord.

- Et nous avons tout partagé, répondit alors le Serpentard. Toutes nos pensées, nos souvenirs, tout notre passé…

Sa phrase resta en suspens, comme pour laisser aux autres le temps d'assimiler ses paroles. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un certain laps de temps, que McGonagall rompit à nouveau le silence :

- Mais si vous avez « partagé » tous vos souvenirs, alors… cela signifie…

Elle ne put toutefois achever le cours de sa pensée, redoutant qu'en le disant tout haut, cela concrétise ce qu'elle pensait.

- Oui, cela signifie qu'elle sait pour moi. Qu'elle sait tout, qu'elle sait où va ma véritable allégeance.

- Et ? Demanda Harry, soudain inquiet.

- Et quoi, Potter ? Répliqua Severus, hargneux, plus qu'agacé par cet interrogatoire, ou plutôt par le fait que le fils de son ennemi juré assiste, et participe même, à cet interrogatoire. Agacement qui raviva d'ailleurs quelque peu l'inquiétante lueur rougeâtre de ses prunelles. Et va-t-elle me trahir ? Va-t-elle me dénoncer, moi, et l'Ordre avec ? Non, je ne le pense pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer cela ?

- Minerva. Si elle a lu en moi, dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai, moi aussi, lu en elle ? Je le sais, je le sens, c'est tout. Et s'il vous fallait des preuves plus concrètes et plus raisonnées, réfléchissez une minute. D'une part, je représente peut-être un de ses seuls espoirs de les sortir, elle et sa sœur, de cet enfer macabre. D'autre part, elle ne voudrait pour rien au monde détruire l'œuvre de son grand oncle. Il s'agit encore d'une Dumbledore, ne l'oublions pas…

- Il aurait peut-être fallu y penser plus tôt, avant de se livrer aux Mangemorts, s'exclama Harry, réalisant trop tard ce qu'il venait de dire.

Severus se leva brusquement et couvrit en quelques enjambées le peu de distance qui le séparait du Gryffondor, laissant de plus en plus libre cours à l'ardente colère qui l'envahissait depuis quelques temps.

- Potter ! Gronda-t-il. Peut-être vous croyez-vous au dessus de tout et de tout le monde, mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit de la juger. Ardwenna a connu beaucoup de souffrances et de drames pour en venir à une telle extrémité. Extrémité qu'elle a choisie dans le seul but de sauver sa sœur d'ailleurs, au risque de se perdre elle-même, faut-il vous le rappeler ?

Ses orbes n'étaient plus que flammes rougeâtres dansant follement.

- Severus, intervint McGonagall, sentant la situation dégénérer dangereusement. Calmez-vous, je vous en prie. Harry ne voulait pas dire de mal d'Ardwenna, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Elle espérait pouvoir apaiser au plus vite les tensions naissantes entre le Survivant et le Maître des potions. Ce dernier semblait avoir bien du mal à contrôler sa rage et sa colère ce soir, lui d'ordinaire si maître de lui. Ce qui inquiétait grandement McGonagall. Allez savoir ce qu'il était capable de faire dans un état pareil…

- Non, ce n'était pas mes intentions, confirma Harry, désemparé par une réaction si excessive face à des propos plutôt anodins, et surtout venant de cet homme d'habitude si distant et si froid, même si parfois coléreux.

Severus semblait le lapider du regard, se contenant apparemment difficilement. Mais quand il prit enfin la parole, ce fut d'un ton glacial, où la fureur ne transparaissait plus, tout du moins plus autant…

- Alors la prochaine fois, mesurez vos paroles.

Harry resta muet, sentant que sa voix lui ferait défaut, et se contenta donc d'opiner du chef. Il sentait que ce n'était pas le moment de pousser Snape à bout. Ce dernier semblait réellement étrange, et tendu ce soir, il semblait différent, plus dangereux, plus instable…

- Severus, le rappela McGonagall, alors que le Serpentard et le Gryffondor continuaient à se fixer du regard outrageusement. Severus, calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

Se disant, elle le tira doucement en arrière, en direction du siège qu'il venait de quitter, et dans lequel il se réinstalla lentement, presque tel un automate.

- Bien. Si sur ce point, vous êtes sûr de ce que vous avancez, nous n'avons certainement aucun souci à se faire.

- Sur ce point, non, pas de souci, reprit-il d'une voix plus mesurée. Par contre…

Severus hésita. Comment leur annoncer ? Comment leur dire les effets de ce fameux rituel ? Comment leur annoncer qu'Il avait enfin obtenu ce qu'Il désirait, qu'Il avait enfin recouvré toute Sa puissance physique, psychique et magique… Ou presque…

- Oui ? L'encouragea McGonagall, consciente que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire, loin de là…

- Par contre, les conséquences du rituel sur Lui sont… d'assez mauvais augures, lâcha-t-il d'une voix légèrement atone.

Il releva alors les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de baisser sur ses mains, et croisa le regard émeraude de Potter, un regard qui lui rappelait soudain tellement la mère du garçon, Lily… Lily… Oui, ce regard était bel et bien le même, jusqu'à cette lueur d'effronterie et de détermination… Finalement, Potter ressemblait tout autant à sa mère qu'à son père… Non, il lui ressemblait bien plus qu'à son père, en fait… Etrange qu'il ne remarque cela que maintenant, alors qu'Albus n'avait cessé de le lui clamer haut et fort depuis tant d'années… Mais ne l'avait-il réellement pas remarqué ? Ou avait-il préféré l'ignorer ?

- Severus ? Intervint une voix, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Severus ? Que vouliez-vous dire exactement par conséquences sur Lui ? Continua McGonagall.

- Le rituel avait pour but de Lui faire recouvrer Ses forces, répondit-il, reportant son attention sur l'animagus. Ses forces physiques surtout, mais aussi magiques. Et il a rempli pleinement son office. Je pense… Non, je peux affirmer que le Lord Noir a enfin totalement recouvré toutes Ses forces, magiques, psychiques ou physiques.

- En somme, nous voilà revenus dix-sept ans en arrière, conclut la dirigeante de l'Ordre, un air de profonde lassitude faisant ressortir les rides trahissant son véritable âge.

Severus se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement, ses yeux glissant, presque inconsciemment, sur l'impétueux Gryffondor, qu'il avait l'impression de redécouvrir tout d'un coup… Ce qui provoqua un embarras inégalé chez ce dernier… Pourquoi son ancien professeur honni le fixait-il de la sorte soudain ? Et surtout avec cette étrange lueur dans ses orbes noirs ? Cette lueur, non pas haineuse ou coléreuse, comme il en avait l'habitude, mais une lueur de curiosité et presque de surprise… Que lui arrivait-il subitement ? Devenait-il réellement fou, à force d'avoir reçu tant de doloris et d'avoir tant pratiqué la Magie Noire ?

- Severus ?

McGonagall revint à la charge, trouvant décidément le comportement du Maître des potions bien étrange et assez exaspérant. Pourquoi regardait-il Harry de cette façon ? A quoi pensait-il donc encore ? Et quand perdrait-il cette fâcheuse manie de se perdre dans ses pensées ?

- Désolé, Minerva, fit-il enfin, après avoir, bien que difficilement, détourné le regard du Survivant.

Ces quelques mots, quelques excuses à peine articulées, étonnèrent et inquiétèrent plus encore la directrice de Poudlard. Le Serpentard n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal, ce soir…

- Est-ce tout ?

- C'est déjà pas mal, non ? Rétorqua-t-il, son ton mordant et acerbe reprenant le dessus.

« Voilà qui est déjà mieux », pensa McGonagall, avant de reprendre de son habituel ton autoritaire.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, je pense que nous devrions tous aller nous reposer. Nous réfléchirons à toutes les… implications, demain matin.

Elle s'apprêtait déjà à repartir, quand Severus la rappela.

- Non, ce n'est pas tout, pas tout à fait…

Son timbre de voix s'était fait brusquement plus grave et plus rauque, presque tremblotant.

McGonagall s'arrêta net dans son mouvement et se retourna, résignée, vers son ancien collègue. Il avait un goût pour les coups de théâtre vraiment désagréable. Une autre mauvaise manie, qu'elle aurait aimé lui voir abandonner…

- Il… Il souhaite maintenant autre chose. Il… Il souhaite….

Severus se racla la gorge, se sentant profondément gêné de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à révéler. Surtout devant le foutu gamin… Mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas leur dire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ? Il souhaite quoi ? S'enquit Minerva, masquant difficilement son impatience.

C'est qu'il commençait à se faire tard, et qu'il lui restait encore grand nombre de choses à régler à Poudlard… Severus la darda d'un regard noir meurtrier, ayant parfaitement perçu son léger agacement.

- Je suis vraiment navré de vous faire perdre votre temps de la sorte, cracha-t-il. Mais j'espère que vous daignerez me pardonner de cette lenteur, quand vous aurez entendu la teneur de ces révélations.

Seul un soupir de Minerva, las et résigné, lui vint comme toute réponse.

- Il souhaite… Il souhaite un héritier.

Voilà, c'était dit… Maintenant ils savaient… Enfin pas tout, mais une bonne partie, c'était déjà un bon début, n'est-ce pas ?

- Un héritier ? S'exclama Harry, vivement surpris et perplexe devant l'incongruité de ce souhait.

En effet, quelle femme censée d'esprit accepterait de… avec un homme, ou espèce d'homme, tel que Voldemort…

- Je constate avec joie, que vous n'êtes pas aussi sourd que votre incompétence en cours me le laissait croire, fit Severus d'une voix doucereusement narquoise.

- Severus ! L'interrompit McGonagall, excédée de ses incessants enfantillages. Si vous pouviez être un peu plus explicite…

- Explicite ? Parce que vous ne me trouvez pas assez explicite ? Il veut un héritier, un enfant quoi, un charmant petit Lord Noir junior pour prendre la relève quand Son temps sera venu… Histoire de pouvoir assurer à la digne lignée de Serpentard un avenir dans le temps…

- Certes, j'avais bien cru comprendre ce point-là… Mais comment compte-t-il mener à bien ce projet ? Je doute…

Minerva ne put exprimer plus loin sa pensée, soudain gênée de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à évoquer.

- Oui, je vois ce que vous voulez dire, répliqua le Maître des potions, sans profiter de l'occasion pour accentuer davantage encore la gêne de son ancienne rivale, comme il l'aurait fait d'ordinaire.

Ce qui était, en soi, suffisamment éloquent, pour indiquer que le problème n'était pas à prendre à la légère… Pour que lui, qui d'habitude se faisait une joie de titiller ses anciens collègues sur les sujets tabous qu'ils pouvaient entretenir, ne lui serve pas une de ses remarques sournoises et cyniques… Non, vraiment, l'heure était plus que grave…

- En fait, Il ne peut Lui-même concevoir. Si j'ai bien compris, Sa nouvelle enveloppe corporelle est… stérile. Ce qui est, en soi, tout à fait logique…

- Et ? Minerva percevait aussi parfaitement le trouble de Severus, ce qui l'intriguait au plus haut point.

- Et… Il souhaite que l'un de Ses Mangemorts le fasse pour Lui. Lors d'un rituel très précis, qui permettra de rendre les pouvoirs de ce Mangemort et Ses pouvoirs à Lui… Mmh, comment dire… compatibles, au sein de l'enfant…

- Et qui a eu l'insigne honneur d'être choisi ? Demanda Harry, à la fois curieux et profondément dégoûté à cette idée.

Seul le silence lui répondit, mais le regard que le Maître des potions lui décocha lui suffit pour comprendre. La situation n'aurait pas été aussi… tendue et démesurément désespérée, il aurait pu en rire.

- Vous… Souffla McGonagall, tout en se rasseyant lentement dans un des sièges à proximité.

Pour toute réponse, Severus enfonça sa tête entre ses mains, les coudes lourdement appuyés sur les genoux. Jamais en temps ordinaire, il ne se serait laissé aller à un tel mouvement de faiblesse. Mais pour l'heure, il n'en avait plus que faire. Il se sentait las, désespéré, frustré et… souillé. Oui, souillé au plus profond de son âme. Déjà le rituel du sang de la vierge, et maintenant ça… il se sentait comme violé au plus profond de son âme. Et que dire de sa future compagne ?

- Oui, moi. Et mon catalyseur, à savoir Ardwenna, murmura-t-il, d'une voix presque étranglée.

- Ainsi, la complémentarité dont Voldemort parlait entre Ardwenna et vous serait une relation catalyseur – catalysé ? Questionna le portrait d'Albus, se doutant de ce que pouvait éprouver son jeune ami, mais sentant que cette information pouvait être aussi cruciale.

- Oui, souffla Severus d'une voix de plus en plus sourde. Elle aurait cette incroyable faculté de catalyser, c'est-à-dire d'amplifier exponentiellement, mon énergie magique lors de puissants rituels. C'est une faculté inestimable, selon Lui… Une faculté que l'on ne peut trouver que dans la femme vous correspondant entièrement en tout point, et dont l'énergie magique peut s'allier pleinement à la vôtre…

- Une âme sœur en somme, conclut Albus à voix basse, avant de laisser un lourd silence s'installer autour d'eux.

Les deux autres Gryffondors présents, quant à eux, malgré tout le courage dont ils étaient capables, ne savaient plus soudain comment réagir… ni que dire. Alors ils ne dirent rien, ne firent rien, et tous quatre restèrent ainsi un long moment figés dans cette ambiance tendue et obscure.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- Severus ? Severus ?

- Vous cherchez quelqu'un, Minerva ? Demanda Sirius, qui avait entendu la douce voix de son ancienne professeur de métamorphose, alors qu'il descendait tout juste à la cuisine.

Il était sept heures du matin par Merlin ! Que voulait-elle donc de si bon matin ?

- Oui, je cherchais Severus. Nous l'avons quitté hier soir tard, et il avait l'air plutôt perturbé. Je venais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu, ni entendu. Compte tenu que « nos » chambres sont quasiment à côté, je doute qu'il y soit. Peut-être au labo, en bas ? Suggéra-t-il.

Cependant, le regard de Minerva se porta instinctivement sur la porte close menant au salon, où trônait le portrait d'Albus. Sans même prendre en compte la suggestion du jeune homme, elle se dirigea d'un pas alerte et déterminé vers la petite pièce, sentant un étrange sentiment d'appréhension s'emparer de son coeur… « Faites que… », pria-t-elle intérieurement.

Mais quand elle ouvrit la porte, ses prières s'envolèrent aussitôt, vaines. Et c'est avec horreur qu'elle vit le sombre Serpentard gisant au sol, les jambes repliées de côté, un bras étendu vers une bougie, maintenant éteinte, tandis que l'autre main s'agrippait, presque désespérément, à un pendentif encore accroché à son cou et pendouillant sur son torse nu. La fameuse amulette de Mulzgord. Mais qu'avait-il donc fait encore ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

- Par Merlin ! Entendit-elle brusquement dans son dos, alors que le jeune animagus venait de la rejoindre.

- Bonjour tout le monde, fit une autre voix enjouée, le dernier Maraudeur de la maisonnée les rejoignant. Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Vous avez… une tête… d'enterrement, termina-t-il, sa voix mourrant presque sur la fin de la phrase, quand le triste spectacle s'offrit à lui.

- Il a voulu canaliser l'énergie négative qui le rongeait depuis le rituel du sang de la vierge, répondit un certain portrait, dont les yeux gris perle fixaient avec bienveillance et affection le corps inerte, à peine mobilisé par les faibles mouvements respiratoires. Seuls mouvements attestant d'ailleurs que le jeune homme était encore vivant.

Les deux ex-Maraudeurs pâlirent brutalement à l'évocation du fameux rituel, n'étant pas encore au courant de son accomplissement. McGonagall, quant à elle, hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Cela expliquait la présence des deux autres petits objets posés à même le sol, l'un juste devant Severus, l'autre derrière lui. Certainement la sphère de Vouzgo et le palondrir. Elle n'aurait su déterminer avec exactitude quel objet représentait l'un ou l'autre, mais elle pensait avoir enfin compris leur véritable utilité. En effet, un discret halo violet formait une sorte de sphère de deux petits mètres, dont Severus était le centre… Certainement une sphère servant à protéger l'environnement des ondes néfastes, conclut-elle, tout en notant qu'ils ne sentaient effectivement aucune sensation négative ou de Magie Noire…

Elle s'approcha alors doucement du corps étendu à terre, avançant précautionneusement jusqu'au fameux halo. Elle tendit une main hésitante en sa direction, appréhendant le contact qui pourrait être engendré. Mais à part un léger frisson, rien de réellement désagréable ne lui arriva. Et à peine avait-elle frôlé le halo, que celui-ci se volatilisa dans une fumée noirâtre, qui s'engouffra aussitôt dans un des objets… Probablement la sphère de Vouzgo, en déduisit-elle. Ainsi, c'était donc ça… « Intéressant », pensa-t-elle bien malgré elle, avant de reporter son attention sur le Maître des potions.

Elle s'accroupit lentement à ses côtés, et effleura d'abord la peau légèrement rugueuse de sa joue, où les fins cils noirs contrastaient étrangement avec la pâleur presque cadavérique de ses traits tirés. Aucune réaction… Le jeune homme semblait profondément ancré dans un sommeil sans fin, qu'elle espérait réparateur.

Rémus et Sirius regardèrent en silence la scène se jouant devant eux, à la fois intrigués de la tendresse, voire de l'affection, et de la douceur dont faisait preuve l'ancienne directrice de Gryffondor envers le Serpentard, et également anxieux de ce qui allait suivre…

Voyant que cette technique ne fonctionnait guère pour faire revenir leur espion parmi eux, McGonagall choisit de changer de méthode, et secoua doucement l'homme inconscient par l'épaule. Sans succès, une fois encore…

« Aux grands remèdes, les grands moyens », se dit-elle, tout en prenant son courage gryffondoresque à deux mains pour infliger une gifle des plus magistrales au plus redouté des professeurs que Poudlard ait connu. Gifle qui eut enfin l'effet escompté, constata-t-elle, soulagée de voir le jeune homme papillonner difficilement des yeux.

Deux sombres obsidiennes, encore embrumés par les méandres d'un long sommeil, fixèrent alors ses yeux gris émeraude, alors que Severus tournait lentement la tête vers elle. Elle remarqua de suite que quelque chose avait changé depuis la veille dans ce ténébreux regard, sans parvenir toutefois à mettre le doigt dessus…

- J'ai réussi, souffla le Maître des potions, d'une voix extrêmement basse, marquée par la fatigue et la lassitude, mais où perlait un véritable soulagement. J'ai réussi, répéta-t-il, tout en lui offrant un sourire indéfinissable mais sincère, un sourire qu'elle lui avait rarement connu.

- Vous avez réussi quoi ? S'enquit-elle, d'un ton doux et apaisant.

- J'ai réussi… à me maîtriser, fit-il, alors que ses yeux se refermaient doucement, et que sa main affermissait sa prise sur l'amulette.

C'est alors que McGonagall comprit. Elle comprit ce qui avait changé en lui par rapport à la veille. Son regard. Cette lueur… Son regard avait perdu cette étrange lueur rougeâtre malsaine et déstabilisante qu'il arborait la veille au soir… Lueur qui n'était apparue que récemment, certainement depuis ce maudit rituel, certainement signe de son emprise par la Magie Noire…

- Il a besoin de repos maintenant, intervint Albus, son regard pétillant refaisant surface.

- Oui, vous avez raison. Sirius, Rémus, voulez-vous bien m'aider ? Demanda McGonagall, tout en se tournant vers les Maraudeurs.

Ceux-ci mirent quelques minutes avant de réagir, mais s'exécutèrent sans rechigner, et aidèrent l'animagus à monter le Serpentard dans sa chambre, puis à ranger le capharnaüm qui régnait dans le salon, avant que les autres occupants n'émergent à leur tour de leur longue nuit de sommeil.

Fin du chapitre 52


	56. Chapter 56

_Enfin, je vous poste la suite... Après quelques soucis informatiques qui m'ont donné quelques sueurs froides (j'ai bien cru tout perdre, après un cramage de disque dur, alors qu'il s'agit d'un portable tout neuf...), me revoilà, avec près de 15 jours de retard..._

_Mille merci aux lecteurs qui continuent à me suivre et bien sûr aux reviewers dont le spetits mots me mettent toujours autant de baume au coeur. En particulier merci à Noel noir pour les riches, à Anthales, Kiito, Kokoroyume, Xodom, Mia, Bohemio, Sylnaruto, Lone Wolf, Ulis, Nonotiti, Spaz313 et bien d'autres... J'espère vous retrouver encore pour ce chapitre...;)_

_Alors pas mal d'action dans celui-ci, directement au sein de poudlard, en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours autant..._

_Bonne lecture donc et à bientôt!_

CHAPITRE 53 : Danger à Poudlard

En ce soir de fin mai 1998, tout semblait paisible dans le crépuscule qui se dessinait au loin. Tout ? Non, pas tout à fait… Le bruit de sortilèges lancés à tout va rompait le silence qui aurait dû régner autour de Poudlard. D'habitude à cette heure tardive de la soirée, les élèves et professeurs se dépêchaient de finir le repas, avant de regagner chacun leur dortoir ou appartement en vue d'une nuit reposante.

Mais ce soir, il en était tout autrement. Les élèves se terraient dans leur dortoir, certes, mais leur visage montrait une terreur sans nom, tous collés les uns contre les autres dans leur salle commune surpeuplée. Poudlard était attaquée… Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie si réputée pour ses protections à toute épreuve, était attaquée… Alors, soit, les professeurs la défendaient vaillamment, mettant tout en œuvre pour que les barrières protectrices tiennent contre l'assaut des Mangemorts, et s'assurant que chaque élève fût à l'abri dans leur salle commune, tandis que les Aurors faisaient brillamment face aux partisans de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom… Mais ces derniers semblaient réellement enragés et déterminés à pénétrer le château, et leur nombre plus que conséquent, associé aux sortilèges des plus violents qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à utiliser, n'aidait en rien à rassurer les occupants du château.

Les élèves les plus âgés s'efforçaient d'apaiser les esprits et de divertir autant qu'ils le pouvaient les plus jeunes. Chacun priant en fait pour que cette horreur cesse au plus vite et qu'ils puissent retourner à leurs jeux innocents… Enfin, s'il leur était possible d'y retourner après pareille épreuve…

- Chut, fit une voix, son écho résonnant durement contre les murs froids et lisses du couloir du sixième étage de l'aile ouest.

- J'ai cru entendre du bruit, répondit une autre, plus enfantine, et assez apeurée.

- Tais-toi. Il faut regagner notre dortoir au plus vite, on y sera en sécurité, répliqua la première, un peu plus assurée, bien que la peur filtrât tout de même dans ses accents écossais.

- Quelle sage décision, rétorqua alors une voix plus grave et plus masculine, aux intonations railleuses, tandis qu'un homme masqué tout de noir vêtu s'avançait vers les deux gamins.

Ces derniers tentèrent de s'enfuir, mais eurent la désagréable surprise de trouver un deuxième homme masqué derrière eux, à quelques mètres à peine. Ils étaient maintenant totalement bloqués, les deux hommes leur barrant savamment le passage, tout en les menaçant de leur baguette. Le plus âgé tenta de dégainer à son tour, prêt à se défendre tant bien que mal face aux deux sombres individus, mais il fut aussitôt désarmé par le premier arrivant.

- Trop facile, fit la voix rocailleuse du deuxième homme. Vraiment trop facile. Décidément, le niveau baisse à Poudlard.

- Inutile de s'attarder avec eux, reprit le premier. Nous avons plus urgent à faire.

Il levait déjà sa baguette, un éclair avide et sournois traversant ses sombres pupilles, quand il se sentit frappé de plein fouet par un puissant expelliarmus, et que sa baguette lui échappa des mains.

Une troisième ombre s'avança alors vers le petit groupe, d'un pas mesuré, et une voix suave s'en éleva, une voix que tous reconnurent sans peine, même les élèves qui avaient eu le triste plaisir de l'entendre dans certains cours si redoutés…

- En effet, inutile de s'attarder avec eux.

Les deux jeunes Serdaigles tremblèrent d'effroi quand la pâle lueur des baguettes confirma leur doute en éclairant le visage crayeux de leur ancien professeur de potion. Seul visage à ne pas être masqué d'ailleurs, à leur plus grande surprise.

Mais ils n'eurent guère le loisir de s'appesantir sur les changements survenus sur ce visage tant honni, qu'un des deux mangemorts s'avançait à nouveau vers eux, menaçant. Le plus âgé des Serdaigle tenta de s'interposer entre le dit Mangemort et son ami, bien qu'il sût en son for intérieur que c'était peine perdue… Ils étaient encerclés et impuissants face à ces trois sorciers aguerris. Au bord du désespoir, les deux garçons fermèrent les yeux, se préparant déjà à vivre leurs derniers instants.

- Stupefix, entendirent-ils cependant, de cette même voix suave et profonde qui les avait tant effrayé auparavant, sans être pour autant atteint eux-mêmes.

Ils daignèrent alors rouvrir les yeux pour voir leur ancien professeur de potions en prises avec l'un des mangemorts, alors que l'autre, celui qui se trouvait derrière eux, était immobilisé et inapte au combat. Les sortilèges fusaient entre les deux adultes, et il s'en fallut de peu pour que l'un deux toucha le plus jeune.

- Mettez-vous à l'abri, bougres d'idiots ! Vociféra Severus, entre deux maléfices, tout en faisant voltiger sa cape noire dans une danse macabre en évitant autant que possible les attaques du Mangemort.

- Traître, traître à ton sang, traître à ton Maître, c'était donc toi le traître, s'écria le dit Mangemort.

- Quelle perspicacité, mon cher Jugson, souffla Severus, d'un ton narquois et presque badin.

Toutefois la tension de ses muscles indiquait clairement qu'il ne prenait pas du tout la chose de façon badine. Bien au contraire. Jugson était un duelliste hors paire, à la hauteur de nombre d'Aurors, et lui donnait du fil à retordre. En outre, il devait mettre les gamins à l'abri… « Quelle idée saugrenue les avait donc pris encore, d'aller se balader dans les couloirs alors que Poudlard était attaquée ? » Fulmina-t-il mentalement.

Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de tergiverser plus longuement, son adversaire se rappelant très rapidement à lui par un sortilège de lacération bien visé, qui atteignit Severus sur le flanc gauche. Il laissa échapper un juron sous la douleur, et riposta aussitôt par un sectum sempra, qui manqua malheureusement sa cible, puis par un « protego miror »… Ce fameux sortilège qui faisait un bouclier miroir et renvoyait tout maléfice à son expéditeur.

Immanquablement, Jugson, qui apparemment ne connaissait pas encore cette nouvelle invention, tomba dans le piège, et reçut de plein fouet l'« inflammare » qu'il venait de lancer, hurlant de douleur quand les flammes lui léchèrent hargneusement les bras et le torse. Severus en profita aussitôt pour prendre l'avantage.

- Avada Kedavra, lança-t-il d'une voix sombre, tandis que la lueur mortelle s'échappait de sa baguette et fuyait vers le Mangemort, qui s'affaissa aussitôt à terre, telle une poupée de chiffon, inerte et sans vie.

Essoufflé, Severus dut prendre quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Il alla vérifier qu'aucun souffle de vie ne s'échapperait plus de Jugson, puis se tourna vers le second Mangemort, ignorant royalement les deux gamins pour l'heure. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, et lui retira délicatement son masque. Streswons… Le jeune Streswons Roger qu'il avait eu l'occasion de sonder lors de son entrée au sein des Mangemorts… Sa raison lui dictait de le tuer, là, maintenant, pendant qu'il en avait l'occasion. C'était après tout un sortilège indolore, rapide et propre… Mais une étrange poigne lui étreignait le cœur, alors qu'il levait déjà sa baguette, prêt à lancer le sortilège mortel…

Ce n'était qu'un enfant… Qu'un enfant à peine plus âgé que ceux qu'il venait de protéger… Qu'un enfant… Avait-il le droit d'ôter la vie à un enfant ? Si lâchement… Si… Non, il ne le pouvait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, s'il ne le faisait pas, cet enfant inconscient et stupide allait connaître Azkaban… Un sort peut-être pire que la mort, même sans les détraqueurs pour garder la forteresse… Sans compter qu'il avait toutes les chances de s'échapper par la suite avant la fin de la guerre, et de trahir Severus en révélant sa traîtrise… Rhâa, quel choix cruel et difficile encore…

Tout à son débat intérieur, pris entre ses doutes et son esprit calculateur et rationnel, il n'entendit pas les deux Serdaigles se rapprocher de lui.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de lui ? S'enhardit le plus grand, bien que sa voix indiquât clairement la peur qui l'envahissait.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de nous ? Ajouta le plus jeune, qui se raccrochait désespérément aux robes de son aîné.

Severus se releva lentement, et daigna alors tourner son ténébreux regard vers eux, un regard qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu chez cet homme qu'ils redoutaient pourtant. Un regard où perçait le doute. Et la culpabilité aussi…

- De lui ? Rien. Les Aurors s'en chargeront mieux que moi, se décida-t-il enfin, en lançant un puissant sortilège d'entrave et de ligotage au jeune Mangemort, agrémenté d'un sortilège d'oubliette pour lui faire oublier l'intervention non désirée du Maître des potions, sans pour autant le réanimer. Et de vous…

Toutefois, il ne finit pas sa phrase la laissant en suspens, les laissant libres d'imaginer moult scénarii. Il s'approcha simplement, mais aussitôt les deux gamins reculèrent, la lueur de peur qui semblait s'être apaisée quelques secondes auparavant se ranimant instantanément.

Severus soupira lourdement.

- Je ne vais pas…, commença-t-il, d'une voix moins dure et moins tranchante, presque rassurante.

Mais il ne put expliquer plus clairement ses intentions, qu'une autre voix l'interrompit.

- Ne les touchez pas, s'exclama celle-ci, provenant de l'autre bout du couloir, à l'opposé de Jugson, venant donc de derrière Severus.

Celui-ci voulut se retourner, mais aussitôt la voix le lui interdit.

- Ne bougez pas et éloignez-vous d'eux. Levez les mains, doucement…

- Fileus, je ne vais pas leur faire de mal, tenta Severus, en vue de raisonner son ancien collègue.

Mais en vain. Il sentit une baguette s'enfoncer dans son dos, sans douceur, tandis qu'une petite décharge électrique lui parcourut tout le corps, les ondes irradiant à partir de la baguette jusqu'à chacune de ses extrémités, lui arrachant un léger sifflement de douleur.

Mais Severus ne lâcha pas pour autant sa propre baguette, trop conscient de sa situation plus que critique, et reprit, d'une voix légèrement saccadée :

- Fileus… Si je voulais… leur faire du mal… je l'aurais déjà fait… Vous arrivez… après la bataille… mon cher, tenta-t-il d'ironiser.

Ce qui lui valut une autre décharge. Mais cette fois, dès que la sensation presque paralysante s'estompa, il se retourna vivement vers le petit homme, qui avait visiblement baissé sa garde un cours instant, et fondit sur lui, lui arrachant à main nue sa baguette. Inutile de lancer un duel avec le professeur de sortilège, Severus connaissait parfaitement les qualifications de l'autre homme et n'avait de temps ni pour un duel, qui s'avérerait immanquablement interminable, si ce n'est même en sa défaveur, ni pour le convaincre par la manière douce. Non, dans ce cas, la manière moldue restait la plus sûre… Elle pouvait avoir du bon parfois…

- Fileus, je vous ai dit ne pas vouloir leur faire du mal. Je suis d'ailleurs intervenu à temps pour leur éviter une mort certaine. C'est…

Une fois encore, il ne put finir, de nouveau interrompu en pleine phrase. Décidément, aujourd'hui personne ne voulait lui laisser en placer une…

- C'est vrai, intervint l'un des Serdaigles. Le Profes…. Euh… Monsieur Snape nous a défendu. Il a... Il a… Il a tué le premier Mangemort… et a ligoté le second.

Fileus lança un regard furibond à Severus, faisant fi a priori d'être en position d'infériorité. Le Maître des potions ne se départit pourtant pas de son sang-froid et soutint son regard un long moment… Moment qui parut une éternité à tous quatre, Severus et Fileus semblant se jauger du regard, alors que les deux garçons regardaient de l'un à l'autre avec une certaine appréhension.

- Non, il n'est pas sous imperium ni sous sortilège de confusion, reprit alors Severus, répondant à l'interrogation muette qu'il venait d'entrapercevoir dans l'esprit du vieil homme.

- Et comment voudrais-tu que je te croie… Severus ? Répondit Fileus, semblant hésiter un instant sur le prénom, comme s'il avait voulu dire un autre mot à la place.

Mais même s'il ne l'avait pas prononcé, Severus avait parfaitement compris ce qui avait failli échapper au Maître es sortilège. Assassin, traître, renégat, meurtrier, lâche… Tant de mots qu'il pouvait comprendre, mais qui lui déchiraient étrangement l'âme plus encore qu'elle ne l'était déjà… Ce qui dut se voir à son regard qui venait de se rembrunir, et au tremblement de sa main qui menaçait le petit homme de sa baguette. Non pas de sa baguette, mais de la baguette d'Albus…

La tension était plus que palpable, et Severus sentait qu'il fallait trouver une solution rapidement, alors que les minutes s'égrenaient à vitesse grand V. Il ne pouvait rester indéfiniment là, les Aurors ne sauraient tarder dès lors, lorsqu'ils découvriraient les corps inertes de leurs deux confrères à l'entrée du passage secret venant de la Tête Sanglier… Mais sa raison ne parvenait à contenir sa rage désespérée, et cette dernière menaçait de le submerger à tout instant, risquant de lui faire commettre l'impardonnable sur son ancien collègue et… ami. Oui ami, en quelque sorte… Et qu'il était douloureux de voir un ami douter de vous… Mais au vu des circonstances, qu'y avait-il de plus normal, n'est-ce pas ? Cruel. Oui, cruel…

Severus sentit brusquement une douce pression hésitante sur son bras, lui faisant baisser lentement sa baguette. Le Serdaigle… Severus n'avait pas vu le jeune homme et son ami se glisser lentement mais sûrement auprès de leur professeur et directeur de maison. Mais apparemment, au vu du regard soudain apeuré de Fileus, ce dernier, lui non plus, n'avait pas vu venir le geste de son protégé et devait sans doute redouter la réaction du Maître des potions… et Mangemort qui se tenait devant eux.

Cependant, ce simple geste suffit à Severus pour que sa raison reprenne le dessus. Avec un soupir las et résigné, il baissa définitivement le bras, se mettant ainsi à la portée d'une possible attaque de Fileus. Mais rien ne vint. Les deux hommes se contentèrent de s'évaluer du regard, chacun essayant de jauger l'autre, de le comprendre. Puis, voulant rompre ce conflit silencieux, Severus tendit à nouveau la baguette du petit homme, la manche dirigée vers son propriétaire. Sans un mot, Fileus s'en empara aussitôt, tandis qu'une lueur incrédule et circonspecte éclairait son regard clair et limpide.

- Tu es un homme bien complexe, Severus, conclut Fileus. J'espère un jour pouvoir éclairer le mystère que tu es.

Severus baissa simplement le regard comme toute réponse, seule faiblesse qui pourrait trahir tous les sentiments tumultueux qui l'envahissaient à l'heure actuelle.

- Vous feriez peut-être mieux de raccompagner ces jeunes gens en sécurité, Fileus, suggéra le Maître des potions d'une voix redevenue soyeuse comme de la soie.

- Et vous ?

- Que voulez-vous faire de moi ? S'enquit Severus, en relevant ses yeux d'ébène, d'un air de défi.

- Rien. Pour ma part, rien.

Le regard de Severus marqua à son tour son incrédulité.

- Considérez que je paie ainsi la dette de vie, que je viens de contracter avec vous à l'instant. Ainsi nous sommes quitte, fit Fileus, d'une voix déterminée.

Et sans même attendre la réponse du Mangemort qu'il allait laisser filer, Fileus partit, entraînant avec lui les deux Serdaigles apeurés, mais soulagés de s'en tirer à si bon compte, laissant Severus plus que troublé.

« Une dette de vie ? Le vieil homme considère-t-il réellement qu'il a une dette de vie envers moi ? » Se questionna Severus intérieurement, avant de se fustiger de perdre encore du temps avec de telles questions aussi futiles.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait lui-même à repartir dans l'autre sens, il entendit cependant une petite voix l'interpeller à nouveau derrière lui. Le plus jeune des Serdaigles…

Severus, bien qu'à contre-cœur, se retourna, sans toutefois leur offrir son habituel regard meurtrier si légendaire.

- Merci, souffla le garçon d'une petite voix timide.

- Oui merci, répéta le plus grand plus fortement. Et au fait… Vous avez du sang là, ajouta-t-il en montrant sa tempe du doigt.

Severus suivit le geste du gamin, et porta sa main à sa tempe droite. Ses doigts rencontrèrent alors effectivement un liquide poisseux et rougeâtre. Du sang… Il n'avait même pas eu conscience d'être blessé à cet endroit…

- Et là aussi, rajouta Fileus, cette fois désignant son flanc gauche.

Et Severus baissa, presque par réflexe, les yeux à l'endroit désigné… Ah oui, là, il l'avait senti… Qu'importe, il s'en occuperait plus tard. Soudain, Severus releva promptement le regard vers le vieux Serdaigle, alors qu'une subite idée lui traversait l'esprit… Comment avait-il pu oublier un tel détail ?

- Fileus. Personne ne doit savoir. Personne. J'espère pouvoir compter sur vous pour faire le nécessaire, afin que cette… histoire ne s'ébruite pas.

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, son regard se porta sur les deux élèves, avant de revenir sur l'autre homme. Il perçut alors un éclair de compréhension traverser les prunelles azur de son vis-à-vis.

- Bon courage Severus, souffla simplement Fileus, comme une promesse non dite de faire effectivement le nécessaire, avant de se détourner avec les deux gamins.

Severus se retourna cette fois définitivement, et reprit son chemin. Il devait maintenant trouver une porte de sortie… Les cachots... Oui, les cachots seraient l'issue la plus sûre… Certes, le passage ne menait pas directement à l'extérieur des lourdes enceintes de Poudlard, mais cela le mènerait au moins au parc, et de là, il pourrait rejoindre le Forêt Interdite, et fuir les Aurors qui allaient immanquablement lui courir après…

Mais à peine fut-il à quelques mètres des escaliers, que trois Aurors lui barrèrent le passage, tandis que quatre autres l'encerclaient par derrière. Il était cerné… Il faillit laisser échapper un cri de rage… Rhâaa… Pourquoi donc tout s'acharnait toujours contre lui ?

- Alors Snape ? On revient sur le lieu de son crime ? Fit un Auror.

- Cela ne te suffit pas de souiller les derniers souffles de vie d'un grand homme, il faut aussi que tu viennes souiller son dernier sanctuaire, renchérit un autre.

Les insultes fusèrent ainsi, plus vite que des sortilèges ne l'auraient fait, atteignant leur cible plus sûrement et plus durement. Mais Severus n'en montra rien, et garda le silence, faisant tourner son esprit à vive allure en vue de trouver une issue. Personne n'avait encore lancé les hostilités, les Aurors se sentant certainement en assez bonne position de force pour se permettre de perdre un peu de temps avec les amuse-gueules… Tant mieux, cela en faisait gagner à Severus, qui savait n'avoir aucune chance dans une confrontation directe. Il était bien trop exposé… Une cible bien trop facile, aucune possibilité de se protéger ou d'esquiver…

Non, il devait fuir. Trouver une issue. Malheureusement, il n'y en avait aucune… A moins que… A moins qu'il ne teste ce que son Maître avait eu la « bonté » de lui apprendre récemment. Oui, c'était peut-être la seule solution… Encore fallait-il qu'il y parvienne… Car c'était un sortilège complexe, qu'il n'avait encore réussi qu'une fois sur deux… Mais avait-il seulement le choix ?

- Alors Snape ? On ne daigne pas nous répondre, reprit le premier Auror. Que c'est impoli… Mais nous allons t'apprendre la politesse et les bonnes manières, n'est-ce pas ?

Se disant, il leva sa baguette, et lança enfin le début des festivités… Mais à son grand étonnement, son maléfice n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Au lieu de cela, il alla se fondre dans une épaisse fumée noire ayant l'étrange forme d'un homme, mais pas la consistance, et vint finir sa course sur l'un de ses collègues. Aucun des Aurors présents n'eurent le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, que déjà la silhouette noire immatérielle se ruait vers le premier groupe et les traversait, leur laissant une désagréable sensation poussiéreuse, sans pour autant être douloureuse…

Une fois qu'il eut franchi la barrière humaine, Severus se rematérialisa, la fine poussière noire qu'il était devenu se rassemblant et se recompactant, lui redonnant alors une consistance solide. Cela lui procurait toujours une sensation des plus étranges, de se volatiliser de la sorte, mais c'était si jouissif de faire un tel pied de nez aux Aurors… Jouissif et éprouvant aussi, rectifia-t-il mentalement, quand il sentit ses genoux fléchir, tandis qu'il récupérait une apparence humaine… Oui, sacrément éprouvant… Mais ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, se rabroua-t-il. D'autant plus qu'il entendait déjà les Aurors reprendre leur esprit.

Severus se retourna alors vivement, juste à temps pour voir un stupefix le frôler, sans pour autant le toucher. Il para un autre petrificus d'un protego, et esquiva de justesse un troisième maléfice. Maintenant, il devait les isoler de lui, afin de se donner du temps pour fuir…

Déterminé et concentré, il leva donc son bras gauche, laissant son bouclier s'évanouir, tandis qu'il pointait sa baguette droit devant lui, en criant de toutes ses forces, presque en un cri désespéré :

- Aedifico ater murus

A peine eut-il fini son incantation, qu'une barrière immatérielle bloqua les Aurors et les sortilèges… La même barrière qui avait été utilisée lors de ce terrible soir à la tour d'astronomie, empêchant quiconque ne portant pas la Marque honnie de passer… Malheureusement, un des sortilèges avait tout de même eu le temps d'atteindre Severus avant qu'il ait pu finir son sortilège. Et une douleur cuisante lui vrillait à présent l'épaule gauche.

Severus jeta un bref regard à la nouvelle estafilade. Rien de bien mortel, le sortilège n'avait fait que le frôler, fort heureusement. Il releva aussitôt les yeux vers les Aurors, visiblement furieux de s'être faits si facilement avoir et qui essayaient tant bien que mal de défaire sa barrière.

- Ton Maître t'a apparemment appris quelques tours, à ce que je vois, reprit le plus ancien de la troupe, d'un ton hargneux, mais calme.

Cependant Severus préféra ne pas répondre. Il se contenta de leur adresser une légère courbette, et tourna les talons, faisant magistralement virevolter sa robe noire dans son sillage, alors qu'il prenait la fuite en sens inverse et dévalait les escaliers capricieux.

Il était arrivé maintenant au niveau du troisième étage, quand une silhouette s'interposa à nouveau sur son chemin, l'empêchant de descendre les dernières marches de l'escalier qu'il venait d'emprunter… Etait-il à ce point maudit que tout le château et ses défenseurs semblaient s'être ligués contre lui ? Severus s'apprêtait à faire marche arrière tout en maintenant en joue son adversaire, mais un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule lui apprit que toute retraite lui était impossible, une deuxième personne bloquant le haut de l'escalier… Maudit, vous dis-je…

- Severus, tu es cerné, rends-toi.

- Professeur Slughorn, Professeur Vector, répondit le dénommé d'une voix suave, doucereusement suave. Laissez-moi passer, et il ne vous arrivera rien.

Un fin sourire ironique souleva les épaisses moustaches de Slughorn, tandis qu'il dévisageait le Maître des potions qui avait été son élève, un des meilleurs d'ailleurs, et qui était ensuite devenu un collègue, comme s'il cherchait à déceler ce que ces yeux sombres et ténébreux pouvaient bien cacher. Mais sans succès…

- Tu n'es pas en mesure de parlementer ou d'exiger quoi que ce soit, Severus, alors rends-toi.

« Se rendre ? Se rendre ? Mais pour qui me prend-il ? » Ragea Severus pour lui-même, mais gardant son célèbre masque impassible, faisant croire à un calme olympien, un calme bien trompeur et mensonger…

Non, il ne se rendrait pas. Jamais. Et encore une fois, il se devait de trouver une échappatoire. Et vite, car la bagarre faisant rage dehors semblait mugir plus faiblement déjà… Aucune issue possible ni devant, ni derrière… Ne lui restait donc plus, comme seule option, que celle de s'échapper par les côtés… Ce qui voulait dire le vide…

Severus regarda rapidement par-dessus la rambarde… Fichtre, cela faisait une sacrée hauteur. Et inutile d'essayer de réitérer l'exploit de la falaise en essayant de transplanner, cela était impossible dans ce château… Maudit château… Or à cette hauteur, il allait se rompre le cou…

- Severus, reprit Slughorn, légèrement inquiet d'avoir compris les intentions du jeune homme. Tu n'as aucune chance.

- Ne faîtes pas de folie, voyons, intervint Vector à son tour.

De folie ? Mais toute cette histoire était déjà pure folie, alors un peu plus, un peu moins… Severus réévalua rapidement la hauteur, puis après un dernier regard à son ancien professeur et directeur de maison, lui faisant comprendre toute sa détermination, il s'élança vers la rambarde, l'enjamba prestement aussi souplement qu'un fauve et sauta par-dessus… dans le vide…

- Non, entendit-il les deux professeurs s'écrier dans son dos.

Trop tard. Il sentit le vide le happer, le vide… Lui qui avait longtemps eu peur du vide justement… Quelle ironie du sort… Il tenta toutefois de ralentir sa chute d'un sortilège, espérant que sa lourde cape aiderait aussi, quand il entraperçut soudain une autre rambarde à portée de main. Sans doute dans un réflexe désespéré de survie, sa main se tendit, sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de le lui ordonner, et agrippa le vieux bois vermoulu, plus que râpeux sous sa peau que le contact brutal brûlait, alors qu'il la sentait inexorablement glisser… Les lois de la pesanteur était décidément inéluctable, même dans le monde la magie, songea-t-il subrepticement, avant de parvenir dans un ultime effort, à agripper la rambarde de son autre main.

Malheureusement il avait oublié son épaule blessée, même si légèrement. Et cette pression supplémentaire si soudaine, si inopinée, relança une vive douleur dans tout son côté gauche, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber.

Il entendit des exclamations de surprise et de peur, provenant à la fois d'en haut et d'en bas. Certainement son cri malencontreux avait-il alerté quelques badauds… Mais très vite, le dur contact du sol de pierre se fit sentir, ses jambes cédant de suite sous la pression et la douleur, le laissant s'effondrer sur le côté, misérablement… Ce contact fut toutefois moins douloureux qu'il ne l'avait pensé… Le fait qu'il ait pu se rattraper à la rambarde avait dû sacrément amortir la chute, et il ne devait plus lui rester dès lors de grande distance à parcourir avant d'atteindre la terre ferme…

Il tenta de se relever, vacillant, sentant ses jambes trembler fortement. Apparemment rien de cassé. Des muscles endoloris certes et quelques contusions, mais rien de bien irréparable. Quand il fut enfin sur pied, il affermit sa prise sur sa baguette, précieuse baguette qu'il était parvenu, miraculeusement, à conserver dans sa main gauche durant sa chute… Puis il daigna relever le regard. Pour constater, avec désarrois, que quasiment toute la horde de ses anciens collègues lui faisait face, telle une barrière humaine, avec un air à la fois surpris, hébété, choqué… et haineux. Ou du moins méchamment déterminé à capturer l'assassin de leur très estimé directeur…

- Severus, toi ? Ici ? Fit le Professeur Sinistra, la première à reprendre ses esprits.

- Non, ce n'est qu'une illusion, voyons, rétorqua Severus d'un ton mordant et sarcastique.

- Garde donc ton ironie pour le procès, intervint Bibine. Tu n'es pas le bienvenu. Et tu es cerné.

- J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette réplique, ne put-il s'empêcher de répliquer, tout en fusillant le professeur de vol du regard.

Mais il ne put émettre le moindre sarcasme supplémentaire, car un sortilège d'électrocution vint le frapper traîtreusement de dos, le faisant tomber à genoux, sans pour autant qu'il lâche sa baguette. Au contraire, sa main se crispa davantage encore sur le bois rugueux, en même temps que chacun de ses muscles criait au crime… Puis un second, un peu moins puissant toutefois, suivit son prédécesseur.

Cette fois, Severus céda, et se laissa glisser sur le côté, sa main laissant rouler le précieux bout de bois à quelques mètres d'elle, alors que le maléfice s'estompait. Pourtant Severus pouvait encore sentir tous ces muscles se contracter et protester vigoureusement contre ce traitement infâme. Certes, traitement moins dur qu'un endoloris, mais tout de même infâme… Et son cœur… Severus avait l'impression que celui-ci allait percer sa cage thoracique tant il battait fort.

- Horace, s'écria une voix derrière lui. Une voix lointaine que les brumes de son esprit parvenait encore difficilement à entendre. Horace, arrêtez.

- Mais Minerva…

- Je vous remercie Horace, continua la dénommée. Mais je crois que ce ne sera pas nécessaire d'aller plus loin. Ah Harry, contente de vous voir arriver.

Minerva… Minerva et Potter, parvint à assimiler Severus, tandis que son esprit reprenait peu à peu pied dans la réalité, en attendant que son corps cesse de crier douleur…

- Que s'est-il passé ? Fit la voix grave du jeune homme.

Severus vit soudain une silhouette s'approcher de lui, fendant la barrière humaine que formaient les professeurs de Poudlard, ceux-ci s'écartant d'ailleurs de suite pour céder le passage à l'Elu. La silhouette sembla s'arrêter à quelques mètres à peine de lui, alors qu'il pouvait entendre des pas, des pas rapides, ceux de Minerva, et des pas plus lourds, certainement ceux de son bourreau, Slughorn, qui se rapprochaient également de la scène dans son dos.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Répéta Potter, cette fois avec une once d'inquiétude et de colère dans la voix.

Ou peut-être rêvait-il… En effet, pourquoi Potter serait-il inquiet, ou même en colère, n'est-ce pas ? Poudlard ne semblait pas être encore tombée aux mains du Lord Noir… Et ce n'était certainement pas la vue de l'espion qu'il détestait le plus, ainsi blessé et à terre, qui pouvait provoquer en lui de tels sentiments, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, Harry. Je ne sais pas, répondit Minerva d'une voix tranchante et sèche, de cette voix qu'elle prenait lors de ses cours. Je ne sais pas, mais je compte bien le savoir. Severus ? Severus, m'entendez-vous ? Pouvez-vous vous lever ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le dénommé la chercha alors du regard, tentant d'accommoder sa vision pour mieux distinguer ses interlocuteurs. Alors que ses yeux se réadaptaient peu à peu à une vision normale, il put apercevoir l'air de profond étonnement, de surprise interloquée et de lourds questionnements s'installer sur le visage des autres professeurs. Certainement étaient-ils choqués de l'attitude… comment dire… inquiète et protectrice de leur directrice, envers un mangemort présumé assassin du grand Albus Dumbledore… Il en aurait presque ri, tant ils paraissaient stupides, s'il n'avait pas eu aussi mal.

- Severus ? Répéta Minerva.

- Severus ? Que s'est-il passé ? Fit brutalement une nouvelle arrivée, qui n'était autre que Pomfresh.

Celle-ci, voyant que la bataille s'estompait, avait décidé de se rendre au devant de ses possibles blessés et venait d'apercevoir une longue silhouette noire par terre. Silhouette qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien…

- Rien, voyons, grommela enfin l'interpellé d'une voix rauque. Juste une petite course poursuite, un saut dans le vide, quelques maléfices… Mais rien de bien méchant.

Cependant le fait qu'il n'ait pas encore tenté de se lever démentait clairement le contraire.

- Cessez donc vos railleries, et essayez de vous lever, si vous le pouvez, intervint Harry, tout en tendant sa main à l'homme à terre pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

Severus hésita quelques secondes, tenta de se relever seul, mais finalement la douleur fut la plus forte, et il dut accepter cette poignée de main, même si cela lui fendait le cœur de faire montre d'une telle faiblesse. Surtout devant tant de témoins… Malheureusement, ses jambes eurent du mal à soutenir son poids, et il vacilla dangereusement. Il ne dut qu'aux réflexes fulgurants du jeune Gryffondor de ne pas retourner par terre. Harry venait de le rattraper de justesse par le bras, et leur visage n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre…

Severus se serait bien écarté vivement, s'il s'en était senti la force, mais il dut s'avouer que la poigne de fer du garçon lui était pour l'heure plus que salutaire. Il mit donc sa fierté et son orgueil de côté, et s'appuya sur le support que le plus jeune lui offrait pour assurer son assise. Puis, doucement, il écarta Potter de lui, lui faisant comprendre d'un regard que point trop n'en fallait non plus…

C'est alors qu'il put apercevoir la mine presque sinistre de ses anciens collègues. Dire qu'ils étaient stupéfiés aurait été un doux euphémisme. Ils ne devaient certainement rien comprendre à la scène se jouant devant eux, et mille questions devaient se bousculer dans leur cerveau alors en ébullition…Enfin, pour ceux qui en avaient un, bien entendu…

- Severus, que s'est-il passé ?

Minerva et son ton autoritaire…

- Comment allez-vous ?

Pomfresh et son âme d'infirmière…

- Plus tard, Minerva. Et ça ira bien, Pompom. Il le faut bien de toute façon, leur répondit-il d'une voix basse, tout en détournant son attention des autres spectateurs pour le moment pétrifiés.

- Alors, il faut vous dépêcher, car les Aurors, que vous avez croisés en haut, ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

L'intervention de Slughorn surprit Severus. Et sur le moment, il ne put déterminer à quel sentiment il voulait laisser libre court. Son admiration pour avoir réussi là où des Aurors avaient échoué ? La rage de voir que son ancien directeur de maison l'avait ainsi attaqué sans scrupule ? Ou la pointe de déception qu'il ressentait d'avoir dû se retrouver dans une telle situation avec cet homme qu'il avait appris à estimer ? Mais quand il croisa le regard de l'homme, d'habitude si débonnaire, il sut. Slughorn avait compris. Peut-être pas tout, mais l'essentiel.

- Et la bataille aux portes de l'école va bientôt prendre fin. En notre faveur. Donc les Aurors de ce côté-ci ne vont pas tarder non plus, ajouta Harry.

Severus remarqua alors qu'il n'était pas le seul à être blessé, même si pour Potter cela semblait encore assez superficiel…

- Et celle dans la forêt a été rondement menée par les centaures, continua le garçon, qui n'avait apparemment pas remarqué le soudain regard scrutateur de Snape sur lui.

Le Gryffondor se mit brusquement à fouiller dans ses poches et en sortit un vieux parchemin, apparemment vierge. Un parchemin qui rappelait étrangement quelque chose à Severus... Potter sembla hésiter un instant, jetant un bref coup d'œil presque coupable vers ses professeurs, puis se décida enfin.

- Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises, murmura-t-il tout en pointant sa baguette vers le dit parchemin, sur lequel apparurent aussitôt de fins tracés et une délicate écriture à l'encre noire.

- Qu'est-ce ? S'enquit Severus, d'un ton inquisiteur.

Harry releva aussitôt le regard vers le Maître des potions, une leur de défi et d'amusement dansant dans ses prunelles couleur poison.

- La Carte des Maraudeurs, souffla-t-il.

- C'était donc ça, fit Severus en retour, après un bref regard sur la carte où il vit leur nom à tous inscrits dans ce qui devait représenter le Grand Hall.

Il comprit instantanément, et toutes les pièces du puzzle se mirent rapidement en place. Il releva lentement ses obsidiennes sur le garçon et soutint le regard moqueur de celui-ci, tous deux sachant de quoi ils parlaient exactement.

- Bon, vous réglerez vos comptes plus tard, intervint Minerva, croyant à un énième conflit entre les deux hommes. A quoi sert donc cette carte, Potter ? Demanda-t-elle à son tour, le « Potter » revenant sur le champ comme s'ils étaient en cours.

Harry lui expliqua brièvement à quoi servait la dire carte, ignorant délibérément les hoquets de surprise, d'étonnement réprobateur ou de fausse offuscation… Il avait mieux à faire, et s'employait à scruter chaque recoin du château que la carte lui indiquait.

- C'est bon. Il n'y a plus de Mangemorts dans l'enceinte de l'école. Et les Aurors sont toujours bloqués en haut, fit-il enfin, une fois son inspection finie. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait…

- Mieux vaut que vous ne le sachiez pas, le coupa Severus, intérieurement flatté et troublé que Potter ait révélé « son » secret devant lui.

La confiance semblait peu à peu s'installer. Une réelle confiance, s'entend bien…

- Mais je crois tout de même que votre carte est quelque peu incomplète. Il manque certains passages secrets, ainsi qu'une ou deux salles cachées des cachots.

- Severus…, fit Minerva agacée de ce comportement enfantin. Nous n'avons pas le temps…

- Oui, je sais, la coupa-t-il à nouveau. Minerva vous les montrera, pour que vous puissiez la compléter.

Après tout, n'en ayant plus l'utilité lui-même, il pouvait bien à son tour révéler « son » secret… Enfin, plutôt l'un de ses secrets… Il montrait ainsi la confiance qu'il voulait bien accorder en retour au preux Gryffondor.

- Je dois y aller, conclut-il, tout en se retournant vers l'endroit où il avait vu sa baguette rouler.

Mais elle n'y était plus. A la place, se tenait Slughorn. Ce dernier s'avança doucement vers lui, et, ayant compris ce que cherchait le jeune homme, lui tendit le bout de bois aux sculptures fantaisistes.

- Je ne sais pourquoi ni comment elle a pu parvenir entre vos mains, jeune homme, mais tâchez d'en prendre soin et d'en faire bon usage.

Severus se sentit plus que troublé. Slughorn avait reconnu la baguette d'Albus… Il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour tout assimiler et remettre dans l'ordre… Saurait-il garder le silence ? D'ailleurs tous ces témoins ici présents… Trop de témoins… Perturbé, bien que son masque indéchiffrable restât bien en place, Severus ne répondit rien, et s'empara simplement de la baguette, d'un geste lent et presque révérencieux. Oui, il y prendrait soin… Inutile de le lui dire…

- Je vais y aller. Minerva, je crois que certaines mesures s'imposent… Trop de gens… Ce serait risqué si… Enfin, vous voyez.

- Oui, ne vous en faîtes pas, je m'en charge avec Potter.

- Faîtes-leur passer un serment. Celui que vous voulez, mais faîtes-leur passer un serment. On n'est jamais trop prudent, exigea-t-il, en dardant son regard noir sur chaque personne présente, ignorant les exclamations outrées de certains, ou les claquements de langue réprobateurs et agacés des autres.

- Oui, je vous ai dit que je m'en chargeais, répéta Minerva, alors que Severus s'éloignait déjà. A demain, Severus, ajouta-t-elle.

- Je doute pouvoir répondre présent demain, Minerva, fit-il sans pour autant se retourner. Mais je vous ferai signe, comme d'habitude.

Il sortit alors par l'entrée principale, alors qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir franchir à nouveau ces lourdes portes un jour, en tout cas certainement pas vivant, puis s'engouffra dans le lourd manteau noir et glacial de la nuit, en direction de la forêt… Il s'élançait déjà dans le parc, plongé dans une obscurité lourde et menaçante, foulant à grandes enjambées l'herbe mouillée qu'il entendait crisser sous ses pas, quand il entendit au loin les derniers mots de Minerva.

« Faîtes attention… ». Pfff… Comme s'il avait pour habitude de ne pas faire attention et de foncer tête baissée dans le danger tels ces ânes bâtés de Gryffondors…

Il avait à peine parcouru une dizaine de mètres, quand son attention fut brusquement distraite par le pâle éclat lunaire se reflétant sur une pierre blanche… Non, sur une tombe blanche…

« La Tombe d'Albus », réalisa-t-il, une sourde émotion le saisissant brutalement. Il n'avait même pas eu l'opportunité de venir se recueillir sur cette tombe, devant la tombe de l'un de ses plus grands mentors, de l'homme qu'il avait le plus respecté de toute sa vie, de l'homme qu'il avait appris à connaître, à apprécier… et à aimer. Oui, aimer, comme un fils aimerait son père… Combien de fois Albus l'avait-il comparé au fils prodigue perdu et retrouvé ?

Sa raison lui dictait de faire fi de ces émotions pitoyables qui l'étreignaient si pathétiquement, mais son corps semblait refuser de lui obéir… Il se vit impuissant avancer inexorablement, lentement, vers la dite tombe, d'un pas incertain et vacillant, tandis que sa main blême et tremblotante se tendait pour toucher la pierre rugueuse…

Il sentit le contact dur et froid sous ses doigts, puis, comme s'il venait de ressentir une brûlure cuisante, il retira brusquement sa main… Non, il ne pouvait souiller cette tombe, comme il avait souillé l'homme… Non, il n'en avait pas le droit… Il se laissa alors tomber à genou, la tête basse, les épaules affaissées dans un sourd gémissement, et des sanglots silencieux et sans larme s'emparèrent de lui… Il savait que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il en avait besoin, il le devait…

Soudain, il sentit une présence à ses côtés… Non, rectification, deux présences… Mais ses instincts lui dictaient qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de ces présences… C'est pourquoi il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et resta là, à genou, relevant simplement lentement les yeux sur la tombe immaculée qui lui faisait face…

- Severus, commença une voix aux accents écossais qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille. Vous ne devriez pas vous attarder plus longuement. Ils ne vont pas tarder maintenant.

Minerva. Elle devait parler des Aurors, certainement.

- Snape. Ce n'est pas le moment, fit l'autre voix, plus masculine.

Potter. Voix qu'autrefois il avait honnie, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais qu'il avait appris à mieux connaître, à mieux comprendre. Une voix qui avait étonnamment mûri ces derniers temps… Voix qui le ramena instantanément à la réalité…

Forçant alors son visage à reprendre une expression de marbre, il se leva, quelque peu chancelant. Après un dernier effleurement de la pierre si précieuse à ses yeux, il se décida à détourner le regard et à reprendre la fuite… La fuite… Toute sa vie ne se résumerait donc qu'à ça ? La fuite ? Il avait fui son père et son enfance et s'était réfugié à Poudlard dans le giron de la dure maison de Serpentard… Il avait ensuite fui cette école où il n'avait connu que tourments pour se réfugier dans les bras trompeusement protecteurs du Lord Noir et des Mangemorts, sombre famille parricide et fratricide… Il avait ensuite fui son soit disant Maître, pour trouver refuge de nouveau à Poudlard dans les bras de Dumbledore. Puis, finalement, il avait fui le lieu de son crime, Poudlard, pour se réfugier… nulle part… Non, cette fois, il n'avait trouvé aucun refuge…

Lui qui avait toujours eu besoin, et avait encore besoin, d'un refuge, d'un repère pour avancer, se sentait soudain seul et abandonné, comme jamais il ne l'avait senti… Abandonné dans son immense désert de solitude et de culpabilité… Peut-être était-ce cela grandir ? Se retrouver seul face à ses démons et leur faire face… Seulement, voilà, lui n'avait pas le courage de faire face à ses vieux démons… Peut-être n'avait-il pas le courage de grandir…

Sans trop savoir comment, il avait atteint la lisière de la forêt interdite, et il revint à la sordide réalité, quand il sentit un vent frais et l'odeur caractéristique de sombres peurs latentes envahir ses sens de nouveau en éveil…

Il avança prudemment, baguette au poing, éclairant son chemin d'un faible lumos. Mais rapidement, il entendit tout autour de lui des bruits de sabots se déplaçant nerveusement, et l'encerclant… Les centaures… A n'en pas douter, les nobles créatures venaient de l'encercler et semblaient vouloir l'empêcher de souiller leur forêt et territoire…

- Sombre Humain, fit une voix grave et rauque qu'il était sûr d'avoir déjà entendue, mais sur laquelle il ne parvenait de suite à replacer un nom. N'avance pas davantage dans notre forêt, au risque de connaître notre juste courroux.

- Bane, répondit simplement Severus, qui avait déjà eu affaire à l'ombrageux centaure, et venait tout juste de se rappeler de son nom.

- Estime-toi heureux que l'on te laisse une chance de t'en sortir, et va-t'en. Ne souille pas davantage notre forêt, esclave meurtrier.

« Esclave meurtrier ». Ces mots frappèrent durement Severus au plus profond de son âme, déjà passablement torturée. Mots durs, mais ô combien vrais, il ne pouvait que l'admettre.

- L'esclave meurtrier ne vous veut pas de mal, rétorqua-t-il cependant d'un ton acide, ne pouvant retenir plus longuement sa rancoeur.

- Comment peux-tu affirmer ça avec tant d'aplomb, Severus ? Comment peux-tu mentir si éhontément, alors que tes actes passés ont prouvé maintes fois que tu ne cherchais qu'à faire le mal ? Intervint un autre centaure, plus âgé, et quelque peu plus majestueux aussi.

Magorian. Severus reporta de suite son attention sur le magnifique centaure qui s'avançait vers lui de quelques pas, devançant légèrement son troupeau et signifiant clairement à tous que c'était avec lui que l'on devait traiter. A tous, humains, et non humains, comme le souligna son regard dur envers le jeune centaure présomptueux qui n'avait de cesse de briguer sa place de chef de troupeau, à savoir le jeune Bane… Ce dernier toutefois, ne tenta pas de pousser l'affront plus loin, et se tut, bien que ses prunelles froides et meurtrières se reportassent sur le Maître des potions avec plus de rage encore…

Severus s'inclina alors respectueusement devant le vieux centaure au port altier.

- Magorian, commença-t-il d'une voix moins dure. Je ne mens pas, mais je n'ai guère le temps de vous en donner la preuve. Je n'ai jamais manqué de respect envers votre peuple, veuillez au moins m'accorder ceci.

Le centaure sembla le juger longuement, tandis que Severus soutenait son regard sans ciller, prunelles de jais dans prunelles d'acier. Mais aucune animosité particulière ne pouvait être lue dans chacun des deux regards. Non, simplement un profond respect chez l'humain, et une profonde déception chez le centaure…

- Je te l'accorde, convint enfin Magorian, sans pour autant se départir de sa lueur de déception. Mais je dois aussi avouer que tu m'as profondément déçu, humain.

- Déçu ? S'étonna Severus

- Oui, déçu. J'avais placé tant d'espérances en toi, jeune prodige parmi tes paires… Certes peu prodige dans les domaines qui nous tiennent à cœur, à nous centaures, mais tu recelais de tant d'autres talents… Quelle déconvenue de voir un génie d'esprit tel que toi se donner aux Ténèbres. Quel soulagement de te voir revenir, même si un peu tardivement, vers la Lumière… Pourquoi nous as-tu finalement trahi ? Pourquoi ?

- Vous trahir ? Répéta Severus incrédule. Mais je ne vous ai jamais trahi. Et comment l'aurais-je pu d'ailleurs ? Commença-t-il à s'emporter finalement, retrouvant sa voix froide et grondante, sans prêter plus d'attention à Potter et Minerva qui venaient de les rejoindre, cette fois accompagnés de Hagrid et de Fileus. Les centaures n'ont pas daigné choisir de camp, à ce que je sache. Comment aurais-je donc pu trahir un peuple qui préfère se terrer dans la forêt, à l'abri dans son territoire ? Comment…

Mais il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, Magorian l'arrêtant d'un signe impérieux de la main, alors que des bruits de sabots agités et coléreux s'élevaient tout autour de lui, plus que menaçants.

- Du calme, humain, fit le vieux centaure.

L'emploi du terme humain ne présageait rien de bon pour Severus, ce qui eut l'effet d'une douche froide et suffit à le calmer.

- Tu n'es pas en position de nous juger.

Certes. Un point pour le vieux centaure, concéda silencieusement l'espion.

- Nous n'avons peut-être pas prêté allégeance au vieil homme et ne lui avons rien promis, mais il est hors de question de prêter mains fortes aux humains se nommant pompeusement « Mangemorts ». Si notre forêt est menacée, nous combattrions incontestablement aux côtés de ceux protégeant la vie.

Ces paroles, même si elles ne résolvaient pas son problème présent, apportèrent un soulagement considérable à Severus… et aux autres humains présents, cela va sans dire. Et cela dut se lire dans son regard d'ébène, car le vieux centaure sembla soudain perplexe.

- Quel humain difficile à lire tu fais, Severus, reprit Magorian. Tu sembles… rassuré.

Severus baissa alors le regard, ne voulant pas répondre, puis reporta son attention sur les autres centaures, dont Bane… Ce regard suffit pour être pris par le jeune fou de centaure comme une agression, et aussitôt il menaça Severus de son arc. Ce dernier ne broncha pas, bien que se raidissant, et soutint le regard haineux du « canasson », attendant sa sentence qui ne saurait tarder.

- Bane, tenta le vieux centaure, souhaitant visiblement éclaircir certains points avant d'en venir à de telles extrémités.

Mais le dénommé ne put attendre plus longuement et décocha sa flèche. Severus pinça simplement les lèvres et crispa les poings, attendant inexorablement l'impact qui ne saurait tarder, tandis qu'un cri étouffé légèrement à sa droite lui fit pleinement prendre conscience de la présence des quatre autres humains, témoins impuissants de la scène. La flèche pourfendit l'air en sa direction, en tournant majestueusement sur elle-même, et sa pointe acérée vint violemment gifler la joue droite de Severus, pour finalement achever sa course endiablée dans l'écorce d'un arbre centenaire…

Severus ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement, tout en reprenant une respiration quelque peu normale, sans pour autant lâcher son agresseur du regard. Cependant celui-ci, enragé que l'humain ne daigne pas baisser les yeux devant lui, commença à ruer, prenant appui sur ses pattes arrières et menaçant le Maître des potions de ses pattes avant, plus meurtrières encore qu'un sortilège… Mais le patriarche de la troupe ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et s'interposa, ruant à son tour face au jeune effronté, et lui donnant un violent coup de sabot pour le ramener à un semblant de raison et le faire rentrer dans les rangs.

Ce qui sembla suffisamment efficace : Bane céda rapidement et recula, reprenant sa place parmi les autres centaures qui se contentaient de regarder la scène, si commune pour eux, en silence, patiemment… Ils avaient confiance envers le vieux Magorian, c'était un meneur digne de leur troupeau, qui avait toujours su prendre les bonnes décisions, et en ces temps troublés, ils avaient besoin de lui, et non d'un étalon trop fougueux et impétueux comme Bane…

- Humain, reprit le chef des centaures, une fois la paix rétablie au sein de ses troupes. Je constate avec joie que tu n'as pas perdu ton sang-froid légendaire. Tu sais faire preuve d'un certain courage… Il est dommage d'avoir gâché tant de talents et de valeurs…

- Magorian, répondit enfin Severus. Je ne vous ai pas trahi, pas au sens où vous l'entendez. Je ne peux vous en dire plus, si ce n'est que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses… Je…

Mais les mots lui manquèrent. Que dire d'autres… De toute façon, qui pourrait le croire…

- Alors finalement, tout n'est peut-être pas perdu, reprit le plus vieux, d'un air mystérieux et songeur.

Severus releva subitement les yeux, interloqué.

- Non, tout n'est peut-être pas perdu, continua le centaure. Si le Protecteur est revenu aux côtés de l'Elu, peut-être y a-t-il un espoir…

Le Protecteur ? L'Elu ? Ces termes, Severus ne les connaissait que trop bien, ils faisaient référence à l'oracle de la famille Prince, ce fameux oracle… Cependant, il était bien l'un des rares humains présents à comprendre un tant soit peu de quoi voulait parler Magorian. Harry, qui avait saisi qu'il était vaguement question de lui, sembla soudain se réveiller.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? L'Elu ? Vous parlez de moi ? Et si c'est le cas, alors qui est le Protecteur ?

Le regard émeraude du gamin allait de Magorian à Severus, puis de Severus à Magorian, réclamant des explications pressantes.

- Tu ne lui as rien révélé ? S'enquit Magorian, en regardant Severus droit dans les yeux.

- Non, répondit-il, laconique. Mais comment savez-vous ? Comment connaissez-vous donc cet oracle ?

Des ricanements amusés venant du troupeau l'entourant lui parvinrent. Mais si la situation les amusait au plus haut point, il n'en était rien le concernant. Non seulement le temps pressait, car les Aurors ne tarderaient pas à venir, sans compter les Mangemorts qui devaient encore l'attendre au repère, mais en outre, les centaures détenaient peut-être des réponses dont il avait cruellement besoin…

- Comment sommes-nous au courant de cet « oracle » ? Et bien tout simplement, parce que celui ou celle qui a proféré cet oracle, oracle plus que fiable, j'en ai peur, n'est autre que l'un des rares humains disciples des centaures. Et nos disciples, humains ou non, ne peuvent que nous répéter leurs oracles, comme l'exige la tradition, afin de perpétuer leurs prédictions au cours du temps, jusqu'à ce que soit venu le temps de leur réalisation.

- Et le temps est venu ? Continua Severus.

- A ton avis ? Je crois que tu as déjà fait tes propres conclusions, jeune Severus. Ton destin approche, ainsi que celui de ce jeune homme, tout comme celui du vieil Albus Dumbledore était venu. Le Guide a accompli son œuvre, le Protecteur a commencé la sienne, pour que l'Elu puisse à son tour réaliser la lourde tâche qui l'attend.

- Le guide… répéta Severus. Il s'agit d'Albus, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il soudain enfiévré.

Aucune réponse verbale ne lui parvint clairement, mais le regard lourd de sens du vieux centaure suffit pour lui affirmer qu'il avait vu juste.

- Le Protecteur… Moi. L'Elu… fit Severus, prenant alors seulement pleinement conscience de toute l'ampleur du vaste échiquier, au milieu duquel il se tenait.

- Il n'est plus temps de reculer Severus, reprit Magorian. Maintenant que tu as commencé, tu dois aller jusqu'au bout, et continuer malgré tout…

- Continuer malgré tout… répéta Severus quelque peu hagard.

Les mêmes mots qu'Albus lui avait dits avant de mourir… Avant…

- Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ? Commença à s'impatienter Harry, plus que perdu… redoutant de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

En fait, il y aurait d'autres sortes de prophéties, qui ne concerneraient pas que lui, mais aussi d'autres personnes, personnes chargées de l'aider dans sa tâche ? Et ses personnes seraient en fait Dumbledore et Snape ? Pour Dumbledore, soit, mais pour Snape… Ils étaient censés se haïr, non ?

- Severus, tu devras un jour lui expliquer, ordonna Magorian, en désignant d'un signe de tête le jeune Gryffondor, presque aussi impétueux et irrespectueux que Bane.

Severus foudroya le centaure du regard, mais dut céder, tout comme Bane l'avait fait précédemment, devant ce regard d'acier d'une volonté implacable.

- Oui, je lui dirais, mais pour l'heure, je dois passer, répondit-il, revenant à ses premières priorités.

- Oui, tu dois passer, fit le vieux centaure, sans pour autant s'écarter pour lui livrer passage.

Ce qui eut le don d'agacer l'espion, qui commençait à sérieusement bouillonner intérieurement. Mais que leur fallait-il de plus pour comprendre ? Il n'avait pas le temps pour des explications plus poussées… Le laisseraient-ils donc passer ? Qu'ils se décident, nom d'un barde !

- Je te dois des excuses, jeune humain, reprit le chef des centaures. Je t'ai mal jugé. Je t'ai accusé sans fondement, alors que j'aurais dû savoir, te connaissant, ce qu'il en était vraiment.

Severus fut plus qu'étonné qu'un centaure daigne présenter ses excuses à un humain. Et profondément ému aussi… Combien de fois avait-il reçu de telles excuses, de la part de ses paires, pour un jugement trop hâtif ? Trop peu souvent à son goût, constata-t-il amer. Alors venant d'un centaure… Mais il ne sut que répondre, et préféra accorder au digne centaure un simple hochement de tête, plus fiable que sa voix n'aurait pu l'être en pareilles circonstances.

Puis les centaures s'écartèrent enfin, lui faisant presque un haie d'honneur, ce qui impressionna considérablement Severus, même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il avança alors d'un pas d'abord hésitant, puis plus pressé, entre les magnifiques créatures qui lui indiquaient ainsi le chemin, et finalement, partit en courant, sa longue silhouette se fondant bientôt dans l'obscurité écrasante de la forêt.

- Magnifique ! Entendit-il à peine Minerva s'exclamer, alors qu'il était déjà au loin.

- Si Albus avait été là ! Renchérit Hagrid, presque la larme à l'œil. Un grand homme, Dumbledore. Un grand homme. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait été content.

- Oui, conclut simplement Fileus. Content et fier.

Seul Harry garda le silence, profondément troublé par les révélations qui s'offraient soudainement à lui, tandis que les centaures avaient déjà tous disparu dans la forêt. Ainsi il n'était pas le seul dont le destin l'attendait… Et son destin était même lié à des personnes dont il n'aurait même pas eu idée… Voilà qui méritait réflexion…

Fin du chapitre.


End file.
